Uncertainty
by gempire
Summary: This is the tale of Essie Black, life is confusing enough when you're a teenager without having to worry if your wolf genes or your vampire genes will win out in the end. What happens when you start a new school away from the only friends who know you?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer**

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

"Esther Marie Black!" I sighed and rose to my feet as my mother's voice echoed through the forest, and in my mind.

It was never good when the full name was pulled out, or the mind voice used.

"Essie?"

I picked up my pace and run toward the Res, what have I done now? Or, more importantly what has she found out about. There were a few rules I'd bent a little; I just hoped she hadn't found out the worst one.

I slowed to human pace as the trees began to thin and my little red house came into view. I jogged around to the front composing my face into a mask of innocence as I walked the last few feet to the bottom of Billy's ramp.

Renesmee was waiting for me with her arms crossed; the look on her face was like thunder.

"Hey Mom." I said lightly, hoping to stave off the punishment for whatever incident she'd found out about. I pushed passed her into the house; while in my heart I was wishing, please don't let it be…

"You've been up at the house again haven't you." She stated, following behind me and closing the door with an ominous thud. Ok, overreaction there, but that's what it felt like. I'd been caught out doing the one thing that was almost guaranteed to get me Res bound for the rest of the summer.

Damn!

"No." I said firmly. "Ain't been near the place." Hoping like hell that I didn't unintentionally project to her, it some times happens when I'm nervous, like being caught out in a lie.

"Then why does Sammy tell me differently?" Renesmee said as if she were laying an ace on the table.

Damn Samantha Uley, damn her to hell! Out of my three friends she was always the most likely to crack under pressure. Practically no pressure at all.

"Don't know what you're talking about." I said, playing the innocent with a small shrug.

Renesmee sighed.

"Essie, you know I don't make these rules for the benefit of my own health. You must realise that you're unique, there's not one other person on this whole planet who can claim your heritage but that means there are also those who would see you destroyed."

Yeah, like I haven't heard this speech before! Like every day since I turned eleven and my mischievous streak had started leading me further away from the safety of the Res. Ever since They left. My other family.

"I know that Mom." I sighed, looking down at my feet, my thoughts had wandered into depressing territories. It always made me feel sad when I thought about them, my other family, and the fact it would be a long time before I saw them again, maybe never. Nobody knows what I'm gonna be, remember?

Renesmee placed her hand on the side of my face, and then lifted my chin so I could look at her. "I don't want to give you a row over this." She said. "But you have to learn, the Cullen house isn't safe for you, not when it's empty."

I sighed deeply.

"I mean it Esther. Your father and I can only protect you while you remain on Quileute land. There's those out there who would destroy you simply because they don't know what you are or what you may become. That's why you have to remain hidden until you're fully grown."

"Yes Mom." I said, shuffling my feet.

"There's a good girl." Renesmee said, hugging me. "Now go wash up. You're father will be home soon for dinner."

I nodded my head and made my way to the small bathroom at the back of our house. I looked at myself in the mirror, yes mom was right. I was a strange creature. There were my looks for a start, I had my father's copper skin and my mother's bronze hair, and they seemed to clash magnificently with each other in a strangely appealing way. Then there was the secret that lay in my genes.

I had a thirst for blood, it was no where near as strong as Renesmee's, but at least every two months I had to drink the blood of an animal or I would become weakened and there wasn't much I could do in this state. And then there was the legacy that I had inherited from Jacob, my father. Back in the old days, the fact that I was a girl would have insured that I wouldn't have to worry about That time bomb, but ever since Leah had made the transformation there had been more and more of the female shapeshifters, so perhaps one day I would follow in my father's footsteps. Or should that be paw steps?

I washed my face and wiped it in a towel, then made my way into the kitchen where my mom was placing out the four bowls of spaghetti Bolognese on the small table. Grandpa Billy was already there, snoozing in his wheelchair. I took my seat just as Jacob came in through the door, smelling of the forest.

_Please don't tell dad?_ I thought toward Renesmee. I had inherited her power of sending thoughts into the minds of others and we could sit for hours having these silent conversations and no one was any the wiser. I mean, we don't have to even be in the same room.

_I won't this time Essie, but if I hear of you going up there again, I'll have to tell him._ She sent back.

I dropped my head and poked at my food with my fork. God what is the problem? It's only an old empty house. What's there to hurt me? Dust bunnies?

"Smells good." Jacob said, sitting down in his chair and grabbing a fork in his oversized hand.

He started wolfing down his portion while Renesmee watched him wistfully as she chewed her own spaghetti. Grandpa Billy snorted and woke with a start. He looked around the table at us all gathered, and then he picked up his fork and began to industriously chew his spaghetti with his two remaining teeth. He gave a good impression of never having been asleep in the first place.

I picked at my food sullenly, I wasn't in the mood for food. Especially with the prospect of punishment waiting around the corner.

"So what have you been up to today?" Jacob asked between mouthfuls.

"Who, me?" I asked, looking up from my plate. I was a little befuddled thanks to my melancholy.

"Yep." He declared, stuffing another forkful of spaghetti into his mouth.

"Oh nothing. Hung out down at the beach then we went for a hike." I said nonchalant.

"So you weren't up at the old Cullen house then." He said speculatively.

"No." I replied firmly.

"So it wasn't your scent that I followed up there then, along with that gang of yours?" He stated, still watching his food.

Damn! It was freaking annoying having parents with weird abilities.

I remained silent, still picking at my food.

"Essie?" He prompted, looking up at me.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

Gee, why did I have to have a father with a really good sense of smell?

"Well?"

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"How many times have I told you about going up there?" Jacob snapped. "And leading the rest of them there as well. What if there was a vampire there?"

"How do you know it was my idea?" I snapped back rather pathetically considering the fact that they'd jump off a cliff if I told them to. I don't know why, they just listened to me.

"Because you're the ring leader Ess." Jacob pointed out. "I don't know really, your little gang hang on your every word. They already treat you like an alpha and you're not even a proper pack yet."

"Yet? Might not even be at all." I replied. _Hopefully never_. I added in my mind.

My father narrowed his eyes.

"Jake, you might want to calm down." Renesmee said quietly, looking pointedly at his hands.

He was gripping the sides of the table almost digging gouges in the old wood. Jake took a deep breath and slowly released the table, and placed his shaking hands palms down on top of the table.

"I'm not trying to be hard on you Ess. I know you want to go have fun, but can't you do that on the Res?" He asked.

"I suppose." I mumbled, still digging at my spaghetti.

"And I think, for the time being, just to be on the safe side, the forest is out of bounds too." Jacob said in his business voice.

"What?" I gasped in disbelief, slamming my fork on the table, I could feel a strange heat starting to rise within me as my anger grew. I tried to force it back, one part of my mind reeling with denial at what it meant, while the other part was raging at such a harsh punishment.

"Especially on the east side of the highway." He added, regardless.

"That's not fair!" I shot at him, and turned my pleading look on Renesmee. "Mom."

It was hard to keep that heat down, but if Renesmee stuck up for me…

"Sorry Essie, but we gave you a little leeway and you threw it back in our faces. If you want to be treated like an adult you have to start acting like one. So no off the Res, and no in the forest." Renesmee replied.

I felt fit to burst with the heat, but I pushed it back down refusing to give in to destiny so easy. Although my parents weren't helping one bit.

"This is so unfair." I exclaimed, rising to my feet quickly, my chair fell over.

If I got away from them then maybe I wouldn't feel so angry.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"To my room, unless that's off limits too?" I demanded, and then I stormed out of the kitchen, down the hall and to my tiny bedroom. I slammed the door so hard plaster fell from the sealing. Oops, sometimes I forget my own self.

But if a slight bit of property damage was all that came from my anger, then good, it was another thing they can punish me for. See how mush I care.

I slumped face first onto my bed, it was the only thing there was room for, and tried to force the heat out of my body.

_God, I hate being me!_

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

**Thank you for reading, reviews make me really happy, and a happy writer is a quick writer, so please, please, please review. **

**Thank you again, Gemma : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything to do with Twilight.**

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

Ok so maybe I should take this opportunity to introduce myself a little. I know I didn't come across well in the first chapter, you're probably thinking, 'God, who is this whiny brat?' and that's ok. I don't mind if you think that about me, I admit that at times I do come across as a bit whiny and maybe even a bit brattish.

But I reserve my right to behave in such ways, wouldn't you if you were me?

I'm the product of a twisted tangled web of love and alliances you wouldn't believe. It involves humans and vampires and werewolves who are not really werewolves, at least not in the traditional sense.

See I told you, you wouldn't believe.

There were my grandparents to start with, and my father I suppose. Bella, that's my grandma, moved to a new school and met Edward, handsomest guy in school yada, yada, yada. You know how the old story goes?

Anyway, turned out Edward had a secret, he might look seventeen, but he'd looked that way for ninety years. Edward was a vampire, so was the rest of his family. There was this great big struggle when some other vamp took a liking to Grandma's blood, but the Cullens, sorry that's the family name, sorted them out.

Then in every great romance there has to be conflict, there was a little incident at a birthday party and Edward decided to leave. That's when Bella began hanging out with dad, well after she did some serious unliving, she got it into her head to fix up these bikes and Jacob is a brilliant mechanic.

They became good friends and Bella felt that she could possibly one day, maybe with a little effort be happy again. But then Jacob fell ill, or at least that's what Billy said. When Jacob re-emerged he told Bella they couldn't be friends but then she found out he was a werewolf. Bella was happy cause she had her friend back, and Jacob was happy because Bella was happy.

The poor guy didn't stand a chance, he was smitten with her, and all looked as if it was going to work out great, for Bella and Jake that is, but Bella jumped off a cliff and Alice thought she had died, and the vampires returned to Forks. Oh yeah, Forks is the big town around these parts.

Well when I say they returned, there was this whole big race to Italy to stop Edward stepping into the sun, not because it would have killed him, not directly anyway. But because it would have pissed off the Volturi and they would have killed him, remember he thought his love had died.

Anyway he returned to Forks and then there was a fight, of sorts, between Edward and Jacob for Bella's affection. Edward won, they got married, got busy and then something unexpected happened, Renesmee. My mother was a surprise because nobody ever thought a vampire could father a child, or at least in popular circles.

The birth was terrible, nearly killed Bella, but Edward saved her, well vamped her just in time.

Jacob wracked with grief, thinking the only girl he had ever loved was dead and it was all the fault of that little monster being nursed that very minuet by the cold-hearted blond. Hey not my words, I'm fond of Aunt Rosalie she always buys me sweets. He went to kill Renesmee but when he looked in her eyes he imprinted on her.

Ok, imprinting is this weird wolfy thing, kinda hard to explain it right to outsiders; they usually get the wrong idea. Basically when a person's wolf gene kicks in then it automatically seeks out the perfect genetic match to ensure the gene in the next generation, don't ask me how, maybe it's pheromones or something. Anyway when a wolf sees **her** for the first time, the girl he's meant to be with, something just clicks and all other girls become nothing but background noise to him.

Sometimes they imprint on babies, but it's not like _that_ at first, they become a free babysitting service, then a really good friend until she's old enough to want to start dating. Then all she sees is him. I know I used the male pronoun there for my explanation, but since it was only ever boys who used to make the change that's how it's always explained.

So Jake imprinted on Nessie and forty years later here I am, a confused sixteen-year-old.

My name is Esther Marie Black and nobody knows what I am. Although there are those who call me a troublemaker, which I am not. I just like having fun, it's not my fault if I happen to occasionally bend the odd rule, is it?

Ok, so I should probably describe my physical appearance more thoroughly. At sixteen years of age I stand at five foot four and a half, which is important. The half-inch means I'm taller than Sammy and Susie, the Uley twins, by half an inch. Many say that I'm beautiful, but I don't see it myself. They say I look like Auntie Rachael when she was younger, but people just say stuff like that when they're afraid to describe you properly.

My skin is the deep red-brown colour of the Quileutes and has a smooth silky sheen to it that glows slightly in strong sunlight, especially after I've just fed. My hair belongs to my mother and Grandpa Edward. It is bronze in colour, and I don't quite have Renesmee's curls, it's somewhere in between strait and curly and I let it grow wild and free while I still have the choice.

My eyes are chocolate brown, just like Renesmee's, but they can flash gold when I'm angry, which seems to be more and more these days.

My frame is small, scrawny almost, despite the fact that I'm good at sport, especially if running is involved. Perhaps it's my vampire heritage that makes this possible.

Nobody outside of the pack knows my strange heritage apart from the Uley twins and Harry Clearwater. They're my closest friends, and the most likely candidates to go through the change out of our generation. The Elders often refer to us as the 'next pack' when they think we're out of earshot.

And every generation is likely to produce it's own pack because of my mother's presence. Even though she's only half vampire and no threat to the tribe it doesn't stop the wolf gene from perceiving her as such and activating even more moody teenagers into a lifetime of fursploding when they let the anger take them.

Apart from in school, when we're forced to interact with the others; my little 'pack' has little to do with the other kids our age. They're starting to talk about what college they might attend, are there any cute guys they like, so on so forth.

It gets annoying when all you've got to look forward to is late nights traipsing the forest protecting the village from things most of them don't even know exist and being bound by your weird wolfy genes to who knew what guy. Regardless of what he might be like, or weather you actually like him.

So we stick together because we're the only ones who know the possible future we face. We've been separated in most of our classes because the teachers think we're a bad influence on each other. But really, it's not like we'd be able to go to college anyway, so what's the point in taking school too seriously?

It's the summer holidays here in La Push, thankfully, but the air is hot and heavy under the thick blanket of cloud. There's not much movement to the air and the recent heat wave, it lasted all of two days, meant all the hot air got trapped, steaming us to death slowly.

I was up on top of the cliffs above first beach, there was usually some air movement here if nowhere else. I was with my three best friends, Harry, Susie and Sammy and we all lay on our backs looking up at the blanket of cloud, hoping for a break so the sun would shine, giving some reason to the heat, or better still a good storm, it would clear the air.

All this humidity was killing me, much more than it had in the past; there was just no way to keep cool in it. Besides there was another problem that was making the humidity that much harder to bare…

"God I'm bored." I moaned.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Susie said sleepily.

"Do you want to do something?" Harry asked.

"Well we could go into Forks, check out what the town folk are doing. Maybe pool our money and go catch a flick in Port Angeles. Jeesh, I don't know, maybe we could hike into the forest where the air is a little cooler. But I'm not allowed out of the village am I?" I said bitterly.

"Sorry about that Ess." Sammy said, sounding like she meant it and she probably did. "But your mom cornered me. You know how scary she can be."

"I know." I conceded. "And I'm not blaming you anyway. Nessie can be scary at times. Anyway it was Jacob who banned me, he followed our scents up there." Besides it was hard to stay mad at Sammy for long, it was like kicking a puppy.

The three of them groaned in sympathy. We all had parents with super human powers.

"Yeah." I agreed. "And being stuck in the village totally limits our option for fun."

"You mean options to get into trouble." Susie pointed out.

"Well there is that." I surmised, and we all chuckled lazily.

"God, I just wish it wasn't so damn hot!" I exclaimed, sitting up and pulling at the neckline of my top where it was sticking to my skin.

"It's not that hot now." Sammy said with a frown. "Not up on here anyway."

"Hey you don't think…" Harry began, leaning up on his side and looking at me with concern.

"No." I cut him off sternly before he could finish his sentence. "That's not going to happen to me. Not yet."

My group fell into uncomfortable silence as we each contemplated our uncertain future, or possibly they were wondering about my outburst. I looked around for a distraction. Any distraction.

"Anyway, I've decided what to do now." I declared, rising to my feet.

The twins rolled onto their stomachs and looked up at me expectantly while Harry sat up.

"What?" All three chorused.

"I'm going to cliff dive." I announced grandly, and got ready to run.

"From the top!" Sue exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Are you crazy?"

"Nope." I replied confidently.

"But you'll kill yourself. Only protectors are allowed to jump from the top." Susie declared, pointing to the edge of the cliff.

"Grandma Bella jumped from the top and survived. And that was when she was still human." I said dismissively.

"But Bella would have drowned if your father hadn't been there to save her." Susie pointed out, always the voice of reason.

"Only cause the water was cold and there was a storm heading in. The water's warm today." I retorted, and before they could say another word I took off running to the edge of the cliff.

I ran at my 'top' speed, fast for a human but I could run a lot faster, but at this speed my friends wouldn't be able to catch me. I raced to the edge of the cliff and launched myself into the void. As soon as I was free of the cliff I felt the air fly past in a cooling rush across my burning skin.

I smiled as the feeling of freedom descended over me, with my arms outstretched and my hair streaming behind me as I fell through the air on my stomach.

Halfway down I tucked my knees up to my chest and spun gracefully through the air, straitening out so that my feet would touch the water first when I was ten feet above the gentle swells.

I drew in a breath as I hit the water.

I must have sunk a good fifteen-foot before I kicked my legs to resurface. I shot to the surface emerging in serge of foam and water drops. I sank back a little, treading water to keep my shoulders above the water. Kicking down with my legs I used my hands to push my wet clinging hair out of my eyes.

I felt jubilant as I looked wistfully at the point where the waves broke against the cliff. I did it! I jumped from the top of the cliff and survived.

I looked up to the top of the cliff and I could see my friends peering over the edge, worried looks on their faces. I laughed and waved at them as I bobbed with the motion of the water.

"COM ON IN! THE WATER'S LOVELY!" I called out at the top of my voice, unsure if they would hear me.

After a moments pause the heads disappeared. I smiled to myself as I turned to swim away from the cliff to give them a bit more room to land. I knew my friends would join me, but they'd make their way down to the rock halfway down the cliff, the place where the sane people jumped.

That's why it surprised me when someone splashed into the water just as I turned back around.

I watched in astonishment as Harry surfaced, water dripping off his triumphant face.

"You jumped from the top." I stated in admiration.

"Couldn't let you show me up now could I?" He replied, grinning widely as he pushed his dark hair back.

"High five bro." I said, holding my hand up a little.

We slapped hands awkwardly as we worked to stay afloat.

We giggled as we steady out our treading once more.

"So are the twins…" I asked as my eyes drifted toward the top of the cliff.

"Nah." He cut in before I could finish the sentence, and I returned my gaze to him. "They're more sensible." He added with a snort.

We both looked back up the cliff face where the twins were just edging along the narrow path halfway up the rock.

They reached the ledge.

"COME ON. YOU CAN DO IT." I called in encouragement.

"LAST ONE IN IS VAMPIRE CHOW!" Harry added.

"Harry!" I chastised with a laugh, thumping him on the shoulder.

"Hey." He complained, but he was chuckling as well.

Up on the cliff the twins took each other's hand and jumped strait in, feet first. They landed closer to the cliff so Harry and I swam toward them, reaching them as they resurfaced. They were spluttering slightly, but they both wore grins of exhilaration.

"That was fun." Sammy sang, her jaw shaking slightly as she shivered.

"Good idea Ess." Susie added, she was also shivering.

How odd, the water feels cooling to me, not cold. I looked at Harry, and he didn't appear to be shivering either, hmm…worrying.

"I know." I replied, burying my thoughts deeply. "Come on, I'll race to the shore." I added enthusiastically.

"Only cause you know you'll win." Susie grouched.

I always won, that was true. The real race was which of them would come in second. I was the best thanks to my weird heritage, and I was nowhere near modest.

"Well I am the best." I said with a shrug. "Tell you what, to make it fair I'll give you thirty seconds head start."

They looked at me doubtfully, am I really that unreasonable?

"Honestly." I said, a shade defensive. "Thirty seconds head start. Starting NOW!"

They didn't move, just continued to look at me, I rolled my eyes.

"One, one thousand; two, one thousand; three, one thousand; well what are you waiting for? Five, one thousand…"

Harry was the first to grasp that the race had already started and struck off for shore. The twins, on seeing his sudden departure, began swimming at the same time. Susie was slightly faster than Sammy.

I counted to forty, one thousand, just to give myself a bit more of a challenge. Then I struck out for shore at my leisurely pace, but it was still quite fast.

"You're going…to have to do…better than that!" I called to the twins between mouthfuls of air as I passed them easily.

They looked at me shocked, then pushed themselves harder. I laughed and carried on toward the beach.

To my surprise Harry was a lot further than I would have thought he would be; he was getting faster. I caught up to him where the water was too shallow to swim any more and we both exploded from the water and ran splashing from the surf.

I overtook him easily, I could have gone much faster, but had to remember to keep my pace human. Part of the reason I preferred to run in the woods was because I could just let go; I didn't have to worry about the wrong people seeing me.

"Hey!" Harry protested, and grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

Dirty rotten cheater! He pulled me back!

It didn't occur to me at that point that he had actually managed to pull me back. I was too angered by the fact that he was resorting to such underhand tactics, despite our penchant for rule breaking; we never applied it to one and other.

I growled low in my chest as my bare feet thudded on dry sand. Oh, didn't I mention I was bare foot? Sorry, it's just I love going around bare foot, I hate having to ware shoes, they just feel so restrictive! So from now on, unless I actually mention my foot ware just consider me bare.

Ok, digression, sorry I'll try not to do that too much. Anyways, back to the race…

I growled low in my chest as my bear feet slapped onto dry sand, well dryish sand. I narrowed my eyes at Harry as he danced around in triumph.

"I won, I won." He sung waving his hands in the air.

God! That just grated on my last nerve.

"You cheated." I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him.

He smirked, "Prove it." He challenged.

"You cheated." I repeated, I could feel the heat rising inside my own body, god I need to get a hold on my temper, it's not as if this is anything important.

But it was his total denial that he had done anything wrong that was really getting to me. Making the fire re ignite inside me.

"You just can't handle the fact that someone beat you." He declared defiantly.

What? If he'd beat me fair and square I would have congratulated him, but he cheated. He was dirty rotten cheater and he had the gall to call me jealous?

He gave a small, satisfied laugh, then turned his back on me.

_Big mistake mister! _I thought toward him.

I gathered my leg muscle beneath me, and opened my arms wide as I bowled into the back of him. I tackled him to the ground, and he landed flat on his chest, his face full of sand. I sat on his back, holding his arms fast.

"Hah!" I gasped triumphantly.

He bucked and managed to throw me off, he obviously caught me off guard, there's no way he should be able to do that.

I leapt to my feet quickly, crouching ready to spring, as he turned around.

"Oh no you don't." I growled, and I sprang at him, knocking him once more to the floor, this time flat on his back.

I sat across his stomach and pinned his shoulders to the floor, with enough strength so he couldn't shake me off, but not enough so I would break his bones. I always had to keep that air of caution during our horseplay. His bare skin was hot beneath my hands. Very hot.

He tried to get up, but this time he was going nowhere, I had him pinned fast, well if he really wanted to test me…

"Let me go Ess." He growled through his teeth.

"Not until you say it." I growled back.

"No." He replied firmly.

"Admit that I'm the best and that you cheated." I demanded.

"Nuh!"

"Admit it or…or I'll bite you." I threatened desperately.

"You wouldn't dare." He shot back confidently, although uncertainty clouded his eyes.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" I asked, leaning my head ever closer to him.

"No. Cause if you did Jacob would pitch a fit." He pointed out.

Damn! He was right of course, Jake would probably pitch a fit over the fact that I'd even threatened to bite someone. I smiled serenely down at him never the less.

"I'm willing to risk it." I announced, and I smiled widely, all the better to display my strong, powerful teeth.

Before he could reply I moved my head with deliberate slowness until my mouth was level with side of his neck. His well formed, muscular neck…

I heard him gulp, and the noise sent an odd shiver through me as his heart began to race beneath my breasts. I had him here, all to myself and he didn't know what I was going to do with him. I don't know what I'm going to do!

"So are you going to admit it?" I whispered huskily into his ear.

"No." he replied stubbornly, his warm breath rustling the hair around my ear. That definitely sent an odd thrill through my being, something to be reviewed later I think.

I grunted in indignation as I moved my head a little to the right so that I was staring directly into his defiant dark eyes.

"Admit I beat you." I snarled.

I stared angrily into his eyes as he stared defiantly back. It was a stalemate, he wasn't going to give up his 'victory' and I wasn't about to let him get away with cheating.

Although I did have the upper hand I suppose. I had him pinned to the cold damp sand and there was no way he could shake me. He knew as well as I that I would never truly bite him, the very thought sickened me to my soul. It all came down to who had the most patience.

He must be uncomfortable spread out on the sand like that, not to mention any stones that might be digging into him; they littered the sandy part of the beach as much as they dominated the pebble beach. _I on the other hand am quite comfortable here on my perch. I can stay here all day if the mood takes me, _I thought toward him, my telepathy enhanced by the skin contact.I could stay here all day, so why is the heat rising so appealingly from his skin starting to make me feel uneasy with this close contact?

"So are you gonna bite me?" He asked flatly, breaking into my musings.

"Are you gonna be reasonable?" I demanded.

"You're not gonna bite me." He stated with a confident laugh.

God, why is he being such an idiot today? He's really starting to get on my nerves; maybe I will bite him just to teach him not to assume anything about me.

I moved my face to within an inch of his to drive my point home clearly.

"Do you wanna bet on…" I broke off as he pressed his lips to mine.

_Oh my God! What the…_

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

**Ok, a little cliffhanger there and only on chapter two. I'm hoping this will give you an incentive to review, pretty please, with cherries on top and a choice of sprinkles!**

**Remember, reviews make me happy, and a happy writer is a faster writer.**

**Thanks for reading, and reviewing, Gemma : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by the genius Stephenie Meyer.**

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

Isn't it funny how small things can change the world? Small seemingly insignificant events that if they'd been played out slightly differently might have stopped something from occurring. Like somebody oversleeping and missing a train, and cause of that their not involved in the subsequent crash that kills everyone on board, and then that person goes on to cure cancer or something.

World changing events can be something small. Even as small as a kiss.

The kiss certainly changed the world for me. It put everything I knew to be certain out of focus, would I ever be able to reset my mind, to take back the event and just remain a kid forever?

That would be nice…

To think one little thing could screw my life up so completely, but then again I guess that's how it goes.

He kissed me. Harry Clearwater freaking kissed me, it was just so shocking. I mean we'd kissed before, little pecks for goodbye or Happy Christmas and all that, with no more meaning behind it than if I kissed one of the twins. Just friendly pecks on the cheek.

But this had been unexpected, totally out of order when I was straddling him with his skin so warm beneath me…

What the hell was he playing at?

I leapt to my feet as if he'd just electrocuted me. I was in shock!

I was dazed and confused as I pressed my fingers lightly to my lips, staring blankly into the middle distance.

Harry rose to his feet and my eyes flittered to him. The look on his face was both worried and apologetic.

_What the hell just happened?_ I couldn't help thinking into his mind.

"Sorry Esther." He said solemnly, reaching for my hand.

I pulled my hand away and tucked it safely behind my back.

_What?_ I sent into his mind again, too stunned to talk. _What just happened?_

"I don't know." He answered quietly.

He looked over my shoulder to the sound of splashing, the twins were giggling as they emerged from the sea. But I was too distracted to pay them any heed. My mind was whirling off in all direction, but at the same time it was strangely numb.

One thing kept going around and around, clear as a bell though.

Why did he kiss me?

"Guess we lose again sis." One the twins said cheerfully, but I was too mesmerised to work out which one.

"Figures. So who did win?" The other added in equally cheery tones.

Neither Harry nor I answered, both of us were doing our best to avoid each other's eyes, I was looking at a piece of seaweed caught on the edge of the tide. God, this needed a great deal of thinking over, I didn't know what to make of it. I needed to…

"Guys?" Susie prompted, stepping between us.

I blinked, momentarily revived, and looked into her worried face.

"I…I have to go." I stammered and took off for the forest.

I had enough presence of mind to keep my pace human while I crossed the beach, but once I was in the safe shadows of the trees I allowed my true strength to flow down into my legs and took off running as fast as I could. I ran east at full pelt, flitting across the highway as unseen as a ghost. I didn't care where I was going, my goal was to run, to run anywhere, and there was more room to the east of the highway.

I didn't care where I was going, not at all; I just had to get away from Harry for a while. I leapt the river at a narrow point and pushed further into the woods, further away from La Push and all the confusion.

I didn't stop until I reached a brook, hidden by the bowl where it fell ten feet from the bank above, and sank down to the ground, miserable amongst the deadfall. I leant my head against a tree and resisted the urge to cry.

_Why?_ Was the only thought going around in my head. So many whys...

Why did I have to be? Why did Harry kiss me? Why couldn't the world be how it was supposed to be, instead of peopled by monsters? Why did Harry have to complicate everything? Why was I the first and only of my kind? Why didn't I kiss him back?

That last thought had me taken aback, had I really thought it?

I sighed and grabbed a stone that had caught my eye in the crystal water. I opened my dripping hand to reveal the round, smooth, water darkened stone. It was a reddish colour with veins of crystal, perhaps even quartz, running through it. I turned it round and round in my hands, watching with interest as the veins sparkled, even in the drab light. I gave a wry chuckle at the fact that this stone represented me in a way.

I let my mind grow blank as I watched my fingers turn the stone over and over again; anything was better than thinking about that kiss. Nothing could keep my thoughts clear for long though, mainly because these thoughts had been present in my mind for some time now, dammed up with a careful fortress of denial. Harry had brought it tumbling down with what wasn't really even a kiss, it was just a peck. But it was unexpected and made all the more intimate by how we had been positioned at the time. He just kissed me as if he couldn't resist it. And there in lay the problem, at a certain level in my mind I had wanted to kiss him back.

You see, the thing is, I've been having a lot of conflicting feelings about Harry for a while now. We've been best friends since before we even knew what that meant. We had grown up together, friends even before we knew about the strange heritage of our people. We'd always been comfortable in each other's company, a bad influence on each other. We were inseparable as toddlers and we used to get up to all sorts of mischief. People used to call us the terrible twosome until the Uley twins had come out of their shell.

We were really close, platonic friends. I had never thought of him in any other light. Until recently…

Lately I've been having stirrings inside of me, portents that change was coming. It scares the hell out of me because change means only one thing for me.

I love my Quileute heritage, but I'm terrified at the thought of turning into a wolf. In the old days I wouldn't even have to entertain the idea, it was only boys who made the change. But ever since Leah, well nothing was certain any more.

It was uncertainty that was the main factor in all my misgivings.

I am an uncertainty.

I am an anomaly, first of my kind. The only one of my kind.

In this whole world there's not one other being like me that we know of. Part human, part wolf, part vampire and yet to reach full maturity. I didn't go through the accelerated growth spurt my mother experienced which meant she reached full maturity at age seven. Heck, I didn't even know that werewolves and vampires were real at that age.

That's right, I was a perfectly ordinary kid, ok, I was maybe a little faster and stronger than what you'd expect of someone my size, but nothing that would point suspicion in the direction of the supernatural.

And I know what you're thinking, didn't I notice anything odd in my parents behaviour? Of course I didn't, I was under the impression that Jacob worked nights and Renesmee went out once a fortnight to Port Angeles with the girls, Leah and her daughter. At that age you don't think about the fact that a lot of the grown ups all look in their mid twenties. Besides, would you have been able to work it all out at that age?

It was when I was eight that it all kicked off; see I knew it all by the time I was eight. For some reason that was the age my vampire gene kicked in. of course I didn't know it at the time, nobody did. They all thought I'd come down with anaemia or something. Well I suppose I did in a sense.

Remember I told you that if I don't feed once every two months I become weak, well this is true. I become pale and gaunt, dark rings appear under my eyes and then I become exhausted, that first time before anyone realised what was going on I was bedridden for a week. It was Renesmee who figured out what I needed.

She didn't tell anyone at first, Jacob could just about accept her blood drinking, and she wasn't sure what he would make of me needing to do this as well. Especially if she got me to drink the blood and she was wrong. She snuck off when I was asleep and returned after half an hour with a cup full of warm red liquid.

She woke me up and I looked up at her groggily as this rich aroma hit my nose, coppery, thick, alluring. I had never smelt anything quite like it in all my life. My mouth watered and my mind seemed to become clearer than it had been for a week, I focused on the cup held in my mother's hand.

"Drink this little lamb, it will make you feel better." She crooned, stroking my hair back from my face before helping me to sit up with one hand.

"What is it?" I asked in a whispery voice, I couldn't manage much else.

"It's tomato soup." She replied promptly.

I sniffed at the liquid again, "It don't smell like soup." I observed, feeling my forehead furrow.

"It's special soup, it will make you feel better." Nessie insisted, holding the cup to my lips.

I looked up into my mother's eyes and saw the worry there, but also I saw that she was serious. I knew when I wasn't to press my mother. I raised my hand slowly and placed it trembling against the bottom of the cup and she helped me to tip it up.

The liquid touched my tongue and it was magic. Oh it was wonderful, much better than chocolate ice cream smothered in hot fudge sauce. It slid down my parched throat and hit my stomach, which gurgled in appreciation. I grabbed the cup from Renesmee's unresisting hand and drunk it back in one. I tried to get more out of the cup but it was stuck to the sides.

I held the cup out expectantly to Renesmee and looked at her pleadingly.

"Do you want more?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

She bit her lip anxiously, her eyes scanning over me.

"Can you stand?" She asked.

I shrugged.

She held out her hands for me. I took them and she helped me to my feet where I balanced unsteadily on my bed. She let my hands go and watched speculatively as I kept my balance.

"You seem to be a little stronger but I won't risk you with the journey just yet. Not under your own steam anyway." She conceded.

She pulled me up onto her back, "Hold on tight little lamb."

I clutched my hands tighter around her throat and wrapped my legs around her waist, she clamped them securely with her hands.

"Now don't get scared but Mommy's gonna run fast. Much faster then you ever ran before, but it will get us to more soup quicker. Do you understand Essie?"

"Yes." I answered, my voice was already sounding stronger.

"Good girl." Renesmee said strongly, "Now here we go."

She moved over to the open window and jumped through nimbly and landed soundlessly on the dirt outside. Then she took off running into the trees, faster than anything I had ever experienced while not encased in metal and I giggled in delight.

_Scared? Why would I be scared? _Going this fast was the best thing ever, I wanted to go faster.

_Glad you're enjoying yourself_. I heard my mother say; only it was in my head.

"Wow!" I cried in amazement. _That was amazing how did she do it?_

_Because I'm special, like you._ She said back_. You just spoke in my mind too, I'm glad you've got a power._

She carried me deep into the woods, much further than I'd ever been before, I was too young to think of distance in names, but I knew it was very far, and that we were going even further as we flew through the trees.

We stopped in a clear spot, too small to be considered an actual clearing. Renesmee placed me on the floor in my bare feet. It was the first time I had felt the forest floor this way and I loved it.

_Now you wait here little lamb._ Renesmee thought toward me, laying a hand gently on my shoulder. _I need to find a deer_.

_A deer?_ I asked with my mind, revelling in this new form of communication.

_You'll see_. She said, and stroked my cheek_. Sit down on the log, Mommy won't be long._

I nodded my head solemnly and sat down on the log.

_Good girl._ She said with a smile, then disappeared into the trees.

I looked around me and shivered slightly as the wind blew through the trees. I leant forward and wrapped my arms around my legs and thought about the fact that my mother could run faster than Quicksilver. She could speak with her mind as well, she was magic.

I was lost in my thoughts until a rustling made me look up. Renesmee reappeared with a deer slung across her shoulders, it was a big deer as well, not a baby. Ok, add really strong to the list. She threw it down onto the floor keeping hold of its legs where it wriggled feebly.

_What's going on?_ I asked, drawing near to her wondering at the fact of being so close to the wild animal.

_Come closer, it won't hurt you_. She said.

I knelt beside her and reached my hand out timidly. Then I looked at her questioningly.

_Go right ahead._ She encouraged with a smile.

I nodded then placed my hand on its flank. Its fur felt soft and bristly at the same time as I ran my hands back and fore across it. I could feel its heart beating through its ribs. In awe I leant my ear against its chest and listened intently to its fast rhythm.

_That's because its frightened_. Renesmee informed me. _It knows its been caught by a predator._

I sat up shocked.

"What?" I exclaimed aloud.

"I lied to you earlier so that you would drink it without revulsion." Renesmee said aloud in a quiet voice.

"The soup?" I asked, feeling my stomach turn.

Renesmee shook her head. "It wasn't soup." She whispered.

"Then what was it?" I asked, eyeing the deer nervously.

"It was deer blood." Renesmee stated flatly.

"I DRANK BLOOD!" I shrieked, both out loud and with my mind.

"Yes." Renesmee said aloud. _You're part vampire_. She added with her mind.

"I'm what?" I exclaimed.

"Essie don't be afraid." She said catching hold of my wrist before I could bolt, the deer was docile now, too afraid to move. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'll explain it all to you but first you must feed."

"Feed?" I repeated, my eyes flittered to the deer.

Renesmee nodded. "I will show you." She whispered.

She lowered her head toward the deer's throat, opening her mouth and she bit, a trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth to dribble down the deer's fur. She sat up, licking the red from her lips.

"Now you try it." She urged.

Part of me felt disgusted, but it was overruled by the suddenly ravenous beast that growled in my throat as I once again smelt that warm rich aroma. I left all inhibitions behind as I lowered my own head to the animal's throat. I bit, feeling skin tare beneath my teeth, I'd never realised they were so sharp.

I drank deeply, feeling the blood warm through me, making me stronger with every mouthful, suddenly I knew this was right. There was nothing revolting about this, it was part of who I was naturally.

My hand was resting against the deer's chest, so I felt when its heart stuttered and stopped. I lifted my head and licked at the blood still around my lips it was better than anything I'd ever tasted.

I looked up at Renesmee smiling, she was biting her lip, worry clear on her face. _Oh god how could this happen to my little girl? I thought we'd been lucky, that she wouldn't have to go through life cursed. Why has this happened? God she must be in shock or something, why isn't she screaming her head off?_

"It's ok Mommy." I said, taking her hand. "Don't worry. If I am a…vampire, then it's what I am."

She looked at me with a frown. _I'm sure I didn't send that, am I doing it automatically again? I must be losing my control in my agitation. Get a grip Nessie girl; you have to be strong for your daughter._

"You are strong Mommy. You're stronger than the Hulk." I said with a grin, I didn't like to see my mommy sad.

She laughed, and kissed my hair then hugged me to her chest.

"So is Daddy one too?" I asked pulling away so I could watch her face.

"No, he's…gonna be mad if he sees you like this." She gasped, her eyes travelling over me. "We'd best get you cleaned up my girl, come on I'll take you to meet your other family. My family." She said rising to her feet…

I was brought back to the present by a splash. I looked up quickly in fright, I hadn't heard anyone approach, that meant it could be danger. I pulled myself safely into the shadows and gazed speculatively at the brook.

There was a human there, sitting up to his waist in water. He stood gingerly, rubbing river mud from his hands.

"Mike, Mike are you ok?" Came a female voice, hidden by the foliage high up on the edge of the banking.

"Yeah, just a bit wet." He called up, his voice embarrassed.

I suppressed a laugh, he looked rather foolish in his expensive hiking gear all covered in mud.

"Do you need any help back up?" The voice from above called down.

Yeah, help up a ten foot sheer muddy bank; I could really see a human managing that. I shook my head at such a stupid suggestion. Why didn't humans ever use their eyes?

"No, no. There looks like there's a path here." The blond guy said, pointing out the trail that ran right by where I was hiding, as he squinted up at the unseen person.

I pulled myself further into the shadows, I really didn't need to be dealing with humans right now.

The Mike guy came along the path, his boots squelching rhythmically with his walk. His foot caught on something, maybe a root, and it sent him sprawling to the floor right next to my hiding place.

I cursed inwardly at his clumsiness that now pushed me into unwanted confrontation. God it was a wonder humans made it through the day when they couldn't even navigate a forest path without falling.

The human grunted and a look of annoyance crossed his face. He pushed himself up aggressively, and as he rose he caught site of me in my shadowy den. His eyes widened in shock and his cheeks burnt red in embarrassment.

"Hi there." He said cheerfully, managing to hide the embarrassment in his voice. "Who are you?"

I smirked as a thought occurred to me, and I rose to my feet my hands wide in the air. "I am the spirit of the forest." I declared in a deep mystic voice full of ancient mystery, or so I hoped. "You have disturbed my sacred hollow and now you must pay the price mortal."

I wondered what I looked to him, my bronze hair wilder than usual from where I had been in the sea then allowed it dry without even brushing it. My clothes were most likely dirty from where I'd been sat on the floor for so long, and not to mention sand from my scuffle with Harry. My clothes were also stiff from salt and of course I was bare foot. Maybe he would buy my story and leave me in peace.

"No you're not." He said frowning as he stood up. "You're one of the Res kids. I've seen you round there with your gang. You hang with that tall dude and the twins. Aren't you the one they call Devil Child? You know, cause you're always getting into trouble."

"So you've heard of me then." I announced arrogantly, placing my hands on my hips and throwing my hair back with a flick of my head.

I was surprised my reputation had travelled off the Res. _Maybe I am a little terror._

"Who hasn't?" He replied dryly.

I chortled, "Glad my work is being noticed."

"I'm Mike Newton by the way." He said, holding out his hand.

I looked at his hand a moment then shook it.

"Essie Black." I said, "a.k.a. the Devil Child."

"Pleased to meet you." He said with a laugh.

"Likewise." I replied.

I frowned a moment, that name sounded so familiar. Then I quickly controlled my expression, changing it from one of anger into one of friendly mocking as realisation hit.

I gave a snort of derision.

"Hey, isn't Mike Newton the name of that crazy old guy who tried to burn that house down cause he thought it was full of vampires?" I asked laughing.

The boy looked down in shame. "Yep." He said, scratching at the floor with his hiking boot. "Ol' Grandpa Mike was a right fruit cake. I was named after him before he turned crazy."

"So you're his grandson then?" I ascertained.

"Sure am." He said in shame.

I felt sorry for him, this story hanging over any conversation he might have with anyone. Having everyone watching him, waiting for him to start showing signs that he was going to follow in his ancestor's footsteps. I knew exactly how he felt.

"Nothing wrong with a little madness." I said, punching him on the arm like I did with Harry all the time.

"Thanks." He said uncertainly, as he rubbed his arms.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked concerned.

"No." he said quickly.

I gave him a doubtful look.

"Maybe a little." He conceded with a shrug.

"Guess you Town folks're not as tough as us Quileutes." I joked with a wide grin.

He gave a small laugh, looking at me as if he didn't quite know what to make of me. It was an expression I got a lot from people who didn't know me.

"I guess."

"_Mike?"_ I heard the voice in the distance.

"So is your boyfriend tough?" He asked me, his human ears obviously not hearing his friends yet, or perhaps he didn't want to hear, I was never good at judging human hearing.

"My boyfriend?" I asked with a frown.

"That tall guy your always with." He stated in a casual voice.

"Who, Harry?" I asked shocked.

"_Mike?"_ Came his friend's voice again.

Mike shrugged, "I don't know his name."

I laughed and shook my head. "I haven't got a boyfriend." I said, waving my hand dismissively. "Harry's my best friend."

"Your best friend?" Mike asked stepping closer to me.

"My bestest best friend." I said, eyeing him nervously.

I wasn't comfortable with people being this close to me when I didn't know them.

"So does that mean you're a free agent?" He asked.

Oh my god! Was he coming on to me? What a jerk, I'd only just met him, out here alone in the woods.

"Mike?" Ok he's gotta have heard that one, they're no more than thirty feet away, around the next bend.

"Only by design." I said coldly. "I wouldn't make a very good girlfriend, to anybody."

"How do you know?" He asked intensely, moving even closer to me.

"Because I would do my damndest to make his life a living hell." I shot back, allowing a little growl to enter my voice.

Don't lose your temper, don't lose your temper. I cautioned my self as I felt the heat begin to make itself known again.

"Really?" He demanded, and he looked ready to kiss me.

If he does he'll get a punch in the jaw, I really don't need this crap today.

"Really." I confirmed.

"Mike, here you are." Came a relieved sounding voice.

We both turned, and Mike stepped back quickly as a girl walked toward him followed by another boy and girl. The first girl, the one with short baby blond hair and cornflower blue eyes, walked up to Mike and kissed him possessively. This was a display just for me_, he is mine,_ she seemed to say, _back off._

God, how I wished she was supernatural so I can think toward her, 'Why would I want this creep?' To think he was coming on to me like that with his girlfriend just around the corner. A complete and utter jerk.

"We were worried." She purred, caressing her fingers through his blond hair and shamelessly pressing her slim body against his.

I suppressed a smirk at this stupid display, I didn't want the creep.

"I'm ok hun." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "I was just talking to Essie here." He said, indicating me with a nod of his head in my direction.

The girl's eyes shifted to me as she pretend to see me for the first time. She looked me up and down, and then smirked. God I wished I'd fed recently so I could look into her mind, see what had tickled her so much.

"Hi kid." She said talking to me in the tone that people who are no good at talking to children used.

So that was how she was going to play it. Treat me like a kid, trying to make out she wasn't worried about me with Mike by making out that he wouldn't go for me because I was a kid. God, sometimes it was so embarrassing being a teenage girl when others of my ilk made such complete fools of themselves.

"Essie wasn't it kid?" She drawled lazily still employing the same tones.

"Yes kid." I said, echoing her tone, despite the fact it was completely childish. "I didn't quite catch your name, kid."

She narrowed her eyes at me, perhaps she wasn't used to people talking back to her. But I didn't take crap from anyone, especially spoilt rich girls who thought they could say whatever the hell they liked just cause Mommy and Daddy had a bit of money.

"It's Olivia." She said flatly.

"I'd like to say it's a pleasure." I said, as if I was regretful I couldn't.

Mike obviously noticed the tension between us, I mean what did he expect? Did he honestly think Olivia wouldn't notice him step quickly backwards as she came around the corner? God, a moron as well as a jerk, I made up my mind there and then that I hated the name Mike Newton for a whole new reason.

He cleared his throat and motioned to the other two. "Essie this is Hannah and Colin."

"Hi." I greeted, wiggling my fingers at them in greeting.

"Hey." They said back.

I smiled warmly at them.

"So what you doing out here in the middle of the woods anyway?" Olivia sneered, still clinging to Mike possessively.

"Hiking." I lied easily, turning my attention back to her.

She gave a snort. "Without any gear?" She demanded as her eyes travelled up and down my body.

Ok, maybe it wasn't so convincing, I was wearing a t-shirt that was neither tight nor baggy, just a comfortable in between and a pair of short cut offs I'd made myself out of an old pair of jeans that had become too short in the leg but still fitted me in the waist. And of course my feet were bare and dirty from my flight through the forest.

"To walk this trail?" I asked offended. "This is where we come for leisurely strolls, not for serious hikes."

She glared at me for a moment with her arms folded. Then a grin spread across her face, it wasn't very nice. I wished again that I had just fed so that I could read her mind.

"Aren't you a little young to be out in the woods all alone?" She asked, in that sickening talking to children tone again.

"I'm sixteen!" I declared, aghast.

"Funny, I've never seen you at school." She stated.

"I'm Quileute, I go to school on the Res." I pointed out in a talking to stupid people voice.

She looked at me doubtfully.

Doesn't she realise I can rip her throat out if I want to? I wasn't in a good mood to start with and now this pathetic…human was trying to antagonise me? I could feel the anger and heat rise within me, I pushed it back down. I wouldn't lose it with this stupid girl, but if I didn't make myself scarce I probably would.

"Whatever!" I said dismissively. "I know how old I am, I don't need you Town kids to tell me that."

Olivia was still smirking at me. Mike was looking at me apologetically, well he'd better be, he was the reason she went on the defensive in the first place.

"It's been real nice, it sure has, and I would like to stay and chat, but I got some real important things to do right now. Guess I'll be seeing ya." I said with a wave, and I splashed off through the brook.

"Sixteen?" I heard Olivia snort when she thought I was out of earshot. "She dresses like she's twelve."

So that's part of the problem? Why didn't she just say so, I would have told her that these are my mucking about in clothes. Everyone should have some, because what was the point in living in a great place like this and you couldn't explore it properly because you were afraid of getting your clothes dirty?

I pushed stupid human thoughts from my mind; I had more important things to worry about. I sped up to top speed when I was sure I was safe from the prying eyes of mortals and headed back west, although it was in a more southerly direction this time. There was only one place I wanted to go now, somewhere that was safe from humans and werewolves alike.

I was going to the Cullen house…

My sanctuary…

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

**Thank you for reading, please review, Gemma x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Minschen, thanks for the review : ) like I said, they make me smile. When I smile I'm happy and when I'm happy I type faster.**

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

It's weird really how I find the Cullen house so comforting. I shouldn't if you think about it. It's been empty for five years now, ever since my other family left deciding it wasn't safe for them to return, at least not officially, to this part of the country for at least ninety years.

It was all Mike Newton's fault. Mike Newton senior that is. His attempted arson led to my other family leaving. Now all I had was their empty house as sanctuary.

I crossed the river, having to wade the last few feet for I wasn't able to make the jump like my other family. I climbed up over the bank and sighed in relief as the house came into view. The big back shutter was down on this side, the one that covered all of the south facing glass wall. The only part not covered was the room on the third floor where the glass was dark because it was empty within.

Luckily from this side you can't see the smoke damage that marrs the front, colouring the once white walls grey with the soot. This was testament to the night Mike Newton Senior had decided to do something about his unrequited love.

I knew from the family history that Mike had lusted after Bella, but she had chosen Edward over all others. She had chosen Jacob over Mike; it was something the human never quite got over.

I still blame myself.

I had turned up unannounced; the first time I'd ever gone against my parents wishes. I'd heard that Grandpa Charlie was sick, but no one would take me to see him. So I thought I'd ask the vampires, they didn't seem to give me so many rules to follow.

What I didn't realise was that Bella hadn't heard about her father being sick and she drove me down there strait away. Only it turned out that Charlie wasn't as bad as I'd figured from what I'd overheard, it was only flu and they didn't want me catching it because they weren't sure what it would do to me. Parents, why didn't they just say so in the first place?

So Bella was happy that her father wasn't dying, but also a little disgruntled by having to come so far into Forks when she was trying to keep a low profile. It was while we were leaving that we bumped into him. The balding old man, swollen with too much beer in his life. He looked bleary eyed at Bella through the fog of whatever he'd been drinking that afternoon. His breath reeked of alcohol.

He looked Bella up and down then he leered at her.

"Hey there Bella, how are you baby?" He slurred.

"I'm not Bella." Bella said promptly. "I'm Ruth, Bella's granddaughter and this is my sister Martha." She said indicating me.

"Sister?" Mike prompted.

"Half sister." Bella corrected. "We have different fathers but that doesn't stop us being very close." She added, placing a stone cold arm around my shoulders.

Mike watched her, and then he shook his finger at her. "Nooo." He crooned. "I know it's you Bella. You can't hide anything from Mike you know. I been doing research." And he tapped the side of his nose.

"Research?" Bella asked in cold tones.

Mike nodded his head.

"Turns out the Cullens was here before, all with the same names 'cept Alice an Jasper. But if you know where to look they turn up all over the place. An' you wanna know what? They never age. But I guess you know a lot about that now wouldn't you, Bella. You chose a vampire over me?" The last part was added in a hurt whine.

"Ruthy, he's scaring me." I said, drawing myself partially behind Bella.

"Are you happy now you drunken buffoon, you've scared my sister." Bella said angrily. "Now go away or I'll phone the police."

"Yeah." Mike snorted and wandered away.

It was that night that he set fire to the house, the Cullens managed to put it out before there was any serious damage and Mike was carted off to assisted living. But the damage to my family was done. Even the ramblings of a madman could be dangerous if the right person got suspicious and so they decided to leave, not to come back for nigh on a century.

So now the house was empty.

It attracted the occasional vampire who came to investigate the house, but they left in no time when they found it empty and became aware of our presence. The werewolves I mean.

I reached under the stone by the door to retrieve the key and let myself in to the gloom. It was dark inside with the back shutters down, but there was just enough light coming in through the dusty front windows for me to make out the shape of furniture under the dust covers.

I made my way to the biggest object that had it's own platform over in the corner there. I lifted the sheet at the flat edge and lifted the lid to reveal the keyboard. I smiled and ran my hand along it, from low notes to high, then back down again.

I sighed contentedly as the sound brought a flash of pale hands moving fast but expertly over the keys. My Grandpa Edward filling the house with his wonderful music as Grandma Bella sat beside him watching him adoringly, now and again they would play a duet, although Bella was never as good as Edward.

I smiled and swung my legs over the piano stool and sat down. I began to play the notes that floated in my mind, the seed of a song yet to be born. I allowed the music to flow up around me, letting my frustration drain away with the bittersweet melody.

I loved music and I had a knack with instruments, I could play anything I picked up. I couldn't read music, Renesmee had sent me for piano lessons when I was small because she saw potential in me, but I had found them boring, I didn't want to play what they told me. I wanted to play what was inside me. Why did I need to read all those dots and squiggles, I could see the music when I heard it and my hands knew what to play.

So music lessons hadn't gone down well, but sometimes I snuck up here to play the piano, not in front of my gang though. They didn't know I could play.

As the music swirled around me it brought memories of the first time I met the Cullens. It was just after my first blood meal. There was blood all down the front of my nightdress; it must have looked as if I'd been eating cherry Popsicles or something…

Renesmee scooped me off the forest floor and onto her back once more.

"Hold on tight little lamb." She said again.

I did, and she took off flying through the forest again, only it was in the opposite direction of La Push. The first time I ever went to the house Renesmee brought me in from the north and we broke out of the trees onto the lawn in front of the big white house.

I gazed open mouthed at it, I'd never seen houses as big as this not even in Forks. It was like something off TV.

Renesmee lowered me to the ground and took my hand. We walked up to the house, across the grass, over the gravel path, up the wooden steps. I could hear the most beautiful tinkling music coming from inside and it swam in my mind. We stopped in front of the door; Renesmee looked at me, took a steadying breath, and then knocked on the door.

I bit my lip and clung to her arm as I watched the door intently.

The music stopped and the next instant the door flew open.

"Nessie!" The woman with the brown hair gasped and threw her arms around my mother.

"Hey Mom." Renesmee said, hugging her back.

"Nessie." The bronze haired man said, hugging around the both of them.

"Hey Dad." Renesmee said in a slightly muffled voice. "I'm so glad you're here." She added, and her voice sounded strained.

The brown haired woman, my Gran, she stepped back and a little dent appeared between her eyebrows as she looked up at my mother with concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Renesmee took a deep calming breath and she nodded her head down to me.

"Hello, you must be Esther." The man said, smiling down at me.

"Essie." I corrected quietly, twisting my hands in my nightdress nervously.

"Essie!" The woman gasped, and she looked down at me also. "Hello." She said with a warm smile. "Do you want to come in?" She asked holding a pale hand out to me.

I took it and gasped, pulling my hand back quickly.

"You're really cold." I observed.

_Essie, don't be rude_. Renesmee said into my mind.

_Sorry_. I thought back.

I reached out my hand and took the pale hand again, even though it was still cold I didn't pull my hand back this time. And then it didn't seem so cold as I was led into the big room for the first time with its light coloured furniture and big TV that Jake would be jealous of and of course the grand piano on it's stand in the corner.

I felt my hands twitch in yearning to play it. I loved to play piano at that point, even in front of people. I gazed at it longingly as the adults spoke over my heads.

_I wonder what she's looking at..._ I heard the man think and I noticed he was watching me quietly while my mother spoke with my Grandmother.

_The Piano_. I sent back to him. _I like to play the piano. I've never seen one like that though, 'cept on TV. _

He frowned and that was the first time I noticed that he had gold eyes, I hadn't really been looking at him before, either of them. I shifted my gaze to the woman, she had gold eyes as well.

_Can you hear me Essie?_ He asked with his mind.

I turned back to look at him. _Yep. You've got the same gift as me and Mommy. You can talk in people's minds too._

_No I can't, but I can hear what they're thinking_. And he chuckled quietly.

Renesmee and the woman turned to look at him questioningly.

"Did you know your daughter could read minds?" He asked.

"No." Renesmee said with a shake of her head, then she gasped, "Earlier on, I thought I was projecting accidentally but, Essie you can read minds." She declared excitedly picking me up form the floor and swinging me around.

I squealed with delight.

_God what is all this noise..._ I heard the voice of a woman, Rosalie I got the name from the man's head as he registered the mind voice as well. _Sounds like there's a circus in town..._

_Wonder what those two are up to now..._ Emmett thought alongside Rosalie, it was good knowing the names apart.

_I wonder what the other two are called…_

_I'm Edward and that's Bella_. He thought for me, he was reading my mind too. _Only bits and pieces._

_You can't read all my mind?_

He shook his head.

Wait a minuet, I know that smell… Rosalie's mind was filled with recognition.

"Nessie!" Rosalie squealed as the door burst open and a woman with blond hair run into the house, blurring in her haste as she hurried to scoop Renesmee into her arms.

"Hey Auntie Rose." Renesmee said back with a smile wide on her face.

"Hey kid." Emmett the big man with curly black curly hair boomed as he crushed Renesmee into a bear hug when Rose had let her go.

"Need to breath Uncle Em." She gasped, pushing against him.

He laughed as he released her. It was so funny to watch, I laughed out in my little girly giggle.

Rosalie and Emmett looked at me questioningly.

"Auntie Rose, Uncle Em, this is Essie." Renesmee said, laying a hand on my shoulder. "My daughter."

There was silence for a moment, and then:

"About time you brought her to meet us." Rosalie said, hugging me in her cold arms. "I'm your Aunt Rose."

"Hi." I said into her soft hair.

"What's going on, my vision got blurry as I got closer to the house." A high-pitched voice trilled.

Fuzzy pictures of everyone in the room filled my mind as a small woman with spiky black hair and a tall blond man entered.

"Nessie." She trilled, running up to hug Renesmee around her waist. "And you must be Essie." She sang, turning to me and hugging me. "You're as adorable as I knew you'd be."

"Thanks." I said, hugging her back.

She was the shortest grown up I'd ever seen, barely a head taller than me.

"Jasper, come say hello." She said, turning to look at the tall blond man she'd come in with.

He stood still a moment, watching me.

_She doesn't smell too human... I can handle this... I won't be tempted to eat her..._

I heard him think as he approached me cautiously.

"Why would you want to eat me?" I asked with a frown.

He froze and gave me a curious look.

"She can read minds Jazz." Edward said in a low voice.

Jasper nodded his head and came closer to me with his hand held out in front of him. I looked at it for a moment frowning, then I shrugged my little shoulders and hugged him tightly around the waist. I felt his body freeze, but he relaxed and patted me on the head gingerly.

"She's not a dog." Alice chastised as she drew me from him.

_Yet_… I heard Rose say, and my head snapped to her quickly, my brow furrowing.

"Rose." Edward said in warning.

"She doesn't know?" Rose demanded incredulously.

_She has only just found out she's part vampire._ I heard my mother's voice in Rose's mind, she was trying to tell her without me hearing.

"I think you're going to have to be a lot more open with Essie from now on." Edward told her. "She just heard you speaking into Rosalie's mind."

"Oh." Renesmee said, looking slightly guilty.

They were all silent for a moment, all seven of them looking at each other. Edward was the first to move.

"So Essie, would you like to play on the piano?" He asked, indicating the beautiful grand piano.

I felt my eyes widen and my face split into a grin.

"I sure would." I said, running over to it.

He lifted me up to the stool and I sat facing the great expanse of keys. I reached out a hand slowly, but I stopped an inch from them and looked at Edward questioningly. He nodded his head with an encouraging smile.

I let my finger fall on the key. Middle C rang clearly through the room. I smiled as I played some scales, feeling my way through the musical voice of the piano, finding the best way to coax it. Then the music washed into my mind, new music that lived inside me and I began to play it. My fingers moved along the keys picking out the notes that sang in my head…

The music swelled around me, becoming the mournful tones of a piano playing to an empty house. The music in me began to dwindle until all I was playing was the odd note until finally my fingers stopped.

I let out a deep sigh, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I didn't feel as hot as I had this morning up on the rock. Or earlier in the woods with stupid humans. I was calm again and I had to enjoy this state while I could because it never lasted long anyways.

Satisfied I closed the lid on the keys and got up off the stool before replacing the dustsheet. Without another thought, really it was a lot like sleepwalking, I made my way to the topmost room of the house. The one on the third floor that had once been Edward's room and then Renesmee's when she was older.

There was still a bed in it, still made up with the pretty gold covers. The whole thing was covered by a thick heavy dustsheet, which formed a tent, caught as it was on the black metal bed frame. I crawled under it, feeling like a little kid in a cushion fort as the darkness engulfed me.

I curled up into a ball in that same darkness, wrapping my arms around my knees as I lay on my side. I breathed in deeply, savouring the sweet vampire scent that still lingered trapped beneath the heavy sheet. It was comforting at times like this, as it brought back memories of my other family, and at other times just wiping everything away.

I sighed contentedly as my mind began to clear. This bed was big and comfy and soft, the mattress felt like a cloud. My mattress back home was lumpy, nearly as old as I was and the springs made alarming noises whenever you moved.

It was also warm under the sheet. Not the uncomfortable heat that had been bugging me all day, but the nice, lulling, sleep-inducing kind. You know, the bane of teachers everywhere as it enters a classroom of already bored students, especially in the afternoon.

My eyelids drooped; it was hard to keep them open as I began drifting to sleep. I yawned, vaguely contemplating weather or not I should wake back up. No, a nap won't hurt me, might even make me feel better. Besides, it meant I wouldn't have to think of anything and there wasn't much fun to be had without my gang around. I could go find them, but that would also mean facing Harry when I wasn't ready yet. So I would sleep, but only for an hour.

_Only for and hour…_

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

**Thank you for reading, again reviews a greatly welcomed.**

**If you speak German or are a member of the German fanfik site then you should totally check out Minschen's story 'A hard line to walk' it's a beautiful retelling of New Moon that actually made me tear up on chapter 11.**

**Again, thanks for reading, Gemma x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the fantabulous Stephenie Meyer.**

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

Ok, I may be a strange mixture of creatures but I do sleep. Sometimes I even dream, not often but even I dream. Sometimes it's not pictures so much as a feeling of not belonging haunting through my mind all night. Sometimes it's nonsensical things, a rehash of what might have happened to me that day. And sometimes, just sometimes I have the…other dreams. The ones I don't even like to remember but they always stick in my mind for days after anyway.

These dreams made me thankful I wasn't Alice and that they were only dreams. Just dreams, not prophecies or anything…Yeah just dreams…

This one was different, they were always different but they had the same message. Yet the feeling in this dream was different, I was happy. I never started the dreams happy, they just went strait into the full-blown horror of what I might become.

In this dream I was happy, sitting at the piano plying a tune I didn't recognise. It was a happy tune; I didn't often play happy tunes. I closed my eyes and let the music wash around me, and as I listened closer I could hear the other melody weaving through my own, contrasting delightfully with its sorrow that enhanced the happy tune I played.

That's when I realised I wasn't hearing the second tune in my head, it was filling the room along with my original tune. I opened my eyes and glanced down at the keyboard.

Then my dream went all sort of split screen, like I was watching an episode of that old TV show 24 or something. Two consciences existing side-by-side as both of them played spontaneously in my mind. But at they same time they were both separate, neither was aware of what the other was thinking.

_There was a pair of alabaster hands playing next to my russet ones…_

**There was a pair of russet hands playing next to my alabaster ones…**

_I looked up to see myself look up and gaze back at me as if from a mirror, only that face was chalk white with dark circles under the eyes, the eyes that were the red of a carnivore. My eyes widened in shock as I reached my hand out toward her. Towards me…_

**I looked up to see myself look up and gaze back at me as if from a mirror, only the face was warm russet and the eyes were chocolate brown and fathomless, just as they had once been. My eyes widened in shock as I reached my hand out toward her. Towards me…**

_My hand met her hand in the middle and when our fingers touched I felt a painful jolt of cold. I hissed and pulled my hand back as it threatened to engulf me. I breathed in deeply through my nose and wished I hadn't as the sweet, cloying vampire scent burned in my sinuses and almost made me gag. I felt the heat rise within me and I growled low and threatening in my chest…_

**My hand met her hand in the middle and when our fingers touched I felt a painful flash of heat that threatened to engulf my hand in flame. I hissed and pulled my hand back quickly before it could cause any damage. I drew in a calming breath through my nose, then wish I hadn't as the pungent, feral werewolf scent assaulted my sinuses. I felt the venom rise within me as a snarl ripped from my throat…**

_The vampire snarled at me and I felt the heat rise even further in me. It wanted to burst forth, so this time I let it…_

**The werewolf looked about ready to explode and there was no way in hell I was going to give her that advantage. I jumped to my feet and bolted for the forest. I would be as far from the mutt as possible, and if it came to a fight I wanted more even ground. As I ran, the forest rushing past me I caught a scent on the wind. **

**Warm, rich, tasty…**

**The venom rose in my mouth in anticipation as I diverted my course to follow this tantalising scent. Quickening my speed so that I could meet it that much quicker. The scent was so heavenly I just had to taste that blood. To fill my empty being with warmth and flavour.**

**I would hunt it to the end of the earth…**

_I leapt through the air allowing the heat to carry me as I felt the change shiver through my body, freeing the wolf within. I landed heavily on four paws as the vampire ghosted out into the forest. I gave chase with a happy bark as I allowed my full energy to drive me forward._

_I followed that cloying scent in the happy knowledge that I would soon put a stop to it. I ran fast my four legs pounding on the forest floor as I dodged trees and branches. The chase was on and I delighted in the feeling of purpose as I followed the scent further into the woods. _

_Suddenly without warning the scent trail changed direction, with a whine of confusion I changed course also. Something, I didn't know what was spurring me to run faster, really exploiting the advantage of having four legs as I rushed on toward whatever scene awaited…_

**I was drawing closer to my pray, I could tell as the scent grew stronger and I could hear the beating of a heart. I grinned when I saw the person standing there preoccupied with something as he stood with his back to me. I was lost in the fog of my hunger this close to him. **

**A grin spread along my face as my mouth dripped with venom. Only a few more steps, if that and I ghosted toward him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled my lips far back over my sharp, venom laced teeth and I brought my teeth to his skin. Pausing briefly to savour the moment as my teeth grazed his skin, I brought my jaws together, slicing easy through skin and sinew and veins and muscles. **

**It was like opening a shook up soda bottle as the blood gushed into my mouth, surging with every beat of his panicking heart making my job so much easier as I began swallowing, drawing the blood faster. It filled my stomach and heated my cold body as the delicious drink filled my mouth almost unending…**

_I ran, almost breathless from my exertion, I didn't know what was spurning me to run so ridiculously fast, but there was mounting dread that was encircling my heart, I just had to get to her and quick._

_I reached a clearing and my legs just locked as I took in the scene beneath the light of the full moon. There was the vampire, the one who was me, and she had her teeth buried in Harry's throat. I felt my chest contract again, would I vomit? What would that be like in wolf form?_

_But what came from my mouth was a howl. Long and mournful climbing all the way to the moon as the sorrow rose from deep inside of me._

_The vampire looked up and her blood stained face looked indifferent as Harry gasped his last breaths in her arms. I felt the heat again as I bunched my hind legs beneath me as a growl ripped from my chest. The vampire would die for this, even if she was me. _

_I leapt…_

Red light flared behind my eyelids and I forced them open as the bright light hurt them. The dustsheets had been whipped aside and there was a pale face looking down at me. I closed my eyes, trying to squeeze the sleep from them. I opened them again and I got an impression of gold, and then the image above me swam into focus.

The messy sandy gold hair, the rock star good looks…

"Uncle Masen!" I squealed, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Hey there kid." He said with an amused chuckle as he deposited me on the floor. "You get taller every time I see you." He added, as he ruffled my hair.

I rolled my eyes, why did adults always have to say stuff like that to you? Yeah, I grow, you haven't seen me in like six year, what? Do you expect me to be a kid forever?

Masen snickered and I cursed myself and quickly buried my thoughts. God, being around non-mind readers had made me lax. To compensate I decided to play the 'humour them' card.

"I'm five-foot-four-and-a-half now." I said, with an admirable amount of pride.

"Really? I'd say you're more five-six, maybe even five-seven." Masen said frowning.

"No. I was five-foot-four-and-a-half when I measured this morning." I assured him.

"I would say you are five foot six." A woman observed behind me.

I recognised that voice too.

"Auntie Holly!" I exclaimed, turning to the red haired vampire.

"Hello Esther." She greeted amiably as she hugged me and I noticed that I was nearly as tall as her now.

Maybe I am five foot six, but could I grow an inch and a half in one day? That was freakish even by Quileute standards. Probably just my mind misinterpreting the situation because of what they'd said. I pushed the thoughts from my mind.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked excitedly.

"We came to see if anyone was home and then phone your mother." Masen answered. "So where is everyone?"

"They left." I replied sadly.

"When will they be back?" Masen asked.

"They've _left_." I repeated, emphasising the left.

"All of them?" Masen exclaimed.

"I told you all traces were old." Holly stated in a flat voice.

"They've been gone five years now." I informed them. "It wasn't safe them to stay here."

"Why?" Masen asked.

"People were starting to get suspicious thanks to Old Man Newton. Did you see the fire damage on the front?"

"No." Masen and Holly said as one.

"So if the place is empty why are you up here?" Masen demanded.

"Cause I miss them." I said, deciding to stick with the truth. "Besides there's no decent piano down on the Res." I added with a grin.

"So you like to play?" Masen asked.

"Do I?" I exclaimed, my eyes alight with excitement.

"Can we hear?"

"God no!" I exclaimed with dread.

Masen and Holly were both looking at me in shock.

"I like to play for myself, not in front of people." I explained.

"Each to their own." Holly observed.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, I needed something to break the tension. Something the three of us had in common.

"So you guys fed recently?" I asked as the idea for some excitement came to mind.

"Not for a week. Why?" Masen replied.

"Do you wanna go hunt? I think there's a mountain lion or two about." I said eagerly.

"And have Nessie kill me for letting you hunt mountain lions?" Masen demanded, breaking my bubble of happiness. "I don't think so."

I pouted in disappointment.

"You're not as indestructible as the rest of us." He pointed out.

I shrugged.

"Of course if it's deer you want to hunt then I've got no problems with that." He announced with a grin.

I grinned back.

"Come on." I gasped, almost skipping from the room. "Let's go hunt."

"What about your shoes?" Masen asked frowning down at my bare feet.

I snorted and waved my hand dismissively. "Shoes are for wimps." I observed before taking off for the garden. I made sure I locked the door once Masen and Holly were outside as well and placed the key back in its hiding place, well I didn't want any meddling kids getting in after all.

With the house secure I took off running again toward the river. I ran at my top speed, amazed that I was able to keep up with Masen and Holly. I'd never been able to keep up with the full vampires before and it felt amazing to have my own body being able to reach these speeds and I laughed as I cleared the river easily with about ten feet to spare, no splashing for me this time.

We pushed further into the forest, away from human trails and then the hunt began. We took down a herd of deer easily, and this was much better than hunting with Renesmee. There were no complaints as I went for my second, then third deer. Ok, it was a bit of a glut, but I was making the most of it while I could.

If I'd been a normal human child, and maybe six years younger, I'd be scarfing down the ice cream right now, secured from my unsuspecting auntie and uncle. The blood always made me feel tingly and light as it worked its magic on my vampire half.

I also felt the sudden excitement that my other powers would soon kick in, and nobody down on the Res would know I've fed. There was so much fun to be had when people who knew you could sometimes read minds didn't realise it at that precise time.

I felt the high pitched buzzing in my mind, like you get just before a TV tunes in, and then the mind reading kicked in.

I could hear Holly and Masen's minds as they went about feeding, but I could also feel the minds of all the animals around me. There was the dull glow of the herbivores as they scanned for predators while they grazed. There was also the sharp beam of the predators' minds, which were focused on the next meal.

_Hmmm. Werewolf and vampire and human, oh my! All combine in one tasty, aromatic package. I wonder how that would taste? Truly divine I shouldn't wonder…_

The words broke through my conscience and I looked at the back of Holly's hair in shock. Had I just heard that right?

_Once every three months is enough to keep my eyes gold, when did I last cheat…_

What the hell? How isn't Masen reading this? She's practically screaming it out.

_Now how to get the wolf brat alone…_

"You'll never get me alone you freak!" I yelled.

Both Holly and Masen looked up at me questioningly. Both of them had blood stained lips, which added a new depth to the fear I felt toward Holly.

"What are you on about now child?" Holly demanded in a sickly sweet voice.

This was a good indicator that her thoughts had been bad and she was worried that I had read them, it was rare that she spoke to me if Masen could do it for her. I don't now why but I always got the impression she felt uncomfortable talking to me for some reason. I wouldn't let her make out I was nuts, I knew what I had heard, and so did she.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Holly Ivy." I spat, crossing my arms.

"Huh?" Masen looked utterly confused.

"She wants to eat me." I informed him in a matter-of-fact voice.

"The poor child is surely delusional." Holly chortled dismissively.

"Don't you patronize me." I growled. "I know exactly what you were thinking.

The heat was rising again from deep in my bones. God I was so hot, boiling hot. How could anyone feel this hot and still be alive?

Holly shook her head sadly as if I were child throwing a tantrum.

"And what's all this about cheating?" I demanded.

"What?" Masen gasped looking aghast.

"Who's Amber?" I whimpered and clutched at my head.

I had a brief flash of vision. _The blond haired girl laughing in the restaurant as if she were a dear old friend of Masen and Nessie… The argument between Masen and I that night in our hotel room as I realised there was much I had yet to discover of him... The blond girl in a hot tub completely oblivious to the danger that lurked in the shadows. The blond girl became uneasy, but she blamed it on the cat… I rushed across the grass, the wind whipping my face in with the passage of my run and the blond girl turned toward me… I rake my nails across her face, stopping her eyes from seeing me as I slam her to the floor, her skull cracking in a bloody mess on the cold tiles… The blond girl fading away as her body twitches, her neck crushed beneath my too eager fingers as I longed to avenge my mate… As I longed to satiate the cravings I had learned to suppress these past five years… Her blood was filling me now, making me feel much better than I had in years… Dear beast that lives within me, how long have I forsaken thee…_

My breathing became ragged as I clutched at my head and tried to push back the heat that threatened to engulf me. There were more images fluttering into my mind.

"Every three months?" I whispered.

"What was that?" Masen demanded, and grabbed my hand to enhance the telepathy.

I opened the channel further to allow him to see everything I was getting from Holly so that the visions weren't obscured by my varying shield.

_These are the thoughts she hides from you_. I said with my mind. _She thinks them too deep down for you to see._

I felt his response. He was in denial, but it soon melted away under the heat of these images. So many faces, so many people dead since she had adopted the vegetarian lifestyle, and they were all coming from her.

I pulled my hand away from Masen's and looked into Holly's gold eyes. Despite her recent feast she suddenly looked hungry.

"I'm outta here." I declared, and broke into a run, west toward the Quileute border.

I sprinted faster than I had ever done before. Holly was hot on my heels, I could feel her predator mind as sharp as the hawk's circling overhead. Masen was keeping pace with her, trying to break her out of the hunt with both voice and mind.

_Dad! Dad! Dad! Anybody?_ I sent my mind ahead of me, soaring toward the border. _Whoever's running the border I need help! Esther needs help! SOS! SOS! Wolf girl in vamp trouble! Help! Help! Help! God, please let someone hear me! _

The first tendrils of wolf scent hit me.

Please let me make it!

Please let me make it!

I ran headlong into the wolf scent until it surrounded me on all sides. Then I picked out a scent I'd know anywhere, Jake was running to meet me. We nearly ran into each other but both stopped in time.

_God, she looks scared. What happened…_

He wasn't asking me, he didn't know I'd just fed, he was just wondering, but I answered him, because he really wanted to know.

"Dad, it's Holly. She wants to eat me!" I exclaimed.

Jake growled low in his chest and ran past me to the border where Masen was holding Holly back, retraining her by both arms. She was gnashing her teeth as she tried to break free. She was going to cross the border! Was she suicidal?

Jake growled low and threatening once more, his hackles raised.

Holly blinked and looked at him. She stopped struggling against Masen and her face became impassive but she was thinking, _Oh great, the big bad wolf is here…_

_Come on leech, cross the border, just give me the excuse… _Jake was thinking as his growl continued.

Holly was glaring at me with the hunger still alive in her eyes. There was also annoyance there.

_So you think your clever running to daddy._ She crooned directly at me. _Just wait till I get you alone._

Masen let out a low snarl.

"I heard that." He stated coldly. "So does that mean the rest of it's true?"

"No." She said defiantly.

_Oh foolish young one, if only you knew, but you have never tasted human blood. You could never know how hard it is to resist…_

How could he not hear that?

Masen was looking at her doubtfully.

_Take her away now Masen, or I will have to kill her._ Jake was thinking toward him. She's hunting my daughter and about to step on Quileute land. _It's only cause we're old friends that she's still alive._

Masen looked at us solemnly.

_Don't worry Jake._ Masen thought back. _I'll take her away from here. She's not going to bother you again for a while, neither of us will._

Oh great! Now I'd made impossible for Masen to return as well! Was I going to drive all of my vampires away? I mean, I don't really care if I see Holly ever again, but Masen, well he's a Cullen. I don't want him to leave.

_Sorry Ess, but I have no choice_. Masen thought toward me.

_I understand._ I thought back to him, my head dropping sadly.

"Come on Hols we're leaving." He declared firmly, pulling at her arms.

She left reluctantly then, but not before shooting me a look along with the thought, _I'll get you yet my pretty…_

_And your little dog too?_ I sent back. _What are you now, the Wicked Witch of the West? _

Jake watched as Holly and Masen ghosted away. Then he turned to me with a look that even if my mind reading wasn't working I knew meant, _You'd better have a good explanation for this…_

"Good job you're already a wolf Dad." I said with a nervous chuckle as I rubbed my arm. "Cause otherwise you'd fursplode when I tell you."

He looked at me with growing parental annoyance. _Just give me a reason to ground you…_ he was thinking.

"Well, as you can see I went off the Res." I said cheerfully.

_Reason one…_

I bit my lip, should I tell him the rest, or maybe I should omit some of it. But past experience had taught me that when you got found out it was better to speak the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Things tended to come out in the end, which led to bigger punishments.

"It was Harry's fault." I blurted out before I could stop myself, was it really necessary to start there? "I found out that he likes me. A lot. Probably a little too much. I needed to clear my head, but there was stupid Mike Newton and his stupid girlfriend Olivia there so I headed to my other thinking place. The one I knew wouldn't have people there." I took a deep nervous breath before this little confession. "The Cullen House."

Reason two…

I had to hand it to Jake, he was keeping calmer than I expected him to.

"I played a little piano, then went up to Mom's old room and had a nap. When I woke up Holly and Masen were there."

_Good job it wasn't a carnivore…_

"I convinced them to take me hunting."

_Reason three…_

"And of course cause I'd drunk blood my mind reading kicked in. I saw how Holly wanted to taste my blood, how she'd cheated so many times. She's been cheating Dad! She's not a real vegetarian."

_This is why we make rules._ Jake thought toward me. _To keep you safe_.

_I know Dad._ I replied, hugging him around his neck.

_You're the most precious thing to Nessie and me. We don't want to lose you._

_Don't worry Dad. I won't be doing that again in a hurry. She scared me Dad, she was really out for my blood._

Jake sighed in his mind. _What're we gonna do with you kid?_

_I don't know,_ "Lock me up and throw away the key." I added aloud with a laugh.

Jake gave a wolfy laugh.

_Hop on, I'll give you a ride back to the house_. He said, lowering his head so I could climb on to his shoulders.

"You know what, I'd rather run. I've got a load of tension to work off."

_I'll race you then._ He announced, and I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Ok, but no cheating." I giggled as I straitened up. "On your marks, get set, GO!" I shouted as I broke into a run.

I delighted in the rush of the air against my face as it whipped my wild hair out behind me. I was much faster than I was this morning, I was ghosting through the trees now, so fast Jake could barely keep up with me.

I was vampire fast, there was no denting it.

I reached home and sped in through the door. Jake had to phase back before he entered, which gave me a clear victory. I chuckled as I slumped onto the sofa.

"Esther Black, what have I told you about running in the house." Renesmee scolded, appearing from the kitchen.

I snorted and flipped on the TV.

"She's in a lot more trouble than just running in the house." Jake said as he entered from outside.

"What has she done now?" Renesmee asked with a sigh as she came properly into the living room.

"She's been up at the Cullen house again, only this time she bumped into a couple of vamps."

I bit my lip and lowered my head so the back of the sofa hid me. I became incredibly engrossed in the gardening programme that was on.

"What?" Renesmee exclaimed.

"It was only Masen and Holly." I murmured not looking up from my hiding place.

"She convinced them to take her hunting." Jake said in an almost amused voice.

"Esther! I've told you before about hunting with real vampires. Even if they are vegetarians, there's too much the scent of the human about you."

"Holly didn't seem to think so." I mumbled, flicking the channel over to wrestling.

I could feel Renesmee glaring at me through the back of the sofa.

"And that's not the best part." Jake said casually.

"Then I'd hate to think what is." Renesmee observed.

"It turns out Holly isn't, what's the best way to put it, a vegan. Yep, that sounds about right. She's not a vegan, so much as your fair weather vegetarian."

"What do you mean?" Renesmee asked, and I could almost see the frown on her forehead.

"Turns out that although she's adopted the vegetarian lifestyle, she cheats." Jake put it simply. "She wanted to drink Essie's blood."

"Who, Holly?" Renesmee gasped.

"Yes." Jake affirmed with a shake of his head.

"But…"

And I knew her problem, for five solid years before I was born they had travelled together, all four of them. They were all best friends, Holly was the first girl friend my mom ever had, everyone else had been her family. It was hard for her to accept that her friend would do such a thing.

"It's true Mom." I said timidly as looked over the back of the sofa. "She kept it hidden where Masen couldn't see. But I saw it."

"Oh god Esther, she could have killed you!" Renesmee despaired.

"Nah. I was too fast for her." I replied proudly.

"You ran!" She exclaimed for the millionth time tonight, gees if she kept it up I was in serious danger of a perforated eardrum.

"What else was I supposed to do Mom? Stay there and become vamp chow? I don't think so."

"Esther." Renesmee sighed.

"I saw her thoughts Mom and she was gonna bite me. She was gonna lure me away from Masen and then she was gonna bite me." I explained.

"Would you have followed her?" Renesmee asked calmly.

"Like hell! Holly scares me too much."

"Good. Remember all vampires are dangerous." Renesmee said in her lectures voice.

"Even us?" I asked pettily.

I was being flippant and a little sarcastic, so I didn't expect her answer.

"Yes, even us." Renesmee agreed. "Never forget that."

_Like I ever could…_

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

**Thank you for reading, and I ask again, will you please, please, please review. You know you want to : )**

**Thank you, Gemma x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; let no one doubt her genius.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Minschen for another lovely review.**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Nikki-Twilight Lover for reviewing all the chapters so far. **

**Thank you both so much, reviews do make me smile : )**

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

So my own mother had acknowledged that I was dangerous. I mean I knew I was, but it put a whole new spin on things when she had confirmed it. It was another thing to clutter my mind on this day that seemed as if it would never end.

After my parents had restricted my movements to directly outside the house for the foreseeable future, sigh, so much for a fun filled summer, I ate my supper and then had a bath. Well I was dirty and a bit stinky from where I'd let my clothes dry on me, twice and of course lying in the dirt didn't help none. A shower probably would have been enough to clean me, but I needed to relax some. So a soak in nice hot water would do the trick.

The bath had relaxed me and I went to bed clean, relaxed and unharmed, thanks to my more powerful than most mind reading abilities. I'm certain Holly would have seen fit to experiment her thoughts had I not figured them out, and more importantly if Masen hadn't been there.

I lay in bed in my cotton nightie, light blue t-shirt type that came down to my knees; my grey pyjama bottoms were on the floor within safe reach. I would slip the bottoms on if I needed to use the bathroom, but I couldn't sleep with them on. I moved too much in my sleep and they tend to end up twisted awkwardly about me.

I had wrapped the covers around me like I always did. But it was three hours later now and I still wasn't asleep. The trouble was I was just too damn hot.

I was too hot…

I threw the blankets off me, but the still air of my room offered no cooling comfort. I lifted myself heavily off the bed and trudged to my window. I opened it, pushing it as wide as it would go, and poked my face out into the cool night air.

Ah! That's much better.

I returned to my bed and lay down on my back, ignoring the covers. I began to drift off to sleep as the cool air began to seep into my room.

"Psst."

My eyes snapped open, did I just hear something?

"Psst. Ess you awake?" Came a voice from the darkness.

I looked to the window and I could just make out the silhouette of Harry against the lighter darkness of the sky.

"Harry!" I gasped, pulling the covers over me quickly. "What're you doing here?"

"I need to speak to you, about what happened today. Can I come in?" He asked.

I studied him for a moment while I considered what he had said to me.

_God, why did I do it? Why did I have to be so stupid? I hope I haven't ruined everything_… His thoughts came to me on a wave of shame.

This made me feel bad; I didn't want him to feel shame.

_Ok I'll talk._ I sent into his mind.

"Thanks Ess." He whispered gratefully and made to climb over the sill.

_Not here._ I thought, holding out my hand as I sat up. _I'm coming out, just give me a second to put my bottoms on._

He nodded his head.

I grabbed my pyjama bottoms from the floor and slipped them on quickly. Then I leapt out into the slightly cooler night air. Without saying another word to him I headed for the beach, Harry followed me obediently.

I kept up my silence while I collected firewood and placed it in the fire pit, Harry helped me and I sat down on one of the logs while Harry lit the fire. Harry sat next to me as the blue tinged flames climbed into the night. I stared deep into them wondering what I was going to say.

_Oh god, she doesn't want to be my friend anymore…_ He was fretting as he looked at my profile; gosh I sure looked stern, like my father when he was being serious. _She's breaking up with me..._

I laughed at his choice of phrase.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"I'm not breaking up with you." I chortled.

"Huh?"

"I fed today." I explained.

"Oh!" He responded in realisation. _As if this wasn't hard enough already, now she can read my mind..._

"I sure can." I said with a smirk.

"I hate it when you do that." He moaned.

"Exploit every advantage you have. That's my motto." I sang.

He folded his arms moodily and slid down onto the sand with his bare back resting against the log.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologise."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I kissed you. I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened." He said quietly.

"Gee, you didn't 'mean' to, that's flattering." I said flatly.

He tutted and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so I did want to. You were so close to me and your scent was all around me. Your lips were so close to mine and your hands felt right on my shoulders. In the past I've resisted all temptations, but today I couldn't contain it." He explained.

"You wanted to kiss me before?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, lots of times."

"Oh." Was the only response I could muster, so this wasn't just a one off then.

I wrapped my arms around myself and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Does it make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Yeah." I answered truthfully.

His shoulders slumped as a quiet sigh of defeat escaped his lips. _I knew it, I totally blew it. Why would I even assume she'd think of me that way? We've been friends all our lives; of course this would make her feel uncomfortable..._

"But not for the reasons you're thinking." I said, laying my hand on his shoulder. "You see Harry." I said, taking hold of his cheek and gently guiding his face so he would look at me. "My feelings for you have been changing for a while now. I just didn't want to think about it. But when you kissed me today…" I broke off with a sigh.

"What?" He prompted.

"I had to face what I've been feeling for a while now Harry. I know I want you, but I can't let myself." I continued, dropping my hand and looking away from him sadly.

"Why?" He pleaded, grabbing my hand in both of his.

"Because I'm scared." I cried. "What happens if we give into these feelings and a few months down the line when one of us phases for the first time and imprints on someone else. What's that gonna do to the other person? What if, when I make that change I won't be like the rest of you? What if I'm more like the cursed Children of the Moon?"

"I doubt that."

"How do you know?" I demanded, my head snapping up. "Nobody knows what I'm gonna be. That's why I can't let this happen. It's not fair on you to love a monster." I added forlornly as I dropped my head once more.

"I'm willing to take my chances." He said with a smile, trying to catch my eye.

I smiled back sadly.

"But what about the imprint thing?" I asked.

"We cross that bridge when we come to it." He answered serenely.

_If only it were that easy!_

_But maybe it could be?_

I shook my head doubtfully.

_You heard the stories about what it was like for Leah until she met Tom. She'd given herself fully to Sam, but then he went and imprinted on Emily. Look where it left her_. I sent into his mind.

_Yeah, but we'll know that'll be coming around the corner so we won't have to give ourselves over entirely. As long as we keep it as no strings as possible_. And lifted his eyebrow at me.

I laughed a little, I couldn't help it, but the sullen mood soon descended again.

_The trouble is that if we let this get beyond anything other than friendship I won't be able to keep it no strings. And I don't think you would be able to either._ And I looked sadly into his eyes.

He heaved a sigh.

_You know I'm right_. I thought pointedly.

He nodded his head. _I just wish you weren't._

_Yeah, I know._

We were silent for a while, staring into the blue tinged flames as they climbed into the dark night. There were a lot of things I could be thinking about but my mind was just a blank as I stared into the fire. I blinked my eyes and looked away as the writhing flames began to take on the shape of a gloating face with wild red hair.

"Ok." Harry said aloud, startling me slightly because we'd been using mind speak for the past ten minuets. "What if after one of us phases and we imprint on each other?"

"That would be the greatest thing ever!" I gasped excitedly. But then I felt my face fall again. "But it probably won't happen though."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

_Because my luck doesn't work that way_. I pointed out.

_So if we imprint on each other?_

_Definitely, yes._

_And not just cause you won't have any other choice?_

_Harry, if there was no such things as vampires and werewolves and we were just a pair of regular kids we'd already be dating by now_. I informed him sincerely as I slid down onto the sand next to him.

_Really?_ He asked, putting his arm around me.

_Yes._ I replied as I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

I heard him sigh contentedly.

_Of course we're not regular kids, so we'll just have to wait and see_. I pointed out.

"I can wait." He said in a whisper, shrugging his shoulders.

I nodded my head against his shoulder.

We fell into a comfortable silence and I could feel myself drifting to sleep.

"So did you get into trouble?" Harry asked, pulling me back from the verge of sleep.

"Hmmm?" I asked groggily, "About what?"

"Going into the forest?" He added, "Weren't you supposed to stay on the beach today?"

"Yep. But it wasn't so much the going into the forest as the what I did when I was in there." I answered.

Harry looked at me curiously, so I went about relating the whole afternoon for him, about the stupid humans and going to the Cullen house. I didn't tell him about the piano though, like I said, he didn't know I could play. Then I told him about Masen and Holly turning up and how I convinced them to take me hunting.

Harry was nodding his head and laughing along until I got to the bit where my mind reading kicked in.

When I got to the part where I read Holly's thoughts he changed completely.

I felt heat flash across his skin and he was vibrating so much I had to move away from his shoulder. He was growling low in his chest, and it didn't sound very human. Suddenly I was panicked, it couldn't happen to him yet. Not yet.

"Harry, calm down." I said in calm clear voice while also saying it into his mind. "She's gone now, and she didn't hurt me. Just scared me a little. So just calm down, otherwise…"

Oh god! I could smell the wolf in his scent. It wasn't strong yet, but it was there just on the edge. How hadn't I noticed it before?

My panic became wilder as I realised what might happen here on the beach. No, not yet, not yet. If he phased I wouldn't be long behind him. And what if I did become a monster like the Children of the Moon?

"Harry, Calm Down!" I yelled, forcing him to look in my eyes.

His face was on fire beneath my hands and I could feel the heat within me threatening to bubble up to meet it.

"No." I grunted through my teeth. "Not here. Not like this." I closed my eyes and forced the heat back, back to wherever it went, always lurking, waiting for a chance to escape.

I looked up to see that Harry still wasn't with it.

I twisted my fingers into his hair and held his head firmly between my hands.

"I'm not letting go." I said serenely, despite the turmoil that raged inside me. "So if you give in and let yourself phase you're gonna hurt me. Do you want to hurt me Harry?"

His eyes widened in shock.

"No." He managed to hiss through his teeth.

"Then say it with me." I commanded. "Not here. Not like this. Not here. Not like this."

"N…not here. Not…like this." He gasped.

"Come on Harry."

"Not…not here. Not like…not like…this."

"That's right Harry, push it back. Push the heat away. Don't let it take over you."

"Not here. Not like this. Not here. Not like this." His voice was becoming steadier with every passing chant.

I felt his skin cool slightly beneath my hands as he let out a sigh and his body relaxed. He closed his eyes and let his forehead rest against my forehead.

"What happened?" He asked in a husky voice.

"You just beat the wolf back." I whispered in response.

"Why?" He asked, leaning away from me.

"What do you mean why?" I demanded, leaving his hair go and letting my hands drop to my sides.

"Well it's gonna happen sooner or later." He said with a shrug. "Why not get it over with."

"Not here. Not like this." I repeated my mantra.

"Huh?"

"I don't want the reason behind your first phase to be that bitch." I replied lowly.

He frowned at me doubtfully, "How did you know that would work anyway?" He demanded.

"Because I just do." I said, twisting my fingers together nervously.

"How long?" He asked softly, but I could feel the anger building in his head.

"For the last two months I've been feeling the heat. It's been nearly exploding for the last week or so. But I've been keeping it back." I replied, not meeting his eyes.

"You could have made the change a week ago and you've been stopping it?" He demanded.

"Yes." I snapped, finally meeting his eyes and seeing the anger there that I felt in his mind.

"Why are you fighting it?"

"Because I don't want to make the change, not yet."

"Are you ashamed?" He asked, his face full of confusion now.

"Ashamed?"

"Of becoming a werewolf. Are you ashamed?"

"No." I snapped, I wasn't ashamed of my Quileute ancestry.

"Then why fight it? You seem ok with being a leech."

That last bit stung. I can't believe he called me a leach.

"I'm not ok with being a vampire." I replied harshly. "It's just too late for me to do anything about it now."

"Then why are you stopping the wolf?"

"I told you." I said as my voice broke with my tears. "Earlier, I told you." I dropped my face into my hands trying to force the tears back.

"Oh Ess, don't be so foolish." He said, wrapping his arms around me. "You're gonna be one of us. Not like the Children of the Moon. You're Quileute, and that means something."

"But I'm also a Cullen." I murmured into my hands that were pressed against his shoulder. "History's proven vampires and werewolves don't mix. Not for long at least, so how can they be mixed inside of me?"

"We get along with the Cullens just fine."

"We still don't let them on our land. All vampires are dangerous, including me." I muttered, repeating my mother's words from earlier.

Harry stiffened and pushed me away from him. Was he worried I was gonna bite him or something? I kept my hands over my eyes, not wanting to see the rejection on his face. But he kept hold of the top of my arms, holding me at arms length.

He wanted me to uncover my eyes, but I didn't want to. He pulled at my hand and I could hear him think, _I need you to look at me…_

I shook my head.

"I'm not gonna say this with you hiding from me." He declared.

Say what?

I tried to scan his mind but he was singing in his mind, a really embarrassing generic tuneless wonder from the latest skanky girl group. I was surprised he knew most of the words, and annoyed because I didn't know what he wanted to say.

"No cheating." He said firmly. "Look at me."

With a defeated sigh I removed my hands from my eyes and opened them. I looked up to meet his intense gaze. I couldn't fathom anything from his expression and my stomach twisted nervously. I clasped my hands together in my lap, twisting them nervously around each other again.

Harry placed his warm hands around both of mine and looked me dead in the eye, holding my gaze so I wouldn't break eye contact.

"Esther Marie Black." He began, but broke off when I glared at him.

Even through my fear of rejection I couldn't help the flash of annoyance when he used my full name. Nobody used my full name, only Renesmee when she was pissed at me. Nobody even used Esther, it was Essie or Ess, and he knew this. Full names being used at you usually meant you were in trouble.

He rolled his eyes, cleared his throat then met my gaze again.

"Esther Marie Black, you are not dangerous." He said firmly.

"Are you kidding me?" I demanded, pulling my hands away and shooting to my feet. "Of course I'm dangerous."

Harry shook his head.

"You really think I'm not?" I asked. "Do you really think that if I was hungry, really hungry, I'd be able to stop myself from feeding off you?" I said intensely as I moved in close to him causing him to back away from me. I gave a snort and pulled away from him, I turned my back glaring into the flames as I crossed my arms tightly across my chest. "If I'm not dangerous why did you back away?"

"I didn't want to be tempted again." He answered, placing his hand on my shoulder. "That was getting a little close to this morning."

I scanned his mind again and this time he let me read it. He was being serious, he didn't think I was dangerous, well not more than any other Quileute teen on the cusp of transforming. Harry didn't think I was dangerous, but my own mother did. What was I supposed to make of that?

I turned to him and smiled. "Thanks." I whispered.

"It's the truth." He said, wrapping me in an enormous hug.

I hugged him back and felt elated knowing that whatever happened Harry would always believe in me.

_I wasn't dangerous…_

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

**Thank you for reading, please review, Gemma x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, nobody else, just Stephenie.**

**Bit of short chapter again, but this one just seemed to flow naturally to an end and I didn't want to push it too much.**

**Anyways, there's a long chapter coming up either nine or ten so it'll make up for the last few short ones.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Nikki – Twilight Lover for more reviews, and going back and reviewing my old stories as well : )**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Thraxbaby for favouriting me : )**

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

I don't know how we managed to fall asleep on the beach, I had every intention of returning to my room. But somewhere in the middle of our laughing and joking as the fire began to die we must have drifted off. One minuet there was darkness and the glow of the fire, and next thing I knew someone was shaking my leg.

I groaned in annoyance and went to pull my quilt over my head, burying my face in my pillow. Instead my nose dug into flesh, I frowned in confusion and felt around with my hand to feel a chest cushioning my head.

Somebody cleared their throat noisily above my head. I managed to pry my eyes open, squinting in the pale light of dawn. I looked up to the two silhouettes hulking over us. It took a few moments for my foggy brain to make out the shapes, but when I finally did I sat up quickly, drawing as far away from Harry as possible.

"Morning Dad." I said sheepishly, looking down at the floor. "Hey Uncle Seth."

Harry gave a startled snort as he awoke quickly, going through the same realisation that I had gone through. He sat up rubbing his eyes before stretching out his tall frame.

"Hey Dad. Uncle Jake, what are you doing here?" He asked in a groggy voice.

"We were about to ask you the same question." Jake said sternly with a serious look on his face as he crossed his arms.

Seth looked like he was trying not to laugh though. Seth was much more easy going than Jake.

"Sleeping." I answered moodily, I was never in a good mood in the mornings and I didn't really want to be dealing with another dose of discipline this early in the day.

"On the beach?" Jake asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well yeah." I said. "What else would we be doing here?"

"You tell me."

"Hey Jake man, you know what these two are like. If they say they were just sleeping, I believe them." Seth said with a shrug.

Why couldn't Jake be laid back like Seth?

"I don't think they were up to anything, I just want to know why Essie's here when she's not supposed to leave the front yard." Jake spoke to Seth as if I wasn't there.

"Harry and I needed to talk." I said primly, trying not to let his attitude bug me too much.

"What was so important that you had to sneak out of your room in the middle of the night?" Jake asked.

_I can't tell you in front of Harry._ I said into Jake's head as I shrugged my shoulders as I pouted.

"Home I think young lady." Jake said curtly.

I rose to my feet slowly and smiled sadly at Harry.

_Sorry I got you into trouble._ He thought toward me.

_I was the one who decided to come out_. I sent back.

_Yeah, but imagine how much worse it would have been if he'd found me in your room_. There was amusement in his mind, but his face kept the guilty look of someone about to be punished.

I sighed heavily and began following Jacob toward the village.

"Jake, go easy on her man." Seth called to him. "Remember what you were like when you were her age."

"That's the trouble." He replied, stopping a moment to look back at the beach. "I do remember."

As we stepped onto the road and began walking toward the house I had the feeling that Jake was watching me.

_What?_ I asked with my mind, not looking up to him.

_Is your mind reading still working?_ He inquired.

_Yes._

_Right, so why did you go to the beach?_

_I had to talk to Harry. He thought I didn't want to be his friend anymore because he kissed me. I had to set his mind at ease._

_So are you and Harry more than friends now?_

_No._ I replied as we got nearer the house.

_No?_

_There's no point, not yet. If one of us imprints after the change then it's gonna leave the other in a bad way. So we're going to keep it platonic._ I informed him.

_That's a very mature attitude to take_. He surmised.

_Gee Dad, no need to sound so surprised. I do use my brain once in a while_.

"Glad to here it." He snorted as we came to the bottom of the ramp.

I sighed heavily and trudged up it, pushing the door open and slinking inside, hoping really that Renesmee wouldn't see me. Even though Jake would tell her I would have a few more minuets of freedom. Unfortunately she was sat on the sofa with her legs curled around her as she read a book.

She looked up as I entered.

"Essie?" She questioned with a furrowed brow.

"Hey Mom." I said quickly and went to duck into my room.

"Not so fast young lady." Jake snapped. "Take a seat."

I heaved another heavy sigh as I shuffled over to the armchair and slumped down into it. When I eventually looked up Jake was sitting next to Nessie. I smiled tightly, hoping that this wouldn't go too badly.

"So Essie, you want to tell your Mom where you spent last night?" Jake asked in that deceptively friendly voice once more.

"On the beach." I murmured my reply. Remember, the whole truth if you got caught.

"You did?" Nessie asked with a frown.

"Yes." I sighed in defeat, "With Harry."

Nessie narrowed her eyes and I could feel the parental wrath building in her mind. Stupid mind reading, at times like this it was a bane.

_It's just one thing after another with this girl… _I could hear Renesmee's desperate cry in her head. It made me feel a little guilty.

"Why?" She asked aloud.

"Because he needed to talk to me and I didn't want to disturb you." I answered sincerely.

I congratulated myself on the inside, I was being truthful without being completely honest. Of course I didn't want to disturb her. If we had disturbed her last night I would have been in trouble. Admittedly not as much trouble as I was in now, but I didn't think of that at the time.

"Couldn't it wait till this morning?" She queried.

"No Mom. He was all ashamed and confused about trying to kiss me yesterday. I had to set him strait. Tell him I was still his friend but he'd better not try it again. Unless it's after the change and we imprint." I explained in a rush.

"Ok. So your friend was hurting and you had to comfort him, but why go to the beach?"

"Because I'm not allowed in the forest." I answered dumbly.

Seriously, sometimes my mind just doesn't work. Besides I was getting this odd feeling that my parents were keeping something from me, but I couldn't figure it out. That was the trouble with people who were used to living with mind readers, they could adapt their thought patterns. Besides, even though I would have my mind reading for the next month or so it was an on-off thing after the first day. Sometimes I could read minds, sometimes I couldn't.

"I believe we'd tightened up your area to just outside the house." Renesmee pointed out.

I shrugged.

"Besides the beach can be dangerous at night, a vampire could come in from the sea and we'd be none the wiser."

"Then why isn't there a patrol there?" I demanded.

"Oh there will be from now on." Jake stated firmly. "I'll make sure of it."

I folded my arms and harrumphed.

"Essie, you know this is not to punish you it's for…" Renesmee began.

"…My own safety." I cut in irritably. "Yes, I know."

"Sometimes I don't think you do." Renesmee said sadly. "That's why I think we'll have to ground you for the remainder of the summer."

"What?" I gasped.

"That means no leaving the house unless it's with Dad or me." Nessie continued.

I could feel my mouth growing wider.

"Your friends can come in, we're not going to cut you off completely." _Because god knows you'll want to stay in touch with your friends come September…_ "But from this moment you're not allowed to leave the house."

I couldn't answer.

"Is that clear Esther?"

I nodded my head in defeat.

Then those words came back to me, the ones that had ran through Renesmee's mind.

"What's happening in September?" I demanded.

My parents gasped and exchanged guilty looks.

"I think we'd better tell her." Jake said.

Renesmee nodded and they both turned to look at me.

"Esther you know how you're always getting into trouble in school, playing about with your friends?" Renesmee began.

I nodded my head guiltily.

"Your teachers separated you last year. That worked for a while, but you found a way around that didn't you." She pointed out.

I nodded my head, repressing a smirk; it was amazing what you could do with telepathy.

"Although it was very risky considering most of the teachers didn't know such powers existed." Nessie scolded, eerily giving the impression that she had read my mind. "Of course it was a different matter when you did it in front of Claire, it was rather foolish."

I shrugged, although it had surprised me at the time that Auntie Claire had figured it out. The spontaneous simultaneous coughing bouts were probably a bad idea. They thought we were using cell phones or something, but Clair figured out that _I_ was the cell phone. That had got me into a lot of trouble. Although the other teachers had known I was the instigator, remember I'm the ringleader, everyone knows that, they had no idea how I was doing it.

"Well the principal thinks that you're too disruptive and the next two years are going to be important in your academic career. Therefore she suggested that we consider an alternative, for both the sake of you and your friends." Renesmee sighed. "And every other student in that darn school."

"What?" I asked, not quite grasping what she was trying to say.

"Essie, the principal thinks it would be a good idea if you moved schools." Jake informed me.

"What?" I gasped again; obviously my vocabulary had been reduced to this one word by my shock.

"In September you won't be going to the Res school, you'll be going to Forks High." Jake explained.

"Forks High?" I yelled, rising to my feet, I could feel the heat begin to rise within me.

Why would I want to change schools? I wouldn't know anyone up in town. What good would it do anyway? School was boring school whatever name you gave it and I didn't want to go to one without my friends.

My hands were shaking now as the heat climbed higher into my chest. I fought it back, not here, not like this. This is not where I wanted to phase for the first time, here in front of my parents in our small living room. Not here, not like this.

"_Essie?_" I could here the concern in my mother's voice, both aloud and in my head.

I took a couple of calming breaths as I felt the heat recede.

"I'm ok Mom." I said lowly. "It's just, why do I have to go to freaking Forks?"

"It's like this Esther." Renesmee said in a serious voice. "The principal told us that we transfer you voluntarily or she'd be forced to take action herself."

"Huh?"

"If we didn't transfer you she was going to expel you." Renesmee clarified.

"Expel! But I'm not that bad." I exclaimed aghast.

"Well apparently you are." Renesmee replied simply. "So in September you will be going to Forks High School. You'll make sure you behave yourself or we might have to consider boarding school."

"But I'd have to go so far away." I murmured, thinking of what it would be like to have to leave the home I love.

"Then hopefully this will give you the incentive to behave, I would also say improve your grades as well, but that's one thing I can't fault you on."

There had to be more I could argue with. Then it came to me.

"I thought I wasn't allowed off the Res in case I bump into vampires." I said smugly.

"I don't think the vamps will attack you in school and then you make sure you come strait home when school finishes." Jake answered.

And damn, he had a point. No vampire would risk the wrath of the Volturi by attacking me in front of all those witnesses.

I gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine." I said. "I guess I've got no choice."

_I'm going to Forks High…_

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

**Thanks for reading, please, please, please review.**

**Gemma x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of the immensely talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

As soon as I was allowed to leave my parents I went to have a shower. There was nothing romantic about spending the night on the beach. Sand had worked itself into so many places that it made me shudder to think what it would have been like if Harry and me had actually been up to anything.

So I had my shower and dressed in shorts and T-shirt, my normal summer garb. I ran the brush through my hair but didn't bother to dry it. I mean what's the point, it's not like I can go anywhere I was confined to the house. So I fell back onto my bed and sprawled across it haphazardly I stared up at my sealing miserably.

The next few weeks were gonna drag and what made it worse was that my friends would be punished along with me. They should go have fun, but they wouldn't, they'd all cram into my little house where we'd all get in one another's way while also being under Renesmee's feet. It was all going to end badly.

There was a distant rumble of thunder somewhere out over the bay. I sighed registering this fact with less enthusiasm than I would have otherwise done. The storm was finally rolling in that would clear the air of all its humidity and I was stuck in the warm house anyway. It was so unfair.

Soon my mind began to wander to my parents revelation, I was going to Forks High, how did that really make me feel?

Well pretty darn peeved if I was honest, but I also couldn't stop the seed of excitement that was starting to germinate inside me. It was my ticket off the Res every day, and an official one too. I got to see the town up close, I rarely got to go there, what with my keeping a low profile. I'd get to nose around the buildings where my tale began, I'd always wanted to do that and now I had a good excuse, I was meant to be there.

With these thoughts in mind it didn't seem that bad at all.

So I lay on my bed all morning musing over this new acceptance and imagining different scenarios that would occur that first day there. Some of them were just plain stupid while others were a little more reasonable.

It was around half eleven when the twins showed up. They entered my room and I sat up so we all had some space to sit on the bed. The twins sat down and the sympathetic look on Sammy's face told me that they knew I was in for a long time.

"What d'you do this time?" Susie asked, leaning her back against the sidewall.

I sighed and told them everything. Absolutely everything, even about the piano, I just couldn't stop my tongue. I even told them about the dream with the crazy split screen, to which they assured me that it was nothing to worry about, just me being paranoid. They were horrified when they heard about Holly hunting me and they vowed that if they ever saw her when they were able to phase then she'd never have to worry about her cravings again.

I laughed along with this, but truly I was worried for I was sure Holly was quite capable of handling two wolves on her own. She had hunted the Children of the Moon after all, she knew how to fight werewolves, even ones who knew what they were doing. I didn't want my friends put at risk like that, especially little Sammy.

Then I told them about Harry coming to my room, how he felt ashamed and everything that was said at the beach, they agreed this was the most sensible course of action. Susie made a quip about who was I, and what had I done with the real Essie Black, to which we all three laughed. Finally I got to the end where Jake had found me on the beach this morning.

"And because of all that I'm house bound for the rest of the summer." I said with a sigh.

"Bad." Susie observed.

"Maybe the weather will stay this bad and at least it'll be as if you weren't grounded then." Sammy said brightly.

Good old Sammy, always the enthusiast. I thought bitterly as the rain pounded outside, washing down the window like a river. It was definitely making up for the recent dry spell. Ok so it had been overcast and stuffy, but that counts as dry here, believe me.

"At least they can't stop you going to school." Susie pointed out.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I replied darkly.

"Huh?"

"Iwon'tbegoingbacktoschoolwithyouguys." I said in a rush, hoping to get it over with as quickly as possible.

The twins looked at me in incomprehension.

I heaved a sigh and then repeated in a slower voice, ok, a normal paced voice, "I won't be going back to school with you guys."

"What?" Susie gasped. "So you're gonna home school?"

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I'm going to Forks High."

"Why?" Sammy asked, a frown creasing her normally smooth forehead.

"Because it was one of those 'Do the honourable thing old chap' lock you in a room with a pistol and a single bullet, type things." I said.

They looked even more confused, I was being too vague.

"Basically Pikey told my parents that they transfer me or I'd be expelled." I explained.

"She can't do that!" Sammy exclaimed.

Oh bless her, she always had my back.

"But she can. All the teachers have complained about us, but what they decided was that the main culprit is me so if I'm not there the rest of you will behave." I explained.

"Fat chance." Susie said, folding her arms and looking smug.

I felt dismayed at the notion that my influence could extend beyond my physical presence.

"No. No." I gasped. "You have to behave. I have to because otherwise I'm going to boarding school. I think part of that is linked to you lot behaving as well. Honestly the grown ups think I own you or something." And I snorted at this ridiculous concept.

"Well you don't own us." Susie conceded.

"But you are our leader." Sammy added. "Everyone knows you'll be Alpha one day."

"No I won't!" I snapped and shot to my feet, wobbling slightly as the mattress moved beneath me.

The twins were looking at me in shock, and I didn't really blame them, I had shocked myself with my outburst. I calmed my breathing before dropping back onto the bed, folding my legs Indian fashion in front of me. I placed my face in my hands my cheeks burning with my embarrassment.

"Essie, you ok." Sammy asked timidly, and I felt her touch my arm lightly.

I drew in another deep breath and when I thought I could pull off a convincing smile I lifted my head.

"Sure, sure." I said cheerfully, probably not fooling anyone.

"Why do you always get upset over the future?" Sammy asked.

I shrugged.

"Because." I replied.

"Because?" Sammy persisted.

"Just because." I murmured, looking away.

"But…" Sammy began but cut off.

It didn't escape my notice that Susie had nudged Sammy in the arm and shook her head ferociously when Sammy turned to her. It didn't escape my notice, but I chose to ignore it. If there was one good thing about Susie, she knew when you didn't feel like talking and reigned in Sammy when the latter was being overly concerned for you.

"So, you play the piano then." Susie said after a moment of silence.

I laughed and looked back up. "I sure do."

"And you never thought to mention this?" She demanded, but there was a clear hint of joking on the edges of her words.

"Didn't think it was important." I said off hand.

"Not important!" Susie exclaimed. "We know the trivial details about you but you don't tell us you can play piano." She demanded in mock horror.

"Ok. I'm a bad person, so bite me?" I said holding up my hands in surrender.

We all chuckled, but it was only to relieve tension, nothing exactly funny had been said.

"Do you think you'll like it in Forks High?" Sammy asked timidly.

I shrugged, "Actually it's not all bad. The bright side is that I get to nose around the school. I've always wanted to do that. See all the places Bella and Edward used to hang out."

"I didn't think of that." Sammy said with a smile.

"And there's all those dances." Susie added with a grin. "You can go officially now. See what the town folks get up to when they let their hair down."

"Yeah. But it'll probably suck big time though." I said downcast.

"Why's that?" Susie asked cocking her head.

"Cause my sisters won't be there." I said with a smile. "Can't have fun without my girls there." I added, grabbing one in each arm and hugging them.

They hugged me back laughing.

"Hey what about your boy?" Harry asked from the doorway.

"Like we'd be able to leave you out." I said cheerfully. "We'd need you as security, you know to keep all those boys back."

"Not all the boys though." Sammy chipped in.

"No, we'll want some of the boys to get through." Susie conceded. "Just for the fun of it."

Harry grunted a reply before flopping down onto the foot of my bed, lying across the entire width while he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Watch it." Sammy complained, pulling her feet out of the way just in time.

I winced at the alarming groan my wooden bed frame gave under our combined weights. Harry jumping on it didn't help matters any, but I let it go without complaint, my mood was too good at the moment for me to willingly bring it down again.

"So what's with the love-in?" Harry asked, picking at my woven blanket.

"We were trying to find the bright side to Essie having to change schools." Susie informed him dryly.

His hand stopped and his head snapped up.

"You're changing schools?" He demanded. "Why?"

"Do you think I chose this?" I asked incredulous.

He shrugged.

"Well. I got to go. I got no choice." I retorted.

God, seriously, what was his problem?

"Pikey was threatening to expel her." Sammy supplied.

"She was? That bitch!" He growled, then a mischievous glint came into his eye. "Hey, why don't we go TP her house?"

"Gee, that would be awesome." I sang. "Where's your brain Harry, it's exactly what she'll be expecting from me. From us." I corrected. "It'll get at her more if I act all mature about it, besides if we do something like that she'll retaliate by punishing you three since she can't get to me anymore. Do you really want to spend your first weeks back in detention?"

"I guess not." Harry conceded grudgingly.

"So, I guess Susie'll be the brains when I'm gone then." I joked.

"Hey, I thought I was the brains anyway." Susie said in mock anger.

She smirked and we all fell about laughing.

"Hey, you kids hungry?" Nessie asked, sticking her head around the door.

We all looked at each other in deliberation, then nodded in agreement.

"Good, there's some food on the table for you all." She informed us before leaving the doorway.

We rose one by one from the bed and made our way to the small kitchen table that was laden with food.

After lunch we took over the front room laughing at Harry squirm as we forced him to watch a really cheesy chick flick. Although he was fighting back the tears by the end, trying to be all macho while the twins and me were halfway through a box of tissues. Honestly, what was so difficult about letting your emotions show once in a while? A good cry was good for the soul.

When Jake came back we returned to my room, my bed groaning once more, honestly I didn't know if it would take our weights much longer, especially with Harry, and me I suppose, going through our growth spurts.

We spent the evening talking nonsense, until finally it was getting dark and since I was still being punished Nessie ushered my friends out the door. After my friends had left we ate our evening meal under a heavy cloud of silence. Neither Jake nor Renesmee tried to start a conversation with me and I couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Finally it was time for bed, so I changed into some pyjamas and slid under my covers, the storm had washed the heat out of the air so I could stand the covers on me, but inside I still felt hot. I wouldn't worry about it tonight though, I would push it from my mind and try to sleep.

I lay back and closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift.

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

**Thank you for reading, please review, **

**Gemma x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

The last three weeks of the summer past in a blur despite my incarceration. For the first week my friends came over everyday and more or less did the same thing as that first day. By the end of the week I was sure Nessie was sick of us always being around the house. There were a couple of times when it looked like she was about to crack, but she stuck to her guns. Damn it!

So we were still stuck in my house, I think the others were starting to get bored with the same thing everyday. It started getting that one or the other of them didn't turn up for some reason or other, and I knew this was so they could have a break.

With two weeks left till school Renesmee took me into Port Angeles to buy everything I needed. New clothes, mainly jeans, T-shirts and sweaters. Obligatory shoes, three pairs, a sensible black pair, running shoes for PE and my choice, a pair of heavy black boots that were ideal for riding my bike. My transport had not been decided yet; I wanted to ride my bike since there was only me coming up from La Push. My parents wanted me to drive the SUV, but since it was only me, that was just a waste of gas.

Jake didn't really have a leg to stand on over the whole 'bikes are dangerous' thing, look at him and Bella. But of course it was ok to let someone risk her life riding a death trap with no safety gear on a bumpy road when she was totally inexperienced. It was entirely different for your experienced daughter on a bike that was in good repair and wearing all the latest safety gear on normal smooth roads to ride. It was dangerous then.

Then we shopped for stationary, notebooks, paper, pens…. snore…

I hate shopping, I just can't stand the traipsing around, I'm a grab the first thing that catches my eye shopper and head back home as soon as. Thankfully we only needed to make two trips to Port Angeles, so the rest of the second week was much the same as the first.

The last week I spent most of my time up at Jake's garage. I wasn't allowed to touch anything because they weren't our cars after all, and some of them were really expensive. As this was our main source of income when school was out it wouldn't really do for me to go mucking about with them. Although Jake did talk me through most of what he was doing, so I was learning some.

Finally it was Sunday and school would be starting the next day. I had reluctantly given into my parents over the whole transport thing, after all it would be kind of difficult trying to cart my things back and fore school on the back of my small bike, so it was the SUV for me. I suppose it could be worse, Jake could always make me drive the Rabbit, now that wouldn't be so good. He loved that junk heap he'd lovingly put together when he was my age, and it had been old even then.

So with my transportation sorted and my bag packed with what I might need for my first day I decided to turn in early for the night after I had showered and dried my hair. I went to bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke with a groan the next morning with the alarm loud in my ears. I groaned and buried my head under the pillow. But the alarm went right on insisting that I get up, so not really wanting to I did.

Yawning my head off I got my clothes from my wardrobe. A pair of generic dark jeans and a long sleeved, V-neck top. I dressed and pulled on my biker boots over the top of my jeans figuring that I may as well get some use out of them. I ran the brush through my hair, taming it back slightly before I went out to the kitchen for breakfast.

Renesmee had made me a big stack of waffles with bacon and scrambled eggs on the side, my normal going back to school breakfast. I ate it and was completely enjoying it despite the worries that were starting to form in my gut. I washed it all down with a glass of orange juice feeling satisfyingly full as I smiled at Nessie in thanks. I then went to clean my teeth and wash my face before I retrieved my raincoat and bag and made my way out into the lightly falling rain.

I was looking down fiddling with my coat zipper as I stepped out of the door so I didn't see it at first, but when I did I stopped dead with my mouth hanging open. There on our little bit of drive was a big shiny black Harley touring bike. Even standing still the sleek lines of the bodywork made it seem like it was moving fast. I let out a little moan as I made my way toward the metal beast as if mesmerised. I reached out to touch it, but stopped short, afraid that the vision would disappear if I tried to confirm it.

I heard Renesmee chuckle from the doorway.

I turned to her in confusion.

"Whose is it?" I asked.

"Yours apparently." She said, holding out a small white envelope.

I didn't stop frowning as I reached for the little square with my name written on it. I tore into it quickly when I recognised the flowing writing. Inside was the same flowing writing in gold ink. It said,

_Essie,_

_I hope this isn't bad of me, but I had a feeling you might need this. Hope you like the__ color__ and I wasn't sure about the model but Jasper said this would best suit your needs. _

_Good luck on your first day at Forks High,_

_Alice x_

"It's from Alice." I gasped, rereading the card over and over as if it would make her materialise in front of me, but any contact was better than none.

It was proof they still thought of me, it made me feel elated.

"Is she spoiling you again?" Renesmee said in mock disapproving tones.

"Yes." I replied without shame. If the Cullens wanted to spoil me I didn't care.

"Nice bike." Jake observed in admiring tones as he emerged from around the side of the house.

"Isn't she beautiful." I observed, running my fingers lovingly over the frame now that I was sure it was mine. "Aunt Alice sent it for me."

"Did she now?" Jake commented. "I suppose you're gonna wanna ride it to school."

My head snapped around and I looked at him pleadingly.

Jake looked as if he was about to say no.

"Aw come on Dad. It's sturdier than my other bike, plus two boxes, I'm not gonna have difficulty carting my stuff back and fore now. And that was you're only argument for me not taking my bike." I argued.

"She has a point Jake." Nessie said with another little chuckle.

I beamed proudly.

Jake sighed in defeat. "Go on. But put your safety gear on."

"Of course." I replied disgusted. "Only a total idiot would ride a bike without a helmet."

Jake growled slightly while Renesmee repressed a laugh. It was a cheap shot, and would probably land me in hot water later, but I just couldn't resist the dig. There were few things in this world over which I could take the moral high ground and bike safety was the biggest.

Jake shrugged his shoulders, "You're right." He conceded, "Now hurry up or you'll be late for school."

"Yes sir." I said with a mock salute as I went to retrieve my safety gear from my room.

I placed my backpack and gym bag into one of the spacious boxes after donning my padded riding jacket. I also shoved my raincoat into the box, my riding jacket was heavy and I didn't fancy wearing it around the school all day. I gathered my hair behind my head and placed my helmet on. The last thing I pulled on were the gloves, hitting the road at over thirty miles an hour you wanted all the protection you could get, not that I had any intentions of coming off my bike. But you could never be too careful.

With a final wave to my parents I kicked the bike into life and smiled appreciatively at the roar of the engine beneath me. It was a beautiful sounding engine. I shifted into gear and set off along the road out of the Res and toward Forks.

_Forks High here I come…_

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

**Thank you for reading, **

**please review,**

**Gemma x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, oh yes she does, nobody else.**

**Ok this is the long chapter I promised you. I hope you like it. Some reviews would be nice : ).**

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

So this was Forks High, it was bigger than the Res school, but I suppose most people would consider it small. I arrived early, hoping to avoid big crowds, the last thing I wanted to do was draw attention to myself. I just wanted to get my schedule sorted out and get to my first class with as little fuss as possible.

I parked my bike in the student lot near a metal grill where I could chain my bike without having to worry about it getting stolen. I pulled my bag and light mac from the box and shoved my helmet and riding jacket inside. When I locked the box it was the safest place they could be for the rest of the school day. I chained my bike to the railings with one of those combination locks.

Once everything was secure I went to the office to retrieve my schedule. This was handed to me with little fuss, along with a map of the school. I made my way to my first lesson, English. I liked English.

The teacher was already in the class when I arrived, but no other kids were. The teacher motioned for me to come inside with a friendly grin stretched across her lightly freckled face. I stopped just inside the room, not sure where to sit.

"Good morning!" The teacher observed in a light melodious voice, her very blue eyes wide and friendly. "You must be Esther Black."

"Yeah. Essie." I corrected, forcing myself to look at her.

"Our new girl from the Res."

"Yep. That's me Miss…Hannigan." I said, checking my schedule for her name.

"It's not assigned seating so you can sit wherever you please." Miss Hannigan said, indicating the empty desks.

I nodded and chose the desk in the centre of the second row; I was trying to make it with the learning after all. I took out my notepad and pen and waited for the lesson to start.

"Before the others arrive I'd just like to sort something out with you."

"What's that?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Well usually when we have new students we have them come up front and tell the class a little about themselves, would you like to do this?" She asked me lightly.

"God no!" I gasped. "I just want to get on with the learning, I'm on my third strike with my parents as it is." I explained.

"Very well, I shan't put you on the spot then." Miss Hannigan said with a smile.

I smiled back uncertainly.

"Come in." Miss Hannigan sang to the people who had just appeared at the door.

The group entered, looking at me curiously. I looked down at my book and scribbled in the margin pretending that I didn't notice them.

"Hi. How was your summer?" Miss Hannigan asked the newcomers cheerfully.

"Fine." They chorused uncertainly.

_That new teacher's creepy friendly…_ One of them was thinking it was the boy with the red hair.

I glanced quickly over my shoulder at him. He was pulling his things out of his bag as he frowned at Miss Hannigan. I turned my attention back to the teacher and tried to scan her mind.

_The kids seem friendly enough…_ She was thinking. _Easy now Ebony it'll be just like when you were training. Don't let them know you're new to this…_

Then I lost her mind, it had been too long since I'd last fed for me to keep it up.

Miss Hannigan greeted everyone in a friendly manner as they entered; this got her as many curios glances as they gave me. I kept my head down and tried not to notice the stares.

The chair beside me scraped on the floor and I looked up to see a girl with brown hair, brown eyes and a warm smile sitting next to me. She looked vaguely familiar.

"Hi, it's Essie isn't it?" She whispered.

"Yeah." I said, giving her my full attention. Now I had a better look of her I got an impression of forests. "Hannah…right?"

She nodded. "We met the day Mike fell in the brook." She whispered and I could here the humour in her voice.

"Yeah. You were with that other girl…Ollie wasn't it?"

"Olivia." She corrected darkly. "Always Olivia."

Is that right? Well at least I have something to annoy her with now if she starts anything.

Just then Miss Hannigan called the class to order.

"Welcome Juniors." She said cheerfully. "I'm Miss Hannigan and I will be your English teacher for this year. First of all I'll hand out your reading list for this year." She said, handing a pile of papers to the person in the front right desk. "Take one and pass the rest along."

There was a rustling sound as the papers made their way around the room. Miss Hannigan went on to describe what we'd be covering this year. I suppressed a groan, I hated induction lessons, and I just wanted to get on with learning. I decided that at least I could practice my handwriting so I picked up my pen and began to take notes.

My pen moved automatically writing down what the teacher said while my mind drifted back to the Res school. I imagined what me and Harry would be up to now, probably holding a note conversation at the back of the class.

I frowned when I read the last sentence I had written,

"_I thought since there's not much time left now we could discuss a few local legends. I'm especially interested in those of the Quileutes." _

I looked up at her in shock. We had covered our legends in the Res school cause it was part of our heritage, but I wasn't expecting it here in Forks.

"So, do any of you here know any local legends?" She asked brightly.

I sat up strait, placed my pen carefully on the desk, folded my arms and subjected her to one of my best stern Sam faces. I wasn't going to say anything.

"Yes?" Miss Hannigan said, indicating the person behind me.

"Going back about five years ago there was this crazy old guy who thought there were vampires living in the woods." The boy said with a laugh.

"I was thinking of something a little older than that." Miss Hannigan said with a sigh.

"People say there are wolves around here." Hannah said quietly. "Really big wolves, as big as horses."

"That's just hiker's tales." A girl at the back scoffed. "Nobody's ever got a picture of one."

That's cause we're too fast.I thought smugly.

"Yeah but there's been sightings over the last forty years, big wolves and all different colours." Another boy pointed out, it was the one with the red hair.

"My grandparents saw one when they were kids. It was big and black, they thought it might have been a bear until the Chief's daughter saw a whole pack of them up close." Hannah added.

Good old Grandma Bella, that was before she knew about the Quileute gift and was frightened they were gonna eat her, never mind the fact they were protecting her against a ravenous vampire. She was all worried who would get her first, the wolves or the leech.

"It's funny you should mention the wolf sightings." Miss Hannigan cut in. "Did you know the Quileutes believe that the wolf is their brother. It is against tribal law to kill them because they help protect the tribe. One of their legends goes so far as to suggest that some of their ancestors could actually turn into wolves." Miss Hannigan informed them.

"What? Like werewolves?" A girl asked.

"No!" I snapped sharply before I could stop myself.

"Do you have something you wish to add Essie?" Miss Hannigan asked.

I felt every pair of eyes in the room turn to me curiously. Damn that woman!I could feel the heat rising up inside of me, I had to get control of my anger, I tried to push it back down.

"It's not like werewolves." I said through my teeth trying to control my breathing. "It's to do with Taha Aki and the wolf who helped him rid the tribe of the evil spirit warrior who had stolen his body. After that Taha Aki could take the form of a wolf or a man, an ability he passed onto his sons."

"Would you care to elaborate on what a Spirit Warrior is?" Miss Hannigan asked.

"No." I said firmly.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want my cultural heritage ripped apart by a bunch of misunderstanding kids just cause you ain't done a proper lesson plan." I said stubbornly.

"I thought you might like to share your heritage with us. To help us understand it better."

Yeah, I could make you understand it, but for that you'd have to realise that it isn't a legend but our history, it all happened. I thought coldly.

I drew in another steadying breath, god I was feeling hot again.

"How would you like it if I started poking holes in your cultural heritage?" I said in a low voice.

"You have a point, but if you don't explain it to us then how can we hope to understand? You must admit that from an outsiders point of view it does sound considerably like werewolves."

I sighed.

"There are differences." I said. "First and most importantly my people never saw it as a curse. In the legends it was how Taha Aki's sons became warriors. It gave them the strength needed to protect the tribe from the Cold Ones. Secondly, it's not triggered by the full moon; it's there when they need it. And they weren't monsters that went around eating women and children, they protected the women and children from the monsters who wanted to do that. The Cold Ones."

"What's a Cold One?" The red headed boy asked.

"Would you like to answer that one Essie?" Miss Hannigan asked with a pleased smile.

"You can call the Cold Ones by many different names." I said with a smirk. "Flea. Leech. Bloodsucker. Vampire."

"Vampires?" A boy with dark hair and bad acne gasped. "You've got vampires in your legends too?"

"Yep, sure do. They used to come across the sea, cold and beautiful, but deadly. Ripping, tearing, killing and making more of their kind with their poisonous bite."

"Hey, maybe Old Man Newton wasn't so crazy after all." Someone called from the back of the class.

This drew some laughs, but Miss Hannigan looked angered, I couldn't think by what. Maybe because the lesson had ran away from her now?

I shook my head sadly; this was why we kept our legends to ourselves.

"There's one thing you're all forgetting though." I said aloud. "None of it's real, it's all just stories."

"Exactly." Miss Hannigan said with a smile.

The bell rang.

"Your homework for tonight is to read the first chapter of Pride and Prejudice, pick up your copy on the way out." She said, indicating the pile of battered books.

I grabbed a copy and shoved it in my bag as I stepped outside.

"What have you got next?" Hannah asked me.

"Biology with Dr Chaney." I said, consulting my schedule.

"Me too." Hannah said with a smile. "You'll like Dr Chaney, she's my Gran."

"Really?" I asked intrigued, wondering what it would be like to have a relative for a teacher.

"Yeah. Come on." She said enthusiastically.

I followed her through the light drizzle to the Bio building. There was a tall boy with chestnut brown hair waiting by the door, Hannah took his hand and kissed him chastely on the cheek when we reached him. I recognised him as the other person in the woods that day.

"Hi." He said, with a smile.

"Hi." Hannah said back, before placing her arm lightly around his waist and turning to look at me. "Essie, you remember Colin?"

"Yeah. Good to meet you again." I said, holding out my hand.

Colin took it and shook it.

"Nice to actually get a chance to talk to you this time." He remarked. "I think Olivia monopolized your time in the forest."

"Not to mention the fact that she totally insulted me." I pointed out.

"She's like that all the time. Just ignore her, the rest of us do." Colin said with a dismissive shrug.

"I'll give it my bets shot." I promised.

"Shall we go in now?" Hannah asked with forced cheerfulness.

We entered the lab and Hannah introduced me to Dr Chaney, a tall middle-aged woman whose brown hair was touched with the first signs of grey. It was surprising to think that this is how old Bella should look; she went to school with this woman. Back then Dr Chaney had been Angela Webber.

Dr Chaney smiled at me and shook my hand as she looked at me with something like recognition. I caught a flash of Bella from her mind, human Bella, a picture from over forty years ago. Of course it was the eyes, chocolate brown, they were Bella's eyes.

After my introduction with the teacher I found an empty desk at the back. Hannah was Colin's lab partner and everyone else stuck with the same partner they'd had for the past two years, so it looked like I was working alone. I didn't mind though, it meant I had less temptation to muck around.

It was ten minuets into the lesson when there was a knock at the door. The scent reached me before the door was opened, blowing in through the gap by the floor. It reached me sweet and appealing, there was only one type of creature who smelt like that.

"Come in." Dr Chaney called.

The door opened and my body locked in place as I forced myself not to run. A boy stepped in; he looked like he could pass for sixteen…eighteen at most. But that meant nothing, he could be a thousand and still look like that, that was the thing with vampires.

He was fairly short with a slight body, but there was an obvious hint of hidden power in the way he held himself, or perhaps I could see it cause I knew it was there. He was alabaster pale, of course, but it seemed more pronounced by his very black hair. It was neatly clipped to ear length where it curled. I could almost see bay leaves sitting on those curls; he made me think of a young Roman Emperor. In fact he looked a bit like the statues that Nero had carved, how he truly saw himself.

His eyes flickered around the room once, but I knew it was enough for his vampire brain to take everything in. I relaxed slightly when I saw the flash of gold, well obviously he was vegetarian, a carnivore wouldn't have been able to stand being this close to all these delectable young humans without letting a little of his true nature show through.

"I'm sorry Dr Chaney." He said in a low well-cultured voice. "I am having a little trouble finding my way around."

"Well you're here now." Dr Chaney said with a smile. "Toby is it?" She asked, checking her list.

"Tobias." He corrected.

"Ok Tobias. Here's your text book." She said as she handed him a copy of the book she'd already distributed to the rest of us. "You're lab partner is Essie, our other new student this semester."

He nodded, accepting the book, and glanced at me. I frowned slightly, he may be vegetarian, but he was still an unknown vampire. It was hard enough trying to fool the humans into thinking I was normal, never mind his keen vampire senses. What if he noticed there was something off about my scent?

He walked over with the sure steady stride of someone in complete control of every muscle in their body. He sat down beside me as Dr Chaney continued the lesson. This gave me a good excuse to ignore him for the next fifty minuets, despite the fact I knew he kept glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Before you go I need to assign some homework." Dr Chaney said pleasantly.

The class groaned and sat back down.

"In three weeks time you will in your pairs be giving a presentation on one of the subjects we'll be covering this semester. To make it fair I think you should pick your subject at random." Dr Chaney explained, holding up the type of plastic bucket that kids use on the beach.

She took it around the class where each pair put their hand in to pull out a folded piece of paper. There were some groans and some sounds of triumph as each one was presented with their subject. There were only three left by the time she reached Tobias and me. I reached out without looking; I didn't see that he was reaching out also. Our hands brushed and I hissed slightly pulling my hand back at the unexpected cold.

I looked at him in slight annoyance; he just smiled and gestured for me to choose.

What a gentleman!

I rolled my eyes then reached into the bucket, pulling out the first piece of paper my fingers touched. I pulled it out and unfolded it as Dr Chaney moved on to the next table.

"So what subject have we got partner?" He asked lightly.

I gave a snort at the irony.

"The Theory of Evolution and how it applies to the development of predator and prey." I replied flatly.

I could see he was about to say something else.

"Gotta go." I said, rising to my feet. "Trig class awaits." And I left before he could respond and still pretend to be human.

I couldn't believe it when I walked into Trig a couple of minuets late thanks to Dr Chaney. I was met by another appealing sweet smell, but it was different from Tobias's scent. For one it belonged to a female vampire.

On my first quick scan of the room I didn't spot her, but I did see the only empty seat next to a spotty boy with grease slicked hair who smelt as if he hadn't washed in a while. I gave the teacher, Mr Tucker, a quick apology then made my way to the empty seat.

I passed the girl on the way. She looked like she could pass for seventeen, maybe pull off early twenties. She had an open friendly face curtained by long strait brown hair that shone with warm honey high lights under the florescent light. She smiled at me curiously as I passed by her, a frown playing on my face again. _So how many vampires are in this school?_

I pushed these thoughts from my mind as I settled down to work.

Other than the vampire Trig was, well Trig. I did my work studiously, I had promised my parents, and math did come easy to me so they were expecting strait A's in this class. I think that was probably why I played up in Math so much. I know it used to annoy the hell out of my teacher that I would play up all lesson and still manage to get good grades. It was too easy for me that was the trouble.

Not long into the lesson I knew why the tiny girl with the frizzy red hair and chosen to sit next to a vampire rather than this boy. He smelled funny, scratched a lot and picked his nose when he thought no one was looking. He spent most of the lesson gobbing spit balls at people through the tube of a broken biro.

I made a mental note to try and get here early enough next time so I wouldn't have to sit by him again. He was very distracting and I felt a wave of shame at all the disruption I had caused for other people in the past.

When the lesson ended I went to lunch, thankful that the vampire left before me, not hanging around. I bought pizza and fries and a bottle of mineral water, soda always made me hyper. I scanned the cafeteria; I could see the vampire from Trig sitting with another very pale girl with true ginger hair, the colour of the fox. They were pretending to eat their dinner while scanning the students around them. The brown haired one gave a barely perceptible nod and the ginger one turned to look at me, if I'd been fully human it would have been too quick for me to notice.

I heaved a sigh and made my way to a small empty table, hopefully I'd be left to eat in peace. I began eating, enjoying the pizza and the fries where the right amount crispy. Then a shadow fell across the table. My nostrils quivered and I resisted the urge to run.

"Hey lab partner, can I sit down?" Tobias asked cheerfully, a human wouldn't be able to detect that it was forced.

"It's a free country." I said despondently, not even bothering to look up.

He sat down across from me with his tray laden with food.

"Hello, I'm Tobias Hannigan." He said formally, thrusting his hand into my line of vision.

"Essie." I replied casually, shaking his hand. The cold didn't startle me this time because I was expecting it. I still didn't look up.

"So are you one of these Quileutes I've heard tell about?" He asked smoothly.

I growled under my breath, and then looked him in the eye.

"What do you want leech?" I demanded in a voice too low for humans to hear.

"So you know what I am." He replied with a wry smile.

"It's a bit obvious." I snapped. "You're as pale as a sheet and you smell sickly sweet." I hissed, folding my arms.

He smirked and I reviewed the last sentence in my head.

"And now you've got me rhyming." I groaned.

He chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me leech." I growled.

"Forgive me, I was merely marvelling at your prowess as a poet." He observed.

"Don't patronize me either."

I could feel the heat rising in me again. Push it down, push it down, never let it surface, you don't want to phase. You don't ever want to phase.

"Got quite a little temper on us haven't we." He teased.

"Do you really want to push me?" I shot back.

His eyes ran over me in an analytical fashion stopping for a brief second on my hands that were shaking slightly on top of the table. I pulled them back and hid them under the table.

He looked back up at my face and smiled.

"Probably best not to." He mused, "We wouldn't want you 'fursploding' in front of all these people now, would we?"

"That's not a problem. Yet." I growled. "I'm in complete control of my shape."

He looked at me doubtfully.

I glanced around the room for a moment, trying to find something to calm my mind and they locked with a different pair of gold eyes across the room. The brown haired vampire from Trig smiled at me timidly. I turned back to Tobias.

"Shouldn't you be sitting with your sisters." I demanded.

He glanced over his shoulder at the other two who looked as if they were deep in conversation now. He turned back to me and shrugged.

"Marlin and Layla don't want me cramping their style." He said with a laugh.

"So you've come to cramp mine instead?"

He looked as if he was about to laugh, but thought better of it. He let out a sigh, "You just looked so lonely sitting here by yourself."

"I want to be by myself, I thought I was making that pretty obvious."

"Oh yes. The children here are as nervous of you as they are of us." He conceded.

"You can't read minds can you?" I asked, worried.

"No." He chortled. "I'm just very good at reading people."

I glared at him for a moment, wondering if this was true. Other than my projection my other powers were a bit touch and go, they came and went with the blood. Right now my mind reading was on the blink, so perhaps my shield was as well.

"So did you have any other reason for sitting here, other then bugging me to death?"

"Are we not lab partners?" He asked.

"Yes."

"And have we not been assigned homework that requires us to work together?"

"I suppose." I conceded reluctantly.

"I merely wished to iron out the details of when we are to meet up."

"I guess we might as well get a head start on it." I sighed warily.

"So, you're place or mine?" He said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes, was he trying to be funny?

"Since my place is out of bounds for you, and there's no way on god's green earth you'd catch me setting foot in a viper's nest, I think we need to find somewhere neutral."

"Such as?"

"The library in town. The library seems good." I said as I finished off my water.

"The library it is then." He observed.

"Now I got to be getting to my lesson." I said, getting up and dumping my tray.

History, well what can I say? Tobias walked in just behind me. I sat down quickly in the nearest empty seat that was next to someone. Tobias smiled at me before he took a seat at an empty table.

"Hello!" A petulant voice said beside me.

I turned and groaned slightly when I saw who I'd sat next to.

"Hello Olivia." I said with a manic grin.

"Are you lost? Do you want the junior high down the road?" She demanded.

"Look, I know we don't like each other but that creepy new kid keeps following me to every class and sitting by me. He won't let me alone." I pleaded.

Olivia looked at me doubtfully for a moment, and then she turned her pale eyes to Tobias who waved slightly when he saw us looking. We quickly turned away, but not before Olivia's eyes had widened and her heart beat increased.

"You're complaining about _him_ stalking you?" She gasped, looking at me as if I'd gone crazy.

"So you think I have to put up with it just cause he's good looking?" I asked. "I'm not interested in him."

"That's right, you've got a boyfriend."

"Harry is not my boyfriend." I snapped.

"Ok, no need to bite my head off." Olivia said, holding up her hands.

I heard Tobias chuckle and I turned to glare at him.

"See, he keeps laughing at me all the time. And patronizing me with the way he talks."

"Well if he's bugging you that much just ignore him." Olivia said with a shrug.

"I would, but he's my lab partner in Bio and we've got a project to do together."

"Well good luck with that." Olivia said with a snort.

Then we couldn't speak anymore as Mr Wilcox called the class to order.

Last lesson was PE. I liked PE because anything physical came naturally to me, what with my mixed heritage. I didn't like PE because I had to remain average. I had to blend in with the mid-rangers because there was the possibility that if I was picked for the school teams then I'd draw attention to myself. The last thing a freak like me wanted was attention.

I changed into my kit amongst the excited babble of the girls describing there first day back. When I entered the gym everyone was grouping up, I belonged nowhere. I stood against the wall with my head down, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

The sweet smell hit my nose once more.

I groaned and looked up to see Tobias approach, with the brown haired female.

"Hey lab partner." He said with a friendly grin.

"Hey lab partner." I mocked childishly.

"This seems like a good time to introduce you to my twin sister Marlin." He said, indicating the brown haired girl who smiled shyly.

"Hi. Pleased to meet you." I said, shaking her hand, funnily enough I couldn't bring myself to be as shirty with her as I was with Tobias.

"Hello. You must be Essie." She said lightly.

"That's me." I observed with a grin.

"You have pretty eyes." She said. "You can always tell a lot about somebody by their eyes."

"Like, are they a vampire? Are they vegetarian? Are they hungry?" I quipped.

"You can laugh, but you only hide behind humour because you're scared." Marlin said serenely.

So what, the vampires were psychoanalysing me now?

"Ok, so I see you've all formed into teams." The coach said in a booming voice.

"What?" I asked, looking around shocked.

"Looks like we're gym buddies as well now, partner." Tobias said, nudging me on the arm.

I narrowed my eyes.

"You planned this." I growled, feeling the heat rise again.

Must stay calm. Must stay calm.

"I like to win." He stated. "So only the best for my team."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not supposed to be drawing attention to my athletic prowess. So if you want me on your team your gonna have to get used to being average." I said in a sing-song voice.

"You tell him Ess. Honestly, sometimes he's such a show-off." Marlin commented with a shake of her head. "We've all warned him about it."

I couldn't help but smile; I liked Marlin, even if she was an unknown vampire.

Tobias glowered, "I think I can cope with life in the slow lane." He muttered.

"Now I didn't say anything about the slow lane." I chided.

"We don't want to be the worst team." Marlin added. "Because that would also draw attention to us."

"Right now if you'd all like to gather around." The coach boomed, motioning us forward.

He proceeded to fill us in on the rules of basket-ball. What a snore-fest, I just wanted to get on with playing, but that would have to wait until tomorrow.

When the lesson ended I rose quickly to my feet and darted to the changing rooms, I didn't bother changing, I shoved my clothes into my backpack, slung my backpack on and made my way out to my bike. I quickly pulled out my helmet and jacket from my box and chucked my bag and mac in. I unfastened the bike lock, pulled on my safety gear and was roaring out of the car lot just as Tobias appeared at the entrance to the gym.

I waved to him, and then pulled out onto the main road. If I could just make it to the border then he couldn't follow me. I was only honouring my parents' wishes anyway, they told me to come strait back to the Res after school, and that's what I was doing.

_Too bad Fang Boy…_

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

**Thank you for reading, **

**Please review,**

**Gemma x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of the awesome Stephenie Meyer.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Minschen and Nikki-Twilight Lover for reviewing once more. Thanks guys, you're fantabulous.**

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

So there were vampires at Forks High! Well that was new. Yeah, like anyone could believe that if they'd ever met the Cullens. It was history repeating itself and I didn't like the ramifications of this. Déjà vu it wasn't. I wasn't determined to repeat Bella's story. God no, I'd have to avoid those vamps as if my life depended on it.

My life did depend on it!

I had to keep these vampires at a distance; it wouldn't do for them to find out what I am. The vampire-werewolf brat. So with this in mind I sped back toward La Push.

I pulled up outside my house, parking my bike next to the porch. I removed my helmet and tucked it under my arm as I grabbed my things from the box. Then I made my away into the house which was fairly quiet apart from the hum of the TV. Billy was in the living room watching the flickering images on our small box.

"Hey Gramps." I sang as I floated up next to him and kissed him on his sunken cheek.

"Hello Essie." He said in his deeply mystical voice. "How was school?" He asked, breaking his gaze from the set.

"Same old, same old." I replied with a shrug. "School's school no matter which one you go to. Of course the pale faces being there didn't help none." I added as I slumped onto the sofa and kicked off my sneakers.

"Pale faces?" Billy inquired with his head on one side. "I didn't think you used such language."

"I do when I'm on about the really pale people." I said, pointedly raising my eyebrows. "You know, with the golden eyes and look like they haven't slept for a good while."

"Oh. Really? There are vampires in Forks High?" He sounded a little incredulous.

"Yeah. Ok they're vegetarian, but…you know." I shrugged.

"You have too be careful." Billy concluded.

I nodded my head as I lay on the sofa.

My stomach rumbled in anticipation of the food it was expecting at this time of the day. I rubbed it in soothing circles as I gazed up at the sealing.

"So where's Mom?" I asked, knowing she would bring an end to my hunger.

"She had to go into Port Angeles. There was a few things she needed to get before college starts back." Billy explained.

I sighed and lifted myself from the sofa.

"I guess that means I have to make dinner." I said in a forlorn voice.

"I think a snack will suite us until your mother gets home." Billy interjected in an urgent tone.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Gramps." I said in a flat voice.

"I know where my good meals come from and they're not from you." Billy replied.

And with that I could not argue. Everything culinary was a mystery to me. You'd think with the culinary prowess of Bella and Renesmee I would be a great cook, but I couldn't boil water without burning it. Billy had a point.

Didn't mean I wasn't gonna argue though. Maybe they should have named me Mary, cause I was all contrary like. Then I got contrary with myself, because I was hungry and I just wanted to eat anything as soon as.

"What's here to snack on then?" I asked.

Billy shrugged from his wheel chair.

I groaned and rose from the sofa, getting to my feet and making my way into the tiny kitchen. I opened the fridge, and as the cool air swirled around me I gazed in at the cold meats and cheese and the big, enormous, chocolate…fudge…cake…

I reached out a finger and picked off a big dollop of frosting before putting it in my mouth, it was heavenly. Of course that wouldn't do to satiate my hunger for now, it wasn't good snackage and Renesmee probably wanted it for something and would totally pitch a fit if I ate it. So with a sigh I pulled out the honey roast ham and went to the cupboard for the sliced loaf. With these two key ingredients I proceeded to make some ham sandwiches for Billy and me.

They were nothing special, just a couple of slices of ham stuffed in between two white slices. I handed one of my instant sandwiches to Billy while I took a bite out of the other, not even bothering to cut them in half, or put them on a plate.

Billy chuckled at my complete ineptitude in the kitchen as he broke off a piece of his sandwich with his fingers and placed it in his mouth to mush it between his gums.

I took another bite of my sandwich as I went rooting through the cupboards until I came across a bag of nachos, one of those big share size bags meant for parties. I opened it and stuffed a handful of cheesy chips into my mouth almost swallowing them back before I'd properly chewed them. I took another bite of my sandwich along with a few more chips as I sat in one of the kitchen chairs. I just loved the weird mix of the soft bread and meat mixed with the crunchy chips. I couldn't get the food into my mouth fast enough as my stomach growled in appreciation.

"Hungry?" Billy asked.

I nodded my head and swallowed the food I had in my mouth.

"I'm feeling very hungry today. Well lately really." I conceded before taking another bite of sandwich and another handful of chips.

"Really?" He asked in a humorous voice, but there was something in the way he was looking at me that made me feel self-conscious. It was as if he was looking for something that he could almost see there. I frowned and strained my mind, attempting to hear something from him, but it had been too long since I last fed my vampire side, my extra talents had dwindled to nothing.

"What?" I demanded irritably once my mouth was empty again.

"How are you feeling?" He asked so nonchalantly that I knew he was digging for something, and I knew exactly what it was.

"What? Are you expecting me to fursplode right here in the kitchen?" I demanded, slamming my sandwich and the half bag of chips down on the table, suddenly I wasn't hungry any more. "Not gonna happen Billy." I stated, before squeezing past his chair and storming into my room.

I slammed the door for good measure before flopping down onto my bed. The wooden frame groaned in protest to my sudden weight. I squashed my face into the pillow as I pushed against the heat as it threatened to rise up and take me once more.

"Not here. Not like this." I whispered, my voice muffled by the pillow.

Once I'd calmed down enough I realised I'd been rude to Billy. With a sigh I heaved myself off the bed and shuffled back along the corridor with my head down. I found Billy back in the living room watching a basket ball game.

"Sorry Gramps." I said from the doorway.

He half turned in his wheelchair to look at me over his shoulder. He smiled warmly at me with a quick nod of his head. All was forgiven and I smiled back.

"Guess I'd better make a start on my homework." I said, retrieving my bag from where I dumped it on the couch. "Got to keep up with the learning." I sighed.

Billy nodded unhelpfully, then turned his attention back to the TV.

I returned to the kitchen and finished off my sandwich before making a start on the huge pile of homework I already had. And this was only the first day!

It took me just over an hour to complete the work sheets and to read the chapter for English. Then after some consideration I returned to my room and took my laptop out from its home under my bed. It was sleek and silver and had been a gift from Bella and Edward in my freshman year.

I loaded it up and let the wi-fi connect before going on line. Even though I wouldn't do the research with Tobias it didn't mean I wouldn't do my part of the research.

I trawled the different sites, writing down interesting points until I was distracted by a knock at the front door. Guessing who it must be I sprung from the bed and flittered out into the corridor.

"I'll get it." I called to Billy as I walked the short distance to the front door and opened it with a flourish.

"Hey guys." I cried , elated beyond words to see my three friends standing there on my doorstep, suddenly this day wasn't so crap after all.

"What's with the bike?" Harry asked, nodding backwards with his head as they all three came in through the door.

"Aunt Alice sent it me." I beamed as I led them to my room. To be honest I wanted to get out, but I still wasn't sure if I was still house bound and I didn't want to push my luck.

"Alice sent you a motorbike?" Susie demanded. "Gee, I wish I had rich relatives."

"You can all have a go." I said, shutting the lid of my laptop and shoving it under the bed. "But I need to find out if I'm still grounded or not." I added as I sat down on my bed.

The others took their regular spots around me.

"So where are the 'rents?" Susie asked.

"Jake's at the garage and Nessie's in Port Angeles." I explained.

"So you don't know when she'll be back?"

"No." I said with a shake of my head. "Although I have been a good little girl this evening. I've finished my homework and was just doing some research for my Biology assignment."

"What type of assignment?" Sammy asked, eyeing my notes critically, my writing was terrible, as if a spider had stepped in ink and decided to dance across my paper.

"I have to give a talk in front of the class about evolution with my lab partner, Tobias." I answered. "Oh, and did I happen to mention Tobias is a vampire!"

They looked at me incredulously, as if waiting for me to confirm it as a joke.

"I'm not kidding you guys!" I declared, holding my hands up in defence. "Tobias is a freaking vampire, not to mention Marlin and Layla. Although I haven't actually met Layla yet, just saw her in the canteen. The only class I don't share with any of them is English, and that teacher gives me the creeps."

"Oh my god! Jake is gonna freak!" Susie exclaimed.

I cheered up suddenly at this thought.

"Hey, you're right. He will freak out. It might be just what I need to get him to transfer me back to the Res school." I sang, rubbing my hands together with glee. Suddenly the future was looking brighter.

"So apart from the leeches, how did your first day go?" Harry asked.

"What can I say, school's school." I said with a shrug, deliberately ignoring the leech remark. "Of course it was so much worse without you guys there."

"Tell me about it." Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "It was so boring today without our resident hell raiser." He teased.

I laughed and my friends joined in. We set about talking nonsense in my room until about six thirty when I heard the front door open and close and someone enter with a rustle of bags.

"Essie, are you home?" Renesmee called from the vicinity of the kitchen.

"Yes Mom." I called back, and made my way to the kitchen to join her. She was placing a lot of bags on the table.

"Hey." She said, looking up at me. "How was school?"

"Good." I replied, itching to have a nose at what she'd bought. I may not like shopping but that doesn't mean I don't like new stuff.

"But?" She prompted after regarding me critically for a moment.

"I'll tell you later." I promised. "Harry and the Twins are here."

"Oh. Ok." She replied as she began rummaging through her shopping bags.

"Mom?" I said in a slightly wheedling voice.

"Yes?" She said with a sigh, not looking up from what she was doing.

"Am I still grounded?"

Now she looked up biting her lip as she thought.

"Ok." She said finally. "You can go out, but only in the front yard." She instructed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I gasped, jumping up and down and hugging her.

"It's probation though." She added. "You break the rules once and it's strait back to being house bound." Renesmee warned.

"Yes Mom." I murmured, breaking away from the hug and shuffling my feet.

"Well?" She demanded, her eyebrows raised high.

"Well what?" I asked with a frown.

"Why are you still standing here? Go! Enjoy the fresh air." She commanded, almost shooing me out of the kitchen.

I nodded my head and quickly made my way back to my room.

"Hey you guys!" I called, leaning into the room while holding myself up with both hands holding either side of the doorjamb. "Do you wanna take this little shindig outside?" I asked casually.

"You're not grounded anymore." Harry whooped as realisation dawned.

"Let's just say my perimeters have been widened a bit." I replied with a smile.

"How far?" Sammy asked.

"The front yard." I said with a shrug. "But at least it's outside." I added and turned to leave with the others following close behind.

We didn't do much more than talk that night, but it was good to be outside again. I didn't realise I loved being outside so much until that very night. I liked it outside with the air cool against my burning skin, soothing the animal within.

At half nine they all went home and I went back inside where Nessie was serving up dinner on the kitchen table, steak and jacket potato, my mouth was already salivating in appreciation. I took a deep breath and let out a satisfied hum.

"I was just about to call you." Renesmee said with a smile as I sat down in my chair gazing down mesmerised at the food I knew would be freaking awesome.

"Now this is what I call food." Billy's deep voice cut across my musings as he rolled into his spot at the table.

I scowled at him, but in a playful way. He chuckled as picked up his knife and fork and began methodically cutting his steak into more manageable pieces. The front door opened and Jake entered just as Nessie was putting his plate down at his space.

"I'm going to need that tonight." He said in a grateful voice as he kissed Renesmee on the cheek.

I suppressed a giggle when I noticed that she blushed. You think she'd be used to these public displays of affection by now. It was only a peck on the cheek for goodness sake!

Renesmee took her seat opposite Jake and we all began eating.

"So how was school today?" Jake asked between mouthfuls of steak.

"It was good." I said. "I liked English until the teacher started blathering on about the Quileute legends and everyone started interpreting them wrong. I was enjoying Biology, thinking that I'd get to do a few experiments on my own, that was a comforting thought, until the vampire walked in…" I trailed off to allow the words to sink in.

I waited, suppressing the smile that threatened as I lifted more food to my mouth. I waited while I chewed, waited for the eruption of Mount Jacob. But there was nothing but the sound of him enjoying his food.

I looked up at him curiously, wondering if he was too enraged to shout, but his face was placid. I frowned, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Did you hear what I said?" I demanded. "There were vampires in the school."

"Heard you the first time." Jake said dismissively.

"But…what…aren't you angry? Aren't you worried about my safety?" I demanded.

"I take it these vampires are vegetarian." Nessie said calmly.

"Well yeah. Do you really think a carnivore could pull something like this off?" I scoffed.

"Then I'm sure you have nothing to fear." Renesmee conceded.

"What happened to, all vampires are dangerous including us?" I demanded.

"Essie, calm down." Renesmee counselled.

I looked down at my hands and realised I had been hearing the sound of my cutlery rattling against my plate for the last minuet or so. I forced my hands to release the cutlery then crushed them against my stomach to try and stop the shaking as I once again pushed back against the heat. Not here. Not like this.

"But aren't you worried for my safety?" I asked again, once I could feel the coolness descend over me once more.

"They're not going to try anything in school." Renesmee sighed.

"Just make sure you're never alone with them." Jake added.

I sighed in defeat. I couldn't believe how casual they were being over the whole Hannigan business when they freaked out whenever I went to the Cullen house. This was way beyond confusing, and really I wasn't hungry anymore. I stared at the food on my plate as if it were the most repulsive thing in the world. I swallowed back the burning bile that threatened to reach my throat.

"May I be excused?" I whispered.

"But you've hardly touched your food." Renesmee pointed out.

"I'm not hungry." I observed.

Renesmee sighed and looked to Jake. Jake rolled his eyes and shrugged. Nessie's eyes rested on me.

"Go on then." She said with a smile.

I nodded my head and rose to my feet and my body suddenly felt heavy. I trudged to my room without even looking at my parents. My nose wrinkled as I took in the hideous scent in my room, it was raw and feral as if some wild animal had been living in it for a year.

I pinched my nose closed as I stumbled to my window and threw it open wide. Cold wet air blasted in, swirling around my room and clearing the scents, and I could breathe again without gagging.

Despite the cold air circulating my room I suddenly felt very tired. I pushed the door closed and not even bothering to change out of my clothes I climbed under the covers and pulled them around me tightly to stave off the cold that had suddenly gripped my body. I lay there curled tight in a shivering ball trying to get the heat back into my body, the sensible thing would have been to get up and close the window, but I was too exhausted.

I lay there in my shivering ball my mind wandered to my parents' reactions to the news that there were no vampires in Forks. They didn't seem too phased by the idea and this made me angry. The heat of my anger served to warm me enough so that I could drift off to sleep.

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Gemma x**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the genius creator and owner of everything Twilight.

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who is reading.**

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

I had a shower before school the next day, I had to because I'd sweated quite a bit in the night and as much as I hated to admit it I was a little smelly. So I showered quickly, washing my hair with my favourite shampoo. Soon I was clean and smelling nice, but it was all artificial and I didn't really smell like me. Not to my specialised senses anyway.

I dressed and dried my hair, but it was taking too long so I brushed all the tangles out before gathering it into a scrunchy then plaiting it into a long thick braid down my back. My stomach rumbled and it reminded me that I didn't eat tidy last night. I made my way to the kitchen feeling light and bouncy again despite my hunger.

"You're in a better mood this morning." Renesmee observed as I hummed my way into the kitchen.

I shrugged and sat down at the table.

"I got a good night sleep." I said, dropping into my chair and picking up a slice of buttered toast. I ate it in three bites and was already on my second half before Renesmee turned toward me with a frying pan full of bacon that she unloaded onto a plate.

I pulled the plate toward me eagerly and began stuffing the salty bacon into mouth. God, it tasted so good, I needed more, and more, and more…

"Hungry?" Nessie asked.

I nodded my head, not wasting eating time by talking.

"I guess I'll have to cook up some more for your father." She said, retrieving more bacon from the fridge.

I swallowed my current mouthful quickly.

"Sorry." I managed to choke out.

"Don't be." Nessie commented, smiling over her shoulder. "I'm just glad you're eating again."

I nodded my head, already chewing my next mouthful.

"So what happened last night?" Renesmee asked.

I shrugged, _I just lost my appetite._ I thought toward her.

"Maybe you're coming down with something." She said, looking at me in concern.

I shrugged again as I finished the bacon on my plate.

"That was great Mom." I said with a wide smile.

"Well you clearly enjoyed it." She smiled back as I made my way to the bathroom to clean my teeth.

After I had finished in the bathroom I gathered my school things together and pulled on my riding boots, jacket and tucked my helmet under my arm.

"Essie?" Nessie called just as I was about to leave.

"Yeah Mom?" I prompted, sticking my head into the kitchen.

"You'll let me know if you feel any worse." She commanded.

"Sure, sure." I replied. "See you later."

"Have fun in school." She urged.

"Sure." I said almost sarcastically.

Then I got on my bike for school.

English went by without much incident, although I did get the odd impression that Miss Hannigan was annoyed at me but I couldn't figure out why. Probably because I hadn't been the font of all knowledge she was expecting me to be yesterday. Stupid newbie teacher not preparing an adequate lesson and trying to use me to prolong it.

English finished and I moved reluctantly toward the next class as Hannah walked beside me. She had sat beside me again in English and I was starting to think of her as a friend. She was quiet and didn't seem to want to poke her nose into my business, which made her appealing as a friend to a secret filled freak like me.

When I entered the lab and saw Tobias sitting there in his neat little outfit I couldn't help the pang of guilt that suddenly fluttered through me. I had been rude yesterday to take off like that without any explanation, although I did have a good reason. Today however those reasons didn't seem nearly enough as I looked at the back of his slightly curling neat hair.

I sat next to him sheepishly, unable to meet his eyes as I suddenly felt the crushing force of my guilt. He'd been nothing but polite to me yesterday, if a little teasing, and I'd been nothing but a brat. I guess that was score one for the vamps.

"Hello Lab Partner." He said pleasantly, but I could hear the hurt behind his words.

Man I felt lousy now. I was a bad person.

"Hey Fang Boy." I said as cheerfully as I could muster.

"How are you this day?" He asked.

"Peachy." I observed. "How about you?"

"I am a vampire. We're always fine." He said in a low voice with a shrug.

"Good." I replied, scribbling on the paper in front of me.

Dr Chaney started the lesson so we could no longer talk.

I arrived in Trig earlier than yesterday. The greasy boy was already there sitting at that table in the back. He perked up when I entered and smiled at me expectantly, tapping the chair next to him. I groaned in disgust and sat down at an empty table.

A few moments later the small girl with the frizzy red hair entered and sat next to me.

"Hi." She said meekly. "I'm Liz."

"I'm Essie." I replied with a smile.

"Yeah. Hannah said." She observed.

"Oh, so you're friends with Hannah then?" I asked.

Liz nodded.

"So you're friends with Olivia as well then."

"Everybody's friends with Olivia." She replied in a wary voice.

"Oh. I see." I said, making a mental note not to say anything to anybody of my thoughts on Olivia.

Marlin entered, her gold eyes flickering around the room until she found an empty table, I felt glad that she didn't have to sit by the grease ball. Although I felt sorry for whoever had to sit next to her, the human would know there was something up but wouldn't know what it was. It was only the odd human who felt comfortable sitting near vampires, like Bella.

The lesson started as the last few people took their seats, a boy with brown hair and a crew cut looking mortified that he had to sit next to grease ball. I flew through our work assignment, Liz frowned at me probably wondering how I managed to work through the answers so quickly, but I couldn't help it, it just came naturally to me.

The lesson ended and as I made my way to lunch I was suddenly ravenous again. I had to force myself to walk at a human pace in my eagerness to get to the food. Luckily we had come from Trig pretty earlier and there wasn't much of a cue. I chose Lasagne with a big pile of leafy salad and Jell-O for desert. I placed a bottle of water on my tray and went to the till to pay.

With my food in hand and my stomach demanding at me I crossed the food hall to the little table I had sat at yesterday. Hannah had hinted that I was more than welcome to sit at the big table with everyone else, but I wasn't sure how Olivia would take that. Besides I just wanted to pig out today and I didn't fancy doing that so close to other people.

To tell the truth I still wanted to be left alone and I was sure I'd offended Tobias enough yesterday that he wouldn't want to sit by me today.

Of course Tobias must be a glutton for punishment, that was the only explanation of why he chose to sit by me today. I heard the chair scrape the floor, I think it was forced habit to make him seem more human, and his tray appeared across from mine laden once more with food. I eyed it ruefully as I stuffed my face with lasagne, what a waste it would be when he was done pretending.

"Hello Miss Esther." He said in pleasant tones.

I frowned slightly, this form of formal address was worse than 'Lab Partner'. I swallowed my mouthful of food.

"Hey Fang Boy." I said with a wicked smile before stuffing another forkful of lasagne into my mouth.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as he reached out to scoop up the apple off his tray. He remained silent as I finished off my lasagne and salad in big mouthfuls. I ate the Jell-O in two mouthfuls and washed everything down with water.

But I was still hungry god damn it!

I eyed his tray once more, only this time it was with want. I bit my lip while I considered the possibility, what would he think of me?

I made up my mind as I looked up at his passive face. He wasn't paying attention to anything; he appeared to be looking absentmindedly into the middle distance while he toyed with the apple in his hand.

I knew this was cheeky, but hell he'd be throwing it in the trash anyway. At least this way it would go to a good home. But I didn't have the nerve to ask him outright, man I'm such a wimp!

I took a steadying breath then said, "Is there anybody watching us?" quickly before I could change my mind.

"Hmmm?" He asked, his attention coming back to me.

"Is there anybody watching us?" I repeated.

He did a quick scan of the room, so quick a human wouldn't notice.

"Only Marlin and Layla." He answered, "Why?"

I didn't answer him. I couldn't because my mouth was already full of the turkey sub that had been on his tray. It was my tray now.

"Oh." Was his only comment when he noticed my little switcharoo.

"You don't mind do you?" I asked between mouthfuls.

"Not at all." He said with a smile. "Although it does beg the question why you should need two meals in one sitting?"

"I'm just really, really hungry today." I answered around my food.

"Ah yes, the legendary appetite." He observed sagely.

"Yeah, it's that all right." I sighed. "I'm just glad it's only…" I cut off abruptly, my teeth clicking and my lips clamped shut and I felt the pain on the side of my tongue.

I had been about to say, 'I'm glad it's only human food I'm ravenous for and not blood.' Gah! What is wrong with me? Why don't you just hand yourself to the Volturi on a plate Ess, it would save time in the long run.

The sting on my tongue crystallised in my mind as the copper taste filled my mouth and I couldn't help but feel an odd thrill at the taste. That was really creepy, to like the taste of your own blood. This occupied only a bit of my mind though; I was mainly focused on the pain.

"Thit." I lisped as I put my finger gingerly to the place I had bit. "I vit my thtounge." Way to state the obvious Ess!

As I pulled my finger away and saw the watery blood on my finger tip I suddenly remembered who was sitting opposite me. I clamped my mouth shut again, this time avoiding injury, and looked up at Tobias. His eyes had hardened and he had gone very still, I was sure he wasn't breathing.

God! What was I thinking?

I tried to apologise with my eyes alone, not wanting to open my mouth until the blood had stopped, and not able to use my talent to communicate either. Mind talking wasn't exactly a wolf talent now was it? Well not when we're on two legs anyway, or with other species.

His expression softened and he began breathing again.

"My apologies Miss Esther." He said sincerely, holding his hand over his heart and bowing his head slightly. "I overreacted there. In fact your blood does not hold the appeal that a human's blood would. How strange, I can smell too much of the wolf about you." He mused.

"You can?" I asked, unable to stop the worried frown from creasing my forehead.

"Is that a problem for you?" He asked with concern.

I shook my head and took another bite of my sandwich as an excuse not to speak.

"This must be harder for you than most." He conceded.

I swallowed the lump of food in my mouth so quickly I nearly choked. Coughing I drank some of my water back before I was able to speak.

"Are you alright?" Tobias asked as I spluttered some more.

I nodded my head as I fought to regain my voice.

"Why?" I managed to croak through my gravely throat.

"Why what?" Tobias asked, a frown creasing his marble forehead.

"Why would this be more difficult for me than most?" I whispered, worried that I had let something slip and he knew my secret.

"Because you are a girl." He said in an, 'isn't it obvious' voice. "I was under the impression that until fairly recently only the sons of the Quileute where able to make the transformation."

It took all my effort of will not to sigh in relief. My secret was still safe; no Volturi would be knocking on the door this time.

"So you think I got this tougher than Harry because I'm a girl?" I demanded.

"More or less." He replied with a shrug.

"That's sexist." I hissed, before finishing off my sandwich in the uncomfortable silence that followed.

He sat with his chin in his hand watching me in the silence, his expression was unfathomable.

"I'm sorry." He said eventually. "That was rather narrow minded of me. You must forgive my old fashioned ways."

I sighed and shook my hand dismissively. "Really, just ignore me when I get like this, sometimes I get into these funny little moods and god help anyone on the receiving end." I had finished all the food and I looked at my watch. "I guess we'd better get to History." I said, rising to my feet.

"May I walk you to class?" He asked.

"If you really want to." I said with a frown before turning from him and going to dump my tray.

Honestly, I couldn't see the attraction I held for him. I was just Essie, the crazy mixed up kid. To him I must seem like an obnoxious petulant brat, so why wouldn't he leave me alone? Especially after I'd been so horrible today, and I stood him up yesterday!

I should probably apologise for that.

I dumped my tray and turned to face him, he was practically right behind me. This was the closest I'd ever been to him standing and I noted that I was at least an inch taller than him. He had to tilt his head up slightly to look at me.

"I'm sorry." I said. "For yesterday. I should have told you, but I remembered about a prior engagement I had, I needed to get to it quick, but that's no excuse for bailing on you like that. So, I'm sorry."

He smiled and touched my arm lightly.

"Worry not." He said warmly. "I understand."

I felt confused at this statement, did he understand that I had a prior engagement, or did he understand that I was lying but he didn't give a damn? God it was annoying, but I decided to just accept it as the only answer I was going to get and not push the matter.

"Thanks." I said with a sheepish grin.

"The matter is completely dropped provided you'll honour me with your presence this evening." He said smiling in a way that I couldn't figure out was smug or not.

I was about to say yes automatically, to get him off my back, but I couldn't do that to him again, that would make me a bad person. It didn't mean he had to know the real reason I couldn't go study with him. No point in giving him a worse impression of me than he already had.

"Gee, I'd really love to, but I promised Harry I'd meet him strait after school." I said with what I hoped was enough regretful tones.

"Well that is a shame." He said sadly. "Shall we?" He prompted, indicating the way to our class.

We began walking in silence.

"Harry?" He said. "Is he not your boyfriend?" He asked.

Grr!

"Harry is not my boyfriend." I snapped.

"That does not seem to be the opinion of everyone else in the school."

"By everyone else I take it you mean Olivia?" I asked.

"The charming young lady with the blond hair?" He said in sarcastic tones.

I snorted. "Yep, that's the one."

"Yes, she seems to be of that opinion. She told me there was no point in my trying to 'get with you' because you had a boyfriend. A big 'Indian dude' called Harry who would in most likelihood 'totally kick my ass.' I'd like to see him try." He said smugly.

"Harry is my best friend." I said smoothly. "And he happens to be a Clearwater, if that means anything to you."

"I suppose it would make it a more interesting fight." He conceded.

"Harry wouldn't lower himself to fight you, unless of course you were looking to break the treaty. But then it wouldn't be Harry wailing on you, I would be the one totally kick your ass then." I said proudly.

He smirked, as he looked me up and down.

"I don't doubt that for a second." He remarked.

I rolled my eyes and stepped into the History class. I made my way toward an empty seat wondering if he would sit by me or not.

"Hey Essie." Somebody called.

I turned to the source of the voice to find Olivia waving at me frantically.

"I've kept you a seat." She said, motioning to said seat.

I frowned as I made my way to her and sat down next to her.

"What's this in aide of?" I asked in a whisper.

"I thought the new kid was gonna sit by you. I thought I'd save you the torment." She said with a saintly grin.

"I thought you didn't like me." I couldn't help say it; first she was sticking up for me, and now this.

"I don't." She answered bluntly. "You're an annoying brat who doesn't bow to my every whim like everyone else does. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna let some guy bug the crap out of you."

"Oh." I was thoughtful for a moment. "Did you really warn him off me?" I asked.

"He told you about that?" She demanded.

"Yeah."

She shot him an angry glare.

"So it's true?" I asked in awe. This girl had guts to threaten a vampire, even if she didn't know what he was, vampires tended to give off an air of menace.

"Yeah." She confessed reluctantly. "You're a Forks girl now, and nobody messes with us. No matter how drop dead gorgeous they may be."

"Thank you." I sighed, genuinely touched.

"Yeah. Just don't tell anyone about it." She snapped. "I've got a reputation to keep. You don't become school bitch through being nice to people."

"Ok, I won't let on that you're secretly nice." I joked.

"That's my girl." She said with a small smile just as Mr Wilcox called the class to order.

When history ended I packed up my things and made my way to PE.

"So Olivia is actually nice." Tobias said, appearing at my side.

"It would seem so." I conceded. "But don't tell anyone, cause it's a secret." I whispered the last bit.

"You're not very good at keeping them are you?" He observed in a joking manner.

"Course I'm not." I replied with a grin.

Gee, my whole life was about keeping secrets, if only he knew the half of it.

"What are you too conspiring about?" Marlin asked, appearing on my other side.

"It appears the school bitch isn't quite up to the task." Tobias said solemnly.

"From what I've heard I wouldn't cast doubt on Olivia's abilities just yet." Marlin stated. "See you inside." She added with a wave as we went into the girls' locker room while Tobias entered the boys'.

We changed into our kits quickly and made our way out into the Gym. Tobias was waiting for us in his gym kit. Even that looked neat on him. Everything about him was neat and tidy; he was the complete opposite of me.

"Hi team mates." He said with a grin.

"Tobias." Marlin said with a quick nod of her head.

"Hey Fang Boy." I said grinning wickedly.

Marlin looked at me in shock while I smiled back, daring her to challenge me. She looked angered as her eyes travelled to Tobias. For a moment some emotion I couldn't quite fathom fluttered across his face but he quickly controlled it. He held up his hand and scratched his nose, but not before I caught the signal to Marlin to drop whatever she was gonna say.

She frowned and looked back at me, her face unhappy.

She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. When she opened her eyes her friendly face was back.

I was more interested in Tobias though, he had definitely given her some form of order. Was he the coven leader or something?

I didn't have time to muse too much on this for the Coach called us all around and put us into sets so everyone would get to play. I had to hand it to Marlin and Tobias; they played average well, even throwing in the odd ball fumble here and there. We were out in the fourth round, same as all the other average teams and we spent the rest of the lesson talking on the bleachers.

I was surprised by how much we seemed to have in common. Marlin had read most of the same books as me, obviously I hadn't read as many as her, from what I could determine she had at least five hundred years on me, probably more. Although she was surprised at some of the books I said I'd read, courtesy of Carlisle's collection, because some of them hadn't been in print for a hundred years.

With Tobias I talked music, although some of the bands he professed to liking I didn't quite believe. They didn't really fit with his neat little image, which was still apparent about him even now after playing a couple of rounds of basketball. It brought strange images of him getting home, changing quickly into ripped jeans and a baggy creased T-shirt and messing up his hair before moshing around his house to Nirvana. Actually that wouldn't be so bad.

They also liked watching movies; they mentioned ones that they'd seen back when moving images was something new and wonderful. I was a little jealous wondering what it would be like to witness this marvel for the first time when you where old enough to appreciate it.

As they continued describing their various hobbies something occurred to me. Neither of them obviously had mates. They had way too much time on their hands and was filling it with whatever they could. Perhaps that is why they had decided to come to school. Suddenly nine hours was extracted from the day.

The lesson ended and we went to shower and change, I did this today without having to worry about escaping before Tobias caught me. I had told him I couldn't meet with him this evening, so I had no reason to feel guilty.

I bit my lip as I brushed my hair back up.

So why did I feel guilty?

I shook the thoughts from my head as I stuffed my things into my bag and made my way out to my bike. As I was zipping up my jacket I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

I turned around to find Layla standing there. Her fox coloured hair was pulled back into a ponytail, although she had a few chin length strands curtaining either side of her pointed face as she looked down at the floor. She was wearing a long sleeved black top which she had worn holes into, worrying it with her pale fingers. She seemed to be preparing herself for something.

"Hi." I prompted.

She swallowed nervously, which struck me as odd. All the vampires I knew where brimming with confidence, maybe too much in some cases.

"Hi." She managed to say, her eyes flashing up to mine briefly, before they fell to the floor once more. She still wasn't saying anything.

"You're Layla right." I said, as the silence wore on.

She nodded her head, still pulling at her sleeves.

"I'm Essie." I said, taking one of her hands and shaking it.

She gasped and her wondering eyes met mine.

"You're so hot!" She observed.

"Yep. I should totally be on the cover of a magazine." I said, striking a pose.

She giggled slightly.

"You're funny." She said. "Not like the other kids here."

"Yeah. Cause none of the others are werewolves." I said with a wink.

"Werewolf?" She gasped. "No, no, no." She muttered, shaking her head. "Not a werewolf. You're a shapeshifter." She closed her eyes and put her fingers to her temples. "The Quileute shapeshifters differ from the Children of the Moon with ten main points. One, they do not need the moon to change. Two, they are all descendents of Taha Aki. Three, they are not cursed…"

"Yeah, I know all this." I said cutting her off. "What are you a walking encyclopaedia?"

She blinked and then laughed nervously. "Something like that." She whispered, biting at her thumb nail, she tapped at her head, "I've got all the knowledge of the v…"

She broke off when Marlin placed a delicate hand on Layla's bony shoulder.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yes." I said. "Layla was introducing herself to me."

Marlin nodded her head wile looking at her sister with concern. We stood around in a very uncomfortable silence with none of us looking at each other. Time was getting on, I had places to be.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you Layla." I said, shaking her hand again. "See you tomorrow Marlin." I said, shaking her hand as well.

"See you tomorrow." Marlin replied while Layla continued to look at the ground.

Marlin led Layla away while I placed my helmet on, but not before I heard Marlin say, "We told you not to approach her unless one of us were with you."

I didn't know what to make of that, and at the moment I didn't really care. I was heading back to the Res, to my home turf. I'd soon be with my wolf buddies and I could leave all this vampire crap behind.

_Until tomorrow, sigh…_

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

**Thank you for reading, please review, pretty please with cherries on top and ice cream in the middle.**

**Gemma x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

I entered my house to the smell of frying fish and boiling vegetables filling the hallway with its tantalizing aroma. My stomach was rumbling again in anticipation of the food it could sense nearby. Seriously, this hunger was starting to get to me, would I ever feel full again?

"Hi Essie." Renesmee called from the kitchen.

"Hey Mom." I said, putting my head in through the door. "That sure smells good." I commented.

"I hope you're hungry." She said with a smile as she served out the green beans onto plates.

"You know me Mom. I've always got room." I joked, tapping my surprisingly flat stomach considering the glut I had been going through lately.

Guess that was one of the perks of being a wolf, a good metabolism.

"Go wash up, it's almost ready." She said with a laugh.

I went to my room to dump my school things and went to the bathroom to wash my face and hands. I did this quickly and was soon sitting back in my seat in the kitchen eagerly awaiting the food that Renesmee had prepared.

"You were quick." She said as she placed a plate full of food in front of me.

"Like the wolf." I said, picking up my fork and spearing one of the new potatoes that had been cooked in their skins on the end of it.

I placed it in my mouth and hummed in delight as it melted in my mouth tasting all natural and fresh. I then began wolfing down my meal, a little fish here, some broccoli there. As always it was absolutely delicious, Renesmee was an awesome cook. I just wished I'd inherited her talent; like I said before, I burn water.

My plate was soon empty and I had to resist the urge to ask for more. How my body was acting at the moment I wondered if I'd ever feel full again.

"You were hungry." Renesmee remarked as I pushed my plate away and sat back in mock satisfaction.

"I sure was." I agreed.

_How are you feeling now?_ She asked with her mind, continuing our conversation while she finished off her food.

_Ok now._ I replied with a frown. _I don't know what was wrong with me last night, I just felt… _I shook my head as I tried to find the right words. _Cold._ I conceded, and I shivered at the memory.

_Cold?_

I nodded and Renesmee frowned.

"Has this happened before?" She asked aloud.

I shook my head and lay my chin on top of my hands, which were resting on the table.

_It was weird, cause usually I feel very, very hot. But last night… _I felt more comfortable discussing this with my mind voice rather than out loud. I don't think I'd be able to keep the worry and confusion out of my voice.

"I thought you looked a little pale too." She stated while she suddenly looked distracted.

"Pale?" I couldn't help gasping that aloud as I lifted my head in shock. "Do you mean ill pale, or…" I couldn't finish that sentence.

Renesmee watched me with concern before her eyes flickered down to her plate for a moment. She was gaining composure, this much was certain, cause then she looked up with a placid smile on her face. But the worry was still there in her chocolate brown eyes.

"It's nothing to worry about." She said lightly, and that immediately sent me to worrying. "You're probably just coming down with something."

"I guess." I said uncertainly.

Silence descended in the Black household as Renesmee finished her food.

"Are you gonna help me with the dishes?" She asked, rising to her feet.

"Of course." I said, grabbing a tea towel off the rail.

As I went to stand by the draining board awaiting clean wet dishes while Nessie cleared the table something occurred to me.

"Where's Billy?" I asked.

"Oh I drove him up to Charlie's. There's some big game or something on. You know what those two are like." She said rolling her eyes as she ran water into the sink.

"Oh joy." I said sarcastically. "I bet Sue couldn't wait to get out of there."

"Yep. I drove her back down so she could go visit with Leah." Renesmee answered, handing me the first clean plate.

"I guess I won't be seeing the Twins tonight then." I sighed as I began to dry and put away.

The Twins loved their grandmother but since neither of them could drive they didn't get to see her often even though she only lived fifteen miles away. I usually drove them up so I could see Charlie at the same time, but since I'd been Res bound for a month now none of us had been up. So obviously they wouldn't miss this opportunity to see her.

"Harry'll probably be over though." Renesmee reassured me.

"Unless he wants to go see Grandma Sue as well." I said despondently.

Renesmee sighed loudly.

"Fine." She said. "You can go over to Leah's house to see them. Just promise you'll go strait there and come strait back. No little excursions, for any reason."

"Really Mom!" I gasped.

"Jake's gonna be unhappy about this, but yes you can go. Just make sure you're home early enough to do your homework." She commanded.

"I will." I sang as I finished drying off the last plate.

I ran to my room and pulled a brush through my hair so I could ware it down, just as I liked it. I pulled on my jacket and almost skipped to the door.

"See you later Mom." I called to her as I opened the door.

I began walking through it before I looked where I was going, that's how I nearly ran into Harry with his fist raised ready to knock.

"Harry!" I gasped.

"Ess. Can we go someplace to talk?" He asked in a low voice.

"Why aren't you over at Leah's?" I asked.

"Ess. Please?" He snapped under his breath.

There was something about his tone that made me suddenly concerned for him. Harry didn't get like this, something was seriously up.

"Mom." I called. "I'm not going to Leah's now."

"You're not?" Nessie asked, coming to the door.

"I'll be around in the old garage if you need me." I assured her, while she looked at Harry with concern.

"Ok Lamb." She said in a distracted voice. _Be sure to call me if there's any trouble._ She added in my mind.

_I will._ I assured her.

"Come on Har." I said, grabbing his arm and towing him willingly around to Jake's old garage.

They were huge prefab sheds that had been bolted together. They had weathered the forty odd years since Jake had constructed them quite well. The only indication that they were old was the discolouration of the plastic and the plants that had grown up to conceal three of its sides.

I stepped inside and turned on the light. The florescent tube flickered into life bathing everything in a bit too much light. There was no real evidence now that this had once been a garage. Harry, the Twins and me had spent the summer when we were twelve transforming it into a clubhouse. We'd scrounged paint from where we could to decorate the MDF boards we'd put up against the walls. It was a mish mash of colours and you could clearly see where one colour had ran out and we'd started on with the next not caring if the colours mixed for a while.

It was only background anyway for our various posters of our favourite bands and some of Harry's artwork. He'd drawn a brilliant picture of the four of us together. That was only a year ago, but we all looked completely different now, especially me and Harry.

I sat down in an old holey armchair we'd saved from the side of the road while Harry lay across the three-seat settee that we'd found dumped on the beach of all places. Despite the size of the settee Harry's legs still hung over the edge of the arm and his toes brushed the floor. This wouldn't have been nearly as impressive if it weren't for the fact that his head was resting on the other arm as he stared up at the strip light that flickered occasionally.

God, how tall was he now? I studied him closer than I had in weeks, he was pushing six five now easily and his shoulders had broadened and his muscles… I mentally slapped myself for ogling, but how could I not? His muscles were growing, tightening, toning. They looked good on him straining against his white T-shirt but they were also familiar.

He sighed and placed his arm over his eyes while his other one dangled off the side of the settee.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked timidly.

"God I can feel it Ess." He gasped, and suddenly he was sitting up, his face buried in his hands. "I keep thinking I'm gonna explode."

And now I could see the minute tremors that were running through his body.

"You do?" Was all I could say.

I heard him swallow loudly before he continued.

"It's coming soon, but I don't know when." He looked up suddenly. "I think it's laughing at me." He murmured.

"The wolf?"

He nodded his head, his dark hair falling everywhere.

"Oh."

I couldn't think what to do. Also why did he come to me? Wouldn't he have been better off going to one of the protectors?

But maybe it wasn't answers he was looking for, maybe it was comfort. He wouldn't get that from the pack, encouragement most definitely. Understanding, that went without saying and maybe even pity, but there was one thing they couldn't give him that his best friend could.

"Do you think you should try…phasing?" I asked with a whisper.

"I've considered it." He said his voice muffled by his hands again. "But every time I push for the heat all I keep thinking is, not here, not like this."

I felt my stomach fill with ice, this was all my fault. Hurricane Essie strikes again. All I was good for was mucking everyone's lives up. I had broken Harry!

"I'm sorry." I gasped, and before I even thought about the implications I had crossed to the sofa and threw my arms around him.

He hissed slightly, jumping out of my arms.

"You're really cold!" He gasped, looking at me aghast.

Suddenly a shiver racked my body and I felt the ice deep in my bones. I crossed my arms over my chest to try and keep the heat in. As I shivered I shook my head, fighting against the cold. My face in my hands now I fought for the fire inside, I wanted it now, I needed it to warm me. Warm me so I didn't feel like a…

"Esther?" Suddenly my ears seemed to focus on that hissed voice.

I looked up into Harry's worried dark eyes.

"Don't call me that." I snapped. "Only Renesmee calls me that." It was an automatic response, but I heard Harry sigh with relief.

"So you're back with me then?" He asked with a grin.

"What?" I questioned.

"I don't know where your mind was at, but I was calling you for a full minute there without a response." He said. "Are you feeling ok? Cause you were looking a little peaky for a moment there."

"Peaky?"

"Pale." He conceded. "Very pale."

"Oh please let me be coming down with something." I prayed as I lent back against the sofa.

"Why would you wish yourself ill?" He asked, moving back closer to me.

"Never mind." I said, brushing it off. "This is about you and look at me, making it about myself again. I'm such a brat."

"You're not a brat." He said, placing his hot hand on my cheek and he turned my head to face him.

"Yes I am." I shot back.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are t…" I broke off. "This is childish." I chuckled.

"Is not." Harry teased as he moved his face closer to mine.

My breath hitched and my heart quickened, so did Harry's, I could feel it in the pulse of his fingertips still pressed lightly against my cheek. I felt my eyes drawn to his full lips, so invitingly close. I licked my own lips in anticipation as I breathed in his delicious woodsy scent.

So close, all I had to do was move my head just a fraction and our lips would meet and we would kiss.

I sat back instead, turning my head away from him. We had an agreement.

"That was close." Harry said with a relieved chuckle.

"Yeah." I agreed, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You know what? I can't wait for this whole phasing business to be over. Then at least we'll know." He said.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Until then I think we should make sure the Twins are with us at all times. I don't know how long my restraint will hold."

"Then let go." He challenged, taking my hand in his.

I looked up into his eyes and suddenly it was an intriguing prospect. Everyone thought Harry was my boyfriend anyway, why not make it so? I sighed and dropped my head. No, the same arguments still applied. Unless we imprinted on each other then we had to squash these reckless feelings before they became too solidified.

"You know why I can't." I said sadly.

"Because of uncertainty." And he spat the word as if it were a curse.

"Yep. That's right." I agreed forlornly.

We both sighed as a sullen silence fell.

"You should probably go talk to the Elders." I said, not looking at him, that was my safest option now.

"Why?" He asked.

"Or your father. Someone who's phased already, someone who can help you make the change." I explained.

"Why should I?" He declared.

"What?"

"Why should I go phase when you keep stopping yourself from doing it?" He demanded.

"Because there are a lot things I've got to factor in before I do it. I don't know if when I make that change I'll be Quileute. What if I become a weird vampire wolf?" I demanded.

"That's right. Cause your special." He spat.

"Huh?"

"Esther Black princess of the Quileutes." He announced in a sarcastically grand voice.

"Wh…huh…where's all this coming from?" I asked.

"You've always thought you're better than us with your leach blood."

"I have not!" I yelled rising to my feet, I could feel the fire ripping through my body.

My breathing was coming in painful gasps and my vision shook with the vibration of my body. I began to panic as I felt my shape beginning to slip away from me. I drew in a deep breath, closed my eyes tight as I clenched my fists and forced the heat back.

"Not here. Not like this." I said through gritted teeth, oh god I'm not ready for this.

"Painful isn't it." Harry's voice came mocking and cold from a distance.

I bent over, pressing my fists to my temples as I tucked my head between my knees. I tried to steady my breathing, I wouldn't give Harry the satisfaction of setting me off for the first time. He wouldn't be the reason I phased, it would be my decision.

Suddenly the thought that he could do this to me seemed to cement into a cold fury in my chest. I hissed slightly and pushed that cold through my veins, calming me, cooling me until I felt normal again.

At least physically I was normal.

Emotionally however…

I lifted my head slowly and I was glad I didn't have a mirror to see the look of thunder etched on my features. It must have been something because Harry blanched and stepped back a pace. I was angry, I could feel it deep in my bones, but everything about me was calm and collected.

"Why did you do that to me?" I demanded.

"Sorry Ess." He gasped. "God I'm sorry, I just thought…"

"That if you pushed me I'd fursplode and if I could do it so could you." I said serenely.

He blinked and frowned deeply. "You reading my mind?" He demanded.

"I don't need to read your mind Harry. It's written all over your face Harry. Such a simple mind you have Harry." I continued in that eerie voice with a strange English lilt to it.

I was shocked at myself, who was this person controlling my mouth?

Harry was looking at me flabbergasted.

"You want a princess, then I'll give you one darling." I hissed as I moved closer to him.

Suddenly I recognised that voice. It was the inner monologue of my dreams, the one that belonged to the vampire me.

"No." I managed to shout through my own lips.

"Essie." Harry asked in concern, reaching his hand out for me. "Are you ok?"

I couldn't see him because I had my hands pressed over my eyes in an effort to pull myself back.

"Just go. Go get my Mom." I sobbed.

I heard him hesitate a moment before he ran off for the house. A second later I felt a warm hand on my wrist.

"Esther?"

"Mom." I sobbed, moving my hands from my eyes and hugging tightly to my mother as I began to cry uncontrollably on her shoulder.

My Mom made soothing hushing noises as she brought her arms around me and brushed my hair back comfortingly.

"I think you should go now Harry." My mother said in a definite voice.

Harry didn't argue, everyone was afraid of my Mom. We were alone in the garage for a long while as I cried onto her shoulder, and Mom soothed me all the while. Finally my tears dried and I tried to compose myself, pushing back against the dry sobs.

"Do you want to tell me what this is all about?" Renesmee asked as she continued to cradle me in her arms.

"Harry said some horrible things." I gasped and sobbed through the sentence. "He made out that I was a snob. That I think I'm better than them, but I'm not. They're better than me, can't he see that. They're gonna be warrior guardians protecting the tribe from the Cold Ones. I don't know what the hell I'm gonna be. I might be the thing they have to protect everyone from."

"You know he didn't mean it, and you shouldn't feel that way about yourself." Renesmee stated. "You are not going to turn into a monster. But if the time came that you did become…uncontrollable we would take you away from here. Take you somewhere safe."

As bad as the thought of being exiled from my home was, Renesmee's words were comforting to me. At least I knew they had a backup plan for me that didn't involve putting me down like some rabid dog.

"Thanks Mom." I said, finally regaining my composure.

"But really Lamb, you need to stop worrying so much." Renesmee said in a serious tone. "What happens in the future happens, we can't change that. So what's the point in wasting your time worrying about it?"

I shrugged.

Renesmee hugged me again, and then she smiled.

"Now I believe you have homework to do." She said.

"Yep." I said as my head dropped.

So I went to do my homework.

After it was complete I did some more research for Biology, and I was starting to piece together quite a nice little report.

I showered before bed and climbed under the cool sheets around eleven. I drifted off to sleep within minuets of my head hitting the pillow. I could feel the start of a dream coming on.

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Reviews would be appreciated : )**

**Gemma x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of the fantabulous Stephenie Meyer. (Did you check out her Oprah interview. Squeee!)**

**I would like to apologise for not posting this sooner, but as you'll see this chapter's my longest yet. I got a bit carried away, but don't we all do that now and again?**

**Also I would ask you to forgive a lot of Essie's behaviour in this chapter, she's not herself at all. It will be revealed why in a later chapter, although I think you'll probably work it out. Anyways, I'll shut up now and leave you to read in peace x**

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

I dreamt last night, and it wasn't a good dream. Well it started out good, looking to be one of those dreams that made you a little embarrassed when you saw the person the next day. Unsurprisingly my dream was of Harry.

We were being our usual selves, laughing and joking until, well there was a lot of kissing. Hot lip numbing, tongue knotting kissing as we pulled our bodies closer together. My hands moved along the warm bare flesh of his shoulders, caressing his well-formed muscles as his hands travelled up and down my back.

We were breathing rapidly as we gave into the temptation we'd been resisting for so long, and man it felt good. Oh god I was going to die in ecstasy here if we took it just that one step further. I shivered delightfully as his fingers started pulling at my top.

His soft lips moved to my throat and at first it was, oh god, just…heavenly. I felt my heart quicken as he moved his lips against my skin, sucking slightly. It was oh so enjoyable, until his teeth grazed my skin.

This set something off inside me. I let out a little playful snarl as my body temperature plummeted. But then his skin was too hot against mine, as if someone was holding curling irons to my skin. It felt as if my skin was searing away from my bones.

My snarl was feral this time as I pushed him from me, my face contorting into a grimace of hatred. The snarl was continuing long and low as it ripped from my chest. Harry looked at me in shook and fear and I saw myself reflected back alabaster white in his frightened dark eyes.

My own eyes were black with hunger as I continued to snarl with my teeth exposed. I opened my mouth wide and suddenly my mouth opened more than a person's should. That mouth, that too wide mouth was filled with rows and rows of razor sharp teeth. I could no longer recognise my own face as I crossed the distance with a leap faster than any vampire I'd ever known.

I closed my arms around him and tore at his throat. I spat out the lump of flesh and gore as his blood began to pump warmly from his veins. It steamed in the suddenly cold air as he let out a scream of pain.

I willed myself to wake from this scene of carnage, but I couldn't. It was sickening to watch as I killed my friend, enjoying every moment of his pain. I tried to scream out, to stop that monster that had him pinned to the floor as his life slipped away but I was imprisoned.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't speak.

I wasn't breathing.

I wasn't anything, just this floating consciousness witnessing in horror as the monster in my skin began tearing up the body of my friend, searching for more blood. I felt myself retch, but I had no body to be sick with.

And now the Twins were running toward us, drawn by the sound of commotion.

The look of disgust and horror on there faces scarred me deeply as that Thing looked up with a blood stained face, smiling warmly with my face as my friends approached cautiously. The Thing's face almost split in two as it opened that razor filled mouth and leapt at Sammy, I screamed out my lungs burning and my chest aching with the force of it.

That's when I sat up in bed dripping with sweat my breath catching in my throat.

My door banged open.

"Essie?" Renesmee gasped as she ran into my room.

"Oh god." I panted, trying to get my breath back. "Oh god."

I was shaking, but it was with fear this time, not from the wolf bursting to get out.

"What's wrong?" Renesmee asked in front of me, her hand on my shoulder.

"I killed Harry." I whispered in a broken voice. "And the Twins."

"No you didn't." She stated, making me look her in the eye. "It was just a dream Essie."

I shook my head not daring to believe it.

"I'm a monster, I killed them." I repeated adamantly.

"Esther Marie Black, you are not a monster. And you didn't kill your friends. I'll take you to see them right now if you want me to, regardless of the time. I'll do it just to get this foolish notion out of your head." Renesmee said in a firm voice.

I sobbed once as I looked into her eyes. I saw myself reflected back, just like I'd been reflected in Harry's eyes. Only now my skin was russet once more, slightly pale, but that was from the horror of my dream, and tearstained from where I'd been crying. I must have been crying in my sleep and my hair was damp from my sweat and clinging to my forehead.

Oh god, it was just a dream.

I wiped my face with my hands, ridding it of my tears.

"It was so real." I moaned. "I thought I'd killed them."

"But you didn't." Renesmee soothed as she stroked my hair back.

"I know." I sighed.

"Would you like me to make you a hot chocolate or some warm milk?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"A glass of water?"

"I'm fine Mom." I assured her. "I just want to go back to sleep." I lied.

Renesmee frowned, but gave a sigh as she rose from the bed.

"I'll leave you sleep then." She said, turning out the light and closing the door.

I fell back on the bed still not calm. There was no way I was going back to sleep. I turned my head to look at my digital clock. It was only two in the morning, but I wasn't going back to sleep, I didn't want to revisit that place where I was a monster.

I sat up and reached under my bed for the laptop. I set it up and began writing up my report for Biology. May as well get as much on the computer when I had a few hours to kill until school.

I shut down my laptop when my alarm went off. I rose from my bed and went to have a shower to wash the sweat from my body. I dressed in skinny jeans and a short-sleeved T-shirt and I pulled my old convers on today. They were a bit worn now but they were my most comfortable shoes and I wanted comfort today.

I ate my breakfast lethargically, not even noticing what I was eating. I cleaned my teeth and made my way outside with my bags slung over my shoulder. I left my helmet behind.

I was way too tired to attempt to ride my bike; I would take the SUV today. Ok, I know I probably shouldn't drive anything when I was feeling tired, but I had to get to school somehow and I didn't really fancy the repercussions of having my mother drop me off.

Anyway, I'd inherited my driving skills from Edward and Jacob, I could drive there in my sleep much better than most people on a really good day. But driving the SUV meant I didn't have to fight to keep the bike upright.

I parked up and trudged through the parking lot to English, my head felt as if it was floating. I entered the class and sat down heavily next to Hannah.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." I murmured as I pulled my things from my bag.

"You look terrible." She commented with genuine concern.

"I had a rough night." I answered, rubbing soothing circles between my eyebrows.

"Maybe you should have stayed home." She said.

I shook my head, it felt as if it was gonna fall off.

"I need to keep my grades up." I muttered.

I hardly had the energy to speak.

"But it's only the start of the year." She pointed out.

"Start as you mean to go on." I said as brightly as I could manage.

Miss Hannigan called the class to order then.

I sat through English just barely keeping my eyes open. I could feel my head nodding forward every now and then while I tried to keep notes. Maybe I should have stayed home today and tried to sleep. Surely the dream wouldn't return in the day. God, why hadn't I tried to go back to sleep last night? I probably wouldn't have had the dream and now I was missing my favourite lesson.

After English ended I packed up my bag and rose unsteadily to my feet. I was feeling hot again so I folded my coat over my arm settling for my nice cool T-shirt. I went to leave with Hannah.

"Essie, may I have a word with you please?" Miss Hannigan asked before I could get out the door.

I sighed, "See you in Biology." I said to Hannah before going to stand by Miss Hannigan's desk.

Miss Hannigan waited until everyone had cleared out before she spoke.

"Did we have a late night last night?" She asked in a light pleasant voice.

"No." I replied, stifling a yawn.

"Then why are you having trouble keeping your eyes open today?" She asked. "Sleep is important for concentration."

"What are you, my guidance counsellor now?" I demanded, but my voice sounded weak.

"Of course not, but I'm concerned it may start affecting your grades."

"It's only one lesson." I complained. "I had a rough night last night, I'm sure I'll be better tomorrow."

I suddenly felt faint and my hands slapped down on top of the desk as I struggled to keep myself on my feet.

"Would you like me to call the nurse?" She asked, putting her hand on my arm in concern.

Suddenly I felt better; as if I'd had good nights sleep, drank one of those foul tasting energy drinks and had an invigorating shower. I straitened up and blinked, my fatigue suddenly gone.

"Actually I feel better now." I said, frowning in confusion at my sudden burst of energy.

"I guess you must." Miss Hannigan replied, clasping her hands together on top of the table in front of her. "I think you should be getting along to Biology now."

"Yeah." I said, and I regarded her curiously as I left the classroom.

What had that been all about?

I shrugged and hummed a happy tune as I nearly skipped to Biology. Man, I was feeling better, a lot better. I arrived in Biology before Dr Chaney had started the lesson.

I sat next to Tobias practically buzzing with energy.

"Hey there Fang Boy." I sang as I pulled my books from my bag.

"Good morning Miss Esther." He said with a smile and a curious look.

And I felt so keyed up I couldn't even be bothered by that formal greeting. Man, I felt good! So full of energy, I didn't want to be sitting in the Bio lab, I wanted to be running. I wanted to run out there in the forest where nobody could see so I could really let go. Run so fast that my hair would whip behind me and the trees would be a blur of green.

I looked longingly out the window despite the grey skies and the steady drizzle that was falling down.

Tobias kicked me in the leg.

I looked at him curiously wondering why he would do such a thing.

He raised his eyebrows meaningfully and nodded his head toward the board. I looked at it and saw that it was filled with Dr Chaney's meticulous script.

I glanced down to see that Tobias had transcribed it onto the paper in front of him in a neat flowing script. Where we supposed to be copying this down? When did she write it?

I picked up my pen and began copying the words from the board. I couldn't believe how fast my pen flew across the page or how neat my usually messy scrawl was. I copied the entire thing in a minuet; I put my pen down before most of the class had finished. When I looked to Tobias he was watching me with a slight frown. Had I given myself away?

"What's wrong Fang Boy?" I whispered under my breath.

"It is a good job nobody was paying attention." He hissed. "Your pen was moving so fast you nearly set fire to the page." His voice was low and quick. "You need to calm it down before somebody gets suspicious."

I frowned, was I really that fast?

"Yes you were." Tobias answered my unspoken thoughts.

At least I was sure I hadn't spoken it aloud. Had I just projected at him? Gotta get a hold of yourself Essie girl. Why was I so jazzed up today, earlier I'd been barely able to raise my head, now I could barely keep to my human pace I had so much energy.

Suddenly I just wanted the lesson to be over with. I tapped my foot impatiently and began tapping my fingers on the desk. The rhythm was fast, maybe too fast.

I felt a cold hand cover mine, stopping it mid tattoo.

I looked at Tobias questioningly. He shook his head minimally with a look of concern on his face. I bit my lip and struggled to keep my body still as I tried to concentrate on the rest of the lesson.

When the lesson finally ended I packed my bag quickly and left the lab. As I headed toward Trig I sensed there was danger behind me.

I spun around quickly and grabbed my unknown assailant in a headlock.

"Miss Esther." Tobias gasped.

"Sorry Fang Boy." I gasped in mortification as I let him go and stood back slightly.

He stood up, straitening his clothes and smoothing his hair back into its usual neatness. I stood there, bouncing slightly on the balls of my feet with all the energy that coursed through my body.

"This may seem like a personal question, but have you taken any drugs?" He asked outright.

I snorted. "Are you kidding? With my heritage I don't even take aspirin. I shudder to think what would happen if I messed up my body chemistry in that way."

"Then why are you so…" He shook his head a moment as if searching for the right word. "Wound up?" He settled for.

"I don't know." I said with a grin. "This morning I was all drained, but now…now I'm keyed up. Full of energy. I feel like I could…run around the world and still have energy to spare."

"I see." He said darkly, and he suddenly looked thoughtful. "Essie, which lesson did you have first?"

Oh my, he called me Essie; well there was a first time for everything.

"English." I answered, "With Miss Hannigan." I giggled as I realised something. "She has the same sir name as you. Isn't that cool?"

"Indeed." He agreed, but he seemed distracted now.

"Anyways, gots to be getting to Trig." I said with a wave of my hand. "Thanks to you I'm probably going to have to sit by 'greasy Joe'." I remarked, then laughed as I walked away.

Man, I'm seriously unhinged today! I was totally gonna give myself away if I wasn't careful.

Sure enough when I arrived in Trig the only seat left was next to 'greasy Joe'. He leered at me as I took my seat.

As the lesson began he leaned across the gap between us and said, "How, Skwar." In an imitation deep gravely voice while holding his hand up with his palm toward me.

I grinned my grin that those who knew me meant trouble. To everyone else it was almost pleasant.

"Hi Greasy Joe." I said in my low mystic voice.

I grabbed his hand quickly, dragging it under the table where nobody could see. I squeezed with enough pressure that wouldn't injure him, but promised this was an option.

"Try that again and I'll break your frigging hand." I said pleasantly. "Are we clear?"

He nodded his head frantically so I let his hand go.

"There's a good little grease ball." I said, patting his shoulder. "Now in future you will address me as Essie. Is that clear?"

He nodded his head so frantically that a few greasy strands fell into his eyes. He turned his attention to the front of the class and kept it there until the lesson ended. It was probably the first time he'd ever paid attention in class.

I did my work with a satisfied smile; nobody made fun of Essie Black.

He was quick to leave the class when the lesson ended and I was soon to follow. I almost hummed my delight as I stepped out into the grey drizzle.

"Hey Essie!" I heard someone call.

I turned to see Olivia moving toward me against the flow of traffic as it were.

"Hello Olivia, what can I do for you this fine day?" I asked, moving to meet her.

"It's more a question of what I can do for you." She stated, looping her arm through mine when she reached me and changing her direction to match mine.

"Ok then, what can you do for me?" I asked as we made our way to the lunchroom.

"Save you from the creepy new kid in lunch today." She said pleasantly.

"Oh joy!" I exclaimed, not quite hiding my sarcastic tone.

Really, I shouldn't be around anyone in this state. I couldn't sit with Tobias because I was in great danger of totally giving away my other side and I really shouldn't sit with the humans. I'd end up giving too much away, or have them think I'm a complete loony.

Actually, with how I was acting today I was starting to wonder myself if I'd gone a bit loopy.

But Olivia's sheer force of will was hard to resist. She completely ignored any attempts of refusal I made and carried on talking as if I hadn't said anything. So I allowed her to lead me into the lunchroom where we joined the line.

I crammed as much food as I could onto my tray. Not that the smell of food was in the air my stomach was almost growling in its demand for food. It was a lot of food but I couldn't really care to day if people thought I was a pig, I was starving.

And so Wednesday lunchtime I took the plunge, and sat at the popular table.

"Hi Essie." Hannah greeted me as I sat next to her with my piled up tray.

"Hey Ess." Colin said from her other side.

"Hi guys." I replied cheerfully before stuffing a handful of fries into my mouth.

"You've perked up." Hannah observed as she picked at her garden salad.

"Sure have." I confirmed before putting a forkful of minced mystery meat into my mouth.

It was good, and my heightened senses informed me that it was the finest pig, cow and sheep meat you could get. Ok, it was made of the parts of the animal that people didn't like to think that they ate, such as offal. But hell, it was meat and I wasn't complaining.

I took a bite of my burger and ate another handful of fries. I felt hungrier today than I did yesterday, was that even possible?

"Hungry?" Olivia asked.

I looked up to see that everyone was watching me as if I'd taken all my clothes off and started to dance naked on the tables. God, what was their problem, hadn't they ever seen anyone eat before?

"Ravenous." I stated, before continuing with my binge.

Olivia looked at everyone around the table.

"You know what? So am I." She said, before wolfing down her salad.

I watched her curiously, wondering why she was being nice to me while everyone at the table started eating fast. Well hell, that was some power she had over them, it was like she was an alpha or something. Then it occurred to me that she was an alpha if you thought of her group as a pack.

I began eating my food again.

"What's the rush?" Mike asked as he sat next to Olivia, kissing her on the cheek.

"We're all hungry." Olivia answered.

"Ok." Mike said with a frown.

I snorted as I shovelled more food into my mouth.

"Hi Essie." Mike said with a smile.

I gave him a smile; it was tinged with sarcasm, and went back to eating my food.

"So you're sitting with us today?" He asked.

"Duh!" I couldn't stop myself mock.

"Yeah Mike. Do you always need to state the obvious?" Olivia demanded.

Mike's look was questioning as he regarded Olivia a moment, and then he smiled.

"Yep. I do. I'm gonna do it again. Toby don't look too happy you're sitting with us." He said with a smirk.

"Tobias." I corrected under my breath.

I mean how could you get it wrong? Tobias looked nothing like a Toby, if that makes any sense? He gave off an air that shortening his name was strictly out of the question.

"What?" Mike demanded.

"His name is Tobias." I repeated louder. "Or as I like to call him, Fang Boy." I added as I turned to see Tobias in the lunch line looking over at our table with a frown.

I smiled and wiggled my fingers at him. His frown deepened slightly and he held his hand up slightly. It looked like he was brushing something from his black pea coat but even with my mind reading on the blink I could tell that he was asking me why I was sitting with the popular crowed. I shrugged my shoulders as minimally as possible, too small for the humans to detect, but I knew Tobias' keen vampire senses would note it. His forehead smoothed out and he nodded his head slightly, he had received my reply.

All this happened in barely a second. All the humans noted was that I turned my head quickly to look at him, then turned my attention back to them.

"Why do you call him that?" Mike asked with a snort.

"None of your damn business." I said sweetly while I mentally cursed myself for mentioning my nickname for him.

Why had I done that? God, my control was non-existent today. I was hyped up and out of control, something was gonna go wrong, I just knew it. And you know what, I didn't give a damn. I wonder what they would think of me if they knew I'm as likely to drink their blood as eat the food on my plate. Of course I'd never drink human blood, that would be totally wrong, but that didn't mean I didn't crave it from time to time.

"Yeah, stop being so nosy Mike." Olivia scolded.

This drew another thoughtful glance from Mike. Where they having relationship problems and she was using me as her excuse to bicker with him or something? I was still uncomfortable over the whole her being nice to me thing.

I can't remember how the rest of lunch went, it was confusing blur of bright lights, loud sounds and chattering. I was doing a lot of chatting and god knows what I said altogether. I hope there was nothing incriminating for me or the Hannigans, but nobody was running to the hills or grabbing the torches and pitchforks so I probably just embarrassed myself.

Anyway, the rest of lunch past in a blur and the next thing I knew the bell was ringing for the end of History. I looked around in slight confusion as Olivia stirred beside me, packing her things into her bag. I got to my feet and started packing my own things. I slung my bag over my shoulder and made to leave.

"So, I'll meet you in the parking lot after school." Olivia said.

I stopped dead and turned to look at her. "What?" I asked.

"Where is your head today?" She asked with a chuckle. "Remember you promised to show me around the Res. Take me to meet your friends cause they're so incredibly awesome." The last bit was added as if she were mimicking me.

"I did?" I asked.

"Yeah. Oh, you're not taking your invite back are you? That wouldn't be very nice, and I've already refused Mike when he wanted to go out tonight cause I'd already promised to hang with you. It's not nice to bail on friends." She said in a small sad voice, her bottom lip trembling.

"Whatever." I stated.

I couldn't be dealing with this right now. My head felt weird, I couldn't decide weather it was pounding or not, but my body still buzzed with that weird energy that had been making me a little unhinged today.

"See you in the parking lot." I confirmed. "Do you need a lift?"

"No. I'll follow you down." She said with a smirk.

"See you later then I guess." I said with a frown as I left the class.

As I was walking to the Gym both Tobias and Marlin appeared at my side.

"How are you feeling now?" Tobias asked and there was concern in his eyes, and guilt?

"Ok why?" I asked defensively, wondering at his expression.

"Are you still feeling 'keyed' up?" He asked.

The cool damp air was clearing my head and the energy began to course through me again. I wanted to skip, to dance, to run for miles…

"Maybe a little." I admitted.

Marlin stepped in front of me and stopped, facing me. She put her cold hands to my cheeks and tilted my head down slightly. She looked intensely into my eyes; it was if she was searching for something.

She pursed her lips and stood back then she looked to Tobias with a shake of her head.

"She is still under the effects." Marlin said quietly.

"Bloody hell." Tobias gasped and he ran his fingers through his hair, making his curls untidy. "Ok Marlin. You know the drill." He said.

Marlin nodded.

"Essie, please don't argue with me over this. It is vary important that you comply." Tobias stated intensely.

"Comply with what?" I asked.

"You will go to the gym with Marlin. She will take you into the changing room where you will slump onto the bench acting ill. Marlin will then go into the gym and tell Coach that you are not feeling well and that you need to be excused. Marlin will also get herself excused, claiming that she should accompany you to the nurses office." He said in a low steady voice. "Are you with me so far?"

I nodded my head.

Tobias smiled in relief. God, am I really that argumentative?

"This way you and Marlin will not get into trouble for skipping class." He stated.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"I'm going to skip class." He said lightly.

"Ok, I like a free lesson as much as the next kid, but why are we doing this again?" I asked.

"In your condition do you really think you should be attempting anything competitive today?" He asked.

I thought of how keyed up I was, I really wanted to get in there and play. I would play to win, show all those losers how you really played basketball, and nobody had better get in my way or…

I stopped this train of thought quickly, it was clear that I was in no fit state to be playing today. It was all the right ingredients for me to give myself away. So I'd get a free lesson, that prospect was even better.

"Ok. I'll do it." I agreed.

"Thank you." Tobias said relieved. "Now go with Marlin and start looking ill." He commanded.

I nodded my head, then drooped my head, holding my hand to my stomach as Marlin put her arm around me to support my weight. We entered the changing room and people glanced at me curiously as I slumped onto the bench and contrived to look ill.

"I'll just go let Coach know." Marlin said quietly, before going into the gym.

I nodded my head weakly as the other girls started whispering between them. As they turned their attention to Marlin, watching her leave the locker room I took Ferris Bueller's advice and licked my hands. Non-specified symptom right?

By the time the girls looked back at me I had my arms hugging my stomach and my head lowered once more. I let out a little moan, hamming it up a little. I hadn't had so much as a cold since I first started drinking blood; it was probably to do with being part vampire, that I didn't really have anything to base it on.

"Is everyone decent?" Coach called from the doorway.

"Not yet." Marlin told him as her voice neared me.

The girls quickly pulled on their gym kits and exited the locker room as I felt Marlin slide her arm around me once more.

"You're ok to come in now Coach." Marlin called as she brushed my arm with her other hand.

I heard the rattle of his whistle and the screech of his sneakers against the tiles as he came toward us.

"Hannigan tells me you're feeling ill Black." He said in his booming voice.

I nodded my head and looked up at him.

"I think I might have a stomach bug." I whispered, wincing and clutching at my stomach at the same time.

Coach frowned and put his hand to my forehead. He hissed and pulled his hand back.

"You're running a fever there, Black." He exclaimed. "You should go see the nurse."

"I just want to go home." I whispered. "It's flu, not like she can do anything about it."

Coach frowned for a moment.

"Ok." He said. "But don't forget to sign out at the office. You can call home from there."

"There's nobody home sides Grandpa Billy and he's not allowed to drive. Can Marlin take me home?" I asked in a small voice.

Coach huffed and pursed his lips, tapping his pen against his clipboard while he thought.

"Ok." He said. "But you sign out too Hannigan." He ordered Marlin.

"Yes Coach." Marlin said promptly, helping me to my feet.

I allowed her to support me to the office and it was only a matter of seconds to convince Miss Bates to let me go home. As Marlin helped me back outside she said.

"Did you bring your motorbike today?"

I shook my head.

"I was so tired this morning I thought it was better not to." I informed her. "I drove up in the Escalade instead."

"An Escalade?" Marlin asked, her voice rising. "Oh please let me drive."

"Drive?" I asked, barely keeping to the charade. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Not far away. I know you have an aversion to our house so we will drive to somewhere more neutral. It is for appearance sakes only, you have to appear to be going home."

"I suppose." I conceded.

"And I have to drive, remember." She said a little too cheerfully.

"Yes." I said grudgingly as I handed over the keys.

"I've always wanted to drive one of these." She said excitedly as we approached the SUV, a.k.a. the La Push mini bus.

"I'm glad I can make your dreams come true." I murmured as I made my way around to the passenger side.

Marlin got in to the driver's seat and shuddered in delight as she ran her hands over the steering wheel. I looked at her questioningly.

"With Tobias, I don't get to drive much." She explained. "And what he says goes." She added, rolling her eyes as she turned the key in the ignition.

"So, is he the Coven Leader?" I asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"He likes to think he is." She said and winked.

Now that we were free of witnesses I could detect the slightest German accent to her voice.

"Oh, so does that mean you're Coven Leader?" I asked.

"Not so much. I would say our parents are the Coven Leaders." She said in conciliatory tones.

"You have parents?" I asked, interested despite myself.

"Of course we do." Marlin answered with a smile. "Our mother is Sarrin and our father is Evan. How else do you think we would pose as a real family?"

I shrugged, she had a point.

She was right, we didn't go far. We went to the edge of town and pulled off onto a side road that wound up into the trees. I began to worry where she might be taking me.

"We're not going to your house are we?" I demanded.

"No silly. We're going to neutral ground." She said as we climbed up the steep narrow path.

She parked up outside of a little shack, it was some sort of bird watching hide or something. I looked at her curiously and followed her inside where there was a couple of benches of a plank of wood nailed to the wall variety. Tobias was already inside staring thoughtfully at a knot in the wood of the wall.

"What do we do now?" Marlin asked as she sat down.

Tobias looked up, checked the time on his sleek black watch and then answered, "We wait out the forty five minuets."

"We just wait here?" I demanded, bouncing on my feet again.

"Yes." Tobias answered.

I was unable to sit down, I was too jazzed up for that. God this was too much, everything was starting to get on my nerves. I wanted to…I wanted to…

I didn't know what I wanted to do, but I knew I didn't want to be shut up in this shack either. There was so much more I could be doing rather than just sitting down and watching wood rot.

"Can we at least play a game or something?" I gasped in desperation.

"Such as?" Marlin asked, looking up at me.

I shrugged, "I spy…" I suggested.

"If you really want to." Marlin said, waving her hand.

"Ok then I'll go first. I spy with my little eye something beginning with…W. Can't guess? It was wood. My go again. I spy with my little eye something beginning with W. It's wood. I spy with my little eye something beginning with W. Gee you know what, it's wood again. There's not a hell of a lot in here to spy is there." I said pointedly.

Tobias looked as if he was stopping himself from laughing while Marlin was watching me as if I were a curiosity.

"Surely there is something else you can do." Tobias said. "Do you not have your school bag with you?"

"Yeah, but my mind is too all over the place to concentrate on reading or anything like that. I want to be doing something, anything but sit here moping." I said with a hiss.

"I'm sorry but you will have to weather it out." Tobias snapped. "We can't let you go running wild in your condition. There's no telling what you might do."

"What do you mean my condition?"

Tobias and Marlin shared a look. They weren't mind readers but it was obvious a lot of information passed between them in the brief glance.

"We wish to apologise for Ebony, she does not think before she does something. She thinks she is helping, but often she exacerbates situations. Today is a good example." Marlin said quietly.

I listened to her words in a state of almost awe as I sank down onto the seat. Suddenly a few things were clicking into place. It was the name that struck the chord, Ebony. I had heard it only two days ago in somebody's mind. I snorted as the realisation hit me, why hadn't I connected the names?

"So Miss Hannigan English is what, like your pet or something?" I asked.

"No she is our sister." Marlin said offended.

"I wasn't aware you knew her first name." Tobias remarked.

Oh god, what have I done? How are you gonna dig yourself out of this one Essie girl? I'm such a freaking idiot, why didn't I think before opening my mouth?

"I think one of the other kids found it out somehow and mentioned it." I said, inventing quickly. "I didn't really connect her with you until you said her first name then. Funny really cause you got the same sir name and started on the same day." I shrugged. "But then again she is human."

"Are you sure about that?" Marlin asked in an intense voice.

"Well she's definitely not a vampire cause she got blue eyes. Unless of course she's a…" I laughed the idea it was so ridiculous. "She's a half vampire."

"Yes." Marlin and Tobias answered as one.

"But that's just ridiculous." I exclaimed.

"You think it impossible for there to be such a creature?" Marlin asked.

"I think it's ridiculous that you think I'll swallow this crap. How could you do this to me! I…I don't like you two. You…you're mean. Give me my keys, I want to go home." I stated, holding out my hand to Marlin.

I didn't miss her look to Tobias and his nod in return, not Coven Leader indeed!

Marlin sighed and dropped the keys into my hand.

"Don't talk to me again." I raged as I shot to my feet. "How could you try this crap on me?" I added lowly with a disgusted shake of my head.

I left before they could answer, turning the car in a tight circle, my good driving fuelled by my anger.

What were they playing at? Were they making fun of me? Did they know about me and was trying to call me out?

_If 'Ebony' was a half vampire then I was a member of the Volturi guard_…

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

**Whew! That was long, well for me at least. **

**Next chapter: Olivia goes to La Push. I know Essie's seemed to have forgotten about her here, but do you think that will stop Olivia? **

**I love Ferris Bueller's Day Off, don't you? It's a brilliant film and I just had to use the 'clammy hand' thing when Essie was playing ill. If you've never seen it I totally recommend it as one of those films to see before you die.**

**Thanks once again for reading, please review, or PM if you want. I'd love to hear your thoughts on what happened with Essie. I know but I'm the author and as such I'm privy to such information, but like I said I think you've probably figured it out anyway : )**

**Gemma x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No seriously.**

**Sorry I took a bit longer with this chapter but my minds been a little askew this week, I've been distracted by thus little film, don't know if you've heard of it, New Moon :D Totally awesome, much better than Twilight : )**

**This chapter is dedicated to Minschen and Nikki-Twilight Lover and every one of you beautiful readers. **

**Also I'd like to give a credit to my little brother bvwolfboy for helping me with the choice of cars, I am totally inept when it comes to things like that.**

**Again I digress and for that I apologise, I'll leave you in peace to read the chapter now.**

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

God I was angry, I was fuming as I gripped the steering wheel tightly and headed for La Push. I couldn't believe the nerve of some people. What were they playing at? Did they know what I was, or did they know that we had our own half vampire down on the Res and was trying to get me to give her away?

The Volturi put a high price on the heads of illegal 'Coven Children' as they liked to call them. They thought that there must have been a breach of the main law for a pregnancy to occur. Besides when the woman went full term in barely a month it was a dead giveaway. So if you wanted a Coven Child of your own you had to appeal to the Volturi and thanks to Caius' general abhorrence of anything different the petition was almost always refused.

Therefore most Coven Children were taken before the grand council in Volterra and destroyed. It was the same fate that would happen to me if I was ever discovered. Caius would have a field day destroying a little freak like me. Not only was I a Coven Child, well sort of, maybe, but I was also a wolf. Werewolves was the one thing that truly terrified Caius, that's why he'd had the Children of the Moon hunted to near extinction.

They'd most likely heard the rumours that there was a Coven Child down in La Push and wanted to make a quick buck. Or as it were gain great favour with the Volturi. I'd love to see the look on their faces when they presented Renesmee to the Volturi and she greeted them all as Uncle. The original Coven Children had a pardon from the Volturi, plus the Volturi weren't so sure footed about their power since more and more were adopting the vegetarian life style, they knew there'd be rebellion if they killed Renesmee.

If the Volturi were Vampire Royalty then the Cullens were the Royalty of the Vegetarians. Of course Carlisle didn't like the thought of this, he didn't like this idea of being elevated, but Carlisle was a kind gentle man who everyone couldn't help but like. A lot of friendships had been forged between the vegetarians because animal blood made them less hostile, it also meant their loyalty was through love, rather than obedience, something Aro never could quite master.

It was Carlisle's peaceful nature, and the calming effects of animal blood that had prevented a war between the Vegetarians and the Carnivores so far. But can you imagine what would happen if the Volturi killed Renesmee? It would never happen; Aro cared too much for his self-preservation for that.

This thought cheered me endlessly as I sped on; besides they were crazy if they thought I'd sell my own mother out.

I glanced at my clock and realised it was way too early to return to La Push. I had half an hour before it was even time to leave school.

Damn vampires!

Now I had nowhere to go.

I paused at the junction biting my lip as I considered what to do. The car behind me honked his horn irritably. I gave him the finger, which shocked me a little; I didn't usually do such things. I put it down to this weird mood that had gripped me all day as I pulled out onto the lane that would lead me east and away from La Push.

I drove for a while, adopting that Zen like state that happens with casual driving. I didn't speed along the roads, as much as I wanted to put my foot down, because I didn't want to get hauled over by the cops. After a quarter of an hour had passed I turned around and headed back toward the school, that way my journey time would get me home at normal time.

I passed the school and headed back toward La Push. It was only crossing the border that I remembered about Olivia and that she was probably waiting for me in the parking lot right now. But she was Queen Bee; the news was bound to have got to her that I'd gone home ill. So I hadn't really stood her up, had I?

As I pulled up outside my little red house I knew nobody was home. The house was too dark and there was a feeling of emptiness. Great, I thought, I probably could have come strait home. I sighed heavily and pulled my bag from the car as I walked the short distance to the ramp.

Up on the porch I tried the door, then fumbled in the front pocket of my bag until I found the keys I practically never had to use. I unlocked the door and let myself in and sure enough the house was quiet in its emptiness.

My stomach was grumbling again so I thought my first port of call should be the kitchen. There was a note stuck to the fridge from Renesmee,

'_**Essie, **_

_**Was called urgently to Seattle, something to do with admin. I should be back around eight maybe nine. I've made you up some sandwiches for now so you don't have to cook, I'll bring food home with me. Your father is with me so don't go up to the garage pestering the boys and Billy's over at your auntie Rachael's if you need him. You're allowed out to the garage AFTER you've done your homework. Won't be too late,**_

_**Mom x'**_

I frowned at this note for a good few minuets. She had been called to Seattle and Jake had gone with her? That didn't seem right, usually at least one or the other of them stayed behind on the Res to make sure I wasn't getting up to anything. Why would they both go?

I shrugged my shoulders and opened the fridge. Sure enough there were three enormous multi-layered sandwiches. I removed them from the fridge and sought out a bag of potato chips and a bottle of water. I brought them all to the table and decided to eat as I done my homework, not that I had much tonight, I'd received a small workload today.

I was halfway through my second sandwich, maybe ten minuets after I'd come home, when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" I called out without even looking up from my trig worksheet.

I knew it was one of my friends and I wanted to get my homework out of the way since it was only a small pile tonight.

"Well you sure recovered quickly." Came a very familiar voice from the doorway.

I froze, my pen hovering over the page as I lifted my head slowly to see Olivia leaning against the doorjamb.

"From what I heard I thought you were dying." She remarked with a sniff.

"No." I said, with a shake of my head. "Just a little stomach upset." I replied lightly. "So what brings you here?"

"I brought you some grapes." She said, tossing a slightly damp brown paper bag onto the table.

"Thank you." I said lightly. "Err…do you want to sit down?"

"Don't mind if I do." She said, coming over to the table and sitting in Renesmee's chair.

I went back to finishing off trig, working quickly through the problems. Every now and then I'd take a bite of sandwich. Then I thought about the fact that Olivia hadn't eaten since lunch.

"Do you want one?" I asked, indicating the last sandwich.

"Ok." She said, picking it up with both hands and taking a bite. She chewed thoughtfully for a moment, then her eyes widened in amazement. "This is awesome." She said, "How do you get a sandwich to taste so good."

"I don't." I said with a sigh. "My mom made it, she's the best cook in the world." And I finished off the last of the problems. "There." I said, "All done."

"What's all done?" Olivia asked through a mouthful of sandwich.

"My homework." I replied as I stuffed everything back into my bag.

"You do your homework first every night?" Olivia asked.

"Only when I'm trying to be good." I said with a laugh. "Wait here a sec." I all but commanded as I went to dump my bag in my bedroom.

Olivia was still sitting at the kitchen table when I returned.

"So, do you wanna go hang?" I asked.

I didn't know why, but I had this sudden urge to get Olivia out of my house. There was something screaming in my head that she was bad news, she was only here to snoop. It was instinct or some crap like that.

"What do you normally do?" She asked in a light friendly voice that I immediately distrusted.

"Follow me." I said simply as I left the kitchen and headed for the front door.

Olivia followed me as I stepped out into the misting drizzle. Part of me wished I'd thrown my mac on while another part of my mind welcomed the cooling droplets against my burning skin. I didn't know what was wrong with me today but I felt like…I don't know, like someone had dumped a load of NOS in my tank. It was powerful yes, but it also made me unruly, only the most talented drivers could handle it, and lets face it; when it came to driving my life I was nowhere near talented.

I nearly walked into Harry who was coming up the ramp.

"Hi." I greeted him in relief that I wouldn't have to endure Olivia alone.

"Hello." He said in a low sheepish voice not quite meeting my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a frown.

"Aren't you still mad at me?" He asked.

"What for?" I asked, my mind drawing a blank.

"Because of what happened yesterday." He said, his voice had a slight edge of annoyance to it now.

"Why, what happened yesterday?" Olivia asked lightly from behind me.

Harry looked startled a moment as he looked up and glared over my shoulder.

"None of your damn business." He said in a low threatening voice.

"Was it a lovers' tiff?" She said gleefully.

"Harry is not my boyfriend." I said at the same time as Harry said, "Essie is not my girlfriend."

"Sheesh! No need to bite my head off." Olivia said with such false sincerity that if I hadn't already corrected her on this fact I would have believed it was a genuine mistake.

But I knew she was trying to wind the situation up, it was what she liked to do. I gritted my teeth to suppress the growl that threatened in my chest as Harry continued to glare at her with open hostility.

"It was no big deal." I said, with a wave of my hand. "Just a misunderstanding." I added, it was for both their benefits.

Harry nodded his head while I clearly heard Olivia's derisive hum behind me. I chose to ignore it, which seemed the best course of action with Olivia.

"Harry this is Olivia. Olivia this is Harry." I said, introducing them quickly. "We were just heading around to the garage." I added to Harry, "Do you wanna come with?" Not that he needed an invite, but I really wanted him to be my back up here, what if I said something that gave me away cause of that weird energy that's been buzzing through me all day?

"Sure, sure." Harry said with a shrug.

_Thank you,_ I sent into his mind before making my way down the ramp.

I led them around to the garage.

"This is where you hang out?" She asked petulantly.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." I announced, snorting at my own use of the cliché.

"It looks like a couple of prefab sheds bolted together then left for nature to grow all over it." She observed.

"What's wrong with that?" I demanded defensively.

"Nothing of course." She said in a light friendly voice that really pissed me off.

Who the hell does she think she is? Coming down to my Res and ragging on my stuff! I suppressed the growl that rose in my throat as I pushed the door open, revealing my inner sanctum to the most unlikely person ever.

"It may not be much but it's my own little space." I observed as I stepped into the gloom.

"If you don't like it Blondie then you know what you can do." Harry said in a low hostile voice.

"You'd just love me to go wouldn't you?" Olivia shot back. "So you can go make out with your 'friend'."

I sighed and shook my head as I flipped the switch. What was with this girl and winding people up?

As the single tube began to flicker overhead I moved swiftly to my chair and sat down. Olivia entered looking around intently as Harry came in behind her.

"Like the decor." She said with a small smile and I couldn't work out weather she was being sarcastic or not.

"We haven't really done anything to it since we were twelve." I said in defence.

"It's good." She said in conciliatory tones. "Although I can't say the same about the dodgy art work."

"We scrounged the paint from where we could." I replied with a frown, not quite understanding how she could call our bad attempt at interior decorating 'art'.

She turned with the slyest smile I had ever seen plastered across her face.

"I wasn't talking about the paint job." She said in a honeyed voice. "If truth be told I find it rather nifty. No, I was talking about those dumbass sketches there." She said, indicating them with her thumb as her eyes flickered briefly to Harry.

My teeth ground together as I fought back the growl this time, I had visions of slapping that self satisfied grin off her evil little face. She was a bitch through and through and I had no idea how I'd come to invite her down to my Res. Honestly I had no recollection of it at all.

The thought that her remarks had this effect on me, made me glance at Harry for fear of what it would do to him. He had just flopped down onto the settee with one arm thrown carelessly over the back as he bent one leg up so it rested on the seat. At her words he dropped both feet to the floor planning them firmly as he momentarily froze, but then he started shaking. I could almost feel the intense anger that was raging through him, if there was one thing guaranteed to piss Harry off it was dissing his art. It was his thing, and he was good at it, who was this preppy little creep to make fun of him?

"I think Harry's a great artist." I said pointedly as I thought towards Harry, _Dude get a grip._ "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't diss my friend's work."

"If he can't take criticism then he shouldn't be an artist." Olivia stated primly.

Harry let out a low growl, luckily it was beyond the range of human hearing, and he looked like he was about to fursplode. I bit my lip in worry as I contemplated how likely this was. If he did fursplode right here and now, in front of Olivia? God, of all the people to find out about what I am, it'd be all around the school by lunch tomorrow, the Tows Folk would form a lynch mob and be down here with pitch forks and torches by the evening. I had to sort this, and quick.

"I think I just heard your mother call." I said pointedly to Harry.

Harry shot me a questioning look through the glare of his anger.

_I've given you an excuse to leave dufus, go on take it before you fursplode in front of Her?_

His eyes widened with comprehension and he nodded his head, "Yeah, I think I did too." He managed in an admirably steady voice; it was only because I knew him so well that I could detect the strain beneath his words. "Catch you later." He added and left the garage quickly, holding his arms stiffly at this sides to try and hide the shaking.

"I didn't hear anything." Olivia remarked with a frown.

"Oh, she called." I said firmly, crossing my arms and daring her to challenge me. I wanted a good excuse to bite her head off. I hated people picking on my friends; it made me angrier than if it was me they were picking on. "You Town Folk ain't got as good a hearing as us Quileutes." I added.

She gave me a doubtful look as she sat in the other chair and crossed one leg over the other. There was silence for a moment as I pushed my rage down as I watched her looking around my little haven with a critical eye.

She sighed in exaggerated boredom.

"So this is it?" She demanded, folding her arms.

"This is my great hang out place, yes." I replied with acidic tones as I glared at her.

She was really bugging me now, why was she here? What did she want with me?

"I'll put some music on." I said, reaching into the pocket of my jeans and pulling out my iPod. I plugged it into its little sound system and hit play.

As the first bass beats of Muse's 'Time is Running Out.' Began to fill the plastic space I noticed that Olivia was watching my sound system thoughtfully.

"What now?" I demanded in a wary voice.

"Isn't that a little expensive?" She asked.

"Yep." I answered, dreading where this was going.

"How can you afford it?" She asked, a smirk playing about her lips.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a frown.

"I thought you're father was a mechanic." She said with a sniff.

So she was dissing my father's job now? Jake was a brilliant mechanic; everyone used him because he had a knack for fixing any engine, regardless of its state. Was she implying that mechanics were poor?

"In a garage he owns." I pointed out irritably. "And my mother lectures at college. Besides, these were Christmas gifts off my grandparents. Mom's side of the family is loaded."

"So why are you living in La Push?" She demanded in a way that suggested nobody would chose to live here.

"Because it's my ancestral home, and my parents love it here." I said angry again. "You know what, if you hate it so much here why don't you just get lost." I added through gritted teeth.

Olivia's mouth fell open as she looked at me in shock.

"Listen Ollie." I snarled, and had the satisfaction of seeing her wrinkle her nose in disapproval when I called her this. "You may be Queen Bee at school, but down on the Res I'm the alpha and I don't take too kindly to people being nasty to my friends and dissing my home. When people start doing this I get a little, shall we say territorial? I get this urge to defend my people and my land, and to hell with the consequences. Do you understand, or do I have to get all visual on your ass?"

"Sheesh 'alpha' girl. Take a chill pill or something, I was only joking around." She said making calming motions with her hands.

"At the expense of my friend." I hissed as I glared at her.

"But come on, he's such an easy target." Olivia said unashamed.

"You lay off Harry or you'll see how much of a bitch I can be." I said intensely, folding my arms across my chest.

"You, a bitch?" She asked with a derisive snort.

"You have no idea." I said with a wistful laugh, in my case this statement was true on two counts. "If I wanted I could steal your crown, but I have no interest in childish school politics, but if you come down to my Res again spreading your poison, then I might just get interested enough."

"Then I say, bring it on." Olivia said with a smirk.

"Not off your say so." I replied smoothly.

"Essie, you round here?" I heard one the Twins call.

"Yeah." I called out.

The both of them entered then, Susie first, then Sammie, and one fact was immediately obvious. They weren't quite so identical at the moment; Susie was at least two inches taller than Sammie. So it looked like Susie was already on the change, I wonder how long it would take Sammie to catch up with her.

"You've got company." Susie said, regarding Olivia cautiously.

"Yeah, this is Olivia from school." I said sourly.

"I've heard of you." Susie said with a smile playing about her lips. "Haven't you had like every guy in Forks High? They call you the town bike behind your back."

"Oh my God! You're bicycle Johnson?" I gasped; I couldn't believe I hadn't made the connection before.

"Don't know what you're talking about." She said defensively.

I burst out laughing as the Twins sat side by side on the settee. They joined in with me, it was rather cruel, but Olivia had started it. It wouldn't have surprised me if Harry had clued the Twins into everything she had said in front of him.

"Oh come on Ollie, where's your sense of humour?" I said through my laughter.

She glared at the three of us.

"You're just a bunch of jealous virgins." She snapped.

"I'd rather be a virgin than a slut." I said simply, unphased by her lame ass insult.

"Who's a slut?" Harry asked as he re entered the garage with a big pizza box in his hand.

"Ollie here." I said, "Ever heard of Bicycle Johnson?"

"That's her?" Harry asked doubtfully as he placed the pizza box on the old coffee table.

"Yep." Susie confirmed it confidently.

"They must be desperate up in the Town then." He said with a snort as he grabbed a slice of pizza. "If this is the one they all want." He added and took a bite of pizza.

My mouth watered as I watched him bite into it and my stomach started to rumble again. I reached out and snagged me a piece as Susie laughed at Harry's comment before replying,

"She's easy, nobody said she had to be pretty."

I looked over to Olivia, these comments were really hurting her, I felt a pang of guilt, damn my conscience.

"Ok guys, that's enough." I said with a sigh. "A joke's a joke, but not when it's hurting the person it's aimed at."

They followed my gaze to Olivia and they both sobered immediately.

"Sorry Ess." Susie said quietly.

"Yeah, sorry Essie." Harry added.

"It's not Essie you should be apologising too." Sammie said pointedly, she always stuck up for people, regardless of weather they were nice people or not.

"You're right Sis." Susie said, shame at the edges of her voice. "Sorry Ollie, it's just you were picking on our cousin. Us Res kids stick together."

"Like a pack of rabid wolves." Olivia retorted so quietly that if we didn't have better hearing than humans we wouldn't have heard.

The atmosphere in the room thickened noticeably.

_Easy guys_. I thought to my best friends_. She was just making a remark, probably heard our legends, damn that English teacher_.

I could almost see into their minds as they forced themselves to relax some. Olivia didn't know what we were, of course she didn't, she was just trying to be her usual annoying self.

"You pick on one of us, you pick on us all." I said simply.

"I'll remember that in future." She replied coldly. "Well your Res is really nifty and all, but wouldn't you like to come see how us Town Folk party?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"My party next Friday, your all invited if you wanna come." She said as if she were being generous.

"Sounds great, sure we'll be there." I said lightly, this was one of the pros we'd come up with when discussing my fate.

"Err, Ess do you think you'll be allowed?" Sammie asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't she be allowed?" Olivia demanded.

"Cause I'm still Res bound." I groaned.

"Res bound?" Olivia asked.

"It's like being grounded, only you're allowed out of the house just not off the Res." I explained.

"What kind of punishment is that?" Olivia said with a snort.

"We're only allowed in the village and on the closest part of the beach. Everyone here knows everyone so when you're Res bound they keep a very close eye on you. Especially me, the ol' 'Devil Child.' And there's no mistaken me from a distance either." I said, pointing to my hair.

"Ok. That does sound awful." Olivia conceded.

"But hay, my ban should be lifted by then, Nessie's got to be sick of having me around the house by now." I said optimistically.

"Yeah then we can all go." Sammie said excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Sure Sis, we can pile in the back of the Escalade." Susie said with a grin.

"So I take it I'm the designated driver. Again." I said, folding my arms and rolling my eyes in mock annoyance.

"Yeah. Well it's your own fault for wanting to learn to drive so quickly." Susie replied.

"Well if you just hurried your ass up and learned I wouldn't have to keep carting you lot around like I'm some kinda free cab service." I shot back.

"Then I'll expect you all there. This is gonna be great." Olivia said with a smile. "Well now would ya look at the time? I should be getting home."

"So soon." Harry said coldly.

"Don't worry big boy, I'll see you at the party." Olivia said in a husky voice and winked at him. She gave a snort before leaving the garage.

"Well she seems…nice." Sammie observed, never one to say a bad word about anyone.

"Yeah, if you like your blonds with a side order of bitch." Harry murmured.

We all fell into silence, this had gone completely wrong. Olivia should never have come down onto the Res and I couldn't shake the feeling that she had some arterial motive, but for the life of me I couldn't think what it was.

"So are we really gonna go to this party?" Susie asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure, of course we are. It's a party after all, do we really want to pass that up?" I asked.

They shook their heads.

"So do ya think the leeches will be invited?" Harry asked.

"I doubt it." I replied. "She keeps referring to Tobias as 'the creepy new kid' so I think we should be vamp free for the night."

"Good." Harry said firmly. "Cause I don't think I could spend an evening in the same house as them. God only knows how you manage it at school."

"They're not that bad." I said, feeling the sudden need to defend them, despite their ridiculous claims this afternoon. "They're just people."

"Who happen to drink blood." Harry snapped.

"So do I, are you saying I'm not people?" I demanded hotly, waiting for the heat to consume me, but it wasn't tonight.

"That's different." He said.

"How?" I demanded.

"Because you're one of us." He said firmly.

"Yeah, but I'm also one of Them."

"No, you're a Cullen." Harry pointed out.

"Cullen, Hannigan, Denali, what difference does it make, they're all vegetarians." I stated my voice rising.

"Essie, Harry do you guys maybe want to cool it a bit." Susie said in an agitated voice.

"If you guys carry on like this you're gonna fursplode and there's not enough room in here." Sammie added.

"You know what girls, I don't exactly feel like fursploding right now. In fact I feel kind of cool, not hot in the slightest." I said, my voice a hiss.

"Not gonna vamp out on me again are you?" Harry demanded, his face now inches from mine.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, my anger rising without the heat.

God this was so strange, another bit of weird to add to this already weird day.

"You know exactly what I mean." Harry growled through his teeth.

"No I don't." I said harshly, because I did know what he meant.

"I'm talking about what happened last night."

"What happened last night?" The twins asked in that eerie perfect tandem they sometimes used.

"Nothing!" I said testily.

"**Esther** here got angry cause she didn't like to hear the truth. Thought she was gonna fursplode on me for a while there, but then she got all pale and cold and she started speaking with this weird English accent. I thought she was gonna drink my blood, especially when her eyes went gold." Harry said in an almost singsong voice.

"My eyes went gold?" I asked, momentarily distracted.

"Only for a second." He assured me, looking every bit the caring friend now.

I felt touched for a moment before I remembered why we were arguing.

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been pushing me to fursplode, **Harold**."

Well he'd used my formal name so why couldn't I use his?

"He was pushing you to fursplode?" Sammie asked aghast.

"Yep." I said, standing back from him and folding my arms. "All cause he's too scared to do it himself first."

"Harry!" Sammie gasped.

"She's the one who broke me." Harry said sadly.

"How?" Susie demanded.

"Not here. Not like this." Harry and I whispered as one.

"Huh?" The twins were baffled.

"A month ago, that night after Holly nearly chowed down on Essie." Harry began as my cheeks burned with embarrassment. "When she told me, well you can imagine how angry I felt. I think I would have made the change that night if she hadn't stopped me. She told me not to do it, and to think 'not here, not like this' because I shouldn't let my first time be because of that red haired bitch. Now I can't quite do it, whenever I come close to the change all I hear in my mind is 'not here, not like this' and nothing happens. Essie broke me."

I looked away as the shame ate me deeply, he was right of course, I'd broken him.

"What a pile of shit." Sammie exclaimed.

We all looked at her in shock. We would have expected such language from any one of us, but not from Sammie.

"You can blame each other for your problems all you want, but at the end of the day it's just your own fault. Stop blaming each other and deal with it. Or I'll fursplode on both your asses and then god help me, I will beat you up or something." Sammie declared, shaking with her rage.

We were all looking at her in shock. She wrinkled her nose, squared her shoulders and said, "Do you think I can't?" She demanded, her bottom jaw jutting out in defiance.

I laughed slightly, "Of course you could." I said pulling her into a hug, god she was only up to my shoulder now.

"Well remember that next time you get me angry." She growled into my shoulder.

"Of course I will." I whispered as I felt Susie join our embrace, and then Harry encircled us all with his long arms.

"Can we please stop arguing amongst ourselves?" Sammie asked in a small voice.

"Of course." I chuckled, squeezing her closer to me. "No more arguing." I promised.

"Thanks." She said, squeezing back.

The rest of the evening went fairly quietly, we listened to music and chatted about nothing in particular. They left about eight; they still had their homework to do.

I returned to the house then, taking my sound system with me, and not really knowing why, it had always been safe out in the garage before now.

Nessie and Jake returned around half eight, they were more lovey-dovey than usual, but I just out that down to the fact they'd spent some time alone. They never got to do that much so it was nice for them.

They had brought Chinese food home with them, a lot of Chinese food. I didn't mind, I had a big a share as Jake and ate it all; Billy had returned by then and had his own helping.

So satisfied and full I went to bed. I was determined about one thing as I lay in the darkness and closed my eyes.

_No bad dreams for me tonight…_

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

**Thank you for reading, please review,**

**Gemma x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the wonderful creator and owner of Twilight.**

**I'd like to dedicate this extremely long chapter to my two wonderful reviewers on this story Nikki-Twilight Lover and Minschen.**

**I would also like to give a credit to Minschen on this chapter for giving me a wonderful little plot device when helping me in the development stage of the character of Marlin. It was a lot of help for the set up here.**

**I would like to apologise for taking so long to update, but as you can probably guess my chuffing over the length of Ch14 is nothing compared to this one. So I'll let you read now, my longest chapter ever : D**

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

I didn't dream last night, for which I was thankful. God, I don't know what I'd do if I had to experience killing my friends again. I'd probably be too paranoid to go to sleep ever again.

These thoughts didn't invade my mind this morning when I awoke and stretched beneath my thin blanket. Thankfully I no longer felt the buzz of that strange energy that had made me act like a complete fool yesterday, while at the same time I didn't feel exhausted, like I had when I climbed out of bed ready for school yesterday morning.

Yesterday! Oh god! I'd embarrassed myself in front of so many people. I was jittery in front of Tobias in Bio, I'd threatened that boy I'd dubbed 'Greasy Joe' but I was sure as hell he wasn't called Joe, with physical violence and backed it up with a show of strength that someone as puny looking as me shouldn't have been able to achieve. I'd stuffed my face in front of half my class and had somehow been absorbed into the popular crowed without quite knowing how I got there. I'd been rude to Tobias and Marlin and I couldn't quite remember what they'd done to me that had warranted such behaviour, and I'd invited Olivia down to La Push…

That last thought made me shudder, but then I brightened suddenly. Perhaps her experience down here would stop all that weird friendly nonsense she'd been peddling yesterday.

I pulled the covers from over my head and gasped at the stream of light coming in through the window. That made me feel a whole lot better, at least one group of people wouldn't be in school today, they couldn't unless they wanted to give themselves away. At least that was one piece of music I didn't have to face today, so that just left Olivia.

I swung my legs out of bed and stood up. I felt my legs wobble a little and I didn't know why. It was a bit like I was feeling the weight of my body for the first time, like I'd never really felt it before. I shrugged this odd feeling off and glided over to my closet.

I pulled it open and began riffling through my clothes; I suddenly had the perfect idea of what to do about Olivia. There was no way she'd want me to be part of her gang if she saw me as a rival for her leadership. I decided I'd make myself look presentable today.

I found what I was looking for, it was the most grown up dress I owned, my mother had bought it for me last Christmas as an undisguised hint for me to start behaving a little more lady like. I held it against me as I looked in the mirror screwed to the back of the door.

Yes, this would do.

It was made of lilac satin cut along Empire lines, the skirt used to come down to my lower calves but I'd grown so much over the past year that it just about came to my knee now. The sleeves were lace in the same shade of lilac as the dress and covered my shoulders for that slightly more respectable look. It had a shallow v-neck, which was good; I hadn't exactly been blessed in the breast department, so usually I tried to make the most of my better assets, such as my long legs and strange hair.

I dressed quickly, and since this was September in Washington I thought it would be best to add a cardigan to the ensemble, even if it was just for show. It was a small white dressy cardigan with a simple flower design knitted into the pattern along the edges.

I pulled the brush through my hair and clipped the front parts back; I looked preppy and cute now. A proper little lady.

I tried a sweet smile, but somehow there always seemed to be a little wickedness around the edges no matter how sincere I was trying to be. I tried a flirtatious smile instead and liked how the one side of my full lips went higher than the other, so full of suggestion.

"Hay there cutie." I said in low husky voice and winked at my own reflection.

I grinned widely, my teeth showing white against the russet of my skin. That was the smile I should use, my open friendly one, no pretension behind it whatsoever.

Satisfied I shut the door and dug under my bed until I located the box I'd stuffed under there the day I'd bought them. It was the sensible black shoes Renesmee had bought me for school. I pulled the ballet slipper inspired flats and regarded them with a frown, at times like this I wished I was more petite, my feet looked a little like canal boats encased the black leather, but there was nothing much I could do about that.

I stood up off the bed and gave a little twirl, my skirt flaring out around me. I giggled as the room swam around me and I opened my door and began singing as I made my way toward the kitchen.

As I entered the smell of pancakes greeted my nose and I inhaled gratefully, my mouth watering in anticipation. I slid into my chair, the satin sliding around me as I settled down for breakfast.

"Morning." I sang.

"Morning." Nessie said turning from the counter with a plate stacked high with pancakes. "Why Essie, you're looking pretty today, is it a special occasion?"

I shrugged, "I just felt like indulging my inner six-year-old today." I replied as I scooped three pancakes onto my plate. "Maybe it's the weather." I conceded as I poured a generous helping of syrup onto my pancakes.

"Hmmm." Renesmee hummed her agreement as she stared out the tiny kitchen window at the bright sunlit day.

I ate two of the pancakes, but for some reason I couldn't quite manage the third. This puzzled me somewhat, I couldn't finish the pancake because I was full, and not because I inexplicably lost my appetite like I did the other night. I pushed my plate away, a smile playing about my lips that my hunger was satiated for once without me having to glut like a pig.

"Not hungry today?" Renesmee asked as she sipped her hot drink.

Funny, this morning I couldn't tell what it was from the smell, I just knew it was hot because of the steam rising lazily up through the sunbeam that cut through the kitchen.

"Guess I'm not." I said brightly, not willing to let this strange fact ruin my happy mood.

There was a sharp knock on the door. I sprang to my feet and skipped the few feet to the front door, humming my happy tune. I opened the door with a flourish.

"Morning." I sang to the person beyond, my good mood making me smile wide.

The UPS man smiled back at me not the slightest taken aback by my maniacal friendliness. He held two parcels under one arm and one of those electronic signing pads in his other hand.

He looked to be in his early twenties with a round open face, blue eyes and the barest hint of bleached hair sticking out from beneath his light brown hat. Those blue eyes roved along the lines of my dress, lingering a little longer than was comfortable on my legs.

I cleared my throat pointedly and his eyes met mine and I heard him gasp slightly, chocolate brown, always a shocker.

"Morning Ms." He said, touching the electronic pad to the brim of his hat. "Are you Ms Esther Marie Black?"

"Sure am." I said. "You just caught me, I'm about to go to school."

"Really, the woman who wanted to send this was very adamant I arrive at this precise time." He said, handing the two packages over to me.

One was a big flat square, the type you got dresses in from the more expensive stores, while the other was a foot long poster tube. I examined them curiously as he began to bleep away on his electric pad.

"If you could just sign here for me Ms." He said, pointing to the obvious box on the grey and black screen.

I took the stylus and didn't even bother to attempt my signature, it always ended up as a squiggle on these things anyway, so that's what I did, I squiggled. I handed the stylus back to him.

"Thanks Ms." He said, tapping the pad to his hat once more as his eyes did another circuit of my body.

"I'm sixteen." I snorted with disgust.

He looked as if he choked on his own tongue for a minute before his eyes flashed up to mine. "You're jerking my chain right?" He demanded.

I shook my head.

"But you look about twenty." He protested.

"Yes, but I'm sixteen." I said slowly, "I'm a junior in High School."

He looked away from me now spluttering apologies.

"You shouldn't ogle ladies on doorsteps anyway." I said in a prim voice. "It's not polite."

His ears went bright red as he muttered a hurried "Good day." Before heading back to his car.

I smiled happily as I closed the door, bringing my parcels inside. I manoeuvred them awkwardly into the kitchen where Renesmee cleared me a spot quickly on the table. As soon as I could I broke the bindings of the big box and removed the lid, I had to dig through a lot of tissue paper until I came to what was inside.

The first thing I noticed was the colour; it was almost the same shade of lilac as my dress. I pulled out the slippery material and let the garment unfold to its full length. It was a good waterproof rain mac; I pulled it on quickly and excitedly. It fell to an inch below the hemline of my dress so that all of the beautiful satin was covered. I did it up, noting how it seemed to be tailor made to fit the contours of my body, giving me a very feminine shape. I pulled up the hood and marvelled at how big it was.

Next time it rained I wasn't getting wet.

"There's a note." Renesmee said, holding out a white envelope with purple writing on it.

I recognised that writing and let out a little excited squeal as I tore into the white paper and pulled out the letter from inside. They were only short notes, but at least it was some contact with the Cullen's something that confirmed that they did exist and was not just some distant figment of childhood memory.

"Alice?" Renesmee questioned.

"Yeah." I answered as I unfolded the paper.

"What does she say?"

I cleared my throat as I did a quick scan of the note; it was longer than I was used to with these little gifts.

"_Dear Essie."_ I began, reading aloud from Alice's letter. _"I know this is a bit out of the blue but I saw that you will need this today, despite the fact that it's sunny now. I didn't want your dress to be ruined because I know how very fond you are of it. You look fabulous by the way, very pretty, and school will be so much fun today. I wish I could be there with you._

"_I promise that Jazz and I will visit soon, when it's safe to do so. I'm not sure; we will have to arrange something._

"_Have fun today, and stop worrying, everything will work out well in the end. Believe me I know these things._

"_I can't believe how tall you are now; the time's gone by so fast. It makes me sad to think we've missed so much of your growing up because of_

"_Never mind, I'm digressing now. Just remember that Uncle Jazz and I both love you. We __ALL__ love you dearly._

"_Alice xoxo."_

I looked at Renesmee speechless now I no longer had Alice's words to read out.

"Well that was…" Renesmee began before trailing off, a frown creasing her forehead. "Did she write that she could 'see' you?"

I nodded my head, still unable to speak with voice or mind.

We both remained silent for a long while.

"But how can she see me?" I asked in a whisper.

Renesmee shrugged minimally, "Who knows how our talents truly work."

"But I thought she couldn't see us half bloods." I persisted in a flat voice. "I thought she could only see vampires and humans. Do you think that means…" I trailed off, my voice caught in my throat. I had to gulp down a couple of lungfulls of air before I was able to speak again, "Do I look pale again today?"

"No." Renesmee frowned. "Actually you look really healthy today, better than you have for a long while." She smiled and stroked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Alice said not to worry and you know you can bet on Alice."

I nodded my head, laughing slightly at the old unofficial family motto. You can bet on Alice.

"Now come on young lady or you'll be late for school." She said in a playful strict voice.

I nodded my head again, this time in obedience, as I folded the note and pushed it into the deep pocket of my new raincoat.

I opened the poster tube to find out that it contained an umbrella. It was one of those big long umbrellas that were usually more for men, but this one was lilac with a bit of impractical lace around the edges. It was very feminine and went well with what I was wearing today.

Now more or less ready I grabbed my bags and headed out into the sunny morning, humming a happy tune again. I decided to ride the Escalade because a silky lilac dress and bare legs didn't exactly offer much protection if I hit the road at sixty miles an hour. Not that I ever did fall off my bike, but you couldn't be too careful.

I drove off to school with the windows rolled down to allow the still cool September air to swirl in around me. I turned my radio on, hitting the preset for the local 'something for everyone' type radio station. The DJ was lauding the sunny day, making all the usual crappy jokes about not getting used to it, blah, blah, blah… but I was so buoyant today that I found myself actually laughing at his lame ass jokes.

"This is for all you sun lovers out there…" He trailed off as the hyperactive intro to 'Walking on Sunshine' kicked in.

I bobbed along to the music, tapping my hands against the steering wheel as the singing started, I admit it's a failing on my part that I could never remember the group who sang this, but I've always been a Rock kid with a bit of Classical thrown in. There were only a few pop songs I got on with, when the mood took me. This was one of those songs.

Kind of ironic really that it was when I was belting out the chorus that everything changed.

"I'm walking on sunshine, wooah….

I'm walking on sunshine, wooah…

I'm walking on sunshine, wooah…

And don't it feel…"

"Whoa!" I gasped the song on the radio carrying on without me as I slammed on my brakes.

The Escalade skidded on the suddenly slick road as rain pounded onto the roof and bounced a good five inches off the bonnet. It lashed in through the passenger side window driven by the wind. I hit the buttons and both windows slid quickly closed, stopping the water outside.

I looked out of the windscreen my mouth agape at this sudden down pour, it was like a river falling from the sky and washing over the Escalade in a grey flowing curtain. I looked behind me and one hundred yards behind was a brilliant light turning the curtain to silver as it diffused through the sudden down pour.

So it was raining by here, but not a hundred yards back? What the hell was that all about? I'd hear of microclimates, but this was ridiculous.

I turned on my wipers full blast but this only gave me a little bit of clear view. I started back toward school, driving slowly now, as the Escalades usually awesome grip seemed to waver tenuously on the waterlogged road. It was like fording a river rather than driving down the main street, I was glad when the school finally came into view.

As I drove into the rain-soaked parking lot with the water still lashing out of the sky I couldn't help but feel glad that I wasn't on my bike. I would have been soaked through in ten seconds on the back of my bike. Perhaps cars did have some advantages.

I parked as close to the buildings as possible, watching a couple of students run toward the building with their bags over their heads in the hope of not getting wet.

Well I was lucky, not taken unawares by this sudden storm, thanks to Alice and her foresight. I didn't intend on getting any wetter than I had to, so I made sure that everything was in place before I got out. I zipped up my coat and fastened the buttons also, all the better for keeping the water out. I pulled on my backpack and decided to leave my gym bag in the car, I could come collect it later and at least I wouldn't have to lug it around for the time being.

I was pulling my umbrella out of the foot well of the passenger side when I noticed them pull up. Of course it was their car that caught my eye, a Land Rover Discovery mk1 in the traditional turquoise-blue with white roof. You only ever saw these in Briton, and not old models like this, cause it was hard to get the parts anymore. Although it was clear to my inner motor god that it had been kept in good shape, this car had been loved.

As it drew to a stop I concluded that this was most likely because it had only ever had one owner, Tobias would never tolerate anything that didn't meet his aesthetic obsession with neatness. He was behind the wheel, his hair curling around his ears as neat as ever. From what I could see of him he was wearing a white shirt today, the collar starched and strait against the charcoal of his suit jacket and tie.

I gritted my teeth as I suddenly remembered yesterday afternoon. Him and his 'twin sister' had tried to make out that my English teacher was a half vampire in some lame attempt to try and get me to rat out Renesmee.

Hello? My own mother is a half vampire! I think I'd be able to spot one sitting not five foot in front of me. I'm a fricking expert on half vampires; I mean I'm practically nearly one myself. Of course they didn't know this little fact about me; they just thought I was your average Quileute shapeshifter.

I pushed these thoughts from my mind, not wanting the vampires to ruin my day. I glanced over at the Land Rover parked opposite me; I could see Tobias pulling on what appeared to be a parker jacket. You know one of those proper old fashioned green ones with the orange lining and the fur around the hood. I took advantage of the fact that he had to use human speed to push the door open and stick my umbrella out and open it quickly so that the rain would have less chance to get me.

The wind blew hard against my umbrella as I forced my way out of the car. It felt as if it could bowl me over as I fought one handed with the wretched umbrella as I tried to close the door. I finally managed it and I bleeped the locks closed, holding the umbrella behind me as I faced the car.

The wind forced the umbrella to knock slightly against the back of my head and I wrapped my coat around me tightly, whipping in front of me against the paintwork of the Escalade. My legs were already numb, cold and wet and I was wishing that I'd had the foresight to have worn at least some tights while secretly wanting the jeans that were carelessly hung over the back of my computer chair.

I glanced over at the vampires to see Tobias making his way around the front of the Land Rover; he had no trouble keeping his big black umbrella angled against the wind. I sighed and moved away from the Escalade, changing my grip on the umbrella so it was still angled against the wind. He was being a complete gentleman for Marlin and Layla, shame he couldn't have shown me the same courtesy when he tried to make fun of me yesterday.

I headed toward the school buildings, but a big puddle had formed in the middle of the parking lot. Normally I would have strolled, make that splashed through it without a second thought, but today I was being prim and proper. Besides I didn't like the thought of that dirty oily water flowing into my shoes and adding to the problem of already wet feet inside tight shoes with no socks. I'd have blisters for sure if my skin was like normal humans.

This is how I came to be passing near them; I would have given them the wide berth otherwise.

Because of the wind I had my umbrella angled away from them, toward the oncoming storm. This meant that my free ear was right by them, although I was trying desperately not to look at them. I was determined to rush by until I heard Tobias utter something strange.

"Dear Lord, would you look at this rain." He began, and ok that's what most people say when the weather's like this, but it's what he said next that caused me to pause in my determined march toward the English building. "Do you think you could turn it down a little Marlin?"

"Sorry Tobias, you know how hard it is for me to calibrate with a new micro-climate." Marlin replied. "I'll see what I can do."

I stopped stock still now, despite myself as I watched with open interest at what they were up to. Marlin closed her eyes and breathed in gently through her nose as she brought her hands up in front of her and began moving them as if she were tuning in an old fashioned radio.

The wind stopped battering against my umbrella and then the rain eased before stopping completely. It turned from a veritable downpour with whipping winds into a calm but overcast grey day. It wasn't even drizzling now so I put the umbrella down in mild mesmeriseation as I tried to make sense of what I'd just witnessed.

So Marlin can control the weather? That is so cool! I had a thousand questions to ask her, I wanted to know how she'd found out and how far did her powers reach, but then I remembered I wasn't talking to them. I twisted the fabric of the folded umbrella around the handle and fastened it in place as I turned away from them.

I could feel their eyes on me as I marched determinedly away with my head held high, my hair falling free around my shoulders and tumbling down my back. I was eager to show them that they couldn't control me any more; Essie Black wasn't a vampire's chew toy.

I was so caught up in my show of indifference that I wasn't looking where I was going, obviously with my heritage this isn't difficult for me to do, until today. I have no idea how I managed it, but somehow the umbrella became tangled with my legs and I lost my footing. Normally I could save myself from this even; it was just a case of using the right muscles, but again not today.

I fell down hard, my hands going out protectively in front of me, trouble was I still had the stupid umbrella clutched tightly in my right hand; my fingers were crushed beneath it, scraping across the rough concrete as my hands took the brunt of the force. I wish I could say that was the worst of it, but I'd fallen near the curb. My left leg bent and I caught my knee on the edge of the curb sending painful wave electricity zinging up and down my leg.

I was frozen in shock for a moment, not from the pain, but because I had fallen. I didn't fall, I couldn't remember the last time I had fallen, I had a good relationship with gravity. There was something seriously off with me today, and that was the point really, I didn't quite feel myself in some fundamental way I couldn't quite explain, and couldn't even try to figure out as I knelt in a puddle, my left knee blazing.

I felt strong hands take me under my shoulders and pull me to my feet; I allowed whoever it was to help me back to my clumsy feet. The person was gentle with me and seemed to be able to account for my sudden loss of balance as I tried to put weight on my throbbing knee. It made me feel strangely safe on this day where I wasn't my usual self.

I turned to thank the person, but pulled back slightly when I saw who it was. Tobias, looking as neat as ever beneath his strange choice of coat, was the one who had helped me to my feet. I choked back the gratitude as I remembered he wanted to hand my mother over to the Volturi, that was the only conclusion I'd come up with yesterday, although I couldn't quite comprehend how I'd come to it yesterday.

I felt the anger rise within me, anger without the heat when I wanted it now, at this point I didn't care who saw me if I could hurt him as much as he hurt me yesterday. But today I was weak; like human weak and there was no way I could defend myself against just one of them, not even crazy Layla. I just wanted him to stay away from me while I was feeling so defenceless. Well I wanted him to stay away from me regardless, but today more than ever.

"Stay away from me Volturi scum." I hissed, pulling away from him completely.

I was surprised he'd let me go, but at my words his grip had slackened and now he was frozen in that vampire shock that turns them to the stone they resemble. His face made me hesitate at my words though, it was full of hurt and betrayal, but also there was the barest hint of shock and guilt.

I hesitated for a moment, feeling a sudden pang of remorse, but then I remembered my conclusion and that he'd hand me strait to Aro should he ever find out about me. That's why he had that look of guilt, because I'd found him out. The hurt and betrayal was just lying, all vampires were good at it.

I turned from him abruptly, spinning on my left leg and I felt a new wave of pain radiate from it. God I was going to have to remember about that. I tucked my umbrella under my arm so I wouldn't trip over it again and marched off toward English. The effect was rather spoiled by the fact that I was limping.

When I got to the English block I hung my coat up on a peg and stuffed my stupid umbrella into the bucket provided. I straitened out my dress and looked down thankful that it seemed to have survived unscathed from the dirty puddle. I pulled my backpack onto my right shoulder and entered the class, still limping heavily. I wished I had a towel so I could dry my legs off, that puddle had been quite deep.

Hannah was already sitting at our table so I limped over to her.

"Good morning." I said, all traces of my good mood gone as I slid into the seat beside her, dropping my bag to the floor.

"Morning." Hannah said with a smile as always as she looked up at me. "I like your dress by the way."

"Thanks." I said, feeling my good mood return slightly. "Believe it or not it was a nice sunny day down on the Res so I decided to make the most of it by dressing all prettiful, but the weather obviously had other ideas."

"It was sunny here until fifteen minuets ago." Hannah replied with a laugh dropping her head shyly, but then she frowned, "What the hell did you do to your leg?" She gasped.

"I bumped it." I said with a shrug, figuring she must have seen me limp, or perhaps the bruise had already began to show, that's the thing when you've got super healing, you go through all the stages of healing, just quicker.

"I think you should go see the nurse." She said in a gentle yet firm voice.

"It's only a bump." I said, laughing it off as I wondered at her reaction.

I rubbed my hand against it, to try and ease the pain a bit; it was really starting to ache now. I stopped suddenly as I felt the wet sticky warmth. That definitely wasn't rainwater, so how hadn't I smelt it? Maybe it hadn't bled that much yet.

But then again…

I brought my hand up slowly, turning my palm toward me and now it was shaking as I noted the red. A copper tang hit my nose now, just the barest sent in the air but I felt my stomach roll and I fought back the urge to heave. My vision swam, the red becoming a strange blur as sweat broke out along my forehead.

I was vaguely aware that I was swaying in my chair, was I going to faint? I let out a weak chuckle at the thought of blood making me feel nauseous. My god, I was a total wreck today, completely not who I usually was.

"Are you ok?" Hannah asked.

I nodded my head wincing as pain shot across my forehead, and I raised my bloodstained left hand.

"Miss Hannigan." I whispered weekly, trying not to breath in that gut churning scent.

"Yes Essie?" Miss Hannigan asked not looking up from whatever it was she was doing.

"I think I need to go see the nurse." I said, my voice shaking as I struggled to hold back the nausea.

"Are you su…" She began as she looked up, but then she stopped, freezing to the spot when her blue eyes finally took in my bloodstained hand.

Her eyes seemed to glaze over and her breath quickened as her body looked ready to spring. I pulled my hand out of sight, tucking it quickly beneath the table.

She seemed to gain some composure then, drawing in deep steadying breaths. But I could still see the hunger deep in her ridiculously blue eyes.

I watched her thoughtfully, biting my lower lip as I sought out similarities between her and Renesmee. What about Nahuel? Could I find any similarity between her and the only known male half blood? But I could see nothing, nothing in her physical appearance.

There was her staggering beauty of course, and the strange colour of her blue eyes, but you could achieve that with the right cosmetics these days, so that wasn't anything to go by. Of course there were a few things that couldn't be created artificially, the scent that all half vampires shared that was somewhere between alluring and appetising, and of course the heartbeat that thrummed like a hummingbird's wing.

"I think that would be a good idea." Miss Hannigan said, finally managing to tare her eyes away from me.

"Thank you." I breathed as I hauled myself to my feet.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and I limped from the room, deliberately walking past her desk to try and detect anything about her that would give her away as a half vampire. I sniffed at the air around her desk, but all I got was the scent of chalk dust and coffee and a strange floral perfume. I strained my ears to listen for the humming bird, but my hearing was bad today, like my ears had been stuffed with cotton wool. All I could hear were everyday mundane things, no more than what I only imagined was the limit of human hearing.

I frowned as I stepped out into the cloakroom and grabbed my coat, putting it around my shoulders as I made my way along the pathway to the office block. As I passed the curb that was one of the perpetrators of my injury, I couldn't help but muse at why Alice hadn't seen my prat fall. She said I was going to have fun today, but I wasn't.

I entered the office and Miss Bates, the little receptionist, looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning Miss Black, I didn't expect to see you here this morning."

"I didn't expect to be coming in myself Miss Bates." I said lightly, "But I was feeling better this morning and I didn't want to miss school, guess it was one of them short lived things. But I really need to see Nurse Hill, immediately." I stated and pointed at my knee.

"Oh my!" Miss Bates gasped, her hands fluttering around the desk, pushing her glasses up her nose and running through her poodle perm that was in desperate need of a touch up at her dark roots.

"Come through, the nurse is in." She said, raising a section of the counter so that I could pass through.

"Thanks Miss Bates." I replied and I limped through the walkway and opened the door to the nurse's office.

"Good morning." Nurse Hill said, looking up at me.

"Morning Nurse Hill." I said politely. "I think you might want to take a look at my knee." And I pointed once more at the bloody mess.

"Looks like you've taken quite a spill there." She said as she ushered me over to the bed.

I sat up on the bed, even at my height I still had to jump slightly in order to reach it. I straitened out my legs so that Nurse Hill could examine my left leg better.

"I'll have to clean the wound first." She informed me as she took up a bowl and some wads of cotton.

I hissed with the first swipe of the cloth, it felt strange against my raw nerves. The sting built up more and more with each passing of the swab, but after that first hiss I gritted my teeth against making any more signs that I was in pain.

"There's a lot of blood." She observed, "And the wound is quite deep, I think you should go to hospital."

I shook my head frantically; hospital was the last place I wanted to go. Even basic tests, like taking my temperature would alert them to the fact that there was something weird about me. If they took my pulse they'd notice my heart rate was faster than was healthy, they'd keep me in for the benefit of my own health. No, I couldn't risk going to hospital.

All I needed was some sort of dressing to catch the blood, my super healing would kick in soon and at that point you can almost see the wound knitting itself back together. This was another advantage of the bandage; nobody would see evidence of my freakishness.

"Just put a band aid on it or something. I'll be fine." I assured her, while resisting the urge to look down; I had the feeling that my stomach couldn't handle it today. "I really don't like hospitals."

Nurse Hill sighed. "Very well, but this will need more than a band aid." She said, reaching for some instruments. "I'll put a butterfly stitch in for you and then I'll dress the wound, that's the most I'm qualified to do. You really should go to the hospital and get this stitched up." She said in a hopeful voice.

I shook my head firmly.

She sighed once more before setting to work on closing the wound. Then she applied a cotton pad, which she held in place with surgical tape before wrapping a bandage around the whole thing.

"It should hold closed as long as you don't exert yourself." She said, "So go easy on it for the next few days, I'll give you a pass from PE for today and tomorrow." She said, rummaging through the bottom drawer of her filing cabinet.

I took this opportunity to inspect the damage. The bandage was wrapped around just below my knee. I felt thankful that the damage was down below my knee rather than actually on my knee otherwise it would have made walking on it that much harder.

"There you go dear." She said, handing me two pink slips of paper as I sat and turned so that my legs were over the edge of the bed.

"Thank you." I said, stuffing them into the pocket of my coat as I lowered myself gingerly to the floor.

"Also, you'll need to take this form for your parents to sign." She continued as she handed me a white sheet of A4 covered in some type of questionnaire, I put this one in my bag.

"Here's some spare dressings." She said, and I held my bag open so she could dump them inside, even though they were already in a sealed bag. "Change the dressing before you go to sleep and when you first wake up, or when it's soiled, although if it continues to bleed profusely you must go see a doctor."

"Yes Nurse Hill." I assured her as I swung my backpack onto my back; I felt a warning twinge from my knee through this action. So I would have to be careful of twisting movements.

I limped toward the door, being sure to put as little weight on my left leg as possible.

"Thank you." I said, as I was about to leave.

"Be sure to get that form back to me first thing." She reminded me.

I nodded my head before walking into the outer office.

Because I had to compensate for my leg I was walking a lot slower than usual. I checked my watch and it was only a quarter hour left of English, I decided I would make my way toward the Biology building instead. So I limped determinedly in the opposite direction of English.

I arrived at Biology with five minuets to spare. The cloakroom was full of coats, which meant that the class before us was still in session. As I was wondering what to do I looked down at my hands only to see the dried blood still caked to them, I'd forgotten about that. I would have to wash them before the lesson began.

Luckily each building had its own adjoining bathroom. They were only small with just one toilet and one sink, but it meant that students wouldn't have to go traipsing around half the school to the bathrooms in the main block if they were caught short during their lesson.

I ducked inside the small dark room and flicked the switch on before locking the door. I removed my coat and hung it on the hook behind the door before I turned to the sink. I turned on the faucet and helped myself to a good amount of the liquid soap before I put my hands under the running stream. I watched as the red ran from my hands and swirled around the sink before disappearing down the plughole.

Once I was satisfied that all traces of blood had been washed away I grabbed a load of paper towels and dried them quickly. Once I was sure my hands were dry I looked into the small, pitted mirror and chewed on my bottom lip in worry. There was definitely something off about me today, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

The bell rang and I heard people pass the door in a chattering wave. I turned quickly and felt a stinging pain in my knee again, but I ignored it. I slung my bag over my shoulder and limped to the door, grabbing my coat off the back before I opened it and peered outside.

The cloakroom was empty now, so I exited the bathroom, remembering to turn the light off on my way, and hung my coat on the nearest hook before limping to the lab door. It was open and I could see Dr Chaney inside wiping the last lesson from the board. I didn't want to startle her by suddenly being in my seat, so I rapped on the door lightly.

She looked to the door then smiled and I knew where Hannah had inherited her smile.

"Good morning Essie." She said pleasantly. "Did English finish early?"

"No Dr Chaney. I hurt my knee this morning and I went to the nurse to get it seen to cause it was bleeding quite a bit. By the time Nurse Hill had finished there wasn't much time left of English so I thought I'd come strait here." I explained.

"Very well. Go take your seat, the lesson will start shortly."

I nodded my head and entered the lab, limping over to my seat on the left side of the table near the window and at the back of the class. The rest of the class weren't far behind me and Tobias came and sat in his usual seat beside me, looking thoughtful. I sensed that he wished to talk to me but I kept my eyes fixed on Dr Chaney as she began the lesson, determined to ignore him.

He spoke in a low whisper that I could just about hear.

"I have no idea what it is that has offended you so, or any contribution I may have had to its cause, but whatever I have done or said to make you feel animosity in anyway, I appolo…"

"No you don't." I cut him off with a hiss as I kept my eyes firmly on the front of the class.

"Excuse me?" He snapped under his breath, I'd offended him, good.

"I don't know what your game is Volturi, but I won't be your spy. So you'd better find some other little pooch to play your lap dog Fang Boy, cause it ain't gonna be me." I whispered under my breath, but still managing to convey the anger I felt.

"Spy?" He demanded. "In what capacity would you be my spy? I am trying to apologise to you for something, which you believe I have done, although I cannot even begin to fathom what it is, and you act immature. I expected more from…the…daughter…" He trailed off suddenly, completely clamming up after he was about to reveal a fact he knew about me. Or at least what he thought he knew about me.

I wanted to know whose daughter he thought I was, that would give me something to work with, but he had clammed up completely. Maybe this was a trick of some sort, to get me to ask him something that I wanted, that he could hold away from me.

I ground my teeth together as I felt my curiosity win out against reason.

"The daughter of who?" I demanded, finally turning to look at him.

I felt my mouth drop open and my colour drain away as I stared into a pair of ravenous gold eyes. I felt a shiver run down my back as I realised why he'd stopped talking.

He was as still as stone, and he wasn't breathing, he wasn't even pretending to breathe by moving his shoulders, he was absolutely still but his eyes blazed with hunger, which was always chilling when you saw it in gold eyes rather than black. Those hungry eyes were fixated on something lower down.

I followed the line with my own eyes until they alighted on the bandage. It was no longer crisp white because red was starting to seep through. My first thought was panic, cause well I was bleeding quite a bit and I was sat next to a freaking vampire for crying out loud!

Then I felt slightly relieved when I remembered that he'd told me that my blood didn't appeal to him because there was too much of the wolf about me. Then I felt another chill ran down my back as some tiny inner me whispered almost frightfully, then why is he suddenly so focused?

I had to know what was going on, but I also knew that it was taking him a great effort of will just to stay there and not hunt me. If I got him to move too much, like say nod or shake his head then he might break concentration and attack. Besides Dr Chaney would most likely notice if he started nodding and shaking his head.

I don't know why I did it, but I reached out and took his hand in mine. I waited for the shock of the cold, but it wasn't as sharp as usual, as if he were a little warmer today. I shook these thoughts away as I tried to gauge his reaction to see if this had exacerbated matters. It hadn't, but I didn't dare let out a sigh of relief.

"I know you probably don't want to move right now, but squeeze once for yes and twice for no. Do you think you can handle that?" I whispered.

His hand moved minimally, but I felt the pressure enough to know that he had squeezed once for yes.

I kept my voice as low as I could while I turned my attention back to the front.

"You want my blood."

Once. Yes.

Oh god!

"Did you want it the other day?"

Twice. No.

"Because you could smell too much of the wolf about me?"

Once. Yes.

"Do you smell the wolf today?"

Twice. No.

"Why?"

There was a brief pause before I felt him squeeze three times.

"I'll take that was an 'I don't know'."

Once. Yes.

"Ok." I muttered, and bit my lip while I thought. "Do you want me to get you excused from class?"

Twice. No.

"Do you think you can weather it out?"

Once. Yes.

"Do you want me to let your hand go?"

This time the two squeezes seemed more desperate, as if he were clinging to my hand for dear life. This confused me somewhat.

"But my pulse will add to the hunger."

Once. Yes.

I gulped at the thought that I was now in his clutches, I tested to see if I could pull my hand away if I really needed to, but I couldn't. Oh god I was trapped if he turned on me. I was powerless to defend myself against him; I was completely and utterly human.

"But the warmth is oddly soothing." He said in a slightly shaky voice.

I allowed my eyes to travel to him once more to see that his eyes were fixated on the blackboard and he was copying something down, obviously trying to keep his mind busy. I smiled and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze while I picked up my pen and began writing. I felt him squeeze back gently, his cold fingers putting the barest of pressure on my warm hand.

I'm left handed, so there was no awkward having to cross my arm over my body to hold his hand deal. I could hold his hand and continue to write while he did the same on my right.

He wouldn't let my hand go until the end of the lesson, but he did start breathing again after about fifteen minuets, and he seemed to relax considerably. I relaxed when it became clear that he wasn't going to attack me now so everyone was safe.

When the lesson ended I pulled my hand from his and flexed my fingers trying to wake them up. I packed my things quickly so that I'd have more time to walk to Trig, I didn't want to end up sitting by 'Greasy Joe' again today, I was worried in case I would have to try and follow up on my threat from yesterday while I was unable to do so.

Tobias walked out with me as I limped along, the slow pace must have been killing him and I couldn't understand why he'd be walking along with me when as far as I could make out his class was in the other direction.

"Did you want something?" I asked.

"I wished to thank you for helping me." He said sincerely.

"Yeah well don't think this means we're friends again." I said sharply, folding my arms across my chest as I continued to walk. "I just didn't want you getting all psycho vamp in there and killing everyone."

"Never the less, thank you." He persisted.

I sighed in resignation. "You're welcome." I muttered.

"In that case I'd also like to say sorry for yesterday." He said in a hopeful voice.

I groaned and ran my hand down my face, "I don't want to know." I said firmly and picked up my pace as much as my leg would allow me.

But he stepped into my path and folded his arms, matching my gesture from earlier. He looked at me sternly, annoyance flashing in his gold eyes.

"I can not begin to comprehend your sudden animosity toward us." He said in a low intense voice I could just about hear, but normally I'm certain I would have heard it perfectly. "Marlin and I were merely trying to explain that Ebony…" He looked around and lowered his voice before continuing and I had to lean in to hear him. "That Ebony is a half-vampire…"

I reeled away from him and stuck my fingers in my ears as I sang, "I don't want to hear it, la, la, la…" as I closed my eyes.

I felt his hands grip my wrists over the sleeves of my coat. He tugged gently, not rough in the slightest, but with enough conviction that I knew he wouldn't let me be until I lowered my hands and look at him.

I let out a disgruntled groan before dropping my hands and opening my eyes. A yelp caught in my throat as I realised how close he was, my whole world was filled with gold.

When he was satisfied that he had my full attention he let go and took a step back, I let out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding as he looked at me with the annoyance still present in his eyes.

"You can be very immature at times." He stated.

"I'm only sixteen. I can be as immature as I want." I shot back with a slight petulant tone. "I bet you were the same at my age, or can't you remember that far back?"

His eyes flashed for a moment with something I couldn't quite fathom, before he took a deep breath and composed his face into a calm mask.

"When I was sixteen there was no such thing as teenagers, you were either a child or you were an adult, there was no happy medium. Or should that be unhappy medium?" He added lightly, and he looked at me as if wanting me to laugh at this, but I was in no mood to laugh, so I glared at him until his face fell. "At sixteen I had more responsibility than you could ever comprehend. I had no time to be immature, there were too many lives that depended on me."

"So that's your hang up? A repressed childhood?" I demanded.

He looked at me with pity.

He looked at **me **with pity?

I could feel my anger rising now, hot powerful anger, but it wasn't the heat I was used to. Not the burning threatening heat that threatened to rip me apart at the seams and make me into something else, but it was still heat.

"I think I shall leave the apologies until you have learned to grow up." He said gravely.

Who the hell do you think you are? I nearly demanded at him with my mind, but I caught myself just in time. I managed to turn my boiling rage into cool fury so that my voice had an impressive steely quality when I replied, "Then it's a good job you're a vampire, cause you'll be waiting forever."

"Fine!" He snapped, with an edge to his voice that made me suddenly cautious.

But the pity had been the final straw.

"Fine!" I snapped back, and pushed past him.

I was a hundred yards away when I heard him groan.

"Wait." I heard him mutter lowly near my ear.

"What now?" I demanded, turning to face him once more.

"I'm truly sorry Miss Esther, I lost my temper for a moment there, it was most unbecoming of me. It was wrong of me to call you immature, and for that I am humbly apologetic." He said solemnly. "It was rude of me, more than anyone you deserve to remain carefree and unhindered for as long as possible, especially considering your circumstances."

I frowned at his choice of words, again trying to figure out what exactly he was trying to say. It always seemed like he was about to let something slip but catching himself just in time. It was really annoying because I couldn't even begin to think what it might be.

I sighed and looked at him solemnly.

"You seem to be doing a lot of that today." I said in all seriousness.

"Doing what?" He asked, and I could tell his confusion was genuine.

"Apologising." I replied. "Just don't ok. I have no idea what is you want from me, and until I figure that out I think it's best you just stay away from me. Ok?"

His face fell and his shoulders slumped until he drew in a breath. He lifted his head and smiled slightly, a smile that was a thin veneer over something I couldn't work out.

"If that is your wish Miss Esther then I will respect it. I will wait for you to 'figure all this out' with great anticipation for I am sure you will make the most delightful friend. Until that time comes however, I will give you your space and only talk to you when our schoolwork demands it. Does this sound a bearable arrangement to you?" He inquired.

Wow, that was a long speech. I was beginning to doubt my own conviction over the conclusion that he meant to hurt me, had I made things up? But I'm Essie Black and I'm the stubbornnest person on this goddamn planet, and I wasn't about to let fancy talk sway me.

"Yes." I replied in as firm a voice I could muster under my newfound uncertainty.

He sighed deeply and he looked hurt, but hiding it well as he pulled that slight smile back onto his pale face and put his hand over his unbeating heart.

"Then it is with great regret that I shall bid thee adieu Miss Esther. Although I assure you that I eagerly await the day that you realise I want nothing from you other than friendship, for you are a truly unique person and I would be greatly saddened not to know you." He declared, before bowing to me formally like this was the eighteenth centaury and we were passing on the street.

I resisted the urge to curtsy in reply.

He looked at me once more with a forlorn expression before turning from me and walking away. There was no point watching him disappear into the crowed, there wasn't any, just a few last minuet stragglers.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed aloud as I turned around and began limping toward Trig.

I was going to be late again thanks to Tobias, Greasy Joe here I come, I thought bitterly. I was going to be so late, especially since my leg was slowing me down.

"Would you like me to carry you?" A familiar voice said beside me.

I turned my head to see Marlin walking beside me, she was smiling slightly.

"Don't be silly." I gasped. "I'm like twice the size of you."

She shrugged, "I'm really strong." She said, curling her arm as if showing off her bicep.

"People will talk." I pointed out.

"Would you rather it was Tobias who carried you?" She asked with her head on one side.

"He's smaller than me as well, so it would still look weird." I stated.

"But it would be more conventional." She pointed out.

"But people would still talk." I said firmly. "People don't just carry people around."

"So by that I gather you think of us as people." She said thoughtfully.

I stopped dead and stared at her in shock, had I given them that impression? As much as I didn't trust them I never thought of them as less than people.

She stopped and looked back at me curiously.

"Of course you're people, I never said I didn't think you were people." I gasped.

"But your actions belay your words." She said in a wise sounding voice.

"Huh!" I was confused.

She walked back the few steps she'd taken before she'd realised I'd stopped until she was standing in front of me.

"Esther Marie Black we need to talk." She said in a serious voice.

"Why, am I in trouble Mom?" I gasped sarcastically.

She frowned for a moment, puzzling over my statement.

I sighed, "Only my Mom calls me by my full name, and then only when I'm in trouble." I explained.

"Oh, yes. I see." She said. "Then what would you like me to call you?"

"Everyone calls me Essie, but my friends call me Ess."

"Then I'll call you Ess, in the hope that we become friends, but until then I think we need to have a serious talk." She said pointedly.

"But I really have to get to Trig." I protested.

"There's no point going now." Marlin said dismissively, "We're already fifteen minuets late and Mr Tucker will be harder on us now than if we just didn't turn up at all."

"You want me to cut class?" I asked aghast.

In all my delinquent days I'd never cut class, although I'm sure a lot of my teachers would have loved me to. I couldn't Jake would kill me, but the thought was intriguing. Marlin was watching me expectantly while I thought.

"Besides, you need to change your dressing because it's soiled. Do you want it to become infected?" She demanded.

I'd forgotten about that.

"Won't my blood bother you?" I asked with a frown.

She shook her head smugly, "I have worked as a nurse in many hospitals since the 1920s, that little blood will not bother me."

I was impressed, as far as I knew Carlisle was the only vampire who had managed to overcome his bloodlust enough to work around bleeding humans. Time was moving on and Mr Tucker was sure to give us cold looks as we entered and we'd probably get a detention, but…

"I'm angry with you, why would I cut class with you?" I demanded.

"Because our feelings are mutual and we should clear the air." She said pointedly.

"What if I don't want to?" I shot back.

"Then I would think I gave you more credit than you deserve, plus you'd be proving Tobias right about one thing." She stated.

"Prove him right about what?" I asked, despite myself.

"I shan't tell until you agree to talk." She said bluntly.

"So where was you thinking of going cause it's gonna be a bit obvious if we just stand here in the middle of campus." I pointed out.

"Yes." She said, extending the word slightly more than was necessary.

Marlin placed her palms together and tapped her fingers against her lips while she looked off into the middle distance thoughtfully. Then she smiled and straitened up.

"Come." She said, turning and starting toward the parking lot. "I will show you my favourite place in the whole of Forks."

I followed her, struggling to keep up with my bad leg.

"Do you mind if we take your car?" She asked, as we neared the two 4x4s, "Only Tobias would become unbearable if I was to touch his precious Land Rover without permission. Besides, I don't have the key and it would really anger him if I hotwired it. He gets moody and withdrawn when he's angry, because he turns it all inwards."

I mumbled an agreement, I'd noticed this.

"I on the other hand become overbearingly friendly. So bear that in mind the next time you anger me."

"Fine. We can take my car." I cut in, hoping to get the hell out of dodge before any of the teachers saw us.

"Good." She smiled. "And can I drive?" And her smile was so hopeful that I didn't have a choice but to let her.

"Sure." I said, throwing the keys to her, "Knock yourself out."

~*~

I had no idea where she was taking me as we drove along the twisting roads that ran through the trees. She'd insisted that we stop in Forks first because she wanted to make sure I ate something, since she'd be taking up my lunch hour. The amount of food she bought seemed ridiculous to me today, but yesterday I would have welcomed it greatly. I'd eaten one of the sandwiches out of politeness, but it had filled me and I knew I wouldn't be able to eat anything else, not yet at least.

So I sipped the soda she bought me, not wanting to be ungrateful by telling her that I didn't really drink soda as I watched the trees speed past us. The clouds were beginning to thin the further we got from the school and I suddenly thought of something and I wanted to mention it so fast that the soda shot up the bottle and into my nose as I pulled it from my mouth.

I spluttered and sniffed trying to get the burning liquid out of my nostrils.

"You ok?" Marlin asked.

"Sure, sure." I said quickly. "I was just wondering what will happen in school now with the weather?"

"In what way?" She inquired.

"Well, with you not there, won't the clouds disappear?" I demanded.

Marlin gave a little chuckle.

"You noticed that this morning, Tobias reckoned you didn't, but I guessed that you did. There's not much that gets past you wolf girl." She declared. "Yes I created the rain this morning, but weather only needs a little push in one direction or the other and it tends to take a little time to settle back down. The hardest part is when you want it somewhere in between, such as today, overcast but not raining."

"So it's easier to make it rain than to make it cloudy."

"Yes, because clouds want to rain. They don't want to sit up there in the sky doing nothing, unless I tell them to." She declared proudly.

"But what'll happen without you there to tell them?" I asked.

"They will rain eventually, but not for an hour or so. Then it will continue to rain for the next couple of hours until the system manages to right itself." She explained as we turned onto a narrow road and began to climb upwards.

I went silent while I thought about this, that was some power, controlling the weather, something the Volturi would definitely covert if they knew she existed there was no way Aro would allow her to be as free as this, he would find some way to coax her into the Guard.

Finally she drew to a stop in a small gravel parking lot. There was a scattering of picnic tables nearby and two mounted, coin operated telescopes. It was one of the tourist spots around here but I couldn't ever remember being up here. Then again I was never impressed by what everyone got to see, I liked my secret places that were hard to get to unless you weren't quite human.

"Come and see." She said excitedly, leaping out of the car.

I got out slowly and slammed the door as I began to make slow progress to the edge of the cliff. She was already there standing up on the fence and looking out over whatever she was so excited to see. I sighed as I drew near, not really interested in this crap, but my breath caught in my throat as I looked out at the panorama below me.

We were up in the mountains above La Push. All three beaches were visible with the forests and headlands that divided them and the mile square village itself nestled near Second Beach along with the buildings of the Ocean Park and Shoreline Resort above First Beach. The land of my ancestors stretched on toward the south until it was no longer visible, and bordering this all like some grey moving frame was the never-ending expanse of the Pacific. Its great bulk looked deceptively calm from this vantage point, although if you looked closely you could make out the white as the bigger waves fell in on themselves, there was good reason surfers came to La Push.

"Breathtaking isn't it?" Marlin sighed as she placed her hands on top of the fence and leaned her chin on them. She was now sitting on one of the slats with her legs dangling precariously over thin air.

"Yes." I replied, feeling humble in the presence of this great and beautiful land.

"I often come up here and imagine what it's like down there." She said wistfully.

"Why?" I asked as I continued to gaze down at my home.

"This is the closest I can get to ever setting foot in La Push." She explained in a sad voice.

"You can come up to the boarder." I pointed out.

"Pft. What's there to see at the boarder but trees or the road. Up here I can see it all and I can imagine what it would be like to stand on Second Beach and watch the whales in the autumn and the spring, or to visit First Beach and climb the rocks and try that interesting recreation of cliff diving, or watch the surfers as they follow the waves. What would it be like to visit Third Beach and all its interesting little rock pools and such. How great it would be to walk the forest path and hear the sea nearby." She sighed sadly, "But these I shall never experience for I forfeit my life if I step on Quileute land."

I sighed in sympathy, wishing there was something I could do about it, but I couldn't.

"Marlin, if there was any way I could get you onto the Res I would, but even if I was alpha it's not something I could command against the will of my brothers. For a Cold One to be allowed on our land then all the pack must be in agreement, because of what might happen if things turn bad." I explained.

"But there have been times when vampires were allowed on Quileute land." She pointed out.

"But that was different. Those vampires are…special to our tribe." I said carefully, not sure if I was revealing something here.

"The Cullens are special to us all." She said solemnly.

I looked up in shock and turned to face her with my mouth agape.

"You know the Cullens?" I asked astounded.

Marlin gave a little chuckle before looking at me with a dazzling smile. "Who doesn't?" She declared. "Especially us vegetarians."

I shrugged, "I suppose." I conceded.

"Do you know the Cullens?" She asked.

"No." I answered quickly. "They left a long time ago."

"It was only five years ago, I believe you would have been eleven at the time." She said in an offhand manner.

I studied her expression to see if she was fishing for information or something, but I don't think she was. She was merely making an observation, or at least I think she was.

"I don't get off the Res much." I said. "And the few times they were allowed to cross our land I wasn't even born. So I never got the chance."

"Oh. Well I suppose you may have the chance to meet them one day. I hear that you Quileutes have the possibility to live forever if the whim took you." She said in reassuring tones.

"Yeah, but it's never been tested. My brothers and sisters have no reason to live forever, especially after they find their imprint. Who would want to live forever when the one you are truly made for will die in a few decades time?" I explained.

"But what if you never imprinted?" She asked suddenly, looking at me in concern.

"Then I guess I'll stay living until I meet the one who's truly made for me and I imprint on him." I said sadly, thinking of the poor sap who'd be stuck with me for the rest of his life, and for that matter, what if I couldn't die or begin to age like all the other Quileutes because of the vampire in me? What if my imprint was human? What would I do when he died? What if I…no that was strictly out of the question because I had no idea what was going to happen to me.

Marlin hummed in agreement, but otherwise made no sound in deference to my subdued state.

"So what did you want to talk to me about anyway?" I asked.

"It was concerning my brother." She said, spinning her legs from between the fence and going over to the picnic table where she sat down on the bench.

I followed her and sat opposite, glad to have the weight off my leg, it was starting to hurt again.

"What about him?" I asked when she didn't go on.

"You called him a bad word this morning and he didn't reprimand you on it. Tobias won't because he'd rather avoid confrontation if he can, other than when it's his family." She added the latter with a roll of her eyes. "As I said earlier, my brother turns his anger inwards, which is most unhealthy, which is why he didn't say anything to you this morning when you called him **that **word."

"What?" I asked frowning; I'd called him a lot of things this morning I realised much to my shame.

"He was only trying to help you up when you fell and you turn around and call him **that.** I can understand if you want us to stay away from you, but the least you could do is request it politely without calling us such vile things." She said in a voice that came strait from her inner sister.

I racked my brains trying to think of what I had called him after he'd picked me up off the floor. I remembered the only offensive word I'd said.

"I'm sorry I called him 'scum'." I replied quietly.

"First of all it's not me you should be apologising to, it's Tobias. Secondly I was not referring to 'scum'. We can handle that, it's not the first time he's been called it, sometimes we encourage it because it keeps the humans at a safe distance. The word I was referring to was…" She paused a moment as if stealing herself to utter a foul profanity. "Volturi." She spat as if it was the most hated swear word in the world.

"He doesn't like to be called Volturi?" I asked in shock.

"No Vegetarian would after what **They** have done to quash our numbers." She said ringing her hands nervously. I wondered if this was because she was revealing more than she had meant to.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly feeling panicked.

"I…I would rather not say." She said quietly.

"What?" I demanded.

She shook her head firmly.

"I have said too much already." She said with a sigh.

We sat for a long time in silence while I ran through so many scenarios in my head. I wished she would tell me because everything I was coming up with was just too sickening to give much thought to. It made me sick with worry for my family out there somewhere in the world, I hoped they weren't at the mercy of the Volturi. What would I do if any of them ceased to exist?

"I think it's time we should be getting back." Marlin said, looking at her watch. "I will drive you to the border, I can run home from there."

I looked up ready to protest, but I didn't have the energy now. Home sounded like a good place to be.

_There's no place like home…_

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

**Thank you for reading this, my longest chapter ever. Gosh I didn't know if I'd be able to stop this chapter, but I found a natural stopping point, thankfully, and thrown in a few cryptics that I didn't even know was coming…**

**Essie may not know the name of the band, but 'Walking on Sunshine' is performed by 'Katrina and the Waves'**

**I'd be ever so grateful for some feedback, **

**Gemma x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry about the wait guys, no excuses this time, I had a bit of writer's block. I knew what I wanted to write but didn't know how to write it. **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Minschen and Nikki-Twilight Lover for reviewing again : )**

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

Marlin insisted on driving again, but before we set off she changed the bandage on my leg, just like she'd promised. I had to admit it was good work, much better than what Nurse Hill had done. Marlin had lamented the drop in standards in the art of bandage wrapping. Whilst doing this she hadn't given the slightest hint of being hungry, despite the fact that my leg had been bleeding again.

As we drove toward the border Marlin took a breath that was ominous. It was obvious she was about to say something.

"I know you find it hard to trust us." She said. "If only I could tell you why you shouldn't worry about us getting to know you better, so I will not force your friendship. You will realise eventually, so I don't worry about that. What bothers me though is the fact that you will not meet with Tobias in order to do your homework."

"And where exactly am I supposed to meet up with Tobias?" I demanded. "He can't come to my house, and I'm sure as hell not going to yours, even if I wasn't Res bound."

"You're not allowed off the Reservation." She said in understanding. "That's why you didn't meet up with him on Monday, why didn't you just say? He was really hurt by you not turning up, even if he won't say it."

"Yes." I murmured as I remembered I'd told Tobias I'd had a prior engagement.

"But Tobias said it was because you remembered you'd made other arrangements." Marlin pointed out.

"Yeah well that was a lie." I said simply, no point denying it now. "I didn't want to admit that I'd been a naughty girl and had to go strait home after school. I look like enough of a brat as it is."

"You're not a brat." She said sincerely. "You're just uncertain about a lot of things. Once you've worked them out you will feel no need to act out."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." I admitted reluctantly. "I don't think I'd be quite Essie if I wasn't a bit of a brat."

"But we can all be brats sometimes." She pointed out, "Some more than others admittedly." She added in conciliatory tones. "You shouldn't worry about it though."

"I'll try not to in future." I said with a sigh.

"Good. Because you worry too much." She stated.

I couldn't help but laugh at this; she wasn't the first person to tell me that today. My mind travelled back to Alice and her note from this morning. She said that school would be fun today, well school hadn't been fun, but this afternoon talking to Marlin had been fun in some weird way. I could see myself being good friends with Marlin, if it weren't for the fact that I didn't know how she would react to my secret.

"Well I'm going to have to say good bye now." She said, pulling to a stop as we reached the point that marked the boarder. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Ok." I said as she got out. "Um, Marlin, what exactly are we going to tell them tomorrow?"

She paused and looked back at me.

"Your leg started bleeding again and you were so hysterical that I thought it best to drive you strait to the hospital. Sorry I forgot to sign out etc. but it was an emergency and such." She gave a small smile. "Just leave it to me. I will sort it."

"Ok." I replied. "Err, Marlin."

"Yes?" She asked in a slightly put upon voice.

"Do I smell…different to you today?" I asked, hoping that she wouldn't draw anything from my question.

"Why?" She asked with a frown.

"Because Tobias could smell the wolf in me the other day, but he couldn't today." I said in a quiet voice.

She got back into the car and looked out the front window toward La Push, her forehead furrowed while she thought. Then she turned her eyes on me and she looked a little nervous.

"May I ask you a personal question first, and you don't have to answer if you think I'm being nosy, you can just tell me to get lost, I give you permission to. Ok?" She asked.

"Ok." I agreed.

"Am I right in thinking that you haven't actually phased yet, that in that sense shall we say that you are a virgin?" She observed quite accurately in more ways than one.

"You're right. I haven't phased yet. I nearly have, but I've stopped myself."

"Why would you do that? I would look forward to it if I had the opportunity to turn into such a beautiful creature." She said a little wistfully.

Of course she didn't know the real reason I didn't want to do it, and I couldn't tell her, it would take too long to explain. Anyway, I didn't even know if I could tell her anything like that. So I had to give her the reason that was a little selfish and I'd always kept to myself.

"The turning into the wolf part I don't mind, but once I change then I become a Protector. I don't want that type of responsibility yet. I want to stay a kid as long as possible." I explained. "Does that seem unreasonable?"

Marlin shook her head, "No, not at all." She agreed.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

We were both silent for a moment while Marlin went back into thinking mode.

"Ok. I'm not claiming to be an expert on this or anything, but the way I see it, you are not quite a wolf yet. You are going to be, and once you phase you will smell like a wet dog at all times." She said in a lecture's voice.

"Gee thanks." I muttered.

"I'm sorry but that is how you wolves smell to us vampires. I suppose that my scent burns your nose at times." She stated, it was rhetoric, but I nodded my head in agreement anyway. "At the moment though, your body balances precariously between two states, not knowing which it should be. So while this is occurring you'll have these little fluctuations. So some days the wolf will be stronger than others. There is really nothing to worry about."

"I'll try not to." I replied flatly, that was starting to get annoying.

I think it might be my contrariness coming through again, but when people keep telling me to stop worrying I automatically begin to panic. If there's nothing to worry about then why do they feel the need to bring it up at all?

"Is there anything else now Ess, or may I go?" She asked.

"I haven't got anymore questions." I said quietly with my face in my hands.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." She said, and gave me a reassuring tap on my shoulder, with a slight smile.

Then she frowned and bit her lip, as if she was considering something troublesome. Her face smoothed and she nodded her head.

"I am going to be in so much trouble for doing this." She said, digging through her handbag. "But I don't care, although I would much appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this." She added as she pulled out a post-it pad and a pen.

"About what?" I asked.

"This is my cell number." She said, writing quickly on the yellow paper. "You don't have to use it, you can throw this away as soon as I leave if it will make you feel any better. But I will give it to you with the promise that if you ever need to talk about _anything_ I will be on the other end." She added sincerely with an odd emphasis on the 'anything'.

I took the post-it off her and shoved it into the pocket of my coat.

"But please don't tell Tobias I gave it to you." She begged. "He'll be all quiet at me for days, and there's nothing worse than Tobias being quiet at you."

"Ok. I won't tell him." I promised whole-heartedly.

"Thank you." She said, then she was gone and I was alone in the car.

I scooted over into the passenger seat and started the engine, and drove toward my house. When I pulled up outside I noted that both my parents' cars were parked up outside. I parked the Escalade and frowned as I limped toward the front door, why would they both be home in the middle of the day?

Ok, so Nessie didn't start back to college until next week, but Jake was always needed at the garage. I neared the door cautiously, I was half an hour earlier than I should be and I really didn't want catch my parents…gah, no it was too mortifying to even contemplate.

I didn't want to catch them in any compromising situation so I strained my ears for any telltale signs that would give me enough warning without me having to witness anything more than just sound.

But I couldn't hear anything!

Usually standing by the door like this I could hear all the way to my room, right at the back of the house. But today I couldn't hear anything but a faint hum that may have been the telly, but then again it could be the washing machine. This was so annoying, it was like being deaf but still being able to hear, it made me wonder how humans coped if this was the limit of their hearing. They might as well go through life with earmuffs on, it wouldn't make much difference.

Well there really wasn't any point dallying about undecided on the porch all day. I took a deep breath, gripped the handle and opened the door.

"Mom?" I called ahead of me, just in case.

"In the kitchen." She called back in a whisper.

I let out a sigh of relief, and now I was inside I could tell it was the telly after all, it was in Spanish, one of the soap operas that Billy liked to pretend that he didn't watch but everyone knew he did. I heard the sound changed from raging Latino voices to the combined roar of the crowed at whatever sport Billy had quickly switched to.

I dropped my bag near the door and made my way slowly into the kitchen. Renesmee was sitting at the table with a steaming mug in her hand and a magazine open on the table in front of her.

"Hey Mom." I said, pulling my chair out from beneath the table, "Where's Dad?" I added sitting down.

Renesmee winced as my chair scraped noisily against the floor.

"Trying to catch up on his sleep." She explained in a whisper.

"Sorry." I mouthed.

I understood why Nessie was being jumpy about the noise, it wasn't often Jake got to have solid sleep; he was either in the garage fixing cars or running the boarder as a wolf.

"How come you're home so early?" She asked with a frown.

"I busted up my leg so I got a pass from gym, so I thought rather than rattling around the library I may as well come home and do some Bio research where it's more comfy." I explained.

"Well, as long as you had a pass." She conceded.

I nodded my head while I buried the response that I had one for PE but not for any of the other classes I'd missed today.

We fell into silence then as Renesmee went back to her magazine and I began tracing the gains on the wooden table top with my finger as I thought. Thought about everything that had happened today. All the little things that was different about me. What could all this mean?

_Mom_. I called with my mind, not wanting to wake Jake.

Renesmee didn't look up from her magazine; she just continued to flick through it. I didn't give much thought to it; sometimes we pretended to be doing other things while having these silent conversations.

_Mom, I need to ask you something._ I tried again.

Renesmee licked her finger and turned to the next page of her magazine without giving any indication that she'd heard me. Nothing at all, was she ignoring me?

_Mom? Mom will you answer me? Have I done something wrong? Will you answer me? Mom? _I willed her to hear me, to give me some acknowledgment_. Please? Mom?_

Renesmee finally looked up, but she was frowning at me. "Have you got a headache?" She asked lightly, and I couldn't figure out the meaning behind her words.

"No. Why?" I asked.

"Because you keep squinting." She explained. "As if you're wincing in pain."

"I was…I was trying to mind talk to you. Didn't you hear me?" I gasped.

"No I didn't." She answered, her frown deepening.

"Oh god, what's happening to me?" I implored in despair.

I dropped my face into my hands as I fought back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Essie, what's wrong?" Renesmee asked, placing her arm around my shoulders.

"Do you know how I busted my leg?" I demanded, my voice muffled by my hands.

"No. How?"

"It was this morning. I tripped over that stupid umbrella and gashed my knee on the kerb. I didn't even notice I was bleeding till Hannah pointed it out, but when I saw the blood…" I gulped. "I nearly fainted Mom."

"Fainted?"

"Yep. That's right. Essie Black, the vampire-wolf brat nearly fainted at the sight of her own blood." I gave a nervous laugh at this thought. "Kind of like Granny Bella when she was human." I felt my face grow blank with desolation. "Why?"

Renesmee shrugged.

"So it obviously wasn't healing like usual so I went to the nurse to get it bandaged. She done a good job and all looked fine till the blood started to seep through in Biology." I explained darkly.

Renesmee looked at me blankly.

"That's the lesson I have with Tobias." I expanded.

Still blank.

"He's one of the vampires I told you about." I said testily.

"Oh." She remarked in what I considered an offhanded manner.

Then her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Oh god!" And in this gasp was all the horror I'd been waiting for with my original revelation.

"You were bleeding in front of a vampire?" She all but demanded in a high-pitched voice.

"It's not like I did it on purpose Mom." I retorted, wondering if my eardrums would ever recover.

"I know. I know." She soothed, as her hand flew to her heart, as if she was trying to slow it with her hand. "You terrified me for a moment there."

"Sorry. I was just explaining what happened." I said defensively.

"I know. And I'm sorry for yelling." She assured me as she regained her composure. "So what happened?"

"Obviously he didn't kill me." I began.

"Obviously." Renesmee agreed.

"He managed to repress his hunger, don't ask me how, great self control obviously." I surmised. "But here's the thing Mom, he shouldn't have had that hunger in his eyes. He shouldn't have had to stop breathing and whatever, because he told me my blood didn't appeal to him."

"What do you mean?" Renesmee asked with a frown.

"The other day I bit my tongue, and I put my finger to it gingerly, you know to test the area. Anyway, when I pulled my hand away there was blood on the tip of my finger. I got to worrying then that he might pounce on me in the middle of the lunch room, but he told me there was nothing to worry about because there was too much of the wolf about my scent for him to find my blood appetizing.

"So today when my leg was bleeding I didn't really worry, because it would be like bleeding in front of anyone. That was until I saw the hunger focus in his eyes." I looked into Renesmee's eyes to better emphasise the gravity of the situation. "He couldn't smell the wolf in me today."

Renesmee looked at me solemnly for a full minuet before she dropped her eyes. She took a breath then looked back up at me.

"It was most likely the quantity of the blood. It overwhelmed him." She said in a convincingly steady voice, but I could hear the uncertainty hidden there deep beneath her words.

"I guess." I replied quietly, not wanting to get into an argument just yet.

I dropped my eyes and began following the lines of the wood grain once more.

"Whatever the reason, I think he would have drank me dry if I hadn't acted so quickly." I mumbled.

"What?" A thunderous voice exclaimed behind me.

I jumped and turned quickly to see Jake, his tall frame blocking the doorway. He was shaking as he gripped the doorjamb on either side and you could almost feel the anger dripping off him.

"Dad. It's not what you think!" I exclaimed as panic filled my very being.

"Who was it?" He demanded.

"Nothing happened Dad. It was all under control." I said in the most soothing tones I could muster.

"How was it under control?" Jake demanded. "He was gonna bite you! He was gonna kill you and you're defending him?"

"He stopped himself." I said flatly as I fought to keep a lid on my own anger.

"I'll kill him." Jake growled through his teeth.

"Now Jake." Renesmee said in a soothing yet stern voice that drew his attention to her.

She moved to him quickly and placed her hand gently on his cheek. I knew that despite the comfort her touch usually gave him she would also be sending him images to try and calm him down before he left a wolf shaped hole in the kitchen doorway.

"Dad. He didn't attack me. It's not even as if he wanted to attack me, it was his instincts kicking in because he could smell my blood, but he fought them back. A bit like how you're fighting the instinct that's telling you to fursplode right now." I pointed out.

Ok that was a bit of a low blow; he hated it when any similarities between vampires and shapeshifters were pointed out. So I didn't take any notice when he glared at me as he wrapped his arms around Renesmee, who was still soothing him. He was drawing comfort and composure from her nearness as she continued to stroke his cheek. It was her very presence and the touch of her skin to his that seemed to sooth him when he got angry.

"_But the warmth is oddly soothing..." _

The words echoed through my mind for some strange reason that I couldn't quite figure out. I pushed it away though, because it wasn't important, what was important was the point I was trying to make.

"I didn't tell you this to get Tobias into trouble." I began. "The last thing I want is to start a war with the Hannigans over something that never even happened. I told you because, well because I may have turned completely human."

"What?" My parents asked in unison as they both turned to look at me with varying degrees of incredulity.

"I think I might have turned into a human." I said with a bright brittle smile.

"Why?" Renesmee asked.

"Well for one, I don't feel myself today. I can't really explain it, but I can't feel the fire or the ice that's usually there somewhere in my bones." I shrugged. "It's just not there today. Two, my senses may as well be non-existent today. I can only hear things that are in the same room as me, unless it's a loud noise of course. My vision is totally off, I could only read a number plate that was fifty feet away, if that." I shook my head. "And don't even talk to me about my sense of smell, it's all just an aromatic mess. How can humans stand it not being able to pick things out of the scent of something?"

"Probably because they don't know any difference." Jake murmured.

"Three, I've been awful clumsy today, and I'm talking Bella class clumsy. That's just not me; I usually got good control of my body. Four, Alice's note this morning, you know, the one where she said she could 'see' me, this is obviously because I'm human now. Five, Tobias hand was nowhere near the shock of cold it usually is, and six? Well six, I had two vampires confirm that I smell human and not in the least bit wolfy." I finished smugly and crossed my arms. "Ergo, I'm human." I added, satisfied with my deduction.

There was a brief moment of silence while my parents just sat there staring at me. I waited for all my points to sink in so they could finally understand where I was coming from. The silence continued uncomfortably and I couldn't stand to watch them watching me as if I'd gone mad, so I turned my attention back to the table and began to trace the patterns once more as the silence solidified around us.

It was Jake who broke it with a laugh.

I straitened up and turned my head slowly to look at him as I frowned, feeling slightly annoyed that he could find such an important revelation about his only daughter so amusing.

"Hold his hand a lot do you?" He asked with a smile that made him resemble the young man he looked rather than the oldish one he really was more than usual.

"What?" I demanded, my frown deepening before his words made sense. "No." I snapped. "Today was the first time I held his hand, but I did shake it once and the cold was shocking, like icicles through my hand. I only held his hand to gauge his control when I saw he was hungry. I knew it was probably not the best idea to get him talking which would mean he would have to breathe, and I didn't want him moving more than necessary, anyway how would have that looked to Dr Chaney? So I got him to squeeze my hand, you know once for yes, twice for no? Today it was cold, but not like before." I explained, my cheeks burning hotter with each sentence.

"Just to gauge his control?" Jake mused.

I dropped my head feeling embarrassed, but not knowing why. I think it's because I'd revealed I knew the Hannigans more than my parents thought I did.

"Jake, stop teasing her." Nessie reprimanded, nudging him playfully on the arm.

She came and sat by me, taking my hand in hers as she looked into my eyes.

"You said you smell human?" She asked.

"That's what they said." I confirmed.

"Hmmm." She frowned a moment as if contemplating something.

Then she brought my hand up to her nose and sniffed at my wrist. She gasped and sat up, her eyes widening in shock.

"They're right, you do smell human." She said as if mesmerised. "Completely human."

"Completely human." I murmured flatly.

Then I felt a grin spread slowly across my as the realisation hit me. So many options would open for me if I were completely human, it made my future uncertain. But it was a good uncertainty.

"I'm completely human!" I exclaimed, rising to my feet in my excitement, the chair fell over but I didn't care. "I'm not a wolf. I'm not a vampire. I'm just me, Essie the human. I can go to college now and become a doctor or a vet or…or whatever the hell I want to be, because I'm just a human with nothing supernatural about me at all." I babbled on excitedly.

Renesmee looked unconvinced.

"What is it Mom?" I asked, feeling myself deflate slightly.

"You seem ecstatic about this Esther." Uh-oh, full name time. "But I don't want you getting your hopes up. It may be just temporary." She said in a low voice.

I gave this due thought, then shook my head dismissively.

"Nah. I can feel it Mom. Feel it in my bones. This is a forever deal. I know it." I said firmly.

My parents exchanged a look.

"What?" I demanded.

"Just don't get your hopes up." Jake warned.

I rolled my eyes.

"I mean it Ess." Jake said.

"Ok. Hopes not up." I commented, holding up my hands.

"Esther, this is serious." Renesmee rebuked. "What if you wake up tomorrow and you're back to normal?"

"Normal?" I demanded. "You call being a shapeshifting vampire freak normal?"

"Esther, stop picking fights because deep down you know it to be true. Besides you are no more of a freak than your father or I." Renesmee said, adopting her reasonable tone. "Or any of your friends for that matter."

I rolled my eyes; I just wanted to go celebrate my newfound freedom while all they seemed to want to do was bring me down. I was determined not to let them bring me down though. I just had to pretend to understand then they would leave me go and I could get to celebrating this new revelation.

"You're right Mom. This may just be a temporary thing. I might be back to normal tomorrow, so I should make the most of it." I said with a convincing grin.

Renesmee rolled her eyes, not convinced in the least, but it was obvious that she wanted to end the argument when she said, "As long as you know that."

"Of course I do." I said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have homework to do."

"Dinner will be in an hour." Renesmee said as I rose to my feet. "So does the human have any special dietary requirements?"

"Surprise me." I said with a shrug as I left the kitchen, I grabbed my bag on the way past as I headed to my room.

Once inside my room I decided that since I was now going to lead a normal life I should probably do well in school. That also meant Biology, so I grabbed my laptop and after letting it set up I began trawling through all my research before I began typing up a report. I'd put my thoughts to paper and give them to Tobias, then he could do whatever the hell he liked with them. I didn't care because I'd done my bit.

I'd made a lot of progress in my report by the time Nessie called me for dinner an hour later. I saved my work and made my way slowly to the kitchen, my left leg having gone asleep from where I'd been sat still for so long.

Everyone was already sitting around the table when I got there so I sat down in my chair opposite Billy as Renesmee placed our dinners on the table. It was grilled chicken breast with steamed carrots and green beans and creamy mash potato. I inhaled gratefully at the appetizing scent, but it wasn't the aromatic symphony it usually was to me. That didn't mean I wouldn't enjoy it though.

"I had to call you three times then." Renesmee reprimanded as I picked up my fork.

"Sorry." I apologised, truly remorseful. "I only heard you the once, gosh my hearing is bad. Besides, I was engrossed in my homework." I explained.

"Ok." Renesmee accepted.

"What's wrong with your hearing?" Billy asked, as he picked up a forkful of mash.

"I'm human now Grandpa." I said primly, cutting off a piece of chicken.

"Is that so?" Billy observed, and left it at that.

I shrugged and continued to eat my dinner.

"So I guess there'll be no more running in the forest for you." Billy said suddenly after five minutes of silence. "Or any more mind talking with your friends to play tricks on people."

"I can live without those things if I have the chance of a normal life." I replied without hesitation.

"And of course cliff diving will be out of the question, especially from the top. It's much too dangerous for humans." Billy persisted.

I shrugged, not biting as he tried to bate me.

"I'm getting a little old for cliff diving anyhow." I said in an offhand manner.

This drew incredulous looks from my parents and grandfather.

"What?" I demanded, feeling my cheeks burn under their scrutiny.

"You give up cliff diving?" Jake demanded.

"I can if I want to." I said firmly, crossing my arms.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Jake chuckled.

"So what? I'm not allowed to grow up now?" I demanded.

"Of course you are." Renesmee said with a sigh, possibly wondering how I'd come to this conclusion from their words.

But all the things I would leave behind were all the things I was using in my determination to stay a kid for as long as possible so I wouldn't have to face the monsters within me. Now I was free of my genetic time bombs I could afford to be a little more mature.

"But growing up doesn't mean you have to stop having fun either." Renesmee added.

"But I wasn't the one who said I wanted to stop having fun." I complained. "It was Billy who started it all. Trying to kill my buzz by pointing out the downsides of being human."

Renesmee looked around the table at all of us, and then she sighed.

"Perhaps it would be better if we left this discussion for tomorrow when we've all had time to think about it properly." She suggested.

"Gladly." I agreed lightly, powered by the smugness of knowing that tomorrow I would still be human and that would give more credibility to the fact that I was human forever now.

"Billy?" Renesmee prompted.

"Sure, sure." He replied, and dropped his eyes to his food.

But there was a self-satisfied smile on his face that bugged the hell out of me. He thought he'd won for now, implanting thoughts in my head about the downside of being human, but I'd show him. Besides it was only a downside if you put it the context of the supernatural world, otherwise it was just fancy.

We finished the rest of our food in silence. I offered to help Renesmee with the dishes but Jake insisted that he would do it. I guess it was so they could squeeze every last bit of this free time they had together, even if dishes were involved. Who was I to get in the way of that? So I went back to my room and got back into my report.

I finished less than an hour later. Or at least I'd got to a point where I couldn't go any further without some input from Tobias. I saved the finished document and hit print. My wireless printer whirred to life and began printing off the twenty pages of I'd typed.

As the paper piled up in the tray I thought about the fact that it was on paper, if Tobias wanted to change anything he'd have to type the whole thing out again. Without another thought I went to my chest of drawers and pulled open the top one. I sifted through the junk until I came across a memory clip.

I returned to my bed and plugged the clip into a USB port and once it had connected to my laptop I first checked the contents and deleted an old homework assignment that was still on there from two years ago. Once I was sure the memory stick was clean I sent my Biology report to it. Once I was satisfied the file had sent I did everything necessary to take the memory clip out.

I replaced the lid on the clip as I decided where the best place to put it would be. I spotted my lilac mac hanging on the back of my chair. I liked that coat and I'd be wearing it tomorrow, if I put the clip in my pocket then it would be within easy reach to give it to Tobias.

I went over to my mac and put the clip in my pocket, zipping it up this time now that there was something that was likely to fall out stuffed in there along with god knows what else I'd stored in there today. Yes, tomorrow I would give it to him then Marlin wouldn't have to worry about him not doing his homework.

I turned back o my bed and nearly jumped a mile out of my skin.

"Hey Ess, your Mom said it was fine to come in." Susie said from the doorway.

"God!" I gasped, my heart thundering in my chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"We managed to surprise you?" Sammie asked impressed, as all three of my best friends piled into my room.

"Yeah, my hearing's a little fuzzy today." I said quietly, not wanting to tell my friends my good news just yet, it kind of felt like I'd be rubbing their noses in it, especially Harry's at the moment.

"Is it anything serious?" Sammie asked with concern.

"Just teething problems." I said with a shrug. "You know, my body not quite deciding what it wants to be yet."

The words were just flippant, something to appease any concerns my friends might have without me having to reveal the fabulous truth just yet. Words to sooth my friends, but somewhere deep down inside they rang true in an unsettling way. What if this was just my body trying to figure out what it wanted to be?

I shook the thoughts away because I knew I was human and I wasn't going to let these strange thoughts sway me.

"It's annoying when it keeps fluctuating like that." Susie said in sympathy.

And the other two agreed.

This made me question my conviction a little more. But I was determined not to acknowledge.

"So." I said. "Shall we go out to the garage?"

"Yeah." They all agreed.

I grabbed my sound system and iPod and led them outside. I had to remind myself to walk slowly as my leg twinged a warning.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked as I limped once more.

"Yeah. I just hurt my leg is all." I said with a shrug, and nearly dropped the sound system.

Harry grabbed it off me, holding it carefully in his big hands. I was glad because I really loved that sound system and it would kill me if anything happened to it. So I let Harry carry it without snatching it back, which is what I would normally do. I could feel the curious looks my friends gave me, but I ignored them.

I even ignored the shocked gasps when I slipped on a patch of wet leaves. I continued to walk nonchalant, just daring them to say something about it. But my friends didn't say anything.

So forgetting that there was anything different about me tonight I entered the garage where we stayed until nine, obviously they'd done their homework before they came over this evening.

We listened to music, singing along to our favourite tunes between chatting about nothing in particular. I kept the conversation as light as possible, skirting around any questions about my day. I wasn't ready to talk about it.

After they left I made my way back to the house slowly. It was cold now in the darkness and I shivered as I stepped into the warmth of the house. I'd never realised it was so cold in the garage. I felt the chill in my bones, but it wasn't the cold from the other day, this was just being cold.

I decided to have a hot shower, to warm through my bones. So I got my warmest flannel pyjamas from my bottom drawer. I hadn't worn them for ages, mainly because of how hot I've been and they were halfway up my shins now, but I wanted something comfy and warm. I also grabbed my big fluffy dressing gown and went to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower to let the water heat up when I remembered that I'd need fresh dressing when I got out of the shower. I went to grab a fresh bandage and one of the cotton pads from my bag then returned to the bathroom.

As steam began to fill the little room I pulled the clips from my hair and began to undress. I removed the bandage from my leg and sat on the toilet seat while I carefully removed the cotton pad, gritting my teeth against pain and the possibly bloody sight that would greet me.

The pad came away fairly easily if with a little stickiness. The wound had clotted over now and was well on its way to scabbing. That was good; at least it wasn't likely to bleed tomorrow.

I undressed further and stepped under the steaming water of the shower and sighed as the hot water ran over me, washing away the cold and the aches in my body. It was the best shower I'd had in a long while and I was glad that I'd decided to have one. I stayed under the stream until the water started to run cold, then I thought it was probably a good idea to get dressed.

So I got out and dried quickly. I dressed in my pyjamas, and even though my leg was showing signs of healing I thought it would be best if I still bandaged it up. So I did this and then pulled on my warm fluffy dressing gown. I returned to my room and did something I rarely did; I dried my hair with a hair dryer. Normally I didn't have the patience, my hair was so long and thick that it took forever for me to do this, but tonight I figured that it was pointless to leave my hair wet and be cold around my head when I'd just warmed the rest of me up. So I dried my hair, brushing it down strait and the hot air warmed me even further.

Before I got into bed I placed my report into a polly pocket and put it into my bag so as not to forget it in the morning. Then I got into bed and snuggled up in my artificial warmth and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of all the futures that were now opening up for me.

_Humanity here I come…_

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Gemma x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**I'm writing longer chapters now so I'll try and post on Sunday or Monday at the latest because I have more time to write on the weekend.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Nikki-Twilight Lover and Minschen, thank you for the reviews : ) **

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

Have you ever had one of those really crappy days where everything just seems to go wrong? You know one of those can't do anything right kinda days. Well that Friday was one of them…

It all started when my alarm failed to go off, I awoke feeling groggy and warmer than was comfortable. As my mind trudged through the revelations of the day before I tried to lift my heavy head from beneath the covers. I was human and I felt awful.

But if I was human why did I feel so hot? Surly that meant I was ill.

Then I thought about the fact that the heat was deep in my bones. It was the Quileute fire making a repeat appearance.

I groaned as this fact crystallised in my head, along with an incessant ringing as my hearing came back to normal. I dragged myself out of bed not liking how easily my body moved. Long gone was the elation I'd felt yesterday at the thought of finally being human. My genes had come back with a vengeance.

I glanced at my clock and realised I was half an hour later than usual, so moving with lightening speed I dressed and rushed to the kitchen where I made myself a bowl of cereal in a whirlwind of panic. I didn't give much thought to the fact that Renesmee wasn't there, I was late.

I wolfed down the cereal, barely noticing that my appetite had returned as I threw back a glass of orange juice. I rushed to the bathroom to clean my teeth but it was occupied. Too bad, I'd have to leave my dental hygiene slip for today; I was in too much of a rush.

I pulled on my new lilac mac and grabbed up my book bag, not bothering with my gym bag since I had a pass from gym today. I made my way out to the Escalade and dumped my bag inside.

I slid into the seat and tried the ignition, but all I got back was a splutter. I'm usually good with engines, but my mind wasn't in the right place today to try and detect the subtle hint of what might be wrong. So with a groan I grabbed my bag and dumped it in the box of my bike before running into the house and grabbing my ridding jacket, which I pulled on over my mac, and my helmet.

I pulled up the zip of my riding jacket as I tempted to remove my sneakers and slip on my riding boots without using my hands. This culminated in me doing a one legged dance across the hall as I tried to pull on one boot and then the other once my hands were free.

Within quarter of an hour of waking I was on the road and heading for school, driving faster on my bike than I did in the Escalade. I was just crossing the border when I thought about the fact that it was another sunny day and I wished like anything that Marlin would have the weather right before I hit Forks, cause I didn't really fancy riding my bike through a downpour.

I cursed my luck as I reached the limits of Forks and drove strait into the vertical river. It had been bad enough driving through this yesterday with a roof over my head, today with no protection it was ten times worse.

It beat heavily against the top of my helmet and I hunched my shoulders in the vain hope of stopping it trickling down the back of my collar. Wearing my mac under my jacket had been a good idea because it added a bit more protection.

I'd like to say that the rain hurt my hands as they soaked them through cold, but instead of the usual reaction you expected when rain came into contact with skin, the water was hissing into steam as it hit my hand. I repressed the growl that rose in my throat as I turned the throttle so that I could get to school that much quicker.

The rain started to ease as I pulled into the parking lot and I pulled up next to Tobias' Land Rover as he held the umbrella over Marlin's head while she calibrated the weather once more. I watched curiously as I locked and chained my bike up waiting for the rain to stop before I started removing my safety gear.

"Wouldn't you just love that power?" A voice said dreamily in my ear.

I jumped, startled and shot to my feet spinning around to find Layla quite close to me. I gulped back on the heat that rose protectively at a vampire suddenly behind me and I tried to control my breathing as she gazed expectantly at me.

"Yeah. Some power." I observed, as the rain finally stopped and I removed my helmet.

"I would like a power like that." She continued in that dreaming voice. "Something useful to the clan and not just a mild tummy upset when something might happen."

"So you have a power too?" I asked as I pulled my bag from my box to place my helmet within.

"Of course I don't. Who told you that?" She snapped, suddenly looking worried.

I watched her a moment and drew in a breath, but decided not to comment as I let it go.

"What an imagination the child has." Layla continued, sweeping back her foxy hair, which she was wearing down today. "Me? A power indeed! The thought is beyond laughable."

"I don't have a power either." I said in sympathy.

"But some day you will." She stated.

"No I won't." I assured her.

"What about when you achieve the ability to change your shape, will that not be a useful gift indeed?" She replied, adopting that dreamy tone again.

"I suppose."

"But to run in the forest and howl at the moon. Aw aw awwwww!" She muttered on softly, almost as if I wasn't there.

"Alright Layla dear, I think it's time you took your medication now." Tobias said appearing at her side and wrapping an arm around her scrawny shoulders.

"But chemicals only affect vampires when drank in the blood of humans. So how can I take my medication?" Layla demanded, as Tobias began to lead her away.

"Don't mind Layla." Marlin said at my side. "She gets these funny turns now and again. Her first coven broke her mind."

"So you or Tobias didn't make her?" I asked curiously.

"No. She was made by the one who made us and was treated so badly there, that we rescued her. She's a lot better than she used to be." Marlin concluded.

As she spoke I'd placed my jacket in the box and locked it before pulling my bag on my back. The bottom of my hair was dripping wet and clung to my mac.

"So what coven did you come from?" I asked.

"You have not heard of them." She said swiftly with the ease of a professional liar. "Now come, let's go sort out about yesterday."

It was easy how Marlin sorted everything out in a whirlwind of efficiency that left Miss Bates flabbergasted. She'd even got convincing looking documents from the hospital that said I'd been treated; it was amazing. I had to hand it to Marlin, when she said she'd sort everything out she did. So we left the office with only a slight reprimand for not signing out, but didn't receive a detention because it was after all an emergency.

English went ok, apart from the ton of homework I received for over the weekend. Looked like I'd be stuck indoors again.

When I arrived in Biology Tobias was already seated.

"Morning." I greeted as I sat down.

Tobias nodded his head once, but made no other acknowledgment of my presence.

That was kind of annoying, obviously he was taking the whole only talking to me when it was about schoolwork thing a little too far. Was it too much to ask for basic pleasantries?

Oh well, I couldn't really complain. This was what I had asked him for.

I folded my arms and settled back into my chair as I forced myself not to look at him. That's when my eye fell on the dull white board at the front of the class.

"Good morning." Dr Chaney said. "Since we've finally got our new electronic white board, I thought we should break it in with a little video session." She said, pressing the button of the remote she held in her hand, and the image of her computer desktop appeared magnified up on the board. "Take notes, I will be asking questions later." She promised, as she brought up the DVD player and pressed play.

She converted it to full screen mode as the DVD ran through the obligatory copy write and piracy messages, and she turned out the lights as the dreary, slightly hypnotic tinkling of your typical documentary video kicked in. It assaulted my musical sensibilities and set my teeth on edge.

This assault on my ears had a strange effect on my body, suddenly I could feel the heat rise again, threatening to tare me apart, over some stupid music? But perhaps it was the helplessness of the situation, the fact that I couldn't just get up and switch the damn thing off, that was the problem with school, I wasn't in charge.

"Not here. Not like this." I murmured, and gripped the sides of my chair as I fought back the fire that seemed even stronger than usual. "Not here. Not like this." I repeated, softer than a breath as my body began to shake with the effort to keep it whole and I pushed back against the flame.

"Miss Esther?" I heard Tobias say, his voice softer than a breath.

I swallowed hard and managed to turn to look at him, as I whispered, "Not here. Not like this."

He frowned for a moment, then I felt a shock of cold, like icicles through the back of my right hand. I felt his supple fingers curl around my clenched hand and work their way in between my palm and the chair. The shock of the cold on my palm made my hand loosen automatically, and then I felt him take that hand, just like I had with his yesterday.

The cool sent a shock wave through my body and my instincts conflicted within me. My first was to fursplode there and then, a vampire had me in his clutches and I was defenceless in this shape. The second was to run and get as far away from him, and that god-awful music as quick as possible. My third and more reasonable instinct told me to draw on that cool, allow it to become part of me and calm the fire that raged within.

I listened to my third instinct and felt my heartbeat slow and my breathing calm as that cold washed my body. I sighed with relief and just caught myself before I thought 'thank you' toward him. Now that would have been a hard one to explain.

As I continued to draw on the coldness of his hand I felt something strange. At first it was like a taste in my mouth, nothing more, but then I felt something touch my mind, cold and warm at the same time. And then words...

…_Should I let her hand go now? I know she has cooled down, there is little warmth left in her hand. I hope I did the right thing, I hope I have not infuriated her once more after my promise yesterday…_

"Thank you." I whispered as quietly as I could, and I heard my voice echo oddly in my head as he heard them. "You helped me out of a tricky situation there. For that I am truly grateful, especially how I've been treating you this past week."

…_What does this mean now? It's always so frustrating trying to work out what she is trying to tell me, when there is only one thing I want to hear her tell me…_

I pulled my hand from his quickly and the connection with his mind was promptly severed. That was too personal a thought to listen in on, even if I did unintentionally hurt him in the process of apologising.

I felt his hurt look rather than saw it for I'd turned my remorseful eyes down to the desk.

"My hand was getting cold." I invented quickly. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

Tobias didn't reply and when I felt brave enough to cast a glance at him he was steadfastly watching the film, the screen reflected in his gold eyes. I wanted to reach out and touch his hand again, to let him know that it wasn't because I was disgusted or anything, but I was afraid I would read his mind again. I was afraid of what I might find there if I did read it.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again, watching him this time.

I saw his eyes flicker to me, only for the briefest of nanoseconds, but it was enough to inform me that he had heard me. Yet he showed no other sign of acknowledging me, just sat there quietly watching the film.

Suddenly I understood what Marlin had meant about Tobias being quiet at you. It was louder than somebody shouting, and a damn sight more annoying, cause when someone was raving and shouting at you at least you got a gist of what the problem was.

I sighed and turned my attention back to the board, being sure to block out the hideous music as I watched the rest of the video on cellular regeneration in certain species of reptile.

The film finished just as the bell rang so Dr Chaney never got a chance to ask her questions. I dumped my things in my bag quickly as she gave the ok for us all to leave, I could tell that Tobias was going to make a quick get away if he could. I wasn't going to let him though as I matched his stride easily once we were outside.

"I need to talk to you about schoolwork." I said. "Or homework as the case may be, but I think that still counts."

He sighed and stopped in his relentless march to his next class and turned to look at me as I stopped too.

"Yes Miss Esther?" He asked tersely.

"Ok. It's about our Biology project. I wasn't quite strait with you before, I didn't have a prior engagement Monday night, or Tuesday night come to that matter. The reason I couldn't meet up with you was because I, well I'd been a very naughty girl." I said, adopting a Monty Python voice in my nervousness. "Well, I'm Res bound, and I have to go strait back after school unless I want to get grounded again. I hate being stuck in the house." I said with a shake of my head.

"Your point Miss Esther?"

"My point is that since I can't actually get together with you after school I thought it was only fair I'd make a start on it." I said, reaching for the documents in my bag and I handed them to him. "I don't know if it's any good." I said, and bit my lip nervously as he glanced at it. "I just thought I'd get some thoughts down on paper and you can go over it. Change the bits you don't like, hell change it all if you have to."

He looked up at me in concern.

"You always do that." He said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You always sell yourself short. You're much better than you give yourself credit for." He said with undoubtable sincerity.

"It's just a first draft." I said with a shrug. "Which reminds me." I said, unzipping my pocket.

I had to jiggle the zipper a couple of times because there appeared to be some paper caught in it. I finally managed to get it open and pulled the memory clip from my pocket, as I did so I felt something else fall out of my pocket. I looked down to see lilac paper slowly soaking in a puddle.

I reached down quickly and snagged it up before he could read it. There was no way in hell I could describe why I had such a personal letter from Alice Cullen without actually revealing myself. Of course there was no mention of Cullen on the letter, but how many psychics called Alice were there who were associated with a Jasper?

"Here's all my work." I said, pressing the memory clip into his hand as I stuffed the note back into my pocket.

I felt something else fall away and flutter gently to the floor. I watched the yellow tumble wondering what it was as Tobias, in a flash of white, snagged it before the post-it hit the ground.

The post-it?

The. Yellow. Post-it.

Oh My God! The post-it with Marlin's number on, I'd completely forgotten about that, and now it was too late to snag it back because he was already frowning at the quickly scribbled numbers.

I didn't need his hand to make me feel cold now; my body had got there all on its own.

"Why do you have Marlin's cell phone number?" He asked slowly.

"That's Marlin's cell-phone number? I found it on the floor and was gonna hand it in to reception, don't want people making prank calls to numbers they don't know." I said, moving to grab it out of his fingers.

He moved his hand back quickly just as my fingertips brushed it.

"I don't think so." He said coldly. "You like to think you're a good liar Miss Esther, but I've been around a hell of a long time and I've known many gifted liars. I cannot say weather it gladdens or disappoints me that I cannot place you amongst them. You are not a good liar and I know you are lying to me now, as much as I knew you were lying to me on Tuesday. So bare this in mind before you tell your next lie."

I scowled at him as I sought for an answer that wouldn't get Marlin into trouble, if I could take all the blame I would, I just had to find a version close to the truth.

"She gave it to me." I admitted, and I saw his face darken and could almost hear the growl of Marlin's name in his head. "But I more or less badgered her into it." I added.

His face did not soften as he said, "How so?"

"No offence, I know you want to be all chummy with me, but when alls said and done you're a guy. There are certain things that girls would rather talk to other girls about. You know, someone older and wiser to give you some sound advice. Marlin is the oldest and wisest girl I know, of course I'm going to go to her for advice. Especially since there are certain issues I can't divulge to the other girls in this school. So I started asking her endless questions, really I admit myself I was being a pest. I think she gave me this out of desperation so that I'd let her go. When she gave it to me I got the impression that it was fake, but I didn't want to point out that I'd noticed. I know a hint when I get one."

Tobias was scrutinising me and I could tell that he was trying to find the lies in there.

"It's as good an explanation as any." He said simply, stuffing the post-it and memory clip into the pocket of his black military coat. "I will see you later Miss Esther." He said with a nod of his head. "And tell Marlin I will see her also."

"Bye Fang Boy." I called after him.

I turned and was amazed that the campus was still thronged, we must have been having that conversation at supernatural speed, I hadn't even noticed. I shrugged and made my way to trig.

"Hi." Marlin said beside me.

"Hi." I said back, the guilt suddenly tightening in my stomach.

"So here we go." She said lightly. "Do you have your pass for Mr Tucker?"

"Yep." I said, pulling the little slip out of the front pocket of my back pack and cursing myself for not putting Marlin's number in there instead of my pocket.

"Then let us face the music." She said ominously.

Mr Tucker was very understanding and didn't seem too put off by our absence yesterday. He told us that so far we were the best students in our class and he was sure one day wouldn't hurt, as long as we didn't make a habit of it. We agreed and sat at a table together for the first time, I wanted the chance to warn Marlin before she ran into Tobias.

The lesson wasn't so great and I didn't have chance to talk to her because Mr Tucker gave us a quiz. He said we'd have one every Friday just to keep us on our toes and he could evaluate weather we were actually learning what he was teaching us. Unfortunately most of the test appeared to be on what he had taught the class yesterday, I scowled at the paper and had to read through three times before I finally understood what was going on. Then I worked through it quickly, noting that Marlin was too, although she had probably done this before.

Mr Tucker declared that the test was over ten minuets after I'd finished, but there was still a chorus of moans from those who hadn't managed to finish it. Mr Tucker collected the papers and let the class out.

Marlin walked beside me as we headed toward the lunchroom.

"Marlin I…" I began.

"Would you like to sit with us today?" Marlin asked brightly, breaking me off.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." I said flatly.

"Why?" Marlin asked, sounding a little hurt.

"He found the post-it." I explained simply.

"He did?" She asked, and suddenly she sounded anxious.

"Afraid so. It fell out of my pocket when I was handing him a memory clip with our homework on it."

"Oh dear!" She gasped. "Well there's not much we can do now, but batten down the hatches. He's going to be quiet at me for weeks over this."

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Oh, don't worry. He would have found out eventually." She sighed deeply. "Oh well, I guess you'd best not sit by us today, unless you want to suffer his silence as well."

"Nah. I'm ok sitting by myself. I can think better when I haven't got someone being so noisily quiet at me." I said with a chuckle.

"So he tried it on you then?" She inquired.

"I may have unintentionally offended him in Biology." I admitted sheepishly.

"How so?" She asked.

"I just got the feeling that I did." I whispered, not wanting to go into it.

"Oh. Ok." She said, leaving it there, although I was in no doubt that if she could get Tobias to talk to her she'd have all the details from him. "I think we'd better split up now." She said.

"Sure, I don't want you getting into any more trouble with Tobias." I said sincerely.

"Thank you." She said, before racing ahead to the lunchroom.

I slowed in my walking to give her a bit more time, so I entered the lunchroom two minuets after her. She was already sat at her usual table when I joined the back of the cue. The smell of the food brought my appetite growling back and I bought quite a lot today, a huge pile of fries, some salad and a burger.

I kept my face turned away from the popular table as I made my way over to my usual table, which was empty. As I sat down I glanced up to see Tobias sitting down next to his sisters. His face was stern as Marlin carried on chatting to Layla and looking innocent. I looked away when I saw a flash of yellow as he placed the post-it on the table.

I began eating my food in satisfied solitude.

"M-m-may I s-s-sit here?" A stuttering voice I didn't recognise asked.

"It's a free country." I said, spearing a cherry tomato on the end of my fork before I looked up to see somebody familiar sit opposite me.

"Greasy Joe?" I said shocked.

"M-m-my n-name isn't, J-Joe."

"What is it then?" I asked, not feeling cruel enough to point out the fact that he hadn't denied the 'Greasy' bit.

"It's W-will." He answered.

"Will?" I clarified.

Will nodded his head.

"Short for William?" I asked.

He nodded his head again.

"That's my Grandpa's name, only he's a Billy not a Will." I explained.

He gave a laugh as he pulled out a rumpled brown paper bag.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen you in here before." I observed, despite the fact I'd only eaten here a total of three times.

"I d-don't c-come in here often." He answered as he pulled out a sandwich from the bag.

If you could call that pitiful thing a sandwich. It was just two slices of bread with butter spread between them and it was obvious from the emptiness of the bag that there was nothing else to go with it.

"Why don't you eat in here?" I asked, forcing myself not to stare at his meagre meal.

"The Mega Bitch." He said in a manic English punk type voice as he glared at someone over my shoulder.

I turned slightly to see Olivia sitting at the head of the table. The look on her face made it clear she wasn't saying anything particularly nice. I allowed my ears to take in the noise from the other end of the lunchroom until I could hear Olivia,

"Awww, the Ga-ga-grease Ball has got himself a greasy little girlfriend." She said, and laughed at her own words.

Her sycophants laughed obligingly. It didn't bother me though; I never allowed my hair to get greasy so her words were untrue which made her attempt to blacken my character all the more pathetic. And so what if she was saying I was Will's girlfriend now, she'd been bleating on that I was Harry's girlfriend all week, it just showed the girl had an unhealthy obsession with my love life.

I rolled my eyes at her childish display as I turned back to Will, then something occurred to me.

"You didn't stutter when you said that." I pointed out.

"I d-d-don't w-when I q-quote." He answered with a shrug.

"Hmmm." I said, and I thought as I chewed on a fry.

"She picks on you because you stutter and, I'm not trying to be offensive here just truthful you understand?" I asked after a minuet.

He nodded his head.

"Because your personal hygiene is clearly lacking." I stated.

He sighed sadly, picking at his bread.

"And possibly has something to do with underlining behavioural problems also?" I said primly.

He looked at me questioningly.

"You play up a lot in Trig." I pointed out.

He nodded his head.

"I d-don't und-derstand it." He murmured.

"So you play up." I said in sympathy. "Well accept for Wednesday." I pointed out.

"I th-thought you'd k-kill me if I d-did." He murmured.

I gave this some due consideration, "Actually the mood I was in on Wednesday I probably would have." I conceded. "Especially after you insulted me."

"I w-w-wasn't t-trying to insult you." He said, picking at his sandwich once more.

'I gave him an, are you serious?' look.

"I w-was q-quoting from P-Peter Pan."

I frowned for a moment, and then I remembered.

"Tiger Lilly." I said in realisation.

He nodded his head.

"But I thought that Indian woman kept calling Wendy 'skwar', not Tiger Lilly." I pointed out.

He frowned a moment, and then his face fell.

"Oh yeah." He whispered.

"So you want some fries?" I said in an offhand manner, pushing my plate across the table.

He looked at me questioningly.

"I always order too much." I said. "Please, save me from myself."

He looked at me suspiciously for a moment before grabbing a handful of fries and stuffing them between the two slices of bread.

"Take some salad as well if you want." I said, motioning to it with my hand. "But the burger is mine baby." I said, picking the burger up and taking a bite out of it, savouring the taste of the chicken with just the right amount of mayonnaise.

I devoured it quickly as Will ate his sandwich of fries and salad. He looked like he was enjoying it. I looked over to the Hannigans, Marlin was talking to Layla and both appeared to be ignoring Tobias, who in any case didn't notice because he was staring over at me with a slight frown. He didn't even make an attempt to hide it as I returned his frown. What had I done now?

I turned back to Will and decided that I didn't care.

"So about this trig thing." I said casually as I ate a fry. "You do know I happen to be a math genius." I commented without a hint of modesty. "It just comes easy to me. Would you like me to tutor you?"

"T-tutor me?" He asked, looking confused.

"Sure. Over the next few weeks we'll work out which day Mr Tucker gives us the most homework on, and then I'll come help you go over it." I said with a smile, hoping by then I was no longer Res-bound.

He didn't look too thrilled at the idea. The cheek! I was only trying to help him. Then I thought about two slices of bread…

"Or you could come down to the Res. We can work out in the garage and you can hang with me and mine after if you don't mind the fact we're all a little crazy." I offered, adopting my most wicked smile as I finished.

"I d-don't m-mind c-crazy." He said, grinning back. "It's n-not like s-sane has anything g-g-going for it."

I laughed at this; it was my type of phrase.

"The guys are gonna love you." I said, and I meant it, provided he lay off the Peter Pan quotes.

When I finished my food I said my goodbyes to Will and took my tray to dump it.

"Not hungry today?" A familiar voice asked from behind me.

"I didn't take Home ec." I said, without looking around.

"Sorry?" Tobias asked, the confusion clear in his voice.

"I thought you was only going to speak to me about school work." I said lowly.

"Then I shan't inquire further." He said simply.

Or should that be smugly? I cursed as my contrariness kicked in once more. Now he didn't want to carry the conversation further I really wanted to find out why he was so interested in my appetite. God, he was annoying!

I huffed and turned to face him.

"Well actually I'm…"

He broke me off holding his hand up to me for silence.

"You're right Miss Esther." He said with a slight smile. "It was wrong of me to breach the terms of our new arrangement, therefore I will cease this line of conversation immediately and will take up no more of your time." He nodded his head once and walked away.

I stood there a moment shocked by this, how dare he dismiss me like that? Who did he think he was, Aro? I shook my head in disgust before storming behind him toward History.

I walked in the door just after him and went to Mr Wilcox to hand in my slip.

"Essie isn't it?" He asked, as I approached him.

"Yes Mr Wilcox." I answered promptly.

"And where were you yesterday?" He asked as I placed the slip of paper on his desk.

"I had to go to the hospital." I answered.

"Really?" He asked in a tone that made it clear he did not believe me.

"Yes Mr Wilcox." I said as definite as I could, god I wished Marlin was here, she was much better at being charming than I was.

Mr Wilcox still didn't look convinced.

"It's the truth Mr Wilcox." Tobias said solemnly as he appeared beside me.

Mr Wilcox looked doubtful for all of two seconds after Tobias had spoken, and I had to admit that I was nearly convinced that I had indeed spent yesterday afternoon at the A&E. In the light of Tobias testimony Mr Wilcox couldn't argue.

"Very well." He said, taking a pile of papers off his desk. "This is the homework I gave out yesterday, I expect it on my desk first thing Monday morning." He said firmly.

I nodded in quick agreement; I had got off lightly as far as punishments went.

"That is completely unacceptable." Tobias snapped. "The rest of us have until next Thursday to complete this task. Surly you are not punishing Esther because she happened to be injured yesterday?"

"Mr Hannigan, what colourful words, do you want to hand your work in on Monday as well?" Mr Wilcox said sweetly.

Tobias frowned a moment before his face went blank.

"I think this course of action is highly unfair, and if you wish to continue on it sir, you leave me no choice but to say this. If you pursue in this course of victimisation you leave me no choice but to report you to the Principle, and failing that the school administrators. For Essie had a valid reason for missing your class yesterday, and if you continue to persecute her for it I shall assume that this is a matter of race or gender, do you really want to bring up such things in front of the school board?" And every word Tobias spoke rang with truth, it was amazing.

Mr Wilcox looked as if he was about to object for a moment, but when he caught Tobias' eye, whatever he saw there made him leave that breath go. He took another breath, a grudging breath as he looked away from both of us.

"Fine." He snapped. "You have until Thursday like the rest of the class."

"Thank you." I stammered, shooting Tobias a worried look as I grabbed the papers and stuffed them in my bag.

"Now if you'd care to take your seats." Mr Wilcox said in a sulky voice.

When I turned to the class I could see there were only two seats left, side-by-side at the back of the class. It looked as if Tobias and I would have to sit next to each other. I pushed it from my mind as I marched determinedly to my seat. Olivia smirked at me from her chair next to Gabby, as if this would bother me. I preferred to distance myself from the bully.

Bully was the right word for her. Someone who made themselves feel superior by belittling or humiliating another person to gain popularity and some sick pleasure from it. As I headed past Olivia's table toward the back of the class, my foot caught on something.

Ok, who am I kidding? I caught my foot on Olivia's that was suddenly stretched out in my path. If I'd been human I would have been flat on my face, but luckily there was enough wolf or vampire or whatever in me, that it didn't yield the result she was expecting. Instead I stumbled slightly, and my leg came down awkwardly to support my weight as my knee buckled. It was only for a nanosecond though, and I'd righted myself before I had made too much of a spectacle of myself. If Olivia wasn't careful I was gonna…give her a good talking to. I finished grudgingly in my head.

I ignored her and sat down as Tobias sat next to me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I was protecting Marlin." He said simply, never moving his eyes from the front.

"Whatever." I observed with a shrug. "Still thank you."

"Why should I accept your gratitude when you won't accept my apologies?" He hissed.

I fought the urge to snap back there and then, but then I wished I'd just let rip when Mr Wilcox called the class to order. That meant I had sixty minuets to wait before I could speak to him. Sixty whole minuets before I could kick his head in for being so damn mysterious all the time.

I didn't know how I would handle it, or what I would say, but I'd sure give him a piece of my mind. He'd lose most of that smugness before today was out. I was determined to make it my mission.

As they tend to in these situations the lesson dragged relentlessly as Mr Wilcox droned on about the Wall Street Crash and the Depression. It was depressing for sure. I watched the clock in eagerness as it climbed toward two o'clock and class would finally be out. Although even that last five minuets seemed to take half an hour in experience.

Finally the bell rang and I was up on my feet and packed the same time as Tobias. I was close behind him as we left the room.

"Now who's being childish?" I demanded.

He stopped and turned to face me.

"I do not believe this falls under the context of 'school work'." He said simply.

I glowered at him for being so pedantic.

"It was your choice Miss Esther." He pointed out.

"Maybe Fang Boy, but did it ever occur to you that I don't know what I want?" I asked.

"If you do not know yourself then how are the rest of us supposed to know?" He demanded, before turning from me and stalking off toward gym.

I let out a disgruntled sigh before making my own way to PE.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Marlin asked, appearing beside me.

I shrugged. "Nothing important." I murmured.

"Have you and Tobias been having words again?" She asked.

I shook my head and Marlin left it at that.

As Marlin stopped in the changing rooms to change I went strait through so I could excuse myself for yesterday and today. Coach was ok with the whole thing but said I had to sit up on the bleachers cause I wasn't allowed off school property if it wasn't an emergency.

So I settled somewhere in the middle of the bleachers and making sure I kept my left leg strait, it was supposed to be damaged after all, I sat down and pulled my reading book from my bag.

I was aware of the noise rising up around me that coach was starting the lesson. But I tuned him out as I was drawn deeper into the story I was reading.

"Well hello cutie." A voice leered in my ear.

My head snapped up and I turned slowly to find that it was Mort the red haired boy from English. I shook my head and went back to my reading.

"Not playing today?" He persisted; pushing back a lock of my hair that had fallen in my face and trailing his fingers lightly down the back of my hair.

I froze a moment, feeling the heat threaten to rise, 'Not here. Not like this.' I thought as I shrugged his hand away and growled under my breath before I returned to my book.

"Why so quiet today?" He asked, his voice right in my ear, "Normally your so fiery."

I bit down on the wolf and turned away from him as much as I could and tried to ignore him.

"And I was so looking forward to playing with you today cause your so athletic." He murmured, trailing his hand up and down my arm where the muscles were toned and defined.

"Get off me." I growled through my teeth as my body began to shake as I suppressed the wolf. I wouldn't…couldn't fursplode right here because of some little creep.

"But you're shaking." He persisted on his suicidal path.

'Not here. Not like this.' I thought desperately as I sensed him coming closer to me.

"This is your last warning." I said lowly and dangerously.

"Actually I was thinking of something a little more one on one." He purred in what he probably thought was a seductive voice, when all it did to me was to cause my stomach to roll with nausea. "I heard you can be a right bitch when the mood takes you." And he smacked my butt suggestively.

I was frozen in shock for a moment. 'What a disgusting little pervert', I thought as I felt something brush my neck. His lips?

Without thinking I jabbed my elbow backwards, only remembering at the last moment to pull back slightly so I would hurt him but not break his ribs. Even though the little perv deserved it, I mean seriously, yeach! How could he think any girl would find that a turn on if she hadn't invited him near?

Mort gave a yelp and pulled his arms away. I took advantage of the situation to move down the bleachers to where a third of the class was sitting. I frowned slightly wondering what was going on as I looked down at the court to see that the other two thirds of the class were playing against each other. Tobias and Marlin were on opposing teams.

"What's going on?" I asked Liz as I sat next to her.

She looked up at me with slight fear in her eyes, and I guessed it was her social standing she was worried about.

"Don't bother." I said. "Be Olivia's Worker."

She frowned in confusion.

I sighed at the fact it had gone over her head.

"Olivia is the Queen Bee right? So doesn't that make her followers bees as well? But there's only one Queen Bee and the rest are Workers who go around doing all the hard work while the Queen kicks back in the hive taking all the credit and being serviced by the Drones." I explained to her still confused face.

"But I'm not a bee." She said with a frown.

"That's the spirit." I said, tapping her shoulder. "Cast off the shackles of Olivia's oppression."

She looked worried.

"Or live in her shadow for the rest of your life." I said with a shrug and turned my attention back curiously to the game.

"Coach decided to shake things up a little today. He split up our normal teams into three teams so we'd get a chance of playing with a bigger team and also with other people." Liz said quickly and quietly.

I glanced at her and saw that her eyes were focused on the game as if she wasn't talking to me. Ok she didn't want to be seen talking to me, but it was still a step in the right direction for a schoolyard revolution.

"Interesting." I said as I became engrossed in the game.

Coach blew a whistle and declared that Tobias team had won that round. So Marlin's team cleared the floor while Liz' team moved toward it and positioned themselves around the floor.

Freddie Stevens went to oppose Tobias but Tobias straitened up and moved across the hall until he reached Kitty James who Mort had decided to oppose.

"May we swap positions?" Tobias asked lowly.

Kitty looked up at him with thanks and went to oppose Freddie instead. It made it clear that I wasn't the only girl the little perv had tried it on with. Mort looked annoyed and as if he was about to go swap places with Freddie, but Coach blew his whistle and the game began.

I chuckled at the thought of how bad this game was going to be for Mort, he could kiss good-bye to any chance he thought he had with the ball.

"What's so funny?" Marlin asked.

"I just realised I'm going to enjoy this game." I mused.

"Why?" Marlin asked, frowning down at the floor, obviously wondering what I saw there that had tickled me so much.

"You'll see." I said with Alice-like certainty.

It was amusing how every time Mort went for the ball Tobias was there blocking him. When Mort went to steal the ball Tobias was knocking him out of the way.

But then it wasn't so funny anymore. Mort was more suicidal than I thought as he started fowling on purpose. Nudging into Tobias when it wasn't necessary, attempting to trip him up when he was dribbling. It made me angry that coach didn't seem to notice any of this.

I winced in sympathy as Mort decided to take a running football tackle at Tobias only to stop dead as he reached Tobias and fell backwards onto the floor. It was a bit like watching a cartoon character run into a brick wall, and it probably felt like it as well.

Mort got to his feet a little dazed, but he didn't call on coach, after all he was the one to blame and who would believe him that Tobias hadn't even moved. It was this that pushed Tobias over the edge.

He drew in a deep breath and he let out a feral hiss as he spun around to face the boy who was frowning at him in confusion, for Tobias was slight and looked as if a soft breeze could blow him over. He shouldn't have been able to withstand that force without even stumbling slightly.

Tobias fingers clawed for a fraction of a second before they relaxed minimally as he faced Mort once more. He allowed Mort to get the ball this time and allowed him to have what looked like a clear run for the hoop. Mort took his chance, but then Tobias was there impossibly fast and there was no way Mort could stop before…

"He's going to kill him." Marlin gasped, squeezing my hand painfully.

This time Mort actually got air because Tobias had shoved him with his shoulder as he ran into him. Mort landed heavily on his back and you could here the wind whoosh out of him as the ball bounced away across the court. But Mort was a seasoned football player and he was back on his feet in no time.

"What the hell is your problem?" He demanded, rounding on Tobias and closing the gap between them foolhardily and shoving Tobias roughly with a hand on each shoulder.

Tobias again didn't move.

"You." He said through his teeth as he folded his arms tightly across his chest.

"We have to do something." Marlin whispered as her hand began to crush mine.

"What are you, some kinda freak?" Mort snorted, and now the whole class was watching.

"Maybe I am." Tobias said, grabbing hold of the front of Mort's shirt and he actually lifted him a foot off the ground. "Do you really want to test me?"

"That's enough Mr Hannigan." Coach bellowed.

Tobias let out a growl breathing heavily as he held Mort up effortlessly. It was obvious when he realised he had an audience. His face slackened and his body slowly eased as he lowered Mort back to the floor.

He dropped his hands and dropped his head as Mort staggered away from him rubbing the back of his neck.

I tried to unsuccessfully pry off Marlin's hand as we both regarded the scene below with shock. What would the normals make of this? Tobias had just lifted Mortimer Goldberg off the floor as easily as if he was a rag doll.

"In the light of the circumstances Hannigan I think you'd better hit the showers early. Cool down some." Coach said ominously.

"Yes Coach." Tobias murmured, staring down at the floor.

"And don't go disappearing anywhere. I want to see you after school, but you can go see the principal first." Coach continued.

Tobias' shoulders lifted in a sigh.

"Yes Coach." His voice was despondent as he made his way slowly toward the boys' locker room.

I bit my lip as I followed him with my eyes.

"Now that's a good demonstration of what adrenalin can do for you." Coach said, breaking the silence in the room. "Now let's get back to the game."

The game started once more.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I said quietly to Marlin.

"What?" She asked, distracted.

"I need to go to the bathroom, and I'll need my hand back for that." I pointed out.

"Oh!" She gasped and let my hand go.

I made sure Coach was looking elsewhere before I got to my feet and made my way swiftly to the girls' locker room. I wasn't sure if Tobias would shower or if he'd even change out of his gym kit before he went to see the Principal.

I ghosted through the changing room and went outside, Tobias was nowhere in sight, but from the scents of the air I could tell that he hadn't come out either. Rain started to fall lightly on my head and I quickly pulled my mac on and brought my hood up.

The door burst open so violently it nearly flew off its hinges and Tobias stalked out. His face was downcast as he glared at the stones on the floor as if they'd caused him personal offence. I took a breath to speak and this drew his attention to me.

He looked up and his face like thunder at first. He looked about ready to start raving, but then his face crumpled into shame and he turned his head from me.

"You should not be near me when I'm like this." He said quietly.

"What the hell! I thought you went quiet at people when they annoyed you." I stated, ignoring his comment.

He laughed slightly, shook his head, and then carried on walking.

"I usually tune myself out to avoid the scene you just witnessed in there." He said in explanation as I began following him. "Only that boy is so vile…" He shook his head. "He should not have said those things to you Essie."

"What things?" I asked with a frown.

"All those innocent words twisted into vile meanings." He growled, and he sounded as if he was trying to hold back on nausea. "And how dare he touch you without permission? A lady should not be spoken to in that way and she certainly not be treated like that."

"I'm no lady." I said with a snort, trying to lighten the mood.

He stopped dead and looked at me in shock.

"Why would you think that?" He demanded.

"Because I'm always running around the forest in shorts and t-shirt, I never wear shoes if I can help it and I love doing dangerous things that you'd normally associate with boys." I explained.

"That merely indicates that you have interesting hobbies, but you are a lady never the less. All girls and women are ladies and they should be treated accordingly, and not like meat on a butchers slab." He said, his voice growing acerbic by the end. "Yes there are those who welcome such filthy words to be spoken to them under the delusion of love, but you have given no indication that you partake in such activities as of yet and a gentleman would respect you for that."

"Ok. So I get that you didn't like the way he spoke to me, but why would it bother you that much?" I asked. "So much so that you would nearly break cover?"

He looked away and didn't answer.

"Well?" I prompted.

"You are a unique person Miss Esther. You deserve better than that." He whispered without looking at me.

My jaw nearly hit the floor, who was he trying to dictate my love life?

_He was trying to protect you idiot_. A voice in the back of my head hissed. _Isn't it what you wanted to happen, a little payback for grabbing you?_

_Yeah, but not when it rally was payback for me._ I pointed out to the voice.

_That's contrary even for you_. The voice stated.

I harrumphed in my mind but didn't reply because I knew that voice was right, and also that I might be going crazy because I was having discussions with myself in my head.

"I'm not that unique." I snorted.

"Oh but you are." He gasped, and he placed his hands either side of my face and looked at me with sincere eyes. "You're the most unique of us all." He whispered.

I blinked a moment, distracted by his movements and his words.

"I'm the same as any other Quileute." I pointed out.

"Except for your hair." He said lightly, and he followed the length of my messy tresses all the way to my elbow. "I'm certain not many Quileutes have bronze hair."

"I must be a genetic freak." I said with a shrug.

"Actually I'd say there's not many people in this entire world with such an unusual colour." He murmured on, almost as if he wasn't talking to me.

"As far as I know I'm the only one who has hair like this." I said as convincingly as I could.

"I'm sure you are." He said almost dreamily.

"Yeah." I agreed, not quite sure if he'd accepted my excuse or not.

"I on the other hand have met another with hair exactly the same colour as yours." He continued in his distracted state.

"You have?" I asked, feeling the heat rise within me.

"Yes." He said definitely and looked up into my eyes. "But that's a story for another time." He said with a smile, and stepped away from me.

My head was spinning, trying to take in everything he'd been saying. It was as if, it was as if…

"What are you trying to tell me?" I demanded. "I know you keep trying to tell me something. I can't figure out what the hell it is, but it's damn annoying trying to work it out."

"I…I am not allowed to tell you." He said flatly.

"Not allowed to tell me what?" I demanded.

He shook his head. "I can not." He answered simply.

"Can't or won't?" I prompted folding my arms.

"I am sorry Essie, but I really can not tell you." He said, dropping his head.

"But I thought you were Coven leader, who can boss you around?"

"Who told you that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nobody, I mean Marlin denied it, but it's so obvious if you know what to look for." I replied.

Tobias drew in a deep breath, and then let it go. "Very well, I'll admit that much. I am the coven leader, for I am the oldest, although not the oldest looking. Ironically that is the youngest members of our family, if you count their age from the time they became vampire that is."

"So you're coven leader, so why can't you tell me."

"I may be coven leader, but that does not mean that I am answerable to no one. There are delicate paths to be trodden here."

I looked down at the floor, feeling defeated.

"Goodbye Miss Esther, I will see you Monday." He said with a nod of his head and began to walk away.

"No. Please. Wait." I begged. "Please, please tell me. You know you want to." I added as I took hold of the lapels of his coat so he couldn't pull away.

"It would cause the gravest of troubles." He said sadly.

I needed to keep him talking, and then I thought of something I'd wondered at today but didn't want to pry, "What is the one thing you want to hear me say?"

He frowned and immediately wished I hadn't asked that question, how would I explain how I read his thoughts?

"I know not what you mean." He answered quickly.

"What do you long to hear me say?" I asked steadily and looked at him from beneath my eyelashes.

He drew in a quick breath.

"Come on, you can tell me." I said sincerely, "And I'll say it." I promised wholeheartedly. "Whatever it is, you want me to say, I'll say it." And I wrapped my arms around him and drew him to me until his face was crushed against my shoulder. "What is it you want me to say?" I whispered into his ear.

"From your actions I can safely say it's not what you think." He murmured into my shoulder. "Although I do appreciate the gesture." He said putting his arms around my waist. "The warmth is amazing." He added with a sigh.

"Then what is it that you want me to say?" I pleaded, not quite knowing where this desperation was coming from anymore.

"What I want you to say…what I really want you to tell me is…" He sighed, his breath cold against my skin. "The trouble is that it brings us yet again to unstable ground." He pulled away and looked up at me. "I wish I could tell you. I long to tell you, but…" and he trailed off with a sigh.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone." I promised, I was good at keeping secrets.

"What about the first time you phase, the whole pack will know then, weather you want them to or not." He pointed out.

"What will your secret matter to a bunch of wolves anyway." I shot back.

He regarded me for a long time before he smiled.

"Very well." He said. "I shall tell you, but if anybody asks, you worked it out of your own accord."

"Sure, sure." I replied, willing to accept any terms if it meant that I'd finally know this secret.

"Very well." He said. "The thing I long you to say has everything to do with what I am always about to reveal to you, when really I should not. Esther…Essie…Ess," He paused to chuckle a moment. "I want you to know that we…"

"Tobias!" A stern female voice cut him off.

He gave a start, blinked once then stepped away from me.

"Yes Marlin?" He asked.

"I hope you were not about to say more than you should." She scolded, and I was surprised at the tone in her normally light friendly voice.

"No Marlin, I was not about to say more than I should." And the inflection made it clear that he disagreed with what the 'should' should actually be.

"We made a promise Tobias, you know the consequences should we go back on our word now." Marlin pointed out with concern in her voice.

Tobias looked as if he was going to argue, but then he dropped his head with a sigh. "Very well." He said sadly. "I suppose I should go see the 'Principal' now, to insure the smooth passage of my time here." He murmured. "I will see you later Marlin, Miss Esther I will see you Monday." He promised before heading toward the office.

"Well after this he doesn't want to be quiet at me for giving you my number." Marlin griped.

"Why did you stop him?" I demanded.

"Because he was about to throw gasoline on the fire." She said simply.

"By telling me the secret you keep from me?"

"The secret we keep is for the sake of peace." Marlin said quietly. "If you think on that you will work it out for yourself and there will be no breach."

"That's it?"

"That's all I can reveal to you at present." She replied in dismissive tones.

"So no clues what so ever?"

"You're a smart girl. I'm sure you can work it out, for the answer lies within you." She informed me, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"So is that a clue? Some kind of riddle?" I asked, confused more than ever.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Marlin said flatly. "Now if you'll excuse me Ess, I really need to go meet Layla from her last class, she has a habit of getting lost."

I nodded my head and watched her as she disappeared over the campus. Without another thought I headed back to my bike as confused as ever. What was the secret of the Hannigans, I knew that was gonna bug me all weekend, although I was sure if I could get Tobias on his own again I could probably get him to sing.

I sighed and changed into my safety gear before climbing on my bike and heading home for the day.

_At least things down on the Res are not so confusing…_

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

**I would like to take this opportunity to ask you to check out Minschen's story, 'A Hard Line to Walk.' You'll find the link on my profile page.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Gemma x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of the fantabulous Stephenie Meyer**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Minschen, thanks for reviewing again : )**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to thraxbaby for her fabulous Christmas one-shot simply titled "Butt crack Santa" ;D**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Amy Aines, thanks for the favourite : )**

**This chapter's a bit on the short side compared to the others of late, but next chapter is one I've been working toward for weeks. So enjoy this chapter and I'll work like the clappers to have the next one up before Christmas : )**

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

I arrived back at my house and pulled my bike up outside. I could hear signs of life from within, god my hearing was good today. I grabbed my bag from the box of my bike and made my way inside. I carried my bag through to my bedroom even though I was aware that Renesmee was in the kitchen and Billy was watching his soaps. There was no way he could hide those passionate Latino voices from me now.

"Esther?" Renesmee called from the kitchen.

"Yes Mom?" I called back as I removed my safety gear and mac, dumping them on the bed.

"Can you come here a minuet?" She called.

I moved toward the kitchen wondering what I'd done now.

_Esther, do you think you can use your mind speak?_ Renesmee asked, without turning from the stove.

_Can you hear me?_ I tried, sending my voice to her.

_Yes I can. _She replied._ And it's a good thing, for what I'm about to ask you I'd rather if Billy didn't hear just yet. Not until I can figure out the best way to tell Jake without him losing it with you again Ess._

_I don't know what you're talking about Mom._ I thought back.

_Really? Did you have a nice day in school today?_ She prompted.

_It was so-so_. I conceded.

_What about yesterday?_

_That was good for the most part._ I answered.

_Would that be the part in school, or the three lessons you missed?_

_Huh?_

_Don't play me for a fool Essie. The school phoned to confirm that you'd been to the hospital yesterday and to ask if there were any special arrangements you needed until your leg healed. Would you care to explain that?_

_You caught me._ I admitted, dropping my head. _My leg was in such a bad shape and Marlin offered to take me to the hospital, but you know how I am with hospitals, so we went up to the hills to chat._

_Really?_ Renesmee queried in a way that made it clear she didn't believe me.

_Yes._ I answered firmly.

_Well regardless of your reasons you still cut school and god knows what your father will say about this._

I opened my mouth to protest.

_I won't tell him just now, I'll leave you have this last weekend of freedom, so use it well. Because when Jake finds out…_

_I'm gonna be grounded until I'm a thousand_. I finished.

_Yes. So remember that on your last weekend of freedom._

_Thanks Mom._ I thought to her.

"You'd better be grateful." She said aloud. "Now go wash up. Dinner is almost ready."

I nodded my head and headed to the bathroom where I washed my face and hands.

When I returned to the kitchen Billy was in his spot and Renesmee was serving up tagliteli cabenarra. I sat opposite Billy and took my bowl off Nessie, my stomach grumbling from the smell. As soon as I was able I tucked in to the creamy noodles, devouring them much faster than was possibly healthy. I helped Nessie with the dishes afterward, trying to score some brownie points, although I was certain it wasn't my mother I needed to butter up.

After I finished wiping the dishes I decided not to waste any time waiting around for my friends to come over. I'd get them here as soon as possible if I could. So I went to my room to phone my friends and told them to come strait to the garage as soon as they could. I phoned Harry before the Twins because he lived furthest away.

After hanging up I decided I would need a few supplies for tonight. I emptied my school things from my backpack onto my bed and grabbed my iPod and sound system where I'd stored them on my chair last night, before heading for the kitchen. I rummaged through the cupboards and bundled as much snack food as I could find into my backpack, along with four big 2L bottles of soda. I know soda makes me hyper, but this was my last night of freedom so I wanted to go a little loopy.

I zipped up my now bulging backpack before placing it on my back and slipped my iPod into my pocket. I picked up the sound system and regarded it thoughtfully. Maybe we should have a movie night tonight, so I went to grab my laptop and charger from my room, along with a load of DVDs. It was at times like this I blessed my Quileute genes for giving me long arms, because it meant that I'd only have to make one trip with all my goodies.

I made my way out to the garage and I could here the murmur of my friends' voices from within and the faint glow of light around the door. I kicked at the door with my foot and I heard someone walking across the concrete floor. Judging by the stride I would guess that it was Sammie.

When the door was pushed open I did an internal victory dance as Sammie grinned at me and unburdened me of the pile of DVDs.

"Movie night tonight?" She asked excitedly as she held the door open for me to enter.

"Sure is." I agreed as I walked into the little place that was all my own.

"Did someone say movies?" Susie asked excitedly.

"Yep." I answered as I dumped my laptop and sound system on the little coffee table.

I moved them to the edge then went to grab one of the breezeblocks that Jake used to use to prop up his latest project.

"I'm not watching any mushy movies tonight mind." Harry griped folding his arms.

I picked up one of the breezeblocks and swung it lightly in my hands as I brought it over to the table and placed it flat down in the middle without making a sound. When I looked up my friends were all staring at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"Wasn't that heavy?" Susie asked.

"No." I conceded with a shake of my head.

In fact it felt as if it weighed no more than a polystyrene block. I knew that I could have lifted all four easily over my head without breaking a sweat. I mean every shapeshifter had that strength right? So why were they looking so shocked?

"The rest of you could probably lift them easily as well. Especially you Har, you're right on the cusp of changing now. Why don't you try?" I urged, I wanted them all to see that they were all the same as me if only they'd allow themselves to be.

Harry shrugged and rose from the settee, and I was surprised at the amount of him that unfolded, he was really tall now, six five easily. I felt ashamed for not noticing this sooner, I was too wrapped up in my own troubles, that was the problem. I often forgot that my friends were going through the same shit too. Just cause they didn't have the vampire thing to contend with didn't mean their burden was any less.

I thought about what I'd told Marlin about not wanting to phase because it meant I would have to grow up. I wondered if this is how they felt sometimes and I wondered if sometimes they couldn't wait for the day it happened and they could go running through the forest with a freedom they couldn't even fathom yet. Actually if I thought of it that way maybe phasing wasn't too bad, if only I could be sure that the end product was a protector rather than a monster.

Harry reached the breezeblocks and with one huge hand picked up the breezeblock as easily as if it were made of air.

"See." I stated, my point proven.

"Piece of cake." Harry gloated as he passed the block from hand to hand. "I wonder…" He said thoughtfully, eyeing the other two.

"Don't even think about it." I warned, stopping in the middle of setting up my laptop. "I'm pretty sure you can juggle them, but can you do it without busting up the place." I demanded.

"I don't know. Shall we experiment?" He asked with his wicked grin, the one I always liked to see him wear.

"How much do you value your ass?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because you bust my place I will totally kick your ass." I hissed, but only in humour.

I was surprised to find that the heat wasn't rising, but that's cause I wasn't angry. This was good old banter, just like it used to be before things started getting complicated.

"Really?" Harry countered.

"For sure." I replied, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Then bring it Fang Girl." He teased.

"Oh I'm gonna bring it. I'm gonna bring it good." I warned.

I let out a warning growl that rumbled from my chest, then I leapt the distance between us and barrelled into him. My momentum sent us both flying into the plaster board, which dented into wonderfully cracked concentric circles, but I ignored the plaster dust falling around us, or the boom and shuddered as we hit through to the plastic wall.

I struggled with him trying to get him in a headlock, but he was a lot stronger now and very nearly fighting me off. There was another thud as I banged my head against the wall, but I didn't really feel it.

"Err guys?" Sammie's voice sounded worried, wow I could tell the Twins apart from voice alone. "You might want to calm it down a little, cause your kind of bringing the house down. And not in a good way."

"What?" I asked distractedly.

Harry tried to take advantage of this, but I just pinned him back to the ground as I looked around me. This whole corner was covered in plaster dust and the cracks extended all the way to the ceiling.

"Oh dear." I said. "Now you've gone and wrecked my place." I said sadly.

"I think you had a hand in that." Harry said with a snort.

"But you provoked me." I pointed out. "Of course ass kicking is out of the question now because things end up getting destroyed." I looked down at him. "Now what am I going to do with you?" I asked as I began tapping my fingers lightly on his chest. "Now what would be a fitting punishment?" I added, starting to trail my fingers lightly on him.

"No Ess! Please no?" He gasped, the suppressed laughter already in his voice.

"Oh no my good friend. You've asked for it this time." I teased, and then I started tickling him, all over his chest, under his arms, along his stomach.

Harry had to be the most ticklish person in the world, but I had to admire his endurance. He managed to hold out for a full thirty seconds before he erupted in a fit of giggles as he writhed beneath my relentless fingers.

I heard the Twins laugh.

"Come on guys. I thought you were my wingmen, come back me up." I said as I continued my onslaught.

"Oh I'm staying out of this one." Susie said, her voice thick with her laughter.

"Me too." Sammie giggled. "Hey sis, ten bucks on Essie."

"I don't know." Susie conceded. "Cuz is a lot better these days."

"Bet then?" Sammie prompted.

"Yep." Susie replied, and I could almost hear them shaking hands.

I rolled my eyes, Sammie was about to become ten bucks richer.

"Hey Ess." Harry managed to snort. "What's one of the golden rules of wrestling."

"What?" I demanded.

"Never show all your strengths in the first round." He answered.

I don't know how he did it, but suddenly I was pinned under him and he was grinning down at me. He held his hand over me threateningly.

"Do you submit?" He asked.

"No never!" I declared, watching his hand nervously as my stomach muscles clenched waiting.

"Are you sure?" He prompted.

"You wouldn't dare." I gasped as his hand moved closer and he started wriggling his fingers.

"Oh wouldn't I?" He demanded, and then his fingers brushed lightly against my hip, which was half bare because my top had ridden up in our struggle.

I bit my lip and forced the laughter back. If I could force back the wolf then this should be a doodle. His fingers continued to move over me and I curled my toes in the effort to keep from laughing. Finally he tickled me on the side of my neck, I scrunched my head in for some protection, but it didn't work, I burst out laughing. Oh my god, he'd found my weak spot.

"So." Harry prompted, and I opened my streaming eyes to find him grinning at me. "Do you give in?"

"No." I said through my laughter.

"Are you sure?" He asked leaning closer.

"Yep."

"Just give in?" He begged.

"No! Never!" I declared.

"Then you leave me no…" He was leaning in closer as he said it, but then stopped dead when he neared my shoulder.

He frowned, then inhaled loudly through his noise. No he sniffed at my shoulder, then he grabbed a handful of my hair and sniffed that too. He let out a hiss and sprang to his feet. I propped myself up on my elbows, all humour gone as I looked at him with my head on one side.

"What's wrong Harry?" I asked.

"Why do you reek of vampire?" He demanded.

"I don't…" I sniffed at my top to make sure. "I don't reek of vampire." I said calmly as I sat up.

In fact what I mostly smelt of right now was Harry.

"Yes you do." He growled, his whole frame shaking. "You smell of vampire. It's Him isn't it?" He demanded.

"Who?" I asked.

"Your Fang Boy fancy man." He spat.

I rose slowly to my feet.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said calmly.

"What have you been doing, making out with him?"

I felt my body grow numb, part of me was telling me to go easy on Harry, he was hurting and jumping to all the wrong conclusions. But the pig-headed Essie within felt hurt that he'd think I'd do something like that. And in school?

"Why? You Jealous?" I demanded and I immediately wished I could take those words back.

Harry looked shocked for a moment as he stood there, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find the words.

"Sorry Harry. Please, I didn't mean it." I sobbed as the tears threatened my eyes. "Nothing happened." I said with a sniff as I reached out for him.

"Keep away from me." He said, pulling back. "I don't want to smell like a freaking vampire."

I dropped my arm and closed my eyes as I lowered my head sadly.

"Do you want to know what happened?" I asked.

There was no reply, so I looked up into his eyes and said, "Do you?"

Harry regarded me for a lot longer than was comfortable, but then his breathing started to calm and his body visibly relaxed.

"This should be good." He said, going to sit back on the settee.

The Twins looked at each other before sitting down next to him and I took my seat on the chair. I took a deep steadying breath and I told them everything about my crappy day.

They listened intently, interrupting only to ask if Marlin had really given me her number, and that they'd like to see what Will was like. When I got to describing gym class both the Twins hissed in disgust at Mort's behaviour and Harry let out a low growl. I hoped to god that Harry would never run into Mort in the wrong place, I'd hate to see Harry get into trouble because of that scumbag. I worried even more as I described Tobias' reaction, hoping it wouldn't put ideas into Harry's head.

Then I explained about following him outside and how I came to hug him. It was only to find out what he wanted me to say so I could find out what he was always hiding from me.

"So like a spy." Harry said his face dark and brooding.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You playing double agent Ess?" He demanded.

"Huh?"

"Well you were more or less throwing yourself at him for info, how do we know you're not blurting out our secrets to him. Just like your grandmother, playing both sides."

"I am not Bella." I growled as I felt the heat rise up inside. "Besides, I know all there is to know about being Quileute, and a damn site more than you. That's one of the privileges of being Princess of the Quileute." I added with a hiss, throwing back the words he'd used only three nights ago.

"Don't you go vamping out on me again." He growled.

"I wouldn't give you the pleasure." I hissed.

We sat there glaring at each other.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Twins exchange a meaningful glance.

"Care to share that with the class?" I snapped at them.

They frowned at me in confusion.

"I saw that look." I said tersely. "And hello, psychic remember, I can feel the air go all trembley when people are using silent conversation, even if I don't know what they're saying."

"More like psychotic." Harry spat.

"Talk about yourself." I shot back.

"Guys, please." Sammie pleaded.

"Oh you stay out of this whiney." I snapped at her, and a part of me that was still rational was shocked that I could even think about snapping at little Sammie.

"Excuse me?" Susie demanded.

"That's right. Fight her battles for her, as usual." I stated, not knowing where all this was coming from. I didn't think this way about my friends.

"Sammie. We're leaving." Susie said firmly as she glared at me.

"But…" Sammie protested.

"Sammie!" Susie insisted.

Sammie gave me a sad look before rising to her feet at the same time as her sister and the two sisters left the garage without another word.

"Happy now?" Harry demanded.

"Just leave me alone." I moaned as I pulled my knees up to my chest and turned my face into the back of the chair.

I felt like I wanted to cry.

I heard Harry sigh and felt him approach me.

"Ess I'm sorry." He whispered as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You're always sorry." I spat as I shrugged his hand away.

"Fine." He snapped. "Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore."

"Maybe we shouldn't." I replied in similar tones.

"Fine." He growled.

"Fine." I growled back, not looking at him.

"Good bye Esther Black." He said stiffly.

"Sayonara Harold Clearwater." I murmured, not turning my head even slightly from the back of the chair.

"You know what Ess, you're gonna end up alone someday." He said in a level tone.

"Good." I replied with venom.

"Well you know what happens to lone wolves don't you?" He prompted.

"I have no idea." I replied sarcastically.

"They go crazy and become dangerous and have to be put down. Just bare that in mind." He commented, and then he was gone.

I was alone then. A lone wolf, having driven all my friends away. I buried my face in the back of the chair and began to cry, the tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe how horrible I was being lately, to everyone. Perhaps that was my curse, to be the lone wolf.

As I cried I felt angry with myself for doing it. I never cried and here I was for the third time this week with tears and snot washing down my face as sobs wrenched my chest. All the anger and hurt and pain, all the mind numbing confusion was bubbling away within me and I felt no relief from crying. It wasn't helping, not like it was supposed to.

But I'd never found my release in crying, there was only one way I could let go of all this turmoil within. It was unsurprising that I was such a wreck, considering I hadn't been up there in over a month and everything that had happened in that time. Well mainly in this last week.

But it was impossible, I was in enough trouble as it was over the whole ditching thing, I didn't want to make it worse by going up there. So I pushed the foolish notion from my mind as I forced the tears back, I could save them for later. All I wanted now was to wash away the stresses of my day and return to the safety of my little room.

I swiped my fingers under each eye, took a deep breath and smiled widely. It was hard to hold that smile, even here alone I could feel the corners my mouth tremble and my lower lip start to jut out.

I let my face fall, rubbed it with both my hands, then tried again, this time I managed to hold it, but I still felt the tears burn at the corners of my eyes. I had little time if I wanted to make it past Nessie.

I left my stuff where it was, not really caring if anything happened to them, they were only things after all. And hell if they got stolen my rich leach relatives would just buy me more. I immediately cursed myself for that thought for I knew that this was not how my friends saw things. I was just looking for an excuse to hate them because I knew I was the one who had been unreasonable.

I turned out the light and pulled the door closed, wondering how long it would be before I could return to my little space once Jake found out about my unofficial fieldtrip.

I trudged along the path and it was just about getting dusk, it was still quite early, and yet it had felt like a lifetime ago Harry and I had been play fighting over juggling breezeblocks.

I drew in another deep breath as I reached the house door and I pushed it open and closed it behind me quietly. I tried to be quiet as I made my way across the passage.

"Essie?" Renesmee called from the living room where her and Billy were watching some game show or other.

"Yeah." I called, keeping my answer short so that my voice wouldn't give me away.

"What's wrong?" She asked, appearing behind me in the hallway.

"Nothing." I said as brightly as I could.

"Essie?" Renesmee persisted.

"Not tonight Mom. I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now I just want to have a shower then go to sleep." I murmured.

"But it's only half seven." Nessie pointed out, for I'd never been one for early nights.

I took a deep breath before I responded.

"Mom, this has been a really crappy week for me. I feel tired and all I want is to have a shower and then sleep. The way I feel now I'd happily sleep for the rest of this year, or my whole life." I explained, not turning to look at her, I didn't want her to see the wariness in my face.

"It helps to talk." My mom said brightly. Hopefully.

I let out a sigh.

"I don't think it will help me. I'm a unique creature remember? Who knows what will help me." I choked back the sob that threatened. "I promise I'll speak to you tomorrow, but right now I just…" I trailed off, my voice thick.

"Ok. But we're going to have a serious talk tomorrow young lady." She said sternly.

"Yes Mom." I whispered, then shuffled on to my room.

I grabbed a pair of shorts and a vest top before I went to the bathroom to shower. After that I returned to my room, closed the door tight and sat on the edge of the bed staring at the window as the room around me grew steadily darker, but I couldn't be bothered to turn on the light.

I sat there and the tears never came, just this deep ringing loneliness that was a hole in my chest.

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

**Thank you for reading, please review,**

**Gemma x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.**

**So here it is Just as promised Chapter 20 before Christmas.**

**I would like to dedicate this to all my readers old and new and hope you enjoy : )**

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

So my first week at Forks High had been a long one. It would have been tough enough without the added complication of the freaking vampires. I had nothing against the Hannigans in themselves, they seemed like nice people. It was just the whole thing of having to watch what I said in front of them the whole time.

God this week had dragged, never mind that weirdness on Wednesday that may or may not have been because of Miss Hannigan, I still hadn't made my mind up on that whole thing yet. Whatever it was it had finally worn off and I could feel everything weighing on me greater than ever as the heat filled my body once more.

La Push, School. School, La Push. Round and round and round again. Crap after crap after crap all building on me. It felt as if it was pressing down on me while pulling me apart at the same time. I had all this pent up emotion I just wanted to be rid of and no way in which to do it.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't drive these thoughts away, they just whirred around in my head as I sat in the dark with the sounds of the TV drifting in from the family room. As I sat there and thought, my mind turned to a solution. It was the only solution I could see that would relieve all this tension.

I knew I'd be in serious trouble for this, but hell I was already grounded, what more could they do to me, stop me seeing my friends? No I'd seen to that one myself. I just needed to get up there and find my release or the pressure was going to drive me insane.

I strained my hearing and focused it on the living room. I could hear the steady beating of Billy's heart, he was in good shape for a man in his late eighties, and the hummingbird wing of Renesmee's heart as she sat watching the ad that was on. It must have been that one with the heartbeats that warned people about the effects of narcotics on the body. They were engrossed, I could tell by the lack of movement sounds, so they wouldn't hear me leave.

I moved quietly over to my window and opened it as gently as possible. I braced my hands on the windowsill and listened to the house once more to make sure I hadn't disturbed either of them.

They hadn't even stirred.

I leapt lightly over the sill and hit the ground running, ghosting as soon as I reached the trees. I didn't care that I was only wearing the shorts and vest top I'd put on for bed. I longed to reach my sanctuary and relief. Although my heart did give a brief flutter when I remembered I hadn't been there since Holly had tried to hunt me. Briefly I entertained the stupid idea that Holly would be waiting for me, fangs at the ready.

But I had faith that Masen would keep her away. Although I wished that that didn't mean he had to stay away as well. I missed having vampires around that I didn't have to worry about all the time. The Hannigans were nice enough, but since I couldn't be completely truthful with them they just made me miss my other family more.

I circled the house widely so that I could come in smoothly from the south. I flittered across the dark yard, my mind already engrossed in the music my hands longed to play as I sought out the hidden key and let myself into the night black house. I moved in a dream toward where I knew the piano stood on its platform and sat swiftly on the stool as I raised the lid, not even seeing the beautiful instrument as the music danced in colours before my eyes.

I raised my hands high in the air and let them fall on the ivories, the sudden noise breaking the silence of the empty house before I allowed my hands to fly over the keys. The music flowed, fast and loud with my anger, sharp with my pain, high and sweet with my desire, all moving, mixing, melding into a bitter-sweet symphony. I surged through the musical moods as each emotion took me in a new direction. I never once opened my eyes, it was all the better to see the notes that surged in my head. I floated in the music, lost in the darkness behind my eyes, as I felt the tension drain from my body. It drained away, everything that had built up over the last moth, most of it I'd accumulated this past week, in the flowing of the music.

I sighed contentedly as my troubles drained away and finally the notes left me, and the music dwindled as my fingers slowed on the keys before I was finally able to stop. Without opening my eyes I dropped my arms to my side and smiled widely, safe in the knowledge that I'd be free from worry for a while.

"You play beautifully." A familiar voice said from behind me.

My eyes snapped open and I gasped in shock when I saw that the room was bathed in light. All the pale furniture was as I'd seen it that first day I came here, no longer covered by dustsheets and looking as if they'd never been in storage. Everything was uncovered and the shutters no longer covered the back window, although it was too dark to see out, how hadn't I noticed that?

Then the thought flashed through my mind, what is he doing here in my sanctuary?

"Have you ever thought about playing professionally?" Tobias asked, still behind me.

"I don't play in front of people." I murmured, fixing my gaze on the music stand and not turning to look at him.

"Why not? You're quite the accomplished musician."

"Because I don't want them to see my…" I trailed off, I was just about to admit that I didn't want anybody to see my soul, but you know! "None of your damn business." I snapped, angry he'd caught me at my most vulnerable.

I turned around to find him sat on the pale love seat, looking as neat as he did in school. So much for my secret grunger theory.

"Please forgive me." He said with a solemn bow of his head. "I did not mean to intrude on something so obviously personal to you."

I suddenly felt guilty for snapping at him, after all he didn't know I didn't like people watching me play, and he'd only been complimenting me.

"Sorry." I said, lowering my head as I felt the sudden urge to cry. "I just don't like people hearing me play, especially piano. I find it helps me to release all the turmoil inside. I just feel so god damn angry all the time. But I think it's better I take it out on the piano rather than my friends." I babbled on in explanation.

"Is that why you came up here, to play?" He asked.

"Yeah, cause we ain't got a decent piano down on the Res." I said lightly.

"To think I tried to entice you up here on Monday." He mused. "And yet, here you are, entering the 'viper's nest' of your own accord."

"Wait a minuet." I murmured as my mind caught up with his words. "This is where you live?" I demanded, as I snapped my head up to glare at him.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Do the Elders know you're this close to us?" I asked, trying to push the heat down.

"Of course they do. Carlisle advised us to seek the permission of the Pack before we settled here." He replied almost absentmindedly.

"So Carlisle knows you're here?" I demanded as the heat threatened to burn past my ribcage.

"Of course he does. We rent this house from him. Is your opinion of us that low you think we reside in this house uninvited?" He demanded, clearly hurt by my remark.

"Well you are vampires, I wouldn't put anything past you." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"And this coming from the girl who likes to trespass in abandoned houses in order to give a concert to a bunch of dust motes?" He asked smoothly.

I glared at him once more and he chuckled at my reaction. Which only served to infuriate me more. I repressed the growl that rose with the heat in my chest as I kept my glare on him. He rose fluidly to his feet and ghosted to the piano where he sat beside me.

"You know, compared to me this is a new fangled instrument." He said cheerfully as he ran his fingers supply over the length of the keyboard, eliciting the descending notes perfectly into the air. "I saw Mozart play once in Vienna. I was absolutely astounded by the heavenly music that trailed from his fingers. It was awe-inspiring to think that mortal hands could produce such divine melodies. That's what inspired me to learn how to play, but alas I have never been able to create my own music." He muttered on as a tune I thought I recognised began to fill the air. "On the other hand, I only have to hear a tune once before I can play it perfectly."

I frowned as I watched his hands continue their dance across the keys.

"This is what you were playing." He clarified. "Is it your own composition?"

I shrugged.

"I just play what's in my mind." I replied as I kept my eyes on his flying hands.

My own hands were itching to play, and with someone here to listen?

But hearing my own music fill the air under his masterful skill I felt a strange swell in my chest. I'd never really heard my own music before because I'd been too wrapped up in releasing my emotions with the flow of the notes. Now as I listened I could appreciate how good it was, but also I could see where it could be improved upon. There were a lot of empty spaces that needed to be filled, and I knew exactly what to do with them.

I took a deep breath as I swallowed my pride and lifted my hands once more. I allowed them to fall playing an octave and a half higher than him. I allowed the music to flow from me as I wove a new line through the melody I'd created earlier.

"I see you also write duets." He commented as the tempo changed.

"I don't write music." I replied on auto as my mind concentrated on the flow of the music, "Never had the patience to learn what all them little squiggles mean. What's the point when I can see it so perfectly?"

"I think I know what you mean." He said with a smile. "I just wish I could see my own music." He added with a sigh.

"You're just not looking in the right place." I smirked. "To see your own music you need to get good and angry."

"Are you angry a lot?" He asked in a casual tone that I was starting to recognise as his 'pumping Essie for info' voice. But this wasn't anything compromising so I could answer.

"You wouldn't believe." I mused.

"Why?" He asked simply.

I shrugged without breaking the flow of my music.

"I just am. All part of being a teenager I guess." I replied.

He gave a small laugh.

"Of course you wouldn't know anything about that 'cause you were all responsible at my age." I remarked with a chuckle.

"Of course." He agreed and I glanced at him and he had a whimsical smile on his face.

Was I amusing him? Surely he found my annoying and tiresome in my ever changing moods? But no, here he was smiling at me as if I was an odd and curious creature who had done an amazing trick. Or maybe I was interpreting it wrong, maybe he was thinking that it was pure Essie. Or in his case Miss Esther. I hoped it was, because I wanted to be more than just a passing fancy, I wanted to make an impression on this world.

Even as these alien thoughts surged through my mind I couldn't hold back the pure Essieness of my nature. I needed to know more about the Hannigans living here, in my house, the house of my family. What's more I needed to find who exactly knew about this.

"So the Pack knows you're here." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes." He answered. "We insured that we arranged matters before we moved in. We wished to attempt a family life and the Cullens were kind enough to offer us their house. Of course we do not live here gratis, it was only customary that we should offer to pay rent. It would have been rude not to. Besides it makes things more acceptable for the humans."

As Tobias gabbled on I could feel the heat start to boil deep in my bones. The Cullens were gone, my family exiled from me for what was possibly the rest of my life. I'd been ok with that cause I had this place, even thought I wasn't really allowed up here. I had this place as my sanctuary, the place I could come to where I felt close to my absent relatives. Now this was taken from me as well?

This brought a new question bubbling angrily into my mind.

"And the Elders knew you were moving here?" I asked, trying to keep my tone light.

"Yes." Tobias answered, lost somewhat in the music.

"This exact house?" I demanded in a voice that was perhaps a little harsher than it should have been, but I needed to know.

"Yes. We held the meeting in this very room." He continued, oblivious to my tone.

"Which ones?" I asked, barely keeping the growl from my voice.

"Which ones what?" He asked back.

Was he deliberately being misunderstanding?

"Which Elders met with you?" I clarified through my teeth.

"Will it make you angrier than you already are?" He asked.

This shocked me for I was certain that he hadn't been paying much attention to me.

"Huh?"

"You're taking it out on the piano rather than your friends." He paraphrased me from earlier.

I ignored his remarks as I fought to control the heat within.

"Which Elders?" I demanded, just wanting the answer before I exploded.

He regarded me for a moment as his fingers continued to pick out my notes regardless. Then he shrugged as a smile I couldn't quite interpret crossed his face.

"There was the delightful Leah." He said with a chuckle.

His reaction was expected, I could just imagine how Auntie Leah would have been around the leeches. She had only one setting around them, even the Cullens, which was animosity.

"Sam, Quill, Paul and Jacob." He continued his list lightly.

My hands crashed down on the keys at that last name, cutting our duet off in discord.

Jacob?

Jake knew the Cullens had rented the house out? He knew that this is where the new vamps were living? And he didn't tell me!

I shot to my feet and all but leapt backwards over the piano stool.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asked me with his head on one side as he scrutinised my reaction.

The heat was building within me so that I could almost feel it bursting out of my chest.

"I…I have to go." I gasped as I felt it enter my arms and legs.

_Oh please not here! Oh please not like this!_ I gasped in my head as I tried to contain it all in my torso, but I knew I couldn't hold it much longer.

My head was pounding as my blood pressure rose with the heat and I clutched at it, holding back the curse that rose to my lips.

"Are you ok?" I heard Tobias ask in a concerned voice, but he sounded so far away.

"I…" Was all I managed before the heat touched my throat.

I clamped my mouth shut and bolted for the door.

I ran blindly as I fought the wolf within, beating it into submission as I stubbornly refused to accept this aspect of me.

_Not here. Not like this…_

I wouldn't make my first phase on vamp turf, no matter how intense the pressure got, I would do it back on safe old Quileute territory. If I ever let it take me. I crossed the yard in a second and leapt the river in the next step.

I landed heavily on the other side and only managed a few more steps before the heat finally brought me to my knees. I sank down clutching at my head as my stomach swam with nausea. The fire ripped through my chest and a howl fell from my lips and floated into the wet night air.

I slammed my mouth shut on that quickly; that was too close to the wolf within.

_No, no I'm not ready for this._ I pleaded with the wolf as I used all my will to fight back. I pushed against it and suddenly I was gaining ground. Pushed it down, down into the pit of my being where it could do no more harm. I wouldn't make the change here. Not like this. I wasn't ready.

The fire surged against me, but I fought back, beating it down with every fibre of my being. I used all the strength I could gather to push it down where it couldn't threaten me anymore.

To my relief it began to weaken, but then I felt the coolness begin to descend and this brought a whole new wave of panic. I couldn't dwell on this for long though as the mental static burst painfully into my mind. It was the most painful thing I'd ever felt, all those voices crashing in on me!

God, I could here every single mind in the whole of Washington State, and no single mind was equipped to deal with that. I clutched at my head, tangling my fingers painfully into my hair as I sought solace, but I found none and a scream ripped from my lips, long and agonizing.

How was this even possible? It had been a while since I'd fed so I shouldn't be reading minds, and I'd never read them like this before. It was bad, really, really bad and my mind felt just about crushed. I felt like there was a giant stepping on my head, forcing it into the ground.

_God I'm gonna die!_ I gasped out mentally, not caring who heard my mind voice.

I groaned and tried to shut my mind to the invaders. I tried to shut them all out but it didn't seem to work. I just couldn't push them away.

_Then why don't you try pulling dufus_? That voice that was so much like me but wasn't jeered from the back of my mind.

I wasn't about to argue with advice that might just help now. So I tried pulling my mind back instead. Pulling it back bit by bit as more and more minds fell away until it was just the county, then Forks, until finally…

…_I should not have allowed her to run off like that. I really should go and find her…_

It was the mind voice of Tobias, I recognised it from Bio this morning.

_No, leave me alone!_ I screamed into his mind, not caring at this moment that it wasn't exactly a wolf talent.

I felt confusion flavour his mind as I pulled back further until I was left alone with only my thoughts.

Silence descended in my head.

I was breathing hard and dripping with sweat and I was curled up into a tight ball on the forest floor. My arms and legs were locked painfully beneath me all twisted up together.

It took a lot of effort, but I managed to roll on to my side. I had to think about it as I began untangling myself. I caught my breath once all my limbs were free before I pushed myself unsteadily to my feet. Thankfully there was only two.

Still shaking, I rubbed at my forehead.

God, that had been close, and what had been with the weird mind reading? It had never been that potent before, it had almost killed me.

I wrapped my arms around my chest and stumbled back toward the Res. I felt really weak, as if I hadn't fed for a year. This was all wrong, this was worse than Wednesday morning, at least I could put that down to being tired.

I also felt cold again, deep in my bones, the sweat on my clothes making me feel the chill even more. It was the cold I felt from the other day, only much more engulfing. I couldn't even remember the heat I was so cold.

This was worrying that I couldn't find the heat inside me, had I lost it? What happened if a werewolf lost her fire? Perhaps this had been one too many times and I would never get the chance to phase now. It was in that moment that I realised how much I really did want my Quileute power and I would trade anything to get it back.

_Typical Essie, only wanting something after it's gone_. That voice taunted me and I tried to ignore it.

I staggered onwards wondering how long it would take me to get back to La Push at this pace. It would probably take all night, but if I could just reach the border then I could call on the Pack and I could grab a lift home with one of them. Not far to the border, just keep heading northeast from the river.

The River! I'm on the wrong side of the river! Why the hell did I cross it?

I stumbled back the way I came but stopped when I came to the edge of the river. I looked down into the inky black water and gulped. Normally this wouldn't bother me, it was only water, but I felt kitten-weak and I didn't know how I would handle it.

"Stop being such a baby." I scolded myself harshly.

Without another thought I stepped bare foot into the nighttime water. It was September, so the temperature had never managed to rise to anything spectacular today and the water should have been biting cold. I could appreciate that it was cold, but it merely registered somewhere in my mind as if I was reading it about somewhere and not really experiencing it myself.

I tried not to think of this too much, just put it down as an advantage as I made my way slowly through the dark water. I could feel every stone and pebble on the riverbed and something brushed against my ankle as I waded into deeper water. Yes my progress was slow but it was also steady, I would be across the river in no time.

At least that's what I thought. I had to slow more as the force of the water grew greater as it reached chest height. I could also feel the slight pull of the current, but it was low down near my feet but it didn't bother me.

I reached the point where if I carried on walking I wouldn't be able to breathe. I had no choice but to try and swim for it. I let out a disgruntled sigh as I loosened my arms from around my chest. I took a deep breath and spreading my arms out on the water in front of me and kicked my legs up so I could swim.

As soon as my feet left the riverbed I knew it was a mistake. The current slammed into my side and I was dragged down river. I kicked my legs down beneath me to try and find my footing again.

It was too late, I had lost it.

My head plunged under the cold water and the breath streamed from my lungs in shock. Gritty river water filled my mouth and nose. I scrambled to the surface, spitting out water as I broke through into the night air.

As I drew in a deep breath I carried on kicking my arms and legs. I was swimming now only to stay above the surface. I couldn't let my head go under again but I had to risk using one of my hands to push my wet heavy hair from my face. I was breathing in water as it lay over my mouth.

God why am I so weak tonight?

_Help! Help!_ I called out with my mind voice, not wanting to waste my breath. I sent it out to whatever mind might be near, I could always say it must have been one of those weird miracle kind of things afterwards.

The river carried me further in a rush of water and darkness. It was all I could do to stay above the water now and I started musing on some strange ideas. At least I'd end up back at La Push, I thought, I'll go right past it on my way out to sea.

I slammed into something hard and cold.

Of course the rapids might get me first, I wonder which would be worse? This thought was oddly cheerful as I felt something encircle my chest quickly.

"Got you!" I voice exclaimed in my ear and I stopped struggling.

"Tobias?" I asked in wonder.

"Yes. Now hold on, I'll have you out of here in a jiffy." And I heard the splash of his strokes as he towed me to shore.

He even carried me when we got to the shallow part and he had to walk. I was deposited on the grassy bank within a second of him grabbing me and I sat there shivering in a slowly growing puddle.

"Midnight swim?" He asked with a smile.

My teeth chattered as I tried to get my breath back.

"Wrong side of the river." I murmured, my voice shaking with moving jaw.

I was wet and cold and feeling unashamedly sorry for myself. Just to make this craptastic day even more perfect, a light rain started to fall.

"But La Push is on this side of the river." He pointed out.

I nodded as I tried to get control of my jaw, I forced my teeth to stop chattering.

"Well stupid me jumped it didn't I." I muttered in disgust at my own stupidity. "I just wanted to be away. I didn't want to…for the first time…" I trailed off into a murmur.

"You didn't want to phase for the first time in front of a vampire." He stated as insightful as ever.

I nodded my head as I rubbed my hands together nervously.

"You're nice people and I didn't want to phase there and hurt you by accident. I had to get somewhere I wouldn't be a danger."

"Thank you." He said solemnly touching my shoulder lightly with his hand.

He stood back up strait and regarded me with his head on one side.

"How come you're not a wolf?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"I managed to push it back down." I explained simply.

"But is that not impressive?" He asked, his eyes alight with amazement.

I shrugged again, before another bout of shivers took me.

"You're too cold for us to linger here." He remarked before scooping me once more into his arms.

I was a good head taller than him and yet he lifted me easily, cradling me in his arms. As I automatically clung around his neck I couldn't help the image of Shaggy holding up Scoobie-doo that ran through my head.

"Let's get you some dry clothes and a blanket, then I'll run you back to the border." He said, shifting my weight so that I was more comfortable.

"I can walk." I protested on autopilot.

I really didn't think I could, my legs had suddenly gone numb and I felt as if I was floating in my head.

"Perhaps." He conceded, "But can you run as fast as me?" He added with a devilish smile. It was more astonishing because his usually neat hair falling over his forehead and brushing the top of his eyes in water-gelled spikes. Perhaps the grunger theory wasn't a total loss.

I caught my breath at the sudden rush of movement. I looked forward and marvelled as the wind brushed past my face. Tobias was fast, probably one of the fastest vampires I knew, and I'd run with Grandpa Edward. I was thrilled by the feel of this, it was much better than I could possibly imagine.

_Oh god I would trade my bike in to have him run me to school every day!_ I was shocked by that thought and filed it away for consideration later.

Right now my mind was marvelling over the fact that in barely thirty seconds we were stopping in the living room of the Cullen house.

"Marlin?" He called as he placed me on my wobbly feet.

Marlin appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down at us curiously.

"Could you please take Miss Esther to get some dry clothes, and perhaps the use of your shower." He said lightly.

"What did you do to her?" Marlin demanded, ghosting down to us in a split second.

"I was on the wrong side of the river." I mumbled as I swayed slightly on my feet. "I needed to get back and decided to swim. Tobias rescued me." Even my voice sounded weak.

"How did you get over there in the first place?" Marlin asked.

"I jumped. But I didn't have the energy to get back. I just feel drained." I mumbled as my heavy lids drooped.

"You look awful." She commented as she regarded me with concern. "You're very pale. Do you think you're coming down with something?" She added as she pressed her cool fingers to my forehead.

_Cool _not cold.

"Yeah, werewolfitis." I said with a laugh, and even that sounded weak.

"Gotta admire your spirit." She said with a smile. "Come on, let's get you some clothes."

Marlin took my hand at first to pull me along behind her, but when it was clear that my feet were too heavy for anything more than shuffling speed, she scooped me up. God, was I a baby now? I needed to be carried everywhere? The thoughts griped in my head as she ghosted up the stairs and into Alice's room.

Or at least it had been Alice's room. Marlin had clearly made it her own, a fact that was apparent as she deposited me on the violet rug and I looked around at the lavender walls. Marlin was clearly a fan of purple, just like me.

Marlin was regarding me thoughtfully.

"That's men for you. They can live for centuries and still think that women's clothes fit all women. 'Get Miss Esther some clothes' he says. Neglecting the fact that you're six foot three and I'm five foot six and a half." She rolled her eyes. "Men!"

"I'm not six foot three." I protested.

"Yes you are deary. I'm usually right about these things." Marlin said, giving me a reassuring pat on my arm.

Then she disappeared into the closet and I couldn't help but peer curiously inside. Marlin had not been able to fill even half the space that Alice had needed. Marlin re-emerged with a pair of dark leggings and a long dress type sweater in a deep purple colour.

"I've gone for the all-rounders, the things that should stretch." She said as she handed them to me. "The shower is through there, do you need me to turn it on for you?" She asked.

"I think I can manage." I assured her, neglecting to mention the fact that I'd used this shower before.

"Very well, if you need anything just call." She assured me and left the room.

I nodded my head in agreement before making my way into the en-suite, this had been left in its neutral colours but all the accessories were purple rather than the original gold. I locked the door behind me and placed my clothes on the wicker chair that had been painted white. Then I went to turn on the shower, marvelling at how quickly the water heated up.

I eagerly stripped off my sodden clothes and jumped under the steaming water, anticipating the warmth. It didn't warm me though. I could feel that it was hot but it wasn't making me hot. I stood under the water wondering what this could mean…

…"_Why is she here?" _Marlin's voice cut into my thoughts_._

"_She came up here of her own accord." _Tobias answered_._

From the direction of their voices I could tell that they were down in the living room. They were speaking in whispers but I could still hear them clearly. My hearing was good, but never this good.

I frowned slightly as the water washed over me.

"_But you know what…" _Marlin began_._

"_Yes I do, but I could hardly leave her drown could I?" _Tobias demanded_._

"_But you could have taken her strait to the boarder." _

"_And have her freeze to death?" _

_"No."_ Marlin replied and they fell into silence for a moment.

"_Odd that. I thought Quileutes had really high body temperatures. Unless of course this is to do with…" _Marlin began, but she trailed off.

"_Shhhh!"_

"_Do you think she can hear us?" _Marlin asked in a worried voice.

Tobias didn't reply and suddenly all was silent below me.

I blinked and I realised I'd stopped moving, I was even holding my breath. I let it go and started to wash quickly, getting most of the river water off me. I switched off the water and stepped onto the bath mat. I used one of the smaller towels to wrap around my wet hair before grabbing one of the big fluffy purple towels for my body.

I wiped quickly but I was still feeling cold, even as I pulled on the dry clothes, I should be warming up now, but a lack of any body heat was making this impossible. I tried to ignore the cold in my bones as I threw my wet clothes into the towel and wrapped it up. I would have to wash it for Marlin and then return it to her sometime in school.

I towel dried my hair then to get it as dry as possible. I knew I wouldn't get it bone dry, but I could at least get all the water out of it. Once it was as dry as I could get it I glanced around quickly for a brush but I couldn't see one, and I didn't really feel right looking through Marlin's drawers.

I opted instead to looking in the mirror and trying to tame it as much as possible by running my fingers through it. I just knew it would be a tangled mess once it dried. I tried to ignore the reflection of my face. It was pale and drawn and I looked as if I hadn't slept in a long while.

Well my hair was always wild and there wasn't much more I could do with it at the moment. I added the towel from my hair to the rest of the bundle and made my way slowly back down to the others.

Marlin and Tobias was sitting at opposite ends of the room. I didn't know if this was because they had fallen out or because they were saving whatever conversation they had for later. When I was no longer near enough to overhear, most likely.

"Thanks for the use of the shower." I murmured as I reached the bottom step.

"It was no problem." Marlin reassured me with a smile as she rose to her feet and ghosted across the room to me. "Here, I thought you might need some socks since you appear to have lost your shoes and socks in the river." She added as she handed me a balled pair of black socks.

"Thank you." I said as I transferred the bundle of towels and clothes to one arm before accepting them.

"What are these?" Marlin demanded, snatching the wet things from my arm.

"My clothes and your towels. It's only fair I wash them." I mumbled. "I'll have the towels back to you on Monday."

"Nonsense." She exclaimed. "I will wash your clothes and bring them back to you. Borrowed shorts and t-shirt are easier to explain than a borrowed towel. I will slip them to you in PE."

"Are you sure? You've already done so much for me." I protested.

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't offer otherwise." Marlin commented, sounding s little disgruntled. "Now put those socks on and Tobias can take you to the border."

"Ok." I agreed, she smiled at me before flittering off.

I lowered myself into one of the chairs and unfolded the socks before pulling them on my feet. They were a good fit and I decided that they were most likely men's socks because my feet were longer than your average woman's. They were nice thick ones too, the type you'd wear for hiking, but my feet were still cold. I was still cold.

"Are you ready Miss Esther?" Tobias asked gently.

My head snapped up and I blinked, feeling slightly groggy. Had I been nodding off?

Tobias was standing a little way from me holding out a thick woollen blanket stretched between his two hands.

I nodded and rose to my feet before walking over to him. He helped me wrap the blanket around my shoulders as I frowned in confusion at his clothes. Obviously he'd changed out of his wet things, but now he was wearing a pair of dark jeans and thick dark wool jumper. I wondered at why he would need to wear warm clothes, he was a vampire after all.

"It is to protect you from further coldness." He explained.

I nodded in confusion as my brain worked sluggishly trying to work out if I'd actually projected to him or if I'd spoken aloud without realising it.

"Thank you." I murmured as I glanced at his face.

I smiled at his hair, his usually neat hair that had now been left to dry of its own accord. It was curlier now and fell around his head in a haphazard way that really seemed to suite him much better then how he usually wore it.

"I like your hair like that." I blurted out, as he lifted me into his arms.

"What? River washed?" He demanded, but I could hear the amusement behind his words.

"No." I answered as he carried me out of the house. "All natural. Not fussed about with." I laughed languidly.

"I prefer it neat." He stated flatly.

"Why? It must take you ages to get your hair how you usually have it." I burbled on, not even knowing exactly who was controlling my mouth anymore.

"I'd rather take the time to insure my hair is neat than wear it in the manner that they…my hair is not important." He finished with a laugh, but he was trying to close the subject and I didn't know why.

_It's only hair_. I thought, _unless…_

"Are 'they' your old coven, the ones who broke Layla?" I asked.

"How do you know about that?" He asked sharply.

"Marlin said you all came from the same coven, but she wouldn't tell me which one." I explained.

"Did she?"

I nodded my head against his shoulder as we sped through the night.

"So what coven is it?" I asked.

"I can not tell you." He said in a definite way, "But perhaps one day when we are better acquainted I will let you know."

"But I showed you my soul, how more acquainted can you get?" I demanded, not quite able to put all the anger I wanted into my voice.

"Your soul?" He inquired, and then he gasped. "On the piano."

I nodded my head again.

"You showed me your soul, but did you share all your secrets?" He asked, as we continued to rush through the trees.

I shook my head, because I hadn't told him any of my secrets. Not even the most important one I kept.

"Then we shall make an accord." He said solemnly. "The day you feel you can tell me all of your secrets then I will tell you all of mine. Is that not fair?"

"I guess." I conceded with a shrug.

"Then I promise you Miss Esther that the day you reveal to me your biggest secret then I will tell you mine." Then he inhaled quickly through his nose and stopped. "We are here." He said lowly.

I turned my nose toward the invisible line and inhaled the warm earthy scents.

"Home." I whispered dreamily as he lowered me to my feet.

I walked forward until the scents of my family surrounded me. I turned back to Tobias and smiled. "Thank you." I said with genuine gratitude.

"It was my pleasure." He replied. "However, if you permit me I will linger here until one of the Pack comes to retrieve you. I would never forgive myself should anything happen to you because I left you alone in the woods"

I nodded my head and turned back to face La Push.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and let out a convincing howl. Well as convincing as you could get with a human mouth and vocal chords. At the same time I sent out my mind voice in every direction in front of me.

_Hi, it's Essie. Kinda need a lift home whoever's nearest. Don't worry about the vampire, he's a friend, just making sure I get home safe._ I thought I'd better add that just in case it was one of the act first think later wolves.

"Will that howl really work?" Tobias asked intrigued.

"Oh yes." I assured him as I looked over my shoulder. "Super hearing right."

"Right." He agreed.

Then I heard the rustle of ferns and a wolf appeared before me. I was amazed that I could make out his mottled grey fur. It was my cousin Alex, the son of Auntie Rachael and Paul. He was twenty and I'd spent a lot of my childhood being the typical annoying little cousin.

"Hi Alex." I said dreamily, and he gave me a look as if to say 'you'd better have a good explanation for this.' I really wanted to know what he was thinking.

_Reach out for his mind_. The voice that was me but not me ordered.

So I reached out my mind like a tentacle until I touched his mind.

…_What the hell does she think she's doing out here in the middle of the woods with a vampire. She just gets more out of hand every day…_

_Gee thanks for that Cuz_. I thought to him.

"Alex can take me home from here." I assured Tobias as I smiled at the thoughts now scrambling in my cousin's head.

…_Has she fed? No, she doesn't smell as if she's just fed. Did she read my mind?..._

"Very well Miss Esther. I will see you in school." Tobias said formally.

"Yeah. See you Monday." I called, waving over my shoulder at him.

He nodded once and then he was gone.

"You can tell I've just fed by my smell?" I asked Alex, intrigued.

_So you can read my mind._ Alex asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Yes. Don't ask me how I'm doing it though, it's been a month since I last fed." I said with a shrug.

_So you want a lift home._

"If you don't mind. Not quite feeling myself tonight." I said, trying not to sound whiney.

Alex rolled his eyes and lay down on the floor.

_Hop on Pestula._ He said, using my old nickname.

I didn't let it bother me; I was just thankful I'd soon be home as I struggled onto his warm back. I wrapped my arms around his neck so that I wouldn't fall off and I marvelled at the heat that rose from his body.

_Hold tight._ He called before he took off running through the trees.

_I will._ I assured him, as I snuggled into the soft fur of his neck. I could go to sleep here in this warmth, and the scent rising off him was amazing. So delicious…

I moved my nose across his flesh taking in that tantalizing aroma as my stomach began to rumble. I moved my hands slowly along his neck, trying to locate his pulse, a place of easy access. My throat began to burn in anticipation as I craned my neck around, moving closer to that pulse point….

A sudden jolt made me start, and I gasped in disgust at what I was just about to do.

"_STOP!"_ I yelled with both mind and voice as I felt the sudden need to be away from him for his own safety.

But Alex was a stupid thickheaded male who never once listened to me. I couldn't stay on his back though.

I peered over his flank at the ground rushing away beneath, this was going to hurt.

I pulled my arms from around him and sat up, then carefully I swung my left leg over his body until both my legs were on his right. I took a breath and pushed myself off.

I landed hard on the ground, my legs going from under me and I rolled across the leaf-mould, the momentum carrying me for what seemed like forever. I didn't stop until I hit into a tree and pain blossomed in my side. My breath was cut short.

I clutched at my side and looked up with my vision swimming as I heard cautious paw steps approach me.

"No. Go." I gasped, unable to get my breath and my head was pounding too much to concentrate on mind talk. "Go get Mom. Tell others…stay down wind."

He looked at me questioningly but I couldn't read his mind anymore.

"Go dufus." I growled with the edge of my pain. "Get Renesmee. Before I eat you." And I hissed as something in my chest moved where it shouldn't.

Alex gave a yelp before turning quickly around and running off into the trees at full pelt. I watched him as my breaths came in gasps, but then my vision began to dim around the edges. My eyes fluttered close and it was difficult to breathe…

"Esther!" The voice was sharp and full of worry and fright.

"Mom." I mumbled as I opened my eyes and could just barely make out her shape in the fog of my vision. "Blood." I said, unable to communicate anything more.

"Ok, I'll just go get Jake and he can…" She said making to leave.

My hand shot out with a quickness that surprised me and I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"No. You." I gasped, as the pain in my side made itself known again.

"What?" Nessie asked coming closer.

I ignored everything and tried to concentrate my mind into a picture.

I showed it to my mother and I felt the revulsion in her mind.

I'd just shown her what would happen to any of the wolves who came near me tonight, for it was their blood I craved the most.

"Ok. Ok." She said in a panic. "I'll…I'll take you from here." She stated.

I was only marginingly aware as she lifted me from the forest floor and my side blazed with pain again. My vision was swimming with black dots and was dimming once more around the edges, I was losing myself.

"Essie!" Renesmee said sharply.

I opened my eyes and the trees were flying overhead.

"Mom?" I gasped, my voice barely a whisper.

"Stay with me." She begged, and I nodded my head weakly.

I could hear the splash of the stream nearby and the warm scent of herbivorous life as my vision dimmed once more and I fell into darkness…

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

**Oh Gosh! A lot happened in this chapter. Actually for the last month I've been writing toward this chapter. A few things changed between writing the original draft and actually coming to place it in the story, mainly due to Essie's relationship with the Hannigans. I think I worked it well though, and as promised, posted before Christmas : )**

**Now I'd like to say Happy Holidays to all my readers.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Gemma x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter took a little longer than I anticipated. Mainly because I've been busy this last week with Christmas. **

**This chapter is dedicated to crazy dreaming…**

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

I awoke with a start dripping in sweat. The air conditioner was whirring away reassuringly overhead sending a cooling wave of air throughout the apartment. I pushed back my hair and sat up in bed.

What a strange dream, werewolves and vampires? I had never given much thought to such creatures, thinking the whole supernatural genre of writing was not worth the paper it was printed on. I even refused to watch films that had even the slightest hint of something that could not be proven by science.

I blamed Harry, an author friend of mine who always raved about the supernatural and pointed to suspiciously circumstantial evidence to the existence of vampires.

"Isn't it strange Essie?" He would say, "Nearly every culture on Earth has some form of vampire myth. There must be something in it."

And I would sigh and shake my head sadly as I would explain yet again about the human obsession with mortality and how even in primitive cultures they knew that blood was important to stay alive. So naturally you would devise some form of demon or other that would wish to take your life from you.

Then Harry would call me narrow-minded and I would call him an obsessive fool and we wouldn't talk for a week or two before one or the other of us relented and apologised.

It was these times that put a great strain on Tobias, he was a laid back rocker who thought everyone was entitled to the own opinion. Although I'm quite sure he would not like to hear my opinion about men in the mid thirties who still wore eyeliner and skinny-jeans.

I am Esther Black and I'm a highly opinionated News Anchor for Seattle News. I hate foolish nonsense about vampires and witches and werewolves, my worst time of year is Halloween. Imagine, a serious reporter like myself forced to wear a witch's hat because, 'It'll show you have a whimsical side that the public will love.'

I have no whimsical side, and I don't want the public to love me, I just want to give them the news. How are you supposed to deliver a serious piece of news about a ten car pile up on the highway when you have a black cone stuck on your head complete with novelty smiling spider?

So it was down to Harry that I put that strange dream about a younger me who was completely at odds with the world. He had bid me to come watch a movie with him last night and reluctantly I agreed. It had started well enough, and I was thoroughly engrossed before I realised that it was a movie about vampires.

This left me in somewhat of a dilemma. I hate anything to do with the supernatural, while at the same time I hate to leave anything in the middle. If I start something I must finish it, so with mild annoyance I finished watching the film. It would have been excellent had it not been for the vampires and the werewolves that popped up also.

It always struck me as odd that vampires and werewolves were such mortal enemies, surely if they were such powerful races why did they not team up and crush pathetic humans beneath their varied feet?

However, blame aside, that dream had been strange, and I noted how strange it had been as I began to enter it into my dream diary. I had kept one since I was a little girl; it was part of the therapy I had received due to the nightmares I had endured every night. If I wrote them down then I could read them and know which elements to look out for the next time so that I could wake myself before it became too intense.

…_**The child of a half vampire and werewolf…new school…pale faces and tired eyes…motorbike…blood…**_

Where had all this come from?

I placed the book back on my bedside table and glanced at the clock. It was two in the morning. I would have to be up in an hour so that I could get ready for the Breakfast News. It was pointless going back to sleep so I thought I'd treat myself to a leisurely breakfast.

I got out of bed and walked through the cool rooms to my kitchen/living room area, the lights coming on through motion detectors. I strolled over to the refrigerator and opened it to peruse its contents, wondering what to make myself that would satisfy my appetite. The radio came on as I stood in the chill of the refrigerator in nothing but my silk pyjamas. It was my favourite station, easy listening, none of that headache inducing rock nonsense.

It was playing one now, light and tinkly with a proper soothing underscore. I hummed along as I grabbed the fruit salad I'd prepared last night and the bottle of milk for my coffee.

…_Esther? Esther are you Ok?…_

I frowned and stood up from the refrigerator, was there a radio play on? Sometimes they ran them at this time of the night. The radio was still playing the tune I'd been humming along to however. I shook my head dismissively, these early mornings sometimes made you hear things.

I went to my kettle to switch it on ready to make my coffee and I put two slices of wholemeal into the toaster. While I was waiting for these to cook I went to get some orange juice, something to quench the sudden thirst I felt, and was it me or had it suddenly become hot?

I gulped down a glass of orange juice right there by the refrigerator before pouring myself another. This I sipped as I crossed the room to check on the thermostat.

…_Thank god you're here! I was starting to feel lonely" The same voice from earlier spoke through the speaker of the radio._

"_What happened?" A male voice asked_.

"_I have no idea what caused it, but she's catatonic. She goes through the motions of being awake and asleep, but otherwise nothing. You move her in anyway and she just stays like that."_

"_How long has she been like this?" _

"_Three days."_

"_Do the others know?"_

"_I tried phoning (static) but he and (static) are on a second honeymoon right now and can't be reached. I didn't want to tell Mom and Dad until I knew how serious this was."_

"_Would you like me to take a look?"_

"_If you don't mind…_

The lights flickered overhead and I realised that I'd been standing staring at the thermostat for a while. I shook my head to rouse myself and turned in dismay to see that I was now running late.

* * *

"And that's it from us this lunch time, I hope you have a nice day and are careful and conscientious in all your endeavours." I said cheerfully with my winning smile as I delivered my usual sign off.

I held the smile in place and pretended to shuffle papers as the lights went down in the studio and the theme music played over the PA. The bell rang and the big lights came up. I dropped the prat smile from my face and leaned back in my chair messaging my temples.

"God I'm glad it's Friday." I said flatly.

"Too much fun last night?" Olivia the weather girl retorted as she swept past me on her way to see Mike my co-anchor for a private session if I was any judge.

They thought no one knew of their private liaisons, but the whole studio knew that was how Olivia got the job in the first place. For she was hopeless at delivering the weather and she had no metrological background. She merely stood in front of the camera solidifying the stereotype of the dumb blonde.

"As if!" She added with a laugh as she disappeared behind the scenery.

I shook my head in pity for the poor deluded girl, she most likely thought herself the epitome of wit. I stood and crossed the studio, unhooking my radio mike as I went.

"Excellent show today." Marlin said enthusiastically as she followed me with her clipboard.

"I'll have to take your word for that." I said peevishly as I handed my radio mike to the sound technician.

"Is something bothering you hon?" Marlin asked as we moved away from the sound guy.

"Do you fancy going for a drink?" I asked as we entered my dressing room.

"At twelve noon?" She asked in mock horror as she looked at her watch.

"How early we rise this is early evening to us." I remarked as I began to remove the caked on stage makeup.

"Then how can I say no." Marlin said with cheeky smile. "I'll just go finish up then I'll come with you." She assured me.

"Yes, I will meet you in the car park."

* * *

I laughed uncontrollably at the story Samantha had just imparted, her twin Susan nodding along in agreement to each improbable event, one after the other. It was clear that I was getting to that merry tipsy stage and this would be a good time to stop before I got to the depressed stage that was never far away.

"I think someone's had enough." Marlin chided, pulling my martini glass away from me.

"Sure, sure." I mumbled, "I'll have a coke this time. Whose round is it?" I asked looking around expectantly.

My friends looked back at me with amused smiles.

"Oh right, it's mine." I laughed as I rose to my feet. "So that's four cokes then."

My friends agreed and I crossed to the bar concentrating all my effort on walking strait.

"Four cokes please Will." I said, digging into my purse for the money, "And would you be so kind as to call us a cab."

"Heading home early tonight?" Will asked as I slipped a fifty onto the sticky bar top.

…_She won't even eat. I'm afraid she'll just waste away."_

"_What have you tried her with?"_

"_Everything!"_

"_Are you sure you've tried _everything_?"_

"_Well not quite everything_…

I scrunched my nose irritably wondering why they would be broadcasting that strange radio play in a cocktail bar where they normally piped in soft jazz.

"Do you want your change?" Will said in a voice that made it clear this wasn't the first time he'd asked me.

"What?" I asked looking up at him distractedly. "Oh, no, no…you keep it." I said, grabbing hold of the four tall thin glasses dexterously with my fingers.

"Thanks Esther." He said brightly as I walked back to my table deep in thought.

I placed the glasses down without looking at my chattering friends. I wasn't looking at much really, my eyes found a glass ring to focus on, but it was just to have something to look at as I reached out absentmindedly for my coke.

"Oh no." Marlin's voice cut through my thoughts. "We let her drink too much."

"What?" I asked, looking up.

"You've gone into depressed mode." She pointed out.

"No I haven't." I replied defensively, "Am I not allowed to be quiet?"

"Not when you've been drinking." Marlin pointed out as she looked at me with concern.

"It's nothing, I just had a very strange dream last night. However, I can't tell you about it here. That's why we are all going back to my apartment. I have already ordered a cab. We can watch movies and eat unhealthy take-away and have a proper girly night. Or if you prefer we could invite the boys over and we can braid Tobias's hair and paint Harry's fingernails black." I said in the happiest voice I could muster.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Susan said with a frown.

"Not if I have my way." I said with a genuine grin.

* * *

I awoke with a start and glared blearily as the credits rolled up the screen.

"That film always makes my cry." Samantha said in a thick voice before blowing her nose noisily.

"Of course." I murmured, wondering what movie we'd been watching.

"I love how he comes back for her in the end." Marlin whispered, the emotion clear in her voice too.

That comment was of little help, many tear inducing romance films ended in that way.

"Look at us." Susan chided, dabbing at her own eyes. "We're like a bunch of hormonal teenagers."

"Quite." I remarked as I rose from the sofa and made my way to the kitchen area.

The lights flickered on as I entered and I went to my wine rack and pulled out a bottle of red. It was a nice Californian Merlot, not what you might call a noteworthy wine, but unlike a lot of wines in its price range it did not have that atrocious vinegary after taste and was simply perfect for nights like these.

"Anyone care for a glass?" I asked as I retrieved the corkscrew from the top drawer.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Marlin asked, "You've had quite a bit today."

"Earlier on. I've sobered up now and I want to be merry again." I announced as I worked quickly to uncork the bottle.

"No thank you." Marlin said rising to her feet. "I should probably be going now anyway. Unlike you fancy shmancy news readers us producers actually have to work on Saturdays." She said as she stretched.

"We may as well go now." Samantha said, rising also. "I have to go into the office tomorrow to catch up on some paperwork. We may as well share a cab with Marlin."

"Oh. Ok." I said in a small voice as I placed a wine glass on the table.

"See you tomorrow." Susan said quietly as she rose to her feet and went to grab her coat.

"Bye Esther." Marlin called cheerfully as she exited my apartment.

"Bye." Samantha said as she followed her.

"Good bye." I murmured as Susan, the last to leave, smiled at me minimally before closing the door behind her.

…_There's still no response. Do you think we should get a doctor?"_

"_And tell them what Ness? Her skin's as impervious as mine but still supple like yours. It's as if her body is trying to be vampire while it's still actually human…_

At the word 'vampire' I let out an exasperated growl and in a moment of pure rage I ripped the radio from the socket and threw it across the room. It landed undamaged on the sofa, for which I was thankful after my fit of rage had passed. It wouldn't have been the first thing I'd broken in temper.

I glanced at the open bottle of wine and knew I didn't want to be alone right now. I grabbed it along with two glasses and made my way across the hall and knocked on the door.

There was no answer after thirty seconds so I knocked again. This time I heard movement from within and the door opened to reveal Tobias in an old T-shirt and boxer shorts and his hair all mussed from bed.

"It's a bit early for sleep." I commented with a frown, while I also thought of the irony of his bed wear.

If you asked anyone out there what Toby Terror, lead singer of The Terrifying, wore to bed they'd either answer, a, nothing at all. Or in the case of his more hardcore fans, b, eveningwear with authentic vampire make-up in a coffin. I doubt if even his most ardent fans would recognise him when he was being Tobias Hannigan the talented music writer.

"It's one in the morning Esther." He said through a yawn as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"It is?" I asked, my frown deepening, I'd lost time somewhere.

He blinked and then looked me over.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked, holding the door open for me.

I nodded my head and walked into his apartment.

I had to laugh at this formal door greeting. Up until recently we'd all three of us lived in each other's apartments, treating the top floor as if it was one big communal living area. That was until the day I walked in on Harry in a rather compromising position with his new female publicist. Harry, despite his reputation as being a somewhat surly writer had quite the way with the ladies.

Tobias on the other hand didn't like to 'shit on his own doorstep' as the old saying went. Out on the road, when he was touring, he lived up to the excesses of the rock and roll lifestyle with the whole kit and caboodle that went with being a genius rock god. However, when he was back home writing his music, or merely resting up after a long tour, he would lead a relatively quiet life inside his apartment.

After the aforementioned incident it was agreed that if we called on each other after six then we would knock, just in case.

It was the reason I came to Tobias when I was in these dark moods, firstly because he never brought anyone back to his apartment. He dreaded the thought of his fans finding out where he really lived and making his life difficult. He employed a look-alike for the express reason of living in a big house in the country and behaving like the typical rock star. Secondly when Tobias comforted me I did not feel I had to repay him with any sexual favours. It was something that was always at the back of my mind whenever I had to take my problems to Harry if Tobias was away. Not that Harry had ever forced me into anything, but there was always that uneasy taste to the air that if I ever allowed him he would very much like to make our relationship 'friends with benefits' which was something I knew I was not emotionally stable enough to deal with.

Tobias slumped down onto his enormous black leather sofa with his arm spread along the back and he flipped on the TV. Mainly for a bit of background noise, there was very little on at this time of the morning. I sat next to him bringing my feet up beneath me as he curled his arm around me.

"So what's on your mind kid?" He asked.

"Drink?" I offered, holding up the two glasses and the bottle.

"Why not." He said, taking one glass off me and turning it the right way up.

I turned my glass the right way up and poured us each a generous helping before placing the bottle carefully on the coffee table. I leaned back and took a sip of the rich berry wine while Tobias drained the top of his.

"So the girls were over tonight?" He asked, trying a different approach when I was not forthcoming with an answer to his previous question.

"Yes." I answered, as I took another sip, staring at the TV screen but not really seeing it.

"How's Marlin?" He asked.

"Good." I replied.

Marlin was Tobias's younger sister, we had been in the same year at school, and they had a rollercoaster of a sibling relationship. They were either inseparable or as it was at the moment not speaking to each other. This little falling out had been over the whole contractual obligations versus family ties that often happen when two members of the same family enter two different sectors of the entertainment industry.

Marlin had wanted Tobias and his band, The Terrifying, to appear on our breakfast show. It would have been a coup for the studio and meant a definite promotion for her. Tobias hadn't been able to do it because of some deal his manager had made with our rival studio, which meant that he was unable to work for us.

"I heard you all coming in. I thought it would be safer to hide out in my apartment. I know how you girls get with a bit of drink inside of you." He said lightly before drinking some more wine.

"That was probably the best idea." I said with a slight smile. "We were going to braid your hair."

"That would have been a sight for sure." He said with a laugh.

"Most definitely." I agreed, before taking a gulp of my wine this time. "How do you know if you're going mad?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" He inquired, his voice suddenly serious.

"I woke from this really strange dream last night, about vampires and werewolves." I admitted.

"Vampires and werewolves?" He asked in shock.

"Indeed, and you know my abhorrence for such things." I said flatly.

"I do." He said in a guarded voice.

"I dreamt that you and Marlin were vampires and Harry and the Twins were, well not werewolves yet, but they would be when they came of age. We were all back in school you see."

"Oh." Was all he responded.

We were silent for a while.

"So what were you?" He asked.

"An uncertainty." I replied, remembering my own words from my dream. "I was the daughter of a half vampire and a werewolf and nobody had a clue which side I was going to follow the most. It was most vexing."

"I can't begin to imagine." He conceded.

"I'm glad I'm not her, how bad it would be to live her life."

* * *

…_Esther? Essie? See I told you it was no use."_

"_Maybe we should both try speaking into her mind…_

I awoke as if someone had been calling my name and looked at the TV through half closed eyes.

"Perhaps we should try feeding her again, she seems to respond to that" the male voice came from the TV set.

I frowned at the two kids who sat in the screen, obscured as if they were not really in focus. It must have been some art house film this early in the morning.

"Maybe." The girl conceded, a worried look barely discernable on her blurred face that sat in a halo of bronze. "But I worry that's what's making her worse."

"No. No. Anything she responds to is good." The boy said, his hair a blaze of gold.

The girl nodded and rose from view, the camera staying with the boy. The boy was looking into the camera with a slight frown, as if he was searching for something.

…_Essie? Esther can you hear me? If you can let me know in some way. Please…_

Did I just imagine that voice in my head? It sounded like the boy on the TV screen. I turned my head slightly from side to side, squinting my eyes to try and bring the blurred image into better focus, but it was no use.

"Here Essie, drink this." The girl said returning to the screen and I heard the words echo in my mind as a cup was placed in front of the screen. It was done in a way that made you the camera and you were drinking that strange red liquid that sloshed about.

A strange scent filled my nose that suddenly made me feel hungry, but I had no idea what I hungered for.

Something flickered in the corner of my eye and I turned quickly and just for a second I thought I saw someone standing in the corner of the room. A thin girl with dark hair and dressed all in black. I blinked and the image was gone. I turned my attention back to the screen but it was blank.

I frowned in annoyed confusion as I pulled myself up from the sofa and made my way to the set, barely avoiding the table. I reached out a hand and placed it against the screen. It felt cold, as if it had been off for hours.

I stared at the dark grey in front of me as my mind reeled. I could not make up my mind if I had imagined the whole incident or if I had lost time again. This was getting serious, I would have to go see my therapist again.

"Esther?" I turned quickly to find Tobias watching me.

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head quickly as I rose to my feet.

"I should be going." I mumbled as I eyed the corner nervously.

"Stay if you want." He offered.

I shook my head.

"No, I have much to do today." I said before heading for the door.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes." I said firmly, before crossing back to my apartment.

I entered the safety of my apartment and closed the door before leaning against it. I slid down it, sighing in relief. I should be safe here. I rose unsteadily to my feet and walked over to the breakfast bar.

The air was feeling hot again and I decided to have a shower.

* * *

I sat in my chair reading to while away a rainy afternoon. I had no particular plans for the day and neither did I particularly feel like venturing out.

…_All we can do is wait and hope…_

I frowned as the voice cut into my concentration. It was that damn radio play again. I frowned at the radio, or where it should have been, then I remembered my tantrum this morning. I looked over at the sofa where the radio was laying un powered.

…_Are you sure there's nothing more we can try?" The girl pleaded._

"_No. It's all up to Essie now." There was a pause, "Unless I can get hold of Jila…_

I stared at the radio accusingly as I made my way toward it slowly. I picked it up and examined it in my hands. It was definitely unplugged.

"Hello Esther." A voice said in my ear.

I let out a shriek and dropped the radio where it shattered on the floor. I spun around quickly to look directly into the pointed face of a stranger. My first thought was that she was an obsessive fan, but I was sure that no fans of mine were Goths. Perhaps she was looking for Tobias and had the wrong apartment but recognised me from the News.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded.

"I've come to lead you home." She said with a smile as she stood back from me.

"But I am home." I said, the unease growing.

"This isn't your home." She said with a snort, "In so much as it's your imagination." She added absently as she started rifling through my possessions. "I'm here to wake you up."

"But I am awake." I protested, wanting very much to grab her hand and tell her to stop touching my things.

"You only think you are." She said with a small shrug of her bony shoulders before she moved onto my bookshelf.

"I think I know when I'm awake." I said annoyed.

"Hmmm." She hummed derisively before going back to perusing my bookshelf, now and again selecting one at random and flicking quickly through it.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"I thought you would know that considering you're all knowing." I snapped, grabbing the book off her.

"I know your name." She said. "I was just wondering if you did."

"It's Esther." I said.

"And mine's Lileth." The girl said in a bright tone. "What's your full name?"

"Esther Marie Black." I said with a sigh.

"But everyone calls you Essie right." She said authoritive.

"Certainly not." I exclaimed. "Esther is the name for which I was Christened, and that is the name everyone should use."

The girl nodded her head calmly. She smiled a moment and looked as if she was considering something.

She took a deep breath.

"This is a dream." She said simply.

"No. This is reality." I insisted.

"No. This is your imagination. This apartment, those clothes you're wearing, even me, it's all in your head." She said.

"So you are a figment of my imagination?" I asked smoothly.

"Yep." She answered, suddenly interested in my potted plant.

"Then I don't have to talk to you." I said stubbornly.

"Why not?" She asked, looking over her bony shoulder.

"Because people will think I'm mad talking to thin air." I said primly.

"But there's only us here." She pointed out.

"What if Tobias or Harry were to walk in?" I demanded.

"Six o'clock rule." She said simply.

"But it's only half past three." I replied, glancing at the clock to make sure.

"Not if you don't want it to be." She said, pointing to the clock.

I looked at it again and almost choked. Now it read that it was seven o'clock in the evening.

"How is that…"

"It's all in your mind." She cut in. "I told you this is a dream."

"And I told you this is reality." I snapped, this girl was infuriating.

"If this is reality, why are there no words in those books?" She asked, smiling as if she were laying down four aces.

I frowned at her for a moment, then flicked through the book in my hand. I couldn't believe it, there was nothing but blank pages. I dropped the book to the floor then grabbed another. I flicked through this one too, still nothing. I grabbed books at random, frantically searching for one that contained words. I'd emptied half the bookcase before I gave up on my search.

"You look crazy now." The girl said in an amused voice as I grabbed the book I'd been reading moments before, but even that was blank.

I growled in annoyance as I stormed past the girl into the kitchen area. I grabbed the first bottle I put my hands on and three wine glasses off the rack. Ignoring the girl I stormed toward my apartment door. I had no idea how I was dressed nor did I care. I wanted to go talk this out with my boys.

I knocked first on Harry's door. He opened it after a couple of seconds.

"Yeah." He slurred.

"I see you have company." I said coldly, glaring at the blonde draped around him, I could never rely on Harry.

"Sorry." He said with a wince.

"Hey wait a minuet. Aren't you that reporter? The one from Breakfast News?" The blonde asked in an unsteady voice.

"No." I said firmly, and turned from them, I hated dealing with fans at the best of times, never mind when I'm in one of my moods.

I crossed over to Tobias' door as I heard Harry's door close behind me. I raised my hand to knock, but Tobias opened the door.

"Come in." He said with a smile, "Honestly I don't know why we even bother with the six o'clock rule, it's only Harry who sullies our sanctuary with his conquests."

I giggled as I entered, although I dread to think what would have happened had he walked in on me moments before and found me talking to nothing. As I looked around I noticed that his laptop was open on his table and there were papers everywhere, along with his guitar and organ set up to play.

"Oh. I'm disturbing you from your work." I said aghast.

"Actually I was looking for an excuse to stop, it's not going so great at the moment." He said with shrug. "So what have you got there?" He asked, spying the bottle in my hand.

I shrugged and handed it to him.

"Cooking sherry." He said thoughtfully, eyeing the label. "Delicious. But if you don't mind, I think I have something better." He added as he walked over to his kitchen area and placed the cooking sherry on the worktop.

"What?" I asked anxiously as he held up a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses.

"Oh no." I said aghast. "Do you remember what happened the last time?"

"Happily no." He grinned at me.

"I promised myself never again." I said, waving the glass away as visions of me dancing up on the table at a local nightclub taunted from the celebrity pages the next day. I had almost lost my reputation as a serious news reporter. It had taken a lot of damage control to clear that little mess up.

"Who's going to see you here? It's only us and Harry and none of us are going to take any pictures." Tobias pointed out.

"Harry has a…guest." I protested.

"Who will be occupied all evening thanks to Harry."

I sighed.

"Ok. But no racing. I'll just have one to begin." I instructed as I sat on one of the high stools at the breakfast bar.

"That's my girl." He said as he placed the two shot glasses on the breakfast bar and filled each one with the tequila.

I picked up the small glass and held it up in a toast.

"God help you should I have a hangover tomorrow." I teased.

"See you on the other side." He said, touching his glass to mine, and we both drank our shots back.

I drew in a quick breath and shuddered slightly as the tequila burned the back of my throat. I slammed my glass on the table and smiled at him.

"Beat you." I declared, as I started to feel the tequila fill me with its warm light.

"I thought we weren't racing." He said with a smile.

I shrugged.

"I still beat you." I smirked.

"Then maybe we should have another go. See who wins when I know it's a race." He said, moving to turn my glass around.

I shook my head and placed my hand over the glass.

"I'll just have some water for now." I said. "Pace myself."

"Ok." He agreed.

He grabbed a tumbler off the shelf and filled it with water from the tap. Tobias only ever drank tap water because he distrusted the mineral water companies, claiming that they just took tap water and messed about with it. I took the glass off him and drank it back quickly.

"Shall we get something to eat?" He asked, picking up the phone.

"Why not." I agreed for I couldn't remember when I last ate.

Was it last night with the girls? Yesterday at breakfast? This morning? It wasn't easy with all those blanks in my memory.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"You chose." I said, not really caring what I ate at the moment.

"Mexican it is." He said, hitting the speed dial.

"Might as well have the appropriate food." I observed as I made my way to his refrigerator.

I pulled out the bottle of coke and carried it over to the breakfast bar as he placed our order. I poured the coke into my glass and drank that quickly also. I was feeling thirsty again, and why did Tobias have his thermostat so low?

…_Do you want more?…_

I blinked as that wonderful scent filled my nose once more.

…_That's right. There's a good girl. Drink it back…_

I shook my head dismissively as I determined to ignore these intrusions.

"You ok with that order?" Tobias asked calling my attention to him.

"Yes." I assured him, although I hadn't heard the order and could be agreeing to eat mixed chillies with a side order of Tabasco for all I knew.

"It'll be about twenty minuets, do you want another drink while we wait?" He asked, holding up the tequila bottle.

"Have you anything a little less potent?" I asked.

"How about some vodka to go in your coke." He said, placing another bottle on the counter.

I regarded the bottle carefully as I considered. I didn't want to get so drunk I became depressed again, but I did want to be merry.

"Ok. But a half measure only." I instructed as I held my tumbler out for him to fill with the barest drop of vodka. I filled it nearly all the way with coke then and began to sip my drink.

"Have you turned up the heat?" I asked, suddenly feeling really warm.

"No." Tobias answered with a shake of his head. "Why?"

I didn't answer as I bit my lip in confusion.

"Are you ok?" He asked in an intense voice and when I looked up he was watching me carefully.

"Yeah." I said, trying to reaffirm this with a nod of my head.

He looked at me for a moment as if he was unconvinced, but Tobias never pushed. He was good like that, he allowed me the space I needed until I was ready to tell him. Harry on the other hand would pester me until I snapped at him.

"So what do you want to do?" Tobias asked straitening up as he poured himself a vodka and coke.

"I'd like to talk about your music." I said, not exactly knowing why, after all he was a rock musician, which was a genre I avoided.

"You've never wanted to before." He pointed out, as he came around the breakfast bar to sit next to me.

"And that was rude of me not to take an interest in the careers of my friends." I said solemnly as I turned slightly to face him. "So, come on, how is it going?"

"Ok." He said with a slight laugh.

The Terrifying had been one of those bands that had slogged for years in back street bars trying to get their music out there. They had put two studio albums out over My Space before some bigwig record producer had picked up on them and knew there was something there. Within a month they went from having a fan-base of two hundred local fans and five hundred more on-line, to being the hottest new band in town.

Of course the core fans were a little snobbish toward the Johnny-come-lately fans, but that often happened. It was then that everyone wanted a piece of Toby Terror and this had led Tobias to live an almost hermit existence when not on tour.

Ten years later The Terrifying were still going strong with all the original line up and had sprouted a lot of copy-cat bands as often happens when a band brings something new to the music scene.

The band were known for partying hard after gigs and the stories one read in the paper made me wonder if Tobias didn't have a split personality, for he was a far cry from Toby Terror.

Tobias had started a band because he loved music and if he could make money from that all the better. However he hated the fame element of it all, that's why he hid away when he could. He was surprisingly successful at it, no one had ever found him here so this had remained his safe little haven.

"Only ok?" I teased.

He shrugged and ran his finger along the rim of his glass.

"I'm having a little trouble finding the tone for the latest album." He admit lowly.

"You are?" I asked.

He nodded his head before placing his elbow on the top and resting the side of his head on his hand and looking at me.

"I feel a lot of pressure for this one." He said. "Usually there's no deadline for a new album, the longer you leave the fans waiting the more eager they are to hear it. However our manager thought it would be great if I could whip up a new one, you know, for our tenth anniversary."

"But was that not seven years ago?" I asked with a frown.

"That's what I told him, but he said the formation of the band didn't matter, what mattered was what the fans saw as our anniversary. So there you have it. I got a deadline to have this album out by the end of the month and I feel like my muse has left me." He finished despondently. "I guess ten years is good in this business."

"Seventeen." I corrected. "This is merely writer's block. I'm sure you will manage an album as brilliant as your…um…third?" I finished lamely, not quite remembering which of his seven platinum selling albums had been considered his greatest work.

"Thanks Esther. I think you meant my fifth." He said with a small smile. "But I don't know if you'd really be a good judge, you've never heard any of my music."

"Yes I have." I said firmly.

He gave me a dubious look.

"I have." I repeated.

"So which one's your favourite?" He asked.

"That one about the…devil and…death and darkness." I invented quickly.

He gave a snort.

"You've really never listened to my music have you?" He stated with a grin.

I shrugged with an embarrassed smile.

"I don't write about that stuff." He said with a shiver.

"But I thought you were a Goth band." I said with a frown.

"New Goth." He said haughtily. "We can be dark without brining the devil into it."

"Ok. So what do you sing about?" I asked cautiously.

"Well since I'll never get you to actually listen to my music, perhaps you'd read the lyrics?" He asked.

"No harm in reading lyrics." I conceded.

"Good." He said with a smile as he went to the table to retrieve a folder. "There." He said, placing it in front of me reverentially. "The entire back catalogue of Tobias Hannigan. You should consider yourself lucky. There's many who would pay handsomely just to touch this."

"I do." I agreed as I opened the hard front cover.

I glanced down at the first page and I could feel Tobias watching my face, looking for my reaction. I started to scan down the words of the first song. It was as much as I expected, a dark depiction of unbearable life packaged skilfully in emphatic poetry. I turned to the next song that was much the same, only this was bemoaning the incomprehension of those around you as to the pain you felt.

I knew it was the third song he wished me to read for I heard his intake of breath as I turned to that song. I barely had chance to read the title when the doorbell went, indicating our food had arrived.

Tobias let out a groan as he straitened up.

"Just…just hold it right there." He pleaded. "Don't read it until I'm back." He added as he grabbed his wallet to go answer the door.

As he left me I knew I couldn't resist.

I looked down at the page in front of me, at the title of that song; Herald the Dawn.

I frowned at why this title should strike a nerve. It seemed, well it seemed familiar although I had never even glanced at his song titles before. I scanned the lyrics and a few words jumped out: Bronze angel…copper goddess…drowning in chocolate…you herald the dawn, every morn…

I straitened up slowly and brought my head up until I was gazing over at his far wall. I felt an odd chill fall over me as the words sank like lead through the jelly of my mind. The words flowed like a love poem in their rhythm, and if you read the meaning…

Could it be…

Could it possibly be?

"Is this about me?" I asked in a flat voice when he came to the breakfast bar with food containers.

His cheeks went red as he glanced down at what I was reading. He gulped and looked away, turning it into a motion as if he was searching out a serving spoon as he began to dish out the food.

"What would you say if it was?" He asked in a mumble, not looking up.

"Then I'd have to ask, how long have you felt this way?" I said in as steady a voice as I could manage.

His hazel eyes flickered up to meet mine, lingering for a moment before he dropped his eyes and wrinkled his nose as he gave a laugh.

"Of course it's not about you." He said, not meeting my eye again as he became busy with serving out the food. "The whole World doesn't revolve around you Esther Black."

I raised one of my eyebrows as I regarded him speculatively with those lyrics whirling around in my head. Could it be that Tobias harboured such thoughts for me? Was it possible?

I bit my lip as I looked deep inside my own feelings.

Would it be such a bad thing if he did?

I rose from the stool and rounded the breakfast bar quickly. I came up beside him and I placed my hand over his that held the spoon.

"Are you sure it's not about me?" I asked intensely.

Tobias looked up into my eyes and he suddenly looked nervous, and worried and possibly sorry he'd asked me to read his work.

"Because if it was I'd be flattered. A song written by the great Toby Terror about me? How could I not be?" I asked softly.

He frowned for a moment, "Are you being serious?" He demanded.

"When do I ever joke?" I asked bluntly.

"Not often." He conceded.

"How about never?" I prompted.

"So you don't mind that I wrote a song about you?" He asked uncertainly.

"Of course I don't. What girl wouldn't be flattered to have a song written about them? Especially under the skilful hands of such a talented song smith." I said sincerely.

"So you don't mind?" He asked locking his hazel eyes on mine.

My eyes were trapped by his and I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. I felt as if I was drowning in those pools of ever changing shades. Light brown, muddy green, grey, true hazel…his eyes changed through that spectrum often. Right now they were a light sandy brown that had he been out in the bright sun would have revealed the gold flecks hidden in his iris. I took an unsteady breath and his scent swam in my head, it was something that was fundamentally him and could not be concealed by even the strongest of perfumes.

"Not at all." I whispered as I was drawn closer into those pools.

Both our breaths came unsteadily now as we were drawn closer until my lips brushed his. Perhaps his lips brushed mine. Our lips brushed and we both gasped and I had a renewed interest in looking into his eyes as I tried to indicate that I held no objections. At the same time I was trying to convey that this was merely foolishness if he did not feel the same way.

I think we each realised at the same time that our feelings were mutual for suddenly his arms were around me as I enfolded him in mine, pulling him tight against me as our lips met once more. Our lips worked against each other, and as our breaths mingled in quick gasps I realized that this is where I belonged. My home was in his arms and I never wanted to leave.

Then his breath stopped against mine and he was absolutely still in my arms. I pulled my mouth from his and looked at him questioningly, wondering if this was not what he wanted after all. However his lips were parted slightly, frozen in the motion of kissing with his eyes lightly closed.

"Wow. Glad I wasn't a few minuets later." A voice said behind me.

I strained to turn with Tobias frozen arms locked around me, but I could just make out Lileth standing behind me with what could only be described as a leer on her painted face.

"Let me help you with that." She said sweetly and clicked her fingers.

Suddenly I was standing next to her and Tobias was left frozen, embracing and kissing nothing but air. I looked at him in astonishment, frozen as he was. I turned to the Goth Girl beside me as she also looked at Tobias, her face was thoughtful as she regarded him with her head on one side.

"Hmmmm." She said in an analytical way. "You don't suppose your subconscious is trying to tell you something?" She mused. "But if not, I don't blame you for this little fantasy, he's very cute." She grinned, and nudged me with a bony elbow.

"Yes. And things were just starting to get interesting between us. Now if you have something to say then do so. However if you are merely here to annoy, please leave now so that I may continue with this that has been a long time coming." I said tersely.

"Temper, temper." She tsked. "Actually this is very worrying. You've created quite a world for yourself here little Dream Weaver, and I can see why you don't believe me. In all the years I've been dream walking I've never come across a world as vivid as this." Her tone became saddened as she turned her ice-blue eyes on me. "You have this wonderful dreamscape and a world full of confusion and pain out there. A double whammy, no wonder you don't want to go home."

"I am home." I said indignantly.

"No. You're not." She said firmly with a smirk. "You just think you are because you like it here so much."

"I am home." I repeated in a small voice.

"You just keep telling yourself that." She said sarcastically as she tapped me on the shoulder. "Actually don't." She added quickly. "The more you tell yourself this is real the less likely you are to leave."

"Leave where?" I demanded.

"Your head silly." She said with a snort, as if I were slow on understanding something that was obvious. "Now, I don't like doing this. But I have to take drastic action." She said in grave tones. "I'm sorry, so very sorry."

As she said those words I felt an odd sense of dread descend over me.

"The only way you'll want to leave is if everything starts falling apart for you." She explained grimly. "So as much as it pains me to do this." She said as she held up her hand ready and sighed. "It's for your own good…"

With those words she snapped her fingers.

* * *

I awoke with that sick feeling in my stomach you get when you know you've overslept. I turned over and sat up quickly, shooting a quick glance at my bedside clock. My stomach sank even further at the display, I should have been at the studio an hour ago, and I should be running through the days schedule at this very moment. Without another thought I leapt from my bed and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

I raced through the back stage area of the studio with a cup of coffee in one hand my notes in the other as Hannah the makeup lady added the finishing touches on the move. I sipped my coffee and read the notes on the latest traffic report as I scurried up behind my desk.

"Esther, there's something you should know." Marlin whispered in my ear urgently.

"We're about to go on air." I pointed out as I hid my coffee cup on a shelf in the desk and placed my notes in front of me.

"Esther, you need to…" Marlin began.

"I thought you were the producer?" I snapped.

"Yes."

"Well go produce." I said absently as I read over the page of the first story.

"You're so gonna wish you listened to me." Marlin muttered as she moved to the area behind the camera just as the lights dimmed so they could be brightened once the News had began.

I shook my head minimally, but composed myself as the theme tune kicked in.

Mike and I ran through the first stories with no variation from the norm, but it was as we were nearing the sports section that he said in a smooth voice,

"And now onto our new Entertainment segment with our very own Olivia Johnson." He announced.

My mind reeled and I wanted to rave and shout about this, but we were live on air. All I could do was keep my prat smile as the lights came up on a hitherto unused corner of the studio to illuminate Olivia in an outfit that was highly inappropriate for such a well-respected conservative television studio.

"Thank you Mike. And Esther." It was quite clear that my name was deliberately tacked on and it grated on my sensibility as a serious newsreader that she could deliver such a low and obvious blow live on air. Especially since I could do no more than to sit there and seethe.

She started blathering on about superficial celebrities in their superficial lives, and it made me wonder how she'd managed to snag this segment. Our viewers had never shown interest in such an area and Olivia had all the charisma of a skunk in a room full of rotten eggs. I ground my teeth against all the expletetives that rose to my mouth over her whole attitude toward this almost laughable 'news'. Was the fact that Rosalie Hale, the famous super model, had bought a pair of ridiculously priced red shoes as important as yet more of our soldiers dying in a thankless war? Yet Olivia assumed this to be the case.

I shuffled my papers and blew at a few wisps of stray hair as I waited for the tedium to be over.

"…Esther Black showing that even serious News Reporters can get down and dirty." It was the mention of my own name that finally brought my attention to her inane prattle. "If this armature footage is anything to go by then our resident bronze haired angel is a closet party animal. And could the mystery dark haired hunk seen here with her be Toby Terror, legendary front man of Goth band The Terrifying?" She declared in a purr as shaky footage so obviously filmed on a cell phone showed on the screen behind her.

I narrowed my eyes and furrowed my brow as I tried to make sense of the grainy image as loud thumping drum beats and wailing guitars came flatly over the studio sound system. There was a soft almost hypnotic voice that sang in a contrasting melody to the heavy beat and I felt a shiver down my back as I realised it was Tobias singing, or to be more precise Toby Terror.

As another voice sang over the top, out of tune with drink and stumbling over the unfamiliar song the fuzzy image finally swam into focus.

On the screen in those pixel shadows was me. I was up on Tobias' breakfast bar wearing nothing but hot pants and a vest top as I gyrated along to that unfamiliar song swigging tequila strait from the bottle. Then I was motioning someone up onto the top with me as I giggled. A figure climbed up onto the top and I immediately recognised Tobias by his dark messy curls. Well who else would it have been?

I felt my cheeks grow warm as my body grew cold while the couple on the screen began to dance a lot closer than people who were merely friends would find comfortable. It was as the image cut off that I realised that I had to do damage control, and fast. Olivia had planned this well and if I reacted in the wrong way then I'd confirm her story.

I quickly composed my face as she finished off her piece with a comment on how they couldn't show any more on live TV for it was too explicit. I drew an amused smile onto my face as Olivia handed back to Mike and I.

"Well it seems you had quite the wild weekend." Mike remarked jokingly.

"Oh but if that footage were real." I said pleasantly back, "I would be known as a right party animal. Unfortunately for our new Entertainment Correspondent," I said, inserting the capital letters deliberately. "That is not me in the video and she should check her sources before going to press. It is a mistake any newbie can make, but she should be careful, if it were anyone but me they would most likely sue for defamation of character."

"So it's not you?" Mike asked in a confused voice, losing his entire news anchor persona.

"That is not me in that video." I said emphatically.

I kept my grin fixed as the executive producer started yelling in my ear, and I realised he had been for some time. Clearly he thought I had chosen the wrong time to voice my objections, but I didn't care.

"Ok." Mike said uncertainly, hearing the same rage in his ear. "Now for the sport." He added in a bright brittle voice before relaying the sports news from yesterday.

We rounded everything up and I held my smile until the bell rang to indicate that we were off air. I ripped out my earpiece and shot to my feet.

"What the hell?" I demanded. "Is somebody really that stupid as to put up such an obvious piece of make believe and sell it as news?"

"Wow Esther, it's almost as if you're on the defensive there." Olivia observed with a smirk.

I ground my teeth and resisted the urge to punch her.

"Err…Guys." Marlin said in an urgent whisper.

But off air Marlin was my friend not my producer so I could ignore her if I wanted.

"Of course I'm not. I've nothing to be defensive about." I shot back.

"Will you please listen." Marlin interjected.

"Come on Essie, there's nothing wrong with letting your hair down." Olivia goaded.

"Just as you do with Mike every day in his dressing room after filming?" I demanded, indicating Mike who looked about ready to make a quick get-away.

"You little bitch!" Olivia screamed and lunged at me.

"YOU ARE STILL ON AIR." Marlin called out with her hands around her mouth.

This distracted me enough to misjudge my block of Olivia's hand and I felt her blood red manicured nails drag down my face leaving four burning trails in their wake. I hissed in pain and thrust my hand, palm upwards into her nose. I felt the tissue give way and she let out a squeal as she reeled away from me, her hands clutched to her nose.

I could feel the blood start to trickle down my cheek as I glowered at her.

"No one hurts me, especially cheap little whores like you who can only get on television by sleeping their way on screen." I hissed at her as she wailed about her nose, her beautiful nose.

A shocked silence ran around the studio as everyone regarded me open mouthed. I had never acted with such passion before, in fact I had earned the nickname of 'Ice Maiden' amongst those who did not know me outside of work for my usual icy demeanour. It was at that point I realised that in most of their minds I had confirmed the footage on the tape. It had to be real if it had upset me so much.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked around into Marlin's worried face.

"Ted wants to see you." She said in an ominous voice.

I ignored the crowed around the door as I stepped out into the cool autumn day with the big box in my hand. There was always a crowed wanting to get a picture of some celebrity or other and I had learned to ignore them long ago. Usually I went by unnoticed, until today…

"Miss Black do you have any comment?" Somebody asked, thrusting a microphone into my face.

I blinked, struck dumb with shock as the camera light blinded my eyes. Comment on what? Had anything happened while I was in Ted's office having a right telling off? What could have happened that the opinion of a disgraced former newsreader counted.

"Is it true you've never liked Olivia?"

That question made a little more sense, but I couldn't understand what all this excitement was for. Why did my views of Olivia Johnson merit every news crew in the city to converge on me?

"Have you ever met her?" I snapped. "Olivia is only interested in befriending those who can further her career. Since I am no longer in the business of news I no longer have to fear that friendship."

"Wait a minute, have you been fired?" A voice asked a little gleeful for my liking from behind me.

I spun around to face the perpetrator.

"What do you think?" I said savagely.

"Has Olivia been fired?" Another person asked, in a more professional voice, and I turned to find Hannah Chaney, our reporter for the six o'clock news looking at me in sympathy.

"No. She is to replace me." I replied tartly.

"But she struck you first." Liz Sawyer of our rival station pointed out.

"Indeed she did." I said, the marks on my face were still burning. "But I'm not the one screwing Ted Wilcox." I said venomously, and I didn't care what trouble it caused as the media beast around me delighted in my statement as some of them took out cell phones and began speaking into them quickly.

I had just caused a media frenzy and made to leave, I was clear of the mass and nearing the parking lot when I was stopped by yet another camera crew. The reporter was in her early twenties, and dressed in the latest fashion and her hair and make-up was too trendy for a serious news reporter.

"Hi, Jenny Greenfeld, E!News. I was wondering if you'd answer a few questions?" She asked cheerfully.

"Depends on the questions." I answered, my guard immediately up.

"Ok. Got the camera's rolling?" She asked over her shoulder and the cameraman gave her the thumbs up. "This is my first big story." She said excitedly, a grin stretched across her face before she turned to the camera. "Hey, big News today on Seattle TVs Breakfast News when lead anchor Esther Black got into a cat fight with former weather girl and new Entertainment Reporter Olivia Johnson live on air. I'm here with Esther right now who's gonna tell us a little more about it.

"So Esther, what happened?" She asked as she thrust the mike into my face.

"Well I wouldn't call it a cat fight as such." I conceded. "She tried to blacken my name, I objected, we had words, she scrammed me so I broke her nose."

"I know! I saw the footage! Where did you learn to do that?"

"Self defence classes. Every woman should take them." I said firmly.

"In case former weather girls attack?" Jenny said brightly, and I couldn't decide if she was being bitchy or dim.

"She wounded me first." I said firmly, keeping to my story.

"So was the vt that this is all over real?"

"That film was a fabrication. She hired someone who looked like me in order to defame me. She has been after my job for years, and now she finally has it." I finished bitterly.

"God she's a bitch!" Jenny exclaimed and I raised my eyebrows at her. "Oops! I guess I'll have to edit that bit out."

"Most likely." I agreed sympathetically.

"I don't know how they can just get rid of you though. You're the best out of us and they're gonna replace you with a dim bit of fluff like her." She shook her head appalled. "It was you who inspired me to go into journalism."

"Really?" I asked touched, it was good to hear.

"Yah. So we'll just have to see how it goes." She said with a hopeful smile.

"You're doing well so far." I said in encouragement.

"Thanks." She smiled, then cleared her throat. "So are the rumours about you dating Toby Terror true?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said primly, before walking away.

I tuned out her please for me to return to her as I made my way to my car. This was crazy, how could my life be going so bad so quickly?

* * *

Tobias was leaning against his doorjamb as I stepped off the elevator feeling wretched. I looked into his face and felt guilty, you could hear the roar of the crowed camped outside even eight floors up. This had been his sanctuary, a place where he was safe from the screaming and the chanting, but now thanks to me his fans had found this place. It was just a blessing the building had such a good security team.

I dropped my head in shame, not able to meet his eye.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, and shuffled my way to my apartment, unlocking the door with hands made clumsy by the box.

I shuffled inside, throwing my keys into the dish by the door and dumping the box over the back of my sofa. I removed my coat slowly and threw that over the back too. I turned to close the door, but I never reached it as I felt lips on mine. My eyes widened for a moment in shock, but then I returned the kiss.

I hissed and my hand flew to my cheek as the movement of the kiss pulled at my healing tissue.

Tobias looked at me with a frown then reached out carefully and removed the dressing from my left cheek. He gasped and ran his fingers lightly along my jaw-line, under the lines on my cheek.

"Is this what she did?" He asked in a voice tinged with anger.

I nodded my head and I felt him press his lips to the highest point of my cheekbone where her nails hadn't touched.

"I broke her nose." I said because I couldn't think of anything else.

He looked at me then, trying to ascertain how serious I was.

"Good." He said nodding his head firmly.

I laughed at his reaction which made my check hurt again.

"Marlin said you were fired." He stated.

I nodded again, my face falling.

"Don't you have a contract?" He asked.

"Not a very good one." I said, pulling away from him and going to switch on the kettle to make some coffee. "Where the hell did that footage come from? That's what I'd like to know." I said as I slammed two cups onto the counter.

"I could hazard a guess." Tobias said lowly and his eyes flickered to the wall I shared with Harry.

"But Harry wouldn't do that to us." I whispered, feeling my stomach lurch.

"Harry wouldn't, but what about his little 'guest' he had over." Tobias pointed out.

I thought of the blond that had been draped over Harry like a scarf, I hadn't really seen her face.

"It could have been Olivia." I said as the realization hit me like a bucket of cold water.

Tobias was silent all the while I finished making the coffees and I didn't say anything because it looked as if he were thinking hard about something. I placed the cups in front of him then walked around it to sit next to him. I pulled my cup to me and he placed his hands either side of his.

"Our only choice now is to go public." He said without looking at me.

I nearly choked on my coffee.

"What?" I gasped.

"If we go public we'll stop the rumour mill before it gets out of hand."

"But what exactly do we go public with? What is this between us?" I asked with a frown.

"What do you want it to be?" He asked as he turned earnest eyes on me.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of someone tutting in disapproval. I realized that I'd been lying on a warm chest that was slowly rising and falling with the rhythm of sleep. I could hear the heart beat steady and at rest. I sat up in a state of shock as my mind whirled with the remembrance of the night before while I sought out the source of the tutting.

The Goth Girl was back, her arms tightly crossed and shaking her head.

"Honestly little Dream Weaver, you're really starting to bug me." She said peevishly. "I try and make things difficult for you so you'll want to leave, and what do you do? Reweave the dream so it's all peachy. I think I'm gonna have to be a little more direct now." She said sternly and clicked her fingers.

Suddenly I was standing in the hallway I shared with Tobias and Harry. I looked down at myself in fright, but thankfully I was wearing clothes.

"I'm not here to embarrass you Dream Weaver, just to bring you home." The Goth Girl said, placing her skinny arm around my shoulders. "Now tell me. Have you ever been in there?" She asked, pointing to a shadowy corner.

"There's nothing there." I said firmly.

"So you've never been in the fourth apartment?" She queried.

"There is no fourth apartment." I snapped, but I felt this strange feeling creep over me when I said it. It brought back memories from childhood of when you are trying to convince yourself that there are no monsters in the closet, but how can you be sure? That was the feeling I had.

"Doesn't that strike you as funny?" She asked.

"Not at all." I replied flatly.

"Think about it." She said, "You, Tobias and Harry all have apartments on this floor, am I right?"

I nodded my head.

"And they're all the same size?"

I nodded again.

"But there are only three of you."

"And?"

"Where's all that space disappeared to?" She asked simply.

I felt my brow furrow as I thought on this.

"Concentrate Essie, you can do it." The Goth Girl encouraged.

I looked at for a moment then returned my attention to the shadowy corner. I frowned with my concentration as I felt the sweat begin to bead on my forehead. I could just make out something, as if I were seeing images in a cloud but it wasn't clear. I squinted to try and bring it into further focus, but that didn't help either. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to begin again and I was starting to see the outline of the door.

"That's it, that's my girl." The Goth Girl whispered excitedly.

Now it wasn't just an outline, there was also shadow and form as the door solidified into reality. There was definitely a door there so there should be an apartment behind there.

"Esther what are you doing out here?" Tobias asked in a sleepy voice.

The door wavered as I turned to look at him.

"Don't look Essie, it's your mind trying to draw you back." The Goth Girl said in an urgent voice. "Look at the door. Look at the door."

I turned back to the door and concentrated on making it real.

"Esther?" Tobias said urgently and grabbed my hand.

I turned to look at him and my concentration broke.

The Goth Girl groaned and slapped her forehead in exasperation. I was only minimally aware of this, as I was lost once more in hazel pools. Tobias wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him as my breath quickened. Our lips met and I was lost in that kiss.

I was only vaguely aware of the Goth Girl muttering, "Fine, I guess you want to carry on with the hard way." And she snapped her fingers.

"So the rumours are true then." A voice barely contained on the edge of rage observed.

I pulled away from Tobias and looked around quickly to find Harry glaring at us in fury. Why was Harry so angry?

"I guess." I said unsteadily.

"So how long has this been going on?" He demanded.

"It hasn't." I snapped. "It's only just started."

"How stupid do you think I am?" He demanded. "No wonder you were never interested in me when all the time you were carrying on with short, pale and scary here."

"Now that was a good insult." Goth Girl observed from the sidelines. "What's your comeback?"

I ignored her as I sneered at Harry.

"That. That right there is why I prefer Tobias. Because he thinks before he speaks." I returned tartly.

"This is better than the movies." Goth Girl observed and she'd acquired popcorn from somewhere.

"Esther maybe you should wait 'til you've both calmed down a little." Tobias said in a soothing voice.

"No. This Neanderthal needs to learn a few home truths." I snapped.

"You go girl." Goth Girl laughed.

"Maybe, but now is probably not the best time." Tobias pointed out.

"Don't listen to him Essie. Tell Harry what you really think." Goth Girl cheered me on.

"Just shut up and stay out of this." I snapped without thinking.

"Fine." Tobias snapped throwing his hands up in the air. "Because this has nothing to do with me." He added as he stormed into his apartment and slammed the door behind him in shock.

"They can't see me." Goth Girl said smugly and I glared at her. "It's for your own good." She promised me.

I was angry with her and angry with myself, but most of all I was angry with Harry.

"I don't know what you're so upset about." I hissed coldly not looking at him. "Look at all the women you cavort here every weekend. A different woman every week without a thought to the feelings of anyone else. Now you get touchy because Tobias and I have entered into a serious relationship?" I shook my head. "It's not right."

"Do you think that maybe I was compensating? That maybe it was you I wanted?" He demanded.

"Then you should have done the manly thing and just told me." I cut him off before he could say anymore. "Now leave me alone." I said, turning to the shadows in the corner. "I'm trying to find the apartment."

"But your apartments there." Harry said in confusion pointing at my open door.

"Not my apartment." I snorted. "The apartment. The fourth apartment I must find if I wish to get home."

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked.

"Shhh! You're distracting me." I said in a mesmerised voice. "Just go, go do whatever it is you do when I'm not around."

"That's right Essie. You're doing it, push them away, push them away." Goth Girl encouraged as she took my hand.

I smiled at her and looked back at the shadows, but now there was a door there. Definitely another apartment.

"You did it!" Goth Girl exclaimed as she led me toward the door.

"Esther, where are you going?" Harry asked in a frightened voice.

"I'm going home." I declared as I reached out to open the door.

"That's right." Goth Girl cooed as the door swung open at my touch.

Brilliant bright white light spilled out and I stepped into it…

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

**I know this was a bit of a departure, but it will be back to normal in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, please review,**

**Gemma x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Happy New Year to all my readers! Blwyddyn Newydd Dda i pawb sy'n darllen!**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Minschen and Nikki for reviewing so many times, thanks guys you make me smile : )**

**I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to Skeeferator : )**

**My first chapter of the New Year is back to the normal story, and the repercussions of that strange dream state. Enjoy x**

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

I opened my eyes slowly; they felt gunky, like they get sometimes when you have a cold. I rubbed at my eyes to clear them, and then opened them properly. I looked around in confusion, not quite knowing where I was. The last thing I remembered was jumping off Alex's back.

As my eyes swam into focus and my brain finally caught up with them I realised I was staring up at the ceiling in the little cottage that had been built for Edward and Bella. I sat up feeling stiff, as if I hadn't used my limbs in a while.

I slid my legs over the side of the bed and perched there a moment while I stretched. I heard my bones click, but it felt good to move my body. I took a deep breath and felt as if I hadn't breathed in a good long while.

I could hear low voices coming from the living room so I rose to my feet and made my way to there cautiously. In the living room, sat around on the chairs were Renesmee, Masen and a woman with dark skin I didn't recognise.

"Mom?" I said cautiously.

Renesmee looked up and her face was a picture of relief.

"Essie." She cried, her arms suddenly around me. "My baby girl, you're back." She gasped, gripping me in a tight embrace.

"But I haven't been anywhere." I said with a frown as I hugged her back cautiously, I had never seen my mother like this.

"There is the possibility that she will not remember." The woman said in a deep rich accented voice. "A lot of people do not."

"Remember what?" I asked, turning my attention to the woman.

"You were lost in your mind my dear." The woman said matter-of-fact. "I brought you back."

"And who are you exactly?" I demanded, not knowing where my hostility came from.

"I am Jila the Dream Walker. I go into the minds of those lost in the death sleep and bring them back. Although to you I appeared as Lileth. That was a form you appeared to respond to." Jila explained with her rhythmic accent.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, going to sit on one of the chairs.

"Sometimes it happens." Jila said with an unconcerned shrug.

"And Masen, when did you get here?" I asked, as Nessie perched herself on the arm of my chair.

"Two days ago." He answered.

"So why didn't you come say hi?" I demanded. "If you've been here since Thursday."

"Ess, what day do you think this is?" Masen asked cautiously.

I frowned at such a stupid question.

"Saturday. Why?" I demanded.

"Err Ess, it's Wednesday." Masen replied carefully.

"You jerking my chain?" I demanded with a snort.

"If only we were." Renesmee said lowly, and when I turned to give her an incredulous look she was biting her lip in worry.

"It's Wednesday?" I asked my mother in a small voice.

She nodded her head.

"But, how?" I asked, a sick feeling in my stomach.

"You've been catatonic Essie, for the past five days." She explained.

"Catatonic!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. We could get no response from you. When Masen looked into your mind he couldn't see much because you were blocking, but he got the sense that you were stuck in some form of dream. That's how we happened to call in Jila." Renesmee explained.

"I don't remember any dream." I said frowning.

"Often the dream bound do not." Jila answered.

"So you brought me out?" I asked her.

She nodded her head.

"Thank you." I said humbly.

"It was no problem little Dream Weaver." Jila said with a smile. "It was a pleasure to spend time in your head. Not many are as apt as you in creating a dream world. That is why I call you Dream Weaver."

"Dream weaver, I like that." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad." Jila replied.

We were all silent for a moment while thoughts ran through my head. I guess they were all waiting for me to adjust, or whatever.

So I'd been out of it for five days. Five whole days unaccounted for in my mind. It was strange to think that I'd lost that, as if someone had come and robbed me of those five days of my life. I was up here in the cottage with a vampire a half vampire and a…well I couldn't quite tell what Jila was, but she wasn't human and neither was she a shapeshifter.

Talking of shapeshifters, where was Jake? His daughter was lying here in a state of unaware possibly never to awaken and he wasn't here? That made me feel angry and hurt. And why was I up at the cottage anyway? Surly they could take better care of me down on the Res?

"Where's dad and why am I up here?" I demanded.

"The Pack wouldn't let you on the Res because you were too much of a danger." Renesmee answered lowly. "That's why your father's not here either, even though he wants to be. It took four of them to restrain him from coming here."

"Why would he not be able to come here?"

"Because…because you sat completely still and unmoving unless a member of the Pack came near and then it was all we could to do to stop you from attacking." Renesmee explained in a way that made it clear she'd rather not talk about it.

"I…I tried to attack them?" I spluttered.

Renesmee nodded.

"Apparently it's their blood you crave the most." She murmured.

"Oh god." I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth.

I was glad I was already sitting down because my legs suddenly felt weak. My stomach rolled with nausea at the very thought of hunting down my family and drinking their blood. How could I even contemplate such a thing? It was against the core of my very being.

But who knows what I'm capable of? I'm an uncertainty, right?

I brushed at the tears that were slowly trailing down my cheeks. I hadn't even realised I was crying.

"There, there lamb." Renesmee said, pulling me into a hug. "You didn't hurt anyone. In fact you risked your life rather than hurt your cousin." She pointed out.

"Is Alex ok?" I asked, because I really couldn't remember anything past jumping off his back.

"Alex is fine, if a little shaken. He thought he'd killed you how hard you slammed into that tree. He thought you were dead until you raged at him to leave." Renesmee soothed, stroking my hair.

"I'll have to go apologise to him." I said firmly, rising to my feet.

"No Essie you can't." Renesmee exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not allowed on the Res. Not until we can prove that you're no longer a threat. It's for the safety of the village." She said, clearly not agreeing with her own words.

"I can't go home?" I whispered.

Renesmee shook her head.

"But?" I couldn't think of a good objection.

"You're gonna stay here with Masen for a while."

I looked over to Masen who was looking away trying not to intrude on this mother daughter conversation.

"You're staying?" I asked.

He looked to me then, his gold hair shining.

"Yes." He agreed with a smile.

"But what about Holly?" I asked.

"We've…separated." He answered and I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry uncle Masen." I said, going over to embrace him.

After all this was my fault. If I hadn't been up at that house when they called then I never would have gone hunting with them and I never would have read her mind. They would still be together.

"I would have found out sooner or later." He observed, tapping me lightly on my shoulder. "I just can't believe I didn't see it myself."

"I'm still sorry." I said.

"I know."

We were all silent for a moment, but my mind was all over the place today, thoughts catching me unawares and I just had to comment on them. This time it was the dark beauty Jila who caught my mind and brought a lot of questions to my lips. I returned to my seat and turned to face her.

"So." I said. "You can enter people's dreams."

"Yes. That is my gift." She agreed, a smile stretching her thick lips.

"So, what are you?" I demanded. "Cause you're not human."

"Esther." My mother scolded.

"Fear not. The child is merely curious." Jila said, still wearing that calm smile. "There is no name for what I am, apart from Dream Walker. I was born with these gifts and I have wandered this World many centuries employing them where needed. I have made many good friends along the way." And with this she indicated Renesmee and Masen.

"But you're not a vampire and you're not a shapeshifter and you're not human." I muttered, trying to figure out what she was.

"I am more human than you." She said serenely.

I raised my eyebrows in disagreement.

"My family held the highest position in our village for it was rumoured that my great grandfather Umbae was the progeny of a Great Spirit whose skin shone in the sun. He had been born walking from his mother's womb and had reached adulthood in less than seven rains. He was stronger than many men and very fast. He was a great warrior and won much territory for our tribe." And she gave me a meaningful look as the realisation sank in. "He had the reputation for drinking the blood of his enemies and soon the other tribes came to fear the Great Spirit Man Umbae and sent tribute aplenty."

I felt my face blanche at the thought of what that tribute was.

"In time he took a wife and they had six children, all of them stronger than normal men but none as strong as Umbae. For Umbae was the source and no one expected that even his own children should equal him. He had five sons and one daughter; the daughter was as strong as her brothers and a little faster. Nala was my grandmother and she bore three children, all of whom possessed the power of the spirit, but it appeared the children of her brothers were merely mortal beings, the power having ran out."

"So the gene was passed on by the mother?" I asked.

"In our family, yes." Jila smiled, happy that I was paying attention. "My mother had two brothers and neither of my cousins possessed the gifts which I have. I am my mother's only child and it wasn't until I was in my twentieth year that my heritage made itself known. Most assumed that the power of the spirit had run out by the time it reached me. It was only when I fell ill that they realised I had the spirit within me too. It was after my first blood meal that my gift was discovered, that was when they named me Dream Walker."

"So you're what, fourth generation half vampire?" I asked.

"Something like that." She agreed.

"Wow…so…wow…" I couldn't actually think of anything to say at that point.

"I know this time is confusing for you Esther, but I think part of your problem is yourself." Jila said calmly.

"Please, call me Essie." I prompted.

"Very well Essie." She said with a gracious nod of her head.

"So what do you mean I'm my own problem?" I asked.

"You hold yourself back. You should allow your body to become what it wants to become and then it will not overwhelm you." She replied in a wise voice.

"So what you're saying is that I should allow the wolf to take over."

"And the vampire from time to time." She added.

I snorted and shook my head.

"I think that would be a disaster." I said with feeling. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've been locked in my head for five days and my bladder feels ready to burst."

"Probably the liquid diet." Masen informed me as I rose to my feet.

"Liquid diet?" I asked with a frown.

"You would only take blood." Jila informed me.

Well duh! I should have figured that out.

"Great." I muttered as I made my way to the bathroom.

Originally it had only contained a shower and a bath, but with the arrival of Nessie they'd had to add a toilet. It would have been inconvenient for her to go to the Big House every time she had a call of nature.

I locked the door and sat down to relieve my bladder. After doing so I washed my hands and then splashed cool water over my burning face. I couldn't believe how hot I suddenly felt. I looked at my face in the mirror and I looked ill. I drew in a ragged breath before I tried to compose myself, then I made my way back out to the others.

It was clear they'd been talking about me but I didn't really care as I slumped back into the chair, my little trip to the bathroom having exhausted me.

"How are you feeling now?" Masen asked, and I winced away from him as the cold of his fingers sent icy daggers through my forehead.

"Boiling hot and your hands are f…freaking cold." I said, managing to catch myself in time.

"Sorry." He said. "Do you feel hungry at all?"

"Now that you mention it, yes I do."

"What are you hungry for?"

"A nice big chunk of chicken smothered in barbeque sauce." I declared, my mouth watering at the thought. "With crispy onion rings and fries and peas."

"I'll make you some." Renesmee said as she rose to her feet and made her way to the very small kitchen area that had been tacked on to the living room.

The kitchen had been another late minuet addition because Nessie needed normal food as well as blood. As she began to potter around the kitchen my stomach began to rumble and I knew I needed food right there and then. On the counter was a big bowl of fruit, I rose to my feet and grabbed it, before sitting back in my chair Indian style with the bowl resting in my lap.

The first thing I grabbed was a banana and peeled it quickly, shoving almost all of it into my mouth and chewing quickly, swallowing when I thought it was ok. I finished off the banana in the silence that had descended. The silence really bugged me, I felt as if I hadn't spoken for ages, which was probably the case, and right now all I wanted to do was blather on about anything.

"So Jila." I said, deciding to find out more about this almost human. "You're great-grandfather was, or possibly still is." I conceded as I peeled an orange, "A half vampire."

"Yes." She answered promptly.

"And you are, how old?"

"Six hundred give or take." She said, shaking her hand.

"Six hundred." I repeated. I'd never met a being as old as her, or at least who I knew was as old as her, after all Tobias and Marlin were fairly old, but they'd never been forthcoming with the exact number. "So obviously your great-grandfather is much older then that."

Jila nodded her head, making the beads on the end of her braids clatter.

"Oh man! Nahuel is gonna be pissed." I snorted before popping an orange segment into my mouth.

"Esther! Language!" Renesmee scolded from the kitchen.

"Well he is." I said defensively as I swallowed back the bittersweet juice of the orange. "He's not the first half blood after all. I swear he gets off on that fact. All, 'look at me, I am Nahuel, I am the original half-blood.' Well he's not the original now."

"Esther!" My mother's tone was warning now.

"Well he does." I said unashamed as I took a bite out of an apple.

"What about you?" Renesmee asked me.

"What about me?"

"You're no longer the first child of a half vampire." She pointed out.

"Yeah. But I'm the first child of a female half vampire and also I've got that added touch of wolf that Jila doesn't have." I replied smugly as I finished off the apple and picked off a handful of grapes.

My mother tutted, but it was a 'what are we gonna do with you?' rather than a 'your going too far young lady' tut.

I grinned as I ate the grapes, they were delicious and seedless so there wasn't a risk of choking.

It was as I sat there grinning that I got a wave of mental static and suddenly my mind was awash with a cacophony of voices once more. I was about to push against them, but then I remembered last time, I began pulling my mind in slowly. Reeling back every tentacle of thought until I was entirely back in my mind.

"Are you ok?" My mother's voice tuned in like a badly damaged tape as my ears started working again.

I could feel her hand on my shoulder and I had my hands clutched to my head. I looked up and saw that the fruit bowl was spilled on the floor. Over in his chair Masen was clutching at his own head, looking a lot paler than usual if that were possible.

"Uncle Masen are you ok?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, but his voice sounded strained, and so was his smile. "Just got a bit of mental shrapnel there." He said, rubbing at his temples.

"Serves you right for prying in my mind." I replied sourly.

"I wasn't prying. I couldn't if I wanted to anyway, your shield is up." He explained.

"It is?" I enquired.

"Yes. But then I couldn't help it. It was like you pulled me into your mind and it was nothing but noise." He said, looking aghast. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know." I said defensively. "It just happened. Like last night when I tried to push the wolf away I got bogged down with all them minds. It was like I was channelling every mind in Washington. That's what made me weak I think." Then a wave of wariness washed over me. "Like now." I murmured, and yawned.

"Do you want to go to sleep lamb?" Renesmee asked, looking at me with concern.

I shook my head as I stifled another yawn.

"Five days is long enough to sleep." I said with a smile. "I think I'll be better after I have something to eat."

"Ok." Renesmee said, looking unsure as she returned to the kitchen.

I looked to Jila who hadn't made a noise since the incident. She was looking at me in what can only be described as terror. She hadn't been clutching at her head like Masen had so I thought nothing of it. But then I thought about the fact that she was the Dream Walker, which has got to be a kind of mind reading.

She saw that I was watching her and gasped before turning her head away quickly.

Oh my god! Jila is frightened of me. But why? I hadn't done anything.

Or had I? You could never be sure what reaction those who thought of our gifts as being divine would have when certain aspects presented themselves. I knew it was probably wrong of me because it was being deliberately nosey, but I had to know. Besides, I'd tried this once before and it had worked, I wanted to make sure it wasn't a fluke.

I gathered my mind and let out a tiny tendril to thread its way across the distance between us. I touched on her mind and suddenly her voice filled my head. It was twitchy and afraid and I had the bitter taste of her anger in my mouth. I remembered that time I'd touched Tobias mind; it seemed like a lifetime ago. It seemed like only yesterday although in reality it was five days ago. As I'd drawn his mind into mine, or perhaps I had sent mine into his, who knows? But I'd had a taste in my mouth then, and this was similar.

Anger, hatred and fear. One thing was clear even without words; the Dream Walker no longer liked me.

Then her words hit me…

…_Evil, evil, evil. What a demon child? What is it to have such clashing, dark, dangerous thoughts? Her dream had been so colourful, but her mind is dark and grey. How can she live in that confusion and not go mad? Evil, evil demon child. Why did I stay, I should have left as soon as I knew she was on the way back. But I the fool would stay here to meet the gifted little Dream Weaver only to have my mind sucked away. Evil, evil demon child, why does she look at me like that…_

I drew in a sharp breath and drew my eyes away from her, pulling my mind back at the same tame. The taste in my mouth now was my own bile as I fought to repress the nausea I felt rolling in my stomach. How could she hate me so readily? How could she call me an evil demon child?

Ok, I'll admit I've always boasted about being known as the devil child down on the Res. But that was harmless branding by exasperated adults. When Jila thought Demon Child I had the impression that she really did think I was some creature from the pits of hell, or wherever her people thought demons came from. She thought I was evil and it sickened me to the very core of my being.

I wasn't evil, ok maybe a little confused, and if I had drawn her into my mind as I had with Masen, well those weren't my thoughts. They were the clashing thoughts of everyone I was accidentally reading at the time.

I wanted to shout and rave and break things. I wanted to tell her to get the hell out of my home if she really thought I was evil. I wanted to cry out the hurt I felt that someone could think such horrible things of me. I wanted…

I wanted to do all these things, but I was numb with shock. I didn't want to do any of these things and confirm her sickening thoughts. So instead I dropped to my knees and began to gather up the spilled fruit in the silence that seemed to ring in the cottage.

That might just have been my impression though. I'd withdrawn into myself and maybe they were having a full-blown conversation and I couldn't hear them. I gathered up the fruit and placed the bowl on the counter. I couldn't even meet my mother's eye.

"Essie, are you ok?" My mother's voice sounded distant.

"You know what Mom." I said, focusing my eyes on a knot in the wooden worktop so that I wouldn't look up. "I think I will go have that lie down. Will you call me when foods ready?"

"Of course." She said, and I could feel the concern in her voice, but I wouldn't pry and I wouldn't meet her eye.

What if Mom saw me as a demon as well? I don't think I could handle that.

"Thanks for bringing me from my dream Jila." I said in a flat voice that didn't sound like me at all. "I will repay the favour someday."

Then without waiting for a response I shuffled back to the room I'd been placed in earlier. It was the master bedroom with the big white bed that led out to the little garden with the pond. I ignored the bed and made my way outside, closing the door behind me. It was night time, a rare clear night and the moon was almost full above me and that brought on another wave of panic. The Children of the Moon were controlled by that bright disc; after one was bit it was the first full moon that activated the curse in their blood. It was two days till the full moon if I was any judge. In cloudy places like this you often lost track of these things, mainly because you couldn't see it, but I was sure that the moon was waxing, not waning.

What if in a couple of day's time I just changed without any conscious thought. What if I became one of those pitiful Children of the Moon, ragged and sparse? Existing on the edges of humanity, scrounging garbage by day, terrorising villages at night. What if I became the danger?

"For God sake girl lighten up!" I chastised myself aloud.

Why should I let that stupid woman affect me like this? I knew I wasn't evil so why should I listen to her?

I made my way barefoot into the long grass that surrounded the far end of the pond. The first time I'd seen it the grass had been short and well manicured, but years of neglect had left it long and riddled with weeds. Maybe this lawn was a good representation of me, I had grown up with all of these different powers inside of me but nobody had known how to tend it. Now I was a weed riddled lawn in need of some drastic landscaping.

I tried to push all melancholy thoughts from my mind as I found a spot that looked good and lay down in that long grass and looked up as the stars, bright in the cloudless sky. I sighed as I placed my hands behind my head, safe in the arms of Mother Nature. As I gazed up at the bright moon I forgot all about that foolish almost human and instead found myself thinking of my friends.

My friends, the last time I spoke to them we'd got into one hell of a fight, mostly because of me. Ok, it was all me overreacting as usual. In my mind that was last night. To my friends that had been five days ago and I hoped like hell they knew I'd been out for the count, otherwise I would have been around their houses grovelling the next day. Cause that was my friends and me all over, we may have a big bust up of the 'I never want to speak to you again' variety, but we always made up the next day, but I didn't get that chance.

Then I was wondering what my friends were up to.

It was a school night so we'd probably stick to the Res. Actually on a night like tonight with the sky so clear we'd more than likely be up on the cliff above First beach howling up at the moon. Sometimes we did that when the mood took us, I was always the best at it, but Sammie was my second. I wanted to be down on that cliff with my friends right now without all these strange thoughts in my head.

That was when I got curious. I had picked up what felt like most of Washington in my mind when I wasn't trying, I wondered if my telepathy could travel the fifteen miles or so to the Res. I smiled at the prospect of if I could read their minds at that distance then perhaps I could send to them as well. I giggled slightly at the thought, wondering what they would make of it. But no, I couldn't do that, it would be wrong.

Take that dose of self-control, woman who thinks I'm evil. Would an evil person resist the urge to play such a trick on her friends? No they wouldn't. They'd go right ahead and scare the bajeebbers out of them. I felt a satisfied smile spread across my face as I acknowledged this fact. I wasn't evil, just an uncertainty.

I spent a couple of minuets staring up at the moon in that self-satisfied glow; I had resisted the urge to do something morally grey. I was growing up.

Then like that cloud that scuddered across the face of the moon, deepening the shadows and changing the air around me when the light returned, my mind flickered to the Hannigans.

The vampire Hannigans sitting so comfortably there across the river in that house which was rightfully mine. The Hannigans who I'd only known a week yet already felt like a lifetime. Could I considered the Hannigans friends?

Marlin certainly, there was something about Marlin that made it hard not to like her, apart from when she was being deliberately misleading or cryptic. That was damn annoying.

Tobias, maybe. There was something about him that was oddly appealing, for the life of me I couldn't figure out why I didn't just ignore him and stay away from him, it would make my life a hell of a lot easier. But who was I kidding? I wouldn't stay away from him, if only for the sake of my foolish curiosity. The thing that drove me crazy though was that for every answer I received, I got at least ten new questions to ask. Tobias' downfall was also his cryptic nature.

God damn cryptic vampires!

And then there was Layla. Poor crazy broken Layla who nearly always revealed to me the truth, until one of the others stopped her. Layla was a mystery in herself, what could drive a vampire crazy?

I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

I could get them if I wanted; all I had to do was send my mind over the river there. I knew that I could find the information I wanted, I was sure that was within my capability now; that was how I'd found out about Holly. Although I hadn't really been trying at that time.

All I had to do was send my mind those few hundred yards and I would feel one of them. I would know what it was they kept from me. I would surprise them the next time I saw them. However I wouldn't do this, because if prying in Jila's mind had taught me one thing it was that sometimes people thought things you didn't want to know about.

I sighed and turned my attention back to the stars and tried to clear my mind of all thought. I tried not to think while I employed the mp3 player of my mind, remembering in perfect detail the entirety of Starlight by Muse from intro to outro. I have no idea why I chose this song; it was the first that came to my mind.

"Esther?" My mother called from the door.

I sat up and heard her sigh with relief. Had she thought I'd run away or something?

"Yeah Mom?"

"You're food's ready." She said.

"Ok." I said, rising to my feet and making my way into the bedroom.

"What were you doing out there?" She asked.

"I needed some fresh air." I said simply as I made my way to the living room.

I stopped by the door for a brief second as I glanced around the room, to my relief Jila was nowhere in sight, but I couldn't let my relief show. They hadn't heard what I had in her thoughts so they wouldn't understand if I showed her any hostility. So I tried to keep my tone neutral as I asked, "Where's Jila?"

"She had to go." Renesmee said from behind me. "She has another job to get to."

"I didn't get chance to say good bye." I mumbled as I sat in the wooden chair by the small wood table where my food had been placed.

"Yes, she said she was sorry she couldn't bid you farewell, but she thought it best not to disturb you." Nessie explained sitting opposite me.

I bet she did!

"Ok." I said with a shrug as I began to eat my food, and it was as good as I'd imagined and soon my plate was clean.

"I take it you enjoyed that." Renesmee said, removing the plate from in front of me.

I nodded my head happily as I rubbed my stomach in satisfaction.

Renesmee smiled, before stifling a yawn.

I frowned as I took in my mother's appearance properly for the first time since I'd awoke. Her face was paler than usual and drawn, the red of her cheeks were dull and lifeless, her eyes were drooping and the circles under them were darker than any full vampire. I could almost smell the fatigue rolling off her.

"Mom, when was the last time you slept?" I demanded.

She shrugged and looked embarrassed.

"She hasn't even napped since I got here." Masen said in a disapproving voice from where he was still sat. "She wouldn't leave your side."

"I couldn't…I couldn't leave you all alone." She mumbled.

"Mom. You've been awake all this time?"

She nodded.

"You must be dead on your feet." I said aghast. "You should go get your rest now." I said sternly.

"But Esther, you've just woke up, I want to make sure you're ok." She protested.

"I am ok Mom. Now you need to look after you. How do you think I would feel knowing you'd made yourself ill worrying about me?"

She shrugged.

"Look Mom, go down to the Res, tell Dad the good news and catch back up on your sleep. Or take advantage of the fact that there's only Billy in the house and he's half deaf these days anyway." I grinned.

Mom gave me a look.

"Whatever, just stop killing yourself for me. I'll be ok, as long as you're ok." I explained.

"I don't know." She said solemnly.

"Mom. I'll be ok. Masen is here to take care of me and I'll probably be going to sleep myself in a bit. So you shouldn't worry about me." I assured her.

She sighed reluctantly.

"Mom!"

"Ok. I'll just phone one of them to come pick me up." She said, reaching for her cell phone.

"They won't come up as far as here." Masen said quietly. "Come on, I'll give you a lift to the border."

"Oh no. You're not leaving Esther alone for that long." Mom said firmly, before she spoke quickly into the receiver.

"How about the end of the drive." Masen suggested.

Renesmee stopped for a moment, looked thoughtful, then relayed this info to whoever was on the other end of the line. She smiled and snapped the phone shut.

"Ok. I'll take a lift to the end of the drive, but then you drop me off and straight back up here ok? I don't want Essie alone for too long." She prompted.

"Yes Ma'am." Masen said sarcastically as he gave an informal salute.

Renesmee rolled her eyes as she packed things into her purse.

"Now are you sure you'll be ok?" She asked.

"Yes Mom, now go, have some rest." I directed.

She nodded and her and Masen left.

Figuring that Masen wouldn't leave Renesmee standing on the side of the road no matter how much she protested I figured I had at least twenty minuets by the time whoever got up from La Push, so I decided to wash the dishes. Well it was the least I could and they'd only be more difficult in the morning once the sauce had dried.

I was washing around the sink unit when Masen entered. He stood for a moment watching me with his head on one side as if he were thinking about something. I was starting to feel self conscious as I placed the cloth neatly on the side of the sink.

"What?" I demanded.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Nah. Mom filled me up good and proper." I said with a grin.

"Do you need to feed?" He rephrased.

I dropped my grin and gave this some serious thought. Did I need to feed? From what I could gather all I'd had over the last few days was blood, and yet I could feel it. The dull burning at the back of my throat that felt more persistent than it ever had before.

"Maybe." I concluded.

"Do you want to go hunt?" He asked.

"Last time I went hunting with you I was nearly vampire chow." I said with a snort.

"But Holly's not here this time." He pointed out.

I thought about this weighing up the pros and cons.

All vampires were dangerous, but Masen was a Cullen and my parents' best friend, that should count for something. As far as I knew his record was completely unblemished and it would be nice to get out of this cramped little cottage, which I'd decided had a ceiling that was much too low. I kept thinking I was going to hit my head on one of the beams, if I'd been any taller I probably would have. It would also be nice to stretch my legs; they were feeling neglected and wanted that flow of energy as I surged through the trees.

"Ok." I said in agreement. "But no mountain lions." I warned, making a call back to last time.

"No mountain lions." Masen agreed with a smile.

"Shall we get going then?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, gesturing for me to leave first.

I made my way toward the door.

"Um…Ess don't you want to put some shoes on first?" He asked.

"Shoes are for wimps." I said simply and stepped out into the cool night air.

Masen shook his head as he followed me and closed the door behind him.

"So where we headed?" I asked as we walked around the side of the cottage and into the trees.

"Your choice." He said.

"Ok." I said. "How about the baseball clearing." I decided as I began to pick up my pace. "I'll race you."

"Ok. But I'm not gonna let you win." He said, matching my pace.

"As if I'd need you to." I said in disgust as I reached the bottom end of my comfortable speed.

He gave a satisfied laugh and took over me. I kept my smile small because what he didn't realise was that I was pacing myself; I knew I could run faster than him if I wanted to. It was just a fact, a truth I felt deep inside me as sure as the moon was above us tonight.

I gave him thirty seconds before I allowed the energy to surge down into my legs and then I was surging through the trees, faster than I had ever ran before and I heard Masen's cry of protest as I overtook him. I chuckled as I flew on toward the baseball clearing.

I broke out into the bright silver moonlight and I did a little dance of victory as my body tingled with energy. It felt exhilarating, and slightly intoxicating, I hadn't ran like that in what seemed like forever. I felt giddy and excited as I danced beneath the moon lost in my own delirium.

I threw my head back and cupped my hands around my mouth as I howled at the moon. Even if I hadn't been part werewolf I think I would have done it tonight. I felt wild and reckless with my newfound speed and I just wanted the moon to know as she sat silently in the black star scattered sky.

"I can't believe I got hustled by a sixteen year old." Masen grouched as he entered the clearing.

"I didn't hustle you. You underestimated me. There's a difference." I said dreamily.

"Jeesh kid! When did you get so fast?"

I shrugged.

"Didn't know I was until just then." I said, unable to keep still.

The moon was almost full and I wanted to run, I didn't want to spend it talking, we could do that after we fed.

"Actually that was just to get you out here." He said in apologetic tones.

"Why?" I asked, my guard suddenly up.

"I was thinking about what Jila said." He said guardedly.

The first words that ran through my head was, 'Demon Child' and I shivered.

"No, not that." He said in a slightly disgusted voice.

"You heard that?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. And she had no right to think those things about you. You're not evil Ess. You're just, well you're Essie." He said with a laugh. "You may be annoying at times, but you're not evil."

"I know." I said, like I needed convincing. "So what was it that Jila said that got you thinking?"

"She said you should let your body do what it wants to do." He replied.

"In what way?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"I think you should try phasing." He said matter of fact, as if he was telling me to try the chicken.

It wasn't as simple as that though, this was a life-altering thing. Once I did it I could never go back. I wouldn't be the same me anymore just as if I got made vampire. Besides, what if I changed and lost my mind? What if I went mad and started terrorizing Forks or some other town in Washington?

Masen was watching me with grave eyes.

"Would it help if I promised I would kill you if you became a mindless beast before you managed to hurt anyone?" He asked in a flat voice that was clearly hiding a lot of turmoil.

I sat down on the floor not saying a word as I considered all this.

What Masen had just offered, well that took the biggest burden off my shoulders. I knew that even if I was a complete and utter monster the Pack would find it hard to stop me, especially since Jake was Alpha and would probably be stopping them dead in their tracks as soon as they got near me, unable to kill his only child. I knew Masen had never killed a person before, but by the time it came to kill me I wouldn't be a person anyway, just an animal. So that gave me an out, one I could accept.

Ok, I'd be dead, but I wouldn't be a monster.

Ok, so I'm gonna phase, I can do it. I can. I was rocking back and fore as this inner debate raged in my mind.

I stopped and looked up at Masen.

"Ok, I'll do it." I said and sprang lightly to my feet.

I stood there nervously as my hands shook, though not from Quileute fire. This was true nervousness, I would have to take my clothes off to phase and I looked down apprehensively at my clothes.

I didn't want to go too far away to phase just in case it all went wrong and Masen had to act quickly. Neither did I relish the thought of stripping off in front of any man yet, especially one I thought of as my uncle.

"I brought you some spare clothes." He said, handing me the backpack from his back. I hadn't noticed him carrying it.

I took it and looked inside, and sure enough it was filled with clothes, a lot newer than the ones I wore. I handed the bag back to him wordlessly and nodded my head. I turned around and moved thirty paces away so that I'd have some room.

I stretched out my arms and legs, shaking them as if I was preparing for a marathon. I wanted to make sure I was limber. I hoped it wouldn't hurt. Could you feel the wolf exploding from within you the first time?

I shook my head, banishing those thoughts or I was never gonna do this.

I took a deep breath and tried again.

I needed to be angry, and I needed someone to be angry at. I pulled up an image from my mind, it was Olivia laughing at me and for some reason I felt burning on my left cheek. That cackling face made me angry beyond belief and I felt the fire bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

I felt my breathing hitch as I allowed the heat to rise up into my chest where it began to pulse with the rhythm of my heart. The fire licked through my veins, warm and invited as pins and needles prickled over every nanometre of my skin. I felt electrified as I pushed it further, welcoming the wolf as it surged into my head.

I let out a cry of triumph that ended in a howl as my heavy front paws thudded to the ground. I stood for a moment, catching my breath as I felt something unfamiliar, my tail, move behind me. My eyesight had turned to black and white, but I didn't care for my sense of smell and my hearing…it was amazing.

_Wow_! I thought as I turned to face Masen who was looking at me in astonishment. _Uncle Masen, look at me, I'm a wolf._ I thought toward him, not knowing if my powers worked in my wolf form or if he'd just pick up on it with his own ability.

_Esther?_ His thoughts were tentative, questioning as if he didn't quite believe what he'd just seen.

_Yes, it's me_. I thought back. _Look at me, I'm me, I'm not a monster I know who I am. _And I gave a wolfy laugh.

"Thank god." Masen sighed, and I realised he'd been dreading the other outcome. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to kill me.

He'd lied to me and that made me angry, what if I had needed to be put down? A growl escaped me, and when I heard that base warning I clamped my mouth shut. How could I be angry at Masen for not wanting to kill me; that was pretty contrary, even for me.

I tried to grin to show that I had no problems with him. But as my mouth pulled up and Masen's eyes widened perceptibly I remembered what shape I was and what it would look like to him. I let my mouth close and I ambled over to him as gently as I could.

_Sorry uncle Masen, I didn't mean to scare you._ I sent to him, trying to put all my sincerity behind those words.

"No, I'm sorry Ess. I overreacted for a minuet there." He said his hand rising absentmindedly.

I turned my head from side to side trying to focus on that hand as I tried to adjust to the new position of my eyes.

"Oh, may I?" He asked.

If I'd been human I would have frowned as I tried to figure out what he wanted. Then it kind of sauntered into my head as if I'd always known. I had fur now, he wanted to feel it, well who wouldn't?

_Just this once._ I thought as I brushed my ear against the back of his hand. _But remember I'm not a dog_. I informed him as he ran his cold hand from the top of my head to my shoulders. That was as far as his reach would allow him when I was in my wolf form.

"I will." He said as if mesmerised.

Actually it was kind of nice being stroked like that, it was like having your hair brushed. It was kind of relaxing, if it weren't for the fact that it was my mortal enemy who was doing the stroking.

I clamped down on this thought immediately; I couldn't let my instincts dictate, especially with the members of my other family. As I registered the fact that I was wolf now another question presented itself.

_What colour am I?_ I asked.

_What do you mean?_ Masen asked, using his mind voice.

_What colour is my fur?_

_You're russet, like Jake. Only you've got white around your throat and down your underside. Kind of like Lassie's big, badass sister_. Masen informed me.

_Lassie's big, badass sister? I like it._ I admitted._ So shall we test this baby out?_ I asked excitedly, pulling away from his hand and loping a few paces further across the clearing before loping back to him. _Come on, I want to see how fast I can run on four legs_.

"Come on then." Masen said with a sigh as he replaced the backpack.

I danced around him like a dizzy dog as I waited for him to be ready. I don't know what came over me, maybe it was the shape I was or something, but I just wanted to be running, and chasing things and I wanted to do it now. I let out what must be the wolf equivalent of an excited bark when Masen finally had the backpack on.

"Come on then girl." He said, motioning with his hand.

I planted my feet firmly and growled.

_I'm not a dog_. I reminded him.

"Sorry Ess. It was just the way you were jumping around there. Kind of reminds me of the collie I had when I was little. Only you're a lot bigger obviously." He said quickly.

There it was again, that bigger.

_How big am I exactly?_ I asked.

"About as big as the rest of the shapeshifters."

_Yeah, but which ones, cause there's quite a range of size there. Am I more of a Jake and Sam or more of a Collin and Jim?_ I inquired further, trying to get the exact scale.

"More like Jake." Masen conceded.

_So Alpha big then?_

Masen shrugged as if to remind me that this really wasn't his area of expertise.

I paused for a moment as I tried to think this through, but really it was hard trying to keep so many thoughts in my wolfy brain when all it wanted to do was run and hunt. I would have to think over this later, when I was Essie again; right now I wanted to run.

_Let's run._ I prompted, and broke off for the tree line.

I thought I would have covered more ground on four legs, but my speed appeared to be around the same as it had been when I was running to the clearing. Again my wolfy brain couldn't think this through properly as it thrilled in the speed. It was another thing I'd have to leave to think over later.

I slowed my pace slightly so that Masen could keep up with me and me were ghosting through the trees through shafts of silvery light. It was a magic night; I could feel it as the wind ruffled through my thick fur, flowing electric over my skin. That strange energy that always filled me when running felt more potent now as it worked through my four limbs and I exhilarated at the scents in the air. The noises around me of the tiny things who lived short and dangerous lives amongst the bushes and pine needles and those that hunted them.

It was all part of the big tapestry of night and now I was part of it. I'd been stitched in; my place in the world was running the dark night with the moon above and the ground below. Even Masen's scent added to the overall complexity of the night. It belonged there despite the fact that it burned slightly in my nostrils, although it didn't seem nearly as bad as the Pack tried to make out.

I began circling around to head back to the clearing. It was good being a wolf but I wanted to see if I could be Essie again. I broke through the trees and skidded to a halt in the clearing, I could smell vampire there, other vampire and a figure was skirting the edge of the forest. I re-entered the tree line and when I was sure I was a safe distance I turned and crouched low to the ground, my ears pressed flat to my head.

_What is it?_ Masen asked silently as he crouched next to me.

_Vampire_. I replied. In the clearing, but I don't know who it is._ Well I mean I can't see the person and I don't recognise the smell, but then again you smell different to me through this nose._

Masen looked thoughtful a minuet as we watched the figure move wistfully into the clearing, dancing as I had as she came into the moonlight. I could tell that now by the long hair that looked dark to my colourless vision.

_I'll go see who it is._ Masen said.

_Be careful_. I warned. _What if she's hostile?_

_I'll be ok. I'll lead her away and then you head back to the cottage._ _Here are the clothes_. He said, placing the bag before me with the handles facing up so it would be easy enough for me to grab it in my mouth if I had to. _Phase back if you can, if not don't worry. I'll just take her off in the other direction and you head home._

_Be careful._ I warned again as he rose from the ground.

_I will_. He promised before heading into the clearing.

"Hello." He called out cheerfully.

The vampire stopped her dancing and spun to face Masen with her hands over her head and the material of her dress still swaying around her. She looked stricken as she lowered her hands, as if she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't.

"I'm Masen." He introduced himself. "Who are you?"

"I can't tell you that!" She gasped. "You tell someone your name and they have power over you."

And it was something about the way she spoke, despite the slight British accent, that seemed familiar to me. I lifted my head more and I got a better view of her now that she wasn't dancing about. I now knew why I didn't recognise her; because her foxy hair was always the first thing you noticed when you looked at Layla. With the colours drained from the world her hair looked dark, almost black and it made her face look paler. I pulled myself back into my hiding place lest she spot me because I wasn't sure how crazy Layla would react to the sight of a giant wolf.

"Is that so." Masen said and I could imagine him grinning at this, he liked slightly odd people.

"Oh yes." Layla breathed, drawing closer to him. "Do you know what they can do with your name?"

"No."

"Find you on Face Book." She replied in her dreamy voice. Then she laughed and socked Masen on the arm. "I can't believe you were taking me seriously." She said through her fit of giggles.

"Glad to know I amuse you." Masen said guardedly as I tried not to laugh myself.

It was so funny being on the outside of one of Layla's conversations, although it was damn annoying when you were the one subjected to her ever-changing state of mind. For a moment I considered trying to see if I could read her mind, but then thought better of it, I didn't even want to consider what her mind looked like.

"So you're the one living in the cottage." She said.

"Yep."

"Tobias said I wasn't to bother you." She relayed the information in a matter-of-fact voice. "That I was to stay away from the cottage. I'm not bothering you am I?"

"Not at all." Masen said sincerely.

"Good. I don't like to be a bother to anyone." She said in a very sad voice.

"You're not a bother. In fact I might be a bother to you. I was just heading out to hunt, would you care to join me?" He asked and held his hand out to her.

Layla looked down at his outstretched hand as if she was trying to figure out what it was. She frowned and looked very upset for a moment, then she blinked and her face became blank. She looked up at Masen's face solemnly.

"I will accompany you to hunt sir, but no hanky-panky." She said in very prim, very serious tones.

I had to clamp my muzzle to the floor with my paws to keep from making a sound, but I couldn't stop myself from sending my laughter into Masen's head. Oh my god, I'd never actually heard anyone use those words in real life, and it just seemed weird coming from Layla.

_Ha, ha very funny._ Masen said angrily into my mind. _Just make sure you go strait back to the cottage, no detours_.

_Yes uncle Masen_. I thought back. _But remember, no hanky-panky._ My mind voice was still shaky with my humour.

"At least not on the first date." Masen said smoothly and I guess he probably winked.

Layla gave a girly giggle as she took Masen's hand and they ran off in the opposite direction of home.

I waited a minuet to be sure they were well away before I stood up. I considered my options as I gazed at the bag. I could run back to the cottage in my wolf form, but that would mean lugging the bag in my mouth and I couldn't help but think that this would be awkward. Also Masen must have had good reason to bring the clothes when we could have just ran back to the cottage and I could have changed there. It was probably so the Hannigans didn't see me in wolf form yet, that was probably the best reason for not going anywhere near the Cullen house like this. I wasn't privy to the exact details of the new treaty and they may seriously injure me or even kill me before they realised who I was.

So I sat on my hunches so that I could cover more of myself after I'd changed and I closed my eyes. I pulled the fire back as I tried to concentrate on calming thoughts and pulled it back into my stomach. I felt my body quiver and the pins and needles glided across my skin once more.

When I was sure I had fingers and that it was my hair brushing my bare back I opened my eyes to find that there was colour once again in the world. I sighed in relief and then reached for the bag. I worked quickly to remove the clothes that Masen had packed for me. I pulled on the underwear, feeling a little ridiculous that I was worrying about such things when I'd just been trotting around naked, even if I had been covered in thick luxurious fur, only moments before. I pulled on a pair of khaki coloured pants which judging by the cut and the fact they buttoned on the right side instead of the left I figured they were men's pants. They fit perfectly in the leg but didn't sit quite right around my hips, but I didn't really care about that right now, I was standing in the middle of the forest at night in nothing but pants and a bra. I quickly removed the shirt and pulled it on, noting that this was also cut along the male lines. I cursed Masen slightly as I buttoned up the shirt; I know I'm a bit of a tomboy, but not this much.

I picked up the backpack and slipped my arms through the straps before breaking into a run back toward the cottage. I slowed as I neared the building; this was purely out of habit from down on the Res. It wasn't as if anyone was going to see me here.

As I walked the last few meters to the cottage I suddenly felt as if something was wrong. I don't know if it was my senses alerting me earlier than I registered them or what, but suddenly I was being cautious. As I stalked silently along the side of the cottage I was sure I heard movement from inside.

I felt the wolf stir inside, but I didn't want to use the wolf not here, so I pulled the heat back down and tried to reason with the wolf. No, not tonight. I'll leave you run free tomorrow night under the full moon. You'd like that wouldn't you? But right now I think we'll benefit from opposable thumbs. It seemed absurd to be reasoning with myself, but it did work and the heat settled down inside me.

I held my breath as I moved even further along and tried not to gasp when I heard the door open and shut. I heard the footsteps round the building and before I was aware I was launching myself off the floor and leaping at the tall blond haired man who was just rounding the corner.

There was a moment where I thought I had him, but then I was on my back on the floor with the wind knocked out of me. I could here a feral growling and I thought I'm in trouble now.

"Jasper! It's only Esther." Alice's voice broke through the growling.

Alice was standing near my feet while Jasper was relaxing out of a fighting stance above me.

I smiled up at him apologetically.

"Sorry uncle Jazz, I thought you were an intruder." I said as lightly as I could.

"What are you doing sneaking around outside?" He demanded as he pulled me to my feet.

"I heard noises coming from inside and I was being cautious." I explained.

We were silent for a minuet before it finally hit me.

"Aunt Alice you're here." I said, pulling her into a hug. I was surprised how short she was to me; she just about cleared my elbow.

"Hi Essie." She said, her voice muffled.

I released her and she actually had to stand back to look up at me.

"My gosh, you have grown!" She exclaimed.

"Yep. Six foot three now." I said proudly, using the last known measurement.

"I'd say." Jasper observed.

I looked over at him and realized that I was the same height as him now. That meant I was taller than Edward now and that just struck me as strange. Then I realised we were all standing outside quite close to where the Hannigans might travel.

"Shall we go inside?" I offered.

They agreed and I led them into the cottage. We sat around on the chairs and I just kept looking at them, unable to believe my eyes. Here in this room were Alice and Jasper, two more members of my other family. My heart felt light and I wanted to sing and dance and I wanted to tell them everything that had been happening. I had news that was bubbling in my mind all fresh and new and needing to be shared.

"I can phase now." I said.

"You can?" Alice asked.

I nodded my head. "That's what I was doing, Masen took me out to try and it worked. I was a wolf and now I'm me again. It was amazing and different and I don't know why I put it off for so long."

"Why did Masen take you to do this?" Jasper asked with a frown. "Surly it should have been your father."

"I can't be around the Pack at the moment." I said a little forlorn. "Know how it's human blood you want the most, well apparently it's the wolf blood I want. Although I haven't really tested this out yet since I woke up. But they won't come near the place and I'm not allowed on the Res."

"And Jake didn't come up?" Alice asked, concern clear in her voice.

"Mom told him not to and had the Pack subdue him. She's just gone back down there now after I more or less order her to go get rest. She hadn't slept the entire time I was out of it." I informed them. "She only went cause Masen is here to look after me."

"Where is Masen?" Jasper asked.

"When we got back to the clearing Layla was there, so he took her off hunting in the other direction while I came back home. I'm not really ready for the Hannigans to know I'm at phasing stage yet." I tacked on to the end.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

I shrugged, I didn't know why, just that I knew I didn't want them to know.

"Ok." Alice said, accepting it at that.

"So what brings you two here?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"When we heard you were ill we raced here. Nessie called to say that you were better and that we didn't have to come if we didn't want to, but we were only two hours outside of Forks so we decided a quick stop by wouldn't hurt." Alice explained.

"And I'm so glad you came. You don't know how much I've missed you guys." I said, going over to them and hugging them both where they sat.

Alice put her arm around my neck while Jasper patted my shoulder; at least it wasn't my head this time. I stayed there on my knees feeling the comfort of their cold arms. I couldn't believe I'd missed them this much.

"It's like you've brought a part of me back." I whispered over their shoulders. "I feel like a Cullen again. I'm part of the family."

"Essie, you're always part of the family." Alice assured me.

"It doesn't always feel like that." I said sourly. "I feel cut off, the only communication I get is the odd little gift, and I'd rather have you all back here then any amount of gifts."

"You know why we can't come back." Alice said, frustration in her voice.

"Cause of Mike Newton." I spat the name, cursing everyone who had it.

Alice didn't say anything, but her arm tightened around me for a moment.

"Maybe I could come with you guys." I said leaning back as the thought suddenly occurred to me. "I could come live with you wherever that is now. I won't be a burden and I'll get a job to pay my way."

"You're only sixteen." Alice pointed out.

"Yeah. But I look at least twenty and I know you could fake the documentation for me. Come on, it would be great." My voice was becoming desperate.

Alice turned solemn eyes to Jasper and they had one of those silent conversations that had nothing to do with reading minds. It came from knowing everything about the other person and being connected to them on a level that went way beyond mere telepathy.

"I'm sorry Esther, but you should stay here and finish school." Jasper said quietly. "It is only two years and then you can come stay with us."

I looked at them both with betrayal as I felt my lip quiver; I fought back the tears as I dropped my face into my hands.

"I hate that freaking school. It's full of bullies and vampires and vulgar boys who grab you." I murmured. "What's it gonna be like now when at any moment I could lose control? There's no one there to look out for me. I'm a lone wolf, and you know what happens to lone wolves? They go mad and have to be put down." I rambled on.

"Then maybe you should have someone to escort you." Alice said quietly, her cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up into her eyes and she smiled. "Someone who knows you, someone who can protect you."

And suddenly I could see her plan, Masen would accompany me. Masen was going back to school with me, and Alice had already sorted everything out because she'd had one of her feelings that it might be needed. And she never could quite understand these 'feelings' she got when I was in the picture because she never had them about the other types of half-blood. Only me, and now and again she would have the odd flash of me in full, like last Thursday…

Suddenly I realised I was inside her mind and I reeled my mind back quickly, I didn't want to pry. I didn't want to know that people were worried about me.

"I think it would be a good thing if Masen came to school with me." I said quietly, trying to avoid her eyes, because I was sure that was what had drawn me in. "Oh and last Thursday I did become more or less human. That's probably why you could see me."

"Did you read my mind?" She asked, trying to catch my eye again.

"Sorry." I said, keeping my eyes fixed on the corner of the coffee table. "I try not to, but sometimes I can't help it."

"As if that bothers me." She said with a snort. "I do live with Edward from time to time. I just didn't realize you were that powerful. I wasn't even thinking about last Thursday."

"You probably were on some level. I don't just read surface thoughts. That's how I found out about Holly and the 'slip ups'." I said, inserting the inverted commas as skilfully as Tobias.

"What slip ups?" Jasper asked, I'd almost forgotten he was here as well, that's why I made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

I could taste the strange sense of relief he felt knowing that he wasn't the only one who slipped up anymore. Although he hadn't slipped up in forty years, he was still beating himself up over nearly killing Bella, and he never would forgive himself for that. I was also privy to some of his other slip-ups and barely leashed desires for the blood of humans. I also saw what he'd been when he was Maria's creature…

I pulled my mind away quickly and shuddered, that was going to fuel my nightmares for the rest of my life.

"Essie?" Alice asked, and I realised I must have blanked out for a moment.

"She wasn't living by the strictest vegetarian codes." I said with a disgusted shake of my head. "Every couple of months or so she'd supplement her diet with the blood of humans."

"And Masen never read her mind?" Alice asked, astonished.

"He can only read surface thoughts, and not even as well as Grandpa Edward." I explained quietly.

Alice giggled and I looked at her in shock.

"Sorry." She said, sobering a little. "It's just funny hearing you call Edward 'Grandpa'. It just cracks me up."

"Well he is my grandfather." I pointed out.

"Yeah. And you look older than him." She continued to laugh.

Her laugh was one of those infectious gut-busting laughs that are hard to shake and I couldn't help but laugh along. I mean it was kind of funny when you thought about it.

"I probably look older than Carlisle now, or if not around the same age." I mused. "And he's my great-grandfather."

To my surprise, but not enough to make me look in his eyes again, Jasper joined us. It was when we were in this state of semi-hysteria that Masen walked in. He smelled of the wind and the forest and fresh blood. He didn't smell of Layla, not more than from where they were hunting together, so I guess there had been no hanky-panky. It was a shame really; Masen could do with forgetting Holly for a while.

"What's so funny?" He asked, as he sat in a chair. "I thought a pack of hyenas had broken in."

"Hyenas!" I declared, finding it a lot funnier than it deserved, I just couldn't shake this giggle fit.

"We were considering the fact that Esther looks older than most of her elders." Jasper explained, his voice admirably sober.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess it is kinda funny." Masen said un-amused.

"Gee, lighten up Mase." I said as I dragged myself off the floor and resumed my previous seat.

Actually I was feeling kind of tired again and I didn't feel like much more talking.

"You know what guys." I said, stifling a yawn. "I think I'll turn in for the night. I'll chat to you all tomorrow."

They all said their goodnights as I made my way to the bedroom. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**= x = x = x = x = x = x =**

**I'd like to give a credit to Minschen for pointing out how strange it seemed when Essie referred to Edward as 'Grandpa' that's why I had Alice comment on it. It just took my fancy and I ran with it.**

**Why Starlight? Well first I had Muscle Museum because that's what's what I was listening to when I was deciding which song Essie was remembering in the mp3 of her mind. Then when I was editing Starlight was playing and I remembered how much I love that song, so that's why I chose it. Of course both songs are by the fabulous MUSE so in my opinion they're both great.**

**Thanks for reading, please review,**

**Gemma x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my fantabulous little brother and of course Minschen and Nikki for still finding the time to review.**

**Sorry it took so long guys but I've had the too much snow blues. lol. That was one of the factors, the other was a bit of writer's block around the middle of the chapter, but I think I managed to iron it out. **

* * *

Waking up in the morning I had a brief moment of disconcertment until I remembered where I was. I felt a little uncomfortable since I'd gone to sleep in my clothes. Or whoever's clothes they were, I wasn't quite certain about that.

In the moment it took me to remember where I was I remembered what had happened last night. I, Essie Black had phased. I had phased and I wasn't a monster. I felt so jubilant that I sprang from the bed and made my way to the living room.

Masen, Alice and Jasper where still sat around on the chairs as if I'd only just left them.

"Good morning." I sang brightly as I made my way to the kitchen to fix some breakfast.

They all called good morning before continuing with whatever conversation they were having as I began rummaging through the cupboards. I settled for having some cereal, very nutritious chocolate covered rice puffs, drenched in milk. I sat at the little table with my bowl and a glass of orange juice as I ate it quickly. I felt famished again and even though I was warm, it didn't bother me as much as it had. Perhaps my temperature would settle now I had phased.

I drank a glass of orange juice quickly and swilled my dishes through before I went to sit in the living room. As I sat I felt an odd chill through my body and my throat began to burn. My mind said I was hungry while my stomach felt full. I shuddered and rubbed my hands over my face.

"Essie are you ok?" Alice asked, suddenly at my side.

"I think I need to go hunt." I said, not looking up.

"You need to go now?"

"Yes. While I can. Before I'm too weak." I murmured.

"Ok. Will Masen take you?" She asked.

"He hunted last night. I was gonna go with him until Layla showed up." I felt a pang in my stomach and I clutched at it. "I should have gone last night."

"I guess I could come with you." She said lightly. "I should feed soon anyway." She patted my hand and stood up. "Jazz why don't you stay here, Essie and me are gonna have a little girl time." She added as she took my hand and pulled me to my feet.

Although I'd never admit it even under torture I felt relieved that Jasper wasn't coming with us, as much as I loved him, I wasn't ready to test his always-precarious restraint when he was going by instinct alone. I waved good-bye to my uncles as Alice led me outside and we immediately started ghosting through the trees.

I kept my pace to match hers, although she was faster than Masen I had to admit.

"So Holly tried to eat you." She observed as we headed to the more deserted areas of the forest.

"She sure did." I confirmed.

"Wow. I'm glad Bella and Edward weren't here, she'd be a pile of ash now." Alice said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"She couldn't help it. I'm just hard to resist." I said, suddenly feeling the urge to defend the woman who would be more likely to kill me now since she probably blamed me for the breakdown of her marriage.

"Do you think it's safe for me to come with you?" Alice asked, slowing in her worry.

"You've got more control than her." I said with a smile. "Besides, there's too much of the wolf about me now." I said smugly.

She surprised me by sniffing at me and then she frowned.

"You don't smell like the other Quileutes." She stated.

I shrugged.

"I'm not like the other Quileutes." I said, before picking up the pace once more.

"No your not." She agreed as she caught up with me. "You're faster on two legs for a start. They're all fast on two legs but not…"

"Vampire fast?" I offered.

"Yes. At least not on two legs, although they are as fast as us on four."

"I'm as fast on two as I am on four." I informed her.

"I wonder if this is because when you run your vampire half takes over but when you're a wolf it can't." She mused.

I shrugged, I didn't know and I didn't really care to be honest. I was just happy I could run fast whatever form I took.

"You said you were completely human on Thursday." She prompted.

"Yeah. Something really weird happened and all my energies got muddled or something. I don't know, but I was completely human. I think that's how you saw me. Thanks for the mac by the way, I love it."

"I knew you would." She said simply. "So how did you know you were human?"

"Because I split my leg open and Tobias wanted to eat me, but he didn't. That boy has some control. Both he and Marlin said I smelt human. Oh, and Mom said I smelt completely human, so…" I shrugged again. "I was human."

"I didn't see any of that." She said in an annoyed voice. "I saw you have a brilliant day."

"It was good for the most part." I assured her.

She didn't look convinced.

"Do you think this is far enough?" I asked, stopping.

"Sure." Alice agreed. "Ok, let's hunt."

Watching Alice hunt was the strangest experience of my life. It was kind of crazy watching that little dark haired pixie bring down a stag almost twice as high as her as easily as if he were nothing more than air. I watched open mouthed for a couple of seconds before I remembered that I was supposed to be feeding too and I sprang after the rest of the herd.

Quarter of an hour later we were heading back. My belly was full of blood but I felt floaty, as if I was made of light. I couldn't explain it, but as the fresh blood began to work its way into my system I felt buoyant, more so than I had on Wednesday, or last Wednesday as the case may be now.

I giggled delightedly as I ghosted through the trees, revelling in this new feeling that seemed to infuse me from head to toe. I felt elated when I saw the patch of sunlight up ahead, just a few sunbeams but it was enough to make me delight. I twirled into them with an agility that I didn't know I had, and that surprised me.

"Esther! Stop!" Aunt Alice called with such urgency that I stopped dead right in that patch of light.

I turned to look at her curiously as she stopped in that patch of light also, rainbows danced on her marble skin as she frowned slightly.

"I saw this." She whispered. "But I didn't quite believe it when I did. Because sometimes I'm wrong."

"Are we in danger?" I asked quickly, wondering if she had sensed something I hadn't.

She shook her head, sending the rainbows dancing.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked.

"I think you should look down at your hands." She said quickly, and I panicked, was I sprouting hair or something? Had I not avoided the curse of the Moon Children?

I looked down, preparing my face for panic, but instead I gasped in awe. My skin was pale, very, very pale but instead of alabaster white like Alice, my skin had redness to it. It was like pale russet marble, but it was also diamond. My skin threw rainbows as good as any vampire and my heart fluttered slightly in my chest. Or did it? My heart was a lot slower then usual. It was still beating, but the beats were a lot further apart.

_I'm a vampire!_ I gasped with my mind voice as I moved my hands back and forth to make the rainbows dance.

"Ess, are you ok?" Alice asked and she touched my arm lightly but her hand didn't feel cold to me.

"I feel ok." I murmured, still mesmerised by my own skin. "I just don't know what to make of this."

"Me neither." Alice said with a nervous laugh.

"I wonder if I could turn myself back." I mused, as I turned my hands back and forth one more time before closing my eyes.

I tried to feel the inside of my body. Tried to feel out every cell, to know what they were doing. My body was cold I knew, but I didn't feel cold, I felt, well I didn't feel cold. I didn't feel hot either which at first seemed a bonus, but then I worried in case I had lost the wolf after only just coming to terms with her.

I smiled as I felt that small familiar spark of Quileute fire still there deep within me. I began to draw on it gently, letting it saturate through my body, after all I didn't want to push it too much and end up fursploding and destroying another set of clothes. I felt the warmth spread through my body until I heard Alice give a gasp and I stopped drawing on the heat and opened my eyes.

I looked down at my hands and they were back to their normal deep russet brown.

I grinned widely as I looked up excitedly at Alice, while avoiding looking her directly in the eye, as I gave a laugh of triumph.

"Check me out!" I roared. "I'm human." I drew the heat down and let the coldness rise and my skin sparkled once more. "I'm vampire." I let the heat rise and the cool descend until my skin returned to normal. "I'm human…I'm vampire…I'm human…I'm vampire…I'm human…" I continued, alternating between the two states.

"Essie, do you really think you should be playing about with it like that?" Alice asked with a frown.

"Why not?" I asked. "It's my ability." I added dismissively as I continued to switch states.

"What if you fuse yourself?" She demanded.

"Huh?" I demanded with a frown that had completely thrown me.

"You know. If you keep switching lights on and off you fuse them. It's like a lot of things electrical. You keep flicking them on and off they break. Your nerves are electrical, do you really want to risk them?" She asked solemnly, her hands on her hips.

I sighed and let myself revert to my human form.

"Your right Auntie A." I said, feeling a little foolish now.

I bit my lip as I thought about what this could mean. It was another uncertainty. Well I had to think this over some before I told anyone about it. I wanted to be sure exactly what it meant before I went prematurely bragging as I'd done on Thursday. I took a breath and nodded my head firmly once I'd decided.

I would keep this under wraps until I knew for certain it was a permanent addition to my growing arsenal of abilities.

"Do you think we can keep this to ourselves for now?" I asked in hopeful, pleading tones. "I want to understand it a bit more before I tell anyone else about it."

"I hate keeping things from Jasper." She said simply.

"Can you just not tell him for one day at least?" I begged.

She considered this for a full minuet before a grin spread across her face.

"I think I could possibly hold off telling him if I were distracted for the day." She said sweetly.

I had a bad feeling about that sentence.

"Hmmm, I wonder what the weather's like in Seattle." She said, closing her eyes for a moment. Her eyes snapped open as she grinned again. "Cloudy. Perfect." She said happily.

Yes, a very bad feeling.

"We're going on a shopping trip my girl." She said, reaching up to clap me on the shoulder.

"No." I gasped, the dread filling me up. "Anything but that."

"Then I guess I'll have to spend the day with Jasper. There's nowhere we can be completely alone, so I guess we'll have to do some talking. Hmmm, I wonder what we'll talk about." She mused, tapping her chin with her finger in mock thoughtfulness.

"That's blackmail!" I gasped.

"But you know how much I really love shopping." She said smugly, she knew that she had me. "And you need a whole new wardrobe. I bet none of your clothes fit you anymore, that's why you're wearing Edward's old things."

"So that's who they belong to." I muttered.

"You didn't know?"

"No. They were what Masen handed me in a bag. I guess Bella's things would have been too small." I surmised.

"Most likely." Alice agreed. "Now come along, you need to have a shower and change before we go." And with that she broke into a run.

I sighed in defeat and ghosted after her, it was hard to argue with Alice once she made up her mind.

We arrived back at the cottage and I went strait into the shower, endeavouring to be quick in order to placate Alice and stop her spilling the beans. It was only half way through washing my hair in a strawberry scented shampoo that must have been a relic from Grandma Bella's time here that I realised I had nothing to change into. How the hell was I supposed to go shopping with nothing to wear?

I pushed it to the back of my mind while I continued with my ablutions, scrubbing every part of me until I was sure I was clean. After all the last time I remembered washing was six days ago and since then I'd fallen off the back of a wolf, gone hunting, been unresponsive unless blood was placed before me, turned into a wolf and gone hunting. That was a lot that needed to be cleaned away.

I was in there half an hour scrubbing every part of my body until I gleamed. Once I was satisfied I stepped out of the water and on to the towel I'd placed there earlier not to get the floor wet. I wrapped a smallish towel around my hair before I towel dried the rest of my body.

Then with no other option, even though I'd rather not do this, I wrapped the big towel around me and wished it were somewhat bigger, maybe a beach towel, as it only came to my knees. I insured that the relevant bits were covered up before I pushed the door open and made my way out into the little corridor.

"Auntie A?" I called, wanting to grab her attention while not wanting to be noticed.

Alice was there before me in a split second.

"I need some clothes to wear now." I explained, clutching the towel around me further.

Alice nodded her head and led me into the master bedroom where she disappeared into the closet that was almost bigger than the actual room.

She returned moments later with a pair of dark jeans and a black turtle neck sweater draped over her arm.

"I thought you might be more comfortable in these." She said handing them to me along with underwear that was still in their plastic.

"Thanks." I said as she placed them on the bed for me.

"Don't be too long." She ordered, before leaving the room and pulling the door shut behind her.

I dressed quickly in what I supposed was underwear that had been intended for Bella and clothes that had once belonged to Edward. Possibly he'd never worn these because from family legend I got the impression that Alice would never allow you to wear something more than once.

Once dressed I made my way back to the living room and I cursed the fact that I didn't have any shoes to wear. I hadn't been wearing any the night I'd gone to the Cullen house and I hadn't had any handed to me since I'd been here. Would I have to shop in Seattle bare-foot? That would certainly draw stares.

I walked into the room downcast but I felt immediately uplifted at the sight of bronze curls.

"Mom!" I cried and flung myself into her arms without a seconds thought. "You have to help me, Auntie A wants to take me shopping."

"I know. I'm coming too." Renesmee reassured me as she patted my back.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yes. Somebody has to ensure your old Aunt doesn't go overboard." Renesmee replied with a slight chuckle.

"Hey!" Alice protested.

"I speak only the truth Auntie Alice." Renesmee said sweetly. "You know what you're like when you get near a shop."

"Ok, but less of the old, and perhaps it'd be better if you just called me Alice for today." She suggested.

"Sure Alice." Renesmee said lightly.

"Anything you say Alice." I added feeling mischievous.

"Well today's going to be fun." Alice muttered under her breath.

"We could just not go." I said hopefully.

"You're not getting out of it that easily." Alice replied with a grin.

"Do'h!" I remarked with a pout, I knew I was defeated.

Thankfully Renesmee had brought my biker boots up from the Res along with a few of my other things such as my laptop and schoolbooks. She'd also brought my iPod and music system, I'd be able to listen to my tunes now as well.

We left for Seattle in Renesmee's Ford Focus because Alice had arrived in her Porsche 911 and since that only had two seats it would have been a little difficult for the three of us to fit in. It was kind of a shame because I'd never been in a 911 Turbo and Alice had kept hers in good condition even though she'd had it for forty years.

Alice insisted on driving and Renesmee sat in the front, this gave me the back seat all to myself and after clipping up my seatbelt I turned sideways and put my legs up on the seat. I leaned my back against the door and prepared my mind for the journey as Alice started the car and pulled swiftly out of the parking bay and onto the gravel road.

Renesmee plugged my iPod into the Focus' sound system and as the music began to wash over me I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

I thought about what had happened to me over the past two weeks. To tell the truth I had been teetering on the brink for the past month, maybe longer, but now I finally seemed to know my body better. I knew that I could phase and not have to worry about going mad. I could turn into what seemed to be full vampire, which was a bonus I'd never imagined. I could no longer look people in the eye for fear of reading too much of what they really thought, I would have to work on my shield for that. Try to strengthen it somehow.

A lot had happened in such a short time, a lot of it I couldn't even remember because I'd been lost in a dream world. When I tried to think of the dream all I got was a blank. There was nothing there and I couldn't help but feel that it was important for me to remember. The harder I tried the more solid the barrier seemed to be.

So I gave up on the pursuit of my dream and settled instead to just listening to the music in my head. I tried to picture the videos of the songs in my head, while creating them for the songs that didn't have any. It was a good way to while away the journey while Nessie and Alice chatted about things that happened before I was born.

It was while I was listening to an old Marilyn Manson song, the Fight Song, I tuned out. I wasn't seeing that weird high school football game picked out in demonic colours. Instead I had this image in my head of shaky hand held camera footage and two people dancing but I couldn't quite make it out. It was like trying to peer through frosted glass.

Then a different song began to fill my mind. The beat was similar but it was clear the sentiment of the song was entirely different form old Marilyn's one. I couldn't quite make out the words though, something about herald angels? I tried to listen harder so that I could remember the words, but I couldn't and it was damn annoying. If there was one thing that was sure to bug me all day it was trying to remember a song I just vaguely knew.

I let out a growl and rubbed at my temples.

"Is something wrong?" Renesmee asked concerned from the front seat as Marilyn shouted 'Fight!' from the speakers.

"Nothing." I assured her. "I just can't remember a song and it's driving me insane trying to."

"Then maybe you shouldn't try." She suggested.

"But it keeps trying to get my attention, then hiding when I try to listen. It's like someone playing knock-knock-ginger inside my head." I explained.

"Well, maybe I can help." She suggested.

"How?" I asked.

"Send the tune to me and I can see if I recognise it." She said, extending her hand.

I looked at her hand doubtfully, I really didn't think she would recognise it. It wouldn't hurt to try though.

I reached out and touched her hand, relaying to her what little of the song I could gather in my head. Once I'd showed her everything I pulled my hand back and looked at her expectantly.

"That sounds like the song that was just on." She said with a frown, "You know, one of the ones I don't really approve of you listening to because of the language."

"Didn't you listen to Manson when you were a teenager." Alice said, and she winked at me in the mirror.

"That was different." Renesmee said, folding her arms and pouting slightly. "I was never influenced by bad language."

"Of course you weren't." Alice teased.

"Look it wasn't the Fight Song." I cut in, "It's not even one of his songs. It's by the…Tuh something. I can't even remember the band."

I sighed.

"Terror?" Alice suggested with a frown.

I frowned also, that sounded familiar, but…

"That's not it." I said, feeling moody all of a sudden.

I sighed again.

"I'll try and drown it out with something else." I said with a forced smile. "Toggle down to Muse's Time is Running Out, that usually wipes all other music from my mind."

As Dom's rhythmic drumming, Chris's funky bass and Matt's amazing guitar riffs and unique voice, not to mention the piano work and all the added effects, filled the small space I was soon lost in that wonderful song. All thoughts of half remembered tunes left me as I let myself become lost in the wonderful, frightening world of Muse. For Renesmee had accidentally opened the Muse folder and it played right through the rest of 'Absolution' through 'Black Holes and Revelations' into 'The Resistance' and every other album after that, and I was happy. Muse was good for washing all other music from your mind.

Before I knew it we were parking in a multi-story in Seattle and I was a little reluctant to let Muse behind, but at least it gave me something to look forward to when I was being dragged from shop to shop.

I got out and closed the door, waiting around feeling awkward for Renesmee and Alice to emerge. I felt a little freakish as tall as I was standing under the low ceiling of the parking lot, my head nearly touched it, no wonder the sign advised that only vehicles under six foot three should enter.

Alice and Renesmee joined me and I followed behind silently, feeling out of place. Also I felt that slight flicker of turmoil I sometimes got at times like this, wondering if I was a normal girl because I wasn't into all the things that were considered girly and normal. I'd rather be climbing trees or cliff diving back in La Push right now than be on this shopping trip. I was getting a whole new expensive wardrobe from my rich, slightly eccentric aunt who knew absolutely everything when it came to fashion. A normal girl would be excited right?

Well I wasn't, and I already felt hot and my turtleneck was chaffing me. Although the hot wasn't Quileute fire. It was the heat of having to trudge around shops I didn't want to go to and feeling agitated that I clearly didn't belong there. I was a wild thing and the snooty shop people always seemed to know this with some uncanny sixth sense, and always did their damndest to make me feel small.

The first store we went to had a name over the door; I think it might have been 'Louis' or something similar. There were two mannequins in the window, each beautifully dressed in what could only be described as upper class. Nobody in Forks and especially La Push would wear something like that, for a start we were much too sensible. Those little Jackie-O outfits were not something you wanted to be wearing if you got caught in a sudden snowstorm and had to hike six miles home.

Never the less I was pulled into the shop that inside held nothing more than a reception desk with a painfully thin woman in a finely tailored black skirt suite and her hair scraped back into a bun. She was sitting on a high stool at the desk and she looked as if she stood up she would break in half.

She gave us a disdainful look when she regarded us, as if to say 'Why are you polluting my place of employment you ugly, ugly people?'

I felt myself shrink away slightly. Can you believe that? Me, Essie Black, the true wolf-vamp shrinking away from little miss Skeletor.

Alice on the other hand was in her element as she stepped up to the desk. She looked at the girl as if she was nothing more than a glorified shop girl who should be honoured that Mrs Alice Cullen-Hale was willing to look at her, never mind speak.

"May I help you?" The girl asked with all the skill of an amateur at proper elocution.

"I will speak only to Louis." Alice said dismissively with such crisp clear vowels that I had to struggle not to let my jaw fall open.

"Monsieur DeVeux is out to lunch." The girl stated, trying her hardest to match Alice's tone.

"I know you are lying my girl. If you know what is best for you, you will pick up that phone and tell old Louis that Alice Cullen is here to see him and if he does not tare himself away from Pierre, or whoever the boy of his fancy is this season, then I will have no option but to take my business elsewhere." Alice voice was cold and haughty and I never imagined that she could adopt such a persona, a view that Nessie clearly shared with me as she shot me a look.

The girl behind the desk blanched and turned to the computer on her desk, typing quickly as she obviously knew the system. She froze for a moment, blanching further still before reaching out with a shaking hand for the phone on her right. She dialled quickly then held it to her ear.

She was swallowing nervously and clearly having trouble with her breathing as she sucked on her bottom lip, nodding her head with each ring of the phone. It rang for a full minuet and the phone must have cut her off automatically for she reached out for the little button thing in the cradle that would hang up the phone before dialling again.

This time she nodded her head four times before there was the buzz of an irritated voice on the other end.

"Sorry to bother you Monsieur DeVeux." She said quickly. "But Miss Alice Cullen is here in need of your services." She said simply.

There was a mumbling from the receiver.

"Yes Monsieur." She said timidly before hanging up the phone.

She took a moment to compose herself before turning a prat smile on us that would have rivalled the finest McDonald's worker.

"I apologise for that unfortunate incident." She said lightly. "Allow me to show you to the waiting room and Monsieur DeVeux will be with you momentarily."

"Do show the way." Alice said, not letting her voice thaw.

The girl curtsied. She actually curtsied to us before leading us through a doorway and up a small flight of stairs where a cluster of very comfortable looking chairs had been placed.

"If you would care to wait here while Monsieur DeVeux prepares himself. I will get you anything you require in the meantime. Would any of you ladies care for a beverage of some sort?" She asked, that smile still on her face.

"I am fine." Alice answered as she took a seat primly. "Renesmee, Esther, do either of you require refreshment at this point in time?"

"I would most gladly welcome a cappuccino." Renesmee responded, taking a seat next to Alice.

"How about you Esther dear?" Alice prompted.

"A still mineral water would be great." I said cheerfully while feeling I was letting the side down a bit with my casual tones. This impression was solidified by the disdainful look the shop girl shot me as she left to retrieve our drinks.

"I hope I didn't show you up." I murmured as I slumped into the chair on Alice's other side.

"Of course you didn't." Alice said cheerfully, tapping me on the back of my hand in a reassuring manner. "We're rich, we're allowed to behave however we want, regardless of what anorexic little shop girls may think."

I nodded my head in agreement, even if I didn't entirely agree. I suppose this was part of the acting that came from being a vampire and having to present a certain façade to humans.

I remained in silence while the girl handed Renesmee and me both our drinks before disappearing back into the front of the shop. Nessie and Alice were chatting again while I sipped my water and tapped my feet feeling nervous. I had never been in a boutique before and I didn't know what to expect.

It was less than five minuets when a hurricane rolled into the room. He was around five nine, five ten and skinny in his dark single-breasted suite that was so clearly expensive it almost oozed money. He wore a pale yellow shirt beneath, just this side of white and deep purple tie that was clearly pure silk. His hair was long but he'd put a great deal of effort into teasing it up onto the top of his head so the light brown curls fell rakishly over his forehead.

Oh yeah, and he was also a vampire.

I gaped at him as he swept toward us with a low, formal bow.

"Madame Alice, it does me good to see you." He said with a thick French accent as he leaned down to kiss her on either cheek. "As beautiful as ever."

"Honestly Louis, if I could I would blush." Alice said, looking acceptably bashful.

"Speaking of blushing beauties, who are your delightful companions?" He asked, his gold eyes flickering between Renesmee and me.

"This is my niece Renesmee and her daughter Esther." Alice said indicating us and I felt shocked beyond words that Alice was revealing exactly who we were.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Madame Renesmee." He said as he took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it.

"And you too, Mademoiselle Esther." He said taking my hand and kissing the back of it as well and I felt my cheeks burn.

"Please, call me Essie." I invited.

"Of course I will." He assured me with a smile before he straitened up. "So Alice, what can old Louis do for you today?" He asked pleasantly.

"Essie needs some new clothes, a whole wardrobe full." Alice announced.

"Really?" He asked, before turning his attention back to me. "Stand up my dear." He said, motioning me to stand.

I shot a worried look to Alice who encouraged me with a smile and a nod of her head.

I sighed and stood up; feeling a little foolish as Louis pulled me forward and then started circling me looking thoughtful. Then he stood back watching me for a full minuet with a slight frown on his forehead and his hand on his chin.

He took a deep breath that seemed to indicate the end of whatever thoughts he'd been entertaining.

"Mon diue ma chèree but you are striking. Oh, but to have you on my catwalk! That height, those strong yet elegant shoulders! That slender neck and those nicely toned muscles! La belle fille!" He seemed to get more excited with each passing sentence.

I simply stood there feeling embarrassed by this rush of compliments. I'd never been told I was beautiful by anyone who wasn't a family member or a close friend, and coming from a vampire clothes designer made it seem all the more spectacular.

"And your hair, and that skin! You could be my copper goddess!" He squealed.

"No Louis." Alice cut in, "She's only sixteen and she still has school to finish."

"Such a shame." He said sadly. "I am just about to unveil my Winter Collection and you would have been perfect for the centre piece ma ange bronze."

He gave a sigh.

"I guess we had better get on with the fitting." He said, his voice perky once more. "Follow me please." And he flounced out of the room without waiting for a reply.

Alice was the first to follow him with Renesmee right behind her. Feeling even more awkward now I'd been lavished with such embarrassing compliments I brought up the rear. I followed them up another flight of stairs into an elegant room with a curtained booth in the corner, a group of full-length mirrors that formed a sort of semi-circle and a number of comfortable looking armchairs. There were low tables with fashion magazines and the plush carpet on the floor made it seem very expensive.

"Essie if you would care to step up to the mirrors." He said, taking my hand and leading me up to the group of looking glasses while Nessie and Alice both took seats.

I allowed him to guide me to the perfect spot and stood with my head down for a moment feeling self-conscious with all the other Essie's watching me.

"Coat." Louis announced, and I shrugged my mac off my shoulders where it was immediately whisked away.

He started pacing around me again. Without warning he took hold of my hair and twisted it up, pinning it on top of my head. I let out a warning growl in surprise as the wolf leapt to the surface. It was instinct, but I couldn't let her rule me, so I persuaded her back down while at the same time trying to avoid the emergence of the vampire.

"Think ballerina." He ordered, ignoring my reaction.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"I want you to stand like a ballerina. Tall and proud. Heels together in position one, do not lock your knees, pull in that derriere and that tum, now chest out, shoulders back and relaxed and head held high. You are an elegant and beautiful swan." He declared.

I did all that he instructed, and it was amazing the effect it had on my confidence. I didn't feel sorry for being so tall now; it was my god given right. As Louis began running the tape measure around key parts of my body I couldn't help but look at myself in the mirror.

I hadn't looked in a full-length mirror for a very long time, never mind ones that showed me from so many different angles.

I was tall, but I didn't look freakish with it because my body was nicely balanced. As Louis had said, my shoulders looked strong, but the were also rounded and feminine and seemed to flow nicely into the contours of my arms. You could see the nicely toned muscles show through the thin material of my turtleneck and I couldn't help but think of myself as an Amazon warrior. Ok, that might sound a bit vain, but I had that athletic but still very feminine build now and I wondered what I could dress it in to make it even more beautiful.

"I have all the measurements I need." Louis informed Alice as he jotted something down on a pad. "What order would you like?"

"The full works." Alice said getting down to business. "You know the type of thing we like, but do it to match Essie. She lives in Forks so bear that in mind in matters of practicality, but that doesn't mean that you can't put a few nice dresses in there. Every girl needs a few nice dresses, no matter how wild she is." Alice finished with a grin.

"Very well." He replied solemnly. "And when would you like the order by?"

"Oh you can send each piece as you finish them, but I would like it all complete within two months." Alice prompted.

"I am sure that will not be a problem. You may arrange the matter of payment with Gabriella at the desk." He said briskly, dismissing us.

"It was good to see you again Louis." Alice said, kissing the air on either side of his cheeks.

"Aurevoir Madame." Louis said. "You must come back for a proper visit. I can introduce you to Ricardo, my new mate."

"I would very much love that. Jasper and I should be passing through in a couple of days." Alice said brightly.

"Then it's a date." He assured her.

He then proceeded to kiss Renesmee and then me on either side of our cheeks before we went back down stairs. After waiting for Alice to settle her account, the sum of which she wouldn't tell us she led us back out onto the busy Seattle streets.

We spent the rest of the day trawling the shops for what Alice said was enough to get me through until Louis had finished my new wardrobe. Luckily I got a bit more say in my clothes to get me by and by the time we returned to the car I had more jeans than I could need in a year and load of new tops and underwear. I also had new sneakers and five new pairs of convers in different colours and pair of sparkly black sandals with spiky heals I couldn't see myself wearing in a million years but Alice had insisted.

It was nearing four by the time we pulled off, it was an hour into the journey back when Renesmee made Alice stop at a drive through to get us some food for neither of us had eaten anything since this morning. Even though I'd had both human food and a blood meal I was starving, so was happy for the enormous bugger and extra large fries. It surprised me a little that Renesmee ordered the same, she didn't usually eat as much as me, but then again we had gone practically the whole day without any proper food.

We ate as Alice drove, although we wouldn't have been stopped for long even if she had parked up for us to eat. But I guess she was anxious to get back to Jasper, vampires always got a bit impatient when they were away from their mates.

It was just starting to turn dusk when we pulled onto the gravel drive and I was lost once again in the world of Muse, but then I had a sudden notion to run. What harm would it be, it wasn't that far to the cottage.

"Can I get out here?" I asked, sitting up properly.

"Why?" Renesmee asked.

"I want to run." I declared. "I've been cramped in the back of here for nearly three hours and my legs are starting to protest."

"Ok." Renesmee agreed and Alice pulled to a stop. "But make sure you come strait to the cottage."

"Yes Mom." I agreed as I opened the door and got out.

I closed the door behind me and breathed in the familiar scents of home, I was already in the forest before Alice had pulled away. I allowed myself to run flat out, only my trajectory was a little to the west of where I wanted to go.

I had no idea why I was coming this way until I got the feel of three familiar minds. I pulled my mind back before I could pry and slowed my pace. I sneaked up behind my friends and they weren't even aware of my presence. I grinned at the thought of what this meant.

I pulled the heat down and allowed the cool to rise, and then I stepped closer to my friends before leaning against a tree.

"What are you doing on my territory wolf brats?" I said in a low menacing voice.

The three spun around in shock. The twins were startled but this quickly dissolved into realisation as they looked at me. It was Harry's reaction that intrigued me though. He turned around with a growl in his throat and I could almost see the mental effort it took for him to calm himself when he saw it was me. He was shaking violently and suddenly I caught his scent and it all became clear.

"You phased." I stated, allowing the heat to rise enough to restore me to my normal self.

"How can you tell?" He asked, his curiosity distracting him from his instincts.

"Well for one thing you're just about holding your shape together. For another, it's your scent. You're definitely wolf now." I said with a grin. "So how's it working out for you?"

He shrugged.

"Apathy? Really? I found it exciting, running the dark night with the wind in my fur." I stated dreamily. "So what are you guys doing here?" I added in an attempt to draw their attention away from what I'd just said.

"We came up to see you." Susie answered, giving me a cautious look.

"We snuck out." Sammie added proudly.

"You did?" I asked in approval.

"Of course. You're not the only rebel on the Res." Susie teased with a grin.

I laughed at this before asking, "Why?"

"They wouldn't let us come up. They said it was too dangerous." Harry answered. "No, what they really said was that you are too dangerous." He amended in dark tones.

"I'm not dangerous." I protested.

"I saw you attack them Ess!" Harry exclaimed, and I could hear the disbelief in his voice, as if he didn't want to accept the truth, but it had been laid bare before him.

"Attack Who?" I demanded hotly, but I made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

I always did this when we argued. We always tried to unnerve each other when we were exchanging words by trying to outstare each other. So I did it this time like all the other times. Only this time my power kicked in…

I was pulled into his mind and the memory formed before I even had chance to pull away…

_...It was two nights ago, Tuesday. Harry hadn't had such a great day at school and the Twins were pissed with him cause they thought he knew where I was but wouldn't share my location with them for some reason. When they weren't making out he was a co-conspirator they were blaming him for my continued absence, making out that he'd driven me away._

_This made him angry, annoyed and a little ashamed because he felt that he'd overreacted about Tobias' scent on me and perhaps that's why I'd up and left without a bye or leave. He got even more frustrated because Seth, usually good-natured laid back Seth, was being such a tight ass about the whole thing. Seth wouldn't tell Harry where I was or where Renesmee was for that matter or why the Pack were taking it in turns to keep Jake inside our house. _

_Harry asked Seth again Tuesday night and that refusal had been one too many on top of the guilt he felt and the constant nagging from the Twins. That last refusal was all it took to flip his switch and 'Not here. Not like this.' Didn't mean a thing. It was just words as the wolf broke free._

_Then I felt it, the Pack mind as he remembered it so vividly. It was more than I could ever have imagined. Not more anything in particular, just more in general. There was the collective mind and the individual mind, but every individual mind was part of the collective. Everything was laid bare before your brothers; there were no secrets in the Pack. In the confusion of thought that surrounded me at that moment I wondered how they kept track of themselves. How they knew where one mind ended and another began. _

_Yet they did maintain their sense of self while still being part of the whole, and after the initial confusion he realised what this meant. Every thought they had he would see, no matter how hard they tried to block it. Actually the harder they tried to block it the more likely it was he would see it. It was the old pink rhinoceros thing._

_It was with a feeling of self-satisfaction that he thought of me. Letting a picture of me in a typical Essie moment float through the connection and immediately they were all cautious, but it was too late. The snowball had already been sent rolling._

_An image began to form, fuzzy at first but then it grew stronger until the image became crystal clear. It was me, but it didn't really look like me. For a start my skin was all blotchy, as if I had some form of rash and I was sat in a chair staring at nothing. At first I thought that maybe they had frozen the memory, but then I realised that this was me in my catatonic state._

"_How's she doing?" My father asked from the left of this perspective._

"_Jake, I don't think it's safe for you and the Pack to be here." My mother said tentively. "She told me to keep you all away."_

_There was a flash of somebody else's memory as an image of Renesmee's care worn face popped up super imposed beside the memory me before dissolving once more._

"_I'm not going to leave you up here on your own." Jake protested._

_The Pack weren't paying attention to the conversation though; all of them had focused on that figure in the chair, I could tell because suddenly the image sharpened. I was the focus of all their keen senses as my nostrils began to quiver. Then I was clearly sniffing the air and a look of hunger settled on my face as red flashed through my_ _unfocused eyes. My head began to move while my body remained eerily still_ _while I tried to locate the source of the scent, my eyes still void of any sign of life. _

_I lurched to my feet and I looked like a creature from some cheesy monster flick as I opened my mouth to reveal bright white teeth. Then I was moving much too fast and there was a lot of movement as the Pack spun around to exit. The last image of me that I caught was a blur moving in to stop me, it was probably Masen…_

I felt a sting on my left cheek and my hand flew up to rub it. I blinked and looked down in shock at Sammie's worried face while remembering to avoid her eyes. The last thing I wanted was to freak all my friends out.

"I had to do something." She murmured as if expecting a rebuke. "You guys were just staring at each other and didn't respond when we called you."

"Thank you." I said in my most sincere tones. "I keep forgetting what happens when I meet people's eyes."

"Why? What happens?" Susie asked.

"She sees right into your soul." Harry whispered and he was shivering as if he were cold.

I laughed nervously.

"Not quite." I assured them. "I just get sucked into their heads and I see their thoughts. Even if I don't want to." I shivered slightly when I remembered the Dream Walker's thoughts. "There's some thoughts people really should keep to themselves."

"So you were reading Harry's mind?" Susie demanded as she tried to clarify.

"Not intentionally!" I remarked, suddenly on the defensive. "I only glanced in his eyes for a second and I was drawn in. Not like I saw much personal anyway. It was only what the Pack saw of me when I was catatonic." I explained, before I rethought my words and snorted. "Only? God, I heard that I was a terror, but I didn't quite get how bad until I saw myself just then." I buried my face in my hands. "I'm a monster!" I gasped, and sank to the floor.

"No you're not." Sammie said in consoling tones as she put an arm around my shoulder. "If you're a monster then so are we."

"You didn't try and eat members of the Pack!" I hissed, trying to get my point across.

"I heard you broke your ribs rather than eat Alex." Sammie countered. "That's gotta count for something."

"You think?" I demanded, as I shot her a look of annoyance, why couldn't they see?

Well maybe there was a way to make them see?

I pushed Sammie away from me and sprang to my feet and stepped a safe distance away from my friends.

"So you think I'm not a monster?" I demanded as I drew up the cold and let the heat sink. "Wait till you get a load of this."

My friends were watching me curiously.

"Ok this won't be so impressive because there's no sun, but there's still enough light for you to see." I murmured, before I closed my eyes and allowed the cool to settle over my body.

I opened my eyes when I heard them all gasp. This was met by even more gasps and mixed reactions on their faces. The Twins were looking at me in almost mesmerised awe while it was clear Harry had his hackles raised. Perhaps I smelt more like a vampire now, I mean too much like a vampire. Maybe it was the scent thing cause what I was getting of Harry was wet dog rather than the usual homey woodsy smell.

"Still think I'm no monster?" I asked lightly.

I could feel Harry's horror beat against me while the Twins still gawped at me as if I were a new exotic animal in the zoo. Then Sammie scrunched up her face and her bottom lip jutted out. I waited anxiously for her to disown me.

"It's just your vampire half." She said with a dismissive shrug. "We always knew it was there. But that's not who or what you are. It's just a tiny fraction of you. Besides, your vampire half is Cullen. The Cullen's aren't monsters and neither are you. I think your gold eyes prove that."

"My eyes are gold?" I asked in shock.

"Yep, just like the good vampires." Susie answered promptly, and I was slightly surprised that there wasn't a hint of sarcasm to her tone. She was being serious about the good vampires. Susie usually held all vampires with a little hostility.

"You're not a monster Ess." Harry said in a strained voice. "But do you think you could turn back to normal cause your scent's kinda burning my nose."

"Sorry!" I gasped as I allowed enough heat to rise and return me to my normal state. "Is that better?"

He took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"So any other new tricks?" He asked with a grin.

"Not unless you count phasing." I said with fake nonchalance.

"What?" They all three demanded.

"I phased last night and it was amazing! Oh my god! Girl's you got to do it as soon as you can." I gasped. "I can't believe I resisted so long. I guess I was scared in case my vamp genes messed with my wolf genes or something, but I was able to turn back, even with the moon in the sky."

They were all looking at me with confusion.

"I'm Quileute, not a Child of the Moon." I tried to clarify.

"But we knew you were Quileute, didn't you?" Susie demanded with a frown.

"Of course I knew I was Quileute, but I wasn't sure what my vampire part would play in all of this. I didn't know if it would make me uncontrollable as a wolf and go on a bloody rampage. That's why I resisted so long…" I explained quickly.

"What changed your mind?" Harry asked.

"I got myself some insurance." I answered guardedly; I didn't know how they would react to the news that Masen had promised to kill me, even if he hadn't intended on following through with it. "So I just went for it."

"Can you show us?" Sammie asked excitedly.

I shot her a cautious look that Harry mirrored.

"I'd love to, but not right now. I don't really feel like stripping off, and I should be back at the cottage by now. Nessie'll be worried about me." I explained as tactfully as possible. "So. You wanna come with?"

They all agreed and we set off for the cottage. I felt a little annoyed at having to keep my pace slow for my friends. I guess it came from hanging around with the vampires for the last two days. I'd been spoilt with being able to run fast, now I had to remember to be human. Ok, not quite human, but you know what I mean.

We arrived at the cottage ten minuets later and Renesmee was standing outside with her arms crossed looking relieved and angry at the same time. I felt a pang of shame over causing her undue stress.

"I was about to send out a search party." She said in flat tones.

"I would have been here sooner, only I met a couple of stragglers in the woods." I said cheerfully.

Renesmee quirked an eyebrow before peering into the darkness behind me.

"I was wondering when you three would turn up." She said unimpressed. "Well I guess you'd best all come inside." She said with a sigh, before turning and entering.

"Come on then." I said, following after my mother. "Oh, and Harry, you might wanna watch your head." I said, remembering the low beams.

Inside Masen and Jasper were sitting on the chairs where Renesmee went to join them. However there was someone missing.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Just putting the finishing touches to your new wardrobe." She said, emerging from the small corridor.

"You put them all away?" I asked thankful, I would have had no idea how to organise my closet and I knew Alice loved doing things like that.

"Not only that, I cleared out all of Bella and Edward's things, I'll donate most of it to the good will, even though the clothes are a little old-fashioned I'm sure they'll find some use for them." She finished in doubtful tones.

"Auntie A, you're an organising genius." I exclaimed, hugging her. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." She replied.

I pulled away and grinned.

"I'd like you to meet my three best friends in the whole world." I said. "This Harry, Susie and Sammie." I indicated each in turn.

"It's very nice to meet you." Alice said pleasantly.

My friends were gazing at her open mouthed, they'd heard the countless stories about the Cullens but this was the first time they'd ever come face to face with one. I suppose to them it was like a character stepping out of a children's story.

"Are your friends always so shy?" Alice stage whispered.

"They're not shy, just a bit overwhelmed." I said lightly. "Hey guys! Snap out of it! It's only my auntie."

"But it's Alice freaking Cullen." Susie managed to gasp.

"Yeah, and Jasper's sitting right over there." I said, pointing him out.

All three heads turned to him and I could almost feel them shrink back. They had heard _all_ the old stories.

"Hey Uncle Jazz." I called to him cheerfully.

"Good evening Essie." He said, rising to his feet to join Alice.

They stood with one arm around each other and I noticed that vampires who were mates often did this when they had been apart awhile, as if reassuring themselves that the other was still alive.

"And good evening to the three of you." He added with a slight bow of his head.

My three friends nodded their heads.

"And that's Masen." I said, indicating Masen who acknowledged us with a wave of his hand. "Come on, we'll go out by the pond." I said, leading them through the living room.

"Only until ten mind Essie. Then I will drive you three back down to the Res. You're parents were very worried." She scolded my friends.

They all mumbled apologies before following me through to my bedroom. They made sounds of approval at its size and the magnificent bed with its white billows. I gave them a tour of the closet and noticed that the clothes I had bought today barely filled an eighth of the space, it made me wonder what Alice had ordered for me altogether from Louis' boutique.

I grabbed a spare blanket from the shelf in the closet as I led them out into the garden. I opened the glass doors with a flourish, but felt almost as awed as my friends at the sight that greeted me.

There was a break in the clouds overhead and the full moon shone through weekly, reflected perfectly in that smooth pool and it turned the stones that edged it to silver. I also noted that the weeds had been removed and the grass had been clipped down neat. There were new rose bushes planted along the edges of the garden, or perhaps they were the original ones but they'd been pruned. I guess Jasper or Masen had been busy today.

I walked out slowly onto the grass, my arms still held out in the motion of opening the door. I could hear my friends shuffling behind me but I was lost in a sense of overwhelming emotion as the watery rays of the moon washed over my skin. Was it possible to fall in love with the night? If it was, then I was in deep.

"This is magical." Sammie whispered, and that broke me out of my reverie.

"Let's sit down." I said, spreading the blanket on the ground and we all took a corner each.

I sat cross-legged and rested my chin in my hand as I smiled at my friends.

"So what did I miss down on the Res?" I asked lightly.

"Not much." Was the general consensus.

"Oh come on. Harry freaking phased, there must have been more I missed!" I declared.

This was met with head shakes.

"Anyone imprinted? Anyone we didn't reckon on phase?" I prompted.

"No." Susie said definitely. "Although I did hear one thing." She said, and shot a sly look at Harry.

"I heard that too." Sammie said, using that weird twin telepathy thing they had that wasn't telepathy at all.

"Yes. When they were out running the boarder Timmy thought something that wasn't very nice about you." Susie informed me in apologetic tones. "So naturally Harry took offence, just like we would. Anyway, long story short, Harry totally won. Timmy was left licking his wounds. Put down by the newbie. You can just imagine the digs he's getting over that."

"So you defended my honour." I teased, grinning widely.

"Timmy had no right to think those things." Harry murmured as his cheeks darkened in embarrassment.

"One thing I've learned through being a mind reading freak is that people can't help their thoughts, and sometimes they don't mean those thoughts. They're just passing fancies. I'm sure you have thoughts you'd never dream of actually carrying out. Am I right?" I asked.

Harry nodded his head, but he looked worried.

"But it's always good to know you've got my back bro." I said cheerfully, and I nudged his arm lightly with my fist. "And you two as well." I said to the Twins and I pulled them all into a group hug.

We broke apart then fell into comfortable silence as we all lay down on our backs with our heads on the blanket and our legs pointing in different directions. I cushioned my head with my hands and sighed contentedly as I gazed up at the moon, which was drifting behind thin cloud, lighting it from behind.

"So, what have you been up to little miss I'll-go-and-have-life-changing-adventures-without-my-friends?" Harry demanded, but I heard the laughter in his voice.

"Where shall I start?" I asked.

"How about when we left you on Friday." Sammie suggested.

"Ok. Well I was pretty pissed with you but mostly with me. I had a shower but even that wouldn't calm me. I knew the only thing that would was the piano, so I went up to the Cullen house."

"Piano?" Harry cut in.

"Didn't you hear? Essie's a musical maestro." Susie said with just a hint of sarcasm.

"It's a form of release." I interjected. "Anyways, turns out the Hannigans are living there now…"

And I gave them the full run down of everything that happened Friday night. About how I felt when I heard that Jake knew the Cullens were renting the house. About hearing all of Washington in my head and the entire river incident and being saved. I told them about Alex picking me up at the boarder, and my craving for his blood. I didn't hold back on the descriptions either, I owed it to my friends to be completely honest about that side of me.

"…I jumped off Alex' back and next thing I know I'm waking up here and it was five days later. But apparently I was trapped in this dream world, but I can't for the life of me remember it." I sighed.

"Then how do you know you were dreaming?" Sammie asked.

"Because Jila was brought in. She's the Dream Walker." I answered.

"What's a Dream Walker?"

"She can enter peoples dreams and alter it. She called me little Dream Weaver until I accidentally read her mind. Then she called me Demon Child." I whispered. "She left after that."

"She called you Demon Child?" Susie exclaimed. "I bet Nessie pitched a fit at that."

"No. Mom doesn't know. Jila was thinking it over and over. Masen heard it as well, so it was obviously part of her active thoughts." I sighed and closed my eyes. I composed myself before opening them to continue. "Anyway, after Nessie went home last night Masen asked me if I wanted to go hunting. But really he wanted to encourage me to phase…"

I then proceeded to tell my friends about phasing for the first time, minus Masen's promise. I told them about Layla in the clearing and how I had to come back alone so Masen could distract her. Then how when I got back here I attacked Jasper thinking he was an intruder, but I downplayed my happiness about Alice and Jasper's return. Then of course there were the events of today.

"So that's everything now." I said.

"You really did do a lot." Susie observed.

I shrugged, which feels a little strange when you're lying on your back.

There was the sound of the door opening.

"Come on you three. It's time for you to go home." Renesmee called from the door.

We all sat up and turned to her. Normally I would argue, but my friends were the ones in trouble this time and it wouldn't do to exacerbate problems. So I rose to my feet ready to say my goodbyes.

"You know what Auntie Nessie. I was thinking of running. I've got to patrol the boarder tonight anyway. So I may as well just run strait from here." Harry said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Renesmee answered. "You'll have to cross vampire land."

"I'll go with him." I said quickly.

"What?"

"I can lead him north before cutting west. That way we're less likely to bump into any Hannigans." I said simply. "Besides if we do it's not like they'll recognise me when I'm a wolf and they won't attack because of the treaty."

"What do you mean 'when I'm a wolf?'" Renesmee asked.

"Didn't I tell you? I can phase now. I'm sure I told you." I said, trawling my memory until I realised I hadn't. "Oops!"

Renesmee shook her head.

"OK. You two look out for each other when you're crossing vampire land. Essie, I think it'll be best if you keep as close to the boarder until the rest of the Pack give you the ok to enter. You're still banned from the Res remember."

I nodded my head.

"And don't stay out too late young lady. You and I are going to have a little chat in the morning." She warned me.

"Yes Mom." I sighed.

"Good. I guess it's just you and me then girls." She said to the Twins. "Come on let's get you home."

"Yes Auntie Nessie." They murmured in unison, shooting Harry and me looks of betrayal.

"See you tomorrow." I called as they trudged out behind Renesmee.

There was a moment of silence between Harry and me.

"So…" He said finally.

"So…" I replied.

"Shall we go run then?" He asked.

"Sure, sure." I said. "Just let me change first, I'd rather have less clothes just in case."

"I'll wait out the front for you." He promised before leaving me.

I went into my room, closing the garden doors behind me, before going to look for some shorts and T-shirt in my closet. I wanted something that was quick and easy to take of, but also easy enough to stuff inside a tree or something.

As I changed clothes I couldn't help the excitement that took my body. This was going to be fun…

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Muse forever! **

**There is actually a band called Terror. Google it, they're a metal band.**

**Gemma x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everyone**

* * *

After changing my clothes and saying a brief goodbye to Alice, Jasper and Masen as I passed through the living room, I met Harry outside. I dropped my head and I placed my hands behind my back, moving them around each other nervously. I couldn't quite explain this sudden bout of shyness I felt, but that's what it was.

And Harry didn't look much confident himself.

"Hey." I said tentively.

"Hey." He replied in similar tones.

We were both silent again for a moment.

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"I was thinking that we get at least a mile away before we phase, at least then we'll be away from the vamps." I murmured.

"Sounds good to me." He said with forced brightness.

"Good." I replied. "This way." And I broke into my slow run as we headed north.

Once we had travelled what seemed close enough to a mile to me, I stopped and Harry stopped next to me.

"This seems a good a spot as any." I whispered, still not looking up.

"Yeah." Harry agreed, also looking at the floor.

"So…" I murmured.

"So…" He echoed.

I gave a little laugh at the absurdity of this shyness, we'd been friends since we could remember and it wasn't like we'd never changed in close proximity to each other. Of course that was before puberty hit and our bodies started changing. Now they had changed again and even though wolves were naked, they were also covered in fur and didn't wear clothes. And there was also the stripping off. I needed cover for that.

"That tree looks as good as any." I said pointing in a random direction.

"I'll take this one over here." He said, pointing the opposite way.

"So…um…see you on the other side?" I said with brittle brightness as butterflies fought in my stomach.

"Sure, sure." He said with a nervous laugh as he nudged my shoulder.

I nodded my head, and turned abruptly, heading for the cover of the trees before I made even more of a fool of myself. I found a perfect screen behind a tree that had split into two trunks early on in its growth only for them to become twisted again. I ducked down and pulled a big zip-lock bag from my pocket before I removed my shorts and T-shirt and shoved them in the plastic bag and zipping it closed quickly. Then I placed it on the ground and called the heat forth quickly.

As soon as my paws touched the ground I picked up the bag carefully in my teeth and dug a hole at the base of the tree before dropping my clothes inside. I covered it back over then swiped my paw on the tree, marking it with my claws so I knew where to look later. The thought passed briefly through my wolfy brain to mark the spot in the more traditional manner, but I quickly banished it as letting the wolf have too much of her own way.

Satisfied that I would find my clothes again I trotted back down to the path to wait for Harry, although I did wonder what was taking him so long. Why hadn't I felt his mind yet?

I jumped and let out a snarl as the bushes rustled down the path. My hackles were still raised as the wolf stepped out and came toward me. I bared my teeth in threat, daring it to go away, but then I realised that no real wolf was that size and there was something familiar about the way he was looking at me.

I straitened frowning in confusion.

_Harry?_ I ventured timidly, reaching out with my mind.

_Essie?_ I replied as soon as my mind touched his, but before that there had been nothing.

_Why didn't I connect with you? _I asked_. I can't feel your mind, not like you showed me._ Then I noticed something about the feel of his mind. _Most of the Pack are wolves?_

_Yes._

_So why can't I connect with them?_

_I don't know? It's something you'll have to figure out later. The Pack's waiting for us at the border._ He informed me before moving past me and running into the trees.

I ran after him as I began to worry what it meant if I couldn't connect with the Pack. Did it mean I was a lone wolf? Would I go mad and have to be put down?

_Stop being so pessimistic._ Harry cut in. _It's probably cause you're Essie. Independent Essie and your Alpha gene has already kicked in or something._

_But I don't want to be Alpha_. I complained.

_I think your body disagrees with you_. He said simply.

Of course it did make sense if I had accidentally triggered the Alpha in me somehow. As much as it set my mind at ease over the whole lone wolf issue, it also brought up a new problem. What the hell was Jake gonna say cause the process was irreversible.

_There you go with the pessimism again. Do you always think yourself into the worst-case scenario? Gees, it's a wonder you manage to function_. Harry mocked.

_Stop prying or I'll look more closely at your thoughts Harry Clearwater, and you know I can if I want to._ I shot at him.

Of course I could put up my shield, but I was afraid to lose the touch of his mind in case I couldn't reconnect.

_Awww, you like me._ He teased and nudged me with his shoulder.

_Quit being a fool_. I thought as I growled, _Come on, I'll race you to the border._

I didn't give him chance to answer as I broke into a full gallop west. Harry was on my tail the whole time, but he couldn't quite overtake me. I gave a wolfy laugh of triumph as the scent of home came up around me and I stopped at the border as Renesmee had instructed. I trotted back and fore a couple of times as Harry came to a stop near me.

_Still the fastest kid on the Res._ I boasted.

_Only cause you had a head start_. He said despondently.

_Sour grapes._ I shot back and gave a little bark.

Harry stood there stoically, thinking nothing.

It was because I was showing off that I had little warning. There was a rustle of bushes and a wolf leapt out, I managed to throw my mind toward him as I was bowled over.

_Essie! Essie! Essie!_ He was thinking as he nuzzled my cheek.

_Geez Dad, you'd swear you hadn't seen me in a week_. I said, batting him away with my paw.

He stood back and I got back to my feet. I turned to face him and sat down on my hunches.

_Essie, you're ok._ He thought toward me, and he seemed all springy like a spaniel, was this really any way for an Alpha to behave?

_You can judge, but your right, it's nearly a week since I saw you, and the last time you looked half dead. So please forgive me if the fact that my only daughter is alive and well makes me a little giddy_. Jake's thoughts were reproachful.

_Sorry Dad, you just surprised me is all_. And I dropped my head in apology.

_Cheer up_. He said, nudging my shoulder. _So come on, how does it feel to be a wolf?_

My head shot up and I couldn't hide the wolfy grin. _Pretty cool actually_.

_It's Essie…I don't know why…we were trying to figure that out earlier._ Harry was saying.

_None of you can hear her?_ Jake asked.

_Hang on, maybe if I…_ I began and I allowed enough tendrils of my thought to reach out and touch each mind that surrounded me.

_That's not Essie can't be she's so big for a newbie._ Timmy was thinking.

_I bet she could kick your ass as well as Harry._ Quill teased.

_No, she would be much better at it._ Daphne, the Twin's mother put in.

_Well they do say the female of the specie's is more deadly than the male_. Jim, her husband added with a laugh.

_You better remember that_. Daphne warned in a joking way.

_Yeah, I heard about this fight, the Twins told me._ I put in.

Suddenly Timmy looked nervous and I could feel it in his mind as well.

_They said you thought some terrible things about me._ I thought in a hurt voice as I moved toward him.

_Sorry_. He thought quickly, cowering before me.

I still advanced.

_Essie_! Jake warned.

_I wasn't gonna attack him._ I complained. _Not like it bothered me anyway, people sometimes think things they don't mean._

_Ok. Well enough of this. Let's move out. We'll do one sweep together to show Essie the ropes then we go to our posts._ Jake said, switching to Alpha mode.

There was no consent or mutters of 'yes boss' or anything like that, everyone just started moving, flowing away as one wolf. Everyone knew their place, except me. I suppose I had to bring up the rear, being the newbie and all. So I trotted up to the back of the Pack and ran along with them while secretly wishing to be going that little bit faster.

_Hey Cuz._ Alex said beside me.

_Alex! You are alive!_ I gasped in relief, although I'm sure I would have been informed by now if I had killed him.

_So I didn't kill you then._ He observed.

_Takes more than a tree to stop Essie Black._ I declared flippantly, which just went to show that the fates had a sick sense of humour.

I would be bragging about my prowess against trees when I ran into one. I rebounded and had to shake my head to clear it. That was an experience, I'd never really ran into anything before, I usually had good spatial awareness.

The Pack surrounded me with laughter in their minds.

_You ok?_ Jake asked.

_Takes more than a tree to stop Essie Black_. I repeated stubbornly as I adopted a proud stance, ignoring their laughter.

_Well she's definitely your daughter bro_. Seth directed toward Jake. _Pride you can bend iron around._

The Pack let out another peal of mental laughter while Jake rolled his eyes at me.

_See what I have to put up with._ He said in exasperated tones. _Insubordination. Take my advice Ess, don't ever become Alpha._

_I won't if I can help it._ I promised, although I was worried that ship had already sailed.

_What was that?_ Jake demanded, catching the end of my thought.

_Well it was one of the theories Harry came up with on the way over. You know, when we were trying to work out why I hadn't connected with the Pack mind. I don't know why I didn't think of it last night, but I guess I was just lost in the wonder of all this_. I said with a shrug.

_Yeah, we all heard his theory._ Seth said. _We just thought it was Harry pining over you again._

_Thanks Dad_. Harry said sourly, but I could feel his mortification.

_You're all he ever thinks about._ Alex added. _Essie this and Essie that. Gees, he should just go marry you if he likes you so much._

_Harry and I have an agreement_. I replied carefully, pawing nervously at the ground in front of me.

_Oh, an agreement!_ They mocked and the laughter went around the Pack again.

It was Harry who rolled his eyes at me this time.

_See what _I_ have to put up with_. He stated.

_That makes two of us_. I replied.

_We're just teasing._ Daphne said, nudging me_. Give us a break, it's been a while since we've had young blood in the Pack. There's not much new going on._

_I_ _guess you and Uncle Jim went through it bad when you imprinted._ I conceded.

_Yes. When we imprinted_. Daphne thought guardedly, there was something there that…

_You mean you're not imprints? _I demanded.

_Nope. It's only boring, unpredictable love. _Daphne replied.

_But…What if one of you imprints one day?_ I asked.

Daphne shrugged and exchanged a glance with Jim.

_We cross that bridge when we get to it._ They said as one.

_Until then there's no harm in having a little fun_. Daphne added on her own. _Something to take into consideration perhaps. _She finished and nudged me toward Harry suggestively.

I regained my footing and exchanged a look with Harry.

_I think we can wait a little longer before we have our fun._ I said as tactfully as possible.

_Sure, we're only sixteen. We have all the time in the world, there's no reason to let our hormones get the better of us yet_. Harry added.

_Just in case._ I finished.

_Just give it a couple of months, then see how easy those hormones are to resist_. Daphne chortled.

_Now, if you've finished corrupting my daughter, do you think we can move on?_ Jake asked a little testily.

The Pack agreed.

_Ok then._ He said in calmer tones. _Ess you run in the middle for now. That should be your position as the newest member since it's the most protected anyway. _

_Ok Dad._ I said as the Pack surrounded me.

Then we were moving again, running the night with the earth beneath us, and the moon above. Again I felt that oneness with the night, as if I was where I belonged. I had put this off for far too long; I should have allowed it to happen months ago and would have been enjoying this for longer.

Jake was relaying instructions of key patrol points and meeting points and such as we went and the information was settling into my mind as if I had known it all along. It was amazing, like knowing without learning. If only school was like this.

Finally we arrived back where we had began and I hadn't realised how big our territory actually was before. It covered a lot more ground than I thought and by the time we'd done a full circuit my body was zinging with the energy of the run.

We all stopped as one and sat around in a circle looking expectantly at Jake.

_Ok, you all know your duties for tonight_. He said. _Essie you can come with me, and patrol the southeast border._

_Ok._ I agreed, noting that this was the main border with the vampire territory. Trust Jake to take the most risky position himself, he did always put the Pack first, and that was admirable.

The Pack disbanded and I sat there waiting with Jake as I felt their minds drift away until I lost them. I felt saddened by that and also wondered why if I was connected with Jakes mind I couldn't hear the rest of the Pack because I knew Edward always could. I had to make a list at some point to see exactly how my powers differed from Edward and Masen's power for obviously I was more powerful in some aspects while in others I had my limitations.

_Come on._ Jake said, rising to his feet and taking off in the direction of the west, keeping close to the border. I ran beside him keeping my ears and nose alert for any signs of vampire. We reached a spot that seemed undetermined when Jake spun around and headed back in an easterly direction. I turned also and followed him past the area we had met at and further on as our path became more northbound by degrees.

Then Jake seemed to stop at random again and he sniffed at the air.

_What can you smell?_ He asked me.

I sniffed at the air and a scent came out of the mix of other scents clearer than the rest.

_Seth?_ I hazarded.

_That's right, that's the edge of his patrol area. You must always make sure you cross into his scent._ He said, moving forward another ten paces before turning.

I copied him.

_That way we keep the edges stitched up so nothing can cross the line without at least one of us smelling it_. He explained. _Now you go ahead this time, see if you can find the right place to turn. _

_Ok_. I said, feeling excited and nervous at the same time. I was being a protector; I was part of the Pack now.

I heard Jake laugh as I took off along the line at a steady jog, my nose working overtime to take in the scents that surrounded me. I could detect Jake's scent and my own as we travelled back over our old path. I used it as a guide to keep to the correct path. Finally another scent hit my nose, it was Quill's so I made sure I was well within his scent before I turned and headed back the other way.

_Good._ Jake said. _Let's see how long you can keep it up? _He challenged.

I let out a snort; I could do this all night if I wanted to.

_We'll see._ Jake goaded.

I rolled my eyes and continued with our patrol.

We'd done four more sweeps of the line and had just turned to the east when the howl rang through the night. I stopped, frozen in shock.

_That's Seth._ Jake said, breaking into a run. _There's a vampire near the border, come on!_

I broke into a run and overtook Jake easily as I followed my own scent back toward Seth's patrol area and then began following his. I threw my mind ahead of me until I connected with his. He wasn't that far ahead and as I neared I recognised the vampire through his eyes.

_That's just Layla._ I said with relief. _She's harmless_.

_Why is she just standing there?_ Seth asked.

_Probably curious about us._ I answered, drawing to a stop near him_. She won't enter though. No doubt Tobias told her not to cross the border and she always obeys_.

_She was talking to herself a moment ago._ Seth said a little bemused as Jake reached us.

Layla took a step closer to the border then stopped and took a step back.

_She's been doing that a lot too. _Seth added as more of the Pack reached us.

We all regarded her curiously as she stepped toward the border once more, before stepping back again and tapping the back of her hand.

"No Layla, you must not go in there. That is Quileute territory. It is strictly forbidden." She said in tones that were uncannily like Tobias's. "You must not even go near the border in order to avoid temptation."

Layla shook her head, then dropped into sitting with her legs crossed. She rested her pointed chin in her hands and glared into the trees. She was frowning deeply, as if she were trying to decipher a great conundrum.

_What's she doing now?_ Seth asked, as if I was the great expert all of a sudden.

I watched her for a full minuet then suddenly it occurred to my.

_I think she's waiting._ I said.

_Waiting for what?_ Jake asked urgently.

_For one of us._

_Why? What does she want? _Timmy asked in a panicked voice.

_Nothing like that._ I scoffed, catching the violence on the edge of his mind. _She just wants to see one of us. I think once she's satisfied her curiosity she'll go away. She's just a little crazy is all; her old coven broke her mind._

_You want us to trust a crazy vamp?_ Timmy demanded, god, he was really starting to get on my nerves, maybe I should go all Harry on his ass.

_Essie_! Jake warned.

_Sorry Dad, but Layla's my friend, sort of._ _She may be a little detached from reality but she's harmless, she won't hurt us. So I don't appreciate anyone thinking badly of her. _I said, mainly for Timmy's benefit.

He grumbled but I broke my connection with him, thinking it was best that if I didn't hear his mind then I couldn't get mad.

_So what shall we do?_ Daphne asked, she wanted to get back to her post if there was nothing going on here.

_One of us should go out there, real slow and unthreatening. Once she's seen one of us I think she'll leave_. I answered even though the thought had been directed at Jake.

_Any volunteers?_ Jake asked.

There was no reply but there was a lot of shuffling of paws. I shook my head in disappointment as resignation settled in Jake's mind. He felt the strain again as everything was left to him. He always had to take the risks, and most of the time he felt it was his duty as Alpha, but on occasions like this he wished they'd show a little more backbone, and they all knew he felt this way, but none of them acted.

I was surprised at how world wary my father felt. In his mind he was the sixty-year-old man he should be rather than the twenty year old he resembled. It was the pressure from being Alpha that did this to him. It had been bad enough when Sam was there to share the responsibility. But when Sam had decided to stop phasing to grow old with his Emily no one from his Pack wanted to step up to the plate so they all joined Jake's Pack. If he could he would just pack everything up and take Renesmee, Billy and me far away from here, but the responsibility of being Alpha was too great for him to just abandon.

I felt enraged at the strain they put my father through.

_For god's sake_. I raged. _It's one freaking vampire who you won't even have to fight. If you do the rest of the Pack's here anyway. _I shook my head in shame_. Well I guess the newbie'll show you all up._ I declared and trotted toward the clearing.

_Wait!_ Jake called, there was a strange echo to it, was he using his Alpha voice on me? If he was it didn't really work, I stopped out of courtesy.

_What?_ I asked.

_Can you be sure she won't turn?_ He asked.

_Yeah. Anyway, I'll scan her mind to make sure._ I said. _As soon as she even thinks of attacking me I'll skip back over the border._

_Can you read her mind when your wolf shaped?_

_I think I can_. _I read Masen's last night when I was wolf. At least I think I read his mind, I was getting too much for it to be him projecting._ I conceded.

_I don't want you to think, I want you to know._ Jake stated firmly.

_Ok, ok._ I sighed exasperated.

I pulled my mind away from everyone bar Jake then allowed a tendril of thought to reach out for Layla. All I got were kaleidoscopic colours with the odd word or picture thrown in here or there. It gave me a slight headache just to look, I wondered how she managed to live in her head, and then I remembered that she didn't.

_I got her mind_. I said_. But I wouldn't call it reading, it's more like a magic eye picture._

_I don't think you should…_Jake trailed off as I ignored him and started toward the border. I pulled my mind back because her mind was making me a little dizzy and I wanted my wits about me just in case.

_STOP!_ He commanded, but this time it didn't work. He didn't have Alpha control over me.

I made sure I made a lot of noise as I moved through the ferns; I didn't want to startle her. Then I emerged into the slight clearing she was sitting and her head came up slowly and she looked at me with open-mouthed awe.

I stopped once I was clear of the border and tried to make my stance friendly. She rose slowly to her feet blinking slightly as if she couldn't believe her eyes. We stood for a long time just looking at each other. I didn't want to approach her because I didn't want her to think I was gonna attack or something. I didn't know what she was hesitating for.

Then she grinned and clapped her hands.

"Essie, is that you?" She asked, in the same British tones she'd used last night.

I nodded my head.

"You're beautiful. May I?" She asked, holding up her hand.

I shrugged, not really caring. So everyone wanted to stroke the Essie-wolf. Meh!

She was beside me and trailing her hand along my flank quicker than I could follow.

"So soft. So warm." She sighed. "And you smell delicious. Like an old damp rug."

I let out a small growl of protest.

"I like it." She continued unawares. "I always wanted a dog, but Aunt Agnes said they were bad, smelly creatures, so she filled the house with kitties instead. Everybody called her a witch, she was a little peculiar." She gave a melodious laugh. "But what would they make of me now? I am an odd one indeed."

I tried to convey that there was nothing wrong with being odd.

"I suppose." She conceded. "If it were only that I were odd. I cannot stop the colours, the constant whirring in my head. Oh but to stop it would be truly great indeed." She sighed. "But I shall never find my respite. Not unless my prince helps me."

I shot her a curios look.

"Oh no! I can not tell." She said in scandalous tones. "The secret is mine and mine alone. For he is surly perished these long years, that's why I saw his ghost. He came to protect me. But do not tell Tobias, shhhh, he does not like me to talk of such things."

God, I wished at that moment I wasn't a wolf or that I could use my mind speak on her without freaking her out because I was brimful of questions now. So I tried to implore her to carry on with my eyes.

"No. Tobias forbade me to talk of such things outside of the family. He will be angry, he will be silent…" She trailed off sadly.

She stood back, sniffed and rubbed at her nose as if she'd been crying. Then she smiled again drew in a breath as if she were sobering herself up after a bout of laughter.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay here chit-chatting all night, I must be off. I have much to do. We shall continue this conversation at a later date. In school perhaps when you are in more formal attire." She said brightly.

I nodded my head in agreement while trying to bury the annoyance I felt at her ever-changing moods. It was a task and a half to keep your mind when you were talking to Layla.

"See you tomorrow." She sang, and ran off.

I watched after her for a moment, before I sighed. Then I turned around and headed back across the border. Most of the Pack had returned their posts; only Jake, Seth and Harry remained. I reached out to their minds and I felt their questioning.

_See, I told you she was harmless._ I said smugly.

_She's as crazy as a coot_. Harry exclaimed.

_But still harmless_. I sang.

Harry shrugged and I shook my head at him. Sure she was a few bananas short of a bunch and sure talking to her was exasperating at times but I was certain that out of the Hannigans she was the least dangerous. I got the feeling that she'd always been vegetarian, which probably meant she was fairly young.

_Ok, we get the picture._ Jake said_. Come on back to your posts_.

I followed Jake back to the southeast border while Harry took off running into the trees and Seth began tracing his line again. We spent some time running our patrol in silence but I could feel that something was nagging at his mind.

_What's wrong Dad? _I asked when I'd had enough.

_Exactly how close are you to the Hannigans?_ He asked.

_Most of my classes is with one or the other of them._ I answered. _Why?_

_How was you so sure she wouldn't hurt you?_ He demanded.

_Are you crazy? Layla wouldn't hurt a fly. She couldn't focus her mind to know how to._

_Well they kept that quiet when they moved here._ He grumbled.

_Like you kept it quiet they'd moved into the Cullen House?_ I snapped, remembering what had started that whole strange incident on Friday night.

_Oh._

_Yeah, I know. And I found out the hard way_.

_The hard way? _He asked in tones that made it clear he dreaded the answer.

_I went up to the House, but you know that already, after all it was Tobias who dropped me at the border_. I said angrily_. I went up to the house and walked right into the viper's nest without even realizing. Why didn't you tell me they were there? Why did you tell them not to tell me they were there?_

_Because you know what you're like Ess. If you knew the Hannigans were living at the Cullen House you would have been up there in a flash. You love danger too much for me to believe that you wouldn't have gone up there_. Jake said in annoyingly reasonable tones.

I growled.

_Because of you he heard me play piano. Nobody is allowed to hear me play piano, especially vampires I don't even know. And then he played it back at me, just like that._ I said, almost incredulous at my own words. I made it sound as if it was something vulgar.

_So what did you do then?_ Jake asked and I could hear humour but also worry in his mind.

_Well I saw the gaps in my music and tried to fill them with more. It sounded pretty good until I learnt that you knew he was living there. Then I kind of flipped, nearly phased, didn't and then everything kinda went wrong._ I explained quickly.

_I heard about most of it._ He reminded me.

_Sorry I nearly attacked you._ I said, remorseful now as remembered Harry's memory_. I can't believe I did that._

_You were ill. Adjusting, whatever? We all have the potential to hurt one and other when we're not quite ourselves. If you were awake would you have come after us?_ He asked.

_No._

_Well there you go._ He said as if it answered everything.

_Then why am I banned from the Res?_ I demanded.

_You know how panicky they get._ He snorted. _Yes you do and you know it. They're trying to deny it now. _And he shook his head.

_So can I come back to the Res now?_ I asked.

We'll have to discuss it first. Not tonight though, it's getting late and your mother'll kill me if you're tired tomorrow. So go back to the cottage for tonight and we'll try and set up a meeting. We'll have to bring the Elders in as well. Jake informed me.

_You want me to go now?_ I asked, a little hurt.

_Yes. We don't need you out here tonight; you know enough of the ropes. So go, make the most of sleep time when you can. Because believe me, in a couple of weeks you will miss it._ He warned.

I sighed.

_Ok, I'll see you tomorrow_. I said forlornly.

Sure will, I'll be up in the day after I've had some sleep myself, besides Nessie wants to talk to you first.

I nodded.

_Night Dad._ I said, before turning myself in the direction of where I left my clothes.

_Night Ess._ He said as I bounded away.

I found the tree and realised I didn't really have to scratch it, my scent was thick here and it started in a burst. Interesting, my scent must have changed when I fursploded. I quickly dug up my clothes and pulled myself back together. When I was human I slipped my shorts and t-shirt on quickly and stuffed the plastic bag into my pocket. Well I didn't want to add litterbug to my résumé did I? It was crowded enough with human, vampire and shapeshifter.

Then I ran back to the cottage.

Neither Alice, Jasper nor Masen had made any pretence toward retiring for the evening and when I checked the clock over the mantle I saw that it was already gone one in the morning. I couldn't believe it, I'd never knowingly been up this late, or did you call it early, before. I felt an odd thrill at seeing this side of the morning before I went to sleep.

_Hey guys!_ I called. Then I remembered that I actually had a human mouth now. "Hey guys, what ya doing?"

"Playing go fish." Alice replied studying her cards thoughtfully.

"I keep losing due to the fact that Alice can see what's coming and Masen just reads it from my mind." Jasper said forlornly as he moved his cards around.

"Hmmm." I said thoughtfully as I sat down.

"I don't know why you're complaining because I see Masen's cards as well and he looks into my mind as much as yours. So we're all at a disadvantage." Alice said sweetly.

"But I have no advantage over either of you." He complained.

"Can't you just feel when they're excited or upset because of their hand?" I asked.

"Maybe if we were playing poker or something like that. In this game I can feel them get excited when they have a pair and only need one more of that card, but I can't tell what those cards are." Jasper explained.

"Then why are you still playing?" I asked.

"Because I'm a glutton for punishment." He quipped and flashed me a wide smile I'd never seen him wear before. I always remembered Jasper being reserved and a little standoffish, but tonight he seemed to be relaxed, even if he was disgruntled about the card game.

"No. It's because you love me." Alice stated and she smiled at him.

"That goes without saying." He said in all seriousness and he took her little hand in his and kissed it lightly.

Alice giggled and hid behind her cards, batting her eyelashes bashfully.

I quirked my eyebrow and looked between the two of them. I had never seen them this playful with each other.

"It wasn't go fish we wanted to play." Masen said, drawing my attention to him.

"No. We were going to teach Masen how to play Bridge. But you need four players. You want to join us? You can be on my team?" Alice said expectantly.

I went to answer but a yawn stopped me as a wave of fatigue washed over me.

"Actually I should probably go sleep. Mom and me are gonna chat in the morning so I want my wits about me." I said in a voice thick with tiredness. "I think it's gonna be one of those type of talks."

"Oh, ok." Alice said, pouting slightly. "I suppose we could always play tomorrow evening." She said brightening up.

"Sure, sure." I said, rising to my suddenly tired feet. "See you all in the morning." I mumbled before dragging myself to my room.

I fell face first onto the bed and closed my eyes with every intention of getting up and changing into my pyjamas before I went to sleep, but it wouldn't hurt to rest my eyes for a few moments. When I opened my eyes it was already light outside, although the day was dark and grey.

I groaned slightly and pushed myself off the bed. It was strange, I felt well rested but I still felt a cloud of fatigue over my mind. I yawned and stretched, feeling my joints pop as I tried to remove the sleep from my body.

I drew in a deep breath though my nose, trying to get the air through my body. I stopped as something registered in my brain. I sniffed at the air.

Was that bacon I could smell cooking?

I bounded out of my room and into the kitchen area where Nessie was busy by the cooker frying bacon, oh, and sausage and there were tinned tomatoes warming and bread toasting, she was going for the full English breakfast sans eggs and mushrooms. Fried eggs, I couldn't stand the taste, even the smell of them on the wrong day made me feel nauseous. Mushrooms on the other hand, shudder, I didn't know what it was about them but they just gave me the creeps. Maybe it was the texture or something like that, but I can't abide mushrooms.

"Morning." I called, suddenly feeling on top of the world.

"Good morning." Nessie replied with a smile. "And how are you today?"

"All the better for seeing you." I said with all my heart, for seeing my mother did make me feel better.

"And me too." She replied with a smile. "I hope your hungry." She said, as she began to dish them on to two plates.

"As always." I laughed as I grabbed some cutlery and went to set the table for two.

I grabbed the pot of tea, nothing fancy just good old-fashioned anonymous tea bags, I think they were from Briton and they had the name Tetley on them, and I brought it to the table, along with two cups and the sugar and milk. Also there was two glasses of orange juice. As I set up our beverages Renesmee brought our plates to the table, complete with hash browns and a side order of ketchup.

Ok it wasn't strictly speaking a healthy breakfast, but boy was it gonna be tasty. As soon as I deemed it polite I began to tuck in. Renesmee was digging into her food with equal gusto.

Then she stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So you can phase now." She said in a flat voice.

"I sure can." I said, trying to ignore her hurt tone, I really should have told her sooner.

_Damn it Essie, you had all day yesterday to tell her, so why didn't you?_ That other me that liked to pop up now and again demanded.

I didn't have an answer to that and I felt guilty again.

"What was it like?" She asked.

"It's different." I admitted.

I paused for a moment while I ate some food, then I made up my mind.

"Mom, I'm gonna tell you everything." I said, and I started with that day on the beach when Harry kissed me.

It took a couple hours for me to relay the whole thing to her, in this time we washed and wiped the dishes, tidied around a bit and generally straitened the place up while I gabbled on and my mother listened.

It was nearing eleven and we were sitting in the living room when I reached the end of my narrative.

"So what do you think?" I asked nervously after I had told her all my thoughts for the past month or so.

"About what exactly?" She asked guardedly.

"Everything I suppose. I don't know! What do you think this all means for me now? What am I?" I replied, my excitement getting the better of me.

Renesmee lapsed into silence while she thought, and I allowed her to. If anyone could sort this out it was my Mom, and if she needed silence to achieve this then I was more than happy to give it to her.

So I sat in the silence while she thought. I allowed my senses to wonder for I had nothing better to do. I heard the birds outside, I heard woodworm moving through a tree not ten feet from the cottage, we'd have to get that sorted out. I heard…

I couldn't quite fathom it at first but suddenly it began to dawn on me.

I could here my heartbeat, it's steady rhythm resembling that of any human at the moment, of course that was subject to change depending on which of my two selves I chose to indulge. Then there was the hummingbird wing of Renesmee's heart, fast yet steady like dance music. But I kept getting this weird echo, like something slightly out of synch, or as if it were the backbeat.

I frowned, trying to decipher this, it was as if…it was as if…

"Mom, why do you have two heart beats?" I asked as I suddenly figured it out.

* * *

"**Why do you have two hearts?" a very good question indeed. If you'd like to find out the answer to this question sooner than next week check out my Nessie one-shot 'Nessie and Jake in Seattle' which I will be posting immediately after this. It is a flash back of sorts to Chapter 14 & 15, but it's what Nessie and Jake were doing that day. Enjoy x**

**Thank you for reading**

**Gemma x**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of the fantabulous Stephenie Meyer**

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes that some readers may find distressing.**

**Sorry this took a little longer than usual, but this week has been hectic. **

* * *

_I could hear my heartbeat, it's steady rhythm resembling that of any human at the moment, of course that was subject to change depending on which of my two selves I chose to indulge. Then there was the hummingbird wing of Renesmee's heart, fast yet steady like dance music. But I kept getting this weird echo, like something slightly out of synch, or as if it were the backbeat._

_I frowned, trying to decipher this, it was as if…it was as if…_

"_Mom, why do you have two heart beats?" I asked as I suddenly figured it out._

Renesmee gave a start and looked at me before dropping her eyes. Then she looked back up with a deliberately confused smile on her face.

"Two heartbeats?" She asked.

"Yeah. Two heartbeats." I confirmed, and I frowned as I strained my hearing, no I wasn't going mad. It was there, another beat, although further down.

I gasped as it finally clicked.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant!" I exclaimed.

Renesmee gulped and looked away guiltily.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry?" I demanded. "What's there to be sorry about?"

Renesmee looked at me in shock, I don't know how she'd been expecting me to react, but it was obviously not like this. What? Did she think I'd be angry at her? God, what impression did I give people that made them afraid to tell me things? Did I come off that tempestuous?

"I'm gonna be a big sister." I elaborated. "Can you imagine? Me, Essie Black a big sister? I'm gonna be responsible for that little guy." I said as I placed my hand lightly against her stomach. "Nobody messes with my little brother." I said fiercely.

"So you're really ok with this?" Renesmee asked, and it was clear that she still had her doubts.

"Ok? I'm frigging ecstatic. This is the best news I've had for like ever. Why wouldn't I be happy? There's gonna be little baby." And my voice fell to cooing at the end.

"Oh god. Thanks Lamb, thank you. You don't know how much of a relief this is. I've been dreading telling you, I didn't want to burden you with more than you already have to suffer." Renesmee sobbed.

"Mom." I crooned, putting my arm around her shoulder and pulling her into an embrace. "Why would this be bad news?"

"Because of uncertainty." She whispered.

"Uncertainty!" I scoffed. "I've had it up to here with frigging uncertainty, from now on I'll just take things as they come and always be optimistic. I'm done with worrying about uncertainty." I shook my head and sighed derisively at the whole principle of uncertainty. "Besides, there's nothing bad about there being a baby. I'm gonna have a little brother."

"Now Essie, you don't know that. You might have a sister." Renesmee said quietly.

"No. I'm gonna have a brother." I said firmly. "It's about time we had a little boy in the family, it's only been us girls so far. Besides, if I say it often enough it might come true."

Renesmee gave a little chuckle.

"So when's he due?" I asked lightly, stressing the 'he', because if I referred to him as a boy enough then someone up there might grant my wish and give me a brother. Not that I wouldn't love him just the same if he did happen to be a girl, but a brother would be nice.

"Early May." She said promptly.

"At least it will be warmer by then." I conceded.

Renesmee nodded.

"How long have you known?" Was my next question.

"I've had my suspicions for a while, but it was confirmed last Wednesday."

"So that's why you went to Seattle, it was just a cover cause you wanted to find out for sure." I gasped as it all became obvious. "I thought it was kinda weird you'd both just take off and leave me unsupervised like that because of 'something to do with admin' I can't believe I didn't figure it out."

"I suppose it was a rather lame excuse." Renesmee conceded with a shame filled smile.

I leant my head against the back of the chair while I considered this piece of news from every angle. It was all good; I couldn't see anything bad in this future. I was gonna be a big sister. I would be his protector, cause nobody messed with my little brother. They thought I could get angry now, just wait till I had that little life to protect. They hadn't seen that side of me.

Then another thought occurred to me. It was something to do with Renesmee, something to do with her and hospitals. However I lost the trail of my thought when Jake came in the door. That train of thought was totally derailed and I couldn't help but shrug it off, if it's that important it'll come to me later.

"So I guess congratulations is in order." I said cheerfully as he leant down to give Renesmee a kiss.

He stopped mid-action, his lips still puckered, hovering near her cheek as his eyes swivelled to me. He looked shifty all of a sudden, and did he blush a little?

I continued to grin at him as he straitened up frowning slightly.

"I thought we were gonna tell her together." He remarked.

"She guessed." Renesmee replied simply.

"It wasn't hard with my new super-duper senses." I said brightly.

"So, you what? Smelt the baby or something?" He asked as he sat next to Renesmee on the two-seat sofa.

"No. I can hear his heart." I said serenely.

"His?" Jake asked and quirked an eyebrow.

"Yep. I'm gonna have a baby brother." I said confidently.

"You pick up Alice's powers as well now?" He asked with a laugh.

"Course I did." I declared with an unashamed grin, even though I was lying.

I mean what am I, a sponge? God, I'd hate to suck up other people's powers, it was hard enough dealing with the three I have. I just really, really want a brother, and if saying it made it come true then I'd remain adamant.

"No shouting or bawling then? No declarations of how we ruined your life?" Jake teased.

"Not unless you want me to." I replied with a grin.

"No. I'm glad you're happy." Jake assured me.

"Good." I said, then something else popped into my mind. "What did the elders say?"

"We're meeting this evening." Jake informed me. "So we should know by tomorrow."

"So I'm banned for at least another day?" I exclaimed, I felt distraught by this news; I wanted to go home.

"Maybe a little longer." He confessed in apologetic tones.

"How long?" I demanded, feeling my anger rise and the heat leap to my chest, I tried to pull it back down, but it was hard not to give in.

"I don't know." He replied in a low voice. "If it was up to me I'd let you down there right now, I know you're not dangerous. Hell, you've got more control than most of them have now. Since you woke up and fed you don't seem to be after our blood, so we don't have to worry about your vampire half either. But they want to be sure. They want time to be able to judge. They're asking for a month, I'm hoping I can get them down to a week."

"A month! I'm supposed to stay up here for a month? How the hell am I gonna cope?" I demanded.

"I'll come and stay up here with you." Renesmee assured me as she placed her hand on top of mine.

"What about Masen? He can't go stay on the Res, is he supposed to go live with the Hannigans? There's not enough room here and I want to go home." I babbled.

"Firstly, why would Masen be staying? He is only here because you were ill; he'll be leaving again shortly. Secondly, Masen is a vampire and has no need for sleep therefore he has no use of a bedroom." Renesmee pointed out.

"Masen's coming to school with me." I countered. "Didn't Auntie A tell you?"

"Does Masen know?" Renesmee asked doubtfully.

I shrugged, because I had no idea, Alice could have told him when I was sleeping.

"Does Masen know what?" Masen asked as he entered the cottage.

"That you're coming to school with me." I said brightly.

"Am I?" He asked with a frown as he sat down.

"Sure are. You can back me up and make sure I don't go overboard. Things will be brilliant with my cool uncle Masen at my side." I replied with a grin.

"I hate to tell you this kid, but I wasn't exactly Mr Cool and Popular when I was in school. In fact I was a pariah, a social outcast, known as Loser Boy, it's not an experience I wish to repeat." He said despondently.

"But it'll be different this time." I said.

"How?" He retorted.

"Well there's your history for a start. You haven't got a history with this lot, so you can just invent one. Plus you have a readymade friend in me, and Will, I'm his tutor. And of course there's the Hannigans, they're friendly too. The other kids won't matter, not that you'd have any problem with them. You're drop dead gorgeous so Olivia will be after you, if you can keep her happy the rest of the student body will accept you." I said cheerfully.

"I don't know…" He said, downcast.

I was starting to get annoyed by him.

"So are you gonna live in Amber's shadow for the rest of your existence?" I demanded as the name and image suddenly appeared in my mind. "Well Amber's dead, Holly killed her because she still had power over you. Even though you were a vampire and had a beautiful wife and a successful life and 'eating' at the restaurant where she worked you still felt belittled by her. You were everything she wanted and had everything she wanted, yet when you saw her you became that little boy again. That's what broke Holly. That's why she started feeding off humans again."

"Esther!" Renesmee gasped.

"It's only what I see." I said. "It's all in his mind right now. They had a good long chat after they went away from here and that's what she told him."

"Essie, enough." Jake warned.

"So Masen, are you gonna let that dead bitch ruin your life forever. Or are you gonna face your fears and come to school with me?" I demanded, folding my arms and jutting out my chin in defiance to my parents' wishes.

Masen glared at me, and I glared back, I met his eye, not caring if I read his mind this time. I'd already read too much and I didn't know how I did it. It was as if my mind had reached out for the information of its own accord. He was angry with me for bringing all this up, but then shame settled over him…and guilt. He blamed himself for Amber's death.

"You didn't kill her." I whispered. "That was all Holly. She wasn't built for our lifestyle and it was only a matter of time before she found any excuse to slip up and return to her old ways. Amber just happened to be her excuse."

He closed his eyes and dropped his head, his hair falling over his face.

"I'm sorry I said those things." I said quietly.

"But they're true." He said sadly.

"I still shouldn't have said them." I replied as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I knew they would hurt you but I just went ahead and said them anyway for my own selfish reasons." I gave a little laugh. "Essie the brat strikes again."

"You're not a brat." He assured me with a forced smile that turned into a real grin. "You're annoying, but you're not a brat."

"There's that annoying again." I said through my teeth.

"I'm only speaking the truth." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"So, are you gonna enrol?" I asked.

"No need to." Alice said lightly.

I looked up in shock to see that she was sharing the last remaining chair with Jasper. I hadn't heard them come in.

"There's not?" I asked.

"No. I did it the other day." She said slightly smug. "I knew that you'd talk Masen into it so I thought I'd get the ball rolling."

I grinned as Masen groaned and dropped his face into his hands.

"How efficient." He complained.

"That's me, efficiency personified." Alice said, unabashed, as she produced a cardboard folder and threw it to Masen. "You're name is Nathaniel Masen, you're sixteen, your birthday is February eleventh. You're Essie's uncle, the youngest of seven children whereas Nessie is the eldest. Your parents were just killed in a car crash, that's where Essie's been this last week because you lived in Chicago. You've come to live with Nessie cause none of your other relatives can take you in. I thought this might be a good explanation of why you're transferring two weeks into the new semester."

"Wow. You've even faked a record for kindergarten." Masen said in admiration as he flicked through the papers in the file. He closed the file and looked up. "I guess I'm going back to school then."

"This is gonna be great." I crowed, looking forward to Monday with much excitement.

"Wish we'd thought of this sooner." Jake remarked.

"I've never seen her so excited about going to school." Renesmee added.

I stuck my tongue out at them and everyone laughed. This made me a little angry, like they thought I was an amusing two-year-old or something.

"Well if you're all done with patronising Essie she's gonna go have a shower before her friends come up." I said haughtily and made to leave the room.

"You've made plans with them?" Renesmee asked.

"No. But you know them lot, they'll be up as soon as they can get off the Res. Of course it'll take that much longer since they're content with me being their chauffer forever." I shrugged and went into my room.

I chose some clothes, dark jeans and a short-sleeved T-shirt, before I went into the bathroom. I had a quick shower, washing my hair again cause it was dirty despite the fact I'd washed it only yesterday. Maybe it was running around as a wolf that got you dirty quicker. After all I had tumbled through a lot of mud when Jake had bowled me over.

I dressed quickly and towel dried my hair as I walked down the little corridor.

"Of course you've got enough control." Renesmee was saying. "Remember Volterra? You were a newborn, but you managed to resist from feeding on that girl. How many newborns could have managed that?"

"How many older vampires could manage that with the feeding frenzy going on around them?" Alice added.

I entered the living room to see Masen shrug.

"I just worry sometimes that I have too much." He said quietly.

"You worry you have too much control?" Jasper exclaimed. "I would give anything for half the control you have."

Alice, who was still perched on the arm of Jasper's chair, placed her arm around his shoulders and leant her head against his in a comforting gesture. He closed his eyes and took her hand in his.

"Not like that." Masen said, frustrated. "I worry that I have all this control, but as soon as I come to rely on it then it'll just all disappear."

"Then always be on your guard." I said simply as I began running a brush through my hair, "That's what I always do. Do you know how many times the wolf's nearly broken through but I never let her. It's the same with the vampire. Total vigilance."

"You should listen to Essie." Alice said solemnly. "She may be young, but she has a point. None of us can completely rely on our control. It's a constant case of managing and processing any situation. So total vigilance is in order because you never know when _la tua cantante_ may walk by and your will is truly tested."

"So what you're saying is that I should always be on my guard and not trust my control." Masen summarised.

"Yes." Alice and I answered simultaneously.

"While at the same time I shouldn't worry about it." Masen added, pointing out the paradox.

"Exactly." Alice said with a smile. "Now we're on the same page."

"I'll try to bare that in mind." He said with only the merest hint of sarcasm.

"It's the way it has to be." Alice said simply.

"Just be glad you have control." Jasper murmured unhappily.

"Come on Uncle Jazz, when was the last time you tried to eat someone?" I asked without thinking.

The room fell into an awkward silence as feet were shuffled and Jasper looked at the floor. Then I remembered that we all knew the last time.

I gave a snort. "That was forty years ago. Half the people in this room wasn't even born then. I probably wouldn't even be here if that…incident hadn't occurred. Do you really think Dad would have been around to imprint on Mom if he hadn't grown so close to Bella in the time you were away?"

"But I lost control!" Jasper protested.

"But you didn't kill." I countered.

"Only because they all held me back. I was an animal that night…an animal." Jasper declared a little overdramatic.

"We're all animals Uncle J. All of us are a mass instincts and insight. The point is that we overcome those instincts, even if it means having to accept the help of our family. I bet you haven't been close to attacking anyone since, even if you wanted to." I said as I continued to brush my hair.

"Ever thought of becoming an agony aunt?" Alice asked with a grin.

"I think I've got enough talents on my card as it is." I said as I shook my hair back and placed my brush on the table. "I'm just speaking the truth."

"But it's a relevant truth." Alice replied.

I nodded, suddenly feeling awkward having waded in on such a heavy conversation.

"You know what? I think I'll go visit with Grandpa Charlie means I'm up Forks way anyways." I said quickly as the thought occurred to me.

"Of course." Renesmee said with a smile. "You haven't been there for a while."

"I'll see you all later." I declared as I rose to leave.

"Essie?" Renesmee called when I reached the door.

"Yes?" I asked, stopping at the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked.

"No." I said with a frown.

Renesmee looked pointedly at my feet, I looked down to find that they were still bare.

"Oh yeah." I said with an embarrassed chuckle as I ghosted to my room.

"You may also want a coat. You may not feel it but it's cold out today and people will wonder." Renesmee called after me.

"Sure, sure." I called back as I got a pair of thin socks and my new black convers from the closet.

After I put them on I pulled out my new black leather coat. It came to rest just above my hips and had a very feminine cut. It was for looking good in and not for anything practical like protecting you if you took a spill from a speeding bike.

I pulled it on and regarded myself in the full-length mirror. For once I was dressed for my age, and not for running around the Res. There was no way anyone could mistake me for being twelve now. In fact I could probably get into a club without being carded.

I guess this is as old as I'd ever look, but damn I looked good, like a slightly edgy rock siren ready to take on the world. I pouted slightly and tried to give myself a smouldering look. Maybe I could be a model, I had the height for it and these clothes did sit well. And maybe I'm getting vain, I should stop looking in mirrors so much, I didn't want to fall in.

I shrugged at myself, then gave a little twirl as I turned from the mirror and left the room. I exchanged a quick goodbye as I passed through the living room and out the front door.

I decided I would run to Charlie's, any excuse, so I ghosted the edge of the river until I was clear of the Cullen House before jumping the river. I was away into the trees and headed in a beeline for Charlie's house. I was there within a matter of minuets.

Charlie's truck was parked outside, so I climbed the steps and knocked on the front door. It took a minuet, but I could hear the shuffling from inside as Charlie came to answer the door. He opened it and looked out grumpily.

He lifted his head until he met my face; I made sure he didn't meet my eye as his face broke into a grin.

"Essie." He greeted happily. "How are you?"

"I'm fine grandpa." I said as I hugged him. "How are you?"

"Fine." He replied. "Come on in." He said, ushering me into the warmth of his house.

I entered and removed my jacket as I made my way down the little bit of corridor and turned into the living room. Charlie was close behind me.

"You got tall." He observed.

"Six foot three." I said promptly.

"You sure are following in Jake's footsteps." He said lightly.

"You wouldn't believe." I snorted under my breath.

"What was that?" Charlie asked, and he touched my arm.

I almost collapsed under the deluge of his thoughts. It was nothing like as bad as when I looked into people's eyes because I didn't get drawn in. Instead I could feel all his thoughts scritching at me, not that I could make them out clearly, it seemed to be the under current of his thoughts while on the top floated the thoughts of the moment glowing brightly to get my attention.

…_Just like Jake. I hope she doesn't_…(I got a hazy flash of memory of Jake fursploding)_…not like what he showed me. It's need to know, and I don't wanna know. Why does she suddenly look ill?…_

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, shaking my head as I tried to clear it. "It's need to know." I added in a whisper.

"As in I don't need to." He remarked as he sat in his chair.

I nodded.

"So I guess you're quite a lot like Jake." He said.

"I'm a lot like Mom as well." I replied defensively as I sat on the sofa.

"Of course. So how is Nessie?" He asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"She's well, like always." I replied cautiously, not sure if I was allowed to mention the baby just yet. I think Nessie would probably like to tell people herself. "You know Mom. Never been ill a day in her life."

Charlie nodded his head and we fell silent for a moment.

"I hear you're at Forks High now." He said after a while.

"Sure am." I confirmed.

"How is it?" He asked.

"Ok." I conceded, after all a big part of my Forks experience I couldn't really relay to him without breaking the 'need to know' rule. So I sought for something I could tell him. "Most of the teachers are nice, and the kids are ok. I mean there's the odd few who are, well…you know, but you get that in every school."

"Yeah." Charlie agreed.

We fell into silence again, not that I minded silence with Charlie because it was usually peaceful silence.

"I'm being rude." He said suddenly. "Can I get you anything?"

"A water would be nice." I replied. "But I'll get it." I added as I leapt to my feet. "Can I get you anything while I'm out there?"

"I'm fine." He said, indicating the steaming coffee mug beside him.

"Ok." I said lightly, before I went into the kitchen and got a tumbler out of the cupboard, drawing water from the cold tap.

I went back into the living room and resumed my seat on the sofa. I spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Charlie about nothing much. It was just nice to have a little catch-up. At five I decided to leave since I knew that if my friends could cage a lift they'd be up soon. Especially since it was a Friday.

Friday already! God, to think it had already been a week? This time last week I'd been planning party time with my friends only for it to descend into a full-blown argument of monumental proportions.

I mused on this as I said my goodbyes to Charlie before heading back to the cottage. Of course I decided to take things a little slower while I thought over everything again, so I headed along the street and into the little children's play area at the end. It was nothing spectacular, just a jungle gym and a swing set, but at least it kept kids occupied when the rain wasn't as heavy as it was at the moment.

That's why he first caught my eye, sitting on one of the swings. His right arm was looped around the chain while a cigarette burned in his hand. His left arm draped limply over his leg while in his left hand was a brown paper bag that so obviously concealed a bottle of some sort. He was dressed in dark jeans and a leather jacket, very much like me in fact, only whereas I was more emo he was more nineteen-sixties rocker with the scuffed black pit-boots and the studs on his jacket.

His dress and the fact that he was drinking in a kids' play area made alarm bells ring in my head. But it was too late to do anything about it now but walk by as nonchalant as possible because he glanced up. I caught a glimpse of dark eyes before he dropped his head again. It was then that I took in his demeanour if you took away all the paraphernalia; he was sad, so sad, that's the vibe I was getting off him.

Then his scent registered and I recognised him.

What the hell did he think he was doing smoking and drinking? Was he nuts?

I went over to the swing set and grabbed the cigarette out of his hand as I sat on the swing next to him.

He looked up in annoyance.

"These things will kill you." I remarked, throwing it on the ground and stamping it out. "You'll thank me for it one day."

"Essie. W-what are you d-doing here?" Will asked.

"I was just taking a walk. Thinking." I said, which was true. "And you."

"W-walking. Thinking." He replied and managed a small smile.

That's when I caught sight of his left eye that was masked slightly by his dripping hair. It was puffy, swelling along the socket and he looked like he had the start of a shiner. There was also dried blood around one of his nostrils and the top of his white T-shirt was spotted with red.

"Have you been in a fight?" I asked, and without thinking I reached my hand out to stroke his cheek gently in what I hoped was a comforting manner.

"No. J-just me b-being my normal c-clumsy self." He said with a laugh.

I just about heard that over the rage and torment in his mind. I caught something about his arms. Something about how they couldn't be explained away so easily. I frowned deeply as I moved my hand from his face, and not caring if I intruded into his mind I took his hand and rolled up his sleeve quickly before he could stop me.

I gasped and my stomach contracted painfully as I took in the marks on his arm. They were haphazard, some older than others. The newest three were still fresh, the skin so clearly seared away. I found it hard to find my voice as I forced the urge to throw up. How could somebody do this to another human being? To take a hot cigarette and hold it against their skin, because connected to his mind as I was now I knew that Will hadn't done this to himself.

"Who?" I managed.

Will didn't say anything; he didn't need to for I got the flash from his mind.

"Your father did this?" I asked in disbelief as I looked up into shocked black eyes.

Damn the rules, of others and my own. I wanted to know who was responsible so I could help my friend, and I didn't care what assumptions he would draw from it.

…_It had been going on since as far back as he could remember. His father had been a logger who had fallen on hard times, especially since the World Summit had come to an agreement over new felling legislation. Unable to find much work he'd turned to drinking, which considering he was a man already quick with his fists only made things worse. It hadn't been so bad for Will at first, unless you counted the mental trauma caused by seeing his father beat his mother black and blue. When Will got a little older his mother had stood in to protect him until_…

_Until the day he came home from school and she was gone. Just up and left him in that hell hole with that monster, that's when things got worse. Will got blamed for everything bad in his father's life. Will became his punch bag, both verbal and physical. Will had come home this afternoon and his father, for want of a better word, was already three parts gone, he'd been wallowing again. Will knew it would be a mistake, but it would be worse if he left it until tomorrow, or god forbid Sunday, so he'd asked his father for a new pair of sneakers for gym. His were falling apart and Coach had actually demanded that he get a new pair or he'd have to sit out until he did. Gym was the lesson Will most excelled at and he didn't want to be left out because of shoddy footwear._

_Will, never good with words at the best of time began tripping over his words in his hurry to get it over with and his father had started to make fun of him. Stuttering over the start of every word Will attempted. Then he started with his tirade of 'no wonder she left with a son like you, who wouldn't be ashamed' Will had been angry at these words, he knew they weren't true, although sometimes, late at night he wondered if maybe they were. So he'd made a retort, and he immediately kicked himself mentally as his father's fist smashed into his face, again and again hissing words of betrayal. Will was half conscious, looking blurrily up from the floor as he saw his father puff on the cigarette until the red glowed in the gloom…_

I tore my eyes from his and covered them with my hands, not wanting to see anymore. It was enough to fuel my nightmares forever. It was proof that there was more than one kind of monster in this world. How could someone do that to another person, especially their own son?

"Essie, a-are y-you ok?" He asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh god Will. I had no idea. So awful…so awful…" I sobbed.

"W-w-what are y-y-you t-talking about?" He asked in a cautious voice as his hand left my shoulder.

"Have you spoken to anyone? Social services?" I asked.

"And e-end up in a home?" He demanded.

"That's worse than what you've got now?" I demanded back, amazed at this remark.

"H-have you h-heard w-what g-goes on them places?" He asked.

"Then come live with me down on the Res. I'm sure we can find you somewhere to live." I said desperate for him not to return there.

"B-but what if she c-comes b-back and I'm n-not there. How w-w-will she know w-w-where to f-find me?" He said quietly.

"When did your Mom leave?" I asked quietly.

"T-two years ago." He answered.

"Don't you think that if she was coming back she'd have done it by now?" I pointed out.

"She wants to make sure we have a settled life." He said promptly and so clearly that it made me wonder how many times he'd told himself this lie.

I remained quiet because I knew he wouldn't like what I had to say about that. From what I knew it was often hard to talk people out of situations like this. There was no helping them unless they wanted to help themselves. I was no psychiatrist and I would probably do more harm than good if I tried to help, but I had to do something.

I guess be his friend was a start. Give him somewhere to go other than that hellhole so he wasn't under the monster's feet so often. Take him to meet the gang, Will was part of my pack now and I just had to do something.

"S-so how c-come you're not at the party?" He asked suddenly, as he took a swig of whatever it was he was drinking.

"Huh?" I asked, completely at a loss.

"The Mega Bitch's grand soirée." He said with a snort. "The o-one everyone else is g-going to."

"That's tonight?" I exclaimed. "Geez, I completely forgot."

"Y-you snubbed Olivia?" He asked almost impressed.

"Not intentionally. I mean my grandparents just died, so I have had a lot on my mind." I said quickly, remembering the back-story for Masen. "I think that's a little more important than some stupid party."

"She w-won't s-see it like that." He remarked.

"I don't care. She's a bitch weather I go to her party or not. I'm not gonna placate her for an easy ride. She doesn't scare me, I know of far worse people, believe me." I said, thinking of the Volturi.

"L-like who?" He asked, and I realised we were teetering on the edge of the subject of his father once more.

"Well the mafia for one thing." I said with a chuckle as a vision of Aro, danced through my head in a pinstripe suite as people came to ask him favours a la 'the Godfather'.

Will snickered before taking another swig of his drink.

"What is that anyway?" I asked, eyeing it with mild disgust.

"Vod-ka." He said in a deep gruff voice. "You want some?"

I shook my head. "No thank you. I get hyped enough on Soda, I'd hate to see what alcohol does to me."

"Please yourself." He said with a shrug.

"Why do you drink?" I asked timidly, not wanting to darken the conversation again.

"To f-forget. And it r-relaxes me." He said simply.

"Can't you find a more healthy way to relax?" I asked tentively, placing my hand on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Are you c-coming on to me?" He asked suddenly.

"No." I snapped, moving my hand away quickly. "I mean, your nice an' all, but you're not my type."

"Do I n-need to be a lot paler, a b-bit shorter and have n-neat curling hair?" He asked, swirling his bottle and grinning at the floor.

"Huh?" He'd completely lost me.

"Is it the g-gold eyes that d-does it for you?"

"Gold eyes?" Then it clicked. "You're talking about Tobias. No he's not my type either."

"So you like s-something a l-little c-closer to home. R-really tall, lots of muscles and russet skin." He inquired.

"What?" I was sure he'd never seen Harry, but then again there was a good few Quileute boys who fit that description.

"S-something like him?" He asked, pointing toward the far end of the playground.

I looked up to see Harry coming through the rain in nothing more than his cut-offs. The rain was steaming off him, or otherwise trickling over his sculpted chest and I felt a pull in my stomach as my mouth fell open. My heart took off racing and I felt my face flush.

"Yep. Definitely your type." Will said with a smirk as he took another swig of his bottle.

"Hey Harry." I called in greeting as he neared us.

"Essie. Renesmee said that…"

_Don't mention Charlie_. I sent to him quickly as I realised what he was about to say.

"…you'd headed off this way. I came to find you. The girls are waiting up at the cottage. We managed to get a lift." He changed mid-sentence seamlessly.

"I guess I'd better come with." I said, rising from the swing. "Oh yeah. Harry this is Will. Will, this is Harry." As they exchanged the teenage boy grunt of greeting something occurred to me and I burst out laughing.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Oh my god. The King of England, his name's William right, or Will as they sometimes call him. Isn't his brother called Harry? Will and Harry?" And I laughed as Will looked at me nonplussed while Harry rolled his eyes, used to this type of thing from me.

"You get used to these little humour-fests of hers." Harry murmured in a low voice.

"I b-believe you." Will replied with a nod of his head.

I shook my head and sobered a little.

"Oh dear!" I sighed.

"Are you finished?" Harry asked.

I nodded my head, not quite able to shift my smirk.

"I g-guess I'll s-see you in s-school on Monday." Will said quietly.

_Did you run here?_ I asked Harry as I reached out to touch his mind.

_Do you think I'd be dressed so conspicuously if I hadn't? _

_I hate to leave him here_. I said sadly.

_You can't bring him back to the cottage, not with all the blo…all your family there._ Harry pointed out.

_You're right._ I thought sadly, really feeling a total bitch for doing this.

"I'm gonna have to go now." I said quietly. "Family and all. So yeah, I'll see you Monday. Keep me a seat in Trig."

"You s-say that like s-someone would actually s-sit by me." Will joked.

"You never know." I said. "A lot can happen in three days."

"I should be so lucky." He remarked.

"Just be careful." I said, touching his sleeve once more. "And do you have a cell phone."

He shook his head.

"Pen and paper?" I asked, patting my pockets and coming up blank.

Will shook his head once more.

"Harry?" I prompted.

"They're in my other jacket." He quipped.

"I've g-got this pencil." Will said suddenly, pulling it from an inside pocket.

"That'll do." I said, taking it off him.

I grabbed his bottle and tilted it slightly while he still held on to it tightly. I wrote my number down quickly.

"If you need to talk to someone, no matter what time it is, just give me a bell." I said, handing the pencil back to him. "Do you promise?"

He nodded his head mutely.

"Ok. Well, if I don't see you before, I'll see you Monday." I said lightly.

"Bye Essie. Bye H-Harry." Will said, with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Bye." Both Harry and I called, before we went back the way he came, insuring we were out of sight of the play area before we cut into the forest.

We began jogging, but it was just too slow. I wanted to feel the thrill of speed again, with the earth beneath my feet and the sky rushing quickly overhead. But Alice had been right; Quileutes were fast on two legs, but not vampire fast.

"Can you phase already!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked, shaken from whatever distraction had taken his mind.

"I wanna ghost, but you can't on two legs. So down on four and we can race." I said as lightly as I could manage, although it came out as demanding.

"Are you gonna phase as well?" He asked.

"And do what with my clothes exactly?" I demanded.

"What did you do with them last night?"

"I put them in a bag and buried them to retrieve later." I confessed.

"Isn't that kinda awkward, what happens if you need to be human in an emergency?" He asked the question I was dreading.

"I have a plan for that. But I haven't had chance to put it into action yet." I said simply.

"Why don't you just tie it to your leg like the rest of us?"

"Cause you only have to worry about one piece of clothing." I pointed out. "Now go change. I wanna run." I begged.

He looked at me uncertainly.

"I promise I won't peek." I said with a wicked grin.

Harry shook his head and began to slow.

"Ok." He said. "Just give me a minuet." And he disappeared behind some bushes.

I stopped and turned my back to the bushes and waited.

He emerged moments later in his wolf form. I gazed at him in wonder, for it was the first time I'd seen him as wolf in colour. The last time he'd been in black and white but made up by a complicated array of scents that marked him as Harry.

"You're sandy coloured." I observed. "Just like Seth, only you're dark at the tips, kind of a transition."

He was watching me quietly, and then I realised I hadn't connected with his mind.

I closed my eyes and allowed a tendril of my mind to reach out to him. I touched his mind lightly until I could hear his surface thoughts and nothing more. This was only for communication after all.

_So, do I get to see you in colour at some point?_ He asked.

"Maybe later when I'm not wearing so many clothes." I promised.

_So you're gonna strip for me._ He said, and sniggered, which was a weird sound coming from the throat of a wolf.

I gave him a look as he continued with his sniggering.

_I thought you wanted to run Fang Girl._ He thought before breaking into a run.

I broke into a run and caught up with him easy.

"Of course I do. Come on I'll race you. Four legs against two. I wonder who'll win?" I teased.

_I'm gonna beat you this time_. He said and I allowed him to pull ahead.

Although I kept a good gauge of his speed because I didn't want him to actually beat me, which might be a possibility if I became too lax, so I allowed him a lead I knew I could close within a second. We ghosted to the cottage, veering around the big house so as not to bump into any Hannigans. I used the jump across the river to propel myself further than Harry. I landed a metre in front of him and I heard his protest in my head as I sped on to the cottage. I tapped the door and turned around to see that he still had a hundred metres to clear.

"You need to be faster than that wolf boy." I said cheerfully as he stopped before me, panting. "I think you'd best go change now. I don't think Grandma Esme would appreciate you wrecking her unique design."

_Ha. Ha. Ha._ Harry thought scathingly_. I'll be right back._

He went off to find some bushes while I entered the cottage.

I was surprised to find Sammie talking pleasantly to Alice, but then again Sammie had always been the most lenient of my friends. Susie on the other hand was sat on one of the wooden chairs, ramrod strait and glaring suspiciously at the vampires, she didn't trust them even if they were Cullens. Renesmee was in the kitchen cooking, while Jake was sat near Jasper and Masen, looking like he was part of the conversation but I could tell he wasn't with them mentally.

"Hey." I called to the room in general as I made my way to sit next to Susie.

"Essie!" Jake gasped, as if he was surfacing for air. "Thank god you're here. I wanted to see you before I went to the meeting." He said as he rose to his feet, but not all the way because of the low ceiling. He ended up in an awkward crouch, like an adult in a Wendy house. "I'm going now, I hope I get the votes on my side. I'll let you know in the morning; tonight I'm on patrol. We won't need you out there tonight, so get your rest."

"Ok." I said, keeping my reply to a minimum as I resisted speaking my mind for once.

I guess they don't want me on the Res in any form until they know for sure that I'm safe. God, what was with all the precaution? I wasn't dangerous, everyone knew that. When I was conscious, I had full control over myself.

I composed my face into a smile before I said as lightly as possible. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." He said, his face sad and worried as he went over to Renesmee.

He gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving the cottage. That was when Harry entered and I felt angry at him for being here. It only took a second for me to realise why.

"So you want me banned for life?" I demanded.

"Esther!" Renesmee chastised as six pairs of eyes, half of them gold, swivelled to me in sudden interest.

"Huh?" Harry replied with a frown.

"Well it doesn't look like your going to the meeting so I can only assume that you don't want me down on the Res." I said folding my arms.

"The meeting? That's at midnight." He said, brushing it aside with a wave of his hand.

"No it's not. It's right now, that's where Ja…Dad's off to. Isn't that right Mom?" I asked Renesmee for backup.

"Yes. It's starting in five minuets. Jake was running late because he wanted to see Essie before he went." She said gently.

"But Timmy told me…" He trailed off. "I'm gonna have to put him down again." He growled.

"Yeah, well make sure you vote me back on the Res before you do that. In fact, we'll tag team him as soon as I'm back if you want. I don't care; we'll get him back for this, but please, please go back Jake up. I don't want to spend another day banned from the Res, never mind another month." I pleaded.

"I'm already there." He announced, and was pulling at his cut-offs as he left.

"Thanks." I called after him.

"It could be a moth before you're allowed back home?" Sammie gasped.

"Yeah." I answered, turning my attention to her. "Probation period."

"They don't trust you?" Susie asked in disbelief.

"Nope. They think I'm gonna vamp out on them and eat them." I said in a grudging voice.

"They really need to lighten up." Susie said with a snort.

"You're telling me." I said with a sigh.

"Do you want me to tell them you're no threat, that I can't see you hurting any of them?" Alice asked.

I gave a snort of a laugh.

"Somehow I don't think they'll listen to the words of a bloodsucker, even a Cullen." I said despondently.

"They always were overly cautious." Alice said bitterly. "And now they've had decades to perfect that caution." She sighed. "You have my deepest sympathies my girl."

"Thanks Auntie A, but I have faith. I'll be back on the Res tomorrow." I said brightly.

"Please don't get your hopes up." Renesmee said softly.

"I'm not, but if I say it often enough it might come true." I said with a grin.

Renesmee rolled her eyes at me as we both giggled.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked with a frown.

"It was merely a call back to a discussion Esther and I were having earlier." Renesmee said lightly.

_Can I tell them?_ I asked Renesmee silently.

She smiled at me and nodded her head.

I smiled back and turned to the room.

"I'm gonna be a big sister." I said proudly.

"What?" The women in the room gasped.

Jasper raised his eyebrows, but Masen merely smiled knowingly, he probably read her mind.

"So that's why I've been seeing Essie running with a little boy." Alice gasped. "Now it makes sense. I'm so relieved, I thought there was something you weren't letting on to."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, that you were intimate with that handsome young friend of yours." Alice said, biting her lip, it wasn't that she was shy of talking about such things, she was just unsure of what would be considered appropriate in front of Renesmee since she was my mother.

"Harry's just my friend." I said, repeating my mantra, maybe if I said it enough times it would come true.

"Of course he is." Alice said with a smile that made me wonder what she saw in my future.

"He's just my friend." I repeated.

Alice continued to smile.

I turned from her to the Twins.

"So, what shall we do?" I asked them lightly.

"Eat your food." Renesmee answered, "I'm just about to serve up."

"Ok." I said, turning to the table as Susie did the same and Sammie came to join us.

After we ate our food, roast lamb with potatoes, carrots, peas, broccoli and lovely home made gravy, I washed the dishes, Susie wiped and Sammie put away. It was as I was doing that task that the thought occurred to me.

I waited until the twins and I were in my room before I said, "So Sammie, you wanna see me as a wolf?"

"Really?" She gasped.

"Yeah." I answered. "Give me a sec to go change into something a little less, then I'll go show you." I promised.

So I went into my closet, closing the door behind me, and changed into shorts and T-shirt, no underwear or shoes.

I exited and said, "Come on." As I passed through my bedroom.

We walked through the living room where I gave a brief explanation to Nessie of where we were going and then we were out of the cottage, entering the woods on this side of the river.

We walked for half an hour in silence until we reached a spot I thought was ok. I stopped and turned to the Twins.

"You wait here." I said. "I'll only be a sec."

They both agreed and so I found the perfect bush and removed my clothes, not worrying about burying them this time since I wouldn't be going far, and I called up the heat and changed.

In my wolf form I trotted out in front of the Twins and reached out for their minds so I could communicate with them.

"Oh my god Essie, you look like Lassie." Sammie remarked.

_It's the colouring right, russet and white?_ I thought to both of them.

"But Lassie style." Susie agreed.

_That's what Masen said._ I thought to them.

"What about Harry?" Sammie asked.

_He hasn't seen me in colour yet._ I informed them.

"In colour?" Susie asked.

_We're wolves, we're colour-blind._ I told her.

"You can't see colour?" Sammie exclaimed.

_No. But the sense of smell and hearing more than make up for it._ I explained_. It's something to look forward to._

"Can I?" Sammie asked, holding out her hand.

_Well everyone else wants to._ I said, as I stepped closer until my fur brushed her hand.

"Cool." She giggled. "Kind of soft and rough at the same time."

After half an hour I felt uncomfortable with the Twins fussing over me so I returned to my clothes and phased back. Once I got back to the Twins we returned to the cottage and we spent the rest of the night out in the little yard by the pool talking nonsense. It was around eleven when Renesmee said it was time for the Twins to go and she would drop them down.

"But I wanted to talk to you Mom." I protested. "In private."

"I'm sure it can wait until morning." She said lightly.

"No. I need to talk to you now." I insisted. "I'm sure Masen or Alice or Jasper could drop them down."

Sammie seemed excited by the prospect while Susie glared at me in betrayal.

"I'll go ask one of them." Renesmee assured me, before disappearing down the corridor.

"I don't want no leech to drive me home." Susie hissed when she thought it was safe.

"Then you're in luck. Because no leech won't drive you home." I said smugly.

"Now don't get all grammatical on me when you know exactly what I mean." Susie complained.

"I know what you mean but I don't see why you're so afraid. These are Cullens; they're not like other vamps. Unless you think I'm dangerous too." I finished in a hurt voice.

Susie growled at me, before making a sound of resignation.

"Fine." She snapped. "I'll do it this one time for you, but don't expect me to do it again."

"I'm fine with that." I conceded.

"Good." Susie retorted.

At this point Renesmee returned.

"Girls." She said. "Masen will drop you at the boarder where your Grandpa Mika will pick you up. It appears that everyone else is still at the meeting."

I lowered my head under the weight of this revelation; I'd almost forgotten the meeting that would decide my fate.

The Twins and I exchanged goodbyes and they left.

"So." Renesmee said ominously as she sat beside me on the bed. "What did you want to discuss?"

"Ok. Say you had this friend who you knew bad things were happening to, and you could stop it in a very final way if you wanted, only that would mean discovery, what would you do?" I asked.

"Well, first I think I should ask what are you talking about?" She said in a reasonable tone.

"I have this friend, well sort of, who's not what you might call conscious of his hygiene. Today I discovered why this might be, his dad beats him. I know I could totally wail on his father, but I think I might make things worse. I want to help him, but I don't know what to do."

"What's your friend's name?" Renesmee asked.

"Will." I replied.

"Do you know his full name?"

"William Ratchet." I mumbled.

"Old Bradford Ratchet's son?"

I nodded my head; I had pulled that name form Will's mind earlier.

Renesmee shuddered.

"He gives me the creeps." She said in a voice that sounded much younger than the one she usually used with me. "And nobody quite believed that Val ran away, at least not without taking the boy with her."

"So you know who I'm talking about?" I asked in shock.

Renesmee nodded.

"I'm surprised social services didn't step in years ago." She said.

"Perhaps nobody told them." I pointed out quietly.

"Perhaps." She agreed.

"I have to do something Mom." I pleaded, looking to her for help. "I want to kill that son of a bitch."

"Now Essie, we can't do that. We can't start dispensing justice in that way. We have to leave it to the authorities."

"Must we?" I asked, feeling the dire need to avenge Will myself.

"Yes. It is the only way, a brute like Brad Ratchet won't care about a broken nose, but being hauled before a court, now that'll likely get him to behave. Besides, Will can be placed into a safer environment." Renesmee pointed out.

I considered her words and I could think of no argument.

"So what's your plan?" I asked.

"I will come up early tomorrow morning and then we will go down to the Police station and talk with Chief Marks about this. Then we'll phone in Social Services, although I'm sure the Chief will do that for us. Does that sound good to you?" She asked, and again it was all reasonable.

I nodded my head feeling grim.

"Good. Then I'll be up first thing. Make sure you get your sleep." She said, and kissed me on my forehead. "Goodnight." She said, and smiled.

"Night Mom." I said despondently.

As soon as she left the room I went into the closet and changed into my pyjamas. I crawled under the bed covers in a hope of drifting to sleep. I knew my mind was at too much of an unrest to try playing cards or whatever tonight so I thought perhaps sleep was the best option. Something to make tomorrow come quicker.

So I lay in the darkness and welcomed sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review.**

**Gemma x**

**P.S. The Will/Harry thing was purely coincidental, I didn't even realise until I wrote the part where Essie introduced them to each other and it kind of clicked. I thought it was better if Essie remarked rather than I insert an a/n in the middle of the story.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the fantabulous Stephenie Meyer**

**Warning: This chapter may contain scenes that some readers may find distressing, particularly in the first dream Sequence. Also you will find that the language is a bit stronger than what I normally use, this was to convey Brad's hate filled mind.**

**This is a longer chapter, but I thought it was better to keep all these events together.**

* * *

I couldn't help but think of Will as I lay in bed that night. All those horrible images I had taken from his mind would haunt my dreams, as if I didn't have enough of my own. I wanted to go around to his house, wherever that was, and give his father a little taste of his own medicine. I wanted to show him how it felt to be confronted by someone that much stronger than you. I wanted to show him what real monsters were and put the fear of god into him.

I wanted to do all this, but I couldn't because of the whole stupid secrecy issue, not that anyone would believe him. But what if I made it all worse? No, it was better to go the more official roots, Renesmee was right. We would go to the see the Chief tomorrow then get Social Services involved. I just wish it could be sooner.

I must have been mulling this over even after I dropped off to sleep if the dream I had was anything to go by.

…_I was flying above the cottage and below me I could see all these different streams. They were all connected to me but flowed off in every direction. They were pretty and shiny and when I dipped my hand into one of them an image of Harry swirled up around me. _

…**_He was out on the boarder near the village, bored out of his head and bemoaning the fact that all the interesting things had happened before we were born. The older members of the Pack, Jake, Seth, Quill and Embry, were teasing him with images of when they fought the newborns and the day the Volturi came_…**

_I pulled my hand out of that one and tried a different one. _

_This time an image of Marlin swam up around me. _

…**_She was sat in one of the comfortable chairs of the living room with what looked like a needlework ring in her hand. She was sewing quickly and I could see the beautiful bouquet she planned to recreate with the fine threads. She was winding down for the night, the vampire equivalent of sleep I guess_...**

_I pulled my hand out of that stream and tried another one. _

_This time an image of Will swam up around me._

…**_He was asleep on a grotty couch in a dirty, garbage-strewn room still fully dressed. His mind was blissfully blank_...**

_I followed this stream down, down until I found myself standing in the squalid little room._

_I looked around me feeling my unease of allowing him to return here grow. No wonder he hadn't wanted me to come to his house, it was a hovel. There was no other word to describe it. I bet he hadn't seen the floor in years._

_I tiptoed carefully over the litter of years until I reached his side. _

_He was lying flat on his back, his mouth wide open as he snored lightly. The half bottle of vodka lay empty on the floor; his arm leaning over the edge of the couch and his hand relaxed as if he'd just released it. I knew you weren't supposed to let drunk people sleep on their back in case they vomited in their sleep, and neither did I want to let him sleep in his clothes, he still had his boots and jacket on for goodness sake._

_Moving carefully, trying not to make a noise on any of the rubbish, I moved to his feet and carefully removed his boots. I tried to find somewhere to set them down, but there didn't appear to be anywhere. There was an old chest of drawers, each drawer had at least one handle missing and one of them had the entire front missing. Not that it mattered with all the dirty clothes mixed with food containers that were piled on top of it. Wrinkling my nose slightly, I swept everything off the top, they made a noise when they fell to the floor, and I winced. Will didn't make any sign of having noticed, so I placed his boots carefully side-by-side before returning to his side. _

_I unzipped his jacket and lifted him carefully into a sitting position as I removed one arm then the other. Once the coat was free I lowered him back down before folding his jacket tidy and placing it next to his boots on the chest of drawers. _

_Then I stood watching him for a full two minuets biting my lip as I weighed up the pros and cons of removing his jeans. In the end I decided his comfort was more important than my embarrassment. So I took a deep breath and making a quick prayer that he wasn't one of these who liked to go commando, I undid his jeans. Thankfully he was wearing underpants! I pulled his jeans off quickly while at the same time trying not to look as much as possible._

_I folded up his jeans and placed them on top of his jacket. It was at this point I figured that he'd be comfortable enough how he was dressed now. I went and turned him on his side and he stirred slightly. I held my breath, but he simply settled into a more comfortable position on his side._

_There was a blanket over the back of the couch, not much of one, but it was better than nothing. I placed it over him, tucking it around as much as I could. Then I watched him for a while. His mind had been blank, but there was a frown on his face._

_I sighed sadly and pushed his hair back gently out of his face wishing there was something I could do to settle his mind more. Well there was no harm in wishing pleasant dreams._

"_Sweet dreams Will." I whispered into his ear, and then I kissed him lightly on the forehead._

_When I sat back he was smiling slightly and he pulled the covers in close around his chin. _

_I felt better now; he seemed to be safe for tonight at least. _

_I was just about to leave when a sound caught my attention; it was like a ripsaw through the house. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise as a cold certainty washed through me. I knew what that sound was. It was the sound of the beast sleeping._

_I turned from Will and followed that sound through his door and down the stairs into the living room that was even filthier than Will's room. In here was a man half sprawled on a couch, half on the floor. I felt my hands twitch at my sides as I approached him. I wanted so much to wrap my fingers around his throat and squeeze, but there was only one other person here, and I didn't want Will to get the blame. So I forced myself to relax as I looked on the face of the monster._

_He was middle aged, probably mid forties, but the booze hadn't been kind to him. His face had a grey cast to it, the eyes sunken with bags beneath. He was a mess, and he stank to high heaven. I almost gagged on the scent of stale booze, piss and vomit. Not to mention that ground in scent that people got when they didn't wash from one year to the next. _

_This was the monster? This pathetic shell of a human?_

_But then I took in his other qualities. Fists the size of dinner plates and arm muscles built through years of hard labour. It was not something you wanted to be hit by. Of course I knew I had nothing to fear from him, a mere human. I wished I could show him this; show him what it was like to be in a fight where the odds were against him._

_I needed to protect Will, and avenge him if I could._

_That's when the thought sauntered into my mind. Or maybe it had already been there. It was the thought I had about Jila when I drew her into my mind, or whatever the hell I had done. I had thought of the fact that Dream Walking was a kind of mind reading, what if I could change my mind reading to dream walking? _

_I shook out my hands as I drew in a steadying breath. I closed my eyes and gathered my thoughts. I opened my eyes, and trying not to throw up I placed my hands on that putrid face. I concentrated and allowed myself to flow into his mind. _

_I emerged into a flash of colours and not much else, it was clear that Will's father wasn't actually dreaming at the moment. I had to kick-start this if I wanted to see__his thoughts tonight. Now what would that be?_

_I managed to find the part of his mind that was for dreaming and I began to think of Will into it._

_Suddenly the scene flew up around me._

…_**It was this room, the TV blurred in the corner; the whole scene was slightly blurred as if I was looking at it through the mist. There was some program on, another repeat, but I'd already drunk half a litre of vodka and god knows how many cans of vitamin R. I had lost count as the alcohol fogged my brain.**_

_**Then the boy came home, slamming the door and hurting my head. He'd just go up to his room, but he didn't. He came and sat opposite me, I knew he wanted to say something, but the pathetic little bastard wouldn't do it. He couldn't string one sentence together.**_

"_**D-dad." The bastard stuttered.**_

_**I turned to him in agitation, his dark eyes, her eyes looking at me so accusingly.**_

"_**D-dad." I mocked in my irritation.**_

"_**C-C-C-C-Coach. S-s-s-s…"**_

_**God the bastard was annoying, couldn't he say one fucking word without spluttering like some fucking pussy?**_

"_**C-c-c-c-c. S-s-s-s-s." I mocked the pathetic little bastard.**_

_**And you know what, the fucking bastard spluttered even more. If that wasn't more proof that the bastard wasn't even mine. His fucking whore of a mother had spread her legs for someone else, and if I ever found the fucker… **_

**_I glared at the bastard, wondering how the hell he managed to survive, being the total retarded fagot that he was. That's why the fucking whore wanted to leave. She was embarrassed by that pathetic fucking bastard, and I told him so_.**

"_**Sh-sh-she left because of you." The little bastard retorted.**_

_**How dare he say such things to me? …**_

_I pulled back slightly from that venomous mind I couldn't bare it anymore, but I stayed within his dream, not wanting to leave just yet._

_I looked upon that scene while Will visibly cowered when he realized the words he'd uttered as his father raised his fist._

_I ghosted between them and stopped his fist with my hand before it even connected with Will. Confusion swam across the face of the monster as I closed my hand around it, crushing it. The monster whimpered and fell to his knees before me. I looked down at him as he winced with pain and I sneered at his patheticness. _

"_Who the hell are you?" He demanded._

"_I am the spirit of vengeance." I hissed, "And I am here on behalf of Will."_

"_What vengeance does that bastard need?" He demanded with a hiss._

"_Vengeance for every time you hurt him." I growled._

"_I've never hit him." He said in the practised tones of the seasoned liar._

"_I am the Spirit of Vengeance, I know all. I see all." I whispered, as I moved my hand through the air and brought up every image of abuse he'd inflicted on Will over the years._

_If it weren't for the fact that I was trying to put on a front here I would have collapsed under the onslaught of those images. I felt sick, how come no one put a stop to this? Why didn't anyone see? _

_The monster didn't even look sorry or ashamed, in fact he all but laughed at some of the images presented to him._

"_He is your son for god's sake!" I shouted into his uncaring face._

"_He's the bastard son of a whore." He growled at me._

"_He's your son you sadistic monster." I growled. "Why can't you feel that?"_

"_That little bastard's not my blood." He sneered._

_I felt sickened by his words, but then I felt another method settle over me._

"_You think you're so tough." I said in disgust. "Torturing that poor little boy. But you're nothing, nothing compared to the people I know." I said, calling her forth in my dream. "This is Jane." I said serenely, stepping to one side to reveal her small child-like form behind me. "She'll show you exactly what it means to be a sadistic bastard. You'll be begging for your life within a minuet." I promised. _

"_That's just a little girl." He sneered. _

"_Jane. If you will." I said gently._

"_Gladly Esther." Jane said lightly as she stepped closer to Bradford._

_Bradford snorted and raised his hand as if to strike Jane. Jane merely smiled serenely while she turned her wide red eyes on him. Bradford let out a scream and fell to the floor, writhing in agony. I forced myself not to feel pity for the monster; he deserved this after what he had done to Will._

_After a minuet of this Jane closed her eyes, then opened them as she turned her smile to me._

"_Is that to your satisfaction Esther?" She asked in an angelic voice._

"_Most satisfying Jane." I assured her._

"_I must say you are more fun than your mother ever was. She abhorred my gift, should you ever come to Volterra you will be my best friend." She sang, as if bestowing upon me a great privilege._

"_I'll be sure to look you up." I promised her._

"_Make sure you do." She said, before she faded into the background of the mindscape._

_When I turned back to Bradford he was still pushing himself up off the floor._

"_Did you enjoy that taste of torture?" I asked. "For I know plenty more people."_

"_What the fuck was that?" He demanded._

"_That was a Jane. She can burn you with her mind. Would you like to meet her brother? He's even worse." I taunted. "And enough of the language, I am an impressionable child and I do not take well to such influences."_

_Brad had pulled himself back to his feet now and was looking at me venomously. It was a look that I knew from Will's experience meant he was about to go off on one. I stared him down unperturbed, there was no way he could hurt me._

_I drew in a deep breath through my nose, ready to laugh derisively at him, but then a scent struck me, one that had been here all along. I sniffed at the air, and as the realisation of that scent hit me I couldn't help the frown that crossed my face._

"_Why is there such a strong scent of death about you?" I asked. "It permeates your entire being."_

_He stopped dead, his fists clenched as if he was about to punch. I looked down at those fists and nearly gagged, they were dripping red with blood._

"_Oh my god!" I gasped as I suddenly realised what it meant. "She didn't leave. You killed her!"_

"_The bitch left." He hissed as he held up a claw like hand. "She left."_

"_No." I said suddenly as the whole picture became clear to me. "She was going to leave, and take Will with her, but you came home early from the bar. You caught her packing and you…and you…"_

_I trailed off as the image came up around me…_

…_**Val stuffed the clothes into the bags until they were full to bursting, she had to get her baby away from that monster, maybe her sister could put them up until they were back on their feet. If not there was always the motel. She was zipping up the last suitcase, wondering if she had enough or if she should stuff some more things into plastic bags, when she heard the front door bang.**_

_**She jumped, frightened for her life, he couldn't be home this early! Today was the darts match, he should be there all day.**_

"_**Honey…(hic)…I'm hooooommmmmeeee!" He called out drunkenly, and she trembled as she moved her hands away from the bag, her mind too numb to formulate any kind of plan. "Willllllmmmmmaaaaaaaa!" He shouted, and laughed drunkenly. **_

_**She took a deep breath and carried the bag over to the window, she opened it and dropped the bag into the garden below, she could go get it when she got out. But she'd never get out if he knew what she planned.**_

"_**What the fuck are you doing?" He growled and grabbed her arm, squeezing as he dragged her roughly by the arm away from the window.**_

_**She stumbled back into the room, banging her knee against the old chest that stood at the bottom of the double bed.**_

"_**I…I was just getting some air." She gasped, inventing madly as she tried to come up with an excuse of why she was leaning out the window.**_

"_**I called you woman. You should have come strait away." He growled, his face close to hers, polluting the air she was breathing with an alcoholic fug. "I'm the man around here, you come when I call."**_

"_**Yes Brad." She whimpered as his fingers dug into her elbow joint.**_

"_**So what was you doing?" He demanded, right in her face now.**_

"_**N-n-nothing." She stammered.**_

"_**Letting old lover boy out the window was we?" He demanded.**_

"_**There's only you baby." She crooned, trying to force her voice into something resembling sexy.**_

"_**Don't lie to me bitch." He roared and he backhanded her across the face. **_

_**I winced and almost run to help her, before I remembered this was memory, as her head snapped back and she fell across the bed. **_

"_**You're mine woman." He growled, as he pulled at her light cotton dress and climbed on top of her.**_

"_**Please no!" She pleaded, but he didn't listen as he took her against her will, his hands digging into the flesh of her arms, I turned away, not wanting to see this. I wished I could remove the image from my mind, but it was a scar on my psyche now. I had to remind myself that this was just a nightmare, none of this had actually happened.**_

_**Finally the noises stopped as I heard him collapse on top of her. I looked up just in time to see her struggle from beneath him, wincing as she went. She was sobbing quietly as she tried to pull the remnants of her dress about her as she slid off the bed. **_

_**She stood, her face a picture of agony as she looked at the beast passed out on the bed. She gulped and seemed to make up her mind about something. She went to the closet and pulled out the last remaining garment. It looked nothing more than a white mini-dress with a floral pattern picked out in lace. It had been her wedding dress and she'd intended to leave it here, but now with her dress in tatters and everything else packed up, she had no choice but to don it.**_

_**She dressed as quickly as her aches and injures would allow her, praying all the while that she would escape. She was changed and heading for the door when the monster roused. He was on his feet and blocking the doorway faster than she could comprehend.**_

"_**Where are you going?" He demanded.**_

"_**To pick Will up from school." She said.**_

"_**You mommy that boy too much." He said, wrapping an arm around her and placing his lips to her neck, she shuddered. "You should stay here and mommy me instead."**_

_**My god, this man was truly a monster. He had just raped her and now he was trying to seduce her.**_

_**Val seemed to find strength from somewhere, for she pushed away from him and said, "Don't come near me Bradford, or I'll swear I'll go to the cops." **_

"_**Just like last time, and the time before that." He taunted.**_

"_**I'm serious this time. Me and Will are leaving today. Don't worry about child support, I don't want anything to do with you, not even your money." She declared.**_

"_**You think you can just leave me whore?" He roared.**_

"_**I am leaving, and you won't stop me this time." She said firmly, before pushing past him.**_

_**He allowed her to pass as her words sank in, but then I saw a dark cloud pass across his face and in a move that had to be too quick for a human to perform he had the bedside lamp in his hand. It was one of those artsy type ones made of cast iron and he swung it at her head.**_

_**It connected and she went down like a ton of bricks as she let out a scream. She turned quickly and tried to get up, but her hand slipped on her own blood that was already pouring from the back of her head, staining her dress. **_

"_**P-p-please?" She begged, looking up at him as he raised his arm once more, his eyes blank.**_

_**He paid no attention as he brought his arm down once more. She raised her arms in protection, but he managed to clip her head with the corner of the stand. She fell beck heavily, her only concern now to try and protect her head as he brought that heavy object down and down again, injuring her arms with each blow. Soon she would tire.**_

_**I covered my eyes, I couldn't watch it. It was bad enough hearing those thuds that slowly began to sound wetter, without having the images to go with it. **_

_**Finally it all grew quiet.**_

_**I dared to peek and found him looking down at the still form of Val, not that anybody could identify her now, so badly had he pulverised her face. I pressed my hand over my mouth and forced the vomit back, this was…god…did he do this?**_

"_**It's just a dream. It's just a dream." I whispered to myself as he began moving in an efficient daze, gathering up as many of the fragments as he could before rolling it all up in the landing carpet. **_

_**He found some duct tape and taped the carpet into a suspicious looking bundle before carrying it down stairs and out into the back yard. I followed him and found him digging a hole close to the house.**_

_**It was soon six foot deep and he dropped the bundle into it before covering it up. He threw a load of garden waste over the freshly churned earth and it looked as if it had been there for years. Then he noticed the bag and he grabbed it up before stomping around to the garage purposefully. **_

_**He got into an old grey station wagon and drove away to dump her car…**_

_I pushed away from the memory and looked at him with disgust_.

"_You are a monster." I growled, feeling the heat vie with the cool within me. Werewolf or vampire? It was hard to decide. "You killed her, and then to keep her close you buried her in the back yard. Not only are you a monster, you're incompetent. Everybody will find out what you did. Everyone will know what you are." I hissed as I approached him._

_I must have been giving off an air of danger, for he backed away from me._

"_Do you know the reason Will hasn't left? Cause he thinks his mom's coming back. What a joke." I sneered. "No one should live in fear, and he wouldn't if he knew the truth, or if you were dead." I added, as it finally hit me, this was a dream; I could kill him here right? It wasn't as if it would really happen. "Yes, if you were dead." I whispered almost mesmerised as I placed my hands around his throat and began to squeeze._

_He started struggling against me, making choking noises, but I was too strong for him, he was only a human after all. He collapsed to the floor and I kept up the pressure, shouldn't be too long now_.

_A noise distracted me and I awoke with a start…_

I had to remember where I was as I lay on my back, running my hands over my face to insure I was real. God, that dream had been intense, it had really felt as if I was outside of my body.

Finally my mind seemed to swim back into focus and I pushed back my sweat damp hair as I sat up, shivering slightly in the aftermath of those horrific images. What I had seen in Will's mind really had left a mark on me, it was…god, I hoped I never had to dream that again. Especially the bit where Bradford had murdered his wife.

I sniffed and wiped away the tears I hadn't been aware I was crying. Thank god it was only a dream, for the thought that Val had really gone through that… It made me shudder.

I looked over at my clock. It was five in the morning. It was too early to get up, but too late to go back to sleep if I wanted to get up at six. Well I had wanted to have a shower this morning, now I could take my time.

So I got out of bed and went to the closet to pick out some dark coloured clothes, I was supposed to be in mourning after all. I had to keep up appearances if we were going into town.

I had a long shower, scrubbing every bit of me over and over again. I didn't know why but the dream had made me feel grubby, as if those vile thoughts had polluted my body as well as my mind. It was only when my skin started to sting slightly that I forced myself to stop, at this rate I wouldn't need to exfoliate for a year.

It was a quarter to six by the time I returned to my room. I decided to dry my hair with the blow drier today since I wanted to go talk to the police. I figured it would help my chances some if I looked a little less wild, so I brushed the knots from my hair, and by the time I had finished it was smooth and neat, trailing down my back like a bronze waterfall. It shone against my dark clothes as I went back into the closet to get my black convers again, they seemed more formal than the other colours and more police friendly then my biker boots.

I grabbed my leather jacket to take out to the living room ready. I didn't want to waste time today. It was half six when I entered the living room, my hair being as thick as it was always took ages to dry, but only Masen was present. He was sat in one of the chairs reading a book while music played quietly in the background.

"Morning." I mumbled, feeling downcast as I went to sit in one of the other chairs.

"Hey kid." He said, looking up from his book.

He frowned at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just had a bad dream is all." I said quietly.

"About what?"

"It…it was just a nightmare. Nothing more." I said with a shrug. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I'd rather just forget it. I've got something important to do today and I don't want to dwell on dreams." I said, a little annoyed.

"As long as you're sure. Sometimes it helps to get them off your chest." He persisted.

"I don't want to burden anyone else with it." I said darkly. "I just want to forget."

"Ok. But if you change your mind…" He trailed off.

"I'll tell you first." I agreed.

"What are you doing today?" He asked, taking in my appearance.

"Nessie's taking me to the police station so I can tell them about Will's dad." I murmured.

"So that's why you're dressed so neat." He said, as if understanding was dawning.

I nodded, "I thought it would help if I looked a little less wild."

It was then that Renesmee arrived with warm bagels she'd bought from the grocery store, this time of the morning they were just baked fresh and they smelled delicious. We ate quickly and washed them down with orange juice. It was near half seven by the time we were ready to go and Masen came with us, after all, he was a minor again and so it would help appearances if he came with us. Plus the moral support was great.

So Renesmee drove us down to the police station and I couldn't help the nervousness I felt. Last time I came here was because I'd accidentally broken a window and Chief Marks had told me the benefits of safe play with the aide of hand puppets. I'd been ten at the time, and after that I had made sure my mischief never got me into more trouble than a reprimand from my parents. The glove puppets had been so demeaning.

We pulled up outside the low modern building with the two cruisers outside and were walking inside before I was even sure how to voice my concerns. How could I get across the seriousness of the situation without giving away that I'd read it from his mind? Would they do anything based on a feeling?

We entered and Bruce the receptionist looked up from his work.

"How can we help you this morning?" He asked lightly.

"Hello Bruce, Esther would like to speak to one of your officers in concern of one of her friends." Renesmee said lightly.

I was about to speak when the door to the private section burst open.

"That's right chief. The ambulance crew just called it in. Seems old Ratchet's gone haywire." Deputy Jennings was saying.

"Ratchet?" I gasped. "Is Will ok?" I demanded, and grabbed her hand.

Deputy Jennings turned to me and looked about ready to go all judo on my ass before she managed to compose her face into something more professional.

"This is police business." She said flatly.

…_Nosey kid, what's it to do with her? What did she grab me for? Those Indian kids never did have manners_…

I bit back the retort to her thoughts as I said, "But he's my friend. That's why I'm here, to complain about his dad. He's hitting him around. It has to stop."

"Come on Essie." Chief Marks said gently, as he took my hand from the Deputy's and led me over to the chairs. "Now you wait here, we won't be long. And I assure you, Will is fine, you'll see." He promised.

…_I hope he's fine. From what the crew said, ol' Brad's really gone off on one this time…_

I gasped and let go of his hand, could it be that I couldn't even touch people now without reading their thoughts? God, I was such a freak!

"I'll call on Will later." I mumbled, as I wandered over to where Renesmee and Masen were still standing. "I guess there's no need to make my complaint for the moment."

"Ok. Well we gotta go." Chief Marks announced, before leaving the station with the Deputy hot on his heels.

When we were back in the car I wasted no time in saying, "Mom, do you know where Will lives?"

"Essie, that's not a good idea right now." She said firmly, glancing at me in the rear view mirror.

She didn't need to read my mind to know what I had planned.

"Look Mom. You can either drive me up there, or I'll just take the directions from your mind and run. Either way I'm gonna check on Will." I said firmly.

Renesmee glared at me, but then she sighed.

"Fine." She said, "But don't get in the way."

I nodded my head and we sped off.

The street was the turning just before Charlie's street and right at the end of the road, set back a little ways was a small two-story house that had fallen to rack and ruin. There was an ambulance outside and a crowd had already started to congregate, although Deputy Jennings was doing her best to keep them back. I was out of the car before Renesmee had time to stop and I could hear the commotion around the back.

I moved the fastest I ever had in the hope of not being seen until I was around the back of the property and I came to a stop next to Will who was dressed in a grubby white T-shirt, boxer shorts and socks, and nothing else despite the chill of the morning. He seemed to be rooted to the spot as he looked on at the paramedics who were standing near a tree I thought I recognised. The chief was kneeling on a pile of dirt and looking down into the hole.

"Cone on now Ratchet, out of the hole." Chief Marks said.

"That bitch ain't gonna catch me out. I'll show that bitch who's incompetent." Came the grumbling voice of Bradford from the hole.

I tuned out the commotion and turned my attention to Will.

"Are you ok?" I asked him quietly.

He jumped and looked around at me.

"Essie?" He gasped.

"I thought you might have been hurt." I whispered.

He shook his head.

"What happened?" I asked.

"W-w-w- W-when I w-w-wo…" His stutter was worse than ever.

"Woke up?" I offered.

He nodded his head.

"I th-th-thought h-h-he h-h-had a h-h-heart attack. I c-c-c- c-c-called the a-a-a-ambulance. Th-th-then…"

"He started digging up the garden." I finished, as I put a comforting arm around his shoulder.

Will nodded, and he was shivering slightly.

I wasn't surprised considering how damp the morning was.

I took my jacket off and placed it around his shoulders, hoping that it would warm him a little. I was surprised that they were all concentrating their efforts on Bradford and had completely forgotten Will.

"W-w-w-w. W-w-w-w-w?"

"I don't know why." I answered, pulling him into a one-arm hug again.

I didn't know why but my protective instinct had really kicked in with Will. I felt all maternal for him, and I had meant it yesterday when I thought of him as part of my pack. Maybe that was it; maybe I wanted to protect him like Jake protected the Pack. Maybe it was an Alpha thing. Which was kind of weird considering Will wasn't a Quileute never mind a wolf.

As I took in more of the garden my dream suddenly popped up in my mind. No, it couldn't be, I'd been dreaming. It wasn't real.

"What's that?" Chief Marks asked suddenly, jumping to his feet.

"I'll show her incompetence." Bradford muttered as he climbed out of the hole.

He reached back in and pulled something out behind him. Something wrapped in an old carpet. I felt my stomach plummet when I recognised it. It was older and rotting slightly, but it was the exact same carpet that he'd…that he'd…

"It was only a dream." I whispered.

"Huh?" Will asked.

I gulped back on the bile that rose in my throat. Then I took a deep breath and before I could think of anything else I knew there was one thing I had to do. The poor boy had enough mental scars to last him a lifetime.

"Maybe we should wait around the front." I suggested as the Chief knelt down beside the carpet, his gun was pointed at Brad as he used his pocketknife to cut away the duct tape.

"Wh-what's that?" Will asked.

"Come on." I said, pulling at him, but I didn't want to force him so it had no effect.

"W-w-why did he b-b-bury the carpet?" Will asked in a mesmerised voice.

"Will…" But then I trailed off as Chief Marks opened the carpet.

The edges fell away and there she was for all the world to see. I couldn't breathe, and felt as if my knees would give out. Chief Marks actually reeled back slightly before he remembered himself and pointed his gun at Bradford.

"Put your hands behind your head." He commanded, before he spoke into his radio to say he needed assistance.

"Down on the floor." He commanded.

Bradford didn't look ready to make a move.

"DOWN ON THE FLOOR!" Chief Marks roared as Deputy Jennings came running around the corner. "Deputy, cuff him."

Deputy Jennings was already pulling the cuffs from her belt and she was there pinning Bradford to the ground.

"Bradford Ratchet, I am arresting you for…" She trailed off, looked at the corpse in the carpet, blanched, and then turned back to him. "For the suspected murder of...of Valkyrie Ratchet…"

The rest of the rights faded out as the blood roared in my ears.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to Will, hugging him closer to me.

He was stiff in my arms, he was still breathing, but otherwise he was completely ridged. He must be in shock.

"It's ok. It's ok. He can't get you now." I soothed, as I stroked his greasy hair, wishing that I could say the same about his mother.

"Wh-wh-wh… Wh-wh-wh…" He began stuttering.

I held him closer still, wishing I could erase the last five minuets from my memory. I had not needed to see that, god knows how much worse it was for Will, it was his own mother.

"Mom." He managed to whisper.

"I'm sorry." I whispered back. "I'm so, so sorry."

"So that's why she never came back." He said in a flat voice that didn't seem to belong to him. "Cause she was here all along." And he gave a little laugh.

I was shocked at this, it sounded callous.

I pushed him away from me.

"Will, your mother's dead." I said harshly. "She has been all this time."

I looked at his face, but he just seemed blank, as if he didn't quite understand.

"It's ok to cry." I told him, feeling close to tears myself.

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I cried all my tears two years ago." He murmured.

"But she's dead!" I gasped, if that was my mother I'd be shouting and raving right now, but Will just stood there looking blankly at the floor.

I was angry with him now, how could he behave like this? Couldn't he see?

I placed my hand against his cheek, and then I understood; he was in denial. He wouldn't accept the truth; he wouldn't allow himself to grieve just yet. Shouting at him wouldn't change a thing.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again, and pulled him back into a comforting hug.

"Miss Black. Would you care to tell me why you're up here?" Chief Marks asked suddenly, making me jump.

"I came to check on Will." I said firmly as I turned to look at him.

Brad was standing subdued in front of him, but then he looked at me, frowned and tried to back away.

"Keep it away from me!" He exclaimed. "Keep that avenging angel away from me! She'll burn you with her eyes!"

I felt the shock permeate my body, how could he recognise me? It was just a dream, nothing else.

"Shut it Ratchet." Chief Marks growled as he led him away.

Deputy Jennings was standing guard over the body while the ambulance crew made their way back around the front. It was the coroner who was needed here, not them. I wasn't sure what to do know, should I go around front, or where Will and I supposed to stay here until the Chief got back?

"Will, are you…" I couldn't finish asking that question; of course he wouldn't be ok.

"I'm ok." He said, and smiled slightly.

I looked at him unconvinced.

"H-how are you? I thought you said your g-grandparents died." He said lightly, changing it back to me.

"They did." I said simply. "But I've grieved for them. I've cried and had my chance to say goodbye. You haven't."

"I w-was done c-crying long ago."

"But that was before you knew she was dead." I pointed out.

He shook his head.

"You kids come here." Chief Marks called; we made our way to where he was standing with Renesmee. "Now I need to take statements off each of you, so I need you down at the station, but right now I have to wait for the coroner and there's no-one to take you down, so you just wait right here where I can see you."

"Are they under arrest?" Renesmee demanded.

"No, but I need to talk to them." Chief Marks replied.

"Then it will do no harm if I drive them down to the station. We can wait for you there out of the damp air and at least the crowds can not bother us with their undoubted questions." She said in her reasonable tone.

"I guess there's no problem with that, but I want you down there when I get there. I'd like to get your statements out of the way so we can get on with interviewing the suspect."

"They will be there." Renesmee promised. "Come Esther. William." She said and we followed her quietly around the side of the house.

The crowd had grown now and some police officers I didn't recognise were guarding the cordon, I guess they must have been from Port Angeles; I wondered how long we'd been around the back.

We had to push through the crowd and one of the police officers came to help us to the car. Finally we reached it after being jostled a lot, I hadn't even realised this many people lived in Forks. As we pulled away I noticed that a news crew had already arrived. This was getting serious.

"You'd s-swear the c-circus was in town." Will muttered.

"Yeah." I agreed, it was nothing like a bit of human misery to draw the crowds.

Then again nothing like this had ever happened in Forks, it was about to put us on the map for all the wrong reasons. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to ready myself, I had to give a statement, and I had to think of what I could tell them to cover for the mind reading and the weird dream. This was going to be difficult.

_You'll do ok kid._ Masen said into my mind, I looked up and he smiled slightly at me in the mirror.

_Thanks._ I thought back. _I can tell them most of it, but for how I found out, do you think they'd buy intuition?_

_Probably._ _It's the best explanation for how you knew about his father hitting him._

_And the rest._ I added.

Masen gave a shiver, the type when you feel something go down your spine.

_Did you see?_ I asked.

_Yes._ Masen replied, and he sounded appalled.

We pulled up outside the police station; luckily the crowd hadn't got this far yet so we had a clear walk to the building. We entered in silence, I was only marginally aware that Will was still in nothing more than a t-shirt and his underwear, somebody should get him some pants or something, or he was going to catch his death of cold.

The receptionist looked up when we entered, then his eyes widened.

"You'd better come through." He said, hitting the button that unlocked the door.

We were led into the inner sanctum of the police station where the receptionist led us to a grouping of comfortable looking seats; I gathered these were not for suspects as we all sat down in silence.

After the receptionist returned to his desk Masen began tapping his foot and looking around as if he was bored.

"So, is Forks always this quiet." He remarked.

"Nathaniel!" Renesmee gasped, playing the disgusted big sister.

"Chillax sis, it's not everyday your little niece gets carted off to the big house." He said with a grin.

"I'm older than you dufus." I said, folding my arms. "And taller. And I didn't get carted off, I came here voluntarily to help the police with their inquiries."

"Wh-wh-who are you anyway?" Will demanded.

"Sorry Will, I haven't introduced you. This is my Uncle Nathaniel." I grinned as Masen scowled at me for introducing him with this name. "But he gets everyone to call him Masen." I added grudgingly.

"M-Masen?" Will asked.

"Yeah. It's his sir name, was Mom's maiden name. He's Mom's youngest brother, he's coming to live with us, sort of. Mom has custody of sorts. He's gonna be coming to school with us." I explained.

"And y-you're Essie's Mom?" He asked, pointing out Renesmee.

"Yes." Renesmee replied with a slight smile.

"B-b-but you l-l-look so young." Will commented.

"I have a good beauty regime." She replied.

Will nodded, seeming to accept it at that.

The door opened again and Chief Marks came in.

"So you kids got here then." He said, as if he didn't quite believe it.

"You asked us to." I said defensively.

"Ok, well I guess we can start with you Essie, since your Mom can sit in as your responsible adult. If that's ok with you Mrs Black?" Chief Marks said.

"Of course." Renesmee said with a smile.

"Good." Chief Marks said. "Come with me." We got up to follow him to the interview room. "Oh, Bruce, get them something to drink." He said to the receptionist as he pointed at Masen and Will.

"Sure thing Chief." Bruce said, rising to his feet as we entered the room.

The room was utilitarian and cold, with a heavy looking desk and two chairs on either side. At one end of the table recording equipment was set up and there was even a two-way mirror, although I didn't think they had enough officers to make use of it.

Chief Marks motioned for Renesmee and me to sit down. We sat on one side of the table and he sat opposite as the door opened and Officer Petes came in carrying a pile of documents. He placed them on the table and sat down heavily. He was red eyed and tired looking. There weren't many police officers in Forks so no doubt he'd done the night shift.

Chief Marks took one of the documents and said, "Ok, first I'll have to take some details. Your name, date of birth and so on."

"Oh. Well it's Essie…I mean Esther Marie Black…" I then proceeded to give him all the relevant details.

"Now I'll take your statement." He said, moving his hand down to a big blank box.

"What would you like me to say?" I asked.

"Just tell me everything you know related to what happened at the Ratchet house today." He said gently.

"Right. Well I suppose I should start with yesterday. I went up to visit with Sue Clearwater, I mean Swan, cause she's like a Granny to me, and since my own grandparents had just died I wanted to check she was ok. She was out, but Charlie Swan invited me in, so we talked a while and I had a glass of water. I left about five and I decided to walk for a bit, I like that little play area at the end of the street and since it was raining I figured there wouldn't be kids there so I could go on the swings if I wanted. It's a good way to clear your head." I put in off the looks I got. "Anyway, Will was on the swing and he looked sad. When I got to him I could see his eye was swelling and when I looked at his arm he had all…" I gulped back the horrible taste that came to my mouth. "All burn marks. I don't know why, intuition or something like that I guess, but I had the feeling his dad did it. When I said it he didn't deny it. But he didn't want to do anything about it. Then Harry came to say I had to go home so I did.

"But that thing with Will was playing on my mind, and when I told my mom about it she said we'd come to report it in the morning. So we came down this morning and just as we were about to make an appointment to see you or whatever, you were rushing off up to Will's place. I was worried in case his father had hurt him, and I didn't believe you when you told me that Will was ok, sorry about that." I added, without detailing why I didn't believe him. "So I coerced Mom into driving me up there and when I got there Deputy Jennings was keeping back the crowd, but I managed to sneak by her. I could hear the commotion from around the back so I went around and Will was standing there alone while you were trying to get Mr Ratchet out of the hole he was digging and the ambulance crew were on standby. Then Mr Ratchet got out of the hole and he brought that carpet out behind him. That rolled up carpet covered in all duct tape or whatever, and you looked at it and took out your gun and pointed it at Mr Ratchet and told him to step back. When he did you cut the tape and then…and then…" I trailed off as the image of the body floated before my eyes.

"Come on Essie, you're doing good." Chief Marks assured me.

"And then you unwrapped it and there was a body inside. All gross and decomposed. It looked like it's been there a long while." I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "It was horrible and Will just stood there shocked while you arrested Mr Ratchet, was it Mrs Ratchet in the hole? Did he murder her?"

"I can't discuss that with you Essie, besides we won't know until forensics has finished doing whatever it is they do to work it out." Chief Marks said, without looking up from the paper.

"Ok." I whispered, keeping a hold on my argumentative streak for once. "So you arrested him and then he started shouting at me. I've never seen him before in my life. Today was the first time I'd ever been to Will's house. Then you took him round front and I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, but then you came back with Mom and said you wanted to speak to us…err…Will and me, and Mom brought us down to wait for you. Is that enough?"

"I think you've covered everything." He said as he finished writing. "Now, what I need you to do is to read over this, and you as well Mrs Black, and then I'd like you to sign the bottom, to verify that this is what happened. I have to point out that at any point should you wish to change your statement it might not look good. So make sure it's all correct before you sign."

I nodded and took the paper off him.

His writing was the half printed hand of someone who has to write fast and by hand for a living. I read over it quickly and I was happy with how I'd managed to give a convincing statement without any wolf or vampire crap. So I signed the bottom and put on today's date before handing it back to him.

"Thank you Essie." He said.

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"Of course." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said, rising to my feet as Renesmee did.

"Thank you Chief." Renesmee said, and we left the room.

_You did well_. Renesmee thought to me.

_Yeah. Did you like how I managed to skirt around all the mind reading business?_ I thought back.

Yes. Very good.

Masen and Will were sat next to each other, but neither appeared to be paying attention to the other. Masen had a coffee cup in his hands, although it was clear that he hadn't been drinking it, while Will had been given a pair of those paper overalls they usually make suspects wear if they take their clothes for forensics. He had his head held in his hands and was staring down at the floor.

"Hey." I said gently, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Y-you w-were a-a-a l-long t-time." He said, his stutter worse than usual.

"I had to tell them my side of the story. That's all they want to know." I said, smiling reassuringly.

"B-b-but w-w-w-what s-s-s-story?"

"Just what happened this morning is all."

He nodded his head and left it at that.

Chief Marks came back into the room then.

"I'm sorry Will looks like you'll have to stay a little longer. We're having trouble getting hold of a social worker to sit in with you." He said.

Will's head dropped again, I could understand why he didn't want to hang around here all day. Renesmee seemed to notice this too, for she frowned slightly then looked up at the Chief.

"I am a professor of Law at Washington University." She said, "I could sit in with him. If that's alright with you Will?" She turned back to Will as she addressed him.

Will nodded his head.

"Then I guess we can do it now." Chief Marks said, motioning for them to stand.

Renesmee and Will stood and followed the Chief into the interview room.

_So how did Bradford recognise you?_ Masen asked while he still stared strait ahead, nursing his coffee cup.

I jumped slightly and I felt my cheeks grow warm.

_I don't know_. I shrugged. _Maybe I remind him of someone._

_Like who? _Masen prompted.

_I don't know, he's the crazy one. I've never seen him before today, except… _I trailed off.

_Except what?_

_My dream last night Uncle Masen, it was weird and vivid and, well, I'll show you it, and sorry it is quite horrific_. I apologised beforehand.

_Just show me the dream Essie_. He said in exasperation, he looked at me, then gave me a slight smile and took my hand as if he were comforting me.

I smiled back and kept his hand as I fed him my dream. It took a while and when I finished Masen was staring off into the middle distance again.

_Masen?_ I asked, concerned.

He gave a little shiver.

_That's what you dreamed?_ He exclaimed. _How? What?_

_I don't know. Do you think I was maybe dream walking without realising it? _I asked.

_I don't know, Jila has to touch the person in order to enter their dreams and she had to concentrate hard._ Masen said doubtfully.

_But every power is different, even the ones that seem the same._ I pointed out.

Maybe you were. We should talk to Jasper and Alice about it when we get back, they can probably shed some more light on it.

_You're probably right_. I agreed as I placed my chin in my hand.

I sighed and closed my eyes, I'd give anything to be back home now down on the Res just hanging out with my friends. Not stuck here in this warm reception with enough images in my head to keep me awake forever. It was so warm in here, why did they have to have the heat up so god damn high, were they trying to cook us?

_Essie! You just said that out loud._ Masen spoke into my mind.

"Hmmm?" I hummed surprised as my eyes snapped open. "Sorry, I'm a little hazy at the moment, this days been so stressful." I murmured as I rubbed my eyes.

"It shouldn't be too long now." Bruce said as he handed me a cup of water. "Maybe this will help cool you down."

"Thanks." I replied, and took a sip of the water, it was nice and cold.

"I remember my first dead body, I threw up." He said, and brushed my arm.

I almost choked on the water as his memory crashed into my brain. I managed a small smile and a nod of my head as I tried to push the image away. I didn't need to add that to my already considerable pile of 'things I didn't need to see'.

He smiled at me, and then went back to his desk.

_Does that happen whenever you touch someone?_ Masen asked as he watched Bruce back to the desk.

_If they touch my skin. If I look in there eyes it's worse_. I explained as I drank more of the water.

_We'll have to see if we can get your shield working._ He said.

_If only, I don't think I got it anymore._ I said, sharing with him my concerns.

_You've still got it. Most of the time I can't even read your mind, but it seems to collapse when somebody touches you and you read their mind. We'll have to work on it._ He promised me.

_Ok._ I replied, well what else could I say?

The door of the interview room opened and Renesmee, Will and the policemen came out. Will came and sat by Masen and me while Renesmee spoke to the Chief.

"Do you know where he's going to go?" Renesmee asked.

"We're still waiting to hear back from Social Services." Chief Marks said gruffly.

"How about I take Will home with us? It will give you one less thing to worry about. I'll leave my number and then you can give me a ring to bring him back when you're ready." Renesmee said in reasonable tones.

"I don't know." Chief Marks said, rubbing his chin.

"It will be better than him sitting around the waiting room all day Austin. At least he'll be somewhere more comfortable and we can give him something to eat." Renesmee countered.

"Ok. I guess it is better. But you bring him back down as soon as we call." Chief Marks warned.

"Of course I will Austin." Renesmee said sweetly.

"There's some forms you need to fill out." Chief Marks said.

"Ok." Renesmee said, "I'll do so immediately."

Renesmee went to fill out the forms.

"You're coming to stay with me." I said with a smile.

"I am?" Will asked.

"Well temporarily." I conceded. "While they sort things out."

"Cool." Was all he replied.

"You kids ready?" Renesmee asked as she came back to us.

We all stood up and made our way out to the car.

This was kind of exciting having Will come over, despite the fact that it was under such circumstances, he would be my first non-Res friend to stay over. But wait a minuet, I'm still banned from the Res! Does that mean we're taking Will up to the cottage? Mom better have a good explanation cause all I was drawing was a blank. How would we explain why we were going up to a cottage in the middle of the woods when I lived on the Res?

"Will, just to let you know we're not going down to the Res, we're staying up at Rose Cottage while Nathaniel gets settled in." Renesmee said lightly.

"Masen." Masen corrected sourly while folding his arms in a good imitation of an annoyed teen.

"Anyway." Renesmee said dismissively as she shot him an appropriate disgruntled look. "Believe it or not but Masen has emancipated minor status, I know, you wouldn't believe it the way he acts." She snorted. "Well, the family decided that even though he has this status it was better if he came to live near me so I could ensure he'd keep up with his schooling and such. He's staying in the holiday cottage that our parents used when they wished to get away from us kids. There are seven of us after all."

"S-s-seven?" Will asked bewildered.

"Yes. I am the oldest and Nathaniel is the youngest." Renesmee explained, playing the big sister thing with a bit too much relish if you ask me.

"My name is Masen." Masen grouched.

"So is mine." Renesmee shot back, "Well used to be." She conceded.

"Yeah, but it's Black now. So how's it going Black?" Masen teased.

"Just peachy, Nathaniel." Renesmee retorted.

"Glad to hear it, Black." Masen countered.

"No problamo, Nathaniel."

"Mom! Masen!" I gasped appalled as I looked between them.

"Sorry." Renesmee giggled. "It's just been a while since I've had sibling time."

"But you never had sibling time with Masen, cause I was born before him." I pointed out.

"True." Renesmee conceded. "But he's still my little baby brother." She crooned and ruffled his hair.

"Yer, ger off." Masen murmured, batting her hand away playfully.

Renesmee gave a chuckling sigh.

"So Will, as I was saying, we're not going to the Res." She finished.

"N-n-no p-problem Mrs B-Black." Will replied.

"Please, call me Nessie." She said, smiling at him in the rear view mirror.

Will nodded.

We spent the rest of the trip in silence until we pulled up outside the cottage. As I got out of the car I couldn't help think of how unobservant I'd been these last few days. I mean how many times had I got in and out of the car by here and I hadn't wondered why we weren't at the bottom of the river?

There was a track now that branched off from the main one just before the bend that brought the Cullen House into view, and now a bridge spanned the river and there was a track that led all the way to the cottage leaving enough room for four cars to park without detracting from the surrounding beauty of the trees. It was amazing what vampires could accomplish for it looked as if the bridge had been there for years.

I put these thoughts to the back of my mind though as we made our way into the cottage. You could almost feel the tension heighten as soon as we entered. We'd forgotten about Jasper, I hoped his control was strong today. I allowed a little more of the wolf through, maybe her smell would mask Will.

Jasper was sitting next to Alice on the two-seat sofa and I doubt if Will noticed, but you could see the tension in his jaw as he readied himself against the onslaught of the thirst.

"Here you guys are, I've been anxious, you know we're leaving at one." Alice scolded.

"Oh Auntie A, I saw a dead body." I blurted out, "Sorry Will." I apologised immediately.

Will shrugged, it still hadn't registered with him.

"You did?" She asked, but I guessed that she knew already.

"It was…it wasn't very nice. I had to go and give a statement to the police and everything." I babbled on.

"Something that would not have happened if you had listened to Chief Marks in the first place." Renesmee scolded.

"Yeah, but then we wouldn't have been there to help Will." I countered, and then I gasped. "Oh yeah, Auntie Alice, Uncle Jasper, this is my friend Will. Will, this is my Auntie Alice and her fiancé Jasper. Alice is Mom's younger sister, she's the middle child."

"Yes. The middle child." Alice agreed without missing a beat. "Now if you'll excuse us it's time we were going." She said, rising to her feet. "We've put it off as long as we could, but we've got to get back to Seattle by five."

She pulled Jasper to his feet and guided him out of the cottage, while trying to avoid Will without seeming rude. Once they were outside Jasper began breathing again as he went around to the passenger side of the Porsche.

"See y'all later." He called, before sliding in.

Alice opened her door, but then stopped, looking over the top of the Porsche.

"Is that all the clothes you got?" She asked with a slight frown.

Will shrugged.

"D-don't know w-w-when I c-c-can go back in the house." He explained.

"Ok. Well there's some of my dad's old stuff in the closet of the master bedroom, some of my mom's too although I don't think you'll be so interested in them." She said with a grin. "Go through them, take whatever you like, although I will warn you they're rather old fashioned."

"Alice is a fashionista, a second ago is old fashioned to her." I commented, to laughter from Renesmee and Masen, and Jasper even though he was already in the car.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

"You know it's true." I said simply.

Alice shrugged.

"Well, I guess we'll see you next time we're passing through." She said lightly.

We all waved and she waved back before getting into the car. We continued waving until the car disappeared into the trees, before returning indoors.

"If you come with me Will, I can show you where those clothes are. You can pick something out and then have a nice warm shower, help get the chill out of your bones." Renesmee said with a smile.

Will nodded and Renesmee led him to my bedroom. I followed with my eyes but stayed in the living room having no reason to go with them. I sat down in one of the chairs and Masen sat in another.

_Well this should be fun._ He observed.

_We're gonna have to be careful_. I thought back with a frown. _In what we say and what we do._

_Have you got control? _Masen inquired.

_Over my body? Yes. Over my mouth? Not so much. It's gonna be like school._ I dropped my face into my hands as the foolishness of this situation hit me. _What was mom thinking?_

_Of helping your friend._ Masen pointed out.

_I suppose._ I conceded.

"What are you two whispering about?" Renesmee asked, as she entered the room.

Although she couldn't read minds she could always tell when we were using mind speak or if someone was trying to read her mind. She said that it itched her brain when somebody was rummaging around.

"I was having a moment of doubt about Will staying here, but it's over now." I said with a smile.

"Glad to hear it." Renesmee responded with her own smile. "Now Esther I need you to be serious a moment."

"I think I can handle that." I replied dryly.

Renesmee gave me a look.

I held my hands up in surrender to indicate that I would behave.

Renesmee sighed before she spoke, "Esther, it appears to me that what happened this morning hasn't quite registered with Will yet. It will eventually, and in all likelihood it will hit him hard. Do you think you can bare to see your friend in so much pain?"

"No. But I can be strong for him." I promised.

"And I believe you. But we also have to considered his father." Renesmee said quietly.

"What about him?"

"Will may seek more violent means to release his grief." Renesmee held up her hand to stop my protest. "It is something we must consider given his upbringing. If this is the case then you're to steer clear of him, is that understood?"

"Yes Mom." I sighed in agreement.

"I mean it Esther, comfort him if he needs comforting, but do not be his punch bag."

"Ok. I get it. I won't. And he won't be like that anyway. I know he wont." I said firmly.

"You might want to change topic, he just turned the water off." Masen whispered.

"Are you looking forward to starting Forks High?" Renesmee asked Masen.

"School's school. Wherever you go it's always the same." He said with a shrug.

"Not Forks High though." I said. "Forks High is different."

"Sure it is." Masen observed, unconvinced.

We heard his footsteps along the corridor and Renesmee looked up as he entered the room, looking sheepish in a pair of Edward's old jeans and beige sweater. He pulled at the sleeves shyly.

"Hello dear." Renesmee said lightly. "Come sit with Essie and N…Masen, and I will prepare dinner."

"Thanks N-Nessie." Will murmured as he sat on the two-seat sofa since the chairs were all taken.

"It's my pleasure." Renesmee said with a smile as she rose to her feet.

…

We ate lunch and the day progressed slowly toward evening. After what Renesmee said about how Will might react I thought it was best if my friends stayed away for the day. So I phoned them and gave them a brief explanation, promising to fill them in tomorrow.

By the time darkness fell I was feeling tired, so I decided to have a shower and settle in for the night. Maybe I could pull a movie up on my laptop for Will and me to watch. I dressed in my long pyjamas and T-shirt type top, comfortable but respectable, and went to set up my laptop in my bedroom. Will wanted another shower, so I waited for him patiently, playing a couple of rounds of minesweeper to pass the time.

Will entered the room and he smelled better now, all shampoo and soap and no longer stale and fousty. He was wearing a pair of Edward's old pyjamas, although what vampires needed pyjamas for was beyond me. On second thoughts I'd rather not know what vampires wanted pyjamas for.

"I thought we could watch a film." I said as he sat next to me.

"Wh-what one?" He asked.

"Something a little cheery." I said, and I pressed play, bringing up the latest gross-out comedy that was available on the website.

We watched it all the way through, both of us laughing out loud, it was genius in its silliness. Then as the end credits rolled I felt the fatigue of the day hit me harder. I really wanted to sleep now.

Will was sitting cross-legged on the bed with his head bowed when I turned to look at him.

"Are you ready for sleep now?" I asked.

He looked up and his eyes were starting to look watery.

"C-c-c-can w-we t-talk first?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, hoping he was finally starting to realise what had happened but worrying if I could consol him sufficiently.

I sat back against the headboard and put my legs strait out in front of me. I didn't look at him as I twiddled my thumbs, waiting for him to begin. He was looking down at the bed again, a deep frown creasing his forehead.

Suddenly he looked up at me with a pained look on his face.

"W-w-w-w-why did he do it?" He asked.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him that." I said, biting my lip.

"I n-never want to see that bastard again." He said with a low growl.

"You won't have to." I said fiercely. "I'll protect you from him."

"I'm sure you could." He said with a sad chuckle. "B-but I d-d-don't want you near him either."

"I have no intension of going near him." I assured Will.

We were silent for a while as he adopted his thinking pose once more.

Then his lip began to quiver, and he squeezed his eyes tight, as if fighting back the tears.

"It's ok to cry." I whispered, placing my hand on his shoulder, "It's ok." I assured him.

"She's really gone." He mumbled, and then a tear trickled down his cheek.

"Don't fight it." I said. "You've gotta let it out."

"Mom." He moaned and then he began to sob, his face buried in his hands.

He was shaking so much, he looked as if he was about to burst. I placed my arm around his shoulder and started to rub his arm to comfort him. He shouldn't go through this alone.

"That's right, let it out." I whispered.

"My mommy." He sobbed, his arm came up around me until he was weeping into my shoulder.

I froze, unsure of what to do at first, but then that strange maternal instinct I had felt for him earlier kicked in and I scooped him into my arms, cradling his head against me as if he was a baby. I rubbed soothing circles into his back as he continued with his mourning, I kept quiet now, for he knew I was here.

He kept crying for hours, I'm not sure how long it was, but it must have been in the early hours of the morning when he finally fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion, his face still buried in my shoulder. My arms had gone asleep from where I'd been holding him so long.

I moved them slightly, trying to get the life back into them before I attempted to move him, but he stirred as soon as I went to move. I sighed, wondering what to do, should I call Masen? Maybe he could lift Will for me so I didn't disturb him so much, but then again, maybe it was my presence that gave him peace now.

I was tired anyway and I doubted I'd be able to move far. So I leant my head back and I soon drifted off to sleep.

I dreamt again…

_...I was standing in an empty space. I mean a real empty space now. There was nothing but darkness, yet I could see myself clearly._

"_Essie?" Will said, as he grabbed my hand from behind._

_I spun to face him and he was looking at me perplexed._

"_Where are we?" He asked._

"_I…" I frowned and then it suddenly made sense. "Anywhere you want it to be." I said with a smile. "It's your head."_

"_What?" He asked._

"_This is your head, so you can make it anywhere you want." I explained. "So if you'd like to be in school." I said, bringing up an image of school, "Or Port Angeles…"_

"_I'd like to see where you live." He said shyly._

"_The Res it is then." I said, and I began with the view Marlin had shown me the day I was human._

"_Wow. What a view." Will gasped. "Where's it too?"_

"_Not too sure." I replied. "It's one of the roads up in the hills. Can you believe, I've lived here all my life, never knew it existed. Marlin's here three weeks and…" I lifted my hands to indicate the panorama below us._

"_Marlin?" He asked wistfully, and an image of her appeared before us, only it was a little hazy around the edges. You could almost see the little love hearts and tweety birds._

"_You like her." I gasped with a grin._

"_No I don't." He said defensively, and the image dissolved._

"_Yes you do." I said firmly. "There's nothing wrong with liking girls. You are sixteen after all." _

"_I'll admit I like Marlin if you admit you like Harry." He said with a sudden grin._

_I let out a breath and looked forlornly at the floor._

"_That's more complicated than me just liking him." I murmured._

"_Why is it complicated?" He asked._

"_It just is." I snapped. "Anyway, this isn't about me. This is you're mind, so what do you want to do?"_

_He shrugged._

"_Come on, there has to be something."_

_Will shook his head._

"_Fine." I said, and sat down on the grass as the scene shifted to the cliff above First Beach. "How about cliff diving?" _

"_What?" He asked with a frown._

"_All my friends have done it. It's initiation." I said with a grin. "Come on, it's easy, watch."_

_With that I ran to the edge of the cliff and dove off. The water was very calm and surprisingly warm. I looked up the cliff face and looked to Will. _

"_Come on." I called. "It's perfectly safe, this is just a dream."_

"_But I can't swim." He protested._

"_Fine." I sighed, and I floated up to him. "You'll have to remind me to teach you to swim when we're awake. Ok?"_

_Will nodded._

"_Ok. So I guess we'll have to find something else to do." I said, as I sought desperately to think of something. "How about you tell me what happened this morning." I said casually._

_Will looked at me uncertainly. _

"_You can just show me if you like." I offered._

"_I can?" He asked in an uncertain voice._

"_Yeah, just think it and it'll appear. This is your mind after all." I reminded him._

"_Well here goes." Will said as he closed his eyes to concentrate._

_Will's squalid bedroom swam up around us and he was next to me but he was also lying on the sofa tucked up in his blanket, looking peaceful in sleep._

"_Do you know that's the best night's sleep I've had in ages?" The Will at my side observed. _

"_It is?" I asked._

"_I had a nice dream for once. One where my mother was back and she was taking care of me. Making sure I was ready for bed, tucking me in and kissing me good night. It was like I was seven again, all nice and clean and wearing dinosaur pyjamas." He muttered on as the memory Will stirred and sat up on the sofa, looking around confused._

_He rolled off the sofa and pushed himself to his feet as he made his way across the litter-strewn floor, scratching his dirty hair. He bumped into the dresser as he went through the door._

"_You know the strangest thing?" He said._

_I shook my head._

"_I always just pass out. Especially on a Friday or a Saturday when I've been at the booze. I usually wake up fully dressed, sprawled on top of the covers. But this morning I was only in my boxers and top and all my clothes had been folded. I don't know if you've noticed, but folding clothes isn't exactly on my list of abilities." He said, indicating the messy room._

"_That is strange." I murmured, as I fought against my dream from the previous night._

"_Yeah. But I didn't think much of it 'til now, I was still a bit hung over this morning as I made my way down stairs." He said, and he led me out onto the landing where his memory self was shuffling down the stairs in a half daze._

_We followed him into what had to be called a kitchen because it contained a stove and he went rummaging through the cupboards until he found a packet of bread with only two slices left in it and a can of baked beans. He opened the baked beans and began to eat them cold, using the bread as an eating utensil. He finished the last couple by tipping the can into his mouth. _

_The real Will looked away in shame._

"_Hey, I can't cook either." I said gently, placing a hand on his arm. "You should see me burn water."_

_He gave a little laugh as the memory Will left the kitchen and head for the living room. His father was lying on the couch, he had his hand near his throat and he made noises as if he was being strangled. Will looked at him curiously, shrugged, then flicked on the TV before sitting in an armchair._

"_I didn't worry at first. There's been a few times I've found him like this. But after two hours I got worried, so I phoned for an ambulance. By the time they got here he was already digging up the yard." He said with a sigh._

"_I'm sorry Will." I said, pulling him into a hug._

_He shrugged._

"_I guess I'm finally free of him." He said._

"_If you want, you can make him disappear." I said, and I waved my hand and the scene dissolved._

"_I don't think it works as easy as that." Will said sadly._

"_But it's a start." I said. "Now, I think it's about time we woke up, don't you?"..._

_

* * *

_

**Thank you for reading.**

**Reviews would be lovely, I'd like to know what you thought of this chapter**.

**Gemma x**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Sorry this chapter took so long in posting but I had a seriously bad case of writer's block that I couldn't shift for a couple of days. **

* * *

I awoke with Will still cradled in my arms which were dead now for sure. I stretched out my left arm since that had been draped over him and it started to come back to life with the prickling of pins and needles. Will gave a groan as he began to stir, he frowned with his eyes still closed, but then they snapped open and he looked up at me in shock.

"Morning." I said lightly with a smile.

Will sat up, rubbing his face.

I took advantage of my sudden freedom and stretched out my limbs. They all ached where I'd spent so long in one position, but it didn't really bother me. What bothered me more was the fact that I was in Will's head last night and I was worried he'd work it out. I'd have to watch what I said today, make sure I didn't say anything incriminating. Secrecy was important.

"I h-had a s-strange dream." He murmured, frowning at the headrest.

"You did?" I asked nonchalant.

"Yeah. Y-you sh-showed me the R-Res. Then asked wh-what h-happened yesterday…" He trailed off; it was obviously harder for him to think about it when he was awake.

"It was probably because of everything that happened yesterday." I said with a shrug. "Dreams are just images that your brain creates to try and make sense of things."

"I've n-n-never had a d-dream like that before." He said uncertainly.

"Dreams are always different." I said with a shrug, trying to fob him off. "You should hear some of the ones I've had in my time. You wouldn't believe." I said, rising to my feet. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go have a shower, wake up a little."

"Ok." He said as I went to get some clothes from the closet and took them into the bathroom with me.

I had a quick shower, only straying under long enough to wash my hair and body and not indulging too much this morning. I didn't want to leave Will on his own too long to think and I didn't think he'd go seek out Renesmee or Masen on his own. So I was out of the shower and wiping within ten minuets, and five minuets later I was dressed and walking back into my bedroom with a towel wrapped turban style around my hair.

Will was sat in the middle of the bed pulling at a loose thread on the blanket despondently. He didn't appear to have moved much in the time I was in the shower. He looked up as I entered and gave me a halfhearted smile.

"Hey." I said quietly. "I was just gonna get some breakfast, you wanna come with?"

"Y-yeah. B-but c-can I have a shower first?" He asked shyly.

"Of course you can." I said. "They're not rationed though."

"Thanks." He said, getting to his feet.

"Do you want to choose some clean clothes as well? You can't go out in your pyjamas." I pointed out.

Will nodded his head.

"Well, take your pick." I said, gesturing to the closet.

Will nodded and made his way to it hesitantly. He opened the door and went inside.

"Just take whatever you want." I said, looking in through the door. "Auntie A was gonna give it all to the good will anyway. Most of them have never been worn."

"Th-they h-haven't?" He asked as he ran his fingers along a row of shirts.

"Nope. Auntie A likes to buy clothes for everyone and doesn't think about the fact that there's only three hundred and sixty-five days in a year, so there's a lot of clothes they don't ware. I don't have to worry about that…usually. But as you can see Alice thought a little retail therapy would help." I said, indicating the rack full of my new clothes. "Only problem is that my room back home is probably a little smaller than this closet, so I'll have to leave most of them up here."

"Sh-she likes clothes." He observed.

"Oh yeah. That's her thing, fashion. She hates it cause I'm a jeans and t-shirt girl." I said with a shrug. "Do you need any help?" I asked.

"N-no. I g-got what I want." He said, holding up a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. "I'll g-go h-have my shower now."

"Ok." I said, stepping away from the closet door so that he could exit. "I'll be in the living room when you're done."

He nodded his head and we left the room together. I went to the living room while he went to the bathroom.

"Morning Mom." I said as I entered the room to find her preparing something in the kitchen, "Morning Masen." I added when I noticed him sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hey kid." Masen said lightly.

"Morning Esther, I thought I heard you moving about. I was about to come wake you in a bit anyway. Chief Marks phoned half an hour ago, he'd like Will to come down to the station at eleven. I thought you'd both like some breakfast first." She said as she stirred the bowl of pancake mix.

"Of course." I said, sitting at the little table. "Have I got to go down as well?" I asked.

"No. I think it would be best if you stayed out of the way today. Chief Marks has tracked down Valkyrie's sister and she's agreed to take Will in. It will be much better for him than a home, but it might be easier if you weren't there stirring things up." Renesmee said a little pointedly.

"How would I stir things up?" I asked, feeling a little hurt.

"Because Will's Auntie happens to be Anyanka Pikehunter." Renesmee said with a little raise of her eyebrows as if to convey the true extent of this.

"Old Pikey's his aunt!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. And I do wish you wouldn't call her that." Renesmee chastised on the latter. "This is why I think it best you remain here today. Besides you have your homework to do missy. Everything that was due in last week. I'm sure your teachers will be expecting something back from you."

"Oh yeah." I said, feeling my stomach plummet as I remembered I had a history assignment that I had to complete in one day now when I'd been given a week to do it. Not to mention all the weekend type assignments I'd had from my other classes. It looked like I was gonna be busy today.

"That's my lamb." She said softly and touched my cheek lightly before continuing with breakfast.

When Will returned we ate the pancakes in silence. I didn't feel like speaking much now my day had been stolen by schoolwork and Will seemed despondent by the news that they'd found him somewhere to live.

It was already half past ten by the time we finished our breakfast, so after a brief goodbye Renesmee drove Will down to the station while Masen helped me with the dishes. Then with a reluctant sigh I went to retrieve my schoolwork from my bedroom and took it to the little table to work.

I was there all day, stopping only to use the bathroom twice and for lunch and dinner. It was ten o'clock when I finished, so I didn't even get to see my friends again on Sunday, I hoped they'd come up tomorrow. Or maybe I'm allowed back on the Res now. After all that business with Will I forgot to ask.

I had just packed everything up when Masen cleared his throat. I looked at him expectantly.

"Nessie, Jake and me had a little chat and we thought it might be best if I take you to hunt tonight, just in case." He said. "What with going back to school tomorrow."

"I don't need to feed that often." I said simply.

"Before you didn't. It's better not to tempt fate and make sure you're full. I know it's gonna take a while to gauge how long you can go between feeding, but it's better safe then sorry." He pointed out.

"Ok." I said. "Just let me get my bag ready for tomorrow. I like to be organised."

Masen gave me a doubtful look.

"When it comes to school I do." I said defensively. "It saves on time in the morning."

"Ok. But don't be too long. You need to get sleep. I don't."

"Show off." I muttered as I organised my bag for the morning.

The hunting trip was the usual, we hunted deer but I could only manage one. Seriously, I couldn't see what all the caution was about. I could tell when I needed to feed. I could feel it through my whole body and tonight I really didn't need it. I also discovered that in order to feed now I have to be in my vampire state. Not that I couldn't wrestle the deer down when I was in my normal state, but when I looked at that snowy white throat as the deer attempted to buck beneath me nausea rolled through my stomach at the thought of biting into it. I wasted a minuet fighting my gag reflex until it occurred to me about letting the vampire out. It worked and as soon as the cool completely had me I was draining the deer as I had many times before.

We didn't take long hunting, we were back at the cottage by twelve and I was showered and in bed by half past. I dropped quickly off to sleep determined tonight that I wouldn't dream. I was glad for the quiet night when my alarm went off at six the next morning.

I got up and had a quick breakfast of cereal and showered before I got dressed. I had everything ready and was sitting in the chair nearest the door with half an hour to spare. Masen was yet to make an appearance and this annoyed me because it wasn't even as if he had to sleep. It was five minuets before we had to leave when he strolled casually into the living room.

He was wearing black skinny jeans with dark sneakers and a black v-neck sweater with a black sports jacket swung over his shoulder. He was wearing his fringe brushed forward in its haphazard way again and wore sheriff style shades over his eyes.

"We're in Washington not LA." I said moodily.

"You're point?" He asked.

"It always rains here. Nobody wears shades unless it's sunny. Then you wouldn't need them cause you wouldn't be out in public." I pointed out.

"I'm gonna wear them anyway." He said unfazed. "I thought I was allowed to reinvent myself, so I thought I'd be Masen that mysterious kid who always wears the shades."

"Well you do look kind of cool." I conceded. "Like a rock star in hiding."

"Hey, maybe that's the angle I'll play." He said, grinning as he nodded his head in approval. "I like the thought of that."

I laughed and rose to my feet.

"Come on." I said. "Let's go get you signed in."

"Yes ma'am." He said, throwing me a lazy salute.

I rolled my eyes as we made our way outside.

"Come on, we'll take my Dodge." Masen said, waving his car keys at me.

I sighed and grudgingly climbed into the old hatchback feeling a little disgruntled that I couldn't ride my bike. Even if I could drive it would be something, but vampires got territorial about everything, most of them would sooner chew off their own arm than allow someone else to drive their vehicle.

Masen laughed and shook his head as he turned on to the highway.

_Stop reading my mind._ I snapped at him in his head.

_Then stop projecting at me._ He shot back.

"I wasn't projecting." I protested.

"Yes you were. You might want to work on keeping your mind in check today, you don't wanna be projecting at the wrong people." He pointed out.

"Yeah I know." I said, god talk about patronising.

He grinned at me; clearly he'd heard that last part too.

I stuck out my tongue then turned away from him. And I thought having Masen come to school with me would be fun!

If he did hear that one he didn't make any indication that he had. Perhaps he didn't want to wind me up anymore. I was in a serious bad mood and I didn't know where it was coming from.

Perhaps it was returning to school after absence. I'd never missed school when I was down on the Res and now I'd missed a whole week. What would it be like going back? Would I catch up on the work I missed? Would people wonder where I'd been? Or didn't they even notice I was gone?

The thoughts whirled around in my head and with each passing I felt my nervousness grow, as we got closer to the school. Would it be ok if we just turned around now and I never went back?

I took a couple of deep breaths as we pulled into the parking lot. I can do this, it's just school.

"Come on." I said to Masen. "We have to go see Miss Bates."

It didn't take long to sort out Masen's papers. I'm not sure the extent to which Alice had gone to prepare, but Miss Bates seemed a lot more organised than usual. She didn't even harangue him for wearing his shades indoors. I contemplated making a bet with him of how long he could keep them on before a teacher asked him to take them off, but I thought better of it.

As we got outside I noticed there were a lot more people on campus than usual, and it took a second for me to register the fact that they were adults. Lots of them with one thing in common, they all appeared to be news teams.

"Uh-oh." I said as I saw Pikey's old Estate pull into the lot.

"What's wrong?" Masen asked.

"Guess what the vultures are here for." I said flatly.

Masen looked around and groaned.

"Will." He said.

"Yep. Do you think we could distract them in some way?" I asked.

"Maybe you could turn into a wolf for them." Masen said.

"I'm being serious, this is the last thing Will needs." I said.

Masen looked around for a moment, then he smiled when his eyes rested on Olivia and her friends.

"I have an idea." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Go tell those vultures that Jared Timmings of Snork Blast has just arrived, he's planning on finishing his education here at Forks High. Spin it however you want to get them heading in my direction. I'll get the girls to do all the rest."

"Ok. But you do realise that's Olivia. You might want to try a little reverse psychology to get her to do what you want." I said.

"I'm sure I can sway her." He said with a confident grin.

"Of course." I said, before making my way over to the reporters.

I stood near them for a while until I saw Masen reach the group of girls. He began talking to them and they all began to giggle. I nodded my head in satisfaction and turned to the reporters.

"Hey. Are you here to see Jared from Snork Blast?" I asked.

"Push off kid, we're after serious news here." A burly cameraman said to me gruffly as he hoisted the camera up onto his shoulder.

"But I heard he was starting this school as a student, you know cause he dropped out of High School. I heard the Government are using him to promote their new initiative to get high school dropouts back into education and off state handouts. That's serious right?" I demanded.

"Yeah. But not what we're here for." The cameraman said dismissively.

I thought for a moment then smiled.

"What about a sex scandal?" I asked.

"Look push off…"

"What sex scandal?" A female voice cut in.

I looked to the source of the voice and found myself looking at Taya Stonelake the main feature reporter for Seattle News. She had quite a fan base on the Res due to the fact that she was La Push born and bred.

"The one that's unfolding right over there." I said, pointing them in the direction of Masen and the girls.

Even from here I could see that Olivia was practically drooling over him as he had one arm thrown casually over her shoulders while his other was pulling Liz closer to him.

"That's just normal fan flirting." Taya said dismissively.

"Are you sure?" I asked as Masen landed a big kiss right on Olivia's mouth.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Another person asked.

This voice I recognised and when I turned to source it I confirmed it was Timothy Donnell of CNN. CNN, really? Oh my, surely the story wasn't that big, it was only one corpse and they had the lunatic that done it so it was hardly a national affair.

"They're all minors." I said disapprovingly as he kissed Liz.

As the reporters around me gasped and began to weigh up each story I watched as Masen openly flirted with every single girl there. It made me wonder why he was getting away with it. Sure he was good looking and all, but right now he was acting like a complete jerk.

Then it seemed that they all made the decision as one creature as the media beast surged toward the scene. As they moved toward Masen I looked over to the Estate where Pikey was getting out and looking worried.

'Quickly' I mouthed and motioned for Will to run.

She looked at me doubtfully.

'Trust me.' I added.

It looked like she drew a breath, then she poked her head back into the car.

Will got out and ran straight for his first lesson. I watched him until he was safe inside then I turned back to Principal Pikehunter. She nodded her head once in approval before getting back in the car and pulling off.

I felt a little elated as I turned back to watch the comedy fest that was the press talking to a swaggering Masen, I'd never had my old principal approve of me before. Then as Masen put his arm around Shannon Thwait of Forks Radio I wondered how long it would take them to click.

I made my way over to the mob.

"Well darling." He was saying in mockney. "Way I see it is, I can't go frough me life bein fick now can I. An' school's much better in the US than back 'ome in Blighty so I thoughts to meself, why not?"

"What about the situation with the girls?" Taya asked in exasperated tones, it was clear she was starting to get annoyed.

"It's only an 'armless bit of flirtin' love. I din't mean nothin' by it. 'sides they're all over sixteen." He said with a shrug.

"Yes. But they are under eighteen." Taya pointed out.

"So. If they're sixteen they can consent." Masen said with a shrug.

"Not here." Taya snapped. "Are you even Jared Timmings?"

"Now that 'urts me love, that does. Am I really Jarred Timmings? What do you think?" He asked, leaning close to her and smiling.

"And I thought reporters were supposed to be smart." Olivia said in an amused voice.

"You have something to say Miss…?"

"Johnson, Olivia Johnson." Olivia said, pouting into one of the cameras. "And I have this to say. I'm the Queen of Forks High and nobody messes with me and mine. Even if they are disgusting little grease balls. So you can all just take your cameras and leave cause I'm certain you got no rights to be here. My Daddy's a lawyer and I'm sure he could come up with a list of at least twenty things we could sue you over right this minuet."

I felt my mouth drop open, could it be that Olivia was defending Will? This was, unbelievable.

"What is going on here?" Principal Greenway's voice came booming across the yard. "You people have no right to be on school property."

The reporters turned to him and we students began to back away.

"We have every right to be here, we have freedom of the press." One of the producers said.

Principal Greenway glared at him, then cleared his throat, a good sign a tirade was coming, "Really? And would you like to quote that to the Chief of Police when I call him to complain about a group of suspicious looking people who are on school property without my permission and many of whom have recording equipment?"

The reporters looked at him doubtfully, some because they didn't think he would report them, and others because they didn't think the Chief of Police would take him seriously.

"This is a close knit community. What has happened is a great loss, the last thing the boy needs is disruption in the one place he should find safety. Now if you have not cleared out in ten minuets I'll be making a little call to the press complaints comity. Do I make myself clear?"

The press looked up but looked away again without saying a word. They began to disperse and all us students cheered and cat called as they began packing up their vans.

"Funny." Mr Greenway said. "I was under the impression that lessons start in a second, surly everyone should be at their classes by now. I sure hope I find no students still out here when I turn around. I'd hate to have to give them all detention for tardiness after giving such a fine display of solidarity against those scavengers."

He said more, but I didn't hear the end of it because Masen and I were already hightailing it to English.

As soon as we walked in Miss Hannigan stiffened. She looked up and locked eyes with Masen. He smiled warmly and she looked away quickly, blushing slightly.

_You didn't tell me our English teacher is a half vampire._ He thought toward me as we sat down at the back of the class.

_So she is a half vampire._ I replied, finally having that confirmed to me.

_You didn't realise before?_

_I thought the Hannigans were lying to me or something. Look, I was a little screwed up that first week, I know my senses now and she is a half vampire._ I explained.

_Ok._ He said.

"So class, seems we have a new student today." She said brightly. "Nathaniel, why don't you come up and tell us a little about yourself."

Masen groaned and got to his feet. He walked slowly to the front of the class and turned to face us. I smiled, he was still wearing his shades.

"Well, what about me?" He mused. "First of all, I guess, call me Masen. I don't like Nathaniel, or Nath or Nate or any other way you want to shorten it. I answer only to Masen." Then his tone became serious as he continued, "I come from Chicago, I had to move here to live near my sister because my parents just died. Essie there, she's my little niece." He said, resuming his teasing tones.

"I'm older than you." I reminded him.

"Maybe in age." He said, and smirked.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Uncle Nathaniel." I hissed.

"With pleasure Esther Marie." He shot back.

"Ok. Well that was interesting." Miss Hannigan said, placing her hand on Masen's shoulder and guiding him back to our desk. "Now, on with the lesson."

English went by quickly and I found that it wouldn't take me that long to catch up, just one night's hard slog, even with new homework on top. As we walked to Biology a crowd seemed to grow around Masen. Everyone wanted to talk to the new guy and Masen indulged them all in a cool breezy way that was amusing to watch. I couldn't quite believe that he'd been an outcast when he was in school, everybody here seemed to love him.

When we arrived in Biology we went up front to Dr Chaney as Masen handed her his form.

"There must be some mistake." She said. "All the places on this course are full." She said, frowning at the form.

"They are?" Masen asked solemnly.

"Yes." Dr Chaney answered and looked up. "It must be some admin error." She sighed. "Well I suppose you'd best find somewhere to sit until we can get this sorted out."

"Yes Dr Chaney." Masen said quietly and he removed his shades.

Dr Chaney frowned and looked between the two of us. It took all my strength not to reach out to her mind and pull whatever information I could from there. All I could guess at was the shock of his gold eyes. Especially next to my chocolate brown, it made me wonder if she guessed more than we wanted her to know.

Dr Chaney smiled then and said, "Go take your seats. The lesson is about to start."

I took my usual seat next to Tobias who looked at Masen curiously as he brought a spare stool up next to the desk and sat with us.

"Hi, I'm Masen." He said, grabbing Tobias's hand and shaking it. "I'm Essie's uncle. You must be Tobias."

"Yes I am." Tobias said, looking between us curiously.

He looked like he was about to explode with questions, but he couldn't ask the ones he wanted. Not here as Dr Chaney started the lesson and the class fell silent. I was tempted to look in Tobias' mind, just to see what he was thinking, but I stopped myself. I also made sure to stop my hands brushing his accidentally; after all I had caught snippets of peoples minds when I'd touched them on Saturday. It was better not to tempt myself, besides, people thought things you might not like.

So we sat through Biology and again I was surprised by how little there was to catch up and since there was still a week left on our report we didn't have any other assignments for Biology. So I was pretty happy as we left Bio.

Masen had art instead of Trig so we made to separate outside and Tobias was with us.

"It is nice to see you back Miss Esther." He said. "And that you are looking well."

"That's the good strong Quileute genes for you." I said proudly. "We don't get ill."

"So how come you were absent last week?" Tobias asked.

"My grandparents died and I had to go to their funeral." I said solemnly. "That's why Masen is here. My Mom's his guardian now so he had to move schools. Chicago's a bit far away to commute."

"Yes, it is." Tobias muttered and I could tell he had even more questions now.

"Now I have to go to Trig. I don't want to be late." I said brightly. "I'll catch you guys later." And with that I walked toward Trig.

"Hey Ess." Marlin said brightly at my side. "It's good to see you back."

"It's good to be back." I observed as we neared the Math block.

"It's been boring around here without you." She said sincerely.

"Come on, you must have found something to do." I insisted.

Marlin shook her head.

"Humans are boring." She conceded. "All they ever want to talk about is boys, and there are none here I'm interested in. I have met many men in my time and none of the immature lot here measures up. So it becomes tedious. If I hear 'Mike has such dreamy eyes' again I will scream."

"So I take it you were hanging with Olivia." I observed.

"Not intentionally. She thought I'd feel honoured by her attention. She's very much mistaken. She even invited me to her party and said that Tobias could come but not Layla. The cheek! Layla is my sister, why would I shun her?" Marlin complained.

"Because Olivia would do something like that and she thinks everyone else is the same." I pointed out.

"Well, I told her where to stick her invitation." Marlin said.

"I hope you used more colourful language than 'where the sun doesn't shine.'" I said with a smirk.

"Why?"

"Because Olivia wouldn't know you were talking about her ass because she thinks the sun shines out of it." I laughed.

"Yes. I forgot about that." Marlin said and laughed also.

I smiled as we entered the Math room.

"Shall we sit together today?" She asked.

"Sorry. I promised Will I'd sit by him." I said as he waved at me and indicated the empty seat next to him.

"Oh." Was her response.

"You could sit at the next table." I said, before making my way over to Will.

I sat down and Marlin sat at the table next to mine.

"Hey Will." I said carefully. "How are things today?"

He shook his hand in a so-so gesture.

"Th-thanks for the h-help with those r-reporters this morning." He said.

"No problamo. Honestly, they're vultures. The lot of them." I stated.

"Reporters have always been the same." Marlin remarked dryly. "They like to stir up trouble."

"They sure do." I agreed.

She nodded her head.

"I'll distract them for you next time if you'd like." She said to Will. "Who do you think I could be?"

Will looked away shyly but was saved from having to answer as Mr Tucker started the lesson. We worked through quite a few problems and I was left with three homework sheets from last week, plus one for today. Mr Tucker said that I could take 'til the end of the week to finish last week's work provided the homework for this week was handed in on time. Which was only fair once all was said and done.

I managed to convince Will to come eat in the lunchroom with me, after all we could protect him from the reporters better if he was inside with us. Masen met up with us as we were entering the cafeteria and Layla arrived around the same time. I kind of got the feeling that she was walking with him but Masen hadn't realised. Like she wanted to walk with him but was too shy to ask.

"Hey Masen." I said casually. "How's it going Layla?"

Layla gasped and looked up as if shocked that I'd spoken to her.

"I'm fine Essie. It's nice to see you in something more formal." She said, her accent having reverted back to the American one she used in school.

"Well, they do have a dress code here." I said with a grin. "I could hardly come to school in what I was wearing the last time you saw me."

Layla gasped in shock, put her hands to her mouth and began to snigger. "Yes. That would have been naughty."

Masen laughed also, and I wasn't sure who he was reading the information from but neither Marlin or Will seemed to find our remarks funny.

As Masen laughed Layla's eyes widened and she looked at him as if she had only just noticed him. She stopped laughing immediately and quickly hid behind her hair, pulling more of it forward so she had more cover. I frowned for a moment, but I decided I'd think it over later.

"Shall we go eat?" I suggested. "I'm starving." And I pushed through the doors of the cafeteria.

"Are you ever full?" Tobias asked in a teasing voice as he joined us.

I pretended to give this some due consideration, and then I shrugged before I shook my head.

"Nah. I'm a bottomless pit." I said as we joined the end of the queue.

"You d-don't l-look like you eat l-loads." Will said quietly.

"That's cause I got a good metabolism." I said, grabbing random food onto my tray, funny my appetite was back but it hadn't really bothered me until I was in the presence of food. "Plus I do a lot of running so that tends to burn off the calories."

Will was also piling up his trays while the vampires seemed to be keeping their purchases to a minimum today and I didn't quite know why. It wasn't as if anything would be different for them today. Marlin was ahead of me in the queue and when she hung around after paying I assumed it was to wait for Layla, but when I turned from paying she took me by the elbow.

"Come sit with us today." She said and guided me to one of the bigger tables.

"What about Will?" I said, looking back for him.

"We'll all sit together." She said as she placed her tray on the table.

I laughed, "Why not."

Well this would be interesting. How would they get away with not eating when there was a human sitting amongst them?

I placed my tray on the table and turned toward the cash register where Will was just turning around after paying. He looked lost but I waved my hand and caught his eye. He smiled and made a direct line for the table, completely blanking Olivia who looked about to intercept him. I turned and sat down as he placed his tray on the table and sat down next to me.

I began to eat my food and Layla was the next to arrive. She only had an apple and a bottle of water on her tray.

"N-not hungry today?" Will asked as he began eating his burger.

Layla shook her head and began rolling the apple back and fore her tray.

"Layla doesn't like eating in front of people." Marlin observed as she made a good display of eating.

"I g-get like that s-sometimes too." Will said, smiling at her.

Layla smiled back.

"I like you Will Ratchet, you have honest eyes, even if you do play up in English." She said in her dreaming voice. "And you don't…" She trailed off and lowered her eyes as Masen joined the table.

Masen sat down and slammed his tray on the table.

"You call this food?" He demanded.

"I think it's delicious." I said, "Sorry it's not the caviar and pink salmon your used to." I teased.

"We didn't have food like that in Chicago. It was just more appetising than this dross." He complained pushing his tray aside.

"Well don't eat it then." I said simply.

"Is there a problem?" Tobias asked as he sat down.

"Apparently the food here isn't good enough for my uncle." I said with a snort.

"It does leave something to be desired." Tobias remarked, poking at his lasagne with his fork.

"Honestly, I don't know what you're complaining about." I said shaking my head.

"Perhaps they have more sophisticated taste buds than us." Marlin said, looking as if she were enjoying her food.

"Perhaps." I agreed, wondering how she was managing it and where she was hiding the food, or did she have an unpleasant half hour coming in the near future.

There was the sound of someone banging a ladle against an empty pot. We all looked around to see a flustered looking Miss Bates standing by the Bain Marie. The ever-present din of the lunchroom subsided as she became the focus of attention.

"This is a quick announcement. Principal Greenway has called an emergency assembly after lunch. You're all to attend in the gym. No exceptions." She said. "That's all."

She turned to leave and the noise level rose more than usual as different theories began to whirr their way around the lunchroom.

"One guess to what it's about." I said dryly, and Will let out a forlorn sigh.

We finished lunch in heavy silence and after dumping our trays we moved as a group toward the gym. This didn't bode well, I didn't even know they had assemblies at Forks High. I didn't need Alice's foresight to know what they would be discussing though.

They had opened the side door of the gym so we could all file in together without having to go through the changing rooms. Once in the gym we climbed to the top of the bleachers. Marlin and I sat on the top bench with Will between us while Masen, Tobias and Layla sat in front of us. We sat in silence again as the bleachers began to fill up and the din of the lunchroom became amplified in the gym.

Finally the whole student body was packed into the gym and a hush fell as Principal Greenway took the floor.

"I won't keep you long." He said into a loud speaker that echoed oddly with the acoustics of the gym. "I thought it best I make this announcement to you all in one go. I know that most of you will be aware of certain events that transpired this weekend. Certain tragic events."

A whisper went around the gym and the people closest turned to single out Will who wilted slightly under their open scrutiny. Despite the risk I took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze while Marlin did the same on his other side.

…_I wish they wouldn't look at me. I knew I should have stayed home today…_ Will was thinking while part of his mind was registering the difference in temperature of my hand to Marlin's although he wasn't conscious of this fact yet.

_…This is very badly managed. That fool of a Principal should have insured the poor boy was not present at this assembly if he were to talk of such things. What did he imagine these adolescents would do? Idiot…_

I had to suppress the shock I felt as I picked up Marlin's thoughts as well. It was as if they were being transferred through Will to me like an electric current. So not only did I automatically read the minds of those I was touching but also those they happened to be touching at the time. That was interesting, if a little annoying as Will and Marlin's mind voices swirled in my head while I tried to listen to what Principal Greenway was saying.

"And as you may have noticed, this morning there was a lot of press hanging around outside the school. I ask that none of you talk to these vultures, they're only interested in buying their piece of human misery and casting a dark blot on our town. On a lighter note I must say I was impressed by the display of solidarity that Olivia Johnston and her friends showed this morning in distracting the press before they could intrude on…on…" He trailed off, trying not to say Will's name and all that it entailed. "Let's give Olivia a round of applause for formulating a plan so quickly." He added, clapping his hands.

The student body gave a half-hearted round of applause.

"Funny." Tobias observed as he clapped his hands demurely. "From where I was standing it looked as if you and Masen were doing the planning." He remarked and turned slightly to look at me.

I shrugged.

"L-let the Mega Bitch take the c-credit." Will said in an off-hand manner. "As l-long as the important people know the truth I'm happy." He said, and smiled at each of us in turn.

"We won't let the nasty press men get you." Layla said fiercely as she turned fully on her bench and hugged Will tightly around his legs.

"Th-thanks." He said with an uncertain smile and tapped her lightly on top of her head with the hand that was still attached to mine and I winced slightly as Layla's kaleidoscope of a mind was added to the cacophony that already swirled around my mind.

_CAN'T YOU IMMAGINE A BRICK WALL OR SOMETHING?_ Masen shouted into my mind. _ANYTHING THE WILL STOP YOU HEARING EVERYTHING THEY THINK. YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE!_

_Stop prying in my mind then!_ I shot back.

_I CAN'T HELP IT. YOU'RE PROJECTING AT ME AGAIN. YOU HAVE TO BE CAREFUL ESS, YOU DON'T WANT TO SEND IT TO ANY OF THEM._

_I'll try._ I said reluctantly.

I closed my eyes and took a breath as I began to reel in the tendrils of my thoughts and pushed out the things from my mind that didn't belong there. Then I crumpled my mind up small and thought a wall around it. A tall unscalable wall that nothing could penetrate.

Suddenly the gym fell quiet and I opened my eyes and I couldn't see. I was blind and deaf. I began to panic until I thought about the wall in my mind. Ok, so maybe it was a bit too strong. I closed my eyes and adjusted it to let through sound and light. As the noise began around me again I opened my eyes and I could see again. I sighed in relief I looked to Masen who gave me a nod of approval.

I felt something scrape at the outside of my wall and I batted it away mentally. Masen's look changed to one of awe. I wasn't certain, but had I just blocked him from using mind speak on me?

I wanted to ask but I couldn't vocally and I didn't want to try it through mind speak either. I was frightened that if I let my wall down even a little it would crash to rubble and I'd draw in the minds of everyone in the gym. So I squashed my curiosity and determined to ask him later.

"So you refer to Olivia as the 'Mega Bitch'?" Tobias said amused.

"Yep. It's from Drop Dead Fred." I said.

I glanced at Will who was looking at me with confusion.

"I looked it up." I said. "Then watched the movie. I liked it, very manic. I liked that English guy playing Fred, what's his name now?"

"Rik Mayall." Tobias supplied a little too easily.

"Yeah, him." I said with a slight frown. "He was just crazy with all that manic energy."

"Then you should enjoy the Young Ones." Tobias stated.

"Oh the Young Ones." Marlin sighed happily. "I remember it fondly…from when you showed me the box set." She added hastily after Tobias shot her a warning look. "And of course there's Bottom."

"There's something called 'Bottom'. As in a polite reference to your butt?" I asked in disbelief.

"Indeed. It was a most anarchic program. Vulgar and slapstick but somehow enjoyable. It was the highlight of Friday night telly back in the early nineties." Tobias said with a reminiscent grin.

"Th-the nineties?" Will questioned.

"Or so I've been told." Tobias amended quickly, straitening his thin tie although it didn't need straitening.

"Yeah. By your great-grandmother." I teased.

"For sure. Nanny Nolten has the most vulgar sense of humour an old lady could have. You know the type who collect garden gnomes that one hopes is fishing in the pond, that's Nanny Nolten." Tobias said with a mischievous grin I'd never seen him wear before.

Well to tell you the truth I could never imagine him wearing such a grin, what with his neatness and somewhat prudish air. Although come to think of it I'd never really questioned this side of him, or any of the Hannigans. Most of our conversations centred around, well around me or supernatural stuff. We'd talked music and books and some cinema, but we'd never talked TV before. I just assumed that Tobias would watch the sort of thing you'd find on the Discovery channel or the History channel. Who knew he'd be into toilet humour?

"Nanny Nolten." Layla piped in gleeful. "Doesn't she have all those gnomes who are standing around the pond holding their…" Her voice became muffled as Marlin's hand covered her mouth.

"That's the one." Marlin said letting enough embarrassment colour her voice, as she took her hand away from Layla's mouth. "No need to let the nice people know about Nanny's special gnomes."

I burst out laughing as I couldn't hold back the image any longer of Nanny Nolten's 'special gnomes'. Oh my god, where did they come up with that? And they'd worked on it so quickly, it was amazing. Like it really was a proper family story. I tried to stop myself as the people around me began to mutter, but I couldn't help it, it was that type of laughter. Tears were streaming down my face and I was starting to find it hard to breathe.

I was vaguely aware of someone calling my attention, but I was too far-gone to care.

"I think she's gone hysterical." I heard Masen call out clearly. "For reasons I don't want to shout out in public."

I was aware that Masen was conversing with someone, but I suddenly realised what it was he didn't want to say in front of everyone and then I remembered what I'd seen on Saturday. I felt my stomach churn as I saw clearly that carpet opening slowly once more, mixed with the images of my dream that were suddenly all too real.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I mumbled, my head was in my hands and I couldn't remember putting it there.

I felt something pressed to my fingers and I looked down to see brown paper. It was a bag. I opened it quickly, trying to hold back long enough, but I knew I'd never make it to the bathroom, not from all the way up on the top bleachers. I felt my lunch leave me with that odd ghost feeling shivering through my body as tears filled my eyes and the back of my throat burned with the passage of my stomach acid.

There were more words and suddenly I was being carried. It was ridiculous someone my height being carried. Through half veiled eyes I could see that it was Masen, at least it wouldn't look odd and he did look as if he might be strong enough to carry me.

I felt cool air hit my face but I was still lost in somewhat of a haze and I was aware of others around us.

"I can walk." I said stubbornly.

Masen put me on my feet and I managed to stay there. I tottered forward a few feet, my legs felt strange beneath me, but I carried on anyway.

"So where we headed?" I asked, swaying slightly in my movement.

"The Principal said for us to take you outside to get some fresh air and he would come talk to us after he has finished the assembly." Tobias said close to my right ear, and I discovered that he was supporting me.

"I can help her." Masen said sternly, and he was supporting me now.

"Of course. I wouldn't wish to step on any toes." Tobias said with just a little more acid than I thought necessary.

"Look. I'm fine." I said pushing them both away. "I should probably just sit down anyway."

I could just make out the picnic tables and I hobbled over to them under my own steam before sitting down heavily on the bench and pressing my burning forehead against the wet wood of the table. I could swear I heard the water steam.

"Are you alright Miss Esther?" Tobias asked tentively as he sat beside me.

"Sure. I'm just peachy Fang Boy." I said with the merest hint of sarcasm.

"Does she look fine Hannigan?" Masen demanded from across the table.

"No, really Uncle Masen, I'm fine." I assured him, trying and failing to raise my head. "I just had a flash back to Saturday." And as I said it I felt a chill shiver violently through my body.

"What happened Saturday?" Tobias asked softly.

"Sh-she S-saw Mom." Will answered in a mumble.

My head shot up at the sound of his voice.

"Will? You're here too?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"We all are." Marlin added.

I looked around at Layla, Marlin and Will who were stood behind me. I gave a little laugh that had no trace of humour and lowered my head to the table once more.

"All our little gang." I said into the wood. "Six members. Do you think that officially makes us a clique?"

"I think she's lost her mind." Layla remarked and I felt cold fingers press against my temples and I knew it was Layla for my mind suddenly became a kaleidoscope.

"Layla." Tobias snapped.

"Maybe she's right." I murmured as I sat up again. "Maybe I have lost it. Shall we be mad together Layl?" I asked with a grin, tilting my head back until I could see the blur of her foxy hair.

"It'll be nice to have some company." She said in all seriousness and she hugged me around my neck, I patted her shoulder and she released me.

"Anyone else wanna join?" I demanded.

"I n-never liked s-s-sanity anyways." Will said as he sat next to Masen.

"I'm willing to give it ago. Layla seems happy enough with it." Marlin said as she sat next to me.

"I have no objections." Tobias said simply.

Masen didn't say anything and I looked up at him with a frown to find that he was glaring at me.

"How can you joke about something like that?" He demanded.

I was confused for a moment, and then it clicked. My hands flew to my mouth as I gasped.

"Oh god! Sorry Uncle Masen, I forgot." I said with a sense of dread. "Sometimes I forget to apply my brain. You know that."

"Yeah" He said, as his fingers went searching into his messy hair, something he always did when he thought about his previous illness and the symptoms it had presented.

"Forgot what?" Layla asked intrigued as she sat in the last remaining spot next to Masen.

"It's not my story to tell." I said simply.

Layla frowned for a moment, then her face become one of concern and she reached a hand out tentatively towards Masen's hand that was placed on the table. But she stopped within an inch of it and pulled her hand back quickly, hiding it beneath the table. What was up with Layla?

"I j-just like having f-friends." Will observed.

"And you're a great friend." I said sincerely and place my hand on his.

I managed to keep my smile as his mind filled mine and I kept that smile in place as everyone decided to place their hands on ours, and my mind become abuzz with all their minds at once. Made worse by the fact the Masen seemed to be amplifying my mind, round and round like guitar feedback. Yet I still kept up my façade as we all chanted 'friends' and raised our hands like some pre-game salute.

As I pulled my mind and body back I couldn't help but think that I was blessed with such great friends, both here and down on the Res. It was my fondest wish that they could someday meet and we could be one big friendship together. But while half my friends remained werewolves and the other half vampires I knew this could never be. The only exception was Will, my only human friend. He could transcend both groups, although he could never know the true nature of either, whereas I embodied the nature of both my group of friends. If vamp and wolf could coexist within me then surly this could be possible in the greater world?

"Here you all are." Principal Greenway's voice cut into my musings. "If you'd like to follow me to my office."

I don't know if I was in a trance or whatever but I knew I wasn't fully there as I rose to my feet and walked along with the others to the Principal's office. We were silent as we moved and I was aware of Tobias supporting me once more, surely I wasn't that unsteady? Why was Tobias supporting me anyway, I thought that's what Masen was here for? Masen was being occupied by Layla to some extent, what was that girl up to?

Marlin and Will were walking side-by-side within touching distance, although neither made a move to close this gap. In my haziness I almost laughed at this pairing off, it was just so funny. As if this would ever happen? Me and Tobias? Over my dead body! He was completely my opposite and completely wrong for me.

Layla and Masen? Well that was a little baffling. I couldn't see what either of them could get out of that relationship. What with Masen still hung up over Holly and Layla as daft as a brush.

As for Marlin and Will, there was only two ways that one could end, and both began with Will being bitten and enduring even more pain. It was always the same when a vamp loved a human, death or vampiredom. It was something that took Grandpa Edward a long time to accept, but Grandma Bella had known from almost the word go. I wondered if this was happening between Will and Marlin and what would be the outcome of such a liaison?

My mind slowly swam into focus as I found myself sitting in a rather comfortable chair in a sparsely decorated office. Will was in the chair next to me while Principal Greenway sat opposite us across the antique desk. The others had to stand behind us, but since they were all vampires I was sure they wouldn't find it too uncomfortable.

"Miss Black?" I had that sudden sinking feeling that I'd had a question directed at me but I had no idea what it was.

"Hmmm?" I hummed as my mind snapped back to the here and now.

"I asked if you were there with Will this weekend?" Principal Greenway said, seeming rather testy at having to repeat himself.

"Yeah. I was with him. He's my friend." I said as if this explained everything. "I wanted to check he was ok, especially after Chief Marks' haste. I thought maybe something had happened to Will. I never thought I'd see…" I trailed off as the nausea threatened once more.

"I didn't realise you were so involved Esther. Do you think it might be wise for the both of you to take the next few days off?" Principal Greenway suggested.

"Are you telling us to bunk off?" I demanded, feeling offended.

"Not at all Esther. But what you witnessed was on the traumatic side."

"I've already missed a week because of my grandparents." I pointed out. "I can't afford to miss any more school. I was doing ok until you called that assembly. Couldn't you have left Will and me out of it? We did see it all."

"So you don't want time off school?" Greenway asked uncertainly.

"I just want things to go back to normal!" I exclaimed, burying my face in my hands. "I don't want to remember…"

I felt a hand pat my shoulder. It was Tobias.

"Then I can't help you." The Principal said simply. "Just stay away from the press."

"As long as they stay away from Will." I promised.

"It's best not to wind them up." Greenway pointed up.

"No." I said firmly. "It's best for them not to wind me up."

"As much as I appreciate your protectiveness for your friends welfare I think it best you stay away from the press. Is that clear?"

"Yes Principal Greenway." I murmured.

"And that goes for all of you." He directed at the others who gave half-hearted agreements. "That's good. Now I think it's about time for your last lessons. Do you think you can handle them?"

"I've just got PE." I said. "I think I can handle a bit of basket ball."

"What about you Will?"

"I'll go to English." He said.

"Then I guess I shouldn't keep you any longer. But I really think you two should consider taking the rest of the week off and maybe seeing a psychiatrist." He said in a low voice.

"A shrink!" I exclaimed. "No thank you, I just need to forget."

"That may work for you Esther, although I highly doubt it, but Will might be different. So Will, if you'd like to see a counsellor don't be afraid to ask."

Will nodded his head.

"Then I guess there's no more reason for me to keep you." Principal Greenway said, clearly dismissing us.

Will and I rose to our feet and followed the others out.

"Well that was a whole lot of help." I said once we were clear of the building. "Can you imagine what would happen if I went to see a shrink?"

"They'd probably certify you." Masen said with a smirk.

"For sure." I said with a snort. But then I thought about Will. "Of course it might not be for me, but that doesn't mean you should avoid it." I said to him. "It might be what you need."

"I'm f-fine Ess. Really." He lied.

"Ok." I said, letting it rest for now. "Well I guess I won't see again today now, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"W-won't I see you tonight?" He inquired.

"What?"

"D-down on the Res. That's w-where Anya l-lives. I w-was hoping you'd show me all the great hang outs."

Oh crap!

"I can't tonight. I've got a ton of work to catch up on. But as soon as I'm free I'll give you the tour. It's a promise." I said solemnly.

Will nodded his head looking dejected.

"Come William dear." Layla chirped in, grabbing his hand. "We must away to English where Miss Hannigan awaits us."

Will looked at her with slight fear.

Layla grinned brightly at him and tugged him along. Will walked behind her looking slightly baffled, but Layla didn't seem to notice. If she did she didn't seem to care. The four of us watched them go before we turned back to each other.

"So I take it you have PE with us also." Tobias said curtly.

"Yep. I like to show my little niece up." Masen answered, grabbing me in a one-arm hug around my shoulders, although he had to reach up slightly to do this.

"Little?" I demanded with a snort as I shrugged his arm away and began walking toward the gym.

"So how does that work exactly?" Tobias asked lightly. "Why do you refer to Masen as your 'uncle'?"

Well dang, I hadn't thought about how to explain that.

"He's a Cullen." I said simply.

"But why do you say he's your uncle?" Tobias persisted.

"Because we know we can trust him and right now we don't know if we can trust me." I explained.

"That made no sense." Tobias said simply.

"Ok Fang Boy." I said stopping and turning to him, although I didn't meet his eye. "Quileute never get ill. Think about it. My grandparents didn't die. But I needed last week off while I…adjusted to my new self."

"Because you phased." Marlin surmised.

"Yes I did. It's always a little iffy after the first time. It takes a while for you to get used to the wolf always ready to leap at the first opportunity. Masen is here to make sure I don't do anything stupid. He can speak into people's minds as well as read them so he can constantly gauge my reaction and weather I'm gonna fursplode. Does that answer you question?" I demanded, hoping it did as I remembered what Tobias said about knowing when people where lying. Well it wasn't lies anyway, it just wasn't the whole story.

"Yes. It explains why he is here and you are declaring him a member of your family." Tobias said solemnly, as if he was apologising with his tone rather than his words.

"Now, shall we get to gym?" I said, and began to walk toward the gym once more.

The others followed me and as we neared the gym something occurred to me.

"And I owe you two a big apology." I said.

"What for?" Marlin asked.

"I can't do it here." I said, as we neared a group of humans. "I want to do it properly and not in a rush. But I will apologise and make up for my appalling behaviour last week. I mean the week before last."

"We know what you meant." Tobias said gently. "And we accept your apology."

"You could at least wait until I apologise first." I protested.

"Oh, I will wait with anticipation to hear this apology, but still you are forgiven." Tobias assured me.

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading, please review.

**Gemma x**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Sorry for the delay in posting again, I will get on top of it at some point once I get my free time back. **

* * *

As soon as Masen turned on to the new bridge I knew my parents were up from the Res. Even from here I could feel their minds and I reeled my own back in quickly not to pry. I didn't think it would be one of my greatest decisions to pry into my parents' minds, who knew what they might be thinking?

As we rounded the bend in the narrow drive and the cottage came into view my suspicions were confirmed when I saw Nessie's Fiesta parked on the gravel, Jake must have rode up with her.

"Do you always refer to your parents by their names in your head?" Masen asked, as he killed the engine.

"Don't you?" I demanded defensively.

"No." He answered simply, and opened his door.

I opened my door and got out quickly feeling the anger wash over me again. I wouldn't let him upset me, but in my mind I demoted Masen from cool uncle to annoying brother, I was so gonna make him pay. But I'd wait till he least suspected and when my thoughts were better guarded.

I pushed these thoughts away as it occurred to me the significance of Nessie being here, I was gonna eat well this evening. No warmed up tripe for Essie. Not that I'd ever eaten tripe and I doubt I ever would in my human form, in my wolf form however…it would most likely prove quite tasty.

Nessie and Jake where in the small kitchen area when we entered. Jake was helping Nessie cook, although hindering would be a better word. He was standing behind her with his hands over hers and moving them with her as she worked. She dropped a spoon and giggled as he lifted her hand to his mouth to lick the ingredients that had splashed it.

"Get a room!" I exclaimed, shielding my eyes from my parents' PDA.

Although to be fair to them they hadn't known they had an audience.

"Hey Essie, how was school today?" Renesmee asked lightly, unfazed by the situation.

"I have a lot of catching up to do." I said in simple answer before making my way to my room to dump my bag and coat.

I noticed the dry feeling in my mouth and a strange taste so I went to the bathroom to clean my teeth. When I returned to the living room Jake was sat on the couch and Masen was sat in one of the chairs. Renesmee was just putting the finishing touches to dinner and looked up as I entered.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" She asked, not beating around the bush.

"I'm not." I snapped as I sat at the table.

"You could have fooled me." Renesmee said, sitting opposite me. "What's wrong?"

"Masen keeps reading my mind and it's getting on my nerves." I said flatly.

"That's not it." Renesmee said with a shake of her head. "What's really bothering you?"

"Nothing!" I exclaimed. "Can't I just be in a bad mood for no reason? I am a teenager after all. I just wanna have my food and get on with that big pile of work I've got. Of course I'd much rather do this at home, but I guess I'm still banned." I stated, directing the last bit at Jake.

"Sorry Ess. They said you have a month's probation before they'll let you down there, just to make sure. It was the best I could do. They were pushing for two months by the end, but we managed to keep it at one. The non-shifters on the council had a vote as well, so that kind of went against you." Jake said levelly.

"Do they really think that if I wanted to drain them that badly they'd still have their blood right now?" I demanded. "Do they think a couple of miles will really make all that much difference if I really lost control? I just want to go home. I want my own room and my own bed. I want to see my friends without having to worry about how they'll get home after. I just want to get back to normal." My rant had turned to near sobbing by the end.

"The time will soon go." Nessie said, touching my hand lightly, "And then you'll be running around the Res with your friends just like before."

"I wanna do that today." I said in a huff.

"Well you can't." Renesmee said sternly. "They're just thinking of everyone else. You understand that. If it was one of the others wouldn't you prefer this caution?"

"None of the others would have to endure this exile, because none of the others have got vampire in them." I pointed out. "I'm an uncertainty and I have to be treated with extreme caution." I added, folding my arms across my chest.

"Esther…" Renesmee didn't say anything else; she got up and returned to the kitchen where she dished out the food.

I sat at the table sulking slightly. I wished I hadn't got into this now; I wanted to lighten the mood rather than remain sullen.

"Hey, it's a good job they haven't seen this yet." I said, calling on the cool and allowing it to descend over my body. "This would really freak them out."

Renesmee looked up and as her eyes focused on me her eyebrows rose.

"Oh my!" She gasped. "You're eyes are gold." She added and she smiled. "When you said about it I didn't think it would be that obvious."

"Maybe I should just stay like this. At least this is a good reason for me to stay off the Res. You know? If I was full vampire." I declared.

"I hope you're joking." Jake said with a growl in his voice.

"Gee Dad, lighten up. Of course I'm only joking." I remarked before I allowed the warm to rise once more and I returned to my neutral state. "See, normal Essie."

"Don't do that around the Pack until they get used to the idea." He said sharply. "And wait 'til you're back on the Res."

"Ok Dad." I said slightly exasperated, I was only joking, like I was gonna run up to Timmy in my vamp form and put the frighteners on him? Actually, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea, it would teach him a thing or too about dissing me.

_And pour fuel on the flames_. Masen's voice cut into my musings.

I shot him a quick glare before my attention was drawn to the food that Nessie was placing on the table. I inhaled deeply the scent of the dish laid before me. Poached salmon with a twist of lemon and boiled new potatoes and salad, my mouth was watering.

"There was one thing I had to agree with you on today Masen." I said as I broke off a piece of fish with my fork.

"What was that?" He asked.

"That crap they serve in school isn't up to much. Especially compared to Mom's cooking." I replied with a grin before placing the fish in my mouth.

As always it was divine. Mom was absolutely the best cook in the world. She deserved to win an award or something. I just wished I'd inherited some of her culinary know how, but I was hopeless in the kitchen. I'd cleared my plate within a minuet and I would have asked for seconds but we'd all had wolf sized portions, Nessie was eating more than usual.

After I finished I got to my feet and I picked up my plate to carry it to the sink to wash.

"No. Jake and I'll take care of these." Renesmee said, placing her hand lightly on my wrist. "You get on with your homework, you said you had a lot to catch up on."

"Ok." I said, somewhat glad I'd got out of my chores, even if it was for homework.

I went to get my bag back from my bedroom and sat down at the table once more. As I was getting my books from my bag Masen sat opposite me with his own bag in his hand. I looked at him enquiringly.

"I have homework an' all." He said, grabbing his English book from his bag. "Don't want to give a bad impression on my first day."

I shrugged and took out my Trig sheet from today that was due in tomorrow; I thought it best to get that out of the way first. Then I started on my English work. Within two hours I was nearly finished, after all I'd only actually had work from English and Trig today. Biology was still in the works and I never did get to History after that god-awful assembly, so I had everything complete by six and I was packing my things away.

"You finished already?" Masen asked incredulously.

I nodded my head.

"I may not look it, but I'm good at my work." I said, zipping up my bag. "Learning has always come easy to me."

"Me too." He said, packing his things away also. "I could have graduated top of my class." He said almost with regret.

"But if you'd stayed in Heartbridge you would never have met me." I said with a grin. "And I wouldn't have my cool Uncle Masen to watch my back."

"Yeah." He said with a smile.

_I think we need to have a chat about that later._ He said into my mind. _You seemed awful chummy considering you wanted protection from them._

_Really?_ I demanded as I rose from the table and carried my bag back to my room. I heard the door go as I was walking back to the living room and a Quileute was stepping through. He was tall, obviously, with the well-formed muscles of all the Pack boys, his hair was chopped short, which emphasised the leanness of his face and the boldness of his nose. He was looking around with interest at the interior of the cottage.

"Alex?" I asked, resisting the strange urge to talk to him with my mind, after all the last few times I'd seen him he'd been in wolf form. In fact it had been nearly a year since I'd seen him on two legs.

"Hey Cuz." He called cheerfully, walking toward me, although his movement was hampered by the low ceiling.

"Nice to see you on two legs." I said with a grin.

"Same goes for you." He replied, "You did get tall." And he ruffled my hair.

"Hey." I protested and began to smooth my hair back to its normal messy state. "So what brings you up here to vampire land?"

"I got roped into taxi duty." He said and pointed over his shoulder as Harry and the Twins entered.

"It's so good to see you guys." I said, running up to them and gathering them all into a hug. "I've missed you these last couple of days."

"We heard you've been having adventures without us again." Harry said, his voice muffled by my hair.

"I wouldn't really call them that." I said quietly, stepping back from my friends, I felt a dark cloud descend over me.

I didn't want to think of that now, my friends were up and I should be happy so I pushed the darkness away and forced a smile onto my face.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"We were hoping you could think of something." Susie said, watching Masen carefully. "We're all out of ideas. You're our ideas girl, the Res is boring without you."

"Surely it's not that bad." I said, feeling pleased and embarrassed by the praise.

"It is." Sammie said sincerely.

I looked down and shuffled my feet slightly, not really knowing how to respond to that.

"Well I got to be going." Alex said. "Sadie Stanley is waiting for me to take her in to Port Angeles. She wants to see what a real wild Quileute boy is like." He grinned. "Wish me luck." He said, and winked before he went out the door.

"God. I hope he doesn't remember it all the next time he phases." Harry groaned, dropping his head into his hand.

"Do you want me to use my Alpha voice on him?" Jake asked.

"I don't think even that would work with Alex." Harry responded, and they both burst out laughing.

I guess I felt a little jealous. Harry was _my_ best friend; it should be us laughing at something my father didn't know about. Why didn't I bond with the Pack properly? I should be sharing in that joke as well, even if it meant I'd have to endure Alex' fantasies of his latest squeeze, it would be nice to share in the joke.

"I know another way to change his memory." I said with a grin.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Sabotage." I said with a grin.

"Sabotage?" Harry inquired.

"We sabotage his date. If we drive to Port Angeles I'm sure I could track down Alex with my mind reading. Then we turn up and be intrusive, not like obnoxiously so, but enough to dampen any thoughts of romance tonight." I explained.

"That is evil Essie." Sammie gasped, although she didn't sound like she disapproved.

"The annoying cousin angle." Susie said with an approving nod of her head. "Just like the old days."

"This is gonna be great!" Harry enthused.

"There're a few problems with your plan." Renesmee cut in to our plotting.

We all looked at her expectantly.

"Firstly, it's gone six on a school night. There's no way you could drive to Port Angeles, implement your plan and be back before curfew." I went to point out that I could do the journey in a quarter of the time it took most people but Nessie held up her hand to silence me. "Let me rephrase that. You will not have the time to make this journey without breaking the law. Secondly, I would not be a good mother if I allowed you to do something so underhand when you've discussed it so openly in front of me. However I believe the most important point is that you have no mode of transportation."

Damn! I didn't have my Escalade, only my bike. I couldn't take all four of us on my bike. But then maybe I wouldn't have to. The thought suddenly occurred to me as I looked up at Masen.

"Oh no. You leave me out of this." He said quickly, shaking his hands as if warding me off.

"I thought you had my back." I said pouting.

"In school maybe. But not at home. Besides, I'm Nessie's partner in crime so I won't go against her wishes." He said firmly.

I scowled at him.

"Scowl all you want, I'm not going to Port Angeles and before you ask, no you can't borrow my car." He said in a final way.

I groaned as I gave in.

"Come on guys. Let's go watch a movie." I said with bad grace, leading them to my room.

They followed just as despondently and I waited until they were all inside before I slammed my door. They jumped and looked at me shocked, that was brattish even for me. I shrugged unremorseful as I got out my laptop and set it up on top of some books on the end of the bed. As I turned the laptop on and set everything up my friends sat down and there was defiantly more space than there was in my little room back home. We could sit side by side against the headboard, although it was still a bit of a squeeze. I pressed play and took my place next to Harry as the movie began.

"What are we watching?" Sammie asked as a fish bowl came into focus and the camera panned out to a little girl with dark hair being read a bedtime story by her mother.

"Drop Dead Fred." I said. "It's about sixty years old, but it's good and I like that British comedian. I wanted you to see it is all."

"How did you come across this?" Susie asked as manic music cut in over the animation credits done in a child style drawing.

"It was something that Will called Olivia. It was kinda of funny and I knew it had to be a quote from somewhere because he said it so clearly. So I looked it up and this is what I came up with." I answered.

"And Will would be?" Susie prompted.

"Pikey's nephew. Remember the one we saw yesterday." Sammie replied. "The one who was walking around in a daze?"

"Oh yeah. Him." Susie quipped dismissively.

I felt a little angry about this.

"He's just found out his drunk of a father murdered his mother. Wouldn't you be a little dazed in those circumstances?" I demanded.

"You know him?" Harry asked.

"He was the one on the swing on Friday." I pointed out.

"Oh. He seemed…ok. If a little drunk." Harry conceded.

"Yeah, well you better be nice to him cause he's part of our pack now." I declared.

"Part of _our_ pack?" Harry inquired.

"Yes_. Our_ pack. I can't explain it but I feel responsible for him. It's weird, I just want to protect him." I tried to explain.

"Hey Ess, you don't think you…" Sammie trailed off but I knew what she was hinting at, even without reading her mind.

"No, I haven't imprinted on him. I just feel like I should protect him, like I'm responsible for him. Kind of the way I feel for you guys. Like I'm his Alpha or something." I shrugged, unable to explain it more.

"Well I guess if Pikey's his aunt that makes him part Quileute, you don't think, that maybe…he's like us." Sammie suggested.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "The Pikehunters never mixed their blood with the descendents of Taha Aki so he doesn't have the wolf gene. And even if he did, he will never change, I can't smell it on him."

"You can smell the…potential in us?" Susie asked, trying to phrase her question carefully.

I nodded my head.

"Oh." Was all she replied and the Twins looked at each other cautiously.

I exchanged a glance with Harry, could he smell that Susie was so much closer to the change than Sammie as well as I could? Or was that just a fluke from my vampire half or because I'd inadvertently become as Alpha without meaning to?

At that moment I couldn't help but think that I wished the Twins would hurry up and change. It would be much better when they could run with the Pack. In fact if they had already phased we could have gone wolf form to Port Angeles to sabotage Alex and I could have carried their clothes in my backpack, since I was as fast on two legs as I was on four.

But even Susie had a while to go yet before they were ready to phase, unless something set them off early of course. I considered taking them over the river to meet the Hannigans and scare them into phasing, but I thought better of it. I couldn't do that to my friends. Either group of my friends.

"What is with that guy in green?" Susie asked suddenly.

"That's Drop Dead Fred. He's Elizabeth's imaginary friend. He's very anarchic." I said, glad to shift topic.

Then we settled down to watch the rest of the film.

Since it was only eight when it finished we found another movie to watch, Tommy. I don't know why, but I suddenly had an urge for the Who and their wonderful rock opera.

At one point I could feel myself begin to slide off the edge of the bed, there wasn't quite enough room after all. Harry's arm clamped around me almost absentmindedly and I looked at him startled, but I didn't protest or try to remove his arm tactfully for he was the thing that was keeping me on the bed. As Tommy's mother and stepfather killed his father I clenched my eyes shut as that lamp smashed down again and again, perhaps this hadn't been the best film to watch as I was reminded of another lamp. I pressed my face into the nearest thing available so I wouldn't happen to see. This happened to be Harry's chest, but I didn't care about boundaries at the moment. I wanted to be safe from the pictures in my own mind and the heat of Harry's body seemed to help.

I felt Harry shift his weight beneath me until he had me cradled more efficiently and I didn't raise my head until the end of the Christmas scene and the start of 'Eyesight to the Blind' where Roger Daltrey takes over as the now grownup Tommy. Now I could turn my attention back to the screen as they were worshiping Marilyn Monroe.

Harry still kept his arm around me and I didn't raise my head from his chest as I watched the movie unfold through the primary colours of Tommy's abuse to the point where he discovers pinball. By the time 'Pinball Wizard' cut in I felt able to sing along with my friends joining in. It was all going well until the bloody finale at Tommy's holiday camp and I had to cover my eyes once more as the violence unfolded. This was getting ridiculous, would I be this squeamish forever? But I couldn't shake the image of Val's murder from my mind; it was stuck there with no hint of ever leaving.

I felt Harry's arms tighten around me and I couldn't fathom the reason for this. Harry just held me until the final chords and I was able to raise my head once more. I made a mental note to be careful what I watched for a while; I don't know how I would have handled that if I'd been alone.

"Shall we listen to some music?" I asked, attempting to distract my friends from my strange behaviour.

Without waiting for a reply I turned on my media player and pressed play to everything in my library on random. The first song to come on was 'Fairytale of New York' and I didn't give two hoots it was a Christmas song, I started singing along regardless. The Twins looked at me as if I'd gone crazy while Harry looked at me with concern.

I clamped my mouth shut and hit skip. The next song to come on was the Shirelles 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow'. I began singing it and the Twins joined in, it was one of those girly songs that you couldn't help but sing along to, like 'I Will Survive' or 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun' and we did a pretty good job of it, dancing around the room while Harry hid his face in embarrassment. We teased him a little then, blowing air kisses at him and directing our dance toward him. By the second chorus I managed to get him up dancing with us, and although he'd never admit it under pain of death, he started to sing along with us, knowing all the words. As the short instrumental cut in I took him for a quick waltz along the floor.

We stopped our dancing as part of the Mighty Boosh radio series cut in. I considered listening to the piece, wondering if it contained any of their songs or crimps. It was the bit with the Vikings and where Vince was receiving accolades from the Spanish locals while Howard was dying in the artic. Just as it was getting good it cut to Poison's 'Every Rose Has Its Thorn' We wrapped one arm around the person next to us and swayed along to the beat as we sang along to the words. If there was one thing you could say about my friends and me, it was that we had an eclectic taste in music.

The next song to come on was Tenacious D's 'Kielbasa' and we sang along to this also, although with an air of humour and giggling, hoping Jake and Nessie wouldn't hear us and work out what the words really meant. Perhaps Tenacious D wasn't such a good idea with my parents in the next room. But it could have been worse, it could have been 'Hard Fucking' that came on, but luckily it wasn't, so I didn't have to jump for the skip button.

The next song up was that warm fuzzy classic, Bing Crosby singing 'White Christmas'. I thought it was tempting fate to listen to more than one Christmas song so far before the Yule Tide season so I hit the skip button for this song and 'Because the Night', the Patti Smith Group version came on and I don't know why, but I felt shy singing the words aloud so close to Harry. I mumbled them while the Twins sang at the tops of their voices.

'Wipe-out' was just starting and we were all adopting surfer poses, standing on the bed for more realistic balance, when the door opened and Renesmee poked her head in. She took one look at the four of us balanced on the bed and burst out laughing. I straitened up immediately and put my hands on my hips.

"What?" I demanded.

"You four." She said wistfully with a sobering shake of her head. "Sorry to interrupt your, whatever this is, but it's time for you three to head back down to the Res. You have school in the morning. And you should catch up on your sleep tonight since you are not on patrol Harry." She said, cutting him off before he could play the card he'd played the other night. "Say you're good nights, it's time to go."

We got down off the bed and suddenly I felt saddened as the first strains of 'All By Myself' began to issue from the speakers. We traded goodbyes with hugs and my friends left me, to be driven home by my mother. Why couldn't I be driven home? Suddenly I felt alone and I began to sing along to the song forlornly, feeling that I was truly all by myself.

As the media player began to play Metallica's version of 'Whiskey in a Jar' I went into my closet to find something for bed. I pulled out a purple nightie with the picture of dozy teddy and the legend 'Soooooooooooo sleepy…' Written on it. I pulled it on to discover that it actually came down below my knees and the top half was like a t-shirt.

I wasn't ready for sleep but I knew I didn't want to deal with Masen right now, so I turned off the light and moved the laptop further up the bed before climbing under the covers. I changed it to my Power Ballad play list. Bad I know, but I was in one of those sing out your pain at the top of your lungs mood, although I knew I couldn't really do that here. Not with Masen's keen hearing and the likelihood he'd tease me about it in the morning.

So I merely listened, singing the angsty or power inducing tunes in my mind.

I don't know how long I'd been listening intently to the songs while I tuned out my mind and the world but suddenly I was aware of an off beat knocking. I sat up quickly and tried to locate the intrusion in the darkness, it was coming from the doors that led out onto the little garden.

I looked toward the door and could just make out the shadow against the darkness of the night. I gasped and opened my mouth and mind to call out to Masen, but then I recognised the silhouette and I had the glass door flung open before I even had time to think.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I had to come make sure you were alright." He said, placing his hands on my shoulders, he looked into my eyes and I was unable to look away. "I was worried."

I had to swallow before I could speak.

"Why?"

He didn't answer but pushed the hair back from my face instead.

"You're gonna get into trouble." I pointed out.

He shrugged, indicating that he didn't care.

"Why were you worried?" I asked, annoyed by his silence, although his hand through my hair was extremely pleasurable.

"Because you showed me your mind." He said, pulling me into an embrace.

"I did?" I asked, feeling worried and also guilty for burdening him.

"My god Ess, why didn't you tell us what happened this weekend?" He demanded, his voice savage despite the fact that his arms held me so tenderly. Oh so tenderly…

"I didn't want to burden you." I confessed quietly.

"But we're you're friends, we want to help you, but we can't if you don't share with us." He pointed out.

I considered this as he held me against his chest in the doorway of my bedroom. I closed my eyes while I thought and I breathed his scent in deeply. Woodsy and homely, the scents of safety to the wolf in me. I melted against him as his warmth filled me and I knew I could tell him, now it was just the two of us.

"Harry, I saw a dead body." I said, speaking against his bare shoulder, not wanting to move from my comfortable place for fear of losing my nerve. "And it wasn't just a dead person, it was a very dead person. It was like something off of Bones only this was real. It was Will's Mom, only she didn't look like her anymore…" I trailed off as my voice failed me.

"I know." Harry said, his voice barely a whisper. "I know." He repeated as he rubbed my back in a soothing gesture. "You showed me. I don't think you meant to, but you showed me." He paused as if considering his next words carefully, I clamped down on my urge to snoop. "You showed me _everything_." He said, and there was something about the way he said 'everything' that made it more significant.

I pulled away and looked up into his eyes, rooting that connection, I didn't care if I read his mind now, I wanted to know the damage I had caused. I almost gagged; he did know everything I knew about Valkyrie's murder. I pulled out of the safety of his arms and turned away from him, feeling like the worst friend ever.

"I'm sorry to have burdened you." I mumbled. "It's bad enough I have to walk around with that. I'm sorry you have to now. Please, go. Before I scar you even more."

"Essie." Harry said, but I didn't turn to look at him, why didn't he just go? "Essie?"

I refused to look at him, all I wanted was to curl up in my bed and try and forget everything that had happened to me since the day I turned eight.

"Esther Marie Black, look at me!" He commanded.

"Hey, only Nessie calls me that!" I protested, turning to look at him.

"I know. But it got your attention." He said with a grin.

"Not funny." I grouched.

"I wasn't trying to be funny. I'm trying to be serious here Ess. I wish you would have just told me. You know what they say, a problem shared and all that. I'm here for you Ess, but I can't be if you keep bottling everything up. You know what happens when you do that. The pressure just builds and builds until you explode. So please, just talk to me, I want to be here for you." He said, all the while he was pulling me gently back into an embrace.

I was mesmerised by this declaration, how I wanted Harry in that moment. My friend, the one who'd always known me, wanted to take care of me. He wanted to know every little thing that bothered me and share in that burden. With these thoughts in my mind I couldn't help but be drawn to him.

My hand found its way to his shoulder and suddenly I was pulling myself closer to him as surely as he was pulling me closer. I felt my breath quicken and our lips brushed. So warm, so soft, I could just give in and we could be one this night…

A hundred alarm bells rang in my mind. This was wrong! I pulled away from him so quickly that I found myself on the other side of the room without really knowing how I got there. Harry raised his head slowly from the position of our embrace he was looking at me shocked and a little hurt.

"It would be wrong and you know it." I said, a little breathless.

"Why?" He demanded. "You want me as much as I want you."

"For now." I pointed out. "What if we give into these feelings tonight and then tomorrow you go out and look into the eyes of little miss perfect? Where does that leave me? What if you give yourself over to me and tomorrow I go out and meet the one true one meant for me? What pain will we suffer when we're forgotten? We can't do this and you know it. I love you too much to hurt you in that way." I confessed.

"You love me?" Harry asked, sounding slightly amazed and completely missing the point.

"I love you more than is healthy for me, and that's why I could never give myself to you in that way. To make myself vulnerable both body and soul, only to have you forget me like that." And I clicked my fingers. "When you can't help it because your body recognises the perfect mate for you. I think I could just about survive that if I knew I'd kept a little of me for myself."

Harry was frowning.

"You have to see my point of view?" I said distraught, I could feel tears threaten.

"The trouble is, I know what you mean. I'd love to just give in to my teenage hormones, but I can feel a part of me that just cringes at the thought of sacrificing so much of myself. But I still want you Essie, badly." And I could hear the hunger in his voice.

"You don't know how badly I want you, but it can never be. It hurts sometimes when I think of how sweet it would be to just give in, but I don't want either of us to be left out." Now the tears spilled over.

"Oh god Ess, I thought I was here to cheer you up." He said with a laugh, although his voice sounded thick and he held me in his arms once more.

I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder my body shaking with my sobs. It was so warm in his arms and he smelt so nice, like home and the woods all combined as one. I felt safe here I felt…it felt right, but deep down I knew it would never be, not with all the supernatural crap that filled our lives.

"Sometimes I wish there was no such things as vampires and werewolves. If there wasn't such a thing then I would belong to you. I know that…that I belong here in your arms…but not in this life. In another time and place where we're just two regular kids we would be giving in to our wayward teenage hormones right now, but every time I get near you I can feel the force trying to push us apart…" I trailed off as a sob caught my breath.

"What force?" He asked.

"The force of the one I'm meant to imprint on. I can feel him out there somewhere, but I haven't made the connection yet. It's really disconcerting, feeling that link to some stranger I've never met while all at the same time I want nothing more than to be kissing you senseless, and maybe a little more." I added with a shy smile. "But I can't. Do you get that?"

"You can feel your imprint out there somewhere?" He asked incredulously.

I nodded my head against his chest.

"I've never heard of that before. From what I can gather most of them can't feel her until they're close to her, and as soon as they set eyes on each other, wham! But I've never heard of them feeling the connection before they've met the girl. Do you think this might be something from your vampire side?"

I shrugged, _how the hell should I know?_

His arms tightened around me again, before he sighed and released me.

"I guess fate is against us." He said forlornly, and suddenly he looked exhausted.

"Do you want to catch some sleep before you go back to the Res?" I asked. "You don't look as if you'll make it."

"Where will I sleep?" He asked.

"The bed is really big, and it's not like we haven't shared before." I pointed out.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"It'll be purely platonic. You face one-way, I'll face the other. We'll be ok." I said. "Unless you're worried I'll jump your bones." I teased.

He smiled slightly, although he still looked unsure.

"Fine, then go, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, climbing back under the covers.

I closed the laptop down and lowered it to the floor. As I turned over on my side and pulled the covers up under my chin I felt the other side of the bed give way. Harry lay down but he didn't pull the covers over him. I smiled into the darkness at this.

"Night." I whispered.

"Night." Harry replied his voice already sleepy.

Within five minuets he was snoring his head off. I repressed my giggles as I snuggled up further and settled my mind for sleep. It wasn't long before I was drifting above my body. I looked down at Harry and me as we slept. We were each curled up on either end of the mattress, trying to make ourselves as small as possible, which was laughable when you considered the fact that we were both so big.

I could see those glittering streams again; they all flowed away from me in ribbons apart from the one that swirled around Harry. I dipped my hand into it, but all I got was what I was already seeing just with the added extra of feeling Harry's sleeping mind. I settled on the floor beside him and watched him for a while, considering weather or not I should pry into his dream. Of course if I could get into his dream we could…

No it was better not to even think that.

So I allowed myself to flow back into my own body and urged myself to have a dreamless sleep. Thankfully it worked and I awoke to the screeching of my alarm clock.

I could feel the presence next to me and it took a few disorientated seconds to remember it was Harry. He was sitting up as he scratched his head, before stretching out.

We looked at each other with sheepish grins.

"I guess I'd better get back to the Res." He said simply.

"Yeah." I agreed. "See you later."

"See you later." He promised and disappeared out the doors.

I sighed before I rose to my feet and pulling on my dressing gown I went to get some breakfast. As I sat down at the table with my bowl of cereal Masen sat opposite looking slightly preoccupied. I ignored him and began eating my cereal.

"So." He said. "You had a visitor last night." He said casually.

"What?" I asked, slightly distracted.

"I heard you talking." He merely said.

"Oh." Was my only response as I looked down at my spoon.

"I really should tell Nessie about this." He said.

"You don't have to." I murmured, half hopeful.

"But you slept with a boy in your bed." He said as if we'd done more than just sleep.

"You used to have sleepovers with Mom when you were human." I pointed out.

"That was different." Masen said, frowning slightly.

"How?" I demanded, my temper was frayed this morning.

"Because it was all planned before hand and we weren't doing anything sneaky." He countered.

"Like going out at four in the morning to the local observatory?" I said, as if I was playing an ace.

That stumped him and he looked down at the table for a moment.

"So. Why did you turn him down?" Masen asked.

"What?" I replied, completely at a loss.

"When he wanted to kiss you, why didn't you go for it?" Masen clarified and he regarded me with his gold eyes.

"So let me get this right. You're telling me off for having a platonic sleepover and now you want to know why I didn't make out with him?" I demanded, too groggy to deal with whatever Masen was trying to convey this early in the morning.

"It's more I don't understand. You both really like each other, all my senses tell me this. Yet you won't let yourself. Why?" He asked.

I didn't quite like the implication of 'all his senses' I didn't know what he counted as all his senses. It made me wonder how much the attraction between Harry and me registered with other people. So not feeling particularly bad about it I whipped out a tendril of my mind and to my surprise Masen actually welcomed my probing. I found nothing in his mind but open curiosity and confusion as to why Harry and me were denying the will of our own bodies.

I sighed, unsure how to explain this to a non-Quileute. How could he begin to comprehend the shadow that future imprinting held over any relationship you formed? So I decided to just speak my feelings exactly and if he still didn't understand, well that was his problem.

"Because I do like him a lot and I don't want to give into these feeling only to have him imprint on some girl three months down the line. Or what if I imprint? I don't want to have the knowledge that I'd kissed him and dated him and not be able to see him any more. We both deserve better than that." I said quietly.

"So you won't date at all until you imprint?" He asked with a frown.

I shrugged.

"But what if you never imprint? I heard it's not a definite thing. Are you gonna remain alone all your life?"

God, inquisitive Masen was getting on my nerves.

"The thing is, I know he's near. I just haven't connected yet." I confessed quietly, pushing my cereal around the bowl.

"Then how do you know it's not Harry?" He asked.

"Because I do. If it was Harry I would have connected by now." I said simply.

"A pretty little vampire once told me that you knew the one destined for you when you kissed them. Maybe you need to kiss Harry to connect with him." He said in an almost wistful voice.

"Yeah, well as much as _Jane_ might have had a point about vampires with the kissing thing, it doesn't work like that for Quileutes. It's all about the eyes. You look in their eyes and you know." I sighed wistfully, but then my face fell. "I looked in Harry's eyes, I've seen into his mind. He's not my imprint. I'm just attracted to him."

"It's not just attraction. You're in love with him and I think you're a fool not to act on that love." He said almost sternly.

"I'd be a fool if I did act on it." I said in a quiet hiss. "Now I really think I should get ready for school." I said, closing off the conversation and heading back to my room to get ready.

Stupid vampire! What did he know about it anyway? _And I don't care if you're listening into me, I'm angry!_ I added for his benefit and I felt his presence in my mind pull away.

I got dressed quickly, not paying much attention to what I was wearing, only that it was jeans and a tee shirt. I pulled on my purple convers, noting on some unconscious level that they were the same colour as my top, and grabbed my lilac mac. I pulled the brush through my hair once, not really in the mood for potching with my hair this morning. I just wanted to be in school and allow the mediocrity to swallow me for a couple of hours.

Just as I was about to storm back into the living room I remembered I hadn't actually cleaned my teeth this morning, so I took care of that little duty before I gathered up my bag and made my way into the room where Masen was waiting. Today he'd opted for tan coloured jeans and a gold sweater that set off his hair, but he was still wearing the shades.

"People are just gonna think you're weird if you wear them all the time." I remarked.

Masen merely shrugged before motioning for me to leave. Well, there was no helping some people. I couldn't help thinking as I got into his car. I really needed to have my Escalade brought up from the Res I hated being chauffeured around.

When we arrived at school there was no sign of the journalists. That was good since I didn't want a repeat of yesterday. Masen parked the car and we stepped out into the light drizzle. I pulled up the hood of my mac feeling downcast at having to wear it at all. I was feeling hot again and I was in no mood to try and regulate my temperature internally.

"Cheer up, it might never happen." Masen remarked before making his way toward the buildings.

I sighed. I hated when people said that, as if you weren't allowed to be moody. I followed behind him my head low.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Marlin asked beside me.

I wasn't even surprised today; they all had a way of just turning up.

"I'm just not feeling up to smiling much today." I confessed.

"How come?" She asked.

"I just don't. Do you ever get days like that?" I asked.

"Only when I'm tired." She said dryly and then laughed.

Ok, so that was a little funny and I found myself laughing along with her.

"That's better." She said, tapping me lightly on the back. "That's the Essie we all know and love."

"Thanks." I said. "It's Masen getting me down."

"How?"

"I've always thought of him as a cool uncle but now I'm starting to see he's more of an annoying brother." I murmured as I watched him hurry me along with his hand.

"Then I wouldn't keep him waiting." Tobias said from my left.

Now that made me jump slightly, I hadn't even known he was with us.

"I guess not." I said with dread. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." I said, picking up my pace as Masen made a display of pointing at his watch.

_See, chummy_. Masen said into my mind when I got near him.

_What?_ I asked, just barely keeping the answer to his unspoken question silent.

_I thought you wanted to keep a safe distance from them._ He commented.

_That doesn't mean I have to be rude. I told you they were friendly, I just don't know them enough to tell them my secret, that's what I need you for. To stop me before I do._ I replied, reminding him of the reason he was here.

_So they're your friends, but you don't trust them._ He said carefully.

_Well take Will for instance, would you tell him you're a vampire?_ I demanded.

_Hell no, he'd freak out or get the entirely wrong idea about us._ Masen replied quickly.

_Right. But he makes a good friend._

_Ok. Point taken._ Masen said in conciliatory tones.

_I want to tell them_. This confession surprised me as much as Masen. _It would make things a lot easier; from what I know of them so far I don't think they'd hand me over to the Volturi. On the other hand what I've seen so far could be a façade and they would turn on me if they knew what a mixed up little freak I was. So until I can be sure of their reaction I won't tell them._

_How will you be sure?_ Masen asked the million-dollar question.

_I've thought about reading their minds, but people tend to feel me when I'm rummaging around, or I tend to go for overkill and I won't be able to pick out what I want from the din of their thoughts._ I paused for a moment while I considered. _Hey, maybe you could read them for me?_

_Not gonna work kid_. Masen replied.

_Why not?_

_Because I only read surface thoughts, their unlikely to be thinking 'I'm a big bad vampire ready to turn over any half bloods to our great master Aro.' And neither will they be thinking 'I'm a good vegetarian vampire bent on protecting all those at risk from the Volturi.' Besides, if they had some arterial motive it's not like I could find them out. I couldn't even read that my wife, the person I spent nearly every hour of the day and night with, had a whole other feeding pattern I knew nothing about. I'm a lousy telepath._ And his mind voice sounded despondent.

_No you're not._ I said tapping his shoulder. _I'm just an extraordinary telepath who puts all others in the shade._

_Nice to see you're still modest_. He said with a slight smile.

But then we cut off all non-verbal communication, as we'd come to the English room. We entered to a warm greeting from Miss Hannigan who seamed over eager to see us. We were the first to arrive and she motioned us over quickly.

"Oh my god, you're Masen Cullen." She gasped.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone." Masen said in a low voice as he removed his shades and winked at her.

"Of course not, Nathaniel Masen." She said, as if she were sharing in a daring conspiracy.

"Please, it's Masen." Masen said smoothly.

"Of course. I meant no offence." She said looking flustered. "But you must understand my position, I have only ever met…yes I'm sure you will catch up in no time at all. You have not missed that much Masen." Miss Hannigan changed subject almost seamlessly as we heard footsteps approach the door. "You have not missed much and from your previous record I can see that you are quite adept."

"Thanks for the confidence boost Miss H. I was having some doubt there, but you've reassured me." He said.

"Glad to hear it Masen, now if you'd care to take your seats." Miss Hannigan said with a smile that had only a slight manic edge.

"Sure thing." Masen said and we turned from the desk and went to take our seats.

The lesson seemed to fly by and it was as we were walking between English and Biology that Hannah caught up with us seeming a little breathless.

"Hey Essie." She said cordially. "Where have you been?"

"Hey Hannah." I said, unable to stop myself from feeling suspicious of her company. "I was away in Chicago. My grandparents died and I had to fly out for the funeral. This is my uncle. Just go ahead and call him Masen. He's come to live with us since he's still a minor." I departed all the information I could.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said, sounding sincere as we stopped outside the lab.

"Thank you." Masen said graciously, his face solemn. "Hannah was it?"

Hannah nodded her head.

"It's good to meet you." He said with a slight smile and shook her hand.

There was just the hint of a blush on her cheeks as she smiled back.

"Hi Hannah." Colin said as he came to a stop near us.

Hannah jumped slightly, as if she'd been caught doing something wrong. She spun around and wrapped her arms around Colin's neck. "Hey there baby." She said before kissing him lightly on the lips.

Colin frowned for a minuet. Here was another couple not big on PDA and I could see his suspicion growing from Hannah's overenthusiastic behaviour. Not that she'd done anything wrong and as far as I could tell Colin wasn't the jealous type. Hannah was acting out of guilt for the lustful thoughts that had passed through her mind as she shook Masen's hand.

I suppressed the urge snigger before grabbing Masen's arm and pulling him into the lab.

"Catch you later." I called back.

_You'll be the undoing of many a young lady here._ I thought toward him as we took our seats either side of Tobias.

_Hey, I can't help it if they like me_. He said with a nonchalant shrug.

I snorted, and he'd made a quip about me being modest!

"I see your mood has recovered Miss Esther." Tobias said quietly.

"I was laughing at how Masen is attracting the ladies." I whispered, taking out my work.

"Quite adept are you?" Tobias asked Masen.

"Of course." Masen said, the epitome of modesty.

Tobias laughed quietly and shook his head.

"Oh to be young again and revel in the hunter's camouflage." He mused.

I got the impression that he was trying to convey quite a few things with that simple sentence. Firstly I suppose he was pointing out that he was a much older vampire than Masen, not that it really counted for anything, but to some vampires they took it as a sign of seniority. Then of course he was reminding Masen that he was just as good looking and could have all the girls fawning over him if he wanted to, and had done so in the past, but he was past such childish things now. And then of course there was that little stab, the one that picked at the conscience of all the vegetarian vampires at some point in their existence, that beautiful façade was for one purpose only. Hunter's camouflage was a good way of putting it; an even better word would be 'bait'.

Masen was looking thoughtful so I brought my shield up just as I had done yesterday, I really couldn't be bothered to get in the middle of this right now, and somehow I found it would be rude to use mind speak about Tobias when he was sitting right there.

We lapsed into silence as Dr Chaney began the lesson and I was glad that it hadn't escalated into a full on head butting contest. They were born centuries apart but they were still male and they still had the tendency to want to outdo each other. Or put those they thought inferior in their place. I steadfastly ignored both of them and concentrated on the lesson.

When the lesson ended I still didn't open my mind to Masen as I made my way outside.

"Is something wrong?" He asked quietly.

"No." I said. "I just don't want to be caught in the middle of the all male macho show."

"The all male macho show?" Tobias asked.

"Yes. I swear if you two had been reindeer you would be locking antlers by now. You're both good-looking guys, deal with it." I said with finality.

"I am not trying to be in competition with Masen." Tobias said with a frown.

"Maybe not consciously. Maybe you can't help it, but I'm not getting involved." I said in determination.

Masen rolled his eyes.

I glared at him.

"How were we involving you?" Tobias asked.

I looked at him for a moment stammered, he hadn't actually tried to involve me, and I wasn't sure Masen would have involved me for certain; I just cut him off before he had the chance. I didn't know what to say, I had no evidence.

"Just don't involve me." I said firmly, and turned around and headed for Trig.

"Are the boys being pig headed?" Marlin asked beside me.

"They may be at some point if we don't rein them in." I said.

"Then we'll have to do our best." She conceded. "Although I'll doubt if it'll work. Boys will be boys."

I snorted in agreement.

We entered Trig and I took the seat next to Will while Marlin sat at the next table again.

"Hi Ess." He said. "Hi M-Marlin." He added in a murmur.

"Good morning Will." Marlin said brightly. "How are you today?"

Will bit his lip and nodded his head with a slight smile. So I guess he liked Marlin more than what I'd got from his dream. I looked at Marlin for a moment wondering if she'd picked up on it yet. I wouldn't interfere though; they would work it out for themselves. Eventually. Besides I didn't know how Marlin felt about Will and I didn't want to make her feel awkward if she didn't reciprocate those feelings.

Wait? Why am I trying to play matchmaker here anyway? It's not like I have experience in this area. I can't even sort my own feelings out about Harry.

Mr Tucker called the class to order and we set to our work.

Will still wasn't good at Trig but at least he was trying to concentrate and I noticed that a few of the students kept sneaking glances at him. I felt angry enough to take a look in their minds to find out what their problem was. I swear if it had anything to do with the weekend I was gonna crack some skulls, couldn't they leave Will alone?

Their thoughts weren't about his parents, all I was getting was mild curiosity over the fact that he wasn't being disruptive and the fact that he was clean and smelt nice now. Some of the acne was clearing up and there was at least one girl who was considering his potential now he seemed more socially acceptable. That girl was Liz who probably glanced at him the most in the entire lesson.

At one point I heard a quiet rumble of a growl to my right and I glanced at Marlin who was glaring daggers at Liz. Clearly I wasn't the only one who'd noticed her wavering attention. Although I couldn't be certain of the reason behind Marlin's reaction, for all I knew she was angry with Liz for staring at our friend when he deserved to be left in peace. The matter would be cleared up simply enough if I just looked in Marlin's mind, but I was determined not to do it to my friends, at least not on purpose.

Finally the lesson ended and we stood up to go to lunch.

It was almost without thought that the three of us walked together toward the lunchroom. We joined the end of the queue with me at the front, Will in the middle and Marlin at the end. I looked to our table as I made my way along the queue. Funny, we'd only sat there one day but I already thought of it as being our table. Masen and Layla were already seated, they must have come early from art.

I paid for my food and made my way to the table.

"Hey guys." I said, sitting down. "How's it going Layla?" I asked.

Layla seemed to have to drag her eyes away from Masen as she looked up at me.

"We did painting today." She said her voice dreamy once more.

"I can see that." I said, pointing at a splotch of blue paint that clung to the strands of hair that surrounded her face. The rest of her hair was twisted up into a messy style held in place with a clip.

"We missed a bit." Masen said lightly, and he reached across the table and attempted to remove the paint with a paper napkin. "Got it." He said.

Layla had frozen with her wide gold eyes locked on Masen. She looked as if she was having trouble breathing as Masen went back to pretending to eat, oblivious of her reaction. I frowned.

_Thickheaded male._ I thought toward him.

He looked at me quizzically but I looked away.

Will came to the table then and placed his tray down, but he didn't sit immediately. He waited for Marlin who wasn't far behind him and he pulled out a chair for her. Marlin looked as shocked as I felt, but she recovered quickly and she smiled at Will warmly as she sat down.

"Thank you Will." She said.

"My p-pleasure." Will murmured, blushing deeply as he sat down by his tray.

He began eating his food quickly while Marlin watched him with speculation.

I shrugged and began eating my own food.

Tobias joined us a minuet later and greeted us all individually by name and we greeted him back. He began with his pretence of eating but his attention wasn't on his food, it was on Marlin. Marlin who was watching Will carefully while he wolfed down his food. As far as I could tell a worried look crossed Tobias's face, but it was gone before I could be sure.

Well this was turning into an interesting day and it was giving me a lot of food for thought.

I finished my food in silence. I didn't feel much in the mood for chatting with how everyone was acting at the moment. It was kind of annoying because all it would take is a sneaky tendril of thought, but I didn't have it in me. I wouldn't read my friends, I reminded myself.

"So what is going on with you lot?" Someone demanded suddenly, and for a strange moment I thought I'd spoken aloud without thinking, then I recognised the voice as Olivia's.

I turned to look up at her, though I didn't have to look that far up. I'm six foot three so even sitting I've still got some height on me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well what's with the loser group all of a sudden?" She said, as if the very thought of us hanging together insulted her on some personal level.

"Safety in numbers." I replied.

"I thought you were a loner." She accused me.

"No. I just like to pick my friends carefully." I said.

"So what? I'm not good enough for you?" She demanded.

Wow, that was a tempting 'kick me' from Olivia, but I thought better of it. I didn't think I was better than Olivia, I just didn't like her and she didn't like me. We would always clash because we had one thing in common.

"You're a leader, I'm a leader. We're never gonna mesh." I said. "I'm used to being the one who decides what my friends do, what's cool, what's not. I don't want some preppy blonde to tell me what to think."

"So you don't think you're better than me?" She asked, still sounding uncertain.

"Not in the way you're thinking." I said.

"What do you mean?" She demanded.

"Well, you're a bitch. I can be a bitch too when it's called for, but I'm never bitchy to those who don't deserve it, where as you…you tend to get off on putting other people down." I said simply.

"You're not a bitch." She said in complimentary tones. "You haven't got the guts to back it up." She said and turned away and went back to her gang as if she'd delivered a particularly nasty parting shot.

I burst out laughing at the absurdity of it. Olivia and me had just been declaring ourselves bitches as if it were some great commendation. I don't know what tickled Tobias but he started laughing as well, and then Marlin and Will joined in. Then we were all laughing and unable to stop because when we tried to, someone would start again.

Finally we managed to calm down in time to dump our trays. That had been a great lunch; I hadn't had a good genuine laugh like that in ages. God knows how it had exacerbated things between Olivia and me now, to her it would look as if we were laughing at her. Which we weren't, I was laughing at the situation and they were laughing at me.

As I slid my tray into the trolley I felt a tug on my sleeve. I turned to find Layla close to me.

"You're not a bitch." She said sincerely in her British accent, which I was starting to suspect was her real one. "No matter what you say, you are not a bitch." And without waiting for a reply she disappeared into the crowd.

I watched her retreat dumbfounded.

"Was Layla bothering you again?" Tobias asked suddenly at my side.

I jumped; I don't know why, the others never made me jump when they just appeared in that way.

"God Fang Boy, you nearly gave me a heart attack." I gasped, placing my hand over my racing heart. "No. She was just being supportive." I conceded, wondering at the intensity of her words.

"Oh." He replied.

"Yeah. So I guess we'd better get to History. I'm so looking forward to what Mr Wilcox has to say about my absence this time." I said dryly.

"I have your back." He said, and squeezed my hand lightly.

I clamped the shield around my mind quickly but not before I caught the tail end of the thought Tobias was entertaining about giving Mr Wilcox a good scare to stop him being such a petty minded mini-Hitler. You wouldn't have guessed from the passive look on Tobias' face that he was thinking such dark thoughts as he let my hand go.

"Come on." I said, and we made our way toward History.

Well as you can guess Mr Wilcox was unpleasant, but with Tobias standing at my side as I explained my predicament Mr Wilcox didn't seem inclined to speak his mind. Instead he handed me last week's assignments wordlessly and I handed in my paper that should have been in last week. With that out of the way there wasn't much he could complain about.

As we made our way to the table at the back I couldn't help but be thankful for Tobias' presence at this moment. I had a feeling that Wilcox didn't like me and I couldn't figure out why. Tobias threat of going to the school board must have rattled him, but I think if Tobias hadn't been there as witness he would have let rip again.

"Thank you Tobias." I whispered as we took our seats.

"No problem Essie." He said with a smile. "We have to stand up for our own."

I frowned.

"Us supernatural beings against the 'normal' people." He clarified.

But just for a moment I'd had a sneaking suspicion that quickly fled away and I couldn't quite frame in my mind what it had been now the moment had passed. It was a chilly feeling, as if I was missing a crucial bit of information.

"Yeah." I murmured, still feeling slightly displaced.

"If you need to copy the notes from last week you are free to copy mine." He offered.

"Thanks." I said, pulling my paper from my bag.

I made damn sure I concentrated in that lesson; I didn't want to give Wilcox any other reason to be angry with me. You'd be right in thinking I was glad when the lesson was over and we were finally able to go to PE. I packed my things quickly and walked with Tobias toward the gym.

A silence hung between us as I resisted the urge to question him on his comment. I don't know why, but it felt as if he was trying to tell me something, but I didn't know what.

"Was History really that bad?" Marlin asked cheerfully as she joined us.

I didn't miss Tobias' quick shake of the head, and that angered me. Who was he to stop people talking to me? Ok, so he was Marlin's coven leader so he could order her not to, but I wasn't his underling and I would talk to Marlin if I wanted to.

"That Wilcox is a pain in the ass." I said moodily. "I swear if Tobias hadn't been there he would have given me detention for letting the inconvenience of my grandparents' deaths get in the way of his precious lessons."

"He's just a sad little man." Marlin said. "You shouldn't let him bother you."

"I know, but it's easier to say than do." I confessed.

"And Wilcox does appear to have it in for our Essie." Tobias said gravely.

"Maybe we should go TP his house." Marlin said with a grin.

"What?" I asked, taken aback.

"That's what us teenagers do with an unfavourable teacher right?" She asked uncertainly.

"Only if they're delinquents and about twelve." I remarked, conveniently forgetting the fact that the Twins had suggested this only a month previous and I'd only declined because it was obvious who the main culprit would be.

"Duly noted. Throwing toilet paper over the property of others is immature and very messy, especially in a wet climate like this." Marlin said as if she were programming it to her memory.

"Although if you'd like to exact some minor vengeance all you have to do is ask." Tobias added in a conspiratorial voice.

"As much as I'm tempted by the idea of putting the frighteners on him, somehow I don't think he'd respond in the right way." I said without thinking as I remembered the flash I'd had from Tobias earlier.

"I don't recall mentioning such a tactic, but now you've brought it up it does seem a rather intriguing prospect." He said, and I couldn't quite make out his expression.

I kicked myself for the slip and was saved only by the appearance of Masen.

"Shouldn't we be getting changed?" He asked.

"Yeah. We were just going." I said, grabbing hold of Marlin's sleeve and pulling her into the girls' changing room.

Marlin thankfully remained quiet while we changed and we were too caught up in the lesson after that to remember any slip-ups.

PE went by quickly and nothing further was said on the subject of Essie's monumental slip, not that they had any reason to suspect I was telepathic so they might put it down to something else. One thing was for sure; I'd have to be tight lipped around the Hannigans from now on.

Maybe having Masen here wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading

**Please review : )**

**Gemma x**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Hey there all you lovely readers. I think it's time to consider the next uncertainty in Essie's life. Well there's the whole Harry and imprinting thing for starters, and then there are her powers. What exactly can she do with them? Exactly how powerful is she? I hope to answer most of these questions in the next ten chapters or so. **

* * *

So the guys came up Tuesday night. Harry and I made sure the Twins were between us at all times, lest we give in to temptation. Many times that night I found myself lapsing into fantasy. Harry would take me in his strong arms and we'd just make out for an eternity, my mouth meeting his with the same intensity as he met mine. Our bodies becoming entangled as we finally gave in to the want in our hearts.

It was a good job the Twins were here. I didn't know how long I could withstand Harry's charms. My body yearned for him, although my head remained reluctant. I found myself wishing yet again that I could be just a regular girl who could give in to Harry's charm. Why didn't I?

I needed to let the wolf out; I could feel her pacing in my head. Maybe that's why I was feeling so restless. It would be for the best if I let the wolf out for a bit, but I couldn't go by myself. There was only one course of action to take. Tonight, when the Twins went home Harry and I would go running.

I would be on my best behaviour but just maybe I would give myself over to my wayward teenage hormones. The thought was intriguing as I pretended to watch whatever gross out teenage movie my friends had chosen.

When I found a moment I pulled Harry aside.

_Do you think you could come up tonight?_ I asked him silently.

He looked at me curiously.

_I need to run as a wolf. Are you free tonight?_

He nodded his head.

Then come up when Renesmee runs you down. I'll meet you outside the garden. I don't want Masen to hear again.

Harry smiled at me and I brushed his cheek lightly with my fingers.

_Tonight._ I said in a voice that may have held just a bit too much promise.

"I'll be here." He promised, and he took my hand and kissed my fingers. It sent delightful tingles through my body.

"Good." I whispered, and brushed my lips against his.

Thankfully the Twins returned at that point and we had to be on our best behaviour.

The rest of that evening was near agony as I waited for Renesmee to announce that it was time for my friends to return home. As soon as I was sure they were gone I went into the closet and changed into plain shorts and t-shirt.

Once changed, I went to the doors and slid them open quietly and stepped out into the drizzle, but even the weather didn't dampen my mood. I made my way over to the high fence and jumped it. I landed on the other side and sat down as I waited for Harry.

I didn't have to wait as long as I'd expected before I heard him approach. I rose to my feet just as he came into view, wearing nothing but his cut-offs. I felt a pull way down in my abdomen as I regarded his perfect chest. I licked my lips as my throat ran dry at the sight of him.

Oh god how I wanted my perfect Harry!

I was in his arms without fully being aware of moving and I knew he had his face buried in my hair as he held me close. I pulled myself even closer as my mind swam with images of our naked bodies entwining, so preciously defenceless as we gave ourselves to each other.

As close as our bodies were I felt something I'd never felt before. I opened my eyes and looked up into Harry's eyes enquiringly.

"You have a vivid imagination." He rasped, but he was smiling, if a little bemused.

"Sorry." I said, pulling away from him.

"Don't be." He remarked, before landing a kiss on my forehead.

I shivered at the feel of his lips and embraced him once more. Harry just felt so right for me. Why wasn't he my imprint? Stupid fate!

I weighed up the pros and cons of moving my mouth just a few inches to meet his in a kiss, but the cons won out and I had no choice but to pull away from my Harry.

"We should go run." I said, unable to meet his eye.

"Give me…give me a second." He said, his voice slightly strained.

I nodded and turned away from him, waiting for him to regain control of his anatomy with who knew what thoughts. I sure as hell wasn't gonna pry.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked finally.

"I don't know." I confessed. "Just somewhere to run."

"Then we'll find somewhere." He said simply.

I nodded before I took his hand and we ran deeper into the forest toward the east, away from the Quileute land where I wasn't welcome. I must say I was proud of myself as I resisted every urge to just throw Harry on the ground and have my wicked way with him. I must say I was impressed with Harry as he resisted the urge to enfold me in his strong, muscular, well-built, lovely arms and take me up against the nearest tree.

We were both of us the poster children for teenage restraint. We should be in Government campaigns or something. For the way in which we resisted our hormones we should receive medals at the very least.

We reached a point about a mile from the cottage.

"This should be a good place to change." I said.

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

"Um. Did you want to see my wolf form with your human eyes?" I asked timidly.

"Well you've seen mine." Harry murmured and he brushed his lips against mine once more.

I shivered and longed to deepen that kiss. But it would wrong for both of us, so I stepped away.

"I'll go change." I whispered and went to hide behind a clump of bushes that would offer me cover while I changed.

I stripped off my shorts and t-shirt then pushed that heat through my body. The pins and needles prickled along the length of my naked skin and I fell on all fours as the wolf was allowed her control.

I trotted out from behind the bush and reached my mind out to Harry.

_What do you think?_ I asked him.

He looked at me for a moment and drew in a deep breath.

"You're beautiful." He remarked. "Simply amazing." And he was running his hot fingers through my long thick fur without hesitating.

I felt a rumble deep in my chest and I leant into his exploring palms as he sought to feel as much of my wolfy head and shoulders as he could. I truly wanted Harry and I bemoaned yet again the fact that he wasn't my imprint.

He kissed me just behind the ear before pulling away.

"I'm gonna change." He said, before disappearing behind the same clump of bushes.

I sat on my haunches and waited. He appeared seconds later in his wolf form.

_So where to boss?_ He asked.

_Let's just run._ I said and we took off running.

For a long while we ran in silence. I enjoyed the feel of my wolf muscles and I just had to work them out. I was glad that Harry seemed to be having as much fun with this as I was.

After what seemed an hour we turned around and headed back to our clothes.

_I'll go change first_. I informed him.

_Right you are boss._ Harry replied, settling down on the spot he occupied.

_Won't be long_. I promised and went to hide behind the same clump of bushes.

I pulled the heat back down into my core and allowed the cool to rise. I felt my form shiver as I returned to normal and I pulled my clothes on quickly. I went back around the bushes and stopped abruptly. Harry was grinning at me in his human form, luckily he was wearing his cut offs.

"Well that could have been awkward." I murmured, feeling my cheeks redden with potential embarrassment.

"I thought it would save time." He said with a shrug.

"Sure." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"So what now boss?" Harry asked.

I shrugged.

"We go home and catch some sleep." I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to do anything else?" He asked, stepping close to me once more.

I felt my heart flutter as heat went racing around my body. Well to hell with it all, why couldn't we give in?

I placed my hands lightly on his shoulders with my forearms resting against his bare chest. His arms snaked around me and pulled me closer to him. I took a moment to catch my breath as I felt his lips against my forehead. Yes, we could do this. We were strong enough to survive the fallout.

I tilted my head up slowly and he shifted to bring his mouth closer to mine. Our breaths mingled as I brushed his nose lightly with my own before finally meeting his lips.

As soon as our lips touched I felt the rush of his longing in my mind. I felt his sense of triumph that we were finally giving in and I hadn't realised the full extent of his desire for me until that point.

It frightened me.

I pulled away quickly, this was wrong, his desire was too great. He wouldn't handle it if we did this and I imprinted before him. I had to be cruel at this moment to save him heartache later.

Harry groaned in defeat but I couldn't give in again.

"This is wrong." I said firmly. "We can't do this. Ever."

"Why?" He demanded.

"Ok Harry. I'm gonna be brutally honest. You like me way too much. Much more than is healthy for you. I think that it would be evil of me to give in now. It will be much better for you to wonder rather than have you know what you're missing when the inevitable happens." I said. "Because how much you want me I don't think you could handle it. So I think it would be better that we don't act on these feelings and we shouldn't be alone with each other for a while. Maybe it would be better if we don't see each other for a couple of days either."

"What?"

"It's for the best." I said quietly. "Find some excuse not to come up, keep the twins down there. Actually I have a load of work to do and a Biology assignment to fine-tune so I'll call down tomorrow and ask them not to come up because I have so much to do. You'll have to think of something for Thursday."

Harry looked away with his eyes closed and he was trying not to cry. It took all my strength not to embrace him to try and comfort him. But that would be counterproductive right now.

"Ok." He said finally. "Ok. I think that would be best."

"Yes."

"So I'll see you Friday?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe. I don't know. If the Twins are there." I conceded.

"Then I'll see you Friday." He said, and he brushed his fingers lightly against my arm before bolting away.

I felt deflated and I wrapped my arms around myself as I sank to the floor. I don't know how long I sat there trying to gather my wits about me, but finally it dawned on me that I should get some sleep tonight. I pulled myself to my feet and I ran back for the cottage. I didn't bother changing; I just threw myself under the covers and forced myself to go to sleep.

~*~

_Are you sure about this?_ Masen asked into my mind.

It was Wednesday evening and Masen and I were making our way around the Cullen House to the front door.

_Look, we have to do our homework together right? Well now I can do it at this house cause I've got a protector._ I pointed out.

Masen took a steadying breath that proved he was unconvinced.

I ignored him and knocked on the front door anyway, feeling silly doing this considering the fact that technically it was my house anyway. Within seconds the door was answered by a woman, she was tall by normal standards and had sleek shoulder-length brown hair. She looked as if she was in her forties when she was made vampire. She looked at us expectantly.

"We're here for Tobias." I declared. "You must be Sarrin." I added with my best grin. "His mother."

"And you are?" She prompted.

"Essie Black, his friend from school, and this is Masen." I said, indicating Masen who was doing his best to look nonchalant.

"You're Essie!" She gasped. "Please, come inside."

I walked in as if I owned the place, which technically speaking I do, and sat down on one of the cream sofas as Masen sat next to me looking awkward.

_Chilax!_ I sent to him_. We're gonna rule this._

_I wish I had your confidence._ He grouched.

"Good evening Miss Esther, Master Masen." Tobias said, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Haya." I said cheerfully, raising my hand to him.

Tobias glided down the stairs and stopped before us. He was dressed this evening in a beige polo shirt with a brown beyleaf logo on the left side of his chest. The brown was also incorporated onto the collar. He had on dark brown cords and beige socks with dark brown sections at the toes and heals. It surprised me that Tobias would ever go without shoes, but it was obvious he was going for casual while at home, despite the evidence of the past. Ok so it was the one and only time I'd disturbed him outside of school that he'd been just as dressed up so I didn't really have much of a comparison.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked.

"We've come to do our Bio project." I said with a grin.

"Have you indeed?" Tobias said, sounding unconvinced.

"Of course we have." I declared. "Why else would we be here?" As soon as I said it I wanted to bite my tongue as I evaluated how rude that sounded, but I hoped that one would coast under the radar.

"You would not wish to visit me for social merit?" Tobias asked, sounding rather sad.

Tobias had taken offence by my badly thought out words.

"Ok, we'll come to socialise tomorrow. But right now we need to get this project pinned down. You want an 'A' don't you?" I asked in the most reasonable tones I could muster once I'd managed to bury my guilt.

"Of course I do Miss Esther." Tobias answered solemnly.

"Then maybe we should work on this." I suggested as I tapped my laptop case.

"Where shall we begin?" Tobias asked, sitting down cross-legged on the floor near a coffee table.

"Well, maybe we should go over what we've got so far and take it from there." I said as I pulled my laptop from its case.

I opened it as I placed it on the coffee table that Tobias was sitting by and I switched it on. As it whirred to life I sat on the floor with my legs crossed. Tobias rose and went to get a white laptop from the desk along the one wall. In the centre of the lid was a big red, white and blue target symbol. It looked familiar but I couldn't quite work out where I'd seen it before. I knew it had some cultural reference so I thought it was strange that Tobias would have it on his laptop. In fact I thought he would have gone for something sleek, plain and black.

"Have I done something wrong?" Tobias asked, and I found that he'd been watching me.

"No." I said, shaking my head frantically. "I was just trying to figure out that symbol."

"Why?" He asked lightly.

"Because I'm sure it's some youth culture thing, and you don't really seem the sort to be into that type of thing." I said.

"And why not?" He demanded.

"Because you're so neat and tidy, I can't imagine you getting down with the masses or affiliating yourself with a particular group of people other than maybe bankers." I said, going for honesty.

"And your so wild and unruly, should you not be running around at all hours partaking in all manner of antisocial misdemeanours rather then doing your homework?" He inquired.

"Ok. Point taken. Book, cover and all that jazz. You're right, I shouldn't have prejudged you. It was wrong of me. Bad Essie." I said, slapping the back of my own hand.

"You could never be bad Essie." He said, and touched the back of my hand lightly.

I looked down at his hand, my mouth slightly agape, as I was unsure of what to make of this.

Masen cleared his throat loudly.

I looked to Masen as Tobias pulled his hand from mine quickly. Masen was frowning slightly, as if he was uncertain of how to react to what he just witnessed. As if there was anything to react to!

"So what's this project about then?" Masen asked.

"We have to give a talk on the co-evolution of predator and prey." I explained.

"Ok, well let's get cracking." He said, rubbing his hands together.

We worked on it for a good two hours, not that we had much research left to do, what Tobias and I found had been more than sufficient. Maybe a bit too much research had been done for a lot of time was spent arguing over what bits we could discard and what order we should put it in.

It was annoying but fun at the same time. I bickered with my friends all the time over silly things, but I was always confident in the knowledge that I always won. With Tobias it was different, and it was even more of a challenge when Masen decided to wade in, because after all Dr Chaney had said for him to join our talk and he wanted to make sure he got some say too.

Finally we had something we could agree on and after a run through, kind of a rehearsal I suppose, we had it at just the right timing. Finally the main part of the report was finished and I felt elated that it was out of the way. I felt a little exhausted after having such a late night on Tuesday and I was ready for bed but Masen had other ideas.

Masen had been a Grade A student in his human life and that need to achieve was clearly something that was hard to shake. He read through the outlines that Dr Chaney had given us and seemed delighted by what we read.

"We should make a slideshow to go with it." He declared.

"Now?" I asked.

"Well there's no time like the present. The computers here have always been the best so I can do a really good one. One that might get us an A+." He said excitedly. "As long as you don't mind of course." He directed at Tobias.

"Feel free to use them whenever you want." Tobias said graciously.

"Great!" Masen exclaimed with a smile and he went over to the computer in the corner to turn it on.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, uncertain of what I was supposed to do now.

"No, no." He replied distracted as he set up the computer. "I've got this covered. It's the least I can do since you two did all the research. At least I'll feel like I've contributed now."

"Oh." I sighed. "Ok." I was at a loss now.

"Would you care to watch some telly?" Tobias asked.

"What?" I asked, not quite with it.

"Well I take it that Masen is your ride home. I would offer you a lift to the border but somehow I have the feeling you would reject it. You seem to be at a loose end so shall we do what a lot of teenagers do when they have free time on their hands and fill our heads with mindless drivel?" He prompted with a smile.

I shrugged.

"Bring on the drivel." I declared, smiling back.

"Then if you would care to take a seat I shall go inform Marlin that it is safe to come out now. She always fears that I will drag her into my Biology homework because she is so adept at it. She trained as a nurse once you know."

I was going to point out that I already knew this, but the way he said it, he sounded like a boasting parent. It was clear he was very proud of this fact.

"She could have been a doctor, but back in those days it was a much more male orientated world. Men were doctors, women were nurses that's how it was. She helped out in the army hospitals of the Great War and she was a Matron in a charity hospital before we had to disappear."

"That sounds impressive." I said, feeling I should add something to the conversation.

"Indeed." Tobias conceded with a nod of his head. "Well I shall go and inform her that the coast is clear."

He was a blur up the stairs and moments later he was back with Marlin in tow.

"Hey Ess." She greeted me with a hug. "It's great to see you outside of school."

"It's good to see you too." I said.

"Come on." She said, leading me to the sofa.

We sat down and somehow I ended up in the middle between Marlin and Tobias. I threw up my mind shield because we were all in such close proximity to each other.

"Miss Esther, you are the guest, what would you like to watch?" Tobias asked as he switched the TV on with the remote.

"I have no idea what's on." I confessed.

"Then may I suggest something?" He asked.

"Go right ahead."

"Very well." He said, and grinned.

He pressed another button and the DVD player whirred to life. The screen went blue before the DVD loading screen came up. Then it cut in to some kind of punky title sequence with a song I was vaguely familiar with but it was being sung deliberately out of tune.

"Why do I recognise this song?" I asked.

"It's an old Cliff Richard hit." Marlin said. "Young Ones. Only he's not singing this version."

"This is the Young Ones." Tobias explained. "The program I told you of the other day."

"Oh. Yes." I said, as I finally recognised the spotty one wearing an army style beret and a blazer covered in badges.

I worked it out something like this. There was Rick, the middle-class anarchist who was always jumping onto some cause or other just to have something to protest about. He was a Sociology student and thought he was a great youth poet. He was always getting hurt in some way mainly as a result of Vivian, the punk with orange hair arranged into three spikes and metal stars somehow pinned into his forehead. He was a medical student. At certain points Vivian seemed to be in the employ of Mike, the short but suave one who didn't seem to do much. They all picked on Neil the tall skinny hippy with long hair who was always depressed and trying to kill himself. They were not very nice characters, but by god they were funny.

We watched two episodes before Tobias turned it off. I groaned in protest.

"Now, now Miss Esther you don't want an anarchic overload all in one night. You are more than welcome to come back another night to watch more." He said.

"Well I did promise to come over tomorrow." I conceded.

It had taken more or less an hour to watch the two episodes, I wondered if that was enough time for Masen to complete his wonderful masterpiece of a slideshow. When I glanced over at him he was still at the computer working studiously. Layla had drifted down at some point and now she was sitting next to him, watching him intently. I wondered how Masen could stand it, it would bug the hell out of me if someone was just sitting there staring at me while I worked.

"It doesn't look as if Masen has quite finished yet." Tobias observed. "Perhaps we should watch something else?"

"My choice." Marlin said suddenly, springing to her feet. "I have just the movie for you to watch." She said, flitting over to the concealed cabinet.

She pulled at the panel and the door swung open to reveal a vast collection of DVDs. She zeroed in almost without looking and pulled the film she wanted off the shelf. She spun around and closed the door in one graceful movement before positioning herself in front of the DVD player and changing the discs around.

"What film is it?" I asked.

"Die Päpstin." Marlin said, I think it was German.

"Do you think it wise Marlin?" Tobias asked. "As multitalented as Miss Esther happens to be I do not believe German is one of them."

"But this is one of the greatest movies ever." Marlin protested. "I really want Essie to see it. You'll love it." She promised me.

I was a little ticked off with Tobias' remark, ok he called me multitalented but he also assumed that I didn't know German. Well ok, I couldn't speak German but he didn't know that. Besides, you didn't have to know the language of the film to enjoy it, especially if you used a certain little tool.

"Does it have English subtitles?" I asked.

"Yes." Marlin answered.

"Then I can watch it. Put up the subtitles for me and I'll know what they're saying." I said with a shrug.

Marlin did a little victory dance before continuing with the set-up process.

"Are you sure?" Tobias asked.

"Hay Fang Boy, I maybe multitalented but the ability to read English is one of them." I said, paraphrasing him slightly.

"Then I hope you have the stamina to last until the end." He said ominously before settling back as Marlin took her seat once more on my left.

"You are going to love this." She said with a wide grin as Tobias went about changing the settings. "I knew the person."

"The actress?"

"No silly. Pope Joan." Marlin grinned, but she was being serious.

Tobias sighed but we both ignored him and settled down to watch the film as it came onto the screen.

It was a good film, it was a really good film, but somehow the task of trying to keep up with the subtitles and what the actors were doing was taking its toll on my already fatigued state. About an hour into the movie I started drifting. Three times I had to shake myself awake knowing I'd missed part of the film...

…_Next thing I knew I was standing in front of a door. I pushed it open and I found myself in a communal space formed between three apartment doors and an elevator. I_ _looked around me curiously as I stepped out. I heard the door start to swing shut behind me but something compelled me to stop it. I spotted a heavy looking fire extinguisher and I placed it between the door and the jamb to keep it open._

_With the knowledge that I could get back through that door if I needed to I made my way further into the little hall looking around with interest. It was very clean and very expensive, that was my impression._

_As I was wondering what was behind the doors I heard voices behind the door that was diagonally opposite the one I'd come through. I made my way to it cautiously and placed my ear against the varnished wood._

_I frowned slightly as I tried to make the voices out. They sounded familiar._

_I pushed the door open and strode in to what turned out to be a very expensively decorated apartment. It was huge and I could make out the skyline of Seattle through the plate-glass window. It was nighttime and all the lights in the apartment were on which made it seem strange that I could actually see out the windows._

_There was an enormous sofa, one of those type with a corner in it, and sitting on there were two people. I made my way around them to get a better look, and when I did my jaw hit the floor. It was Tobias and Harry; only it was how they would look if they could ever look about thirty._

"_Esther, finally, we've been waiting for you." Tobias said._

"_We thought you'd left us forever when you went through the door." Harry added._

"_What?" I asked, slightly dazed._

"_Esther, don't you remember?" Harry asked._

"_Don't call me Esther." I said on reflex._

_Both of them gasped._

"_What?" I demanded, my tone sharper now._

"_But you always have us call you Esther." Tobias stated._

"_You go off on one if we try to shorten it." Harry added._

"_No I don't. I hate anyone calling me Esther. Only Renesmee calls me that. And you when you're trying to be irksome." I directed at Tobias. "But you Harry, you've always called me Essie since we could just about talk."_

"_You've always insisted on Esther." Harry said as if I was hard of thinking._

"_I think I know what I like people to call me." I snapped, feeling angry now. "And what is with these clothes?" I demanded, looking down at myself as my discomfort registered._

_I was wearing a powder blue skirt suit with a silky cream top underneath the jacket. It looked more like underwear than overwear, although it was kind of pretty with the lace trim along the sculpted neckline. I was wearing tights and a pair of sensible shoes. _

_I kicked the shoes off in disgust and ripped off the strait jacket. Well that's what it felt like. _

"_I hate office clothing." I said through my teeth and I ran my hand through my hair only to discover it was pinned up. _

_I let out a frustrated growl as I ripped the pin from my hair and threw it to the ground. I shook my hair loose and messied it with my fingers for good measure._

_I felt shocked eyes on me and I looked up to find Harry and Tobias looking at me in astonishment. _

"_I hate to be penned in." I explained. "You know that."_

"_But you always like to be neat and tidy." Tobias remarked._

"_No. That's you Fang Boy." I said, glaring at him, but then I frowned as I took in his appearance._

_Other than looking like he was in his early thirties, which was a big difference from Tobias eternal youth, the most noticeable change was his hair. His dark curling hair was deliciously messy as it fell haphazardly around his pale face. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had a lightning strike running across the chest illuminating the words 'THE TERRIFYING' and he had on black skinny jeans which were all frayed on the bottom where they'd dragged on the floor. He wore no shoes or socks and he was wiggling his pale toes in the thick pile of the pale-gold carpet._

"_Fang Boy? Is that some kind of kinky pet name?" Harry asked, and we both ignored him._

_I continued my inspection of Tobias and I began to notice the differences that weren't so apparent at first. He was pale yes, but it was just human pale. A paleness a person could achieve if they decided to stay out of the sun for a couple of years to cultivate the perfect Goth complexion. This analysis was strengthened be the dark clothing and the fact that he was…_

"_Are you wearing eyeliner?" I gasped._

"_You've seen me wear it before." He said, swiping his hand under his eyes self-consciously. _

_Ss he did so I noticed he was also wearing black nail varnish but before I could question him on this he added. "I just came back from a record signing." _

"_Record signing?" I asked._

"_With the Terrifying?" He asked, looking at me gone off._

"_The who?" I demanded._

"_If only I were that good." Tobias said and grinned._

_I frowned._

"_I told you I was signing with my band and you asked 'the who?' as in 'The Who', you know the band." He replied, his sentence withering at the end under my glare._

"_I know who the Who are." I stated. "What was that other band?"_

"_The Terrifying. Come on Esther you're not gonna pretend you don't know who they are." Tobias snorted._

_I looked at him blankly._

"_It's my band. We've been together since High School. You were the one who suggested we should try going professional even though you hate rock music." He said in the peeved tones of someone who was fed up of having to explain something to an exceptionally dim-witted person._

"_Hah. Well you're wrong there. I love rock music." I declared._

"_Since when?" Harry demanded._

"_Since always. God Harry, your mother has that video of us in diapers as we're dancing along to My Chemical Romance!" I declared, too angry to worry about embarrassing myself in front of Tobias with this information._

"_Diapers?" Tobias snorted. "God Harry, how old were you when you were potty trained?"_

"_Huh?" I didn't quite get what Tobias was implying._

"_Esther, I don't know what's going on here but Harry should have been out of diapers before you were born." Tobias said in way that made me think he was waiting any moment for me to tell him that I was joking. That I was playing some kind of game with them._

_But I wasn't and this was getting really annoying._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Because he's four years older than you. Like I am." Now Tobias was starting to sound annoyed._

"_No. In fact I'm three months older than him. But you, you're not four years older than me." I said._

"_I'm not?" He said mildly amused, and his grin seemed to convey a 'this should be good' vibe. _

"_No. It's more like four hundred." I stated. "Or as far as I can tell."_

"_Have you hit your head or something? You do know that Toby Terror is only a stage persona?"_

"_Toby Terror?" I asked and I burst out laughing._

"_What's so funny?" He demanded._

"_You actually perform under the name of…Toby Terror?" It was just so lame._

"_What's wrong with that?" He demanded defensively._

"_Nothing Fang Boy. Nothing at all." I chortled._

_He glared at me and the final difference clicked into place, maybe because I'd avoided looking at them for the past week._

"_Your eyes!" I gasped._

"_What about them?" _

"_They're hazel." I pointed out._

"_So now my eye colour is wrong?" He asked exasperated._

"_They should be gold." I said simply._

"_Gold eyes?" Tobias asked and he and Harry burst out laughing._

"_Yeah gold eyes." I snapped. "Like this!" I declared and I allowed the coolness to take over my body. "My Tobias has gold eyes because his a veggie vamp."_

_They both stopped laughing and gasped, "How did you do that?" Harry demanded._

"_Don't look so shocked Harry, you've seen me do this before." I said, feeling a little annoyed. "Or at least my Harry has. You should be glad I don't turn into a wolf on you both."_

"_Vamp? Wolf? I remember this." Tobias gasped. "You told me about that dream you had, where I was a vampire and Harry was a werewolf and you were an uncertainty. The child of a werewolf and a half vampire." _

"_Yeah. Maybe, but that's not the dream, this is the dream. What I told you about must have been dream me remembering my real life." I frowned, then grinned. "Now I get it, this is where I was when I was catatonic."_

"_When were you…" Harry began, but I held my hand up to cut him off._

"_When I was catatonic this was the dream I was trapped in." I looked at them both. "Well it was nice seeing you guys but I really must be going. I don't wanna get trapped in yuppie mediocrity with you." I rose to my feet but Harry took hold of my hand. _

"_Please stay." He said._

"_I'd love to Harry, I really would but I do have a life you know. A real one, not something made up inside my own head." I explained as they both looked at me sadly. _

_I looked at them both while I thought._

"_Hey, maybe I could leave a dream me here and then I can seal this off forever." I conceded speaking more to myself than these figments of my own imagining._

_I closed my eyes to concentrate and suddenly I could feel her wanting to take shape. So I allowed her to as I opened my eyes. I looked at the copy of me as she blinked back a slight frown on her face. It was me, definitely, only I looked a little older and there were fading lines on my face as if someone had scratched me not so long ago. She was dressed in a neat pants suit and her hair was pinned up._

"_Who are you?" She demanded. _

"_I'm the real you." I answered. "The you that lives out there in the real world. You're an imaginary me I created when I didn't want to live there. But apparently my dream was so good that it still exists somewhere in my subconscious so I need to satisfy it somehow, so I thought I should leave a bit of me here. The grown up me I'll never be."_

"_You will never be grown up?" She asked, sounding concerned._

"_Neither my vamp genes nor my wolf genes would allow that. I'm gonna look this way for ever." I said, pointing at my face. "At least as far as I know."_

"_And you think this is the dream world?" She asked, sounding amused._

"_I don't think. I know." I said simply. "Now if you'll excuse me I think I should go wake up."_

_I bade them goodbye before crossing back across the hall to the propped open door. I pushed it open further and the light spilled out around me…_

…I awoke, my eyelids feeling heavy as I pried them open. There was something cold pressed against my cheek and the top of my right shoulder. I tried to blink away the sleep that seemed to hold me prisoner this morning as I stared at the big flat screen TV trying to work out what it was.

I sat up slowly as confusion still wrapped its sinewy tendrils around my mind as I rubbed my head trying to gain some understanding of my surroundings.

"Finally. I thought we would be late for school." Tobias said in an amused voice.

I gasped, and allowed my eyes to flicker to him without actually meeting his eyes. Then I was up off the sofa in a flash as if something had shocked me. My hands were pushing my tangled hair back out of my face as I tried to get my brain to work.

"What?" I asked.

"You fell asleep and would not be moved." Tobias said quietly. "So we thought it best to leave you there, despite the fact you had me prisoner." He added, still sounding amused.

"What?" Apparently I had trouble accessing my vocabulary this morning.

"We're late for school Miss Esther, so I suggest you go change and I'll meet you by the new bridge. Does that sound achievable?" Tobias said in firm but gentle tones.

I nodded my head, still not quite with it. I began to move toward the back door.

"Oh, and Miss Esther?" Tobias called behind me.

I stopped, and turned to him questioningly.

"Would you be so kind as to ride your bike to school today?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure." I agreed with a shrug not understanding the significance, besides if Masen had already gone I didn't have much of a choice anyway.

"Thank you." He said with a solemn bow of his head. "Now, without further ado…"

"I should go get changed." I cut him off.

I turned and exited into the back yard. I ghosted the lawn and jumped the river, making my way quickly to the cottage. I changed into jeans and a t-shirt and pulled on my riding boots. I grabbed my safety gear before packing my bag quickly; I had no idea what I was throwing in there.

I zipped up my jacket as I exited the cottage and quickly threw my bag into the box on my bike. I pulled my helmet on and freewheeled the bike down to the junction, well there was no point wasting fuel. I reached the point where my drive met the main drive and lent my bike against the post before I stood waiting for Tobias. I removed my helmet and tucked it under my arm as I leant against a tree trunk waiting.

Suddenly I could hear the putt-putt of a small engine coming closer. The turning was just before the bend so I didn't have a clear view up the lane. It was only as Tobias came around the corner that I felt my knees grow weak at the vision of such beauty. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open in awe as he stopped in front of me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Why thank you Miss Esther." Tobias replied.

"Not you." I snapped. "I love you little Vespa GS." I said, holding my hand out tentatively.

"You can touch her, she won't bite." Tobias teased.

"Oh." I gasped as I let my fingers brush lightly over the silver finish of the bodywork, circling around the many headlights, running along the numerous mirrors, and the chrome of the bumper and wheel arch. There was another red, white and blue target stuck to the side, just visible beneath the hem of Tobias' green parka.

Now I knew what that target represented and I felt my thoughts begin to untangle as I put everything together. The parka, the scooter and the neatness suddenly clicked into place. Now I finally got it. All that was missing was the pill popping, and since he was a vampire that was the only part of the life-style he couldn't achieve.

"You're a Mod." I said, my voice a mixture of accusation and admiration.

"You would be right in that assumption." Tobias said with a smile.

"How long?" I asked, intrigued.

"I was one of the originals." He said proudly.

"Since 1964?" I gasped

"Earlier than that." He said, sounding slightly annoyed at my remark.

"Wow. That's some dedication." I conceded, trying to wrap my mind around it.

"They had a style I admired and so I kept to it." He said in a faraway voice, sounding as if he was back in 1960s London.

"Did you ever have run-ins with Rockers?" I asked in awe.

"The odd scuffle, but they soon learned to avoid me." He said simply, and I felt a chill run down my spine.

"So, did you ever go to Brighton or Margate?"

"Not during the riots, even if it was a Mod rite-of-passage. Can you imagine vampire me in the midst of all that. There would have been no winners that day had I attended." He said gravely.

"Indeed." I said as I imagined the damage he would have caused without moving a muscle. Punching a vampire was like punching a block of granite.

"So will you accompany me to school Miss Esther?" He asked in formal tones.

"Do you think you'll be able to keep up with me on that hairdryer?" I asked, and I winked to show I was joking.

"Someone's been watching her Quadrophenia." He said with admiration.

"Of course. The Who rock." I said with a shrug.

Then I replaced my helmet and climbed on my bike.

"Come on then Fang Boy, why don't you show me what your baby can do." I challenged.

"Oh I intend to Miss Esther." He said, and started moving again.

I started my bike and began to follow him. I was impressed at the speed he reached on that old Vespa, he'd looked after it well. I always found the ability to look after a vehicle an admirable quality in a person so Tobias went up in my estimation of him.

As we buzzed along the road I had the Who's 'My Generation' going through my head. I couldn't help but sing out loud, despite the fact that my voice was lost on the wind. Ok, so I know by rights, being on a bike and all, I should be singing some Rocker doo-up song, but the sight of that little Vespa in front of me just filled my head full of the Who.

We caused a bit of a stir as we pulled into the parking lot. I think everyone turned to watch us as we parked up and dismounted. I did the usual to secure my bike as Tobias locked up his Vespa, he also put some kind of clamp on the back wheel. Well it was an old model and with little effort you could start it with a good kick.

"Well Miss Esther, shall we show them that the Mods and Rockers are finally united?" He asked, holding out his hand for me.

I looked at it cautiously, I didn't want to read his mind and I hadn't had chance to evaluate my shield yet this morning. I had to think this through carefully so I wouldn't offend him.

"I think the fact we rode in together is enough proof of that." I said. "Besides if we go hand-in-hand people will think we're an item and I've already been linked with a few boys, they'll start calling me a slut."

"Then I will not further these rumours." He with a slight bow of his head.

"Thanks." I said and then we made our way toward the school.

"So what's with the costumes, you auditioning for the local Am-Dram production of Tommy?" Olivia asked snidely as we neared her and her friends sniggered.

"No Olivia dear, I have decided to allow my true self out for once." Tobias said with a slight smile. "And it is Quadrophenia you are thinking of. It does not do you justice when putting someone down to get your facts wrong. Just a little tip for the future." He added before he kissed two of his fingers and placed them against her cheek quickly. "Cao bambino." He declared with quick wiggle of his fingers before walking away.

"We are the Mods." He called back before disappearing into the crowd.

Olivia was looking after him in utter shock. I was grinning, I couldn't help it, I was glad I was here to witness that.

"What did he call me? Something about Bambi." She asked me.

"Bambino." I corrected. "He called you baby. But I think he meant it more like 'later babe' rather than implying you were an infant." I explained.

"Ok." She said, thinking it over. "He did diss me though?"

"He sure did." I said as if I were proud of him for doing so.

"Why?"

I shrugged.

"Mod, it's not a look, it's a way of life." I said simply. "They tend to get tetchy when you mess with their subculture."

"What's a Mod?" She asked.

"Something you'll never be." I sang and turned away.

"So what? Are you dating him now?" She demanded.

So this was her great comeback? I stopped and turned to her.

"Olivia, a serious question here. Why are you so interested in my love life?" I demanded.

"I'm not." She said defensively.

"Then why does it matter to you who I'm dating? Why are you so interested?" I asked intensely as I moved closer to her.

"I'm not." She repeated, running her hand through her hair nervously.

"Because, you know, I'm a free agent. I'm not with anyone right now. If that's what you want to know." And I smiled a little flirtatiously at her.

I heard her heartbeat quicken but her face pulled into one of disgust.

"Oh my god! You're a lesbian!" She gasped.

I snorted and pulled away from her.

"In your dreams sweetheart." I retorted and walked away laughing.

"What's so funny?" Masen asked me as I approached him, he'd been leaning against the wall of the English building.

"I think Olivia fancies me." I chortled.

"What? Bicycle Johnson?" He asked, looking at me incredulously.

"So you heard them rumours?" I asked. "How? You've only been here three days."

"It's a small school and I can read the minds of all the males here. They've all had some form of dalliance with Olivia."

"She'll be after you next." I said.

"Unless she's moving on to the girls." Masen replied.

I shrugged, it didn't really bother me, but I wondered if it bothered Olivia. Maybe she couldn't face the truth, that's why she took all those boys to her bed. Or maybe I was her girl crush, I'd heard every girl has a girl crush, but it's usually for movie stars and such. But then again I was hot in that tall Amazonian warrior type of way so why shouldn't I be somebody's crush?

I snorted, man I was staring to get big headed!

_Yeah, you won't be able to fit through the doors soon_. Masen remarked into my head.

_So I guess my shield isn't quite up yet today._ I said, ignoring his remark.

_No. Do you want to build it now?_

_I'll try_. I said, and began to build it around me.

"That's better." Masen whispered aloud.

I nodded as we stepped into English.

The day went by quite uneventful apart from when we were in Trig. Mr Tucker was off sick and the young student teacher Miss Quick had been left to look after us. Mr Tucker had suggested work for us, but Miss Quick wasn't quite up to the task to keep a class in order just yet so she just let us get on with whatever we wanted.

We pulled two of the back desks together so that Will, Marlin and I could sit together to talk. We didn't ask Gob Jefferson if it was ok, even though he was sitting next to Marlin. But he didn't protest either, he just joined in with our chatter as his eyes brimmed with questions. Although I had no idea which of us he was most curious about.

We somehow got on to the subject of dreams. I don't know how but I had to invent like crazy because my dreams weren't exactly suitable for human ears. I was surprised with the 'dream' Marlin recounted about how she was being chased by a rabid dog. Gob told us about a dream he had where he had to keep carrying chocolate up a mountain to feed the piplin or the geebees would eat him.

But it was when Will spoke that I got a shock.

"I d-don't dream m-much. B-but last n-night I had this d-dream. Essie w-was in it. She w-was in Seattle t-talking to Tobias and Harry. You know the one you f-fancy." He diverted to me at the end.

I felt my cheeks burn because he'd pointed out this fact, but what I was most concerned about was what he'd dreamed. Had he really dreamed what I had dreamed? But I hadn't told anyone about it so there was no way he was making it up.

"What was I talking to them about?" I asked, trying to sound mildly interested but my voice sounded too brittle to quite pull it off.

"I d-don't know. It w-was in another language. I th-think it was G-German." Will conceded.

"Wait a minuet." Gob gasped. "Is Harry an Indian dude and Tobias the creepy new kid?"

"That 'creepy new kid' happens to be my brother." Marlin snapped indignantly.

"Sorry. That's just what everyone calls him." Gob said in apologetic tones.

"Not everyone." I said pointedly and he looked at the three of us and blushed, knowing he'd said the wrong thing to the wrong people.

"Anyway, I was just gonna say I had the same dream last night." He murmured.

"What?" I demanded, suddenly feeling enraged.

Gob, shocked by my outburst looked up into my eyes and I suddenly had a hold of his mind, not that I meant to. It was like instinct or something and I continued to hold him in my gaze.

"_You had no such dream._" I said flatly, saying it with my mind as well. "_You're making it up._"

I wanted him to say that this was the case, that he was trying to wind us up, but I could see in his mind that he was doing no such thing. He had had the same dream as Will last night. The same dream as me!

Gob's face went blank for a moment, then he blinked. When he opened his eyes a grin spread across his face and he snorted.

"Yeah. You're right." He said. "I didn't have that dream. I was just trying to freak you all out."

"That wasn't very funny." Marlin chastised while I remained speechless.

…_Oh my god! Oh my god! I think I just changed his memory! Did I just change his memory? I couldn't have changed his memory! I must have just read him wrong! I read him wrong. I read him wrong the first time. He was mucking us about_...

"Earth to Essie." Marlin sang and her hand flashed in front of my eyes.

I blinked and looked at her.

"You zoned out for a moment." She said.

"Sorry. I slept awkward last night and I guess I didn't get the rest I needed." I said, and gave her a wink.

She giggled.

"Maybe you need a new pillow." She said.

"Yeah. Cause my pillow last night, well it kind of felt like stone." I said as I grinned.

"They s-seemed soft enough to m-me." Will said almost silently.

It was so silent that Gob didn't hear him and couldn't understand why both Marlin and I snapped our heads around to look at him. I don't know why, but I thought that the fact Will had spent the night in my bed wouldn't have a good time in the rumour mill. They wouldn't take into account the fact that it was when his mother had been discovered and he'd cried himself to sleep. I looked at him distraught and Marlin, well I couldn't decipher what her expression was. Was it betrayal? Disappointment? Anger?

Will wilted under our glares and I felt bad.

"Sorry. You caught me by surprise." I said, tapping him lightly on his arm.

Will nodded.

"Would you care to explain?" Marlin asked in a cold voice.

I frowned for a moment and I cast curious eyes over her. Was she jealous?

"I'll tell you later." I whispered. "Away from prying ears."

She frowned in suspicion.

"It's not what you think."

Her face softened slightly.

"I'll give you a chance to explain." She said just as quietly, but she was looking at Will with a hurt look.

Needless to say I didn't have time to talk to Marlin again during the school day and she was being distant with me. Not her normal chatty self at all. I knew I had to rectify this soon. Tobias noticed this at lunch and questioned me about it on our way to History, but the only answer I could give was that it was a misunderstanding. Which it was!

Tobias remained in thoughtful silence for the rest of the day. We walked back to the bike and the scooter and Tobias sighed as we neared them. Someone had peeled off the target and scratched up his paintwork.

"Do you think I should let this lie, or declare war on Olivia?" He asked.

"It's not worth it." I said simply.

He sighed again, running gentle fingers over the stricken Vespa as if he were inspecting the mortal wounds of a living being.

"Eighty years." He said mournfully. "Eighty years I've had her and I bring her to school for one day…" He broke off.

"It's not all bad." I said and I made sure my shield was extra strong before I gave him a one-arm hug. "I happen to know a mechanic's daughter who knows a little about paintwork and is willing to work for free. If you supply the equipment."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Do I know her?" He asked with a smile.

I let him go and shrugged. "You may do." I said. "So shall we say about seven? I've got some homework to do first."

"That sounds good to me." He said. "It will give me time to get the paint and such from town. Although I have no idea what I'm to do about the chrome."

"If you order the new parts I can fit them." I said. "I've done some of it at my father's garage."

Tobias nodded, still feeling sad.

"What happened to Betsy?" Marlin gasped.

"Somebody killed her!" Layla added melodramatically.

"No. Merely wounded." Tobias said lightly. "But I have a highly skilled medic at hand."

"How are you going to get her home?" Marlin asked.

"I think I can endure the agony of riding something that is less than perfect." Tobias said a little testily and I wondered if Marlin ever teased him about his neatness.

"I was pointing out the fact that someone slashed the tires." Marlin said pointedly.

Tobias looked down at the wheels and gasped in despair.

"Is something wrong?" Olivia said behind us.

I turned around and growled at her. It was the smirk on her face that really tipped me over the edge and I felt the heat rise within me. I could feel the wolf inside just begging me to let her out. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to tare Olivia Johnson limb from limb.

I'd always been protective of Harry and the Twins and now this protectiveness seemed to extend to the Hannigans as well. Nobody messed with my friends and got away with it.

"You're just a bitch." I snarled. "No, you're a psychotic bitch! Who does stuff like this? Are you hoping to entering the Bunny Boiler Leagues?"

"It wasn't me." She said snidely.

I let out another growl, this one deep and threatening. I was close to fursploding now, I had to hold it together. Not here! Not like this!

"What's the matter? Did I upset your wittle boyfwiend?" She asked in mocking cooing tones.

This got a laugh from the crowd that was gathering. I felt a cautious hand on my arm but I didn't care about the audience. I was too angry with that cow, I just wanted to, grr, I couldn't do that. It was against my nature.

"He's not my boyfriend." I growled.

"Oh that's right, you bat for the other side. I guess your trying to impress your little girlfriend." She said looking pleased with herself.

"I have no girlfriend. I have no boyfriend. Unlike some people I don't need a few cheap thrills to feel alive." I hissed.

The crowd 'wooed' my comment.

"What?" She asked.

"You don't like me because I don't have to whore myself around to feel wanted. Or because I don't have to intimidate my friends to keep them. You're just a pathetic little girl who likes to throw tantrums when she can't get her own way. I feel sorry for Mike for having such a slut for a girlfriend. No wonder he was coming on to me that day in the forest." It was a low blow, everyone knew it and they all gasped, shocked I'd said the words.

Actually this verbal attack was good. It seemed to satisfy both the vampire and the wolf and they settled back to watch the slanging match.

"I'm not a slut." She said, defensively.

"You so are. You give yourself to boys because you think it gives you power over them, but it doesn't. It gives them power over you, whenever they need a booty call. Hey." I said, addressing the crowd. "How many of you have taken a ride on Bicycle Johnson?" I asked.

There was nervous coughing and nearly half of the boys looked down at their feet as they shuffled them nervously. There were a good few people who were dying to laugh, you could tell by the suppressed giggling, but they knew better than to laugh at Olivia. She was still the Queen Bee. But there was enough suppressed sniggering to prove she had lost the crowd even if they weren't as willing to show it.

"You little bitch!" She screamed, sounding like some deranged banshee and she cleared the distance between us, dragging her manicured talons in searing lines down my left cheek.

I hissed and pushed her off me. I could feel the pressure building in me. She hurt me! She actually physically hurt me! She couldn't be allowed to get away with that. Witnesses or not I was gonna tare her apart right here in the parking lot.

I glared down at her as she struggled to sit up. My push had landed her on the floor and there was a gash in her elbow and her cheek was grazed. I was only minutely aware of the cessation of breath behind me.

I was focused on my attacker. The one who would soon be my prey. The wolf wanted it. The vampire wanted it. The human wanted it. It was just a question of who got to do it. Maybe the human first, start her off at the lowest setting.

I growled and lunged…

**

* * *

**

I know I'm a meanie, but I couldn't resist that cliffhanger. This chapter did go on for ten more pages but since it doesn't look like it will be rounding off anytime soon I thought I'd split it and this seemed like the perfect spot.

**I would love to hear what you think of the story so far so please review. Or if you have any questions please feel free to PM me. **

**Also there is a link on my profile page to a Mod website if you want to check out the scooters and such. **

**Quadrophenia and Tommy are brilliant and are on my list of 'films everyone should see at least once in their lives'. The Who Rock!**

'**Die Päpstin'**** is a German movie about a woman who entered the church as a man and rose all the way to become Pope and no one realised she was a woman until she died. It comes highly recommended by my helpful friend Minschen (Thank you my dear :D)**

**Thanks again for reading**

**Gemma x **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Ok, so this is a bit of a two-parter. I wanted to finish off this week in story time so that I could skip ahead to the big revelation that's coming in chapter 32. This picks up where chapter 29 left off with Essie about to tear Olivia to shreds. I don't know what happened, I think the characters took over in this chapter and it ended up being so long that I split it somewhere about the middle to give you a bit of a break.**

**Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you get on with the story.**

* * *

I growled and lunged, but something cannoned into my side with a shout of, "ESTHER NO!"

I growled and struggled beneath that cold body. He allowed me enough movement to turn around, but not enough for me to get up. I growled at him again, glaring into his golden eyes.

_GET A GRIP!_ Masen said pointedly into my head.

I shook my head; I wanted to rip the bitch apart. She'd hurt me and I wanted to repay her in kind.

_She's bleeding; I think you've hurt her enough._

I shook my head.

"Esther, she's not worth it." Masen said aloud.

"She hurt me." I murmured.

"And you hurt her back. Just let it go kid, don't be like her."

I sighed in defeat and nodded my head.

"Good girl." He whispered, and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

Then he spun around and glared at Olivia, stopping her dead in the act of getting to her feet.

"If you even _think_ about touching my niece again you'll be sorry." He said coldly.

"You wouldn't hurt me." Olivia said with a snort.

"No. But I'll tell daddy exactly what his little princess gets up to of a Saturday night. What do you think he'd find the most disappointing?" Masen asked in a steady voice that made it clear he wasn't joking.

Olivia looked scared.

"Go." Masen commanded, and Olivia got quickly to her feet.

She pushed through the crowd; her most loyal supporters following close behind her. Some of the crowd dispersed but a few remained behind. I was surprised to see that Hannah, Collin and Liz were among these.

Masen rose to his feet and helped me up.

"Wow." Hannah gasped. "Are you ok?"

"I'll live." I said, pulling my sleeve over my hand and dabbing it at my stinging cheek. I had smelt my own blood so I knew I was bleeding.

"But you floored her. You pushed her and she fell!" Hannah continued as if I hadn't been there.

"That's what you get if you mess with a Res' kid." I said with a shrug.

Marlin stood before me and held my chin, turning my head to the side while she inspected my cheek. She hummed slightly then turned to the remaining audience.

"Well don't just stand there." She snapped at them. "One of you must have a first aid kit."

"I do." Kitty James said brightly, and reached into her backpack.

She pulled out a little green box and handed it to Marlin who went through it muttering to herself as she did so. She found what she needed and indicated for Liz to come stand next to her.

"Hold your hands out." Marlin said simply, and Liz obeyed.

Marlin placed what she needed on Liz open palms and began doing whatever it was to my face muttering things like 'disinfect the wound' and 'have to be quick.' I was starting to worry that it was a lot deeper than I thought. Maybe she wanted to make it quick to stem the bleeding until it could be stitched or whatever. But that was silly. It wasn't a deep scratch, I could already feel the wound knitting back together and suddenly I understood her sense of urgency.

Marlin shoved all the empty wrappers into her pocket before handing the box back to Kitty.

"Thank you." She said. "It's always good to be prepared." Marlin said impressed.

"Once a Girl Guide always a Girl Guide." Kitty said with a shrug as she stuffed the green box back in her backpack.

Marlin nodded with a smile. Then her face became serious.

"I think the fun is over now." She said. "Don't you all have homes to go to?"

They looked shocked at her bluntness but quickly dispersed without voicing their objections.

We turned back to the scooter where Tobias and Layla were stood looking slightly dazed.

"I think you can breathe now guys. The big bad bleeding witch has gone." I said lightly.

Tobias blinked and looked around at the three of us but Layla still remained unfocused.

"That was a close one." Tobias said. "I thought you would truly tear her apart for a moment there."

"So did I, Fang Boy. So did I." I murmured, feeling ashamed that I'd allowed that desire to grow so strong.

If Masen hadn't of been there…well let's just say I'd have men after me with big guns and once they caught up with me I'd spend the rest of my days in a lab. I had very nearly given us all away because some slapper had scrammed me. That was unforgivable.

_Not unforgivable. Just be more careful in future._

_Yes Uncle Masen. _

"So we're back to square one." Marlin said. "How are you going to get Betsy home?"

"Did you come in the Land Rover?" I asked.

"Yes." Marlin answered.

"Then can't we just put her in the back?" I asked.

"I suppose." Marlin replied with a shrug.

"I'll have to run home. There will not be enough room for all three of us and Betsy." Tobias said quietly.

I bit my lip for a moment as I considered.

"I could give you a lift on the back of my bike." I said. "I mean you've got a helmet so…"

"You would allow me a ride on your pride and joy?" He asked.

"Of course." I said with a slight smile.

"Or I could give him a lift." Masen jumped in.

"Nah." I said, shaking my head. "I wanna show Fang Boy here what he's been missing out on running about on that hairdryer of his. Besides, this way you get to give Layla a lift home." I said, feeling my devious smile touch my lips.

Marlin frowned a moment then grinned.

"Oh of course." She said. "It would be better if you could give Layla a lift. It will give me more room for the scooter."

Masen looked uncertain.

"Would you like to ride with Masen?" Marlin asked the still mesmerised Layla.

Layla gasped and shook her head as if trying to clear it.

"Ride with Masen?" She whispered. "Yes. I would very much like that." She responded and she smiled.

"Then that's settled." I said. "I'll give Tobias a lift. You give Layla a lift. And Marlin, you can give Betsy a lift."

Marlin grinned widely.

"Prepare the patient for transportation doctor, while I bring the Land Rover around." She commanded.

"Yes Matron." I said with a salute.

Masen rolled his eyes as Marlin saluted back and made her way across the nearly deserted lot to the Land Rover.

"Well 'doctor' I'll see you later." Masen said. "Come on." He said in warmer tones as he held his hand out to Layla. "Don't worry. It will all be alright." He added when she didn't respond.

Layla gasped and looked at him in astonishment. Then she bit her lip and frowned; she looked as if she was listening to something behind her. Something she didn't like the sound of. Then she looked to Masen once more with curiosity, as if it were the first time she was looking at him and had never seen a vampire before. She glanced down at his outstretched hand and then glanced about herself quickly before reaching out a shaking hand. She brushed her fingers lightly across the palm of his hand before she pulled her hand back quickly with a gasp.

Masen was frowning at her, but not in annoyance at her strange behaviour. He was frowning at her as if he was experiencing déjà vu or something. Layla's lips moved as if she was counting under her breath and then she threw her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest.

"I trust you." She whispered.

"That's great." Masen said, tapping her back uncertainly. "Do you want to come to the car with me now?"

"You will take me away from this place?" She asked, looking up at him in hope.

"Of course I will." He said, manoeuvring out of her arms, but then he placed his arm around her shoulder and began walking to his car. "This place is a bit of a hellhole ain't it?" He added lightly.

Layla nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I've never seen Layla take to a man like that before." Tobias said in shock.

"You haven't?" I asked.

"She has only now began to trust me and she has been with us for ten years." He remarked.

"So she doesn't trust men?" I asked.

"Not after what her last coven did to her." He said darkly.

"The ones who broke her mind?" I prompted.

"The very same." Tobias said in tones that made it clear he would say no more on the subject.

I didn't think it was wise to push the matter, besides Marlin was already halfway across the lot with the Land Rover and Tobias and I set about preparing the poor stricken Vespa for transportation. It took a bit of manhandling to get the scooter in the back of the Land Rover. Not because it was heavy, especially since we were two vampires and an uncertainty, but because it was hard to slot it into the space.

"I can fix a lot of things, but not glass." I said, as one of the mirrors cracked.

"I can replace anything that gets damaged. Let's just get my baby home." Tobias replied, and he sounded distraught.

"Ok." I said, and shoved hard.

The Vespa slid into the space, but not without suffering a bit more damage. I shut the door and gave Tobias a consoling pat on the shoulder. He really loved his Betsy and it was a shame that bitch had hurt her. Betsy deserved preferential treatment ASAP.

"Wait." I said to Marlin as she went to round the Land Rover. "Take all the junk I don't need from my boxes. Me and Fang Boy can go get the stuff we'll need to fix poor Betsy on our way back."

"Ok." Marlin said as I went to unlock my boxes.

"Are you sure of this?" Tobias asked as I put my safety gear to one side. "I thought you had work to do."

"It can keep 'til tomorrow." I said with a shrug before I gathered everything else up and dumped it in the Land Rover. "Tell Masen." I said to Marlin. "Tell Masen not to worry, but Betsy is important and I won't be too long."

"Ok." Marlin said looking worried. "I hope he isn't one of these shoots the messenger type people."

"Nah. Masen's cool. But if he gives you any trouble tell him I said I'll totally kick his ass when I get back." I said firmly.

"Ass kicking. Check." Marlin said with a nod of her head. "I will see you at the house."

I nodded my head.

Marlin waved us goodbye before she got into the Land Rover. We watched her drive away in silence. Then I socked Tobias on the arm playfully.

"Come on then Fang Boy." I said. "Let's go shopping."

Tobias nodded, still looking after his beloved Betsy. God, if he paid that much devotion to a girl she'd be one lucky lady. Or possibly one miffed off lady. I suppose it depended how tedious over-protection could become.

I took his moment of mourning to get into my safety gear. I pulled the unneeded patch from my face before pulling my helmet on. Once adequately guarded, I climbed on my bike and kicked away the stand.

"You coming then Fang Boy?" I asked as I supported the weight of the bike easily.

He looked toward me and nodded his head once before pulling his helmet over his now messy curling hair. I hadn't realized he'd been so anguished over Betsy, but I didn't have the heart to tease him as he scrambled on quickly behind me. I felt him lift his arms to my sides, but then he stopped.

"Um."

"If you don't hold on you're gonna fall off." I said simply.

"Of course." He murmured and then he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Have you been on a bike before Mod man?" I asked.

"Not since World War Two." He said, his voice vibrating through my back where he held me.

"That long huh? Well, hold on to your scalp cause I'm about to blow your mind." I declared.

"Is that a promise Wolf Girl?" He said with a chuckle.

"You keep that mind out of the gutter Fang Boy." I said severely before I kicked down on the starter.

"Only if you do." He countered, as we began to move forward.

I laughed as we sped out of the parking lot.

The shop I had in mind was quite a way aways, so once we were out on open highway I opened her up and we coasted along at speeds that weren't strictly speaking legal. But I could handle my bike and I kept my mind open for any speed cops, although they tended to occupy the same places anyway.

We'd travelled about ten miles when I was aware of a sort of mumbling, a rhythmic mumbling, and it was familiar. I recognised it, Tobias was singing and I just couldn't help but join in as he sung Steppenwolf's 'Born to be Wild.'

As we reached the end I sung with a gusto at the top of my voice until my throat stung,

BORN TO BE WIIIILLLLD!

BORN TO BE WIIIILLLLD!

I let out a howl as I gunned the engine and Tobias laughed melodiously behind me.

"You having fun back there?" I called.

"The best I've had in my too long life." He called back.

I chuckled. "So what's next on radio Hannigan?" I asked. "Something Mod?"

"Yeah!" He called back, and it surprised me that he had used anything other than perfect English. "Girl, you really got me goin'…

"You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'" I sang, joining in.

And we sang the Kinks' 'You Really Got Me' until I made the mistake I always did;

The only time I feel alright is by your side

Girl I want to be with you all of the time.

I felt Tobias squeeze me slightly as he chuckled.

"You've got your Kinks' songs mixed up my dear." He said.

"Oh. Sorry!" I said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"They are similar, so no bad." He called and his arms tightened once more before they relaxed. "I'm just glad you know the words. Not many people your age would."

"I like good music regardless of era of genre."

"Are you an eclectic genre spanner like me?" He asked.

"I don't like to be pigeonholed." I said simply.

"The best attitude to have." He said simply. "Looks are ok, but genres are stupid."

"Couldn't agree more." I said, as I pulled off the highway onto the road that led to the auto shop I wanted.

Tobias was silent for the rest of the journey, though that was only about two minuets and he hopped off the bike as I pulled up outside the little garage. Tobias pulled off his helmet and was looking around with interest as I lowered the stand into position.

"Ain't you on the wrong ride there, little fella?" The old man sitting on the deck said casually.

Tobias turned to him calmly.

"I thought it was about time us Mods and Rockers put our differences behind us." He said smoothly.

"Whoooey and what a hot mama Rocker you got yourself there." The old man said as I removed my helmet and shook out my wild hair. "You sure a little thing like you can handle them dangerous curves?"

Tobias bristled, clearly enraged, but I knew how to handle this. I gave a laugh and placed my arm around Tobias, pulling him into me.

"Well you know what they say old man." I said. "It's not the size that counts." And I kissed Tobias on the cheek. "Not that I've any complaints about my Fang Boy's size." I crooned and winked at the old man suggestively.

I straitened up and grinned at the old man, who squinted at me.

"Essie? That you?" He asked.

"Sure is Arty." I said, still grinning.

"My, girl! When did you get so big?" He gasped.

"I had me growth spurt Pops." I said. "Now I'm all growed up."

"Does Jake know you're riding some runt like him?" Arty asked, nodding his head at Tobias.

"Firstly, Tobias is not a runt. Secondly, I don't give a damn what Jake thinks, he's not my boss. Thirdly, there's nothing going on with me and Tobias, I was just winding you up for having such a potty mouth. But most importantly we're here for some paintwork supplies." I said rather primly.

"Why?"

"Cause some dumb ass blonde bitch gone scratched up Mod boy's Vespa. I'm talking 1960s classic here Arty, looked like mint condition. It was like seeing someone maimed the state she left that poor scooter in. It was a GS." I added the last as if it made it all the more sickening.

Arty drew air in threw his teeth. "Whew, that bitch done got it in for you good." He said to Tobias.

"She hurt my baby." Tobias said. "I just want her well again."

"Kay. Just tell old Arty what you need and he'll see if he gots it for you." Arty said, rising from his rocking chair.

"Thank you." Tobias said solemnly with a bow.

"No problamo." Arty said with a faux salute.

I relayed what we needed to Arty. He set about getting the stuff immediately while Tobias and I leant side by side against the old fence.

"You would have killed Olivia if Masen hadn't been there." Tobias said out of the blue in the fast quiet vampire way that no human had a hope of hearing.

"Yeah." I said simply. "But she shouldn't have scratched up Betsy and she shouldn't have scratched up me." I added.

"But you are already healed." He said and I felt his cold fingers brush my cheek briefly.

…_Amazing. It is hard to believe until one witnesses it with one's own eyes…_

I blinked my eyes, trying to rebuild my shield quickly to block out his mind before I could answer.

"Yeah, but I wasn't thinking about that at the time. Just cause I heal fast doesn't mean I don't feel pain. I was hurt and I was angry. They're not a very good combination when you're a 'wolf." I said, trying to explain. "It was a good job Masen was there."

Tobias was thoughtfully silent for a moment, then he took a breath.

"I'm sorry I did not step in. The altercation was on my behalf and I just stood back and allowed it to continue." He said quietly.

"Ok Fang Boy. Firstly, do you really think I would have listened to you? I was too busy being angry at Olivia to be rational. Secondly, if you'd tried to tackle me I think I would have fursploded and possibly hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, but I would have done out of instinct." I replied bluntly.

"But you did not feel threatened by Masen." He stated carefully.

"I know Masen, he's a Cullen." I said.

"You keep brandishing that word as if it's a magic talisman, but the only one of them I would truly trust not to harm a human when it came to the crunch would be Carlisle. He truly is a remarkable being. The rest are just one accident away from savagery." He said.

"They are not!" I yelled before I could think.

"Why are you protecting a bunch of leeches? Is it not an odd thing for a Quileute to do?" He demanded, and I got the odd sense that he was goading me.

That shut me up. Why would I be so eager to defend them? I needed to think fast or I'd give myself away.

"Our leader trusts them and his wife is, well I think you might know that…" I trailed off.

"That she is similar to Ebony?" Tobias offered.

I nodded my head. I really wanted to end this questioning right now. How to change the subject? But I didn't have to think hard about it for Tobias changed it for me.

"Did you have any interesting dreams last night?" He asked.

"What?" I replied, completely taken aback.

"Only I had to wonder over a few things you murmured." And his tone was teasing now.

"Murmured?" I asked as a sense of dread washed through my stomach.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Well you did last night. You said…well I couldn't help but wonder if your anger toward miss Johnson over her desecration of me Betsy had more to do with what you murmured than the fact she had vandalised something an autophile like you would hold sacred." His said not taking a breath.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded, feeling my annoyance rise.

"The thing you whispered was 'my Tobias', among other things." The latter half of the sentence seemed a tacked on afterthought.

"I said that out loud?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"So you were dreaming of me?" He asked with a smile that was hard to decipher.

"Yeah and no." I said moodily. "It was you, but it was you if you were in your thirties and the lead singer of a Goth group. I said 'my Tobias' because he was trying to make out he was real and I was pointing out some of the differences. Like the fact that he had eye-liner on and his eyes were hazel."

"But my eyes were hazel." Tobias said. "When I was human." We were silent for a moment, I wasn't sure if he'd meant to share that piece of information with me, but before I could ponder it further he gave a small laugh and said, "I think it makes a little more sense now. You said, 'hazel…my Tobias…gold…you've seen this before…my Harry…' Now I can make sense of it."

"Good for you." I said, unable to keep the sarcasm from my voice.

Tobias chuckled, but we had to end our conversation then for Arty returned with a load of tins and boxes.

Arty had everything we needed for repainting Betsy, but the chrome fittings would have to wait. Tobias would have to send off for them, but at least I could have Betsy looking at least halfway decent by the end of tonight. With our purchases safely stowed in the boxes we said goodbye to Arty and once Tobias had climbed on behind me once more I started the engine and we were heading home. Sorry, we were heading toward the Cullen House.

Masen was standing on the porch when I pulled up outside and he didn't look very pleased. He came down the steps as I lowered the stand and Tobias scrambled off the back. I removed my helmet while I was still on the bike and I turned to look at Masen warily.

"Out with it." I said.

"What do you think you were doing?" He demanded.

"Going to Arty's Auto Shop to pick up supplies." I said.

"How am I supposed to protect you if you keep putting yourself in dangerous situations?" Masen demanded.

"How was it dangerous?" I demanded.

"You were on a bike." He said.

"I have all the safety gear and there's not a bike I can't handle. Even my father would tell you that." I said sternly. "So there was no danger. So just chill."

I got off the bike and Tobias was standing there looking as if he was deciding to intervene.

"No need Fang Boy. Masen was just about to let up." I said pointedly as I opened the boxes.

"So what are you doing now?" Masen asked.

"I'm gonna treat Betsy." I said simply.

"And what do I tell your parents?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I demanded, turning to look at him quickly.

Nessie and Jake are up from the Res.

"Oh. Sorry Tobias, I have to pop home a minuet, seems there's a bit of an emergency." I said, handing him the supplies from the boxes.

"Of course Miss Esther." He said, not seeming to notice that I was piling everything into his arms. "I hope I have not caused trouble for you."

"Nah." I said. "I can handle my parents. You just go and find a nice big spot for me to work and I'll come see to Betsy later."

Tobias nodded as I closed the lid.

"Laters." I said, climbing back on the bike.

"Until later Miss Esther." Tobias said with a slight bow.

I gave a wave before pulling my helmet on. Then I drove my bike around to the cottage. Sure enough Nessie's Focus was parked outside. So was my Escalade, finally I had a ride. At least one I could use when my friends came up from the Res.

I walked into the cottage feeling a little subdued, I didn't know if I was in trouble or not yet. Nessie and Jake were sitting side-by-side on the couch and they were both looking stern. Oh great, so I was in trouble. The question was what was I trouble for because there were quite a few things I'd done over the last couple of days that might merit punishment.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad. This is a nice surprise." I said with a grin.

"Cut the crap Ess. This is serious." Jake said sternly.

Ok. So I was in more trouble than I thought. I sat down in a chair and looked at them expectantly.

"Did you really think we wouldn't find out?" Jake demanded.

Not good. Vague was not good. There were a few things I'd done and I couldn't start defending myself if I didn't know what I was supposed to be defending myself about?

"About what?" I asked, playing the innocent.

"A wolf can't keep anything from his pack brothers." Jake said pointedly.

Ok, so that narrowed it down to the Res. At least this wasn't a chewing over because I'd gone a gallivanting with one Tobias Hannigan. This was a wolf thing, easily deflected.

"How long did you think you could keep this from us?" He demanded.

"What?" I asked, trying to play nonplussed.

"Esther Marie Black, stop playing dumb. We know Harry stayed up on Monday night." Renesmee said sternly.

"I bet that traitor Masen told you." I grouched, folding my arms and slumping down moodily in my chair.

"Masen knew about this?" Renesmee asked shocked.

I realised I may have just put my foot in it and I needed to do damage control. I thought Masen was the one who told on me, but now I'd just gone and stitched him up. How to stop this getting out of hand?

"Did I say Masen? I was mistaken. He didn't know anything about it." I said.

"So in other words he wasn't keeping a very good eye on you." Renesmee said, trying to trap me either way.

"I didn't know Masen was supposed to keep an eye on me. I thought I was here because I'm too dangerous for the Res." I said stubbornly. "So what, is he your spy now?"

"This isn't really about Masen." Jake said firmly. "This is about the fact that you keep sneaking around with Harry."

"I don't sneak about." I protested.

"Then why didn't you tell us he was here? And why did you ask him to come back up after Nessie dropped him down." Jake demanded.

"Monday I didn't know he was gonna do that, he just showed up and he looked too tired to be running back down to the Res. Tuesday I asked him to come back up because I needed to run as a wolf. You're always on patrol and none of the other wolves want to be around me so Harry seemed like the best choice." I said, sticking to half-truths.

"Didn't you think you should have told us that you were gonna go traipsing the woods at night?" Jake asked.

"Did you always tell Billy?" I demanded.

"That was different." Jake said firmly.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because. Because I never underestimated the risk vampires are." He said.

"Which is why I went with Harry instead of Masen." I countered.

"But it wasn't just to run that you invited him up here." Jake said through his teeth.

"It was." I said, taken slightly aback. Why else would I ask Harry to sneak up here?

"I saw the rest, Harry's mind tends to wander." Jake said pointedly, as if he was finally getting to what was really bugging him.

"We only kissed. And not even kissed really." I said frowning.

"That's not what I saw in his mind." Jake said flatly.

I frowned for a moment; we had only kissed and hugged a little. We hadn't done anything more than that. Unless…

"That wasn't real." I gasped, feeling mortified that my little moment of fantasy was now Pack property. "I was letting my imagination run away from me when he happened to be holding me. You can't be mad at me for having…dirty thoughts." I finished in a mumble.

Jake was glaring at me unconvinced but Nessie was watching me quietly. Then she smiled slightly as she placed her hand against Jake's cheek. She closed her eyes and Jake sat bolt upright his eyes glazing slightly before Nessie moved her hand away. He looked around at her in shock while she just quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Ok. Point taken." He said huskily. He cleared his throat. "So you didn't sleep with him. That's a relief."

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause you're both underage." Jake replied as if it was obvious.

"Would you be saying that if he was my imprint?" I demanded.

"Yes." Jake said firmly.

"But you condone it with the rest of the Pack. Or am I different because I'm your daughter. If I'm part the Pack I'm the same as the Pack. I don't wanna be treated differently." I said severely.

Jake looked shocked by my outburst.

"Ok." Nessie said pointedly. "I think perhaps Essie and I should have a little girl time. Jake, go cool off, I'll come find you later."

"What?" Jake asked shocked.

"Remember that little talk we had?" Renesmee said pointedly and I didn't get to hear the rest because she spoke directly into his mind.

"Fine. I'll leave you girls to it." Jake said, rising to his feet.

"Thanks sweetie." Renesmee said, pulling him back to kiss him on the cheek.

Jake smiled at her, and then shot me one last dark glance before leaving. Renesmee waited a few minuets and we both listened hard, making sure we could hear Jake moving away.

"I think it's about time we had a chat, don't you?" She asked.

"We had one last week." I said quietly.

"Yes. But it seems more has happened since then. And we never did get to finish after my revelation." She pointed out.

"You mean my finding you out." I said with a grin.

"Yeah, where you found me out." She agreed and laughed.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked defeated.

"How about we start with Harry?" She said, picking the most difficult subject.

"Harry is…Harry is complicated." I whispered.

"Why?" She demanded.

"We like each other a lot. You could even call it love. Maybe. I don't know. The only thing I do know is that he's not my imprint. I'm not his imprint either." I added as if it made much of a difference.

"How can you be certain?" Renesmee asked.

"Because when it's your imprint you know. This is just infatuation. And it's wrong." I stated firmly.

"Why?" She asked in a reasonable tone.

"Because Harry likes me way too much. I wouldn't say this in front of Dad because it would get back to Harry. I think he could become like a stalker if I'm not careful." I almost didn't speak it out loud for fear of it getting back to Harry.

"A stalker?" She asked doubtfully.

"Ok, maybe not a stalker, but I think he might get possessive when he'd have no right to be." I conceded. "Can you imagine if I did kiss him or even worse started dating him and then I imprint? He'll be all possessive and bad moody and who knows what he might do. Especially if he thought that person wasn't good enough for me. That's why I can't just give in, although it would be so much easier. And more desirable from a purely selfish point of view, but from a practical point of view…" I trailed off.

"Ok. I see you've been thinking about it. But don't you think that if you did just kiss him and get it over with then maybe you won't feel all the heat?" Renesmee suggested.

I gave her a dubious look.

"Do you really believe that?" I asked.

"Maybe not." She conceded. "But there's one thing I've noticed."

"What?" I asked with a frown.

"I see you're not mentioning what would happen if Harry imprinted before you."

It was at this point I realised that she was trying to get me to voice my thoughts. She was asking the questions I'd been asking myself the last few days, but it was only speaking them out loud like this that I seemed to be able to answer them truthfully.

"Because I don't think he will." I whispered. "I think I've halfway imprinted but I haven't quite made the connection."

"Yeah…but…what? How can you halfway imprint?" Renesmee demanded.

"Like maybe I've met him but haven't looked him in the eye. I don't know." I shrugged. "Not that I'm likely to imprint at this rate, my mind reading's still playing up too much to risk looking in anyone's eyes. Do you know I think I may have altered Gob Jefferson's mind today. And I don't even know how I did it."

"What makes you think that?"

"We were talking about dreams and Will mentioned a dream. It was the same dream as I had last night. Then Gob said he had the same dream. He was being serious, but I just wanted him to deny it, so I told him to do so, and he did." Ok, it was a bit rambley, but I had to get the words out.

"If this is the case you have to be extra vigilant." Renesmee said quietly.

"Yeah I know. No touching people and definitely no looking into their eyes. Whew, gym's gonna be fun." I said sarcastically.

"So where did you go this afternoon?" She asked.

Well this was the time for honesty.

"I went to Arty's Auto shop to pick up some paint supplies." I confessed.

"Why would you go all the way out there?" She asked, sounding slightly bemused, she obviously hadn't expected that answer.

"Because of Olivia." I answered simply.

"Who?" Renesmee asked.

Oh right, Mom hadn't met her, but I was sure I'd mentioned her. Oh well…

"The school bitch. She's got it in for me big time and because of that she's turned it on Tobias." I explained.

"Tobias Hannigan?" She hazarded.

"Yes." I answered knowing there was no use in trying to make out it was a different Tobias.

"Why would she turn on him if it's you she has it in for?" Renesmee asked the hundred-dollar question.

"Because we're friends and he stood up to her this morning when she tried to be her usual unpleasant self. She repaid him by maiming his ride. It was this beautiful classic Vespa that he's had for like…ever. And you know I can't stand to see a poor vehicle hurt so I agreed to fix her up. I took Tobias to get the stuff we needed." I explained.

"The scooter wasn't the only thing she scratched." Renesmee said suddenly, brushing her warm fingers along my cheek.

"I thought they'd healed." I said, placing my hand to my cheek.

"They're nearly gone, but you also have dried blood on your cheek." She said in a low voice.

"Tobias could have told me." I said, rubbing at my cheek.

"Perhaps he was trying not to think about it." Renesmee pointed out.

I shrugged and gave up on wiping my cheek. I'd have to go wash in the bathroom after Nessie was done with me.

"Lamb, you have a way of getting yourself into some awkward situations." Renesmee said with a sigh.

"I just think I'm a trouble magnate." I replied.

"Apparently so." Renesmee conceded.

We were silent a while. Then she sighed as if she'd come to the end of a difficult decision.

"I take it you plan on going over to fix the scooter whatever I tell you." She said.

"No." I said defensively.

"Come on Ess don't play me for a fool. I know my little lamb, and I know she can't resist doing something once she sets her mind to it." Renesmee said with a smile that made me think she didn't really mind my wayward teenage behaviour.

"So what are you saying?" I asked carefully.

"Go. Before I change my mind." She answered, motioning with her hands.

I frowned at her.

"Go and fix up Tobias's scooter. At least I'll know you're not sneaking around. But when Masen tells you it's time to come home, you listen." She warned.

"Ok Mom." I agreed, standing up and moving toward the door.

"You might want to wash your face first." She reminded me.

"Oh yeah." I said with a laugh.

It was getting on to seven by the time I was knocking on the front door of the Cullen house. Marlin answered the door.

"Hello." She said flatly.

"I've come to fix Betsy." I said.

"Tobias had to pop out, but I guess you can wait inside." She said sullenly and stepped away from the door.

So she was obviously still mad about Will's comment in Trig.

"Do you want me to explain now?" I asked.

"Please do." She said a little sharply.

"Saturday. Well Saturday I had this strange urge to help Will, especially after I found out his father abused him. I wanted to help him and so we went to the Police Station to complain. But then they were headed up to Will's cause his dad had gone mental. I snuck around the cordon to find that no one was bothering to see to Will, so I stayed with him until…" I shuddered. "They pulled his mother from the ground.

"My mother thought it would be for the best if he came to stay with us that night while they tried to organise a more permanent solution. He didn't seem to be dealing with it properly. I mean if my Mom died I'd be ripping down the walls in my grief. But he didn't seem to be, until it got really late. He just broke down and I ended up having to cradle him like a baby all night. So that's how he knew about my pillows."

"Oh." She looked down for a moment. "Then I should apologise. It was wrong of me to assume the worst."

"No biggie." I said with a shrug. "Anyway, I owe you an apology."

"For what?" She asked.

"For thinking that you were trying to trick me over the whole Ebony business. I mean I don't even know where the idea came from. Maybe it was paranoia?" I said quickly.

"Who knows?" Marlin said with a shrug. "Besides, if I remember correctly that was the day young Ebony decided to use her little gift on you. So your mind was not your own. I was merely saddened that you carried the hostility into the next day. But it's all water under the bridge as they say."

I nodded my head.

"So? Friends?" I asked, drawing up my shield and holding out my hand.

"Friends." She said with a laugh and shook my hand.

"So where's Tobias anyway? I told him I'd be over."

"He's gone with Ebony to buy some groceries. She cleared out the cupboards yesterday so they've gone to get some new supplies. Besides, he thought you might be hungry and since you don't want paying he thought he could at least feed you." Marlin explained.

My stomach rumbled at the mention of food.

"That would be good." I said.

"Come and sit while we wait." She said, motioning me over to the sofas.

As soon as we sat the front door opened and Tobias and Miss Hannigan came in carrying a lot of bags each.

"Hello Essie." Miss Hannigan said, her face lighting up. "It's nice to see you outside of school."

"Hey Miss Hannigan." I called.

"Please, call me Ebony." She said, before carrying the bags through to the kitchen.

"I'll be with you shortly." Tobias said, before carrying his bags through to the kitchen as well.

There was the sound of things being put away quickly and the Tobias re-emerged with a McDonald's bag on a plate and he was holding a soda cup in his other hand.

"You seem to enjoy these in school, although I cannot see the appeal myself." He said, scrunching his nose as he handed me the plate. "I thought I should chose the 'go large' option for they assured me you would have more fries. And I got you the drink Coke-a-cola. That seems to be the drink all the hip young things are drinking these days."

"Thanks." I said, taking the cup cautiously.

"There is something wrong with the choice of beverage." He said.

"Well, I kind of avoid soda, but I'll drink it if you don't mind me bouncing off the ceiling." I replied, trying not to sound ungrateful.

"I would rather you didn't." He said, removing the cup from my hand. "I'm sure Ebony will drink it. Would you prefer a glass of water?"

I nodded my head.

"Then I will see to it immediately." He said, before disappearing back into the kitchen.

When he was gone I began pulling the contents from the bag and placing it on the plate. I wouldn't normally bother but since I may have offended him with the soda incident I thought it would be best to make use of his hospitality. Although it didn't last long on the plate, my hunger took over and I was soon wolfing the food down.

Tobias returned and handed me a tumbler filled with water. I drank it back quickly before finishing the rest of my meal.

"Would you like some more water?" Tobias asked.

I nodded because my mouth was still full.

"I shall see to it immediately and then we shall retire to the garage where Betsy is ready for treatment." He said.

"Sure, sure." I said.

I spent the rest of the night treating Betsy. First of all I covered everything that didn't need painting with old newspaper and masking tape. Then there was the tedious part of sanding the old paint off and ensuring that the surface was nice and smooth so that the scratches wouldn't show up in the new coat.

I was glad to see that Aunt Rosalie's old airbrush was still here because it gave a better finish than a spray can. I mixed the silver paint with special vehicle glitter that Tobias was sceptical about, but I assured him that it would give that shiny finish you get on a lot of cars. You know, where it catches the sun in the corners in a magnificent burst. Not that it would be much use here in rainy old Forks, but it would still be shiny. Tobias was ok with that as long as it wasn't all glittery like on a Christmas ornament. I poured the paint into the dispenser and started up the machine.

Betsy was starting to look better all ready, once she was dried and I'd changed the tyres she'd be almost as good as new. Well there was little I could do until the paint was dry and it was getting late anyway, way past eleven. It was about time I got some sleep. So I cleaned out the airbrush and said goodnight to Tobias and I said goodnight to Marlin, Layla and Ebony who were in the living room having a chat.

I didn't know where Masen was so I just returned to the cottage alone. All the lights were off but it didn't bother me. I walked through the living room without wasting electricity. I only turned the light on it my bedroom so I could find some pyjamas. Then I went to have a shower. Feeling clean and happy I climbed into bed and soon drifted to sleep.

…_I was running as fast as I could. Something was chasing me but I couldn't quite make out what it was. Only that it wanted to hurt me._

_I stumbled and fell over a cliff, crashing into the ocean where I was pulled under by hidden tentacles. I kicked down hard and clawed to the surface, which turned out to be a desert._

_A cold dark desert stretching for miles in every direction beneath a starless sky. I turned around frantically as the wind whipped at the dress I was wearing, pulling it around me. I felt a rumble beneath me feet and I began to run again, only it was near impossible to run forward on the cold sand._

_Suddenly I was sinking in quicksand as the ground next to me ruptured upwards and an enormous worm towered into the sky. It turned to me and smiled. I recognised that face, it was Brad Ratchet. _

_The creature opened its mouth wide and lunged. I screamed and tried to jump out of the way…_

I landed on the floor awkwardly, my elbow jarring on the bedside cabinet. I cursed loudly as I tried to disentangle myself from the blankets. The door burst open and suddenly I was free of the covers and Masen was lifting me back up onto the bed.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"It was just a bad dream." I said, stifling a yawn. "Just a bad dream."

"What was it about?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just one of those stupid ones. You know, where you're running away from things but you can't get away." I said dismissively. After all it had been nonsense.

I yawned again and glanced at the clock. It was only two in the morning.

"I should really get back to sleep." I said.

"Are you sure?" Masen asked with concern.

"Last time I stayed up after a bad dream I ended up acting all weird the next day. So yes I'm sure." I replied, a little irritably.

"Do you want me to watch your dreams, guide you through them if they get too bad?" He asked with a small uncertain frown.

"You're not a dream walker." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah." He agreed. "I could always wake you if they get too bad."

"Whatever." I said, and turned over to go back to sleep.

Luckily I didn't dream again that night and Masen had already gone to do whatever he needed to do before school so I got up and showered again. I thought I'd been lax the last couple of days and I needed to make up for it. Besides, the dream had left me more than a little sweaty.

I rode in Masen's Dodge without much complaint today. I felt a little subdued and I had no idea why. The dream hadn't been a very bad on and I'd slept afterward so I shouldn't feel so bad.

It seemed my subdued mood was catching. Nearly everyone at school was shuffling around or a little less buoyant than usual. Even Miss Hannigan (well we were back in school now) didn't seem to be her normal cheery self. In fact the only people who didn't seem to be down were the vampires.

At first I just put it down to the fact that because I was feeling down I thought everyone else was too. But it was strange, all morning I kept getting flashes of my dream, but remembered through different eyes. When I went to the bathroom just before lunch Olivia and her gang came in when I was otherwise detained in a stall, so I overheard their conversation.

"God would you look at them bags." Olivia moaned.

"They're not that bad." Hannah replied loyally.

"Yet." Olivia corrected. "But if I have another dream like last night I don't think I'll ever go asleep again. I'll end up looking like the creepy Hannigans."

Her sycophants dutifully laughed.

Angrily I rose from the toilet and pulled the flush loudly. I heard a few gasps as I pulled the door open. I glared at Olivia and she turned to look at me in shock.

"You were saying?" I prompted.

"What's it to do with you Black?" She demanded.

"I like to stand up for my friends. Remember?" I said, with my annoyed grin on my face.

"Don't you know it's rude to listen in on other people's conversations?" She said with a snort.

"Then maybe you shouldn't hold them in a public place." I pointed out.

"How did your cheek heal so quickly?" She asked suddenly.

I was taken aback for a moment, but I quickly recovered.

"Guess you didn't mark me as well as you thought." I said. "Which is more than I can say for you."

She flinched and her hand went automatically to the graze on her cheek.

I leaned close to her and she cowered slightly, which made me frown. I wasn't that scary was I?

"A tip for next time." I whispered. "Make sure you know whose in the cubicle before you start badmouthing their friends."

"Ok." She said in a small voice.

I nodded my head, washed and wiped my hands then left the bathroom.

I kept my encounter quite, besides everyone seemed to be preoccupied with the fact that all the humans seemed to be exhausted. Marlin was worse than the rest of us in her concern over Will. Will looked dead beat, he mumbled and stuttered more than usual as he told us about his dream. His dream, which was exactly like mine. His dream, which was like the one everyone else seemed to have had last night. Even the teachers.

I was glad when that day was over and Masen drove me home. I had to show him with my mind what was worrying me because talking seemed like too much effort. How could everyone have the same dream as me?

Finally we arrived at the cottage and I more or less stumbled my way to the kitchen where I made sandwiches a la Essie. You know, two slices of bread, filling and slap. The filling was peanut butter and jelly, or was it ham? I didn't have a clue. I just put it together and ate it whatever it was.

I did my homework in that near hypnotic state. I had just finished when Harry and the Twins came barging in. The Twins hugged me but Harry hung back looking awkward.

"Hey guys. How are you?" I murmured.

"Tired." The Twins said simultaneously.

"Why?" I asked, leading them to the chairs to sit down.

"We both had a bad dream last night." Susie said quietly.

"You did?" I asked, feeling a sudden wave of dread wash through my stomach.

"Yeah. And we both had the same one." Sammie said darkly.

"Really?" I asked. "What was it about?"

They went on to describe my dream exactly. What was going on here? Why was the whole town having the same dream?

"How about you?" I asked Harry.

"I was out on patrol last night." He said. "I must have been too tired to dream by the time I got to sleep."

I nodded my head in agreement, but I didn't tell the Twins I'd had the same dream as them. I was still too confused over the whole thing. Since I had the Escalade I thought we could go into Port Angeles for a movie. I asked Masen if he wanted to come along and he agreed. I didn't mind, because since I knew he weren't spying for my parents it would be nice for him to get to know my friends. Besides, it was probably a good idea to have a competent driver who wasn't half asleep on hand.

As you can guess Susie wasn't pleased with this at first, but I think she was warming to the idea by the time we reached Port Angeles and even sat by Masen as the film started. This was good, but somehow I ended up sandwiched between Sammie and Harry.

Being that close to Harry in the dark of the theatre, well as you can imagine my skin was electric with his nearness. Every five minuets I had to stop myself from reaching out and taking his hand. Every five minuets I had to stop myself from reaching for him and engaging in the activity that teenagers through the ages had found the back row of the cinema useful for. It didn't help that I was well aware that Harry was going through these exact same thoughts as me.

I tried to keep my focus on the film, but I can't even remember the name of the film never mind the plot. Finally it ended and we filed out of the theatre. Harry had barely spoken a word to me all evening and the Twins had noticed, although they were loath to voice their questions.

I'm sure Susie all but fell in love with Masen on the way home as he regaled her with his knowledge of rock music. If Susie could ever bring herself to love a single vampire, Masen would be the one.

Masen dropped them all off at the border, it seemed strange to me that I couldn't travel a foot beyond where we had parked, but the elders were being difficult. Masen turned the car around as I watched my friend's retreating backs sullenly.

"Harry was quiet tonight." Masen observed.

I shrugged; I didn't really want this conversation right now. I just wanted to get home and get to bed. I was in no mood for any kind of debate right now.

I was glad when Masen pulled up outside the cottage and I was out of the Escalade and in through the door without thought.

"I'm going to bed." I said simply to Masen before I retreated to my room.

I changed into a pair of pyjamas before I fell onto the bed. It wasn't long before I was asleep.

…_I was in a sunlit meadow with Harry, the sunlight glittered on my skin and Harry was marvelling at it. I turned my arm this way and that to show him. He came closer to me, wrapping his hot arms around me. I leaned into that warmth, breathing him in deeply. How it made my throat burn with hunger. _

_He tightened his arms, pulling me in closer still as I felt his heart beat against my chest. In that second I wanted him. But not as you might assume. I didn't want his body; that was just a pretty decoration to what I really wanted._

As Harry embraced me I pressed my lips to his throat in a kiss. He shivered beneath my kiss and I grinned before I opened my mouth and bit.

_I sank my teeth into the tender flesh of his neck and he shuddered beneath my sudden vicelike grip as I began to draw the blood from him. As I drained him I felt tingles through my body. Tingles I can only describe as sexual in origin. As sick as it sounds, drinking Harry's blood was turning me on._

_My body shivered in delight as he drew his last breath._

_Then I felt the remorse wrack my body, as he lay limp beneath me. I climbed off him looking at him in shock as I felt the nausea roll in my stomach. I stepped back gasping, unable to draw a proper breath._

_I watched in horror as Harry began to rise, fangs overhanging his lower lip as he lurched toward me. I backed up, but I stopped short against a cold wet wall. Harry smiled as he clamped his hands around my arms and brought his mouth closer to my throat…_

I awoke with a start, sitting up as I jumped from my dream.

I felt strong warm arms encircle me.

"It's ok. I've got you." Harry said in soothing tones.

"Oh god Harry!" I gasped, burying my face into his neck. "It was horrible. I turned you into a vampire."

"No you didn't." He assured me, rocking me back and forth.

"But it seemed so real." I whispered.

"But it wasn't." Harry said, holding me away from him so he could stroke my hair back as he looked into my eyes. "I'm still alive."

"But for how long?" I demanded in a raspy voice.

"I don't think you could turn me." He said simply.

"But I could kill you." I pointed out.

"But you won't." He said firmly, still keeping his eyes locked on mine.

My chest constricted for one painfully pleasant moment. I leant in towards him as he pulled me closer and my arms went automatically around his shoulders as our lips met. We held there for a moment, I think he was waiting for me to pull away once more. But before I could stop myself I was kissing him properly, moving my lips against his in desperation.

My Harry. Finally my Harry, we could be together. How I wanted him. His soul. His body. I moved my lips to trail along his perfectly muscular shoulder as he shuddered beneath me. I shivered as the scent caught my nose. His blood…

His blood?

"No!" I growled, and I was out of his arms, cramming myself into the corner furthest from him. "Bad Essie!" I began to mutter over and over again.

"Essie, are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Stay away from me!" I warned.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and suddenly his scent filled my nose again.

I peeked to find him crouching near me.

"Get away." I growled and I pushed him away from me before I shot to my feet and escaped from my room.

"Uncle Masen! Uncle Masen!" I called as I stormed through the cottage.

"What's wrong?" Masen asked as I barged into the living room where he'd been watching TV.

"I need to go feed. Right now." I said, pulling him along behind me and out into the dark night.

"Right now?" He asked as we began to run.

"Is the time a problem for you?" I demanded.

"No. But I thought it might be for you considering you didn't sleep well last night." He said with a frown.

"Yeah? Well feeding the vampire's more important then sleep. Don't you think?" I snapped.

"I guess." Masen conceded and we picked up the pace.

We went deeper into the woods than I had ever been and this night I tackled a mountain lion with no protestation from Masen. The blood of the carnivore was a lot more satisfying than that of the herbivorous deer and I was almost floating as we made our way back to the cottage.

"What spurred this on?" Masen asked.

"Harry came to my room and I was craving his blood so I thought it was best if I went to feed." I whispered, feeling shameful of my bloodlust.

"Harry was in your room?" Masen asked with a frown.

"Yeah." I answered.

"But I didn't hear him. Either way." He said.

I frowned at Masen as I pushed open the cottage door. Once inside I ran strait to my room hoping Harry was still there, that I hadn't scared him off with my blood lust. I stopped dead in the doorway. Harry was not there and as I sniffed the air I noted that Harry hadn't been in my room for at least three days. What was going on?

"I don't know kid. But it sure is mighty vexing." Masen said beside me.

"But he was here." I whispered.

"Maybe you were still dreaming." Masen said simply.

I nodded my head. That made a more preferable sense than to think that I'd been hallucinating. This was just unbearable. What was going on here?

"I think I might be going mad." I whispered.

"Nah." Masen said, putting a comforting arm around me. "You've just dealt with a lot lately. Your mind needs time to catch up. Once that happens you'll feel better."

I nodded my head. My eyes fluttered as a wave of fatigue washed over me.

"Do you need more sleep?"

I yawned and decided that I was too tired to worry about bad dreams again. I just wanted a good solid block of undisturbed sleep.

"At least I can have a lie in tomorrow since it's Saturday." I said, moving over to the bed. "Don't wake me unless you really have to." I murmured as I climbed under the covers and pulled them over my head.

I drifted into a dreamless sleep and I didn't leave my body either, so that was good.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31 will be up shortly.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Gemma x**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Ok. So here's my second post for today. **

* * *

I awoke to knocking at my bedroom door. I groaned, feeling I'd been ripped too early from my sleep.

"What?" I demanded irritably.

"Wake up sleepy head we have much to do today?" A cheery voice called back.

"Marlin?" I called, frowning slightly with my eyes still closed.

"Yes. Now get up. I need you to help me." She said firmly.

I groaned and rolled out of bed. I landed on the floor and made my over to the door. I opened it and peered out at Marlin who was smiling widely.

"What?" I asked again.

"Come on." She said, pushing into my room. "Let's pick you out something nice to wear."

"Why?" I asked, watching as she went strait to my wardrobe and walked in as if she owned it.

"I have a date and I need you to be my back up." She answered.

"Huh?" Now I was completely lost.

"I had a hit on my profile on the 'Eternal Bliss' website. He lives in Port Townsend so we thought it would be better to meet up in Port Angeles since it's more central and neutral ground." She said in one long breath.

"Wait a minuet. Slow down, start again. What exactly is eternal bliss?" I said my brain was too fuzzy to deal with this just yet.

"It's a dating website. I put me details in about a year ago, finally someone who meets my expectations has chosen me. I am most excited." She said happily.

"Wait. You went on a dating site?" I exclaimed.

"Yes." Marlin said, reappearing from the closet.

"But why?" I asked.

"Eternity can get boring. You have to spice it up a little." She said with a shrug.

"Does he know you're a vampire?" I asked.

Marlin chuckled.

"Of course he does. He's a vampire too. A young single vegetarian vampire who likes to read in front of an open fire and take long walks along the beach when the moon is full." She explained.

I was looking at her in disbelief.

"It's a vampire dating site." She said, rolling her eyes as if it was so obvious.

"But couldn't anyone go on there?" I asked.

"No." Marlin said simply. "About fifteen years ago a rather bright young vampire set up a pathway on the internet that can only be accessed with certain codes and knowledge. It's a part of the Internet where we vampires can communicate openly without the risk of attracting undue attention and the wannabes. It's where we share all the latest news and gossip. Like who's joined our folds recently? Is that pop star a vampire? What is Jane of Volterra wearing this season? Are there any new sanctions? Who has fallen fowl of the Volturi?"

"Wow. Vampire networking." I said, feeling impressed. "And there's also a dating site?"

"Yes." She said with a nod of her head.

"But if you're going on a date with a vampire wouldn't it be better if you take Layla to double?" I asked.

"No. I need a human and you're my friend." She said with a shrug.

"Why do you need a human?" I asked, suddenly feeling worried.

"To eat the food." She answered.

"Oh. So he will have a human with him?" I said, as my brain suddenly started to work.

"Yes." Marlin answered.

"And I suppose I will have to keep him busy?" I said, not too sure about that idea.

"Just be your normal self. This is just a testing stage anyway, to find out if he is what he says in his profile." Marlin explained.

"So you're not even certain of anything about him?" I exclaimed.

"Please come with me?" Marlin begged when she saw that I was about to say no.

I sighed deeply.

"I'm probably gonna regret this." I said. "But yeah. Ok. I'll come with you."

Marlin squealed and hugged me.

"Thank you." She sang. "And you won't regret this."

I hugged her back for a moment then pulled away.

"So what do you want me to wear?" I asked.

"You'll let me chose?" She gasped.

"I want you to chose, I'm crap at this type of thing." I said, trying not to feel bad moody about this.

"Ok." She said before disappearing into the closet.

She was in there a while rummaging around so I went to grab a little breakfast and then cleaned my teeth. When I returned to my room she had a garment bag draped over her arm and a small holdall in her other hand.

"I thought we could get ready at the house." She said. "I have picked out the perfect dress and I wish to do your hair to match."

"Sure, whatever." I said with a shrug. "But I probably should change into some other clothes first."

"No need." Marlin said. "It'll only be us two there today."

I shrugged and followed her from the cottage after I told Masen what I was up to. He seemed fine with it and I wasn't as worried about him running strait to Renesmee now. We walked down to the bridge and back up the drive toward the house. It would have been a lot quicker to jump the river but Marlin seemed to be wanting to take things at a human pace today. Actually it wasn't so bad, the cool wind woke me up a good deal by the time we strolled into the house.

We went strait up to her room where she commanded me to have a shower and handed me a bathrobe and my underwear to put on when I was getting ready. After my ablutions I sat in a chair while Marlin worked on my hair. It took ages to dry but she seemed to be styling it as she went along, teasing it into sections. I had no idea what she was planning as she was styling it, but the end result was a mini beehive on the top of my head while the remainder of my hair was pulled into a very smooth ponytail over my left shoulder.

"Wow. My hair is tamed." I said with a chuckle.

"And it took a lot to do it." Marlin said in what could only be construed as flustered tones.

My hair was similar to how Marlin was wearing her hair today, only her beehive was taller, much more conventional. But then again I was six foot three so I had to be careful of extra height.

"You don't need much but I would like to apply some eye make-up." She said.

"Knock yourself out." I said.

She nodded and then proceeded to paint my eyelids in the smoky fashion using black and deep purple. She added eyeliner, a little thicker than I would have, if I ever used the stuff, but it gave a nice effect so I figured that Marlin knew what she was doing. She added a bit of gloss to my lips as well and they shone under the fluorescent lighting.

Now with my hair and make up done Marlin handed me the garment bag. I took it from her and figuring we were all girls here and it was just like in the locker room in school I removed what turned out to be a black cocktail dress and hung it on a hook. I removed my bathrobe and slipped the dress on. It was a nice cut and fit the curves of my body to emphasise all that was good about it. The neckline was conservative; it was what I always thought of as the Audrey Hepburn neckline that swept strait across the collarbones. The hemline was just above the knees and the skirt was cut in a slight a-line. It was sleeveless and showed off the curve of my shoulders quite nicely.

Marlin's dress was a deep purple with a rounded neckline and the top half was gathered. It was pulled in at the waist by a band and then the skirt fell in a smooth line down around her hips. This dress was also sleeveless.

I watched as she placed on a necklace. Well it was more of a medallion on a thick gold chain. But she tucked it quickly behind her top, as if she didn't want anyone to see it. Then she placed on a string of small pearls that hid all traces of the chain. She caught me watching her.

"It was from my human life." She whispered. "I like to keep it near when I feel nervous." She explained. "But it wouldn't really go with this ensemble."

"I guess." I said with a shrug, I was no fashion expert.

"Would you like to borrow some jewellery? I noticed that you didn't have any." She said in tones that stated, 'I'm trying to be helpful not offensive.'

"No thank you." I said, wincing at the thought. "It's bad enough that I risk this pretty dress, without having to worry about some delicate gold chain."

She looked at me in confusion.

"You know, if I fursplode." I said.

"Oh yes. Of course." She said.

We both put our shoes on then, mine were black pumps with a little bit of a heal. This dress should be worn with heals, but I also wanted to fit under doors so a little heal would have to do. Marlin wore some purple shoes with a two inch heal and with the addition of her beehive it brought her height up to my nose.

"Are we ready now?" I asked.

"Just one more thing." Marlin said handing me some black material that turned out to be a finely embroidered silk shawl when I unfolded it. "I know we don't feel the cold as mortals do, but we have to keep up appearances."

"Of course we do." I said, pulling the shawl around my arms and admiring it in the mirror.

I looked good and not at all like me. I couldn't remember looking this neat in my life. I removed the shawl and folded it, opting to carry it over my arm until we had to 'keep up appearances'. Marlin pressed a black clutch bag into my hand and I was surprised to find that my phone and wallet was inside. My wallet looked a lot bulkier than usual. I pulled it out curiously and looked inside to find it stuffed with twenties.

"Where did all this come from?" I gasped.

"I wasn't sure if you'd accept it if I just gave it to you." Marlin confessed, looking embarrassed. "But since I am putting you out I thought I should fund it. Especially since we're eating at Dante's."

"Oh my god, Dante's? That place is like a hundred dollars for a bowl of soup!" I exclaimed.

"Not quite, but it is expensive and it would be wrong of me to let you pay when you do this as a favour to me." She said quietly.

Ok, so here was the problem. I really shouldn't accept this amount of money off someone for simply going to have dinner with them. Then again I'd never dream of going to eat at Dante's of my own accord. Besides, I think it would offend Marlin if I refused it, she was old after all and old people tended to get huffy when you refused their generosity.

I sighed and placed my wallet back in my purse.

"I guess we'd better get going." I said.

Marlin nodded and led me down the stairs.

As we were walking down, the front door opened and Tobias entered shutting the door behind him. He turned around and stopped dead when he saw us. He looked stunned and then confused as he frowned at me.

"Is that you Essie?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"Sure is Fang Boy. Scrub up well, don't I?" I replied as I reached the ground floor.

"Yes. Yes." He muttered, then he turned his attention to Marlin. "Marlin, what is going on?" He asked.

"I told you, I'm going on a date and Essie's coming with me." Marlin said brightly, but there was a trace of nervousness in her voice.

"I thought I told you not to involve Essie in your little scheme." He said in a tired voice.

"No. You said you didn't think she'd agree." Marlin countered. "Well she did, and she's coming."

Tobias sighed and shook his head.

"Fine." He said. "But you look after her. You know the consequences should anything untoward happen."

"Yes." Marlin said.

Then she spoke in a language I couldn't even begin to recognise, although it sounded like no modern language I'd ever heard. Tobias replied in the same language, his face stern and Marlin nodded her head. I had no idea what she'd just agreed to but I had a feeling that it involved me.

Then Tobias turned his attention back to me.

"Have fun Miss Esther, but if that vampire gives you any trouble do not hesitate to 'fursplode on his ass' and rip his throat out. There are some vampires one can never trust." And although he had quoted me, well sort of, I could tell by his tone that he was deadly serious.

"Just like humans I suppose." I said with a shrug.

"Yes." Tobias agreed. "And remember Marlin, I am but one phone call away."

"Yes big brother." She said with a grin.

"Take care of yourself little sister." He said, and kissed her forehead. "And take care of Essie too."

Marlin nodded then motioned for me to follow her.

"Catch you later Fang Boy." I said, and followed Marlin.

"Fare thee well Essie." Tobias said as Marlin and I made our way to the garage.

She led me along the row of cars until she stopped at a purple Volks Wagon beetle, one of the newer models that were slightly bigger. That was good for a tall freak like me, I didn't fancy spending the drive to Port Angeles with my knees beside my ears.

"Behold my baby." Marlin declared with her arms held wide.

"She's a beauty." I said. "I like the colour. You won't let me look at the engine." I stated.

"Maybe tomorrow when you're not wearing your pretty dress." She said, moving around to the door and unlocking it.

She leant across the seat and unlocked the other door. I got in and was pleased to find that I wasn't as squashed as I thought I'd be.

"Fasten your seat belts." Marlin announced as she put the car in gear.

I did so quickly as she pulled off and started speeding almost immediately. I was surprised and elated by the fact that she was a speed freak too. But then again all vampires seemed to like driving fast, it must be a venom thing.

We were parked up in Port Angeles in no time at all and we got out into the twilight of the evening as the main street still bustled with shoppers and the tail end of the tourists before the season ended. We reached Dante's and I felt a little out of place as we stepped inside.

We stopped at the podium and waited for the hostess to return.

"I almost forgot." Marlin gasped as she reached into her purse and pulled out two red carnations. "A little cliché I know, but sometimes things get that way because they work." She muttered as she handed one to me.

I pinned it to my top and waited beside Marlin for the hostess.

She was clearly Italian in heritage with deep olive skin and dark shiny hair that she wore in a loose bun. When she reached us she gave Marlin the once over before turning her attention to me. She had to crane her neck slightly to look at my face. She was shocked by my height but she quickly composed herself and smiled at us.

"Have you got a booking?" She asked.

"Yes. Lamia. Party of four." Marlin said promptly, and there was a grin playing around her lips. I had no idea what was so funny.

"Ah, yes. This way please." The hostess said, picking up two menus and leading us to an almost secluded table set for four. "Can I take your drink order while you wait?" She asked as we took the seats set against the wall.

Marlin looked at me expectantly.

"I'm fine for now." I said with a smile.

"Me too." Marlin said.

"Very well." The hostess said graciously. "Your waiter will be with you once the rest of your party arrives." And she left us.

"So what was so funny?" I asked.

"With what?" She answered with a question.

"What was so funny about the name?" I clarified.

"Lamia is an old word for vampire." She said conspiratorially.

"Oh. You learn something new every day." I said with a shrug.

Marlin chatted unendingly after that. I only caught half of what she said. She seemed to be very nervous as we waited for her date. I mean our dates. That's when my mind drifted off as I tried to imagine what type of human would be hanging around vampires and what he would look like. Would I find him attractive? Would I like him? Then I realised it didn't matter, this was for Marlin.

After five minuets I thought of something though.

"Marlin." I said quickly.

"Yes?" She asked, breaking mid flow.

"Did you tell him my name?" I asked, feeling a panic I couldn't explain.

"No." Marlin said.

"Then call me something else tonight." I pleaded.

"Such as?" She prompted.

I shrugged.

"How about Elizabeth?" She suggested.

I shook my head.

"No. I know. Call me Kate." I said.

"Kate?" She asked with a frown.

"Well it's so far from Essie that they'd never guess." I said.

"I suppose." Marlin said with a shrug, then she started with her chatter once more.

It was ten minuets after we sat down that the hostess returned leading two young men. At least one of them was young, I had no idea how old the other might be but they both looked to be in their late teens possibly early twenties. They both looked nice in their finely tailored suites and of course their red carnations.

The vampire was six foot easily with short white blond hair that was spiked. He was deceptively wiry. At first glance he looked like he wouldn't last long in a fight but even without vampire strength I knew he'd be hard to beat. His face was long and sharp and he wore a lazy grin as he extended his hand to Marlin.

"You must be the lovely Marlin." He said, oozing charm with a proper English accent.

Marlin beamed and took his hand. "And you must be Darius." She said as he kissed the back of her hand.

"And who might your lovely young friend be?" He asked as he took my hand and kissed it.

His nostrils flared slightly when they were near my hand; something I found odd considering that was one way to lose control with a human you wasn't familiar with. He frowned slightly, then grinned as he looked at me. I felt a shiver run down my spine and it wasn't good.

"This is Kate." Marlin said, using the false name we'd agreed on and suddenly I felt glad that I had.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…Kate." He said, trying to keep the same level of charm as he'd used on Marlin, but he was clearly having trouble. "And this is my friend Tyrone."

Tyrone was a six foot three African-American with the darkest skin I had ever seen. It was like midnight and looked as smooth as silk. His head was shaved but it suited him well. I'd never applied it to someone I'd actually met, but he was very sexy. His smile was wide and his teeth glowed white in contrast to his skin.

I felt my heart stutter just looking at him. I thought I'd melt right there on the restaurant floor.

He greeted Marlin and then he took my hand and looked me right in the eyes, it took all my effort of will to remember to throw my shield up quickly.

"And you're my date Kate." He said with a grin before he pressed his full lips to the back of my hand.

My heart could have won the land speed record in that instant and I lost my voice. All I could do was nod inanely as he sat down next to me. He didn't leave my hand go as he picked up the menu.

"Shall we see what's on offer?" He asked.

"Yes." I managed to answer and I took the other side of the menu to look down the list.

"Is this your first time on a vamp date?" He whispered.

He probably thought he was being discreet, but I didn't like to point out to him that the vampires could hear him just as clearly as if he were shouting.

"Yeah. Marlin sprung it on me this morning." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Yours goes out in the day?" He asked.

"Yours doesn't?" I replied.

"Not if he can help it." Tyrone said his lips right next to my ear, so maybe he did know how sensitive their hearing was after all. "He likes to play the old, I'm a bad-ass vamp card like he's Dracula or something."

I suppressed a giggle.

"Now the trick on these occasions is to order something small cause they like to dump their food on your plate an' all." He explained.

"The old switcharoo trick." I said sagely.

"So you know some stuff then?" He asked.

"A little." I confessed.

"So what would you like Kate?"

I looked down the menu. It was mostly in Italian, which was another talent I didn't possess. Damn, I had to start learning some other languages.

"The lasagne?" I hazarded.

It was an Italian restaurant so there was bound to be lasagne right? I've no experience in this field so I didn't really know. Renesmee was a great cook so we never felt the need to eat out.

"That sounds good." He said, folding the menu.

Without the menu blocking our view I could now see that Marlin was gazing at Darius who was making a good show of it, but every now and then he'd shoot a glance at me. An appraising glance that made me want to shiver. He knew something about me, or at least suspected. I strengthened my shield just in case he could read minds.

"This is just a guess, but I'd say your Native American." Tyrone said, trailing the fingers of his free hand along the length of my arm.

I felt goose bumps rise in the wake of his touch but I was starting to feel really hot.

"My people have been in these parts for many moons." I said in my deep-mystic voice, and then sniggered. "Yeah, I'm from the Res." I confirmed.

"Beautiful and a sense of humour." He whispered in my year. "I am lucky." And he kissed me just below my ear.

I gasped at such a forward gesture, as I shivered with delight. I didn't know this boy from Adam but he sure knew how to stir things in me. Someone I fancied but didn't love, the possibilities were endless for some casual fun. No, bad Essie, such thoughts were wrong.

The waiter was at our table then ready for our order. We ordered the lasagne as planned as did Marlin and Darius. The Waiter seemed a little put out that we didn't order a starter, but then he dismissed us as a bunch of students treating ourselves before school started back.

Darius ordered a bottle of red wine for the table. I didn't catch the name but from the dollar signs that suddenly flashed in the waiter's eyes I figured it was expensive. I didn't like to be the party pooper, so I raised no objections, although I was surprised that the waiter didn't card us. I guess we all looked old enough. He went away to tend to our order.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Tyrone asked, guiding my cheek slightly so I would look at him.

"No." I said. "I'm an only child. And a bit of a spoilt brat for it, so I hope you can keep up with my demands."

"I'll try my best." He said with a smile.

"Have you got any siblings?" I asked.

"None that I know of." He said.

I looked at him questioningly.

"I was left in the reception of a hospital when I was a few days old. I even made the news. But they never tracked down my real parents." He said.

"That's terrible." I gasped, stroking his cheek.

He shrugged.

"Worse things happen at sea." He said.

"Like giant squid?" I asked.

"And sharks." He added.

"How about mermaids, I hear they can be pretty dangerous."

"Especially if you steal their mirrors." Tyrone said, sounding serious, then his wide smile spread across his face and we both cracked up laughing.

The wine arrived at the table and Darius poured us each a helping. I picked up the glass and noted that there was a lot of wine in that glass. I looked at it nervously.

"What's wrong?" Tyrone asked.

"I do not drink…vine." I said, unable to stop myself form making the joke and we both laughed.

Marlin shook her head with a smile.

"Very funny Katy dear." She said.

"I know." I said smiling back. "But seriously though, I don't drink wine. I don't drink soda either. I tend to get hyped up over the smallest of things."

"But getting hyped up wouldn't be such a bad thing tonight." Tyrone said before taking a sip of his own wine.

I shrugged and took a sip of the red liquid. It wasn't so bad, a little bitter maybe, but the after taste was like berries. I took another sip and placed my glass down primly. I wasn't going to rush it; I'd see how those few sips affected my system first.

Half an hour later and after a lot of flirting with Tyrone I was on my second glass and starting to feel giddy. But in a good way. I guess that's what they called being tipsy. I found things more amusing than I normally would, and everything seemed to have a strange golden haze around it.

By the time my food arrived I had to concentrate real hard on my hand-eye coordination so flirting was out of the question. I ate a hell of a lot of food, how much? I couldn't possibly tell you. By that time my mind was starting to feel like soup.

I can't even recall leaving the restaurant. I felt the night air and I remember stumbling along the promenade exchanging kisses with Tyrone. I was out of control in the passion stakes and I couldn't seem to find my brakes. We came to a rest in an alley and Tyrone had pushed me up against the wall as our kisses continued, deeper with every moment.

His big hands were feeling my every contour now, gliding along the lines of my body. My skin tingled with the contact that was only protected by the thin material of my dress.

His hand moved to my thigh and I felt uncomfortable with that, so without breaking contact with his lips I grabbed his hand and moved it back to a more northerly position. He kept it there for a while but then I felt his hand begin to trail down again.

"No." I said firmly against his lips and pulled his hand back up.

He complied for all of ten seconds, but this time he didn't waste time with the trailing he moved his hand strait to my inner thigh, pulling my dress up as he did so. I froze, my knees locking together. I gathered all of my strength and shoved him hard. He flew across the alley and hit the wall on the other side. Brick dust fell around him as he landed on the floor.

"I said no." I growled. "When I say no I mean no."

Tyrone looked up at me dazed and I felt bad that I had hurt him. But then I remembered he was going to hurt me in the worse way possible.

"I may…maybe a little drunk. But tha' don' mean I'm a push over." I informed him.

Part of me was aware that I was slurring. It was the same part that registered the danger behind me, but the alcohol was drowning it out.

Suddenly I was against the wall again, the cold damp bricks digging into my back.

"Is that so, girly?" Darius hissed in my ear. "Now you're a conundrum and a half." He sneered. "You smell of wet dog. Me training tells me that means you're a werewolf. But the moon is up, so how comes you're not on all fours?" He demanded his accent had gone down three social classes.

"Because I'm not a child of the moon." I spat. "I'm Quileute." I could feel the heat start to build, the wolf wanted to be let free.

"They still deserve to die. I told Aro that, but he was having none of it. That's why I had to leave the Wolf Hunters in the end. What's the point in working hard to wipe that infestation from the world when we leave it fester here?" He informed me as if we were having a conversation in the middle of a sunlit street.

He was a Volturi Wolf Hunter; so turning into a wolf was out of the question. The question was could I bring myself to kill him? If I could then I could call on the vampire, I just hoped that I could fight with her, I'd never tried before and I cursed myself for not thinking to practice sooner. Well he was gonna kill me anyway and I'd rather go out fighting.

I began to call up the cold but then I noticed something in the shadows, there were two vampires and they were holding Marlin hostage. Well shish kebab! Was no one looking out for me tonight? If I called on miss vampire I not only had Darius to deal with but the two other vampires as well. On top of that I'd be exposing my true identity to Marlin and I still wasn't too sure about the Hannigans.

"Don't worry, I won't drink your blood dog. But I will have me a little fun before I kill you." And he licked me from the base of my neck to my ear where he lingered.

I shuddered as my skin crawled. The wolf was growling in my head to let her out, but there just wasn't enough room here. I'd hurt myself before I hurt him. I closed my eyes and squeezed my lips together as he tried to force me to face him. Miss vampire began to snarl and hiss her defiance in my head. Well to hell with exposure! I wasn't gonna go this way.

I was about to pull down the warmth and let the cold take over when I felt the air swirl in front of me. I opened my eyes as I heard a continuous snarl. I could see the back of Tobias' head as he crouched protectively in front of me. Darius was in the process of getting up off the floor looking shocked. Tobias followed his movements carefully.

"Why, if it isn't Darius Longtooth." Tobias said in a cold steely voice that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Tobias Seruvus?" Darius asked in star-struck astonishment.

"The one and the same." Tobias said straitening up. "This girl is under our protection. Or did it slip your notice that she was dining with my sister?"

"That's Magarax the weather witch?" He gasped, looking at Marlin with a newfound awe.

Marlin was free of her captives who were now being held by Sarrin, Masen, Layla and a middle-aged man with a greying beard who must have been Evan.

"I am she." Marlin said pulling her medallion from beneath her top. There were strange harmonics to her voice as she came to stand beside Tobias.

Marlin's head was held strait and the wind started to whip up around us. I looked up at the sky to where the clouds where broiling overhead. They began to glow and flicker as the charge picked up. Thunder rumbled and I followed the single bolt as it scythed through the air and hit the tarmac right next to Darius.

The tar sizzled and pooled and the cloying scent of burning hydrocarbons filled the air. It left little to the imagination what would have happened if that bolt had hit say, oh I don't know, a six-foot tall vampire.

Darius darted a look between all of us. Even without the others Tobias and Marlin looked too formidable to be beaten. In that moment I felt there was a hell of a lot more I didn't know about them two than I already thought. Like they had different names for a start. And that other vampires knew about Marlin's ability, and Darius was almost star struck by being in the presence of Tobias.

While part of my brain could think that, most of my brain was still bathed in alcohol and adrenaline and I was in a happy place despite what had just happened. But I knew my energy would soon flag and the enormity of what had nearly happened would hit me.

A loud hiss ripped through the night and there was a blur, but Tobias was just as fast and when he stopped moving he was restraining Layla in his arms. She was hissing and snarling and fighting like a wild cat trying to get at Darius.

"Shhhh." Tobias tried to sooth her.

"But he's one of the bad men." She protested between snarls. "He took my mind."

"Shh Layla. We'll deal with him." Tobias said, pulling her into an embrace.

She turned into his shoulder and her shoulders shook as if she were crying.

"Port Angeles comes under our territory." Tobias said coldly as he stroked Layla's hair in a soothing manner. "We have every right to tear you apart and burn the pieces. But we are not barbarians. So we will let you go this time, but if we so much as catch you on our land again we will destroy you. And your minions."

"Look at you Tobias. Protecting humans. Slumming with dogs. Wait 'til I tell everyone about this." Darius sneered.

"Tell them." Tobias said flatly. "But also tell them that Port Angeles is under the protection of the Hannigans and any vampire found hunting here will be destroyed. As is our right by vampire lore."

Darius snorted but said nothing more.

Tobias nodded his head.

Sarrin and Evan let their captive go and Masen did the same once he realized what Tobias had meant. Layla worked her way out of Tobias's arms and ran strait to Masen and threw her arms around him. Masen pulled her into a comforting embrace as she continued to cry.

"Well it's been fun. If you ever want to hook up again Marlin?" Darius said.

The thunder rumbled once more.

"Come on boys." Darius said as he swung Tyrone up over his shoulder.

Then they were all three gone in a flash as only a vampire could move.

I sagged and I felt a strong body holding me up.

"Let's get you home my drunk little friend." Tobias whispered.

And I nodded my head loosely.

I don't know how far we walked to reach the cars. My mind was too hazy to take it all in. We reached the car lot that was still pretty full, despite the late hour. I blinked in surprise as I saw my Escalade standing there in the car lot.

"It was the easiest way to get everyone down here." Masen explained. "Layla thought something bad was going to happen, and well we were just in time."

I tried to focus on him, even though he kept dancing around. Layla was clinging to his arm.

I nodded my head. I didn't really care. I suddenly felt exhausted and I just wanted to get home.

Tobias helped me into the back and we took the two back seats. He tried to get me to sit down but I just felt two hot. I climbed into his lap and curled around him to stay as cool as possible.

"You're just the right amount of cool." I murmured as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

Tobias sighed, but voiced no objections. Then with the coolness beneath me and the motion of the car soothing me, I drifted off into a blessedly blank sleep.

~*~

I began to stir; there was coolness beneath me and a delightfully sweet smell in my nose. But there was something spoiling it. The god-awful taste in my mouth. I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times and it felt dry and gunky. My eyes felt too heavy to open.

"Essie, are you awake?" Tobias asked.

"Tobias?" I asked. "Where are we?" My voice was all croaky.

"In your car." He whispered.

"Why?" I asked, my mind didn't seem to want to work.

"Apparently you do not like to be moved when you sleep. You nearly bit Masen's hand off when he went to carry you in." Tobias explained.

"I did?" I asked, feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"I'm afraid so." Tobias said, although he sounded slightly amused. "Would you like me to take you into the cottage?"

I nodded my head.

"Very well." He said and he shifted me until I was sat in the seat.

Night air rushed around me, and it roused me enough to be able to open my eyes. Tobias held his hand out to me and I took it and shuffled painfully slow from the back of the Escalade. He shut the door and I was too tired to protest as he picked me up and carried me into the cottage.

"How is she?" Masen asked.

"She feels dead." I whispered.

"That's what you get for drinking." Masen chastised.

"Ha ha." I murmured bitterly.

"Where shall I put you?" Tobias asked.

"My room." I said, pointing to where I thought the corridor might possibly be.

I was in my room and being lowered to my bed in no time.

"Good night Miss Esther." Tobias said, and turned to leave.

"No!" I gasped, grabbing hold of his sleeve. "Please stay. I'm so hot, I need the cool and it would just seem weird snuggling up to my uncle."

"Are you sure?" Tobias asked, sounding uncertain.

"Yeah. I need the cool." I pleaded.

Tobias sighed.

"Very well, but you must clear it with your 'uncle' first."

I nodded my head.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Even my mind tendril wobbled but I managed to link on to Masen's mind.

_Is it ok if Tobias stays for tonight?_ I asked. _I'm really hot and he's like an ice cube._

_I don't think it's such a good idea Ess_. Masen replied.

_Why?_ I demanded. _I'm getting permission first. I don't even fancy him so nothing is gonna happen. It would be like having one of the Twins stay over._

Masen was silent for a moment.

_Ok. But if you breathe a word of this to anybody I'll kill you. I've already had Nessie on my back saying I don't keep a good enough eye out for you._

_Sure, sure._ I replied then cut off communication.

"Masen said yes." I said.

Tobias nodded his head once then climbed onto the bed and lay next to me.

It was then that a more pressing need than sleep made it's presence known.

"I need to go clean my teeth." I murmured, "Get this taste out of my mouth. And see to my bladder."

"Do you need me to take you?" Tobias asked, not sounding too keen on the idea.

"I'm sure I can manage." I said a little irritably.

I wriggled to the edge of the bed, brushed my hair out of my face and with a Herculean effort pushed myself up off the bed. I stumbled over to my closet and grabbed some pyjamas, figuring that I could change in the bathroom because I'm sure it would ruin the dress if I slept in it.

I stumbled to the bathroom and sat down to relieve my bladder. I removed the pins from my hair and dumped them on the side of the bath to save time. I unzipped my dress and pulled it over my head, pulling my pyjama top on while still on the toilet.

I finished up and pulled on my pyjama bottoms. I stood, swaying slightly by the sink. It took me a minuet to work out how to get the toothpaste on the brush. I cleaned my teeth until the taste was from my mouth then I did my best to wash the eye makeup off, but I still left half of it on the towel. But I didn't really care as I stumbled back to my room.

I climbed onto the bed and curled up against Tobias cold body with my head resting on his shoulder.

"You stood up for me when it counted." I whispered, before I drifted to sleep.

~*~

I awoke to the sound of happy bird song that felt like a drill pounding into my head. I groaned and rolled over, wrapping the pillow around my head. In that moment I hated those damn birds and I hated my life. But my life I could just about deal with if only someone would do something about the noise.

"Would someone please shoot those damn birds?" I pleaded to the world in general.

"I'm not sure if that is entirely legal." Tobias observed.

"Tobias?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here in my room?" I asked.

"Because you asked me to stay." He said. "I believe you needed an ice-cube to cool your drunken fever."

I groaned again. I really felt like death. I wanted to die.

"I feel like I've been hit by an eighteen-wheel juggernaut." I moaned.

I heard Tobias chuckle.

"Leave me alone. I bet you've never had a hangover." I grouched.

"I had many when I was human and much worse than this one appears to be." Tobias said snootily.

"Had any in the last centaury?" I retorted bitterly.

"No." He answered primly.

"So what happened last night?" I asked. "I remember going to the restaurant with Marlin and we met up with Tyrone and Darius. Tyrone was nice but Darius kind of gave me the creeps. After that everything seems a bit of a blur. Until…you saved us. All of you turned up to save us just in the knick of time. How did you know we were in trouble?"

"To tell you the truth I was half considering coming down to Port Angeles anyway, but my decision was cemented when Layla had one of her feelings. She said that she thought something was going to happen to you and Marlin. Therefore we all headed down to Port Angeles. I doubt we would have been in time had Masen not detected your minds. Luckily we arrived before Darius managed to…"

I held my hand up quickly cutting him off.

"I was there for that part." I said, and I shuddered as I felt that tongue rasp against my neck again. "I need a shower." I murmured. "I need to wash all traces of him away." I added as I got off the bed.

I walked to the closet, my body feeling heavy as I went to pick out some clothes. Sweat pants and a loose t-shirt seemed like the best choice today. Tobias was looking ready to leave when I emerged from the closet.

"Stay." I said. "I need to talk to you some more."

"About what?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know there's something." I muttered. "Just wait here."

I shuffled from my room and went to have a shower. The water helped rouse me a little and I scrubbed my neck well trying to clean where the vampire had licked. I couldn't believe I'd got myself into that situation, it was stupid, stupid, stupid.

I washed my hair three times trying to get out whatever Marlin had used to keep it in place. I spent a while in there trying to wake myself up, but there was still a haziness to everything and my head was still pounding. My stomach swam if I made any sudden movements and I truly felt awful. It was in that moment that I made the vow never to drink alcohol again.

I wiped slowly and feeling like my head would fall off as I lowered it to wrap the towel around my hair. I had to wait a couple of seconds for my head to stop spinning when I'd straitened up. I pulled on my sweats and t-shirt then opened the door.

Masen was standing there with a steaming mug of something that smelt nasty. I screwed my nose up and tried to push it away.

"Drink it. It'll help." He said, pushing it into my hand. "Down in one is best."

I looked at him dubiously, but did I was told. I drank it in one. I heaved slightly but managed to hold it back as I handed the empty cup to Masen. He took it off me then patted my shoulder.

"Come on kid, let's get something greasy inside of you. Soak up all those chemicals."

I looked at him wordlessly as my stomach rolled with nausea at the thought of food.

"It's for the best." He assured me.

Well I was no expert, so I followed him into the living room, calling to Tobias to join us as I passed my door. My movements were slow and cumbersome as I tried to seem normal while I felt like death warmed up.

As I reached the living room Masen motioned for me to sit by the table. I obeyed and he placed a plate in front of me. It was filled with sausages, bacon, scrambled egg and lots of toast on the side. I felt my arteries clang shut in protest at all the cholesterol. Masen handed me a fork and said, "Eat."

I sighed, as I dug my fork into a sausage and picked it up. I looked at it in disgust as I brought it to my mouth but I bit into it. The first few mouthfuls were the hardest, but once my stomach was used to the idea my usual hunger kicked in and I'd soon cleared the plate. I drank the glass of orange juice that Masen had placed in front of me and with the sugar and the fat I was feeling at least a little better now.

I refilled my orange juice then took a sip before I turned my attention to Tobias.

"Thank you." I said. "If you'd been any later I'd probably be dead now."

"I should have been sooner." Tobias murmured.

"If it hadn't been for that sister of yours there wouldn't have been a problem." Masen stated.

I glared at him.

"She didn't drag me along." I said calmly. "She asked me and I agreed. We didn't know they'd turn out to be assholes."

"Talking of which. That blond guy seemed to know you awful well." Masen directed at Tobias.

"When you've lived as long as I you tend to get known. Especially among the clans." Tobias replied calmly with an impassive face but I couldn't help but feel that he was thinking that Masen was an impertinent child.

"So he wasn't some random Nomad?" Masen asked.

"He was Volturi." I said, before sipping my orange juice again.

"How do you know?" Masen asked.

"Because he told me. He used to be a werewolf hunter like Holly." I murmured. "Actually I don't know why I didn't twig sooner. I'd heard all Holly's stories. How many spiky blond vampires called Darius could there be?"

"Who is Holly?" Tobias asked.

"Masen's wife." I answered.

"You have a wife?" Tobias asked sounding almost amused.

"We're separated." Masen replied coldly.

"How come?" Tobias asked.

"Turned out Holly wasn't exactly the strictest of vegetarians." I said. "She was feeding off of the odd human now and again."

Masen looked slightly ashamed, but it was Holly who's done it not him.

"So you see Fang Boy, I know that not all vampires are trustworthy, even ones who carry the name Cullen, but I trust Masen with my life and I'll tell you why. It's because he had the strength to say no." I said keeping my voice low in deference to my pounding head.

"No?" Tobias questioned.

"When he was a newborn he went to Volterra and Aro asked him to join. He was gonna at first because of some personal issues, but then it was dinnertime. In all the commotion of the feeding frenzy Masen looked down at the girl he was about to kill and refused to do it. He was a newborn without the bloodlust. He didn't do it even with Caius goading him. Do you see why I trust him so much?" I said quickly.

"Yes." Tobias answered and he was looking at Masen with open respect but there was also a hint of thoughtfulness about his face.

"Now do you see why I didn't fursplode when he grabbed me?" I asked, confirming the point I was trying to make.

"Because you knew he would not harm you. He has been tested and proven himself trustworthy." Tobias summed up my speech.

"Yep." I agreed as I finished off my orange juice. "We still need to talk." I said, rising from the table, Tobias stood as well. "I just need to pee." I said with a frown. "I've drank a hell of a lot of liquid this morning."

"I was trying to be a gentleman." Tobias murmured, sounding a little hurt.

"Oh yeah. That thing that ladies can't stand on their own." I said. "Thanks for the consideration." I said with a nod of my head before I went to the bathroom.

When I returned Masen was doing something in the kitchen, while Tobias was sat at the table once more, looking deep in thought. He stirred when I entered and rose fluidly as I went to sit down. I wrinkled my nose and went to make a remark about it, but he grinned at me as he sat back down.

"I'm sorry. It was hard to resist." He said lightly.

"You're the epitome of humour Mr Hannigan." I said as Masen returned to the table and placed another steaming mug in front of me.

I sniffed and took in the mouth-watering aroma. I looked down into the dark liquid and shot Masen a questioning look.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"It'll help perk you up." Masen said. "You need all the hyping you can get today."

"As long as you're sure." I said, and winced on the first sip.

The scent alone was starting to clear my head and suddenly it was feeling stuffy in the cottage.

"Coming to get some fresh air?" I asked both of them as I rose to my feet.

"If you wish." Tobias said, rising also.

"I'll just clean up here first." Masen said, grabbing my plate as he rose.

"Ok. Come out when you're done." I said.

Masen nodded.

"Come on then Fang Boy." I said, moving back toward my room with my coffee in hand.

I spotted Masen's shades on the side of the counter and I snagged them as I entered the little corridor.

Tobias followed me and as I passed through my room I noticed with a mixture of annoyance and amusement that he had made my bed. A lot neater than I could have ever done it, I might add. I led him out into the little garden, placing the shades on as the brightness through the clouds hurt my eyes. I gave Tobias time to look around, which he did so in short order.

"This is Esme's design." He stated in approval.

"Most things around here are." I said, sitting down on the damp grass with my back against the fence so I could finish my coffee.

"She really is the most amazing designer." Tobias said, lowering himself onto the damp grass. "That is why I am loath to touch anything at the house."

"Marlin added her signature though." I said.

"Marlin sure likes her purple." Tobias conceded.

I nodded my head before finishing the contents of my cup.

"Purple is a good colour." I observed, lying down on the grass as my head felt heavy again.

"It is a colour of royalty and I am adverse to wearing it." Tobias said quietly.

I shrugged and closed my eyes, allowing the soft breeze to flow over my skin.

"There was a matter you wished to discuss?" Tobias prompted.

"Yeah. So what was that Darius called you? Seruvus? What's with that?" I asked.

"It was my original family name." Tobias said. "I prefer not to use it for it engenders too many memories I wish not to observe. Besides, it would hardly fit in with this modern rabble."

"So why Hannigan?"

"It was Marlin's idea. When we decided to form a family and settle in one place. There was this television programme back in the late nineties, early naughties. I doubt if you have heard of it, it was called 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'." He explained.

"Hang on, that was a lame ass movie. All dark and gory, no heart to it at all." I interrupted.

"That would have been the one made in the twenty first century as apposed to the comedy fest, so bad it's good, early nineties version with Kristen Swanson. What I speak of was nothing like either of those. I refer to the television series that ran for seven seasons, it was as big a hit in the UK as it was here where it was made. Another telly show I will have to introduce you to." He said firmly. "But I digress. In this show there was a red haired actress who played the character of Willow the witch. Marlin has an affinity for such things and she was impressed with the representation of the witches in the show. Therefore when we required a sir name she set her heart on that which belonged to the actress who played her. One Alison Hannigan."

"You watched a show about vampires?" I asked in disbelief.

"I watch anything that has vampires in it in the off chance that the humans get it right for once. One of my favourite TV series was Being Human. It was an interesting concept, a vampire, a werewolf and a ghost sharing a house together in Bristol. Another show you must watch." He said, as if he was making a list in his head.

"I'll bare that in mind." I said quietly.

It was strange that it was only in that instant I noticed I'd been tapping my foot.

"Ok. So that's why you chose Hannigan. Why did he call Marlin Maga…Mager…Magrat?"

"Magarax." Tobias corrected. "Because that was her original name when she was human. She changed it to Marlin when she left her mortal life behind, but they still use it now and again to frighten young vampires into shape."

"What like, drink up all your blood or Magarax the weather witch will get you?" I teased.

"You jest, but you are close to the truth." Tobias stated forebodingly.

I sniggered.

"Essie?" I heard the Twins call.

"Out here!" I called back, hurting my only slightly throbbing head in the process.

"Perhaps I should leave." Tobias said uncomfortably.

"Nah. It's about time I introduced you to each other." I said, motioning for him to sit back down.

"Hey Essie you'll never guess what Timmy did…" Susie was saying scandalously, but broke off when she noticed Tobias. I had my eyes closed beneath my shades but I was getting a good feel on their minds.

"You have company." Susie said flatly.

"Hey everyone." I said, as cheerfully as I could muster. "This is Tobias. Tobias, this is everyone."

"Everyone?" Tobias questioned.

"Ok." I said with a snort. "This is Susie, Sammie and Harry." I said, pointing to each without looking.

"It is an honour to meet members of the great Quileute Pack." Tobias said solemnly.

"Well you are a charmer." Susie said flatly, sitting down beside me.

"Are you Fang Boy?" Sammie asked a little breathless, she had moved closer than Susie.

"Only to Miss Esther." Tobias said firmly.

Sammie giggled.

"Miss Esther." She mused. "She'd rip our heads off if we called her that."

"Only because you know better." I snapped, suddenly feeling all defensive.

"Sorry…Miss Esther." Sammie said still giggling.

I lifted my shades and gave her an annoyed look, but it quickly turned into a grin. I replaced my shades and laughed along with her as I lay back in the grass.

"So, have you been up to any more adventures in our absence?" Susie asked.

"You wouldn't believe." I said with a snort.

"What happened?" Harry demanded, and suddenly he was beside me.

"Nothing much." I said, feeling my heartbeat rise by his nearness. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Indeed." Tobias said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Harry demanded again.

"Nothing. It was stupid. I went with Marlin as her backup on a date and things got a little out of control. But the Hannigans turned up just in time to save us." I explained.

"That was convenient." Harry said flatly.

"Hey. I was this close to be vamp chow. Fang Boy saved me in the nick of time." I protested.

"You're a hero." Sammie gasped.

Harry was shaking slightly and there was a low growl coming from him. I took his hand and stroked it soothingly.

_Calm down_. I thought toward him. _He was just in the right place at the right time. _

"The praise should go to Masen." Tobias said modestly. "If it hadn't been for his little talent none of us would have been on time."

"His talent? Oh yeah. Cause he can read minds like E…" Sammie began.

"Edward." Susie cut her off quickly. "So Toby? Do you have any talents?"

"It is Tobias." Tobias said quietly. "And I am not in the habit of divulging my secrets without something in return."

"Meaning?" Susie prompted.

"You have to tell him a secret first." I explained. "That's the way he rolls."

"Ok." Susie said. looking thoughtful. "So just one fact about me that he doesn't know?"

"Yep."

"Ok. Well I can touch my nose with my tongue." She said, then proceeded to demonstrate. "Bet that's something you didn't know about me, huh Toby?" She said smugly.

"In that assumption you would be correct Miss Susan." Tobias said, sounding a little disgusted.

"Susie!" Susie snapped.

"Tobias." Tobias said pointedly.

"Ok. Tobias. Are you gonna spill now?"

"I will happily tell you Susie, however the others can not hear for they have not revealed to me a secret. If you would care to accompany me to a quiet corner?" I glanced at Tobias and he was grinning in a very vampiric way.

"You got to be kidding!" Susie said with a snort.

"Well I'm afraid you will not learn my secret unless your friends also wish to divulge a secret." Tobias said sadly.

"You are tricksy!" Susie exclaimed. "How do you put up with this guy Ess?"

I shrugged.

"I'll tell you something." Sammie said. "I bet you don't know this. I'm actually the oldest, even though Susie is growing before me, I was born half an hour earlier. I think it set the tone for the rest of our life cause lazybones here still has trouble getting out of bed in the mornings."

"Hey!" Susie complained.

"Can't argue with the truth." I pointed out.

Susie scowled.

"I have one." Harry said suddenly. "Essie has the most vivid imagination. Especially about me."

I shot him a death glare as I felt my cheeks burn.

"And how would you know that?" Tobias asked in a voice that was suddenly glacial.

"A wolf can't keep a thing from his Pack brothers." Harry said promptly, which meant I would give him a head start when I killed him later.

"Really?" Tobias gasped. "I had no idea Essie was male."

"Stop being mean." I murmured suddenly feeling moody.

"Sorry, that was unbecoming of me." Tobias said humbly. "Although I will hasten to point out that your revelation was more to do with Essie than yourself. However you unwittingly revealed a little of yourself in the process, therefore I feel I am able to reveal to you my talent."

"Well go on then." I prompted.

"My talent is…the talent with which I am blessed is the ability to speak a language fluently after only hearing a few sentences." He said, sounding a little embarrassed.

"Wait a minuet." I declared. "I thought your talent was being able to play songs perfectly after only hearing them once."

"But would you not agree that music and language are almost kin? Therefore I maintain that my talent is the ability to speak a language after hearing only a few words." Tobias countered.

"That's kinda cool." I said, remembering the trouble I'd had with the menu last night.

"Really?" Tobias asked, sounding more than a little uncertain.

"Are you kidding? It's kind of lame after all that build up." Susie announced.

"Perhaps in this day and age where one can do a course over the Internet to learn another's language. However, cast your mind back to when people where 'discovering' new lands and they ran into the locals. Can you imagine what a boon my little talent would be in such a situation?" Tobias sounded a little affronted by Susie's teasing.

"So you're what, a colonialist?" Susie asked.

"No. But it would have fit in handy at that point in time." Tobias said smoothly.

"How old are you, exactly?" Sammie asked, moving closer to Tobias now that he clearly wasn't a threat.

"I am sixteen." He said, "For the moment. However I find that with the youth that still lingered in my face long into adulthood I can pass from anything between fifteen and possibly twenty five with the correct clothing and hairstyle."

"That's not what I meant!" Sammie whined.

"I know Sammie dearest." Tobias said softly. "However my true age is not something I give out to just anybody and I do not know you well enough yet to trust you with such a personal piece of information about me. After all, I have never met you before today."

"Ok." Sammie said with a shrug. "I'll ask you again in a year."

"Perhaps I will feel ready to reveal it to you then." Tobias said graciously.

"I bet you've only been a vampire for ten years or something. You just like to make out you're older to impress the ladies." Harry stated lowly.

"Would I not gain more advantage by saying I was younger? I'm sure it is easier to love a vampire who is only a hundred than one who is a thousand. How could one trust that they still possessed an ounce of humanity?" Tobias trailed off and we fell into an awkward silence.

Why was Harry on Tobias' case? He'd got offensive for no reason.

"May I…Can I shake your hand?" Sammie asked Tobias suddenly.

"Why ever for dearest Sammie?" Tobias said politely.

"I…I want to see if your skin's as cold as they say." She murmured.

"Curiosity is the basis for progress." Tobias stated and he reached his hand out to Sammie.

Sammie looked uncertain, but then she took his hand and shook it. She gasped, but she was smiling.

"You are cold." She stated.

"And you are warm Miss Samantha." Tobias replied. "It is nice to feel the warmth."

"And you sparkle too?" She continued with her questioning.

"Like any other vampire." Tobias said smoothly.

Harry gave a derisive snort.

"I can not help it when I speak the truth young Harold. It is a fact of my nature that I should sparkle in the sun. It is a fact that is as assuredly truthful as the fact that Miss Esther also dreams of me." Tobias replied smugly.

In that moment I could have killed Tobias, especially as Harry began to shake once more beside me. Well there was one thing _I_ was certain of.

"I'm too hung over to deal with this right now." I said, rising to my feet. "I'm gonna go see if Betsy needs anymore treatment. Coming girls? Let's leave the boys to drown in their own testosterone." And I walked back into my room.

"Do you think they'll hurt each other?" Susie asked as we were going along the short corridor.

I gave this a moment's consideration.

"Uncle Masen. Go make sure those idiots don't kill each other." I said as I passed through the living room.

"Uh. OK?" Masen replied as we exited out the front door.

"Are you really hung over?" Sammie asked as we made our way down to the bridge.

"Yeah." I answered, taking a deep breath of morning air.

"I thought you wouldn't try alcohol." Susie said with a frown.

"I know I'll never try it again." I said emphatically. "Not after how I feel this morning."

We were silent to the end of the bridge but as I started heading up the drive instead of down Susie stopped suddenly.

"Where are we going?" She demanded.

"To treat Betsy." I said.

"And Betsy is?" She prompted.

"This beautiful classic Vespa who became a casualty of war. I'm trying to put her back to her original state." I explained.

"So why are we going up to the Cullen house?" Susie asked as if dreading the answer.

"Because it's Tobias' Vespa. Remember Olivia, that girl who just turned up at the Res? She wrecked it good and proper. And all because Tobias is my friend. So the least I can do is fix Betsy up." I explained.

"But you want us to go in a vampire house. With vampires in it." Susie exclaimed, near hysterical.

"The cottage is a vampire house with vampires in it." I pointed out.

"But it's only Masen there and he's alright. I don't know the Hannigans." Susie said darkly.

"Then maybe it's time you met them." I said with a smile.

"I want to meet them." Sammie said brightly.

Susie groaned and shook her head.

"Ok." She said. "But one of them even so much as looks at my neck I'll fursplode on their ass."

"And I'll be right there to back you up." I promised.

Susie shook her head again, before she started walking up the drive.

I smiled as I began walking once more with Susie beside me. When we caught up with Susie we linked arms with her and she seemed to relax a little right up to the point we were on the porch. Then you could have used her for a harp string she was so tense.

I gave her a reassuring smile before I knocked on the door. It swung open immediately to reveal a dishevelled looking Marlin.

"He was an enchanter." She said quickly.

"What?" I asked, taken aback.

"The boy Tyrone was an enchanter of some kind and he was not human. We can't discuss it on the doorstep, come in." She said, hustling us all inside. "Hi I'm Marlin, you must be the Twins." She said almost absently as guided them in also. "Please sit. I must tell you of my discovery."

"Ok." I said, and I led the Twins to the sofas to sit down.

We sat down but Marlin stayed standing, pacing nervously back and fore. It was never a good sign when a vampire was jittery like that. This had to be very important.

"I felt so terrible over what happened." She said quickly, I was wondering if the Twins could keep up with her. "It was my fault and I wished to rectify it in some small way. However one thing bothered me. How did you become drunk so quick? You had but one and a half glasses of red wine and it was not exactly strong. I also became drunk, or at least it's the only way I could describe my state. I can't become intoxicated, even if I had drunk the wine."

"So you weren't spiked." Susie put in, proving that the Twins were keeping up.

"Exactly!" Marlin gasped. "Besides, with your metabolism and body heat you should have burned the effects of the alcohol off quickly. Tyrone was not human."

"But he didn't smell like a vampire or a shapeshifter and he wasn't a werewolf because he was still human shape when the moon rose. He smelt, he smelt…" I trailed off, I couldn't remember.

"He didn't smell of anything." Marlin said darkly. "Apart from cheap cologne and the scents of those around him. But he himself had no scent. I think he is a creature we have no ken of. He obviously has some power over the minds of females, to put desire in their hearts, but for what purpose I cannot tell. I've never heard of such a creature in all my long years."

"But he was obviously working with Darius to lure humans to him. But if he could just do that to us, why get me drunk?" I asked.

"The drink wasn't for your benefit. That was for Darius." Marlin said simply.

I frowned as I tried to work out what that meant exactly.

"Vampires can gain the effects of alcoholic inebriation if they imbibe it in the blood of humans." Layla said quietly from the chair opposite.

The Twins jumped, she had appeared quickly out of nowhere, but I was used to the Hannigans doing that now.

"I get it." I said. "Say that Tyrone was some kind of creature that feeds off sex some how. I don't know, I'm no expert on these things. But maybe he can feed on your life energy somehow when he gets you all hot and sweaty, that leaves you all weak and unable to defend yourself when Darius drinks your blood. Not that Darius would need someone to weaken his pray for him, but I don't know, it stops them screaming out." I shrugged.

"It also gets a lot of lovely hormones into the blood." Marlin said almost absentmindedly. "There's nothing better than the blood of someone who has recently indulged in the pleasures of the flesh. It adds something to the flavour, then mixed with the effects of the alcohol…" She trailed off from our looks. "I wasn't always vegetarian, so I do know these things." She said defensively.

Well, there wasn't much I could say to that. I didn't really care what Tyrone was or what he had going with Darius. As far as I was concerned we'd never see them again, so why worry? I hadn't come here for a long discussion and my head was starting to pound again. I had come here for a purpose and I was gonna fulfil it.

"We came to fix Betsy." I said.

"Oh. Ok." Marlin said with a frown.

"We could take the party out to the garage." I said, rising to my feet.

"We won't disturb you if we watch?" Marlin asked cautiously.

"Nah. I can talk and work. Besides, it will give you guys chance to get to know one and other." I said with a shrug.

The vampires looked at the werewolves, and both groups looked a little hesitant.

"Whatever." I said. "I just thought it would be nice." I added and walked toward the garage.

As I entered the kitchen I could hear them exchanging names formally and I smiled as they all followed me out.

I spent the rest of the day fixing up Betsy as the girls chatted around me. I allowed my mind to go blissfully blank as I worked. And for a few hours at least, the world seemed just about right.

I knew it wouldn't last but what was the point in worrying?

**

* * *

**

So that's it for today. I think you can see why I split it into two.

**I called the restaurant 'Dante's' in tribute to SebastienRobichaud the brilliant author of 'the University of Edward Masen'. If you haven't read it yet I recommend you do. It's one of the best all human fics I've read.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't be shy, please review :D**

**Gemma x**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to my two reviewers Minschen and Nikki, finally some answers girls, but not all the answers of course ;)**

* * *

It was the first Tuesday of October and I was happy because I only had six more days left on my probation, on Monday I could return to the Res. As you can guess I was pretty elated. Especially since I was more or less on top of my powers, apart from the odd little hiccup, but if I concentrated they were few and far between. I hadn't dreamt at all since the night I'd 'turned' Harry and I was relieved about that. Everyone else had seemed to have forgotten about having the same dreams, so I didn't worry about what that meant.

As for miss wolf and miss vampire, well I hated to admit it considering her view of me, but Jila had been right. I needed to allow both aspects of my nature to have their full rein now and then so it would give me more balance when I needed it. I more or less had it under control now, I allowed the wolf to run at nights, especially when the moon was around full and I gave into my vampire hunger at the appropriate times. This meant that the two beasts within me were compliant enough to allow me to live a close to normal life.

I had tried to cut my socialising with the Hannigans down some; Tobias had really pissed Harry off with that dream comment. Since Masen had been there a fight hadn't ensued, but I got it in the neck from Harry that night and he'd called me some horrible names that scarred me deeply. I had forgiven him some but he got even angrier when he found out exactly what had happened on the date, he called me names again, then demanded to know why I could just kiss some stranger like that when I wouldn't kiss him. I explained red faced about the fact that I'd been enchanted and drunk at the time.

The Twins had recognised the growing tension between us and they avoided saying anything that might set us off to arguing, which was just about anything. Only this last week had things started to get back to normal between us. Most of that had been due to the fact that I'd been putting a lot of hours into my old friendship.

Since the incident of the scooter Olivia had given me a wide-birth, obviously Masen's warning had sunk in. I couldn't help but think how lucky I was that Masen had been there that day and so I was a lot less hostile with his presence. Especially since I knew he wasn't informing on me now.

Sometimes it was hard to keep my shield up in school, especially in PE where I was concentrating on my physical attributes, so I needed Masen's protection more than ever. Masen insured that nobody touched me while I did all I could not to meet anybody's eyes. Even though my mind reading was more or less under control I still got drawn into other people's minds if I was caught off guard.

I couldn't believe it that Tuesday in October when just as we were about to start PE Miss Bates came into the gym to say that the guidance councillor wished to see Masen. Apparently it was to see how he was getting on after losing both his parents. I didn't even know the school had a guidance councillor.

_Masen? What am I gonna do?_ I asked feeling the dread pool in my stomach.

_You'll be ok Ess. I'll try and make this quick and be back before the end of the lesson. You'll be ok. Just don't panic and try to relax. _He informed me with his mind as he said. "Yes Miss Bates." And headed back across the floor to her.

I brushed my hair back on both sides, using the motion to calm my mind as I tried to reinforce my shield. I needed to concentrate or this was going to be bad. Especially when Coach announced that we were playing dodge ball. Oh great, a game where everyone would be jumping in every direction and balls flying everywhere and all the while I'd have to avoid touching anyone else.

I contemplated faking ill, but I didn't know if Coach was willing to buy it this time. So instead I just had to grin and bare it.

I was put in the same team as Marlin and Tobias and you just had to feel sorry for the other team cause dodge ball wasn't exactly a sport where you could get picked to represent your school. There was gonna be no middling here, especially if I planned on not running into anyone.

I went to stand between Marlin and Tobias because I didn't tend to be drawn into vampire's minds as much. As we leaned down ready to run for the balls lined along the middle between both teams I whispered, "Let's do this proper."

I could feel them look at me as I grinned at the line.

"We're not gonna be mediocre today." I explained.

"This should be good." Marlin whispered back.

Coach blew the whistle and we flew to the line, each grabbing a ball and making it back to the playing area before anyone else. We'd already knocked out one person each from the other team before any other ball had flown and we'd each caught the ball that was thrown back at us. By the end of the first game there was only Marlin, Tobias and I left standing. We won.

I gave them each a high-five in celebration.

…_I'm glad I'm allowed to win something for once…_ Marlin was thinking.

…_It's good to see Essie happy again; it's been a long time since she showed that much excitement…_ Tobias was thinking.

Ok so maybe the high five hadn't been such a good idea, but at least their thoughts weren't as bad as they could have been. I was a bit surprised that Tobias thought I'd been subdued lately though, I thought I'd been rather cheery.

As we congratulated each other I could sense the confusion of the students around us as they tried to figure out how we'd won. We always made sure we were around the average usually going off in the second or third round, but we had emerged the victors. I smiled in satisfaction knowing that I'd finally shown them what I could do.

"Ok. I think you three'd better sit the next round out." Coach said as he regarded us too with open curiosity. "Give other people the chance to win."

"Yes Coach." I said brightly as I made my way over to the bleachers.

Marlin and Tobias gave their consent before joining me on the benches. We made our way to the top bench so we could talk without being disturbed. Of course I made sure I kept my eyes from theirs and sat as small as I could manage.

We were talking quietly about nothing in particular. I said something, I don't even remember what it was now, and it just seemed to tickle Tobias. He laughed like, well like I could never imagine him laughing in all his neatness, and he tapped me on the arm.

God, why didn't I see his hand moving in time to move out of the way? But as his cold hand brushed my hot skin I felt the shock run down my arm. I felt the wolf stir at the unexpected cold, but I pushed her back down in my hurry and sure enough up popped miss vampire to put in an appearance. I pulled her back quickly before my skin had chance to change.

Because I was concentrating so much on the physical aspects my mental shield slipped for a moment, and since it was Tobias who was closest it was his mind I found myself drawn into.

…_This is getting too hard. Look at her always biting her tongue and then withdrawing I wish she knew so we can stop all this pretending on both sides. I can't just come out and say 'Essie, I know you're part vampire.' And she will not admit it to me because she doesn't trust me. I wish she would trust me then we'd know and we could drop all these barriers between us…_

I tried not to gasp as I pulled my mind away.

OH MY GOD! Oh my god, he knows, he knows. But how? Why didn't he say?

I wanted to question him thoroughly, but I couldn't do it here. What if I found out something I didn't like and phased? I had to get a hold of myself; it wasn't long before the day would be over.

I concluded the conversation on autopilot. I couldn't tell you what I blathered on about even if my life depended on it. All I know is that my mind was roiling in confusion, and anger, and confusion, but most of all a sense of annoyance, because if he knew why had I been spending all this energy trying to stop him finding out about me?

I was also resisting the urge to send my mind into Tobias' and extract every thought that was inside there so that I could find out exactly how much he knew. I had to resist prying into Marlin's mind as well. Did she know my secret? She probably did because I doubted that Tobias would know and she wouldn't.

The rest of the day finished in a blur. I changed out of my gym kit and made my way to my Escalade and got in while I drummed my fingers impatiently as I waited for Masen to hurry his ass up. I wanted to get home so that I could go and confront Tobias.

Finally Masen arrived and I barely waited for him to close the door before I was pulling off.

"Where's the fire?" He asked, fastening his seat belt.

"I need to get home." I said flatly, not taking my eyes off the road.

"Ok." He said, giving me a look.

I said nothing as I sped out of town. I think I may have broke the record as I raced up the drive and parked in front of the cottage.

"I won't be long." I said to Masen and jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind me.

I didn't think twice before I took the little path to the river. I jumped the river and sprinted up the yard to the back wall of the house. For some reason I didn't want the others to know I was here just yet. Tobias was coven leader so I guessed I should talk to him first. Therefore I stopped next to the door where there was a tiny bit of wall that would hide me. I leant my back against it and folded my arms. I closed my eyes and sent my mind searching into the house behind me.

The first mind I touched was Sarrin but it wasn't her I wanted. The second mind I found was Tobias, he was just walking in from the kitchen. I was careful not to read his mind as I began to speak into his head, although I did try to disguise my mind voice so he wouldn't recognise me.

_You really need to go outside._ I told him. _You need to get fresh air; it's awful stuffy in here. Come on, you're starting to feel a little claustrophobic, but look at all that space out there._

Remember when I thought I'd changed Gob's memory? Turns out I did, although it wasn't permanent. It was kind of a telepathic suggestion that fooled his brain for a while, but eventually it righted itself. Although it did get me out of a few scrapes and was handy for getting a vampire out of its lair.

"I think I'll go for a run." I heard Tobias say from within.

The door opened and he stepped outside and shut it behind him.

"Hey there Fang Boy." I said in a low voice filled with menace.

"Miss Esther? What are you doing here?" He asked in pleasantly surprised tones because I hadn't been to visit since the whole date incident.

"I have a bone to pick with you Mr Hannigan." I said formally, still not meeting his eye.

"What bone would that be Miss Esther?" He asked, and there was suppressed humour in his voice.

That pissed me off a little, which was probably why I went for formal overkill, or maybe I'd been planning it anyway. Who knows?

"It is not something I wish to discuss with you here Mr Hannigan, however if you would care to accompany me for a walk in the forest I would be happy to indulge your curiosity." I said quickly, hoping I was getting the tone and inflection right.

"A walk indeed?" He replied. "Why, should you not have your chaperone accompany us?"

I didn't know if he was making fun of my attempt at being formal or if he was having a dig at Masen, but I wasn't gonna let him beat me.

"Why Mr Hannigan I am shocked beyond words. Surely you are not suggesting that my virtue is at risk in your company. That I would need my chaperone for you would seek to press your suite?" I asked in mock horror.

"Do you even know what that means?" He asked.

"I know it has nothing to do with ironing your clothes." I said primly.

"Most amusing Miss Esther, truly it is." He said with a genuine laugh.

"Look, are you coming with me or not?" I snapped, dropping all formalities in my anger.

"I would be delighted to accompany you Miss Esther." He said with a formal bow.

"Thank you sir." I replied with a slight curtsy. "Now try to keep up." I prompted before breaking into a run for the river.

I leapt the river without thinking about it as I ghosted into the forest. I knew my destination and I wouldn't stop until I reached there.

"You're very fast." Tobias said next to me in a voice full of admiration.

"Just like my granddaddy." I replied, dropping the formal for a moment.

I didn't even need to read his mind to know that he was wondering if I knew he knew. Or perhaps he was wondering if I trusted him enough to reveal my secret to him. Anyways, I had him guessing and it made me grin.

I kept that grin until we reached the place I had in mind. I'd only ever been here twice before in my life, both times had been with Grandma Bella, she wanted to show me the pretty flowers that bloomed here in the summer because she knew how much I loved purple.

I broke through the trees and into the perfectly round clearing and dropped to the floor when I reached the centre. What little flowers were left was dying at this time of the year but the grass was still long and it swayed and rustled beneath the cloud white sky.

"Welcome Mr Hannigan." I said primly as he drew to a cautious stop near me. "Do take a seat. I can not abide you hovering there like a snicker jibbert, it is enough to make one feel nervous."

"Snicker jibbert?" He inquired as he sat down next to me.

"I think I heard it once in a costume drama." I said with a shrug.

"Oh." Was his only remark.

I took a deep breath and sat up strait as I tried to think of how best to start this. Perhaps that would work…

I smiled warmly, hoping it was the type appropriate for a young lady to wear when entertaining a young man in the parlour. I didn't know where it was coming from, but I had this inexplicable urge to be all formal at him.

"I am so glad you could visit with me this clement eve Mr Hannigan." I said lightly.

He looked at me expectantly and suddenly I didn't feel like playing anymore. This was a serious matter that deserved nothing more than a straightforward approach.

"I have a secret to tell you Tobias." I blurted out quickly, feeling nervous despite the fact that I knew he already knew.

"And what secret would that be Miss Esther?" He asked lightly, although he was wondering if I was about to tell him.

"You know why sometimes I look pale, and other times it seems I can read your mind? Well it's cause I can. And I know what your thinking, Quileutes can't read minds. Well the minds of other species. You'd be right in thinking that too. The reason I can read minds is because my mother is a half vampire. You've heard of her, Renesmee Cullen, well it's Black now, but you know." I shrugged.

Tobias was silent, and when I looked up he was staring at me with his mouth agape.

"Is that enough?" I asked. "Does that count as me telling you myself?"

He blinked and then frowned.

"I heard it in your mind today, but I didn't want to get you into trouble. Or would you prefer me to say, 'Tobias Hannigan, I'm a freaking half vampire, now what do you think of that?' Or would you prefer, 'hey there I'm Essie Black, the vampire-wolf brat.' Huh?"

"You told me yourself!" He gasped. "Finally I am free to speak of it to you. You have no idea how often I've been on the verge of telling you that I knew."

"Then why didn't you?" I demanded.

"Because…" He paused briefly. "I would rather not reveal that."

"Please? I told you my secret. You promised me you'd tell me yours, if I told you mine."

He looked down for a moment, and then he looked back up and smiled.

"Very well Essie, you are correct, I did promise. However, I believe it is only one secret you told me…" He said in regretful tones.

"Only the biggest secret there is about me." I interjected.

"That may be so, but still only one secret, for which I will exchange for only one of my own. Do you really wish to waste it on something as trivial as that?"

I was about to tell him to go ahead and tell me, but then I remembered something far more mysterious about him.

"Ok then. What coven did you belong to originally?"

"Ah!" Tobias gasped before looking down at the floor. He took what seemed to be a steadying breath.

"Do you trust me Esther Black?" He asked, not raising his eyes from the floor.

"Of course I do." I said.

"You know I am no danger to you. That Carlisle would not have entrusted your secret to me if I was?" He murmured, still not looking up.

"Jeesh Fang Boy, I know you're not dangerous. What's with all the sudden doubt?"

"For I fear that when I reveal to you my former coven you will run a mile." He said sadly and he passed his hand across his eyes once.

"God, you make it sound like you were part of the…" I broke off as he nodded his head slightly, he knew exactly what coven I was about to mention. "You were a member of the Volturi?" I gasped.

"For two thousand five hundred years I belonged to that clan." He confirmed.

But it was the words he'd used to confirm the fact that staggered me more than the fact that he'd been Volturi. It was the amount of time he'd been one.

"Two…Thousand!" I exclaimed, unable to get my mind around the length of time.

He nodded his head again. "Thousand."

"You're old!" I gasped. "Ancient!" It was rude but I couldn't help myself.

"Thank you Miss Esther, as tactful as ever." He muttered/

"But…" I couldn't get my head around the fact that the person sitting here before me was around when the pharaohs were. "I knew you were old, but I didn't think you were _that _old."

"Thank you Essie, but I believe we've wandered off topic here." He said pointedly.

"Yeah. Of course. You were telling me that you're a Volturi." I reminded him.

"_Was_ a Volturi. I left the clan centuries ago." He amended quietly.

"How come?" I asked, my curiosity greater than it had ever been.

"Would you prefer that I was still one of their number?" He retorted, clearly agitated to be admiting this to me.

"Of course not. I'm just trying to understand." I reassured him.

"Let's just say that Marlin and I, and a few others, never felt fully comfortable with our lot. We lived in despair until the day a newborn came to town. One who no longer felt the thirst as we did. One who fed off the blood of animals instead. This seemed like a grand prospect to Marlin and I, so we left." Tobias said in a way that made it clear this was the last he would say on the subject.

"So it was Carlisle who helped you leave." I persisted, mainly because I was feeling proud of my great-grandfather.

"In the fact that he showed us there was another way to exist." He responded.

He fell silent for a moment and he looked troubled. He looked as if he was going through a great inner debate. Then he took a deep breath before he began speaking in a low intense voice.

"That was not entirely truthful, as much as I'd like to say I never enjoyed my life as Volturi, I would be wrong. In my early years I absolutely revelled in the fact that I was vampire. A greater being than weaker humans." He shuddered at his own words. "I was so enthralled with the whole process, the blood taking, the hunger, the superiority. However it all started to grate after five hundred years, I looked in despair at the empty centuries stretched out in front of me until Aro brought a druid priestess into our fold. In her I found a kindred spirit.

"For Marlin never ever liked this lifestyle. I was elected her mentor; I was supposed to train her to the Volturi ways. As much as she was willing to except their ways, the only thing she hated was the feeding. If she could have removed that from our existence she would have been happy. But we were vampires and humans were our prey, there was no other way…" He trailed off.

"So you and Marlin been together long?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant, although I had no idea why.

"As long as Marlin has been a vampire." He said simply.

"So are you mates?" I asked quietly.

"No." He answered with a slight chuckle.

"Have you ever been?" I knew this wasn't exactly my business, but I couldn't stop myself from asking since he seemed to be in a sharing mood.

"The real answer is no, but if you were to pose this question to any member of the Volturi they would say, yes. Marlin and I have been mates for many centuries." He stated with a slightly amused tone.

"How come?" I asked, genuinely intrigued now.

"To protect Marlin." Tobias answered.

"Why?" I asked with a frown, I had no idea how pretending to be mates could help.

"The Volturi have very old fashioned views. And I do not refer to what you would regard as old-fashioned views. Such as too many layers of undergarments and a courtship conducted through coded phrases over tea and scones. When I speak of the old fashioned views of the Volturi I speak of their regard of women as nothing more than objects to satisfy men's sexual needs." He spoke these words with disgust as if they left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Oh." Was my only reaction; now I could see how it would protect Marlin.

"The only way a female in the Volturi fold is safe from these medieval laws is if she has a powerful gift that benefits the advancement of the Volturi, if she is fierce enough to ward off unwanted male attention or if she is favoured by Aro himself." Tobias continued, on a tangent now he'd started.

"So Jane is pretty much safe there." I murmured.

"Yes. She ticks all three boxes." Tobias said and I could almost hear the slight smile. "Any female who does not qualify for either of these criteria is seen as fair game." He finished darkly.

"Fair game?" I asked rather stupidly since I knew exactly what he meant, but I just wanted him to continue talking since he seemed to be in a very sharing mood. Besides I'd never heard about the Volturi from an actual member before. This was interesting.

"To the wiles of the men." Tobias answered. "The females must adhere to their every lust and desire. Unless of course they are tied to another. It is forbidden amongst the Volturi to try and seduce the mate of a fellow vampire, it is seen as bad for morale. Therefore females who are tied to males are safe, whereas as females who are not…"

"Have no choice over who…ploughs their field." I replied, pausing momentarily to think of a nicer way to word it.

"To put it politely." Tobias murmured.

"So they wanted to put Marlin on the meat market?"

"Not at first." Tobias assured me. "At first she ticked two of those boxes. She had a powerful talent relevant to the advancement of the Volturi and she was the most favoured of the guard to Aro, other than myself. We were his golden children until the twins came along. One with pain, one with numbness, how could weather and language compete with that? So the only way to protect Marlin from the desires of those such as Felix was to declare her my mate and make her out of bounds to all male attention."

"Wow. I thought the Volturi were bad before…" I trailed off and shook my head.

"Yes. They are monsters, and for a good part of my too long life, so was I." Tobias said quietly.

"No." I said, with a shake of my head. "You were never as bad as them."

"Yes I was." Tobias said firmly. "I led the guard with Caius before the Twins arrived. I was the one who masterminded the plot to remove the Romanians when they were in danger of exposing us all. I was responsible for the death of millions, vampire and human alike, thanks to my gift that delighted Aro a great deal. Back then practically every town had it's own language especially among the barbarian tribes. I was a lure for a long, long time to distant lands. Although they used me to procure the vessels for festive times among our own people."

"What's a lure?" I asked, picking out the word from his confession.

"Like Heidi. It was my job to bring people home for dinner." His voice sounded far away and when I glanced at him his eyes were unfocused as he stared at something in his past. "You asked me once why I try to straiten my hair and hold it neatly in place. It is because messy hair was my crowning glory and part of the reason Aro changed me in the first place. For who could resist the draw of this godly face, especially when my hair is curled around it in glorious disarray. A mixture of youth and promise, what mortal could resist?" His words sounded like vanity, but it was clear from his tone that his own beauty disgusted him and I shivered slightly at his words.

"There was always a feast at mid winter and Volterra was famed for holding the greatest party. I would go around for a month leading up to the day with vine leaves in my hair and I would go far and wide inviting people to our great feast. Although it was nothing like the Bacchanalia which were held in March and attended by humans, mainly women who wished to go a little wild." He smirked and I made a mental note to look up 'Bacchanalia' when I got home. "However, I digress. On the winter feast day I would sit in the temple of Bacchus the wine god welcoming all those to come join me in imbibing great quantities of the inebriating liquid. Those who came to worship delighted in the thought that I was in all possibility the god himself manifest to gratify their thirst for the vine and frivolity and fun. Little did they know it would be their last experience? For as the night wore on and they fell worse for wear, the Volturi would come and choose that which they liked to take back to the villa, the castle was built later you see. Then it would be our turn to experience the effects of the wine that coursed deliciously through their veins." Tobias was smiling at the past and I felt a shiver ran through me.

Yes he was vegetarian now, but there was a time when he'd drank human blood and delighted in it. It should have turned me against him, but it just gave me a greater respect for him. He wasn't trying to edit his past and make himself look good. He was telling me exactly what he had been but he was a better creature now.

"Year after year of this began to wear on me and finally I declared to Aro that I no longer wished to be a lure." He continued, and there was a weariness in his voice now that made it clear he was telling the truth. "It was a great falling out, but Aro soon forgave me. He is most lenient with his own children, but he did not allow me to cease in my duties. It was only when Marlin joined our folds and he assigned me to mentor her that I could finally give up on being a lure. For it is not wise to send a newborn on such an errand. By the time Marlin had aged enough to be around humans without going completely insane, her power had proven to be such a boon that I was freed from my duties."

"Why would they free you if she was the one with power?" I asked, cutting into his narrative.

"For we proved a formidable team in the apprehension or recruitment of vampires into our fold. You saw an example of Marlin's power that night in Port Angeles. Darius was lucky he backed down when he did. Marlin only gives one warning shot. Back in the day we would approach the vampire or group of vampires, Marlin and I, with the guard behind us, clearly visible but hanging back. Marlin would begin to gather the clouds above while I would speak to them and learn their language quickly so I could bargain. I would try to convince them to give up their evil ways and join with the mighty Volturi. If talking didn't work then Marlin would demonstrate her power on a nearby tree or rock. It was amazing how quickly they changed their minds. Although there were those who wouldn't, or those who were beyond redemption. Then we had no choice but to allow Caius to take charge." He was silent for a long while.

"Sometimes Marlin would show them leniency by hitting them with a lightening bolt burning them to ash in a blink of an eye. Otherwise Caius would have the guard rip the poor unfortunate apart and delight as he set fire to the pieces." Tobias' voice was harsh and it was clear that he had nothing but contempt for Caius.

"But these were vampires who'd killed a lot of people. Why would you show them mercy?" I asked.

"For all vampires were victims at least once, and not many of us are lucky enough to be born into a good clan like the Cullens or the Volturi, but into the folds of the more savage. There was one clan, somewhere in the region of where France is today. It was the starting of Christianity in the area and there were murmurs reaching back to us of the demons who lived in the woods. The ones who would come and take away people in the night and leave their drained corpses at the gate. There were three of them, a man who was around thirty when he had been made vampire with a grizzled beard that was matted with blood, and a woman who looked just as savage as he with blood streaked in her snow white hair. With them was a girl; she could not have been more than twelve when they had spread their venom in her. She would have been a pretty little thing were it not for her savage appearance. They had shaped her mind into that of a hungry animal who sated her blood lust whenever she felt like it. There was no way we could reform her mind, yet it was not her fault she was like this, those two monsters had taken this girl and murdered her, then forced her to become a vicious killer. She had killed well over a hundred people in the short time she was vampire, do you think we should have left her to Caius?" Tobias asked in a hushed voice.

I shook my head, and I felt a tear escape the corner of my eye.

"I did not mean to upset you." He said quietly. "It was quick." He assured me and touched the back of my hand.

I gasped and pulled my hand away quickly as I saw a thick bolt of lightning burst a petit body into a thousand pieces as the guard looked on impassively.

I shook me head to clear the image. I didn't want that starring in my dreams; that was for sure. Tobias could look out if it gave me nightmares.

I could feel his questioning eyes on me.

"Sometimes when you touch me unexpected like that I read your mind and I don't want to read your mind. Not that I don't want to see it, but I don't want to disrespect your privacy like that. People's thoughts should be their own." I explained.

"Is that so?"

"Do you really want to now what people are really thinking about you? I'm sure sometimes you have thoughts you don't mean in moments of anger. Things you wouldn't voice because you know it would hurt the person?" I said.

Tobias nodded.

We were silent for a moment.

"I thought as much." Tobias said suddenly.

"About what?" I asked.

"That touching enhanced your telepathy. You're slip-ups mostly occur when we touch." He explained.

"Slip-ups?" I asked in shock, I was sure I'd been so careful.

"A few times you have spoken into my mind without realising. I have mostly ignored it, trying not to catch you out and scare you, but on occasion I found myself answering without thinking. Then there was our singing session when we were going to get paint supplies for Betsy." He explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling my anger rise with a creeping sense of embarrassment.

"We should not have been able to hear each other so clearly on the back of a speeding motorbike, but we did. I had not even been singing aloud, the song was passing through my mind when all of a sudden your voice joined in. It took all my will not to let you know I knew you were using telepathy for we were on the back of a bike." He said calmly.

"I was projecting?" I gasped.

"Yes."

"Damn it! Good job you knew already or that would have had you scratching your head." I said with a shake of my head.

"I think I would have been more curious over the strange images that passed through my mind the night you fell asleep against me." He said in a falsely absentminded way.

"You jerk!" I gasped, tapping his arm. "You knew what my dream was and you had me stumbling all over my words."

"I was curious to see if you would admit to it." He said with an unremorseful smile.

I shook my head but I was laughing, I hadn't thought Tobias would have a mischievous streak like that.

"So you saw into my dream?" I asked.

"Yes. It was a very interesting dreamscape. Harry was right; you do have a vivid imagination. How did you know my eyes were hazel?" He said the question as if it had suddenly appeared in his mind.

I shrugged. "They just were in my dream. I don't know, maybe I accidentally took it from your mind at some point and didn't realize." _Sometimes I use my talents without realising. _I spoke into his mind.

"That was intentional." He stated.

_Yes._

"I can tell, it is much clearer than before. You spoke into my mind earlier, enticing me outside." He gasped in accusation.

_Yeah. Sorry about that, I kinda wanted to talk to you alone first. I wasn't sure who in your family knew, although I'm certain that Marlin does._

"That is most disconcerting." Tobias remarked.

"What is?" I asked aloud.

"Hearing your voice but not seeing your lips move." He stated.

"Ok. I'll stick to conventional communication." I said with a shrug.

"I was not complaining." Tobias said hastily, "I was merely making a point."

"And avoiding my comment." I pointed out.

"Yes. They all know. I told them they were not allowed to broach the subject with you. Although I was secretly hoping Layla would let something slip in her confusion, but alas she listened to me for once." He said, shaking his head sadly.

"So what is Layla's deal anyway?" I asked.

"Remember what I told you of females in the Volturi and that Marlin had me to protect her?" He asked, his tone suddenly deathly serious.

I nodded my head.

"Layla didn't." Tobias said pointedly.

I gasped as a wave of sympathy for Layla's plight washed through me.

"It was exacerbated by the fact that she chose to adhere to a vegetarian lifestyle although she was changed there in Volterra. Aro transformed her for her gift, but it turned out to be less than helpful. She has feelings when something bad is about to happen, and sometimes she knows who will be involved. However she is unable to determine the severity of the situation or what the situation will be. It is good for knowing when family members are in danger but little much else." He explained.

He took a breath and paused a moment.

"Layla asked me to impart her tale to you if you ever revealed to us your truth. She likes you very much and sometimes feels like she is a bother to you." Tobias said gently.

"She's not a bother. I like Layla, she may be a little loopy, but she's harmless." I stated.

"Very well, I just wished to let you know that I have permission to impart her tale to you, but as for the others…"

"It's their story to tell." I cut in.

"Yes." He answered. "So here is the tale of how the Volturi broke our Layla's mind. For the first five years they used Layla's body for their pleasure, but she endured under the assumption that her prince would come to rescue her. He never did, and I believe he was most likely a figment of her imagination. She did convince Aro to allow her to transfer all the collected knowledge of the Volturi onto computer. This proved a great merit to Aro, and because Layla was doing such an important job it made her off limits.

"Even if she had not been it would have been hard for them to reach her. She locked herself away in the library for four whole years, only emerging to feed on animal blood. Other than feeding she stayed in the library and worked until the entire history of the Volturi was available at a touch of a button.

"Aro was most delighted, especially when she taught him to use the machines. She was in his favour then."

"So she was safe from the males." I said.

"Yes. However, it would not last forever and that privilege was already starting to wane when Marlin and I paid a visit to our old maker not ten years ago. When Marlin found out about her she wanted to protect her. Therefore I petitioned Aro and he agreed to allow Layla to come with us. To tell you the truth I think he was rather relieved to get rid of her." Tobias said darkly and I knew that Aro had found other ways to get rid of vampires in the past.

"Poor Layla." I whispered. "They did break her mind."

"Yes. Very much so. Although she does seem more coherent these days and she appears to be infatuated with that uncle of yours. Then again young Masen does seem to have many admirers. It is not surprising that at least one of them is a vampire." Tobias mused.

"I think Susie fancies him too." I said without thinking.

"Ah yes, little miss hostile." Tobias said with a smile.

"Don't be so hard on her. We Quileutes are hardwired to detest vampires." I pointed out. "That's why we turn into wolves. But I can't exactly hate myself can I? I'm part vampire so I've got no beef with you. Especially now you know my secret."

"A valid point." Tobias said subdued.

"Hey Fang Boy, do you wanna see something cool?" I asked.

"Very well." He said cautiously.

"Ok, watch this."

I closed my eyes and allowed the cool to seep through my body until I could feel it through my entire being. I smiled and opened my eyes.

"Say hello to miss vampire." I said, and placed my fingers against the back of his hand.

He gasped and pulled his hand away.

"You're cold." He exclaimed. "How?"

I shrugged.

"Just another part of the uncertainty that is me." I said simply.

Tobias looked at me thoughtfully then he shook his head.

"You are not an uncertainty." He said. "You know exactly what you are, somewhere deep within, but you have not allowed yourself to discover it yet."

"Yeah." I said dismissively as I allowed the heat to rise.

"There must be something you're certain of?" He asked.

"My powers are getting stronger." I admitted.

"How so?"

"Well I guess it all started that Friday when I fell in the river. What happened that night sent me into a catatonic state, and ever since then my powers appear ten-fold. That's why I was off school for a week, because I was just staring at the walls. Unless a Quileute wolf got near me, and then I would…" I trailed off.

"Yes. I witnessed it first hand." Tobias said quietly.

"You what?" I exclaimed.

"I held you back to allow them to escape." He murmured.

I was just about to retort, but then I caught a flash of memory. My memory of Harry's memory of the Pack memory. The blur looked more of the dark haired persuasion, and thinking about it that probably happened on the first night, Masen hadn't even heard about me by then.

"So Renesmee knows you know? And Jake?" It was more a statement than a question.

He didn't answer, but he didn't need to.

"He was the one who told you not to tell me." I murmured as the realisation suddenly dawned. "Jeesh, this whole protecting me thing is getting tired."

"What do you mean?"

"He probably thought that if I knew you knew about me I'd run right to you and become best buddies right away. I wish they'd give me some credit. I might be a thrill seeker, but I'm not stupid. I know the difference between risky and dangerous." I raged.

"For entering the former abode of vampires in the middle of the night is the epitome of safety." Tobias remarked with a grin.

"You know, they say sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." I commented.

"Is that why you employ it at all times?" He replied quickly.

I was about to retort, but then I grinned.

"Actually, that's a good comeback." I conceded. "I love being sarcastic."

"I never would have guessed." He observed dryly.

"Is that your way of telling me you do too?" I asked.

"Perhaps." He conceded.

I gave a little laugh as I lay back in the grass and the dying wildflowers and looked up at the cloud white sky framed by the tall treetops.

"I love this place." I confessed. "Sometimes I feel I owe my entire existence to this magical meadow."

"How come?" Tobias asked, lying down next to me.

"This was where they first declared their love. Where the balance shifted slightly in Bella's favour. It was from her very first time here she knew she'd join Edward in eternity, but it was a long while after that before Edward actually accepted it. He broke her heart first." I finished quietly.

"I don't think I'm familiar with the whole tale." Tobias said, clearly digging.

"Then it's not my story to tell." I said firmly.

"Fair enough Miss Esther." He said, and I knew he wouldn't pry anymore. "I think we got sidetracked there, you were telling me of your power increasing."

"Yeah. Ever since Jila rescued me from my dream I've noticed that my powers are more. Before, well I only had my mind reading and my shield for a while after I fed, but the ability would dissipate through the months. I could always use my mind speak though, ever since my vampire heritage first made itself known when I was eight." _I like using my mind speak, it's a lot easier than using my words_. "But ever since I woke up I can't even touch someone without catching a glimpse of their mind and to look into their eyes is out of the question."

"Why?"

"Because I get sucked into their brains somehow. Harry said I see people's souls, but I don't really believe that. Although I can look at anything I want to in their minds, which is different from just reading the surface thoughts like Masen does. And when I plunge into their minds a lot of people can feel it." I said, feeling the dread of remembering what it had been like the last time it had happened.

"Really? Can I try?" Tobias sounded excited.

"No." I said firmly. "I'm sorry Tobias, but from the little of your history you've revealed today I'd rather not see into your perfect vampire memory. I've got enough nightmare material already without adding to it."

"I understand." Tobias said with a sigh. "I would give my entire existence to remove my darkest memories."

"But our memories shape who we are." I said. "You might be a complete asshole without your dark memories to remind you why you want to be good."

"Thank you." Tobias said sincerely.

I smiled and reached out to touch his sleeve to comfort him before I pulled my arm back.

We lapsed into comfortable silence after that and I listened to all the little sounds of the animals out in the forest while I assumed Tobias was doing the same next to me. One brush of my mind and I'd know what he was thinking, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, it seemed deceitful after all I'd just said. So I kept my mind to myself and revelled in the serenity of the clearing while the deepest part of me marvelled at the fact that I felt so serene with a vampire present. Perhaps I was becoming too familiar with them and it was dumbing down my natural instincts when it came to the walking rocks.

"Have you ever had your heart broken?" Tobias asked.

The question was so sudden and so unexpected that I found myself spluttering for a moment before I could form a coherent sentence.

"No." I said firmly. "I mean I've had the odd boyfriend I've made out with, but nothing further than kissing and maybe a bit of heavy petting over clothes, but nothing you couldn't put in a PG-13. But it was just for kicks, nothing emotional. I never felt a twang of jealousy when they were out with another girl the next week. I hadn't invested any feelings in them so it didn't really matter."

I deliberately didn't mention the ill-fated double date. He'd been angry at Marlin for weeks, he'd only just started talking to her again and I didn't want to cause any more problems between them.

"Have you ever been in love with a boy?" He inquired.

"Have you?" I countered defensively.

"No." He said, and I could hear the humour in his voice. "I have never been in love with a boy, nor any girls for that matter. I have had many lovers, just for kicks as you put it, but I've never found the one I could imagine spending my life extended with."

"What, as your unintended?" I asked, suppressing the smirk at my Muse reference.

"Yes, very droll Miss Esther. I see your knowledge of pop culture comes to your aide once more."

"You got that?" I asked surprised.

"I followed them from their early days. I was in Devon at the time and I knew they had something when I heard them play in that toilet of a bar. Of course it was nothing compared with their Wembley concert in 2007."

"You were there?" I asked, impressed despite myself.

"Of course. Why would I have not been? It was a most electrifying experience." And he sounded as if he meant it.

"I wish I could have been there." I said wistfully.

"Perhaps one day when you are more comfortable with your powers I can remember it for you and you can read it from me. I have excellent recall." He offered.

"It's tempting, but I don't think it will be the same." I conceded sadly.

"I'm sure I can convey the sense of the crowd to you." He said intensely.

I was sure that he could and I felt a tingle run through me that was all at once pleasurable but terrifying. What was this conversation leading to? Unsafe ground, that was for sure.

"I should be getting back." I said, rising to my feet. "Masen will be worried where I got to. Besides I'm hungry, I should have ate by know and my stomach knows it."

"How does that work for you?" He asked, rising to his feet also.

"What?" I replied, I had no idea what he meant.

"How do you know what you hunger for?" He clarified.

"The vampire hunger is kind of a shivering all through my body and I feel drained. Whereas my human hunger just feels like hunger." I said, explaining as best I could.

"Interesting." He mused.

"That was another question." I stated. "You owe me another question."

"I do. What question would that be?" He asked cautiously.

"I don't know. I'll keep it in the bank for when I think of something good." I said gleefully.

"I will live in fear until you spend it." He said, but he smiled to show he was joking. "May I escort you back home Miss Esther?" He asked, with a low bow.

"Why Mr Hannigan, it would be an honour." I said, and curtsied once more, although I was sure it would have looked better with a floor length gown.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding his hand out in the direction of home.

"Of course." I replied, and broke into a run.

Tobias came running beside me and I actually had to push myself to beat him. It felt great.

~*~

"So they know about you!" Susie gasped; it was later that evening and my friends had come up from the Res. We were all sat out in my little garden despite the drizzle.

"They sure do." I said.

"That's bad." She observed.

"No, it's great." I assured her.

"Why?" She asked, confusion plain on her face.

"Cause she can be even more pally with them." Harry said moodily.

"No. It just makes it easier to not have to watch what I'm saying every five seconds. You know what it's like having all those secrets you can't share with just anybody." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah. Makes it easier to be pally with them." Harry insisted.

"You know, you're right. It does make it easier. They're really nice people so why wouldn't I want to be pally with them?" I demanded.

"I like Tobias, he's funny." Sammie observed.

"Because that's what's important when choosing friends. They may be could blooded killers, but as long as they're funny…" Harry growled.

I frowned at him, why was he still so stubborn about this?

"Marlin and Tobias haven't drank human blood for hundreds of years. They've been vegetarian nearly as long as Carlisle has." I said angrily.

"But how many people did they kill before that?" Harry demanded.

"Not as many as you may think." Tobias voice cut through our argument.

Harry's face contorted in rage and he leapt to his feet with a growl. His body was trembling as he turned to face Tobias.

"Don't be stupid." I said with a sigh. "Just sit down."

"You're not my Alpha." Harry growled, not moving an inch.

"No but this is my house and you'll listen to me." I said firmly. "So sit down before I go all werewolf on your ass."

"Are you sure that's not vampire?" Harry demanded still glaring at Tobias.

Tobias hadn't even blinked at Harry's sudden rage, he merely stood there watching Harry as if he were waiting for a child to stop throwing a tantrum.

"I think perhaps we got off on the wrong foot." Tobias said eventually.

"There's only one view I have for vampires." Harry replied.

Tobias regarded Harry for another moment before he nodded his head as if he had decided something.

"This animosity you hold for me has nothing to do with my being a vampire." He said smoothly. "You would hold me in the same regard if I were human or even Quileute."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Do you really wish me to speak it aloud Master Harold?" Tobias whispered and I was sure for a moment his eyes flickered to me.

Harry blinked for a moment and his cheeks darkened slightly.

"I thought not." Tobias said barely louder than a breath.

"I did not mean to intrude Miss Esther." Tobias apologised to me. "I merely wished to see if you would like to do our History homework together. I always get the dates mixed up." He said with a sad shake of his head, which made Sammie giggle. "However I see you are socialising so I shan't trespass on your time any longer. I will see you in school tomorrow."

"Sure Fang Boy." I said. "Unless you want to stay."

"No. I really should make headway on my homework for we all know Mr Wilcox has such a delightful temperament." Tobias observed dryly.

I sniggered.

"Ok Fang Boy, I'll see you in Bio tomorrow." I said with a wave.

"Good evening Miss Esther, Miss Samantha, Miss Susa…Susie and Master Harold." He said, bowing to each of us in turn and then he was gone.

Sammie was laughing her head off. "He's just so funny." She squealed.

"Yeah." I said, giving her a cautious look.

"A riot." Susie said flatly. "But he did remember to call me Susie." That was a big plus in her books.

"I can't believe you lot." Harry said sourly as he sank back to the floor. "Fawning over a vampire."

"So that's what Tobias was on about." Susie said with a grin.

"What?" I asked.

"Tobias thinks that Harry doesn't like him cause he'll steal you away." Susie said knowingly.

"What?" I demanded. "Why would I go with a vampire? Tobias is ok, but he doesn't press any of my buttons. There's only one guy I've met so far who can do that, without resorting to magic." I finished in a murmur as the Twins looked between Harry and me, marvelling at the fact that their suspicions had been confirmed.

"We knew." Susie gasped.

"So have you guys made out?" Sammie asked.

"She never lets us." Harry said moodily, turning from us.

"What do you mean?" Susie asked with a frown.

"She won't let anything happen between us." Harry explained.

"Why not?" The Twins asked in unison.

"Because we're not imprints." I said through gritted teeth, dog-tired of having to explain this. "If we let this get anymore than it all ready is, it'll be so much harder when one of us imprints."

The Twins deflated and looked subdued. They could see precisely where I was coming from.

"Tough break." Susie observed.

"Tell me about." Harry and I said at the same time, we looked at each other in shocked annoyance, and then we both started laughing.

"Can we please stop fighting now?" I asked.

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

"And can you accept that even though I'm friends with the Hannigans they'll never take the place of you, my pack?" I asked.

All three of them agreed on this.

After that we fell into our normal conversation pattern and it was more or less like the old days. It felt great just to hang out again and not have to worry about anything. I couldn't wait until I got back to the Res and we could hang out without having to worry about interruptions again. Roll on Monday.

At one point Harry went to the bathroom and the Twins grabbed a hold of each of my hands quickly.

_Can you link us together?_ Susie asked.

I hadn't tried this for a long time and it had only worked once and that had been a fluke. But then again my powers were stronger now so perhaps I could do it this time.

I sent my mind out to Susie and once I had drawn her a little into my mind I reached out for Sammie's mind and did the same.

_Ok girls, can you hear each other?_ I asked.

_I don't know._ Susie said.

_Wow._ Sammie gasped.

_What did you want?_ I asked.

_You should go easier on Harry._ Susie said.

_He just thinks that Tobias likes you and he's gonna steal you away from him_. Sammie added_. Simple male grandstanding._

_Tobias doesn't like me in the way you're implying._ I said.

_He so does._ Susie snorted.

_He looks at you as if you're some great gift. _Sammie said almost wistful.

_Well I am. I'm something he's never come across before. That's bound to warrant attention from someone who's been around for a very long time. I'm just something different in a long line of blah. I'm sure he finds you just as exciting. _I pointed out.

The Twins gave me mirror doubtful looks.

_Just give Tobias a chance, you'll see. He's just interested in our heritage._

_Harry doesn't see it like that._ The Twins said in unison.

_Harry needs to lighten up_. I said firmly and I untangled our minds and glared at the Twins until Harry returned.

We managed to keep the conversation light after that, but I can't say I was sad when they had to go home that night. Why was everyone trying to link me to someone? It was unbearable. I went to sleep in a bad mood and I had a dream where I was wearing a weeding dress running down a long alter with a hundred perspective grooms all vying for my attention. It was a nightmare for sure.

~*~

My bad mood persisted for the rest of the week until those around me chose to avoid me. I kept a cool distance from Tobias in case what the Twins had said was true. I was more subdued than usual and I couldn't shake my bad mood. I grouched at Harry and the Twins when they came up in the evenings. I grouched at the Hannigans in school. In fact the only one I was half way decent to was Masen.

By Friday evening I'd had enough of me and I decided to hype myself up. I invited all my friends to join me in Port Angeles for a film. There was a new horror movie out starring a host of vampires and werewolves in a pointless war. I had to agree with Tobias that it was interesting to see if the humans got it right.

To save argument I took the wolves in my Escalade while Tobias took the vamps in his vintage VW bus. I asked my friends to meet me at the cottage and I was surprised to find that Will had given them a lift up. Well I did want _all_ my friends to come.

We pulled into the parking lot in Port Angeles at the same time. It was a strange grouping with the vampires on my left and the wolves on my right. Will walked in the centre with me. The human and the uncertainty between the two kinds of mythological creatures, if only Will knew.

I sat between Sammie and Will, Marlin sat on Will's other side and I couldn't help but think that was on purpose. Susie sat next to Sammie and Harry was next to Susie, on the end, the werewolf wing if you like. Tobias sat next to Marlin while Layla and Masen took the vampire wing.

I think the film was the first thing that truly united us as a single group. At first both groups were firmly in favour of their own side, but then we all started laughing at the same stupid things. Like when a werewolf rammed a garlic bulb into the open mouth of a chalky faced vampire and it began to writhe on the floor before it turned to smoke. Or when the werewolf made a foolish leap and ended up skewered on the end of a silver pike held by a gleeful vampire who subsequently had its head ripped off by an enormous slathering wolf. Although by the end it was hard to ascertain which side had actually won, but we didn't care because it was just so silly.

We laughed all the way to the cars and it seemed a shame that we had to split into the two different vehicles as we headed home, but the Hannigans invited us to join them in their house. I was about to make an excuse, but to my surprise Harry agreed and that seemed the cue the Twins needed to also agree.

So Friday night we ended up at the Cullen house and it was great. My two natures co-existing side by side and with a little human thrown in. We were all in agreement, the film was lame and we could probably write a better film ourselves. We started coming up with a story that Will didn't realise was true, although I think he was too busy making goo-goo eyes at Marlin to take much notice of what we were saying.

It was well past one in the morning when Will drove my pack down to the Res and I was able to finally curl up in bed. But with my two sets of friends looking somewhere close to actually getting on I was finally happy and I slept well that night.

~*~

It was around midday Saturday and I had my homework spread before me on the cottage floor. I looked up startled as the front door burst open and somebody blurred in.

"Esther, I need your help." Despite common sense Marlin seemed to be panting.

"Is this gonna became a regular Saturday thing?" I asked, sitting up.

"Huh?" Marlin looked completely confused.

"Calling on me of a Saturday." I said simply.

"This is an emergency." She gasped and she looked panic stricken and I'd never seen her this bad, not even after the whole 'dategate' thing.

"What's up?" I asked, suddenly serious.

"It's Tobias! He's missing!" She said in exasperation.

"Maybe he just went hunting." I pointed out.

"He did. But he should have been back two hours ago. He's not."

"So he's late. Maybe he decided to go someplace afterward." I said, as if his dinner arrangements had included nothing more than him going to a restaurant.

"Not without telling me." Marlin said gravely, and I had to take her agitation into account. Surely Marlin wouldn't be this flustered if she didn't think something was wrong?

"Ok. So what can I do?" I asked, trying not to sound put upon.

"I was hoping you'd employ your vastly superior nose." Marlin stated.

I quirked an eyebrow at her, unsure of what she was getting at.

"Being Quileute your nose is more sensitive to different scent patterns and following them when they are old. Your vampire heritage let's you distinguish one vampire scent from another." Marlin explained quickly.

"So you want me to track Tobias." I tried to ascertain.

"Yes." She said, as if I'd finally got the point of something she'd been trying to get me to understand for ages. "Come on."

"Ok." I said, rising to my feet and I followed her out without even bothering with shoes. "Where was he headed?"

"This way." She said, taking my hand and leading me eastward through the rain.

We ran in silence for a long while, following Tobias' scent, but there was too many scents crossing it. Besides the rain was damping everything down and making it harder to pick out individual scents.

"This is hopeless." I said, stopping dead.

"No." Marlin despaired, turning to look at me.

"We'll never track him like this." I said. "But I might have another way. Just look after my body."

"What?"

"I'll have to send my mind out searching so I need you to guard my body." I said as I lay down on the wet floor. "I'm not sleeping I promise." I said and closed my eyes, ignoring the rain falling on my face.

I had never tried to do this willingly before, it had always just happened without warning. But if I could do it reflexively then surely I could do it consciously, like blinking. I gathered together the part of me that was me and I felt my inner self take shape. I concentrated and floated up into the air.

Marlin was looking at me curiously but I turned my attention from her and concentrated on the shimmering streams around me. I dipped my hand into a couple until I found Tobias. I followed it and found myself in an alley.

Tobias was standing against the wall as he was herded against it by a short sandy haired figure. I felt my gut tighten in anxiety as I recognised that angelic ace, but I made sure I got his location. He was in Seattle.

I returned to my body and sat up quickly with one word on my lips, "Jane."

"What?" Marlin gasped.

"Jane has him in Seattle. Come on." I gasped, and grabbed her hand, running for all I was worth in the direction of the city, wondering how long it would take me to cover that four hundred mile distance.

We had been running for half an hour when something made me stop. Marlin whiplashed back into me as she hadn't realised I'd stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I need to check again." I said, lying down on the floor.

I closed my eyes and I found Tobias' stream strait away this time. He was heading back but a little to the north of our current path. If we headed due north this second we would intercept him perfectly.

I returned to my body quickly and was on my feet, changing course as I pulled Marlin behind me once more.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Tobias is heading home. We'll intercept him this way." I said.

"And Jane?" She asked anxiously.

"I have no idea." I admitted, I was just glad Tobias was free of her.

"But he is free of her?" Marlin ascertained.

"Yes." I assured her, and carried on running.

We met Tobias where I thought we would and he stopped immediately, looking at us with relief.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Oh thank god!" I gasped, drawing him into a tight embrace, although I couldn't quite understand my relief. "We were worried about you." I confessed.

"There was no danger and I am back now." He said simply.

I stepped away from him and I was suddenly overwhelmed by an inexplicable wave of anger. I watched as if it were somebody else as I shoved him and he staggered slightly.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I raged. "Do you know how worried Marlin was?"

Tobias seemed lost for words and Marlin was regarding me cautiously, clearly not expecting this reaction from me.

"What were you thinking going off with that sadistic bitch?" I demanded.

"I knew nothing would happen." Tobias remarked with a shrug.

"Are you sure of that? This is Jane we're talking about. Did you even think how your family would have felt if she'd killed you?" The words were falling from my mouth, but I had no idea why I was so agitated.

"But she didn't." Tobias pointed out.

"But she could have you stupid bastard. Did you even stop and consider how this may effect those around you?" I couldn't believe the anger raging inside of me at the thought of him flirting with danger like that.

"Yes. I was thinking of you." He said quietly.

"_ME?"_ I demanded incredulously.

"Yes. I was leading Jane from here so that she would not discover your existence." Tobias explained.

"But that's not your job. The Pack is here to protect me. If she'd set one foot on Quileute land then we would have been well within our rights to kill her." I retorted, now I felt angry that the vampire thought us Quileute couldn't take care of our own.

"Not before she hurt or possibly killed a proportion of your number. No. It was better I led her away." He said as if it was all a matter of course.

"And left Marlin to worry? If nothing was wrong why didn't you check in?" I demanded.

"I wanted to keep Jane busy." He said, his voice growing cold with his anger.

"In what way?" I demanded, not that it was any of my business.

"Not in that way." He gasped, an appalled look on his face. "I would never…not with Jane." And he shuddered.

"Never Jane." Marlin agreed gravely.

"I showed her where she could…where she could hunt undetected far from our territory." And it was clear from his tone that he was loath to admit this fact.

"You showed her where there was people to kill." I translated darkly.

"She was going to feed anyway. Was it not preferable she do this far from Forks?" He asked, anger clouding his voice in his guilt.

"It would be preferable if she did not do it at all." I snapped.

"And how do you propose to stop Jane from feeding?" Tobias hissed.

"She can't feed if she's dead." I said pointedly and that was the first time I'd ever truly wanted a sentient creature to die, it sent a shiver down my spine.

"And how do you suppose Aro would react should we destroy his favourite minion? He might just start listening to Caius more and launch his attack on the vegetarians, starting with your precious Pack." Tobias said, his voice still glacial.

He was right, his logic was sound. Aro would want to retaliate if we killed Jane without provocation.

"You should have led her onto the Res." I said.

"What?" Tobias demanded and he looked at me as if I were insane.

"The Res is like a territory right. In the covenant forged after the great standoff an agreement was drawn up that made Quileute land off limit to vampires unless invited. Quileute land is seen as a vampire territory and must be treated as such. What's the penalty if you were to go onto another vampire's hunting range and start killing humans?" I queried.

"That vampire would have every right to destroy me." Tobias answered promptly.

"Exactly." I said, feeling smug that I'd made my point.

"But you would have had to have let her kill someone." Tobias said gravely, finding the flaw in my reasoning.

I shook my head stubbornly.

"She should not be on our territory, we have every right to defend it." I said flatly.

"You're plan would work right up to the point where Aro sends someone to investigate and you're left open to discovery yet again." Tobias responded in exasperated tones.

"But don't you see the beauty of it. We'll just pick them off one-by-one." I said, the plan spreading out before me so beautifully.

"It would not work." Marlin said with a sigh. "He would send an army when the second didn't come back."

And with that I couldn't argue. They knew how Aro operated better than I ever could. They were once his 'golden children' as Tobias had put it, so they knew all the ins and outs of Volturi affairs. I doubted if it had changed that much.

"Well, anyway. It was still wrong to lead her to the humans." I muttered, feeling that I was retreating to safer ground with this statement.

"It was a gang of drug dealers who have washed the streets of Seattle with their evil product. They have killed and they have raped and they have done things that would sicken old Aro himself. They are not innocents." Tobias said in a dark voice.

"Then they should be in jail." I replied, although I knew it wasn't as easy as that.

"But they're not." Tobias stated gravely.

"Ok. Tobias you were wrong to run off and for leading Jane to humans, even monstrous scum like the ones you chose. Essie, just accept this as the favour it is and don't look too deeply into it. Jane was here, now she's not so we have nothing to fear." Marlin said. "Now with all that aside, can we just go home?"

"Yeah, you're right." I said with a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry for pushing you and all."

"You were upset." Tobias said magnanimously.

"Still, that's no excuse. You had us worried and when you were ok…well you had us worried." I said in a jumble, not quite knowing myself what I was trying to convey.

"I'm sorry to have caused you worry." Tobias murmured.

"Now that's better." Marlin said with a smile. "Now come on, we have a Halloween party to prepare for."

"What Halloween party?" I asked.

"The one I have decided to throw for our class. They are most curious to see our 'spooky' mansion." She said with a grin.

"So you're gonna invite them up on Halloween." I couldn't help but laugh at the idea. What would our classmates say if they knew they were going to a Halloween party hosted by real vampires?

"Of course." Marlin said with a smile. "What better time is there to visit a spooky house?"

I chuckled again as we made our way back to the house.

"So what was little miss Sadist doing here anyway?" I asked.

"We have our friend Darius to thank for that." Tobias answered darkly. "He went back to Volterra with tales of the Hannigans. Jane came bearing greetings from Aro and also a reminder that we were not forgotten. He had lost track of us these past five years."

"They know where we are again." Marlin murmured. "Oh dear."

"Yes. Thanks to Darius." Tobias said bitterly.

"God. If I ever see that spiky haired jerk again I'll tear him apart." I growled as my hands clenched into fists.

"I'd rather you didn't try." Tobias said. "Darius is a seasoned werewolf hunter with all the skill and knowledge needed to tackle a wolf."

"The children of the moon maybe, but I'm not a half crazed monster controlled by a shiny rock in the sky. I'm Quileute." I pointed out.

"I know. But Darius is dangerous and a lot stronger than he looks. You should never underestimate him." Tobias said in a panicked voice, as if I were planning to fly to Volterra this second and call Darius out.

"I won't." I promised. "But if he comes near me again I will defend myself."

"So will I." Marlin said firmly. "But I doubt if we'll see Darius here again. At least not on his own."

I stopped suddenly as I felt ice plunge into my stomach. I couldn't move for a moment as my breathing caught in my chest.

"Essie?" Marlin asked, her hand on my arm.

"You don't think the Volturi will come here?" I asked when I managed to find some breath.

"They've no reason to come here. We're not breaking any rules and we have nothing they want." Marlin said in soothing tones. "That they know of." She added.

"But what about Jane?" I demanded.

"She only came to see if what Darius said was true so that she could report back to Aro. In fact we are less likely to have a visit from the Volturi now because the territory is taken." Tobias explained, and that made me feel a little calmer but not much.

"Oh god, I wish this would all just be over with." I sobbed and slumped to the floor. "Why can't I just stop developing already? At least then I wouldn't have to fear the Volturi because they'd have no argument against me."

"What do you mean?" Marlin asked, sitting next to me.

"You've heard the story of the great standoff." I stated.

"Many times." Marlin said.

"So you know why the Volturi wanted to kill my mother once they found out that she wasn't an immortal child?" I asked.

Marlin nodded.

"Only there's no secret full-grown hybrid out there to vouch for me. I'm the first. The prototype. The one all others will be measured by. And since my parents are the only half-blood/werewolf couple all those little uncertainties will be my siblings. I need to turn out well to protect them." I said simply.

"You will turn out well." Marlin promised me.

"Most definitely." Tobias agreed. "If Aro cannot see that then he is blind."

"But it's not Aro I'm worried about." I pointed out.

"We can handle Caius." Tobias declared.

"He's afraid of us." Marlin said with a giggle.

"He's not afraid of anything." I said lowly.

"He doesn't like lightning and he doesn't like wolves. They are the two things that have nearly killed him since he was made vampire. So we would make a formidable team." She explained in an almost gleeful voice.

"You're right." I said, but not quite meaning it, I was just trying to cheer myself up. "I won't let it worry me anymore. If the Volturi come they come. Hopefully they won't and I'll never have to see any one of them ever again."

"That's the spirit." Marlin said, helping me to my feet.

"Come on, let's go plan this party." I said. "I'll race you back to the house."

Marlin laughed as she got to her feet and Tobias smiled.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"I'll beat you Wolf Girl." Tobias said with a chuckle.

"Not if I can help it Fang Boy." I retorted.

"Looks like I'm going to lose." Marlin said mournfully.

"Ready. Steady. Go!" I shouted, and we took off running.

I was running neck and neck with Tobias as we neared the House but I caught a scent drifting from the cottage and I stopped.

"What's wrong?" Marlin asked, stopping beside me as she'd been behind us in the race, Tobias on the other hand had to backtrack.

"Mom's here." I said excitedly.

"She is?" Marlin asked.

"Yeah. Come on." I said, pulling them along behind me.

I was really excited Renesmee was here, school had started back and she was away in Seattle most the week, but weekends she came home and she made sure she came up to see me as soon as.

"Would you not rather spend time with your mother alone?" Marlin asked cautiously.

I stopped again and considered this.

"You're right." I said. "I should. But I'll be over this evening so make sure you got your planning head on."

"I will." She promised.

"Then I'll catch you guys later." I said, before making my way to the cottage.

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading

**Please review : )**

**Gemma x**

**P.S. There's a link on my profile page to a Bacchus website if you want to check out a picture of him. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I thought my characters should do something a bit different and have a bit of bonding on each side. So I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

I had come back down to the Res on Monday evening. Not much had happened in the subsequent week and now it was Saturday and I was feeling bored. I couldn't help but question my desire to be up at the cottage, after all this was where I belonged. But after a month of freedom it seemed stifling to be back under Billy's watchful eye. That's why on Saturday morning I decided to leave the confines of my little red house.

There was no question to it, I just had to walk, even if it was just around the Res. Saying that, it had been such a long time since I was able to do this simple act that it truly was a treat. So I walked in that mind wandering state that you get when your feet knows the rout so well that you don't have to think about where you are going. Instead I was thinking about the Halloween party the Hannigans were planning to throw and comparing the pros and cons that this little social event would bring down on the vampires and in addition me.

Perhaps that's why I didn't quite register him at first sitting on that low wall near the store, but then something snagged in my mind. Maybe it was that strange protective instinct I had for him. The one that made me think of him as one of my pack.

"Hi Will. How's it going?" I asked, leaning against the wall next to him.

He shrugged.

"Do you want to come hang out?" I asked.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" He replied.

His stutter was getting better because Principal Pikehunter had put him into this programme for people with speech impediments. I also put it down to the fact that his confidence was growing.

"Well this time of year we're trying to get the most out of the ocean before it's too cold. You know, swimming, surfing, you wanna come with?"

Will shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"I c-can't swim." Will confessed. I already knew this, but he'd told me in his dream so I couldn't exactly tell him.

"Then I'll teach you." I said, as if it were that simple. "It won't take long."

Will looked frightened.

"Don't worry, it won't be in the ocean. Come on you, me and the gang will head up to one of the lakes. Hell, why don't we ask the Hannigans along, make a real trip out of it? I'm sure Marlin would just love to instruct you." I said, on just the right side of cheesy.

Will seemed to consider it for a good few minuets before he shrugged.

"Why not?" He announced.

"Come on. We can stay over night then we don't have to worry about a time limit. I'll ring around everyone then we can go let Pikey know."

Much to my surprise Anyanka Pikehunter had no objections despite her dislike of me. Perhaps the time I'd helped Will dodge the press had earned me more brownie points than I thought. Or perhaps she was glad he was doing something other than moping around the Res.

We packed our camping gear into the Escalade and we drove up to the Cullen House. At a squeeze everyone could fit in. I was grateful to what ever genius had decided to make the newer models of Escalade with nine seats, I'd hate to think how it would have been if it was back at the turn of the century and we only had the seven seat version.

The drive was fairly long but I wanted to go somewhere that was more private so we didn't have to worry too much about prying eyes. There was a lake that the Pack used when they wanted to go swimming without having to worry about seeming too human. There was a long twisting drive that led up to the lake. The entrance to the drive was blocked with cut branches so no one could make it out from the road. Harry jumped out to move the branches and placed them back behind us before we carried on up to the lake.

We arrived at the lake around midday and the first thing we did was to eat the sandwiches Renesmee had made for us. Masen and the Hannigans pretended to eat and it was only with my vampire eye that I noticed them secreting the food away. We spent the hour after eating setting up camp, I know there's nothing in that old wives tale about letting your food settle, but if we got the camp out of the way then we could concentrate on fun.

Will wore Harry's old wetsuit because firstly it was too small for Harry now and secondly, well us wolves didn't really need something to keep in our body heat. We ran a toasty 108 so the cold water wouldn't bother us so much.

Will was cautious of the water at first, but I think the sight of Marlin in a skimpy purple two-piece was enough to get him to enter the water. By the time twilight arrived Will was well on his way to becoming an avid swimmer. But with the darkness the temperature fell, so we exited the water and built up the fire we'd lit earlier before we dried off and changed into our warm clothes. Not that I felt the cold, but Will's teeth were gently chattering.

We'd brought one of those disposable barbeque grills with us and after half an hour the coals were hot enough to cook on. To my surprise Tobias took over cooking duties and we were soon feasting on delicious burgers and hotdogs and it surprised me that someone who didn't eat human food could cook so well.

Then fed and satisfied we gathered around the fire. At first it was a little awkward, the two groups still not comfortable with each other, but then we got to telling stories. Marlin was the best, she seemed to know a lot of old fables and legends and finally we just left the story telling to her.

I don't really know in which order us sleepers succumbed, but I eventually drifted to sleep all huddled up with my wolf friends. I drifted from my body and I couldn't help the thought that ran through my head, that Harry the Twins and me looked like a bunch of big dogs all piled up together like that sleeping. Even though we were all in human form you couldn't shake the impression that there was something undeniably canine about our grouping.

I was about to return to my body, it was never good when this happened without warning. But then I felt curious about what vampires got up to when the rest of us slept. I could watch them without them knowing if I was like this. I smiled wickedly as I made up my mind.

I turned to the Wide Awake Club clustered near the fire, the flames glowing oddly on their pale skin. Tobias was at the centre of the grouping frowning slightly at the flames as he occasionally poked at the cinders with a long stick, causing the fire to leap and crackle at this action. Masen was to his right; he was listening to something on his iPod sharing one of the ear buds with Layla who seemed to be lost in a daze as usual. Marlin was to the left of Tobias with Will cradled safely in her arms, now and then she would stroke his hair back and she was singing softly in a language I didn't know. It was possible it didn't even exist anymore.

Well this is exciting. I thought sarcastically and decided to return to my body.

"You know you can't keep him." Tobias said, breaking the silence.

Well, maybe it wouldn't be so boring after all.

"Why not?" Marlin demanded, barely breaking the rhythm of her song to reply.

"Because of what happened the last time." Tobias said darkly.

"This is different." Marlin said firmly. "Will is different."

They fell into angry silence but I was curious now, what was this thing that happened?

"What happened last time?" I said aloud, although a little despondently because it wasn't as if they could hear me.

"Miss Esther?" Tobias said with a frown.

"You can hear me?" I demanded.

"Yes. But where are you, other than sleeping over there?" He said, pointing over at my body.

"I'm right here." I said.

All four vampires looked in my direction but none of them seemed to focus on me.

"You can hear me but not see me." I surmised, more for my own benefit than theirs. Well it was a bit of a 'duh' statement.

But they all agreed without pointing out my foolish choice of words.

"Well I'm right here." I declared and I reached down to pick up a pebble. This was met with gasps.

"I can see your hand now." Tobias announced.

"You can?" I asked in shock.

"Yes. Do you have to concentrate to pick things up?" Tobias asked.

I shrugged.

"Miss Esther?"

Of course, they couldn't see me.

"Shrug." I said.

Masen laughed.

"Perhaps you should try and concentrate on making the rest of your body solid." Tobias suggested.

"And don't forget to imagine some clothes." Layla added helpfully.

"Clothes. Got it." I said.

I closed my eyes although it didn't really do anything because I didn't really have eyes to close. I ignored the strangeness of seeming to look through my own eyelids. Then I concentrated on making myself solid, all of me including clothes. Finally there were ghost eyelids over my eyes, like I was looking through a veil.

I opened them and looked around at the vampires.

"Can you see me now?" I asked.

"Yeah. But you kinda look like a ghost." Masen observed.

I looked down at my hands and I could see through them, but they were there.

"Another talent?" Tobias asked.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug. "I'm starting to think that they're all the same thing, just different aspects of it. Well they're all to do with my mind right?" I asked.

"It is a reasonable assumption." Tobias observed.

"So, what happened last time?" I prompted.

"Marlin, would you like to tell, or shall I?" Tobias asked gently.

"It's my tale." Marlin said firmly.

Tobias made a gesture as if to say well go ahead and I drifted closer to listen.

"His name was Tom." Marlin began and she put so much bitterness into that name that it sounded almost like a curse. "Tom Price, although he used the name Mitsubishi when he was on stage because he thought it sounded more interesting."

"So he was a musician?" I asked.

"He thought he was." Marlin said with laugh. "He thought he could be the next Adam Ant with his frock coats and war paint. Ashamed as I am to admit it now I fell for him head over heals. I thought he was handsome in his mortal beauty, and fool that I was, I enjoyed his music.

"I would turn up at every gig in the hope that he would notice me, and since his fan base consisted of ten people and the drunk regulars of whichever waterhole he was playing that week it wasn't long before he did.

"He started talking to me and he worked my name into a song he had wrote. On hindsight the song was not good at all, but at the time I was smitten and it seemed the best song in the world. Eventually we started dating and things became serious between us.

"One day he told me that he suspected that Tobias and I were vampires. I thought it would scare him away, but he had a secret obsession that he had told no one about. He wanted to become a vampire but I didn't want to damn him to this life.

"Finally he convinced me that our love was eternal and we could be together until the end of time. After a long discussion with Tobias we came to an agreement that Tom would become a vampire, however we would have to move first. So we came to America and found a nice secluded spot where humans seldom ventured.

"There in a tent hidden by mountains and trees I gave my beloved my venom. It was a tense three days waiting for the fire to work its way through him, but eventually he awoke and so started the painstaking process of teaching him our diet.

"I should have realised from his disappointment that it was animals we hunted. I should have realised from his arousal when my teeth first grazed his skin that he would not be vegetarian. But I was blinded by love and the thought that I had finally found my true mate.

"He vanished one night and we tracked his scent to the outskirts of a small village. He was whispering sweet nothings to the woman he held in his arms as he ran pale fingers through her thick black hair. The woman seemed in a daze as she hummed and clutched around him. They moved as if they were dancing and it was clear what he had in mind.

"If only it had been to feed, that was understandable, he was newborn after all. No, what he had in mind was a betrayal of the heart. My heart." Marlin let out a sob. "He had never loved me. He had known I was vampire from the word go, because he had found some old journal written by a 'vampire hunter' and he recognised the signs in me. He had set out to seduce me in order to become immortal and planned to spend eternity as some form of vampiric Casanova. The thing he had not counted on was the venom, and that you could only bite a human once and then they were dead or immortal."

Marlin fell silent.

"Did he kill her?" I asked.

"Yes. It was too late to stop him, he was already deep in the hunt." Marlin said quietly. "We knew he did not suit our way of life and I could no longer stand him for his betrayal. So we did the only thing we could."

"You destroyed him." I said approvingly.

"No. We took him to Aro. I don't know what became of him after that, but that's the Volturi's business." Marlin said simply.

"So that's why Tobias wants you to be careful."

"Will is not Tom." Marlin said firmly. "Will is good, Tom wasn't."

"How do you think Will will react if he finds out you're a vampire?" I asked.

Marlin shrugged.

"Have you given it any thought?"

"You sound just like him." Marlin said bitterly indicating Tobias with her head.

I glanced at Tobias to find that he was stopping himself from laughing. I frowned and turned back to Marlin.

"But you do need to consider it." I pointed out. "Because if you're going to start a serious relationship then he has a right to know. If you're after a little fun then he needs to know there's a time limit. What'll happen if he wants to take it to the next level?" I demanded. "He's a seventeen year old boy full of hormones. They're gonna start demanding at him sooner or later."

"I have thought a lot about this and I am weighing up everything. Once I am decided I will either reveal myself to him or cut all ties. I need to be sure that he feels the same way and that this is not just some foolish teenage crush." Marlin said quietly. "So I am not going into this completely blind."

"You would consider making him one of us?" Tobias asked astounded.

"Is there a problem with that?" I demanded.

"No." Tobias said with a shake of his head. "I am merely concerned about the fact that creating a newborn takes a lot of planning and we have only now began to settle here. I do not wish to move so soon."

"It will not be immediately." Marlin scoffed. "I won't force it on him. Either he becomes a vampire or he doesn't, it will be his choice."

"Become immortal or die at the hands of the Volturi?" Tobias demanded.

"Chill." I gasped. "Don't burst a blood vessel."

Tobias frowned.

"Look. Marlin is putting a lot of thought into this and we're not helping ganging up on her. This is something she has to decide for herself." I told him.

"Thank you Essie." Marlin said solemnly.

"Not that I think it's a good idea, but…I'm not exactly little miss sensible so who am I to comment?" I said with a shrug.

Marlin nodded.

"Well this has been fun." I said, rising to my ghostly feet, "Finding out what you vamps get up to while the rest of us are sleeping but I think I should go get some sleep now."

I didn't wait for them to respond, I returned to my body to rest.

~*~

I was hot, boiling hot and there was something pressing down on me. When I inhaled through my nose there was such a delicious scent I wanted to bite. Something warm was across my mouth; all I had to do was open it and clamp down.

I had enough presence of mind not to bite into something I didn't know about. I opened my eyes to find a russet arm resting across my face, and I was glad I hadn't bit as the alluring scent enticed me to do just that. The hunger shivered through my body and I stopped breathing so that I wouldn't bite my friend's arm off.

Now this presented me with a new problem, I wasn't like the vampires; I couldn't hold my breath indefinitely. I needed to be away but as I tried to move I realised I was at the bottom of our tangled heap with no hope of fight my way out. If I tried to move them I might attack.

_Help! Help!_ I sent my mind out to whoever would catch it. _Someone get me out of here._

Suddenly I felt air on my face and somebody was lifting me into the night sky. I didn't care who it was as I grabbed that cold hand and legged it into the trees, drawing whoever it was behind me.

I ran a mile before I stopped with my lungs burning and demanding that I breathe. But I had to make sure I was safe first so without looking at my rescuer I spoke into their mind.

_Are we up wind from the camp?_

"Yes we are." Tobias answered.

I took a deep breath of cool damp air that my lungs were thankful for.

"Thank god!" I gasped.

"Are you alright?" Tobias asked, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder as I bent over trying to catch my breath.

"If you hadn't of got me out of there I would have eaten my friends." I said quietly.

"Pardon?"

"I need to go feed. This second." I said firmly. "Will you look after me?"

"You need looking after?" Tobias asked, sounding slightly amused.

"When I'm hunting I do." I confessed.

"Then it will be an honour Miss Esther." He whispered into my ear. "Do you require me to assist you?"

"Yeah." I said, reaching blindly for his hand. "Just take me somewhere safe." And I hoped that he would realise what I meant by safe.

"Somewhere away from those you can harm?" Tobias asked as he began guiding me northeast.

"Did I project again?" I asked as my legs flew beneath me.

"I'm afraid so." He replied gravely.

"Sorry." I whispered, my head felt cloudy.

"No need to be sorry my friend. I find your gift most interesting. Besides you cannot deny instinct and it is part of you to use your mind to communicate." He said sincerely.

"Do you know for mountain lion?" I asked as a shiver ran through me once more.

Tobias' hand fluttered over my forehead as if he was taking my temperature, then he started leading me in a different direction.

"If it is mountain lions you desire then I shall deliver." He said softly.

"Then I guess I'd better suite up." I murmured.

"How so?" He inquired his voice still soft.

"Like this." I answered and allowed the cold to take my body.

"You hunt as a vampire?" He asked.

"Only since…" I broke off.

"Of course." He agreed and I was thankful that he didn't pursue it. "How far do you wish to venture this night?"

"As far as it takes." I said darkly.

"Then I think we have come far enough." Tobias said as we stopped. "Do you need me to bring the prey down for you?"

"I can take it from here." I snapped.

"Are you sure?" He asked, but I knew he was teasing me so ignored him as I sniffed at the air.

I caught the scent of the mountain lion, lying low in these hours. I took him by surprise as I pounced on him and drained him dry. It was a delightful treat, but as I raised my head from that drained corpse one thing was clear,

"I need more."

"Will deer suffice?" Tobias asked.

I nodded my head, now that I had taken the edge off my hunger herbivores would be ok.

"Then come this way." He said, dragging me to my feet.

I obeyed and we were soon flying through the forest again, although we ran for longer than I was accustomed to.

"We have to ensure we do not deplete the numbers of the local stock." Tobias said suddenly.

"Was I projecting again?" I asked.

"Possibly." Tobias conceded. "Or perhaps I have become accustomed to how you think." He added and grinned.

I snorted and rolled my eyes as we continued on our early morning errand.

We stopped in a little wooded valley and we watched the deer frisk about below us.

_How many do you need?_ Tobias thought toward me.

I shrugged.

_Then hunt, I will herd them back to you._ He said simply.

_Thanks_. I replied and made ready to attack.

I lost count of the number of deer I brought down, all I know is that by the end of the session I felt squishy and as if I would never need to feed again. I lay on the floor next to the brook as I looked up at the cloud filled sky, a light rain falling on my face. My breathing was steady and I felt more whole than I had in a long time.

"How are you feeling now?" Tobias asked cautiously.

"Simply divine." I purred and I stretched out my limbs as I still lay on the floor.

"Is that so?" Tobias asked, and I could hear humour in his voice.

"Indeed Mister Hannigan." I said, smiling slightly. "I've not fed like that since…well never." I sat up and I made sure my shield was strong as I took his hand. "Thank you." I said sincerely, although I'm sure the sincerity would have held greater value had I been able to meet his eyes.

"It is always my pleasure Miss Esther." He replied and kissed the back of my hand. "Now shall we return to camp?"

"Yeah. They're probably wondering where we got to." I announced, springing to my feet.

"What shall we tell them?" Tobias asked.

"That we went to feed." I replied.

Tobias nodded and we began running back toward the camp but a wave of dread washed through me and I stopped so suddenly that Tobias cannoned into me. I fell to the floor and sat there, frozen as I was, lost in my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asked, crouching next to me.

"I wanted their blood so badly." I whispered. "Why? Why now when the Elders have just started trusting me? It never happened during my probation, apart from a dream I had. If they find out about this…what if they ban me for good?"

"When I go too long between feedings I find it harder to resist the call of the blood." Tobias said.

"But that's the thing, I went hunting Thursday with Masen, I shouldn't be hungry so soon. Look how much blood I needed to satisfy my thirst." I said in despair.

"You used your gift tonight, one that has more to do with your vampire nature. That was a great display of your power which must have taken a lot of energy to achieve, and to sustain it for as long as you did…" He began in reasoning tones, although he was as long winded as ever.

"So you're saying that using my powers drains me and the more I use it the more I have to feed." I said, cutting through his waffle.

"Yes. Us vampires, we may be immortal creatures who require no sleep, but the more we exert ourselves the more the hunger makes itself known. There has to be some price and that is ours." He said as if speaking a simple truth.

"I never thought of that before." I said quietly. "Then I guess I'll have to stop using my powers."

"Not completely. Now that you are aware that there is a price you can ration your powers accordingly."

I nodded my head.

I rose to my feet now that I was feeling a little better and Tobias rose beside me.

"I'm gonna need a favour." I said seriously.

"What manner of favour?" Tobias asked cautiously.

"Please don't tell any of them about this. I don't want anyone to know that I'm a time bomb that's likely to go off if use my powers one too many times. I don't want them to know that I very nearly killed my friends. I…I just don't want them to know." I finished lamely.

"You have my solemn oath that I will speak of this to no one…" He began with his right hand across his unbeating heart.

"Including Marlin." I cut in.

"Including Marlin. This is your tale to tell when you are good and ready." Tobias said firmly.

"Thank you." I sighed with relief and wiped at my eyes, there were tears I hadn't felt pooling.

"Although this does beg the question of why we stole away into the woods." Tobias said.

I burst out laughing, unable to stop myself.

"What has tickled you so?" Tobias asked.

"We could say we wanted to find somewhere private to make out." I wheezed nearly falling on the floor in my laughter fit.

"Somehow I doubt they would believe us." Tobias said flatly.

"But it would be worth it to see the looks on their faces when we told them." I snickered.

"If we told them such a story they would know we were attempting to cover something up." Tobias pointed out.

"Why, am I that repulsive?" I teased.

"Simply hideous Miss Esther." Tobias said flatly, sarcasm abound in every word.

I couldn't stop laughing as we began to make our way back to camp.

"Oh come on." I said. "It'll be fun. Just to see what they say."

"And what do you suppose master Harold would say?" Tobias said calmly, and that sobered me up strait away.

Harry wouldn't think it was funny. Harry would find it painful even if he believed it for one second. I couldn't put him through that pain for the sake of a childish prank.

"You're right." I said. "It would be wrong. We'll just say that I needed a run and I was testing out my telepathy to see who responded first. It was you who responded so you had the misfortune of running with me."

"I would not call it a misfortune." Tobias said sincerely.

"Whatever. You're good at wrapping things up in pretty words, so say something to that effect. That I wanted to run, ooh, and I read your minds to see who was the most bored and it was you so I asked you to come with me rather than disturb the others." That sounded like a good plan.

"What of your rule about not reading the minds of your friends?" Tobias asked.

"When do I ever follow rules?" I snorted.

"Then that will be our story." Tobias said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

Tobias gave a chuckle before grinning widely.

"Come on Wolf Girl. Let's see if you can beat me this time. I bet you can't." He teased.

"Is that a challenge Fang Boy?" I demanded.

"You'd better believe it." He said firmly.

"You're ass is so beat." I said, speeding up my pace.

"I beg to differ." Tobias countered as he pulled ahead.

"I know a short cut." I sang, and changed course quickly.

"But I can take your path." Tobias said, right behind me.

"But you don't know the way now." I said gleefully.

"You have been this way many times. This trail is thick with your scent." Tobias said smugly.

"It is?" I asked, frowning.

"Not really." Tobias shot back as he used my momentary distraction to overtake me.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I called angrily.

"It is most unbecoming to be a sore loser." He called back.

"Damn vampire!" I called after him angrily as I pumped my legs furiously as I tried to catch up with him.

Boy was he fast! It took everything I had to draw level with him and now we were travelling really fast, I bet we would be near invisible to the casual observer.

"Your lace is undone." I called.

Tobias frowned and looked down, stopping in the process.

"Psyche!" I called back as I shot passed him.

"I can not believe I fell for that." He called from behind me.

I sniggered as the lake came into view.

We were neck and neck as we raced along the shore and the camp came quickly into view. We reached the edge roughly about the same time; it could have gone either way.

"I won." I declared, jumping up and down.

"I beg to differ." Tobias said sternly, his hair was in disarray around him and he seemed to be buzzing with energy.

"I so beat you." I sang.

"I won." Tobias countered.

"No, I did." I growled.

"I believe it was me." Tobias said darkly.

"Nu-huh." I said, shaking my head.

Tobias sighed.

"Shall we just call it a draw and be done with it?" He asked reasonably.

"And give up my victory?" I exclaimed. "I won, so just accept it."

"I assure you that I won." Tobias said.

I shook my head stubbornly.

"Just give in Tobias. She'll never admit you won. She'd rather tackle you first." Harry declared.

"Oh. Will I?" I shot at Harry.

"Well you did when I beat you." He said wearing his wicked grin.

I hadn't seen it in such a long time that I suddenly felt as light as air. That didn't mean I was gonna let him get away with his comment though.

"You didn't beat me! You cheated and you know it." I growled, and I leapt at him.

"Oh no." Harry gasped, but he wasn't quite quick enough as I pinned him to the floor.

"You asked for it this time." I hissed, before I began tickling him.

"Stop it." He begged as he giggled beneath me.

"Not until you say it." I declared.

"Fine. You're the greatest there ever was. The best at everything." He said between his laughter.

"And don't you forget it." I said, tapping him playfully on the nose before I got back to my feet.

I turned around to find an odd tableaux. Tobias looked about ready to spring, but Sammie had stopped him by holding her hand up in front of him. The look on her face said 'they're always like this'. Marlin was looking at us in shock while Susie was smirking at the vampires' reactions. Masen's look seemed to be saying, 'what are we gonna do with you Ess?' while Layla was off in cloud-cuckoo-land again.

"What?" I said with a shrug as none of them seemed to move.

Will groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Wh-what's g-going on?" He asked and yawned.

"They thought I was gonna kill Harry." I said and snorted.

"Why?" He asked with a frown.

"Because I was tickling him." I said incredulously.

"To death." Harry added and then laughed.

I laughed along with him and the Twins joined in while the others regarded us cautiously.

"Come on." I said. "Let's have breakfast."

We ate breakfast and made our obligatory calls home before we settled in for another day of swimming. The day was overcast but fine and warmer than it usually was this time of the year. I wondered if Marlin had a hand in this, but I didn't really care and after two hour of swimming lessons we started mucking about.

We splashed about and tried to out-swim each other. We saw who could jump the highest from the nearby rock and Layla put us all to shame with her diving prowess, which looked odd when you took in her Victorian style black swimming costume.

Harry picked me up and threw me in at one point and I retaliated by swimming under the water and pulling his feet from under him. He made a big splash as he flailed about and I laughed myself silly until he sent a wave of water at me. Not only did it splash me but also Tobias who floating about the water leisurely on his back. He stood up looking disgruntled with water dripping from his hair. He sent his own wave toward Harry and I got caught in the crossfire.

"Hey!" I gasped and I turned a graceful pirouette in the water with my arms out, splashing both Harry and Tobias at the same time.

Harry and Tobias looked at each other and they seemed to come to an agreement before they both started splashing me simultaneously.

I gasped as the cold water splashed around me.

The deluge stopped and when I risked a look Harry was trying to shake Susie from his back while Sammie was clinging to Tobias' back, my girls had come to my rescue. I laughed as Harry lost his footing and Tobias in his effort not to hurt Sammie went under the water. The Twins let go and came to defend me. The boys stood up and it looked to being a Mexican standoff for a while, but then we all fell about laughing. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had so much fun.

"Kids." Masen tutted from the shore as he read a rock magazine.

I grinned at my wolf friends and they nodded their heads while Tobias looked at us curiously. I indicated with my finger for him to follow us and we made our way stealthily to the shore. We snuck by Masen and grabbed the first container we could find. We went back to the water's edge and filled them, then being as stealthy as possible we surrounded Masen and emptied the water over him.

He spluttered and sat up as we laughed at him.

Masen removed his shades and glared at me darkly.

"Run wolf girl." He hissed.

I gasped at him then hightailed it for the tree line, but he caught me quickly and carried me struggling to the water.

"No." I gasped.

"You started it." He said with a grin and he threw me into the water.

I stood up fuming as he laughed at me, but then I grinned.

"What?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Well it wasn't just me." I hissed lowly.

"What?" He asked, more confused now.

I quirked my eyebrow as Harry and Tobias took hold of him.

"Come on Masen, time you had some swimming lessons." I called.

"No." Masen moaned as he planted his feet.

"Don't be such a baby." Harry remarked.

"The water isn't that cold." Tobias said with a wicked grin.

"I think you're a good swimmer." Layla said shyly, suddenly at my side.

Masen glanced at her then grinned.

"You know what, I'll out-swim all of you." He declared as he shook Tobias and Harry off. "Just you watch." And with that, he ghosted up to the top of the rock and he jumped into the lake. He tucked his body in turning the dive into a bomb before he hit the water.

The splash was huge and all of us got hit.

"Hey!" Marlin called in a disgruntled voice as she and Will emerged from a secluded area behind the rock, I had wondered where they'd got.

"They started it." Masen sang unrepentant as he floated on his back.

"And we'll finish it." I declared, leaping for him in the hope of landing on his midriff and causing him to lose his balance but my threat made him right himself just in time for our heads to collide.

"Ow!" I giggled as my head burst into pain, but I was in too much of a good mood to let it bother me. "That hurt."

"You're telling me." Masen grinned as he rubbed his own head.

"Truce?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"For now." He said shaking it.

"I think it's lunchtime anyway." I said, and the rest of the eaters agreed.

We made our way back to shore giggling and splashing and seeming like normal teenagers. It was nice not to have to worry for once. We should make a habit of this, if not swimming at least something in a group like this.

As I ate the tinned chilli we'd brought for the second day I found my mind wandering back to my conversation with Marlin last night. Would it be so bad if Will knew what we were? That way we could truly be ourselves when gathered together like this.

_What? Fighting and tearing each other to pieces?_ The other me said cynically.

_Vampires and Quileutes can get on._ I replied firmly. _You wait and see._

I was determined not to let that voice get me down as the afternoon came around. We dressed into dry clothes and while the boys went fishing, something Will was excited about because he'd never tried it, the girls and I went for a short hike in the woods.

We stopped in a clearing and Marlin winked at the Twins before she closed her eyes and moved her hands above her in a complicated manner. The clouds above us parted and weak sunlight shone through filling the clearing with dancing light as it glittered off the skins of the vampires.

"Wow." The Twins gasped, they had never actually seen this before.

"Cool huh?" I asked.

"The weather thing and the sparkle." Sammie murmured.

"How did you do that?" Susie asked, pointing up at the sky.

Marlin shrugged, "I've always been able to do it. Even when I was human. It meant that the harvests of my people were always plentiful."

"Didn't they ever think you were a witch?" Sammie asked amazed.

Marlin laughed. "They knew I was, although that wasn't the word we used. I was the druid priestess, the spiritual leader of my people. I was their healer, their midwife, their mortician. I was their guide through every step of their life, until the shining men came." She broke off and looked away sadly. She took a deep breath and smiled at us. "May we talk of something happy please?"

"I like my rainbow skin." Layla said wistfully. "It dances so pretty."

"Yes dear." Marlin said, and patted her shoulder.

"I never dreamed that it would be like this in the before time." Layla carried on still gazing at the light dancing across her skin. "I always thought vampires would be…" She frowned. "Not like this."

"So you gave a lot of thought to vampires when you were human?" I asked.

She nodded her head and grinned widely.

"I was a deeply troubled child." She observed serenely. "Why did Tobias take you to the woods this morning?"

"Um." That question came so suddenly it took me a while to remember the excuse we had agreed on. "I wanted to run and I scanned all your minds, Tobias seemed the most bored so I asked him to come with me."

"He seemed awfully keen to go running with you. He all but dragged you from beneath your friends." Marlin said as she scrutinized me.

"He must have been that bored." I said with a shrug.

"Hmmm." Marlin said unconvinced.

"It's the truth." I exclaimed. "Ask Tobias if you don't believe me."

Marlin had no reply to that.

"So how about you and Will?" I prompted.

"What about me and Will?" Marlin asked.

"Have you kissed him yet?" I asked and grinned.

"No." Marlin said firmly.

"Then what were you doing behind the rock?" I asked.

"Talking." She said firmly.

"Well you must be some talker if the strain on his wetsuit was anything to go by." Sammie squealed, almost incoherent through her giggles as she blushed deeply.

"Sammie." I said shocked. "What were you even doing looking in that vicinity?"

"Like you never ogle." She snorted. "Besides, it was kind of hard not to notice."

She paused and frowned as she considered her choice of words, then she started laughing again. It was hard not to join in with her this time, although Marlin was trying her best not to laugh.

Once we had sobered a little I smiled at Marlin, "So are your conversation skills really _that _good?" I asked.

"Ok, so maybe I embraced him a little, and perhaps I stroked his arm…"

"Anything else?" Susie cut in suggestively.

"His hair from his eyes. I sang to him an old song of my people and there was such delightful tension between us. I had promised myself I would not go far with him until he knew what he was letting himself in for. But in that moment I couldn't help myself, I was leaning into him for a kiss…when your uncle went and killed the mood with his bombing." Marlin finished sourly.

"Sorry about that." I apologised since it was kind of my fault.

"It was good that he did. Will should know everything before he chooses me." Marlin said quietly. "While on the other hand I want him choose me for me and not because I'm a ticket to eternal life."

"I think Will has already picked you for you." I said soothingly.

"Will is a good boy. Tom was hideous." Layla stated firmly. "Will wants you, regardless of what you are. You should tell him."

"Then begins another problem." Marlin said sadly. "If I tell him his life is forfeit, either he becomes one of us or he dies."

"But you've forgot one thing." I said as it suddenly occurred to me. "Will is Quileute so the golden rule doesn't apply to him. He can know what you are and still be human without having to fear the Volturi."

"He is not a wolf." Marlin stated.

"No. Cause he's a Pikehunter, but he's Quileute with exactly the same legends as us. He just doesn't happen to know they're true yet." I admitted.

"I don't know." Marlin said, biting her lip.

"You said yourself that the Volturi are unlikely to come here." I pointed out.

Marlin shrugged.

"And perhaps he'll wanna join you in eternity, then problem solved. If not, we'll deal with the Volturi if they ever show up." I said firmly.

Marlin looked sad and we needed to get off this topic right now. I grinned as the solution presented itself.

"Hey Layla." I called. "You wanna see my rainbow skin?"

"You have rainbow skin?" She gasped in astonishment.

"Yep, watch."

I closed my eyes and drew down the heat, allowing the cool to rise. I opened my eyes and smiled and rainbows danced around me.

"See." I said.

"Pretty." Layla gasped and ran her hand over my arm.

"Your eyes are gold!" Marlin gasped, and before I could blink she looked me right in the eye.

…_She was remembering the first time she had seen gold eyes, sitting in the throne room of the Volturi amongst the wives and feeling bored. The susurration had floated through the halls about the strange young one who had sworn off human blood and drank the blood of animals. The young one who had golden eyes as a result of his strange diet._

_She looked up apathetically as the doors opened, but then she gasped as the sun itself walked into the room. Carlisle, with his hair shining brightly made his way toward the brothers on their thrones. He was nervous but he didn't let it show as he bowed low before Aro. Marlin moved closer so she could get a better look and as she saw that gold for the first time she felt hope. A hope she had not felt for two thousand years…_

With a great effort I pulled my mind away and I dropped my eyes quickly.

"I'm sorry." I gasped. "I'm sorry."

"You…you took my mind." Marlin said softly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again.

"Now I understand why you do not meet our eyes." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"Shhhh. Don't be." Marlin said in comforting tones as she put her arm around me. "You can't help it any more than you can help breathing. I'll just have to remember to be more careful in future."

"I hate being like this." I whispered and allowed the heat to rise through my body once more.

We sat in an awkward silence.

"I lost my virginity when I was sixteen." Layla said almost absentmindedly.

We all looked up at her in shock.

"I gave it to my friend Dean. I wanted to get the whole thing out of the way once I was legal. So the day after my sixteenth birthday we stole away to a quiet corner of the school and…did it." Layla continued oblivious to our reactions.

"You had sex in school?" Susie exclaimed.

"It was boarding school and it was a rainy weekend in January. There was little else to do so…" She trailed off wistfully.

"You did each other." Susie suggested.

"Yes." Layla grinned. "We were both inexperienced that first time, but by the summer…" She trailed off lost in happy thoughts. "We were most expert indeed."

"Sounds like you had fun." I said.

"Oh we did." Layla assured me. "He was the only one who called me witch as if it were a term of endearment and it was because of him I became a Goth. They singled me out as different, well I showed them just how much different I could be under the tutelage of my Dean. They didn't like my ginger hair so I dyed it black. The Head nearly had a heart attack, but there was little she could say to me. It was my vast trust fund that was keeping the school afloat. Without me the school would close. I guess that's why they allowed me to take the attic room when I no longer wished to share the dorm." She stopped for a moment then she turned to Susie. "When was your first time?"

"What?" Susie asked, taking aback as Sammie and I looked at her curiously.

"You have known a man, I can tell. Those two are still virgins, but you…" Layla said without a trace of doubt in her voice.

"I'd rather not talk about it in front of my sister." Susie said through her teeth.

"Why? You never kept anything from me before. Who did you sleep with that you're too ashamed to say?" Sammie asked.

Susie drew in an angry breath and mumbled something.

"Pardon?" Sammie demanded.

"It was Mike Newton. Ok?" Susie snapped.

"Mike Newton?" I gasped. "How? When?"

"It was back in the summer when they had that big Fourth of July thing over at the resort. I went over to watch the fireworks on my own cause you were all too busy running around the Res. He was down with his parents and he seemed sweet. He spoke so nice to me and well…I got duped." She growled. "He's with that bike Olivia. He went home with her that night. I heard they often break up before big parties so they can both have their fun with other people, no strings." She sighed. "And to think I first had my eye on Tuck." She shook her head.

"Tuck?" I asked.

"You know, Tucker Monroe, the champion surfer. He'd smiled at me across the fire, but there were too many girls clustered around him for me to get near. So I let Mike smarm his way into my pants." She said, her voice full of shame.

"Mike's a jerk and you should stop beating yourself up about it." I said as I put my arm around her. "Do you know the first day I met him he tried coming on to me with Olivia not thirty feet away. That was August, not long after he…" I felt the fire rage within me. "I'm gonna rip his head off."

"Not if I do it first." Sammie growled, and for the first time ever I could picture her actually hurting someone. "Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded.

"I didn't want to worry you." Susie said quietly.

"You're my twin. Your worry is my worry. You should never keep secrets from me." Sammie said firmly.

"He tried it on with me the first day of school." Marlin said quietly. "We have Chemistry together first period and I am unfortunately his lab partner. He made lewd suggestions of extracurricular activities. I told him to go forth and multiply." Marlin said with a grin.

"You actually told him to…to F off." I gasped.

Ok I'm all for mild swearing but there are some words I just won't say, the most prominent amongst them, the F word and never ever the C word. You know as in, see you next Tuesday. I would never use those words.

"I thought it the best course of action." Marlin said unperturbed, and I guessed that after a couple of thousand years words lost their power.

"He tried it on with me." Layla said. "Perhaps he thought me an easy lay because of my wandering mind. He said he could get me invited to Olivia's party if I was kind to him. I showed him exactly how kind I could be."

"How?" I asked.

"I kicked him in the goolies." Layla said primly.

I looked at Marlin questioningly.

"His balls." She translated.

"How is that kind?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't bite him." Layla said simply.

"Did you get him good?" Susie asked, cheered by the thought. "Although you would have had a hard time finding it." She said flippantly.

We all exchanged looks and then burst out laughing.

"So you found him less than satisfying." Layla stated.

"He may as well have used his pinkie finger." Susie said dryly as she wriggled hers.

Layla and Marlin both laughed knowingly while Sammie and I, the blushing virgins, laughed with embarrassment at such bold talk.

"So how about you old woman?" Susie asked Marlin. "You can't possibly still be a virgin."

Marlin shook her head, "I was not when I was made vampire." She said simply.

"So how old were you?" Susie asked.

"I was fifteen and I lost my virginity to my husband Burrakk, warrior leader of our people. It was my duty as the spiritual leader to bring together both factions and what better way than a contract of marriage, although among my people each contract lasted a year and a day and you would renew at the end or break off all ties. The only rule was that while you were bound to each other you were only known to each other. For seven summers Burrakk and I tied ourselves to each other. It was better for our people for the body and the spirit to show a united front. I bore five children in that time; three of them lived past a year, as for adulthood? I know not, the Volturi had already taken me by then." She sounded sad, and well, why shouldn't she? She'd lost a lot when the Volturi recruited her.

"Oh. I had no idea." I whispered and without thinking I pulled Marlin into my shoulder and hugged her. "That must have been awful."

"It was as if a piece of me had been torn away not to see them. But how could I, monster that I was?" She murmured into my shoulder.

"You've never been a monster." I said firmly. "From the little that Tobias said I guessed you never ever was a proper carnivore. You were just biding your time until someone showed you there was a different way."

"You think?" She asked.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't." I said firmly.

"There's no bull shit with Essie." Susie backed me up.

"See." I said.

Marlin smiled, but it was forced.

"Do you think we should get back to the boys now?" I asked.

"I wonder if they've had such a revealing afternoon." Susie mused.

"I doubt it." Marlin snorted. "Boy talk mainly amounts to, grunt, boobs, grunt, sports, grunt, would you look at the arse on her."

We fell about laughing again.

"Come on." I said. "Let's see if they actually managed to catch anything."

They had caught several fish between them.

Harry had found a large flat stone and was already gutting and cleaning them ready for dinner except for one. It was quite a big fish and Will was holding it up for Marlin to inspect as he grinned proudly. He'd had some beginner's luck to catch that on his first go.

"Wow. That's a very big fish." She said barely hiding her mortification.

"It's for you." He said, handing it to her.

"Thank you." She said uncertainly as she held it in cautious fingers.

"W-well, after it's c-cooked." He said, taking it back off her and placing it on the rock in front of Harry.

Harry looked up at him in mild annoyance because Will had placed the fish right where Harry was working, but when he saw that Will was preoccupied he shook his head and moved the fish before he continued to work.

"You d-deserve the b-biggest fish." Will said shyly.

"Thank you." Marlin said again, only just managing to keep the dread out of her voice.

I blotted the courtship out and went to sit next to Harry.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Nah. I got it covered." He said, working quickly and with skill to clean the fish.

You had to admire Harry's tact in this instant. He could have just pointed out the fact that I could barely peel potatoes without leaving big gouges, I was hardly likely to handle something as delicate as removing the bones.

"So Will caught the biggest fish." I asked.

"Yeah. Shame the vamp girl won't enjoy it." Harry murmured.

"Yeah." I agreed as I watched Marlin lead Will a little away from the rest of the group.

"Gotta admit he had some beginner's luck on him today." Harry observed.

"Are you sure it's not cause he's got better skills?" I teased.

Harry gave me a look and I sniggered.

"No." He said. "He just had beginners luck. The one who really had the skill was Mr Neat and Tidy over there." He said, indicating Tobias who did look neater then anyone should out in the wilderness.

He was reading a book, his eyes flittering across the words quickly.

"He caught lots?" I asked.

"It wasn't so much how many he caught but how he did." Harry observed.

"How did he do it?" I asked.

"He was spear fishing. He told us all to 'be as silent as the grave' and then he walked into the water until it was up to his waist. Then he stood perfectly still with a spear in his hand and watched the water for a couple of minuets. Then he threw the spear and caught two at once." Harry said, sounding impressed.

"Hey, you're not starting to like a vampire are you?" I teased.

"Like you said, they seem nice enough." Harry said with a shrug.

I laughed and socked him on the arm.

"Ow." He said sarcastically as he continued to gut the fish.

"So what's cooking chef?" I asked.

"Look in that cooler." He said, nodding with his head.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as I opened the cooler and pulled out a greasy brown paper bag. I recognised the smell immediately.

"Oh my god, is this…"

"Grandpa's old recipe." He grinned.

"Perfect." I gasped and I grabbed around him with the bag still in my hand.

"I know how to feed my girls." He said, his cheeks darkening with embarrassment as he tried to keep his gross covered hands away from me.

"Thank you." I said, as I released him and placed the bag back in the cooler. "You know how to make us happy."

"Food." Harry stated and we both laughed heartily.

"I used to love fish when I was human." Layla whispered from the other side of Harry. "Auntie used to do the best cod in batter. Not healthy I know, but still tasty, especially with chips covered in lashings of salt and vinegar. It was much better than any fish shop could produce. If I could still eat I'd be most delighted to try your old family recipe."

"Thanks." Harry said as he began clearing off the rock with water he'd boiled on the fire.

"When one is on a liquid diet you are limited for variety." She said sadly.

"Yeah." Harry agreed, but he seemed uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Um, Layla, let's go over here away from the boys. You can tell me more about Dean." I prompted.

"Who's Dean?" Layla asked and she seemed genuinely confused.

"Ok. Shall we just…go over here?" I said helping her to her feet.

I led her away to a rock that jutted out over the lake and we sat down, although Layla had seemed to have gone blank. She was a completely different person to the one she'd been only half an hour ago in the clearing.

"Layla, are you ok?" I asked, placing my arm around her.

"Who's Layla?" She asked.

"Err, you are." I said, unsure of what was going on.

"I'm not Layla, I'm Agnes. Agnes Morgan. Where am I? Who are you? What do you want from me?" She gasped, "My mind is like soup." She added and dropped her face into her hands.

"Layla…I mean Agnes? It's me…Essie." I said desperately and I tried to get her to drop her hands from her face but I couldn't.

I felt a cold hand on my wrist and I glanced up at Tobias who shook his head. I let go as he crouched in front of Layla until his head was level with hers.

"Agnes." He said in a clear voice, "Agnes, look at me."

Layla gasped and dropped her hands and Tobias immediately placed his hands on either side of her cheeks.

"Agnes, do you remember what happened in Italy?" He asked in a low gentle voice.

Layla blinked, then she started speaking in…Italian…I guess? Her words sped up until her voice was just a buzz, then she let out a cry and collapsed against Tobias' shoulder.

"Shhh." He soothed. "You are safe now."

"My prince, my prince, when will he give back my mind?" Layla pleaded.

"When he is able." Tobias promised. "But you must be patient with him."

"He doesn't even recognise me." She said forlornly.

"He will in time." Tobias promised.

Layla gave a shuddering sob then sat up wiping at her eyes.

"Thanks big brother." She said quietly. "I was lost for a moment in my past. Too much reminiscing this afternoon."

"Yes." Tobias said, and patted her shoulder. "Are you fine now?"

Layla nodded. "I wish to be alone."

"Of course my sister." He said softly and he rose to his feet.

I was slightly mesmerised by their exchange and I was aware that I was sat with my mouth agape.

"Essie?" Tobias said, a little sharply, but it was in concern for his sister.

I snapped to and scrambled to my feet and began to walk away. Tobias caught my arm.

"May we talk a moment?" He asked.

"Sure." I said and he led me away from Layla and further away from camp.

When we were out of sight of the others he stopped suddenly and turned to face me, although his head was down as if he was nervous.

"You asked me to keep your confidence this morning, now I must beg of you the same courtesy." Tobias said in a quick low voice.

"You don't want me to tell anyone about what just happened with Layla." I said in understanding.

"No. No one can know of her little detachments from reality now and again. I should not have allowed her to stay so long; it is the excitement you see. I wish I could find this 'prince' of hers, but I have no idea who he is. I have no idea if he exists for that matter. I once considered it was her friend Dean, but we tracked him down a few years back. He was nearing his forties and married with a daughter, he had named her Agnes in honour of the friend he had lost when he was young. He blamed himself for her disappearance, for not protecting her, for eating the food that bound him to the toilet for a day while she went off to disappear with a coach load of tourists. Layla recognised him and spoke to him quite cheerfully, but he was not her prince." Tobias punched a tree in his frustration and it shattered, sending pieces flying. "I hate to see my family suffer." He growled. "Especially when there's nothing I can do about it."

"You can't solve everyone's problems." I pointed out, ignoring the pain in my hand. A piece of the tree had hit it and I knew it was bleeding but I was more worried about Tobias' anger right now.

"But I should at least be able to help my sister find peace of mind." He raged.

"You didn't drive her crazy." I pointed out.

"I hate the Volturi." He said in anguish as he sank to the floor with his elbows resting on his bent knees and his head resting in his hands. "They are nothing but a poison upon this earth. They have hurt everyone I have ever loved in some way, be it directly or indirectly. And to think I was once one of them!" He despaired.

"Oh god." I gasped as I felt a sudden rush of sadness take me, I didn't know where it was coming from. Maybe it had something to do with the usually cool Tobias falling to pieces. "You have to stop beating yourself up." I said, sinking down next to him and pulling him into my arms. "At least you took them away from Volterra, kept them safe like a true big brother."

"I do not deserve words of comfort." Tobias said harshly.

"Well, you're getting them anyway." I snapped.

Suddenly Tobias was laughing softly.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"I always manage to make you angry. At some point I will anger you." He observed.

"Yep. But you know me, I'm always angry, remember?" I said and chuckled, I was starting to feel relieved that this break down, or whatever it was, was blowing over.

"Ah yes, you told me the night you broke into my house." He replied dryly as he sat up and leant his back against the broken tree.

"My house." I said firmly.

"Pardon?"

"It's my house, you're just using it for a bit." I stated but not knowing why.

"Is that so?" Tobias said in an amused voice. He thought I was mucking about again but I was shocked to find that I was being deadly serious.

"Well it does belong to my grandparents." I pointed out. "So one day it'll be mine."

"You will inherit it?" Tobias asked, and managed to convey the impossibility of it in those four simple words.

"Maybe not." I conceded. "Damn vampires." I murmured.

"Yes. Damn us all." Tobias said with a chuckle.

I laughed and patted his hand.

Then I rose to my feet and stretched out my limbs as I looked out over the darkening lake.

"We should be getting back." I said. "Marlin already thinks there's something going on between us."

"There is." Tobias said by my side.

"Oh?" I asked, feeling a nervous twist in my stomach, what impression had I given him?

"You are my confidante. I have never had one before, other than Marlin, but since she is like a sister to me there are things I am loath to discuss. You have not told that which I have asked you not to, so I feel I can tell you most things. It is rather confusing to be honest, I have never felt so comfortable with a human." He said.

"That's cause I'm not human." I pointed out. "I'm a genetic freak."

"You're more human than you think." Tobias assured me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really."

"Then how come my blood doesn't get you going?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

I held up my hand in answer. The wound had closed but there was still enough blood left on my hand for him to see.

"What happened?" He gasped.

"Shrapnel." I replied simply. "You got me with the tree."

"I am ever so sorry." He gasped, sounding appalled.

"No big deal." I said with a shrug. "That's one of the advantages of being Quileute, I heal real quick. Just a shame the evidence stays."

I licked at the drying blood on my hand to dampen it once more and shuddered slightly at the taste as I rubbed my hand in my shorts to try and get rid of the blood.

"If Harry were to spill his blood in camp this very night I doubt it would pique my thirst. Quileute blood has too much of the wolf about it." He pointed out. "But that doesn't mean he is any less human that Will. The same applies to you."

"But you like animal blood." I pointed out, stuck on the wolf reference again.

"Yes, but natural animals, not magical ones." He replied.

"You think we're magical?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. You change shape at will through something deep within you that you cannot understand. Would you not say that was magic?"

I shrugged, it was getting late and I was too hungry to worry about the ins and outs of my Quileute nature.

"We should be going." I said firmly and began walking back along the shore to camp.

To my relief nobody questioned where we'd been, in fact we'd barely been gone quarter of an hour and everyone else had been too busy doing their own thing to notice.

I went to sit next to Masen and sat in quiet contemplation until Harry announced that the fish was ready. It was delicious as expected and Harry's legendary fish fry was as good as ever. Harry had picked up his grandfather's flair even if the man had died twenty years before his birth. It was kind of fun to watch Marlin eating the fish pretending to enjoy every mouthful while Will watched her intently. Although I wouldn't like to be her later, that was for sure.

After we finished eating we packed everything into the back of the Escalade. We all piled in on top and I drove my friends home. I dropped Masen and the Hannigans off at the Cullen house and then I drove back down to the Res.

I dropped Will off and helped him carry his things to the door. Principal Pikehunter had the door open by the time we got there. She hugged Will then thanked me for taking care of him. Anyanka Pikehunter actually thanked me as she took Will's bags off me. I was shocked for a moment and murmured my reply before I got back in the Escalade.

My friends were as shocked as I was when I told them. We drove the short distance to my house and unloaded the car. The Twins made excuses and left, I guess they had some things to talk about since Susie's revelation this afternoon. That left me alone with Harry. Well I could be grown up about this.

After putting everything away and depositing our trash we made our way around to my little shed. As the light flickered on I couldn't help but smile at the dent in the plasterboard as I remembered the play fighting, but then I frowned as I remembered what happened after. I'd gone through a lot of changes since the last time I was here.

I pushed it from my mind as I set up my iPod and as the music filled the space I settled down into my armchair and relaxed. Funny really how such a little thing can finally make you feel at home.

Harry sprawled across the settee and we lost ourselves in the music for a while.

"This weekend was good." Harry said eventually.

"Yeah. It's great to get out and about again." I conceded.

"The Hannigans are ok, even if they are blood sucking fiends." He commented.

"Well from this blood sucking fiend, I'm glad you can finally see that." I said.

"Although it'll be weird, being friends with vamps and all." He murmured.

"Your dad was real good friends with Edward." I pointed out.

"Yeah. But they had that whole bonding over killing a couple of vamps thing going." Harry countered.

"Gee, if only there was a sadistic vampire out for my blood." I said sarcastically.

"If there was you'd just tear them to shreds yourself." Harry stated.

"True."

We were silent again for a while and I was becoming more aware of Harry lying there across from me so invitingly. I was fighting the growing urge to go over to him and kiss him senseless. Harry shifted a couple of times and then sat up.

"I think I should go." He said.

"Why?" I asked, feeling my heart plummet.

"I can feel it again and if I stay longer we'll end up moving closer and nearly kissing and then things will be all weird between us again, so I'll just leave." He said forlornly.

"I'm glad one of us can be grown up." I said.

"Yeah." Harry said sadly. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course." I agreed.

"Night Ess." He said.

"Night Harry." I whispered.

Harry smiled at me one last time then left.

I sat chewing my thumbnail for a while my mind blank as I tried not to think of the attraction of Harry. I was secretly hoping that he'd come back and take me in his arms. At the same time I was glad that he didn't. He was right; I didn't want things to get weird between us again. This weekend had been fun, just like old times with a few new friends thrown in.

It would be wrong to do that to Harry again, but that didn't stop me from going over to the settee and lying down with my head on the arm and my face to the back. I fell asleep in my own little space wrapped in the scent of Harry.

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading

**Reviews are most welcome**

**Gemma x**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Nikki and Minschen my faithful reviewers who always take time to talk to me. They both have brilliant stories and you can find the links to them on my profile page.**

**I would also like to give a credit to Nikki for helping me in coming up with costumes for the Twins. Thank you :)**

* * *

I couldn't believe how fast the weeks were flying by now that I was more aware of my abilities and limitations. I couldn't believe that it was already the thirtieth of October. Tomorrow, Saturday, would be the Hannigans' big bash and the school was buzzing with anticipation. Marlin had decided on mandatory fancy dress and it was amusing to see how a lot of people reacted to that.

It was lunchtime on Friday and I needed to use the bathroom so I went in and did what I needed. I washed my hands and as I was drying them on paper towel I was sure I could hear sobbing. I dropped the towel into the trashcan and listened more closely, yes there was definitely someone crying, their sobs were echoing off the tiles.

There were four stalls in this bathroom and only one of them was occupied. I stood contemplating my next move. The easiest thing to do would be to use my mind reading and find out who was in the stall, but it was Friday so I hadn't fed for a week and I didn't want to risk it. So with a sigh I did it the traditional way by climbing on the toilet in the next stall.

I peered over the top and found myself looking down at foxy red hair.

"Layla?" I called.

"Go away." She whimpered.

"It's me, Essie." I said.

She gave no response so without another thought I climbed nimbly over the stall and landed lightly in front of her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"They were saying they did vile things with my prince, things my prince would never do with _them._ When I told them this they called me names and said that he'd never be interested in a ginger little bitch like me." She said, not looking up. "How could they still hurt me after all these years?" She asked forlornly.

"Because it's their job to put us down." I said flatly. "I know it's cliché, but just ignore them. I do when they call me names."

"It's not because they called me names." She cried. "Believe me I can handle that. It's because they denied my prince belonged to me."

"Oh."

That prince guy again, she always spoke of her prince. Then I found pieces of her conversations falling into place and her behaviour around a certain sandy haired southerner with rock star good looks. Was I right? I had to be careful how I handled it with Layla; one wrong word could have her regressing again.

"Shall we go somewhere else to talk?" I asked. "The smell in here's not very good."

She sniffed and looked up. "Where would you like to go?" She asked.

"Would it be wrong of us to ditch?" I asked lowly.

Layla considered it a moment and then she grinned.

"Yes." She giggled.

"Shall we do it anyway?" I asked. "Come on, we'll go up to the cottage."

Layla nodded her head, but then she looked forlorn.

"But Tobias will be angry if I mitch off." She said sadly.

"Then that'll make him a hypocrite." I said firmly, "So come on."

"Ok." Layla said, rising to her feet.

We left the bathroom and made a stealthy dash for my Escalade. Once we were both inside I began driving before she could change her mind. I drove up to the cottage and parked up. As I walked to the cottage I fumbled in my bag for my key ring but Masen had left the door unlocked anyway. I shrugged and pushed the door open and invited Layla in with me.

I sat down in an armchair while Layla sat on the sofa with her knees up in front of her and her hands clasped around her legs. She was looking around the cottage with interest and I had to wonder if this was her first time here.

"So." I said pleasantly. "You like it in Forks?"

"Oh yes." Layla answered. "Except for a few people I find it most pleasant here."

"Especially since your prince turned up." I stated.

"Of course." She whispered, and grinned at the ceiling.

"Layla, who is your prince?"

Layla turned her gold eyes on me and looked at me sharply.

"That is a secret and I shan't tell." She said firmly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's my secret to hold."

I gave this some thought and then it occurred to me.

"A secret for a secret right?" I asked her.

Layla looked at me suspiciously.

"If I tell you a secret you'll tell me yours." I prompted. "Only these are important secrets that we won't tell anyone else. It will just be between us."

"Like confidantes?" Layla asked.

"Exactly like confidantes." I said. "So if I tell you a secret about me that nobody else knows, will you tell me who your prince is?"

"That sounds a fair exchange." She said and she drew her arms from around her legs and dropped her knees until she was sitting Indian style on the sofa. She leant forward and looked at me expectantly.

I drew in a deep breath as I tried to think of something to tell her.

"Ok. This isn't quite a secret that only I know about me, but the only other person who knows this is Tobias and that's only cause he worked it out. You're the first person I'm actually _confiding _this to." I said.

"Ok." Layla agreed.

"I don't like to use my powers cause it drains me and when it drains me I want to feed. The more I use my power the more I have to feed so I'm not going to anymore. Unless I really have to." I said quickly, wondering if I'd have to tell her that the blood I most desire was the Pack's.

"That's bad." Layla gasped. "If I had your power I would use it all the time."

"Even with that price?" I prompted.

"I suppose not." She conceded.

"Talking of prices." I said casually, "Who's your prince?"

Layla looked down quietly rubbing her hands together nervously.

"I swear as a member of the Sisterhood of the Red Heads that I'll tell no one who he is. Unless you ask me to." I said, holding my hand up solemnly.

"Sisterhood of the Red Heads?" Layla asked.

"We're both red heads right?" I said pulling at a strand of my hair.

Layla looked at me cautiously.

"We have to stick together. We can trust each other." I assured her.

"Ok." Layla said. "I'll tell you."

"So who is it?" I prompted.

"You know who it is." Layla said quietly. "Or you think you do, so just ask me the name and I'll tell you yes or no."

"It's Masen isn't it?" I stated.

"Yes. Masen is my prince, but he doesn't remember me." She said sadly.

"Why?" I asked.

"When I met him I was human." She answered.

"Was he?" I had to check because human memories sometimes became frayed and it would explain why he didn't recognise her.

"No. He was already a vampire, but I was human when I met him. I had started to believe I imagined him until he showed up here a few weeks ago. I recognised him immediately, but he doesn't know me." She finished forlornly.

"Why don't you tell him?"

She shook her head looking mortified.

"Then maybe we can make him remember you. Is there anything you can think of that might do this?" Now I knew it was Masen I really wanted to get Layla her prince back. To make Layla happy I'd be making Masen happy, it was win-win.

"I look different with red hair." She muttered.

I frowned for a moment then I remembered our conversation at the lake.

"You used to dye your hair black when you were human." I stated.

Layla nodded her head.

"So why don't you just dye it black?" I asked.

"I tried. Many a time after my change I tried, but it was to no avail. I'm impervious remember, the dye just doesn't take and in a climate like Forks it would wash out immediately." She said bitterly.

"Wash out…" I mused. Then I gasped as it occurred to me. "We could use wash out dye."

"What do you mean?" Layla asked.

"Well you only need Masen to see you with black hair one time for him to recognise you. Right?" I asked.

Layla shrugged.

"Yep. It's Halloween tomorrow, and we're going to a fancy dress party. Why don't you go as your human self? Go as Agnes the Goth."

"Agnes was never a Goth." Layla snorted. "I changed my name to Lileth."

"Then go as Lileth. Show Masen who you are and he'll come around then. I mean he likes you already, I think, but you need to remind him that he knew you before."

Layla nodded and then I had this odd flash of realisation come over me as I remembered the story Renesmee had told me:

…"We had no choice but to stay there for a while longer so we sat back down as the press of people streamed past us. To tell you the truth lamb I thought the humans would have avoided us and I would have been glad of that, I didn't want to talk to those who were doomed. I don't know why but this girl sat next to me. From how she was dressed you could tell she was a Goth and she looked at me from beneath her curtain of dyed black hair as she scrutinised me for a good full minuet. Then she asked me 'Are you here for the tour?'

" '_Not the one you're taking.' I replied sadly, because from my time there in Volterra I knew exactly what the Volturi tours usually ended in. It's best not to think of it lamb. The Volturi are vampires to the nth degree and we must never forget that._

"_The girl was looking me over with a slight smile, I had a feeling that she found my dress laughable, which was confirmed when she asked, 'What's with the dress?'_

"_How could I feel angry at her words when I myself had objection to that vulgar pink number, so I kept my tone flat as I answered, 'I'm going to a fancy dress party as a china doll.' _

"_The girl gave a snort of a laugh as she replied, 'Good one.' And I liked her from that moment, I just wish I'd been in a position to help her, but I wasn't lamb, and to this day I wish I did something to help her, but we were in Volterra, so who was I to dictate?_

"_I could try to convince her to leave though, and I hoped that I could do this as I engaged her once again in conversation with the question, 'How come you're on this tour?' _

" '_It said it was a vampire tour in the brochure I thought it looked interesting. Apparently we're going to see a show with gallons of blood, it sounds…interesting.' The girl concluded uncertainly, 'Have you seen it yet?'_

"_That was when I felt the greatest need to protect this girl and perhaps I had found my best chance of deterring her without revealing the truth that would forfeit her life. So I came up with the best answer that I could, 'No, but I've seen the rehearsal. I'd leave if I was you, it's not worth your money.'_

" _I swear to this day she knew what I spoke of but she brushed it aside as if it were nothing. 'I've paid now so I'll give it a go.' She said as if the money was all that mattered._

_Then your Grandma and Grandpa told me it was time to leave, calling me by my nickname, Nessie._

" '_Nessie? Like the Loch Ness monster right.' The girl said with a grin._

"_I felt no wish to correct her as this was her last moments of life so I merely shrugged as I said, 'Something like that.'_

"_The girl then held out her hand with those black painted nails as she said in a voice that was most likely supposed to be deep and mysterious, "I'm Lileth."_

"_I suppressed the smile at that familiar sounding name and I adopted her previous tone as I said, 'Like the queen of Hell right.' _

" '_Something like that.' She replied, playing along._

"_We exchanged pleasantries before I followed your Grandma and Grandpa to the elevator and took one sad look back at the people clustered in the reception area talking excitedly amongst themselves. I felt bad leaving them there to their fate, but we were on Volturi territory, I couldn't tell them not to do it. Neither could I tell the humans not to go in, as Lileth said, they'd already paid. To tell them that they were about to walk into a den full of vampires would forfeit their lives immediately. Either way they were doomed."…_

Renesmee's words left my mind as I began to think of Masen's account of what happened in Volterra. He didn't like to talk about it much but I remembered his description of the girl and I wondered if they had ever made the connection.

"Do your worst." I murmured.

"What?" Layla gasped, she'd drifted off into a dream world while I'd been thinking.

"That's what you said to him when he went to bite you, 'Do your worst.' It was your voice that snapped him from the hunt. You were the 'no' girl." I felt excited by the end of my sentence.

"They remember me?" Layla asked.

"Are you kidding? You're a freaking legend in my family. The Goth girl who gave a newborn the strength to say no. I can't believe they don't recognise you!" I added the latter with a sense of disgust.

"I look different with ginger hair." She replied solemnly.

"And I guess you were human when you met them." I conceded, then the full magnitude of it hit me. "Oh my god, the Volturi didn't kill you!"

"No. My prince saved my body and he will give me back my mind." She said firmly.

"Do you really think that?" I asked.

"I know it." Layla said firmly.

"Then in that case Cinderella you will go to the ball and I'll be your slightly unorthodox fairy godmother." I said firmly. "Come on, we need to make plans if we're to turn you into Lileth in one day. We need to get some of that spray on hair colour and then there's the Goth type make-up and a costume."

"I still have some of my old clothes." She interjected.

"Well that solves one problem." I said. "But I think we're gonna need to go into Port Angeles regardless. Tomorrow we'll go…shopping." I added grudgingly.

"Great." Layla said lowly.

"You don't like shopping either?" I asked.

Layla shook her head.

"Then I guess we'll endure it together." I said with a grin. "For the Sisterhood."

"Yes sister." Layla said firmly.

"Although it might be better if we get in some expert advice." I said. "So we should ask Marlin along."

"And Sammie and Susie. I liked them, they were pleasant." Layla remarked.

"Ok. Well, we'll go first thing tomorrow morning. I'll come up about half eight, that way we'll catch the shops as they're opening. Avoid the rush and hopefully cut down our shopping time to the bare minimum."

"That sounds good." Layla said.

I smiled and at that moment my stomach rumbled, it had been the start of lunch hour when I'd gone to the bathroom.

"You're hungry." She stated. "You skipped lunch."

"I'm ok." I said with a shrug.

"I will not have my sister go hungry. It is the rules of the Sisterhood." She said, rising to her feet. "I'm sure there are a few odds and ends left over from your time here."

She went into the little kitchen and began looking through the cupboards as she muttered to herself. I made my way over to the counter and watched her curiously as she began emptying tins into a saucepan that she put on to heat up. She also put some rice on to boil and soon the cottage was filled with a delicious scent that made my stomach grumble even more.

To my surprise she took a teaspoon and lifted some of the content from the saucepan. She dipped her finger into it and placed her finger on her tongue. She looked thoughtful for a moment then reached for the cruet set. She added some salt and pepper then tasted again. This time she nodded her head as if satisfied and I wondered how the hell she could tell that the taste was off.

Half an hour later she was placing a plate in front of me full of rice and some sort of brown chunky sauce, but it smelled delicious so without hesitating I took a taste. I hummed in appreciation before I began wolfing it down. When the plate was empty I asked for more.

"Of course." Layla said, and placed more rice and sauce on my plate.

"This is delicious." I said, "What is it?"

"Auntie's patented emergency curry." Layla said primly. "Auntie was a strong believer in being able to make a meal out of anything."

"It's really good." I said, before I ate my second plateful.

Once I'd finished I washed and wiped the dishes, placing the remainder of the curry into a plastic tub for later. Once everything was put away I checked the time and realised that it was nearing the end of the day. I remembered that either Marlin or Tobias went to find Layla at the end of school, but we really couldn't go back now after we ditched the whole afternoon.

As we returned to the armchairs I took my cell phone from my pocket and began a quick text message:

**Layla's with me **

**at the cottage. **

**C U l8r. **

**Ess** **x**

I sent it simultaneously to Marlin and Tobias, and Masen as well just to be on the safe side. One of them was bound to look at their phone before they began to panic.

"What are you doing?" Layla asked.

"Just texting to let everyone know where we are." I said as I put my phone away.

"Ok." Layla said. "They do worry needlessly sometimes. I swear they expect me to one day run about the town naked while singing rude drinking songs at the top of my voice. Sometimes I fear it too." She broke off dreamily.

Well that was a conversation stopper, what could I say to that? So I looked down at the floor for an uncomfortable minuet. Finally I thought of a diversion.

"Shall we see what's on the box?" I asked.

Layla shrugged so I went and opened the cabinet that hid the TV from view. I switched it on and flipped through the channels and stopped when Layla told me to. I looked at the screen and frowned. It was an old black and white movie, not my usual example of enjoyment, but then I recognised that it was 'Holiday Inn' which is a very good film. I settled back to watch Bing Crosby and Fred Astair battling it out with the prowess of their singing and dancing, respectively and I enjoyed all the songs. Although we missed the first rendition of 'White Christmas' because we'd tuned in round about Valentines Day. As always I teared up at the end, always at that point where the song catches in Marjorie Reynolds' throat when she notices his pipe on the piano.

As they finished the final number there was the sound of tyres outside. A moment later Masen was inside and he frowned at me.

"Jake's gonna be ecstatic." He said. "Cutting your afternoon classes an' all."

"It was an emergency." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, are the Hannigans back? Shall I take Layla on over?" I asked.

"Marlin can escort her." Tobias said flatly.

"Hey guys." I said cheerfully as Marlin went to Layla and beckoned her to follow.

Tobias watched them leave then he turned to me.

"A word if you please Miss Esther." He said solemnly.

"Sure. Whatever Fang Boy." I said, rising to my feet. "I'll deal with Jake." I promised Masen before I went outside with Tobias.

"We will run." He commanded and started running without waiting for an answer.

Well that was rude, but for some strange reason I obeyed, I think it was probably the authoritive tones in his voice. We ran for a mile before he stopped and stood with his back to me.

"Do not take Layla out of school again." He said in a low voice.

"Why?" I asked.

"She needs the routine or she becomes too excited. You saw what happened at the lake." He said, still not looking at me.

"Yeah, but she was ok. Really. I couldn't leave her there after…" I trailed off; I'd nearly given too much away.

"After what?" Tobias prompted when the silence began to drag.

"She told Olivia a truth she didn't want to hear so Olivia and her cronies said some things that were not very nice and it made Layla cry. I couldn't just leave her there hurting and I didn't think she'd handle afternoon lessons well. So I brought her here to talk, and do a little snooping." I found myself admitting to the latter.

"Snooping?" He asked, and now he turned to face me.

"She was mumbling about that prince guy again so I decided to see if I could coax it out of her." I said, trying to keep it vague.

"That was not a very good idea. Sometimes she throws a fit when asked about him." He said with a frown.

"Well she didn't." I stated.

"Then she went quiet and said nothing." He said knowingly.

I shook my head and smiled smugly.

"She told you?" He gasped incredulously.

"Yep." I said.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Sorry, can't tell." I said firmly.

"What?" He demanded.

"I made an oath to Layla as a Red Head Sister that I wouldn't tell anyone unless she asked me to." I said firmly.

Tobias scowled.

Well I wasn't gonna tell him, I'd promised Layla, besides he had the same clues as me. I'm surprised none of them had worked it out. It was so obvious now I knew.

"But don't worry, I'm sorting it." I assured him. "We have a plan."

"You managed to get Layla to agree to a plan?" Tobias sounded dubious.

"Yes. She's not completely incompetent you know. Just a little lost. You just have to find the right way to engage her, I used the fact that we were both red heads, and I'd figured it out anyway so it was just confirmation I wanted." I explained. "So we're going shopping tomorrow morning before the party with Marlin and the Twins."

"A girl only thing?" Tobias asked.

"Yep." I said firmly. "Why, did you wanna come?" I teased.

"Of course not. It would be tedious." He said quickly, but I had the feeling he was lying.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" I asked.

"Shopping with a bunch of girls, yes I would love to come, it is my idea of fun." He replied sarcastically, and that sarcasm was real.

Ok, well that was confusing; I could have sworn he'd been disappointed before. Well best not to dwell. I was gonna be in trouble if the school phoned to say I'd ditched and I'd just add to it if I was late home. I didn't really have time to waste talking out here in the woods. If I was grounded I'd miss the party and I didn't want to.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes." Tobias said.

"Good. Then I have to go smooth things over with Jake or I won't be going to any party tomorrow." I said with a laugh.

"Of course. It would be terrible if you were to get into trouble on our behalf." Tobias said solemnly. "I will see you tomorrow Miss Esther."

"See you at the party." I promised, and then I ran back for the cottage to get my car.

~*~

Luckily the school hadn't phoned and since Renesmee was due back at nine I knew Jake would be too busy to bother me tonight. I made arrangements with the Twins and they were over my house by half seven on Saturday morning. They joined in with my breakfast that Renesmee had made. She always made me a big breakfast on Halloween morning no matter what our plans were for a very good reason.

This morning I was glad for it since today was going to be a long one. Shopping, helping Marlin, then going to the party. And of course there was the matter of trying to get Masen to remember Layla as the Goth girl. We had a busy day ahead of us.

After we'd each put away quite a sizable portion I got up to do the dishes, it was only fair, but Renesmee stopped me.

"Not today." She said. _Today is special._ She added in my mind.

_But it'll look odd in front of the Twins if I don't help with the dishes_. I pointed out.

"Didn't you say you had to pick Marlin and Layla up at half past eight?" She asked aloud.

"Yes."

"Then you need to freshen up and be on your way. It doesn't do to be late." _Do you think that will work?_

"Ok Mom." I said, _Thanks for not telling_.

_Of course dear. But I still don't understand why you don't want people to know that today is…_

_It's not important_. I cut her off as I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Once I was finished in the bathroom I grabbed my leather jacket and purse from the bedroom.

"Are you ready?" I called to the Twins as I passed the kitchen.

The Twins joined me and I let them into the Escalade. I plugged my iPod into the sound system of the car and turned it to some driving tunes. We sung along as I drove up to the Cullen House. It was only twenty past as we pulled up outside, so I parked up on the gravel and we got out.

The Twins were still a little hesitant as they walked behind me but I knocked on the door brimming with confidence.

It was Tobias who answered and he smiled at me before acknowledging the Twins.

"Good morning Ladies." He said pleasantly. "My sisters are not quite ready yet, would you care to wait inside?"

"Sure." I said, and Tobias stepped aside to let us enter.

We walked in and went to sit on the sofas where Tobias joined us.

"Are you planning on buying your costumes today?" He asked, making small talk.

"I'm gonna see if there's anything I like, if not I'll just do what I do every year." I said with a shrug.

"And what's that?" Tobias asked.

"Ruin Renesmee's best sheets." Sammie told him with a giggle. "If Essie can't find a costume she goes as a DIY ghost."

"It's about the only costume I can make." I added slightly embarrassed.

"And what of the delightful Miss Uleys?" He directed at the Twins.

Sammie giggled at his formal ways.

"We saw some costumes online last night. They're available at the costume store in Port Angeles so we know what we need. Strait in. Strait out. No messing." Susie stated.

"You sound well prepared." Tobias observed.

"You have to be when shopping with Essie." Susie said gravely.

"I hate shopping." I said.

"Yet you would do this for Layla?" He asked in admiration.

That touched me greatly, why did his opinion matter? It shouldn't, but it did.

I shook these strange notions from my mind as I grinned.

"So what are you going as Fang Boy?" I asked.

Tobias looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he smiled.

"I think I shall leave it a surprise." He said lightly.

"Oh come on. You have to tell us." I prompted.

"No. I do not." He said firmly.

I scowled.

"I bet he's going as Mr Darcy or something." Susie observed.

"You will have to wait and see." Tobias repeated.

"I bet he is." Susie said firmly.

"He nearly always does." Marlin remarked as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Perhaps I will change my mind this year." Tobias said lightly. "If you'll excuse me ladies." He said, and disappeared.

"Are we ready to go?" Layla asked, appearing next to Marlin.

"Yeah. Come on." I said, rising to my feet.

We all piled into the Escalade and we drove down to Port Angeles. We chatted some and listened to music as we went. It was still fairly early when we pulled into the parking lot and got out into the slight drizzle.

Marlin scowled.

"Shall I?" She asked, holding up her hands.

"I think we can handle a little drizzle. Save your powers for tonight." I said with a smile.

"Ok." She agreed as we made our way toward the early morning shoppers.

Our first port of call was the fancy dress shop since the Twins knew what they wanted from there. It turned out that the costumes the Twins had their eyes on were a purple devil costume for Susie and a pink and white angel costume for Sammie, although the wings were ragged and the halo tarnished. She was a fallen angel she told me. I wasn't yet certain of my costume and I didn't really feel like doing the whole sheet thing this year I had the strange urge to look nice. When the Twins were trying their costumes on to make sure they fit Layla, Marlin and I had a look around the store.

I don't know what Marlin and Layla was looking for but I decided to look for a costume for myself. I couldn't see anything I liked but when I spotted a black witches hat I remembered about the date dress, well I doubt I'd want to wear it for anything special again and it was still up at the cottage so I had easy access to it. So I bought the witches hat and a pair of tights that had the pattern of spider webs on them. Yes, that would do, I would go as a witch.

After I paid for my purchases I found Layla looking angrily at a rack of multi coloured nail varnish.

"Are you going to buy some?" I asked.

"These are not good quality, they're for kids." She said sourly.

"Not to your standard?" I asked.

"No. They peel off as soon they're dry." She observed. "We need to find a Goth shop."

"I don't know if there are any." I said frowning.

"If there's one, I'll find it." Layla said firmly.

"Ok." I said. "I think the others are ready to go now anyway."

Layla nodded and we went to meet the others by the door. The Twins carried a bag each but Marlin had nothing. I was set; the Twins were set, now there was just Marlin and Layla.

"If you can find one lead the way." I said to Layla.

Layla nodded and began walking with purpose. She led us off the high street into one of the side arcades. I didn't even know Port Angeles had them but Layla had managed to find one and she led us through the winding passage lined with shops until we came to one with a black and red sign with silver writing that announced the stores name as being 'Top Goth'. There was chunky silver jewellery in the window, everything from skulls and pentacles to roses and crosses. There was a fine samurai sword on display in front of sheets of silk and a board displaying different tattoo designs.

"Here we are." Layla announced brightly before leading us into the shop.

The interior was dark and slightly claustrophobic with all the merchandise seeming to be all on top of each other. Layla ran immediately to a stand that contained an array of makeup, all dark shades apart from the blood red and one or two neon ones for that ironic splash of colour.

The rest of us clustered in, stopping just inside the door by a scary looking manikin that was probably supposed to be some old screen vampire or something. There was dark music thumping and winding its way through the store along with the scent of mixed incense. We stepped further into the gloom.

"Can I help you?" Came a flat lifeless voice from our right.

The thing I'd dismissed as being a manikin turned out to be a man who was looking at us with a sad face. It was painted chalk white and he'd put dark patches here and there, which enhanced his already angular face. He was wearing a dress coat that may have been too tight for him judging by how his shoulders were hunched. He bared his teeth at us which I had to assume was a smile.

"I need to restock my makeup bag." Layla said lightly. "So that my prince will recognise me and then he will kiss me and I'll have my mind again."

"No you won't." The man said sadly. "There's no such thing as happy endings."

"Yes there is. And I'm gonna have mine tonight." Layla said firmly.

"I bet you won't." The man replied.

"Here, Richmond, why don't you go make us all a nice cuppa?" A cheery voice stated and another man appeared.

I looked between the two of them; they had the same big broken nose and wide startlingly blue eyes. They both had angular faces although the new one had decided to wear lip gloss and sparkle eye shadow rather than paint his face in the Goth death mask. The weird thing was that even though the newcomer wore clothes that were clearly cut along the feminine lines he still managed to exude a strong sense of masculine sexuality. His dark hair was big and bold in it's almost mullet-like cut while the dour Richmond's hair was slicked down so it looked flat and lifeless.

"Right you are Vince." Richmond said in his flat voice as he padded away toward some bead curtains.

"Would you believe we're twins?" He asked, and winked at the Twins.

Sammie giggled but Susie tutted in indignation.

"I'm Vince and this is my shop, what can I do for you lovely ladies this morning?" He asked with a wide grin as he rubbed his hands together.

"It's Layla who needs your help." I said, pointing her out, she was trying out eye shadow on the back of her hand and muttering to herself.

Vince looked at Layla and grinned again.

"Alright?" He said as he approached her.

Layla looked up and smiled.

"I'm fine, but I need to restock all the basics. I've been neglecting my true self since I became a vampire." She replied.

The Twins gasped and I didn't dare look at Marlin for fear of her expression.

Vince looked up with a frown. I caught his eye and mouthed, 'Just play along' to him.

His grin returned and he leaned back toward Layla.

"So how long you been a vampire?" He asked.

"Twenty years, or there abouts." Layla said lowly as she applied a dark purple lip-gloss.

"Really? How did that happen?"

"I was bitten but not killed." She said dreamily.

"So what do you need?" He asked.

Well this was going nowhere fast so I decided to take a look around the shop. There were a lot of interesting things to look at, clothes that were dark or neon and while some looked practical others looked as if they were some form of medieval torture device. There were figurines of iconic screen characters like Edward Scissorhands or the Crow and everyone's favourite skeleton, Jack. There was a section for masks from around the world, including good reproductions of Quileute 'wolf' and 'cold one' masks. Toward the back there were stacks of CDs that were all heavy on the rock and melancholy.

I was flicking through them, I'm always interested in new music, and was reading the play list on the back of an old Sabbath album when I was aware of someone behind me. I spun quickly to find a pair of very small brown eyes above a bushy moustache looking at me from beneath a beige porkpie hat.

"Do you like music?" He asked, as if it was a conspiracy.

"I love it." I said.

"Then you don't want to listen to this filth." He said, taking the album from my unresisting hands and placing it back in the stack, although he made sure he put it in the right place. "Follow me and I'll show you some music that will really blow your mind. Kapow!" He said, and he moved his hands as if he was delivering a deadly kung-fu blow, but his hands came nowhere near me.

"What type of music?" I asked carefully.

"Why Jazz of course." He said, trying to sound like a smooth beatnik and actually pulling it off a little.

"Have you got anything by 'Screaming' Joey Johnson?" Marlin asked excitedly, suddenly at my side.

"So you like a little of the old screamster hey?" The strange man asked.

"He had one of the best voices of his era, and when combined with the thrilling horn of Jimmy 'Toots' McGee, simply divine." She sighed.

"Wow." He said. "How about scat?"

"Not with someone I don't know." Marlin said primly.

"Howard Moon, at your service." He said, holding out his hand.

"Marlin, and this is my friend Essie." Marlin said as she shook Howard's hand. "Can you really scat Mr Moon?"

"Of course. Shoobydoo-wop-baw-baw-shooby-doo-la…" He continued to scat for a couple of minuets and Marlin seemed to encourage him slightly while all I wanted to do was find a polite way to escape.

"You creeping out the customers again Howard?" Vince asked, turning up out of nowhere.

"No." Howard said with a shake of his head.

"Are you sure?" Vince asked.

"We were having a nice jazz conversation." Marlin said abruptly.

"You don't have to humour him you know." Vince said, eyeing Marlin as if she was crazy.

"I'm not humouring him." Marlin snapped. "I happen to like jazz."

"Really?" Vince asked, sounding incredulous.

"Yes." Marlin said firmly. "What record would you recommend Howard?" She said toward the jazz freak. "I want something nice and smooth. I have big plans tonight."

"I think I might have just the thing." Howard said with a grin. "If you'd just like to follow me over to the jazz section."

Marlin nodded and followed Howard as he led her to a pair of curtains.

"Unbelievable." Vince muttered by my side.

"What is?" I asked.

"That's the first customer he's ever had, I'm never gonna hear the end of it. Especially since she's so fit." He sighed. Then grinned once more. "Can I get you anything?"

"No."

"Are you sure? How 'bout this toy car?" He asked, holding one up.

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"It goes really fast." He said, and demonstrated by driving it along the edge of the CD stacks while making brum-brum noises.

"If I buy it will you stop that?" I asked aghast.

He grinned.

I shook my head and made my way to the front of the store. Layla was at the counter with a basketful of goodies, along with three cans of black hairspray. Richmond was ringing them through, still with a dour look on his face. Everything he did was slow, even packing Layla's purchase into bags.

"Are you really a vampire?" Richmond asked as he placed the last item in the bag.

"Of course I'm not silly." Layla responded with a tut. "What a strange notion."

"Oh." Richmond said looking disappointed. "That's ninety-nine dollars please."

Layla paid with cash and to my surprise Susie went to the counter and bought a purple wig and some dark lipstick. Sammie bought some body glitter. Finally Marlin emerged from the back with a big piece of square card in her bag. Finally we were all ready to leave the strange store and I was glad to leave. Those people had been a bit weird.

Marlin told us that her costume was sorted out so we wasted no further time and drove back to Forks. It was nearing noon when we were driving through the town so we stopped off to buy some takeout from the diner. I decided to park my car in front of the cottage figuring it would be easier to find it tonight once the guests arrived.

The vampires returned to the house while the Twins and I went into the cottage to eat our food. I didn't really care if we were disturbing Masen, I just thought the Twins might feel more comfortable eating here rather than over at the house. Besides, the way I saw it I was doing Masen a pretty big favour today and he'd thank me for it later. Well this way he could thank me in advance, even if he didn't know he was.

Masen just smiled and welcomed us as we barged in and sat at the table. Maybe he'd been bored because he started chatting to us about tonight. Actually he seemed excited about the prospect, which surprised me, telepaths didn't tend to do well at parties. Too many minds butting into their own thoughts.

Just as we were finishing up there was a knock at the door.

Masen frowned at me then went to answer it.

"Hello, I am Enrique, I have a delivery for you." The man said with a quick Latino accent.

"Delivery?" Masen asked.

"From Louis?" Enrique said in exasperated tones.

Masen looked confused and just when he was about to tell Enrique to hit the road the name clicked.

"Wait Uncle Masen." I called, running to the door. "This is for me." I said.

"You are Mademoiselle Essie?" He asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Then I need you to sign this." He said, handing me an electronic signing pad.

I signed it and he whisked it away quickly. He tucked it beneath his arm then clapped his hands above his head with a slight flourish. Masen and I had to step out of the way of the door as two men wheeled an enormous case into the cottage. It just about fit through the door.

"Where would you like them?" Enrique asked.

"My room?" I said uncertainly.

"And where is that?" I led them into the room and I watched in amazement as they placed garment after garment into the closet as Enrique ticked things off on his list.

The Twins and I watched as the garments streamed by until something caught my eye.

"What's that?" I gasped, pointing to the thing wrapped in plastic.

"Would you like a look?" Enrique asked.

I nodded.

Enrique snapped his fingers and the other man stepped forward. With another flourish Enrique removed the plastic to reveal a beautiful black dress. It had no sleeves, the top was a bustier type corset with a heart shaped neckline. It was made from a nice smooth shiny material, possibly taffeta, and it was cut to an hourglass shape. The bodice part ended at the waist and from beneath this tumbled a full black skirt with a lot of petticoats beneath to make the skirt flouncy. It was knee length if I was any judge.

"Wow." I gasped as I ran my fingers over the dress in appreciation and the Twins echoed my sentiment.

"You like?" Enrique asked.

"Very much." I whispered.

"Would you like to try it on once the men have finished here?" He asked.

I nodded my head and Enrique made some complicated gesture and the man holding the dress nodded and placed it carefully over the chair before he got back to unpacking the case with the other man. Enrique continued to mark the items off on his list.

Once they were finished he ushered the men out and shut the door. He picked up the dress and turned to me.

"Strip down to your underwear." He said matter-of-factly.

"What?" I gasped.

"Or at least remove your top. You haven't got anything I haven't seen before."

I looked to the Twins for help, but they merely shrugged. Oh well, it's not like I wasn't used to stripping off now and I was just glad I'd had the foresight to wear a bra this morning, I hadn't of late in case I needed to phase quickly, the less to take off the better. I swallowed any last moments of shyness and pulled my t-shirt off.

"Hands up." He commanded.

I obeyed and he swung the dress quickly over my head, although he did have to stand on the bed to do so. The material fell around me and I was right, the skirt came just below my knee and I tried not to get agitated as Enrique adjusted my top at the front and then he started tightening the laces on the corset.

I got to say it felt mighty uncomfortable but it was doing wonderful things for my posture. I had to breathe carefully as Enrique led me to the mirror. I nodded my head, I couldn't find my breath to talk but the dress did look good. I think I could endure it for one night, and at least it meant I didn't have to wear the date dress ever again.

"I want to change back now." I managed to say in normal tones and Enrique quickly released the strings.

He slipped the dress back over my head and I put my T-shirt on as he returned the dress to the wrapper.

"That's what I'm gonna wear tonight." I told the Twins. "What do you think?"

"That we should have a cold shower on hand for Harry." Susie said sounding slightly stunned.

"Not to mention the rest of the boys." Sammie added.

"Maybe we should save time and throw them all in the river." Susie observed and we all laughed.

"Of course that bra will never do beneath." Enrique said, "You will need these." He said handing me a bag full of black lace.

"What's this?" I asked.

"The appropriate underwear for such a dress." Enrique said pointedly, before he exited the room.

I watched after him, as did the Twins, then we turned our attention to the bag. I couldn't open it, but Susie seemed to find the nerve as she pulled aside the wrapping and pulled out a black lacy bustier with removable straps that did up with hooks up the front and some black frilly French knickers.

The Twins and I regarded them for a long moment in absolute silence, then Sammie burst out laughing. I looked at her sharply.

"It's like something you should wear on your wedding night." She gasped through her giggles.

"Something happening tonight you haven't told us about?" Susie teased.

"No." I growled, shoving the stupid underwear back in the bag as I felt my cheeks burn.

"Never mind the shower, we'll need a crash cart if Harry catches a glimpse of them." Susie continued.

"Enough about Harry." I snapped, shoving the lingerie into the pocket of my jacket and I draped both my jacket and my dress over my arm. "Come on." I said. "We've got work to do." I added before storming away.

"Yes boss." The Twins teased as they followed behind me.

The Twins teasing had put me in a bad mood, normally I wouldn't mind this sort of teasing, but the Harry thing was a little too close to home to be funny. We stopped off at the car to collect the things we'd bought this morning then we made the long way around to the house.

We spent the afternoon helping Marlin set up, although to be honest I think we were more of a hindrance then a help, and she suggested that we might do better to help the DJ set up. We did and a quick flick through his collection made me screw up my face in disgust. It was all dance and pop. Nothing good.

Then it was time to get ready.

We had decided to get Layla ready first so we could help her with her hair, but Marlin wanted to inspect our costumes first. She looked over them all with approval, but then she frowned at me.

"What shoes are you wearing?" She asked.

"These." I said, pointing down at my feet.

"You can't wear convers with that dress." She said aghast. "Now go get some other shoes, even your biker boots would be better."

"I may have to go back down the Res." I complained.

"As long as you get some appropriate shoes." She said, pointing to the door.

With a groan I left through the back door and jumped the river because it was quicker. As I was passing the cottage I remembered the ridiculous sparkly sandals Alice had bought me in Seattle. Without another thought I headed into the cottage and retrieved the sandals from my closet. As I was passing the Escalade I decided to grab my iPod under the assumption that if the music was really bad at least I didn't have to listen to it for long.

When I arrived back in Marlin's room she was busy blow-drying Layla's hair in front of the mirror while Sammie sat in the next chair shaking two cans of the hairspray absentmindedly. I could hear the shower running which most likely meant that Susie was using it.

"Let me see." Marlin said as she finished off drying Layla's hair.

I held the shoes up to the mirror for inspection.

Marlin nodded her head with approval and I placed the shoes near my dress as Marlin turned the hair dryer off and began pinning Layla's hair into sections.

"You have a steady hand with a spray can." Marlin observed and she took a can from Sammie and threw it to me.

I caught it and made my way over to her.

"We want it nice and even now." She advised.

I bit back on my sarcastic remark and set to work on Layla's hair. After every section was done Marlin would comb through it, removing the excess before letting down the next section. When the first can was empty Marlin turned to Sammie and said, "Tell your sister to hurry up, we all need to use the shower."

"Sure, sure." Sammie said with a slight salute before she went over to the bathroom door and I started on with the next section.

Susie came out with her hair in a towel and a bathrobe wrapped around her and Sammie entered to take her shower. Marlin gestured for Susie to sit as I combed through the latest section of Layla's hair just as Marlin had shown me. Marlin towel dried Susie's hair before she ran a brush through the chin length locks and began blow-drying it.

By the time I was on the third can Marlin had finished drying Susie's hair.

"Would you like me to pin it up ready for your wig?" She asked.

"Sure." Susie said with a shrug.

Marlin began pinning Susie's hair up while I finished off Layla's hair. By the time I'd finished Sammie had returned from the shower and was sitting waiting in the chair next to Susie. I ran the comb one last time through Layla's hair and looked at her in the mirror. She really did look different with black hair, for a start her face seemed to have a more confident look.

"Leave it to dry now and go have your shower." Marlin said and I obeyed.

I went to get the lingerie and the tights I'd bought from the fancy dress shop. I entered the shower and first thing I did was scrub my hands, I hadn't realised I was getting so much over myself, but then again I was trying to stop it going on Layla so much. Once my hands were clean I washed my hair and did all my other necessary ablutions before I stepped out from under the water.

I dried quickly and wrapped my hair up in a towel. Then I pulled on the damn lingerie, which was surprisingly not as uncomfortable as they looked. In fact they were deceptively comfortable. I pulled on the tights carefully, I had to stretch them to near breaking point since my legs were so long and they left the cobwebs in strange elongated shapes. One I was convinced that I'd get no more stretch out of the tights I pulled on another of Marlin's bathrobes and made my way out to the others.

Marlin was just finishing putting the last few curls into Sammie's shoulder length hair.

"Susie said she'd blow-dry your hair while I have my shower." Marlin said happily.

She looked down at Sammie's hair and nodded in approval.

"Done." She said. "Now you may apply your makeup." And disappeared into the bathroom.

I sat down and Susie came behind me, her make up had already been done, with black eye shadow and purple lipstick. She already wore her lilac wig and she looked slightly demonic when she gave me a wink in the mirror.

"You wearing your special underwear?" She teased as she began to towel dry my hair.

"Keep that up and I'll fursplode on your ass." I growled. "I wanna enjoy tonight and I could do without the jibes."

"Jeesh, I was only teasing." She said as she began to run the brush through my hair. "I didn't realise that it was bothering you that much."

"Well it is." I said unabashed.

"Then I'll stop." She said with a shrug before she picked up the hairdryer.

I couldn't hear anything for a while thankfully since my ears were full of the sounds of the hairdryer. As Susie worked on my hair my stomach began to twist in knots, I was having this strange sense that something big was gonna happen tonight. Something that was way beyond my control and that I wanted to be dressed nice for whatever it was. I could feel the heat of my anticipation rising and I had to push against it lest I faint or something.

By the time Susie finished my hair I'd managed to compose myself and even if I did look a little flushed, well that was down to the heat of the hairdryer.

Once Susie finished fussing I began to apply my makeup. As I reached for the dark eye shadow I noticed that Marlin was already sat in the chair the Layla had previously occupied and Susie was starting on her hair. I shrugged and began to apply my makeup; I thought I did quite a good job with the dark shadow and the gold tinted lip-gloss.

By the time I'd finished Marlin was already applying her makeup and the Twins were helping each other into their costumes. I walked over to them and refused to look at them as I removed the bathrobe to reveal my underwear. I had to hand it to their control that they didn't snigger this time, unless they took my threat from earlier serious.

I got into a little trouble trying to get all those petticoats over my head as they tangled around each other. I took it back off then found the centre before pulling it over my head again. As I was pulling it down into place and wondering who I should ask to tie up my dress I heard Marlin gasp in distress.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Who laced that?" She asked.

"Enrique." I answered.

"Well he did it all wrong." She said as she started to quickly loosen the ribbon. "Honestly, there is a right way and a wrong way to lace a corset and the wrong way is more uncomfortable. Could you breathe when he did it?" She asked as the dress loosened around me.

"No." I answered.

"I'm not surprised." She remarked. "It was pressing you in all the wrong places. Louis doesn't train his assistants well these days."

"You know Louis?" I asked.

"Please! Everybody knows Louis." She said as she moved the ribbon through her hands before she started threading it through the eyes from top to bottom.

Once it was threaded all the way through she told me to place my hands against the wall and to breathe as normally as I could. I obeyed and then I felt her tugging at different points along the corset. She was pulling it tighter and I could feel it shaping me and pulling my posture straighter. The funny thing was that it was tightening but I could still breathe and it wasn't uncomfortable. It felt reassuringly tight and the worry that had fluttered through my mind on occasion that I might fall out of the top vanished in an instant. I was secure within my dress.

"How does it feel?" She asked.

"Good." I assured her as I turned around. "Wow." I said as I took in her costume.

Marlin was wearing an off white robe that was possibly wool but it was really fine and woven into a delicate cloth. The sleeves were long and full with points that nearly reached the floor when her arms were at her side. She wore a thick brown cord belt around her waist that was tied in a complicated knot. You could hardly see it, but there was fine embroidering on the cloth of her robe and if you looked carefully you could make out the Celtic designs. She wore that gold medallion she had worn before, only this time on the outside and an array of copper jewellery on her wrist. She had braided her hair into a design that looked both simple and complicated although she had left enough out for it to flow in a brown waterfall down her back. Her plaits had been tied with leather cord then pinned up with bronze hairpins. One of them had a dragon design.

"What are you?" I gasper.

"A druid priestess." She said promptly. "This is similar to what I wore when I was human. At least for special occasions. I want Will to see the true me."

"Are you going to tell him tonight?" I asked.

"I might. I'm going to wait and see how I feel when I see him." She said carefully.

"It'll be fine." I promised her and gave her a hug for good measure.

"Thank you Ess." She whispered as she hugged me back.

We stepped away from each other and I went to retrieve my hat and iPod. First I took my iPod from my pocket and I took a moment before I realised that the only place I could carry it was down the front of my dress since it didn't have any pockets. I shrugged and did this without thinking too much about it.

As I was placing my hat on my head the Twins looked up and grinned. They both looked stunning too, Susie in addition to the purple wig was wearing a figure hugging purple body suit that ended in hot pants. Under this she wore purple fishnets and I've no idea where she got the knee high purple boots but they seemed to complete the ensemble as much as the little purple devil horns on her head and the fork tail pinned to her butt.

Sammie wore a cute little pink mini dress that was trimmed with white feathers; although there was some purposeful wear to it in places to make it look like she'd fallen. She wore white knee high stockings with a cute pair of baby pink pumps. The ragged wings and tarnished halo added the naughty side to her innocent look. Her visible skin sparkled with body glitter and I resisted the urge to make a tasteless joke about vampires.

"Looking good girls." I said.

"You too Ess." Susie said with a grin.

"Where's Layla?" I asked.

"She decided to go change in her own room." Marlin said. "She'll join us later."

The sound of the bell resonated through the house.

"That will be the first guests." Marlin said excitedly.

We all agreed and I picked up my sandals figuring it would be safer to put them on where I didn't have stairs to navigate and we made our way down to the door so the party could begin.

Tobias was answering the door when we came down the stairs but it turned out it was only the DJ who'd gone outside for a sneaky cigarette and locked himself out. So Tobias let him in with a stern look before he turned his attention to us.

"Why what an imprethive gaggle of delectable ghoulieth." He said with a grin that was set off by the plastic fangs in his mouth, which were also making him lisp.

Sammie giggled as usual while Susie just rolled her eyes.

"Let's go mingle." Susie said as she led Sammie away.

"I must check on the caterers." Marlin said suddenly and she too disappeared.

I was left alone with a suddenly worried looking Tobias.

"Do I thmell?" He asked forlornly, still with the novelty fangs in his mouth.

I sniffed at him and pulled back looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Not more than any other bloodsucker." I said with a smile.

Tobias chortled and removed the plastic fangs.

"So you're going as a vampire?" I asked.

"Why not?" He asked, bowing before me with his cape held wide like a cheesy movie vamp.

I took in the clothes he wore beneath the cheap plastic Dracula cape and snorted. They were dark coloured breeches with black riding boots, a full loose shirt and cravat, a brocade waistcoat and a navy blue frock coat that were all tailored to fit him. Vampire indeed?

"That's just Mr Darcy with fangs and a cape." I observed with a chuckle.

"Shhhh. Don't tell Marlin." He whispered and winked at me, drawing me into the conspiracy.

"I won't." I promised with a grin. "But won't those melt by the end of the night?" I asked, pointing out the fangs.

"Perhaps." He said with a shrug as he regarded the plastic vampire fangs in his hand. "But I have a few to spare." He added, drawing a handful from his pocket.

"So are you always this prepared?" I asked.

"For every eventuality Miss Esther." He said intensely. "And of course with these I truly am a 'Fang Boy' am I not?" He mused as he clicked the fangs together a few times.

"Most definitely." I said firmly.

"I'm glad of it." He said. "And I believe you are a witch?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. "I just need to add the finishing touches though." I added as I dropped my shoes to the floor.

I bent over and pulled my shoes on to each foot. I straitened up and I stood two inches taller on the ridiculous heals. I looked down just that little bit further to Tobias and smiled.

"So what do you think?" I asked, giving him a twirl. "Am I acceptable."

"They will be fighting over you before the night is out." Tobias murmured.

I glanced at him and he looked as if he had said too much.

"I must go check on…yes I must go…" He said and moved so fast he appeared to have vanished.

I frowned slightly; he'd been doing a lot of that these past few weeks. I didn't have time to dwell on it for long because the doorbell rang and I opened it to reveal Hannah and Colin in matching zombie outfits. Hannah even had a patch on the side of her neck as if Colin had torn off a chunk of her flesh.

"Hi." I greeted them. "How are you?"

Hannah groaned and lurched toward me, but then a smile spread across her face.

"Undead." She said brightly.

"I can see that." I said with a laugh. "Well just go in and…whatever." I said.

Hannah nodded and she and Colin entered.

Just as I was about to leave to try and locate Layla the doorbell rang again, despite the fact I'd left it open. I turned with a smile to welcome Liz who was dressed as a witch, although her costume was of the twee store-bought variety, and Gob who was dressed as a vampire. I felt Gob's eyes linger over my dress but I did my best to ignore this as I invited them into the house. Wasn't this supposed to be Marlin's job? Where was she?

I found Marlin in the kitchen hyperventilating, if a vampire could hyperventilate.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What if Will rejects me?" She demanded mournfully.

"Then don't tell him." I said simply.

"But that's deceitful. I love Will too much to carry this on under pretence."

I smiled.

"That's what I wanted to hear." I said. "Will loves you and he'll accept you. Believe me." I said as intensely as I could manage.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked.

"Marlin, do I ever bullshit?" I asked seriously.

"No, you never do." Marlin said with a slight laugh.

"Then trust me when I say that Will will accept you." I said firmly.

"You're right." She said smiling.

"Now come on. You got a party to run." I said.

"Yes." She answered.

By the time we left the kitchen at least half the guests had arrived and Marlin went to mingle like a good hostess. I stayed on the outskirts, the town kids had never interested me and I'd decided to stick to my true friends tonight.

"Essie?" A voice whispered from the shadows beneath the stairs.

I entered the gloom and a pale hand pulled me further in. I could just about make Layla out, but not with much accuracy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Essie. I'm scared." She whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"What if he doesn't recognise me? What if he can't give my mind back?" She asked.

"Of course he'll recognise you." I said in soothing tones. "And you can't expect him to give you your mind back tonight can you?"

She shook her head.

"It's gonna take some time."

Layla nodded this time.

"But it's never gonna happen if you don't remind him. So get out there and do the Sisterhood proud." I said in encouragement. "And for the sake of the Sisterhood I will track him for you." I said firmly.

"Track him how?" Layla asked with a gasp.

"With my mind." I said simply.

"But?" She looked worried, as far as I could tell.

"I'll do it just this once. For the sake of the Sisterhood." I said solemnly.

Layla nodded.

I smiled then closed my eyes and concentrated until I found Masen's mind out in the garden, he was trying to find some calm before he was bombarded with excited teenage minds. He was all alone out there. This couldn't have worked out better if I'd planned it!

"He's in the garden." I said. "Shall we?"

Layla looked thoughtful for a moment before she smiled and nodded her head. We left the confines of the stairs and I got a good look at her costume. It was almost an oriental cut in fine silk and long skirts. Her boots were big with silver work over them. She had straitened her now dark hair around her face, which she had done expertly in dark colours on her eyes and lips. I would have applied way too much if I'd tried to do my face like that, but it suited Layla.

Since the house was fairly heaving now we decided to make our way around the wall. We moved around slowly and Marlin joined us, wondering what we were doing but as we got to the front door two figures stepped in.

One was done up like the Joker from Batman as portrayed by Heath Ledger while the other was a werewolf.

I burst out laughing.

"Seriously Har? A wolf?" I snorted.

He was wearing pointy hairy ears, and I don't know where he got it from, but an old Forks High letterman jacket that he'd ripped here and there and put fake fur behind it to stick out. He'd brushed his hair up into a quiff and he'd stuck some of the fake fur to his face. He was wearing gloves that made it look as if he had hairy hands and claws. On the whole the effect was quite good.

"Why not?" He asked with a grin that set my heart fluttering.

"Isn't Halloween supposed to be come as you aren't?" I asked.

Harry shrugged while Will smiled shyly at Marlin.

"Come with me." Marlin said sweetly, holding out her hand.

Will took it and Marlin led him away.

"So what you up to?" Harry asked.

"Layla and I are on a secret mission at the moment." I said.

"I was hoping we could dance." He said with a pout.

My body thrilled at this thought, Harry was an excellent dancer.

"Later. I promise, but I have to do something for Layla right now." I said solemnly. "So go, have fun. I'll catch up with you later."

"As long as you're sure." Harry said with a shrug, and then he went to mingle with my school friends.

I paid him no more heed as Layla and I continued on our slow journey around the outside of the room. Finally we reached the back door and I pushed it open, peering out into the night. Masen was there; I could just make him out lying on the ground.

"There he is." I whispered into her ear. "Go get him tiger." I added with a grin and tapped her shoulder in encouragement.

Layla looked at me for a moment then took a deep breath before stepping out into the garden. I shut the door to leave her to it and considered standing guard, but I figured people would be less curious if somebody wasn't standing near the door. So I decided to seek out my friends and have a good time.

I pulled the ear buds from down the front of my dress and removed my iPod long enough to press play. Then with some decent music drumming in my ears I began to dance my way through the crowd.

I was surprised to find Sammie being cornered by Mike who was dressed like a mummy. I removed the ear buds and moved closer, my ears piqued with curiosity.

"Come on, we had such a great time together." Mike purred running his fingers along her arm.

"No we didn't." Sammie said through her teeth.

"You can't say that baby." He persisted and as I drew closer I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"It wasn't me!" Sammie said firmly, and she looked ready to fursplode.

"It wasn't her." I said levelly.

"Stay out of this Black." Mike rasped. "You had your chance and you blew it."

"Whatever Mr Pinkie." I said with a smirk.

Both Sammie and I laughed.

"Huh?" Mike said, sounding dumb.

"You've got the wrong Twin, jackass." I sung.

"What?"

"It was Susie who made the mistake, not Sammie. Jeesh, you could at least have the decency to recognise the girls you slept with." I said, shaking my head sadly.

"Yeah?" Sammie said, backing me up.

"Now this is a warning, cause we're all family down on the Res. Don't you ever come near Susie or Sammie again just cause you're looking for a party booty-call or I'll take that undersized organ of yours and ram it down your throat. Nobody messes with my Pack." I growled and I had to rein myself in quickly as I realised the amount of slack I'd been giving the wolf. "Now I suggest you run along and find Olivia like the good little boyfriend you are."

"Olivia don't want me any more." Mike said despondently.

I snorted, not willing to believe him.

"She dumped me for good this time. Way before the party. Said there was someone else." He said looking confused and I couldn't help but believe him.

Didn't make him any less of a jackass though.

"Well that's too bad." I said lightly. "Now go find someone else to harass."

Mike scowled at me, but I glared at him until he went away. Then I turned to Sammie who was looking angry.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"You should've let me cream the creep." She growled.

"And ruin your costume?" I asked. "Don't give him the satisfaction."

"To think he couldn't tell me and Susie apart?" She said with a disgusted snort.

"The loser." I agreed. "Shall we go have fun?" I asked.

"I want to make sure Susie's ok first." Sammie said fiercely.

"Ok." I said.

I wish I hadn't, it took almost two hours to track Susie down, she appeared to be every place a couple of minuets before we arrived. Finally we found her wrapped around Mort. After a few guarded words as to who Mort actually was she snorted, pushed him away from her and slapped him across the face. Mort looked up in shock but Susie sneered at him.

"That's what you get for messing with my sister." She said savagely then pulled Sammie and me away before Mort could gather his thoughts enough to respond.

"So that was the perv?" Susie asked as we paused by the buffet table to grab something to eat.

"Yep." I answered with my mouth full of sausage roll.

"And Toby flattened him in B-ball?" She asked.

"Tobias." I corrected. "Yep, he took him out."

"Wish I could have been there to see that." Susie said with snort. "Do you know how many times he tried to grab my ass?"

"What?" I demanded. "And you still carried on dancing with him?"

"I wanted to see how far he could push me before I would fursplode." Susie responded in a serious voice.

I spat out the mouthful of drink I'd just taken, nearly choking as I spluttered.

"Why would you do that?" I asked in shock.

"I just want to fursplode already. Get rid of all the 'what ifs'. I want to, and Sammie does too. We want to run with you and Harry in the forest and not have you be angry cause we're slowing you down. We want to be your pack." Susie said with a feeling that shocked me. I had no idea the Twins felt this way.

"No matter what happens you'll always be my pack." I said, as the rush of emotions took me. "You two are my sisters, I could never replace you. We'll always be together." I promised and pulled them both into a group hug.

"I know." Susie said as Sammie merely sighed. "But sometimes I feel you're drifting away from us, choosing your vampire side over your wolf side and it scares me to death to think that it might just happen. We don't want to lose you Ess, and if phasing keeps you closer to us, then that's what we'll do."

"I'll never leave you." I promised with all my heart. "No matter what, you'll always be my girls."

Susie laughed and sniffed at the same time. "Look at me!" She gasped. "I'm a wreck."

She pulled away from me and took Susie's hand.

"Come on sis, let's go freshen up." She said.

Sammie nodded and they gave me identical smiles before they disappeared toward the bathroom. That left me at a melancholy loose end. I needed something to lift my mood. Dancing always made me happy and so did Harry when he wasn't being a complete jerk. Yes, that's what I needed, a dose of Harry and dancing.

But I just needed to find him first…

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: The characters of Vince and Howard are the property of Noel Fielding and Julian Barratt, the genii that are the Mighty Boosh, along with 'Top Goth'. Richmond is the property of whoever owns the rights to the IT Crowd, probably Channel 4.

**Sorry for the small flight of fancy there, I had the idea on a whim and my brother is a bad influence. lol.**

**So again thank you for reading, next chapter will be my fabled Halloween chapter that I've been building up to. **

**Gemma x**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This turning point of a chapter is dedicated to Minschen, Nikki-Twilight Lover, Noble Korhedron and LordXeenTheGreat. Thanks for the reviews, they fuel my writing :)**

**And now without further ado my long awaited (for Minschen and Nikki at least) Halloween chapter.**

* * *

Now to find Harry, well I had promised him a dance and the night was getting on. Ok, I'll admit that if I'm being truthful I wanted to find him for the selfish reason of cheering myself up. Then again I was starting to get a little worried that something might have happened to him, I hadn't seen him since he'd arrived, and that had been brief as I was busy with Layla. Did he go home without telling us?

Then I caught his unmistakable scent woven through the rest of the partygoers. It wove through the room and I was surprised I hadn't seen him when Sammie and I had been searching for Susie; he'd obviously been all over the floor. Then his scent led me upstairs to the first floor.

I frowned slightly as I began to climb the stairs, I couldn't figure out what Harry would want with the first floor. A few people had wandered up here, all couples wanting some semblance of privacy and too engrossed in each other to notice me passing them anxiously.

Harry's scent led me to a door. I frowned at it; this was the linen closet. Why would Harry be in there? Had he been hurt?

With my stomach in knots I reached out for the handle. My hand shook slightly as it closed around it. I turned the handle slowly and pulled it open.

I froze as I was met with a horrific sight. There was Harry, and there was nothing whatsoever wrong with him. In fact, judging by the scents that greeted me he was having the time of his life all tangled up with…gulp…Olivia.

Olivia?

Of all people why did it have to be her? He didn't even like her! This was the biggest load of BS ever.

My hand started shaking on the handle as the wolf fought with the vampire over who I would allow to deal with this. I tried to quiet them despite the fact I would gladly rip Olivia's throat out right now. How dare she intrude on my life like this?

They were so engrossed in each other that they hadn't even noticed that the door had been opened.

My lips twitched and I felt a strange pull in my chest as laughter fell from my mouth. Loud, hysterical laughter with a slight maniacal edge as the full ramifications hit me. Harry absolutely despised Olivia; if he was locking lips with her like this it meant only one thing…

I couldn't even think it, it was so mortifying.

"Essie?" Harry's befuddled voice cut through my befuddled brain.

Both of them were looking at me, blinking into the light.

Harry seemed to be in shock, but Olivia was looking at me with open annoyance and just a hint of smugness.

I snorted, shook my head and slammed the door on them without exchanging a single word. There was nothing I could say at this point and I didn't want to hear any excuses from them. I just had to be away.

Laughing uncontrollably with my sides aching I stumbled along the corridor. My legs felt like jelly as I headed to one of my safe places. Normally under these circumstances I'd rush to the piano, but with so many witnesses that was out of the question. So instead I rushed to my second sanctuary in this house that was mine by birthright.

I kicked off the stupid shoes and tore off the hat before I stumbled up the second flight of stairs to the room at the top of the house. I didn't care who thought they owned this room now, as far as I was concerned it was mine. It was my room and the person using it at the moment was only borrowing it.

I was glad to see that the bed was still here and I dove under the covers, curling up into a tight ball. The laughter shook my body as I lay beneath the cool sheets.

Images danced taunting in my mind and my laughter turned to sobs. My chest constricted painfully as the full extent of what I had witnessed hit me. It wasn't that Harry had imprinted so much, god I longed for that to happen so we could go back to just being friends without all the weirdness between us. No, what made it worse was who he'd imprinted on. And surely he must have imprinted on her to want to make out with…

Gah, it was hard to even think her name in that sentence.

Of all the girls in the world why did it have to be Olivia?

As if she didn't think I was enough of a freak already, now she was entitled to know every freaky detail about me. I knew she'd make my life hell with it, even if she didn't voice exactly what it was. The thing is I could handle her being nasty to me when she was making things up, but if she was doing it with the truth…

"Essie?" Tobias' voice called from the outside world.

_Leave me alone!_ I sent into his mind, not trusting my voice to speak.

"I would gladly leave you alone, only this happens to be my room." He said in a calm voice.

_No!_ I stated, still in mind talk. _My room! My house! My room! _I added, keeping it simple.

Tobias sighed and I heard the door close, as I stayed in the safety of my quilted fort. I scrunched tighter into a ball, pulling the quilt further around me before I felt the edge of the bed give under his weight.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that Olivia and young master Harold appeared to be unable to keep their hands off each other this evening?" He asked casually.

Damn it! He was as insightful as ever, the smug bastard. So I didn't answer and kept silent in my downy fortress.

"You told me you did not harbour such feelings for your childhood friend." He persisted.

I snuffled and rubbed the tears from my eyes.

"I don't." I whispered, still not emerging. "It's just…"

Now I pulled the quilt from over my head and I could see Tobias, a darker silhouette against the darkness of the room.

_It was a shock to find him like that_. I replied, finding it easier to use my mind speak. _Especially with the Mega Bitch. They don't even like each other! _I protested_._

"Their behaviour would suggest otherwise." He pointed out, the unneeded voice of reason.

I felt his eyes on me then and when I glanced up his face was a picture of concern. I turned my face away from such an obvious base for pity. I didn't want anyone to pity me, especially Tobias Hannigan.

"You seem broken hearted." He continued in a matter-of-fact voice. "As if you have lost your true love to another."

I sobbed as his softly spoken words hit me hard.

"I tried to kill these feelings off cause I just knew this would happen if one of us imprinted before the other. Especially after we both made the change and that true connection between us didn't happen. You know, the one that stops you seeing anyone else. Well more fool me to think I was protecting him, cause I don't know, I always had the feeling I would imprint before him. Ironic huh?" I snorted. "Here we are and he's imprinted and all I feel is crushed."

"Crushed." Tobias repeated in a tone I couldn't quite fathom. "But I was under the impression that you were merely friends."

"We are." I said with a sardonic laugh. "Best friends. But…have you ever been…curious?"

"In what sense?"

"Well take you and Marlin for instance. I know you only pretended to be mates to keep the Volturi off her back, but was there ever a time when you thought that maybe there could be something between you?"

"A long time ago." He began, looking off into the middle distance, as was his habit when he was talking about his past. "Back when we were still the golden children of the Volturi, we entertained the possibility that perhaps we could be lovers, but it did not work out. Even kissing her in more than what could be considered platonic felt wrong. We were not destined to share such a relationship and we both knew that."

"Really? Then maybe it would have been better if me and Harry had taken it further. Then we would have felt that it was weird and it wouldn't be so hard now." I said with a sigh.

"Or perhaps you would be hurting more now than you already are." Tobias soothed.

"That's true." I conceded as I remembered all those nearly-kisses. "That's why I cut it off at the root. Because I knew deep inside that one of us would imprint. And it wouldn't be on the other. One of us would be left behind to hurt." I sighed and fell into silence.

My mind was a whirl and all I could think about was him with her. Something that never would have happened if it weren't for his wolf genes.

"Stupid Wolfy crap!" I growled as I dropped my face into my hands. "Well that just about does it! Enough with this wolfy business, I'm going full vampire." I declared.

I sought out the coldness inside, bringing that ice up out of the core of my being and letting it infuse through my entire body. I would be a vampire now, even if it meant I wouldn't be allowed on the Res ever again. I could live with Masen…

"Oh no you don't!" Tobias snapped, grabbing hold of my shoulders. "I can not allow you to deprive the world of your pretty skin."

I kept my hands over my eyes as his words sunk in. I couldn't quite understand why his opinion meant so much to me, but I suddenly allowed the heat to coarse through my body once more.

"You think my skin is pretty?" I asked in astonishment, my voice muffled by my hands.

"I think everything about you is pretty." He said wistfully. "And not just pretty, beautiful." He added, and brushed my cheek gently with his cold fingers.

"You do?" I gasped, as I removed my hands from my face.

I hadn't counted on him being so near, so I had no choice as I looked into his eyes. What a stupid thing to do considering what usually happened when I looked into people's eyes, but I couldn't have avoided it. But I wasn't drawn into his mind, not through his eyes. Those two pools of gold I'd neglected for so long, I was not drawn in. Those two pools so vibrant even in an absence of light. It was nothing like as serious as reading his mind, no this was not as serious. This was simple and beautiful and it was meant to be as I suddenly felt everything snap into place.

The moment it took me to realise this was very brief. It took as long as it did for Tobias to realise exactly what he'd said to me. His face fell with embarrassment as he closed his eyes and cut off that perfect gold and removed his hand from my face.

How could he not feel it?

God I'm so messed up! One minuet I'm pining over the fact that Harry imprinted on the Mega Bitch and now here I was wishing Tobias would touch my cheek again while I thought 'Harry who?' I wanted Tobias to open his eyes so I could gaze into the depths of the gold forever and not care if I was drawn in.

Instead I got to my feet and switched on the lamp. It was only a warm glow, enough to offer a little illumination so that I could make my way across the floor.

"What are you doing?" Tobias asked as I ran my fingers over his music player, looking for the USB port.

"Putting on some music." I explained lightly as I noted with satisfaction that he had his iPod plugged into it.

I removed his iPod and pulled my own from the safety of my cleavage before plugging it in. I scrolled through my play lists until I came to the one I didn't listen to often because it was full of love songs. I know, slightly embarrassing, but you all have one so don't condemn me for it. I opened the play list and scrolled down to the track I wanted before I pressed play.

As the first hair-raising chords of Maria McKee's 'Show Me Heaven' began to fill the room, I stepped away from the player and turned to his shut door. I glared at it for a full ten seconds as if it was a great riddle.

"Does it lock?" I asked him flatly.

"Why?" He enquired, obviously not detecting my mood despite my song choice.

"Because suddenly I'm feeling curious." I said wistfully, not taking my eyes off the door.

He was there turning a key in the lock, then sat back on the bed as if he hadn't moved. All this he did in a second, if that.

"About what?" He asked casually.

I spun around to face him and my breath caught in my throat.

"I can't believe I haven't seen you properly until now." I whispered, as his eyes became the centre of my universe.

Since my bout of catatonia I'd never really looked into them, for the obvious reason, and now, well now I couldn't look away. I felt a pull in my chest, a yearning to be closer to him. I was sat beside him, still looking into that gold before I was even aware of moving.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" I whispered as I reached out to stroke his cheek. "And your eyes…"

He sighed contentedly as he leaned into the warmth of my hand. I smiled as he closed his eyes and a look of pure bliss crossed his face as he made a noise that I could only describe as a purr.

Then his eyes snapped open as he pulled away from my palm and looked at me sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked in panic. Didn't he want me?

"Is this some form of payback meant for Harry?" He asked in such a despondent voice that it very nearly broke my heart.

I gave a relieved chuckle and placed both hands either side of his face. I willed him to look at me, and when I saw that gold once more I said, "Harry who?" with a reassuring smile.

I held his eye and forbid him to look away. He gazed back at me as if mesmerized, and I don't think either of us blinked for the rest of the song. As the song faded away into the void Tobias's eyes widened as he gasped.

"Oh my!" He exclaimed, as his breathing quickened with suppressed excitement. "You don't think…"

"That's the thing about it." I answered as steadily as I could as my heartbeat accelerated. "You don't think, you know. You know?"

I closed my eyes and shivered as I felt the inexorable pull toward him.

"I do." He stated firmly.

He pushed back the hair from around my face as I felt his other hand rest on my waist.

"I can not begin to explain how this makes me feel." He gasped. "It's as if I were alive once more with my heart beating rapidly within my chest. And yet I know it lies as silent as ever. But when you take my cheek I can feel its steady rhythm beating within my chest once more. You Essie, you make me feel alive."

I couldn't help but smile at these words, yet it wasn't words I wanted, what I wanted was him.

"So Fang Boy." I said with a grin. "Are you gonna sit there all night discussing your feelings or are you gonna do something about it?" I challenged as I adopted my most wicked smile.

"Why Miss Esther, you are quite the little temptress." He said in mock abhorrence. "What will the neighbours say?"

"Considering it's Masen, he'd probably say, 'you go for it.'" I grinned.

"Really?" Tobias breathed as he leaned closer until his nose nearly brushed mine. "Is that what he would say?"

"Oh definitely." I answered; unable to stop my eyes from flittering to his lips so close to mine.

"And what does Essie say?" He prompted, his right hand tangling in my hair.

"Just shut up and kiss me." I blurted out, unable to stop myself.

"As you command my goddess." He said with a silent laugh, and then his lips met mine.

I let out a shocked breath at his cold against my heat, until I was lost in the pleasure of it all. I wound my arms around him and attempted to pull him closer to me as my body thrummed with a strange energy. I wanted to feel as much of him against me as possible, especially when I heard him groan, but we couldn't do it like this.

Without breaking contact with his lips as our mouths worked in unison, I moved my hands to his shoulders and began to lie back, pulling him with me. Somehow my head found the pillow as I moved beneath him so that he lay between my legs. He moved slightly until his weight was more evenly upon me and then I felt his hand trail down my left side. Down past my waist and hip and I was so engrossed in his kisses that I didn't really care where that hand was going next.

It slid around the outside of my left thigh and down behind my knee and stopped. He caressed the back of my knee lightly with his fingers before he lifted it up, bringing my knee up level with his waist. I guessed what he wanted me to do and I hitched my leg up around him and I felt his fingers trail slightly against my calf before he returned his hand to my face.

Then he trailed his hand down the right side of my body, and even though I knew what he wanted me to do this time I allowed him to trail all the way down to my knee, I loved the feel of his fingers trailing softly over my dress and tights. It left a tingling trail across my skin that travelled to…other parts of my body.

A wave of pleasure washed through me as I wrapped my legs around him and instead of returning his hand to my face this time he rested it on my thigh and began to caress it softly, moving his thumb in small circles that set my skin aflame. I shuddered slightly as a sensation I'd never felt before tingled through my entire being. Tobias smiled against my lips as my breath hitched.

"You like that." He murmured, not moving his lips from mine.

I nodded, unable to find either voice in the midst of this new sensation.

I felt his tongue brush my lips and I parted my own lips to allow him access. His tongue brushed mine and maybe I got a little over enthusiastic as I threw my arms around him to pull him closer still until I could feel every contour of his body against mine. I tightened my legs around him also until I was clinging to him desperately as his tongue played with mine.

This was…this was…this was…indescribable!

Ok, if you'd told me this morning that I'd be making out with Tobias Hannigan and that I'd be experience the type of pleasures that were running through me right now, I would have laughed and told you to get real. But here I was, my body flashing with heat, sizzling against the cold of his body and all of my senses were filled with him.

The sight of him, an eye, a cheek, some curls whenever I briefly opened my eyes. His appealingly sweet scent that hung all around me. The taste of him on my lips and tongue as we continued to kiss as if our lives depended on it. His sounds of satisfaction that mingled with my own as my fitful heart added the backbeat. The feel of him against every part of my body. I was swimming in the heady sensation of Tobias as my body reacted to his every touch.

His lips left mine and I was about to protest, but then I gasped in pleasure as they found my throat. With a moan I let my head fall back, arching my neck to give him more room to work. And he didn't disappoint as I began to trail lazy fingers along his back.

His lips worked my throat at first, kissing, sucking, even licking, which was oddly arousing. Then he moved from my throat, trailing his lips down and then along my collarbones from one side to the other. I think he just about kissed every part of my flesh that showed above the neckline of my dress.

I gasped with pleasure as my hands flew to his hair and I began messing up those neat curls, wanting them to look like they had the night he saved me from the river. As I messed up his hair with every stroke of my fingers, that vision of him moshing to Nirvana danced through my mind and I giggled.

He chuckled, his breath cold against my breasts, before he looked up at me.

"It bothers you greatly." He stated in a husky voice.

"What?" I asked, slightly breathless.

"My neatness." He replied simply.

"Sometimes." I conceded, as I still played with his hair. "But then again it's so you."

"And you are my wild thing." He said as he manoeuvred off me and lay beside me. "My wild and beautiful Essie." He added as he pulled me against his chest, where I rested my head and closed my eyes as he began to run his fingers through my long hair. My leg moved of its own accord to rest across his.

"You're rude and obnoxious, but you always speak your mind and you have this core of pure goodness. That's why I love you. That's why I've loved you since that first day in Biology when you were so clearly enraged by my presence. You are my complete opposite, yet in many ways we are the same." He continued in a wistful voice.

"I wasn't angry with you so much. It was the fact that I didn't know if I could be open with you. It would have been a lot easier if you'd just told me you knew who I was. That whole month would have gone smoother." I said as I began to run my fingers through his not so neat curls.

"I agree, but your father had sworn us to secrecy."

"Yep. Good old Jake." I said in sarcastic tones.

"I must admit I found it hard not to tell you. Oh how many times I nearly did, especially in exchange for your embrace." He gave a small laugh and kissed the top of my head. "You had broken me that day and if Marlin hadn't intervened I would have told you that first Friday."

"Maybe if I'd just listened in a moment longer to your thoughts I would have heard the end of the sentence and realised it was the fact you knew I was part vampire and not that you wanted me to love you. It's the way you think, it was something like 'It's always so frustrating trying to work out what she is trying to tell me, when there is only one thing I want to hear her tell me…' Do you see why I pulled my mind away quickly?"

"That was the day in Biology when the music of the video upset you. Now I understand, that is why you pulled your hand away." He said in sudden awareness.

"Yeah. And I'm sorry if I offended you, it wasn't 'cause I found you repulsive, it was cause I didn't want to pry into your mind anymore." I said, feeling ashamed of my past actions.

"I gathered that you did not find me repulsive when you embraced me, even after my appalling display in the gymnasium." He reassured me.

"What appalling display?" I asked with a frown, then it clicked, "Oh, you mean when you totally thrashed Mort in B-ball? Believe me, the little perv had it coming. It wasn't the first time, or the last he tried that on with girls. You became somewhat of a hero after that. I don't know if you noticed you were a little more accepted after that?"

"I just put it down to the fact that the initial shock had worn off." Tobias answered and he was telling the truth.

"No. It was totally because you stood up to that creep. If you'd been a little more responsive I'm sure you would have found yourself not wanting for a date. So, you know, that incident in gym made you a bit of a hero in many a female heart." I said with an amused sigh.

"Of course I wanted none of that attention, it was for you alone that I acted so foolishly."

"Heroically." I corrected, "Like a gallant knight protecting me from a dragon."

"It's hardly comparable." Tobias disagreed. "A dragon would have been a challenge. Mort should be grateful that I had enough presence of mind not to annihilate him completely."

"Now that would have got the town talking." I remarked with a grin.

"Indeed." Tobias observed and then chuckled.

We lapsed into comfortable silence, simply revelling in each other's company. For my part it was nice to be able to touch him without worrying about reading his mind, because even if I did, it didn't matter now. His mind was mine now, as my mind was his. Everything we were became one this night, we were imprints and we were joined forever.

I grinned when I remembered what he said earlier.

"So you like my wild side?" I asked.

"Yes." He said quietly as placed his lips against the top of my head again, I felt tingles cascade down through my body.

"But you haven't seen my real wild side!" I exclaimed excitedly as I sat up and looked into his eyes my grin wide across my face. I was only slightly aware that I was straddling him now as I looked down into his eyes.

"Oh?" He questioned, quirking his eyebrow as he propped himself up on his elbows thus brining himself closer to me.

"No, you haven't." I said, tapping his chest lightly before I sprang from the bed. "Come on, I'll show you." I added as I landed lightly on the floor in a flutter of skirts.

I pulled him up from the bed by his hand and turned to his door, but I stopped and frowned at it. I felt all keyed up and I really didn't feel like squeezing past all those humans, I wanted to be free to be wild.

I flittered over to his window and looked down into the yard. There was only one couple visible, Layla and Masen and they were lying side by side on a blanket looking up at the sky. There would be no witnesses. I readied myself to jump out.

"What are you doing?" Tobias asked.

"There's not enough room in here, not unless you want me to wreck your room." I pointed out.

"Enough room for what?"

"To show you my real wild side." I said, grinning at him suggestively. "So you know what you're letting yourself in for."

His frown slowly turned to understanding, and then a grin of wonderment spread across his face.

"Oh!" He gasped, in sudden delight. "You mean to show me…"

"Yes. You're gonna meet the Essie wolf, but there's not enough room here." I explained, and then without another word I dropped over the windowsill and landed lightly on the grass below.

Tobias landed a second later, and we took off running. We ghosted over the lawn, jumped the river and took off into the forest. I had my destination in mind, somewhere magical and built for revelations.

I ran faster still and Tobias chuckled beside me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's wonderful to finally know someone who can run as fast as me." He said, his face alight with exhilaration.

"Glad to be of service." I replied, grinning as I gave him an informal salute.

He laughed and took my hand in his and we soon reached our destination. It was Bella and Edward's meadow, the perfect place for revelations.

We stopped in the middle of the clearing. I gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before saying, "Wait here." And I left him in the middle of the clearing to find somewhere that offered me some concealment to change.

When I was sure I was sufficiently out of sight I removed my clothes, cursing the fact that I'd decided to wear so many layers tonight. I draped my dress over a branch and left my…other garments in a safe place. I stood naked in the woods, no longer self-conscious as I was when I'd first started phasing; I knew nobody could see me.

I closed my eyes and sought out the heat and pulled it up, allowing it to suffuse my entire body. I felt it spread through my limbs until the pins and needles prickled over my skin and the wolf broke free. My front paws hit the ground heavily and I breathed in through my nose, revelling in the scents of the night.

Then I caught the scent of Tobias, and funny thing was it didn't burn my nose at all, even though all other vampire scents did a little when I was in wolf form, I didn't get that from Tobias. To me he smelt…simply divine.

I entered the clearing as the half moon shone through a brake in the clouds, determined to show that she was just as strong as the arrogant full moon. I heard Tobias gasp as he saw me for the first time in my wolf form.

_Hey there, Fang Boy_. I thought toward him.

"Esther." He sighed my name as I trotted closer to him. "Beautiful."

A wolfy laugh escaped my lips.

He held out his hand hesitantly, but dropped it again. He wanted to touch me but he was afraid I wouldn't let him. I'd allowed Layla to pet me so why wouldn't I allow him?

It was clearly time for assertive Essie to take the reins.

I closed the gap between us and lay my muzzle on his shoulder, moving my head slightly so that the soft fur of my cheek brushed his marble one. He seemed to stiffen at first, but then I felt his arms encircle my neck and his fingers twisted into my thick fur.

There was still a part of me that told me to run. To run as fast as I could for a vampire had me in his clutches. I ignored that little voice for the overruling majority of my mind was revelling in the fact that Tobias was hugging me when I was in my wolf form. And showed no signs of being repulsed or anything.

I let out a contented sigh that rumbled deep from my chest and Tobias matched it. It was kind of ironic when you thought about it. When I was in this form we were mortal enemies, yet I'd never felt safer than this exact moment as my imprint held me close.

I shivered in delight as he continued to stroke my fur, sending electric tingles through my body from wherever he touched me. I was content to stay like this forever, although there was one problem I could see, I couldn't hug him back.

I wanted to hug him and kiss him and be…intimate with him, but that was impossible in this form. As much as I enjoyed him stroking my fur, I wanted to return the affection.

_We should get going._ I thought toward him.

"Not quite yet." He whispered as his arms tightened gently around me.

I drew in a contented breath as I leant my jaw on his shoulder, revelling in the feel of his arms around me. I moved my head slightly in order to rub my warm furry cheek against his cold smooth one. This was the most affection I could show him, unless…

I twisted my head and licked him from chin to crown, not even caring as my rough tongue brushed his hair up. He pulled back and looked at me in shock with one side of his neat hair sticking up.

_That's a wolfy kiss._ I thought toward him without a trace of apology. _I've got more, unless you'd rather Essie Kisses._

"Indeed. Essie kisses would be most preferable." He murmured, rubbing at his cheek.

_Then wait right here. I won't be long._ And I returned to where I'd left my dress.

I dressed quickly, dispensing with the fiddly tights after I put my toe through them. I was doing ok until I got to my dress. I'd forgotten about the stupid corset bodice thing, there'd be no way I could do the strings up myself. How would I explain why they were all loose? I had no choice but to ask Tobias to tie them. I hoped that Marlin wouldn't notice that they were less than perfect as I gathered my hair over my right shoulder. Then holding the dress closed with my hand I stepped back into the clearing.

I made my way to Tobias with my head down, feeling suddenly shy. I didn't know why, I was dressed. That's why I didn't see him move and I was suddenly in his arms as he pressed desperate kisses to my lips. I was about to melt into him, but I remembered my current predicament. I pulled away slightly.

"Do you think you could tie my dress for me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course my love." He said, kissing me once more before he carried me to a tree. "I think this should do for ballast." He observed as he placed me on the floor. "If you would." He said, gesturing to the tree.

I nodded then placed my hands against the tree as I had done against the wall earlier.

"Remember to breathe." He whispered in my ear, his breath sending tingles through me once more.

I nodded then took a breath as he gathered the laces and began tightening. He didn't tighten them as much as Marlin had, but it still felt tight, and it wasn't uncomfortable like when Enrique had done it.

The tugging stopped, but then I felt his cold fingers flutter across my shoulders and I shivered as it sent tingles running through my body. He pressed his lips to my shoulder and my knees went weak. I leant back into him and he placed his arms around my waist as he continued to kiss my neck and just below my ear. It was utter bliss, but then I remembered why I wanted to be my human shape for in the first place.

I turned in his arms and placed my arms around his shoulders. I had to bend down slightly to meet his lips, but when I did he kissed me once more, his lips moving softly over mine. I moved my lips and I was so engrossed in the kissing that I didn't care if I'd ache later from holding my body in such an unnatural position.

Tobias moved me so quickly that I was only aware that I had moved when I no longer felt the twinges in my back. I opened my eyes and I was aware of looking up into his eyes rather than down. He was supporting me and he smiled at me as I looked at him in curiosity.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He said gently.

"Thanks." I said, my voice a little breathless.

"You must never be uncomfortable." He said fiercely.

"Ok. I won't." I said with a chuckle. "But we're gonna have to go back now." I said.

"Why?" He demanded, and kissed me again.

_Because if we don't my dad will ground me until I'm a hundred._ I pointed out with my mind because I was loath to break from the kiss.

_Let us steal away this night then we won't have to worry about your father._

_Why Tobias Hannigan, I am shocked. Are you trying to corrupt little old innocent me?_

_If that's what it takes my sweet._

I laughed as his lips found their way to my neck once more.

"No really, we should be going." I said as firmly as I could manage.

"If you insist." He spoke against my skin.

"I do. As much as it hurts me to say, I insist we return immediately." I said, unable to open my eyes as the pleasure racked my body.

"I am yours to command my goddess." Tobias whispered into my ear.

I shivered as his cool breath drifted delightfully over my shoulder and I opened my eyes in time to find that Tobias actually held me in his arms. He lowered me to the floor and turned me to face him. With his hands resting lightly on my hips he looked up into me eyes with a want I'd never received from a man before.

I looked down into his eyes, that delightful pull still present in my abdomen as he reached up to kiss my lips. I kissed him back and held close to him, revelling in the comfort of his cool.

"We should go my love." He murmured against my collarbone.

"Yep." I gasped as I drew him closer.

Tobias stepped away.

"Come my love." He said, and kissed my hand. "I would hate for you to be punished on my behalf."

"The sentiment is appreciated my gallant knight." I whispered and pressed my lips to his. "Let us away to your castle where we may consolidate our betrothal."

"I am yours to command my lady fare." Tobias whispered as he took my hand. "Shall we run?"

"All the way to the moon." I said, not knowing the reason why.

"Will my house do for this eve?" Tobias asked, suppressing a chuckle.

"Of course my lord." I replied as we sped through the trees.

He laughed out loud and we ran on a cloud of happiness until we reached the edge of the river.

"They are out on the lawn." Tobias said in near disgust as we regarded the partygoers who had indeed made their way outside.

"Then we'll have to use the bridge." I said, before kissing his lips.

"As wise as ever my love." Tobias whispered before kissing me lightly on the cheek. "Shall we?"

We ran around to the bridge.

I seriously considered pulling my beloved into the cottage where we could consummate our newfound relationship in the comfort of my room, but a quick sweep of my mind told me that Masen and Layla were present within and that wasn't something I wished to interrupt. So hand in hand we ran to the bridge and back up the drive.

We made our way through the trees to the back of the house where the party was in full swing out on the yard. Tobias and I shared one last red-hot stolen kiss before I knew I would have to track down my wolf friends to return home. They were somewhere inside most likely, so never breaking hands with Tobias I made my way toward the dancing couples.

We cut through them quite easily until we reached one couple who did not seem willing to give up their space. They were entwined around each other, their dance too slow and personal for the song that was blaring from the speakers. I stopped abruptly when I recognised the shape and I felt a strange, hell I don't know, feeling wash over me when I saw Harry wrapped around Olivia.

I didn't care as I felt Tobias' reassuring presence. He was my imprint and I couldn't see Harry anymore, not as I once had. Although part of my mind could still register the betrayal of seeing him wrapped around Olivia the biggest part of me didn't care.

"Hey Harry." I said cheerfully when he finally noticed me.

"Essie." He said in a shocked voice.

"Good luck explaining everything to her." I said in Quileute. "Well done." I said in English to Olivia, and then I squeezed between them with Tobias close behind.

We made our way into the house, but as soon as we were inside Tobias became an unmovable object. I stopped and turned to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Are you ashamed to call me your boyfriend?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Out there you seemed reluctant to show that we were a couple."

"That's because Harry was there. I told you, I'm not with you to get back at Harry. I'm with you because you are mine and I am yours. If I'd made any move toward you when we were out there tonight it would have been a bit; 'you got Olivia? Well I got Tobias ner, ner, ner.' That's not what I want. I want you."

"But you have yet to acknowledge it in public." Tobias pointed out.

"Is that so?" I demanded.

Tobias nodded.

"So you think I'm too embarrassed to announce to everyone that we're together now?" I asked, moving closer to him.

"Perhaps." He conceded as he wondered what my intentions were.

"Is that really what you think?" I asked intensely.

Tobias shrugged.

I caught his eyes and held them as I placed my hands either side of his face.

"Then perhaps this will cast out that doubt." I announced and pressed my lips to his.

His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him. This kiss may not have been as intense as our kisses in the woods but it left no one in doubt that Tobias and I were now an item.

I broke from the kiss when I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I turned slowly to see the Twins standing there. Sammie looked worried while Susie looked outraged. She was glaring at me and shaking in a disconcerting way.

"Not here. Not like this." I whispered.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Susie demanded.

"Kissing my imprint what does it look like?" I retorted in Quileute.

"He's a Cold One." She hissed also in Quileute. "He can't be your imprint."

"Well he is." I said.

"Oh Essie, Jake's gonna kill you." Sammie said sadly in English.

"Why?" I asked. _He imprinted on a vampire._

"Half." Sammie said. "And you know he won't see it that way."

"I don't care." I said fiercely, taking Tobias' hand. "There's nothing he can do now."

"What about the other Elders?" Susie demanded.

"What they gonna do. Exile me?" I hissed.

"Essie. Perhaps we should take this somewhere else." Tobias whispered in perfect Quileute.

The three of us turned to look at him in shock. So that really was his talent then, to learn a language with just a few words. Then his words sunk in and I realised that we'd drawn the attention of those inside the house. There was too much to say to continue this conversation here.

"Perhaps it's time to go home." I said carefully.

"You think?" Susie snapped.

I glared at her a moment before I turned to Tobias.

"I'll call you later. Let you know what happens." I whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Yes my love." He whispered back and placed his hand lightly against my cheek.

_Any problems I will come down to the Res to rescue you treaty or no treaty_. He thought toward me.

_I wouldn't put you in that position._ I thought back. _I'll sort this out and if not, well I've always got my room in the cottage._

"Are you coming?" Susie demanded.

I gave Tobias a sad look before I turned to glare at Susie.

_Yes Alpha_. I said to her sarcastically.

She glared back.

"Come on then." I said, pushing past the Twins.

"What about Harry?" Sammie asked as we made our way toward the front door.

"Harry is otherwise engaged." I said smoothly. "Besides, he's a big boy. He can find his own way home."

When we got outside I was glad I'd left the Escalade around by the cottage for the front lawn was jam-packed with cars. So much for carpooling, our fellow students obviously didn't care for the environment.

I sighed then began the short walk down the drive and up to the cottage. I revelled in the feel of the night and ignored the anger I was receiving from Susie and the worry from Sammie. I had been on cloud nine, floating in a happy haze with Tobias, but reality had brought me back down with a bump. I had imprinted on a vampire and I was in the worst trouble I'd ever been in. This was gonna take more than some clever backchat.

God, I hope they don't ground me. I couldn't bare the thought of spending any time away from Tobias. Even walking this short distance to my car I felt the pull and the sadness that I had to leave him so soon.

When we reached the car I got into the driver's side and Susie slid into the front passenger seat while Sammie got quietly in the back. Susie thunked her seatbelt loudly and aggressively, and then she sat with her arms folded tightly as she quietly seethed.

I sighed and shook my head as I started the engine.

Susie was silent until we pulled out of the drive. She broke her silence with one word, "Spill."

Well I didn't see the point in keeping anything from them now so I took a deep breath and told them everything that had happened this evening, starting from when I'd found Harry and Olivia in the closet. I left out the full details of my time with Tobias merely stating that we'd made out a little. By the time I had finished Sammie had a look of wonder on her face while it was Susie who now looked worried.

"This is bad." She said. "Olivia's gonna know everything about us."

"I know." I agreed. "She's the chatty type too, even if we swear her to secrecy."

"And I was mad at you for kissing a vampire." Susie said with a laugh.

"Yep."

"You haven't really imprinted on him, have you?" Susie asked sounding hopeful. "This was just to get back at Harry?"

"Sorry Suze, as easier as it would be if that scenario was true, it's not. Tobias is my imprint."

"How can you be sure?" She demanded.

"Because I know. Before tonight I never had any romantic feelings for him, it was Harry who I wanted. But I looked into his eyes tonight and suddenly everything fell into place. We belong together. Forever." I said, feeling wistful by the end.

"This is bad." Susie moaned. "What are we gonna tell the Elders?"

"The truth. I imprinted on Tobias and that's that. There's nothing they can do about it." I said simply.

"You're gonna be grounded for the rest of your life." Susie pointed out.

"Only until I'm eighteen, then I can do what I want." I said stubbornly.

"What if they kill Tobias?" Susie gasped, latching on to my worst fear.

"They can't." Sammie answered before I could. "It's against Pack law to kill the imprint of another wolf. The grief is too great."

"But Jake could threaten to hurt the rest of the Hannigans." Susie said.

"And risk open war? Jake wouldn't do that, besides Renesmee would go spare if she found out. She wouldn't want that and Jake usually gives my mother what she wants." I replied.

Susie nodded her head and went silent for a moment.

She shared a look with Sammie and they both nodded.

"Ok." Susie said. "It was a shock at first, but if he is your imprint there's not much we can do about it now. So you got mine and Sammie's support. We're behind you one hundred percent and we'll back you up. Do you want us to come with you when you tell your parents?"

It was a tempting offer but I knew the less audience the better.

"Thanks for the offer, but it's better if I do this alone." I said quietly as I pulled up in front of my house.

"We'll wait outside." Susie said firmly.

"Sure, sure." I said despondently as I got out of the car.

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I made my way up Billy's ramp; I wished that I had Tobias here with me. I could draw a lot of comfort from holding his hand right now. But he couldn't set foot on the Res, so I had to be grown up and do this on my own. I pushed open the door and could hear the television on in the living room. I walked in slowly to find Jake and Renesmee curled up on the sofa sharing some comfortable quiet time as the images danced on the screen. Billy was already in bed, which made this a little easier.

I switched on the overhead light and my parents looked up startled as I made my way around the sofa. They watched me all the way until I came to the TV. I switched it off then turned to face them, bowing my head and twisting my fingers together nervously.

God I wish Tobias was here!

I cleared my suddenly dry throat and forced myself to look up at them.

"Mom. Dad." I said, my voice sounded a little hoarse. "I have something to tell you and Dad, you might want to step away from Mom before I do."

"Why?" Jake demanded, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Because what I'm about to tell you will probably make you angry. So I'm just warning you now, try to stay calm." I cautioned.

My parents sat up strait but Renesmee kept hold of Jake's hand.

I paused, trying to think the best way to phrase this.

"We're listening Essie." Renesmee said, encouraging me gently.

"Ok. Well…what I want to say is…I…I found out who my imprint is tonight. That's what I want to tell you." I said, laughing in my nervousness.

"But that's good news." Renesmee said with a frown.

"Who?" Jake said flatly, he was having a sinking feeling that he knew who I was about to say.

I quickly reeled my mind back in, I hadn't realised I'd sent it out fishing.

"That's what'll make you mad, so just take a deep breath." I said, cautioning with my hands. "My imprint is…(gulp)…is Tobias."

"What?" Jake demanded, erupting from the chair. "How could you?" He demanded, looming over me.

"Jacob Black you sit down this instant." Renesmee commanded, she was also on her feet.

Jake didn't move.

"You're upsetting our daughter and if you don't move away this instant there'll be trouble." Renesmee's voice was steely edged, I'd never heard my mother talk like this before.

Jake subsided and slumped back onto the sofa.

"Essie. Essie look at me." Renesmee commanded, wiping the tears from my cheeks, I hadn't even realised I was crying. "It's not the end of the world."

"I know." I whispered. "It was just hard for me to tell you."

"I know. I know. But it's over with now. You go to your room while your father and I will discuss this." Renesmee said calmly.

"But it's about me." I protested.

"I know. But I think it would help if we discussed this first and then we'll talk to you about it later. Does that sound reasonable? Give us a chance to get used to the idea before one of us says something we'll regret."

I nodded my head and made my way to my room.

"Why did you let her go?" Jake asked as soon as I was out of the room.

"Because it's not a good idea to have two angry werewolves arguing in a room as small as this." Renesmee answered.

I lay down on my bed and adjusted my hearing so I could listen in.

"God Nessie. What are we gonna do?" Jake said, his voice muffled as if he held his hands to his face. "A vampire!"

"I know Jake. But it was meant to be. You know it wouldn't have happened otherwise." Renesmee said in comforting tones.

"I know. I just wish there was something we could do." Jake sounded as if he was in distress.

"Well there's not." Renesmee said sharply. "Think about it. Would you be feeling this way if Tobias were human? He's well mannered, you know he'll always treat her like a princess and on top of that he's well off. Essie loves him now so there's nothing we can do."

"I know. But how am I gonna get this one past the frigging Elders? They were bad enough when her vampire nature showed through the last time. Now she's imprinted on a vampire they're gonna be even more convinced that she doesn't belong here." Jake said forlornly.

I felt a strange flutter inside, I'd never thought of it like that before. I didn't realise I was on such thin ice with the Elders. There was every chance that I'd get thrown off the Res, for good this time.

"Jake. They can't persecute her for this. No one can control who they imprint on and the only reason they haven't imprinted on a vampire before is because most of them are boys and female vampires can't have children. The wolf genes are always looking for ways to strengthen the wolf right? Perhaps this is how they'll do it. After all, you imprinted on me and look at the strong little wolf we produced?" Nessie said in consoling tones.

"I'll keep that argument in mind." Jake said flatly.

They were silent for a moment then Jake laughed lowly.

"To think, our son-in-law will be over a thousand."

"Hard to get your head around." Renesmee agreed.

"Trust our Essie to go and imprint on Tobias Hannigan."

There was a commotion from outside, the sound of a scuffle and there was a howl from behind the house as the front door burst open. I was up off my bed and in the corridor staring into Susie's frightened face without a thought. She was dishevelled as if she'd been in a fight and Sammie was just behind her, clutching at her left arm, which was bleeding.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Harry heard what you're parents said and he's gone after Tobias alone." Susie said quickly.

"Oh great!" I growled as I ushered the Twins outside in my haste to get out.

"Where are you going?" Susie asked.

"To stop Harry from doing something stupid." I replied, before I caught his scent and immediately began to follow.

I ran in my human form so that I could call out a warning if I had to. I was about five miles into the woods when I was aware that I was being followed by two wolves. I sent my mind trailing back to them.

_Harry's gone loco._ I thought to them.

_Yeah, I was the one who told you._ Susie thought back irritably.

_Susie?_ I gasped and almost stopped running in my shock.

_Yeah._

_And me too._ Sammie said.

_How?_

_I don't know, we just really wanted to help and bam! We're wolves_. Susie explained.

_Thanks._ I said, and I sent a wave of feeling behind the words. _Have you got Harry's scent?_

_We're not sure._ Sammie said quietly. _We're just following you._

_Ok. Well not far now, he's…_ "Following the wrong vampire. Idiot!" I growled and picked up my pace.

_You can tell?_ Susie asked.

_Yes, everyone smells different._ I assured her and as I neared Harry I knew I had to be a wolf.

Harry was in his wolf form growling long and threateningly at the vampire he had pinned against the rock. That vampire was Layla and she was cowering with her hands pressed over her eyes mumbling over and over about the bad doggie wanting to hurt her.

I felt the anger rise, Layla never hurt anyone; she didn't deserve to be scared like this. I leapt into the air and pushed the heat through my body to phase on the leap. It was a second too late that I gave some thought to my dress as it was torn to shreds, but by that time I was barrelling into Harry.

I was up first and I took a position in front of Layla and growled as he got to his feet and faced me also growling with his body ready to spring. I was only partially aware that I could feel the minds of both the Twins but it was different from what I experienced when I was sucked into the minds of others. It was at this point I recognised it as the Pack mind. But I didn't have time to wonder or worry about it now as Harry glared at me in betrayal.

I reached my mind out to him so I could communicate.

_So you're fighting your own kind now to protect the leeches._ His mind was a whip of anger.

_No idiot I'm trying to stop you from starting a war. _

I was aware of the Twins moving in to flank me.

_Is this ok?_ They both thought.

_Thanks girls._ I said.

_Who are they?_ Harry asked.

_My Pack._ I said firmly.

Harry's growl deepened and he was seriously considering taking on the three of us.

I leapt before he could and sank my teeth into the scruff of his neck. I applied gentle pressure and urged him to yield to me with my mind. He sank to the floor in obedience and all of a sudden his mind joined the Pack mind.

_Susie? Sammie?_ He asked in confusion, not rising from the floor.

The Twins whined and came to sniff around him.

_He's ok girls_. I assured them as I panted slightly from my exertion. _I didn't even break the skin; I just needed to calm him down._

Susie looked at me, _Are we a Pack now?_ She asked.

_I think we are._ I said.

_And you're our Alpha._ Sammie said and the Twins lowered their heads before me.

_Yes, I am your Alpha._ I stated, since this wasn't a time for uncertainty. _And as your Alpha I ask you to return to the Res. Make sure Harry doesn't get into any more trouble. And girls, bite him if you have to._

I felt the shock in their minds.

_Hey girls, we're wolves, listen to your instincts._

I felt their agreement.

_Go back to the Res. Wait at my house. I'll make sure Layla gets home ok then I'll come talk to you. _

_Ok Essie._

_Sure Essie._

_Harry?_

Harry was still lying on the floor and he looked up.

_Are you going to do this willingly or will I have to use the Voice? _

Harry sighed in his mind and rose to his feet.

_Does this mean I'm bottom of the heap again?_ He asked.

_That depends on how much you piss me off tonight._ I said in serious tones. _Now go back to the Res and wait for me._

_Yes boss._ Harry said despondently.

I watched the three of them disappear into the woods and marvelled at the fact that I could see where they were going through their own eyes; the Pack mind was astonishing. Then I tried to hold on to my mind as I turned to Layla and regarded her with my head on the side.

I whined slightly and pushed my nose to her hand but she didn't rouse.

_Layla it's me._ I thought toward her, but I doubted that she would hear it in the cacophony of her mind.

Well desperate times and all that…

I stepped back and pulled the heat back down through my body. I stayed crouched for a moment as the ripples died away. Then ignoring the fact that I was naked I stepped closer to Layla and took her shoulders.

"Layla." I called gently. "Layla, it's me Essie."

"Essie?" She asked. "Is the bad doggie gone now?" She asked.

"Yes."

She lowered her hands and her eyes were wide as her lips trembled.

"He was a very bad dog." She said. "He wouldn't leave me alone."

"Don't worry. He's gone now." I said gently.

She nodded her head, then frowned. "Why are you naked?" She asked.

"I had to ruin my pretty dress to change quickly." I said, feeling sorry that it was that dress I'd ruined.

"Oh dear." Layla gasped. "Here." She said, moving quickly and she took off the top part of her costume, which turned out to be some form of silk robe. "We must keep our modesty."

"Thanks." I said, truly grateful as I pulled it around me and fastened it with the cord belt. Luckily it had been down to the floor on Layla and cut baggy so it skimmed my shins and actually fitted my broader shoulders. "Come on, let's get you home." I said, motioning with my hand.

Layla nodded and we began running toward the Cullen house.

"So how come you're out here anyway?" I asked. "Where's Masen?"

"Masen is in his cottage." Layla answered quietly.

"Why aren't you with him. I thought you'd be…well you know." I said.

"Masen is very much a gentleman." She said primly.

"Meaning?"

"He said that he would have to divorce Holly before we can be together otherwise it will be cheating." She said forlornly.

"God damn that red haired bitch!" I growled.

Layla jumped and looked at me in shock.

"Sorry, I just can't stand Holly. I tend to get cranky about vampires who tried to hunt me." I explained.

"She tried to hunt you?" Layla gasped.

"Yep. All cause I found out her little secret." I said sourly.

"She sounds like a bad person." Layla said savagely. "I will give her a piece of my mind for hurting my sister Essie."

"She didn't hurt me." I declared.

"She didn't?"

"She never got the chance." I said with a grin.

Layla laughed merrily.

"Because you are too fast." She observed.

"I sure am." I said as we neared the house. "Nearly home." I said.

"Thankfully." Layla gasped almost inaudibly.

I went inside with her to find that all the partygoers had gone and the place was so tidy you'd never believe there'd been a party here.

"Essie." Tobias gasped and he took me in his arms. "You escaped." He said and kissed me on the lips.

I chuckled as he let me down but he didn't release me.

"No. I had to go on a rescue mission." I explained.

"The bad doggie scared me." Layla said darkly.

"Bad doggie?" Tobias inquired.

"Harry lost it when he found out about us. Stupid idiot thought he'd go and take you on, but he found Layla first." I explained, trying to keep it light. I didn't want any more trouble tonight.

"What?" Tobias demanded and his face darkened.

"Don't worry, I got there in time. And I'm, going to punish him as soon as I get back down the Res. This was completely against what we stand for and he's gonna know about it." I said quickly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Why does his punishment fall to you?" Tobias asked.

"Because I somehow became his Alpha when I was dominating him. The Twins linked on to me as well, so we are the new pack. The Elders will be pleased." I said sarcastically. "So I really should get going now." I said, not wanting to pull away from him.

"I would much rather you stayed." He said, stroking my cheek.

"I know. But I got Alpha duties." I said softly. "I'll come up tomorrow." I promised before giving him a quick kiss.

"Can you come back later?" He asked.

"I doubt it." I said. "It's gonna take some time to chew Harry out. And unlike you, I need sleep."

"Of course." He said quietly. "Then if you would just wait a moment I have something for you."

"Ok." I said, feeling curious as I stepped away from him.

"I will be but a moment." He said excitedly and disappeared up the stairs.

I watched after him and wasn't aware of Layla stepping closer to me.

"Are you and Tobias sweet for each other?" She asked mischievously.

"You could say that." I said calmly, even though I'd jumped a mile when she spoke.

"You never were before." She observed.

"That's what imprinting does." I answered.

"Oh. That is serious. You will marry." She said firmly.

"One day maybe, but I don't need my name on a piece of paper to know that I belong to him." I said smiling.

"Essie! You're still here." Marlin gasped, and she sounded a little guilty.

I looked toward her. She was holding hands with a slightly dazed looking Will. Both of them had messy hair and they both wore the same shade of smeared lipstick. Marlin had a smile playing about her lips.

"No guesses as to what you two have been up to." I said with a chuckle.

"Marlin w-w-was t-t-telling me about her p-past." Will said, sounding wistful, despite his stutter.

"Everything?" I gasped.

"Oh yes." Will said, nodding his head. "Sh-sh-she's a v-vampire. B-but a g-good one."

"Yeah. I know." I said simply. "But you shouldn't tell anyone else or you'll put us all in danger."

Will nodded.

"Not even Pikey." I said firmly.

He frowned.

"So how come you know?" He asked.

"Oh I have my secrets." I said. "There's things you don't know about me."

"L-like what?"

"I'm gonna see how you go keeping Marlin's secret before I tell you mine." I said firmly.

"Tobias and Essie are sweethearts." Layla said suddenly.

"You are?" Marlin gasped.

"Yes." Tobias said firmly, suddenly at my side. "Come my dear, I need to talk to you alone." He said firmly and took my hand.

He had quite a sizable plain cardboard box balanced on his other hand and I was really curious now as he led me toward the back door. We stepped out into the garden and Tobias swung the door shut behind us before leading me to the little collection of garden furniture.

He made me sit down on one of the chairs before placing the box on the table. He turned to smile at me all light and happy as he reached into the box. I watched curiously as he pulled out something lumpy wrapped in shiny purple paper. My stomach clenched nervously, no, it couldn't possibly be…

"Happy birthday my love." He said, handing the package to me.

"How did you know?" I demanded aghast, unable to operate my hands at present.

"A little bird told me." He said smoothly and he pulled his laptop out of the box. He opened it up and placed it on the table. It set up quickly and he clicked play on the video.

It was Alice filming herself in a mirror.

"Hi Essie." She said excitedly. "We all wanted to send you a message on your seventeenth birthday. I know, you don't like to celebrate your birthday, well tough. Since we can't be there with you we decided to send you this message instead. So here we go."

The camera swung around from the mirror and panned up to focus on a smiling Jasper.

"Hello Essie." He said, with a slight head bow. "Happy birthday and here is some calm for you after Alice's little stunt." I giggled as he wiggled his fingers at the camera, as if he could send me the feelings electronically. "I hope you had a great day and I wish we could be there."

"Me too." I whispered and watched as the camera moved through a lightly decorated hallway into a room where Bella and Edward were reclining next to each other while they were both reading and listening to classical music.

"Hey guys." Alice said cheerfully.

"Alice? What are you doing?" Bella gasped.

"Do you have a birthday message for your granddaughter." She replied, teasing slightly.

"You're sending this to Essie?" Bella asked, and a look of adoration crossed her face.

"Yes." Alice answered.

"So that's why you've been singing Spice Girls in your head all morning." Edward said flatly.

Alice chuckled then zoomed in on them.

"So. Any messages?" Alice prompted.

Edward and Bella repositioned themselves and smiled into the camera.

"Hey Essie." Bella said her smile trembling at the corners.

"Hello lamb." Edward said with a smile.

"We really miss you and we'd give anything to be there with you in Forks right now."

"Damn Newton." Edward growled lowly.

"We will come visit soon. We promise." Bella said solemnly, ignoring Edward's remark.

"Until then we wish you happy birthday." Edward said calmly.

"Happy birthday." They called together and I felt my heart swell as the camera swung again.

Alice was on the move. She stopped outside a door and turned the camera to face her and you could just make out her features on the screen.

"This is Rose and Em's room." She whispered into the camera. "Let me just check if the coast is clear. You know what those two are like." She grinned as she rolled her eyes.

Then her face smoothed and her eyes went blank. She blinked then grinned into the camera once more.

"Nothing we can't interrupt." She said impishly and the camera swung around as she pushed the door open.

There was a hiss and the camera caught Emmett leaping up quickly before Rosalie was on her feet and glaring past the camera.

"God damn it pixie don't you ever knock?" Rose demanded through her teeth.

"I knew I wasn't interrupting anything." Alice said smugly, although judging by their dishevelled appearance Alice would have been interrupting plenty if she'd been a few moments later.

"And take that thing out of my face." Rose complained as she smoothed down her blonde hair.

"So you got no birthday message for your great niece?" Alice demanded.

"That's for Essie?" Rose gasped, and her face softened.

Rose smiled and motioned for Emmett to come join her, his face was full of smiles as he grabbed around her waist and looked over her shoulder.

"Congratulations Essie my dear." Rose said primly. "It's hard to believe you are seventeen."

"Yeah kid. Last time we saw you, you were yay high." Emmett said, holding his hand low in exaggeration. "We hear you'll be taller than your daddy soon." He added and guffawed.

Rosalie laughed along with him then smiled beatifically into the camera.

"Have a wonderful birthday my dear, and we will see you soon." She said lightly, and it sounded like a promise.

The camera swung around again and this time Alice went upstairs and she pushed open double doors that led into a study that was very much like the one here. The only difference was that Carlisle was sat behind his desk. He looked up and smiled as the camera came near.

"What can I do for you Alice?" He asked in his English accent.

"Do you have a birthday message for Essie?" Alice asked.

"Of course I do." The young man who was my great-grandfather said lightly and he smiled into the camera, his hair glowing gold like a halo. "Happy birthday Essie." He said warmly. "And may your seventeenth birthday bring you much joy."

"What's going on?" Esme's voice came from off camera.

"Alice is filming a birthday message for Essie." Carlisle answered.

"Essie?" Esme gasped and suddenly she was there beside her husband smiling into the camera. "Happy birthday my dear." She said brightly. "I count the days until we see you again."

I felt the hairs on my arm stand on end at her words. If she was counting the days then surely that meant there was a time they knew for definite that they were coming.

The camera was moving again and then it wobbled slightly as it focused on my family beneath a big banner that read 'Happy 17th Birthday Essie'. They were grouped in their pairs and that's probably why she drew my eye. That single girl with the dark brown hair who was smiling as wide as the rest of my family. But I lost all interest in the mystery girl as the group spoke as one.

"Happy birthday Essie. See you at Christmas." They all cheered and the picture faded to be replaced with the message written in words.

My breath was coming fast as the words sunk in.

"They're coming here?" I gasped.

"Yes my love." Tobias whispered from my side, and kissed my cheek.

"Oh gosh. This is great." I gasped, feeling the tears fill my eyes.

"They also sent you gifts." Tobias said, beside the box once more.

He reached in and handed me a small rectangular present. The card said it was off Alice and Jasper. I opened it quickly and it turned out to be a digital camera, one of those ones that could film a video as well as take a snapshot. There was a note inside in Alice's neat handwriting that said,

'_**Take some pictures; none of them believe us how big you are now. J & A x'**_

I smiled as I turned the camera on and took a picture of myself. It wasn't very good but there was time to take pictures later.

The next gift was bigger and it was from Rose and Emmett. It turned out to be a carved wooden box with a note inside. It was written in Rose's very ladylike script. It said,

'_**Every girl needs a secret box, even if they do howl at the moon. Here is the first addition. Add to it for it wants company. Rose and Em x'**_

I pulled out a small circle with a delicate miniature painting of a wolf howling at the moon. On the other side was a good likeness of me but it had been taken from a picture of me when I was fourteen. I smiled and placed it back in the box.

The next package he handed me was small and it was from Bella and Edward.

I opened it eagerly to discover it was another iPod. It was a bit an anticlimax since I already had one, until I read the note inside. It was in Edward's elegant script but I had the feeling that Bella had a hand in the thinking behind it.

'_**To our dearest granddaughter Esther Marie, it has been a long time since we have discussed music; therefore we compiled a play list for you. Listen to every song for every one is important. If you listen we will have much to discuss when we see you at Christmas. Until then keep yourself safe, Grandma and Grandpa x'**_

I was eager to hear what was on the iPod but Tobias was pulling another gift from the box. This was off Carlisle and Esme and turned out to be a gift certificate for the big car shop in Port Angeles. Both Carlisle and Esme had written on the card.

'_**We know how much you love your bike'**_

'_And your cars.'_

'_**So we thought perhaps this would allow you to go a little wild and buy whatever you need in order to enhance your motoring experience.'**_

'_But you should also be sensible, we don't want to hear of you hurting yourself while out on your bike.'_

'_**Warmest regards, Carlisle'**_

'_and Esme x' _

"These are perfect." I said, holding each gift once more and giving them a kiss.

"I also took the liberty of copying their message onto DVD. I'm sure you would like to watch it over."

"Of course I would." I gasped.

"And you've yet to open my gift." He said sadly and I remembered the lumpy package he'd handed me at first.

"You got me something." I said with a smile as I picked up the first gift and began to tear off the wrapping.

It turned out to be a small bag, but it was bigger than your average purse and it had a strong looking strap. It was practical but also stylish and I slipped it on across my body in the way that stopped it getting snatched.

"It's wonderful." I said.

"Also practical." Tobias whispered sounding unsure. "I chose it for the thick strap. It has quite the carrying capacity and I thought it would come in handy to put a spare set of clothing in. That way you will never be caught short and you won't have to worry about burying your clothes here there and everywhere. They are there at your disposal."

This was the perfect gift. I would never have thought of this.

I threw my arms around him and pulled him to me once more.

"Thank you my love." I whispered, and we were kissing once more.

It took all my willpower to pull away from him.

"I need to go be an Alpha now." I said firmly.

"Of course you do my love." He whispered and kissed me once more.

"Will you keep these safe for me and I'll come get them tomorrow." I said lightly.

"Of course. And I will not let anyone know what lies within this box. Not even Marlin." Tobias promised solemnly.

"Thank you." I whispered, and kissed him once more. "If I can I'll return later, but if not I'll see you tomorrow my love."

"I await the moment I see you again my Essie." He said fiercely and as he kissed me this time I found myself wishing I could stay, but I was Alpha now and I had responsibility.

I pulled away and stood up. I hugged him one last time and without another word I set off back to the Res.

Harry and the Twins were sitting in front of my house when I arrived back. I sighed as I took them all in.

"Care to explain?" I said to Harry.

"That's rich coming from the vampire lover." Harry grumbled.

"As opposed to the lover of the Mega Bitch?" I countered. "How can she be your imprint?" I demanded.

"What?" Harry asked, and he looked genuinely bemused.

"You imprinted on Olivia." I said darkly.

"No I didn't." Harry said, turning his lip up in disgust.

"Then why were you making out with her?" I demanded.

"Because…because of what you said about fun." Harry replied in a low voice.

"Oh." Well that had me speechless, but at least I knew why he'd flipped out when he'd heard about Tobias and I.

"You imprinted on him." Harry spat.

"Like I had a choice." I growled, feeling the heat rise. "Tobias is my imprint and there's nothing anyone can do. So just leave me alone Harry Clearwater and don't bother me unless it's pack business."

"You don't mean that?" Harry gasped.

"Unless you can be civil to the man I love, then yes, I mean it emphatically." I said, and I was shocked to find that I did.

"But…" Harry broke off and looked down sadly.

"I don't care." I said hotly. "That was a stupid thing that you did, going off after a vampire on your own. Then attacking Layla instead when you had no quarrel with her?"

"I didn't attack her." Harry pointed out.

"Only because I stopped you." I countered.

"What's all the shouting about?" Jake demanded from the door.

"Harry decided to attack Layla tonight." I informed him.

"What?" Jake said as he came down the ramp to stand beside me. "Well that was stupid."

"So they didn't fill you in on what happened?" I asked, lowering my voice to a more conversational level.

"No. I heard a howl behind the house and when I went around to look I found Harry there with two wolves I guessed was the Twins so I brought them some clothes and went back to your mother. I thought they'd gone home."

"I asked them to wait here for me so I could hold Harry to account." I explained.

"Why?" Jake asked with a frown.

"Because I'm his Alpha now." I admitted, looking down at the floor.

"And Susie and Sammie?" Jake asked, although it was more of a statement.

"Yes." I said softly, awaiting the rebuke.

"I thought it would happen sooner or later." Jake said with a shrug.

"You're not angry?" I asked.

"Taking some of the responsibility off me, why would I be?" Jake said and grinned. "You can take the whole Pack if you want and let me retire." He teased and nudged my arm.

"I'm fine with the Pack I've got." I assured him.

"Sure, sure." Jake said, then his face became serious. "Harry, you did a stupid thing tonight, but I think it would be better if we deal with this tomorrow after we've had some sleep. So you lot go home and be back at nine tomorrow morning."

"Yes Uncle Jake." The Twins said, sounding relieved and they headed home.

"Harry?" Jake prompted.

Harry nodded his head mournfully then he too left.

I watched after him unsure of what to feel. To think that this morning I'd held a burning lust for him and now I felt…I don't know, it was like he was just any other boy in the world. I felt a bit sorry for him but I didn't feel the soul crushing sadness as I had in the past to see him hurting so much.

"Come on young lady, we need to have a chat." Jake said ominously.

I dropped my head feeling doomed. I was in so much trouble but all I wanted to do right now was fall asleep in Tobias' arms. That would be counterproductive in winning my father over to the idea though so I followed him into the living room and sat down in the armchair.

"Get it over with." I said quietly.

"What?" Jake asked.

"The shouting and the grounding me and the whatever else." I said, resigned to my fate.

"Ess, we're not gonna ground you." Jake said in a tired voice. "You can't help who you've imprinted on."

"Really?" I asked, feeling hopeful.

"But that doesn't mean we're gonna be jumping with joy or anything." Jake replied flatly.

"I wouldn't expect you to." I said sadly.

"It's gonna take some getting used to and we're gonna have to have some sort of sit down at some point to lay down some ground rules." Jake began.

"Ground rules?" I demanded.

"Ess, he's over a thousand years old and you're only sixteen…"

"Seventeen." Renesmee corrected.

"Seventeen, so you see where I'm going with this?" Jake asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh god!" I gasped as I realised what he was hinting at. "I can't believe…I wasn't planning on jumping strait into bed with him! What do you take me for? I don't need any ground rules on that count, and I certainly wouldn't want to have a meeting between my parents and my boyfriend over that subject. Yech!"

"Told you she wouldn't go for it." Renesmee said with a laugh.

Jake scowled.

"We won't embarrass you." Renesmee said. "But we'd ask that you think everything through before you do anything. I know the pull of being imprints is great, but make sure you apply your brain. You know the reason why we imprint."

I nodded my head.

"So you'll understand why you need to be careful."

"Yeah. I understand." I said quietly.

"Does Tobias?" Jake asked.

"I don't know how much he actually knows about us." I admitted.

"Then make sure he knows." Jake said sternly.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." I promised. "We have a lot to discuss, since this changes everything."

"Yeah. But you'll have to talk to the council first. So I suggest you go get some sleep now, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Ok. Night Mom. Night Dad." I said, kissing each of them in turn.

I left them in the living room and returned to my bedroom. I changed into my pyjamas quickly and climbed into bed. The last thing I saw was Tobias' face behind my lids and he starred in my dreams all night.

**

* * *

**

I guess there's no turning back now :)

Well, that chapter I've had in mind for about four months now. It's been heading this way for a while. If there's only one chapter you review this is the one I'd really like to know what you think about.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Gemma x**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Minschen for being my cheese-o-meter for the Essie/Tobias scenes. **

**It's also dedicated to Nikki for continuing to review my work.**

**I would also like to dedicate this to LordXeenTheGreat for being so awesome and reviewing every chapter so far.**

**So here are the consequences of everything that happened that fateful Halloween night…**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

The alarm clock pulled me rudely from pleasant dreams of my beloved and I awoke into stark reality.

I sat bolt upright as what had happened last night hit me. I'd imprinted on Tobias Hannigan. Oh my god, the person who was truly made for me was nearly three thousand years old! What did that say about me?

Now there were the consequences this morning. I had to explain myself to the Elders. I had to chew Harry out good and proper for what he'd done to Layla. I had to get used to the idea that I now had my own pack and the Twins could phase. I had a lot I needed to discuss with Tobias now the first waves of euphoria of finding my imprint had abated enough for me to think strait. There was a lot I had to think over.

I had a lot to do this morning, but the first thing I would do was have a shower. I deserved one after yesterday and it was only seven so I had two hours before I had to meet with the Elders. I let go of my worry and pulled about me a towering strength of determination as I rose from the bed. I wasn't about to let the Elders get me down, not over something I couldn't control. It's not like I did it on purpose. You can't choose your imprint. FACT!

With that in mind I got my old reliables, cut-offs and a t-shirt, from my wardrobe and went to have my much-deserved shower.

After I was showered and dressed I went to fix myself some breakfast only to find that Renesmee had beaten me to it.

"I thought you'd need your strength today." She said as she placed a plate of pancakes before me.

"Thanks Mom." I whispered. "You didn't need to."

"You're my daughter and I'm not about to let you go face them on an empty stomach." She said firmly. "Now eat." She added, handing me a fork.

I nodded my head and began eating.

Jake came in and sat down as Renesmee placed a plate before him and joined us at the table with her own plate. They began eating also and we were silent for a minuet.

"So how are you this morning Ess?" Jake asked.

"Scared out of my wits." I said, not in the mood to cover up my feelings. "What if they do exile me?"

"If they do they'll have to exile me too." Jake said in a low sincere voice.

"You can't mean that?" I asked in astonishment.

"I do Ess. They can't blame you for this. Nobody can control who they imprint on."

"But what if they make you leave as well?" I asked in sudden dread, the Pack needed Jake, but was it more than they wanted to get rid of me?

"They won't. None of them wants the responsibility that comes with being an Alpha. The only thing they can stand firm on is not letting him on the Res, but that's understandable."

"I can deal with that." I assured him. "But what about Harry?"

"That's a separate issue. But we will sort everything today." Jake said, brushing the matter aside.

"I'm pissed that he attacked Layla, but he was doing it out of hurt." I said, it was surprising what sleep could do for your perspective and I'd thought a lot when I was in the shower.

"You're his Alpha, his punishment is up to you." Jake said stoically.

"Ok. Well I think the fact that I am his Alpha is punishment enough. All things considered."

Jake nodded.

"So maybe we don't have to tell the others that bit just yet. I don't want Harry to suffer any more than he has to." I explained.

"That's very grown up of you." Renesmee observed.

"Well I'm seventeen now. I can't be childish anymore." I said with a laugh.

My parents laughed and I felt the dread wash through me. What if the Elders hated me enough to get rid of Jake as well? He could joke that no one wanted to be Alpha in his place but I wouldn't put anything past Timmy. I didn't trust the little runt; it was down to him that it was rare that I got to hunt with the Pack. It was down to him that I had to keep my vampire excursions off Quileute land. It had been one of those, if one says no, all say no deals. In the council everyone had a vote, and it couldn't be overturned, not even by Jake if it was thought to be a risk.

After breakfast the time just seemed to fly by. I left the house at quarter to nine so I could make my way to the meeting place. As I was about to enter the woods the Twins caught up to me. They didn't say anything, merely gave me grave looks before they hugged me. They didn't want to fear the worst but they weren't deluded either. There was still every chance I'd get booted from the Res. For good.

We walked to the meeting place in silence and lingered in the tree line as we regarded my, well tribunal I guess. This was very serious; this was a community matter and not just a Pack one. I'd have to face the mixed council, which was made up of the Pack, former Pack members and those who had never known the wolf within.

The Twins each put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I smiled weakly at them. I took a deep breath, pulled myself up to my full height and trying to pull on my reserves of pure Essiness I stepped out into the clearing. The Twins flanked me and we walked like a pack even in human form.

"Girls, go home." Leah said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Auntie Leah, but they're staying." I said as clearly as I could manage through my suddenly dry mouth.

"Essie, they're not Pack members and they're not council members, they can't stay." She replied.

"They're my Pack." I said, feeling more nervous then I ever had in my life.

"This is no time for fooling." Sam cut in. "I know how you lot like to run around the Res, but they can't stay."

"They have as much right to be here as anyone else." I rasped. "More so than them." I said, pointing out the purely human members of the council.

"Just because they might phase doesn't mean they can stay." Sam said in reasonable tones, because they were the rules. Only wolves and council members were allowed at such meetings.

"Might?" Susie demanded and I could hear the growl in her voice as I felt her shaking.

"Calm down." I whispered to her as I held my hand up in restraint. "They can phase." I said clearly as I suddenly found my confidence. "They did it last night."

"What?" Daphne gasped and she rushed over to us. "Girls, how? Who was on duty last night?" She demanded from the Pack.

Alex put his hand up.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She demanded.

"I didn't sense them." He said with a frown.

"Daydreaming over your latest girlfriend I'll bet." Daphne hissed.

"I didn't sense them." Alex said through his teeth.

"He didn't." I said. "Because they're in _my_ Pack."

"Your pack?" Timmy asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Essie's Pack." Harry said suddenly at my side taking up the beta position with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"My Pack." I said smugly.

"The Twins can phase." Jake said as he entered the clearing. "So they stay."

He took his seat next to Sam, although Jake's seat seemed to be the centre of the half circle. Everybody seemed to take their positions according to rank and that left my Pack standing at the open end as the council regarded us with a mix of different expressions.

"Ok, let's make this quick." Jake said. "You all know why I called you here this morning."

"Because your daughter's a deranged leech-lover." Timmy said, glaring at me.

Harry growled at him and Timmy sank down in his seat.

"No name calling." Jake snapped. "The reason I've called you all here is because Essie did imprint on Tobias, leader of the vampire coven. Now we can all sit here passing insults or whatever, making rash statements that we should throw her from the Res. But this ain't gonna happen. Essie's still one of us and none of us can help who we imprint on. You all know that and you know the pull of it."

Those with imprints nodded their heads.

"So I say instead of arguing about this all morning why don't I just tell you what I think is the best scenario and then you can make amendments to it, and then we vote. Let's make this simple for once." Jake said in a wary voice. "First of all Essie isn't banned from the Res, if you ban her then I'm going this time too, so just think about that. We can't stop her from seeing Tobias; can any of you imagine being kept away from your imprint? So we can't stop her seeing him but he can't come on the Res. He's still a vampire Ess and we wouldn't want him to lose control on our people and then we have to kill him. So that's what I've come up with."

"There should be a time limit." Timmy said quickly.

I narrowed my eyes at him as Jake said, "Time limit?"

"On how often she gets to see him. Where and when."

"No way!" I yelled. "Look, I'm perfectly fine with what Jake said and I'll stick to that, but if you try and impose some kind of limit or whatever on me I'm not gonna stick to it. There's no way you can do that to me. That would be torture."

Those with imprints nodded, along with the Twins parents, they agreed with me on this point.

"But what about your pack duties?" Leah asked. "You won't let them slide?"

"What pack duties?" I asked. "Thanks to a certain somebody," I hissed, shooting Timmy a death glare, "I haven't got any. I'm too much of a risk. Remember?" I stated rather sourly.

"We do." Leah said, giving Timmy a scathing look.

No one had been happy with Timmy's veto since it meant that a perfectly useful member of the Pack was out of service, but it was always one out, all out with these decisions.

"Maybe we should have another vote on that matter." Leah suggested.

"I second that." Seth said with a smile.

Jake looked between the siblings then drew in a steady breath.

"Ok." He said. "This is Pack business so only the Wolves' votes count for this." Jake added. "Who thinks Essie should be allowed to patrol."

Everyone, including me, put up their hand, except for Timmy who folded his arms and scowled. A groan went around the Pack, they really wanted more help. The more there was of us to patrol the less hours individually we had to put in to insure there was always someone on the eastern boarder at the very least.

"Sorry Ess." Jake sighed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"One out, all out." Jake replied despondently.

"But we all voted yes." Harry said.

"No we didn't." Jake said, eyeing Harry carefully.

"Yes _we_ did." Harry said with emphasis as he indicated my Pack.

Jake frowned for a moment, then he grinned the grin I'd inherited. He sat up strait and his face became serious as he regarded me with, was that respect of an equal?

"Alpha Essie, I think we need to talk about coordinating our Packs for the best protection of our people." He said in a low voice.

I gaped for a moment until I realised what Harry had been trying to say.

I straitened up and regarded Jake with the same expression he'd given me.

"Of course Alpha Jake, the protection of our people is most important." I said.

"All your Pack voted for you to patrol, and since you're their Alpha you have to do whatever you expect them to do. I can't speak on behalf of your Pack, that's your duty, but I can say you and your Pack are more than welcome to run with us." Jake said levelly.

"Wait, don't we get to vote if we want to work with another pack?" Timmy asked.

"No!" Jake, Sam, Leah, Seth, Quill, Embry, Paul and Jared all said at the same time.

Timmy shrank a little from their chorused voices, but he wrinkled his nose and said, "Why not? I thought we voted on everything."

"Not merging Packs." Jake said.

"That decision lies between the Alphas alone." Sam intoned, and that shut Timmy up cause he couldn't really claim that Sam was just sticking up for me cause I was his daughter like he could with Jake.

"Then it's settled." Jake said. "From tomorrow we'll coordinate our Packs. We'll meet tomorrow to fine tune the details but you could probably take the northern border, share it between you since you're all still in school."

"Maybe the Twins can shadow Essie or Harry until they know what they're doing." Daphne said with motherly concern.

"We'll work something out." Jake said simply.

"But we'll have a blind spot where communication is concerned." Timmy stated, eager to find a weak spot in our arrangement.

"I can connect with my Pack regardless of my form. All I have to do is link to whoever's on duty and then to one of you. When you're wolves, what one of you knows, all of you knows." I said with a shrug.

"Can you do it in you're sleep?" Timmy asked.

"God, will you shut up!" Alex snapped.

Timmy goggled at him.

"Seriously dude, what is your major hang-up with Ess? She's never done anything to you." Alex paused and looked thoughtful. "She's never done anything to you that would earn her such animosity from you." He amended.

"I just want the Pack to be safe. We're brought up hating vampires and then we're expected to welcome some wolf-vampire mutant not only into our village but into the thing that protects us from her kind." He spat.

"You know what, you remind me of someone I heard of in a story once." I said, adopting Layla's dreaming voice.

"Who?" Timmy demanded.

"Caius of the Volturi." I said, with a grin, it wasn't a very nice grin. "That's what he calls us. Mutants. Half-breeds. Scum. He wants to wipe us from this planet simply because he can't control us and we might be that little bit stronger than him, a bit more powerful." I sighed. "And you sound just like him. What does that say about you?"

Timmy growled and leapt to his feet. He was shaking all over, very close to phasing. He gnashed his teeth at me.

I turned to face him and crouched, ready to spring.

"Come on." I goaded. "Attack me, I've been waiting for a chance to put you down."

Timmy continued to growl.

"I'll make this fairer for you, I won't phase, I'll face you like this." I said straitening up. "Come on Timmy, you've been waiting for the chance, so take it."

Timmy gave another growl, but then he subsided and began to calm.

"Thought as much." I said smugly and crossed my arms.

Timmy growled again.

"Settle down." Jake said with a sigh. "So we are agreed that Essie can stay on the Res and that her Pack will help us?" He prompted.

Everyone in the semicircle agreed, although Timmy did it with bad grace.

"Now Ess, do you agree to keep lover boy off the Res?" Jake asked me directly.

I scowled at his choice of words.

"Yes. I agree to keep Tobias off the Res." I said rolling my eyes. "But I get to see him whenever I want." I added for good measure.

"Within reason." Jake said.

I went to argue.

"Though this is more of a family matter than a Pack one. You're only seventeen Ess and you're still my daughter, so within reason." He said.

"What would that be exactly?" I asked.

"No sneaking up there in the middle of the night. You let your Mom or me know when you're going up there, and no sex." Jake said sternly.

"Dad!" I gasped feeling mortified as my cheeks burned and the younger Pack members sniggered.

"Jake man, that's not a Pack matter." Seth said lowly.

"Ess?" Jake prompted, ignoring Seth.

"Ok. I'll try to keep to it, but I'm not promising anything. Wayward teenage hormones you know. I'll try my best." I murmured as the wolf growled inside at the indignity of having to discuss such things in front of everyone.

"You better." Jake stated in final tones.

"Anything else, Dad?" I demanded irritably.

"Does anyone want to add anything?" Jake asked around the group.

There was a muttering, but nobody had anything to add.

"So I'm not banned, but I'm not allowed to bring Tobias down here and I start Pack duties tomorrow?" I summarised.

"That's about it." Jake conceded.

"So there's nothing else to discuss?" I asked.

"Not unless you can think of anything." Jake said, his eyes flickering briefly to Harry.

"Nope." I said firmly, crossing my arms.

"Then we're done." Jake said simply.

"In that case I'm off." I said.

"What?"

"I got some spare time so I'm gonna spend it with my imprint. Besides, we have to discuss a couple of things. Is that ok?" I demanded, although I was going to go regardless of their answer, I'd promised Tobias.

Jake rolled his eyes and made a 'go ahead' gesture with his hand.

Without waiting I ran into the trees, using my vampire speed to run faster than any of them in human form. Of course that didn't mean they weren't as fast as me if they phased. They were following me now, and rather than exert myself I turned to face the three wolves.

The biggest was sandy coloured running to dark at the tips, the other two sleeker wolves were identical in build, except one was pitch black while the other was grey.

"Look guys, you can't come with me to do this. I have to do this alone. Go, have fun. Tomorrow we have to be serious." I said with shoeing motions.

They all three whined.

"Just go, I'll catch you guys later." I said.

The three of them gave me a soulful look before Harry turned away and beckoned the Twins to follow.

I wasted no time in continuing my run for the Cullen House.

As I neared it I decided to take the back door instead, so I made my way around to the back of the house. I was crossing the yard when something flittered up from the river and caught me around the waist.

"My Essie." Tobias gasped as he pulled me to him; he had me in his arms and was kissing me again.

I chuckled as I pulled away from him slightly despite the fact that all my being screamed against this.

"Morning Fang Boy." I said with a grin and I felt him shiver against me.

"I love it when you call me that." He growled and kissed me again.

I pulled away and gave him a serious look.

"Tobias, I'd love to just be kissing you and whatever right now, but we really need to talk." I said in the most serious voice I could muster.

Tobias frowned before he kissed me one more time then let me go and took my hand in his.

"If you wish to talk my love then that is what we will do." He said, "I take it you wish this conversation to remain as private as possible?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Then follow me." He said ominously, although he only led me to the garden furniture we had sat at last night.

I sat opposite him cause I thought this would be best considering the seriousness of our conversation. But we still held hands over the top of the table and he smiled at me in an encouraging way. I smiled back as I felt my insides warm.

"Well, we need to discuss this whole imprint biz." I said simply looking down at the wooden tabletop.

"What would you like to discuss?" Tobias prompted.

"I guess the first thing would be, what do you know exactly about Quileute imprinting?" I asked, looking up at him.

"That it has many similarities to finding your true mate as a vampire." He answered.

"Ok. Well it's something like that, only there's one important thing you're forgetting." I said, surprising myself with my calm.

"Which is?"

"Female vampires can't have children." I said pointedly. At least I hoped it was pointedly.

"Oh." Tobias said and he frowned. Then his face smoothed and he nodded once. "What you mean to say is that there is every possibility that we could have a child together."

"Not might, will. It's the wolf genes you see, making a stronger next generation. We will have children one day, which is why when we finally move onto…we need to think of contraception. And which would be more efficient with your, special attributes." I said carefully.

"I think I know what you speak of and I will look into it so that as soon as you're ready I know the best method for us." He said guardedly, and I felt a little embarrassed over the fact that this was to save my blushes.

"Not that it matters for another year. One of my parole terms is that we don't have sex, although that's more a parent thing than a Pack thing." I said with a roll of my eyes as I recalled the embarrassment I felt that Jake said this in front of everyone.

"Ah yes, the meeting. What was the outcome?"

"Well basically, I'm not banned from the Res, which I was fearful might actually be an outcome, but I'm not allowed to bring you down onto the Res. You're a vampire after all and the people must be protected." I said highly conflicted over my own words.

I felt slightly relieved as Tobias nodded and voiced no objection to this.

"Jake's little rule was the sex thing, but that was just him being a dad. All in all, there's nothing they can do so long as we keep it off the Res." I explained.

"That is something we can work with." Tobias said in soothing tones. "Despite the fact I feel ripped apart when you are not near. Is that normal?"

"Yes." I answered with a shrug. "That's what imprinting does to you. I'm sorry."

"Do not apologise my love." He whispered and kissed my hand. "This is something neither of us could have predicted, but if I had a choice it would be you. I have loved for a very long time now."

"That's not true." I said with a frown.

"Yes I have." Tobias insisted.

"Last night you said that you'd loved me ever since that first day. You didn't or I would have sensed…something." I stated.

"What if I didn't know it myself?" He asked and quirked an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked guardedly.

"The first time I realised I loved you was at the lake when you showed such compassion to Layla, how could no one fall in love with that?" He asked with a small laugh. "But you showed such compassion and as you tried to comfort my sister in the midst of one of her attacks I realised that I did love you to the core of my being and it explained a lot of the strange behaviour I'd been displaying sine I met you."

"What strange behaviour?" I asked.

"The protectiveness for a start. I truly wanted to kill Mort for what he did to you, and the anger I felt toward Harry when I heard that rise in your heart rate whenever he sat near you. The jealousy I felt at the lake when you hugged him when he supplied you with food, yet you barely acknowledged me the night previous when I provided you with food.

"When I called you to follow me I was mightily conflicted, I wanted to take you right there, but I dared not touch you. You are too precious for such treatment, yet I yearned for you and when you hugged me to comfort me part of me was begging me to try and turn it into something more while another part of me knew you would tear me apart should I try anything of the sort.

"After that realisation I've had to watch myself around you lest I try my damndest to seduce you."

"That's why it's seemed like you've been avoiding me." I said as it suddenly clicked.

"Yes." Tobias agreed.

"What about last night before the party?" I asked.

"When you bent over I caught a glimpse of that frilly underwear you were wearing. That was enough to get even my pulse racing, and it has been dormant for thousands of years. It boggled the mind that someone so innocent should have such weaponry concealed beneath the plain bodice of their dress." He replied, his eyes glazed slightly as if he was remembering.

"Weaponry?" I asked with a frown.

"Lingerie is heavy artillery in the battle of the sexes." Tobias said intensely. "The sight of your perfect breasts nestled in their lacy sheath beneath that silky bodice as they move with your every breath is enough to drive any man to distraction. I had to go…get some fresh air."

"Is that a euphemism?" I teased to hide my embarrassment at that rush of compliments.

"Of course it is." He admitted and that shut me up.

"Ok." I said, dragging the word out as I looked down at the table with growing embarrassment.

"I am sorry to have embarrassed you." Tobias said lightly as he stroked my hands. "Sometimes in your teasings I forget that you are still young and have little experience in matters of the flesh. A few kisses if I remember correctly."

I nodded.

"And a bit of heavy petting over clothing."

I nodded again.

"In time we will amend this, but until then I will spare your blushes." He whispered softly, before kissing my hand.

I smiled at him then frowned as I took in his dishevelled appearance.

"Are you still wearing your costume from last night?" I demanded.

He looked down at himself as if he was only now noticing that he was wearing the baggy linen shirt, although it was all loose now, and the dark breeches and no shoes. His hair was the messiest and curliest that I'd ever seen it and it sent an odd flutter through my stomach just to look at it that way.

"It appears so." He observed.

"Why?" I demanded.

"When it was clear that you would not return last night, or early this morning if I was being more accurate, I decided to go for a run. I ran all over the mountains, anything to stop the foolish voice urging me to come down to La Push to rescue you."

I frowned.

"Not that you should need anyone to rescue you." He amended quickly. "I just felt the need to be with you."

"Tell me about it." I said with a sigh. "I dreamt of you all night."

"You did?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yep." I admitted, determined not to feel embarrassed about it.

He smiled beautifully, the most natural, warm friendly smile I'd ever seen him wear and I smiled back. Then I started laughing as I took in his appearance once more, it just didn't seem like him.

Tobias gave me a questioning look.

"I'm sorry but, it just seems weird talking to you when you're all messy. It's so not you." I chortled.

Tobias grinned, "Well now I guess you've seen my wild side." He said in a good imitation of my accent, and I quirked an eyebrow at him, to which he merely grinned again.

I rolled my eyes.

"I suppose I should change, and possibly shower." He said, pulling a leaf from his hair. "Although I am loath to wash your scent from me."

"I'm not going anywhere." I said, and smiled.

"Then you should wait in the house." He said, rising to his bare feet and holding out his hand.

I took his hand and stood then hand-in-hand we ran to the house.

I opted to wait in the living room while he went to change, besides Marlin was there and I wanted to ask her how much she'd told Will last night.

"I told him everything about me and that my family were all vampires." She answered. "But don't worry, I didn't tell him about you lot down on the Res because it wasn't my tale to tell."

"I think I need to actually check on whose tale that it is to tell." I said, biting my lip.

"What do you mean?" Marlin asked.

"I don't have a problem with him knowing, but some of the Pack get a bit…funny about who knows our secret. On the other hand he is Quileute so he deserves to know our history. It's a bit of a minefield that one." I concluded.

"Unless you arrange for someone to tell him the old Quileute legends, perhaps ask his auntie to tell him the tales since he deserves to know them but didn't get the chance to learn as a child. Since vampires are real he may put two and two together and all you have to do is confirm or deny." Marlin suggested.

"That might just work." I conceded.

"It's worth a try." She remarked with a shrug.

"I just got to think of a way to get Pikey to do it." I murmured as I frowned.

"Perhaps not calling her Pikey might be a start." Marlin observed.

"That's true. I'll talk to Miss Pikehunter when I go back down the Res." I said.

"Good."

"So what are you doing today?" I asked.

"I'm going on a drive with Will, he should be picking me up in about five minuets. He didn't believe me about my sparkle skin so I'm going to show him. At the same time I get to prove my ability with the weather." She answered with an impish grin.

"That sounds…efficient." I said guardedly.

"I want him to know me completely." She replied solemnly.

"Oh." I paused for a moment. "So where's Layla this morning?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Off with that uncle of yours." She replied dismissively. "To think he was her prince all along." Marlin mused.

"I know." I agreed.

We both looked up at the sound of footsteps on the wooden porch before the knock on the door. Marlin had the door open in the time it took me to focus. Will stood there smiling sheepishly. Marlin smiled back and took his hand and Marlin walked out, closing the door behind her.

That left me on my own for five minuets, in which time I'd memorised the layout of the living room as I tried to determine weather or not the Hannigans would think it was cheeky of me to turn on the TV. Not that I felt like watching much TV as I felt my eyelids start to droop.

"What do you wish to do this day?" Tobias asked, suddenly at my side.

I stifled a yawn before I could answer.

"To tell you the truth I could do with some sleep. After all that happened yesterday, then the late night before the early morning, well, I'm just plain exhausted." I explained, before yawning again.

"Then you must sleep." Tobias said firmly, and without another word I was in his arms as he bore me up the stairs.

"I can walk you know." I grouched as we reached the first floor.

"Than I should allow you." Tobias said as he set me on my feet.

I nodded my head before taking his hand and led him up the second flight of stairs to the room at the top of the house. My room. Ok, his room if I was being truthful. Our room?

"Can you sleep here in the viper's nest?" He asked with slight teasing tones as we stepped through the door.

"I guess I could if you stay with me." I replied, although how I felt now I could have fallen asleep on a bed of nails in a room full of Volturi.

Tobias nodded before leading me to the bed. I climbed up first then motioned for him to join me. He obeyed and climbed up beside me. We sat next to each other for a moment, then I turned to him with solemn eyes, and with my hand on his chest I guided him to lie back. He did so and I curled around him as he drew me to his chest and began to run cool soothing fingers through my hair.

I closed my eyes revelling in the cool safety of my imprint's arms as I lay my arm across his chest and my leg rose of its own accord to tangle with his. I inhaled his scent with my eyes closed, and in that cool comfort I drifted to sleep…

…_The sand beneath me felt hot to the touch as the sun beat down from the humid sky, yet I revelled in this change from what I was used to. This beach was hot and dry rather than cold and soggy and since the sky wasn't covered in white it allowed me to indulge in a little sunbathing._

_This was so perfect that it had to be a memory, yet I couldn't remember being on a beach such as this where the air and sand was so warm and the sea looked so blue and calm rather than green, white and choppy. The feeling stole over me that I had been on a beach like this once, but when? Why would I have left the Res to come to such a place?_

_Two figures paddling at the edge of the waves drew my eye. They were a boy and a girl, both red heads who looked around the same age, but there the similarities ended._

_The girl was small, scrawny almost, but there was mischief in her dark brown eyes as she enticed the boy further into the waves as the sun shone richly off her bronze hair and set her russet skin aglow. The boy was taller, but gangly and seemed to have too many knees and elbows as he competed with the girl to jump the waves. His skin was pale, although it was slowly turning red under the blowtorch of the sun despite the copious amounts of sunscreen that had been applied to him. His crew cut glowed copper when the sun hit it just right and there was a repressed sense of fun in his blue eyes._

_Then the memory clicked into place. This was Jacksonville and I was seven, by the next year I'd learned of the creatures that warred within me, but for this summer at least I could be carefree. This had been the only time I'd ever met my great Grandma Renee, or my cousin Max come to think of it. I'm not sure what story Renesmee had concocted but it had allowed us to visit Renee as the family she never knew she had and in doing so we found more family ourselves._

_About two years after Bella had married and had cut off ties with her mortal mother forever Renee had a child with Phill. That child was a boy and being the "only" child of an older couple he was spoilt rotten with anything he demanded. He repaid them with being a rebellious teenager that resulted in him getting his older girlfriend pregnant. She had been, well there's no nice way to say this, she was a slut, pure and simple. She latched on to whatever boy toy she thought could provide her with enough money for her next fix and that was that. My uncle had been besotted and had even stolen from Renee and Phill to fund his girlfriend's habit which he then took up himself. _

_When she fell pregnant he wanted to get clean and had begged her to do this also. Something in her, maternal instincts or whatever, had given her the strength to do so during the pregnancy, but as soon as the baby was free of her womb she was back to her old crutch and abandoned the little boy to his father. It turned out it wasn't the first time she'd done this._

_My uncle was only sixteen and still in school and there was no way he could get his shit together to look after himself, never mind a baby. So Renee and Phill adopted their grandson and put their son into rehab in the hope that he could at least graduate. He got clean and he did graduate, he works on various construction sites now as a health and safety regulator. _

_My cousin Max and I formed quite a bond in the fortnight we'd spent in Jacksonville. Even then I was a show off, teasing him because he couldn't swim as well as me and couldn't stand up on a board like I could. Although his back yard was more or less the beach and he could swim quite well in the ocean, he hadn't had the competitiveness that came from growing up on the Res surrounded by so many children that you felt you just had to be better than. So he hadn't needed to hone his skill for winning, just enjoying himself._

_My 'surfing' had captivated him and by the end of the two weeks he was actually better than me, which annoyed the hell out of me as you can imagine. Although, even then I felt the need to congratulate him for finding something he was good at. There was no denying that Max was born to surf._

_I never found out if Max took up surfing or if he chucked it all in for something else. I never went back to Jacksonville, a few months after that forgotten summer Miss Vampire made her first appearance and I got swept up into the whole supernatural side of my heritage. I guess that's why I didn't remember that perfect summer, it got lost beneath all the crap I've had to put up with as the mutant freak._

"_You are not a mutant freak." Tobias said quietly._

"_Come on, you have to admit it." I replied._

"_You are a hybrid, a mixture of two strong peoples, you are not a mutant." He said firmly._

"_But I feel like I am sometimes." I said with a sigh as I turned to him._

_I frowned when I saw him._

"_That's really you, you're not my dream." I stated._

"_Yes. This is the real me. At least I think it is." He said looking worried._

"_How?" _

"_I have no idea. One minuet I was stroking your hair while considering your beauty as you sleep and next thing I know I am here on this beach in what I assume is Florida." He said, looking around with a frown._

"_I pulled you into my dream." I gasped._

_Tobias shrugged._

"_God, I'm sorry." I gasped._

"_Don't be. Do you know how long it has been since I last dreamt? It is nice to lose myself in a different world for once. And if that world is of your creating, then all the better." He whispered as he placed his hands gently on my shoulders._

"_You're really here." I gasped and drew him into my arms as everyone but us disappeared from the beach._

"_Yes." He answered._

"_And human as well." I said as I stroked his curls from his hazel eyes._

"_I am?" He asked._

"_Yes. But you're not really dressed for the beach." I concluded. "But I guess this is my dream."_

"_It is." He agreed._

"_Good." I said, as I imagined him in a nice pair of baggy swimming shorts. _

_I know, you thought I'd go for Speedos, but while Jake had lain down his fatherly law over the whole sex issue I thought it was best not to tempt myself and thought I'd best add a t-shirt as well. Besides, Tobias looked cute in those red surfer shorts with the white zigzags up the one side._

"_I am human." He said, gazing down at himself. "Look." He said, holding his arm up next to mine. "I have my colour back."_

_I looked down at his arm that was tanned a deep bronze from a lifetime in the sun._

"_Nice." I said quietly as I ran my fingers gently over his soft, supple flesh._

_Tobias caught my hands and smiled at me._

"_This is more than I could ever have hoped for." He said intensely as I felt my heart rate pick up. "You do make me feel alive." He whispered, before he placed both hands on my cheeks and reached for my lips with his._

_I kissed him passionately and I didn't notice as the scenery around us changed._

_When we broke from the kiss I looked around me to discover that the sea was a lot bluer than it had been. It was truly azure as it lapped lazily against the white grainy sand. The sun that shone down seemed hotter, but not as stifling in the dry air. Tobias looked as if he was in shock as I glanced around some more._

_There were small grass topped sand dunes at the top of the beach and these led into a green hill on which nestled a walled town, at its centre was a huge house. A walled walkway led to the beach and from it emerged a small boy with dark messy hair holding hands with a slight woman whose dark hair was a mass of equally messy curls, despite its golden ornaments that were meant to keep it in place._

_Tobias squeezed my hand tightly and I heard him sob._

"_That's you." I gasped as I took in the little boy's toga._

"_Yes." Tobias whispered. "And that's not a toga, it's just a tunic. A toga was the big heavy garment that Romans wore to the senate. It was big and cumbersome and restricted movement too much to wear on a daily basis. But that was after my time of course, I was born when Rome was still a kingdom."_

"_This is Rome?" I asked._

"_No, this is Etrusci. We're further north than Rome, right on the coast of the Mediterranean." He said, almost wistfully as the boy laughed and jumped into the waves. _

_The woman called him back and the boy came running up to her and she scooped him into her arms, giving no thought to the sand and water he was getting over her pretty silk dress. The boy hugged her tightly and as she hugged him back a brief look of pain crossed her face._

_I looked at Tobias and he looked away with a mixture of pity, hurt and anger on his face._

_I regarded him curiously._

"_I reminded her of father. I had his eyes, a strange trait that ran in his family. Most of the people around us had dark brown eyes, so eyes as light as ours that appeared to shift through the spectrum of brown and green was bound to stand out."_

"_What happened to your father?" I asked quietly as I placed my other hand over his as well._

"_He was a victim of the family curse." He said darkly._

"_Family curse?"_

"_There was said to be a curse on my family, that all the men should disappear without trace. It had happened to my great-grandfather, then my grandfather, followed by his brother. My father was the next to disappear and that left the city in the care of my uncle since I was too young to do it myself. Although my uncle too disappeared when I was in my fourteenth year and I was forced to become a man and care for my female dependents. This included my older sister, two of my aunts, my paternal grandmother, my mother and my wife."_

"_You had a wife at fourteen?" I asked shocked._

"_I had a wife at ten." Tobias said flatly. "I did not meet her until we were fourteen. Generally they would have waited until we were both sixteen before they introduced us, but since my uncle had disappeared and all were unclear of our financial future, it was thought that my wife's dowry would be a big help in these matters. We had to do our marital duty…" Tobias paused as he looked down at his hands as he forced them together and apart. "If I were alive today I would not have…not so young. We were both frightened and at the same time at the mercy of our hormones. It was awkward and sloppy and I hurt her more than necessary." He fell quiet and I thought it best to leave him brood for the moment. "We were both inexperienced but we got better with time and after a year she fell pregnant. The first baby was lost early on and we had to call the wise woman to tend to my Atia and do all the things necessary to insure her survival. There was every chance that the incident had left her barren and I prayed to all the gods that this would not be so. If it transpired that Atia could not bare a child she would be sent home to her family in disgrace while we would receive compensation for faulty goods. I didn't want that to happen to Atia because through our trials together we'd grown as a unit and I couldn't imagine calling someone else my wife. We were raised monogamous and very rarely were marriages broken, especially the one central within the family._

"_Six months later she caught again and this babe was carried to full term, a boy we named Lucus and he had my eyes." Tobias said with a sad smile as an image of a girl with dark blond curls cascading down her back and clinging to her sweat drenched forehead held up a bundle of cloth to the young Etruscan lord who smiled at her with such love and adoration as he took his son into his arms for the first time._

_I couldn't think of a word to say, so I just wrapped my arms around Tobias as he carried on his haunting monologue._

"_I was sixteen when my son was born and I watched him grow for two years, but then I was called to fight. I was a lord after all and that was part of my duty. I joined the army and soon made my way up through the ranks with my tactical thinking and my ability with languages. I suppose that news of me had reached Volterra, or perhaps not._

"_We were fighting men in the northern most reaches of our territories in the hope of gaining more ground. After a ferocious battle we lost our bearings and in a summer hotter than one could recall in living memory water was scarce, even in Tuscany. After three days of seeking water we came to a town nestled on a hill. We did the quick mental math, town equals water and we found enough strength to climb that hill. On entering the town we were bourn directly to the biggest house, and this was to our great surprise. We were ragged and travel worn so we were not exactly presentable material."_

_As he spoke the pictures formed. I could see Tobias, his hair long and unkempt with a beard making a good attempt at conquering the lower half of his face. It seemed strange to think of him with a beard. I saw them bourn to the abode of the Volturi where a smiling Aro ushered them in. I knew it was Aro because I'd seen him often in the minds of others. But this Aro looked fresh and vibrant in his paleness as he summoned scantily clad women to come tend the wary warriors._

_They were led to a big bathhouse where they were bathed and plied with food and drink. The women tidied up the appearance of the soldiers, shaving off their beards and stubble and trimming their hair. It seemed like a great kindness until I realised that the women were the cooks for want of a better word. They were preparing the men for slaughter._

_Some of the men, being men who had been lost in the desert for days and probably hadn't been home for a couple of months started making use of the other services the nymphs had to offer. Tobias to his credit left the water and dressed before taking a walk outside. It was dark now and Aro was there as well._

"_You are different from the others." Aro said, a smile playing about his lips._

"_I'm their captain. I have to set an example." Tobias answered._

"_Really?" Aro asked in disbelief as he curled pale fingers around Tobias' wrist._

_Aro pulled his hand away and laughed._

"_You really do believe that." He mused. "Interesting."_

_Tobias gave him a cautious look._

"_Tell me my boy, what is this talent you appear to have."_

"_I have no talent." Tobias murmured. _

"_Yet you learn languages quickly." Aro stated._

"_People learn languages all the time." Tobias said with a shrug._

"_But not as quickly as you appear to." Aro said. "I will get you audience with the Old One, but we must attend to our supper first. Wait here with Sulpicia." Aro said, motioning to a conservatively dressed female vampire, "And I will come get you soon."_

_Aro walked away without waiting for a reply as Sulpicia motioned for Tobias to sit on a bench. Tobias obeyed and waited in silence for what seemed like an age before Aro came to retrieve him._

_He was led to what looked like an orange grove where a figure was hunched by a rock. Aro spoke quickly in a language that I didn't understand and the creature replied with a grunt. _

"_But he will help with our cause." Aro said, his words suddenly making sense and I gasped as I realised that this is what it was like for Tobias. _

_I gave the real Tobias a questioning look and he nodded his head._

"_What cause?" The memory Tobias asked and the hunched creature looked at him sharply with red eyes._

"_You speak my language." He said._

"_No. Not until now." Tobias replied._

"_Do you see Old One how he could be useful?" Aro asked._

"_I see." The Old One replied. "Take him. Change him." _

"_As you command master." Aro said with a bow before he placed an arm around Tobias' shoulder and led him away._

"_That was the last time I was human." Tobias murmured as the scene around us melted away to black._

_There was nothing I could say to that that didn't seem stupid or heartless or both, so instead I wrapped my arms around him and drew him into my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and up my back as he pulled himself closer, drawing comfort from my heat…_

I surfaced from the darkness to find that Tobias and I were holding each other as we had been in my dream. Tobias blinked at me, then pulled away slightly to hold his hand against his forehead.

"That was…" He trailed off.

"Strange?" I offered.

"And wonderful." He added.

"I guess vampires can sleep." I said with a grin as I untangled myself from him so I could sit up and stretch.

"It was like sleep in that I left this world briefly, however it has done nothing to refresh me. Not as it has you." Tobias replied.

"I wonder if it looked like you were sleeping from the outside." I mused.

"Or possibly dead." He said with a smile.

I shrugged.

"It was nice to be in your head." He said solemnly. "Thank you."

"Thank you for showing me a part of your human life." I whispered, "I want to know everything that made you, you."

"Even the really dark things I have done?" He asked.

"In time even that." I said.

"But what about the fact that you do not wish to add to your nightmare material?" He asked.

"It's different now." I said firmly. "We're imprints. I want to know everything about you."

"Then in time I will tell you." He promised and kissed my hands.

We were silent for a moment as we sat in the comfort of each other's presence.

"What would you do now my love?" He asked, looking up at me with a smile.

I shrugged.

"What's the time?" I asked as I looked at my wrist, but I forgot I don't wear a watch anymore.

"It is half past twelve." Tobias informed me, checking his own watch.

"We didn't sleep very long." I observed.

"So it would seem." He looked thoughtful for a moment before he smiled again. "How about a picnic?" He asked.

"A picnic?"

"They always looked so much fun but since you needed a nice day to hold one Marlin and I were rarely able to attend." He said, sounding almost sad.

"I don't know." I said, looking out at the cloud filled sky.

"Humour me?" He asked.

I smiled then turned back to him.

"Ok Fang Boy. I'll go on this picnic, but you have to pack the basket."

"A challenge." Tobias mused.

"Oh yeah. You'll get them a lot with me."

"Then I shall endeavour to fulfil it my lady fair." He said as he jumped to his feet and bowed with a flourish of his hand.

I giggled as I got to my own feet.

"You're a laugh riot." I said.

"Ever the joker." He said lowly before kissing my hand. He really liked doing that.

"Come on then Iron Chef, let's see what you can pull together." I said and pulled him to the door.

"Yes, but you must wait in the living room." He replied as we ghosted down the two flights of stairs. "I want it to be a surprise."

"Ok. But no lark's tongues or any other ancient 'delicacies'." I teased as I sat down on the sofa.

"Damn, they were always my speciality when I was alive." He said gravely before grinning. "I will not be long." He promised then disappeared into the kitchen, he reappeared and threw the remote to me. "Feel free to watch." He said before disappearing back into the kitchen.

I went to turn on the TV but then the beautiful instrument in the corner started to call to me. It had been such a long time since I'd played. A quick scan of my mind informed me that there were only Tobias and I in the house. Perfect.

I made my way to the piano and lifted the lid. I held my fingers over the keys then began to play the first notes that came into my head. The music flowed from me and filled me with a happiness I couldn't describe. The last time I played the music was full of my anger and pain but know it was all light and fluffy. Normally I would have derided such mushy music.

When I finished I knew that Tobias had been watching me for some time and I turned to smile at him.

"Much nicer than last time." He observed.

"I had a different source of inspiration this time." I said as I rose to my feet. "Are we going now?" I asked.

"Yes." He said with a smile as he displayed the picnic hamper in one hand and a rolled up blanket in the other.

"Let me help." I said, reaching for the hamper.

"No." Tobias said firmly. "I don't want you to peek. But if you really wish to carry something then take this." He said, handing the blanket to me.

I took it and tucked it under my arm.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding out his hand.

I took his hand and we left the house and ran deep into the woods. Tobias led me north east because he said that Marlin had gone toward the south and the weather was going to be unsettled in her close proximity since she planned to show Will the full extent of her powers. We ran up a mountain and found a nice little grassy ledge that offered a good view of the forest below and Tobias took the blanket from me before shaking it out and placing it on the ground. He motioned for me to sit and I did.

I watched him eagerly as he sat also, placing the basket beside him. He gave we a smile before he opened the hamper and motioned for me to stay where I was when I went to crane forward to look. I pouted slightly and he chuckled as he reached in and began pulling out opaque Tupperware and laying them before me.

"You really don't want me to look do you?" I murmured.

"I want it to be a surprise." He said simply as he continued to empty the basket.

"I could just look through your mind you know." I pointed out.

"Yes. But you won't." He said smugly as he glanced at me briefly.

"How do you know?" I demanded playfully. "There's nothing certain about me."

"That's what you like to think." He stated.

"Yeah?" I demanded.

"Yeah." He said with a grin as he moved the hamper aside. "There's one certainty about you." He declared.

"What's that?"

"You like your food." He said, spreading his arms wide to indicate the boxes in front of him.

"Ok. So maybe there is one certainty." I conceded grudgingly.

"Only one?" He demanded as he leaned close to me and placed his fingers beneath my chin.

"Maybe I could think of another." I said huskily, and then our last few exchanges replayed in my mind and I snorted as I straitened up. "God, how cheesy do we sound?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Very." He agreed with a laugh. "We will have to be constantly on our guard lest we turn into one of those annoying couples who spout nonsense to each other all day."

"We'll certainly have to keep an eye out for that." I conceded. "So what you got for me?"

"I thought I'd put a bit of everything in." He said, removing lid after lid and he wasn't kidding, there was a bit of everything.

There was so much I didn't know where to begin.

"There's no right or wrong place to start." Tobias said, handing me a plastic fork.

I took the fork and dug it into the nearest tub and came out with a forkful of golden coronation chicken and rice. It tasted good and I was amazed that someone with taste buds designed for only one thing in particular could make something taste so good. I grabbed some crusty bread and ate it with some of the grilled chicken breast with a bit of coleslaw on top.

I swallowed and frowned at Tobias.

"You can't be getting much out of this." I said.

"As long as you enjoy, I enjoy." He observed.

"But it's not much of a picnic if you haven't got anything to eat." I stated.

"That's why I brought this." He said, removing a thermos flask from the hamper.

I watched him curiously as I continued to eat and he removed the lid. The scent hit my nose immediately and Miss Vampire raised her head in interest.

"Blood." I remarked through my mouthful of salad.

"Pig's blood to be exact." Tobias said. "We decided to get some in as a precaution for last night in case any of us became overwhelmed and needed to sate our craving quickly." He explained as he tipped some into the lid of the flask and said, "There, tomato soup."

I snorted as he took a sip and he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"That's what Nessie told me it was the first time she brought me blood to drink." I explained. "She gave me deer blood in a cup not to freak me out if that wasn't what I needed to make me feel better."

"You were ill?" He asked.

"If I don't drink blood I become anaemic on top of being really thirsty. Remember when I asked you to help me hunt? If I leave it too long I need to have the blood brought to me. Oh." I gasped as it suddenly made sense. "What you said about using my powers draining me, maybe that's why I went catatonic."

"How so?"

"When I jumped the river I was all set to phase but I didn't want to and I pushed hard against the wolf. I don't know how it happened but suddenly I seemed to be connected to all the minds of Washington, and it took a lot of effort to reel my mind back in. If my powers really do drain me then that would explain why I just stopped. The blood didn't revive me because I got trapped inside my own head, it took Jila to free me from that."

"You always speak of the Dream Weaver with such sadness." Tobias observed, stroking my cheek.

"She thinks I'm an evil demon child." I admitted, "Because I pulled her into my mind accidentally. She thought I was trying to suck her soul away or something."

"Jila called you a demon child?" Tobias demanded, his tone suddenly dark.

"Not verbally, but she was thinking it."

"Then she knows you not at all." He said fiercely and he was beside me, hugging me to his chest. "You are not a demon child and she had no right to think those things."

"She had every right." I said with a shrug. "Serves my right for prying. If I hadn't I'd be none the wiser. I'm sure you've had thoughts in the heat of the moment that you didn't mean. We all do."

Tobias seemed unconvinced.

"Look, I got no hard feelings against her, I'm just sad that she didn't get to know me because I would have liked to find out more about her." I explained. "Now do you think we can get on with the eating cause this food really is delicious."

Tobias' arms tightened around me before he returned to his original place.

We continued to eat for a while in silence and I worried that perhaps I'd hurt him slightly in stopping him from comforting me. I glanced up at him and he was looking sullenly into his cup as he swished the contents around.

"I like comfort, but I also like food." I said quietly. "And this is really good food, how did you get to be such a good cook?"

Tobias smiled slightly as he looked up at me.

"We had to with Mademoiselle Ebony amongst us. She requires human food but has yet to reach the point where she will eat it willingly, therefore we must insure that the food is tasty and to her liking. She is particularly fond of chocolate ice-cream, although I am aware that it has no nutritional value."

"Oh it does. It makes you feel happy." I said with a grin. "So if you're still having problems getting her to eat human food how old is she exactly."

"As far as we can tell, thirteen." He conceded.

"Thirteen?" I gasped, almost choking on a bit salmon.

Tobias nodded.

"And she's a teacher?" I exclaimed.

"She passes both physically and mentally as somebody old enough to teach so why not allow her to do so." He replied simply.

"I guess." I said with a shrug.

"Besides, it seemed the best way to keep an eye on her if we were to settle here as a family, and though we are not wanting, every bit of money helps." He pointed out.

It didn't take long for me to finish off the food and I helped Tobias pack everything into the basket, but I stopped him from lifting the blanket.

"Now without the distraction of food I could go for that comfort right now." I said intensely.

Tobias smiled and held his arms open.

I growled slightly before launching myself at him and attacking his lips.

_How is this comforting?_ He asked in my head.

_Don't you find it comforting?_ I asked.

_Comforting isn't the word I would associate with it. It is far too intense._

I laughed and pulled away from him.

"Well, if it's only comfort you're after then we could always just lie here for a while watching the clouds or whatever. Is that your brand of comfort?"

"I think I prefer your brand." He murmured before meeting my lips again.

He kissed me slowly and unrushed as if this kiss could last forever. He moved until his back was against the side of the cliff and I straddled his lap, our lips still moving together in blissful disregard for the rest of the world. In that moment we were the only two people in existence and I began to memorise the shape of his body by running my fingers gently along the lines of his chest.

First over his jacket, then I moved them inside so that only his cotton shirt stood between my hands and his cold hard chest. I ran my hands over it greedily now I could feel its every contour and although his muscles didn't feel big they were nice and toned, something I hadn't noticed when we were at the lake, or perhaps at the time I was more interested in watching Harry.

_Or trying to stop yourself from seeing me._ Tobias ventured.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling away slightly.

"I was thinking of why it took you so long to imprint on me." Tobias answered, his voice slightly husky. "I think perhaps deep down you knew what would happen when you looked in my eyes and that is why you were extra vigilant in making sure this did not occur. After all, at some stage you locked eyes with everyone else bar me. I think you knew what would happen and you wished to spare Harry. However when you thought he had imprinted then you knew you could do so also."

"I'll have to think about that one." I said. "But not right now." I added before kissing him, this time with a bit more haste.

I pushed at his jacket and he obliged me in removing it, which allowed me to run my hands along his arms. They felt well toned too and I guessed that's why nobody found Coach's adrenaline explanation too hard to swallow. I couldn't believe how blind I'd been, dismissing him as small and slight beneath his neat clothing. He must have been fairly strong even as a human.

After some careful consideration behind the safety of my shield I decided that I wanted to see his chest, so with a confidence that shocked me I unbuttoned his shirt and he allowed me. I pushed it open with a brush of my hands then sat back so I could have a better look.

It was as perfectly toned as I'd imagined and covered with a splash of dark hair. It looked so soft and in a trancelike state I reached out my hand to run my fingers through the hair. Then across his chest which made him moan slightly and caused me to smile. I then used both hands to move from his shoulders and across and down the centre of his chest, down past to his naval and he seemed to jump slightly and his hands locked around my wrists. Gently, but it was clear that he wanted me to stop.

I gave him a questioning look.

"I thought your father put a ban on sex?" He said, his voice very husky now.

"But we're not." I said with a frown.

"If you carry on with that we will be. I won't be able to stop myself." He warned.

"I'm sure it's not that arousing." I said.

"Oh really?" Tobias asked.

I nodded my head.

Tobias gave me a thoughtful look then his fingers found the bottom of my top and I gasped slightly as his cold fingers brushed my skin. Then they fluttered across my stomach and then he caressed softly moving slowly downwards. My breath hitched and my skin flashed with more heat than I could have ever thought and I felt a thrill below as he moved his hand back to my hip.

"See." He said.

I had to draw in a deep breath before I could find my voice to speak.

"I'm sure we can contain ourselves." I said leaning close to him once more.

"Try it with your vampire skin." He whispered.

I shrugged and then closed my eyes, having to concentrate more than usual to pull the heat down and let the cool rise up. Although as soon as Miss Vampire realised what was happening there was no stopping her coming out to play. I looked down at him through my gold eyes and smiled.

"You have got gold eyes." He said, running his thumb across my cheek beneath my eye.

"So they tell me." I whispered. "So come on, show me."

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"As ever Fang Boy." I replied.

"Very well." He said with a smirk, "Be prepared."

I looked at him in challenge as he once again found the bottom of my top and placed his fingers to my flesh. They felt warm now and immediately I felt the difference as every nerve cell in my body seemed to concentrate on sending the sensation of his touch directly to my centre and I gasped as his fingers trailed slowly inward coming ever closer to my waistband.

"Oh my holy god!" I gasped as I clutched at his shoulders.

Tobias removed his hand and chuckled.

"Now do you see?" He asked.

"I'm sure we can work around that." I observed and I stroked his hair behind his ears. "All it takes is some desensitisation." I whispered and I met his lips again, revelling in the different sensation that being in my vampire form brought.

"Do you really think it's that easy?" He murmured against my cheek before kissing my neck.

"Try me." I whispered breathlessly into his ear before I pressed my lips just below it.

His arms that had been resting lightly against me now tightened and pulled me tighter against him. I could feel his arousal and I pulled away slightly and frowned at him.

"Perhaps we should give it a rest for now." I said, feeling sad.

"I think it would be best." He said, his tone matching mine.

I drew in a sad breath as I climbed off him, but he wouldn't let me stand, he pulled me against his chest instead.

"Can we not bask in the glory of each other's presence for a while?" He asked.

"Of course." I said as I leaned my head against his bare chest. "Provided you can promise to behave yourself."

"I think I can manage." He said with a laugh that I matched before we fell into a comfortable silence as we watched the clouds roll by.

"Do you know what would be good now?" I asked in a sleepy voice after a while.

"What?" Tobias asked as he stroked my hair softly.

"Marlin's power." I murmured.

"Why?"

"Because then I could part the clouds and we could see each other's diamond skin." I said, moving my hands as if to part the sky.

"That would be a treat." Tobias observed.

"Well if you ask me nicely I might just do it." Marlin said as she ghosted on to the ledge. "Sorry I didn't realise you were still up here." She said as she let a dazed looking Will down gently from her back.

I quickly allowed the heat to colour my body once more as I sat up from Tobias feeling as if I'd been caught doing something wrong. I looked up at Marlin with a frown feeling slightly angered that she'd disturbed us.

"This looks cosy." She observed as she sat cross-legged before us.

"Does it?" I asked, unable to stop the anger from reaching my voice.

"So I guess it is true what Layla said about you being sweethearts, or is there more to it?"

"We'll talk of this later." Tobias said sternly, casting a glance to Will.

"Of course." Marlin said as she tugged on Will's pant's leg and he slumped down next to her.

Tobias already had his shirt buttoned up as he took my hand and we glanced at the other couple.

"Hey Will." I called.

Will wiggled his fingers at me but otherwise looked dazed.

"Vamp speed kind of takes your breath away don't it?" I asked.

Will nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." I assured him. "Anyway I really should be getting back now. Come on Tobias let's leave these crazy kids to do whatever they were planning." I said as I rose to my feet, pulling Tobias up with me.

"Yes my love." Tobias said and he reached down to pick up the basket and the blanket, which he rolled quickly and put through the handle of the basket as he straitened up. "Shall we?" He asked, holding out his hand to me.

I took it and we began to walk away.

"B-but it'll t-take you forever to get back like that." Will murmured.

"You're right." I said with a forced grin. "I do want to be home quickly." I grabbed the basket from Tobias before jumping on his back and wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. His arms came up to support me as I tried to move into a more comfortable position. "Hi ho silver away." I called and Tobias chuckled before ghosting away.

I couldn't help the giggles that escaped me as we sped down the mountain but once we'd reached the valley I tapped Tobias on the shoulder and asked him to let me down. Tobias stopped and I climbed off his back.

"What was that in aid of?" He asked as he turned to look at me.

"I'm not sure if I can tell Will everything yet and I didn't want to get into all those awkward conversation gaps where I can't tell him anything. I'm gonna suggest to his aunt to tell him the story of Taha-Aki and how he turned into a wolf and the story of the Cold Ones. I'm hoping that he can work out that it's all true." I explained.

"You do not wish to leave him out." Tobias observed as he placed his hand against my cheek.

"No. It'll be nice to include him too." I said solemnly. "Think of how it could have been at the lake if he'd known what we all were. We wouldn't have to keep remembering to keep our pace human."

"Or stumbling over our words when we are about to mention something that is not meant for the ears of mortals." Tobias said.

I nodded.

"Where do you wish to go?" He asked after a moment's silence.

"I really should be getting home." I said lowly. "I need train half my Pack to let go of their human side and listen to the wolf when out patrolling. Besides, I've got to talk to Harry at some point and I know that's gonna be heated…" I trailed off.

Tobias didn't say anything to that, he merely took me in his arms and hugged me for a while and I was thankful for his silent comfort. I just wish I could take him down the Res with me, but I can't. It would be hard to leave him again today, but I had no choice. Roll on next Halloween when I'll be eighteen and free.

He embraced me for a good long while then kissed me as he pulled away.

"I will escort you to the border." He promised before taking my hand again.

We ghosted through the trees toward the Quileute in silence for our inevitable departure. Once we reached the point where the border lay we stopped. We turned to each other and I felt that sense of loss to be leaving him once more. Without a word we were kissing each other as our bodies became entangled. I kissed him desperately knowing that it would be many hours before I got to see him again.

It was Tobias who ended the kiss when it became apparent that it wasn't gonna be me. He placed his fingers gently beneath my chin as he looked up into my eyes with a smile.

"We have forever." He promised me. "Your Pack needs you now."

I nodded and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I promised.

"I count the seconds." He replied, before giving me a brief peck on the cheek.

We smiled at each other before we started moving apart until the barest tips of our fingers were touching. It felt like the hardest thing in the world to drop my arm, but I managed.

"Bye." We whispered at the same time, and then before I could change my mind I turned around and crossed the border, ghosting into the trees.

I was in a dream world thinking about Tobias as I moved closer to La Push; I was on Quileute land so I didn't think I had to be on my guard. I didn't smell anything because I was walking into the wind. I didn't see anything because it came from behind. I didn't hear anything that seemed out of place until I heard that growl of exertion as something landed heavily on my back. That's probably how it had the jump on me and I felt the teeth sink into my shoulder with blossoming pain. My knees buckled under the sudden addition of the extra weight and I stumbled forward, only there was no forward to go and I went over the edge of the gorge, taking my attacker with me.

I hit my head hard on the rocks in the brook sixty feet below and as the air rushed out of me I saw stars, and I heard a bass growl nearby…

**

* * *

**

Well I didn't see that one coming. It's the gods' honest truth, that ending just plain surprised me as I was nearing the end of the chapter. I wanted a confrontation with the person in question but this is just, whoa!

**So any guesses who attacked Essie? **

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review.**

**Gemma x**


	37. Chapter 37

****

Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers, Nikki, Minschen, Noble Korhedron, LordXeenTheGreat and Rickmer, thank you very much for taking the time to R&R.**

**I'd also like to dedicate this to everyone who's been reading from the start, thank you for continuing to read.**

* * *

_I hit my head hard on the rocks in the brook sixty feet below and as the air rushed out of me I saw stars, and I heard a bass growl nearby…_

I tried to get up but I couldn't, had I broken my back? Was I just stunned? It didn't matter, if I couldn't move that wolf would soon finish me off. I needed to get up and be moving in order to defend myself.

_Start on something small._ The other me hissed_. Wiggle your toes._

I tried this and I managed to wiggle them. Ok, so I hadn't broken my back, in that case I could get up. As the realisation hit a wave of pain from my left shoulder hit me and I was aware of the cuts and bruises I'd sustained in my fall.

I used the edge of my pain and the full force of my Essie stubbornness to find the strength I needed to push myself up out of the shallow water and I turned baleful eyes on the mottled brown wolf. My head was in pain and I reached behind feeling sticky warmth. I brought my hand around to see that it was coloured bright scarlet.

A low warning growl erupted from my chest as I brought my head up to glare at the wolf.

"You've done it this time Timmy." I hissed as I let the heat explode from me and I launched myself at him, phasing in mid-air and opening my jaws wide as I aimed for his throat, I missed but I did graze his shoulder and he yelped slightly as he backed away.

Adrenaline was coursing through me and I was only slightly aware that my front left leg was lame because of my shoulder injury and that I was shaky all over as a strange electric current zinged up and down my spine. I ignored my own pain and sought only to cause it as Timmy decided to charge me once more.

For a while everything was a rolling confusion of teeth, claws and flying fur as we fought for dominance. Part of me was scared to death because I didn't know how far he was willing to go with this. Was this a fight to the death for him? I was afraid to pry into his mind because I needed to concentrate on where his teeth were heading next.

When it was clear that he wasn't going to give in any time soon I knew I had to knock him out or get Jake to Alpha him or something. I saw my best opportunity and I flung him into the rocks where he was momentarily stunned, I used that moment to howl out my alarm.

Only Timmy wasn't as out of it as I would have liked and I felt him sink his teeth into the exact same spot he got earlier. My leg went from beneath me and I slumped to the floor as I let out a yelp of pain. I was up in time to fend off Timmy's attack on my throat, but now he knew my weak spot and he attacked it again and again until the brook ran dark with my blood.

Uninjured I could have taken Timmy out in a heartbeat; I still could if I wanted to kill him. I didn't want to kill him, I just wanted this attack to end, but I knew he wouldn't stop until one of us was dead. I took a warning snap at his throat, but he paid no attention and again I felt those teeth in my shoulder. I slumped to the ground as my leg no longer supported me and he gave a triumphant snarl of victory as he prepared himself to finish me off. I had no hope in defending myself so I turned to watch him instead in the hope that it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

That was how I saw the dark blur tackle him to the ground and then the russet blur land on top of him and growl threateningly until the brown wolf lay still.

I whimpered, I was in pain and I'd lost a lot of blood. Through my delirium I was aware of being human again, perhaps it was because someone was draping a blanket over me to spare my modesty. I felt a cool hand take my uninjured right hand and I looked up into gold eyes.

_Tobias? You're not supposed to be here!_

"You're father asked me." He murmured.

I was hurting and I'd lost a lot of blood. Suddenly I was ravenous.

"Tobias!" I gasped, clutching at his hand.

"As soon as." He promised and suddenly I was bourn aloft.

I was only slightly aware of the brief conversation he had with Jake before we were flying through the forest. We were well into vampire land when he stopped and attempted to put me on my feet, but I was just too weak. He gave an exasperated sigh of despair as he lowered me to lie on the ground.

"I hate to leave you my love but I can not hunt with you in my arms." He whispered, before kissing me on the forehead.

I nodded in my blanket cocoon and I was aware that he moved away from me. It seemed moments later that I sensed that warm body nearby and Miss Vampire surfaced to feed. The blood of the deer was just enough to start the healing process, but at the scent of the fresh kill Miss Wolf decided she wanted to play and I found myself suddenly in wolf form, tearing chunks of raw meet from the carcass and swallowing it in big gulps.

Soon the deer was stripped bare and I found myself shivering in my human form. Once again I felt that blanket engulf me and Tobias took me in his arms, cradling me gently against his chest as I sobbed unashamedly over my near death experience.

He held me without a word while I tried to regain control of myself, it took a while but finally I managed it and I could breathe almost normally as he held me tightly.

"He really wanted to kill me." I whispered.

"I should never have left you go." Tobias replied.

I gasped and looked up into his eyes when I realised he was blaming himself. I placed my good hand on his cheek and willed him to look at me.

"Nobody could have predicted this." I told him. "Timmy's a jerk and I hope he gets exiled. I don't want you to think of him, just think of me." I whispered as I brought my lips close to his and kissed him.

I felt an odd thrill that I was naked if it weren't for this blanket as his hands brushed my sides, but as he did so I hissed in pain and every injury in my body made itself known.

"Marlin should take a look at you." Tobias said firmly and without another word he lifted me and we were ghosting toward the house.

Not that I was aware enough to pay much attention. I was floating on the edge of consciousness and I wondered if I would fall prey to the darkness. Everything got a little fuzzy then. I was aware of voices around me and a bit of prodding and poking, but it seemed like days when I finally surfaced to find Renesmee, Jake and Tobias looking hopeful as my eyes fluttered open.

"Finally." Renesmee said in relief.

"What day is it?" I found myself asking foolishly.

"Still Sunday." Renesmee informed me.

"Although it is nearer Monday now." Tobias added. "You have only been gone mere hours this time."

I nodded slightly, not quite able to take his words in.

"Do you remember what happened love?" He asked.

"Timmy attacked me." I said. "What happened to him?"

"He's awaiting trial." Jake said solemnly. "Attacking a fellow pack member is a serious offence."

"Stupid asshole." I murmured, then I gasped as I felt a twinge in my shoulder. "He just kept biting me in that exact same place."

"It'll heal." Tobias whispered and he kissed me just below the throbbing, which earned him a warning growl from my father despite the fact that it was only my arm he kissed. "If not, at least you'll have a bad-ass scar." He added and I snorted at his words.

"I really could go join a biker gang then and show off my war wounds." I remarked in a light-headed way.

My parents laughed at this but I could hear the worry beneath and it made me wonder how bad I looked. I risked a glance through Tobias eyes since he appeared to be the closest and I almost hissed at myself. I looked real beat up and the wound on my shoulder was still gaping, I hated to think how bad it had been when first inflicted. I tried to lift my left hand but it was no good.

"Well Timmy better hope my arm heals by the morning or we're gonna have a re-match, and this time I won't try to hold back." I grouched.

"Hold back?" Jake asked.

"Jeesh Dad! Did you think he could have got me like this if I hadn't gone easy on him?" I demanded, feeling slightly offended. "I was trying not to kill him, otherwise I would have had him in the very first moment I was wolf."

"He really wanted to kill you?" Nessie gasped.

"Yep. And I didn't even have to read his mind to know that." I replied darkly.

"Oh, my baby!" Nessie gasped and she stroked my face. "My poor little lamb."

"Mom, I'm ok. Timmy's just a loser who needs to get laid. Maybe then he'll stop obsessing about the rest of us." I said, brightening at the thought.

"Esther Marie Black!" Renesmee snapped. "You nearly died today. This is no joking matter."

"Yeah Mom, _I_ nearly died. I'll joke about it if I want." I said, "Because the alternative is black despair and I'd rather not go for that right now if you don't mind."

"Esther!" She exclaimed in exasperation.

"Mom!" I exclaimed in the exact same tone, but then sighed before I reached my right hand out to touch hers. "Mom I know this is scary, but I'll heal. It's not like he was a vampire so his bite's not infectious. You watch, in a couple of hours I'll be up running around the Res again."

Nessie looked unconvinced.

"Look." I said glancing down awkwardly at my wound. "It's not even as bad as it was when I woke up. See." I said, meaning to point at it, but I poked it instead and I hissed, as the pain seemed to vibrate through my body.

"It's never a good idea to poke one's wounds." Marlin observed as she entered the room carrying a tray. "That's why I'm going to dress it for you. To remove the temptation." She observed as she placed her tray on the small table.

"Thanks." I said, as my shoulder began to throb.

"You two out." She commanded Tobias and Jake.

The two men left the room shutting the door behind them.

"Nessie, will you help me?" Marlin asked my Mom and they positioned themselves on either side of me. "Now we're going to help you sit." She informed me.

"I don't need your help for that." I said, and attempted to push myself up until I got a warning twinge from my shoulder.

"We don't want you to undo the healing that's already occurred." She said as she pulled me to a seated position with Renesmee's help.

As the blanket began to slip off me I understood why she'd told the men to leave. I caught it with my right hand and held across me as Marlin pushed my hair out of the way and began dressing my shoulder.

"Your bones appear to have healed now." She said conversationally.

"My bones?"

"He broke your collar bone the amount of times he bit you. He very nearly had your arm clean off."

My stomach rolled with nausea at the thought. That seemed worse almost than the thought I had nearly died. He hated me so much that he didn't just wanna kill me but tear me limb-from-limb in the process. What had I ever done to him to deserve this? In fact out of all the older Res kids he was probably the one I bugged the least growing up. He just seemed too much of an easy target.

"Do you think it'll heal by school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Maybe if you rest up and stop fidgeting." Marlin chastised.

"Sorry." I said and tried to hold myself still.

Marlin finished by carefully placing a button up nightshirt on me. First she slid my left arm in then I manoeuvred as carefully as possible to put my right arm through the other sleeve. Then Marlin buttoned the top up for me quickly.

"There we go." Marlin said, "Now I suggested you try to sleep and we'll check on it when you wake."

I nodded my head, "But can I have something to eat first?" I asked.

"What would you like?" Nessie asked.

"Is there any steak? Extra rare?" I asked hopefully.

"I think there maybe some in the fridge." Marlin said with a frown. "I'll bring you up a feast, perhaps food will help fuel the healing process." She said as she propped some pillows behind me so that I could rest against them but still remain seated.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I said with a shrug, which I regretted.

"Try not to do that." Marlin remarked before leaving the room.

"Very direct." Renesmee observed.

"She was trained when nurses were nurses and there was such a thing to fear as the Matron." I informed her.

"I guess." She conceded as both Tobias and Jake entered the room around about the same time.

"Look." I called cheerfully. "It's all gone." I said, pointing to my healing shoulder.

Tobias gave me a look and I rolled my eyes. Jeesh! Some people have no sense of humour.

"I thought I'd lost you today so please forgive me if my laughter is not forthcoming." Tobias replied.

"Did I project again?" I asked, feeling slightly embarrassed that he'd heard that aside.

Tobias nodded.

"Great. Now my injuries affecting my special abilities." I smiled and went to shrug but remembered not to. "No use dwelling on it. So what's gonna happen with Timmy now?"

"That depends on a few things, but mainly the grievance you feel over this. We're gonna meet tomorrow night to discuss this, hopefully you'll be healed by then so you can come too." Jake answered.

"I'm coming even if I'm not fully healed. I deserve to have my say." I declared.

"Of course you do." Jake said.

I nodded my head and we lapsed into silence for a moment.

"You know, I had so many plans this evening and now Timmy's gone and spoiled it all." I said feeling slightly annoyed by the fact.

"What plans?" Jake asked.

"Well, I was gonna take my pack for a run, get the Twins used to their wolfy side and embrace the new instincts that come with it and then I was gonna suggest to Miss Pikehunter that she tell Will all our legends." I replied, not really thinking it through.

"Why?"

"So he could work out what we were and there'd no longer be secrets between us and he could finally be a proper part of our gang." I admitted in one long breath, realising too late my mistake.

"So you want Will to know that you're a werewolf?" Jake asked.

"In so many words, yes."

"Why don't you just tell him?" Jake said in a defeated voice.

"What?" I asked carefully.

"It'll save all the running around if he's just gonna find out anyways, and he already knows about the vampires so it'll only be a matter of time before he figures out what we are. So it's better you tell him the truth than have him come to his own conclusions. But make sure you do it somewhere private and also, try not to freak him out."

"He didn't get freaked out when Marlin told him about vampires." I pointed out.

"Then you got something to work with." Jake said with a shrug.

I smiled.

"Thanks Dad. I'll tell him tomorrow after school." I said. "It'll be good to finally have him know and not have to keep watching what we say about him. Don't you think?" I directed the last part at Tobias.

"Yes." Tobias replied, before taking my good hand and kissing it.

Marlin returned at that point with one of those trays with the little legs and placed it across my lap. There was steak and potatoes and salad on the plate. There was ice cream and a selection of fruit for afters. She had made a feast.

I picked up the steak knife and attempted to cut the steak, but it was clear I'd never be able to do this one handed, especially since it was my off hand as well. Before any of them could baby me by offering to cut it up I picked it up whole and ripped off a chunk with my teeth. As the juices spilled over my chin I placed it back on the plate and picked up the napkin to wipe my chin as I chewed what was in my mouth. I looked up as I chewed to be met with aghast looks from all except Jake who was laughing. I chewed quickly and swallowed so I could talk.

"I'm embracing my inner wolf." I said, skewering a potato on the fork and ate that also.

I continued to eat ignoring them for the most part until the plate was empty, and as I gulped down the glass of milk I felt a lot better and I could almost feel the acceleration in the healing of my shoulder. As I watched my right arm the cuts and bruises started to speed through their healing and disappear. My shoulder felt warm and tingly now and I was ready for sleep.

I informed everyone of this and they said their goodbyes. Marlin took the tray from me and Tobias kissed me on the forehead before wishing me pleasant dreams, although I was wishing he would stay with me. My parents left last, making sure that Tobias had gone first.

I settled down in the darkness of Tobias' room and fell asleep quite quickly, but I should have known better than to expect a peaceful night after the events of today…

…_I was walking in the woods with the sense of something following me. Stalking me from every shadow. Now and again I would catch a flash of brown fur and then another time wild red hair whipping like a flame on the wind. _

_Teeth came at me from the darkness. Wolf teeth dripping with saliva as they tore into my flesh only to come away bloody and red. Vampire teeth that left the sting of venom in their wake as they raked across my skin. I struggled to get away from the onslaught but wherever I ran I was met by some enemy or other. Human nails that raked me, a lamp swung in a heavy hand toward my head, the teeth, the claws, they were all after my blood._

_I fell into a sobbing ball as the attacks continued, how long could I endure this?_

"Essie?"_ I heard the voice and I reached toward it…_

I opened my eyes and looked up into gold.

"Essie?" Tobias asked anxiously.

I didn't say anything, just threw myself into his arms and sobbed.

He stroked my back and hair, soothing me gently as he rocked me back and forth.

_Everyone wants to kill me._ I said silently.

"No they don't." He said.

"Yes they do. The Volturi, Holly, Brad, Olivia and now Timmy…"

"That's not everyone." Tobias pointed out.

"It seems like everyone." I murmured.

"But it's not. Those who love you and would protect you outnumber them greatly. Do you think we would let them kill you?" He demanded.

"Timmy came so close today." I said mournfully.

"But we were in time thankfully. They will never get you Essie for I will stand in their way." He declared fiercely.

"I don't want that. I face them alone or we face them together, but I won't have you face them for me." I said as a horrible thought flittered through my mind. "Promise me, together or not at all."

"We will face them together." He promised and kissed my head. "Although I find it hard to agree after seeing how fragile you are today."

"That's only cause he got the jump on me. If it had been a fair fight I would have taken him out like that." I said, snapping my fingers.

There was a twinge from my shoulder, but it was merely sore now.

"Hey, my shoulder healed." I said with a smile.

"Yes, but it is only two in the morning, we have many hours before school begins, I suggest you try to sleep again this night."

I nodded my head and moved out of his arms to lie back on the pillows. I caught his hand as he went to leave and he gave me a cautious look.

"I should leave you to sleep." He said.

"Yeah. I plan to sleep, but we face them together." I said firmly.

Tobias nodded his head and came to lie beside me. I curled around him with my head on his chest and drifted to sleep as he stroked my hair. I didn't dream after that and I felt grateful for it when I awoke the next morning in the arms of my beloved.

I smiled up at him before I sat up and stretched out my arms. Except for a bit of stiffness, my shoulder felt as good as ever. I felt up to writing in school and was actually happy to be going back there.

"Good morning my Essie." Tobias whispered, before kissing my cheek.

"Morning my Tobias." I replied in a slight singsong voice.

"I must go change for school." He said and flittered out of the room.

Marlin entered the room with a selection of clothes over her arm and clean bandages in her hand.

"And how is the patient this morning?" She asked.

"A lot better thank you Matron." I said with a smile.

Marlin smiled back as she deposited everything she was holding on the foot of the bed.

"Come on, let's take a look." She said, motioning for me to remove my top.

I did so and she seemed happy that I was using my left arm as well. I slid the top off and held it to me as she began to remove the bandages she'd applied only hours before. As the last of the dressing fell away she gaped.

"How bad is it?" I asked, closing my eyes because I didn't want to look if it was too bad.

"Bad?" She exclaimed. "It's nearly gone. Just the slightest scarring as if it's been there for years."

At her words I tilted my head down to look.

"Wow." I gasped. "That was fast healing."

"Well you won't be needing these." She said, picking up the bandages. "I went to get some of your clothes from the cottage. Feel free to use the shower. We will be leaving in an hour." She informed me, before flitting out of the room.

I pulled my top back on and buttoned it quickly before I went to investigate the pile of clothing. They were jeans and T-shirts mainly, but much more designer than I was used to. I picked out a pair of dark jeans and a dark long sleeved T-shirt before I went to have a shower.

I washed my hair with Tobias' shampoo, which was a brand I didn't recognise but it sure looked expensive, so I tried to use it sparingly. I didn't use his shower gel since it smelt too much like a man's one and I didn't want to go to school like that, but the soap was a basic generic one so I opted for clean.

After I finished I wiped quickly and dressed. I towel dried my hair as much as possible and used the hair brush on the counter to get out as many of the tangles as I could. My hair was knotty since there hadn't been any conditioner, so once I had got it relatively tangle free I brushed it back and braided it, but then I had the problem that I had no elastic to place on the end.

I placed the braid behind my back and did a quick tidy around before I left the confines of Tobias' room and flittered down to Marlin's door. I knocked lightly and she answered the door as she was pulling on the cardigan of her twin set.

"Have you got an elastic?" I asked.

She frowned a moment, then beckoned me in.

"Come on." She said. "I'll pin it up for you." She added as she guided me to a chair.

"An elastic will be fine." I protested.

"It'll take seconds." She said, loosening the braid before I had chance to protest.

Five minuets later my hair was pinned on top of my head and I rose from the chair in a slight daze.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"No problem. Now go put your shoes on, Layla has them in the living room."

I nodded my head, which felt slightly odd with my hair up like that, and I ghosted down to the living room.

"Sister Essie you're alive." Layla gasped as she embraced me.

"Yep. It'll take more than a half crazed wolf to stop me." I assured her.

"I'm glad you're alive and well. I've got your shoes." She said, holding up my red convers.

"Thanks." I said, taking them from her.

"And socks." She said, handing me a pair of plain black ones.

I pulled on the socks and shoes as Layla hummed a tune I vaguely recognised. Once my shoes were on I stood up.

"Here's your jacket." She said, handing me my leather jacket. "It's good you left some of your things here on Saturday."

"Very." I conceded.

"Well I must be off dearest sister." She said, before kissing me lightly on the cheek. "Masen is giving me a ride this morning."

"Good for you." I encouraged.

"He received news last night from one of his contacts. They have located Holly in South America, if they can catch up to her she will be served with the papers soon." Layla informed me.

"I hope it's real soon so you and Masen can get to being happy." I said.

"Thank you sister." She said solemnly as she held my hands as if she were bestowing a blessing. "I will see you in school." She announced before she flittered out the back door.

I sat back down unsure of what to do. I wasn't really sure of the Hannigan's morning routine and now I'd been left alone.

"Breakfast?" Tobias asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

"What?" I asked looking up.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"That sounds great." I conceded as my stomach rumbled.

I rose once more and entered the kitchen where Ebony was sat at the counter eating a big bowl of cereal as she read the morning paper.

"Morning Ebony." I said cheerfully.

"Good morning Essie. It's nice to see you up and about. You were in such a dire state when Tobias brought you home yesterday." She said conversationally.

"Thank you Ebony." Tobias said rather sternly as he slid a bowl of cereal toward me. "Only cereal this morning I'm afraid." He said.

"Thanks." I said as I began to wolf down the cornflakes.

Tobias watched me eat as Ebony turned her attention back to the paper. It was while Tobias was removing my bowl for the wash that something occurred to me.

"I haven't got my bag." I gasped.

"Masen met your farther at the border this morning." Tobias said, placing it on the counter.

"I'll have to thank him later." I said, as I rose to my feet and checked the contents of my bag. Everything I needed was there.

Marlin appeared in the kitchen as I pulled my bag on my back and it was clear that we were ready to go. Tobias took my hand and led me out to his Land Rover with Marlin following closely behind. I liked riding in the Land Rover, it was different from the other vehicles I'd been and I didn't even mind that I wasn't the one driving.

On the way to school Marlin and I chatted about our Trig homework, comparing answers while Tobias made the odd remark of how he never could understand it. We pulled into the school parking lot and no sooner had the car stopped than Marlin was out the door and making her way over to Will who was just parking up.

"I hope she knows what she is doing." Tobias murmured.

"Will's not Tom." I said, patting his hand.

"But she is my sister. I worry about her." He said as he watched the couple embrace and kiss.

"Worrying's fine, just don't get all up in her grill about it." I replied guiding his chin lightly so he'd look at me. "So you ready to declare us as a couple my love?" I asked before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Tobias smiled then kissed my lips briefly.

"Let's give them something to talk about." He whispered as he stroked my cheek.

I grinned before I got out of the passenger door. We met around the front of the Land Rover and he took my hand. We walked across the parking lot, our eyes drifting to each other again and again. I smiled whenever I caught his eye and he would smile in response. After the privacy of our weekend it seemed strange to be displaying our affection in front of everyone. It seemed like something too sacred and personal to lay bare before the thoughtless crowd.

At the same time I wanted to shout out to everyone that Tobias was the man I loved and if they didn't like it, tough! I wanted to show everyone just how much of a hot couple we were. But then I thought of the Cullens. Other than Rose and Em, they all showed decorum when it came to public displays of affection. There was no showy hot-lipped kisses, just looks and handholding and embraces that spoke volumes more of true affection than a breathless kiss ever could.

We reached the point where we had to separate for our first class. Well I guess this was where we decided the intensity of our PDA. All my passion was for him and him alone, I didn't need to show it to other people. I wanted to keep it all for our private times when we could let go.

With that in mind I turned to him and smiled, before giving him a closed mouth kiss on the lips, although it was lingering and I told him all my thoughts silently. Tobias was in agreement and he smiled at me when we pulled apart and he stroked my cheek.

"See you in Biology Miss Esther." He said, with a wistful grin.

"See you in Biology Fang Boy." I responded grinning back.

He gave a little laugh before he took my hand and kissed it. With a quick bow of his head he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

I sighed with contentment as I watched him go, then I headed for English.

Masen no longer had English with me, or any other lesson come to that. One of the other reasons the guidance counsellor had wanted to speak to him that day was to sort out the 'mix-up' with his schedule that had landed him in a full Biology class. To compensate he had to take other classes instead. Since then I had mostly sat alone in English so it surprised me when I heard the scrape of a chair and Hannah sat beside me.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." I replied with a frown.

We were silent for a while as she brought her things from her bag, but it was clear that she was dying to ask me something. Finally she plucked up the courage.

"Is it true you're dating Tobias?" She asked.

I wondered whether she wanted to know out of curiosity or whether Olivia had put her up to it. Either way it didn't matter, it was the truth and it was bound to get back to Olivia anyway.

"Well we haven't strictly speaking been on a date yet, but if you mean are we a couple, then the answer is most definitely yes." I confirmed.

"Cool." She observed, and didn't pry any further.

So I guess it was simply for her own curiosity.

"How are you and Colin?" I asked.

"We're going great. It's coming up to two years since we got together. We were thinking of doing something special, like going back to the Diner where we had our first date. Something sentimental, not flashy."

"Yeah, that sounds great." I said with a smile.

Hannah looked as if she was about to say something but Miss Hannigan called the class to order.

As I was walking to Biology with Hannah, Tobias slipped his hand into mine and I turned to smile at him as I entwined my fingers around his.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hello." He said before kissing my hand. "How was English?"

"Good." I said. "How was French?"

"Très bien ma belle fille." He replied as he gazed into my eyes and I felt a shiver down my spine. "And how are you this morning Hannah?" He asked glancing at her briefly.

"I'm good Tobias, and you?"

"Better than you could ever imagine." He informed her as he regarded me with an intensity that sent flutters through my stomach.

"You guys are so cute together." She mused as we neared the lab. "What do you think Col?" She asked Colin as she took his hand and kissed his cheek.

"So you are a couple?" He asked us.

"Yep." I answered.

"For once the rumour mill was right." He observed before winking at us.

"Depends on what it's saying." I replied smoothly, before leading Tobias into the lab where we took our usual seats.

We sat through the lesson holding each other's hand as we took down notes on Dr Chaney's lecture. The stiffness in my shoulder was nearly gone and my writing was more or less back to normal. It was comforting having Tobias there holding my hand, I felt complete when he was near and I didn't like to think of the fact that I wouldn't see him for a whole hour once this lesson ended. Was it wrong of me to think that school was getting in the way?

Of course it was wrong for me to think that. I needed to do well in school to help with my future. Even if I did have eternity with a vampire I should at least have some good qualifications. I suppose that's why I found the strength to sit through that class with my imprint at my side and I concentrated for all I was worth.

When the lesson ended we walked out together and we kissed once more before we parted. I was halfway to Trig, feeling the depression of separation, when Marlin joined me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'd like to be with Tobias now rather than sitting through Trig." I replied truthfully.

"Do you really love my brother?" She asked.

"Do you doubt me?" I demanded.

"No, but it's just so sudden." She remarked.

"That's how imprinting works." I explained the simple truth.

"Would you love him if you had not imprinted?" She asked.

"I…I…I can't even think of not loving him now. I can't see any path where I don't love Tobias. I can't remember a time where I didn't love him with all of my being. I love Tobias and we belong together and I wish I was with him right now."

"I welcome you my sister." She declared as she pulled me into an embrace.

"Thank you?" I said uncertainly.

"I'm glad you came along, maybe Tobias won't be so grouchy anymore." She said with a giggle.

"Tobias is grouchy?" I asked with a frown.

"Not when he's around you." She said with a smile. "You seem to bring out his fun young side that he lost about two hundred years ago after the first waves of euphoria for our new found freedom had dissipated. So thank you."

"Glad to be of service." I said with a lazy salute.

Will caught up with us as we neared the block and he took Marlin's hand. After we said our greetings he gasped as if he suddenly remembered something.

"Y-your D-dad asked me t-to g-give you a l-lift home tonight after school." He informed me.

"Oh." I replied, unsure what to make of this. Obviously Jake was giving me the opportunity to talk to Will but at the same time he was making sure I returned more or less to the Res without making any detours to say the Cullen house. "That's great, I thought I'd have to hike home." Which was true, I'd just planned to run from the House, not school.

"Cool." He said with a grin as Marlin gave me a questioning look.

I risked something I'd never tried with her, I spoke into her mind.

_I think Jake's just making sure I go strait home without being distracted by my imprint. Besides, this gives me the chance I need to tell Will the other side of the story._ I informed her.

She frowned.

_If you want to reply, think it at the top of your mind and I can read it without prying into your thoughts._

_Like this?_ She asked.

_Just like that._

_Great! I'm glad that Will will finally know the entire truth._ She replied as we walked into Trig.

Marlin sat next to Will and I sat at the next table. Today Liz came to sit by me and I immediately felt suspicious and I clammed up in defence. I merely smiled politely at her before turning my attention back to the work before me. She was definitely an Olivia spy and I was sure not going to give her any details.

I heard her take a breath as if to speak but before she could I turned my attention to Marlin and asked her what she thought of the homework. Of course Marlin and I had already had this discussion, but Marlin only glanced briefly over my shoulder before she started giving me her opinion and then I gave her mine. Will chirped in that he'd actually understood it this time thanks to Marlin's help and we managed to keep the conversation going until Mr Tucker started the lesson.

As we were packing our things at the end of the lesson Liz said, "So you and Tobias huh?"

"Yes, me and Tobias." I said with a smile before swinging my bag on my back.

"Since when?" She asked.

"A while." I said vaguely, I didn't know why but I didn't want Olivia to find out that Tobias and I had hooked up at the Halloween party. I didn't want her to think it was in response to finding her with Harry.

"So how serious are you?"

"Come on Ess, we'll be late for lunch." Marlin said, hooking her arm through mine and rescuing me from Liz.

"Gotta run." I said as Marlin and Will whisked me away to leave Liz standing there speechless.

We made our way to the lunchroom and Tobias was walking ahead of us. I removed my arm from Marlin's and walked a few paces ahead until I was level with Tobias and I slid my hand into his, entwining our fingers as I did so.

"Hey Fang Boy." I said with a grin.

"Miss Esther." He replied and kissed my hand. "How was your lesson?"

"Great." I answered. "Apart from the spies." I added as I noticed Liz and some of the other members of Olivia's gang watching us.

Tobias frowned and followed my eye-line until he caught sight of them.

"I see." He murmured as he turned back to me. "Shall we give them something to really gawp at?" He asked with an impish smile.

"Why Mr Hannigan, are you trying to corrupt me?" I asked with a grin as we stopped and I turned to face him.

"As always my dear girl." He replied as he stroked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Don't ever stop." I said as I moved my face close to his and we kissed slow and sweet.

Well so much for my limited PDA theory of earlier.

"Everybody's watching you." Layla murmured.

"Let them." Tobias said, moving away from me. "It is only a kiss. Have they never seen one before?"

Layla giggled.

"I don't think they have." She chortled and I couldn't help but laugh too.

Tobias frowned so I kissed him on the cheek before pulling him along to the lunchroom. We took our place in the queue and as we moved along we could hear the whispers around us. It was damn annoying that was for sure. It was like they'd never seen a couple before.

We paid for our food and went to sit at our usual table and our friends soon joined us as I tucked into my food, enjoying the lasagne knowing that it would help me heal further. Will was eating as well and I could see him watching the others carefully trying to figure out how they were pretending to eat. Now he knew what they were he was watching them all with a new sense of awe.

Every now and again he would exchange a look with me as if to say, can you believe it? Real life vampires, and we're the only humans who know. Well he was in for a shock this evening when I told him and maybe tomorrow I'd be the one under his scrutiny. Unless of course I scared the crap out of him and he never wanted to speak to me again. It was funny really, some people found it easier to accept vampires than they could werewolves. I put it down to bad press.

The whispering was starting to get on my nerves and I was aware of Olivia constantly staring at me. I'd had enough, I'd just have to go over there and lay these rumours to rest. Give them the truthful version and leave nothing to speculation, just like Jake had said about telling Will.

"That's it." I said, slamming my fork on the table and rising to my feet. "I'm just gonna tell her everything."

Four pairs of shocked gold eyes turned to look at me with caution.

"About Tobias and I." I corrected. "Sheesh, what do you take me for?" I said with a snort.

"I will accompany you." Tobias declared, rising also.

"I think I can handle this." I said with a shrug.

"Together or not at all." Tobias reminded me.

"Ok." I said and we held hands as we walked the length of the lunchroom to the popular table.

"Can I help you?" Olivia asked.

"Come on, out with it." I said.

"Huh?"

"Whatever it is you're dying to ask. You have ten minuets to ask whatever you want, after that you'll have to keep on guessing."

"So you guys are dating now?" Olivia asked.

"Yes we are." I answered.

"So how long have you been dating?" She asked.

"A while." I answered.

"So you didn't just hook up at the Halloween party?" She demanded sceptically.

"We have been an item for two weeks now." Tobias answered, lying smoothly, "Since we all went on a camping trip. There had been something brewing between us for a while, but out in the wilderness it just seemed to boil over."

"You weren't this cosy last week." Olivia observed.

"We are not answerable to you." Tobias snapped.

"We wanted to see how serious we were before we went public. You've done so much to tarnish my reputation that we thought it was for the best, but at the Halloween party, well you know what parties are like." I said with a shrug. "And since you all know now there's no point in hiding it."

"So this has nothing to do with a certain hot blooded Indian boy?" Olivia said scathingly.

"What? You think I got with Tobias cause I saw you making out with Harry? You're deluded. I love Tobias, Harry is free to date whoever he wants."

"But you…" She trailed off with a frown.

"Laughed at the sight of the two of you? Honestly, it was pathetic of Harry to choose you. He was just trying to hurt me cause I turned my attention to Tobias. Everyone thought that me and Harry would get married some day, even I did, but I hadn't counted on meeting Tobias." Which was as truthful as I could be with a human.

"But…" She looked confused and also slightly angry.

"But what?" I prompted.

"He was using me?" She gasped.

"Well duh!" I stated. "Just like you were using him to try and get at me. Only it didn't work. You should have tried hitting on Tobias instead."

She glared at me but I saw the quick shift of her eyes.

"You already did, but he turned you down. That explains a lot." I said with a laugh.

"Why do they all want you?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked, taken aback.

"Why do they all want you? It should be me they want, not some wild child from the Res." She said, looking at me with disgust.

"How should I know?" I said with a shake of my head. "Maybe if you didn't just give yourself away then they'd want you, but how can they want you if they've already got you?"

"It was so much better before you came here." She spat, and I didn't know whether that was directed at me or Tobias or both.

"Well there's nothing we can do about that now, besides your ten minutes is up." I said lightly. "See you later."

"Good day." Tobias said and we turned and walked back to our table.

When we sat down I resumed eating my lunch.

"You sure gave her some food for thought." Marlin observed.

"I only told the truth." I said defensively.

"And what a horrible one it was."

"Not my problem." I said. "I could have told her an even worse truth about herself, but I chose not to."

"That's true." Marlin observed with a smile.

After lunch Tobias and I made our way to History and it was as I was walking through the door that I remembered I'd ditched Friday. God, that had only been four days ago, look how much had happened since then?

Luckily Mr Wilcox didn't call me out; he seemed to satisfy his dislike of me by ignoring me now. I didn't mind so much but it was annoying when I needed to ask a question about the work assignment and I had to get Tobias to ask for me.

Olivia noticed this and smirked, as if she'd personally arranged this state of affairs. I rolled my eyes and went back to my work determined to show her that it didn't get to me. Not that Mr Wilcox ignoring me had anything to do with her.

I was glad when the lesson ended and Tobias and I made our way to the gym. Marlin joined us when we were halfway there and she looped her arm through mine again as she started informing us of some of the rumours she'd heard since lunch.

It was shocking the things people made up, such as the one that Harry and Olivia had done more than make out in that closet. That it had got more intense and the removing of clothes had been involved. Then there was the one where they reckoned that Susie and I had got into a catfight over Tobias, which was just laughable.

PE went by without a hitch and afterwards I walked with Tobias to his Land Rover while Marlin went to get Layla and probably steal a few moments with Will at the same time.

We stopped by the Land Rover and looked at each other sadly. We had to part now and in all likelihood I wouldn't see him until tomorrow morning. I placed my hands on his shoulders as he placed his hands on my waist and looked up at me solemnly. I looked down at him and smiled sadly, which he returned before placing a hand on my cheek and bringing his lips up to meet mine.

It was another of his slow kisses, full of the promise that it could last for eternity. It sent the inevitable rush of pleasure through me that made me wish we were somewhere alone and not in the middle of the school parking lot. Our kiss was interrupted yet again by someone clearing their throat.

Tobias and I broke apart with a groan and turned to look upon the perpetrator with annoyance. It was Marlin who was smiling at us with a wistful edge.

"Sorry guys, as cute as you are together, we really should be getting home." She informed us. "Besides, you're drawing a crowd." She added in a whisper.

A quick glance around confirmed this.

I began to laugh, and Tobias did as well. It was only soft laughter but it was infectious none the less.

"You'd swear kissing was a new concept." Tobias mused, loudly enough for the informal audience to hear.

"Maybe it is to them." I replied as I stroked a stray curl of his hair back into place.

"Then they have a lot to learn." Tobias said as he stroked my cheek.

"Then maybe we should teach them tomorrow." I said and we both sniggered.

"That would certainly be an education." Tobias observed.

"See you tomorrow Fang Boy." I whispered, before placing a light kiss on his lips.

"See you tomorrow Miss Esther." He replied before kissing me back.

We stood there for a lingering moment; I really didn't want to leave him.

"Come on guys, I want to go home." Masen complained.

I pulled away from Tobias and scowled at Masen.

"And I think Will does as well." Masen said, pointing at Will who tried to look small and nonchalant at being singled out.

I gave in with a sigh.

"You're right." I said sadly. "Goodbye Tobias." I whispered, stroking his cheek.

"Goodbye my Essie." He whispered back as he stroked my cheek then kissed my hand.

We smiled sadly at each other before I forced myself to turn away from Tobias and I followed Will to his car. I got into the beat up old Laguna and I caught Tobias' eye as I was fastening my seatbelt. He smiled slightly and waved to me. I waved back as Will started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You g-guys are intense." Will observed as we drove through the town toward La Push.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'd s-swear you've been dating for years not d-days."

"Yeah, that's cause…there's something I need to tell you Will and it has a lot to do with what Marlin told you on Saturday."

"About her b-being a vampire?" He asked.

"Yep. It's about why I already knew. Why quite a few of us down on the Res know what they are and why they're not allowed down there." I said quickly. "I would have told you the other day only it's not just me, I had to check with the others first. Well mainly my Dad, but he can speak for them on matters like this. Besides, he knew I'd let you know somehow so he said I should just go ahead and tell you, save all the hassle."

"T-tell me what?" He asked, frowning at the road.

"Not while you're driving." I stated.

"Ok." Will said and he pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the engine. "Wh-wh-what is it?"

"Ok. Have you heard the legend of Taha Aki and the spirit warriors?" I asked.

"A l-little." Will confirmed.

"And the bit about the wolf letting him take its shape and how his sons could also do this and how they fought the cold ones?"

"Yes." Will said, frowning now.

"What if I was to tell you that the story is true and that the descendents of Taha Aki can still turn into wolves to this day if the tribe is threatened by a cold one, or even if a group of vampires settle down close by. It triggers something inside them that allows them to make that transformation." My words were a tumbled rush and I hoped that he could understand them.

"Into a wolf?" He asked, proving that he was keeping up.

"Yes." I answered.

"S-s-s-s…" He broke off, took a deep breath and tried again. "S-s-so wh-what y-y-you're t-t-trying to say is that…"

"I'm a werewolf." I said. "Although for the sake of argument let's just call me a shapeshifter whose alternate shape happens to be the wolf."

"Why?"

"Cause a werewolf is what the vamps refer to as the Children of the Moon and are a plague that needs to be eradicated. Whereas we Quileutes are protectors." I explained.

"So you t-turn into a w-w-w-wolf when the moon is full?" He asked.

"If I want to, but I could turn into one now as well. I can turn into a wolf whenever the fancy takes me. Or when I get mad and I can't contain the rage anymore, it builds up like heat until whomph, I fursplode."

"B-but y-y-you r-r-really t-t-turn i-i-i-into a w-w-w-wolf?" He demanded, his stutter a lot worse than it had been of late.

"Yep. A big, big wolf. Know all those old hiker tales?" I asked. "That's us." I added proudly.

Will snorted, "I w-wonder wh-what they'd d-do if they realised they were sh-sharing the w-woods with a bunch of werewolves." He said with a snort, he seemed to be warming to the idea now.

"Well they should be more concerned over sharing the woods with a hunting vampire." I said, determined to show we weren't the dangerous ones.

"S-so what has th-this go to do with T-Tobias? And wh-what are you doing kissing him if he's the enemy?" Which was a good question from what I'd said so far.

"What this has to do with Tobias is that he's me imprint." I answered, figuring it would explain everything.

Will looked at me with confusion. Of course he didn't know what that meant.

"It's this weird wolfy thing that allows us to find our true mate. The one who's truly meant for us and is the most likely to insure the wolf gene in the next generation. When you find your imprint you can't even imagine being with anyone but them. I don't even fancy other guys anymore, there's only Tobias." I explained.

"B-but if h-he's a v-vampire and this imprinting is f-for f-finding your p-p-p-perfect mate, wh-wh-wh-wh…?" He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Because I'm part vampire myself." I admitted as I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them.

"What?" He demanded.

"That's right Will, I'm a crazy mixed up kid." I said with a snort.

"But…" He looked even more confused now.

"My Grandma was human and she came to Forks in her Junior year to live with her father after her mother remarried. At school she met my Grandfather who was drop dead gorgeous. You've seen the Hannigans so I think you can guess why." I said, giving him a pointed look.

"He w-was a v-vampire." Will stated.

"Yep. There's a long story about how they got together but to cut it short they got married when Grandma was still human and they did what all married couples do on their honeymoon. Only they didn't count on one thing. Mostly they assumed vampires were infertile because vampire women can't have children, but vampire men can father them in human women. It just wasn't discovered before then by most of vampire society because, well, it's really hard for the carnivores to be around humans and even with the veggie vamps it can be hard to maintain control while giving into their instincts. But Grandpa managed it and my Mom was the accidental outcome.

"Everyone thought she was the first, but Auntie A discovered one down in South America who had a load of half-sisters as well. It turned out there was some vampire down there 'experimenting'. Of course he had no love for the women, they were just a means to an end because he left them to go off and have the children by themselves. Half-vampires kill their human mothers when they are born. It's unavoidable." I said gravely.

"S-so your G-grandma d-died?" Will asked solemnly.

"No. Bella was lucky. Edward was there for her and changed her into a vampire just in time. Although it was touch and go for a while, he saved her. Then my Dad imprinted on my Mom and they got married when she was twenty-one and three years later I was born, the Uncertainty. I'm the only one of my kind and if the Volturi ever found out…" I run my finger across my throat.

"They'd kill you?" He asked shocked.

I nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a mixed up little freak and no one knows how I'll turn out. They're all about protecting the secret. Do you know if they ever found out that you knew about us Marlin would either have to kill you or change you? It's the law. If they ever come here though we're gonna try and use the fact that you're Quileute to protect your right to a human life." I added the latter to let him know we had a back-up plan.

"While they're k-killing you?" He asked doubtfully.

"Well, they might not find out. I guess it depends if Aro's with them or not. He's the only one who could find out without us telling him." I said with a shrug.

"How?"

"If he touches your skin he can see every thought you've ever had." I answered.

"Seriously?" He asked with a disbelieving snort.

"You've seen Marlin's power." I pointed out.

Will nodded.

"Some vampires have other gifts." _Like I do._ I spoke the latter into his mind.

Will looked at me shocked.

_Yes, I am speaking into your mind. I can also read your thoughts if I let myself._

"That's h-how you knew!" He gasped.

I didn't have to ask or read his mind to know what he was referring to.

"Yes. I caught it from your mind. I saw it all." I confirmed darkly.

We were silent for a moment while we contemplated this.

"W-w-was you in my dream?" He asked after a while.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I don't even know how I did it, I was sleeping and the next thing I knew I was in your head." I explained. "Sorry I didn't admit it at the time, but I couldn't really come out and tell you the truth could I?"

"I p-probably wouldn't have b-believed you anyway." He said with a shrug.

"I wouldn't have believed me." I admitted. "If I hadn't grown up knowing all of this."

Will nodded his head but said nothing.

"So, now you know the big secret. I'm a wolf and so are half the elders. Mainly it's the ones who look in their twenties, but a few of the older ones were wolves but they stopped phasing so they began to age again." I said, rounding my confession off.

"S-so you won't g-grow any older than you are now?" He asked, latching on to that new piece of information.

"Nope. And with me I don't even know if stopping phasing will help since I'm part vampire. But my imprint is a vampire so I don't have to worry about that anyway. We have eternity together." I said with a smile.

"D-do you know h-h-how old they are?" Will asked suddenly.

"Didn't Marlin tell you?" I asked with a frown, unsure how to proceed if she hadn't.

Will shook his head.

"Then I can't I'm sorry. Vampires get a little touchy about their age, they feel it's their tale to tell." I explained.

"So what, is she l-l-like f-fifty or something?" He said, trying to coax it from me through the process of elimination.

"You'll have to ask her." I said, putting an end to that matter.

"I-I d-don't want to offend her." Will said, looking shy.

"You won't offend her. Do you want me to ask her for you?" I prompted.

"I-I'll do it myself." Will conceded. "I g-guess we should b-be going now."

"Yeah. I got me some Pack business to attend to this evening." I said with a sigh.

"What b-business?" He asked.

"Timmy tried to kill me. Believe it or not but this time yesterday I was locked in a fight to the death in which I didn't want to kill. He nearly had my arm off." I said, pointing to my shoulder.

"It l-looks ok now." Will observed.

"That's cause being a wolf has its perks." I said. "Watch now." I declared and I reached for my keys.

By exerting a little force I managed to push it through the skin of my right hand and I gritted my teeth against the pain as I drew it across my palm.

"Are you fricking crazy?" Will exclaimed grabbing my wrist, trying to stop me.

"Relax." I said, holding my bleeding palm up for inspection. "Watch." I commanded.

I wiped away some of the blood and the wound was already closing. Soon it was just a red line across my palm.

"Wow." Will gasped and he reached out to run a trembling finger over it.

"We heal quick." I stated. "Shall we get going? We can talk about this some more in my garage if you want. Meet my Pack, now you know that they're wolves."

"A-a-are all your g-gang wolves?" He asked as he pulled off.

"Yep. But the Twins have only been doing it since Saturday."

"That's w-when they g-got bit?" He asked, trying to keep up.

"No!" I gasped, "And don't even say that to them. This is just something that happens to some of us when we reach the right age and there are leeches nearby. It just triggers something in us, and the heat builds until it can't anymore and then we can turn into wolves. I didn't think the Twins would have fursploded quite yet, but Saturday night was a bit stressful."

"Why?"

"Let's just say somebody wasn't too happy about my imprinting on Tobias." I said pointedly.

"H-Harry took it bad huh?" He said knowingly, which made me wonder just how obvious Harry and I had been before Saturday.

"You could say that. He was going to do something foolish and I went to stop and my girls wanted to help me, and they fursploded. But that's something else you'd better not mention, I haven't really had the chance to speak to Harry about it yet after what happened with Timmy yesterday. So that's still a touchy subject." I said wrinkling up my nose.

"So wh-what c-can I talk about?" Will asked dryly.

"What we usually talk about, only us wolves won't have to watch what we say in front of you anymore. We won't have to watch ourselves either, you know, speed and strength wise." I explained.

"Will the others be m-mad you told me?"

"Nah. They already consider you part of the pack, this just makes it more official." I said, brushing his worry aside.

Will gasped slightly at my words and I had to review my sentence to see what had shocked him.

"Don't worry, you won't turn into a wolf. The Pikehunters are not descended from Taha Aki. I just meant that you're like family to us and that's what the pack's about. It's just good now that you know." I reassured him.

Will looked relieved.

"Although there's nothing wrong with turning into a wolf. It's quite liberating, running the deep forest with the wind whipping through your fur as the moon sails silently overhead. You can really feel your place in nature. Although running as a vampire has its perks too." I conceded.

"Which one do you p-prefer?" He asked.

"You can't ask me that. It's like asking a parent which of their kids is their favourite. I could never chose between them. They're both me and I am them and if I ever lost one of them I'd never be complete." I said, feeling mortified by his question.

"S-s-sounds like you have a s-s-split personality." Will said with a snort.

"You know, sometimes it feels that way, but each personality is me. Weird I know, but then, that's just me. Weird all over." I replied with a grin.

"N-n-nothing wrong with that." Will said as we reached the first houses in La Push. "Where shall I p-p-p-park?"

"Park outside yours if you don't mind the walk to my house." I said. "We can knock for the gang on the way."

Will nodded and he turned the car toward Miss Pikehunter's house. Once he was parked up I climbed out and waited for him to take his bag inside and explain to his aunt where he was going. Then we headed to my house, which was more or less on the other side of the Res, right up against the deep forest.

We passed Harry's house first and since I wasn't sure what terms we were on I thought it was best to knock. I knocked on the door and his little sister Portia answered. She scowled at me and crossed her skinny arms across her chest.

"You hurt my brother." She said sternly.

Great, I was being chastised by a six year old!

"Is he in?" I asked.

"He's been crying _all_ night." She stated.

"Gee thanks Porsh." Harry said appearing behind her looking mortified and angry. "I really needed people to know that."

"Well you have." Portia said defensively. "She broke your heart by dating someone else."

"Portia, get lost." Harry said in exasperation.

"But I was only…" She said, her lower lip trembling.

"Whatever. You don't know what's going on. Go play with your dolls or something." Harry said in aggravated tones.

Portia scowled at him and stuck out her tongue before disappearing back into the house.

"So I take it this is a social thing." Harry said as he glanced at Will.

"No. Official." I said pointedly.

"You told him!" Harry exclaimed.

"Shhhh! Not here." I warned and I glared at Portia who was peeking around the living room door.

She gasped and pulled her head back quickly when she realised I'd caught her.

"Mom! I'm going over to Essie's." He called and shut the door as he stepped out of the house.

Without saying another word we began to walk toward my house, Harry looked so forlorn that I wished he had imprinted on Olivia so he wouldn't be feeling so bad. No, that wasn't a nice thing to wish on anybody. There was someone out there for Harry and he would find her, soon. I just knew it.

We reached the Twins house and I knocked on their door. It was Sammie who answered.

"Duty calls." I declared.

"Suse, we're needed." She called into the house and Susie was there with her immediately.

"What's going on?" Susie asked as she looked at Will.

"Let's go talk in the garage." I said.

"Yes boss." Susie said with a salute and a grin.

"Come on." I said with a chuckle.

The Twins told Daphne that they were coming with me and then we made our way to my house. As my friends made their way around to the garage I dropped my bag in the house.

As soon as I entered Renesmee had me in her arms and she pulled me in close to her.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Oh thank god you're ok." She gasped.

"Yeah Mom." I said, "All healed up now." I declared.

"That had me worried, but I knew you would heal. I was more concerned over the fact that Timmy has escaped." She said, not beating about the bush.

"What?" I gasped and I felt as if the earth shifted beneath my feet.

"Earlier today he managed to break free from where the Pack was keeping him and they can't track him. He went in his truck, that's why we can't get a scent trace on him and since he's human they can't track his mind. We were worried that he might try and attack you in school. Why is your cell phone switched off?" She asked the latter sternly.

"My cell? I don't even think I got it on me." I said, sliding my bag off my back and rummaging through it. "Nope I ain't got it."

"Oh Esther, you must keep it on you at all times." She gasped.

"At all times?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes." She said in commanding tones.

"So what, you want me to carry it in my mouth?" I asked.

"What?" She asked, looking at me as if I was not taking this as seriously as I should.

"When I'm a wolf." I pointed out.

"We'll work something out." She said firmly. "Until then you're not to go in the woods."

"What?" I gasped, I was gonna be Res bound when I hadn't even done anything?

"Not unless there's somebody with you and when you need to go hunt you can take your phone, you'll just have to make sure you wear something with pockets." She said in tones that made it clear that there was to be no argument over this.

"What if I want to go see Tobias?" I asked, feeling my stomach swim with worry that I wouldn't be able to.

"Then you drive up and you drive back down and you don't make any stops along the way." She said.

"Ok." I agreed since it was entirely reasonable.

"You tell your friends to be careful too."

"Which ones?" I asked.

"All of them. How Timmy is at the moment he's likely to attack anyone associated with you. So you must all be on your guard."

"We will be. I'll go tell them now, but maybe I should ring Tobias first." I said, going to the phone.

"You do that." Nessie said.

I nodded and dialled Tobias' cell number from memory. It rang five times before he answered with a cautious voice, obviously he didn't recognise my home number.

"Tobias, it's me, Essie." I greeted him.

"Essie." He breathed and immediately his voice sounded warmer.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What a pleasant surprise, I was thinking of you." He said, his voice wistful.

"Yeah, yeah that's great. But I rang you for a reason." I said quickly, trying to get to the point before I became distracted by his words.

"What's wrong?" He asked his voice sounding immediately worried.

"You can't go into the woods alone. None of your family can. Timmy's gone rogue and we don't know where he is." I said as clearly as I could manage.

"Timmy is the one who attacked you." Tobias stated.

"Yeah. And since he's got a grudge against me, Mom figured that he might just target those I love. So you need to be careful. Especially you! Oh my god! Promise me you won't go running the woods alone!" I was starting to sound hysterical by the end, even to my own ears.

"Esther, calm down. I won't go into the woods at all if that is your desire." He promised.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"And I will tell my family likewise. We will go further afield to hunt for the time being." He reassured me.

"I think that's best." I murmured feeling sad that a wolf was causing all this trouble.

"Will you promise me that you will not run the woods alone?" He asked.

"I won't be doing that. I'm promising you now, but I already promised Mom." I answered.

"I'm glad to hear of it. I would truly die if I were forced to witness you in such a state again." He said with a haunted sadness in his voice.

"Was I really that bad?" I gasped.

"I thought I would lose you barely hours after you had recognised me. It hurt to think of such a thing."

"I'm sorry." I gasped as I felt the tears threaten.

"It was not your fault that cur decided to attack. If only I had been there sooner…" He began in angry tones.

"I wouldn't want you to tarnish your soul in that way." I cut him off. "I don't want you to have to think of him ever again. To tell you the truth I think we'll never see him again. I think he's put himself in exile rather than have the Pack do it."

"I hope you're right for I should hate to have to kill one of the Quileute, even if he is a deranged monster." Tobias said with true regret in his voice.

"You won't have to." I said firmly. "If I ever come up against him again I won't hold back. I'll tear him apart; show him just how effective I can be in a fight to the death. Next time I won't be afraid to kill him."

"NO!" Tobias yelled down the phone. "You will do no such thing! My soul, if I have one, is damned already so one more death will not matter. You are clean and innocent, I will not have you obliterate that."

"If I have to I will kill him." I said sternly.

"Together or not at all." Tobias whispered and I felt humbled by his words.

"He's probably miles away by now. I think he legged it for the Canadian border myself and we'll never see him again. But still, be wary of the woods." I said, adding to my earlier theory.

"I will inform my family." Tobias promised.

"Will you let Masen know as well?" I prompted.

"I'm sure Layla will delight in the chore." Tobias said in slightly amused tones.

"Good." I replied. "So…I guess this is goodbye." I said sadly.

"Yes." Tobias replied. "I will see you in school…Miss Esther."

"See you in school Fang Boy." I said. "Bye."

"Fare thee well my love." He murmured before hanging up.

I replaced the receiver in the cradle and turned to meet Renesmee's scrutinising look.

"What?" I demanded, more abrasive than I meant to be in my embarrassment.

"It's just hard to believe that my little baby has gone and imprinted." Renesmee said as she hugged me.

"Aw, Mom. It was gonna happen eventually." I said, trying to fend her off. "Besides, I need to go warn my other friends now."

"Then make sure they know the severity of the situation." Renesmee said sternly.

"Of course I will." I said, before escaping out the front door.

My friends had already settled into their respective seats when I entered and I sank into my armchair not knowing quiet how to tell them my news.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Timmy escaped." I said, thinking it best to go with the most basic.

"What?" He gasped.

"He broke free from the Pack and now no one knows where he is. We've been banned from going into the woods alone." I said, trying to sound my most authoritive since I was technically being the Alpha now.

"Typical." Susie said with a snort. "This would happen when _we_ finally start phasing."

"We can still run the woods, but only as a Pack and we keep tabs on each other." I reassured her. "We'll go out later if you want."

"Ok." She said. "I just want to feel that rush again. It's better than I ever imagined."

"I like how you can tell so much from scent alone." Sammie said, "It more than makes up for the loss of colour."

"So you l-like being wolves?" Will asked.

All four of us agreed at the same time and we fell about laughing.

"M-makes me feel b-boring." Will said quietly.

"What does?" I asked.

"Well you lot are w-wolves and the H-Hannigans are v-vamps, and here's little old human me." He said forlornly.

"Hey, we're human too." Susie protested.

"We just have a little extra is all." Sammie added.

"But we're mostly human." Harry concluded. "Except for Fang Girl over there." He said indicating me. "She's a race all unto her self."

"There's nothing wrong with being unique." I said, brushing Harry's comment aside.

Harry snorted and I threw a cushion at him which he caught absentmindedly.

"Wow. G-g-great reflexes." Will said.

"It's a wolf thing." Harry said as he threw the cushion back at me and I plucked it out of the air.

"And a vamp thing." I added as I tucked the cushion back behind me. "I mean you've seen how fast Marlin can run."

Will nodded his head as a look that was a mixture of terror and awe crossed his face.

"I can run like that too. But these can't, at least not on two legs."

"We're still fast though." Harry pointed out.

"But not as fast as me." I said primly.

"No one's as fast as you Ess." Susie said with a snort.

"That's cause I'm the best." I said smugly.

"You're a b-bit of a b-big head." Will remarked.

"And don't you forget it." I replied with a grin.

We all laughed at this and it was nice to be able to laugh and joke with my friends again, although I was getting a little tension from Harry. We'd have to talk at some point. That was for sure.

_When you're ready we'll talk_. I thought toward him.

His nod was barely perceptible.

With that promise made we carried on with our conversation and joking, finally making Will a fully-fledged part of our gang now that he knew the secret.

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading, please review,

**Gemma x**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Minschen, Nikki, Noble Korhedron, LordXeenTheGreat and Rickmer.**

* * *

It was eight o'clock Monday evening. We walked Will back to his house then made various stops to change into clothes that were easier to get in and out of. Then my pack and I gathered at the edge of the forest just behind my house.

"Ok, are you all ready?" I asked.

"Yep." The Twins answered.

"Harry?" I prompted.

"I thought this was more for the Twins than me." He said.

I shrugged and we walked into the trees where we began jogging until we reached a convenient spot to change.

"Ok, find a bit of cover but don't go too far. You have a minuet or I'm coming to look for you." I said pointedly.

"Ok boss." Susie said.

"Yes boss." Sammie said.

"You promise?" Harry asked with a grin.

I gave him look to show that I wasn't amused.

He snorted and shook his head before heading for a patch of bushes.

I found my own bushes and stripped off quickly, tucking my shorts and T-shirt beneath the bush with my foot before I closed my eyes and allowed the heat to take my body.

Once I was wolf shaped I headed back into the clearing and waited for the others. Harry's mind was the first to join mine and he slunk into the clearing his mind a whir of confusion.

He felt hurt and betrayed by me. He felt guilty for the whole Olivia thing, and that was a visual I didn't need to see again. Besides it stirred certain visuals of my own.

_Like I need to see you make out with the leech_. Harry snapped.

_Ok, this is going to be awkward. _I murmured.

_Gee, you think?_ Harry responded sarcastically.

_Ok, no need to get snappy._

_What's going on?_ Sammie asked as her mind joined ours.

_We're sharing scary visual places._ Harry said sourly.

_Ewww._ Sammie responded. _Can you guys cut it out?_

_What the hell did I just think?_ Susie demanded as her mind joined the rest of ours.

_Essie and Harry are comparing notes._ Sammie said, sounding mortified. _My poor innocent brain! You've polluted it._

_You're not that innocent sis._ Susie put in.

_But I don't need to see that._ Sammie interjected_. At least _I_ didn't…_ She began, but trailed off when she realised what she was about to say.

But it was too late; she'd already thought it and it added another scary visual into our midst.

_Mike Newton!_ Harry exclaimed.

_Right, that's it guys! Get a grip!_ I yelled. _We need to work as a team here and that's not gonna happen if we're gonna act like a bunch of teenage boys with only one thing on our minds._

_I am a teenage boy_. Harry pointed out.

_That doesn't mean you have to act like one_. I snapped. _Now I'm gonna try something, just for now since everything is so new to us._

I concentrated on my mind separating the part that was me in the pack mind and the part that was just me alone and I worked on wrapping my shield around the part that was me alone. I cut off everything personal about me while keeping everything that I needed to work as a team available for all to see. I locked the personal stuff away tightly and when I was satisfied I turned my attention back to my friends.

_Ok, have you all still got a feel for me?_ I asked.

They all agreed.

_You still all know what I'm gonna do, feel what I'm planning, just like before?_

_Yes_. Harry answered, since he had more experience with the pack mind.

_But can you hear or see or feel anything about my personal life?_ I asked as I thought of my picnic with Tobias.

_Are you thinking of anything?_ Harry asked.

_Yes_. I said with a slight chuckle when I realised it had worked.

_That's interesting._ Harry said. _Not even the older wolves could block like that and they'd had more practice at shielding their thoughts_.

_That's cause they didn't have a proper shield._ I said smugly.

_Ok, so that stops us from seeing you but we can still see each other._ Susie pointed out.

_Shhh, I'm working on it._ I said.

I reached out for Harry's mind and did the same with his as I had with mine, separating the two pieces. I built a shield around his personal crap hoping that my shield would be slightly different from Grandma Bella's in that our shields would be separate even though I was creating both.

His personal thoughts suddenly disappeared from the pack mind but I could still hear the thoughts and feelings that we needed for working as a team. I withdrew from his mind and held my breath for a moment until I was sure the shield held.

_Ok. Harry, is my personal stuff still off limits?_ I asked as I thought of saying goodbye to Tobias in school.

_Yeah_. He answered.

_Good. Now let's add another._ I said as I reached my mind out to Sammie's and did the same to her.

I managed to do this with all four of us and it was great to know that we were still connected but none of my friends could see my desires and all those other emotions I really didn't want them to see.

_So what are we gonna do?_ Harry asked.

_Since the old guard are running the boarder I think we should be safe enough if we stay within the territory. We'll just do a bit of running tonight and every night until they trust us enough to wolf the border. Just so we get used to running as a pack_. I informed them.

They were all in agreement to this.

Ok, I'll run point, Harry, you can take Beta, girls, find the place you feel most comfortable. Let your inner wolf guide you.

Harry took up position on my right flank while the Twins fell in on my left.

_And we're off._ I said, starting to run.

They kept up with me and we managed to maintain formation for the most part. We were really working as a team and I had to put it down to the bond we'd formed growing up. Remember they always called us the 'new pack' when they thought we were out of earshot.

We stayed out running for about three hours but I knew there was no point in getting exhausted when we were able to get sleep. Soon duty would call and we'd have to do this all night whether we wanted to or not. So while we could we should get some sleep.

My pack was in agreement and we returned to where we left our clothes.

We were quick changing this time and it took us a moment to remember that we had to use our mouths now to communicate. Or at least they did.

"That was the greatest thing ever." Sammie exclaimed. "We were like, like we were one creature."

"Yeah." I agreed as she caught around me.

"Why didn't you tell us it was like that?"

"Because Essie never experienced it before." Harry explained, his mood sullen again. "She went all Alpha before she even had a pack to alpha."

"You did?" Susie asked.

"Well I didn't join their pack mind but I have with ours." I said with a shrug.

"Typical you wouldn't conform." Susie said with a snort.

"Yeah, that's me. Disagreeable Essie." I said with a grin.

"That name's about right." Harry said with a smile, before nudging me on the shoulder.

I laughed at that purely Harry moment, it was just like the old days.

We made our way back to the Res and then we had a bit of a problem. We weren't supposed to go anywhere on our own, although I wasn't sure how much this applied to the Res itself. In the end I told them all to pile in the Escalade and I dropped Harry off first and watched him to the door. I then dropped the Twins off and watched them also before I drove back to my house. I know it was a waste of fuel but it was the best idea I could come up with to insure our safety.

When I returned to the house I went to see Renesmee to assure her I was fine before I went to have a shower and settled into bed hoping that the bad dreams wouldn't come. I didn't have Tobias here with me tonight so I had to face them alone.

As I settled down I thought of my imprint up there in the House and I imagined him sitting up in his room listening to music as he thought about me. If I was with him now he'd gather me to his chest and I'd lay my head against it as my arm went around him and my legs tangled with his as he stroked my hair to soothe me to sleep. He would kiss my forehead as I was on the verge of dropping off and that would give me the strength I needed to face whatever my dreams would throw at me. My Tobias would protect me.

I could almost feel his presence as I drifted to sleep and I could feel him with me as dreams spun around me, but none of them seemed to settle and I awoke from a restful sleep.

I felt happy as I arose and went to get my clothes for the day. I dressed and made my way to the kitchen for breakfast. Renesmee was already up fixing breakfast and as she handed the plate to me something occurred to me.

"Shouldn't you be in Seattle?" I asked.

"I took a family emergency day, I couldn't return when your fate hung in the balance. I will head back down today once I've seen you off to school." She said lightly.

"You won't get into trouble?" I asked.

"Essie. I've worked there for fifteen years and never once have I taken a holiday or a sick day. I'm sure they can spare me this." Renesmee said in reasonable tones.

"I guess." I said, taking a bite out of my toast.

I finished my breakfast and went to wash up.

I said my goodbyes to Renesmee before I climbed in my Escalade and made my way to school.

I had only just pulled up when my door was opened by an eager Tobias.

"You kept your promise." He declared.

"Yep. I didn't go into the woods alone." I informed him.

"Alone?" He asked, latching onto that word.

"Yep. I made sure my pack was with me." I informed him.

"But you still went into the woods."

"My pack needs to train and we were well within the perimeter. The main Pack would have encountered him long before he would have got to us." I said with a shrug.

"What if he was still within the perimeter?" Tobias pointed out.

"First of all, I think he's long gone. Secondly, if he was anywhere that close to the Res one of us would have smelled him. Thirdly, Timmy's a coward, he never would have taken the four of us on, why do you think he attacked me from behind, and when I was in human form?" I demanded.

Tobias gave me a wary look.

"I'm sorry Tobias, but my pack needs to get out and run. I won't go in the woods alone, but together we're strong."

"I can not bear the thought of losing you." He said, placing his hands on my arms.

"I know." I said, stroking his cheek. _But you have to accept that sometimes I have to do things you might consider risky. It's my duty._

_I just wish I could be with you at all times_. He replied.

"Me too." I whispered, winding my fingers in his hair before kissing him briefly on the lips. "But for now it has to be this way."

"Yes." He whispered as he embraced me. "But one day I will steal you away from here and have you all to myself."

"That would be nice." I said as I embraced him back, "But right now we need to get to class."

"Unfortunately." He murmured before he stepped away to allow me enough room to get out of the car.

I locked up then we walked hand-in-hand toward the school building. We parted for our first lesson with a chaste kiss again, I was determined to stick to my limited PDA theory today because I had every intention of going up to the Cullen House after school this evening. I needed a little alone time with my imprint away from prying eyes.

English went by without much to report. We had to do an experiment in Biology so that put paid to any chance we had of holding hands, but instead we had a meeting of minds as we worked in eerie coordination, which led to us finishing before the rest of our class.

Before we parted for third period Tobias confessed that he had always failed in the experiment before. I shrugged for I had never tried that experiment before and I assumed that it was always that easy. Tobias merely smiled as he shook his head before kissing me lightly on the cheek as he left me to go to Music.

I turned and headed for Trig not feeling quite as downbeat as yesterday. I decided to look on the bright side. There was only an hour and then I would see Tobias again, and then we had the next three hours together so that outweighed this momentary separation.

I was expecting Marlin to join me as usual so I got a jolt of surprise when a different voice appeared in my ear saying, "What, no big display today?"

I looked around at Olivia who was smirking at me.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Is the honeymoon over already?" She said with mock concern.

"No." I answered. "We just don't need to be all lovey-dovey all the time to know we're still solid."

"You didn't care about that yesterday when you were making out right in the middle of the parking lot."

"That was goodbye." I said. "I knew I wouldn't be seeing him until today so…" I trailed off with a shrug.

"I think you're just running cold now. You only got with him Saturday to get back at Harry for getting with me." Olivia persisted.

"Then you're deluded." I said with snort. "I don't think of Harry in that way and he's free to do whatever he wants. I don't own him."

"It's weird, I could have sworn that you loved him. Last week if you'd told me you didn't think of Harry in that way I wouldn't have believed you. But now…now I do. It's as if someone reached inside your head and flipped a switch and now all you see is Tobias." She said with a frown.

And it took me a moment to regain my composure, Olivia didn't realise how close she was to the truth.

"People's feelings don't just change like that." I said, snapping my fingers.

"No, you're right." She said, tapping my back. "Well, I gotta get going. I don't want to be late to Music." She added in a way I didn't quite like.

I knew Tobias would never look at her twice, even if the imprint process didn't bind him, but I couldn't quash the sudden wave of jealousy that washed through me. It took all my effort to stop myself growling at her as she sauntered away. The thing about Olivia, she knew exactly what to say to get you angry.

I shook my head to try and clear my irritation as I made my way once more to Trig, besides, she didn't even have music third period. I had nothing to worry about; she'd just been trying to wind me up. I felt myself begin to calm.

It didn't last long as I felt my anger begin to rise once more when I realised that people were sniggering at me when I walked past them. I couldn't figure out why and it was really annoying. I felt like fursploding right here in the middle of campus as I felt the heat begin to boil within me. First Olivia and now this?

I was in a really foul mood by the time I walked into Trig and felt further anger when I couldn't sit near Will and Marlin at the back. A load of Olivia's cronies had insured they filled up the tables surrounding Will and Marlin and had left only one seat free right at the front. I could hear the people behind me snigger but I made damn sure I ignored them as I pulled out my books and stared determinedly ahead of me.

I had been just in time for Mr Tucker to start the lesson.

I had to really work on strengthening my shield for the duration of the lesson as their minds beat against me with their suppressed humour. If this carried on I'd have to excuse myself or risk exposure.

The lesson seemed to take forever and I felt myself growing angry at every tick of the damn clock. Was there something I was missing? Had I suddenly grown a second head I hadn't noticed? What was so freaking funny?

Finally the lesson ended and no sooner had Mr Tucker gave us the ok to leave than Marlin was at my side pulling something from my back, much to the irritated groans of our class mates. She handed the paper to me with an apologetic look and I took the paper from her and read what was written on it.

_'**How, Me Skwar Skanky-Whore-Who-Give-Big-Head.**_

_**Me not scalp you if you pay many beads**_

_**Me worth $1 a go**.'_

I felt, well it was indescribable. I was...I was beyond angry. This was bad, real bad, how could someone do this? Other than defamation of character, this was pure racism and I knew exactly who to blame.

I gathered that piece of paper in my hand and picked up my bag with no clear thoughts in my head. I rose to my feet and as I stormed toward the lunchroom I couldn't help but feel I was on the warpath. I would take Olivia down this time. That was for sure.

"Essie, this is not the answer." Marlin interjected, cutting into my thoughts.

"That bitch has gone too far this time." I growled. "Don't try and stop me, I mean it Marlin." I added as I slammed the swinging doors open.

I stormed over to the popular table where Olivia sat looking fatuous, like a queen taking court. I slammed the paper down in front of her and as she looked up I growled, "You little racist bitch."

"Pardon?" She inquired, acting the innocent.

"You've done it this time. Just wait 'til I show this to Principal Greenway." I threatened.

"But that's not my writing." Olivia said sweetly.

"That's my writing!" Hannah gasped. "That's my…but I didn't…" She looked distraught.

"I know you didn't." I assured Hannah, because I couldn't imagine her even thinking such vile things never mind her actually writing it down. "It was her." I said, glaring at Olivia.

"But she used my…I would have got into…but I'd never…" Hannah's face darkened. "That's it. I'm through with you Olivia. This was just…this was evil." Hannah declared as she rose to her feet. "Coming Col." She said, taking Colin's hand.

"It's about time." Colin murmured as Hannah led him toward, well our table.

I watched Hannah and Colin until they sat by Marlin and Will before I turned my attention back to Olivia.

"Well I guess you win this one." I said, tearing up the note lest she use it as punishment against Hannah. "But try this again and I'll rip you apart. I'm not someone you want to mess with little girl. Believe me." I said dangerously.

Before waiting for another reply I went to our table and sat down in a strop.

"I can't believe she would write such horrible things." Hannah said aghast.

"I can." I said firmly. "What I can't believe is that people laughed at it as if it was funny rather than the complete insult that it is."

"People laughed?" Hannah exclaimed.

"Yep. They thought it was funny that she'd stuck that to my back. All her little minions insuring that I sat right up front in Trig so that everyone could see and Marlin wouldn't have chance to let me know about it." I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Sorry about that." Marlin said, ducking her head in shame.

"The lesson had already started, it wasn't as if you had the chance." I pointed out.

"What happened?" Tobias asked as he arrived at the table.

"Nothing." I said with a sigh.

"You are clearly upset." He said, taking my hand and placing his fingers under my chin so that I would look at him. "What happened?"

"Olivia." I said the name with venom.

Tobias' eyes narrowed at the sound of her name.

"She stuck an offensive sign to Essie's back but used my writing so we can't prove it was her." Hannah explained quietly.

Tobias face darkened before he turned to look at Hannah, obviously evaluating how much Hannah was a part of this. When he seemed satisfied that she had no part in it he turned a brief glare on Olivia before turning back to me.

"Then we shall do something to remedy the situation." Tobias promised. "But not yet, there is wisdom in the adage that revenge is a dish best served cold."

I nodded.

"And speaking of dishes, you should eat." He added.

I nodded my head again and went to rise.

"No. I wish to treat you this day." He said softly. "Sit, and I will bring the food to you." He promised.

"I don't need to be babied." I griped.

"I am not trying to baby you." He countered. "Am I not allowed to provide food for the one I love?" He demanded.

"Ok. But next time I get the food." I said firmly.

"Of course." He said before kissing my hand and leaving the table to join the queue.

I sat there feeling at a loss as Marlin and Will went to join the queue as well.

"He's such a gentleman." Hannah observed as she watched Tobias as he placed food on his tray.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"He's a jerk." Colin said.

"What?" I demanded.

"Showing the rest of us guys up." Colin replied with a grin. "He starts doing that for you and next thing we know, you lot will be expecting all us boys to do it."

"You have your moments." Hannah assured him.

I snorted and shook my head.

Tobias returned shortly with a tray piled high with food and we made a pretence of sharing the food for the benefit of the humans, but of course I ate most of it. Now and again Will would catch my eye and grin at me as he ate his food seeming to indicate his amusement at the fact we knew the secret that Hannah and Colin didn't.

Actually I was surprised that Will didn't seem put off by me at all. He seemed to have accepted what I was and that was that. Which made me happy, I had been a little worried that after a night's sleep and time to think things through he would have formed an entirely different picture of me. But Will seemed to take all this weird supernatural stuff in his stride.

I couldn't help entertaining the idea of telling Hannah and Colin. How would they react to the fact that they shared a table with four people who drew their only sustenance from blood and someone else who could run as a wolf when they so desired? But I quickly thought better of it; they wouldn't be as accepting as Will.

I found myself brooding as Tobias and I made our way to History. How could Olivia hate me so much to do something like that? Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't naive, I knew that not everyone would like me, but how could someone hate me because of my heritage? This brought my mind to another person who hated me simply because of my ancestry.

What made Timmy and Olivia so different? Nothing really, they both hated me simply because of what I was.

Tobias seemed to know I was in a foul mood and also that I hated people to try and make me feel better when I was like this. It was better if they just let me ride it out, so I was thankful that he didn't say or try to do anything to try and cheer me up cause that would have pissed me off even more. He merely held my hand and allowed me to brood.

I didn't pay much attention in History but I had decided that I didn't really need History anyway and if I failed this class so what? It was all in the past anyway.

Instead I spent the lesson glaring daggers at the back of Olivia's head as I imagined a hundred different scenarios of how to exact my revenge. When I got to the point where I was picturing her being torn limb from limb by a pack of hungry werewolves, the Children of the Moon mind you, I thought it was time to quit.

I was thankful that PE was cancelled. When we arrived at the changing rooms there was a big notice pinned to each door declaring that Coach had been called home on a family emergency and all lessons had been cancelled for the day. We were supposed to go to the lunchroom for study hall but I really couldn't face sitting amongst that group of Olivia's cronies.

I wanted to go home, well up to the Cullen House with Tobias, but we couldn't leave Marlin alone and someone had to wait for Layla to give her a lift home. So instead of going to the lunchroom we went to sit in the back of the Escalade where we turned one of the seats around to face the back, Marlin took that one while Tobias and I sat side-by-side in the two backseats.

After a bit of tinkering on my part I managed to construct a crude table between us and we played a couple of rounds of go fish. After I won the first two rounds the two ancient beings proved that you could be a sore loser at any age as they accused me of cheating by using my powers.

I stuck my tongue out at them.

They were wrong to accuse me of cheating with my mind reading, cause I wasn't. I mean I was fiddling the deck so the cards fell in my favour, but that was neither here nor there. If they were gonna accuse me of cheating they could at least get their facts right.

We chatted then about nonsense, nothing in particular. Anything it seemed that avoided the issue of what had happened today. I'd discus it eventually with Tobias and maybe even Marlin, but right now it was too fresh and I was glad they were trying to distract me.

The hour seemed to fly by as we laughed and joked and I felt my mood improve.

When school ended Marlin got up to go and retrieve Layla and it took a little persuading, but I managed to convince Tobias to give Marlin the keys to his Land Rover and then he could ride home with me since I was going to his house anyway. Marlin grinned at me in triumph as she walked away and I kissed Tobias until his trepidation had abated.

We made our way into the front of the Escalade and I drove us up to the Cullen House. Once there I parked around the side although not actually in the garage. We made our way quickly inside before we ghosted up to the room at the top of the house.

I was in no mood for dillydallying as he locked his door before I pulled him to me and we kissed for all we were worth. His cold against my heat steamed in the air as I pulled myself to him longing to deepen the embrace despite the fact that we were both still vertical.

Tobias pulled away slightly before he whispered, "Slow down love."

"Why?" I demanded, feeling abandoned.

"Because you do this for all the wrong reasons." He whispered as he stroked my hair behind my ear.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"You have tension you wish to relieve and I would hate for your first time to be clouded by such dark despair."

His words caused me to pull away as I looked at him questioningly.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you would give yourself over to me completely should I desire it so, if only to rid the anger that Olivia has instilled in you this day. As glad as I will be when we finally pass that mile stone I should hate it to be as a reaction to that bitch."

"I wasn't going to…" I gasped and trailed off.

"I know my love." He said, stroking my hair once more. "If you wish to continue our kisses then we will do so, but under the condition that you dispense with the urgency."

I nodded my head.

"Good." He observed. "Now let me love you as you deserve to be loved." He said as he stroked my cheek. "You deserve to be worshiped."

Wow! What could I say to that?

I allowed him to lead me to the bed and my stomach turn somersaults as we sat down next to each other.

"Let us love slowly." He whispered, before pressing his lips to mine.

I returned the kiss and my arms wrapped around him as I felt his breath meet mine again. His tongue brushed my lips and I returned the gesture before I parted my lips and his tongue brushed mine. With my eyes closed and our mouths still locked I moved into his lap, revelling in his closeness and wishing to draw him closer still.

I moved again so that I straddled him and his arms locked around me as our tongues danced. I broke from his mouth to place a kiss to his throat and he shuddered beneath my lips. In the midst of, well I'm not sure what exactly, I nipped his skin softly.

He gasped and he pulled me closer to him, I had to suppress the grin as I continued to suck and lick. He enjoyed this as I added in another nip that caused him to tighten his grip about me once more. Yes, he really enjoyed it.

He pulled at the neckline of my top before pressing his lips to the top swell of my breast; I was almost lost in the sensation of his sucking before something occurred to me.

"I mark." I whispered almost breathless in his ear.

"Yes." He murmured before placing his lips against mine again. "I must not mark you." He murmured against my lips.

"Ah-huh." I gasped as his fingers found their way beneath my top to rest against the bare flesh of my waist. I found that my pelvis wished to press against his of its own accord without any seeming thought from me. And what pleasure it elicited!

"How far do you wish to take this?" Tobias asked as his hand rested on my breast above my top.

I placed my hands on his shoulders as I looked into his eyes. I grinned.

"How far can we go before it's classed as sex?" I asked him.

"Quite far." He said, with a grin.

"Then we've nothing to fear." I growled as I pressed against him once more and met his lips as I pulled at his shirt.

Together we opened it and as soon as his chest was bare to me once more I pushed against his shoulders slightly until he lay back. I grinned down at him as he lay against those pillows; his dark curls in stark contrast to the light material. I smiled down at him as I straddled him and ran my hands over his downy chest.

I shuddered as I lost myself in the feel of it as he ghosted his fingers up and down my sides. Oh yes! This was so…

Without a thought I leaned forward and placed my lips against the bare flesh of his shoulder. He twitched beneath my lips and he moaned slightly as his arms locked around me.

I grinned slightly before I moved my mouth so that my next kiss landed closer to his chest. His arms tightened once more as he thrust his hips against mine. I was starting to feel the heat flash across my skin, but I'd decided that he should know the pleasure this time and I moved my kisses closer still to his nipple.

Ok, well this was it. This was where I entered new territory _way_ beyond a platonic kiss.

I placed my lips to his nipple and I drew it in slightly before I caressed it with my tongue. I sucked once more, adding a little nip before the lick.

Tobias convulsed beneath me as he let out a moan of pleasure.

Suddenly I was on my back with my arms pinned above my head as Tobias looked down at me with heated eyes.

"That is most unfair." He said in a low, lustful voice. "That I should be at your mercy while you use such tactics."

"Tactics?" I questioned as I tried to work out if I could break from his hold if I wanted to.

"For one so innocent you sure know how to…" He trailed off as he looked at me with flaming eyes. "At least allow me to return the gesture." He said intensely, still looking into my eyes as his fingers began to pry my top up.

I was mesmerised until his fingers brushed the lower part of my breast and I gasped, my hands flying to draw my top around me.

"Are you so shy?" Tobias asked, and he pressed his lips to my stomach, just beside my naval.

I felt my muscles tense at the feel of his cold lips and the tingling started once more. The tingling that waited to be made into something more, but that would have to wait. I wasn't ready for that quite yet, even if my body was.

"It will take time." Tobias whispered, his lips brushing softly against my skin. "But eventually we will be one."

I gasped and shuddered and felt wetness beneath as he brushed his nose lightly against my skin from the waistband of my jeans to the base of my sternum. He let out a little growl of contentment before he repeated the move, only this time he used his tongue and I let out a little whimper as I clutched at covers of his bed. My breathing was laboured when I felt his hands on either side of my face and I looked up into gold eyes.

"You are truly beautiful my Essie." He whispered. "Do not allow anyone to make you think differently." He commanded.

I smiled and tried to nod my head, but I was caught up in the rush of messages my body was inundating me with. If he asked me now I would let him take me.

"You are my bold and beautiful Essie and we will share eternity together. I will wait until you are ready in every sense of the word, and until then I will revel in your...almost innocent touch." He informed me as his hand fluttered briefly beneath my top and I felt his cold thumb skim softly against the lower swell of my left breast.

This caused me to gasp and I pulled him to me as my legs rose to encircle him and draw him closer as his hands came to rest against my face once more. I was lost in his kiss as his bare cold midriff sizzled against my hot one and I drew him closer still by tightening my legs and our kiss deepened.

This was the best way to unwind after such a bad day. My Tobias, how he made me feel wanted. I revelled in the feel of his body pressed against mine as his lips sought to make mine swollen with his passion. Our tongues danced once more as I moved my hands beneath his open shirt so that they caressed the bare skin of his back.

My mind wandered into fantasy as I wondered what it would be like to have our bodies working as one. His cold steaming against my heat as there were no more barriers between us…

I gasped and shuddered as he moved his hand up beneath my top and I had no complaints as it skimmed my breast. I wanted him to feel it, to touch me, to know me. Yet there was still a part of me that felt shy and perhaps that was what made him hesitate and return his hand to my waist.

"I think it is wise for us to stop now." He whispered against my lips as I fought for breath with my eyes still closed. "Lest we give into temptation completely."

I nodded my head, still lost in my thoughts somewhere.

"Esther, look at me!" He commanded.

My eyes snapped open and I looked up into his gold.

"Do you agree?" He asked, his face grave.

I frowned as I nodded my head.

"We must be careful with what we do." He said solemnly.

I nodded my head and made to sit up.

Tobias realised this and was off me in a flash, which allowed me to sit up.

"I just want to be with you." I whispered. "I don't care how."

"Forevermore my life is for you." He said sincerely as he placed his hands either side of my face.

"I know." I said with a smile before I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"So what shall we do?" He asked.

"Lie back." I whispered as I placed my hand lightly against his chest.

He obeyed, and once he was propped against the pillows I positioned myself between his legs with my head resting on his chest as I brought my hand up to his shoulder. I craned my head slightly so that I could see his face.

"Just hold me." I said.

"Yes my love." He said before placing a kiss on my forehead.

I settled against him in contentment as his arms encircled me and I melted against his chest. I guess I fell asleep because next thing I knew my eyes fluttered open as he kissed my forehead and as I looked up with barely conscious questions he smiled at me.

"It's seven o'clock love. Surely you wish to return to the Res now?"

The Res?

I almost jumped up at the thought; I'd all but forgotten my pack! I was a bad Alpha.

"I'm sure they'll forgive you this one transgression." He said before pulling me back against him and kissing me.

I kissed him back, deep and passionate as I felt my body flash with heat once more.

Then I pulled away and stretched as I got to my feet.

"I guess I should go be Alpha now." I conceded.

"Yes." He said from my side as he quickly buttoned up his shirt. "I will walk you to the door." He added as he picked up a cardboard box I recognised.

Oh yeah, my birthday gifts, I'd almost forgotten about them. I took the box from him without a word and he walked me to my car.

Half an hour later I was back down on the Res and Billy was full of questions. I said I'd been doing my homework with Tobias, to which Billy merely gave me a look and I figured that I hadn't fooled him. He informed me that Harry and the Twins had been to call on me, twice. They were waiting for me out in the garage.

After dumping the box in my room I grabbed a bag of potato chips and a couple of slices of bread as I made my way out to the garage. I guess I should have thought about buying something from the diner on my way down. I made an Essie style sandwich by smooshing a load of chips into a slice of bread and folding it over. I ate it hungrily as I made my way around the house to the garage.

As I entered my friends looked up from their conversation.

"Well there's no need to ask what you've been up to." Harry said as he wrinkled his nose.

"Only making out." I said defensively as I sat down in my chair and finished off the bag of chips.

"Really?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"'Esss." I murmured through my mouthful of chips.

"So we're not going to see anything shocking in the replay?" Harry asked.

I swallowed the chips quickly, nearly choking on them.

"There's nothing shocking to see." I rasped. "Besides, I'll just block you all out again."

"Yeah, cause you haven't got anything to hide." Susie said with a snort.

"Hey, if you want to see me kissing Tobias like a hundred times over then I won't filter my thoughts." I threatened.

"Okay, you haven't got anything to hide." Susie said, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

"And don't you forget it." I said rising to my feet. "I'll just go change and then we'll head out."

I kept them out until midnight as we ran within the perimeter of our territory. At one point I experimented with trying to link us to the other pack. I managed to link with Jake and he was surprised but he didn't have a problem with us out running.

Although I linked to his mind I couldn't read those of his pack, I had to link to them individually. My pack couldn't read the thoughts of those I linked with either so that posed a problem of what to do about it. I would have to give it some thought if I wanted my pack to work the border as well or Timmy would be proven right.

The thoughts haunted me as I settled down for the night and I worked to force them away. Instead I thought about Tobias again, sat up in the House on the very bed we'd been making some happy memories this afternoon. Would he be thinking about that or would he be doing something else? What did he do when I wasn't around?

Ok that was getting a little obsessive so instead I turned my thoughts to this afternoon and all those new feelings that had rushed through me. I had never even imagined anything could feel that way and the air had sizzled between us as our bare skins met. I found myself wondering again how it would be when we did finally go all the way.

And Tobias had felt warm by the time we parted. It hadn't registered at the time, but now as I thought back I knew it had happened. His skin had felt almost human warm and it wasn't because I was wearing my vampire skin. My phenomenal body heat had warmed him through.

That thought filled me with happiness as I drifted to sleep and I dreamt of my Fang Boy all night.

I awoke the next morning feeling unashamedly happy as I stretched before carrying out my morning rituals.

Again Tobias met me at the door of my car, but I was quicker this morning as I jumped out and greeted him with a kiss and an embrace that set my pulse racing.

"Well this is nice." Tobias observed as he pulled away slightly. "A most unexpected greeting, and as much as I am loathe to brake from it, Layla wishes to ask you something."

I glanced at Tobias for a moment before I turned my attention to Layla who was standing meekly nearby.

"What's up Layla?" I asked.

She grinned and handed me a piece of card.

"Remember, remember the fifth of November…" She sang.

I looked at her questioningly, but then the words sank in.

"Isn't the from 'V for Vendetta?'" I asked.

"No." Layla said with a frown. "I mean yes it is. But the rhyme is older than that. It's ancient…sort of." She said as she glanced at Tobias who merely shrugged. "Well it refers to something that happened in the Seventeenth Century anyways." She conceded before she proceeded to recite the rhyme:

"Remember, remember the fifth of November

Gunpowder, treason and plot

I see no reason why gunpowder, treason

Should ever be forgot…" She trailed off with a grin.

"O-kay." I said slowly. "So what has this got to do with me?"

"We're having a fireworks display tomorrow, silly." Layla said with a grin as if it should be obvious.

"Why?" I asked with a frown.

"To remember the gunpowder plot." Layla said, rolling her eyes as if this was something everyone should remember.

"My sister likes to observe British traditions." Tobias said, stepping in. "This one remembers the fact that a plot to blow up the King and Parliament was foiled in the nick of time. There were many conspirators, but the one who is remembered most is Guy Fawkes because he was found with the numerous kegs of gunpowder that was intended to destroy the protestant regime and place a Catholic ruler on the throne."

"When was this exactly?" I asked, lost somewhere in history.

"1605, but the British have long memories when it comes to traitors. Needless to say that Guy's ending was not pretty."

I must have looked too curious for Tobias to answer, although after he had I wished he hadn't.

"He was hung, drawn and quartered." Tobias said meaningfully, although I was still at a loss. Tobias seemed to contemplate before he sighed and answered. "He was hung by the neck until nearly dead, that is the 'hung' part of the punishment. Then barely conscious he was removed from the gallows and placed upon a table where they slit him from navel to neck and they removed his guts and burned them before him. And yes he would have still been alive at this point, although barely. That is the 'drawn' part of the punishment. Then as he lay dying they 'quartered' his body to insure that he found no respite in the hereafter. They pickled his head and stuck it on a spike as warning to others who wished to turn traitor."

I knew I'd gone green around the gills, as far as I was concerned that was way too much information, although it did beg the question:

"So what has this got to do with setting off fireworks?" I asked.

"It was a 'gunpowder' plot." Layla said as if I was being deliberately slow.

"To add insure that nobody forgot what happened to traitors. Britons started building effigies of Guy and then they would place him on a big bonfire as warning to others who wished to turn traitor to the crown. Then some time later it was children who would build an effigy and take it around for the week leading up to the fifth asking 'penny for the guy' originally to raise money for the poor but eventually it became a method to raise money for fireworks. Then on the fifth they would place him on the bonfire to punish him all over again. Then with all the ridiculous health and safety laws that were brought into force at the end of the twentieth century and the beginning of this one, the bonfire was phased out and people went to professional displays for their fireworks." Tobias explained.

"And you want to remember this?" I exclaimed.

"It's traditional." Layla said with a smile.

"We will not have an effigy." Tobias assured me. "Merely some fireworks and some hotdogs and jacket potatoes for you and your friends. We would be most honoured if you would attend."

"Ok. I'll run it past the guys tonight and I'll let you know tomorrow." I said, not completely comfortable with the idea.

"It's fun, really." Layla said as she hooked her am through mine.

"I believe you." I assured her as I took Tobias' hand and we walked toward the buildings.

Olivia and a gang of her cronies were sat on the wall that surrounded the parking lot. I endeavoured to ignore her and didn't even look at her as we passed by.

"I see you're expanding your client base. It's wise not to be picky in the current financial climate." Olivia called.

I froze with a growl but before I could spin around and retort Tobias squeezed my hand and it snapped me out of my anger. I carried on walking without even looking at her. I would ignore her; that was bound to get to her because Olivia liked to be noticed.

Layla said goodbye and left Tobias and me to share our own goodbye in the form of a kiss. We parted and I made my way to English. I was surprised that Hannah sat next to me, I wasn't sure if her break-up with Olivia yesterday had all been in the heat of the moment and after some time to think she'd be her friend again. But Hannah seemed determined that she wanted nothing more to do with Olivia, regardless of the consequences.

In Biology we watched a video on the circulatory system. So we were onto blood now, well this was gonna be great. It was a good job that the blood on the screen was nearly always on a cellular level and there was no scent. Tobias squeezed my hand slightly as they were showing someone giving blood, but other than that he gave no other reaction.

I had to wonder what would happen if we had to do something like dissect a heart, would the smell of the animal blood be enough to set off the vampire in him? Would it be enough to set off the vampire in me for that matter? This was gonna take some careful consideration.

Finally the lesson ended and Dr Chaney gave us a research assignment about the transfer of gasses in the lungs and I could feel the tension drop away from Tobias as soon as we stepped outside.

He gave me an embarrassed and apologetic smile, as if waiting for me to chew him out over his reaction.

"It was too realistic." I whispered into his ear before I kissed his cheek. "I was transfixed too."

Tobias chuckled as he embraced me tightly.

"Thank you for trying to make me feel less of a monster."

"It's the truth." I said with a shrug. "See you at lunch."

"Of course Miss Esther."

"Bye Fang Boy."

We parted and I made my way quickly toward the Trig block, luckily it was Marlin and Will who caught up with me today and we took our usual seats at the back of the class. I glared at Liz when she went to sit by me until she thought better of it.

Kitty sat by me instead and she looked a little nervous at first but then she leaned close to me and whispered, "It was mean what they did yesterday. I'm through with Olivia now."

I was cautious of her comment, although she had never seemed to be a staunch affiliate of Olivia that didn't mean she wasn't working for her now. So I just smiled and nodded my head as Mr Tucker started the lesson and I got on with my work.

Lunchtime was strange to say the least. We, that is, Tobias, Marlin, Layla, Masen, Will and I, sat at our usual table. As we were chatting absentmindedly we were joined by Hannah and Colin, which was what happened yesterday so it didn't seem out of the blue. I was startled slightly by the sound of scraping and I turned around to see Gob and Trystan Donahue pulling the nearest table closer where they were joined by Kitty and Tammy. Jenna Hartworth joined them after a minuet and last of all was…Mike Newton?

I let out a little growl and Tobias put a cautious hand on my arm.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"We're choosing your side." Mike said, taking on the position of spokesperson.

"Side?" I demanded once more, my voice rising in my agitation.

"We decided we'd rather stick with you than Olivia." Mike explained.

"And this has nothing to do with you wanting another shot at Susie?" I demanded.

"Huh?" Mike asked looking confused.

I growled once more and this time Tobias put his arm around me before he placed his lips to my ear and whispered, "Calm down love, he is a foolish boy who will have his comeuppance."

"What do you mean by sides exactly?" I asked as I took in what he had actually said.

"You're the only one who ever had the guts to stand up to Olivia." Hannah said quietly. "That's why we stand behind you."

"You're our inspiration." Tammy said with her eyes aglow.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because you stood up to her." Tammy said as if it were obvious.

"So, what? You're just jumping from one leader to the other. I don't want to be your leader. I don't want to be anybody's leader." I gasped, feeling put upon.

"But you said it yourself." Hannah interjected. "You told Olivia you could never be friends cause you both liked being the leader too much."

"That was just talk. I wasn't rounding you guys up." I said aghast.

"It's either you or Olivia."

"Or you could just be individuals." I stated.

"Do you have any idea how school politics work?" Kitty demanded. "There has to be someone for us to aspire to and it's better you than Olivia."

"But I don't even want to be a part of this." I moaned. "I just want to be left alone to learn and date and not get into all this bull shit."

"Well too bad honey. You're our leader now." Mike said flippantly.

I would have lunged at him if Tobias hadn't restrained me. I hated him and now I was stuck with him since I was the lesser of two evils. In that moment I doubted I could hate Olivia more.

"I don't know what you expect me to do but I guess I can't tell you where to sit." I said as I looked at Tobias warily.

He kissed my hand lightly and I nodded my head before I began to eat my food while steadfastly ignoring my new 'friends'.

I didn't know what to make of them as I left the table with Tobias to go and dump our trays.

"You're fan club is most inconvenient." Marlin grouched into my ear.

"Tell me about it." I said, rolling my eyes. "I wish they'd just leave me alone."

"Some have greatness thrust upon them." Tobias whispered.

"Huh?"

"We'll talk later." He promised me.

I nodded my head once as I dumped my tray. Then without glancing at my new 'friends' I made my way to History with Tobias.

We sat where we usually sat and I more or less ignored Mr Wilcox as much as he ignored me. Tobias held my hand throughout while he glared daggers at the insufferable teacher for his poor treatment of me.

History ended sooner than I could have hoped and Coach still wasn't back so we had last period free again. Only we thought it was best we actually make study hall this time so Tobias, Marlin and I found a quiet table where we made it clear we didn't want to be disturbed.

We worked on our Trig homework, even though Tobias didn't have any, but he seemed content with participating in the exercises that we had and it killed an hour for us. I was glad that nobody bothered us and by the end of the hour we could just leave without incident.

I managed to convince Tobias once more to allow me to give him a lift home, but I thought it was best we actually attempted to do our homework. So we did our homework at the coffee table without reverting to anything we shouldn't. I guess it showed we were good together in that when it mattered we could be serious.

Although after we were done we escaped to his room for a stolen half hour of kisses.

I had to pry myself away because I was determined to have that talk out with Harry tonight before we went running with the Twins. Tobias agreed to this and we parted for the night with a deep kiss that sent a thrill through me.

I drove back to the Res feeling lighter than air and it didn't dissipate, even when Portia gave me attitude again when I knocked for Harry on my way home. Harry gave Portia what for as he came to join me at the door before climbing into the Escalade.

Rather than driving to my house I headed for the nearest public parking lot and turned the engine off as we looked out over the dark water. I felt Harry turn a questioning look on me.

"I thought it would be better for us all if we talked this out." I said.

"Talked what out?" He asked.

"You know what." I said with a sigh.

"The fact that you've forgotten me." Harry said forlornly.

"I haven't forgotten you." I said, feeling wretched that he thought that.

"You forgot you love me." Harry murmured.

"I know." I agreed, dropping my head. "I warned you it would happen. That one of us would be left behind. On Saturday when I saw you in the closet with…" I couldn't bring myself to say her name. "I thought I was the one left behind."

"What?" Harry gasped.

"Like I said, I thought you'd imprinted on her." I murmured.

"You'd really wish that bitch on me?" He exclaimed, sounding disgusted.

"Well I couldn't figure out any other reason why you'd be making out with her. You hate her so much that you must have imprinted to want to kiss her. I was crushed in that moment, so I know a little of how you're feeling." I said. "I would have gladly torn her apart, but instead I sought a safe place to cry."

Harry frowned at me.

"My sanctuary." I said. "The room at the top of the house."

"Ah yeah." Harry said with a nod if his head.

"Only it's Tobias' room now and he found me crying and tried to soothe me, but you know what I'm like?" I said with a snort.

Harry nodded as he grinned.

"I got angry at the wolf in me, at the wolf in you. The thing that would force you to kiss her, I didn't want a part of it anymore. In my anger I was willing to stay vampire for the rest of my life, but then Tobias said something that shocked me completely. He told me I was beautiful and when I looked at him in question I looked into his eyes, and well you know…" I trailed off.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a minuet; I broke it with a small laugh.

"Tobias has this theory that on some level I knew he was my imprint and I deliberately didn't look him in the eyes to make that final connection. He thinks it's because I loved you too much to hurt you like that." I said.

"But when you thought I was ok you just when ahead and imprinted?" Harry asked in a low voice.

I shrugged.

"Gee, thanks Ess. Put it all on my shoulders why don't you!" Harry snapped.

"It's just a theory." I said moodily. "I wasn't trying to put it all on you. It just would have been better if you had imprinted because then you wouldn't be feeling so lousy. You're my best friend Har and I don't want you to hurt. I only had to suffer it for half an hour and it was bad enough…and I'm probably not helping saying all this." I conceded.

"Not really." Harry said with a slight laugh, although it was a flat one.

I regarded him for a moment, how forlorn he looked hunched up in the passenger seat with his head in his hand as he tried not to cry. Yeah, he wanted to cry but he wouldn't in front of me. He never had been able to, but I always knew when he wanted to cry. I had hurt him. I was a monster. I never should have led him on in the first place. All those almost kisses were the worst idea ever.

"You know what." I said, socking him on the arm.

"What?" Harry asked, looking up at me through his hair.

"I'm gonna find you your imprint by New Year. I promise." I declared.

"You can't make that promise Ess." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Well I am. I will find her for you."

"What if she's not born yet? What if her parents aren't even born yet?" He demanded.

Of course that was always a possibility, but I wasn't gonna let a little thing like that get in my way. I was Essie Black and I would keep my promise.

I leaned close to him and looked him dead in the eye.

"By New Year you'll be in the arms of your imprint." I promised intensely. "Or my name isn't Essie Black."

"You'd better start choosing a new name then. How about Natalie?"

"I mean it Harry!" I snapped.

"Whatever Annette."

"You'll see." I said, folding my arms across my chest and leaning back in my seat.

Harry shook his head, but at least he was laughing now.

"You'll see." I repeated and I made a solemn oath to myself that come hell or high water Harry would see in the New Year with his imprint. "I mean there's tons of girls up Forks way you haven't bumped into since you started phasing." I muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Just thinking out loud."

"Ok…Christine." He teased. "So do you think we should go pick the Twins up now Alpha?"

"Of course Beta." I said with a laugh and with that I started the car and headed to pick up the Twins.

We ran until midnight again and even though things wouldn't be right between Harry and me until he imprinted, at least things were a little easier tonight. Although the Twins did want to know why he kept calling me by different names.

Susie laughed sarcastically and joined in with Harry's name calling. Sammie defended me but still thought it was impossible. I didn't care, nothing was impossible and I was determined to prove that.

Before we parted for the night I told them about our invitation to the Hannigans' firework display the next night. The Twins agreed to come out of curiosity while Harry said it sounded like fun. Although if truth be told I think it was partly for the opportunity to exact a little revenge on Tobias. Not that Harry had any right to vengeance, but he thought he did.

Jake was actually in the house when I got home and he called me into the living room to chat.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey Dad." I said, slumping into the armchair.

"Billy said you've been going up to Tobias' after school."

"I thought I was allowed to see him within reason and as long as I didn't shirk my Pack duties." I garbled, immediately on the defensive.

"I'm not trying to have a go at you Ess. I just wanted to check that you were keeping to my condition." He said, making calming gestures with his hands.

"Yes." I said, feeling my face burn with embarrassment over this conversation and also the fact that I probably would have by now if Jake hadn't lain down the law.

Possibly….

Maybe not, I was still quite shy around Tobias, but that seemed to slip further away with every secret embrace Tobias and I shared.

"Good. It's not just cause your underage and you're my daughter." Jake continued. "But also I don't want you to risk your life."

"My life?" I asked with a frown.

"It was bad enough seeing Bella do it. I don't think I could bare to see my daughter go through it." He said in a voice full of dread/

"But I'm part vampire and part wolf. I'm stronger than your average human. Besides I don't plan to have children for years yet." I stated vehemently.

"Years?" Jake questions.

"Decades even. Centuries if that will make you happy." I stated.

"Ess…"

"I know, I know. I'm being over dramatic. But jeesh Dad, I've already thought about of all this. So stop worrying." I begged.

"But I'm a Dad, it's my job." He said with a small laugh.

I laughed.

"So how's it being an Alpha?" He asked.

"Ok." I conceded. "I mean it would be a lot better if we had more room to run and get used to the pack mind at a distance, but I guess we'll have to wait until this whole Timmy business is sorted out."

"If I ever see him again…" Jake growled, digging his fingers into the arm of the sofa. "If it wasn't bad enough he attacked a pack member he then runs away."

"In a way he's done you a favour if he doesn't come back." I said, trying to calm my father down. "Cause now you won't have any guilt for punishing him."

"I wouldn't have felt guilty." Jake growled.

"Ok. Maybe not today, but what about in two or three years time? What if you had to kill him? Would you have been able to live with that? He may be a psycho but he's still flesh and blood, and blood stains more than dust."

"How can you be so forgiving?" Jake demanded.

"Cause he's out of our lives now and I'm concentrating on the good stuff." I said with a shrug.

Jake still didn't look entirely convinced.

"Oh yeah. Just to let you know. I'm taking my pack up to the Hannigans tomorrow." I said.

"Why?"

"They're having a party to remember some guy who tried to blow up some king but he failed. It's some kind of British thing, so I don't know. But they're gonna have fireworks and a barbeque for us wolves." I finished with a grin.

"As long as they have the weather." Jake said with a snort. "Forecast says there's heavy storms heading in tomorrow."

"I don't think the weather will be a problem for us." I assured him with a smug grin.

"How can you be so sure?" Jake demanded.

"You do know Marlin can control the weather?" I asked.

"She can?" Jake gasped.

"Yeah." I said with a shake of my head. I thought he knew.

"I guess that explains the weird weather we've been having." He observed with a shrug.

I nodded my head.

"You know, I think I should go to bed now." I said with a forced yawn.

"Of course." He said.

"Night Dad." I said, rising to my feet and placing a light kiss on his cheeks.

"Night Ess." He said, tapping my hand as I moved from him and made my way back to my room.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I let my mind wander to Tobias again. It was amazing how I could almost feel him near. It helped me to sleep and I dreamt of him all night again, which was great considering the things I could have dreamt.

I awoke the next morning feeling better. As I was nearing the outskirts of the Res I noticed a figure in the downpour battling with the hood of a beat up old Laguna against the high wind. I rolled to a stop and honked my horn.

Will peeked at me through the driving rain.

I rolled down the passenger window as I peered at him.

"Need a lift?" I called.

He looked relieved as he slammed the hood down. He grabbed his bag from the car and ran quickly to the Escalade. He was dripping wet and I grabbed the towel I'd thrown on the back seat earlier just in case of this and handed it to him wordlessly.

He took it from me and used it to wipe his hair dry as I pulled off and headed for school. I turned up the heater simply for his benefit and then cranked up the volume on the radio as Paramore's classic 'That's what you Get' to drown out the whirr of the heater.

Will smiled and tapped his foot along to the familiar rhythm and to my surprise he started singing along to the words with no sign of his stutter. I grinned and joined in

Then we ended the short ride by singing along to 'Misery Business'.

I was in high spirits by the time we reached school. I was locking up my Escalade in the downpour when Tobias pulled up. I was over to his door and pulling it open before he had time to undo his seat belt.

"Morning Tobias." I called, feeling cheerful despite the wet as I leaned my dripping head into the cab.

"Good morning Esther dear." He replied before kissing me full on the lips. "And how are you this morning?"

"I'm just peachy." I informed him. "I slept well with pleasant dreams and now I get to be with you. What could make this day bad?"

"The weather?" Tobias inquired.

"Puh! The weather? Like I'd let that get me down. It's just a bit of rain."

Tobias chuckled as he drew up the fur-rimmed hood of his Parka.

"I tired to get Marlin to tone the weather down." He whispered in my ear. "But she said I should be glad of the rain."

"And so you should." I said placing my arm around his shoulder after he stepped down from the cab.

"Yes. It might help me grow." He said with a grin as he glanced up at me.

"I'm glad you said that not me." I snorted.

"I am short. I know that and I learned to 'deal' with it a long time ago." He said wistfully. "Besides, I like my height to you," He said as he rested his head against my shoulder and placed his arm around my back. "Don't you think?" He asked, tilting his head to look up at me again.

"I don't really have much basis for comparison." I admitted. "I mean there was Harry, but we never compared the benefits of height and there were those few guys I kissed, but it was never a long enough relationship to take things like height into consideration." I pointed out. "Not that I'd ever change you." I added with a laugh.

"For which I am glad." He said, before reaching up to place a kiss on my lips.

As we neared the buildings there was a group of people clustered beneath the shelter, but I chose to ignore them.

"Hey Essie! Penny for the guy?" I heard Olivia call.

I frowned and turned to see a figure made from old tights stuffed with newspaper. Olivia had placed a Pocahontas mask on the dummy and had found a red wig. It was even wearing a good replica of what I usually wore around the Res.

That was supposed to be me!

I felt my skin grow cold and the growl build in my chest. Tobias gasped and squeezed my hand slightly to bring me to my senses. I gasped before I pulled a smile to my face.

"Good one." I complimented her. "Here's a dollar." I said, pulling the bill from my wallet. "I don't got any change sorry." I said as I threw it at her.

Olivia frowned at me and made no attempt to pick up the bill. Obviously that hadn't gone as well as she'd planned. I smiled as Tobias and I turned away from her and we headed to the place where we would inevitably have to part.

We kissed again as we parted and I headed to English feeling happy despite Olivia's best efforts.

English flew by and I sat hand-in-hand with Tobias throughout Biology. We parted for third period with a kiss once more.

Trig went by without incident and Kitty sat by me once more although we were too busy for this to matter. At lunch we found a smaller table and crammed around it in the hope that my fan club would get the hint. They didn't and they occupied the surrounding tables, much to the annoyance of the freshmen that usually sat here.

I sat through History in bad grace; I didn't even know which period we were studying anymore. I just glared at Wilcox as he pranced about at the front of class. I felt like ramming my pencil into his smug face. If it wasn't for Tobias sitting calmly next to me I think I might have just done that.

Coach was still out but we'd accounted for this so it was no surprise that Masen, Layla and Will met us in the parking lot. We'd arranged matters with Miss Hannigan and she'd seemed delighted to be made part of the conspiracy.

With very little coaxing Tobias handed his keys over to Marlin. Will rode with her in the Land Rover while Tobias rode with me. By this point Masen and Layla were long gone in his Dodge.

I drove up to the Cullen House and parked around by the garage again. I would have stolen a kiss with Tobias once more had Marlin not pulled in right behind us. We smiled at each other and made our way into the house.

Marlin led us through to the back yard where she looked out and tutted. She removed her raincoat and stepped out into the deluge where she was immediately soaked through. She didn't seem to pay any attention to the water soaking her clothes as she threw her hands up to the air and with her face looking strait into the sky she began to move her hands about.

There was a rumble of thunder and the clouds swirled above flashing with discharged lightening. As the clouds began to swirl a patch of blue sky began to emerge that grew steadily bigger. Marlin didn't stop until clear sky stretched from horizon to horizon.

There was still enough sun to make her skin glitter as she looked at us expectantly.

"Well come on then." She said.

I heard Will gasp slightly as he watched Marlin slightly dazed.

"Never gets old does it?" I whispered to him as Tobias and I stepped outside and he sparkled too.

I turned to him and was slightly mesmerised as I reached out to stroke his glittering cheek. We smiled at each other before I moved my lips to meet his. As we kissed I allowed the cold to rise through my body.

He pulled away when he noticed my change in temperature and looked at me questioningly.

"Diamond skin." I said, moving my hands so that the light danced.

"And very pretty it is too." He said, taking my hand and kissing it. "But I still prefer your human skin." He whispered as he stroked my cheek.

"Only cause it warms you." I said with a snort as I allowed the heat to rise back through my body and I placed my hands on either side of his face.

"Among the many reasons." He whispered as he closed his eyes for a moment and placed a hand over mine as if trying to draw as much of the warmth as he could from it.

"I like warming you up." I whispered as I met his lips once more.

The words were sincere but there was a part of me deep down, the cynical sarcastic me who was rolling about on the floor laughing at my words. If it was anyone but me saying them I'd probably be laughing at them and telling them not to be so soppy.

"God, you guys still at it?" Masen demanded.

I snorted as I pulled away from Tobias.

"Why? You jealous?" I demanded.

"Yes. Cause Tobias is so handsome." Masen retorted in a faux singsong voice.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"As much as you like my human skin Fang Boy I don't get to do this often so I want to make the most of it." I said, allowing the cold to rise again.

"Rainbow skin!" Layla gasped and she grasped my hand and Marlin's hand and danced us around a couple of times.

We giggled as we stopped, my head was spinning a little but it had been fun.

"I love our rainbow skin." Layla declared with a brilliant smile as she twirled about sending the light dancing.

"B-boy don't I just f-feel left out." Will murmured, kicking at the grass, I think he hadn't counted on our good hearing.

Marlin frowned slightly and then she was at his side, stroking his cheek as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"That just makes you unique." She crooned. "Besides, I wouldn't change you for anything." She said sincerely.

Will smiled slightly before placing his arms around her and I turned away not wanting to intrude further on their private moment.

Layla was dancing around humming to herself and Masen was watching her as if she was something magical. Although she did look like some form of fire elemental as the sunlight danced across her skin and shone copper from her hair. It was in that moment that I realised Masen loved Layla and she was his true mate.

I watched with a smile as he took her hand and spun her around before pulling her into his chest. Layla smiled up at him her face a picture of contentment as he gazed down at her with a similar expression. They should kiss here; this was the perfect moment if it was a film…

But then Masen frowned slightly and Layla dropped her head and rested her ear against his chest looking sad.

I felt sorry for them. The sooner Holly agreed to the divorce the better. Masen deserved to be happy and Layla deserved stability.

I sighed sadly and I felt Tobias rub my back comfortingly.

"It is most sad." He said.

I nodded my head and allowed myself a moment of sadness before I forced myself to cheer up.

"So, what do we need to do to set up for this shin-dig?" I asked brightly.

"Do you know how to set up the barbeque?" Marlin asked.

"I don't cook." I said firmly.

"Not unless you want your house burnt down." Masen remarked.

The others laughed at his remark.

"He's serious." I stated. "I can't cook. I burn water."

"Ok. Then I guess you can help me bring out the tableware while Tobias takes cooking duty." Marlin said with a nod of her head.

We spent the next half hour setting up; it was amazing what you could do with vampire speed.

Then I went down to the Res to pick up my pack, although I would have liked Tobias to come for a ride it would have been awkward for him to have to get out of the car at the border and then back in on my way back. Besides, I don't think they guys would have liked it so much.

After I picked up my Pack we spent the ride up to the House in silence. Harry I understood, he always needed to take some time to prepare himself to meet with the vampires. I couldn't understand why the Twins seemed nervous though, but then it occurred to me that they hadn't been up to the House since they first made the change. This was gonna be a little tense at first, but then we got along ok before, we could do it again.

I parked out front this time and the tension in the Twins became more perceptible.

"We can still cancel." I told them.

"No. I want to see the fireworks." Sammie said quietly as she concentrated on her breathing.

"Yeah. Let's see what these vamps can do." Susie said, rubbing her hands together before pushing the door open.

As the air swirled in around her she reeled back slightly and scrunched up her nose.

"God, what a stink!" She declared.

"Suse!" Sammie exclaimed, despite the fact that her nose was wrinkled too.

"Well get used to it girls, cause it gets worse inside." Harry grumbled as he got out of the passenger seat.

I shook my head as I got out too. Really, what was so bad about that scent? It was sweet and fragrant, like a really nice perfume. It was as bad as the vampires and their wet dog comments.

"Grab a good lungful of air." Harry advised the Twins and they obeyed.

I snorted and rolled my eyes as I stalked up the steps to the front door.

Tobias opened it before I knocked and from his slight smile I guessed he'd heard our conversation.

"Good evening." He greeted my friends pleasantly as he allowed us to enter the house.

"Hey Tobias." Sammie said pleasantly, although her face looked strained.

"Hi." Susie said, trying to smile but failing.

Harry just snorted at them as he went into the house before them.

I let the Twins enter before me and as Tobias closed the door I took his hand.

"If you would care to come through to the back garden." He said.

Sammie giggled at his formality despite her discomfort.

They made their way quickly through to the back and they all seemed to sigh simultaneously as the smell of the barbecue seemed to cloud all the other scents. I smiled in satisfaction that the Twins seemed to relax completely now they weren't threatened by the scent of the enemy.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"We hang out until it is fully dark, then Evan will let off a few fireworks, we all go 'oooh!' and then you people on a solid diet can have some food while us vampires try not to look disgusted." Tobias said with a grin. "Toffee apple." He said, handing me an apple on a stick that was covered in gently setting golden-brown toffee.

"Thanks." I said, taking it from him.

"Apparently it's traditional." He observed and his eyes flickered to Layla who was sat in a lawn chair while holding a toffee apple in her hand and looking at it mournfully.

"Oh." I remarked.

"She remembers the taste but is disgruntled that it no longer applies." Tobias said sadly.

"Poor Layla." I said, as I looked at the apple uncertainly.

"Please try it." She said, looking at me with pleading eyes. "Do they still taste sweet?"

I bit into the apple. It was a strange texture with the crackly but still slightly gooey toffee, then the soft firmness of the apple beneath. It was a Red Delicious so the apple itself was sweet, but when covered with that candy coating it was, well very nice. I took another bite before I remembered I was supposed to be answering Layla.

"Delicious." I assured her.

"Thanks. I made them." She said with a smile. "One of Auntie's old recipes."

"They're really good." I said as I took another bite.

"They s-sure are." Will agreed, his own half eaten one in his hand.

"Guys, you should try one." I said, indicating the tray.

Sammie reached for one without hesitation and bit into it. She chewed for a moment then nodded her head with a smile.

"These are good Layl, you'll have to give me the recipe." She said with a smile.

"I will write it down for you." Layla promised.

This seemed to be all Susie needed to prompt her to try one. She did and she liked it too. It took Harry a little longer to give in, but from our obvious signs of enjoyment he relented. He tried not to show it, but he liked it too.

Marlin had set up the sound-system so that we could hear it outside and we had a nice bit of background music as we chatted about nothing in particular. Ebony joined us and seemed like one of us kids; although Will did glance at her nervously now and again as if he expected her to suddenly spring a pop-quiz on him or something.

It was half six when Evan came bustling out of the house and asked us to turn our attentions to the sky. We did and then he started setting the fireworks off.

The display was good as the lights glittered across the sky and the afterimages burned against the smoke. Once the display had ended the garden seemed darker and the woods eerily quiet around us, but after a moment all the little sounds started once more and Sarrin turned on the garden lights and we could see again

We then ate, a lot. I don't know whether it was because she was spurned on by our appetites but Ebony seemed to match us. Tobias seemed happy with this and I remembered what he'd said about her not liking human food. I guess it helped if you actually got to eat with humans.

After we finished off every piece of food the Hannigans had put before us Layla got up and clapped her hands together.

"Sparklers." She sang, and she skipped into the house, only to emerge moments later with a long packet in her hand.

We got up and spread out a bit as she handed us each a wand. After they were lit we drew sparkling, fiery shapes in the air until the metal had burned down. Then Layla pointed to a bucket of water into which we all dropped our spent wands.

After that we moved into the house, although the back door was kept open. I don't know whose benefit it was for, but the cool draft of air was nice. We clustered around on the sofas as Marlin went through the DVD collection until she found something we could all agree on.

The thing about the Cullens' sofas was that they were all mainly two seaters apart from the few chairs and the one three seater. We rearranged the sofas a bit so that we sat in our couples.

Sort of…

Marlin and Will sat together at the far end of our cluster, presumably so they could make use of the dark. Masen was sat in an armchair and Layla perched on the arm of his chair, although I had no doubt that by the end of the movie she'd be sat in his lap. I sat with Tobias where I made sure that I did nothing more affectionate than hold his hand. I didn't think it would be fair on Harry if we did anything else. The Twins were in the next two seater, and they seemed to be too engrossed in the film, as if making a point of not looking at all the couples. Harry was on the end and Ebony sat beside him. To my surprise she worked her way under his arm until she was cuddled up to his chest and Harry looked a little alarmed.

"You don't mind do you?" She asked. "It's just nice to have someone soft and warm to cuddle up to for a change."

"I don't mind." Harry said as he settled back slightly.

_She's only thirteen mind._ I sent into his mind.

_What?_ I read from his thoughts.

_She's a half vampire. She may look in her twenties but she was only born thirteen years ago._

_Thanks for the heads up_. He said as he turned his attention to the screen.

We settled down to watch the film.

Will and Marlin were making out, although they tried to pretend as if they hadn't afterwards, there was enough light from the flickering screen for you to be in no doubt of what they were doing.

It was only ten minuets into the film when Layla slid into Masen's lap and he put his arm around her in support as she placed her head against his shoulder. As he stroked her hair without thought and she trailed a finger along the length of his arm I couldn't help but think this would be lot more damning as evidence that his heart had strayed to another than if they were found in bed together. I found myself praying once more that the divorce would hurry up and come through.

The Twins were trying to ignore couples corner while Ebony appeared to have fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder.

I remained just holding Tobias' hand as we watched the film. Now and again he'd stroke my hair, or I would move my legs to place over his, but I always stopped myself, I couldn't do that to Harry.

By the time the movie ended I was glad to be leaving. I could feel the tension between Tobias and I. I would just about burst unless I kissed him or left. With my pack there the best option was to leave, and it was with a great deal of sadness that I realised Tobias and I hadn't kissed properly today.

All I could do now as I left was give him a brief peck, and even that earned me a glare from Harry even though he tried to cover it up.

We dragged Will off Marlin and with a few more goodbyes we headed back to the Res.

As I lay in bed that night my body felt deprived. It hadn't had its now required daily fix of Tobias. As I closed my eyes I tried to do an evaluation of how I felt. I was stable, I hadn't overly exerted myself in the power stakes this week so I had some to spare. Tomorrow was Friday so that was hunting day anyway.

With this in mind I allowed my mind to relax, I'd only ever done this once on purpose, and that had been to seek the same person. I felt myself rise from my body and I looked around the shadow-tinged world at the flowing streams of silver beneath me. I smiled when I realised that the one I wanted was the most obvious.

I sank into it and I found myself in Tobias' room where he was sat on the bed reading, his face looked serious as his eyes flittered across the page. He was listening to music and as it switched from one song to another with a very familiar intro he looked up and placed his book down and sighed as he let the music surround him. A look of contentment crossed his face and I realised what memory the song was stirring.

So I wasn't the only one who was a little obsessive.

I moved toward him and brushed his hair as I said his name.

Tobias' eyes snapped open and he looked around the room for me.

"Essie?" He asked.

"I'm here." I assured him. "I didn't get a chance to say goodbye properly tonight and it was bugging me so I couldn't sleep."

"Your goodbye was sufficient." Tobias assured me, looking to where my voice was but not focusing on me.

"Really?" I asked him doubtfully.

"For a departure in front of your friends it was sufficient." He said.

"I know." I conceded as I climbed up onto the bed and sat across his lap. "But it wasn't how I wanted to say goodbye."

"Where are you?" He asked uncertainly, although I was sure he had a pretty good idea.

"Right here." I whispered.

Now how had I done it before? Oh yes, concentrate, imagine myself solid, and don't forget clothes. I did this and as soon as I was more aware of Tobias his hands were cupping my cheeks.

"As much as I am honoured that you would do this for me, are you crazy?" He demanded.

"What?"

"Abusing your powers in this way. You know this one drains you the most." He said with concern.

"Yeah, I know. But don't worry; I checked my reserves before I tried this. I've got enough energy to spare. Besides it's Friday tomorrow, I can go hunt." I assured him.

"How?"

"What do you mean?" I asked with a frown.

"How do you propose to hunt when you can not enter the nearby woods since Timmy is still a threat?" He pointed out.

"Oh." I hadn't thought of that, but then the idea fell into place. "You can take me." I gasped.

"Pardon?"

"You can take me to wherever it is you go when you go on a proper hunt. I know you rarely hunt here. That you just use these woods for emergencies. You always go further afield when you hunt properly, so you can just take me there." I said with a smile.

"I do not think your parents would agree to that." He said sadly.

"You leave my parents to me." I said before kissing him lightly on the lips. "All I need is your agreement."

"Provided your parents agree it will be a great honour." He said, stroking back my hair.

"Then expect a phone call first thing tomorrow." I said with a smile.

Tobias nodded.

"Now what did I come here to do?" I asked in mock forgetfulness. "Oh yes, that's it."

I placed my lips against his and kissed him deeply.

"Goodnight my Tobias." I said with a grin as I pulled away from him.

"Pleasant dreams my Essie." He whispered as he stroked my hair once more.

"See you tomorrow." I promised, before I drew a breath and found myself back in my body on the Res.

I concentrated on the feel of my body again. Yes, I was still stable.

I closed my eyes again and this time I sent a tendril of my mind out searching toward the boarder. It took a little time but finally I linked with Jake's mind.

_Dad?_ I tested.

_Essie?_ He gasped. _Where are you? Is the pack with you?_

_Dad, relax_. I said with a chuckle. _I'm human shaped and I'm at home in bed. I just needed to ask you something. _

_What? _He asked, immediately on guard.

_Tomorrow is Friday_. I pointed out.

_Yes. _He said, sounding wary.

_Well it's the day I usually go hunting but I can't at the moment with Timmy AWOL so I was thinking that maybe I should go further a field. _I said, deciding to pitch my reason first.

_By further a field I take you mean with Tobias?_ Jake said, knowing exactly what I was aiming for.

_Maybe._ I conceded.

_Ess…_

_Look Dad, I need to feed and Tobias can protect me if anything really bad happens. And it won't be anywhere near here so we won't have to worry about Timmy. _I pointed out.

_You want me to leave you go hunting with a vampire?_ He asked as if it was the most ludicrous suggestion ever.

_You didn't mind him the other day when he was saving my life_. I pointed out.

Jake sighed in his mind.

_Phone your mother in the morning_. He said_. Now go to sleep._

_Ok. _I said not quite hiding my smug sound in my voice cause I knew I'd won.

I settled down to sleep and I was soon in the land of happy dreams.

It was a synch getting Nessie to agree and she even agreed to phone Tobias for me. As I was about to leave the phone rang. I answered it and it was Nessie who told me to pack the tent and an over night bag and she'd be asking Alice to keep an eye on me so no funny business. I promised with a laugh as I went to gather the other things I required and packed them into the back of the Escalade, so I guess I'm going strait from school.

Will's car was working this morning and he beeped at me as he pulled out behind me. I beeped back and we drove in convoy to school. I parked up and was almost bouncing with excitement as I crossed the lot to where Tobias was getting out of, Marlin's VW.

I looked at him curiously as he pulled a bag from the little trunk.

"I thought you would like to drive and I didn't wish to leave my Land Rover to Marlin's tender mercies." He said in a mock whisper.

"Hey." Marlin interjected, looking around from where she was greeting Will with a kiss.

"I speak only the truth." Tobias said as he swung the bag onto his shoulder. "She likes to ride the clutch." He explained.

"Ouch." I said in sympathy as I led him over to the Escalade so he could dump his bag.

"I do not." Marlin said in a huff. "He just hates anyone driving faster than ten miles an hour in his precious baby in case a bug splats against the windshield. Heaven forbid it should get dirty."

Tobias rolled his eyes at me.

"She does have a point." I said with a grin.

"Does my neatness bother you?" He teased as he placed his lips to my throat.

"Oh yeah, it's completely disgusting. I'll just have to dump you." I said in mock horror, before I chuckled and kissed him back.

"It's completely psychotic." Olivia cut in.

"What do you want now?" I asked in exasperation as I turned my attention to her.

"Essie." Tobias warned. "Be polite."

I laughed and nodded my head.

"Yes you're right Honey." I cooed. "I'm sorry Olivia." I said, returning my attention to her. "What do you require of me?"

Olivia frowned for a moment.

"Look at you. You're like the freakiest couple ever. You're abnormally tall, he's abnormally short. It's disgusting." She said as she wrinkled her nose.

I nearly growled but Tobias caught my eye and mouthed, 'I don't care about height'.

And neither did I for that matter.

"Yes dear, but we're all the same height when we lie down. Something I'm sure you're very familiar with I believe?" I asked her almost absently.

"But he's so small and scrawny." She persisted.

"I don't like a man with too many muscles." I said, gazing down at Tobias. "I like him cause he's a gentleman. He's always polite and treats me like a lady. What more could you ask for?"

"And i-it's n-not like M-Mike's a macho man." Will said with a snort.

Olivia's head snapped up to Will then she turned back to Tobias and a grin spread across her face. I didn't like it one bit and it was almost with a sense of premonition that I readied myself to fight.

Tobias noticed my sudden tension and he turned to look at Olivia, which freed me from his hands.

"Polite?" She said with a snort. "He's so polite, he's like Hannibal Lector or something. You know one of those sociopaths. They're always polite. They hide behind this nice guy image but you know they've like killed thousands of people. I bet he's done a few nasty things in his time and is covering it up with that weird charm all wrapped up in that neat little package." She looked at Will, ensuring she had his attention as I felt my blood run cold. "You never know, one day they might dig you out of the garden, just like they did with Will's Mommy."

I lost all perception of normal time.

I watched Will's face fell and Marlin hissed with a feral sound that caused those nearest her to jump in shock as they looked around for a wild cat.

Olivia stood there laughing as I felt my blood run cold. This was the last straw! How could she be so evil?

Tobias shouldn't have moved, that's what gave me the freedom to round him and reach Olivia.

I was so quick that she was still laughing when I slammed her into the side of somebody's truck with enough force to set the alarm off. As the siren blared around me I held her by the collar of her shirt. I held it so tight I was sure I was choking her, but in my moment of rage I found it hard to care.

She started to splutter and gasp for breath as I growled at her too angry for words.

I was aware of someone calling my name as I sought to cause Olivia some of the pain she'd inflicted on others.

"Esther Marie Black!" Somebody snapped.

"Only Renesmee calls me that." I growled.

"And do you think she'd want a murderer for a daughter?" The same voice demanded, it was Tobias I realized.

"No." I admitted as I let Olivia's collar go, but I placed my hands on her shoulders to keep her pinned against the truck. "But she deserves to know the hurt." I said.

"Yes, I know." Tobias crooned. "But you hurt her more by ignoring her." He pointed out.

"I know, but I can't, not now." I informed him in an unsteady voice.

I looked Olivia dead in the eye and grabbed hold of her mind, injecting the full force of my anger into it. She whimpered slightly as I seethed.

"Say and do whatever the hell you like to me." I growled. "But pick on my friends and I get maternal."

She looked confused.

"Ever grappled with a Momma bear when she's protecting her young? That's me. So just remember that the next time you want to pick on one of my friends." I growled, but there were tears streaming down my face.

This had hurt me more than I thought.

No, it had hurt Will! That was evident in his face and that's what had caused me to snap, cause that was just too evil to use. I felt a new wave of anger as I shoved her against the truck once more.

"Don't you think he's been through enough shit without you adding to it?" I demanded. "Don't you ever say anything about that again, or you'll be the one going through some shit."

"But…I…"

"No excuses Olivia. You knew what you were doing." I growled.

Olivia looked startled for a moment, then as she glanced over my shoulder she said, "I'm sorry for any offence I may have caused you." in a sincere voice.

"Huh?" I demanded through my tears.

"And just what is going on here?" Came the familiar voice of Principal Greenway.

Suddenly I knew what her apology had been about as I let her go, shaking my head in disgust.

"Nothing." I said as I stepped away from Olivia.

"Really Miss Black? Maybe we should discuss this 'nothing' in my office." Principal Greenway said.

Olivia smirked at me.

"And I will have a word with you strait after Miss Johnson." He said in a low, threatening voice.

The smirk fell from Olivia's face.

"Follow me please ladies."

Well we had no option but to follow the Principal.

He made Olivia sit in the waiting room while I entered his office first.

He offered me to sit down with a gesture of his hand to the chair opposite. I sat with bad grace, awaiting the grilling I was expecting.

"Would you care to explain?" Principal Greenway asked.

I took a deep breath and told him of everything that had transpired this week.

He nodded at everything I said as he took notes. I felt like I was getting somewhere here. It took a while but finally Principal Greenway looked up at me.

"I'm afraid I'll have to suspend you for a week." He said.

"What?" I gasped.

"I'm sorry but we have a strict policy when it comes to fighting, otherwise I will sort out the grievance you have with Olivia."

"So I'm suspended?" I asked.

"As of now." He informed me.

"Ok." I said, feeling the ground fall from beneath me.

I got up from the chair and made my way slowly out of his office. I checked the time on the clock just before I stepped outside. It was halfway through first period, I needed Tobias but he wasn't here.

Now where did he have French?

I moved toward the building and waited beside the door for the rest of the first period.

As the class filed out I spotted Tobias and pulled him to me.

Tobias looked at me and frowned at my agitated appearance.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he placed his arms around my waist.

"I've been suspended." I told him. "Effective immediately."

"I'm sorry." He whispered and placed a kiss to my cheek.

"I can't be suspended." I gasped.

"If you're suspended then so am I." Tobias said firmly.

"You can't do that!" I gasped.

"Watch me." Tobias growled. "Now let us away to your chariot so that we may disappear this day."

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Yes. Let's go somewhere where we can truly be ourselves with no fear of heightened hearing or prying eyes." He said as he stroked my hair.

"Come on then." I gasped, grabbing his hand.

We all but ran around to the parking lot and we got into my Escalade. Giggling slightly as I thought of this as an escape I turned the engine and I pulled off. Tobias placed his hand on my knee and I smiled at him.

"So where we headed Fang Boy?" I asked.

Tobias laughed before he gave me the coordinates.

It was a long drive, but we killed the time by laughing and joking and flirting. It was great to just feel young and free with my imprint without having to worry about curfews or school or pack politics.

I pulled up where Tobias suggested and he told me the perfect place to park for over night. After we'd retrieved the camping gear from the back I locked the Escalade up, even taking the precautions of a steering lock and a wheel clamp.

Once I was satisfied we headed into the woods that surrounded us. In the cover of the trees Tobias took my hand and we ran for a long time until he seemed to find a place he was happy with. It was here that we set up camp. I still needed sleep, even if he didn't.

Once the tent was set up and I was laying my sleeping bag inside I suddenly didn't feel like hunting. Technically we had a couple of hours that nobody knew we had. I grinned as I smoothed out the sleeping bag.

I peeked out to watch Tobias as he checked the guide ropes.

As he passed the entrance of the tent I grabbed him and pulled him inside.

He looked up at me with a mixture of amusement and shock.

"Let's make the most of our stolen time." I whispered as I lay down beside him after zipping the entrance closed.

"In what way?" Tobias asked.

"How do you think?" I asked, and I moved closer to him before crushing my lips to his…

**

* * *

**

Sorry for ending it there, but otherwise this chapter will go on forever. Besides it's nice to leave some things to the imagination.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews are greatly welcomed.**

**Gemma x**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to my two wonderful muses Minschen and Nikki who helped me through my bout of writer's block this week. Thank you girls for helping me see past the blockage with your wonderful suggestions. You guys rock!**

**I'd also like to give a thanks and a bug "hey" to Noble Korhedron. I really enjoyed your story about the squirrel monkeys and I will try to get to the Animalarium in Borth to see them one day :)**

**This is dedicated to all three of you as well as LordXeenTheGreat for taking the time to review again. You guys keep me writing :)**

* * *

Well it's December now and all that crap with Olivia happened well over a month ago. Well it's really two months nearly. Maybe a month and a half.

I was suspended, but when my parents found out, and found out the reason, they went to see Principal Greenway who couldn't back down on my suspension but would insure that the circumstances would be made clear on my permanent record. Olivia's father was going to sue me and the school until he learned of the great body of evidence that put Olivia as the instigator. Olivia was suspended the same week I was and in that week the students decided to form a republic instead.

I was glad when I returned as it left my friends and I free to talk how we wanted and not have to worry about any slip-ups. Olivia rejoined her group, she was no longer the Queen Bee but she had a look of determination that she would become President. On the whole we avoided each other. I think I did scare her a little, anyway she hadn't even looked at me since and that suited me fine.

I bet you're wondering what happened in the tent?

I'm not telling…

No, really there was nothing more than we had already done, obviously. Even though it was still a lot earlier than we were expected to be there Alice could still be watching. Although I didn't really think much about that at the time, it was just nice to be able to spend some alone time with Tobias with absolutely no one else about.

Timmy is still AWOL, but we've come to the consensus now that we'll never see him again. This means I'm free to hunt in the local woods again, but once every three weeks when he needs to feed as well I go further afield with Tobias. It would be great if I could leave it that long between needing to hunt, but my body just can't handle feeding so much in one go and it lasting me. I need to feed little and often.

After two weeks of just running aimlessly we finally came up with a solution to the problem of the two packs not being able to hear each other. On one night of the week and either Friday night or Saturday night my pack would watch the boarder on our own while the old guard did it the rest of the time. This arrangement was working well.

The Twins were really loving pack life and it was sometimes difficult to get them to phase back. Harry was coming to terms with the fact that I was with Tobias now and he tried not to show me how much he was hurting. I doubled my determination to find him his imprint, which just made him laugh and he still hasn't called me Essie since I first made my promise.

But I had been trying. There were a few girls I introduced him to who he thought were ok, but they weren't his imprint. Actually I was starting to get worried, there was only a week to go until New Year's Eve and I really wanted to keep my promise. Besides, I hate being wrong about anything.

So, I think that just about brings us up to date. So now I guess I'll get on with my tale…

It was eight o'clock in the morning on Christmas Eve and I was feeling excited. I was up and dressed and almost bouncing in anticipation just waiting for the time we'd all drive up to the Cullen House ready for my other family to arrive. I don't know who I was more excited to see, it was just such a joy to be able to see all of them.

The gifts were already in the Escalade and we were just waiting for Billy to get dressed before we headed up there. Mom seemed just as excited as me. After all they were her family and she rarely got to see them. This was going to be such fun.

Finally Billy was ready.

I helped Jake by loading the wheelchair while he loaded Billy and I jumped in the back while my parents got in the front.

The drive seemed to take longer than usual in my anticipation to be up at the House. I was going to see them, all of them after so many years. Saying that, I was as equally eager to see Alice and Jasper even though I'd only seen them three months ago. The excitement was bubbling over and I was nearly floating with it by the time we pulled into the garage at the big house.

I had to remember to help Jake with the wheelchair and I got the gifts and my suitcase from the back before I flittered into the house, the satin of my dress swishing around me. I more or less barged into the kitchen where Ebony was sitting in her nightdress eating cereal. Her hair was a mess around her.

"Good morning." I called cheerfully.

"Is it?" She groaned.

"Ebony found her way into the wine cellar last night." Sarrin said with a smile as she entered the kitchen. "She's paying for it this morning."

Ebony groaned and pushed the bowl aside as her head slumped onto the breakfast bar.

"Alcohol is a mocker." I said as I passed on through to the main room.

I stopped dead halfway across the floor as I took in the sight around me. Marlin had been busy last night and there was no way to describe this room other than Christmas. If you could make Christmas into a room then this is how it would be.

There was a small tree by the piano decorated with silver bells and red ribbons and thousands of white sparkly lights. That in itself was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to the twelve-foot tree that stood over the far side of the room so it became central to the lain area of the room. There were holly garlands hung here and there and sprigs of mistletoe at every doorway and a big one at the bottom of the stairs.

Marlin was standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing a green and red tartan dress that seemed to have a Victorian cut to it. She had curled her hair into ringlets that she had tied up with a red bow. She looked like she had just stepped off the front of a festive biscuit tin as she smiled at me.

"This is brilliant." I gasped as I ran to hug her.

"I like Christmas." She said with a shrug. "Are they gifts for your family?" She asked, taking the bag off me.

"For all my family." I said meaningfully.

She smiled before she went to place the presents under the tree.

"Why Miss Esther I find you waiting beneath the mistletoe for me." Tobias purred.

I grinned as I turned to face him and was a little surprised to find his eyes level with my own. He'd stopped on the last step so now he was more or less the same height as me.

"Where else would I be?" I asked as I moved in for the kiss.

Someone cleared their throat.

Oh right! My parents were here! I pulled away quickly and looked around, my cheeks burning with my embarrassment. Jake was looking a little angry but he was concealing it better than the look of open hostility that was on Billy's face. Nessie was merely smiling at us as if we were cute and adorable and that made my cheeks burn even more.

"I will take your luggage." Tobias said promptly, taking the suitcase from my hand. "And yours too." He said, reaching for Nessie and Jake's.

"I can take this." Jake said as he emerged from behind the wheel chair.

"After you Mr Black." Tobias said, overly polite which meant he wasn't really being polite.

"Please, call me Jake." Jake said, equally as polite.

God, could you be rude through politeness? Well if you couldn't these two were giving it their best shot.

"Of course Jake." Tobias said with a slight nod of his head. "Please forgive me."

"No problems at all Tobias." Jake replied as he went past Tobias, pausing momentarily on the bottom step and completely dwarfing Tobias with his height and muscle mass.

Tobias smiled a small smile that sent a chill down my back. He wasn't daunted by Jake's height or the fact that he looked stronger. Tobias knew that vampires were stronger than a single werewolf and he also knew how to fight. In fact he looked a little amused, as if Jake was a six year old squaring up in an adorable fashion to an adult who would only tolerate so much.

I could already feel the tension rise and I exchanged a wary look with Nessie. Why couldn't men behave themselves in company?

I pushed away my trepidation as I thought about why my parents and I were staying here for two nights. In two hours time they would be here!

I bounced around the room and gave Layla a big kiss on the cheek when she entered. She giggled and embraced me and bounced with me with a huge grin on her face.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"They're coming!" I gasped. "Here today!"

"Hooray!" Layla cheered. "Who is?"

"My family." I answered. "The Cullens."

"The Cullens are coming?" She asked, her grin stretching further.

"Yes. All of them." I confirmed.

"Really?" She asked. "Then I must go get changed. This dress will never do." She muttered as she headed out the back door to head back to the cottage.

Holly had signed the papers two weeks ago and as soon as Masen had word of this Layla had moved all her belongings down to the cottage and we were now sharing a closet. While Masen and Layla shared the little room Masen had occupied all along. Finally they could start to get on with their lives.

"That's the third time she's changed this morning." Marlin observed. "She keeps forgetting and then when someone tells her the Cullens are coming she goes to get changed. It's as if she's expecting a visit from Royalty."

I laughed at this as Masen entered with Layla in tow. She hadn't changed her dress and was looking a little grouchy, but Masen smiled and kissed her temple.

"Masen said I've changed enough times already." She said, pouting slightly.

"It's only the Cullens." Masen said with a chuckle.

"But we should dress proper for them." She said.

"And you are." Masen assured her as he cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Layla took a deep breath as a grin spread across her face and she threw her arms around Masen's waist and he returned the embrace.

_They're so sweet together._ Renesmee said into my head.

_Yeah I know._ I replied as I turned to smile at her. "So what time are they gonna be here?" I asked.

"Around about ten o'clock." Tobias answered as he returned to the room. "Alice phoned five minuets before you arrived."

"Great!" I said, feeling excited all over again.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked, looking around at us all.

"A cup of tea would be nice. And perhaps a water for Essie." Renesmee said, leading me to the couch to sit down.

"I can't help that I'm excited." I told her.

"I know, but calm down." She said sternly, but she seemed to be just about keeping a lid on her own excitement.

I took a calming breath and tried to steady myself as Billy wheeled his chair up beside me and patted my hand. I smiled at him and patted his hand back.

I looked at the clock, it was quarter past nine, only forty-five minuets to go and I would see them. The excitement was becoming unbearable.

"Here is your water." Tobias said, placing the cold glass in my hand.

It shocked me slightly, but I took the glass and drank the water back quickly. It was refreshing and it helped to cool me a little as I tried to think of anything but the fact that it was only forty minuets and they'd be here.

I started tapping my feet excitedly as my mind started running through all the different scenarios for when they got here. In only thirty-five minuets.

"I could always take some of that energy from you." Ebony murmured as she shuffled into the room, "I know I could use a little of it."

"Take some." I said, holding out my hand.

Ebony took my hand and closed her eyes. I could feel some of the excitement flow away as Ebony slowly looked brighter. When I was feeling just about normal she dropped my hand and smiled.

"Thanks for that." She said. "Aunt Rose would be really annoyed if she thought I was hungover."

"Aunt Rose tends to get panicky about her nieces." I conceded.

"Tell me about it." Ebony said as she rolled her eyes.

She sighed as she sat next to me.

"You have good energy." She said after a minuet or too. "Now I see why you reacted so badly that day I tried to help you. I gave you a lot more than you needed. I am sorry for all the inconvenience I caused."

"You was only trying to help." I said with a shrug.

"The path to hell is paved with good intentions." She said darkly.

"But at least they were good intensions." I pointed out.

Ebony laughed and I glanced at the clock. Only half an hour and they'd be here.

My excitement was rising again.

"Perhaps some fresh air would help?" Tobias asked.

I nodded my head and we stepped out into the garden, which was covered in snow.

"Marlin thought it would look more festive." Tobias remarked.

"And it does." I said as I leapt into the snow, which wasn't as deep as I thought and I stumbled slightly.

I straitened up giggling as Tobias came to steady me.

"I'm ok." I informed him, "Honestly. I'm just excited."

"Really? I never would have guessed." He said with a grin.

"Ok Mr Sarcasm, maybe I am a little hyped up, but I haven't seen them since I was eleven. Don't I have the right to be excited?" I demanded.

"Of course you do." He said, pulling me into an embrace.

I hugged him back and drew some calm from his cool. We stayed locked in that embrace for a couple of minuets until somebody cleared their throat. I looked up to see Jake watching us with a glare as he stood with his arms folded.

"Jeesh Dad! It's just a hug." I said, grabbing hold of Tobias' hand and leading him back into the house.

When I glanced at the clock there was only fifteen minuets left to go.

"They will soon be here." Layla gasped as she grabbed my arms.

"Yes." I gasped back.

"We should sing them a song." She announced, dragging me over to the piano.

"I don't play." I said, suddenly feeling shy.

"Nonsense. I heard you before."

"When?" I asked.

"A long time ago." She said with a frown. "But you were good."

"Fine." I conceded. "What do you want me to play?"

"What do you know?"

"Name the song and I'll play it." I said as I sat down on the bench and lifted the lid of the piano.

"I like this set up." Layla said cheerfully. "It reminds me of Holiday Inn."

"Me too." I agreed.

"So how about White Christmas? Do you know how to play that one?"

"If I've heard it I can play it." I said, running my fingers along the keys to insure they were in tune.

"Just like Tobias." She observed as I began to play the intro.

"Yes." I agreed. "Well come on then, I'm not singing on my own."

She smiled and closed her eyes and nodded her head as she counted herself in. Then she began to sing in a light soprano that was really rather good. I joined in and I'll be the first to admit that I'm not a really good singer but I'll give it a good go. I nearly cracked up when Masen started singing though; it was the fact that he was trying to sound like Bing rather than himself that got to me.

When I finished the song and looked at the clock there was only five minuets to go. My stomach did a little flip of agitation. I had changed a lot since the last time I'd seen them, they wouldn't have changed at all. What if they didn't like me now?

"How about Wizard's 'I Wish it could be Christmas Everyday' next?" Masen suggested.

"That's a bit complicated to play on my own." I said, thinking of the different lines.

"Then I'll play the low notes and you play the high." Tobias said, suddenly at the bass end of the piano.

Layla stood so that I could slide up some.

"Would one of you like to count us in?" I asked.

Masen counted us in and Tobias and I began to play while the four of us sang really badly. Marlin joined in also and the 'adults' watched us in amusement as we murdered the song.

The adults clapped as the last notes died away, and as the room fell into silence I heard it. The sound of tires outside.

"Oh my god!" I gasped, jumping to my feet. "They're here!" I declared as I clapped my hands before leaping over the piano stool. "They're here, they're here, they're here…" I sang, jumping up and down, and I was that kid at Christmas.

Bella and Edward were barely through the kitchen door when I threw myself at them and gathered them both in a hug.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" I gasped as they hugged me back.

"Essie?" Bella asked, leaning back slightly so that she could look at me. "You have grown."

I grinned at her, but couldn't think of anything to say so I hugged her alone this time and she held me in her stone cold arms while I breathed her scent in deeply, committing it to memory. Once I was satisfied I pulled away from her and hugged Edward while I did the same with him. I would have a perfect impression of them when they had to go away this time.

"Hopefully our absence won't last as long this time." Edward said sincerely.

_Hey! Stop reading my thoughts or I'll start reading yours!_ I sent into his mind as I pulled away.

He chuckled and I clamped my shield down tightly.

"You're shield is as impervious as Bella's now." He said, looking intrigued.

"Hey Old Man, stop hogging my niece!" A voice boomed and Emmett followed close behind it as he drew me into an almost rib crushing bear hug and swung me around.

I felt slightly dizzy as he put me on my feet and looked me up and down.

"Alice weren't kidding, you are tall." Emmett observed with a laugh.

"I'm taller than you now uncle Em." I said, socking him on the arm.

"Strong too." He joked as he rubbed his arm.

"Keep that up and I'll show you how strong I am." I warned.

Emmett guffawed and I glared.

"Pay no attention to him." Rose said as she hugged me. "He's just jealous that he's not as tall as you. Or as strong." She added the latter with a little malice in her tone.

Emmett scowled slightly as Rose gave a little laugh, and winked at me.

"Tell you what Ess." She said. "Why don't you let him win at arm wrestling later. That'll stop my big bear from sulking."

Emmett looked as if he was about to reply but he was cut off by a cry of, "Essie, Essie, Essie…" As Alice blurred through the room and jumped up into my arms, as if she were a child in order to hug me.

"Hey Auntie A." I said. "Thanks for the video."

"I knew you'd like it." She said with certainty. "Have you been using your other gift?" She asked.

"Yes. I've got tons of pictures." I assured her as I put her down.

"Good." She said with a nod of her head.

I turned to look at Jasper who was standing a little away from me.

"Hey Uncle Jazz." I said.

"Essie." He said with a slight nod of his head.

"Is that anyway to greet your niece?" I demanded and I ghosted over to him and drew him into an embrace.

He froze at first but when he seemed satisfied that my blood held no appeal to him he hugged me back.

"That's better." I said with a grin as I stepped away. "See, I don't smell so tasty anymore."

"No ma'am." Jasper said with a grin.

"Is that Esther?" A warm familiar voice said.

"Esme!" I cried and I ran to her and embraced her too. "It's nice to see you Grandma." I said.

"It's good to see you at last." Esme said as she embraced me back. "We found it hard to believe Alice that you had grown so big. You were such a wee thing the last time we saw you." She stood back and looked up at me. "But now look at you. Six foot three…" She said wistfully.

I smiled at her and then at the rest of my family. I frowned when I noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"Helping Nikki with her luggage." Rosalie said in a bored voice.

"Who?" I asked, but then I lost interest in the question as Carlisle entered, his hair glowing like a halo as he carried a large suitcase in each hand.

He placed them at the bottom of the stairs before he came up to me with a warm smile on his god-like face.

"Merry Christmas Essie." He said.

"Merry Christmas Grandpa." I said before I hugged him and he hugged me back.

I pulled away and put a hand to my head as something that was much like ringing in my ears but in my brain instead descended over me. I shook my head to try and clear it, but I couldn't.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were so powerful." A voice I didn't recognise said.

I blinked to try and drive the feeling away but it didn't work.

"Hang on a mo." She said.

Suddenly it cleared completely and I looked up with confusion at the young woman who may have been in her twenties, but hell, I knew a lot of people who were not the same age as they looked. She had shoulder length brown hair that fell strait around her oval face. She was looking at me with inquisitive brown eyes.

"Is that better?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered. "And what happened?"

"It's a long…boring story…you don't want to know." She assured me. "Just know that I have, yes, I have a power too and if I forget it messes with the power of others." She grinned and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Nikki Fey, you must be Essie."

"Yeah." I said shaking her hand. "And who are you exactly?"

"I'm a friend of the Cullens." She said simply. "And they wanted me to meet their exceptional granddaughter. And Alice seems adamant that I should meet your friends too." She shrugged.

I frowned, unsure of what to do next.

"Don't worry, I know all about you. That you're the only vampire-wolf…for the time being." She said, smiling at Nessie. "And I also know that apart from those two." She said, pointing at Jake and Billy, "Everyone in this room is a vampire. Well I mean I'm not, but I know the secret."

"That's good, cause I'm not very good at the whole covering it up." I said.

"I know, tell me about it. If it wasn't for the fact that nobody even noticed that I existed a lot more people would be in on the secret." She confessed. "Oh well, which one's my room?" She directed at the room in general.

"This way Nikki." Marlin said.

"Hey Marlin girl, how are you?" Nikki called as she moved toward Marlin.

"As well as ever, and you?"

"I'm great. So anything new with you?" Nikki asked as she picked up one of her suitcases.

"I have a boyfriend now." Marlin said as she ascended the stairs with Nikki, carrying the other suitcase.

"Good for you girl." Nikki said cheerfully. "You'll have to introduce us." She said as they disappeared across the landing.

"You know her?" I asked Tobias.

"You don't?" He replied.

"No." I said.

"But I thought she was part of your family." Tobias said slowly as he frowned.

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I should have informed you of her." Tobias said quietly.

"Someone should have." I said, frowning at the others. "But I guess there's no point in dwelling on it." I said as I gave Tobias a quick chaste kiss.

"I believe we are not the only ones with secrets." Carlisle observed with a look of mild concern.

"What?" I asked, frowning at him.

He indicated Tobias and me with his hand.

"Oh. Right. Well…um…Tobias is my imprint." I said firmly as I took his hand.

We became the focus of everyone in the room and I could feel the heat rise within me. They had known Tobias longer than I had and he was the oldest person in this room. Why hadn't I thought how they would react to it? Sure some of them had a big age gap between them, but that didn't stop the looks of worry. I realised with a sense of strange amusement that other than Ebony I was the youngest person in the room. I was also their flesh and blood family, which must make it hard for them to accept Tobias and I.

But they had no choice. We had no choice! I was with Tobias because nature had intended it. Now how was the best way to get this message across?

The silence began to drag as everyone waited for someone else to speak first.

"They're so cute together." Layla announced, breaking the silence. "And Tobias isn't such a grouch anymore."

"That's hard to believe." Emmett boomed before he laughed.

Everyone else joined in. I watched them with an unsure smile as I turned to whisper to Tobias.

"Just how grouchy were you?" I asked.

"Very." He answered with a grin.

I laughed and I knew that what could have been an awkward moment had been averted by Layla and her kooky timing. She was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for and I shot her a thankful smile.

She grinned back at me as she snuggled into Masen's side.

"I see Holly has finally agreed to a divorce." Carlisle observed.

"Yeah." Masen answered. "She had no choice. Regardless of new developments I never would have got back with her. She had lied to me for so long and about something so…so…" He trailed off.

Carlisle tapped Masen on the shoulder in sympathy.

"But I guess it was a blessing in disguise, cause I always knew she wasn't my true mate. We were just both lonely and it seemed like a good idea to be together. It's a good job we were already in the process of breaking up by the time I met Layla or all three of us would have spent the rest of eternity not quite happy with our lot." He said sadly.

"Although we have met before." Layla pointed out.

"Oh honey, how could I forget?" Masen said as he kissed her forehead.

"I was his Goth girl." She said proudly. "He didn't kill me."

That had my family looking confused while Nessie merely grinned as she hid her face in Jake's shoulder and tried not to laugh.

"Holy crow!" Bella gasped as she ghosted over to Layla. "You're the girl from Volterra." She stated, "The one he didn't eat."

Layla nodded her head with a wide grin.

Bella smiled, but then her face fell. "I can't believe I didn't recognise you."

"I look different with black hair." Layla said kindly, tapping her on the shoulder. "Nobody worked it out, except Essie. She helped me to get my Masen to notice me."

"Clever girl." Esme said as she hugged me.

"That's what Essie does. She helps people." Layla said firmly.

"Not really." I said, feeling myself blush.

"Yes you do." Layla countered. "You helped me find Masen. You helped Tobias find love. You helped your good friend Will when nobody else would. You protect everyone and stand up for them against the monsters. You fixed poor Betsy, need I go on?"

"But that's what friends do." I said, not wanting this status as some goody-goody superhero.

Tobias noted my agitation and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Shall we sit down?" He asked, gesturing to the sofas and we all went to sit around in our pairs.

We looked around at each other for a moment with acute embarrassment. I had been waiting so long for this moment but now I couldn't think of what to say.

"It's great to see you all again." Nessie said brightly, and suddenly she was their talented child and not my mother. "We're all happy you're here."

"I can't believe it." I whispered and I felt Tobias' arm go around me. "So what shall we do?"

"What would you like to do?" Carlisle asked.

"I…don't know." I said with a frown. "It's a bit overwhelming having you all here at once, I'd like to do stuff with all of you, like we used, but I can't decide what I want to do first."

"I think we should get first choice." Bella said with a smile. "After all, you are our only granddaughter."

"Yes." Edward agreed. "We get to chose something first."

I smiled widely, glad that my family was helping me.

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment, then she smiled at me.

"You always used to like running. Do you still?" She asked.

I snorted.

"Essie loves to run." Renesmee said looking like a proud mom.

"Then let's go run." Bella said, rising to her feet. "Come on, let's go to the meadow." She added as she held out her hand to me.

I rose to my feet and took it.

"Sure." I said, unable to stop grinning as I took her hand and felt that strange connection of belonging.

This girl who probably looked younger than me was my grandmother, but I could feel that swirl of energy, as if my body knew my ancestor and reacted to that long forgotten information.

I was aware of Tobias stirring behind me.

_This is something I need to do alone_. I sent to him hoping my telepathic grandfather wouldn't pick up on it. _I'm sure you can understand that._

_Of course my love. Go and enjoy yourself. Besides, I have my duties as host to perform._

I gave him a smile before I turned back to Bella as Edward took her other hand.

We headed toward the back door, but then I remembered something.

"Hang on." I said, and pulled off my ballet pumps.

My grandparents gave me a curious look.

"Shoes are for wimps." I said simply.

"You should get that printed on a T-shirt." Masen said with a laugh.

"Maybe I will." I replied, feeling in good humour. "Come on then Grandma, Grandpa. Lets run."

Bella giggled as Edward chuckled and we headed outside. We ghosted through the backyard and over the river, I wasn't running full pelt because I was keeping pace with Edward and Bella. I knew that Edward was fast but Bella wasn't. Well not as fast as Grandpa and I had to remember this as I resisted the urge to go full pelt.

"How fast can you run?" Edward asked.

"You in my mind again Grandpa?" I demanded.

"Busted." Bella sang.

"Sorry, but your shield appears to have slipped." Edward informed me.

"Your power's different from Masen's." I said as I pulled my shield back up.

"Yes." He answered.

"Well to answer your question, I'm wicked fast. It's all Tobias can do to keep up with me." Ok, that was boasting, but I was showing off in front of my grandparents and if you don't like it, well tough.

"Really?" Edward asked in an amused voice.

"Just watch." I declared and I sped up to nearly my fastest speed.

After a mile I stopped and waited for my grandparents and they appeared after a minuet. Bella was laughing while Edward was looking a little annoyed.

"See how fast I am?" I asked.

"You're very fast." Bella said, drawing me into an embrace. "You'll sure give your granddad a run for his money."

Edward made a noise of disagreement.

"You wanna race?" I asked.

Edward looked as if he was about to agree but Bella put her hand on his arm as she smiled at me.

"Maybe later." She said. "Let's go to the meadow now."

I agreed and ran at their pace until we reached the magical meadow, although it wasn't much to talk of this late in the year. But it became a magical place again when they entered and I found myself babbling, telling them everything that had happened to me since I was eleven. Well nearly everything, I didn't need to go into full details about certain things, after all they are my grandparents.

It was nice to be with my grandparents as I lay in the grass with them on either side of me as we all looked up into the cloud-white sky. The wind stirred through the trees and I couldn't help thinking that the spirit of this place had returned with Bella and Edward.

After some careful thought I took a deep breath to steal myself before I asked, "Do you want to see me as a wolf?"

"Of course we would." Bella said and they both sat up as I sprung to my feet.

"Wait right here." I said excitedly as I ran for the cover of the trees.

When I was sure I was sufficiently hidden I stripped off quickly, thankful I didn't have as many fiddly layers as the last time I did this. I allowed the heat to surge through my body and as my front paws thudded against the ground I ran back into the meadow.

They looked shocked at first but then Bella's expression changed to one of amazement while Edward looked mildly curious. I reached my mind out to them to talk.

_So what do you think?_ I asked.

"I think I have mixed feelings about seeing you in this form." Edward answered.

Bella frowned slightly.

_Grandma?_ I prompted, but it was then I realised that I hadn't made the link with her mind, something was keeping me back. _Grandma, can you hear me?_

"Bella, Essie asked if you can hear her." Edward said aloud for me.

"She's talking?" Bella asked, looking at Edward questioningly.

"Yes love. She's using her mind talent. Just like Renesmee."

"Oh! I can't hear her." Bella murmured sadly.

It was Edward's words that caught my attention though_, 'just like Renesmee…'_ Of course!

_Grandpa, it might help if Grandma was touching me._ I thought toward him.

"I think it might work." Edward said with a grin. "Bella, Essie said for you to touch her. So that you have skin contact like you need with Renesmee."

"Ok." Bella said.

She looked at me for a moment then took a deep breath as she stepped forward with her hand out in front of her.

_The side of my head is probably best_. I informed Edward.

"Essie said to touch the side of her head."

Bella nodded and placed her hand against my head. As soon as her skin touched mine I could see the pathway I needed into her mind. I could see the one little place where her shield was weakest and I sought it out with a tendril of my own mind.

When I finally linked to her mind it was the strangest one I'd sampled yet. It was so full of narrative and detail of her surroundings. Now I knew where I got the tendency to self-commentary.

Bella laughed.

"You do that too?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

_Yes, all the time. Sometimes I think I'm going a little crazy._

_If you are then so am I._ Bella thought and winked at me.

"Amazing." Edward murmured. "Bella, I can hear your thoughts through Essie."

_Cool_. Bella observed as she smiled up at him.

…_To believe our granddaughter is so talented…_ Edward mused.

Bella laughed.

"I can hear your thoughts too." She said, "So that's what it's like in your mind."

_I prefer your mind._ Edward said.

_No, I like your mind._ Bella replied.

I let out a little wolfy growl and they turned gold eyes on me.

_Do you mind, I am still here!_ I grouched.

They laughed at me.

_Now if you're done the Essie wolf would like to go get changed_. I told them.

"Of course dear." Bella said tapping my head.

I let out a snort as I turned away from them and returned to my clothes.

…_God I hope that's not how Tobias and I appear to other people_…

I heard Edward chuckle and I growled.

_I mean it, stay out of my head._ I warned and I pulled my shield up tightly around me before I concentrated on pulling the heat back. As I dressed a mischievous thought flittered through my head and I chuckled.

Once I was dressed I concentrated on pulling the heat down entirely while I allowed the cool to rise. Let's see how they liked Miss Vampire!

I returned to the clearing where they were waiting patiently for me and I don't think they noticed until I was five feet away from them at which point Bella gasped.

"Oh my god! What happened?" She asked, ghosting to me and placing her fingers to my forehead.

"Relax Gran." I said, "this is just the vampire me. See, there's the wolf me and the vampire me." I closed my eyes and allowed the heat to return to my body. "And then there's the me in the middle." I said as I opened my eyes. "The face I show the rest of the world."

"Wow!" Bella gasped. "But…wow. That's…How?"

I shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I said simply.

"When Alice told us I didn't really believe it but that's…wow." Bella murmured.

"I guess it is." I said, shuffling my feet slightly.

"So." Edward said suddenly. "How about that race?"

"Now?" I asked.

"Why not?"

"Ok. Where would you like to race?"

Edward grinned crookedly as he pointed off into the distance.

"First one to the mountain." He said with a nod of his head.

"Easy." I said with a snort. "Just let me suit up first." I added as I drew on the cool, I'd discovered I could run just that little faster in my vamp form. "Ok. I'm ready."

"Good." Edward declared. "Bella, if you'd care to count us in."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll meet you at the mountain." She said a little moodily. "Ready, steady, go…" She shouted and I took off running, not quite at my full speed at first.

Edward was a little ahead of me but I knew I could overtake him. It was halfway to the mountain that I opened her up and reached for my top speed. I whizzed past Edward and to the casual observer I must have been near invisible.

I remembered to slow in time as I drew near the mountain for fear of running strait through it. I stopped right at its base and touched it. I turned around in time to see Edward draw to a stop looking slightly annoyed but also impressed.

"You are fast." He observed.

"Just like my Granddaddy." I said with a laugh as I socked him on the arm.

Edward chuckled as he rubbed his arm.

Bella was a minuet behind us and she smiled as she stopped also.

"Did you win?" She asked me.

"Of course." I said with no hint of modesty.

"That's my girl." She said as she hugged me. "Now shall we get back?"

"Sure." I said, knowing that the others would spend time with me as well.

"Before we do." Edward said, "There is just one thing I'd ask."

"What?" Bella and I asked together.

"Don't tell Em or Jazz about this. You know what they're like."

"Ah, leverage!" Bella declared before giving an evil laugh.

I sniggered along with her, as Edward suddenly looked worried.

"Don't worry honey." Bella crooned as she took his hand. "Your secret safe with us."

Edward rolled his eyes while I laughed.

Then without further ado we set off back for Home at Bella's pace.

When we arrived back Alice was perched on the garden table frowning at the snow. She looked up as we all jumped the river and smiled.

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yep." I answered. "What are you doing out here?" I asked as we drew level with her.

"Trying to clear my head." She said forlornly. "Every time I'm away I forget how annoying it is to be blind. It doesn't help with you shifting between forms all the time either missy." She scolded me. "Congratulations on winning the race by the way." She said with a grin.

I'm sure I heard Edward swear lightly under his breath and I turned to him in question.

"I was sure you would block Alice from seeing." He grumbled.

"But I was in my vampire form. Alice can see me then." I said with a laugh. "And sometimes when I'm the normal me."

Edward frowned while Alice grinned widely and Bella giggled. I started laughing my head off as I fell against the bench. Ok, so it wasn't that funny, but I just suddenly had the laughing fit come over me.

"Sounds like someone's killing a wolf girl out there." Emmett's deep voice boomed from the house, followed by his deep guffaws.

Rose appeared at the door and leaned casually against the frame with her arms crossed, her gold hair cascaded over her shoulder and danced as she moved her head slightly to turn her gaze on Alice.

"Hey Pixie, are you hogging our niece again? You had your turn three months ago." Rose said in teasing tones.

"What?" Alice asked looking up with a frown.

Rose quirked an eyebrow.

"I wasn't hogging Essie, she was just asking what was wrong. Essie's sympathetic like that. Ever heard of it?" Alice said irritably.

Rose rolled her eyes as she stepped out into the slowly melting snow.

"So Esther Marie what would you like to do with your old Aunt

Rosalie?" She asked with a smile.

"I don't know." I said. "You chose."

She looked thoughtfully at Alice.

"But not shopping!" I gasped.

Rose snorted, "Ok, not shopping. But how about we go for a girly spa day, all of us girls and leave the men folk behind?" She suggested. "What do you say Alice?"

"I wished you'd said sooner." She groaned. "I'll never organise that on Christmas Eve, it's already mid afternoon, most places will be closing."

"When can you organise it for?" Rose prompted, surprising me by not gloating at catching Alice flatfooted.

"Maybe the twenty-sixth, possibly the twenty-seventh." She said as she rose to her feet. "I'll go see what I can do." She said in full Alice organising mode as she headed back into the house.

Rose watched her go with a smile.

I smiled as I realised what Rose had done.

"That was genius." I observed.

"Alice is always happiest when she's organising." Rose said with a shrug. "I'm going to borrow your Granddaughter for a while." She said to Bella and Edward.

They agreed without hesitation, all my family wanted time with me and they had obviously discussed how they would share me.

"Come on, we're going to have a little chat." She said, reaching up to place her arm around my shoulder.

She led me back into the house and through the now empty main room and up to the room that used to belong to her and Em and until recently had been the domain of Layla. She led me inside and sat down on the enormous bed that if the old stories were right had to be replaced every other week whenever they got a little over enthusiastic.

She tapped the bad beside her as she looked at me.

"Come on." She said. "I think it's about time we had a girly chat."

Great!

I shuffled over to the bed and sat beside her, looking down at my folded knees as I waited for the inevitable ear bashing.

"So you and Tobias." She said lightly.

"What about us?" I asked.

"Is he really your imprint?" She asked.

"Yes." I said firmly.

She snorted, "I bet the dogs just loved that." She mused.

"Hey, I happen to be one of those dogs." I reminded her. "And not all of them loved it."

"Oh god! What happened?" She asked, as she noted the tone in my voice.

I bit my lip in contemplation, then I shared the whole 'Timmy' incident with her.

"That filthy mutt." She growled, her beautiful face suddenly savage. "If I'm with you when he returns point him out to me and I'll tear him apart."

"You'll have to join the queue." I said with a laugh.

"There's a queue?" She asked.

"Practically everyone wants to lay into Timmy. Firstly for breaking Pack law and then for running, and then there are those with the more personal reason that he nearly killed me. About the only person who doesn't want to tear him apart is me. The best thing he could do is stay away for good." I said with a shrug.

"Why don't you want to take vengeance?" Rose demanded.

"Please! I know Timmy. The best vengeance is having him know he can never come back. Do you know how much it hurts to be separated from your pack brothers? And if he came back and was forgiven he'd still have to live with seeing me, and knowing what he did. He was working through anger that day, I'm sure if he took time to think he wouldn't have done it." I paused as I reviewed that statement. "At least I hope he wouldn't have."

"My conclusion is that you are completely conflicted over the whole incident."

I nodded my head.

"And all this because you love a vampire." Rose mused once more.

"I don't think the others were overjoyed either, but at the end of the day we can't help who we imprint on. So they relented but he's not allowed on the Res and I'm not allowed up here at night."

Rose burst out laughing, "Do they seriously think that you can only get up to no good at night?" She asked.

"We don't get up to no good." I admitted in a mumble.

"Really?" Rose demanded disbelieving.

"Yes." I said firmly. "Aside from the fact that it's Jake's rule, well, you know why we imprint." I said.

Rose nodded.

"And I'm not quite ready to do that yet. I don't want a baby, can you imagine me as a mom?" I asked.

"But there are methods these days." Rose said cautiously.

"Yeah. But I react badly to medication and Tobias is…um…venomous in most places. The venom tends to eat through certain materials." I said pointedly.

"Then you must do some experiments of durability." Rose said, "Or at least Tobias should in his own time. I'm sure you've provided him with enough material to fuel his fantasies." She added with a grin and she winked at me.

I sniggered as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"How far have you gone with him?" She asked.

"I can't tell you that?" I gasped.

"I'm probably the best one to talk to." She pointed out.

"Ok. I can't talk about it, but I can show you." I said holding out my hand.

Rose smiled, then took my hand.

I allowed her to see the full extent of my dalliances with Tobias and she smirked at me.

"Well yes, you haven't done the deed yet, but I don't think that's something you should let anyone else know about. They're not as open-minded as me. So what if Tobias is nearly three thousand years old? You love each other and that's all that counts. I felt like pointing out to Carlisle that he is three hundred years older than Esme and that Jazz is a hundred years older then Alice and Edward is ninety years older then Bella. In fact out of us the only ones with a conventional age gap are Em and I."

"I'll have to remember that age gap argument." I said dryly.

"You make sure you do. The others are going to want a word and they don't see things quite like me." She advised.

I nodded my head.

"On the whole I think you could do worse than Tobias so what's the point in worrying?" She said, "So what if he's from ancient times? Hell one day I'll be from ancient times, but at least I'll still be as beautiful and I'll still love my Emmett."

"Thanks Auntie Rose." I said with a smile.

"I just want you to know that despite what the others might say, Em and I are behind you." She assured me.

"Thanks." I gasped and hugged her tightly.

"I know they can seem strict at times, but it's only because they worry about you." She said as she stroked my hair.

I nodded my head.

"Well I guess we should go down now. I think I've used up my time allowance with you."

"Ok." I said as I sat back and we both rose to our feet and made our way downstairs.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper were sitting around on the sofas talking to Tobias and Evan; I had no idea where the others were.

Carlisle rose to his feet as we reached the bottom of the stairs and he smiled at me.

"Ah Essie, may we have a word?" He asked lightly.

"Sure." I said, and I was proud of myself that I didn't say 'let's get it over with.'

Carlisle's smile grew warmer as he moved toward the stairs and led me up to what used to be his study. Although as soon as he was inside it was as if he hadn't been away. I'd been in this room only twice since my family left, once when the house was empty and recently when I'd accompanied Tobias in here to find a book. Both times the room had seemed sad and empty, but now with its true occupant it seemed whole again.

Carlisle smiled as he sat in his chair and indicated the chair opposite. I sat down and I could feel the heat smoulder low as I prepared to go on the defensive. If anyone said anything bad about Tobias, even gentle Carlisle, I'd defend him.

"How are you?" He asked.

I resisted the urge to growl, why didn't he just get on with what he really wanted to talk about. But it was hard to get really angry with Carlisle, so I pushed back the anger and focused on his question.

"I'm fine for the most part." I conceded. "I mean, I've been through a lot over the last couple of months, but health wise I've never been better."

"Of course." Carlisle said with a smile.

"As long as I feed regularly and don't do idiotic things like get into life or death fights with lunatic wolves then I'm probably healthier than you." I stated.

Carlisle laughed, "I believe your heart beat is healthier at any rate."

I grinned.

"How are you adapting to your new forms?" He asked.

"Well, it's different." I conceded, "Running as a wolf is certainly more exciting than I thought it would be and I didn't become a monster which was my biggest worry."

"Why did it worry you?"

"Because…well…I wasn't sure how my vamp genes would react with my wolf genes and one of my fears was that if I let go then I'd become like the Children of the Moon. A depraved killer 'neath moonlit skies, destroying everything in my path. I thought I'd already met my vampire side long ago, but it turned out I was wrong about that too." I concluded with a laugh.

"Yes. I believe Alice mentioned that you sparkle in the sunlight." Carlisle stated.

"Only if I pull down the heat." I answered and he frowned. "Ok. Have any of the Quileutes ever told you about how we phase?"

"Not exactly. In many ways they still think of me as the enemy despite our bond of friendship."

I shrugged; sometimes it was hard to quiet the voice of instinct.

"Well, it's like a heat inside. You can feel it through your whole body, churning around, growing when you become angry or upset. You feel it through your body but mostly it sits here." I put my hand across my stomach, "When you phase it's like a damn bursting and you feel it rush though you, tingling over your skin as the wolf bursts through."

Carlisle was looking at me in amazement.

"You wanna take notes Doc?" I asked with a grin, feeling a little cheeky.

"I already am." He said, pointing to his temple and smiling indulgently at me.

He didn't mind my impish nature and I felt happy again. I remembered why I liked talking to Carlisle; he always made you feel that everything you told him was important. Regardless of how trivial the topic might be.

I grinned once more before I continued.

"Well like I said, the heat is mainly in your gut, but it's also through my body. Sometimes when I get agitated or angry I can feel my whole body warm as the wolf waits to spring, but on the whole I just run at a regular one-oh-eight." I grinned, but then sighed and took on a more serious expression. "I can't seem to hunt like this anymore though. The thought of drinking blood in this form is repulsive, I mean not from the subjective if I think of it now I remember the taste and I start craving, but when I actually go to hunt to sink my teeth into a kicking fighting creature I freeze up." I laughed. "Actually it's freezing that helps me to hunt."

Carlisle smiled and urged me to go on with his hand.

"I don't know if the other wolves can do it, I haven't asked them cause sometimes it's better if I don't point out exactly what sets me apart, but I can draw all of that heat down until it's just a little flame inside of me, kinda like a pilot light. Then I leave the cold wash up through me and Miss Vampires gives an appearance."

"Miss Vampire?"

"Sometimes it feels like I'm three people but at the same time they're all me. There's the Essie wolf, normal Essie and Miss Vampire. It helps me to keep track sometimes, like if one of them is stirring when she shouldn't be I can lock her back down with the other. And I guess I'm starting to sound crazy now." I said, looking down at my hands.

"But you do have three forms, if it helps you to keep track of your true self then what is the harm. If I remember my history, Taha Aki rode in the body of a wolf and the wolf gave over its body to him?"

I nodded my head.

"So in essence he was both Taha Aki and the wolf."

I shrugged.

"Then there is no harm in you separating these entities within you. I'm sure there are things you have done as a wolf that you would never consider in your current form."

"Like run around the forest naked." I said with a grin.

"Yes."

"Or eat meat strait off the animal." I said, remembering the deer.

"And many other things besides I'm sure. And the same applies to Miss Vampire too I shouldn't wonder."

I nodded my head.

"Well there's not enough room in here to show you the Essie-Wolf but would you like to meet Miss Vampire?" I asked.

"That would be an honour." Carlisle said with an encouraging smile.

"Ok." I said and I closed my eyes.

I pulled down the heat and let the cold rise. When I felt it through my entire body I opened my eyes and smiled at my great-grandfather.

"This is me as a vampire." I said.

"Oh my! How intriguing. May I take your pulse?"

"Run all the tests you want Doc." I said, holding out my arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry Essie, I was getting carried away."

"No seriously Gramps, I want to know myself. I mean it's not like I can walk into Forks' General and ask them to do it for me." I pointed out.

"Give me a moment to retrieve my bag." He said, rising to his feet.

I nodded my head and he rose quickly and flittered from the room.

I pulled my feet up onto the chair and rested my chin on my knees. I swivelled the chair back and fore with my hand on the desk while I contemplated the outcome of these tests. Well it didn't really matter since I'd really like to know more about how my body worked. How different exactly was I from the other Quileutes?

It was three minuets later that Carlisle returned with a light dusting of snow in his hair and on his shoulders as he placed his Doctor's bag and a case on the desk.

"Alice and Marlin have teamed up to organise Christmas and they agreed we needed more snow." He said as he brushed the flakes away. "I hope you weren't planning on driving anywhere anytime soon." He said with a laugh.

I returned the laugh then watched intently as he began to remove items from his bag.

Once he had an array of instruments lined up he turned to me with a smile and I lowered my feet back to the ground.

"So what first Doc?" I asked, having never had anything close to a medical check up before.

"I will take your pulse." He said and I handed him my left arm.

He smiled as he put two fingers to the underside of my wrist. He frowned at first as he continued to glide his fingers gently, then his face became intrigued as he settled his fingers in one place and looked at his watch.

I waited patiently until he looked up with a smile.

"Well that's interesting." He said, "I only counted 20 beats of your pulse in that minuet."

"Is that good or bad?" I asked.

"In a normal human that would be bad, but with you I can not say. Of course you are also in your vampire form and perhaps you require less blood flow. Although to track that properly I would have to perform the tests once more in your normal state."

"Ok. So we'll do it as vampire first?" I asked.

"Yes." Carlisle said as he picked up the stethoscope and placed it around his neck ready.

"Rest your left arm on the arm of the chair." He said as he picked up the blood pressure meter.

I rested my arm and Carlisle placed the cuff around the top of my arm. Then he started squeezing the little pump and the cuff tightened around my arm. It didn't hurt but it felt uncomfortable and Carlisle frowned slightly.

"It's taking a lot more pressure than normal to compress the artery." He observed.

"Maybe it's because my skin it tougher in this form." I suggested.

Carlisle nodded as he still frowned, but then he smiled.

"Ah, there we go." He said and he stopped pumping and placed the stethoscope in his ears before placing the other end to the inside of my elbow.

He released the pressure of the cuff and I was sure I could hear the rushing of my blood as it began to flow again. Carlisle waited until the noise had stopped then he removed the stethoscope and the cuff looking thoughtful.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your blood pressure is normal, one-ten over seventy, but your heart rate is slow."

"So I'm getting the blood where I need it, just not quickly."

"By the looks of things. Perhaps I should take some blood to test." He said reaching into his bag for his blood collecting equipment.

"Ok." I said, eyeing the needle nervously.

Carlisle made his preparations and I closed my eyes in anticipation of the pain, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes in shock while Carlisle was looking down at the bent needle.

"So it would appear that in this form your skin is as impenetrable as ours." He observed.

I shrugged, "I've fought mountain lions like this and they haven't broken my skin."

"You could have informed me beforehand." He chided, but he was smiling.

"Sorry Gramps." I said with a grin.

He smiled again then wore his professional face.

"Would you like me to give you a general examination?" He asked.

"Like looking in my eyes and stuff?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Sure, why not." I said with a shrug.

Carlisle went through all the various tests first when I was a vampire and then he repeated them when I was in my normal state. I then watched him for ten minuets as he wrote down the results quickly. It wasn't as a memory aid, but I think it helped him to organise his thoughts.

"Aside from your heart rate and the permeability of your skin there doesn't appear to be much difference in your results. You are healthy as far as I can tell, although it is good to have this in case we should need a normal reference in the future. Not that I anticipate you'll fall ill, the other shapeshifters don't, but I will be interested in comparing the differences in your blood to theirs."

"Shame you never did get round to that vet course." I said with a laugh.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause then you could run all them tests on me when I'm a wolf as well." I said with a giggle.

"I suppose it would be nice for the comparison." He mused.

"Grandpa, do you think those tests can tell you if I'm venomous?" I asked feeling suddenly anxious.

"Have you any reason to think this?" He asked.

"Well I know I'm not when I'm in this form or my wolf form, but I want to know about when I'm vampire." I explained.

Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Perhaps I could take a mouth swab." He said reaching into his bag again. "One in each form for a better comparison." He said as he pulled out two packets.

I nodded my head and followed his instructions as he took a swab of the inside of my mouth. Then I pulled the heat down and allowed the cold to rise as he wrote on the vial.

"I think we should wait ten minuets before I take the next swab in order to allow your body to adjust properly."

I nodded my head, although I was certain that the change was almost instantaneous, I mean I didn't have dog breath immediately after phasing, my mouth was human again. However Carlisle was a doctor and he probably knew more about this than I did.

So we sat in silence for ten minuets and then Carlisle took a swab of my mouth again.

"I will run my tests tonight and then I'll let you know the results tomorrow." He said lightly.

"Not on Christmas Day!" I complained. "I'd like to know, but tomorrow I just want to enjoy."

"Of course." He said as he packed his things away then he sat back behind the desk. "Health-wise aside, how are you in yourself?"

"As good as any teenager can be." I said. "I have my ups and downs but for the most part I'm happy. I mean there's those who don't like me, but I try not to worry about them. I just be happy that those around me care about me a great deal. As long as you've got that what does the rest matter?"

Carlisle smiled.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked.

"I am on a break from the medical profession for the time being as we have just moved away from a long term posting. I hope to start working again in the spring, but we must be cautious over how quickly we move on."

"I guess I haven't really thought of that since I've always lived here in La Push." I said with a shrug.

"It is something one must consider when you do not age." Carlisle said simply.

I nodded my head and thought nothing of it until I noticed that he was looking at me meaningfully.

"Because it's something I'll have to consider sooner rather than later because if Tobias." I said sourly, knowing where this was headed.

"You may think we're prying but I want to be sure you've consider every angle of this situation."

I folded my arms feeling stubborn.

"How well do you know him?" Carlisle asked.

"I know he was a member of the Volturi, but he's been vegetarian for a long time now. He told me how he liked the hunt to start with, but then it started to trouble him and he found a kindred spirit in Marlin when he was told to train her. I know how it was you who gave them hope that there was life beyond the walls of Volterra, one that would mean an end to the cycle of human death." I said a little testily.

Carlisle didn't respond.

"And he didn't _just_ tell me this. He told me this before I'd imprinted, when he was merely sharing his dark past with a friend. So you see, he told me because he wanted, not because he had to or even that I wouldn't turn against him. At that point in time I could have, but I didn't because I respected his honesty. I mean, if he hadn't said anything until after we'd imprinted and I was bound to him for life then I may have just been angry then. I would have felt cheated in some way, but he told me of his own accord."

Carlisle smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You are a true friend, just as Layla said." Carlisle observed. "I hope you and Tobias share a happy eternity together. There are worse people than him in the world and at least you will never know the hurt of losing your imprint."

I smiled now, warmed by Carlisle's words.

The door opened and Esme entered.

"Would you like to come make some cookies?" She asked.

"I can't cook." I said in dread.

"Then I'll cook and you can be my tester." She encouraged with a smile.

"Sure." I said, jumping to my feet.

"Great." She said as I joined her. "It will be nice to have someone to cook for again."

We walked down to the kitchen where Ebony was waiting for us with a festive apron on.

"Are you going to help?" She asked enthusiastically.

"I'm gonna be your tester." I said, sitting down on one of the stools. "Unless you want to kiss goodbye to your kitchen."

"Oh, in that case try some of this." She said and she stuck a spoon out before me.

I tasted some and it was nice, all spicy and fruity and a bit sticky.

"Mmmmh…What is it?"

"It's the interior for mince pies, Layla always wants them made. Well usually she makes them too but she went to play with Masen in the snow." And she giggled.

I giggled too while Esme chastised us, but you could see the laughter hidden in her eyes.

It was nice then spending most of the afternoon in the kitchen while I watched Esme and Ebony bake and I got to eat things as they came out of the oven. It was around five when Emmett came barging into the kitchen.

"Enough of this girly crap!" He declared.

"Emmett!" Esme snapped, but he ignored her as he lifted me from the stool and hitched me over his shoulder as I struggled against him.

I tried to squirm free but he had a good hold on me as he carried me through the house and out into the back garden. He plonked me down in the snow and it took me a moment to steady myself.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well Wolf Girl, it's time to see how strong you really are."

"You wanna wrestle?" I asked.

Emmett nodded.

"Out here in the snow?"

"Esme'd kill me if we ruined anything inside."

"When it's dark?" I demanded.

"Not afraid of the dark are you?" He teased.

I growled and let the cool rise up through my body as I squared up to him.

"Bring it on Bear Man." I goaded.

Emmett grinned and was about to rush me when Rosalie snapped his name.

He groaned as he turned to her.

"We said not today." She snapped.

"But you all got to do something with Ess and I haven't." He complained.

"We're here for a week we've got plenty of time." Rose chastised.

Emmett dropped his head as Rose returned to the house.

I neared him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Uncle Em." I said cheerfully. "Let's go find a good action movie to watch."

"That sounds good." He said with a smile.

"And failing that there's always Nightmare Before Christmas."

"Why?" He asked as we headed back indoors.

"Cause it's tradition." I said firmly.

"Then I guess we'll have to." He said, swiping the remote from Jasper before he dropped into an empty chair and started flicking through the channels.

"I was watching that." Jasper complained.

"Didn't you get your fill of Cowboys and Indians back in the old days." Emmett replied as he brought up the menu.

Jasper growled.

"It was a documentary on the Civil War, not some two-bit Western." He declared.

"Really?" I said grinning mischievously. "I'd like to watch it since we're studying it right now in History." I continued as I sat in one of the two seaters on my own. "I'd love to hear first hand what they're getting wrong and what they're getting right."

"What?" Emmett asked looking up.

"I think Essie wants to watch the documentary." Jasper said lightly, not quite hiding his smile.

"I sure do." I said.

Emmett pouted slightly, "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I want some facts to hit back at that crummy teacher with." I stated.

"What teacher?" Emmett asked, suddenly alert.

"Mr Wilcox." Tobias said as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "He does not seem to like Essie." He added as he sat beside me.

My uncles frowned at him before they looked at each other and they had one of those moments of silent communication that vampires seemed good at where they must have decided not to mention it.

Instead Emmett went back to flicking through the channels while Jasper asked, "Why doesn't he like you?"

"I don't really know. He just took an instant dislike to me."

"Then you need to show him." Emmett declared and he turned it back to the channel that Jasper had been watching previous.

Jasper smiled and touched my hand.

_Thank you._ He thought.

_You remembered._ I said.

_Vampires do have perfect recall._ He said and there was laughter in his mind.

_Well it was no problem._ I replied_. But this had better be worth my while._

Jasper smiled as he drew his hand away and became more engrossed in the documentary. Then he started making comments about how certain things were wrong, how that sergeant shouldn't have that manner of weapon and how the young Major was no where near charismatic enough.

It was at this point that I actually started listening to the narrator and I heard the name, "Major Jasper Whitlock never made it back to Galveston. His horse was found three days later having been savaged by wolves and he was never seen again. It is a pity that the youngest serving Confederate Major of the Civil War never returned to receive thanks from all those women and children, but perhaps it was a blessing that he never got to see his beloved South fall. Who knows what he would say if he was alive today?"

"That documentary didn't do me justice." Jasper quipped and we all laughed.

"Haven't you seen that one five times already?" Emmett asked.

"That was a new one." Jasper said. "Apparently persons unknown handed in a tattered ol' journal and made a killing at a private auction recently."

"You?" I asked in disbelief.

"No. It was Maria. Apparently she needed the money, although she was kind enough to inform me what she was doing…after she handed it in." He said and laughed.

I laughed too, I wasn't sure how Jasper felt about his old maker at this moment in time but he clearly was in a good mood about the documentary. It was at this point that Alice came in.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We were just watching a documentary on Uncle Jazz' life." I said with a smile.

"I missed it?" She asked looking aghast.

"I taped it." He said as he pulled her into his lap. "We can watch it later."

Alice smiled slightly as she leaned into him. "I look forward to it." She whispered before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Jazz smiled and I turned from them to snuggle into Tobias.

Everyone seemed to enter the room at this point and to my surprise Ebony motioned for Tobias and I to move over. Once we had scooted up some she squeezed into the spot that I had left and lay her head against me.

"I like the warmth." She said.

"Ok." I said uncertainly as I lay my arm around her and she snuggled closer to me.

"So what now?" Emmett asked.

"The Great Escape!" Layla gasped and she fluttered to the DVD cabinet to select the movie.

She placed it on and we all watched the whole thing through although I wondered why and I had that catchy whistling in my head for days after.

Once the film had finished I suggested Nightmare Before Christmas as I leant against Tobias on one side and held Ebony on the other. Layla declared this a good choice and went to retrieve the DVD from the cabinet.

It was only Layla and I who sang along at first and then Ebony joined in around halfway through 'This is Halloween' by 'What's This?' everyone was singing along and it turned into a very enjoyable evening indeed.

By the time it ended it was getting late and Ebony was nearly falling asleep on my shoulder.

"I think us sleep bound should get some rest now." I said with a yawn.

There were no disagreements as I stood.

"I mean, Santa won't come if we don't go asleep now." I said with a grin.

"Santa!" Ebony gasped, on her feet next to me. "It's Christmas Eve!" She gasped.

"It sure is." I answered.

"Oh! Can I stay in with you tonight? It would be like a sleep over!" She gasped, her eyes all-aglow.

I gave her an uncertain look.

"Please?" She begged. "I've never had a friend sleep over before."

I sighed reluctantly.

"Ok." I said, "I guess we should go up now."

Ebony nodded her head enthusiastically and in that moment she wasn't my English teacher but my boyfriend's slightly annoying, slightly clingy kid sister. You know the type; they think you're there for them. But I couldn't be horrible to Ebony; I could imagine it wasn't very comforting growing up amongst those cold embraces.

"Wait, I have something for you." Aunt Alice said as she handed us each a package. "You're to open them now."

Ebony and I glanced at each other and then grinned in realisation that we were each receiving a gift early. We tore into the pretty wrapping until we came across matching tartan pyjamas, but mine were mostly purple whereas Ebony's was mostly blue. We also each had a new dressing gown.

I looked at Alice in question.

"So you'll look good in the photos tomorrow." She pointed out. "Now go and get some sleep."

There was no arguing with that and after a brief period where we shared hugs with everyone as we wished them goodnight, Ebony and I made our way to the room at the top of the house.

I allowed her to change in the bathroom first and when she emerged in those tartan pyjamas and her dark hair a mess around her you could almost see her as the thirteen year old she really was. Or perhaps it was her slight form and the scattering of freckles across her nose that lent that air of youthfulness to her appearance.

To tell the truth I was too tired to care and so I wasted no time in going into the bathroom to perform my nightly routine and change into my new pyjamas.

When I returned to the room Ebony was sitting in the bed looking thoughtful.

"Do you know I've never had a real friend?" She said.

"You haven't?" I asked as I got into the other side of the bed and drew the covers around me.

Ebony shook her head.

"I grew too quick and then, well, I look too old for my age. Sometimes I like to think of you as my big sister."

"You do?" I asked, shocked and slightly touched that she thought this of me.

"Do you know how hard it is to act like your teacher when I know you're older than me and probably screwing my brother."

"What?" I gasped. "We haven't! Not yet! Oh my god!"

"Oh! I've gone and done it now! I'm so stupid! Why did I say that to you?" She babbled.

I sighed and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"First up, you're not stupid. Secondly, you're young; we all say stupid things when we're young. I do all the time. Thirdly, Tobias and I are sizzling, so of course people are gonna think we're at it like rabbits, even though we're not."

"Will you be my big sister?" She asked.

"What about Marlin and Layla?" I asked.

"They treat me like a child. It's more like I have three mothers and two fathers how they treat me. But you, you treat me like I imagine my big sister would treat me."

"I don't think you should tell them that." I said sadly.

"I know." She replied forlornly.

"Well there's no point dwelling." I said cheerfully. "The quicker we go to sleep the quicker tomorrow will come."

Ebony nodded her head eagerly.

I rose from the bed and turned out the light. I returned to the bed and I curled up under the covers. I was on the threshold of sleep when I was aware of someone worming their way under my arm to rest their head on my shoulder, but I was too far-gone to care.

**

* * *

**

I thought it was a natural ending there with the anticipation of Christmas Day or this would have been another endless chapter.

**Thanks for reading **

**All reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**A big shout out to my two muses again, Nikki and Minschen. I give you both equal credits in the development of the hunting scenes since you both suggested the same thing to me at different times. Also thank you Minschen for helping me through the problem I was having with the gifts ;D **

**Also thank you LordXeenTheGreat, I took your suggestion on board of vampire tag and I hope you like what I did with it :D**

**Thank you also to Noble Korhedron for finding the time to review once more and being review no.100, I was so happy to reach this milestone and I thank you greatly for helping me pass it :D**

**This is dedicated to every one of my wonderful readers as I say, 'Merry Christmas' in the middle of May lol (Although how cold it's been here in little old Wales the last couple of days you'd swear we were back in winter). **

**So without further ado, on with our tale…**

* * *

I awoke with a strange sense of disorientation as I felt the warmth snuggled under my left arm and against my side. I stirred slightly and opened my eyes to see a mass of black hair. It took me a moment to remember and in that time Ebony began to stir. She looked up at me in confusion, but then she grinned.

"It's Christmas!" She gasped as she sat up.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"It's Christmas!" She repeated.

"Yes, it's Christmas."

"Is it too early to go down yet?" She asked.

I glanced at Tobias' bedside clock to see that it was six in the morning.

"They're all vampires, they don't sleep." I conceded as I got down from the bed.

Ebony grinned as she jumped from the bad and grabbed her dressing gown and threw it on. As she tied the string and turned to me her expression became serious and she was almost Miss Hannigan again.

"You're parents may not be up yet." She pointed out.

"Then we'll go wake them." I said simply.

She looked at me with questions in her startlingly blue eyes.

"It's what us kids do of a Christmas morning." I informed her, although she still looked confused.

"We wake up our parents way too early in order to open our gifts." I explained further.

Ebony smiled at me and I pulled on my own dressing gown.

"Come on." I said, offering her my hand. "Let's go wake up Mommy and Daddy."

She took my hand and giggled as we made our way down to the first floor. I made my way to what had once been Esme and Carlisle's room and just barged strait on in. I knew my parents wouldn't be up to anything I wouldn't want to interrupt. Not with Nessie's parents so nearby.

They both sat up at the same time and blinked at us.

"Is it too early for presents?" I asked.

"I'll just go check." Jake said as he slid his legs off the bed and paused briefly to rub his face before he stood up and grabbed a T-shirt, which he donned as he left the room.

I sat on the edge of the bed drawing Ebony with me who sat also.

"Did you girls sleep well?" Renesmee asked lightly.

I nodded my head.

"It was nice to have the warmth without the hunger." Ebony observed.

"Yes." Renesmee agreed, which caused me to frown.

I resisted the urge to pry there and then but I made a mental note to ask Renesmee about it later. I had never given much thought to how I differed from my mother other than the obvious, so I'd never considered how her hunger might affect her. My hunger never really bothered me until I actually needed the blood, but was it ever present in the half bloods?

I pushed my musings aside since this was Christmas Day and I didn't want to depress myself with errant thoughts. I let the excitement wash through me once more at the thought of spending Christmas with my vampire family.

Jake returned looking a bit…well a bit shell-shocked I suppose you could say.

"Yeah, well everyone is gathering together now and you can come down, but me and Nessie have to go first and you have to give us five minuets to get Billy down since he won't let anyone else carry him." Jake explained quickly.

"Ok." Nessie said as she got out of bed and pulled a dressing gown around her nightdress.

She went to join Jake and gave him a brief kiss before they left the room. Jake stuck his head back in at the last moment.

"And just to warn you, Alice has her camera out." He announced before disappearing once more.

"This is fun." Ebony gasped.

"Yeah, I can't wait to give them all their presents." I said wistfully.

"What did you get me?" She asked with an excited gasp.

"You'll have to wait and see." I said sternly.

She pouted.

"No it's got to be a surprise."

We waited in silence until Alice called up the all clear and we made our way down into the main room. If it had looked like Christmas yesterday then I had no word to describe it today. There were so many gifts piled under the tree it looked like they were holding it up and everyone was in some form of festive night wear.

They all greeted us with a Merry Christmas as Alice turned the camera on us as we descended the stairs. I murmured back while Ebony gave an excited little shriek as she all but jumped down the last lot of stairs and gave Sarrin a big hug.

I was barely on the ground floor when Emmett grabbed me in a bear hug and suddenly everyone was hugging me wishing me Merry Christmas. I was slightly dazed by the time they finished and I somehow found myself near the tree with Ebony.

"It's time for presents." Alice sang as she flittered to the tree and took on the role of official present distributor.

Alice picked up a rectangle package wrapped in silver paper.

"This one is for Ebony." She said, handing it to her.

Ebony read the card before smiling at Bella and Edward, then she tore into the paper quickly until she revealed a book.

"Wuthering Heights." She gasped. "Thank you Auntie Bella, Uncle Edward." She said, giving them each a hug. "How did you know?"

"We were informed that your old copy had fallen apart." Edward said with a smile.

Ebony grinned as Alice pulled another gift from under the tree.

I recognized the wrapping paper as Alice read out that it was for Bella and flittered over to my grandmother. I felt my cheeks burn slightly as I wondered how she would react to my gift. Bella read the label before she smiled at me then began to unwrap the gift.

It fell out flowing and brown into a pile in her lap, but the scarf wasn't the real gift, that had been amongst the stuff from Louis. Bella was picking up the scarf and my gift caught the light. She turned it around until she could see it.

"Where did you find this?" She asked, sounding astounded as stroked the little bonze wolf with the topaz eyes.

"I saw it in the antique shop in Port Angeles and thought you might like it." I mumbled.

"It's wonderful." She gasped, and suddenly her arms were around me. "Thank you."

I hugged her back with a, "No problamo."

Alice was already handing out the next gift when Bella sat down.

"This ones for…Essie." She said, handing it to me.

I took it and read that it was from Bella and Edward.

It was rather small and I tore at the paper. When I had one end open I tipped it up and I saw silver spill into my hand. I spread it out and stopped as I recognized it, the wolf my father had carved, the diamond heart that had once belonged to my great-grandmother, both bound to that silver chain.

"Oh my!" I gasped as I spread it out once more.

"We thought you would like it since it seems to represent you, vampire and wolf. Plus it was given to me at an uncertain time and we all know how fond you are of calling yourself an uncertainty. Also, we can start a tradition. I give it to you today as my eldest granddaughter and maybe one day in the future we'll sit around like this again and you can give it to your eldest granddaughter."

"It's beautiful." I gasped and I went to hug my grandparents.

"This is for Nessie and Jake." Alice said, handing over a bulky but soft looking package as resumed my seat on the floor.

My parents tore the paper off together to reveal an enormous stuffed timber wolf.

"Gee, thoughtful." Jake said with a snort.

"Jake, I think it's for the baby." Nessie said, rolling her eyes. "Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad." She said as she placed the wolf beside her chair.

"This…is a little heavy and is for Tobias." Alice said, handing it over to him and I winced slightly when it looked as if it was going to fall to the floor.

Tobias took it with a smile, which grew considerably as he read the label and I dropped my head as I felt my cheeks grow warm. I should have thought about the fact that he'd open it in front of everyone.

He unwrapped the packaging to reveal a round scooter mirror.

"You haven't replaced them all yet." I murmured into my knees. "Betsy looks bare without them."

"Thank you." Tobias said and kissed my cheek, which made me blush even more.

"Your Bella's granddaughter alright." Emmett said with a chuckle.

I poked my tongue out at him.

"What happened to Betsy?" Rose asked suddenly.

"Olivia beat seven shades of hell out of her." I answered.

"Who's Olivia?"

"Some stupid girl at school. She had it in for me and so beat up Tobias' scooter instead."

"Because he's your boyfriend."

"Nah! This was way before we got together, she just thought we were dating at the time."

"Olivia was the girl I told you about." Nessie said pointedly.

My whole family looked knowing then and I knew that a lot more information flittered between them than I was aware of. Exactly how much had they kept in contact over the intervening years, and why wasn't I made aware of this?

"Next present!" Alice called brightly, trying to break the sudden tension. "This one's for Nikki." She said, handing it to the possibly human girl.

I frowned slightly still not sure what to make of this new addition to my family who I knew nothing about. Alice or Jasper could have said something last time they were here. Nessie or Jake could have said something cause they didn't seem so surprised by her.

Nikki was laughing at the aromatherapy set that Rose and Em had bought her. Apparently it was supposed to make you more alluring, a joke because among them she was the only singleton.

The fact that she was single seemed to stir some thought deep in my mind, but I lost it as Alice thrust another present into my hands.

The present giving continued for a long while until we had each amassed quite a considerable pile and the floor was a sea of different coloured wrapping paper. There was a theme to Renesmee's gifts; they were powder blue and small. They had bought for the baby and everyone seemed as convinced as I was that I was gonna have a brother. Esme and Carlisle's gift was a grant to build an extension on our little red house so that the baby could have his own room. I resisted the urge to suggest that I could solve the room shortage by moving up here where there was plenty of room and beds that were never slept in. Alice and Jasper had bought a load of furniture and Rose and Em the clothes. From Grandma and Grandpa was a load of toys. My little brother was gonna be the most spoilt baby on the Res.

Jake and Nessie gave Bella and Edward a framed ultrasound picture of the baby and also a framed picture of me that Nessie must have taken without me noticing. I was giving my mischievous grin in the picture as I hung upside down from a tree. Pictures is what they gave to Esme and Carlisle as well, a big album full a photographs of me since the age of eleven. I was surprised there was enough to fill the whole book, but it was amazing to see how quickly I shot up.

After all the gifts were opened and the wrapping was cleared away Alice frowned as she peered under the tree.

"There's two more gifts." She said, almost disappearing as she wriggled beneath the lowest branches.

She came out carrying two identical looking packages.

"One for you and one for you." She said, handing them to me and Emmett.

Emmett frowned slightly as we raced to uncover our gifts.

I burst out laughing when I read the "Certificate" under the glass of the frame:

_**'This is to certify that:**_

**Esther Marie Black**

_**Came 1st in the first annual**_

_**Bear Hunting Competition'**_

It was signed by both Alice and Bella.

"What does yours say?" I asked, laughing so hard I was in danger of falling over.

"I came second." Emmett grumbled.

"Well at least we know we'll have some irritable grizzly." I said, tapping him on the shoulder.

Emmett grinned.

"Well I'm gonna go get dressed now." I said, gathering my gifts into my arms. "I can't hang around in my pyjamas all day."

I went back up to Tobias' room and locked the door before I went to have a shower and get dressed. Since it was Christmas Day I thought I should at least make an attempt to dress tidy and so I wore the new dress trousers that Alice had bought me along with the cream coloured blouse. I dried my hair but left it down since I thought I should at least have some part of my normal nature show through. I put on the bracelet that Bella had given me since I didn't plan on doing any phasing today. After Christmas was over I could put it in my keepsake box where it can be safe.

Once I was dressed I made my way back down stairs where the smell of roasting turkey was already strong through the house. To my surprise everyone was sat around watching 'It's a Wonderful Life'. I guess even Vampires followed human traditions. Tobias looked up and smiled at me as I reached the bottom of the stairs and I went to sit next to him.

The doorbell rang before I reached him and since I was already on my feet I went to answer it as I said, "I'll get it."

I opened the door wondering who would be calling on Christmas day, but my face broke into a grin when I saw the familiar face.

"Grandpa." I said and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly.

"A little bird told me Bella was in town." He said as he stepped inside, closely followed by Sue who gave me a cautious look.

Well she'd never done that before and it made me wonder what stories had filtered back to them up here in Forks. I tried not to think about it as I pushed the door closed and concentrated instead on enjoying Charlie's company as he gave Bella a hug.

He gave Renesmee a hug then and said, "How's my little great-grandson doing?" As he patted her stomach.

"He's doing great." Nessie answered. "Although he'd better come out a boy now or a lot of people are going to be disappointed."

Sue seemed to gravitate toward Jake and Billy, she was obviously still tense around the vampires and now she seemed to include me in with them. I frowned slightly as she gave me another look, which was very much close to the stink eye.

"And how are you Ess?" Charlie asked, breaking me from my staring match.

"What? Oh I'm good…great."

"Glad to hear it." He said and clapped me on the back. "And I take it you're the boyfriend." He directed at Tobias as he folded his arms in 'business Charlie' mode.

"Tobias Hannigan, sir." Tobias said, rising to his feet then bowing.

"You always this formal?" Charlie demanded.

"He sure is." I said as I smiled wistfully at Tobias.

"O-Kay!" Charlie murmured before he cleared his throat. "Anyway, we brought you all a little something, though it's not much since you could have let us know sooner." He grumbled as he placed the enormous gift bag on the coffee table. "Ess, this is for you, we was gonna bring it down to the Res but since you're up here you may as well have it."

I unwrapped the gift to reveal a three pack of T-shirts and a couple of pairs of shorts.

"I figured you probably need some with all the growing you've been doing lately."

"Thanks Grandpa." I said, hugging him. "Thanks Sue." I said, hugging her also, but there was no mistaking the fact that she was forcing herself not to draw away from me.

The others didn't notice as Charlie continued to distribute the gifts. Nessie had a foot spa and Jake had a new tool kit and Billy got a fishing book, but after that the gifs where more along the lines of what was in the back of the cupboard. Bella got a box full of old photos and a diary Charlie had found when he was clearing out the attic, Edward got a book on fast cars that was probably bought in the 1990's, but he accepted it with good grace. The rest of the Cullens got various tinned foods and a fruit cake that Charlie handed over with a slightly mischievous air because he must know by now that they didn't eat. But everything was just accepted and after the faux gift giving Charlie sat down and accepted a cup of coffee from Marlin while Sue steadfastly refused.

I felt slightly ashamed that she could act this way after everything we had been through, what was with the sudden U-turn cause she'd seemed to be accepting the vampires. It was when I sat next to Tobias and absentmindedly took his hand that it finally clicked. Her eyes narrowed slightly at our entwined fingers and I knew it had nothing to do with the fact that Tobias was a vampire.

I reached my mind out to her, not considering the cons knowing full well that they outweighed the pros as I linked my mind to hers.

_This is about Harry._ I said quietly.

She looked up at me darkly, but there wasn't much shock because I'd spoken to her like this before.

_If you think it I can hear it_. I informed her.

_How could you do that to him?_ Her words came like a whip in my mind and I winced slightly.

_I'm sorry Sue but you know we have no control over these things. I wish I hadn't hurt him, but I did and that's why I'm resolved to find his imprint for him._

_What, one of these leaches?_ And there was such a wave of hot hatred behind that statement that I was surprised she didn't fursplode on us all.

_Vampire females are infertile_. I pointed out. _There'd be no point in imprinting on one of them cause there'd be no babies._

_Is that what you plan to do with him._ And for a moment her dark eyes flickered briefly to Tobias.

_No! I'm only seventeen! But that's what imprinting is for, so don't worry, the girl Harry will imprint on will definitely be human._ I glanced briefly at my mother as her bell like laugh cut through the tension brewing between Sue and me. _Or at least half. _I conceded_. _

Sue's eyes went with a worried look toward Ebony.

_Not her, they've already met and nothing happened._ I informed Sue_. Harry will imprint on a human, just you wait and see._

Sue looked unconvinced.

I sighed and drew my mind away from hers, what was the point in wasting my energy?

Tobias glanced at me before he stroked the back of my hand with his thumb and I noticed Sue narrow her eyes again, and Tobias noticed this time. He matched her scowl for scowl but what was the point?

_Don't worry about it_. I said to Tobias. _She's just fretting for her grandson's happiness._

_Who?_ Tobias asked.

_Harry_. I answered and Tobias nodded his head as if to say 'of course'.

Tobias returned his attention back to the room in general and I did my best to ignore Sue's glares until it was time for her and Charlie to leave. As the door closed behind them I let out a sigh of relief and everyone turned to look at me in question, except for Tobias, Edward and Masen.

"Sometimes it's better not to know what people are thinking." I murmured.

"I couldn't agree more." Edward said firmly and we shared a look with Masen, feeling unified by the curse of telepathy.

Actually in that moment I felt glad I could switch it off, what would it be like to be stuck inside Edward's head with that constant flow of voices? The occasional scary visual cropping up in the middle of innocent thoughts?

Edward let out a sigh and I knew he'd heard that thought.

Well that was enough of the downess, this was Christmas Day! It's supposed to be jolly, with mistletoe and holly, and other things ending in olly*, this was no time to be dark and moody. It was time to get back into the party spirit and I knew exactly what would do it for me.

I clapped my hands together as I grinned widely.

"So what times dinner gonna be?" I asked.

"Another three hours yet." Esme informed me.

"Then I'm gonna get something to eat now." I said, wandering into the kitchen to rifle through the cupboards.

"What shall we have?" Ebony asked, suddenly at my side.

"Do you want an Essie style sandwich?" I asked as I pulled a loaf of sliced bread from the cupboard and some sliced ham from the fridge.

"Ok." Ebony said with a grin.

I took a slice of ham and folded it into a slice of bread before I handed it to her.

"Voila!" I declared. "An Essie style sandwich.

"Thanks." She said, taking it and I made one for myself.

"Wait!" I said as she went to take a bite.

"What?" She asked.

"We mustn't forget the chips." I said, grabbing a bag a chilli flavour potato chips from the cupboard, "Open your sandwich." I said, before I placed a load of chips in the middle of hers then in the middle of mine. "Now crunch." I said as I closed the sandwich with that satisfying crunching sound.

"And you said you can't cook." Ebony teased as she bit into her sandwich.

I snorted and bit into my own.

"Don't I get a sandwich?" Nikki asked.

"You want one?" I replied.

"Yeah. It's such a long time to wait 'til dinner."

"Ok. Hold this." I said handing her my half eaten sandwich, which she took without the slightest hint of repulsion and so took her up a notch in my estimation.

I quickly made her a sandwich and we swapped over and ate the sandwiches, then we finished the bag of chips between us.

"I need a drink." Nikki said, fanning at her mouth. "Those chips were spicy." And she went to get a bottle of soda from the fridge. She got three glasses. "You want some?" She asked as she poured the first glass.

"Not for me thanks, or I'll be bouncing off the walls." I said as I picked up one of the glasses and went to fill it from the tap.

"I'll have water too." Ebony said as she picked up the last glass and filled it.

Nikki caught my eye and winked at me as I leant back against the sink-unit to sip my water. Ebony did the same beside me and I got what Nikki was trying to tell me. Ebony was copying me, so she was really fixated on this big sister thing.

"So Ebony." Nikki said as she stood opposite us leaning against the island, "I hear you're a teacher now."

"Yes." Ebony answered before taking a sip of her water just after I had. "I teach English at Forks High School." She added primly.

"She's a really good teacher." I stated. "The best teacher they have."

"Ok!" Esme said from the doorway. "You all have five seconds to leave the kitchen or I'm roping you into helping with the meal."

We wasted no time in vacating the kitchen.

As I entered the main room I caught a glimpse of the snow still deep out in the back garden.

"Hey, how did Charlie get up the drive?" I asked.

"Tobias and Carlisle put us on shovel duty." Marlin said gravely.

"It's bad when your Coven Leaders team up." Alice added glumly.

"Well maybe you'll learn some restraint in future." Tobias said lightly as he took my hand.

Marlin and Alice made derisive noises before walking away.

"They did a good job in the back yard." I commented.

"Yeah." Ebony agreed.

"I think I want to build a snowman." I said, deciding as I looked at the snow.

"I want to build one too." Ebony muttered.

"But I'll need to change first." I said, "I won't be long." I added as I gave Tobias a quick peck before I returned to his room and changed into a pair of shorts and T-shirt that Charlie had bought me; I also removed the bracelet and placed it carefully on the bedside table so it wouldn't get lost.

I know what you're thinking, shorts and T-shirt in the snow? But I am Quileute after all, I run at a toasty 108, the snow in no bother to me. I made my way downstairs, and barefoot remember, and headed out into the snow where Ebony was already working at making the snowball to start our snowman.

"That's all you're wearing?" She asked.

"One-oh-eight here." I pointed out.

Ebony giggled and I picked up a load of snow that immediately turned to mush in my hands.

"I may need to lose some of that heat." I said, and I drew the heat down from my body and let the cold surface.

This worked well, the snow no longer melted at my touch, but then I couldn't get it to mould together, I didn't have the body heat. This was so frustrating.

"Welcome to my world." Tobias murmured into my ear as he cupped his hands around mine. "If we do not have the heat then we need the pressure." He added.

He relieved the pressure on my hands and as I opened them I noted that I now held the perfect snowball.

"Thank you." I gasped and gave him a quick kiss, which made Ebony giggle. I frowned slightly and threw the snowball at her.

It hit her on the back of shoulder as I'd intended, but she turned a hurt face toward me as she said, "Hey!" And threw her own snowball at me.

It hit me on the chest and I growled slightly before I leapt at her and wrestled her to the ground before I proceeded to tickle her. She giggled almost reflexively as she writhed in the snow.

"Do you give?" I asked as I tickled her ribs.

"No!" She squealed.

"Are you sure?" I demanded as I increased my onslaught.

Ebony giggled more.

"How about now?" Tobias asked as he joined us.

"Ok…ok I give." She gasped.

We sat back as she sat up.

"It's not fair you tag-teaming me." She complained.

"All's fair in love and war." I said primly.

She poked her tongue out at me as I rose to my feet then helped her up.

"Come on then, let's build a snowman." I remarked and we set about building it.

We had quite a mound already when Nikki joined us, wrapped up against the cold. It was kind of funny where you had me in shorts and T-shirt, Ebony wearing only her dress and then Nikki wearing a thick parka, gloves and gum boots. I had a moment of weirdness pass through me when I realised that if this had been last year I would have been as dressed up as Nikki and probably as tiny as Ebony.

Then Alice came to help us, as did Rose and Layla.

We had a big snowman by the time we finished and we stood back to admire our handy work. It was at this point that Emmett bowled through it absentmindedly as he tried to dodge the snowball thrown by Jasper.

I growled and chased after Emmett, and ran into him as he stopped dead.

"Good idea Wolf Girl." He said. "We should play tag."

"What?" I demanded.

"Come on, vampire tag." He said, grabbing my hand and towing me back to the others. "So who's up for a game?"

In the end Emmett managed to convince Tobias, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Masen to join his team while he got Alice, Rose, Bella, Ebony and Layla on my team. Equal sides, boys against girls.

Since Emmett had decided to play the girls got to decide what we wanted to do, so we chose to head out into the woods first, this meant we could find a good place to ambush the boys.

You see vampire tag was slightly different to normal tag; it was more like war games. We'd form two teams and then we'd use all our skill as vampires to try and capture people from the other team by means of grabbing them from behind. You could capture as many people from the opposing team, but once you were caught you were no longer in the game. You were a prisoner of the one who had caught you and they would escort you back to base. That is the Cullen House.

We had ten minuets in which to disperse into the woods.

I used this time wisely to run as fast as I could to a spot I knew would be perfect for ambush, although I did remember to run on a bit before I returned to the tree so that if the person was tracking my scent they wouldn't get suspicious. Then coming around a different way I leapt up into the tree and made my way to the perfect branch that overlooked the path and waited.

I allowed my senses to expand and I felt a thrill as I sensed the person hurrying in my direction. I prepared myself to leap and I timed it just right so that I sailed through the air and landed on Tobias' back.

"Gotcha." I declared, before placing a kiss to his throat.

"Yes." Tobias said, sounding happy despite the fact he had just been caught.

"You're my prisoner." I said as I climbed from his back and spun him around. "That means I can do whatever I want with you."

"There is such a thing as the Geneva Convention." He pointed out.

"I don't think this constitutes as torture." I said and kissed him lightly.

"Only if you deny me your full passion." Tobias said with his impish grin.

I grinned back before I kissed him properly this time. Hell we might as well make the most of it while we were alone. It was a little difficult to be intimate with my family around and Ebony as my constant shadow.

"Hey Tobias, stop fraternising with the enemy." Emmett's voice boomed from somewhere behind me.

I turned to scowl at him as Tobias said, "I'm not fraternising. I have been captured."

I heard Emmett's growl of joy, which gave me the warning I needed that he was about to attack. Without even thinking I dove beneath his legs and my body twisted of it's own accord so that I stood up behind him which put me in the perfect position to wrap my arms around his beefy shoulders.

"Gotcha." I sang.

"Aw man!" Emmett said despondently.

"You gave your attack away." I said as I let him go. "You shouldn't have growled. Now come on, let's get back to base."

Emmett grumbled as Tobias took my hand and we began walking back to the House.

I was walking between Emmett and Tobias when I had the sudden urge to duck. I dove to the floor and something streaked over the top of me. I got up in time to see Jasper rising to his feet also and suddenly I knew I was a goner. Jasper was a fast, trained, deadly fighter who put thought into his strategy, I would be captured and Emmett and Tobias would be back in the game.

I heard Emmett chuckle, he knew I was as good as captured. Then something blurred up behind Jasper and suddenly Alice was perched on his back.

"Gotcha!" She trilled before kissing his neck much to Emmett's annoyance.

Japer chuckled as he swung Alice around his body and embraced her to him.

"Every time." He murmured before kissing the top of her head.

Alice giggled, as she pulled away, "Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, Ebony you can come out now." Jasper called behind us.

Ebony appeared from behind a tree looking downcast.

"I was captured." She said forlornly.

"But you're free now." I said. "Alice captured Jasper so that means you're free."

Ebony's face broke into a wide grin.

"Come on, you can help us escort the boys back home." I said.

"And maybe we might let you say that you captured Emmett." Alice added with a giggle.

We laughed as Emmett let out a roar of indignation.

"Well enough chit chat." I said, "Forward! March!"

"You are a slave driver Miss Esther." Tobias said with a grin, as we started moving once more.

"Miss Esther?" Emmett demanded before he guffawed.

"Do you have a problem with that, 'big bear'?" I retorted.

"No, not at all." He said, barely suppressing his laughter.

"Can it." I snapped. "Carlisle, Edward and Masen are still around here somewhere and I don't want you giving our position away."

We moved on in silence then, the only sounds were the occasional breath and two heartbeats. We were very much near the house when we found Carlisle, he was crouching behind a bush ready to ambush someone on the path, but he hadn't counted on us coming along this way. He hadn't even heard our approach and so to stop the boys warning him I reached out to their minds and told them, _Don't even think about making a noise._

To my amazement they didn't, not even Emmett. I didn't think much more of it as Alice and I approached Carlisle cautiously and we each grabbed around him at the same time.

"Gotcha!" We sang in unison.

"Oh dear!" Carlisle said with a laugh. "And I thought I had the perfect hiding place this time."

We laughed along with him as we went back to our ever-expanding group.

The boys still hadn't said a word.

"You can speak you know." I said, giving them an annoyed look.

"You've gone bossy in your old age." Emmett muttered.

"Well I am an Alpha now." I said simply. "I need to be bossy."

"Well said." Tobias agreed as he took my hand, but I couldn't help but notice that his manner was slightly cautious and that made me a little paranoid.

It didn't help that Jasper was also giving me a cautious look as Alice took his hand and we started once more for the House.

When we arrived back Rose, Bella and Edward were already there. Edward was looking a little annoyed while it was clear that Rose and Bella had been teasing him.

"I hope the fact that there are more men means we won." He said but not hopefully.

"I guess you guys need to learn to be a bit more stealthy." I said and all us girls laughed.

Edward frowned and looked at Jasper and I saw that flicker of communication between them. What was going on?

"Are you all back?" Esme asked, coming to the door.

"All of us except for Masen and Layla it would seem." Carlisle responded.

"Oh, I hope they're not too long. The rest of you can go get ready for dinner, you have half an hour." Esme informed us.

We all agreed and after a bit of a to do about dressing arrangements we finally came to an agreement and after going to retrieve my clothes and bracelet from Tobias' room I made my way down to Marlin's room where all us girls were going to change. I was changed first, back into the trousers and blouse from earlier, and so I made my way down into the main room and sat on my own for a few minuets.

It was at that point Layla and Masen returned, and there was no way they looked as if they'd been out in the woods playing tag, making out maybe, but not playing tag.

"Esme said to get dressed for dinner." I informed them.

They nodded and went back out to return to the cottage.

Billy rolled his chair into the main room from the dining room and looked a little relieved when he saw that I was alone.

"How are you gramps?" I asked, tapping his hand as he stopped beside me.

"Ok, I guess." He conceded. "Can't wait to go home though where I can get to everywhere without having help."

"Yeah." I agreed. "I can't imagine how hard it is for you here."

"It's not that bad." Billy assured me.

"I'll go back today if you want us to." I said and meaning it.

"No. You need to know your other family too." Billy reassured me.

I patted his hand once more feeling sad.

"It's Christmas, you should smile." Billy told me. "Esther always loved Christmas because she loved to see the look of delight on the faces of our children. It was always the hardest after she past, to observe this time of year."

In that moment his voice sounded as old and as powerful as the hills but there was a deep sadness there that spoke directly into my soul. I couldn't stop the sob that rose in my chest for the woman I had never met but for whom I had been named. I held his hand tighter.

"Sometimes you remind me of her." He declared, "Don't let them kill your spirit."

"Of course I won't grandpa." I promised and in that moment it felt like a solemn oath, as if it would be relevant one day.

There was, well I could only describe it as a sense of magic in the room, swirling around us in that moment. As I held Billy's hand I could feel that link that connected me to Ephraim and then all the way back to Taha Aki and the Third Wife. I was one in a long line of proud people and hopefully one day I would pass this nobility onto my own children as I told them of my times with my legendary grandfather Billy Black.

The spell was broken as Ebony entered the room and sat beside me.

"I hear you tell the histories well." She said to Billy.

"Which ones?" Billy asked guardedly, and I knew it was because he felt the loss of that magical moment as well as I did.

"The ones of Taha Aki and the spirit warriors. If you are willing I would love to hear you recite them." And it was hard to resist that amount of enthusiasm.

"Maybe we can arrange a time." Billy said solemnly, "But not today."

Ebony nodded her head in agreement as one by one the others filled the room in their Christmas finery.

There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. I was surprised to find a sheepish looking Will accompanied by Principal Pikehunter and Brady.

"Hey Will." I said, giving him a hug. "What you doing here?"

"Marlin, invited us." He responded.

"Hi Principal Pikehunter, hi Brady." I said, nodding at each in turn.

"Please, call me Anya." Anya said with a dismissive wave as Brady looked at me with a slight blush as he greeted me.

It was only two weeks ago that he'd imprinted on her and he was still a little shy about it. Brady had resigned himself to never finding his imprint when Anya had wandered in to the garage for the first time ever to try and fix Will's car as a Christmas present. As soon as they looked in each other's eyes, bam! And of course it made things easier for Will cause it meant that he didn't have to keep lying to his Aunt.

"Will!" Marlin cried and she flittered down the stairs to embrace him.

Will smiled at her before turning to face his Aunt.

"Anya, th-this is my girlfriend Marlin." He said proudly. "Marlin th-this is my Aunt Anya."

"Pleased to meet you." Marlin said, shaking Anya's hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Anya said sincerely.

Well I wasn't exactly needed at the meet-n-greet so I drifted back towards the sofas where Tobias was now seated. I sat beside him and took his hand. He smiled at me in response and I leant my head on his shoulder until Esme called us into the dining room.

The amount of food was enough to feed the twenty-two of us who sat down this day, even though there were only eight of us who would actually be doing the eating. It was a good job three of us was active werewolves with triple the normal appetite of an average human.

Between us we managed to eat up all the food, although it left me feeling heavy and lethargic afterward and I spent the rest of the evening curled up on a sofa with my head on Tobias' lap as we all watched feel good Christmas movies. Although I drew the line when Emmett suggested 'Home Alone' and with considerable effort I rose from my resting place to make my way upstairs.

I was in my pyjamas and sitting on the side of the bed contemplating whether or not to make another trip to the bathroom when Tobias came silently into the room.

I looked at him in question.

"I had to be sure you were fine." He whispered. "You were looking a little green when you left us."

"I think I ate too much." I stated, clutching at my stomach.

"My poor Wolf Girl." He crooned, coming to me and placing his arms around me. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"A bucket." I suggested.

"Wait but a moment." Tobias said and he was gone.

He returned a few moments later with a bucket and something fizzing in a glass.

"Carlisle suggested you drink this." He said, handing me the glass.

I took the glass and gave the liquid a cautious sniff, it was just chemicals masked by lemon. I was a bit hesitant, but then Carlisle was a doctor so he must know what he's doing. With that in mind I downed the glass and I felt the liquid settle weirdly in my stomach.

Then I felt the pressure rise up through my oesophagus. I picked up the bucket ready, but all that came out was a long loud belch, which set Emmett to laughing two floors below.

"Sorry." I whispered to Tobias, feeling slightly embarrassed over this particular body function.

"For insuring you did not explode with a build up of gas?" Tobias demanded.

I shrugged.

"You can release all the gasses you wish, it will not repel me." Tobias promised as he leaned closer to me.

I smiled as he pressed his lips to mine, but the pressure in my stomach was still too much.

I groaned as I curled up into a ball.

"My poor little tummy." I complained.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Tobias said, sounding amused as he stroked back my hair.

"What day?" I demanded, feeling wretched.

"The day my Wolf Girl ate too much."

"Ha, Ha." I said without a trace of humour.

"What would you have me do?" He asked.

"Just watch over me." I suggested and closed my eyes.

When I opened them it was fully dark and I was aware of Tobias' cool breath against the side of my neck as I stared up at the ceiling.

"How do you feel now?" He asked, stroking my cheek.

"I feel…like I need the bathroom badly." I gasped and I rushed inside, locking the door before I felt the desperate urge to sit down.

It was ten minuets later that I emerged feeling a little relieved and having spraying the only thing in the way of scent that was available in Tobias' bathroom. That little bottle more than likely became the most expensive air freshener in the whole of history that night.

I made my way back to the bed and slumped onto it, lying haphazardly next to Tobias.

"I feel wretched." I spoke into the pillow.

"I hope you are well by the morning." Tobias said as he arranged me into a more comfortable position.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we are going on a hunt tomorrow." He said. "It is Boxing Day after all."

I looked at him in confusion.

"That was a little joke that if you had been British you may have got. Boxing Day, or the Feast of Stephan, which falls on the twenty-sixth of December is traditionally a day when British aristocrats dress in red coats and thunder about the countryside on horseback chasing anything too stupid to get out of their way in time. There have been times when the hunt has been banned and then times when it has been reinstated, it depends on whether the Tories are in charge…"

"I don't need to hear all that." I complained. "At least not now, I feel too ill."

"Then you must sleep and rest up." Tobias conceded before he kissed me on the forehead.

I nodded before I snuggled down and before I knew it I was opening my eyes to the morning.

"Come on Wolf Girl I want to prove Alice wrong." Emmett roared, tearing me from my sleep.

I blinked at him a moment as I tried to gather my bearings.

"What?" I asked.

"No faking! Get up! Get dressed! We're gonna hunt some bears." He declared before leaving the room.

I groaned slightly as I sat up and made my way to the bathroom. After making use of the toilet once more, I showered and dressed. By the time I was bounding down the stairs I had to admit I was feeling a little more buoyant.

"Come on Wolf Girl." Emmett said, grabbing me around the shoulders with one arm, "We're gonna have us a little competition today."

"We are?" I asked.

"Yeah. The bears are all sleeping, but if you find them and wake them they make for a whole lot of fun." He announced. "So what d'ya say, first one to track a grizzly wins?"

"Ok." I agreed.

"That's my girl." Emmett said, ruffling my hair before he released me and he went over to stand by Rose.

"How do you feel this morning?" Tobias asked as he came to stand next to me.

"A lot better thank you." I informed him, "But I honestly thought I was gonna explode last night."

"I thought you did." Emmett said with a guffaw, Rose hit him on the arm and gave him a warning look.

I rolled my eyes as I realised I was going to be the centre of all of Emmett's lame ass jokes today. Well there was one thing I could do to remedy that when we were out in the field, insure I stayed as far away from Emmett as I could. With that happy thought in mind I took Tobias hand as we waited for everyone to congregate.

Jake entered through the front door at this point; he'd taken Billy back down to the Res rather than having him rattle around the Cullen House on his own. At least back home he had everything he needed and he was close to his friends.

Then we headed out, I insisted on driving my Escalade and Nessie, Jake, Alice, Layla, Masen, Emmett, Rose and Ebony rode with me. I knew it was gonna be a long journey as I pulled out behind Tobias mini-bus that the others were riding in when Emmett made his first quip about me. I turned up the radio to full volume, but not even Slipknot could drown out Emmett when he wanted to be heard.

Ebony scowled at him at every opportunity, which made Emmett dub her Essie Two with a great guffaw that nearly set the car rocking off the road. It was at this point that Rose told him to calm down and Alice to beg him to quit it since her vision was blank at the moment.

Emmett sniggered but fell quiet for a while.

It lasted all of half an hour before he made some comment about Tobias that was most inappropriate in front of my parents.

"That's it!" I growled. "Any more nonsense and I'll be turning this car around." I warned him as I gave him a stern look in the review mirror.

"Yes Mommy." He said with a chuckle, but he did fall silent this time.

It was a quiet ride for the rest of the way and I was thankful when we turned onto a dirt track that led up into the hills. I was even more thankful when we parked up in the lot when the road ran out. I got out of the Escalade and stretched out my legs after the long journey.

"I doubt if you'll beat me like that Wolf Girl." Emmett teased.

"I will once I suite up." I pointed out.

"No wolf, that's cheating." Emmett warned.

"Who said anything about the wolf?" I asked as I pulled the heat down and let the cold rise. "I'm going vamp for this." I announced.

"How d'ya do that?" He asked, grabbing my arm to look at my skin.

"I'm part vampire as well Uncle Em, and this is the vampire me." I said simply.

He gave a laugh as he dropped my arm.

"At least it's a fairer competition this way." He said.

"You betcha." I said, socking him on the arm.

"If I could have your attention." Carlisle said, calling us around him where he stood with Tobias.

We all gathered around our two leaders although I felt a slight flutter of annoyance that Jake wasn't standing with them. He was the leader of the Quileutes, even if the Pack wasn't here. Then again this was a vampire hunt so I guess it wasn't that relevant.

"We all know how we usually conduct these matters. We will head out together and once we are a few miles in we will split up. We shall agree to meet back here at six o'clock this evening, if everyone would care to synchronize their watches."

I put my hand up as everyone began to reset their watches.

"Essie?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't have a watch." I said.

"I think we may have a spare one." Carlisle said with concern.

"What I mean is, I don't wear a watch in case I fursplode accidentally." I said quietly.

"We are hunting in pairs so as long as your partner has a watch then you will be fine. Just insure that you do not become separated from each other." Carlisle advised and I nodded my head.

"I will accompany Essie on this hunt as is our usual fashion." Tobias said softly.

"I think that would be best." Carlisle agreed.

"In that case I don't think we have to worry about Essie becoming 'separated' from her partner." Emmett said with a suggestive laugh.

"That's enough Emmett." Esme chastised.

Emmett had the decency to look embarrassed, but his little outburst made me more determined to prove Alice right.

"I think perhaps we'd all be better in our usual pairings." Carlisle suggested and there wasn't any need for us to move very far since we were more or less in our pairs.

"Guess who gets stuck baby sitting." Marlin said lightly.

"Hey." Ebony said with a giggle.

"Are we all ready?" Carlisle asked.

We all agreed.

"Then let's head out."

Tobias found my hand and we entered the trees with everyone else. After a few miles we began to break up and Tobias and I headed southwest.

"I know you wish to beat Emmett." He told me. "I know where there is a bear hibernating right now. I detected him last time we were hunting and thought it best to avoid him."

"Thanks for the heads up Hannigan." Emmett guffawed as he overtook us followed closely by Rose who gave us a quick shrug before they both disappeared.

Tobias and I glanced at each other for a moment before we broke into a run at our top speed and we soon left Em and Rose behind.

Tobias led me to a cave in the side of a hill and I could hear the sound of the sleeping mammal within. I tried to imagine the size of the thing, the power it would have in its thick body. Was it foolish to go after such a creature?

But I was vampire; a bear was no match for me!

With that in mind I entered the cave and was immediately hit by the stale odour that had built up in the cave while the big beastie slept. I approached it cautiously, then wondered why when I was supposed to wake it up first.

I stood up strait and strode toward the mass of fur but it didn't even stir, I hadn't made much noise with my footfalls. I bit my lip as I decided what to do next. I poked it in the back of the shoulder, it gave a snort and its ears flicked for a moment, but then it settled back down.

I growled low and threatening, annoyed that the bear wouldn't wake up.

Then the bear raised its head and looked at me with those small sleep filled eyes. It looked confused as much as an animal could look confused as it sniffed at me. It sneezed slightly, and then it seemed to make up its mind and gave a roar as it reared onto its hind legs.

Whew, he was a big brute and suddenly I questioned my own ability as he tried to claw at me. I dodged beneath that heavy paw and managed to straddle his back. But then he began to run out of the cave and I found myself holding on for dear life as he bounded out into daylight.

He sniffed at the air again and seemed confused as he stopped so suddenly I nearly fell off.

One of the big front paws whipped around and scraped against my skin, and in that moment I was glad I wore my vampire skin. I had to end this fast as the bear began to run in circles, scraping against trees in his attempt to remove me. I sank my teeth quickly into his throat but he didn't drop strait away like the deer did, and my body wasn't heavy enough to hinder him the way it would a mountain lion.

"Do you need help?" Tobias asked.

_No!_ I shot at him with my mind as I adjusted my grip on the back of the bear and moved my mouth to a different vein. It was at this point that the bear collapsed and started convulsing as if it were in agony as I drank as quickly as I could, but the bear seemed to have a lot more blood than I could handle.

Tobias was suddenly on the other side of the bear, drawing blood from the wound I had made earlier, and finally the bear subsided and went still beneath us. We continued to drink until its heart finally went silent and I looked up from the bear's neck feeling the shock that must have been clearly etched on my face.

"Wow!" I gasped.

"Yes." Tobias agreed.

"Bears put up a fight." I observed.

"And now you know why I like 'em so much." Emmett said from his perch on a boulder next to the cave entrance. "Not bad for a newbie." He said as he leapt down beside me and pulled me to my feet.

"I'm never doing that again." I said vehemently as I wiped surplus blood from around my mouth. "I'll leave the bear hunting to you in future Uncle Em."

"You did ok for a beginner." Emmett assured me. "You have to learn the bite and retreat, bite and retreat method when you don't actually want to wrestle 'em."

I looked at Emmett in confusion, but it was Tobias who answered.

"The bigger the animal the longer it takes for the venom to register. That was why it suddenly fell to the floor."

"So I am venomous?" I asked.

"Maybe." Tobias said.

"Or it could have just been going into shock." Rosalie added as she looked down at the bear's corpse with disinterest.

"So I guess I won this one?" I asked to change the subject.

"You sure did kid." Emmett said with a chuckle as he clapped me on the shoulder.

"Cool!" I observed. "Well I guess we should go hunt some more. See you guys later." I said taking Tobias hand and we headed off in another direction.

Once we were some distance away and I was sure that Em and Rose weren't following I stopped abruptly and Tobias stopped also, turning to look at me inquisitively.

"Come on then Fang Boy, spill." I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"Spill what?"

"That 'maybe' seemed a bit too on the affirmative side to me. So am I venomous or not?" I demanded.

"There were trace amounts of venom in the bear's blood." Tobias said quietly.

"Oh god." I gasped as I slumped to the ground, "So I am venomous when I'm in my vamp form?"

"I'm not sure." Tobias admitted as he sat next to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It was only a trace amount. If you had been another vampire by the time I had latched on the bear should have been saturated with your venom."

"So I'm only a little bit venomous?" I asked.

Tobias shrugged, "This is not my area of expertise." He admitted.

"Why did you drink from the wound I'd created rather than make your own?" I asked.

"Because I did not wish to put my venom into the bear's system and have you drink it." He pointed out.

"Oh." I said with a frown.

"Of course there is a quick way to ascertain whether or not you are venomous." He said as he quickly rolled up his sleeve.

"Like what?" I asked as I eyed him cautiously.

"You must bite me." He said, holding his arm out in front of me. "If it stings and leaves a scar than we will know."

"I'm not gonna bite!" I gasped as I pushed his arm away.

"You have before." He said with a grin as he placed his arm back in front of me.

"That was different." I said, knowing that if I'd been in my normal state my cheeks would be burning right now. "Besides that wasn't really biting, that was just…playfulness."

Tobias was still looking at me.

"I'm not gonna do it." I said, pushing his arm away. "Besides, Carlisle's running some lab tests so I'll know soon enough. It's just that you always seem to figure things out before anyone else so I thought I'd ask you."

Tobias gave a little laugh before he pushed back a stray wisp of my hair. He gave me a quick kiss before he leapt to his feet and pulled me up with him.

"I must hunt some more." He said in explanation, and we were running through the trees again.

It was a herd of deer we found this time and we had fun bringing them down one-by-one as we gave over to our vampire natures. After we had both drank our fill we still had two hours before we had to be back at the car park so we found a secluded spot and made out a little. I didn't care if my family guessed what we were doing; it wasn't like we were rubbing it in their faces after all. I thought we'd been rather good over this whole period not to show the true extent of our passion so we deserved this little moment of time.

We headed back to the cars at half past five and we arrived in the darkness with ten minuets to spare. None of the others had arrived, so Tobias and I climbed up onto the hood of my Escalade and we leant back against the windscreen as we looked up at the dark sky.

"I thought the others would have been back by now." I murmured.

"You watch, they will arrive on the dot."

"Hmmm." I said. "So what are your plans for New Years?" I asked.

"I would happily see in the New Year alone in your company, but I overheard Alice and Marlin discussing plans for a party this morning. The vampires and the Quileutes so that we need not hide our true glory from the prying eyes of mortals, but still have the numbers to make it look like a right hootenanny."

"Another party?" I asked with dread.

"Yes." Tobias said.

"I prefer your suggestion." I said wistfully.

"Maybe next year." He replied.

"When I'm eighteen." I added.

"Yes." Tobias whispered and we reached for each other's hand.

"Awww! Check out the love birds." Emmett teased.

"Cut it out." Rose snapped as Tobias and I sat up quickly.

"We weren't doing anything." I said indignantly.

"Not now you weren't." Emmett said with a suggestive grin.

I growled at him as I felt the heat pool inside me. Miss Wolf had been caged in for three days and now she wanted to go walkies.

"Esther no!" Tobias gasped and grabbed around my waist before I could leap.

I took a calming breath and drew on the cool of Tobias next to me. I watched him for a moment until I was sure I was completely calm. I knew I couldn't handle the ride home with Emmett, I could ban him from the Escalade, but then he'd be bugging Tobias. Then another option presented itself as I seriously considered abandoning him here but I couldn't see the others agreeing to that somehow.

"Hey Auntie Rose." I sang. "Would you like to drive back?" I asked, throwing the keys to her.

"I'd be delighted." She said, catching the keys easily.

"I'm gonna ride in the bus." I said firmly and I went to sit in the middle of the front seat before anyone could object.

Tobias sat in the driver's seat beside me but remained quiet as we watched the others return. There was no commotion other than Ebony wanting to ride in the VW as well. This meant that Jasper could now ride with Alice but also one other person would have to switch, Marlin agreed to do this since her partner was not present.

Now with our new driving arrangements in place we set off back for home and I chattered lowly with Tobias as Ebony cuddled under my arm, falling asleep on my shoulder once more. It was much more subdued than the journey down had been and I wondered how they were doing in the other car, but Rose had sped off long ago leaving us far behind.

When we arrived back Sarrin helped to remove Ebony from the car and then she carried her up to her room. I went up to Tobias' room to pack my bags ready since we would be leaving tonight to return to the Res. Nessie was already packing my things when I got there.

"I thought it would save time." She said.

I nodded in agreement and helped her pack the remainder.

"Did you have fun today?" She asked.

"It was great." I assured her.

"Did you catch the bear?"

"Yes, didn't Emmett tell you?" I asked.

"No. He seemed to be sulking a little on the way home. I think Rose has taken him somewhere private to try and cheer him up." Nessie said with a giggle.

I laughed also as I picked the bags up easily and took them down to the Escalade which was already packed with the gifts that Nessie and Jake had received.

After exchanging goodbyes and promising Alice that we'd be up bright and early for this all girl spa day, along with the Twins, we left. It was a mixed reaction, I felt like I was leaving them behind forever while at the same time I was looking forward to sleeping in my own bed and knowing that I'd wake up when I wanted to.

It was nice to settle down in my bed that night after I had put all my gifts away, Bella's bracelet went strait in my trinket box to insure it stayed safe. I had also called the Twins and to my surprise they said that Alice had called them and she knew they would definitely be there because she couldn't see anything for the duration of the trip. So with that sorted there was nothing more to do and so I settled down to sleep.

I awoke around seven the next day and decided that I should have a shower. It just seemed right to be clean if I was going to a spa. Then I set about packing my bag, I wasn't really sure what to take so I packed my swimming costume and a couple of towels.

It was eight o'clock when Renesmee called me into the kitchen for breakfast. We ate in a comfortable silence. I was contemplating how great this day would be, it wasn't often I got to spend girly time with Renesmee. It was an added bonus that my aunts and grandmothers would be there too.

I was helping Renesmee wash up when the Twins arrived looking both apprehensive and excited. We'd never been to a spa before and we speculated on what it would be like as Nessie drove us up to the House in my Escalade.

I smiled a little as we got out of the car and the Twins didn't hesitate. They were getting used to the vampire scent now. We entered the house to find the girls milling around, getting their things together while the boys just sat around relaxing.

I went to speak to Tobias for five minuets while we waited. The Twins stuck to me like shadows, they may have been ok with the vampires but they'd never been in a roomful of so many of them before. That had to be unnerving.

Once everyone was ready we discovered that there were in fact eleven of us and we wouldn't all fit in the Escalade. Alice decided that her and Rose should ride in her Porsche while the rest of us took the Escalade. Esme drove this time while Bella took the front passenger seat. The Twins and I took the middle seat much to the disgruntlement of Ebony, but she made sure she sat directly behind me while Layla sat next to her. Marlin and Nikki sat in the back.

We drove for three hours, which considering vampires liked to drive as fast as possible meant we covered quite some distance. The place we arrived at didn't have a name on the gate, in fact from outside it looked run down, but once we'd passed the high brick wall we came to a three story building with one end made entirely from glass. The glass was steamed slightly, but you could make out the pool within and a number of slides, one of which actually wound outside the building before it headed back inside.

"I thought we were going to a spa." I said to Alice when we were parked up and out of the cars.

"Yes, but after some discussion we thought you'd prefer a water park." She said as she got her bag from the trunk of the Porsche.

"Cool." Sammie observed, "So where is everyone?" She asked, looking around at the empty lot.

"We bought the place out for the day." Alice said simply. "So we can relax and be ourselves."

"I love that you have rich relatives." Sammie cooed as she hugged me.

Susie rolled her eyes, a fact that was not missed by Alice who smiled slightly as she turned away.

The centre was in full operation when we entered, but the staff were nowhere to be seen. I didn't think much of it as we made our way to the changing rooms to change.

It was an amazing day, splashing around, using those water slides. There were diving boards and we spent a good while seeing who could dive the best, Layla won that one again, although Ebony came a close second. There was a surf machine and I was the best at that, not that I was very good, but I managed to stay on the board the longest.

Nikki seemed to be making a good impression on the Twins and me. Despite the fact that she was plain old human she didn't seem fazed by jumping from the high board or with the surfing. She gloated in the fact that she won every contest in the human category. I liked that, although I doubted if I could get away with claiming the overall win in the vampire-wolf category since I could hold my own anyway.

I think all in all it was a good day of girl bonding and I really got to know my grandmother and aunts in a different light. They were no longer the idols of childhood memory but real people, funny, intelligent, fallible people. In one day they became real and not characters of family legend. It helped that I was older now and I could interact with them on an entirely new level.

It was a happy time and we were in a good mood as we headed back home. So much so that we were still in high spirits when we arrived back at the House, singing as we entered. The boys were, well if they'd be human I would have described them as dozing in front of some game or other.

They looked up at us in shock as each girl ran to their partners and kissed them on the cheek, I didn't waste the chance to give Tobias a kiss since we were all in that type of mood.

"I take it you had a good time." Tobias said with a smile.

"It was awesome." I declared before I kissed him again.

"I'm glad you had fun." He whispered before kissing me again.

We were taking advantage of the fact that the others were distracted, well aside from my Mom and the singletons, but I didn't think of that. I took advantage of being able to kiss him senseless before I had to return home. Then of course it was time to go home so with a heavy heart I did.

The Twins and I ended up in the garage when we got back to the Res, along with Ebony. Somehow she managed to get herself invited down for the night and I had to remember that she was thirteen and not my teacher right now. So we were hanging out listening to music when Harry burst in.

"Hey my girls." He said as he slumped down into his chair. "What happened today?"

"We're bound by the Sisterhood not to breathe a word." Susie said firmly and I smiled, glad that she said it and not me.

"So you're down here half and half?" He directed at Ebony.

"Yes. Essie is my big sister now. Besides I've never been to a sleepover and it would just seem weird when school starts back up and I'm Essie's teacher again." She explained.

"That's right, you're Essie's teacher. I kinda forget that." Harry said with a frown.

"Yes, but right now I'm Ebony and I love spending time with you guys."

"Why?" Sammie asked.

"Because there's the warmth without the hunger." She said lightly.

"You said something about that before, to my Mom. What does it mean?" I asked.

"What do you think it means?" She asked in the voice she employed in the classroom and all of a sudden we were her eager students.

"You mean, we're warm but you don't want our blood?" I ventured.

Ebony nodded with a brittle smile stretched across her face and in that moment she looked old and ill.

"Do you know how long I have searched for the heat without the hunger?" She demanded.

I shook my head.

"Since the day I was born." She said looking off into the middle distance as if she were no longer in the room with us. "Do you know what it's like to remember being in the womb?"

We all shook our heads.

"I do. The warmth. The safety. Everything bathed in a comforting red light as those fluids protect you. You hear the noises from outside, echoing strangely through to you. You hear that steady rhythm of the heart beating not too far away and it lulls you to sleep as much as the voice of your mother. The rise and fall as she talks to those around her. But most of all I remember the warmth." She smiled for a long while, but then her face fell to darkness. "But then something happened. I could feel the pressure on me. The forces pushing in on me from all sides and I panicked as I struggled to break free. Pushing, pressing, kicking, biting, anything to get free of this suddenly shrinking prison."

Ebony was panting and her face looked in pain as she repeated the movements she described.

"Until finally you break free, only now you have space and there's light, but you're also cold. You feel the air for the first time and it pierces your naked body as you cling to the only warmth. You hear that beat, the one that's kept you company for so long, but now it starts to falter. You need that beat, you need the warmth so you move your arms and legs and you find that with some effort you can pull yourself toward that heat and that beat."

She dropped her face into her hands for a moment as she composed herself, or at least prepared herself for the next revelation.

"I was newborn, frightened and hungry as I clawed my way up that broken body. Despite the damage I had caused her she still tried to hug me. I felt her arms encircle me weakly to draw me closer to her. That was when I first discovered what the heat brought. The heat brought the hunger and I was lost in the scent as I sank my teeth for the first time through flesh." Ebony paused for a moment looking miserable. "I sank my teeth through that flesh and I felt the blood flow for the first time. How delicious it was. No mother's milk for me. My first sustenance was my mother's blood." She sniffed and a tear ran down her cheek. "I killed my own mother only seconds after I was born. I am a monster. I do not deserve warmth. I do not deserve the cold embrace of my adoptive family even, but they took me in and they taught me there was another way. They taught me that I did not have to seek the warmth to feed, that I could gain my nourishment from animals. They told me that if I kept to it that perhaps in time I could learn to seek the warmth without the hunger threatening." She paused as she wiped her nose in her sleeve. "But whatever becomes of me it will never make up for my first sin."

"You think you're a monster." I stated as I sifted through her story for her real meaning.

"I am a monster." Ebony declared.

"No you're not." I said, going over to her and pulling her into an embrace. "The only monster in that story is your jerk of a father who impregnated some unsuspecting human girl and allowed her to go off to have a baby on her own. Do you know that the first thing Nessie ever bit was Bella? The warmth and the hunger, sometimes it's hard to resist, I mean really hard, so how can you expect a newborn baby to do it?" I demanded.

Ebony looked unconvinced.

"Ok, this might sound heartless, but your Mom was as good as dead anyway. All you did was speed things up, spared her suffering."

"But I killed her as she held me for the first time." Ebony whined. "I lay for days on her cold body until I had the strength to crawl away."

"So did every other half blood who had no one there to stop them." I said a little harshly.

"You don't think I'm a monster?" She asked.

"If I did then I'd have to see my Mom as one, and myself for that matter. Not to mention half of my family. And my imprint. So you see, it's a matter of perspective."

Ebony still looked upset.

"Have you ever talked to a professional about this?" I asked.

"And have them lock me up?" She asked.

"There has to be a vamp psychiatrist out there, hell they seem to have everything else covered." I said with a shrug.

Ebony looked at me in confusion.

"Maybe you should ask Marlin to look on that vamp network thing." I suggested.

"Will you ask her for me?" She asked.

"If you want me to." I conceded.

"Thank you." She gasped and hugged me.

I hugged her back and to my surprise Sammie joined in followed shortly by Susie and then Harry until Ebony was caught up in the middle of our four warm bodies.

"Thank you." She said again and this time she was talking about the comfort and the warmth.

"We'll always be here with a warm hug when you need it." Harry said, and I smiled at him in thanks.

Ebony sniffed against my shoulder and stayed wrapped in our heat for a long time. It was time enough for me to weigh up all the pros and cons.

"I know, why don't you all sleep over." I said, breaking from the group hug.

"What?" Was the confused reply.

"Go get some sleeping bags and we'll all stay out in here. I'll go get some snacks and my laptop so we can watch some movies and we can give Ebony a proper sleepover."

Once they realised what I was on about the three of them agreed although Harry did add, "But no mushy romances." as he headed through the door.

"This is awful kind of you." Ebony said, rubbing the last of her tears from her eyes.

"What are big sisters for?" I asked as I rose to my feet. "Come on, let's go get the stuff from the house."

**

* * *

**

* "It's supposed to be jolly, with mistletoe and holly, and other things ending in olly"

**Is a quote from Hogfather, which is a Discworld novel by my favourite author Terry Pratchett (Sorry Steph). If you haven't sampled his strange yet compelling fantasy world I recommend that you do. There are 37 books to catch up on (And it's always best to start from the beginning with 'Colour of Magic'). 'Hogfather' is a book about the Discworld's version of Christmas, Hogswatch, in which the Auditors take out a 'hit' on the Hogfather (Santa Claus/Father Christmas). That quote is from Susan, the granddaughter of Death.**

**The idea of Bella giving Essie her bracelet came from Minschen and I thank you once again my friend**.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review.**

**Gemma x**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Minschen, Nikki, Noble Korhedron, LordXeenTheGreat and Rickmer. **

**Thank you all for reviewing once more :)**

* * *

It had been quite a late night so we lazed around on the morning of the twenty-eighth, eating a very healthy breakfast of potato chips and cold pizza and watching some old cartoons on live stream. It was around one in the afternoon when I thought it was about time we should get up and about.

After picking up our mess and saying goodbye to my Pack I went to change my clothes before I drove Ebony back up to the House. When we got there only Nikki was present sitting on the sofa. She was flicking through a magazine as some slick serial drama played out on the TV screen.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I sat down on another sofa and Ebony disappeared up stairs.

"They're off doing coupley stuff while Tobias is sulking in his room cause you weren't here to do coupley stuff with." She said with a slight smile.

"He left you on your own?" I asked, finding it hard to believe that Tobias would be so rude.

"No. Marlin was here at first and we were talking girly stuff, so he made his excuses to leave. Then Will showed up and it was so clear she wanted to be alone with him that I just told them to go be alone." She said simply.

"That was kind of you." I observed.

"Nah. It was making me sick watching them fawn over each other. It's like, yes you're a couple, but do you have to rub it in?" She said the words sourly but then she grinned and laughed.

"So you're single." I asked, more for confirmation than anything cause I'd already figured as much.

"Unfortunately yes." She said with a sigh. "I've yet to meet the right man, not that they'd be interested in me. I have too many quirks."

"Hey, I'm the vampire-wolf brat. You can't get more quirky than me." I pointed out.

"Yes. But you have Tobias now." She replied.

"Yes I do." I agreed with a smile.

"Which I don't get." She stated.

"Why?" I asked, suddenly feeling defensive.

"Because I always thought that Tobias had given up on love, you know cause he's so old. I never thought he'd find a mate simply because of his own sense of self-loathing that makes him think he doesn't deserve happiness. But he loves you, a lot. I never thought I'd see the day but he'd even put you before Marlin." She said as she regarded me in an analytical fashion. "How could someone be so completely and utterly in love that it changes their priorities?"

"That's what imprinting does." I replied. "It changes the focus of your world until they are what matters. You know you belong to that person and that they belong to you and you'll always be bound together and nothing and no-one can get in-between you and break that bond."

"So you have no choice in the matter?" She asked, looking aghast.

"You could try and resist, but you won't really want to. Besides, do you really get a choice when you fall in love without any magical or mystical reason? At least this way I know my Tobias will never stray, that I will always be the centre of his world and he will always be the centre of mine. I'm secure in that knowledge which means I can open myself up completely to him without fear of betrayal."

"Actually, imprinting doesn't sound that bad when you put it like that." She said with a smile.

"It's not bad at all." Tobias observed as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "I thought I heard your voice." He whispered as he was suddenly at my side and kissed the back of my hand.

"Morning…well I guess it's afternoon now." I said with a slight frown.

"It's morning somewhere in the world." He pointed out before kissing my cheek and I giggled.

"You know, I don't mind if you want to go off and have some couple time." Nikki said nonchalant as she began to flick through her magazine once more.

"Not with my family here." I said in dread.

"They're all busy." She pointed out.

"But they're still my family." I said firmly.

"Of course." She said with a slight smile.

"Besides it would be rude to leave you alone, where did Marlin go?" Tobias asked as he settled into the seat beside me.

"Will turned up." Nikki said. "He's a delightful boy, but they were a little intense in their silent plea to be allowed to slink off for some fun."

"Quite. Those two are quite noisome in their silent pleas for privacy." Tobias agreed.

"They sure are." I agreed also.

"But you two aren't." She observed.

"We know we love each other and we have each other for eternity. We can feel that pull and so we don't need to keep confirming our connection to each other." I explained. "Although the cuddling is nice."

"Most definitely." Tobias agreed.

I stopped myself from fawning over Tobias and turned my attention instead to including Nikki in our conversation. It was actually a good opportunity to get to know her since she seemed to be a permanent fixture in my family now. In conclusion Nikki seemed quite nice and I was glad that I didn't let my initial annoyance at her sudden intrusion into my family cloud my judgment.

At five I decided to head back down to the Res so I could have something to eat and rest some before tonight. My Pack had border patrol since we'd have New Years Eve free for the party. Actually we had border patrol tonight and tomorrow night so all the rest I could get would be great.

The next two days where a bit of a blur, a mixture of running patrol all night, visiting with my family in-between naps in the day and generally muddling through. It gave me some indication of what it must have been like for Jake back in the old days when Victoria was haunting the woods and there were only five of them to watch over the Cullen territory as well as our own.

By the thirtieth I was exhausted and I spent the whole day on the Res lazing with my friends. By the evening I was more alert so I drove up to the House, my friends didn't want to come, they said that they wanted to catch up on their sleep since we'd be up all night tomorrow.

I would have joined them but I was certain my internal clock had reset or something because I really didn't feel like sleeping now. So I joined those who never sleep in what seemed to be a games night. It was all good-natured fun and nobody accused me of cheating with my powers when I won, especially since Alice, Edward and Masen couldn't even turn theirs off.

It was nearing one in the morning when I finally decided that I should probably get some sleep, so I hugged everyone goodbye and wished them all goodnight before I drove back down to the Res. The house was quiet when I got in so I made my way as soundless as possible to my room and got into bed.

As I lay there I contemplated paying a bodiless visit to Tobias. I quickly pushed it from my mind because for one thing he was most likely still downstairs with everyone else, and also I was sure that Alice would see it and possibly Edward would sense me somehow with his mind reading. I contented myself instead with dreaming of Tobias.

On New Years Eve I was up at seven, a lot earlier than I would have expected considering I didn't go to sleep until early this morning. But I felt surprisingly refreshed as I went to have a shower and got dressed. After breakfast I called on my friends and we were having a good time until Harry realised the significance of the day and started a countdown.

It didn't help that I was actually worried I would fail. I'd promised Harry the impossible and it was proving to be just that. All the girls I'd introduced him to have been wrong, all wrong and now we had this stupid party tonight. Nothing good ever happened at parties, ok, something good had happened at the last one but it had led to all sorts of trouble.

When Harry became really unbearable I made some lame excuse and made my way up to the House to see if I could help with anything. It seemed the perfect way to avoid Harry for the rest of the day since he seemed to be taking some enjoyment in the fact that I was gonna fail big time. Even though the thing I was failing at was his future happiness. He'd even made up some fake deed-pole papers and had gone through the baby name book asking which one I would prefer. The last straw had been when he started making up his own names by amalgamating those of my family like Jalice and Emse and Rella, I very nearly fursploded on him over that.

So it seemed like a good idea to get off the Res for a couple of hours.

When I arrived at the House I found Nikki sitting outside on the porch wrapped up in a blanket and drinking a steaming cup of coffee.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Hiding from Hurricane Malice." She said with a laugh.

I frowned at her.

"Marlin and Alice have teamed up on this party and they've become unbearable in their quest to create the perfect do. They're almost like one creature so I combined their names, Malice." She explained.

"Really." I said as I grinned myself, not quite ready to entertain the thought that was starting to hatch in my head. "Well I came up to see if they needed any help, but I guess I'll just get in the way. So, you wanna come hide out down on the Res?"

"They can't go down there." She said with a smile. "I like that plan."

"Come on then." I said, going back to the Escalade.

Nikki joined me and I drove back down to the Res even though I'd left barely half an hour before hand.

Once there I led her around to the garage. She still had the blanket wrapped around her and it made me wonder how cold it was, all I had on was my shorts and T-shirt again and I felt fine. I didn't comment though as I pushed open the door and flicked on the lights.

"Cosy." She observed as she sat strait down in Harry's chair.

I felt that flicker of hope as I slumped into my chair and pulled my phone from my pocket.

"I'll just call the gang, tell them to come over."

"Oh the Twins." Nikki observed.

"Yeah, and Harry." I added almost absentmindedly as I phoned the Twins.

They were still with Harry, but I gave Susie a quick explanation of the situation in Quileute and I heard Sammie giggle in the background as Susie repeated my orders in a quick whisper. Once I had finished I placed my phone back in my pocket before I turned my attention back to Nikki.

"So, how do you like living with a bunch of vampires?" I asked with a grin.

"It's different." She conceded. "But it's nice to be noticed."

"You said something like that before, what were you invisible or something?"

"Or something." She said with a smile.

The Twins clattered in slightly breathless and took their places on the settee before they turned to watch the door expectantly.

They exchanged quick greetings with Nikki just as Harry came through the door and I was sure I heard Nikki gasp slightly and her heart quicken.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Harry demanded.

"Alpha's orders." Susie said with a grin.

"Huh?" Harry demanded.

"Harry." I said, maybe a little overexcited in my anxiety over whether I was right.

"Yes Edella?" He asked brightly.

I scowled slightly but tried not to show my agitation more as the hope began to bloom.

"This is Nikki. Nikki this is my Beta, Harry."

_Harry, please be polite!_ I urged in his mind.

"Hi, I'm Harry." Harry said, holding out his hand to Nikki and giving her one of his best smiles.

I definitely heard the rise in her heartbeat that time and I exchanged meaningful glances with the Twins as Nikki got to her feet.

"Pleased to meet you." Nikki said taking his hand and looking boldly into his eyes despite the flutter of her heart.

There was a brief moment when I thought I'd just have to change my name to Edella, but then they both froze.

I gave a quick prayer of thanks while Sammie giggled and Susie whispered, "No way!"

Harry seemed to be lost in Nikki's eyes and she seemed to be having equal difficulty from looking away. Then before the three of us Harry wrapped his arms around Nikki and kissed her long and passionately. So long in fact that the Twins and I actually turned our eyes away before they were finished.

"Wow." Nikki gasped when Harry finally released her. "So is that how you Quileute boys always greet the ladies?"

Sammie giggled while Susie rolled her eyes.

"Err…Nikki, I think we need to talk." I said.

"About what?" She asked.

"Remember the other day you were asking about Tobias and me and what imprinting was?"

"Yes?"

"Do you feel it?"

"What? But I can't…" Then she looked into Harry's eyes again. "Oh, well I guess I have." She said wistfully before she kissed him.

"What do you say Harry?" I prompted.

"Thanks." He said.

"Thanks who?" I demanded.

"Thanks Essie." He replied although his voice sounded far away.

"Now you remember my name in future." I ordered him.

"Yes Boss." He murmured, not paying a blind bit of notice to me.

"Maybe we should leave them to it." I said to the Twins.

They nodded and we left the garage and entered the house to go to my room.

"How did you know?" Susie asked.

"I don't know, it was a hunch." I admitted.

"Some hunch." Sammie observed.

I shrugged, "I guess I just knew what was best for my pack brother." I conceded.

"Can you find my imprint?" Susie asked quickly.

"After all that with Harry I'm not making any promises, I really like my name being Essie." I declared with a laugh, but then I realised Susie was being serious. "I don't know." I added. "I mean that with Harry was a fluke, really, I'm just lucky I'm not heading down to the Registry Office tomorrow to change my name to Edella."

Susie looked sad.

"But I will make this promise Suse, and to you as well Sammie, regardless of where I am, in another country even, if I see a guy who I think might just be your imprint I'll bring him here. Even if I have to drag him here in a sack I'll bring him to you." I said solemnly.

The Twins laughed at this and I felt more at ease for their candour.

We spoke for a while but then Sammie glanced at my clock and said, "They've been in there an hour, do you think we should go check on them?"

Susie and I exchange a look before we looked at Sammie.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." I said as tactfully as I could.

"Why?" Sammie asked.

Susie and I exchanged another look before we regarded Sammie pointedly. Then she dropped her head, her cheeks darkening with embarrassment as it dawned on her why it wouldn't be such a good idea.

"Oh." She murmured.

"It's not exactly something I'd like to walk in on, what do you say?" I asked.

"No." She said with a laugh.

"Then we'll give them another half hour before we ring Harry. We should at least give them a little warning. But time is getting on and we'll need to head up to the party soon."

"Hey, maybe Harry could make use of the linen closet again." Susie said with a wide grin.

Sammie laughed but I frowned slightly, I still had mixed feelings about that linen closet.

It was eight o'clock at night when we finally arrived up at the House, it had taken a little time to pry Nikki and Harry apart long enough to convince Harry to get ready. Although they did insure they grabbed the back seats of the Escalade before anyone else could. The Twins took the two seats in front of them so that they acted as a barrier between the adults and Harry I guess. The adults were Kim, Jared, Claire and Quill. It was agreed that Daphne, Jim and Alex would tend the border tonight so that the original Pack could go to the party since they had a history with the Cullens and it would be a kind of a reunion to commemorate when they beat the Volturi. Jeremy and Terry offered to stay behind since they had been too young to fight the Volturi even though they had been able to phase at the time.

Jake and Nessie were driving up in the Focus with Seth, Anne and Portia squeezed in the back. Will was driving Anya and Brady up along with Collin and his wife Stella. Embry was driving himself up along with his wife Amelia and their two young children, Tamsine and Joe. One thing was certain, Alice was gonna have her numbers tonight.

Needless to say the car was full of tension as I opened the door, it had been a long while since Quill and Jared had come into contact with the Cullens and the scent around the House got their natural instincts working overtime. Because they were on alert Harry and the Twins were a lot more edgy than they had been in a long time.

"Relax guys, they're our friends." I pointed out. "They're your allies." I added for Quill and Jared. "Remember the good old days fighting the newborns and standing up to the Volturi?"

"Of course we do." Quill said with a snort.

"Well come on then." I declared. "What have we got to be frightened of?"

Without waiting for further answer I made my way up to the door, but before I could knock Alice opened the door.

"My vision went blank five minuets ago so I guessed you wouldn't be long." Alice said lightly as she let us in. "Oh and I see you've been busy." She said to Nikki.

"Yes." Nikki said wistfully she walked arm-in-arm with Harry through the door.

Alice watched them in with a knowing look, but once they had passed her face fell in confusion and she placed her hand against my skin.

_What did she do, whack him with a love spell?_ She demanded into my mind.

_No, Harry imprinted on her._ I replied the same way since I had no doubt that if Alice had wanted me to answer aloud she wouldn't have bothered talking to me silently.

_This should be interesting._ She remarked before she flittered away.

"Essie." Tobias greeted me happily. "Please you must save me from Marlin!"

"Why?" I asked.

"She wants me to perform a ceremony in honour of Janus to welcome in the New Year. She wants to give you all a taste of the ancient."

"It's just a ceremony." I said, "What so bad about that?"

"She wants to make it as accurate as possible. She was even debating on acquiring a fattened calf for sacrifice."

"Ok. Not so good." I conceded. "Could be worse though." I added as an idea flittered through my head.

"How so?"

"She could be planning a Bacchanalia." I said with a grin.

"Don't even joke about that." Tobias said with such a look of dread that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on." I said taking his hand. "I'll protect you from the party queen."

"I only hope you can." He said as we made our way through the house and out to the back yard where the snow had all disappeared and the lawn was now adorned with torches and out-door heaters for those who were just plain old human.

I laughed at Tobias' cautious manner as we went to find a quiet corner in which to sit. Although I felt a little disgruntled that we had to content ourselves with just holding hands since most of the people here had good night vision. I made a pact with myself that we would find somewhere later so we could get in some good hot kissing before the night was out. We'd been good this last week with my family here, but tonight was New Years Eve and I wanted to see it in with style. Or at least locked in a passionate embrace with my man.

It had only been half an hour when it became clear that there was one thing even the combined forces of Malice hadn't counted on. The appetite of several hungry shapeshifters.

Tobias and Brady offered to go and get supplies, from where I had no idea, but I think Tobias was looking for an excuse to get away from Marlin. Or at least her idea of the Janus ceremony and possibly he wanted to get away from the scrutiny of my family. I would have preferred to have gone with him, but maybe he was trying to buy us some time later.

Whatever, with Tobias and Brady gone I found myself talking to Anya. Let me tell you now, there's nothing weirder than talking to your former Principal and have her treat you like an equal. Like we were old friends our something!

"I had no idea you were one of the wolves." She said.

"What? You say that like you knew already." I observed.

"Essie, we are a small community. When there are a load of our number who turn into wolves now and again you can bet your life that we all know, even if we are unsure who the wolves are, we know."

"I guess we didn't keep it as secret as we thought." I said, feeling a little ashamed. "So it didn't come as a surprise when Brady told you about us?" I asked.

"If by us you mean the wolves in general, then no it wasn't a surprise. Although it was astounding to hear it admitted and that I was now part of the secret. Although I must admit that I had no idea that you and your friends were wolves. I had my suspicions about Harry, but you and the Twins, that was truly a surprise."

"Oh. So was there anyone else you had suspicions about?" I asked lightly.

"You're farther and most of those here tonight. But come on Ess, I have grown up with them always remaining the same age. Don't you think that will give people clues? Although I was shocked to find out we had a Cold One in our midst."

"I never go cold on the Res." I informed her.

Anya laughed and it was at that point that Anne, Harry's mother, came up to me looking frantic.

"Have you seen Portia?" She asked lowly in Quileute.

"No." I replied the same way.

"She's gone, and I don't know where." Her worry rang in every word.

"Maybe we can track her." I said.

"Not as a wolf, I don't want you to scare her." Anne said quickly looking mortified.

"Then we're not gonna cover much ground unless we ask the…" I began.

"No not them!" Anne gasped, cutting me off. "What if they get tempted?"

I didn't bother arguing with that or feeling angry, Anne was worried about her daughter and she didn't have the benefit of the knowledge that I did. Then again Portia was full human at the moment with no guarantee that she'd follow her brother so it wasn't such a good idea for the vamps to track her in case they started hunting.

Although it would be a lot easier if we could go wolf, I'm sure we wouldn't scare Portia, she was a brave girl. I mean she was brave enough to be snarky with me and she knew about the existence of the wolves and the vampires or she wouldn't have come here tonight.

"The wolves won't be so good tracking her in human form. In this form we're slower and our senses are dulled. Better than yours, but not as good as when we're wolves." I pointed out; if Portia had wandered off into the woods then time was most important.

"Not when _you're_ in this form." Anne said pointedly. "Harry told me how fast you are and how good you are at everything. Now I ask you Essie, no I beg you, please find my daughter?"

"Ok. I'll go see if I can track her scent." I said as I rose to my feet.

I sniffed the air until I detected Portia's scent. At first it led into the trees by the house, pushing through to the front until it came out into the front yard. Then I followed that scent all the way down the drive to the bridge. Portia had gone this way to cross the river, but she hadn't gone to the cottage, she had gone further afield.

Now I had a good read on her scent I began to move faster, hoping that she hadn't fallen down a hole or something. What was I supposed to do then? It wasn't like I had any rescue gear on me.

The dark was thick in the woods tonight and I remembered old European stories about the shadows being thicker at this time of the year and that's why you had to make noise to drive the shadows away and welcome back the light. These shadows were thick about and I didn't feel like making noise, I felt like being as silent as possible as I moved through the dark trees.

As I moved through the dark trees I couldn't help the feeling of apprehension that stole over me. I felt like something was stalking me. It was an eerie feeling not to feel safe in my own woods. I heard a rustle of leaves and I was certain now that something was stalking me.

Although it still caught me unawares when it happened…

It came from behind, hitting my left shoulder hard and bowled me to the floor, pinning me with a growl. The smart thing to do would have been to reach my mind out and find out who had me pinned, but as my face pressed into the carpet of pine needles instinct took over.

I bucked my body and my attacker let go. I wasted no time in getting to my feet and the heat ripped through me so that I phased as I spun to face my attack, my front paws thudding down and forcing him to the floor where I took a snap at his shoulder.

"Gee Ess it's only me." The person said in an urgent voice.

My growl lessened as I realised it was Emmett. I stepped back off him, but I still kept my head low as I continued to growl at him as my body refused to stop being on alert.

"Ess calm down." Emmett said as he got slowly to his feet and made calming motions.

I followed his every move, unable to stop growling as my heart thundered in my chest. That had been too similar to another attack not so long ago and the wolf remembered and she didn't want that pain again. To add to the tension Emmett smelling like a vampire didn't help either. I couldn't quite convince the wolf that there was no danger.

"Essie?" Tobias called from behind me.

My head whipped around and I felt myself calm as he came toward me and I was finally able to stop growling. I felt the tension begin to recede.

"What did you do?" Tobias demanded of Emmett as he began to stroke my shoulder gently.

"Nothing. I was only playing." Emmett said, looking confused. "I jumped out on her and she flipped out."

…_He jumped from behind me and knocked me over. If he'd jumped out on me I would have been ok. I'm sure I would have been ok had he grabbed me from behind, but he'd hit my left shoulder. Right where Timmy had bit…_

"Oh, I see." Tobias said and I guessed I must have projected all that to him. "Emmett, I know you meant no harm, but when you knocked Essie over it reminded her of the time Timmy attacked her and nearly killed her. He bit her shoulder first and it sent her tumbling over a sixty-foot drop. Do you see why she 'flipped out' when you attacked her thus?"

"Aw Ess! I'm sorry! I didn't know." Emmett said, sounding mortified.

I reached out to his mind so that I could speak to him.

_It's ok uncle Em, just don't do it again. Warn me next time._

"But when we were playing vampire tag you told me that I gave myself away."

_Yeah, but we were playing tag. I was expecting to be attacked, but out here in the dark woods, not so much._

"I'm sorry." He said forlornly.

_Hey, forget about it Uncle Em_. I said, walking over to him and brushed my cheek against his_. At least nobody got hurt._

"Yeah." He agreed as he patted my head uncertainly.

_Now go find Aunt Rose, I'm sure you'd rather see in the New Year with her somewhere private._

"What are you gonna do?" Emmett asked as he eyed me suspiciously

_I need to go find me some clothes._ I pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Emmett said sounding slightly embarrassed.

Tobias chuckled as I returned to him.

_See you in the New Year._ I called back to Emmett, before Tobias and I started running toward the cottage.

_Once I get some clothes we have to track Portia._ I informed Tobias as we bounded through the night.

"That would be Harry's little sister?"

_Yes, she went missing. I was tracking her to bring her back to her mother. God, I hope she doesn't see me like this! Anne didn't want her scared._

"Then we will hurry." Tobias said and we picked up our pace until we were outside the cottage.

_You'll have to pick something out for me._ I said.

"Very well." Tobias replied with a smile that unnerved me slightly.

_Something that I can wear to track a lost little girl._ I pointed out.

"I will find you something suitable Miss Esther." He promised me, before he disappeared into the cottage.

He was back out within the minuet with a pencil skirt and a blouse draped over his arm and some underwear balled up in his other hand. I regarded him with my head on one side.

"This will be most adequate for you to track in. Now where would you like to change?" He asked.

I shook my head knowing that there was no point in arguing.

_There's some bushes around the side of the cottage that should give me enough cover._ I informed him, leading him to said bushes_. Just lay them somewhere close by then go wait for me inside._

I felt the flicker of thoughts through his mind as he considered asking me a certain question.

I looked at him, threatening great harm if he voiced these thoughts. He gave a little sigh before he placed the clothes on the floor for me and flittered away toward the front of the cottage. When I was sure he was away from me I pulled the heat down until I felt my body ripple back into my normal form.

The wind sighed through the trees as I quickly pulled on the bra and panties and a slip. Tobias really wanted me to dress up tonight. It was at this point that I straitened up in order to pull on the skirt and blouse.

"Oh my god Essie!" The words were whispered but they were clearly words, and come to think of it I'd heard a gasp just after I phased back.

"Portia?" I called, as I recognised her scent.

"You…you…" She gasped.

I located her sitting on a branch of a twisted old sycamore.

"Portia, you wasn't supposed to see." I said, pulling the blouse on quickly.

"It's all true." She murmured.

"Yes." I said as I pulled on the skirt and tucked my blouse into it.

"All the stories?" Se asked.

I nodded my head not quite sure what her opinion was of this. Was she accepting it or not? I had to tread carefully here, what if she ran off? Was she afraid of me now?

"You were a wolf and now you're you again." She said.

"That's kind of what being a werewolf entails." I said.

"I heard them say that Daddy was one. Is that true?" She asked.

"Oh my god, I'm in way too deep here!" I despaired, dropping my face into my hands.

I heard the branch move and Portia landed on the ground in front of me.

"I have a right to know." She said, growling at me.

I looked at her and she looked angry and a little frightened to be standing up to me. She had her fists balled up and I knew she had a good left hook and she wasn't opposed to biting if the need arose. Should I tell her the truth? Should I let her beat on me a little to get her anger out then leave the explaining to her parents?

She glared up at me willing to stare me out even though she'd just seen me turn from a wolf and knew I could turn back. You couldn't help but admire her spirit and she was right, she deserved to know.

"Come with me and I'll answer any question you have." I said as levelly as I could manage.

"Where are you gonna take me?" She asked looking suddenly afraid.

"Only into the cottage. Tobias is gonna wonder where I am, besides I'm sure your cold out here."

"Aren't you?" She demanded. "You're not even wearing shoes."

"Shoes are for wimps." I said with a shrug. "Besides, us who can phase, we run a little hotter than other people so we don't feel the cold so much."

"Hang on, Tobias, he's really pale and he has gold eyes. Like in the stories of the Cullens. Is he a Cold One?" She asked.

"Yeah, but he's one of the good ones."

"So he won't drink my blood?" She asked.

"No. He only drinks animal blood." I assured her. "You can tell cause his eyes are gold." I held out my hand to her. "Come on, we'll go to the cottage to talk. But you don't have to, I'll take you back to the party if you want and then you can talk to your Mom and Dad."

"Will you tell me everything?" She demanded.

"As much as I can. There are certain things I can't tell you since your still so young, but I'll tell you everything I can."

"I'll come to the cottage." She said and walked past me toward the front of the cottage, refusing to hold my hand, until we reached the door and she realised she would have to enter somewhere with a real life vampire in it.

"He won't hurt you." I promised. "Do you think I'd let him?"

Portia shook her head making her bunches dance.

"Right, well come on then." I said and led her inside.

Tobias looked up with a smile that flashed to a frown before the smile returned again.

"I see you found Portia without me." He observed.

"No. Portia found me." I said, _She saw me phase._ I sent into his mind.

Tobias nodded his head.

"Come on then Porsh, sit down and fire away."

Portia didn't move and I looked down to find her watching Tobias carefully.

"Porsh, he won't hurt you!" I assured her.

"Are you really a vampire?" She asked him.

"Yes." Tobias answered without pausing at all.

"And you drink blood." She stated.

"Yes."

"But animal blood." She ascertained.

"Of course." Tobias said lightly.

"Have you ever drunk human blood?" She asked, looking worried again.

"When I was young and foolish and I knew no other way. But I have not drunk human blood for hundreds of years." He said.

Portia screwed up her face for a moment while she thought. Then she nodded her head before she looked serious.

"You killed people, but you don't any more. Are you sorry?"

"Everyday I feel the weight of my guilt for the countless lives I took when I was a monster." He replied.

Portia looked up at me in question.

"Yes he's sorry." I translated. "Tobias, try and remember she's only six…"

"Six and a half." Portia cut in.

"Six and a half so don't go over board on the descriptive."

"Of course Essie. I am sorry Miss Portia, sometimes I get carried away. The answer to your question is yes, I am very sorry for the people I killed." Tobias said solemnly.

"If you had a time machine would you stop you from killing them?" She demanded.

"Of course I would!" Tobias gasped. "That would be fantastic, to go and stop my younger self."

"Ok. So you were bad. But you told the truth and you're sorry and you won't do it again." Portia concluded.

"No. Never." Tobias promised.

"Right. Then you are not in trouble cause you told the truth and you're sorry. You are a good vampire. Mommy always says bad people lie and good people tell the truth and are sorry if the do something bad. So I know you're not gonna eat me." She said primly before she went to sit in my chair.

I sat next to Tobias on the sofa and we turned our attention to her.

"So what do you wanna know?" I asked her.

"How long have you been a werewolf?" She asked.

"All my life." I answered. "But if you mean how long has it been since I could change into a wolf, just a couple of months."

She nodded her head.

"Ok, so is Daddy a werewolf?" She stated.

"Yes." I replied.

"And Harry?" She added in a way that made me think she already knew the answer.

"Yep."

"Mommy?"

This thought obviously scared her so I was relieved to be able to answer, "No."

"Why?"

Ok, so I wasn't expecting that, maybe Portia wanted Anne to be a wolf too.

"She just isn't. Not everyone turns into a wolf." I answered.

"Will I be one?" She asked, looking a little scared.

Obviously my first impression had been right. Portia was a smart kid and she seemed to be choosing her questions carefully as if she had some goal in mind of where they were leading. I wish I had a more definite answer for her, but I didn't, so I did the best I could to explain.

"Before I could have told you no, because girls don't become wolves. But since Leah and Daphne things are a little uncertain. I mean it could just be a genetic fluke that caused Leah to phase and she passed it on to her daughter who then passed it on to her own daughters, but then I can phase too so maybe it's a change all around. If that's the case you have just as much chance as Joe of phasing one day, but you might not at all if the vamps have moved on."

"What has this got to do with the vampires?" She asked, eyeing Tobias nervously once again.

"Their presence triggers something in our blood which causes us to start phasing." I explained.

"Oh." She muttered, before she looked thoughtful. "Shelly said your mother is a half vampire."

"She is." I answered.

"So if your Mommy is a vampire, aren't you one too?" She asked.

"Sort of." I answered, "I need to drink blood but I also eat human food. I'm a little bit of everything really."

"I'm in here on my own with two vampires!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"How can you come on the Res?" She demanded.

"Because I'm not a threat. I'm human more or less, I just have a couple of…extras thrown in." I said. "There was a time they thought I might be a threat, do you remember back in September when you didn't see me for ages."

Portia nodded, "Harry said you'd been sick."

"Yeah, well I was, kinda. I was adjusting to my new natures, and now I have I'm not a danger."

Portia seemed to consider this for a very long time then she looked at me speculatively.

"Do you have any special powers?" She asked.

_I can talk into people's minds._ I informed her.

"Cool!" She gasped.

"I can also read minds but I try not to do it often." I admitted.

"Why?"

"Cause sometimes people think bad things about you that you don't want to know." I said.

"Ok. Can you take me back to Mommy now?" She asked.

"Of course, come on." I said, offering her my hand as I rose to my feet.

Portia got down from the chair and took my hand and I led her out into the cold night.

"You're hand's very hot like Harry and Daddy." She observed as Tobias followed close behind us.

"That's how you can tell who the werewolves are." I said.

She nodded her head in approval as we strolled down the lane, god this was gonna take forever at her pace.

"Hey Portia, do you wanna see how fast I can run?" I asked.

"Go on." She said, letting go of my hand and watching me expectantly.

"No. I meant do you want a piggy back?" I offered.

She frowned at me.

"Jump on." I said, squatting down in front of her with my back to her.

She paused a moment, but then she jumped on and clung around my neck. I supported her legs as I rose to my feet, "Hold on tight and we'll race Tobias back to the House." I told her, grinning at Tobias who rolled his eyes. "Do you want to give the countdown?" I asked.

"Three, two, one, Go!" She said quickly and I took off running with Tobias close beside me.

Portia laughed and dug her heals into my side as if she were urging on a horse. I galloped on slightly ahead of Tobias and when I looked to him he winked at me as he fell back a little further and I grinned in the knowledge that he was letting me win by a lot for Portia.

We were back at the house in no time and I placed her on the porch where she danced about singing a gleeful victory song as Tobias reached the steps. He chuckled softly as he ascended the steps and inserted the key in the door and opened it.

Portia ran inside and I followed her through to the garden where she ran up to Anne.

"Mommy, Mommy." She called. "Essie just run really fast. She's vampire and a werewolf."

"She is?" Anne said lightly before shooting me a dark look.

"She saw me phase back." I said simply.

"Why were you a wolf?"

"Because I thought I was under attack, but it was just my uncle mucking around. I was more worried about finding Portia safely than if someone was hiding by the bushes when I went to phase back. I didn't know she'd gone back to the cottage. But she saw me phase back so there was no point in trying to cover it up." I babbled in the hope of explaining myself.

"How does she know about the…(vampires)" She asked, mouthing the last bit.

"Portia's a smart kid. As soon as she knew us wolves were real it didn't take too much of a leap to know that vamps are real too. You'd be surprised what the kids say about my Mom so it was easy for her to work that out too."

Anne still looked unconvinced.

"It's not like she wouldn't find out one day. I didn't scare her, I just made her angry." I said.

"Mommy, is there any burgers left?" Portia asked.

Anne gave me one last look before she turned her attention firmly to Portia. "Come on, let's go see." She said as she took her daughter's hand and pulled her toward the barbeque.

"Ess, what did you do?" Susie asked in a shocked voice.

"Portia saw me phase so I had to tell her. Aren't you glad that we found out when we were little rather than find out when we first fursplode?" I demanded.

"But she's only six!" Susie pointed out.

"And we were eight when we found out so what's the big deal?" I demanded.

Susie looked undecided.

"Look, it's not like I told her about sex." I whispered.

"It's still quite serious though." Susie pointed out.

I sighed, knowing this was gonna drag out.

"Look, it's happened, we can't take it back and Portia's like us. She can deal with the weird. Besides she has her big brother to talk her through all of this."

"Provided he can pry himself away from Nikki long enough." Susie said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure they can find restraint." I said. "I have to." I added with a grin.

"Yeah, poor you. Cause you never get to make out with Tobias." She said as she slapped me on the back.

"I think I manage my time quite well thank you very much." I said primly.

"I beg to differ." Tobias observed.

"You do?" I demanded.

"Yes. We do not have as much alone time as I would like." Tobias said with a grin.

"Yeah. But there are only twenty-four hours in the day." Susie said, before she laughed and walked away.

"I'd like more alone time too." I said, moving my lips closer to his_. Do you think we'd be missed if we sneak away? _I asked silently.

_No, but we should be quick in our escape._

_Yeah, let's go._

_Give me but a moment so that we have a few supplies and then we will away to the woods._

I grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before we broke apart and Tobias flittered away. I decided to do a couple of rounds before I disappeared, hoping that this would be enough to cement my presence into their minds.

I was talking to Alice when suddenly she frowned as if she was in pain and her hand flew to her head as her eyes went blank.

"Aunt Alice?" I asked in concern.

She looked up and smiled at me. "Yes?" She asked.

"Did you see something?"

"Nothing important." She said with a shake of her head.

"Alice!" I said sharply, knowing she was lying.

"It was nothing, really." She said. "I just saw Holly rejoining the Child Coven, but it's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" I asked as I felt the strange sensation that she was keeping something from me.

"Yes. I just worry about her since she was part of the family. She made some stupid choices but that doesn't mean I shouldn't keep an eye out for her from time to time. She's decided to go back to her original coven but I don't think it's the right choice for her." Alice said gravely.

"Why?"

"Because her future looks bleak." She said sadly.

"Oh." I said, feeling sad. "Poor Holly."

"I just wish I could advise her, but she's not going to listen to any of us at the moment." Alice said forlornly.

"Perhaps if I tried talking to her." I suggested.

Alice shook her head firmly.

"I think you might be the last person Holly would speak to." Alice said trying to sound tactful.

"Hey, she hunted me. If anyone's got a reason to be put out in that situation it's me." I said, sounding a little whiney.

"True. But then again Holly blames you for ruining her marriage." Alice pointed out.

"She ruined her marriage every time she lied to Masen." I snapped.

"Yes. But people don't think strait in those situations. They'd rather blame anyone but themselves." Alice replied calmly.

I nodded, it was sad but it was true.

"Anyway I'm sure you don't want to spend all night talking to me. If you and Tobias are gonna run to the hills now's your best chance." She said in a low conspiratorial voice as she winked at me.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"I saw what you are planning. But don't worry; I didn't look beyond you running. But if you want to slink away now's your best chance."

"How do you know with all the wolves here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Call it intuition." Alice said firmly. "Now go."

I nodded my head and went to find Tobias as quickly as possible. He was in the kitchen cramming food into the picnic hamper.

"We need to go now." I said.

"Ok." He said picking up the hamper. "Would you care to pick up the blanket behind you?"

I picked up the blanket and then we exchanged a smile before we made our way out through the garage where I picked up two halogen lanterns. We entered the trees before we headed north for a couple of miles and then turned east. We ran hand-in-hand through the nighttime forest and it was exhilarating. Gone was the fear of earlier with my imprint here beside me. We could face whatever the world threw at us.

We ran until we reached the little ledge that we'd picnicked on once before. I held the hamper and lanterns as Tobias spread out the blanket in the slight illumination. We really didn't need the lanterns, but they added a nice glow to everything and it was nice to see in colours.

Once the blanket was laid to his satisfaction Tobias motioned for me to sit first. I did and placed the hamper before me as he sat beside me. He smiled at me, holding my eyes as he reached into the hamper and pulled out a portable sound system and his iPod.

He spent a moment playing with the keys before he placed the iPod into the player and the intro to Bonnie Tyler's 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' began to play. I raised an eyebrow as I regarded Tobias.

"I like this song." He said. "Don't you?"

"It has its charm." I said, not quite up to confessing that at times I've cranked this up to full volume and sang at the top of my lungs providing there were no witnesses.

"If you wish to sing I won't tell anyone." Tobias said as he stroked back my hair.

"Only if you do." I countered.

Tobias smiled before he started to sing,

**And I need you now tonight**

**And I need you more than ever**

**And if you only hold me tight**

**We'll be holding on forever**

**And we'll only be making it right**

**Cause we'll never be wrong**

**Together we can take it to the end of the night**

**Your love is like a shadow over me all of the time**

**('All of the time' **I couldn't help but chorus**.)**

**I don't know what to do**

**And I'm always in the dark**

**I'm living in a powder keg and giving off sparks**

**I really need you tonight**

**Forever's gonna start tonight**

**Forever's gonna start to….**

**Once upon a time I was falling in love (**I cut in**)**

**Now I'm only falling apart**

**There's nothing I can do**

**A total eclipse of the heart**

"So you do know the song." Tobias mused.

I placed my finger against his lips to silence him.

**Once upon a time there was light in my life**

**Now there's only love in the dark**

**Nothing I can say**

**A total eclipse of the heart**

Tobias took one look at me then he grabbed me and all but kissed my face off as the music swelled around us. As Meatloaf and Bonnie began to sing once more we broke apart and sung along, I was on the verge of giggles as our voices merged to wind through this power ballad.

Actually I could see what Tobias was hinting at. This was what imprinting was like,

**A total eclipse of the heart**

We sang, or lips mere inches apart and we met in a kiss as the music died away around us. We continued to kiss through the next song and to this day I can't recall what it was as I straddled him once more to kiss him senseless as he leant back against the cliff side.

The song changed and I recognised the guitar riff as it led into a beautiful song that always made me pause for thought. An almost simple tune but it stirred something deep within as the singer sang of the sanctity of music. Of the sacred chord, the minor four and the major lift.

I pulled away from Tobias and turned so that I leant my head against his shoulder as I sang along to the song,

**Hallelujah!**

Tobias sighed as he pressed his lips to my hair, but he didn't interrupt me, he just allowed me to keep singing. He contented himself with cupping my cheek and stroking my arm as I continued to sing.

As the song died away with that penultimate drawn out 'hallelujah' I felt the intensity of Tobias' gaze. I looked into his eyes as I sang the last whispered one and he smiled at me before he placed his lips to mine. He kissed me hungrily as his fingers explored the hemline of my skirt.

I kissed him back feeling desperate and I turned back to him fully as I longed to press our bodies closer together. Suddenly I was flat on my back, lying against the blanket with Tobias' body pressed on top of mine. I pulled him closer as I kissed him deeper than I ever had before.

I would have stayed like that forever until I recognised the song that was beginning.

"Oh my god, I just have to sing this!" I declared as I sat up, and then surged to my feet as I began to sing Dead or Alive, 'You Spin my Right Round (Like a Record)' dancing around to the beat of the music.

Tobias wrapped his arms around me and we were spinning around together as I became lost in a fit of giggles. This was great, the kind of thing I liked. The ability to make a complete fool out of yourself and not care what others may think. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as we spun again and I placed my lips to his as we became lost in the music.

We sank to the floor once again, locked in each other's arms, but I pulled away from him with a frown as his iPod switched to a radio station.

"I programmed it to switch to a radio station when it was near midnight so that we would not miss the New Year." Tobias informed me as a DJ droned on in the background.

"Oh." I observed.

Tobias sat back against the cliff and I leant against him as I tuned in to listen to the excited blather of the DJ. He was in Seattle where they were about to set off a huge display as soon as that clock hit twelve. 'Let's ring in 2049 with a bang' and so on and so forth.

I was rather blasé about the whole thing until the countdown began and to my amazement I was counting along with them.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…Happy New Year!" I shouted as Tobias did also.

We kissed and I would have continued to kiss him but then he crossed his right arm across his body and grabbed my left hand so that it crossed my body. He shook it up and down as he began to sing 'Auld Lang Syne'. I joined in with the bits that I knew.

After he finished he dropped my hand before he kissed me once more, pulling me to him as his hand sought the warmth beneath my blouse. This was something he hadn't done before since I normally wore T-shirts. I shivered in delight as his cold hand skimmed the bare flesh of my shoulder, but then his hand stopped. He pulled away from me and frowned as he pulled my shirt aside.

He drew in a sharp breath as he ran his hand over my scarred flesh. I felt my skin flush with embarrassment and I tried to pull my blouse back to cover my puckered flesh.

"No." Tobias commanded as he held the blouse so that my shoulder remained bare. "Is this what he did to you?" He demanded.

"If you mean Timmy, yes, he left a scar."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

I shrugged and looked down at the floor.

"Essie, we should share everything." He declared as he lifted my chin for me to look at him.

I gazed at him feeling a little subdued.

"Essie, why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

"I don't know." I answered. "I just want our time to be happy. I don't want it to be shadowed by anger and hatred. In these times I like to imagine there's only us in the world. I don't want to remember that I was nearly killed by someone who should have been my brother, and really the scar isn't that bad."

"Oh Esther you make me despair at times." Tobias declared.

"Don't call me Esther." I grumbled picking at a loose thread on the blanket.

But he ignored me as he began to unbutton my blouse.

"What are you doing?" I demanded as I crossed my arms across my chest to stop his progress.

"I wish to see the extent of the damage he caused." Tobias explained.

"But?"

"I will not remove anything other than your blouse. You wear a bra tonight so this will not incur your bashfulness."

I loosened my arms but I still felt shy as I removed my blouse and Tobias moved the lantern closer to better view my shoulder.

"Why did you not tell me he left such a scar?" Tobias asked as his cold fingers traced the edges of it.

"Because I don't want you to be angry over something you can't fix." I admitted.

"Oh Essie, of course I would be angry at the thought that someone had hurt you so. However I would push it from my mind for my main priority is comforting you. But I can not do so if you keep your discomfort from me." He declared.

I dropped my head, unwilling to meet his eyes in my shame.

The moment lingered before I felt his lips pressed against the scar tissue of my shoulder. He moved his lips, kissing every bit of my scar and I felt the sudden surge of pleasure as my bare skin reacted to his presence.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer as I tangled my fingers into his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my skin felt on fire as his hands brushed against it. I leant my forehead against his shoulder as he began to nuzzle at my neck and I shivered with every wave of pleasure that swept through me.

Tobias placed his lips to my ear before he whispered, "Please don't hide anything like this from me again."

"I wasn't really hiding it." I said. "I kinda forgot about it." I added with a shrug. "Really, it's not that bad. Not for what the wound was to start with." I concluded as I pulled back slightly to look at him.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he smiled sheepishly.

"Perhaps I over reacted a little." He said, as he began to trace the scar lightly with his fingers. "I suppose it is not as bad as I first imagined."

"No." I agreed.

"And I guess it does make you look some what of a 'bad ass'. Imagine all the stories you could regale the bikers with when you tell them of how you fought off a wolf and won." He said with an impish smile.

"Yeah. Or I could do the chat show circuit like one of those surfers who get half their leg chewed off by a shark. Imagine all the dough I'd make." I said grinning widely.

"I suppose there is always a bright side if you are willing to look." Tobias said before he kissed me once more.

His hands slid over my bare skin and I revelled in the feel of the new as his hands trailed the length of my spine before they came to rest on my waist. Lost in the kiss my hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they moved up to unbutton his shirt. Once it was opened I trailed my hands along his chest once more before I slid my hands around to his back.

We were completely caught up in each other as much more bare flesh came into contact than ever before. Fire against ice and the air around us sizzled yet again as it boiled from my body heat and condensed around Tobias' cold.

I lay back and pulled Tobias with me, our legs tangling as we moved. I moved my right hand up to his face, to caress his cheek before I tangled my fingers in his hair, feeling those soft locks curl around my digits. Tobias moaned slightly before he mirrored my movement, but he ran his fingers through my hair in slow small circles that tickled my ear. Then he trailed his left hand down the length of my body as he began to explore the hem of my skirt once more.

He slid his hand back up my thigh, his hand brushing bare skin as he slid it beneath my skirt. I gasped as his hand rose higher and he stopped and looked at me.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" He asked.

"No." I said, sounding a little breathless with just that little word. "I just think that if you move that hand any higher we're…we're gonna go a lot further than we should tonight."

Tobias looked into my eyes for a moment as if searching for something. I'm not sure what, but he smiled at me warmly before he moved his hand to on top of my skirt instead.

"You are right." He said lightly as he patted my thigh. "I think we have gone far enough tonight." He added before he ran his fingers lightly over my bare midriff and it sent tingles through my body that made me gasp again. "We should leave some surprises for when you are eighteen." He said before he placed his lips next to my naval.

I felt my stomach muscles contract as the heat flashed across my skin and my body reacted to him once more. My arms moved above my head as he continued to kiss me, moving up my body and I became lost in the sensation. My mind was a whirl by the time he reached my neck to nuzzle against it once more. I wrapped my arms back around him and twisted my fingers into his hair as he continued to kiss my neck.

I let out a sigh of contentment and he gave a little growl as he moved to the other side of my neck. This feeling was truly divine. Up here on our ledge on New Years Day we were truly the only two people in existence. There was nobody else in the world but us and as I become completely lost in the entire experience I felt my mind flow into Tobias' mind.

…_The warmth, the scent, so sweet my delicious Miss Esther. What have I done to claim such a divine wonder as my own? So delightful to adore her neck, her beautiful swan like neck. The heat of her skin pressed against mine, such joy to be held in the arms of my goddess. What I wouldn't give to remain here forever…_

The thoughts were tinged with the flow of his own pleasures and I shivered slightly as they mingled with my own.

"Are you cold?" He murmured against my skin.

I shook my head before I closed my eyes and opened my mind up to him. I had never done this willingly and it felt as if I was laying myself out to be completely vulnerable, but it didn't matter. Tobias was my imprint and he deserved to know every part of me.

I tried to show him the flow of pleasures that ran through me, he gasped and shivered and as our minds were still connected I got the confirmation that he had felt what I had felt without needing to ask.

_I don't know how that happened._ I admitted_. I got pulled into your mind and I felt your pleasure, mixed with my own…well…_

_Well yes._ Tobias thought back. _That is truly something we can work on together. I do wish to know every part of you, and you will know every part of me should you wish it so. _

_Of course I want to know every part of you_. I said firmly, taking hold of his cheek and looking into his eyes so that I could make our link stronger_. I want to know everything about you, all three thousand years of it. _

"Really?" He asked, looking uncertain.

"Yes." I said and he had to feel how adamant I was since our minds were still connected.

He smiled as he gazed down into my eyes before he kissed me once more.

We were completely closed in on each other, lost in a universe where only we two existed. That's probably why we didn't hear anything until the person cleared their throat.

Tobias swore in his mind and I looked at him in shock that he would use such language as he pulled away.

"Sorry to interrupt you love birds but the wolves want to go home and everyone's going to be searching for Essie soon. Alice said I should come warn you." Marlin said trying to sound as if she was not there.

Tobias was off me in a flash and I was sitting up as he was quickly dressing me back into my blouse.

"I can do it myself you know." I said a little disgruntled as I batted his hands away and fastened the buttons on my own.

Tobias fastened his own buttons instead while I straitened out the rest of my clothing and got to my feet. Marlin was trying to look anywhere but at us as I tried to tame my hair a little. Of course my hair was always messy so it wasn't so much of a giveaway for me. Tobias on the other hand…

"I always carry a comb." He said as he began to pull it through his hair and it looked a little better, but it was nothing like his usual neatness.

"I suggest you guys hurry, the further we are from here when we meet back up with the others the better." She said as we quickly piled everything back into the hamper.

"What's the rush?" I asked.

"Marlin is right that we should be from this place quickly." Tobias said.

"Why?" I asked as we made to leave.

"Because this whole place stinks of sex." Marlin answered.

"WHAT?" I demanded. "But we didn't do anything."

"Didn't look like that from where I was standing." Marlin remarked.

I gave her a dark look.

"What I mean to say is that you did enough to get the right, or in this case wrong, scents into the air. As much as we all know you wouldn't do that yet, I'm sure you don't want your parents to know exactly how far you are going." Marlin pointed out.

I wasted no time after that in running with Tobias and Marlin away from the 'scene of the crime'. We were only a mile from the House when we bumped into the others. We were all a little windswept and it was clear we'd been running flat out. I felt my cheeks burn as I waited for them to start accusing us of anything.

Instead Renesmee, who had been heading the party of vampires merely looked relieved and gave me a hug.

"You should tell us before you go off." She said. "What if Timmy had been out there?"

"I had Tobias with me and Timmy's long gone. If he was gonna do anything he would have done it by now."

"I wish I had your certainty." Renesmee said as she took my hand before we all headed back to the house.

I shrugged and picked up my speed before we jumped the river together with the others close on our tail. I tried not to notice that Rose gave Em a quick sharp warning, or that Edward was giving Tobias a wary look.

Oh god, this was gonna be bad for him.

_Run now, while you still have the chance._ I sent into his mind.

I heard Edward chuckle and my cheeks burned once more.

Once we were in the back yard I wasted no time in ordering everyone who was riding with me into the Escalade and I floored it back to the Res without too many goodbyes. It was only when I was dropping Harry off that I noticed Nikki had hitched a ride.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Mom said it was ok for Nikki to stay over." He said with a shrug.

"Good night." Nikki said with a little wave as her and Harry disappeared into his house.

I pulled off feeling upset, I felt I could contain it, but when I pulled up outside the Twins' house it brimmed over.

"Unfair, unfair, unfair." I whined as I hit my forehead against the steering wheel with the rhythm of my words.

"What is?" Sammie asked, moving into the front passenger seat and putting an arm around me.

"Harry can do whatever the hell he likes with Nikki right there in his own house, me and Tobias had to sneak around just to find somewhere to make out. We were having such a great time tonight, but then reality came back with a sting in its tail."

"Don't you think you're being a little melodramatic?" Susie asked.

I blinked for a moment, I was offended by her words, but then I conceded she had a point.

"You're right. I think I just need some sleep. It won't seem so bad tomorrow." I said with a smile.

They both patted me on the arm before they said their goodbyes and left.

I gave a sigh before I drove back to my house. I entered the house slowly; it was quiet apart from Billy's snores. It was clear that Jake and Nessie weren't back yet. Well I decided I would be asleep before they got back. I broke a rule and used my vampire speed in the house so that I reached my bedroom in a second. Within another second I was in my pyjamas and in bed.

As I lay in the dark I decided I would check on Tobias just to make sure he was ok. I closed my eyes and sent my mind roaming up to the House. The vampires were still carrying on with the party but Tobias was nowhere in sight. He wasn't up in his room either and I felt a little worried.

I drew my mind back in to my head before I glided from my body as I had done before and it was much easier to spot Tobias' stream this time. I dipped into it and I found that he'd returned to our ledge. He was smiling up at the clouds as he lay on the ground with his arms behind his head. He was tapping his foot as he listened to something on his iPod.

I made myself solid and leant over him so that he looked up at me.

'Hi.' I mouthed and smiled.

'Hi.' He mouthed back before he sat up and removed the buds from his ears.

"I see you took my advice." I said as I sat next to him and tucked myself under his arm.

"Of course I did." He said with a slight laugh. "What brings you here in your spectral form?"

"I wanted to see you where ok, and also I wanted to try something." I replied a little shyly.

"What's that?"

"First go somewhere your body will be safe." I instructed.

"Somewhere my body will be safe?" He asked with a frown.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just do it." I said a little annoyed.

"Very well." He said before he rose to his feet.

He climbed up the face of the cliff until he came to a hole in the cliff face that was invisible from the ground. He tucked himself inside it as I floated up to him.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Ok. I want you to close your eyes, as if you're sleeping."

Tobias looked at me doubtfully, but then he obeyed and I reached out to place my hand on his forehead. I closed my spectral eyes and connected with his mind. I imagined that his thoughts were a form with a hand that I could hold. I took hold of that hand and pulled back away from Tobias' body but drawing his mind with me.

I pulled it all the way back with me to where I was asleep in my bed.

I opened my eyes to find Tobias next to me.

"Open your eyes." I whispered.

Tobias opened his eyes; they were hazel now as he looked around my room.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"This is my little space." I said. "I can't bring your body down here but nobody said anything about your mind."

Tobias looked down at himself, moving his tanned hands from side-to-side. He looked back up to me and he looked dumbfounded. He was speechless, no smart words to cover this situation.

"If it helps I could take us into a dreamscape." I offered.

Tobias didn't answer so I led him into my head where the dreamscape grew up around us. It was nothing at first, just shifting colours, but then it formed into a nice little country scene with green hills in the background dotted with sheep. We were standing beneath a weeping willow whose bows swept the floor with the slight breeze.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Wales." Tobias answered.

"Whales?"

"No, Wales the country. I believe this is the Common above the village where Layla grew up." He informed me.

"Then why are we here?"

"Because when Layla brought us here to visit I found this spot and thought how tranquil it was. You stand up here and all you hear is silence, despite the villages that line the valley yonder." He said, pointing in the opposite direction.

The landscape stretched on for miles to the left and the right but it seemed to be cut off by the far hills directly in front. It was a valley and we were too high to see the river, as it was quite deep in its bed at this part of its course. Clustered at intervals were villages, they seemed to be made up of rows of houses all joined together haphazardly. There were several of these clusters all the way to where the river bent and the hills were in the way.

Those villages must have been full of bustle, but up here with the wind blowing it was silent.

"You're right. It is tranquil." I agreed. "This place is perfect."

"For what?" He asked.

"For what I'd intended." I said, turning to look at him.

"And what was that?"

"To sleep in your arms. That's all I wanted." I said sadly. "I wasn't gonna do anything. Harry probably will tonight even if they are in his parents' house. All I would have done is sleep if they'd allowed me to stay up with you tonight. But there wasn't even a point in asking cause they would have just said no."

"I think they are worried about the consequences should anything happen between us if we should get carried away. I think we may need to arrange matters so that they would have no fear should anything happen." He said as he took me in his arms. "Now let us forget about this until we are awake and for now we will relax."

I awoke the next morning with a smile on my face and I stretched luxuriantly as the New Year dawned with sunshine. I got out of bed at nine o'clock feeling light and refreshed and gloating a little over the fact that half the world probably had a hangover and I didn't. I also felt elated that my little experiment had worked, although it probably meant I'd have to go feed, I was due to anyway so it was nothing new to my schedule.

I grabbed some clean clothes and went to have a shower, dressing into a T-shirt and cut-offs. I hummed a little as I towel dried my hair and ran a brush through it. I moved swiftly through the house to the kitchen and grabbed some cereal. Nessie came into the kitchen as I was swilling out the bowl.

"Morning Mom." I sang. "And Happy New Year."

"You're in an awful good mood." She said suspiciously.

"I had a good sleep." I said with a shrug.

_So it has nothing to do with you and Tobias sneaking off last night?_ Renesmee said into my mind.

_No._ I shot back_. We only wanted to go somewhere to kiss without everyone watching us all eagle-eyed. We only ever kiss cause we know there's too much risk for anything else. It would be nice not to be treated like a kid all the time._

_We don't treat you like a kid._ Renesmee replied as she sighed audibly.

_What about my curfew or the fact that you never let me stay up there? _I demanded.

_We're very lax about your curfew and we have allowed you to stay up there from time to time. Where is all this coming from?_

I sighed and slumped down into the chair.

"I guess I'm a little annoyed cause I only have to hold Tobias' hand and everyone looks at us as if we're doing something obscene. Yet Harry and Nikki were practically eating each other's faces off and nobody bats an eyelid and she gets to stay the night with him. There's no prizes for guessing what they were up to last night." I grumbled.

"Isn't it a little hypocritical of you to judge them like that?" She asked lightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well one minuet you're saying how it's unfair for people to judge you and Tobias, that just because you're all new to this love thing doesn't mean your giving into your hormones. Then you're accusing Harry and Nikki of doing just that." Nessie pointed out.

I sighed and looked down at the table, she was right of course.

"I know you're not doing anything more than any teenager would. In fact I know you're doing less than your hormones would dictate. But you have to understand that you're my daughter and I have to worry about these things."

I nodded my head but I still didn't meet her eye.

"The reason why Anne allowed Nikki to stay last night is because she is leaving today." Nessie said quietly.

"What?" I asked and suddenly I felt sorry for Harry.

"Our family have to return to their current life and Nikki with them."

"That's not fair!" I exclaimed.

"Esther, you knew they'd have to leave eventually." Renesmee chided lightly.

"I'm not on about our family." I snapped wondering how my own mother could think me so selfish. "It's not fair on Harry. He only just found Nikki and now she's leaving him?" I demanded.

"There's not much choice in the matter. Nikki has to finish school and there's no hope of a transfer at this point in time. I know it's just as hard for her to leave as it will be for him to let her go."

"I kinda feel ashamed for hating them in my envy now." I murmured.

"You didn't know." Nessie assured me. "Now go get ready, we're leaving in half an hour to go say goodbye to our family."

"Oh." I said, suddenly subdued.

I felt the weight of it hit me as we entered the House. My family were all ready, you could tell by their body language. They were just waiting to say their goodbyes before they left.

It was a bit of a daze as they all hugged me in turn and I bade them goodbye. Tobias supported me a little as the tears started to flow down my cheeks. It was just too…too…

_Why did they have to leave again?_

I felt numb as Tobias helped me to the door and we stood on the porch to watch them drive away.

There was my Mom of course, and my Dad, Grandpa Charlie had come up to say goodbye to his daughter. Harry was there looking a little angry and a little hurt as he waved Nikki off. Ebony had her arms around him in comfort, but I don't think he really noticed. I felt a crushing wave of sympathy toward him as I glanced at Tobias and tried to imagine life without him.

No, it was unthinkable, truly unbearable.

As I watched my family drive away I felt grateful that I had Tobias for support and I buried my face in his shoulder as he held me to him.

_Why do they always have to leave? _

_They will be back. And soon._ Tobias promised.

_How do you know?_ I asked.

_Because you're brother will be making his appearance soon and I doubt Forks' General has the facilities to aide in the birth._

"So Carlisle will deliver my brother?" I asked aloud.

"Just like he delivered you." Renesmee said lightly.

"Oh. So I'll see them in May." I said with a smile.

"Perhaps before that." Renesmee conceded.

"Well either way, I get to see them soon." I said with a happy smile.

I felt thankful for once. I had my imprint, my family were coming back, even if it was only for a brief visit, and soon I'd have my little brother. Suddenly the future didn't look so bad.

What could possibly go wrong?

**

* * *

**

Famous last words lol

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Rickmer, LordXeenTheGreat, Noble Korhedron, Nikki and Minschen. Thanks guys for your continued reviews**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Nessie Lover, thanks for reviewing Renesmee lost**

* * *

So the New Year started out ok with nothing major happening. My life fell back into routine as much as my life ever had routine. There was not much change to me personally, Tobias and I were still skirting the edges of passion but always one or the other of us would remember ourselves in time to brake away before we went too far.

It was a bit annoying with our relationship held in stasis as it was, but then it could be worse. I could be like Harry. He hadn't seen Nikki in person since New Years Day, but they communicated in some form or other every night. I got anxious being only fifteen miles away from Tobias, I hated to think what it was like for Harry to be as far away from Nikki as he was.

The biggest change around here was probably Renesmee. She was huge and seemed to get bigger every day. Honestly if my brother didn't make an appearance soon he'd be exploding out of her like a scene from Alien.

Actually he could be here any day now.

We haven't got a precise date, but May First Renesmee had moved up to the House and was camped out in Carlisle's study with everything she needed around her. Carlisle and Esme arrived on May the Second so that at least the doctor was here if Renesmee went into labour early.

Jake was worried, you could tell. He snapped at everyone for no reason so I thought it was better to keep my distance from him and I tried to visit my mom when he wasn't there.

Marlin was offering her services as a nurse to aide Carlisle in the delivery while Ebony followed her like a shadow asking endless questions about the whole process. She seemed fascinated by the whole thing and I wondered if Ebony would train as a midwife or perhaps a doctor when they moved on from Forks.

Tobias stayed out of the way, but this was because Jake seemed to snap at him the most. I think perhaps he was worried that if I was around a baby and around Tobias at the same time I might get broody and then get other ideas.

From what I'd observed so far I didn't think much of the whole birth process. All there seemed to be was a lot of waiting around and quite frankly it was starting to get on my nerves by the Sixth of May. It kinda made me glad that I had the distraction of school from all the waiting, although the school day was tense going, just waiting for the news that he'd been born when I wasn't there.

At one point I was so anxious for him to be here that I'd sent my mind searching into my brother's, but his mind was different to any I'd ever experienced before. It was a mass of feelings and colours with no particularly tangible words as thoughts. So me saying, 'hurry your ass up' to him wasn't gonna help any.

Edward and Bella arrived on the Seventh with Nikki in tow. Nikki stayed long enough to say a quick 'hi' before she hightailed it down to the Res to find Harry. I didn't blame her, it was starting to get stuffy up here and I was missing the freedom of running. I mean there was nothing stopping me from running, but I knew that if I strayed too far that would be when my brother decided to make his appearance and I'd miss it.

Not that I wanted to be in the actual room for the actual birth, but I wanted to be among the first people to see him. Well I'd waited long enough for a sibling so why shouldn't I be one of the first to see him?

Alice and Jasper came on the Eighth of May and Alice immediately announced that we should all relax until six pm the next day because that's when things would get interesting. Everyone seemed to take Alice at her word but I wasn't so sure what with Nessie herself getting in the way of the vision, never mind the fact that Jake was now constantly at her side so the Pack members were in and out to defer to him.

I pointed this out to her on the quiet and she said that it would help if everyone relaxed a little. It wasn't doing anyone any good with all the tension about the place and a little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone. So with that in mind I tried to calm myself and I found it was actually working. I shot a suspicious look at Jasper who contrived to look innocent.

I rolled my eyes and went to leave them.

"Although I do think we have until tomorrow if you want to go and grab some fresh air. Go out hunting with Tobias, I'm sure you're due to feed about now." Alice said brightly.

I was about to argue, but she was right. It had been a while since I'd last fed and it was something I should do soon. I guess I could trust Alice in this matter because my brother was showing no sign of coming today. If it was gonna be quite late tomorrow then I'd be cutting it fine on the feeding front so it was better if I went now.

"Ok. I'll go get Tobias." I said with a sigh.

"Where is he anyway?" Alice asked.

"Hiding from Dad." I said.

"Why?"

"Because this last week Jake's been growling at him if he even steps into the same room as me."

"Why? What have you been up to?" She asked with a suspicious look.

"Nothing. In fact we've been less intense this last couple of weeks because I've been all anxious about the baby." I protested.

"Let's just put it down to him being an expectant father. He's actually more relaxed this time." She said with a smile.

"He was worse than this?" I exclaimed for it was unimaginable, surely he would have exploded.

"Oh yes!" Jasper said darkly.

"Is that even possible?" I demanded.

"It was for Jake." Alice said, "Mainly because you were his first child and also we didn't know what you were going to come out like or how it would effect Nessie afterwards. There was one point when he wouldn't let anyone near her, Nessie had to order him out of the room every time Carlisle came to take his readings and even then Jake would hover around the door."

"Well, I don't want to be part of that so I'm off. Tell everyone I won't be long." I said lightly before I went up the stairs, passing the study as quickly as possible before I made my way to the room at the top of the house.

The door was locked and I laughed as I tried the handle again.

_Do you think this door would stop Jake if he really wanted to kill you?_ I thought toward Tobias.

There was the sound of swift movement and Tobias pulled me inside before locking the door behind me.

"No. But it will give me enough warning to jump out of the window." He said lightly.

I sniggered but Tobias looked as if he was serious.

"Well maybe the window wouldn't be such a bad idea." I said, taking his hand and guiding him over to it.

"Where do you wish to go?" He said.

"Alice said that the baby should be coming tomorrow so if I want to go hunt I should do it today. Well I don't think I can leave it two more days so it's best to go now."

"Yes." Tobias agreed and we jumped out the window and run swiftly across the lawn to leap the river.

We ran very fast through the trees and it was clear that Tobias was happy to put the distance between us and the house.

Actually it was nice to get out in the fresh air and I just revelled in the feeling of running for a while until we got around to hunting. Well I hunted since Tobias had only gone two weeks ago, although he did have a little snack of one deer just to tide him over.

We had only been gone an hour so I thought it would be nice to just stroll for a while. Tobias agreed immediately, the more time he spent away from Jake the better for him. We walked hand-in-hand wrapped in the serenity of the forest. We walked in the direction of the House and it was nice to just look around for once and notice all the things that I generally missed when I was ghosting through the trees.

We were crossing a brook using the stepping stones rather then jumping strait over as we usually did when I felt a sudden rush of panic flow through me and a strange feeling of pressure. I could hear urgent voices and a rhythmic thud coming to me as if through liquid. I felt panicked as something seemed to pull at me and this place I had been comfortable in forever was suddenly slipping away.

I gasped and pushed the thoughts aside as I looked up from where I was doubled over with my hands pressed to my eyes.

"He's coming." I whispered as I looked up into Tobias' worried eyes.

"What?" Tobias asked.

"My brother, he's coming." I said excitedly before I broke into a run.

"How do you know?" Tobias asked as he ran beside me.

"He just told." I said. "He called out to me with his mind."

"Is that possible?" Tobias asked.

I gave him an incredulous look.

"It's possible." Tobias confirmed.

We ran for a while longer, but I stumbled as I felt the rushing, the pulling, the pushing getting stronger, something was happening now and I was really panicked as I was pushed into a tunnel.

I pushed the images away once more as I thought, _Thanks bro, I really want to see that. _

Tobias was supporting me but we were still running through the trees.

"I think he's about to be born, like this second." I gasped as we grew nearer the house.

We sped up, running faster than we had ever run. We were a mile from the House when I felt the sudden coldness and something pulling me from the warmth I knew. There was a cry that came to my ears and I was making the sound as I was wrapped up and handed to a blur with two eyes.

Suddenly my mind was my own again and Tobias and I were jumping the river.

"He's here." I said as we crossed the lawn and I darted in through the back door where Esme, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Sarrin and Evan were sat looking anxious.

"He's here, he's here." I sang as the cries drifted down from upstairs.

"Yes. But how did you know?" Esme asked.

"He told me." I replied smugly.

"Who did dear?" Esme asked.

"My brother, he showed me with his mind." I sang.

The cries upstairs stopped.

Ebony came flittering down the stairs at that moment.

"Essie, Carlisle wants you to go up." She said lightly.

"Ok." I said and I climbed the stairs quickly.

I felt excited, but then I felt hesitant as I neared the study door. I peered into the room to find Renesmee sitting up in bed holding a bundle in her arms while Jake looked on with a smile. Carlisle and Marlin were clearing away the equipment as quickly and unobtrusively as possible while Bella and Edward stood on the other side of the bed.

"Here she is." Renesmee said, looking up at me with a smile. "Come and say hello."

I smiled and entered the room. I made my way over to the bed and I looked down at that bundle, at the little wrinkled thing swathed in the blue blanket. He was small and shivering slightly, his skin was a pale russet and he had a mass of dark hair right on the top of his head. I watched fascinated as he yawned widely and he moved his little hands.

"Hey there little guy." I said as I placed my finger against his right palm and his little fingers wrapped around mine like a vice. "You're a strong little fella." I crooned and I felt a rush of warmth and contentment come from him.

He felt safe now after his ordeal and he was comforted by Renesmee's heartbeat, that constant rhythm that had kept him company for nine long months.

"I'm your big sister Essie." I told him.

Then he opened his eyes and I caught the image of a blurry blob from his mind. But I gasped as I looked down into eyes that were a bright emerald green. He closed his eyes and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

"He likes you." Nessie said lightly.

"Yeah. He told me." I said with a smile.

"He told you?" Renesmee questioned.

"Yeah." I said wistfully. "Well, he didn't actually tell me but I'm getting the feel from his mind. He's been through a lot today but he likes being held by you."

"I'm glad." Renesmee said, looking down at the baby. "Would you like to hold him?"

I was speechless for a moment as I looked down at that precious little thing wondering if it was such a good idea if I held him. What if I dropped him?

_You won't drop him._ Nessie said into my mind and I realised I must have projected in my agitation.

"Ok." I said as I loosened my finger from his hand.

I held my hands ready to take him and Nessie placed him in my hands, reminding me to support his head. I did so and I drew him up to my chest and as I pulled him closer his hand clutched around a strand of my hair.

He smelt nice, all clean and new and I found myself making cooing noises and talking gibberish. He yawned and stretched slightly in my arms before he opened his eyes again and I got the impression of a blur only this time I could just about make out my eyes.

I smiled and tickled the end of his nose with my finger. He opened his gummy mouth and tried to bite my finger. I laughed and brushed his cheek lightly and he closed his eyes once more, settling into sleep.

I laughed lightly as I placed my finger into his little hand once more not wanting to wake him.

"You're gonna be a strong little hunter." I crooned. "Just like your big sis, yes you are."

Everyone laughed but I didn't care. This was my little brother and I was allowed to fawn over him.

"Actually that doesn't sound too bad." Nessie said cheerfully.

We all looked at her, as nobody knew what she was referring to.

"I like Hunter. I think it would be a good name for him." She said with a smile.

"Hunter?" Bella asked, looking uncertain.

"This coming from the woman who called her kid Renesmee." Jake said with a snort. "Not that it isn't pretty." He amended as he glanced at my mother who frowned at him. "I like Hunter. Hunter Black, yeah, has a ring to it."

"I think it's perfect." I said with a grin. "Do you like that Hunter, do you?"

I got a strange wave from Hunter that felt like acceptance.

"Yep. He likes it too." I said firmly.

"Then that's his name." Nessie said with a smile. "Now that he has a name would you like to take him down to meet everyone?" She directed at me.

"Shouldn't you do that?" I asked.

I felt honoured for the privilege but I didn't know if I was taking away something Renesmee would like to do simply because she wanted to appease me.

"Everyone wants to meet him and I need to freshen up so you'd be doing me a favour." She replied.

"Oh. Sure. I'd love to." I declared with a grin.

"Then go ahead, we'll be down later."

I grinned once more at Renesmee before I returned my attention back to my brother, "Come on Hunter, it's time to go meet the family." I told him as I began to move toward the door.

As I descended the stairs I was accompanied by Edward and Jake, I guess it was to give Renesmee more privacy as she freshened up.

"Everybody, I'd like to introduce Hunter." I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

Alice was to me first cooing over my little brother and introducing herself. I felt the shock in Hunter's mind as her cold hands touched his skin but he only scrunched his face a little before he settled back into sleep. Then Alice took him off me and he was being passed around as everyone greeted him, except for Jasper who was keeping a safe distance. He still didn't trust himself around humans.

After about the sixth time he was passed between people Hunter began to cry. Jake rushed in at this point and took him, cradling him to his chest. Hunter settled down in the warmth from Jake's body and he stopped crying.

"Come on, I think we've had enough excitement for one day." Jake said softly to Hunter before he carried him back up the stairs.

"How does it feel to be a big sister?" Alice asked me.

"It's great." I said cheerfully. "Did you see his ickle hands and his tuffty hair?"

"Yeah." Alice said with a laugh.

"Did you see how green his eyes are?" I asked.

"No." Alice said, sounding intrigued.

"Yeah, they're really green." I assured her.

"Oooh, I gotta see." She said excited.

"He's sleeping right now." Bella said, coming down the stairs. "And so is Renesmee."

Both Alice and I nodded then I turned to her and frowned slightly.

"You lied to me." I stated.

"No I didn't." She said defensively.

"Yes you did. You told me that Hunter definitely wasn't coming today and you told me to go hunt."

"I got it wrong." She said innocently. "How could I see with your Mom and Dad there?"

I gave her an incredulous look.

"So Essie, when are you planning on letting your friends know?" Bella cut in quickly.

"Umm…Later I guess." I said with a shrug.

"Why don't you go do it now then they can come up and see him when he's awake." Bella suggested.

"Are you trying to get rid of me again?" I asked as a cell phone began to ring.

"No. I just thought you wouldn't have to hang around here doing nothing." Bella said as Edward answered the phone.

"I'm ok here." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but I'm sure your friends would like to know about…"

"Bella." Edward cut in, "It's Charlie." He said and handed her the phone.

"He probably wants to know if the baby is here." She said as she took the phone from Edward. "I promised I'd call him as soon as he was born." She muttered before she brought the phone to her ear. "Hey Dad, he was born five minuets ago. He's seven pounds eight ounces and he has lots of hair. He…" Bella trailed off and frowned. "What?" She asked and then she looked shocked and mortified as the phone fell from her hand.

I caught it before it hit the floor and I placed it against my ear as Edward tried to rouse Bella.

"Grandpa Charlie?" I said into the receiver.

"Essie, that you?" He asked, his voice sounded strained.

"Yep."

"Bad news kid. Your Grandma Renee died this morning." He said, his voice breaking.

"What?" I asked, not quite hearing what he was saying.

"It was some kind of boating accident." He said.

"Oh my god! How are you holding up? How's Phill?"

"I'm ok, shocked more than anything. I never expected her to go before me. Phill's in a coma but it doesn't look as if he'll pull through." Charlie said in a dull voice as he tried to put on a brave face.

"Oh god." I whispered as I sank down into a chair. "What happened?"

"I haven't had the details yet kid. All they said was there was a boating accident and Renee was pronounced dead on the scene."

"No." I cried and I felt the tears that had been brimming since I'd first heard the news spill over. "No."

"I'm sorry." Charlie said his voice cracking as I sobbed into the phone.

I held it against my cheek unable to me move as I became immobile with grief. I felt someone take the phone off me and I heard Alice talking softly, she must have taken the phone. I felt an arm around me and I knew it was Tobias so I buried my face into his chest as I cried.

I couldn't believe it, Renee the woman I'd heard so many stories about was dead. Taken just like that and I never really got the chance to get to know her, just that one brief week that I had forgotten until recently. As I cried I realised I wasn't just mourning her but also what might have been.

Now that my body seemed to be settling down and making up its mind what it wants to be I could have finally gone to visit her. Gone down to Jacksonville to get to know my zany old Grandma Renee who liked to do things on a whim then remembered her phobias just at that point where it was too late. Now I would never have the chance and I felt devastated.

"What's happened?" I heard Jake ask as if from a distance.

"Renee passed away." Alice whispered, "Charlie just rang to tell us."

"Oh no." Jake said. "How's Charlie holding up?"

"He didn't sound too good but he has Sue there." Alice answered.

Then everything seemed to tune out for a while as I cried against Tobias with memories long buried bubbling to the surface of my mind. I saw a face, still child-like despite the laughter lines that had added character to her face rather than detracted anything. There were the blue eyes that still twinkled with mischief as she tickled me to death along with Max, both of us laughing hysterically. I remembered chin length hair that was white, but everyday she wore a streak of colour in it to match her clothes.

Her style was so bohemian, all floating materials that sparkled in the sun. I remembered her wiping away my tears and placing a band-aide on my knee as she sang a song. Then she hugged me and said how I was just like Bella, of course I didn't know who Bella was at that moment, I wasn't even sure who this kind lady was, but I'd felt comforted.

And now she was gone…

"Essie, come on I'll take you down to the Res." Jake said, trying to gently peel me away from Tobias.

"No." I said firmly. "I want to stay here."

"Charlie's coming up, it might not be the best idea." Jake said quietly.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because Bella has to sort things out with her father." Jake said pointedly.

I sat up rubbing at my eyes, he was right of course but I couldn't go down the Res and sit alone in my room crying. I didn't want to be on my own but I didn't want to share my grief with my friends either, why should they suffer for my loss?

There was only one person who I wanted to comfort me right now and he already was. I wanted my imprint, because this was part of the whole deal. Yes there was the fun kissing side but then there was the more serious side, such as this.

"But I…I don't want to be alone." I said.

"Billy's down there." Jake said, frowning.

I sobbed and shook my head, unable to explain what I wanted.

Jake's head snapped around to Masen and his face darkened a little. Then he let out a growl as he shook his head.

"Out of the question." He said aloud.

"She could go to the cottage." Masen pointed out. "That way she's not here but she can be with Tobias, which she needs right now. You know that."

Jake dropped his head and Masen nodded his as he rose to his feet.

"Come on Ess, Tobias we'll go wait in the cottage." Masen declared.

I got to me feet feeling numb as Tobias rose beside me and supported me. Normally I would have pushed him away, I didn't usually need support, but today I did. My legs were like jelly as Tobias and I followed Masen and Layla out the front door and down the drive toward the bridge.

The going was slow because I didn't seem to be able to make my body work properly. I was too numb to get up to speed but Tobias walked beside me without saying a word, merely holding me and comforting me with his presence. Just how I liked it for what words could he say at the moment that would help with my pain?

It took us about fifteen minuets to reach the cottage and once inside Tobias sat on a sofa and I sat with my legs across his lap and cried into his shoulder as he held me.

I'm not sure how long it was but a cold hand took mine and pressed something warm into my hand. It was a mug and when I looked around questioningly Layla was looking at me sympathetically.

"It will help." She said.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice sounded thick.

"Sweet milky tea, nice and hot. There's nothing like a good cuppa when you've had a shock. Or at least that's what they told me when Auntie died." She sighed and looked down sadly.

I moved off Tobias' lap to sit next to him as I took Layla's hand. Tobias placed his arm around my back.

"How old were you?" I asked.

"Eleven. She was all I had and she died. None of the others wanted me until they realised I was the sole heir and there was no way they could contest the will. Then they wanted me, if only for my inheritance. By then I had already spent three years in a state orphanage and I had no delusions of what they wanted from me. So I sent myself to boarding school in the hope of achieving Auntie's dream of me going to Oxford. I would have made it had I not gone to Volterra that summer." She murmured.

"Layla I'm so sorry." I said lightly.

"Why? You didn't kill her. Age did. Now drink your tea." She said firmly.

As I drank the tea I thought about Layla and how her life had been. The thing with Layla was that she told you things all out of synch and you had to put it together, but from what she had told me I worked it out like this. Her parents had died when she was two, then she'd been taken in by her eccentric great-aunt Agnes who Layla had been named after. To save confusion Agnes had called young Agnes, Anne after Anne Shirley from Green Gables. The old woman may have been batty and lived in the Victorian times but she had been very intelligent and she'd found that Anne was a bit of a prodigy and so she started to tutor her herself, but then the old woman had died when Layla was eleven. She spent some time in an orphanage before going to boarding school where she met Dean who got her interested in vampires and such. That's how she ended up in Volterra. She never spoke of her time in Volterra, it was as if her memory was blank until the time Marlin and Tobias took her from there.

Layla always focused on the positives in her life, she never dwelled on the bad stuff. So with that in mind I focused on what a loving, caring person Renee had been. She had welcomed Renesmee without question that she was indeed her granddaughter. She had agreed to have us stay down for a whole week and shared her home with us. She had kept in touch with the occasional letter, even when Renesmee had to be vague because of what was going on in our lives.

That life deserved to be celebrated, not mourned.

I sniffed and wiped at my nose with my hand. Then Tobias handed me a handkerchief, a proper cotton one, and I used it to blow my nose.

"Thanks for putting things into perspective for me." I said, smiling at Layla.

"I wasn't trying to." She said. "It helps to cry but there are others who are hurting too."

"Yeah. This has got to be worse for Bella, she just lost her mother." I conceded.

The door opened then and Ebony entered. She slunk into the room and dropped into a chair.

"Is it ok if I wait here with you?" She whispered. "There's too much talk of death over at the house."

"Of course." Tobias replied.

"Why did it happen?" She asked.

"Why did what happen?" Tobias asked.

"Birth and then death. Is it always like that? Does someone have to die for someone to be born? I was born and then my mother died. Hunter was born and then Renee died. Is that fair?"

"It doesn't always happen like that." I said. "But birth and death is all part of life and we have to accept the good with the bad."

"But we should be celebrating a birth, not mourning a death." Ebony said forlornly.

"Hey, listen Ebony. Renee died and everyone is upset, it's more the shock than anything. Let them have their chance to mourn and then we can celebrate the life of a good woman as well as the birth of a new person." I said as soothingly as possible and I went to give her a hug.

She hugged me back for a long while before she pulled away.

"I'll try to remember that." She promised.

I nodded my head and went to sit back next to Tobias.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We wait until they finish." Masen said softly. "I'm not sure how long these things take."

We sat in silence for a long while and then the door opened again and Jasper came in.

"I had to get out of there." He said, "Their emotions are too strong for me at the moment, besides feeling extremely upset there were too many humans." He slumped down into a chair and glared moodily at the wall. "One day I will master my hunger."

"You will." Tobias assured him. "But it will take time. It took me three hundred years."

Jasper looked up at him and grinned.

"So I guess I'm half way there."

"Most assuredly." Tobias said. "It is harder for us who fully accepted our dark natures before we developed a conscience, but one day you will find true restraint."

"It can't come soon enough." Jasper declared.

We fell silent for a while, but then I remembered what Jasper had said about all the humans.

"So who's there?" I asked.

"Charlie of course and Sue and Billy."

"Billy? What's he doing up here?"

"He knew Renee as well." Jasper said with a shrug.

I nodded and we all fell into silence once more.

After a while I rested my head against Tobias' shoulder and I began to drift to sleep. I guess it had been an emotionally tiring day and now things were dragging on and I was stating to wish that I had gone back down to the Res.

It was fully dark when Alice entered the cottage and informed us that we could go back to the house now. Edward and Bella had gone, they had left with Charlie in order to fly to Florida with him for the funeral. Obviously they couldn't go to the actual funeral, but Bella wanted to be there so she could pay her respects in the night.

We all remained quiet, talking only now and then until a cry came over the baby monitor and then Renesmee was on her feet, rushing up the stairs to tend to Hunter. That seemed to break the spell and everyone started talking about the baby.

Nessie brought him down since he was awake and we spent the rest of the evening being formed into pauses by Alice who took pictures of us. As I held Hunter up close to my face and Alice snapped the picture I couldn't help but wonder what we would tell him in the future when he looked back on these pictures of the day of his birth.

It made me think of the future more than I ever had before, of what would happen in ten years time? Twenty years? A hundred?

I had so much future to fill it was unbelievable. I knew that death was something I wouldn't have to experience often since most of my family were immortal, but what about Billy and Charlie and Sue? What about pack members who had stopped aging? What about Harry? He'd imprinted on a human so one day he would start aging again, in a hundred years he would probably be dead while I still lived my immortal life, trapped a child forever in the eyes of my never aging family while the line of my descendants grew.

I pushed the thoughts away since I was only scaring myself. 'Que sera, sera' and all that jazz. Nobody knew what the future would bring, except Alice, and even she couldn't be certain. It was in that moment that I decided I would live my life day-by-day and to hell with the consequences.

I smiled at Hunter as I made a silent promise that whatever happened he would always be the centre of my life and I would protect him no matter what. Because I finally had one certainty in my life, I was a big sister and I had my brother to protect.

A few more pictures were taken, but then Hunter started to get agitated and so he was taken back up for sleep.

It was at this point that I decided I should get some sleep too and I said a quick goodnight before I climbed up to Tobias' room. It went to show the change that occurred because Jake allowed Tobias to accompany me.

I gave Tobias a light kiss on the cheek as I settled down to sleep in his arms. I dreamt of the beach again, only this time I watched Renee and made sure I burned her image into my memory as I sat on the hot sand with Tobias beside me.

When I awoke the next morning it took me a moment to remember what happened, then it hit me in a double blow. First it was the excitement that Hunter was finally here, then came a fresh wave of grief as I remembered about Renee. It was a long while before I could move, but I finally forced myself to sit up and I looked sadly at Tobias.

"So much happened yesterday." I murmured.

"Yes." He said as he sat up and drew me into a hug and kissed me on the forehead. "Do you need a moment to prepare yourself before you face the others?"

"No. I mean, I need to get dressed, but there's no point procrastinating." I pulled away from him and smiled. "What happened yesterday made me realise there's no point in worrying about the future and there's no point dwelling in the past. To truly live you have to live for the moment. So that's what I'm gonna do from now on."

Tobias smiled and I gave him a quick kiss before I made my way into the bathroom. I showered and dressed quickly before I returned to the room. Tobias had changed and made his bed and he was sitting on the edge of it in that still manner that vampires adopted sometimes, but he became reanimated the moment I entered.

"Shall we?" I asked holding out my hand.

Tobias rose to his feet and took my hand and then we made our way downstairs. Nobody was around so I went to get some breakfast. Tobias sat opposite and watched me as I ate my cereal. Once I'd finished he whisked the bowl off me and washed it before I could offer to do so.

When we returned to the main room Marlin was sitting on the sofa looking troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said, shaking her head vigorously, but it was clear there was something wrong.

I frowned as I sat down near her with Tobias next to me. I watched her anxiously; unsure whether to try and get her to tell me what was bothering her. After all, I hated it when people did it to me.

"Marlin?" Tobias said softly.

Marlin looked at him then started talking to him in that language she'd used before. I didn't understand any of it apart from 'Renee' and 'Will'.

"What was that?" I asked.

Tobias gave Marlin a questioning look and she shrugged.

"Marlin is fretting over Will's mortality. The death of your great-grandmother has made her think of certain future scenarios."

"You're wondering whether you should try and convince Will to become a vampire so that you'll never lose him." I stated to Marlin.

She nodded her head looking sad.

"But that would be incredibly selfish of me and I like Will just the way he is. I don't want to change him but I don't want him to die either. What should I do?" She asked in despair.

"I don't know." I said helplessly. "This is something you have to discuss with Will."

She nodded her head, "But if I do he might decide to become a vampire just to spare me the decision. He might not adjust to our way of life and I would lose him all over again."

"This is hard to work out. Sorry." I said.

"Yes." Marlin said sadly.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while not really knowing what to say. It was broken by baby cries from upstairs and the sound of someone moving around. We all looked up to the ceiling, then we looked at each other.

"It is nice to hear a baby once more." Marlin observed. "It reminds you that life continues."

"It does." Tobias agreed. "Children are always a miracle."

"I remember when my children were born, all small and pink. It was different looking at them and knowing they were mine than looking at the other babies that I delivered. For they were part of me, looking them in the eyes and seeing yourself there. Remembering their scent and the feel of them in your arms, but children died a lot in those days so every birth was precious." Marlin observed.

"Every birth is precious today." I said lightly.

"Yes." Marlin agreed. "Every life is precious."

Tobias dropped his head for a moment and I knew he was thinking of all those precious lives he had personally ended. I gave his hand a little squeeze for comfort and he gave me a smile, but it was small and didn't reach his eyes. He would always carry the guilt for those he'd killed and that was only right, but there were times to feel that guilt and times when he shouldn't. Like now we were talking about life not death he should think of the positive things he had done.

Maybe it would be better to change the subject.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They are engaged in various activities with their partners for the time being." Marlin said tactfully.

"Oh." I observed.

Marlin grinned at me.

"You do remember they're my relatives right?" I asked.

"All I said was that they were engaged in various activities, you're the one who assumed what those activities were." She said innocently. "You need to keep your mind out of the gutter."

"Ha ha." I declared.

Marlin shrugged as Tobias chuckled beside me.

I nudged Tobias with my elbow but he continued to laugh.

"It's not funny." I said firmly, folding my arms across my chest.

"Not even a little bit funny?" He asked into my ear before he tickled me.

I giggled and tried to push him away.

"Do you mind?" Jake asked in a grumpy voice.

He was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a full diaper bag in one hand and dirty baby clothes in the other.

I cleared my throat, straitened up and pulled away from Tobias slightly although I didn't know why I felt bad because we hadn't been doing anything.

Jake nodded his head at us before he made his way into the kitchen.

I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Now I know where you get your gutter mind from." Marlin teased.

I growled at her then sighed.

"Well I'm gonna go see my little brother." I said primly as I rose to my feet. "Leave you two to laugh it out amongst yourselves."

"But I didn't laugh that time." Tobias said defensively.

"No. But you was thinking it." I said lightly before I flittered up the stairs.

I spent the morning with Renesmee and Hunter and it was nice bonding time. While Hunter slept and we watched him we discussed all manner of different things, but our conversation never drifted toward Renee or Bella for that matter. We were keeping it light on purpose.

When I went to grab lunch Tobias came up to me looking subdued.

"I am sorry." He said.

"For what?" I asked between forkfuls of microwave lasagne.

"For laughing at you." He said.

"Huh?" I was lost for a moment. "Oh. Jeesh, I was pulling your leg. I've already forgotten about it."

"But you sounded angry." He murmured, frowning at me.

"I wasn't really, maybe a little annoyed but that was more for the fact that I don't like being teased."

"But you tease people all the time." Tobias pointed out.

"So call me a hypocrite." I said with a shrug.

"Will there ever come a time when I will fully understand you?" Tobias mused.

"I doubt if there'll ever be a time when I will fully understand me." I said with a laugh.

"What am I to so with you?" He asked stepping closer to me, "My delightful, confusing, contrary little Wolf Girl." And he kissed my cheek.

"Hey, you might wanna watch that Fang Boy. Jake's around here somewhere, you know what he's like." I warned.

Tobias groaned as he pulled away from me and sat on the stool next to mine.

"I am fed up with having our relationship dictated by that boy." He declared.

"Hey, that 'boy' happens to be my father." I pointed out. "Besides he's just feeling a little overprotective right now because of the new baby. He's worried it'll give me ideas and I'll use you to implement them. Honestly, sometimes he overestimates my powers of persuasion."

"I would not be too sure about that." Tobias said with a grin. "You can be quite persuasive when the mood takes you."

"Is that so?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes." Tobias agreed.

"But surely a little girl like me is no match for you ancient resolve." I pointed out.

"Esther, I am a man and you are a very beautiful woman, in that instance I have no resolve. There are two things that stop me from taking you this minuet to somewhere private where we may consummate our relationship." He said softly.

"There are?" I asked.

"Yes. First it is you. You are determined to follow your father's rule and wait until you are eighteen and I will not push you into anything you are not ready for. Secondly, and most importantly there is your safety to consider. Until we can find adequate contraception then I will not risk it."

"Wow. I see you've been thinking about this." I observed.

"Of course I have. Do you know what it is like to have your body awaken after thousands of years? To feel those desires wash through you once more, yet you are unable to fully know them? I want to fully realise them with you, but I am willing to wait to keep you safe."

"Thank you." I said, and I placed my hand on his.

He placed his other hand over mine and we smiled at each other.

I spent the afternoon with Tobias studying since the exams started next week. I didn't see much of my family all day and in the evening I had to return to the Res since my pack had border patrol tonight.

Back down on the Res Sammie greeted me with a solemn hug.

"I don't know whether to congratulate you or give you my condolences." She whispered into my ear.

"How about we stick with the new life for now." I said as I hugged her back.

"Ok. So you got a brother then." She said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah. Little Hunter. You should see him, he's so strong." I crooned, my voice going gooey toward the end.

"I can't wait to see him." She said, sounding genuinely excited now.

"You can tomorrow. Once Carlisle gives the all clear he's coming home."

"Yay!" She sang.

I smiled then I caught the time on the clock we'd installed in the garage since it was hard for any of us to wear watches now.

"Ok, so I guess I can understand why Harry might be late, he has to pry himself off Nikki. But why is Susie late?" I asked.

Sammie shrugged.

"I have no idea. She's been disappearing a lot on me these last few days. She won't tell me where she goes."

"Really?" I asked. "Well let's go track her down." I said firmly.

"Ok." Sammie said and we left the garage and made our way over to the Twins house.

I moved around a bit until I caught Susie's most recent scent. I followed it with Sammie trailing along behind me. The trail was all over the place, as if Susie had been darting to and fro in order to scatter her scent to make it harder to follow, but it didn't work, because her path seemed to lead us to the beach.

We found her on a rock staring dreamily out at the ocean.

"You do remember we're on patrol tonight." I observed as I sat down next to her.

She gave a start and looked to me.

"What?" She asked.

"You're late for patrol." I pointed out.

"Oh, right." She murmured as she got to her feet.

"What were you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said innocently.

"You were watching him again." Sammie said darkly.

"Who?" I asked.

"Tucker Monroe. He came here to practice his surfing and Susie has a crush on him." Sammie explained.

"I do not." Susie growled and she started to shake a little.

"Does it matter if you do?" I asked. "If you like him you should go tell him."

"No. He wouldn't want to talk to me. He's a famous surfer and I'm just some kid from the Res."

"But you're both human and he's from Hawaii right? So the Res thing won't matter to him. Besides aren't surfers supposed to be all laid back. So just go up to him and talk to him, you might find that he likes you too, and if not, chalk it up to experience. But whatever you decide to do it'll have to be tomorrow cause right now we gotta go pry Harry off Nikki and get our furry butts to the border." I said, before pulling at her arm and leading her away.

She kept glancing back until the ocean was out of sight and we were near Harry's house.

I knocked on the door and Seth answered.

"Hey Ess, what's up?" He asked.

"Is Harry here?" I asked.

"Nope. Last I heard him and Nikki were heading into the woods for some privacy." Seth answered.

I let out a growl.

"Ok. Well if he comes back here tell him to get his butt out to the border, we've gone ahead without him." I said.

"What? Ess you can't watch the border with just three of you." Seth replied looking worried.

"Watch us." I said firmly.

"Well, be careful out there." Seth said gravely.

"We will." I promised him. "Come on girls." I said, turning back to the Twins. "Let's go protect the village."

"Sure boss." They chorused.

As we moved away from Harry's house I was grumbling a little.

"He better make up for this." I said angrily. "How dare he put his imprint before our duties. Can you imagine if I didn't turn up cause I was with Tobias? The Elders would chew me out."

"He probably hasn't noticed the time." Susie pointed out.

"Well he should." I declared. "Let's just check the garage first." I said.

We went to check the garage but there was no sign of Harry or that he'd been there when we were out. I let out a little growl of annoyance since I really would have preferred to have my full team with me, but I guess my girls and I could cope.

We made our way into the forest and undressed, leaving our clothes where we could find them. I spent a few minuets arranging the pack mind.

_Right, I think I'll take the south and the east border, Sammie you take the west, Susie you take the north. Let's keep this tight girls, make sure you're well within my scent when you turn_. I instructed them.

_Yes boss._ They thought together and then they were off running and so was I.

I reached the edge of the border and I started my first sweep, I investigated my area thoroughly while I kept an eye on what Sammie and Susie were doing also. They were a little worried since we were working one down tonight. If anything happened Harry was gonna die.

It was quite a task running two borders; well really it was like running four in the main pack. I was surprised Harry hadn't put in an appearance yet cause it was now fully dark and this being May meant that it was quite late. I was heading across the south border when I felt the alarm in Susie's mind; she had picked up a vamp trail running parallel to the border.

_Follow it but wait until me and Sammie reach you._ I told her. _Don't try and tackle them alone, even if there's only one._

_Ok Boss._ Susie thought back.

_Sammie?_ I prompted.

_On my way Boss._ Sammie thought and I could see her changing direction toward Susie.

I did the same, cutting through the territory to intercept Susie quicker.

Sammie and I reached her at the same time and we ran with her as we followed the intruders as they raced along the border without crossing it.

_What do we do if they cross?_ Susie asked.

_How many of them are there? Definitely more than three but you don't know the exact amount. Ok, I think we may need help on this one._

_A call out to the Pack?_ Sammie asked.

_Yeah, but not this close. Sammie, head toward the Res, go about ten miles then sound the alarm._

_But they'll still hear._ Sammie pointed out.

_But they won't know we're so close. Now go!_

_Yes Boss_. She whimpered slightly before she bounded away.

_So now we're down to two._ Susie said glumly.

_I don't think they'll cross and we need the reinforcements if they do._ I said as we continued to trail them.

After three minuets Sammie reached her destination and howled out loud and long, then she was bounding back to us.

"Did you hear that?" One of the vampires asked, a female.

"It's just the Pack. We haven't crossed the border." A different female pointed out.

The vampires fell silent again and continued running.

_Did you recognise them?_ Susie asked.

_Nope_. I said.

_I sent out the call Boss._ Sammie said as she rejoined us.

_Right. I think we should fall into position now just in case. I'll take point, Susie you run Beta for now, Sammie on the left_.

They fell into position silently and we fell to concentrating on the path of the vampires.

_As long as they stay on that side we'll be ok_. I informed the Twins. _Let's not get panicky._

_What did I miss?_ Harry asked, his mind joining the pack mind.

_Harold Clearwater you'd better be here in three minuets flat or you're in serious trouble._ I warned him.

_Oh god!_ He declared and he let out a call, which was answered by another further to the south. _That sounded like Dad_. He said as he moved closer to us. _So how many vamps?_

_We don't know, a few, why do you think we haven't confronted them yet?_ I answered. _Where were you? _

_I was with Nikki._ He said, and all three of us let out whines of complaint as we got a visual, I forgot I hadn't bound his mind up yet.

"What was that?" One of the female vampires gasped.

_Uh oh! Girls stop and hold your breath if you have to._ I said quickly as I stopped myself.

The Twins stopped and I wished I could stop the pounding of my heart as I heard the vampires stop and move back toward us.

"I think the Pack is near." The original female said. "Hello." She called toward us but we were obscured by the trees. "Hello. I hope we haven't trespassed."

_I'll show them trespass_. Harry growled as he bounded passed us.

_Stupid idiot! Stop!_ I shouted into his head, but it was clear he was gonna barrel strait through the bushes.

The only thing I could do was to try and stop Harry from turning this into a fight where the odds were most likely against us. I thundered forward and just managed to cut off Harry's charge, but we tumbled through the last of our cover.

_Stupid idiot!_ I declared and growled at him before I turned my attention to the stunned group of vampires.

There five of them, two male, three female and there was no way I could tell if they were good or bad. I wished I could tell by scent alone, but I couldn't and since I was colour blind right now I couldn't do the old iris test. I couldn't even use my mind reading in case they felt me in their minds.

_Nice one Har._ I said. _Girls, step forward, maybe we can convince them that there are more in the trees behind us. _

The Twins emerged too and we took up formation in front of the vampires who were still staring at us in shock.

_We need to talk to them_. I said_. Find out who they are._

_How are you gonna do that?_ Harry asked.

_I'll have to phase back._

_But you haven't got any clothes_. Harry pointed out.

_Then I'll have to stay hidden while I talk. Harry, take point, Girls, previous formation._

_Yes Boss_. They all chorused.

I gave the vampires a look as I tried to communicate 'stay right there' then I moved back into the bushes.

I took a steadying breath then pulled back the heat until I felt my form shiver and I was my normal self once more. I covered myself as best I could with my hands as I leant back against a tree. I drew in another breath before I thought about what to say.

"Who are you?" Seemed like a good place to start.

"I am Tanya and this is my sister Kate and her mate Garrett and this Eleazar and Carmen. We are the Denali Coven."

"Oh my god!" I gasped and I peered around the tree at them.

They were there, the tall strawberry blonde Tanya, the blonde Kate and equally blond Garrett and the dark haired Carmen and Eleazar.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We heard the Cullens were back in town and that there was a new baby. We came to pay our respects." Tanya replied lightly.

"Why?" I asked.

"We always do when there is a birth to celebrate. The last time was seventeen years ago."

"Seventeen?" I demanded.

"Yes. Do you mind sowing yourself, I feel foolish speaking to a tree." Tanya said, sounding disgruntled.

"I can't." I stated.

"Why not."

"Because I'm kinda naked." I pointed out.

"Oh. I don't mind." Tanya said.

"Well I do." I said firmly.

"Would you like to borrow my coat? It's long and buttons all the way down." She offered.

"Ok. Give it to Sammie, she can bring it to me." I said. "Sammie?"

Sammie gave a bark of recognition and a moment later she appeared with a coat in her mouth. I took it off her as she closed her eyes obligingly. The coat was long, like one of those traditional Russian coats with all the fine embroidery on the cuffs and down the front. It was fur lined and it felt odd against my naked skin. I also found out that Tanya was very skinny, I only just managed to pull it around me and fasten the buttons.

I kept it closed with my hand just in case as I made my way back to where the vampires were standing.

"So how come you're so close to the border?" I asked.

"We were slightly off in our calculations. Have you moved the border?"

"I don't know." I said, resisting the urge to shrug as the coat was quite tight around my shoulders.

"What power do you have child?" Eleazar said suddenly and nearly stepped over the border, but Harry issued a warning growl.

"Careful there Pops." I warned, "I know you're Denali's and I know you're supposed to be good, but you step on our turf and we'll have to kill you."

"Of course. I am sorry, but I have never seen such power. You are not only a wolf."

"I'm not?" I said, wondering if they knew about me, I'd never had anything to do with the Denali.

"No. And I think I could hazard a guess as to who you are." He said with a smile.

"You can." I asked, suddenly feeling panicked.

"Yes, there is only one family I have seen with such power. It's nice to finally meet you Esther." He said, holding out his pale hand.

I looked at it uncertainly, should I admit to it?

Just then I sensed the other wolves behind me.

I turned to see Jake emerge from the trees while the rest of the Pack hung back out of sight.

I connected with my mind.

_Dad. It's the Denali Coven. Eleazar recognizes me. Can they know about me?_

Jake gave them a weary look.

_They already do._ He said. _It probably won't be a good idea to lie now. I'll send my Pack out to run the border then I'll be back to talk._

_Ok._

I turned back to the Denali Clan; Eleazar still had his hand held out to me.

"Yeah, but I prefer Essie." I said, shaking his hand. "Sorry that took a little while I had to check with Dad to see if it was ok to reveal myself. You know, cause I'm not meant to exist."

"You checked with your father when he was in wolf form?" Eleazar asked.

"Yep. I can talk into people's minds and hear their thoughts."

"And that's not all." He said, inspecting me as if he were taking a closer look at an interesting ornament. "You can do a lot more than that."

I shook my head firmly.

"Yes you can." He declared. "If only you knew. Plus you didn't mention you're shield, which you got working within your pack there right now."

"Do you think you can lay off the interrogation for a while?" Jake demanded as he appeared in human form.

"Jacob, it's good to see you again." Tanya said lightly.

"Hey Tanya, long time no see. So what can I do for you?" He said sounding tired.

"We came to see the new baby before he is taken onto Quileute land." Tanya explained.

"Why you so close to the border?" Jake demanded.

"We thought we were coming far east of the border, have you moved your lines?"

"We had to when the Cullens left. We renegotiated the parameters when the Hannigans got here. So yeah, we moved them." Jake explained.

"See, I told you I hadn't lost my sense of direction." Garrett quipped.

"The Hannigans are here?" Tanya asked with a smile.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Is Tobias with them?" She asked, her face lighting up worryingly.

"Why?" I demanded.

"We have this little game we play. I flirt with him while he turns me down point blank. I think I am slowly wearing him down. One day I will thaw his icy heat." Tanya said with a smile.

I growled as I felt my anger boil up unexpectedly and Jake caught me before I could leap.

"Easy Ess." He whispered.

I growled again as I tried to settle this irrational anger. Was this what jealousy felt like? It was stupid; I knew Tobias wouldn't go with her. Not only had he turned her down in the past by her own admission, but also as my imprint he wouldn't see her now even if he'd been besotted with her before. That made me calm, but I wanted to get a little vengeance for her throw away remark.

"So this game, is it similar to the one you used to play with Edward?" I asked nonchalant.

"Similar, yes." Tanya agreed.

"But you had to stop once you found out he was spoken for?"

"Yes." Tanya said, looking a little uncertain now.

"Right. Well I suggest you don't try that with Tobias anymore. He's spoken for now and his mate can be a right bitch when the mood takes her." I declared with my dangerous grin.

My pack gave wolfy sniggers while Jake groaned at my bad joke.

"Tobias has a mate?" Tanya asked in disbelieving tones.

"Yes." I said.

"Really?" Tanya asked as she exchanged glances with her family.

"Yes really." I stated, starting to feel annoyed again.

"So who is this unfortunate girl?" Tanya asked.

"That would be Essie." Tobias said, appearing out of the darkness behind the group of vampires.

"And I wouldn't exactly call myself unfortunate." I said as I went to him and took his hand, which he kissed.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, maybe it was territorial, maybe I just felt like it? Who knew? I was with Tobias and he was with me and I didn't much like the thought of my cousins from the north making fun of us.

"I'm sorry for my teasing." Tanya said aghast.

"I've told you before to think before you speak." Kate chastised, but in a playful way. "I'm glad you've finally found someone to share the night with." She said, placing a hand on Tobias' shoulder.

"Thank you." Tobias said solemnly.

"Although there's no night sharing yet." Jake cut in.

"Not until I'm eighteen." I added.

"Eighteen." Carmen gasped. "It's soon if I'm not mistaken. The years have flown by, and to think the last time we came here was for your birth."

"Go figure." I said with a shrug.

"The last time we saw you, you were this tiny little thing with russet skin and a shock of bronze hair, and now look at you. A magnificent young woman, a warrioress of her people. A true protector."

"Really?" I asked, stunned by the compliments.

"Yes. We must talk at length, I must know all about you." Carmen said eagerly.

"Ok. But maybe tomorrow. My Pack has border duty tonight, which we really should see to immediately. But next time I'm up at the House, we'll talk."

"Very well." Carmen said.

"Well it was nice meeting you all." I said, waving around to all of them. "But I really need to go now."

They said various words to the effect of goodbye.

"See you tomorrow Fang Boy." I whispered to Tobias.

"See you tomorrow Miss Esther." He whispered back and we kissed briefly.

I smiled at him before we parted then I headed back into the trees. I took Tanya's coat off and phased back quickly. I picked the coat up in my mouth and returned it to her. She took it off me and redeemed herself over the whole 'game' incident by putting it on.

I bowed my head to her in thanks. I brushed passed Tobias and felt his hand trail along my fur before I went to rejoin my pack, taking point once more.

"Essie, tell the others to go home, I'll escort the Denali back to the Cullen House." Jake said.

_Ok,_ I sent into his mind. _Come on guys; let's hit the trail._

We moved as one creature back into the trees and I hoped that we put on a good display for the vampires.

_Right, usual lines._

_Yes Boss._

_Ok Boss._

_Right you are Boss._

They replied in their various ways.

_Oh and Harry?_

_Yes Boss?_ He said, his voice full of dread.

_We're gonna have a serious chat in the morning, but right now we need to concentrate on running the border._

_Ok._ He said despondently as he headed toward the south border.

I headed for the east border and threw my mind ahead of me until I caught the mind of whoever was running that border. It was Seth.

_Uncle Seth, Dad said for you lot to head home, we've got things covered now._

_Ok Ess, but be careful. That was a close one tonight._

_Yeah, real close._ I replied and I pulled my mind away before he could read that it was made all the worse by Harry.

Harry heard that but he had the decency not to respond. That didn't mean I wasn't gonna chew him out in the morning about this.

I got into the pattern of running the line once more. Back and fore, back and fore, all night long.

By the time dawn came my poor little paws were aching and my whole Pack was exhausted. The Twins and I made our way to our clothes and changed quickly then we had to go get something for Harry since he'd lost his clothes fursploding last night.

I took a pair of cut-offs back to him while I allowed the Twins to get off back home to get some rest before school. I waited for Harry to change behind a bush and when he finally emerged he looked sheepish, just like he should.

"We'll go to the garage." I said in ominous tones.

"Yes Boss." He said despondently.

I led the way with my arms crossed as he trailed behind looking at the floor.

Once in the garage we sat in our chairs and I sat for a moment tapping the arm of the chair with my fingers as I tried to think of the best way to start it.

"Care to explain." I said.

"Look. I'm sorry. I just got carried away and didn't realize the time."

"Well I suggest you take an alarm clock with you next time." I snapped and he flinched. "Look Har, it's not so much that you didn't turn up on time, if the Denali Clan hadn't turned up we would have been ok just the three of us running the border. I know you don't get to see Nikki much so I know you want to make up for it when she is here. The thing that pissed me off the most was that you didn't listen to me."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I asked, no I told you to stop and you just went on and charged at the Denali's anyway. What if they'd been a group of Volturi Wolf Hunters?" I demanded.

"They wouldn't come here." He said with a snort.

"How do you know?"

He gave me a frightened look.

"Yeah Harry, one day we might run into something a little more dangerous than a group of friendly veggies from the north and when that happens we need to work as a team. You have to listen to me when I give you a command. I am your Alpha and I will be obeyed. I like to keep it as light and co-operative as possible, but if I have to insure the safety of everyone else I will use the Voice on you." I said in the most authoritive tones I could muster. Harry might be my best friend, but right now I was his commander and I had to insure I had his full obedience for the safety of the tribe.

This was hard to do; it was hurting me to yell at him.

"Look Har, I don't want to have to tell you off, but I can't let you jeopardise the village for a few moments of hot headedness, we all have to work together or there's no point in us." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Yeah I know." I murmured since there wasn't much else we could say on the matter. "Well I guess you'd better go get ready for school."

"Yeah." He said, rising to his feet. "Can't wait 'til the summer when we won't have to worry about school."

"No. We'll only have our summer jobs to worry about then." I pointed out.

"Gee. Thanks for reminding me." He said before he left.

I sat for a moment trying to gather my thoughts, not looking forward to a day of school. If it was warm I just knew I'd end up falling asleep in History or something. I went to have a shower and as I was washing my hair I decided that I would drive as far as the High Street in Forks and if it was a sunny day that meant the rest of them were ditching, so I would too. It wasn't as if we were learning anything new now anyway, just going over old ground ready for the exams.

The shower had roused me enough that I decided to ride my bike, if it got too stuffy up at the House then Tobias and I could head off somewhere for the day. Somewhere different from the norm, that would be nice.

It was sunny up in Forks so I continued strait through rather then turning for the school and I headed off toward the House.

I entered to a very subdued atmosphere with everyone sitting or standing around in the main room. All eyes, most of them gold, turned to me when I entered.

"What happened?" I asked, for clearly something had.

"We just got word, Phill passed away in the night." Jake said softly, he was comforting Renesmee who was crying softly.

"Oh god no." I whispered as I slumped down into the nearest chair. "How's Bella taking it?"

"Not so good." Esme answered. "It's not the shock she had with her mother, but…"

I nodded my head.

"What about Max and his father?"

"You remember Max?" Renesmee asked as she looked at me with puffy eyes.

"Yeah. Only recently though. Round about Halloween I remembered we spent time down on the beach in Florida. It was weird because until then I had no recollection of it." I said with a frown.

"Memory can be a funny thing." Eleazar observed.

"Yeah, so how is Max holding up? I think that Renee and Phill were more like his Mom and Dad than his grandparents."

Renesmee nodded her head.

"Dad said that Grandpa Charlie said Max is a bit of a wreck at the moment. He's got no one to turn to and his father is useless. Grandpa's tried talking to him, but Max doesn't really know him so he's not drawing the comfort he needs from it. I wish I could be there for him."

"Me too." I said, and I was suddenly over the other side of the room holding Renesmee's hand. "But he probably wouldn't know us either. I'm sure he's got his friends to see him through this even if his father is useless."

Renesmee nodded her head.

"And if not we could always invite him up to live with us." I said with a grin.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." Renesmee said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you have trouble keeping the secret from the people you care about and we can't risk another human in all of this."

"You're right." I said sadly, dropping my head. "Although to be fair the only one I ever actually revealed myself to who didn't already know about me was Will, so technically my records not that bad."

"Esther Marie." Renesmee warned.

"Sorry Mom." I said. "So how you holding up?"

"Up and down." She said with a sad smile. _It's not the best time to receive such news_. She added into my head.

_I know. I'm sorry it had to happen now._ I gave a little laugh that was full of sadness. _I'm sorry it had to happen at all._ I added as I hugged her.

_Thank you lamb_. She said as she hugged me back.

I hugged my Mom for a little longer before I sat up.

"So where's Hunter?" I asked.

"I have borrowed him." Carmen said lightly and I noticed she was rocking him in her arms.

"You like babies." I observed.

"Yes. I used dream of a houseful of them, but an inattentive husband left me childless by the time the Volturi took me. And to think that they blamed me for it, when it was he who preferred our servant in his bed." She said with a snort of disgust.

"That's terrible. Did you get rid of her?" I asked.

"Who said it was a her?" Carmen asked primly.

"Oh." I said. "And you couldn't do anything about it?"

"No. It was different back then. For a start I was a woman so I was a possession and you had to appeal to the Pope for divorce. Besides, I would have had to give reason for my petition and not only would it have meant torture and death for my husband and his lover but it would also have meant shame for me. So I went out to seek my own lover, but I found a vampire instead." She said with a sad smile. "He changed me and took me back to Volterra where I was to serve the guard, but there I met Eleazar and it was around that time he decided to leave and he took me with him. It was a good job I had no skills that Aro desired."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"But it worked out well in the end for now we have our family and our extended families and we are better for it." She said with a smile.

"It's good to think of it that way." I agreed.

"So how come you didn't go to school?" Renesmee asked suddenly.

"It was a sunny day so I figured the Hannigans hadn't gone to school or Marlin would have changed the weather. So I decided if they're not in school then I'm not going. Besides, it's kinda warm out there today and I would have ended up falling asleep in the back of History if I'd gone." I explained.

"Did you have that speech prepared?" Nessie asked.

"You know I did." I replied with a grin.

Nessie laughed and pulled me to her.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked.

"Gonna take it easy for the day. Maybe I'll head out with Tobias for a picnic. Make the most of the nice weather." I said wistfully.

"Yes." Marlin agreed. "I should have phoned Will and told him to come spend the day with me."

"Nah. Not worth the risk. Old Pikey'd lynch you if you got Will to bunk off." I observed.

"Really?" Marlin asked.

"Most definitely." Renesmee agreed. "If there's one thing Anya is serious about it's getting a good education. And I've told you not to call her Pikey." She tacked on for my benefit.

"Then I will have to watch myself in future." Marlin said, looking thoughtful.

"Actually we should probably take some books with us, we could do some studying then." I said to Tobias as I tried to make up for my misplaced words with a bit of responsible behaviour.

"I think that would be wise." Tobias said and he kissed my hand.

We collected together what we would need then we headed out on my bike to somewhere further afield. Although Tobias had to wear gloves and full-faced helmet since it was so sunny. But once we were in the seclusion of the forest he was able to remove them.

We found a nice little meadow and after spreading out a blanket we spent the morning studying. I ate lunch around one in the afternoon, then with my head resting against I settled down for a nap.

"So what were you doing so close to the border last night?" I asked, my voice close to sleep.

"I wasn't. I was heading toward Seattle for a run; I often do it at night when I'm missing you. Then I…then I got drawn back to the border." He said, his sentence breaking suspiciously.

"What are you not telling me?" I demanded.

He was silent for a moment.

"Very well." He said. "But you must promise me that you will not let it upset you."

"Well that depends on what it is." I said firmly.

"Fine." He conceded. "Remember you said that Hunter called out to you when he was being born. He got that from his sister."

"Huh?"

"You do it all the time Essie, and sometimes I think you do not realise you do it. Whenever you are in trouble you call out to my mind, that's how I can be there when you need me most." He said in a low voice.

I was stunned into silence for a moment.

"Essie?" He asked. "I knew it would upset you."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"You always react badly when you discover a new dimension to your powers and then you try not to use them. I am glad you call out to me for it means that we can always face the dangers together as was meant to be."

"I really call out to you?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well there was the river, and at the lake when I needed to feed, but…nothing else." I said as I tried to work out the times I'd called out to someone, anyone with my mind.

"That you were conscious of." Tobias pointed out.

"So what other times were there?" I demanded.

"Port Angeles on that ill-fated date. Halloween when you discovered Harry with Olivia. The day Timmy attacked you. New Years Eve when Emmett was fooling around. And that is to name but a few." He stated.

"So that's why you always turn up in the nick of time." I gasped. "Well it kinda makes sense. It's probably more of an imprint thing that's enhanced because of my powers."

"It doesn't scare you?" He asked.

"No. I just wish you hadn't kept it from me. I mean it's about me so I've got a right to know. You can't keep stuff like that from me, no matter how much you think it might hurt me to know. Do you promise?"

"I promise Essie, I will never keep anything like that from you again." He said solemnly.

"Good." I declared with a sigh. "Now I'm feeling sleepy, will you watch over me while I nap?"

"Of course I will." He replied.

"Thank you." I said, before giving him a light kiss then I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Minschen, Noble Korhedron, LordXeenTheGreat, Rickmer and Nikki**

**Also a shout-out to Nikki in thanks for using the word 'vampanising' in a review once. I liked the sound of the word and knew I just had to use it somewhere, so thank you :) **

* * *

It's July now, summer vacation, woo-hoo!

So a quick catch-up I guess. Obviously I was a little annoyed that Tobias had kept something from me because he didn't want to upset me. Well tough luck, I deserved to know. If he was gonna keep things from me for my own good then it was hardly an equal partnership was it? Everyone else treated me like a child and I didn't need him to do it as well.

I forgave him, after all he only had my best interest at heart, but I still needed to know these things. So we're solid now, and I have his word that he will tell me everything from now on that I might do with my powers without realising. Not that I think I'll develop any other extra quirks, I think my arsenal is pretty full as it is.

Little Hunter came home a week after he was born once the vamps had time to fawn over him, although Sammie and Susie did come up to the House with me the one day to see him. Sammie was all with the baby talk, but Susie didn't seem so impressed. Her attitude seemed to say, he's a baby, big deal. Although I think this probably had more to do with the fact that we'd pulled her away from the beach where she was still stalking the surfer guy.

The extension was finished for Hunter to go strait in and was it wrong that I was a little ticked off that his room was much bigger than mine? Well it had to be really to make up for all the toys Edward and Bella had bought him.

Renee and Phill had been cremated and Charlie had managed to convince Max and his dad Todd to scatter the ashes at night into the sea so it meant that Bella could be there to say goodbye, even if it was from a distance.

Edward and Bella returned briefly and it was clear that Bella was still upset so we were all on eggshells around her. In fact the Denali Clan up and left two days after they came back. I gave Bella my condolences but there wasn't much more I could do and the whole family went home when Hunter was two weeks old. Which put Harry into a right old funk since Nikki had to go with them. Her school had exams a week later than Forks so she had to get back to sit them too.

So there was just finishing off school and then vacation started, which was great, until we remembered we had to work. That didn't start until the third week of vacation when the tourist season kicked off so we had some time for a little fun, even if Harry was moping for the most part.

I think that about brings us up to speed except for, oh yes, Susie imprinted.

Remember the guy Tucker Monroe who she was semi stalking? Well turned out he was her imprint, but she only found that out last week when he returned to get a head start on practicing for the Surfing Championship. She'd refused to talk to him in May so this time I kinda set them up and she had to talk to him. I wasn't present for the actual imprinting but I got the impression that not much talking went on.

With that out of the way I guess we can get on with the rest of the story…

So here I was, Fourth of July and it was the first day of the Junior Surf Championship, it would run for two weeks then culminate on Quileute Day when we celebrated our culture with traditional craftwork displays, chants and dances, not to mention lots of lovely fish dishes since we were an ocean dwelling people. It was always a great day and we partied well into the night, long after the pale faces gave in and went home.

It was the summer between my Junior and Senior years of High School so that meant one thing. Getting a job as relief staff over at the resort since this was generally our busiest time. All my pack had jobs and we worked the weekends, which left us the week free.

The Fourth fell on a Sunday this year and since the Resort was holding a barbecue on the beach our serving duties were outside tonight. It had been a warm clear July day and the night brought very little cool with it and as I wove among the patrons in my waitress uniform of black trousers and white shirt I longed to go home and change into cut-offs and a T-shirt.

I was balancing a tray of fruit drinks in each hand that had been made up to look like cocktails but there was no alcohol in them since this was an Under 21's tournament. There were kids here from all over the world and I was weaving through a sea of different languages and accents. How I wished to have Tobias' talent to be able to understand what they were saying.

I returned to the table with empty trays and waited for more to offer around. As I waited I noticed a crowd gathered around so I wandered over to take a look, just in case trouble was brewing or something. Turned out it was just a news crew interviewing one of the top ceded surfers and the crowd were trying to get on film.

I decided to have a closer look so I pushed my way gently through the crowd but I didn't know why, generally I gave the surfers a wide berth. I got to the point where I could actually see him, tall and gangly with too many knees and elbows. His copper hair was long, tipped with platinum blond as it was styled up above his head in what I could only describe as a tribute to Yu-Gi-Oh! He was smiling familiarly into the camera as Taya Stonelake interviewed him.

"So how did you get into surfing?" She asked.

Original, not!

I turned to walk away, now my curiosity had been satisfied I felt disappointed.

"Well I got this cousin, comes from here actually." I stopped and turned back to him as his words struck something in me. "I only met her the once down in Jacksonville when we were kids. She was small but she was fierce and she showed me the joys of the board. If it wasn't for her I'd probably be stuck in some office somewhere right now, or playing baseball like my granddaddy." This comment elicited laughs from the crowd, but I felt my stomach do a strange flip as realisation hit.

"Max?" I gasped right next to him.

He turned to look at me with a frown.

"It's me, Essie." I informed him.

"Essie Black?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Gee Cuz, you don't recognise me? That's rich considering I'm your muse and all."

"Oh my god! Essie!" He gasped as he flung his arms around me; he pulled back and frowned at me. "How d'ya get so big?"

"The right food." I murmured.

"You're his cousin?" Taya asked, placing the mike before me.

"Perhaps." I replied.

"Do you have anything to say to the people of Washington?"

"Not really." I said with a shrug and turned away from her. "If you wanna talk, ditch the vultures and meet me by the drinks table." I whispered to Max.

"Wait, don't I know you?" Taya demanded.

"Do you?" I asked, turning to her.

"You're that kid from Forks High who told us that the lead singer of Snork Blast was there." She said suspiciously.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." I conceded and went to walk away.

"You cost us a story." She announced.

I stopped dead and growled slightly before I turned my anger on her.

"You wanted to exploit my friend so I don't really care about your frigging story." I informed her. "Now get that camera out of my face before I report you for harassing a minor."

Taya looked at me speechless and without waiting for a reply I stalked away from the crowd. I made my way back across the sand to the drinks table where there was a full tray waiting for me.

"You really have a way with the Press." Max observed, emerging from the darkness.

"I've had run-ins with them before." I explained as I picked up the tray, "My friend had just found out his father had murdered his mother and they wanted to splash his face all over the six o'clock news. We distracted them with a fake news story and they fell for it."

"So you're still a fire cracker then." He observed, nudging me.

It was a good job I had ace reflexes or I would have spilled the whole tray.

"Always was, always will." I announced. "I need to look like I'm working but we can still chat." I said, as I picked up another tray and balanced it on my other hand.

"How can you do that without tipping them?" He asked as I began to move through the people once more.

"Really good sense of balance." I observed.

"Cool." He said. "I wish I could do that but I'd probably trip over and end up with it all over my head."

"And we wouldn't want that." I said, "Might ruin your hair."

"Hey! Don't make fun of the do." He said firmly.

I laughed as we made our way back to the drinks table and I began to help with the clean up.

"So how are you holding up?" I asked. "I was sorry to hear about Renee and Phill."

"Yeah, we got your flowers." He said with a slight frown. "Todd didn't remember who Renesmee was, but I did, kinda. Actually I was thinking a lot about that summer recently. Weird huh?"

"Sure is." I said as I began placing the empty plastic cups into a bag and then wiping over the table to get rid of all the spills as my colleagues around me did the same. "So how are you holding up?" I asked when I realised he'd avoided my question.

He shrugged.

"It's hard somedays cause they were my parents, but moping won't bring them back. Renee was all about living life to the full, so that's what I plan to do, and first thing is this surfing championship. I'm gonna win it for Renee." He said firmly.

"That's good." I said and I tapped him on the back. "If you wait here a moment I'll just take these back to the hotel then I'm off duty, we can go somewhere a little quieter. Play catch-up."

"Ok." Max agreed as he leaned against the table.

I moved swiftly once I was out of sight to deposit the trash in the dumpster and grab my purse from the office where I signed out at twelve on the dot.

The firework display was in full swing as I made my way back to Max.

"Come on." I said, taking him by the hand and dragging him toward the remains of an old shipwreck that had washed up in the last storm.

"You're hand is hot." He said.

"Cool. Most people don't let them themselves realise that." I said, "They tell themselves it's not possible."

"That's stupid." He observed as we sat down on the old timber.

I shrugged, "That's the human race. They rather tell themselves it's not true than embrace the wonders that are truly there."

"What? Like having an over active thermostat?" He asked.

"Maybe." I conceded as I remembered he knew nothing of the supernatural world. "So you're ceded number five." I declared.

"Yep, but with enough practice I know I can nail this. I will lift that trophy. My biggest threat is Tuck."

"Tuck?" I asked, feeling ice in my stomach as I thought about the fact that Susie would want me to cheer on her imprint while it was only right I cheered on my cousin.

"Yeah, the champ from Hawaii? I nearly had him in California but he finished five points ahead. But I just know I can beat him here. There's something magical about this place." He said and grinned.

"I know." I said, using my deep mystical voice.

"So what have you been up to?" He asked.

"Nothing much, School, a summer job. Mainly I hang out with my friends around the Res or up at my boyfriend's house."

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah. Tobias Hannigan. I go to school with him up in Forks." I replied.

"I thought there was a school on the Res." He said with a frown.

"There is but I kind of got given the boot." I said, feeling a little embarrassed at having to admit to it.

"Why?"

"For being a bit of a fire cracker." I pointed out and Max chuckled.

"So you got a girlfriend?" I asked.

Max shook his head.

"I had one for a while, Chelsea Stenwick, but we broke up in March." He said.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said, placing my hand on his arm.

"Nah. She was a bitch. Caught her with my best friend in the back of his Jeep." He said with a shrug.

"Oh god! Were they…" I exclaimed.

"Yep." He replied with a nod of his head.

"Oh god." I gasped, wondering how bad that would be, it had been bad enough to find Harry making out with Olivia, I don't know what I would have done if I'd seen them...It didn't bear thinking about.

"Ah! I guess it was better to find out before we'd done anything. That would have hurt more. 'Sides, I was never that serious about her so it was probably a blessing."

"There's always a bright side." I conceded.

"Yep, just gotta know where to look." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah. You know what? You should come hang with my lot when you got some time to spare." I said, as I suddenly felt the need to get to know my cousin better.

"Maybe I will." He promised. "But I got lots of practicing to do."

"Ok." I said.

"But maybe I could stay a little longer after the tournament." He suggested.

"Yeah. And to save money you could come stay with us. You could have my room and then I'd have the perfect excuse to stay up with Tobias." I said with a grin. "Actually this is sounding better already."

"Glad to be of service." He said with a smile and a lazy salute.

We looked up as the sky darkened, the display had ended.

"Well I guess I should go get some sleep, I've got a whole day of practice laid out tomorrow." He observed.

"Ok. Well I guess I'll see you around." I said, and waited for him to leave so I could sit and think for a bit.

"Err, you don't suppose you could show me the way back?" He asked. "I think I'm kinda lost."

"Oh, right. I forget sometimes that you town folks ain't got as good a sight as us Quileute." I said with a laugh as I rose to my feet. "Come on." I said, grabbing his hand one more time and leading him back toward the resort.

I noticed that he stumbled a couple of times on the way.

"How do you manage a board?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just do." He said. "I know I'm a little clumsy on land but out on the water…" He moved his hand smoothly.

"Kinda like a swan." I said with a smile.

"I guess." He conceded.

"Well here's your stop." I said. "I'd rather not go on the resort, I might get roped into an extra shift and I need my sleep tonight."

"Ok. Well I'll see you about Cuz."

"See you about Max." I said, and I nudged him on the shoulder before I turned and headed for my house.

I showered before bed and I went to sleep happy that tomorrow was Monday and I could go up and see Tobias. Happy times.

I spent all of Monday with Tobias since I hadn't seen him all weekend and since he was due to hunt we decided to make a day of it. We set off fairly early and we didn't return until late. It was one in the morning by the time I went to bed down on the Res and that wasn't so good since I'd be running the border tomorrow.

I caught up on some sleep Tuesday morning, managing with some success to blot out Hunter's cries when he awoke. I love him to bits, but he doesn't half have a set of lungs on him and that doesn't go well with sensitive hearing. So I spent most of the morning drifting in and out of sleep so that by one in the afternoon I had rested some.

I decided to wake myself by going for a walk out on the beach. A stroll down to the wreck would be good. To my surprise I found Max sitting there eating sandwiches out of a plastic box with a board lying beside him.

"Hey." I said, "Taking a rest?"

"Got to keep the body fuelled." He said with a smile, but his voice sounded scratchy.

"You got a cold coming on?" I asked.

"No. Swallowed a load of sea water yesterday." He said, "I got cocky. Thought I could take on the storm. But the storm took on me. It was so stupid and I would have died if she hadn't pulled me from the sea."

"Who?" I asked.

"Don't know, some local girl I guess. At least she ran off back to the village so I assume she was Quileute." He said with a shrug.

"A local girl pulled you from the sea?"

"Yeah. She raged at me for being stupid. Then she hugged me. She was like this raging wolf wrapped up in this shy little bundle. I offered to buy her dinner for thanks. Well mostly for thanks." He said with a wink. "But I think I offended her by doing that. At least she got angry with me again and ran off. I didn't even find out her name."

"That's too bad." I said. "Maybe you'll bump into her again. Nearly all the kids here have summer jobs up at the resort or around the Res. It's what we do to help out and earn a little cash."

"Yeah. It would be nice to meet her again, if only to find out her name." He said wistfully.

"And ask for another date?" I said with a laugh.

Max shrugged, "I liked her." He said simply.

"Well maybe she'll just turn up in your room." I said and chuckled.

"Yeah, like I would be so lucky." He said with a snort. "It'll probably end up that she was a figment of my imagination and I managed to get myself from the sea."

"Maybe." I said with a laugh.

"Anyway, back to practicing." He said, picking up his board.

"Do you mind if I watch you for a bit?" I asked.

"Sure." He said with a shrug. "After all, you are my muse. If it wasn't for you I would never have known it was my calling."

I smiled and he smiled back before he made his way down the beach and took to the waves. I watched him until around four. I waited until he was on the beach before I informed him that I had to go home and we exchanged goodbyes.

At my house I ate dinner while I talked with Nessie and Billy, Jake was still at the Garage because cars needed fixing all year round. Besides, babies cost a lot of money, who knew one little person could go through so many diapers?

At half five I phoned Tobias and we spoke for half an hour before it was time for me to meet up with my Pack. Since the Denali incident they always turned up on time, unless work held us behind. As for being otherwise engaged, our duty was to our tribe and even if it meant that Susie was a little grouchy at the moment then so be it.

We headed out on time and we fell into our usual pattern of patrolling. Now and again we would chatter, but mostly we concentrated on what we were all seeing. I was surprised that Sammie seemed more subdued than usual; she was usually the chattiest on these long nights.

I had to resist the urge to pry into her mind, I would have to do it the proper way tomorrow and just ask her. If she felt like sharing she would, and if not, well it was her own private business.

I didn't want to ask her in front of the others though and since Susie decided to remember that she was a twin this morning I didn't get chance to ask on the way back. I made up my mind that I would ask Sammie later after we all got some rest.

I slept for two hours when I got back to my house. When I got up and dressed I went to call on Sammie, but she had gone to Port Angeles with Daphne to do some shopping. Susie had stayed behind to spend some time with Tuck, when really he should be practicing. In that moment I decided to put my full support behind Max since he seemed to be taking it more seriously than Tuck.

I knew Harry would be moping; he always moped these days, pining away for Nikki. Ok, so I knew I'd be a bit of a wreck too if I had to be away from Tobias for so long, but I'd at least try and be decent with my friends.

I shrugged it off and returned to my house, although I got into my Escalade and drove up to see Tobias rather than go in. I had planned to do it later anyway since I'd be working over the next four days, so I'd just go up a little earlier.

Tobias greeted me with a passionate kiss since the House was empty at that point in time and I lost myself in the kiss as we snuggled on the sofa. We were quick to sit up and switch on the TV when we heard tyres on the gravel outside.

It was Will and Marlin returning from a trip into Forks to buy some food. So we all settled on the sofas for an afternoon of watching movies. After a while Masen and Layla came to join us and it was nice to just chill for the afternoon doing nothing much as Tobias held me and stroked my hair.

I fell asleep for an hour or two, but hey, it was warm and I had been up all night.

I said goodnight to Tobias around ten and headed back down to the Res determined to have an early night. Ok, so call me a bad person, but it kinda slipped my mind about my question for Sammie that night as I settled into bed early, soothed by the gentle breathing of my brother as he slept in the new room next to mine.

Thursday morning I was working the early shift, which meant maid duty. I wont bore you with the details of that little job. My mind idled as I changed sheets and towels, what I wouldn't give to be the Nature Guide. I knew these forests well; imagine the nature hikes I could take the tourists on. I sniggered as I considered the faces of the humans if I showed them the forest _my_ way.

Our shift ended at six after various chores and I met up with the guys outside so we could walk back together. Susie was teasing Sammie a little who looked both pale and flushed at the same time.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sammie saw a naked guy today." Susie teased.

"I didn't mean to." Sammie gasped. "He had the 'Maid' sign on the door so I just went in. He was in the bathroom and he was…" She trailed off and buried her face in her hands.

"Did you get a good look?" Susie asked.

Sammie gave a little whimper.

"Susie, stop teasing." I said as I tried to hug Sammie, "Don't worry the big bad man is gone now."

"Big you say?" Susie stated and laughed.

I gave her a wary look.

"Ok, ok I'll quit." She said as she held her hands up in surrender. "But you gotta admit it's rather funny."

"No." I said firmly.

Susie gave a shrug as Harry joined us.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"You don't wanna know." I said with feeling as we began to walk home.

Sammie didn't come out from behind her hands as we walked, but I thought she'd earned the right to hide if she wanted to. Although the guy should be embarrassed not her.

Harry decided to leave us as we passed his house and Susie had plans to meet up with Tuck so I asked Sammie if she wanted to come back to the garage for a little girl talk with me. She turned me down quietly, muttering about needing to go bleach out her brain.

I shrugged and headed home. It was early and I was at a bit of a loose end. Everyone seemed to be napping when I got home, so I changed out of my work uniform and decided I'd go pay a visit to Tobias. Once I got up there he said that we had enough time to get to Port Angeles to make the evening sittings at the cinema so we went to watch a film, one full of blood and guts and mindless violence that we sniggered through at the sheer ludicrous nonsense that it was.

It was late when I got home and I went strait to bed cursing the fact that I had to be up early again the next day.

Friday flew by without much incident, but Saturday things got a little interesting. Sammie and I had the evening shift in the hotel's restaurant and our sections were next to each other. We were taking the drinks orders as usual since the food was self-serve. It was the third sitting of the night, the restaurant was small and the hotel was close to bursting because of the tournament, when Sammie's gasp seemed to cut across the babble of the diners. Call it my Alpha instinct or whatever, but I could sense her agitation.

I glanced over to see Sammie frozen with her back to me. I quickly scribbled the order I was taking and made my way over to her, even though I was risking a warning I didn't care. My pack sister needed me.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, but I couldn't believe it when I saw none other than Max sitting there.

Sammie shook her head and I could almost hear her beg me to go so that I wouldn't get into trouble. But I couldn't leave now if I'd wanted to, my curiosity had me caught. Why had my cousin caused Sammie to gasp?

"Yeah. Everything's fine boss." She murmured.

"No it's not." Max said firmly. "This young lady saved my life." He added, raising his voice, which caused Sammie to hide behind her notebook. "She saved my life and she won't even let me buy her dinner to say thanks."

God, idiot male! He was in for a hard time if he thought he could embarrass Sammie into going on a date with him. The thing with Sammie was that despite how gentle she was when she was feeling shy it got her defences up, so the more you pushed the harder she fought back. Which was a shame Max was blowing this big time cause I kinda had the feeling Sammie liked him too. Should I intervene on both there behalves?

"Please sir, could you keep it down." Sammie murmured as she clearly blushed.

"Not until you tell me your name." He said firmly.

Gotta admire that type of determination which was why I shrugged at Sammie when she looked at me in question. It wasn't my place to tell her whether she should or shouldn't give her name to someone. That was entirely up to her.

"It's Sammie." She snapped. "Now be quiet or you're gonna get us fired."

He smiled and turned back to his meal and Sammie moved away, letting out a little sigh.

I turned to Max quickly.

"Sammie's definitely the girl who saved you?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah." He answered.

"And you want a date with her?"

He nodded his head.

"And not just for thanks. You want it because you like her?" I asked, phrasing my question carefully because I didn't want to give Sammie any false hopes.

He looked up at me as if contemplating how to answer.

"Yeah, I like her." He admitted.

"Ok. Well in that case there's something you got to realise about Sammie. She's shy and that makes her cautious. You need to offer her a scenario she might feel more comfortable with, one where she has an out if she needs it." I explained.

He looked at me questioningly.

"Tobias and I are free Tuesday night if that's any help." I hinted.

"I'll think about it." He said.

"Good." I replied and returned to my section before my absence was noted.

Nothing much happened for the rest of the evening and I was back in for Sunday evening, which was a bit of killer since it was strait out on patrol after with no rest between. Sammie hadn't said anything to me about Max and I wondered when he would make his move or if I'd have to slap him up side the head before he did.

Sammie was late that night, her shift had run over and there wasn't much we could do about that, Buggy was a hard taskmaster. Her thoughts were too guarded as I bound them away from the pack mind. She had something she didn't want to share before she had chance to contemplate it fully.

It was a little subdued again as we ran the border and I was starting to miss Sammie's chatter and Susie's scathing thoughts and Harry's humour. I tried not to think too much about it in case it leaked through my shield. So the night wore on until the morning came around again.

I knew Sammie wanted to talk to me in the morning so I deliberately hung back while Susie went to be with Tuck and Harry went to phone Nikki. He was a little more hopeful that she would drop by at least once this summer.

I walked slowly, waiting for Sammie to gather her thoughts. With Sammie you always had to wait for her to feel safe enough to speak.

"So that guy, the one with the hair? He said he was your cousin." She began quietly.

"He is." I confirmed.

"He really wants a date with me." She said sounding both elated and aghast.

"You go for it girl!" I declared, and tapped her shoulder in encouragement.

"I'm not sure." She said, swallowing nervously. "I'm scared."

"Don't be. Max is ok, really. Would I lie to you?" I demanded.

Sammie shook her head and smiled.

"Only he said that if I wasn't entirely sure then he was willing to double date." She continued, her voice nervous once more.

"Oh! Good. Who you tagging along with?" I asked, going for nonchalance.

"You and Tobias." She said quickly.

Ok, so I played her a little, smiling then frowning. I knew she'd back down if I agreed immediately; sometimes Sammie could be contrary too.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I said gravely.

"Please Ess? I can't ask Susie and Tuck, she'll just be all over him and miss any sign I might give that I want to leave. I really don't want to go on a date alone with him. Please help me out?" She begged, and in that moment I realised that she _really_ liked Max, but I couldn't exactly agree without argument now that I had started it.

"What about Tobias?" I asked, hoping I didn't win.

"What do you mean?" She replied, frowning.

"It's not gonna be so great watching the three of us eat. What excuse is he supposed to give?" I said, kicking myself internally.

"Well, it doesn't have to be a meal. We could go to the movies. Even if we did have a meal I know Tobias is extremely skilled in pretending to eat. You told me so yourself." She pointed out and I almost smiled at her line of argument. She was impressive, but I managed an uncertain look.

"Please!" She murmured.

"Ok. But we have to ask Tobias first." I said, since I hadn't exactly run it by him yet.

"What?" She gasped as she noticed the 'we' in my sentence.

"If you want him to help out then it's only fair you ask him." I said, ready to back down, but curious to see how far she was willing to go for Max.

"O…ok." She stuttered as she wrung her hands together nervously.

"Come on, we'll drive up there now." I said lightly as we emerged beside my house.

Sammie nodded her head and she climbed silently into the passenger seat. I started the car and drove all the way to her house where I stopped and parked up. She looked up with a start and seemed confused by our location.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Did you really think I'd make you do that?" I demanded.

She shrugged.

… _Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence Sammie! …_

"I just wanted to see how serious you were." I explained. "Don't worry. Tobias and I will come with you. Tuesday night ok? Around…sevenish at my house. We'll go pick up Tobias then drive down to Port Angeles."

"That sounds great." She said, sounding nervously excited.

"Right. Well let Max know and I'll see you later." I told her.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile. "But what will Tobias say."

"Oh you leave him to me." I declared with a grin and then a wink, which made her giggle.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." She said as she got out and made her way into the house.

I pulled off and headed up to the Cullen House to explain things to Tobias and oh yeah, nap. I probably shouldn't be driving now, but I figured it would be quieter up there anyway.

I arrived at the House and just walked strait in, as was my custom now. Tobias came flittering down the stairs and caught me in his arms.

"Essie." He said joyfully. "I wasn't expecting you so early. Should you not be resting?"

"I figured I could rest just the same up here." I said as I kissed him. "Besides, I have a favour to ask you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I need you to come out to Port Angeles with me tomorrow night for a dinner and a movie." I said brightly.

"Of course I will." He said.

"Also, Sammie will be there."

"Ok?" He said, frowning slightly now.

"And Max." I added.

"You're cousin Max?" He asked.

"Yep."

"I see no problem, I would be happy to help out. Although we must perfect our dinner strategy." He said thoughtfully.

"Misdirection and mirrors." I suggested.

"Nothing quite as drastic as that, but we will have to take care."

"Or we could just rely on the fact that Max will probably be staring at Sammie all night." I pointed out.

"Then we have our misdirection." He said with a smile before he reached up to kiss my lips lightly. "Now where do you wish to sleep?"

"Upstairs." I suggested.

Tobias smiled then hand in hand we made our way to his room where we settled down on the bed and I immediately fell asleep.

That evening Sammie seemed a lot more buoyant as we hung out in the garage. She babbled on about her meeting with Max and I was happy for her because Sammie had never really had a boyfriend before and it would be nice for Max after everything that had happened this year.

Sammie came around to my house early on Tuesday and was really highly strung as we started to get ready, despite the fact that we wouldn't be picking Max up until seven in the evening. She was getting flustered as she fretted about how she looked; Sammie had never put so much thought into her appearance so I figured that she really liked Max.

At one point she actually snapped at me and I was worried she'd fursplode and have to start all over again. So I warned her to calm down before I went all Alpha on her, and she did.

Finally we were ready and we left the house at five to seven. Sammie rode in the front passenger seat until we reached the store. I heard the flutter of her heart when she caught sight of Max and I had to hide my smile as she jumped out of the car to greet him. He walked over to us looking slightly relieved as he and Sammie greeted each other and then they both climbed into the back.

I glanced at them in the rear view mirror as I pulled off, and you could almost see the electricity around them. They were certainly reacting to each other and I let out a little chuckle that I hoped would go unnoticed as I headed up to the House.

Max let out a little whistle when we pulled up outside the House; obviously he hadn't expected it to be so big. I honked on the horn and Tobias came out, moving at a brisk human pace. He opened the door and climbed in, greeting both Sammie and Max before he took my hand and kissed it and I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So where are we going tonight?" He asked as he shut the door and fastened his seatbelt.

"We're gonna go see 'Pink Stilettos' and then we're gonna go grab something to eat at the Dove." I said lightly as I pulled off, Sammie and I had agreed on this film earlier, despite the bad reviews.

"Oh joy, a romantic comedy." Tobias said feigning a yawn.

"You like them as much as I do." I pointed out and grinned at him.

"You know me so well." He replied smiling back.

"Aren't you?" I heard Sammie say pointedly.

"What?" I asked as I met her eyes in the rear-view mirror and I realised she'd said something about my driving. "Oh yeah." I murmured and returned my eyes to the road.

To compensate for my clear lapse in concentration I cranked up the volume on the radio and Tobias and I sang along as we drove toward Port Angeles. I didn't care what Sammie and Max might have thought about us, this was Tobias and I. Sometimes we sang along to songs when we were driving, it was one of our things.

Although I did glance at them once and I smiled to see that they were holding hands. Tobias noticed too and we shared a glance without breaking the flow of the song. Things were looking good for the other couple as they held hands all the way to Port Angeles.

They even walked hand in hand behind Tobias and me as we made our way to the cinema. They even bickered a little when Max insisted on paying for the movie and Sammie wouldn't let him until he said that he'd let her pay for him next time and she giggled.

Then we sat in the same row, I was beside Sammie and the boys were on the outside. We settled down to watch the film, but it was clear from Kat Perez' first prat-fall that we were in for a bad movie. It was one of those clumsy ditzy blonde movies where despite the fact that she has trouble traversing a flat surface she still insists on wearing six-inch heels.

_If I was as clumsy as her I wouldn't wear those heels._ I thought into Tobias mind.

He sniggered.

_Perhaps they are to help her 'fall' for the man of her dreams._ He replied and I laughed at this.

_Yeah, but if it ends up being the computer nerd she'll probably end up putting him in the hospital if she falls on him. _I said as Kat Perez tottered through an office where a small actor was busy at a computer.

_Oh my, an aeroplane wing indeed?_ Tobias criticised as Kat Perez suddenly found herself at an airport.

_Where in real life would that happen?_ I demanded_. Stupid Hollywood!_ And we both sniggered this time.

_Oh dear, I wonder if she will rip the doctor's wig off and some point? _He said, talking about the obnoxious guy who thought he was hot when he was not.

_Nah, I don't think…no, wait, wait, wait… We have the bald spot._

Both Tobias and I burst out laughing and we got looks from the rest of the audience who clearly weren't finding this film funny without our commentary.

_Perhaps we should make them privy to our commentary?_ Tobias suggested.

_Only if they pay us._ I observed and we sniggered.

_Why do we always pick such awful films?_ Tobias mused.

_Maybe it's because all films are crap these days._ I conceded.

_Or perhaps we like to have films we can complain about?_

_That sounds about right_. I replied and we laughed once more. _The audience are gonna think we've gone mad._

_Let them._ Tobias said flippantly. _They need to develop a sense of humour._

_A bit like this film._

_Yes._

We laughed again and I noticed that the end credits were rolling.

"Well what a load of crap." I declared as we passed the people queuing to go see the movie outside.

"Essie!" Sammie gasped as I got a couple of annoyed glances from the diehard Kat Perez fans.

"What? I'm not entitled to an opinion?"

"Yeah. Sure. But I'd wait 'til we're passed all the wannabes before they impale you with their pink stilettos."

"No, not pink stilettos!" I gasped in mock-horror and Sammie giggled.

"Have we finally found Miss Esther's kryptonite?" Tobias quipped.

"Yes! Pink stilettos! Gasp! Don't let them come near me!" I said deliberately over the top, although it wasn't far off Kat Perez' attempt at serious acting.

Tobias and I laughed and he kissed me on the cheek as he placed his arm around my waist. I wrapped my own arm around him and we chuckled as we made our way to the restaurant.

Tobias surprised me with his knowledge of surfing, as he was able to engage with Max who spoke of his chosen sport with true passion. I spent some time observing Sammie since I didn't know much about surfing. She spent most of the meal gazing wistfully at Max as she ate her food slowly. She seemed to be drinking in his every word as much as she was taking in his appearance.

I smiled as I felt a little flicker of hope begin to burn. Please let them be imprints, they look so good together. Besides, they seemed to suite each other well. Sammie was so shy; she could use Max bravado to bring her out of her shell. Max has had such a bad time recently, Sammie was gentle and caring and could give him the comfort he needed.

At the end of dinner we all put in our share of the bill, but I noticed Max swiped Sammie's away when she wasn't looking and replaced it with his own money. I gave him a look and he shrugged, in that moment I wished he knew about me so that I could talk into his mind. Sammie didn't notice what he had done until we got outside and she had more money than she should. She frowned but decided not to comment.

We walked along in our pairs toward the parking lot, but as we got nearer the car Sammie suddenly grabbed my hand and I could feel her calling to me so I opened my mind and listened.

_Hey Ess, I know tonight is your night to stay up with Tobias. So instead of going all the way up there, dropping him off, taking us down to the Res then driving back up, why don't you just drop us off at the border and we'll walk back_.

I realised that she was trying to stretch out her time with Max so I merely smiled at her as I got into the car.

As we were driving off I communicated to Tobias what Sammie had said.

_Then we should accommodate Miss Samantha's wishes for it makes it easier for you anyway._ He replied.

_Then I guess we stop at the border._ I conceded.

_Yes._

We both looked into the mirror and caught sight of them as they edged closer together very shyly.

_Do you think…_ Tobias trailed off.

_I hope so._ I replied.

_As do I._ Tobias agreed.

We fell into comfortable silence as we made our way to the border.

I heard Sammie whisper something to Max before she said, "You know what?" as we drew near the border.

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't you drop us off here. We can walk it easily and it means you and Tobias can head off back to his house." Sammie replied.

"That doesn't sound too bad." I said as I pulled to a stop.

Sammie got out and chucked her shoes back into the Escalade, well they were a little uncomfortable for walking such a long way in. Especially since we shared the same view about shoes.

"No shoes?" Max observed.

"Shoes are for wimps." Sammie stated and both Tobias and I chuckled as she stole my phrase.

"Ok." Max said with a shrug and to my surprise he kicked off his own shoes and chucked them in the back.

I had to wonder how long he'd last without shoes, he was plain human after all and he wasn't used to going barefoot, at least on land. Although I pushed it from my mind because I was sure that Sammie could deal with it and I started the engine and turned around to head up to the House.

When we got there Marlin was sitting on the sofa with Will.

"Sorry to disturb you, but can I ask you a favour?" I asked.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"How far does your power reach?"

"A few miles." She said with a shrug.

"You don't suppose you could pull the clouds away from La Push so that it'll be a clear night?" I asked.

Marlin regarded me for a moment.

"Hmmm. I suppose if I draw clouds here from the northwest it might leave the sky there clear. So long as you don't mind a bit of rain."

"I wasn't planning on going outside." I said with a shrug.

"Me neither." She said with a smile.

She rose to her feet and went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Ebony?" She called.

"Yes?" Ebony said, coming to the top of the stairs.

"I could do with a boost." Marlin stated.

"Ok." Ebony said lightly as she flittered down the stairs. "How much?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"Thirty seconds aught to do it." Marlin conceded as she took Ebony's hand and then they both closed their eyes. "Thank you." Marlin said when Ebony let her hand go.

Ebony came and stood by me as Marlin made her way outside to begin her hocus-pocus. Ebony's eyes looked heavy as she smiled next to me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes. Just a little tired now." She sighed.

"Well, do you want some energy back since Marlin took yours on my behalf?" I offered, holding out my hand.

"Thank you." She said, as she took my hand and I felt her drain away some of my energy and she perked up a little. "That's better. And I didn't take too much Tobias, I know it's nearly bed time and no I won't be up all night."

I laughed as Tobias rolled his eyes.

The sound of a storm gathered overhead and Marlin came in before the downpour started.

"Well I guess we won't be going outside tonight." She said.

"I-I like it in here w-with you anyway." Will observed.

"Me too." Marlin replied, her eyes aglow as she went to sit next to him and gave him a kiss.

"I'm s-suddenly feeling sleepy." Will said with a grin.

"Me too." Marlin whispered and they rose from the sofa to climb the stairs at Will's human pace.

"They do remember that I am only thirteen?" Ebony said in a loud whisper.

"Yes, but you have the mind of a forty year old my dear." Marlin called back before she disappeared into her room with Will.

"You know what, I'm feeling tired too." I said with a fake yawn.

"So you're gonna go and leave me all alone?" Ebony demanded.

"You have everything you need in your room." Tobias pointed out.

She made a noise of derision in the back of her throat.

"Essie needs sleep." Tobias assured her. "And that is what she'll be doing."

"Eventually." Ebony added scathingly.

I chuckled.

"It's not fair!" She declared and stamped her foot. "When do I get to date?"

"Not until your sixteen." I said in a prim voice and Ebony stuck her tongue out at me.

I chuckled.

"Well I know when I'm not wanted." She said huffily.

Then she stormed up the stairs uttering French profanities as she went. Ok, so I couldn't be sure, but it sounded like French and it sounded like swearing.

"I think I will have to wash her mouth out with soap." Tobias declared.

"Huh?"

"She has quite the filthy mouth on her tonight." He said primly.

"Like you never swear." I countered.

"Not as much as you." He replied with a chuckle.

"Come on." I said, taking his hand. "I really am tired."

"Ok." He said and we ghosted up the stairs.

"Why Tobias Hannigan? Did you just say 'ok'?" I demanded with fake shock.

"I don't always talk proper you know?" He said.

"Yeah, but most of the time you do." I pointed out.

"Mainly because slang changes so often it is difficult to keep up." He said warily.

I laughed as we ascended the second flight of stairs.

Tobias opened the door and we entered. He put his music player on to try and drown out the blaring music from Ebony's room and the music and other sounds drifting up from Marlin's room.

"That is one of the downsides of having keen hearing." Tobias observed.

"Yeah, so let's just ignore them." I suggested as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

We kissed for a while standing up but then Tobias pulled away and smiled at me.

"Do you not wish to change before you sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said and I went into his bathroom and had a quick wash before I changed into shorts and t-shirt that I kept up here for occasions like this.

When I returned Tobias was sitting on the bed wearing pyjamas. He always did when I stayed up because he thought it was more comfortable for me. Secretly I thought it was because he liked to be more comfortable if I pulled him into my dream, which nearly always happened when I slept in his arms.

I gave a little growl before I leapt at him and I landed in his lap as I'd intended before I started kissing him passionately. We moved until we were lying facing each other as we made out, lying over the covers of the bed as the storm crashed outside and Space featuring Cerys Matthews singing 'The Ballad of Tom Jones' blared from the speakers. Ok so the song was about a couple wanting to kill each other if it wasn't for the back catalogue of a certain Welsh legend, but god damn it if those crashing piano chords in the instrumental accompanied by the storm didn't stir something inside of me.

I threw Tobias against the mattress and straddled him as I crushed my lips to his, the thunder and lightening crashing overhead as he ran his hands beneath my t-shirt to skim my bare flesh. I tangled my fingers in his hair as I pressed myself closer to him feeling his cool through the thin material of our clothing and I could feel his arousal.

Oh god, how delightful! If only to push myself closer, remove from our bodies these thin cotton garments as I sought to find the crest of my pleasure. I wanted Tobias right here! Right now! I would have him!

My hands moved to his pyjama bottoms and I began to pull at that cotton without thought from my head.

Suddenly Tobias' hands were clamped around mine.

"No! We must not." He gasped.

"I'm sorry." I gasped, pulling my limbs into myself as I curled into a ball and turned away from him.

"Essie." He said lightly as he placed his arms around me and he lay his head on mine. "I had to warn you, if you had continued I would not have been able to stop. We can not do this yet, we have to wait until we have the proper precautions."

"Yeah, I know." I said miserably.

"But that does not mean I don't desire you my Essie. I am your Tobias and I am yours to command, but I will remember myself when your safety is at stake." He whispered into my ear.

"I know." I whispered. "It's for my own good. So why can't I remember that?" I demanded.

"I think…I think this has much to do with the fact that I have had experience in the past of reining in my passion when necessary, whereas this is all new to you." He kissed my cheek. "Do not fret my love, we will be one and soon, but I do not want it to be on a whim that you will later regret."

"I won't regret it." I whispered.

"Perhaps not. But I want you to experience your first joys of physical contentment when you have planned it and not on some foolish whim."

"You think I'm foolish?" I asked moodily.

Suddenly I was on my back and he was hovering over me as he stared intensely into my eyes.

"No." He said firmly, almost growling as he pressed his body against mine. "You are not foolish, and do not ever think that of yourself."

His face was so stern as he looked down at me with that intensity and I felt my centre melt away as I longed to feel him in me. God, how long would I have to wait to find my satisfaction? I want it now! This cruising close to the wave but never feeling it crash was killing me!

"I had no idea you felt that way." He whispered as he looked down at me with curiosity.

"Did I just project that?" I asked, feeling mortified.

He nodded his head as he sat up beside me.

He looked thoughtful as his hand moved over me in caressing waves that sent shocks through my body until he reached the waistband of my shorts. Then he sighed and removed his hand and wrapped it in his other one. I looked at him feeling as if I was missing out on something as my body complained about the loss of contact.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"Merely an errant thought." He said as he looked down at his hands.

"What thought?" I asked, and I reached for his hand.

He gave a nervous laugh and shook his head.

"It would be wrong of me to implement it for it might lead to further things and really we should wait until your birthday at the very least." He said in a voice that made me imagine that he was blushing.

"Ok." I said.

"After all there are but one hundred and ten days left until we can truly be one." He said, smiling lightly at me.

"So you've been counting the days?" I teased.

"The seconds Miss Esther, the very seconds." He declared as he leaned in to kiss me once more.

I kissed him back and pulled him down before turning us around so that I could lie against his chest. I pulled away from his lips as I smiled at him.

"My birthday can't come soon enough." I said.

Tobias smiled back and I gave him one last quick kiss before I settled down and drifted to sleep as he stroked my hair.

I was startled awake by someone calling my name.

I jumped up and raced to the window for the voice had been coming from outside. I peered out through the glass but it was too covered in raindrop for me to see out properly. I opened the window and leaned out. There was a figure down on the lawn who was calling out to me, I realised it was Sammie and she was still wearing her dress from last night.

"Sammie?" I called.

"Essie! Essie! I gotta tell you something." She said, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"At…" I glanced at the bedside clock. "Five in the morning?" I demanded.

"Yes. Out of the way." She called and before I could reply she was scaling the nearest tree and making a death-defying leap for the window.

I jumped back quickly as Sammie landed gracefully in the room.

"Essie you'll never guess what?" She said, grabbing my hands, "Hey Tobias." She said offhand, "You'll never guess what happened last night?"

"I don't know." I said, my mind a little fuzzy for the moment.

"I took Max up to the cliff and the moon was full and bright and, and we kissed." She trailed off wistfully. "He's a great kisser." She sighed.

"Cool." I said. "I'm glad for you."

"That's not my news." She gasped. "Well it's part of my news but it's not THE NEWS. The thing I have to tell you."

"Well spit it out already!" I snapped.

Sammie was in one of her overexcited states and she could take forever to tell me whatever was on her mind if I didn't hurry her along.

"He's my imprint." She said quickly.

"No way!" I gasped.

"He is! He is! And you were right! You do just know! I felt it when I looked in his eyes. And then we kissed and hugged and then we slept all night in each other's arms." She sighed and gave a little twirl before falling back onto the bed.

Tobias had to move quickly or she would have clipped his shoulder with her hand.

"It was magical." She sighed again/

"Good for you." I said with a smile. "So what did Max say about it?"

Sammie sat up and her face fell.

"I haven't told him yet." She said sadly. "There's a hell of a lot to explain and you know how crap I am at that."

"So you want me to do it." I surmised.

"Would you?" She asked with a hopeful grin.

"Sure I will, but maybe we'll have a group effort."

"What do you mean?" She asked with a frown.

"Well it's about time Harry and Susie put their experiences to good use." I said, clapping her on the shoulder. "They can help us out and maybe have Tuck there as well for the human testimony. Sorry Tobias but we'll have to do this down on the Res." I said, switching my gaze to him.

"That's fine by me." He assured me. "Besides I think I should spoil Ebony a little today to make up for last night. Although I will chastise her for her language." He added darkly.

"Sounds like fun." I replied with a grin.

"Yes." He mused. "And then I shall see you this evening."

"Ok." I said and gave him a kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

"Very well." He replied. "And my congratulations Miss Samantha, may your years with Max be many and fruitful."

Sammie giggled.

"You too." She replied.

"Ok. So let's get this show on the road." I declared as I lead Sammie from Tobias' room.

We made our way down through the house, Evan and Sarrin gave us curious looks as we passed through the living room but I thought I'd let them make of it what they wanted. I said a quick 'hi' before I moved on toward the front door.

Sammie was back to her excitedly nervous state as she got into the Escalade. I pulled off and began the drive back down to La Push.

"How did you get up here anyway?" I asked.

"I ran." She answered with a shrug.

"That must have taken you ages in your human form." I observed.

"I went wolf." She said happily.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I carried my dress in my mouth. I just had to tell someone! You were my first choice because you helped make it happen!" Sammie declared, she seemed to be on exclamation overload today.

"I'm honoured that you told me first, but don't you think Susie will be a little pissed?" I pointed out.

"Like she confides anything in me anymore." Sammie said a little grumpily.

Obviously the Twins hadn't found their balance yet since their status quo had been knocked out of line. I was hopeful that now Sammie had imprinted too, her and Susie could find their equilibrium again.

"Ok. Can you contact Max in any way?" I asked.

"Yeah. He gave me his cell number." Sammie replied with an enormous grin.

"Right. Do you have it with you?"

"No. I put it in my house to keep it safe." She said.

"Ok. Well when we get down to the Res, phone Max and ask him to meet us at the entrance to the resort at ten this morning. Then I want you to shower and change. I'll round up Harry and Susie and explain to them what's going on. I'll Alpha them if I have to." I promised.

"Got it Boss." Sammie said with a salute.

"Right. Then you come meet me at the garage at half nine. That's when I'll tell the others to come."

"Sounds good." Sammie observed.

"Ok." I said as we pulled up outside her house. "I guess I should talk to Susie first."

"Good like." Sammie murmured as she climbed out of the Escalade.

"I think I'll need it." I replied as I climbed out and made my way into the house after Sammie.

Sammie giggled as we neared her bedroom door and we could clearly hear the noises coming from within.

"I guess we'd better not just barge in then." I said and Sammie giggled again.

I knocked on the door.

"Susie! Pack duty! Now!" I called.

"What?" Susie's muffled call came from within.

"Get your ass out here! We need to talk! Alpha's orders!"

I heard Susie groan and then there was the sound of movement in the room, as she got dressed.

"I need to talk to you as well Tuck." I called cheerfully. "I'll be in the living room."

I went to the living room to wait while Sammie phoned Max.

Sammie hung up and smiled, giving me the thumbs up as Susie and Tuck entered the room in last night's clothes and their hairs a tangled mess. I smiled and went to laugh, but then I remembered I was still in my nightclothes and my hair was probably more tangled then theirs was.

"Sammie, go get ready." I said.

"Sure Boss." Sammie said and flittered from the room.

"What's going on?" Susie asked, stifling a yawn as she slumped down onto the sofa with Tuck.

"You'll never guess what happened last night." I said with grin.

"You and Tobias finally got down and dirty?" She quipped.

"No." I said, shifting uncomfortably. "You know we can't yet. Anyway, it's not about me. It's about Sammie."

"What about Sammie?" Susie asked, just as Sammie's happy singing drifted out from the bathroom as she showered. "What happened?"

"She imprinted. On Max." I said.

"Max? You're cousin Max?" Susie demanded.

"That's the one." I said cheerfully.

"But…when?" She asked, having trouble keeping up this morning.

"It was sometime after I dropped them at the border after our date." I said. "She hasn't given me the full details yet but it happened last night up on the cliff."

"Good for her. And you couldn't have told me this at a more decent hour?" Susie asked sourly.

"Well she is your sister so I thought you'd like to know." I replied a little sharply. "Anyway, she needs our help."

"What for? She's already imprinted." Susie pointed out.

"Yeah, but she's not as bold as you. She can't just come out and tell Max what she is; she wants me to explain it to him. That's why I want you there for backup. You too Tuck, it'll help to have a normal human there to back up our word." I said, directing the latter at the tall, muscular Hawaiian with the dark hair and the bronze skin.

Tuck nodded his head.

"Ok. Meet me at the garage at half nine. I need to go talk to Harry." I said, rising to my feet. "That's half nine this morning." I added as I headed for the door.

"I knew that." Susie stated.

"Just making sure." I sang, before I left her house.

I left my car outside the Twins' house while I walked over to Harry's house. I knocked on the door and Anne answered in her dressing gown.

"Essie. What are you doing over so early?" She asked.

"Early?" I asked, of course Sammie had called at five so it couldn't have been any later the half six now. "Oh, bit of a pack emergency."

"What?" Anne gasped, looking worried.

"No, not that type of emergency." I assured her. "I just need Harry. Is he in?"

"He's in, but your guess is as good as mine as to whether he's actually here." She said sounding a little flustered.

"Oh, poor Harry. I just wish Nikki would hurry her ass up and get here." I muttered.

"Me too." Anne sighed. "I don't like to see my son hurt like this when there's nothing I can do to ease it."

There was nothing I could say to that so I touched her arm lightly.

"I guess you'd better come in." Anne said with a smile.

I nodded my head and stepped into the house. I made my way to Harry's bedroom door and knocked.

"Go away Mom, I'm sleeping." He called.

"Harry! I need to talk!" I called.

"Essie?" He asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I'm sleeping." He stated.

"No you're not! Now come open this door before I go all Alpha on your ass."

There was the sound of movement inside and Harry opened the door, but he kept his head down so I couldn't see his face.

"What?" He asked moodily.

He'd been crying and I felt that stir of protection I felt for all my pack. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" He asked.

"That you're hurting so much with Nikki away." I answered.

"You didn't make her leave." He said.

"No. But I introduced her to you. If I hadn't you wouldn't be hurting right now." I pointed out.

"Yes I would." He said firmly. "Only it'd be you I'd be pining for instead of Nikki."

"Well I feel sorry and I want to make it up to you, even if it means I have to track Nikki down and drag her here myself." I declared and he chuckled. "That's better." I said, pulling away from him.

"So what did you come here for anyway?" He asked.

"Beta Harry we have a mission today." I said as we entered his room, although that was almost hard since his room was smaller than mine.

"And what would that be Alpha Essie?" He asked.

"We have to tell Max all about us in the most convincing way possible without scaring him off." I replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Sammie imprinted on him last night and she doesn't trust herself to explain it properly." I answered.

"Sammie imprinted?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Good for her." Harry said, sounding genuinely pleased about it. "Course I'll help out. One thing, she's not gonna be as flamboyant as Susie is with Tuck, so it won't be like she's rubbing my nose in it."

"Yeah. But Susie and Tuck will be there too." I informed him.

"Great!" Harry growled as his face fell again.

"I'm sure they can control themselves for an hour." I said, although I found it highly doubtful myself.

He gave a forlorn sigh.

"What time?" He asked.

"Half nine at the garage. We're gonna bring Max over at ten and then see how it goes."

Sammie and me made our way over to the resort at ten to ten while Harry, Susie and Tuck waited for us in the garage. Sammie was very jittery and close to fursploding and it made me wonder if we shouldn't find somewhere a little more open to tell him. I suggested this to Sammie but she shook her head.

"I'll be fine Boss. Besides, it might scare him more if we took him into the woods to tell him." She replied.

"Ok. As long as you're sure." I said, giving her the opportunity to change her mind.

"I can handle it. Honestly." She said and she took a deep breath. "See?" She asked and she did sound a little calmer.

I nodded my head and I was in no doubt that she could handle it.

When we got to the resort Max was sitting on one of the white painted boulders that marked the edge of the road. He seemed to be soaking in the unexpected sun as he sat there in his three-quarter length cargo pants and baggy polo shirt. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses that he pulled down his long thin nose to look over them when we approached.

"Good morning." He said warmly as he rose to his feet and took Sammie's hands before giving her a chaste kiss.

Sammie giggled, "Morning." She murmured.

"Hey Cuz." Max directed at me.

"Hi Max." I said, suddenly feeling nervous myself as I wondered what he would make of it all.

"So Sammie says you have something to tell me." He stated with a grin.

"Yeah. But not here." I said. "Come back to mine, it's about time you knew where I lived. We are family after all."

"Ok." He said, and he placed an arm around Sammie as she placed her arm around him and they followed me back to the garage.

When we got there Harry was outside. He was leaning against the garage with his arms crossed and looking grumpy.

"Those two are unbearable." He grumbled.

"I'll sort them out now." I said, and I clapped him on the arm.

"Thanks Ess." He said with a relieved sigh. "So you must be Max." He directed at Max.

"I must be." Max said with a chuckle.

"Well let's get this over with." Harry said, before he entered the garage and we followed him in.

Susie and Tuck were wrapped around each other, this always happened when they were left anywhere near each other for too long.

I cleared my throat but they paid no attention to me.

"Ok, so Max, you obviously already know Sammie." I said as I indicated for Max to sit in my chair since there wasn't enough places for us all to sit.

Means I was doing the telling it was better if I stood. Sammie sat on the settee next to Susie and Tuck but her eyes stayed glued to Max.

"You met Harry outside." I said, indicating Harry, "He's my best friend since birth and Sammie's cousin. Then over there we have Susie, she's Sammie's twin sister, which would be apparent if she could tear herself away from Tuck who I think you already know."

"So this is what you wanted, to introduce me to your friends?" He asked.

"No. I just want you to know who everyone is before I begin." I said. "Sammie, are you sure you don't wanna take this?"

"No boss, you're much better at this than me." She replied. ow H

"Ok, I'll tell him." I said with a shrug.

"Tell me what?" Max asked.

"That you're Sammie's imprint." I informed him.

"Her what?" He asked with a frown.

"Ok, how would you feel if you never saw Sammie again?" I asked.

He gulped and looked startled, "I would…I would die." He gasped. "But I only just met her, why would I feel that way?"

"Because that's what imprinting does." I replied.

"And what is imprinting exactly?" He demanded.

"Something beautiful and wonderful." Tuck said in a wistful voice.

"I think we should start by telling you what we are." I said. "Although I don't think you'll believe me."

"Try me." He said flatly.

"Ok. Well some of us Quileutes, well, we can turn into wolves." I said, going for the simplest root.

"Ok. So you're a crazy person." Max muttered, looking at me as if I was mad.

"It's true man. They turn into wolves and Susie has the most beautiful soft grey fur." Tuck explained, although his attention was solely on Susie by the end of his sentence.

"Did you get pulled into one too many riptides?" Max demanded.

"No. And I didn't believe until Susie showed me. They turn into these really humongous wolves and Essie is their leader." Tuck replied.

"You're the leader?" Max directed at me.

"Only my little pack. My dad is Alpha of the main Pack." I explained.

"So your dad's a wolf too?" He asked.

"Yep. The gene's gotta come from somewhere, and I got it from him." I answered.

"So your mom…" He trailed off, probably wondering about my parent who was his blood relative.

"No, she's not a wolf." I assured him, just wait till you find out about the vampires; I tacked on in the privacy of my own head.

"Does she know?"

"Of course she knows." I scoffed. "She's Jake's imprint, besides, she'd know anyway."

"So you're all werewolves." He said.

"Yeah, but don't call us that in front of the vampires cause they tend to associate that word with the Children of the Moon. We're not cursed creatures controlled by a rock in the sky. We're Quileute shapeshifters who can phase anytime we want and not against our will." I declared.

"Show me." Max said simply.

"I can't in here, there's not enough room." I explained.

"Wait, did you say vampires?" He demanded.

"That's why we phase." Harry answered. "To protect our people from all the filthy bloodsuckers."

"Hey." I protested.

"Fine, the evil filthy blood suckers, not the vegetarians." Harry amended.

"That's better." I said with a nod of my head.

"Vegetarians?" Max asked.

"Vampires who only drink animal blood." I replied. "But we'll go into that later."

"So vampires are real?"

"Typical. You try to tell a pale face about your rich secret heritage and all they're interested in is the leeches." Harry grouched.

"Well he is Bella's nephew." Susie said with a snort. "Look how she was with the Cold Ones?"

"What's Bella got to do with this?" Max demanded.

"She's my grandmother." I pointed out.

"Was." Max stated.

"Is." I amended.

"But she's dead!" He exclaimed as if the fact had slipped my mind.

"She sure is." Harry said with a snort and I nudged him in the ribs.

"What do you know about what happened to Bella?" I asked.

"After she married that Cullen guy the whole family moved to Europe and Renee didn't hear anything from them until two years later when she got the news that the entire family had been killed in a horrific accident and there was no survivors." Max said promptly and it made me wonder how many times he'd heard the story.

"That's the official story. The one to keep the humans in the dark and protect Renee from the truth and any retaliation from the Volturi." I knew I was safe to tell Max this since Renee had passed away, the news wasn't gonna get back to her to hurt her after all these years. "But the truth of the matter is that the Edward is a vampire, all the Cullens are."

"What?"

"Edward is a vampire, and so is Bella now." I said.

"You're all fricking crazy! This is some kinda hidden camera thing right?" Max said, doing a good job of trying to escape by digging himself into the chair.

I shook my head.

"So that was the big accident, they all got vampinised?" He demanded.

"No. Edward was a vampire when he met Bella." I corrected.

"So Bella married a vampire?" Max said flatly.

"Yes."

"But they had a kid. Or at least that's what your mom said." He muttered with a frown.

"They did have a kid. That kid is my mom. Bella and Edward are my grandparents." I said feeling a little exasperated and wondering where this was all going.

"But if he was a vampire before they met then how could he…have kids." Now Max was looking confused.

"Cause vampires can, so long as the mother is human." I said, still worrying about where this was all leading, we'd been talking about wolves but now we were clearly in vamp territory.

"Bella had sex with a vampire?" Max exclaimed.

"There's nothing wrong with that." I said primly.

"Essie's imprint is a leech." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Will you shut up with the insults or do I have to go all Alpha on your ass?" I threatened him for the second time today.

"Not that she's done anything with him yet." Harry continued regardless.

"She's not allowed." Susie teased.

"I'll soon be eighteen then I can do whatever the hell I like." I stated, feeling grouchy.

Max nodded his head as he frowned.

"So getting back to the whole vampire thing, Bella had a vampire baby." He said.

"Yes." I answered.

"So your mom is a vampire." He stated, clearly trying to work something out in his head.

"A half vampire." I corrected.

"There's a difference?" He asked doubtfully.

"Lots." I said firmly.

"So your mom is a half vampire." He stated.

I nodded.

"And your dad is a werewolf."

I nodded again.

"So what does that make you?" He asked, clearly out of curiosity than anything else.

"An uncertainty." I said. "I'm the first of my kind, but since little Hunter was born in May no longer one-of-a-kind. I can turn into a wolf and run with the Pack, but I can also call on my vampire side. I may look human but I'm faster than you. I'm faster than this lot when we're in this form. I'm really strong and I have much keener senses than you. I also have to drink blood or I become weak and ill."

He shied away from me.

"Don't worry, I'm a veggie." I said with a snort.

"Wow! Where did you come up with this stuff?" He said, retreating back into the comforting waters of denial.

"I didn't come up with it anywhere. It's all true." I said defensively.

"So you're a vampire." He said a little doubtfully.

"When I want to be." I replied with a shrug.

"Prove it." He challenged.

"How?" I asked, worried he'd want some form of feeding demonstration.

"Show me your fangs."

"Vampires don't have fangs." Sammie said quietly. "They just have very strong sharp teeth."

"But I guess I could show you my vamp face." I said thoughtfully.

I closed my eyes and pulled down the heat and allowed the cool to rise. I heard Max' quick intake of breath and I opened my eyes and grinned at him.

"How did you do that?" He gasped.

"This is the vampire me." I said. "See, pale skin and gold eyes."

Max frowned slightly, then peered closer.

"Wow!" He murmured again.

"There's also this." I said, moving over to the thin shaft of sunlight that drifted in through a crack near the ceiling.

I placed my arm into the beam and although it wasn't as impressive as if I'd been out in the direct sunlight, there was still enough of a shimmer to hint that there was something not entirely human about me.

"Are you sparkling?" He asked.

"Yep."

"But you wasn't just now." He stated.

"That's cause I was wearing my human skin. This is my vamp skin." I stated.

"Wow!"

"Do you wanna see how strong I am?" I asked.

"Ok." He answered, although he sounded unsure.

I laughed and went over to the junk corner. "I'm sure there's still some of Jake's old tools somewhere around here." I muttered as I rooted through the junk.

I found a big heavy looking wrench; I picked it up easily and carried it over to Max. I handed it to him and he took it with a frown. His arm sagged slightly since he probably thought it was fake or something.

"That's an ordinary wrench right." I said.

Max nodded.

"Solid steel?"

He tested it out.

"As far as I can tell." He conceded.

"Well, watch this." I said, taking the wrench off him and squeezing it between my hands.

The ends fell to the floor with a clatter as the bit between my hands crumpled. I opened my hands and allowed the fine metal powder to fall to the floor like glitter. I brushed the excess off my hands.

"Well?" I demanded.

"Oh my god! You're strong." He gasped. "Everything you told me, it's real?"

I nodded.

"But why tell me?" He asked with a frown.

"You're Sammie's imprint. You're part of the secret now." I explained.

He sat looking thoughtful for a moment and Sammie watched him in nervous anticipation. The tension was so thick that even Susie and Tuck stopped making out. Then he raised his head and looked at Sammie.

"So what are you?" He asked.

"I'm a shapeshifter." She answered quietly. "If you want I could show you, but we'd have to go into the woods."

"Aren't there bears in the woods?" He asked.

"That's just the story we use to frighten away the tourists." Sammie said with a nervous laugh. "There's no bears. Just us."

"They're _really_ big wolves." Tuck stated.

Max looked thoughtful for another moment.

"Ok. Show me." He said firmly.

Sammie nodded and rose to her feet. She held out her hand and to my relief Max took it. Sammie was shaking slightly in her nervousness and Max seemed to notice this; he brought his hand up to her cheek and brushed it softly.

"You don't have to show me right now." He said. "I can wait."

"I want to show you." She stated, although her voice shook slightly.

He brushed his fingers lightly down her arms and she seemed to calm slightly, but not much.

"You're a pack right?" He said, directing it at us in general.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well shouldn't you help your pack sister out?" He demanded.

"In what way?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you come with her to make sure she's ok when she reveals the most secret part of herself some strange boy with weird hair?" He asked, not taking his eyes off Sammie.

"Of course." I said aghast. "Come on, Harry! Susie! It's pack time. Don't know if you want to come as well Tuck?"

"Sure." Tuck said as he and Susie rose to their feet, Harry had already stood before I had to order him.

"Come on then. Let's find somewhere to go phase." I said, heading to the door.

"Err Ess, you might want to change first." Harry said.

"What?" I asked, looking down at my clothes.

Harry pointed at his arm and I looked down at my own arms to see that they were still pale.

"Oh! Right!" I said as I allowed the heat to rise. "Now it's time to go."

I led them out of the garage and into the woods. Max and Sammie were close behind me and I smiled when I noted that he was holding her hand. Sammie was starting to calm as we entered the tranquillity beneath the trees.

We walked in for about an hour until we were far enough away from prying eyes. I found a clearing with enough covering at the edges to offer us some privacy to change. We stopped and I turned to those gathered behind me.

"Do you want us to change with you?" I asked.

Sammie nodded her head.

"Ok. Max you wait here with Tuck. And no surf talk. I don't want you guys fighting." I said with a laugh.

Both Max and Tuck gave me unamused looks.

"So we haven't got our senses of humour turned on this morning I see." I murmured. "Ok. You guys wait here. We'll go change."

I took hold of Sammie and Susie and led them away from their imprints while Harry trailed behind us. We got behind one patch of bushes while he found another. We stripped off quickly and it was testament to how wound up Sammie was that she phased as quickly as me today.

_Are you ok?_ I asked.

_Yes Boss._ She assured me as Harry then Susie's mind joined the pack mind.

I quickly worked my magic to hide our minds from each other and Harry came to join us.

_Ready?_ I asked Sammie.

_As I'll ever be._ She replied lightly.

_Then let's go_. I said, and we entered the clearing in our formation.

Max gasped and then gaped at us while Tuck laughed at him. We moved slowly and cautiously not to startle Max before we drew to a stop. Max stood there staring for a moment longer; he looked back at Tuck for reassurance. Tuck motioned for him to go ahead, and Max came closer to us, his eyes flickering between each of us.

Then he rushed passed me and stopped right in front of Sammie.

_Yes!_ She sang victoriously and we all let out wolfy sniggers as Max held up a slightly trembling hand.

"Sammie?" He whispered.

Sammie nodded her head and Max smiled nervously as he placed his hand against her neck and began to stroke her black fur.

"I knew it was you." He whispered.

"That's cause you're imprints." Tuck explained as he put his hand against Susie's neck, winding his fingers into her grey fur.

"Yeah." Max agreed. "So you're Susie's boyfriend and her imprint?"

"Yeah." Tuck agreed.

"And I'm Sammie's boyfriend and her imprint." Max continued, he was clearly thinking something out again.

"Yeah." Tuck answered absentmindedly.

_He called himself my boyfriend._ Sammie said happily as she let out a sigh of contentment.

"So Essie's boyfriend is her imprint." Max continued.

"As far as I know." Tuck said with a shrug.

"And Harry said that Essie's imprint is a leech. That means vampire right?" Max said, continuing in that thoughtful manner.

"Yep." Tuck said with a slight chuckle, obviously loving the fact that he was instructing Max in this matter.

"Does that mean Tobias is a vampire?" Max gasped.

_Busted!_ Harry sang in my head and I growled at him.

"Don't know. Never met the guy." Tuck said with a shrug.

"Essie?" Max asked, looking between Harry and me.

_Ess, please don't speak into his mind!_ Sammie begged.

I looked to her and I guessed that she didn't want to freak Max out too much. Well I didn't have to guess; it rang in her every thought.

_Ok. I'll go phase back_. I informed her.

_Thanks._ She said with a rush of warmth behind her words.

I turned my attention to Max and I bowed my head to him before I returned to where I'd left my clothes and phased back. I dressed quickly and made my way back through to the clearing.

"Yes. Tobias is a vampire." I answered.

"He is?" Max gasped.

"Yeah. But don't worry, he's a veggie. You can tell by the eyes." I said, pointing at my own, even thought they were brown at the moment.

"How?"

"Gold is good, red is bad." I explained. "It's something to do with how human blood reacts with vampire tissue, but don't ask me. I'm no biologist."

"So that guy I was talking to last night, he's a vampire?" Max demanded.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" I growled, feeling suddenly aggressive.

Sammie let out a warning growl and I gave her a stinking look.

"No. It's just… This is just all too weird." Max murmured as he slumped to the ground.

Sammie whimpered nudged at him with her muzzle.

"I know." I said, as I sat down also. "It stays weird too. Do you know how old I was when I found out I was…different?"

Max shook his head.

"I was eight." I informed him. "I was eight when I found out I was part vampire and about two weeks later I found out about the wolf in me. And even though I've known nearly all this time I don't know about everything in this world. I learn new stuff everyday. New, weird stuff. And most of it is about myself, so yeah it's weird. But somehow you just stop being surprised."

"So I'll grow used to weird?" Max asked.

"Bella did." I said lightly.

"Bella was ok with weird from the start." Harry said with a snort as he sat down beside me, I hadn't even known he'd left the clearing never mind phased back.

"Maybe." I conceded with a shrug. "But she was probably freaked out when she first found out about the vamps. And don't forget she thought Jake and the Pack were killing hikers in the woods without figuring on the fact that it was actually a vamp out there."

"There are vampires who kill people?" Max gasped.

"Most vampires kill humans." I said, "There are only a few of us veggies and most of us live here in the Northern States of America. That's why we have to patrol the borders at night. If we come across bad vamps then we tear them to shreds then burn the pieces."

"Have you ever killed a vampire?" Max asked.

"No." I said firmly. "All those that have come to our border have been veggie and more-or-less family. Like I said, there's not many of us veggie-vamps."

"Ok. So say I met up with a bad vampire." Tuck said, joining the conversation. "How could I defend myself?"

"Seriously?" I asked.

Tuck nodded.

"You'd better hope one of us, probably better if there was two of us, was there with you. You couldn't fight a vampire. If a vampire was hunting you and was one of the more compassionate of the carnivores you'd probably be dead before you even sensed it was there. If it was one of the more sadistic ones your best bet is to start bleeding. Fast."

"Why?" Both Tuck and Max asked at the same time.

"So they'll kill you quicker." Susie answered as she joined us back in her human form.

"Otherwise it can be really painful." Sammie said softly as she sat down beside Max.

"Vampires are venomous and that venom feels like fire. It pins you in place in an agony of burning hell while the vampire finishes its meal. Of course if the vampire doesn't kill you and your heart keeps beating for three days then you yourself become a vampire. A newborn controlled by your hunger to seek out the warmth and the life. If you're lucky you'll have someone to guide your steps. If not…" I explained.

"If not?" Max prompted.

"If you get out of control, threaten to reveal the existence of the vampires to the world in general then the Volturi will pay you a visit." I said darkly.

My pack shuddered but of course Max and Tuck didn't understand.

"The Volturi are these mega old vampires, like three thousand years old or something. They're like combined royalty and police force to the vampires. Any vampire looks to be getting out of control then they get paid a visit and that life that looked like it would go on forever suddenly doesn't. The Volturi are hard liners when it comes to protecting the secret and if it wasn't for the fact that the Twins imprinted on you two then what we've told you today would have put a price on your head. You either become vampires or you die." I finished off my speech and we all fell into silence.

After a while Max drew in a breath.

"So now I get why Bella had to lie to Renee." He murmured.

"Yeah. To keep her safe." I replied.

Max nodded his head and there was another thoughtful silence.

"Shall we head back now?" I asked. "It's getting late and I want to go see my imprint."

They all agreed and we rose to our feet then headed back to the Res.

That evening I was sat on Tobias' bed as we cuddled once more, but I couldn't shake the image of Harry's tear red eyes from this morning. I thought about what I'd said. Ok, so I couldn't go and get Nikki and drag her here physically, but I suppose I could put the wheels in motion.

"Are you still in contact with Alice?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?" Tobias asked.

"I want to ask her something. Is it ok if I send her an e-mail?"

"Of course. Allow me a moment to fetch my lap top." He said, and he was gone and back in a blink of an eye carrying his laptop and already opening it up.

I sat up and crossed my legs as he sat beside me and placed the laptop on the bed in front of us. He started it up and we waited for it to go through the whole set-up process.

"Do you require a quick response?" He asked as he typed in his password.

"As quick as possible." I conceded.

"Then we will see if she is on Messenger." He said and he signed in. "Let's see now, Alice C_H is on line and she is available." He said as he clicked to send her an instant message.

The little box came up and I typed in my message:

Tobias says:

**Hi :)**

I waited a moment and then the little message on the bottom informed me that Alice was writing.

Alice C_H says:

**Hi Tobias** **:)**

**Since when do you say 'Hi'**

**It's always Hello with you**

**Or use emoticons**

Tobias says:

**It's not Tobias**

**It's me Auntie A**

Alice C_H says:

**Essie?**

Tobias says:

**Yes**

**I got something to ask**

**Where's Nikki?**

There was a long pause before she started writing again.

Alice C_H says:

**She's about**

**Why?**

Tobias says:

**Because Harry is really missing her**

**He's breaking his heart :'(**

**He really needs to see her**

**SOON!**

There was a longer pause this time.

Tobias says:

**Auntie A?**

Alice H_C says:

**I need to think. Give me a moment**

Tobias says:

**Ok**

I waited a while, just staring at the screen as Tobias put his arm around me. It was a good fifteen minuets before Alice got back to me.

Alice H_C says:

**Nikki is going to talk to you**

**She'll send a request to you now**

The notification popped up asking me if I wanted to confirm 'Angel Wings'.

Tobias says:

**Is she 'Angel Wings?'**

Alice H_C says:

**Yes**

Tobias says:

**OK**

**Thanks Auntie A :)**

And then I clicked to confirm 'Angel Wings' as a contact. It was the second after I clicked it that I realised I probably should have asked Tobias if it was ok. But he didn't seem too upset about it.

Then the first message came through.

Angel Wings says:

**Alice said you wanted to talk to me**

Tobias says:

**Yeah**

**I'm acting as Alpha for the well being of my pack**

**And also cause Harry is my friend and I hate to see him hurt**

Angel Wings says:

**Ok**

Tobias says:

**Why aren't you here girl?**

**It's Summer Vay-K you should be spending it with your imprint**

**Make the most of it before school starts back up**

**We all miss you**

**But not as much as Harry**

**So come to sunny La Push**

**Even if it's only for a week**

**Please!** ***Gets down on knees to beg***

Angel Wigs says:

**lol**

**:D**

**I would really love to come to La Push. I'm hurting as much as Harry to be away from him. You don't know how much it hurts every day to think of the miles between us. All those miles! But there's no way I can visit right now.**

Tobias says:

**Why?**

There was a long pause before Nikki began writing, for quite a while. Although she'd obviously been changing her mind or debating on whether to send it because her response was short.

Angel Wings says:

**It's complicated. Too complicated to go into here**

Tobias says:

**Then come to La Push and tell me in person!**

Angel Wings says:

**I can't**

Tobias says:

**Yes you can**

Angel Wings says:

**No. I mean I'm not allowed to tell you. I'm not allowed to tell anyone. Except maybe Harry and I'm afraid he'll reject me if I do.**

Tobias says:

**The guys a fricking werewolf**

**I'm sure whatever secret you have can't be any more freaky than that**

**Your Harry's imprint and he loves you so much**

**Whatever it is, even if you were a vampire now for some reason, he would still love you**

**So just get your ass over here and show him a good time**

Angel Wings says:

**You make it sound all so easy**

And that was the last I heard from her for about half an hour, although she was still on line. I clicked on the box to bring up my conversation with Alice.

Tobias says:

**Auntie A**

**Can you try and talk some sense into her?**

**Tell her that Harry would love her no matter what**

**Even if she had two heads and a tail**

Alice H_C says:

**I'll try**

**But I'm not promising anything. Nikki can be very stubborn.**

Tobias says:

**OK**

**Thanks**

**:)**

Alice H_C says:

**:)**

I had to wait a long time for a response from Nikki. In that time I'd even explained everything to Tobias. It looked as if she wouldn't respond and I'd have to go home without any answer. I had just resigned myself to this fact and thought I'd get in some kissing time with Tobias when the chimes informed me there was a new message.

Angel Wings says:

**After some consideration and a lot of nagging from Alice I think that I could fit in a trip to La Push. When would you like me to come?**

I gave a cry of triumph as I hurried to type.

Tobias says:

**Thank you Nikki**

**You really are an angel**

**Harry's gonna be so happy**

Angel Wings says:

**I know. I can't wait to tell him :)**

Then a thought occurred to me, one that would be even better for Harry. I typed quickly, and yeah there were a few spelling mistakes and a few grammatical errors. I didn't care. I needed to convince Nikki of my plan and by the time we were signing out our plan was carefully laid out and I was smiling widely.

I relayed it all to Tobias, even though he'd read it all when I was typing, and he agreed to get Marlin, Layla and Masen on board. After that we made out for a while, but I left early because tomorrow was Thursday and I had the early shift at the resort again.

I kissed Tobias goodbye and drove down to the Res wondering what next Monday would bring…

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading.

**Just to let you know there are 'outtakes' to go with this story under the ingenious heading of 'Uncertainty Outtakes' (I suck at titles lol). There are two outtakes for this chapter. One is Sammie's POV of her imprinting, which will be up very shortly, and the second is Susie's POV of her imprinting which will be up over the next few days. **

**Thank you once again.**

**Gemma** **x**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to LordXeenTheGreat, Rickmer, Noble Korhedron, Nikki, Minschen and NessieLover, thank you for taking the time out to review :)**

**I'd like to apologise for posting this later than usual. I meant to put it up yesterday but then real life got in the way in the day and then in the evening I remembered about a certain novella going on-line and I just had to read it. The chapter needed editing so I left it for today.**

**Sorry**

**Gemma x**

* * *

I was so excited Monday morning as we packed our gear into the Escalade for three days of camping up at the lake. I hadn't told the Twins of my plan, mainly because it limited the accidental revelation on the pack mind. All they knew was that we were all headed up to the lake, Tuck and Max included and we'd meet the vampires up there since there were too many of us to fit in the Escalade now.

We were all a little jittery since it had been a late one last night. Quileute day had gone down a storm and Max had been crowned the champ. He beat Tuck by five points which they conceded made them equal now and with the tournament out of the way they shared a light camaraderie as fellow surfers.

I had dressed this little trip up as a celebration of sorts and a chance to kick back before the boys had to move on to the next tournament back on Hawaii. They were trying to figure out ways for the Twins to go with them, but nothing was decided yet. Although it would be nice if the Twins could go with them, even if it meant that Harry and I would have to run patrol for two weeks on our own.

I nearly had a massive problem Monday morning. Harry looked set to cancel when he suddenly realised that everyone else there would be paired up and he'd be the only gooseberry. I very nearly spoiled the surprise in my desperation to get him there, but I managed to convince him that he wouldn't be left out. I also made mention of his famous fish fry and that was enough to get him to come along. If only to show the surfer dudes how fish was supposed to taste.

We set off at ten when I knew the Hannigans had been up at the lake for at least half an hour, along with a special guest. Will rode with us since he was coming up from the Res and he kept sneaking smiles at me which made me certain that Marlin had told him what was happening. I just hoped he didn't give us away. Not that Harry would have noticed, he spent most of the trip staring moodily out of the window at the passing trees.

I stopped for him to remove the branches from the entrance to the dirt track and as he jumped back in I had to clamp my mouth shut and hold my face rigid not to give the game away. Harry still sat slumped in the passenger seat as we climbed the hill, but as we drew nearer to the top he suddenly sat up strait and a frown crossed his face. He looked at me in suspicion as we crested the hill and Tobias' mini bus came into view.

The Hannigans had already set up camp near the shore of the lake and Marlin had worked her magic to clear the sky of clouds. It looked set to be a nice couple of days and I was on a knife-edge when Harry let out a shocked gasp. I barely had chance to stop before he was jumping out the door and running across grass and gravel until he reached the tents.

As I got out I saw him stand up with Nikki wrapped in his arms as he kissed her madly. She was kissing him back with desperation as her fingers twisted into his hair and they looked set to stay locked for hours.

"So this is what you've been planning." Susie observed.

"Yep. Sorry I didn't tell you guys but I didn't want to burden you with a pink rhinoceros." I said.

"We understand." Sammie said.

"What's a pink rhinoceros?" Max asked.

"It's like, you tell someone not to think of a pink rhinoceros and they will. You can't help it. So it was better if only one of us was trying not to think of Nikki coming here." Susie explained. "And Essie's the best at that anyway."

"It comes from having to keep this in check at all times in case I accidentally project." I said, tapping at my head. "So why we all standing around here talking? Let's go enjoy." I said, grabbing my things from the Escalade and going to join the vampires.

Tobias greeted me with a kiss and I was a little more relaxed than I usually was when we were in company. But hell, we were all young couples here, well sort of, so I didn't have to rein myself in for once. So I got a little lost in the kiss and I was smiling as I pulled away, so was Tobias.

_That is a greeting I could get used to._ He thought into my mind as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

_Play your cards right and I'll see what I can do._ I thought back.

"You know I can still hear you when you use mind talk." Masen informed us.

"Yeah." I said, still smiling at Tobias. "Just like I can see what you're thinking about doing to Layla right now."

"Stay out of my head." He warned.

"Well stay out of mine." I said sweetly as I moved away from Tobias and set about unpacking my bag.

We spent the day just mucking about in the lake and eating food, running around and just generally being kids. It was a nice change of pace to just kick back and relax and not have to worry about work or curfews or pack duty.

And of course this time we could just be ourselves since everyone knew the secret. This led to a bit of showing off on both sides as the wolves and the vamps tried to outdo each other and I tried to outdo everyone. Well I am Essie and I like to be the best, I may be a year older now but it wasn't something I was ever likely to grow out of.

So we had a fun day, splashing about and soaking in the sun, but as evening fell it was clear that it was 'couple' time. Great!

One by one the couples made their excuses and disappeared off to various places where they could be alone. Tobias and I remained by the fire since there was no point in us finding anywhere, it wasn't as if we could do much more than kiss and it was getting harder not to give in when we did. I knew that Tobias was struggling just as much as me to keep things under control so we limited our kissing and touching when we're alone now in order to avoid temptation.

Instead I was leaning back against him feeling my eyelids grow heavy as he held his arms around me. We were reading the same book that I held so that both of us could see. Sometimes this was fun, connecting our minds so that we formed the pictures together, correcting one and other if we thought the description had been slightly off.

Tonight my mind just wasn't in it and Tobias noticed although I tried to hide it. Finally he sighed and took the book from me, throwing it into the darkness behind the tents.

"Hey! I was reading that!" I complained.

"No you were not." Tobias stated. "I was reading it and you were merely watching the images in my mind. I may not be telepathic, but I can tell whether you are contributing or not. Now I know you hate for people to ask you if there is something wrong, but clearly there is tonight and there is no way I can hope to remedy it unless you tell me what is wrong."

"It's nothing. Really." I assured him.

"Essie, I'm being serious."

I sighed.

"It's just annoying all the time." I growled.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, we're seventeen year old kids, it's summer vacation and we're out camping at the lake with no parental supervision. Most kids would be taking advantage of that, well our friends are. They're around various places doing what horny teenagers do when the adults are not around, and what are we doing? Reading." I grouched.

"I feel as frustrated as you my love." He said, "I would like nothing more than for us to both peel off our clothes and enter the cool waters of the lake while our bodies entwine as we finally succumb to each other."

I felt my heart rate pick up as I saw it all in his head, his fantasy was a lot more vivid than mine ever were and my breathing became a little unsteady as I saw exactly what our potential was.

"For when I am finally able to love you with my body as well as my heart and soul it will be truly sweet indeed." He continued.

I sighed and leaned into him, revelling in his scent all around me and I imagined my own scenario as my every sense became infused with him once more.

He kissed my temple as he stroked my hair.

"Most divine indeed." He murmured. "I will know you and you will know me as our love transcends our very beings. But I do not wish my love to hurt you, and for that very reason we must wait."

"You know, there were a lot of suggestions in that package from Carlisle. It would take us, what, half an hour tops to run to the House and back to retrieve it. There were samples in there, I saw them." I said.

Tobias gave a little laugh, "Yes, but I do not think the intention was for us to simply have at it. Besides, you promised your father you would wait until you are eighteen."

"I didn't promise as such. I told him I'd try and wait, but I couldn't promise anything because I was teenager with hormones." I murmured.

"Very well. Let us say that there were no barriers left. That you were eighteen and that we knew that our love making would be without consequence, I still would not take you right here, right now."

"Why?" I demanded, feeling angry.

"Because it would be your first time and I would wish you to be comfortable, somewhere indoors where there was no threat of interruption." He explained.

"But we don't have that anyway. I mean you could always tell your family to get lost for the evening, but I would feel bad about it."

"Yes. But I have a plan." He whispered seductively into my ear and I shivered.

"I hope it's not some crummy motel room cause that would be just as bad." I murmured as I suddenly pictured a very different scene entirely to the magical one earlier.

"Do you honestly think me so cheap?" He demanded.

"No." I said. "But I can't think of anywhere else." I admitted.

"A serious question Essie dearest, what do you think is one of the advantages of dating somebody who has been around as long as I have?" He asked as he entwined his fingers in mine.

I shrugged.

"Property." He whispered and it sounded like the most seductive word ever.

"Property?" I asked.

"Property is one way to invest money, it also helps should you wish to return to an area in the future. It means one does not have to go through all the tedious business of finding somewhere first. Why do you think Carlisle held onto his house for ninety years before they returned to Forks?"

"So you have somewhere near?" I asked as I tried to work out where he was going with all this.

"Yes." He replied.

"Then why didn't you just move there?" I asked with a frown.

"Because we wished to move to Forks and my property is on the outskirts of Seattle. Besides, Marlin knows nothing of it. It's my own little sanctuary for the times we separate. It is not often and rarely for very long, but we have spent over two thousand years together so it's nice to have a break from each other now and again. And do not think me selfish or rude for she has her own secret places in which to disappear.

"Now before I tell you more may we retire to your tent so that we have a bit more cover? I do not wish this to be revealed." He asked in an urgent whisper.

"Ok." I said, and I got to me feet, stretching out my arms and legs where they had started to fall asleep.

Tobias rose behind me and he slid his arms around my waist from behind and placed his lips to the left side of my neck. I giggled and melted back into him and we remained like that for a while until I remembered he'd been telling me something.

"Come on." I said, taking his hand and twisting out of his arms, "Let's go settle down then you can tell me your master plan."

"Yes Miss Esther." He murmured.

I smiled at his dazed expression before I led him over to my tent and we climbed inside. I zipped it up behind us. Tobias still looked a little dazed as I manoeuvred cautiously with my head brushing the canvas as I opened the sleeping bag and slipped inside.

"Come on." I said, tugging at his wrist since he was wearing a t-shirt for once, it was white with the Who band logo on it.

Tobias roused himself and lay beside me and I curled myself around him, laying my head on his shoulder and draping my arm over his chest as he brought his arms up around me.

"Ok then Fang Boy, tell me about this house of yours." I whispered in the darkness of the tent.

"My house. No, _our_ house," he corrected, "is on the outskirts of Seattle surrounded by fifty acres of land, most of it wooded. It's not much of a hunting range, but it is sufficient if I do not wish to venture further while I am there. I wished to make a haven for you. Somewhere you can feel safe. I have recently paid a visit to the house and I have employed builders to renovate our house so that it is equipped with amenities I did not require myself. By October it will all be complete, our own little sanctuary."

"It sounds wonderful." I said dreamily. "Our own little place with no interruptions."

"Yes." He agreed, and he kissed me on the head once more.

I hummed as I snuggled up against him.

"You should sleep now." He whispered.

"I know." I said. "And do you know what?"

"What?"

"This is nice anyway, just snuggling." I murmured as I felt my eyes get heavy.

"Very nice indeed." Tobias agreed and I drifted to sleep.

I dreamt that night, pulling Tobias in with me, but no matter what I tried he remained firm in his determination of not revealing the house to me. He said it was a surprise. In the end I relented and settled instead for the cliff above First Beach, where we settled down to watch the waves.

I awoke in the morning to birdsong. I was snuggled under Tobias' left arm and his right arm was stretched across my body with his hand gently cupping my left breast. He gave a start and removed his hand quickly.

I giggled.

_It's ok._ I thought toward him and I grabbed his hand and placed it back. _I don't mind._

_That's the trouble,_ he said as he placed his hand lightly against me, _you like it too much._

_Well I have to derive what little pleasure I can get._ I said as I placed my hand on his thigh. _How about you?_ I added as I began to trail my hand upwards.

"No!" He gasped, and his hand rested on top of mine, which left my breast bare. "Please! Have mercy on me!"

I laughed softly.

_You find it torturous Mr Hannigan._ I purred into his mind as I turned to him and quickly switched my hands. _So I could get you to do whatever I wanted right now. _I added as I started to move my hand upwards again.

Tobias caught his breath but then he seemed to pull himself together as he placed his hand on top of mine again.

_Please Esther, it's…it's…_

_What did you call me?_ I demanded as I fluttered my fingers against his thigh since I couldn't move my hand any higher. _What's my name?_

"Ess…Essie." He gasped.

I giggled again.

"You are…you are incorrigible." He panted and suddenly I was the one on my back and it was his hand resting against my thigh. _Should I perhaps retaliate?_

_I dare you!_ I said with a grin.

_Are you sure?_ Tobias asked as he began to move his hand millimetre by millimetre up the bare flesh of my thigh.

"Yes." I said aloud as the tingles began.

_You do not wish to change your mind?_ He purred as his hand began to move further up and my body began to react.

_No._ I managed to say firmly as I looked him dead in the eyes.

He looked back at me with a fire in his eyes that I'd never seen before and it brought a hot shiver to my inner most core. I looked back defiantly, daring him to continue despite the fact that he was now very close to the bottom of my shorts.

He stopped.

_Are you chicken?_ I demanded.

Tobias quirked an eyebrow at me and I grinned back, not willing to give in.

Then he grinned himself as his fingers trailed up under the material of my shorts and still I didn't flinch. I held my grin fixed as I became determined not to give in to the tingles that were suddenly concentrated as his cold touch skimmed along that sensitive area.

I dared him on with my eyes and he looked as determined as me not to be the first to break. His fingers worked their way to the elastic of my underwear. He paused again and still I dared him on despite the fact that it was becoming harder to contain the pleasure that was shooting through me now.

He worked his fingers beneath the elastic but when it was clear I wasn't gonna give he pulled his hand away quickly. He fell on his back laughing.

"Got to hand it to you kid. You got guts." He declared.

_Did you just call me kid?_ I demanded as I pulled myself onto his chest and looked down into his eyes.

_Maybe._ He said with a grin.

_Are you looking for some more torture Mr Hannigan?_ I purred as I twirled the tips of my fingers through the curls by his ears.

_Perhaps._ He said with a smirk.

"You really want more?" I breathed, as I leant closer and pressed my lips to the point just below his ear and he let out a purr as his hands began to stroke my hair and my back. "I may be your innocent little Essie, but I know what you like." I whispered into his ear before I nibbled at it lightly and he let out a moan.

I continued to nibble and suck at his ear lobe as I moved my hands to the bottom of his t-shirt, damn it was so much less convenient than a button down shirt, and began to pull it up between us as my hands skimmed over his cool smooth flesh until I reached that splash of hair where I lingered for a while.

He was enjoying this too much, but not in that close to exploding pleasure that had you writhing for release. So it was time to turn up the heat.

First thing I did was to move my hand until my fingers could caress lightly around his nipple, which was a little nice for me too since our bodies were pressed together. Then I moved my lips and placed them right over the point where his pulse would be if he had one. Don't ask me how I knew where it was, call it natural homing instincts or something. I placed my lips to his skin gently, merely holding my lips against his skin for a moment before I grazed my teeth against his flesh and he hissed lightly, but not in a warning fashion.

I grinned slightly as I ran my tongue slowly over that small area of skin before I placed my lips against his skin once more and sucked. He gasped this time and his fingers dug into my back, which didn't hurt so much but instead caused my own sense of pleasure.

I pushed my body closer to his as I continued to minister to his throat marvelling in the fact that he was completely in my control. Well, almost.

I growled before I drew my lips from his flesh in one last kiss before I ran my tongue against his neck. Then I trailed down, not really liking the material of his t-shirt, until I reached the flesh of his chest.

I moved my body so I was a little more comfortable before I moved my lips to his nipple as I'd done once before. I began to suck at it and his grip increased on me as he let out a groan.

"Mercy! Please have mercy!" He cried out as my hand began to play with the waistband of his shorts.

_Fair enough_. I said and sighed as I sat up, still straddling him, and looked down. _Obviously you're not as gutsy as me._ I declared.

_Or perhaps I know my limitations better than you do._ He countered. _I know when best to stop things before we cross the threshold into forbidden realms._

_So you're saying I got no brakes?_ I demanded as I pinned his hands above his head and glared down into his eyes.

"Yes." He said firmly as he grinned up at me.

_Don't even bother begging for mercy_. I declared as I brought my lips to his and as I moved my hands so that they rested either side of his face he brought his arms up around me to pull me closer to him. I loved the feel of his tongue as it swept along my lower lip and I pressed myself closer still, determined to get my fulfilment.

I was once again on my back as his hand traced lightly down my side.

_We think we are so clever._ He purred. _That we have outwitted old Tobias, but I will show you._

His hand was at the bottom of my t-shirt and suddenly his hand was trailing upwards beneath the material of my top and I felt my skin boil. He moved his hand slowly and I writhed against it as he drew ever closer to my breast. I felt his thumb skim that swell.

"Mercy." I gasped out.

Tobias chuckled as he pulled his hand away.

"Your resolve is not quite as strong when you're not certain of whether I will stop." He whispered before he pressed a chaste kiss to my mouth. "Now we should really rise for this morn before the others question our whereabouts."

"I think that's best." I murmured, still lying on my back. Then I sat up and smiled at him. "Let's go greet this morn." I said lightly.

"Let's." He replied.

I gave him one last kiss before I crawled out of the tent and stood up into the warm morning, stretching out my limbs now I had the space. The others were already gathered around the fire eating breakfast and I loped over to join them, gathering up a plate of sausages that were going spare.

"Morning." I sang.

"You're chirpy this morning." Marlin observed.

"It's a beautiful day, we're young and we got no responsibilities. What more could you ask for?" I said with a shrug.

"Quite." Marlin replied, giving me a grin that I couldn't quite fathom.

I shrugged again and ate my breakfast as Tobias came to sit next to me.

"Do you know what would be good?" Sammie said suddenly. "If you guys go fishing and us girls go for a hike. Just like last time, then we can have fish for supper."

"I don't know." Harry said, "I want to spend as much time as I can with Nikki before she disappears on me again."

"I'm not going anywhere for the foreseeable future." Nikki said, "I think we can manage one morning apart. Besides I want to try this fish fry they keep telling me about."

"Ok." Harry said with a smile, if there was one way to coax him it was to complement his fish fry.

"What d'ya say Ess?" Nikki directed at me.

"Well I was planning to just hang around the lake this morning."

"Oh, so we have to do everything you want to do?" Susie demanded.

I looked at her in shock; I didn't want to do everything my way or no way at all. I was open to suggestions. I was merely stating my opinion to the question posed. I'd go along for the walk, but now I was feeling angry and really contrary. I growled at Susie ready to lay into her.

Sammie grabbed my hand and I felt the call of her mind.

_You need to come with us, really you do._ She said urgently.

_Why?_

_You need to come with us._ She stressed.

I sighed and got to my feet.

"Well I guess I'll have to go." I said. "Wouldn't want anyone to think I'm bossy and unreasonable." I directed at Susie.

Susie merely smiled at me.

"Guess I'll see you later Fang Boy." I said, kissing his cheek.

Somebody giggled and I wasn't sure who it was. I frowned at the girls when I turned around but they were all looking away innocently. Maybe a little too innocently. I had no idea what was going on and I was in a really bad mood thanks to Susie's implication.

So it was with bad grace that I walked along with the girls, whacking at trees with a fallen branch to try and release some of my anger. I had no idea why I was feeling so angry, but part of it was to do with a growing sense that there was something I was missing. Something important that everyone else knew but I didn't.

Finally we reached the clearing and we sat around as we had last autumn and I glared around at the five of them as I waited to hear what this was all about.

"You were cheerful this morning." Marlin said lightly.

"Yes. Keyword. Was." I grouched, turning my glare on her.

"If I had her wake-me-up I'd be cheerful too." Susie declared.

I gave her a questioning look.

"Essie, this is hard…how should I put this?" Marlin began.

"We saw everything you did with Tobias this morning." Layla cut it.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I felt my cheeks burn.

"Your game of mercy." Marlin said.

I shook my head.

"We all caught it in full HD surround sound Ess, so you can't deny it." Susie informed me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You projected your thoughts my dear." Marlin said as she patted my hand lightly.

"What? I did?" I gasped, feeling mortified.

Marlin nodded her head.

"To everyone?" I exclaimed, my voice rising higher.

"Yes." The girls chorused.

"Even the boys?"

"I think they count as a part of everyone." Susie observed.

"Oh god!" I gasped as I hid my face in my hands and tried to make myself as small as possible.

"It's not so bad." Susie said, "It's not like your parents walked in on you."

I looked up at her with question.

"She decided to make use of the living room with Tuck." Sammie explained.

"Yeah, we won't be doing that again in a hurry." Susie said with a chuckle. "Mom was ok with it, but it was still major embarrassing."

"You should be glad that you have separate rooms in your house. My people lived in round houses with one room that served as kitchen and living room and bedroom. There was no such thing as privacy, especially when you were the high priestess and married to the Chieftain. It's a good job I wasn't shy." Marlin observed. "But then again my people were not shy about sex, it was a part of life and was celebrated it just like everything else."

"You really did it in front of everyone?" I asked astonished.

"More or less."

"Beneath blankets with most of it concealed." I surmised.

"Only in the winter when it was cold." Marlin replied with a grin.

"Yes, but it was in the dark and it was without the details offered by full HD surround sound." I said bitterly.

"Yeah. Well it was kinda disappointing." Susie said with a snort.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well here's me thinking you and Toby'd been at it like rabbits for months now and you haven't got further than that?"

"Hey, I never said I had. I told you we were waiting until I was eighteen." I said indignantly.

"Yeah. But I didn't really believe you, not how you and Toby are together. Especially after I imprinted and felt how strong that pull was, I was convinced you must have. But I guess you haven't." Susie said with a shrug.

"Imprinting doesn't just make you want to jump into bed." Sammie said quietly. "I think it goes by what your disposition was before. I mean, it doesn't change your personality, it just insures who'll you spend the rest of your life with."

"You calling me a slut?" Susie demanded.

"No." Sammie said, shaking her head. "I'm just saying that I've always been a little shy where as you always had bags of confidence when it came to boys so of course it's more likely that you'll try things before me."

"Really?" Susie demanded.

Sammie nodded her head not backing down.

"So how does this apply to Essie? She's only holding back cause Jake told her to. But when has Essie ever listened to Jake or followed rules?"

"When they can mean life or death." I pointed out.

"What?" Susie asked.

"There are so many things to be taken into consideration. Think about it Suse, it's not just cause of Jake's order. If Tobias and me just rush into this then I could die." I said lowly.

"That's a bit dramatic." Susie said with a snort.

"Is it really?" I demanded. "When this whole area is just as uncertain as the rest of me. What usually happens to women who carry the child of a vampire?"

"Oh!" She observed as she sank down.

"Oh." I echoed as I nodded my head.

"You'll work through it." Marlin assured me.

"Yeah." I said. "And when we do I'll make sure we're as far away from anyone as we can be. I wouldn't want to project that."

They all laughed.

"My god, can you imagine? That would be terrible. The boys would have a field day teasing us." I declared, and then something occurred to me. "Oh no! I need to go save Tobias!" I gasped as I leapt to my feet.

"What?"

"Who knows what they're saying to him." I stated before I ran back for the lake.

I was tearing along at my top speed but they weren't at the campsite. I tracked their scents and followed them along the edge of the lake until I reached the boys. They were sitting up on a rock looking down at the lake where Tobias was standing up to his waist in water. His hand was raised above his head as he watched the water intently.

Then his arm moved quickly and when he raised it again there was something wriggling on the end of the stick he was holding. It was a fish and I realised he was spear fishing. He yelled something that the rest of the boys echoed.

He waded into shore as I covered the last of the ground that remained between the group and me.

"That was amazing." Tuck said.

"Told you." Harry replied.

"How did you do that?"

"Years and years of practice." Tobias answered. "You could not call yourself a true warrior if you were unable to hit a fish with your spear. It was a good way to test your skill off the battle field."

"Oh." Was the consensus to that revelation.

"Times were different back then. A quick skirmish was our weekly dose of soccer, never mind the advantages it brought in land and…"

"Tobias?" I said, cutting him off before he got into the full swing of his speech.

"Ess? What are you doing here?" Harry demanded. "This is boy time."

"Yeah. It was you girls who decided that we should separate." Masen pointed out.

"Tobias we need to talk." I said firmly, ignoring the others.

Tobias regarded me for a moment then he nodded his head.

"Gentlemen, we will continue this discussion at a future venture." He said as he handed the spear to Tuck. "I have important matters to attend to."

There were a few heckles along the lines of, 'real important', 'whipped' and 'mercy, no' which made the heat threaten but I pulled it back, determined not to give them the satisfaction. Tobias laughed their comments off good naturedly as he came to join me.

"What do you wish to discuss?" He asked quietly.

"Not here." I said firmly, glaring over his shoulder at the boys who were unashamedly watching us. "Let's go for a run."

Tobias gave me a curious look as he nodded his head and took my hand.

We ran deep into the trees. I ran for a long time, hoping to put enough distance between us and the others. Finally it was Tobias who forced us to stop and it was a good job cause I was panting slightly, it had been a long time since I felt the effects of over-exerting myself in this way.

"Essie, what is wrong?" Tobias asked.

"Did they say anything to you?" I demanded.

"You will need to be more specific love." Tobias said as he took both my hands and caressed them lightly with his fingers.

"Did they say anything about us? About this morning?"

"No. Should they have?" He said with a frown.

I shrugged.

"What happened?" Tobias asked, suddenly on alert.

"Ok…well the girls…what they wanted to talk to me about was that I…I…I projected this morning. Everything that we did." I explained in gasps as I felt the mortification hit me once more.

"They saw everything?" Tobias asked solemnly but then he chuckled.

"It's not funny." I declared, tapping his arm.

"No. You are right." He said, attempting to keep his face straight.

I growled at him and he cleared his throat.

"Yes. It is a most solemn affair indeed. What did they say?" He asked in an admirably sober voice.

"Well, there was a little teasing, but then they were assuring me that there was nothing to worry about. Then Susie said she was actually disappointed in us." I said with a frown realising that the girls had been trying to make me feel better about it.

"Disappointed?" Tobias asked.

"Yep. Cause she thought we were, and I quote, 'at it like rabbits for months' even though I'd been adamant that we hadn't." I explained.

"Oh dear!" Tobias murmured.

"Are you laughing again?" I demanded.

"Oh Essie, lighten up. So you projected to them. It's nothing more than what they do with each other. In most cases it is less than what they do, remember you read something from Masen yesterday."

I nodded my head.

"And it doesn't take a huge leap of the imagination to know that it was more explicit than anything we did this morning."

"Oh yes!" I said, trying not to bring the image back to my mind.

"Then why allow it to bother you? Are you not Essie Black, the vampire-wolf brat who takes messing from nobody?" He demanded.

"Yes."

"Then brush it aside. It doesn't bother me, and your friends made light of it without being overly critical so why allow it to bother you?" He asked.

"I think it was more of the embarrassment that I projected without realising. I hate losing control like that." I declared.

"Of course." Tobias gasped. "I did not think of that point."

He drew me into an embrace against his cold bare chest and I rested my head on his shoulder as I placed my own arms around him.

"I'm sorry I laughed." He apologised in a soft voice as he stroked my back soothingly. "I should have realised it was the loss of control that upset you. I am sorry."

I allowed his hands to soothe me as I drew comfort from his cool. I enjoyed this comforting hug and it somehow gave me the strength to realise that it didn't really matter that I had slipped up. Because in the long run I was ahead of the game anyway and as long as my shield remained strong when it was important then what more could I ask for?

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?" He whispered back.

"For making me feel better about this." I answered. "I was worried and embarrassed, but like you said, one slip up isn't that bad. At least it wasn't the wrong info with the wrong people. It could have been bad, I could have projected what I am to a member of the Volturi."

"We must always find a bright side." Tobias remarked.

"The good old bright side." I agreed.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Shall we return?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said and we walked hand in hand back to the lake, merely strolling and enjoying the day.

Summer seemed to roll by so fast after the three days at the lake. The routine was the biggest contributor to making the days fly by. It was also the biggest indicator of the passage of time. The Twins went with their imprints to cheer them on in Hawaii, which left Harry and me to run border patrol alone. Although the main pack made us cut down to one night for the safety of the community during those two weeks.

The Twins returned with Tuck and Max and bearing gifts for us all. Time continued with work and the pack and relaxing, all those little things that wound the summer on until it was late August and nearly time to return to school. It would be my senior year and that meant a lot of schoolwork.

There were also arrangements to make concerning Max. With a few brief phone calls and one trip down to Florida to gather a few essentials, Max was coming to live with us up in La Push. His father put up a bit of a protest, but that was mainly for appearance sake.

Secretly he was glad to be getting rid of the son he hadn't been prepared for at sixteen. Even at thirty-three he wasn't ready to be a father to Max. This was apparent in his every gesture. I hadn't even needed to use my telepathy to know that when I accompanied Max down to Florida to retrieve his belongings.

I had gone down with him even though Sammie had wanted to, but it was a good job she didn't get her way. Todd found it strange enough that it was me rather than Nessie or Jake who accompanied Max, can you imagine what he would have said if it had been some girl Max barely knew who held no relation to him?

I explained to Todd why it was me, rather than Nessie or Jake, who was accompanying Max. I told him it was because Nessie had the baby to take care of, and Hunter was too young to fly yet and since Jake owned the garage it took a lot of organising if he needed to go off for a few days. Since I was free it was easier if I came down with Max.

It took very little persuading for Todd to allow Max to come stay with us, especially after the assurance that we didn't want any money off him. Although he did tell Max he would give him fifty dollars a week allowance and a hundred dollars there and then to buy his back-to-school gear.

And so time ran on until it was the first day of school…

It was the first day of school and I couldn't help reflecting on how different my life was now to this time last year. Finally I seemed to have my quirks figured out, besides the odd hiccup, so I wasn't such an uncertainty anymore. I'd made contact with some of my human family and it was nice to have that link to the normal, even if he was the imprint of one of my best friends.

I had friends who were vampires, something I wouldn't have considered this time last year for the fear of being exposed. I had my imprint who was a vampire, which was the weirdest thing of all considering this time last year I only had eyes for Harry. Although I didn't realise it completely at the time, looking back I knew did.

It was also nice to know that I wasn't the only kid going up to Forks High from the Res. Todd hadn't much say in Max moving up here with us, but he had been firm about him going to a 'regular' school where Max would get a 'proper' education. Which was insulting, what did he think they taught at the Res school, war-chants and tee-pee building? The Res school taught all the same stuff they did up at Forks High; we just covered our own culture as well.

But Todd had been adamant and so Max was coming up to Forks High with me. Will was staying in Forks High as well since Anya thought it was better he finish off in the same High School he started. Will liked this because it meant he could still be with Marlin. Since there were three of us all travelling up from the Res it seemed silly to waste fuel so we decided on a carpool, each one of us driving on different days. I know I like driving, but it meant that I felt a little safer on the mornings after I'd run border patrol.

So this first day back was a lot different from last year when I didn't know what to expect.

Max and I climbed into the Escalade and he was a little jittery, which was understandable because this wasn't just a different school but in a different state as well. He kept asking me endless questions about different things to do with school and I answered as best I could.

When we picked up Will he helped out, telling Max all the teachers to watch out for and he was better at it than me since he'd been there longer. So I allowed Will to take over the answering, besides he was a lot more chatty since his therapy had started working and he hardly ever stuttered now.

I pulled into the parking lot and we all jumped out. I grabbed my bag as did the boys and we made our way across the parking lot toward the office to pick up our schedules. I'd had the foresight to leave early so the queue wasn't so big when we got there. In fact there was only three people ahead of us so within ten minuets we were back outside comparing lessons.

"Hello Essie." A voice purred.

I looked up and regarded Olivia curiously; this was the first time she'd spoken to me since we were suspended last November.

"Hello?" I said.

"I know. It's weird. I acted like such a bitch to you last year. I was so immature, but we're seniors this year and I thought we could put our little tiff behind us." She said sweetly.

"Tiff?" I questioned. "You did everything you could to try and get at me. I wouldn't exactly call it a tiff, more a persecution."

Olivia laughed it off with a shake of her hand.

"That was the old Olivia. I have a new outlook on life."

"Really?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes. Stop being so pessimistic. We must work together for harmony." She gave a happy sigh.

"Did the doctors get you on the happy pills?" I asked.

Olivia shook her head.

"The trouble is Olivia, you've done this whole 'hand of friendship' thing before and it usually winds up with me wanting to rip your head off. So I think it's better if we just maintain a safe distance, just like we did last year." I said bluntly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." She said lightly. "But by the time we graduate we will be friends."

I gave a doubtful snort.

"So who are you?" She said, directing her gaze to Max.

"Max Dwyer, I'm Essie's cousin." He said.

"Max Dwyer? As in the guy from Florida who won the Surf Contest Max Dwyer?" She gasped.

"I don't know." Max gasped. "Am I?"

"I saw you on the news." She gushed. "What happened to your hair?"

"Thought it was time for a change of style." He said running his hand through his copper locks a little self-consciously as he was still getting used to the new style.

His hair was still long but it was shorter than it had been and he'd had all the blond trimmed away. He now styled it so that his fringe flicked across his forehead, skimming his eyebrows. It was a more conservative style for school and suited him just as much as the previous one had.

"I preferred it before." Olivia said with a slight pout.

"Yeah. My girlfriend prefers it like this. I kinda agree, means I don't have to spend so much time on it no more."

"Girlfriend?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. My little Sammie." He said and he showed her a picture of the two of them that he'd taken with his phone.

Olivia looked at the picture for a long moment, and then a look of recognition crossed her face.

"I know her." She said.

"Yeah. You met her down at my place last year. Remember when you just invited yourself down? You probably saw her at the Halloween party too."

"No. No. It was…yes that's it. She was the girl Mike screwed on Independence Day." She said sweetly.

Max snatched the phone away from her and went deadly silent.

"Olivia, remember what I said about whenever you try to befriend me I end up wanting to kill you?" I asked.

"Vaguely."

"Well you've just done it again. Now get lost and leave me and mine alone." I growled.

Olivia smiled at me before she turned and walked away.

"And the Mega Bitch strikes again." Will declared.

"She sure did." I said eyeing Max cautiously.

"July fourth!" He growled. "She was with him July Fourth?"

"No." I said firmly. "For one it was Susie, not Sammie who got stupid with Mike. Besides, it was last year. Olivia's just trying to stir up trouble."

"That's what she does best." Will added sagely.

"She has her eye on you and she wants to get you to break up with Sammie, or at least get angry enough that you might contemplate getting back at her at which point old Bicycle Johnson will offer her services." I explained.

Max looked upset.

"We'll talk about this later." I promised him. "But a good rule of thumb is never listen to a word the Mega Bitch says."

"Has Olivia been stirring up trouble again?" Marlin asked as she suddenly appeared amongst us.

Max jumped at her sudden appearance, but Will was used to it now and he greeted her with a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah." I said. "Remember what Susie told us at the lake last year?"

"Yes."

"Well Olivia was making a play for Max, so he cut her off by showing her a picture of Sammie. Olivia said she 'recognised' her as the girl Mike slept with." I explained.

Marlin shook her head.

"Perhaps you should beat her up again." Marlin suggested.

"I don't want the suspension." I said. "If she starts anything this year I'm going strait to Principal Greenway."

"That sounds the wisest choice to me." Tobias observed as he too joined us. "I would hate for you to get in trouble once again because of the Mega Bitch. And perhaps Principal Greenway will not be so lenient this time."

"Yep. That's what I was thinking." I replied. "So enough about her anyways, what lessons have we got together?" I asked as I pulled his timetable next to mine. "Wow." I gasped when I realised that nearly all our lessons were together. "How did you manage that?"

"I can be quite persuasive when the mood takes me." He said lightly.

"Oh I know." I replied intensely, before I kissed his cheek.

"So we're going back to that again this year?" Masen demanded as he and Layla joined us.

"Yep." I replied unrepentant. "So get used to it."

Masen shook his head.

"Anyway, I think we should be getting to senior Biology now." I said lightly as I tugged at the sleeve of Tobias black military coat.

"Yes. We should not be late on our first day." He observed.

We arrived at the Bio lab and Dr Chaney motioned for us to come in. We were the first to arrive and so we reclaimed the desk we had occupied last year. In ones or twos the rest of the class filed in and soon the lab was full and the lesson began. The first of senior year.

The day went by quickly, the only lesson I didn't share with Tobias was fourth period Math where he had to go into the Junior Trig class while I took senior calculus. This was because he didn't take a math last year so he had to make up this year.

We parted at the end of the day and I promised that I'd come up as soon as I dropped Max down the Res. Will blagged a ride up with the Marlin and Tobias since he knew I wanted a talk with Max and he didn't really want to be a part of it. Not in a 'he didn't want to help a friend' way, but that he didn't think it was his business to meddle in.

"Ok." I said, as I pulled out of the parking lot. "There are three things you need to remember about Olivia. She's a bitch, she's manipulative and she'll do or say just about anything to get what she wants."

"So it wasn't Sammie." He said, although from his tone I was sure he'd already figured that out.

"Of course not. Sammie's still a virgin unless you've changed that status in the last couple of weeks." I said, just to make sure he got the point.

Max shook his head.

"I don't want to rush her. She told me I was the first boy to kiss her and that she wanted to take things slowly because she's shy. I get that, I really do. But when that Olivia bitch said that this morning it felt like a punch in the gut. That Sammie had allowed some creep touch her when she's so shy with me." He said with a slight growl.

"Olivia knew it was Susie and not Sammie." I said. "She was just stirring things up. That's what she likes to do."

"Yeah, I know that. I've been thinking about it all day and I know it wasn't Sammie. Even when Olivia was saying those things almost all of me knew it wasn't Sammie. But when she spoke those words there was this tiny part of me that grew angry at the thought of some guy just disrespecting her like that. It was the way the bitch put it, screwed. Done over. Manipulated into it. I wanted to find that Mike guy and tear him apart."

"I think that might have been your protective side coming out. I feel like that when I think of people doing anything to hurt Tobias, but I remember that he's a big boy and can take care of himself." I said. "Now, you'll have to tell Sammie about this, because this is the kinda thing that always comes out in the end. But make sure it's not around Susie or if it is there's nothing close by for her to throw."

"Why?"

"Because she hates it when people mix her and Sammie up." I said in warning.

"She does?"

"Yeah. Look, they're identical. I mean it's not as apparent now since Susie is and inch taller than Sammie, but growing up no one could tell them apart. This is cute when your five years old dressed in matching outfits and you have the adults cooing over you. It's fun when you're ten and you can use it to your advantage when you've mischief in mind and you want to play tricks on people. When your thirteen and you want to carve out your own identity it starts to grate, especially when your mother does everything she can to make the fact that your identical more evident. That's why Susie cut her own hair up short when she was thirteen. It was to set herself apart from Sammie. Yeah they may look identical, but they're completely different people."

Max nodded in agreement.

"Actually you'd best tell Sammie when you're alone with her. I'll tell Susie so she has a heads up if there's any repercussions with Tuck." I said after a moments thought. "I know how to deal with her, like make sure she goes nowhere near Olivia for the foreseeable future."

"I'm not going to argue with that." Max said with a snort.

I drove to my house since it would give us an opportunity to drop off our school things before we made our way to the Twins' house. Susie was the one who answered the door so I told her to come with me to talk in the garage. She shrugged and followed me while Max went to talk to Sammie.

"So what's up?" She asked once we were seated in the garage.

"I'll just cut strait to the point. That bitch Olivia is stirring up trouble again."

"Seriously, I don't know why you don't just cream her." Susie said.

"It's not worth the trouble I'd get into. Anyway, it's not me she's gunning for this time, it's Sammie." I replied.

"What?" Susie growled. "What she got against Sammie."

"The fact that Max is her boyfriend." I stated.

"She'd go after a girl just to get her guy?" Susie asked in disbelief.

"You've heard all the stories." I said.

"Yeah. But I didn't believe someone could be that bad." Susie said. "So what's she doing to my sister?"

"Well maybe I should start at the beginning. Olivia was flirting with Max so he told her that he had a girlfriend and showed him that cute picture of him and Sammie in his phone. Olivia said she 'recognised' her as being the one Mike screwed. Sorry, those were her words. She said that and it kind of got Max' back up a bit, although to be honest Olivia was convincing in her statement. I managed to point out to Max that there's no way that was Sammie.

"He knew but his imprint instinct had kicked in at Olivia's words and he wanted to tear Mike apart. He didn't."

"Shame." Susie observed.

"Yeah. Anyway, Olivia did it on purpose. She knew it was you and not Sammie, she just wanted to brake them up." I concluded.

"Ok. So what's this got to do with me, other than make me pissed and want to track the bitch down this second?" Susie asked.

"She has it in for Sammie now, simply because Sammie has something that she wants. She'll go to any length to hurt her, even if it's through you." I answered.

"How would she do that?" Susie asked with a frown.

"By wrecking your relationship with Tuck." I pointed out.

"How?" Susie asked, still frowning.

"By 'accidentally' letting slip about the whole Mike incident."

"Oh that?" Susie said with a snort. "Tuck already knows about that."

"He does?" I asked, feeling shocked.

"Yeah. I told him everything about my past just as he told me everything about his. Do you know he slept with four girls before me? But you know what? I don't care. He's mine now always and forever. Only the present matters to us, not our shady pasts." Susie declared proudly.

"That's…wow…that's kinda grown up." I conceded.

"Well we are adults now. We have to start acting a little more grown up." Susie pointed out. "Anyway, you must think the same otherwise you wouldn't be with Tobias. You'd do your damndest to fight the imprint instinct if you thought the past matters."

"I probably would. But I'd already decided that his past didn't matter even before he was my imprint. As far as I'm concerned it's not who you were but who you are now that counts."

"Exactly." Susie declared triumphantly.

"So Olivia won't cause trouble for you?"

"Hell no. But if she tries to with Sammie again then I'll cause trouble for her. Who does she think she is anyway? I mean, we don't even go to that school so why should we bother her. Why does she want Max, aren't there enough guys up there for her already?"

"But none of them are minor celebrities." I pointed out. "I'll keep an eye on her in school, not that Max would do anything with her, but who knows what she might try. I don't think she'd be so stupid as to come down to the Res, but if she does then you might want to watch your back."

"I know. I'll watch Sammie's too."

"Right. Well since that's all sorted out I'm off to see Tobias." I said, rising to my feet.

Time moved on again. Olivia stayed away from me and said nothing else on the entire Max/Sammie/Susie thing, which was great. Although it still left me to wonder if this was an entirely good thing because I couldn't be certain that she wasn't planning something major.

The weeks rolled by until it was October again and a certain little event grew ever closer. My birthday fell on a Sunday and since I was adamant that I would make to my eighteenth birthday since we had waited this long anyway, Tobias and I decided to leave it until the following weekend. Besides it kept the date of my birthday as ambiguous as ever which was a plus.

Marlin had organised another Halloween party and she seemed to have invited the entire school. We had a different DJ this time so the music was better and we all enjoyed the party. Until Olivia decided she wasn't having enough fun.

I should have known she was thinking about starting trouble when she sidled up to me at the buffet and said, "The Hannigans sure know how to throw a party."

"Yep." I agreed.

"I remember last year's party, do you? How funny to think that this time last year I was up in the linen closet with Harry. Remember when you opened the door on us. How embarrassing!" She chortled.

"Really? I kinda forgot. All I remember from last year is disappearing with Tobias and we locked ourselves in his room for a couple of hours." I said lightly.

Olivia frowned at me; I clearly wasn't giving her the reaction she wanted.

"So who are you with tonight?" I asked.

"None of your business!" She snapped, and walked off.

"Who was that?" Nikki asked, she had come down for the party much to Harry's delight.

"That was Olivia." I answered. "Also known as the Mega Bitch."

"What was she saying about Harry?"

"She was just trying to get at me. It was at the Halloween party that I imprinted on Tobias after I caught Harry in the linen closet making out with her. It was her way to try and put me in place, but she actually did me a favour." I said with a smile.

"How?"

"She made me think that Harry had imprinted so that I could finally accept the fact that I had. Make the link complete by looking into Tobias' eyes. She may have been trying to cause a rift between you and Harry as well since she doesn't seem to be with anyone tonight and was probably looking to hook up with him again." I answered, putting that warning on the end so Nikki knew to look out for her.

"Then she'd better watch her back." Nikki growled in a way that made her seem more dangerous than your average human. "Harry is mine and no one is gonna take him from me. Especially a 'daddy's little princess' like her."

"She won't make a play for him unless she thinks she has a chance. She'll reduce the chance of rejection as much as possible." I explained.

"Yeah. But if she comes after Harry she'd better watch herself." Nikki declared before she made her way back through the bustle to Harry.

I went to find Tobias and we danced for a while until we were disrupted by the sound of a commotion. We made our way to the source where Olivia was standing face to face with an angry looking Sammie who was standing in front of Max as if protecting him.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"She's after Max again." Sammie growled.

"Olivia. Why don't you just stop hassling my friends? There's plenty of guys around here who are not taken, do you really need to go after Max?" I asked.

"I'm not after him." Olivia said. "I only asked if he had the time and that bitch started biting my head off."

"Did you just call my sister a bitch?" Susie demanded.

"Yeah." Olivia shot back looking unrepentant.

"My sister is not a bitch. I am. Are you getting us mixed up again? Cause that's one way to get me pissed off, and you don't want to get this bitch pissed off." Susie growled.

Both the Twins were shaking in a worrying way.

"Everybody just calm down." I ordered. "You know she's trying to stir up trouble, it's what she likes to do." I directed at Susie.

"Yeah. Well maybe we should give her a bit of trouble. Teach her a lesson. I'm sure she'd think twice before bugging us again if I broke her nose." Susie growled.

"Is that how you handle things down on the Res. Physical violence?" Olivia goaded.

"As opposed to poisoned words?" I shot back. "Well I can do that too."

I glared at Olivia as I stood in front of the Twins to stop them from doing something stupid.

"I think I know why you're after Max, I'm surprised your not after Will and Tobias as well tonight, or are they next on your list?" I demanded.

Olivia glared back at me.

"Well you've had all the other guys in one way or another, you only need our three now to complete your collection. What happens then? Do all the other sluts gather around and give you a medal for screwing every guy in your school? Do you get initiated into the whore hall of fame? Do you get to join the Sisterhood of the Lustful Lolitas? What happens when you've finished with all the boys? Do you have to start on the girls, or do you have to set about seducing your teachers?"

I felt a thud against my cheek and Olivia gasped. I looked at her in question as she clutched at her right hand.

"Did you just punch me?" I asked.

"God! Your jaw is like a brick!" She exclaimed.

"You can't punch for shit." I said but then I registered a certain scent. "Or maybe you can!" I gasped. "Quick! Outside!"

"What?"

"Err, Tobias' Mom really doesn't like the sight of blood. If she sees that you're bleeding she'll freak out big time." I said, grabbing Olivia by the arm and hustling her outside.

She hissed again when we steeped out into the cool air and she was still holding her right hand, which was starting to look slightly swollen.

"Let me see." I said, reaching for it.

"No." She gasped, pulling her hand away.

I gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, just let me see." I said as firmly but as kindly as I could manage.

Olivia looked at me suspiciously for a moment, but then she offered me her hand. She'd split one of her knuckles, that was where the blood was coming from, but it was only a little trickle. I was more concerned about the swelling of her other knuckles.

"You need to go to the hospital." I said. "Come on. I'll drive you."

"But…"

"I'll just let Tobias know that I'm going then I'll drive you to Forks General. I think you might have broke your hand. You definitely need a doctor to look at it." I informed her.

I headed back in to tell my friends what was happening and get my car keys while Olivia lingered on the porch.

"Are you sure you want to take her?" Susie asked.

"Yeah. And at least this way I can do a little damage control." I assured her. "I won't be long." I promised.

And we weren't.

The hospital recognised Olivia immediately and knew whose daughter she was, so they went to great lengths to ensure she had a prompt service. A nurse cleaned her wound while we waited for the x-ray machine and I sat next to the bed watching as the nurse worked quickly.

Olivia had questioned why I was staying, but I told her that I'd stay to give her a lift home after. Which was mostly the truth, but it meant I could guide her in what to say. I'd managed to convince her on the way over that it would be bad for her if she told them that she'd punched me. So we came up with the story that we were playing truth or dare and she'd been dared to punch the wall, which she did.

She'd actually broken her hand and she had to have a cast. It was two hours later when we were finally heading back.

"Why did you help me?" Olivia asked quietly.

"Because if you don't piss me off I'm actually nice." I told her.

"But I've been so horrible to you."

"I know. But that's no reason for me to be horrible to you." I pointed out. "It's not all an eye for an eye you know. And ok, I'll admit there are times I've wanted to kill you and in the heat of the moment I acted on those impulses, but tonight you were hurt. You needed a doctor so I took you to see one. Doesn't mean we're friends though. Just so you understand."

"Yeah. I know. I don't want to be your friend anyway cause you like to be in control. I can't stand that." She said with a hiss.

I gave her an incredulous look.

"In other people." She amended. "That's why I hate you. Because you want to be leader and people just let you."

"I don't want to be leader. People just follow me. It's like natural instinct or something. It's probably because if we still had them Jake would be the Chief of the Quileutes." I conceded.

"So your royalty as well? Great!"

"Look, I can't help what I am and neither can you. We'll never get on and that's that. The only thing we can do is stay out of each other's way. You don't do anything to me and I won't retaliate. I also include my friends in that. Pick on my friends and you pick on me. Just so we're clear." I stated.

"And you said you don't want to be a leader." Olivia replied snidely.

"I don't. But I will protect my friends so be warned."

"I guess that's why they all follow you. Because you offer them protection."

"Yeah, but that's not why they're my friends. Right here?" I asked as we pulled up in front of a big house on the edge of town.

"Yes." Olivia said as I stopped.

"Ok. Well I'll drop your car off later since you can't drive for the moment. It'll be back by the morning." I promised.

"Ok. I hope we never have to talk again." She said as she opened the door.

"Me too." I said with feeling.

She gave a small laugh before she closed the door behind her as she made her way to her house. I waited until she had gone in the door before I drove back to the House where the party had ended. There were only us supernatural creatures and those in on the secret left because they all wanted to know what happened.

I told them everything and it was well into the early hours by the time we were heading back down to the Res. I kissed Tobias good night and handed him Olivia's keys since he had promised to return Olivia's car for me.

With that I drove all us Res kids home, and none of them were any the wiser that since it was gone midnight I was now eighteen. The thought of returning up to the Hannigans after I dropped everyone off crossed my mind so many times, but in the end I gave up on the idea. I would much rather wait until next week when Tobias and I would be all by ourselves…

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to LordXeenTheGreat, Noble Korhedron, Nikki, Rickmer and Minschen and well every one who's still reading.**

**This chapter had the working title of "Eighteen" but you could also use the title I used in jest this week when talking no Nikki which was "Essie and Tobias' Dirty Weekend" so expect lemons. Also a lot of fluffiness but there are some dark moments in here and some things might crop up again later. **

**Oh, and this is my longest chapter to date and I actually don't intend on doing any as long as this again, but I wanted to keep this all together in one chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I'm eager to hear what you all think.**

**So that's enough rambling from me… **

* * *

In a sense it was strange that Tobias and I should go to this place separately, but then I guess it added some to the game. Gave another layer to the overall innocence that I was about to lose tonight.

I had spent the morning with Marlin; we'd ditched school for the day so she could help me with my hair, make-up and my clothes. I was determined to shock the pants right off of Tobias. Although to be honest I thought I should be arriving by horse and carriage rather than in the Escalade. If I knew the area where I was headed better I would park a mile away and walk the muddy fields to dirty the hem of my dress and force Tobias into a Mr Darcy moment a la Colin Firth.

However, neither of these choices was in my reach and so I drove on regardless, following the detailed road map that Tobias had given me.

I felt shocked when I drew up to the house that was hidden away in the trees. I was sure it was one of those stately manor homes from England that had been transported brick-by-brick to the good old US of A. I could just about close my mouth as I pulled around back and into the open garage.

I got out of the Escalade and jumped slightly as the garage door began to close of it's own accord. I turned to the only source of light, that almost rectangle that surrounded a dark silhouette.

"You have arrived my Lady." Tobias whispered.

"You're instructions were most informative sir." I said as I moved closer to him, wondering if he'd spotted what I was wearing yet in the darkness.

"We should not linger here Miss Black." Tobias said lightly. "I would be most pleased if you were to accompany me inside."

"I would be most delighted Mr Hannigan." I said, offering my hand.

He took it and led me up the steps and into the lighted corridor beyond.

It was at this point that he looked at me and I heard him gasp.

"Is there something that does not meet your approval Mr Hannigan?" I asked lightly, channelling all those heroines of the countless British costume dramas I'd watched in my life.

He didn't answer me at first as he backed me against the wall and pressed his body against mine. He kissed me at the point where my collarbone disappeared before he turned blazing eyes upon my face.

"Were it but permissible I would take you right here in the hall." He whispered huskily in my ear and I felt that sudden wetness beneath as that delightful thrill tingled through my body. "But you deserve better than that for your first time." He added as he drew away and offered his arm to me.

Unable to find my voice after that brief incident I looped my arm through his and allowed him to lead me along the corridor toward the door at the far end. I took the opportunity to take in his outfit; it was the dark breeches, riding boots, linen shirt, waistcoat and frock coat that looked similar to last Halloween. I had to admit that this look really suited him, even more than his regular Mod.

I still couldn't find my voice as he led me through the door. As soon as the door opened I was met with such delightful odours and I immediately felt my mouth water.

"I will feed you first." He declared. "As how it should be."

"But I can't feed you." I complained.

"I think we can find a way." He said, smiling as he tapped my hand.

In that moment I didn't care if he was talking about tapping my own veins as he led me into a room with a table laden with more food than I could ever imagine. My god, my Fang Boy sure knew how to spoil me. Food and the man I love, what more could I ask for?

He led me to one of the big gilt laden chairs and pulled it out and motioned for me to sit. He pushed the chair beneath me as I sat. I had to brush my skirt beneath me so that it didn't pull in all the wrong places. Once I was sat I found that my body automatically wanted to cross my ankles and place my feet beneath the chair. My hands clasped and rested in my lap and I sat straighter than I ever had before. I put it down to the dress.

Maybe I should tell you about that now.

The dress is pure Regency, with the unnatural high waist that was situated just under the breast from which the bell like skirt fell all the way to my ankles. It was white and short sleeved with a modest yet revealing neckline; much like the Bennett sisters would wear to a ball. It was taffeta but with a fine organza overlay that seemed to float about of it's own accord. There was a silk sash at my waist that was a muted purple, it had taken a lot to convince Louis to use that colour, but he'd relented in the end.

Tobias pulled his chair as close as possible to mine so that when he sat his legs were on either side of me and he took my hand in his and held it to his lips for a long moment as he gazed into my eyes. I felt my heart flutter as I gazed back and for the first time ever I forgot there was food close by, I just wanted my Tobias.

Tobias smiled as he straitened slightly and he reached his right hand out to the table and picked up a grape, he brought it to me and placed it to my lips. I ate the grape obligingly, enjoying the added flavour of Tobias as I chewed.

"Eat first." He commanded. "I want you to have a lot of energy to burn this night." He added as he offered me a forkful of prawn cocktail, which I also ate and I marvelled in the taste.

I felt a little silly being fed, so when I could I did it myself. When I felt a little braver I even teased Tobias by pretending that I was going to put some food or other in his mouth before pulling it away at the last moment and placing it quickly in my own. Tobias laughed the third time when it was clear I wasn't actually gonna put the food in his mouth.

When he got a little cocky, almost taking a bite from the strawberry I'd been offering before I could whip it away and place it in my mouth, I knew I had to change tact. I chewed on the strawberry while I contemplated what to do next.

I reached out for my water and took a mouthful to swill around my mouth and then I repeated this again before taking a big drink of the water. I placed the goblet on the table and looked at Tobias with more want than I thought possible as I felt my heart beat hard against my chest.

I moved the short distance to sit across his lap and I kissed him for a good long while. It was one of our slow smouldering kisses as his hands moved over my back, his fingers exploring as he tried to decipher my undergarments.

I laughed and pulled away.

"You'll have to wait and see." I said. "You don't want to spoil the surprise."

"A surprise?" He asked.

"Of course Mr Hannigan." I said lightly, before kissing him again. "So did you bring anything for you to eat?" I asked.

"Can you guess?" Tobias asked.

I smiled and allowed the heat to seep from me and I allowed the cool to rise so that my nose became ideal for detecting one scent in particular. It took little time for that rich copper to reach me, I even recognised that it was pig's blood as I traced it to a big metal pitcher.

I got to my feet and made my way to the pitcher, which might have been antique silver and I poured the blood into one of the many goblets. I carried it to Tobias carefully, almost reverentially, but mostly not to spill blood on my dress.

As I neared Tobias he held out his hand to take the goblet but I shook my head.

"Now I must feed you." I declared.

Tobias gave a little laugh as he lowered his hand and I resumed my seat in his lap. Very carefully I brought the glass up to his lips and tipped it up and he began to drink. I watched hypnotically as that blood flowed against his lips and the scent hit me strong. I took the goblet from his lips and knocked the blood back myself, gasping slightly breathless when it was empty.

I turned to Tobias who looked at me in question.

"It just smelt so good." I said in a sultry voice as I placed the goblet on the table.

Tobias growled slightly before he crushed his lips against mine, tasting the last drops that still lingered.

"And now it tastes better." He whispered directly into my ear and I shivered as he placed his lips against my throat, they felt warm against my vampire skin.

"I'll get us some more?" I asked.

"No. After." He murmured against my skin.

I nodded my head slightly as I lost myself in the pleasure of his kisses and melted against him. I wrapped my arms around his head as he began to kiss the base of my throat, right at that point where the collarbones meet, and I let out a groan as he pulled me closer to him than he ever had before.

His kisses came quicker, as if he was met with some desperation and I had such a sudden wave of pleasure through me that I threw my head back which pushed my body closer to him. His hand went to my hair and he removed the ribbon and the few pins and I felt my hair fall against my back.

"I prefer it down." He whispered into my ear as he ran his fingers through my tangled tresses.

I could only manage a "Uh-huh." As I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my face in his neck as the shivers from his touch ran through me.

I felt him smile as he merely held me for a long while, and then before I quite knew he was carrying me out of the dining room and through to the other side of the house.

"I can walk you know." I whispered, although I was uncertain if my legs would work at the moment.

"I know." Tobias said, "Please indulge my romantic side?"

"Ok." I said with a laugh, "For your romantic side."

"Thank you my love." He said and kissed my lips.

I smiled and simply revelled in the fact that his arms were around me as he transported me into an enormous room that looked as if it belonged in Kensington Palace or something. A huge, solid, wooden-framed, four-poster bed took up the room, complete with a canopy and drapes that were a deep red embroidered and fringed with gold.

I didn't really take in the rest of the room at this point as Tobias swept me onto the bed and deposited me with my head on the pillow. I smiled up at him as he gazed down at me. His eyes never left mine as he sat next to me and cupped my cheek with his hand.

I began to sit up as he leaned toward me until our lips met. I wrapped my arms around him as I kissed him and he put his arms around me and drew me into a sitting position.

We kissed for a while but eventually Tobias pulled away slightly and he stroked my cheek gently as he looked into my eyes.

"As ravishing as you look I think it's about time we get you out of that dress." He said in a low husky voice that was enough to melt my core.

I felt my cheeks burn at the thought, but I could see one problem with his plan. I wanted him naked as well.

"You first." I whispered.

"No, no. We've stripped me enough times." He said with a smile.

"Not hardly." I countered. "Not all the way." I added as I pulled at his jacket.

"I will remove the jacket." He said. "But nothing else for now."

I didn't argue as I met his lips and ran my hands beneath his jacket to push it off. It slid off and I ran my hands down his arms as he wrapped them around me and pressed his lips to my throat. I was lost in ecstasy as he continued to kiss me, guiding me ever backwards onto the pillows.

I was in a slight daze as he smiled at me before disappearing beyond the length of my skirts and I felt him remove my shoes one-by-one. It felt nice to finally be free of those constricting things, even if my feet were still swathed in my stockings. I wiggled my toes as I sighed in satisfaction.

"Did they hurt your poor feet?" Tobias asked softly as he held my left ankle gently in his hands and caressed the top of my foot slightly.

"Maybe a little." I conceded.

"My poor Essie." He said and kissed the bridge of my foot, which caused my toes to curl as I gave a little gasp of pleasure. "Let's relieve your feet further." He said as his hands suddenly trailed up my leg until they disappeared beneath the skirts of my dress.

He made short work of my garter and I soon felt the material glide smoothly over my leg and then the tingles started as I felt his bare flesh against mine. He rolled the stocking down slowly until he reached my ankle, then he whipped the stocking off in one sudden movement before he pressed his lips to my ankle. I gasped slightly, clutching at the blanket beneath me as I felt the first waves of pleasure run through me.

"I think it best you wear your vampire skin now." Tobias suggested in a low voice.

I hadn't been aware that I'd gone back to the norm, but then I realised that the heat was flashing across my skin, so I pulled it down and allowed Miss Vampire to come out and play.

"I prefer the warmth but I want this to be as safe for you as possible." Tobias whispered.

I nodded my head, I knew all this and I just wanted him to get on with it.

"Then I will endeavour to do so." He promised before I felt his lips once more against my ankle.

Then ever so slowly he trailed his lips up my leg, trailing along my calf to my knee where he lingered his fingers as he continued on up my thigh until he reached the top of my leg and the band of my underwear. I wasn't sure what he would do next, but I didn't expect him to place his lips against my flesh and draw it into his mouth. I was caught in a rush of passion as he sucked on my flesh and I felt the sudden urge to feel the graze of his teeth, but that was a foolish notion. I settled for the feel of his lips drawing on my flesh as my fingers worked holes in the blanket with the pleasure that writhed through me, not caring if he marked me. I was his as much as he was mine.

Tobias emerged from beneath my skirt smiling most seductively at me.

"And now the other leg." He said a little breathless, and I was subjected to the same treatment on my right leg.

I was putty for him to mould by the time he'd finished and I knew that I'd do anything he requested in that moment.

He settled on top of me once more, our lips meeting in a kiss, and as I wriggled my bare toes in the air I realised something. I turned quickly until he was the one lying against the pillows.

"And now it's my turn." I pointed out.

Tobias looked up at me with questions but I simply smiled serenely back as I moved to the bottom of the bed where I could find a better seat to remove his riding boots one by one.

They came off easily to reveal the silk stocking beneath, which I began to remove slowly. It was as I pulled off the first stocking, the one on his right foot, that I realized I'd never really seen his feet before. I mean I'd seen them but I'd never really looked at them, but now I found myself really interested in them. I threw the stocking aside before I took his foot in my hand and began to trace every inch of it with my fingers.

For his height and build his feet were fairly large, although in reality they were the same size as mine. I moved my hand over that cool stone surface, marvelling in the detail of that alabaster, as if it had been carved by one of the great masters.

I trailed my fingers along his calf as I kissed a trail from his ankle to his knee, but then I could go no further since his breeches were in the way. I guess skirts did have advantages in some respects; this was the conclusion I came to, as I pulled off his other stocking and turned my attention to his left leg.

Once I was done with the visible flesh I realised I was in new territory. I was between his legs and it was with a great wave of newfound confidence that I placed both hands against either leg and trailed them upwards and inwards and I heard Tobias gasp slightly, but then I was on my back again as he pressed kisses to my throat and neck and I was clutching at his waistcoat this time as he moved against me and his fingers tangled in my hair.

Then his urgency relaxed and he was holding me lightly by the shoulders as he pulled me into a sitting position. He kissed me for a while longer before he pulled back slightly.

"I should like to remove your dress now." He said, "but there is a certain way I wish to do it if you'd permit me."

"If you take your waist coat off first." I informed him.

He frowned.

"Or can I take it off." I whispered into his ear as I slid my hand beneath said waistcoat so that all that stood between us now was the thin linen of his shirt.

"Yes." He sighed against my lips and I smiled at the thought that he was as much a slave to all of this as I was.

I undid the buttons slowly before pushing the waistcoat off him and throwing it to a corner of the room once it was free. I even stole the chance to remove his scarf so that the front of his shirt fell open before he caught my wrists as he caught my mouth in a kiss.

"My turn." He whispered and we both stood up.

He reached up to kiss my lips before he spun me around so that my back was to him. He brushed my hair over my right shoulder then pressed his lips to the left side of my neck. I felt my cheeks burn as I realised he was trying to recreate that scene from a year ago and I melted back into him as he brought his arms up to hold me as he continued to kiss my neck.

It seemed to be with great reluctance that he finally released me and as I stood up strait I felt his fingers flutter quickly down my back and suddenly the dress was loose around me. I turned to him slowly before I pushed it off each shoulder then allowed it to fall to my feet so that the taffeta and organza lay around my feet like meringue.

I couldn't believe how shy I suddenly felt, standing before Tobias in a shift and half corset. I wore less in my day-to-day life, but somehow this being underwear made it more blush-worthy.

Tobias smiled at me before he stepped as close as possible and pressed his lips to mine. It was whilst we were engaged in this kiss that I felt his fingers working quickly to untie the ribbons at the front of the corset, and soon that was discarded too and I was suddenly aware that if it were not for the shift and the knickers, that were not strictly speaking of the period, I would be completely naked.

As Tobias began to untie the ribbon of my shift I realised something that I wanted to be firm on, I would not go topless before him.

Without another thought I turned my attention to removing his shirt, and perhaps I was a bit heavy handed in my haste to insure this, but suddenly Tobias was shitless and there was a slight light of amusement in his eyes as I looked at him unrepentant and I said, "It's only right you should be topless first."

"Of course my love." He replied and he pulled me close for a kiss that was so deep I thought we would truly become one person as his hand went behind my knee to pull my leg up around him and he supported my neck with his other hand. I clung to his bare shoulders as he dipped me back slightly and I marvelled at the feel of his skin beneath my hands.

He pulled away looking thoughtful. "I think you should take the first precaution now." He whispered as he helped me to stand strait once more.

I nodded my head and Tobias accompanied me to the nightstand where there was a glass of water and a pill placed ready in a dish. I picked up the pill and eyed it speculatively preying that Carlisle was right in his calculations before I placed it in my mouth and swallowed it with a mouthful of water.

"Here's to safety." I said in toast before I downed the whole glass of water.

"Quite." Tobias said as he guided the glass gently to the side before he placed his lips once more against my throat. "Now may I?" He asked as he began to gather up the material of my shift at my hip.

I nodded, knowing I was ready for this but unsure of how my voice would react.

He gathered the material slowly into his hands and it glided up the bare flesh of my legs in an almost sensual caress as he looked into my eyes. I was definitely a little nervous at this point, Tobias had never seen anything more of me other than that time at New Year when he saw me in my bra, even last week I hadn't allowed him to rise my top any further than my mid-riff, and here I was, about to be completely naked in front of him.

I felt his hand on my cheek and he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Do not be afraid." He whispered.

I nodded my head and tried to calm myself, but as Tobias pulled the shift up over my head I suddenly felt an odd sense of freedom to be standing before him almost naked. The passion burned through me and as I pulled him close again to kiss him his cold skin seared against the heat of my own and the air sizzled around us. As I kissed him with great abandon I felt the heat flash over the entire surface of my skin and it was completely different to Quileute fire, this was burning passion. I was ready for this. I was ready for him. Finally we would truly be one.

Tobias seemed to be completely lost in the sensation as he scooped me up and deposited me on the bed where he kissed me for a long time before he began to move his lips to other parts of my body.

Suddenly he sat up and when I looked up at him in question I found him looking over me, unashamedly drinking in the sight.

"Why have you denied me this sight for so long?" He asked in a whisper as he traced his fingers all over my abdomen. "You are truly beautiful." He whispered as he took my right hand and kissed it lightly. "Truly my goddess."

I felt myself blush at his words.

"And you blush so deliciously." He whispered as he nuzzled against my ear, "And as much as I enjoy the heat and the feel of your supple skin we should not forget the advice we were given."

It was as I felt that heat flash across my skin once more that it clicked what he meant. Carlisle had said that it might help matters if I made love in my vampire skin, lower all chances of conception. I had agreed at the time, it sounded like good advice, but I was lost in the flame of passion now and I couldn't find the cool within me.

"Essie?" Tobias asked and I felt his cold hand against my cheek.

I smiled at him as I suddenly felt the cool within. I drew the heat down and let the cool rise and suddenly every nerve ending in my body seemed to tingle with electricity as I felt his warm body pressed against mine. I was ready for this, I was so sure of it as I reached my hands down to his breeches to find that they were fastened with a zipper.

"That's cheating." I murmured against his lips.

"You gotta move with the times baby." He replied and I laughed at this as I unfastened his zipper and pushed his breeches off.

Should I have been surprised to find that he was naked beneath?

I gasped though as I saw that organ standing to attention as it were, and my mind boggled at its size as I tried to imagine it within me.

"The third precaution." Tobias whispered before he restrained his organ within the rubber protection. "And now with your permission…" He trailed off as he pulled at the elastic of my panties.

"Yes." I gasped and suddenly I was completely naked as he pressed his lips in a trail down my body, all the way to, well he bordered that region and brought his lips once more to the sensitive skin of my inner thigh.

I writhed beneath his experienced touch as his mouth moved ever closer to my…ah hem…yes.

Then I felt is tongue lick so close to that sensitive area that I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped my lips, even if I'd wanted to. His tongue swept across my uncharted territory and I grabbed around the bars of the headboard as the pleasure rushed through me. In a state of near-delirium I felt him rain kisses up the entire length of my body until his lips met mine.

"I think that you are ready." He whispered against my ear.

"It's now or never." I concluded as I found it almost hard to breathe.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he hovered his hand around my centre.

"Yes." I said firmly as I placed my palms flat against his back.

"This will hurt." He informed me.

"This is my first time, of course it will hurt. I know that much. Just get it over with so that we can pass this milestone and never have to think of it again." I commanded.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking into my eyes with worry.

"Do you really want to talk me out of this?" I demanded.

Tobias looked into my eyes for a solemn moment before he smiled at me.

"Well, hold on to your scalp cause I'm about to blow your mind." He said as a wicked grin spread about his face.

"Is that a promise Fang Boy?" I replied, wearing my own wicked grin, as I had a sudden flashback to my motorbike a tear ago.

"Hopefully." Tobias said so silently I don't think he meant me to hear, then I felt him enter me.

It was a strange feeling, the sting as he broke through me, breaking that which had kept me a girl, yet the odd feel of knowing he was inside of me, that we were finally one. Then he was moving his hips against mine so that I felt a wonderful friction within that negated the pain of moments before, or any soreness I may have felt. He moved within me and I couldn't help the gasp of pleasure as I moved against him, deepening the experience as he thrust against me.

I let out a slight whimper as he thrust into me yet again and I realised this was greater than the both of us. I felt that strange movement within as he kissed my neck and I arched my body closer to his, my hands tightening around his waist to pull him closer. This was truly divine, the thing I had been longing for since the moment he'd first walked through the door in Biology. Tobias and I were finally one and I felt…I felt… I felt as if I could fly as the wave of my orgasm hit me, rushing from my throat in a scream as I pulled my lover against me in the hope of prolonging the experience. He let out a cry of his own before he placed his lips to my ear and whispered, "We should go easy your first time."

I nodded my head as the aftershocks wracked my body and he drew me into his chest.

He held me for a long while as he stroked my hair and arms, soothing me as our bodies relaxed and I could feel my breath start to steady yet the tingles continued. I rested me head against his shoulder as I brought my hand up to rest against his cheek.

We didn't speak for a long time. We didn't have to. Our words of love were spoken with the caress of our hands. It was evident in the rhythms of our bodies as our breathing became matched in this restive state.

After ten minuets I allowed the heat to rise back up in my body and Tobias shifted slightly, purring as he sought out the heat of my skin with his nose. I matched his purr as I snuggled against his chest, managing to curl up against him and enjoy the comfort of his cool. Which was something I desired now as I felt the heat flash like fire across my skin.

I was glad when he brought his cooling arms around me as I started to feel that heat flash on and off across my skin in a disconcerting way. Then I felt a strange flutter in my stomach, not quite pain yet but the promise of pain.

I put my hand against my stomach and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asked with concern.

"I feel funny." I said, unable to determine a better description.

"Do you feel a pull in you lower abdomen or as if there is something twisting in there?"

I shrugged.

"I think we should take Susie's advice now." He said as he scooped me up and transported me into an en suite bathroom that smelt immaculate and new.

He didn't put me down as he turned on the shower and felt the water until the temperature was to his liking. Then he stepped under the water and sat down with me between his legs.

"I am here for you." He whispered as he placed his arms around me, and he was for that miserable half hour as the water washed over us both and ran red down the drain.

Tobias held me all the while, soothing me with words of comfort and gentle caresses to my arms. Finally the pain abated and the water that ran off us was clean. We didn't need communication now, not even telepathy, as we moved as if we were one being. We stood and washed beneath that still steaming jet of water and it felt like the most cleansing shower I'd ever had as Tobias and I washed each other.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked as he rinsed the conditioner from my hair.

I nodded my head and smiled over my shoulder at him.

"What would you like to do now?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Do you feel tired?"

I shook my head.

"Would you care for a swim?" He asked and I found myself nodding once more to his request. "Do you think I could have a verbal response?" He asked in slightly teasing yet slightly worried tones.

"Swimming sounds good." I said.

"Thank the gods!" Tobias gasped as he took my hand. "I was beginning to think you had lost your voice."

"You wish." I said with a grin.

He chuckled before he pulled at my hand, "Come, I will show you to the pool."

I stopped where I was suddenly feeling nervous about stepping out of the bathroom naked. Tobias gave a little chuckle before he threw a bathrobe around my shoulders and I pulled it on thankfully. Tobias did nothing to cover up as he led me through a different door than the one we'd entered by and he led me into a room of windows.

Tobias gave me a smile as we paused at the edge of the pool, then when it was clear that I wouldn't budge he jumped into the deep end and sank beneath the water for a moment before he surfaced, treading water as he looked at me.

"Come on in the water's lovely." He sang.

I bit my lip as I played with the cord of my belt.

"Are you too afraid?" Tobias challenged.

Ok, so that was enough for me. I was out of the bathrobe and treading water beside Tobias without a thought of doing it. It was an odd sense of freedom to be swimming naked in my human form. Obviously I'd swum naked as the wolf, she liked nothing more than to bound through the river or paddle in the lake, but this was a different feeling entirely. It was oddly liberating as I felt the water move around me.

Tobias was watching me intently, waiting for me to make the first move because he wasn't sure how I felt about him now. He thought that I would be scared off, or angry, or disgusted or anything negative that could be drawn from what had happened afterwards. Which was something I was expecting anyway, ok so the pain was more intense and concentrated than I thought and I hadn't expected so much…ickyness…but I had no previous experience. If I had then perhaps I would have been more prepared.

Anyway, I knew now and it was only natural for it to happen, it did with Susie and she still loved Tuck, a lot. I wasn't gonna blame Tobias because then I would have to blame myself. He'd stayed with me throughout when he could have made his excuses to leave. Why would I hate him for that?

"I won't bite you know." I said lightly as I moved closer to him in the water. "Not unless you want me to." I added and clicked my teeth together.

Tobias laughed and he placed his hand against my cheek, drawing me closer to him. I smiled and met his lips as we sunk under the water. Then I remembered something he'd clearly forgotten. I needed to breathe.

I kicked off the bottom and surfaced in a spray of water as I drew in a lungful of air.

"Perhaps we should move into shallower water." Tobias suggested.

"That might be best." I replied, grinning at his expression of slight mortification before I began to swim toward the shallow end of the pool.

He caught up to me about half way and I found that I could actually stand here, so I planted my feet before I grabbed hold of him and he floundered slightly. The water here was up to just over my shoulders, which meant that if Tobias stood on the bottom his mouth and nose would be submerged.

I held him up under his arms and he frowned at me.

"Hey! I get to carry you now." I teased.

"Ha ha." He said.

"Well, we have to be equal in this." I pointed out.

"I will let you carry me around the entire grounds tomorrow if it will make you happy, but this is highly undignified." He complained.

I chuckled.

"But if I put you down you'll be underwater." I said lightly.

"I don't need to breathe." He reminded me, and he wriggled out of my arms to stand on the floor beside me until he was submerged up to his eyes.

"Ok. So you don't need to breathe but I do." I pointed out.

"Yes." He said, bobbing to the surface and treading water once more. "But your head is above the water."

"But yours ain't." I pointed out.

He frowned at me in confusion.

"How am I meant to kiss you if your head is under water?" I asked.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "Well there is a simple solution to that." He added as he touched the bottom once more.

He took my hand and led me further towards the shallow end until he was shoulder deep. I made sure that everything below my shoulders stayed submerged. Tobias smirked at me, but before he could comment I pulled him to me and kissed him as I clung to him. He kissed me back with the same amount of hunger and I felt the fire ripple through me once more and I longed once more for that rush, despite the unpleasant side effects.

"Still so amorous?" Tobias asked as he briefly broke away from my lips.

"I'll never tire of that feeling." I whispered. "I want to feel it again. And soon."

"Not tonight." Tobias said, as he made sure there was some space between us although he still held me close. "I do not wish you to become sore."

"I heal quickly." I reminded him, eager to feel that rush once more.

"Never the less I do not wish to push you." Tobias said in final tones. "I will blow your mind out fully tomorrow, but for tonight I wish you to relax and recuperate." He informed me as he brushed his hands down my sides in soothing waves.

"As long as I get to feel you tomorrow." I conceded as I pulled him close and kissed him much more passionately than I ever had before.

"Believe me, tomorrow you will be satisfied." Tobias promised with a whisper in my ear and I felt a delightful shiver run through me.

"And so will you." I replied.

"I have no doubt of that Miss Esther." He whispered so seductively into my ear.

I sniggered slightly before we kissed once more as I marvelled in the feel of our skins touching in the water. It was such a great feeling, his cold against my heat and I revelled in the fact that there was a lot of skin to sizzle as we made out for a very long time.

I'm not sure how long we stayed in the pool, but it was enough time for my fingers and toes to become wrinkled. I was caught up in the heat of passion and I didn't even feel tired, but Tobias pulled away and stroked my cheek lightly before he said, "I think you should have sleep now love. Save some energy for tomorrow night."

"I'm not tired." I told him stubbornly, but then to my surprise I yawned.

"Really?" He asked.

"Ok, maybe a little." I conceded.

Tobias chuckled and I laughed too.

Then I remembered something, "Damn! I left my suitcase in the car."

Tobias looked at me in question.

"My pyjamas are in there." I said.

"You don't have to wear them." He pointed out.

"But I want to." I snapped which caused Tobias to look at me in confusion. "I mean," I continued in softer tones, "It would be different if I had fallen exhausted into sleep while we both lay on the bed, but since we'd be getting back into bed it would seem kind of weird to be doing it naked just to sleep." I murmured as I moved my finger slowly along his bare chest.

I knew my cheeks were burning as I mumbled on, how could I feel so embarrassed about this? I'd not only had sex tonight but also spent the last hour or two skinny-dipping, but still I felt a little daunted by the idea of sleeping completely naked.

I felt Tobias eyes on me as I spoke and when I finished he placed his fingers under my chin to draw my face up to look at him.

"I will get your suitcase." He said, and kissed the tip of my nose.

He released me and started swimming toward the other end of the pool where the doors that led to the bedroom were. I swam too but I had to stop as he got out of the pool with water washing over his body and flowing back down into the pool. His muscles glided smoothly beneath his pale skin as he stood up and I got a good profile of him.

One thing I came to understand that first night, Tobias, despite the tight-laced, prudish demeanour he gave to the rest of the world had no problem what so ever with being naked. He didn't seem to think anything of it as he went to go through the French window to the bedroom.

"You can't walk through the house naked." I gasped.

"There are none but us here." He said, but he picked up a towel and wrapped it around his waist without another comment on the matter. "I will need your keys." He said.

"My keys?" I asked, distracted by the sight of him in just a towel.

"To open your car." He pointed out.

"Oh! Um…I don't quite remember where they are." I said when I realised I had absolutely no clue. "They're in there somewhere." I said, pointing to the house in general.

Tobias seemed to have gone into a slight daze as he regarded me still in the pool. He roused himself with a shake of his head then smiled at me.

"I will find them." He assured me and disappeared through the door.

I used this moment to emerge from the pool myself and I wrapped one of the big fluffy towels around me, securing it in place before I dipped my head to wrap another towel around my hair. Tobias placed his arms around my waist as I was straitening up.

"How can you be so ravishing in whatever you do?" He asked in my ear.

"Because I'm me." I said, smiling wickedly as he kissed my neck once more.

"As I was looking for your keys I came across another solution." He spoke into the flesh of my shoulder.

"Really? What solution would that be?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady as the pleasure started zinging through me once more.

"Yes. This." He said as he pressed fabric into my hand.

I looked down to find that he had handed me the shift I had worn beneath my dress.

"Oh. It would be like an old fashioned night dress." I stated.

"Exactly." Tobias murmured, apparently unable to remove his lips from my skin.

"Then I'll need my shoulder a moment." I said with a small laugh.

"Of course." Tobias said, before he kissed it one more time and pulled away.

I pulled the shift-come-nightdress over my head and trailed it down over the towel before I removed the towel. I thought it was a little silly to feel shy in front of Tobias now, but I did. It was hard to explain why, I had no cause to be, but, well…I just did.

"So what are you gonna wear?" I asked as I turned around.

"I was thinking something similar to this." He replied, indicating the shorts and T-shirt that he now wore.

So the shorts weren't quite the holey jeans I'd imagined but the T-shirt was the right amount of tatty with that yellow writing almost glowing against the black of the cotton.

"A Nirvana shirt?" I asked.

"I thought I would make an attempt at bringing one of your fantasies to life." He said with a grin, "Although I suppose I should mess up my hair a little." He said, moving his hands to his hair.

"No." I said.

"No?" He asked as he stopped with his hands either side of his head.

"No. That's my job." I said before I gently guided his hands down then started to run my fingers through his still wet hair.

"Is that so?" He demanded.

"You know it is." I said, before I kissed him.

I still moved my fingers through his hair and he lifted me once more as we continued to kiss and he carried me through to the bed. He place me down against the pillow where we made out for a very long time, although he didn't lie between my legs this time like he usually did.

It was while I was contemplating shifting positions that my stomach grumbled. Tobias chuckled as he moved his lips from mine to look down at my stomach and he patted it lightly.

"I see someone has worked up an appetite. Come and eat." He declared, rising to his knees and attempting to pull me up.

I groaned slightly as I resisted his attempts, I just wanted to stay here where it was comfortable while he kissed me into oblivion.

Tobias gave a slight chuckle and I gave him a questioning look.

"Yes you did project that." He said, patting my hand lightly, "I will bring the food to you." He declared and kissed my hand before he flittered toward the dinning room.

Tobias was about five minuets and I took that time to wipe my hair dry and discard the towel on the chair before lying against the pillows once more. When he returned he was carrying a tray that contained a bit of everything, including a few bottles full of thick red liquid. I sat up as he placed the tray on the bed beside me and as soon as those scents rose up to meet me I was hungry again and I was eating quickly as if my life depended on it.

I heard Tobias chuckle as I took a swig of water in the hope of aiding digestion. Once the edge of my hunger had dissipated I picked up one of the napkins to wipe my hands and dab at my mouth.

Then I settled to eating the bowl of ice cream that clearly had only that moment come out of the freezer. As I ate it delicately, luxuriating in each spoonful of the creamy vanilla I caught Tobias chuckling at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"The way you gobble everything else and yet you treat ice-cream as if it is sacred. Oh but what I would not give to try this marvellous desert that brings such joy to millions." He mused.

"Are you dissing ice-cream?" I demanded.

"No." He said with a laugh.

"Are you sure about that?" I demanded.

"No." He assured me.

"So you wanna taste some?" I asked, holding the spoon out to him.

"Now Essie, you know I can't!" He gasped.

"You can you know." I said, kneeling so that I could move the spoon closer to him.

"It would not taste of anything to me." He pointed out.

"How do you know if you've never tried?" I said in a seductive voice as I moved the spoon to a hairsbreadth from his lips.

"Now really Esther!" He exclaimed, and he moved very quickly to try and bat my hand away, but all he succeeded in doing was getting ice cream on the tip of his nose.

I laughed at his disgruntled face as I put down the bowl and spoon.

"Did you really think I was going to make you eat it?" I asked through my giggles.

"You always surprise me." He said a little darkly.

"You should learn to trust me more." I said with a smile as I moved closer to him. "Like now." I said as I placed my hands gently against his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trust me." I said, before I leaned even closer and I licked the ice-cream of his nose, it hadn't even started melting, but it did against my tongue and I delighted in the odd sensation of it all. I closed my lips in a kiss before I pulled back and smiled at Tobias.

"I think I can suddenly see the appeal of ice-cream." He observed with a smile.

"Even vampires can enjoy it." I said with a grin as I picked the bowl back up and began to eat it once more.

"Oh it certainly has appeal." Tobias said before he dipped his finger into the ice cream and placed it into my mouth.

I looked at him in shock and he smirked at me.

"You really should learn to trust me more." He observed.

I shrugged as I sucked the ice cream off his finger, actually this was quite interesting, not at all as disgusting as it would have seemed had someone else told me they did it. I pulled his finger from my mouth once I was sure it was clean and I smiled at him shyly before I continued to eat the ice cream with my spoon.

Then I had an idea.

"Maybe I can show you." I mused.

"Show me what?" He asked.

"What ice-cream tastes like, the whole sensation of eating it."

"How do you propose to do that?"

"Maybe I can transfer it to you with my powers." I said with a shrug.

"I suppose it's feasible, after all you can transfer your other senses to me so why not taste?" Tobias conceded.

"Exactly!" I declared. "So? Shall we give it a go?"

"Of course." He replied, sounding genuinely excited.

"Ok." I said. "I think we should have skin contact for this one." I said. "So maybe it'll be best if you put your hands over mine."

"Need you ask?" Tobias commented as he placed his hands on mine and my body thrilled at his touch.

I reached my mind out to his, pouring a part of myself into his mind, or at least that's what it felt like. I flowed through his mind like ink through water, settling in on little spiralling waves until I could feel where his mouth was. Then I allowed him to traverse that path back until we were all mixed up together.

I caught his eyes and held them as I moved our hands, I couldn't tell whose was which at the moment. Was I the russet hand that held the spoon or the pale hand that cupped the russet one gently to follow it?

I dipped the spoon into the bowl and brought out a generous helping of ice cream before I brought it to my lips and placed it in my mouth. I delighted in the taste as much as I usually did and I heard Tobias groan slightly as I closed my eyes and licked the spoon as I usually did.

There was a snippet of words that ran through Tobias' mind in some language that I didn't understand, which was weird because usually I heard thoughts in English even if the person wasn't thinking in English.

_Strange indeed._ Tobias agreed_. I was thinking in Etruscan for a moment there for being able to taste once more took me back to being human._

_What were you thinking?_

_That it worked. This is bloody marvellous. I want to taste other things._ He said his eyes locked on mine now.

_Ok. What do you want to try?_

_Chocolate!_ He gasped. _I hear chocolate is a marvel._

_It is_. I assured him with a smile. _Just a shame we haven't got any with us at the moment. But we could get some tomorrow. Right now there are so many delicious foods here for you to try that we needn't worry about chocolate._

_Then what do you suggest my love?_

I smiled at him as we brought the tray closer and I began tasting everything on there. Tobias met each mouthful with differing levels of enjoyment, but one thing was clear, he enjoyed everything and that enjoyment seemed to vibrate back through me.

I was so wrapped up in the sensation that I didn't feel the fatigue creep up on me, it was only when I felt that unmistakable shivering through my body that I realised what was happening. I was over exerting my powers here, using up too much of my energy.

I quickly disentangled our minds and retreated back into my body where I slumped slightly as I felt the fatigue hit me hard.

"We should not do that again." Tobias said firmly as he pressed a glass bottle into my hand.

The scent of the contents hit me and I allowed Miss Vampire to rise before I knocked back the blood. This time it felt different, I could feel it filter into my body, waking up my sleeping cells and sparking them into life. I frowned slightly as Tobias pressed a second bottle into my hand and I drank this too. I had that strange feeling of the blood soaking into my body again, like I was a big sponge.

"Is that what it feels like for you?" I asked as he handed me the last bottle and I began to sip it.

"I know not to what you refer." Tobias stated quietly.

"Can you feel the blood working its way into you body, zinging in your cells and tissues?"

Tobias nodded.

"Oh." I murmured as I tilted back the bottle to finish off the contents. "I never felt it like that before."

"Perhaps it is an echo in your mind from when we were entangled but moments ago." Tobias suggested.

"Probably." I conceded, before I allowed the heat to rise back up through my body.

I yawned and Tobias stood, removing the tray from the bed.

"Now you must revitalise your human half." He said, before whisking the tray away.

He was back in seconds pulling the sheets aside as we climbed under the covers to settle down for the night. I snuggled down against Tobias' chest and took comfort in his scent and his cool as he stroked my hair and back soothingly. I allowed sleep to take me as I was wrapped in my lover's arms and I spent the night in blissful, sacred darkness as Tobias held me close.

The sun shone brightly the next morning as I stirred, my body brushing lightly against Tobias as I moved. I craned my neck and smiled up at him.

"Morning." I said lightly.

"Morning my love." He whispered before he placed his lips to mine.

I returned the kiss but he pulled away and I sat up, pouting slightly.

"How do you feel this morning?" He asked seriously.

"I feel the same but different." I conceded. "But mostly what I feel is good."

"There is no soreness?" He asked, watching my eyes.

"Not really. Not at all. Guess it's a perk of super healing." I said with a shrug.

"Yes." He said as he placed his hand against my cheek and kissed me, this time for a long while as he lay back and pulled me on top of him.

Now this was the type of wake up I could get used to.

"Just think, this time next year we could awaken every day like this." Tobias murmured as he cradled my head to his shoulder.

"Yeah." I sighed as I settled back against him.

"Breakfast time." He said, tapping me on the butt.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little dazed now.

"We need to keep your strength up." He said. "Come, there is much for you to eat."

"Thanks." I said with a smile as I sat up.

Tobias was on his feet and ready to scoop me into his arms again.

"Nuh-uh." I said, shaking my head as I got to my feet.

Tobias frowned at me.

"It's my turn to carry you today." I announced as I scooped him up and I actually took him by surprise.

"But…this is…I feel like a child."

"And I don't?" I asked as I began moving toward the dining room. "I thought we were equal?"

"Yes, but perhaps we should dispense with the carrying altogether." He said as we entered the dining room, which was spic and span with no evidence of our feast the night before. "I moved the mess to the kitchen when I went to gather your tray last night." Tobias explained off my look.

"Ok." I said. "So which way to the kitchen?"

Tobias looked as if he was about to protest, but then he sighed and pointed out the way. I moved toward the door, which led to a staircase that led to a kitchen in the basement of the house. It was actually a nice sized one, almost industrial looking with its stainless steel range and worktops. It was also clean here aside from the one discarded tray. I didn't comment this time as I placed Tobias on the floor.

He stood watching me for a while as I frowned.

"What ails you?" He asked.

"That was nowhere near as satisfying as I'd envisioned." I stated.

"It wasn't?" He asked.

"I thought it would give me some kind of superior feeling, if I was doing the carrying, but I just felt silly. Like I was carrying a child." I said with a frown.

"I suppose it takes practice not to feel silly." He said as he swept me up into his arms.

"Oh! So you've swept many women off their feet have you?" I asked in mock surprise.

"Only one." He growled lowly as he kissed me and then he placed me to sit on a stool. "The kitchen is open Miss Esther." He said, retreating behind the counter. "What would you like this morning?"

"What's on the menu Chef Tobias?" I asked.

"How about pancakes?" He asked.

"Yes."

"With blueberries, and a scoop of ice-cream."

"I don't normally have ice-cream for breakfast, but I think I can make a exception for today." I said as I gazed into his eyes.

Tobias gazed back and we were both lost for a moment. He roused himself and dropped his eyes from mine for a moment.

"There are also croissants and pain au chocolate that I prepared yesterday, I'll warm them through. While you wait how about a nice glass of orange juice." He said.

"That sounds great." I assured him.

He smiled at me once more before he went to pour me a glass of orange juice and handed it to me. I drank it back and it was icy cold and delicious. Actually I hadn't realised I was that thirsty and I went to retrieve some more as Tobias got on with making the pancake mix.

I spied a fruit bowl as I was shutting the fridge door so I scooped it up and carried it back to my seat. I ate an apple leisurely as I watched Tobias work. He was meticulous in his cooking as he was with everything else.

It wasn't long before the kitchen smelt of fresh pancakes with the addition of the warming pastries in the oven. I was glad I had the fruit to distract me or I would be feeling ravenous right now.

Finally Tobias presented the plate before me and I wasted no time in tucking in as Tobias sat down opposite and watched me. What can I say? It was good, as always. I've said it before and I'll say it again, for someone with taste buds designed for only one thing, Tobias sure knew how to cook.

The plate was clear before I knew it and I smiled at Tobias as I dabbed at the corner of my mouth with a napkin.

"Did you enjoy?" He asked.

"Very much." I replied. "The only way to repay you is by doing the dishes." I added as I rose to my feet.

"No need." He said, placing his hand on mine as I reached for the plates. "I have a dish washer for this very purpose."

"Then at least let me load it." I said.

He looked as if he was about to argue.

"Equality, remember. You cooked so I take care of the dishes." I stated.

He still looked doubtful.

"Are you worried I won't clean them to your standards?" I demanded.

"No!" He gasped. "I want to spoil you this weekend and having you do the dishes is not exactly doing that."

"Yeah. But it'll make me happy because I won't feel like I'm a kept woman or that you're treating me like a child. Now cooking is something I can't do so I'm not gonna fight you for that privilege, but washing dishes is one of my fortes." I declared.

I smiled at him and placed my hand on his cheek before I kissed his lips lightly.

"We must keep things as equal as possible." I whispered. "I don't want to be treated as a child."

"Very well! If you want to do the dishes do the dishes. I was merely trying to be a gentleman in catering to your every whim…"

"And you are." I said, cutting him off.

He gave me a look and I merely grinned back as I grabbed the plates and began to pile them up. I transported them over to the sink and used the pressure hose thing to rinse off the excess. It was actually fun as the water hit the plate and splashed off soaking the front of my nightdress and dripped onto the floor around my bare feet.

I had to be careful that I didn't slip as I transported the now wet dishes to the dishwasher and piled them inside. I tipped some detergent into the drawer, and over the floor, and turned it on at a setting. Wasn't sure which but it was bound to get the dishes clean.

When I turned around Tobias already had the mop out and was soaking up the spill.

"I would have done that." I said.

"Yes. But you appear to make more mess when you tidy." He stated.

"Really?" I asked as I made my way back to the sink.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"And you don't want to reconsider?" I asked as I picked up the hose and directed it at him.

"No." He said, as he leant against the mop and looked at the hose doubtfully as if he didn't think I would use it.

"Well you asked for it." I said and I pulled the trigger and a stream of water hit Tobias directly in the chest.

He gasped and looked at me in shock.

"I can not believe you did that." He stated.

"Yeah? Well how about this?" I asked as I let another stream of water hit him.

He let out a gasp of indignation before he moved the mop quickly and it tickled across my feet. I giggled as I jumped back slightly and hit him with some more water. He growled as he dropped the mop and leapt at me trying to take hold of the hose but my fingers were tight around it and I pulled the trigger again, only this time I soaked me as much as him.

Tobias let go of the hose with a calculated look on his face and I got the flash of his intention before he acted.

"Oh no." I giggled, backing away.

"You asked for it." He purred as he closed the gap between us and started to tickle me relentlessly until I dropped the hose.

Then he hoisted me over his shoulder and I tried to wriggle free, but he was already moving swiftly through the house towards the swimming pool. He moved me around into his arms when we reached the edge of the pool and I didn't need to read his mind to know what he intended this time.

He grinned at me and I scowled at him as he prepared to throw me in. At the last minute I grabbed around him and we both tumbled into the water. We surfaced at the same time laughing while I spluttered a little, then as I caught his eyes I was overcome by a wave of passion so intense that I couldn't resist his lure as I wrapped my arms around him and we met in a kiss. It was long and slow as we both kicked our legs now and again to stay afloat. His hands trailed all over my back as I concentrated on his hair and it must have been a very long while before we broke apart.

"Are we feeling mischievous this morning?" He whispered.

"Yes, we are." I said with a grin before I moved away from him and spread out in the water so that I could float on my back.

"It was such fun." Tobias mused wistfully as he too began to float on his back near to me.

"Water fights always are." I replied as I closed my eyes and marvelled in the feel of the water around me.

"Yes." He agreed. "So what now my love?" He asked.

"Well I'd really like to return to the bedroom, but I'm not sure if you'd be willing so early in the day." I said.

"I was waiting for you to suggest it for I do not wish to rush you. I was unsure of how long you desired to rest before we returned to making love. As far as I know the after effects only begin after we stop regardless of the duration. If I keep you satisfied for the entire day then we need not worry about it for hours." He said as he stopped floating and stood by me as I still floated in the water.

"Lucky for you your lover happens to be a vampire who requires no rest provided you have the stamina yourself. Do you think you could keep up?" He whispered into my ear and I shivered as I felt my body thrill at his words.

"I'm willing to give it a go." I replied as I stopped floating on my back and wrapped myself around him as we kissed once more and I was sure we'd start things right there in the pool but Tobias was as cautious as ever.

"We must not forget the precautions." He reminded me.

"Of course." I said.

"Besides, I really should clean up that mess in the kitchen."

"You could just leave it." I said as I pulled him closer to me.

"I would rather tend to it now than have the water do damage." He informed me.

I pouted slightly.

"Besides it will give you a chance to have a few human moments before I whisk you into the realm of fantasy." He said as he stroked his thumb against my lower lip and chin. "Go and have a relaxing shower, dry your hair and dress."

"Dress?" I asked with a frown.

"I love to undress you Miss Esther." He murmured as he placed his lips to my collarbone and I felt my heart flutter. "It's like unwrapping a present again and again."

"Oh god." I gasped, breathing unsteadily as my body began to warm to him once more.

"Does that sound good to you?" He asked.

"Yes." I breathed.

"Then let us begin." He said as he pulled away from me and we swam to the side of the pool.

"I'll need my suitcase if you want me to dress." I pointed out as I hauled myself out of the water and stood up on the side.

Tobias didn't answer and when I looked back at him in question he was gazing at me as if mesmerised.

"Tobias?" I called but he didn't respond.

"Tobias?" I whispered as I crouched down to look into his eyes, but still he didn't respond.

"_Tobias_?" I said, reaching out with my mind as well this time as I waved my hand in front of his focused gaze.

He blinked then dropped his head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I was caught off-guard by your naked beauty."

"My naked…" I trailed off and looked down at myself and I realized that I was wearing white cotton. Wet white cotton that was now close to being see-through as it clung to the contours of my body. "Oh god." I gasped as I attempted to cover myself with my arms.

"Don't be shy." Tobias said as he got out of the pool and he was in front of me and encouraging me to my feet.

He took both my hands in his and a gently guided them outwards until we were holding hands as if we were about to do a round of folk dancing, but he didn't move, he merely looked at me. Merely? There was nothing 'merely' about it. It was a lustful look as if he were committing every nanometre of my body to his perfect vampire memory.

"You should not be shy of me." He whispered. "I was caught off-guard because I find your beauty so distracting." He said as he continued to look at my body.

"Hey! I'm up here." I stated.

"Of course you are my love." He said as he pulled me to him, placing my arms around his shoulders before he wrapped his own arms around my waist. "Everything about you is distracting." He added as he reached up to kiss me.

I returned the kiss and as I wrapped my fingers in his hair I felt one of his hands move down to cup my butt, which was something he'd never done before so it felt exciting and new. My body knew what it wanted to do and I allowed it to take over as my leg moved up to encircle his waist and his hand moved to support my leg as my hand moved over his body until I wrapped it around his waist and brought us closer together.

"I think you're just looking for distractions." I murmured against his lips. "So you don't have to do your chores."

"Perhaps." He conceded with a laugh that vibrated through my body.

"Then you should go do them." I said as I continued to kiss him.

"Yes. But I am distracted." He replied with a grin.

"Obviously." I said with a laugh. "But really, you must do your chores Mr Hannigan." I said as I pulled away from him.

"Yes." He replied, looking disgruntled.

"Do your chores quickly and then we will have all day." I reminded him.

He grinned at this.

"And now I'm gonna have a shower." I said primly, before giving him a chaste kiss and making my way to the bathroom.

The shower was nice and it gave me a chance to unwind a bit, not to mention wash the tangles from my hair. It was even worse than usual since I'd gone to sleep with it wet last night, not to mention the fact that it was chlorinated pool water.

I washed my hair and scrubbed the rest of my body for good measure and once I was satisfied I stepped from under the water and turned the shower off. Then I wrapped one of the bigger towels around me before I got most of the excess water off my hair with another towel before I located the hair dryer and began drying it.

Soon it was dry and smooth and somewhere between curly and strait but nowhere near as messy as normal. Then there was the fact that I needed clothes. I moved toward the door and listened, I couldn't hear anything in the room beyond.

I opened the door quietly and peered out to see my suitcase next to the door. I grabbed it and pulled it inside the bathroom quickly before I closed the door again. I began to go through the contents and I pulled out some lacy underwear from Louis'. It was a purple bra with matching panties and I slipped these on before I decided what else I should wear.

In the end I decided that I would be myself this time, so I pulled out a pair of cut-offs, although they were a lot shorter than I would have worn around the Res, more like hot pants, and a t-shirt that was tighter and of a more feminine cut than I usually wore.

Once I was dressed I tidied around in the bathroom because I didn't want Tobias to think I was a slob, he obviously had OCD or something the way he wanted everything to be neat and tidy before he could relax. I wanted to be as accommodating to his little quirks as he was to mine.

I left the bathroom to find that the bedroom was neat and tidy but there was no sign of Tobias. I followed his scent to the kitchen where he was just finishing up wiping the dishes. I slipped inside and lent against the wall in what I hoped was a seductive pose.

"So Fang Boy." I purred, "Have you finished your chores."

"Almost." He said as he placed the glass back in the cupboard and I noticed that he was back in his normal clothes of shirt and suit trousers, although he didn't have his jacket on today.

"Good." I remarked as I willed him to turn around.

He turned around and he gasped. He was around the counter and had his body pressed against mine in a blink of an eye.

"Really Miss Esther, must you be so distracting?" He purred before he kissed my throat.

"Only when I want you." I sighed as I wrapped my arms around him and revelled in the feel of his lips against my throat. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." He said, pulling back slightly to look at me. "Just after you take the first precaution."

"Of course." I said, straitening up and Tobias moved away from me and returned a moment later with the pill and a glass of water.

I took the pill and drank back the water. Tobias placed my empty glass in the sink and I held my hand out to him when he returned and we walked hand in hand to the bedroom.

We sat down on the edge of the bed together and he brought his hand up to my cheek before we met in a kiss. Our legs became tangled as I sought to draw him closer to me and I wrapped my arms around him as he placed his other hand on my waist.

The kiss was nice, but we'd wasted so much time just kissing, so I moved my hands as I had done many times before to unbutton his shirt. I pushed it off and ran my hands over his skin feeling its smoothness beneath my fingers.

He sighed softly as his fingers found the bottom of my t-shirt and I didn't think twice this time as I allowed him to raise it and pull it over my head. He smiled at the fact that I was wearing a bra today, but he didn't say anything or attempt to remove it just yet as he slid his fingers beneath the strap to rest his hand against my left shoulder and I felt a little annoyed that my attempt to get things moving had failed.

So I moved my hands behind my back in order to undo the clasp of my bra.

"Please." Tobias said, halting my hand. "I wish to try but I was merely stalling for I have heard how difficult it is to remove a brassier. My last dalliance into a physical relationship was back in the nineteenth century when women wore corsets or nothing at all."

"Just go ahead and do it." I said. "I don't care if you get it wrong the first time. You don't have to be perfect at everything you know."

He looked at me and there was still worry in his eyes.

"Just try." I said.

Tobias took a breath before he reached a hand around my back and I shivered slightly as he trailed it up my back to the clasp of my bra. He paused for a moment, then with a look of determination he moved his hand quickly and the bra fell loose around me.

"See. That wasn't so bad was it?" I asked as he slid the bra down my arms and whipped it off when he got to my hands.

"I think I broke it." He said, looking at it with worry.

"Not like I wear them that often anyway." I said, taking it from him and discarding it on the floor. "And I've destroyed my own fair share of them phasing unexpectedly." I pointed out. "Besides, I ruined your shirt last night."

"Yes. Yes you did." He responded.

"So let's stop worrying about ruined clothing and just get on with what we were planning here."

"As you command my goddess." He replied and he met my lips once more as our bare top halves sizzled against each other.

"Perhaps you should wear your vampire skin now." He suggested.

"Not quite yet." I said. "I like the feel of you against me when I'm in this skin as much as when I'm in my vamp skin. So just for now I'll stay like this and I'll go vampire when I have to."

"As long as you do not push your luck." Tobias said. "I could not bare to lose you."

"I know." I said. "But stop worrying, it's kind of a turn off at the moment."

Tobias grinned before he placed his lips to that point just below my ear.

"Then I must endeavour to turn you on again." He murmured against my skin and the flutter of his lips sent the pleasure waves through me again.

His hands brushed over my bare back as I brought my legs up around his waist so that we could get closer. I loved this feeling, and especially to know that I would achieve something from it, and that we wouldn't have to stop just as things were getting good. I lost myself in it completely as I placed my own kisses to his throat and he growled lightly against my skin.

I let out my own growl as our bodies moved against each other and I longed to lose the rest of our clothing. I moved so that I was kneeling on the bed as I kept my lips against his and I moved my hands to unfasten his belt and his trousers and he moved to push them off as he kept his lips against mine.

Then he too kneeled on the bed as his hands started to explore my body once more before he trailed his hands lightly down my sides then traced along my waistband to the button and zipper of my cut-offs. He undid them and it was the work of seconds for me to wriggle out of the cut-offs so that now I was only in my panties and he was only in his boxers.

I sat across his lap once more and I arched my head back as he began to kiss along my collarbones before he moved further down so that his nose traced my cleavage ahead of his lips as he moved his head back up.

He took my hand in his then he kissed my palm before he trailed the kisses all the way up the inside of my forearm until he reached my elbow, and there he lingered his lips and it sent an odd thrill through my body, just as if he were kissing me somewhere a little more private.

I gasped and looked at him in shock. He gave me a lopsided grin as he placed my arm around his shoulder then met my lips again. I was definitely aroused now, and it was very clear that he was too. I moved so that I could lie back against the pillows and I pulled him on top of me, wrapping my legs up around him once he was comfortable.

I trailed my hand down his body until I reached the band of his boxers and I slid my fingers beneath the band, skimming along the top of his butt.

"Are you ready now?" He asked.

"Yes." I said firmly.

He gave me a smile before he sat up and removed his boxers before applying what he liked to term the 'third precaution'.

"Do not forget the second." He reminded me.

Ah yes, I was still in my human skin. I drew down the heat until I felt the cool descend over me. Tobias removed the last of my underwear and then he was kissing and touching my body once more, repeating what he had done the night before. Only it was more lingering this time, especially over my more sensitive areas.

I was already close to bursting as he hovered over me and aligned himself to enter.

"Don't give in too soon." He whispered as he slid into me and this time there was no pain, just the delightful friction.

I gasped and moved my hips against his and he penetrated further than he did yesterday. To feel him move within me was pure delight as I felt that wave begin again, taking me higher and higher and I could feel it coming, about to break.

"Don't give in yet." Tobias panted into my ear.

"What?"

"Hold onto the feeling but do not let it take you."

"But…" I began, as I felt I was about to burst with it all.

"The view is good but this is merely a plateaux halfway up the mountain. We can stop here, but imagine the view from the top?"

"Oh god!" I gasped as I tried to do as he said, to hold on to that feeling despite the fact that it kept growing exponentially as we continued to move together, or panting becoming almost synchronised as our rhythm continued.

It was becoming too much to bear, this amount of pleasure. I'd explode if I didn't give in soon. I could feel it fill my entire body as it built with each thrust until it felt as if we were nothing more than that feeling of pleasure and an energy seemed to zing through me, through both of us, that I'd never felt before.

"We're nearly there." Tobias murmured into my shoulder.

I kept hold of the feeling as it continued to build until it seemed to shimmer in the air around us.

"Now." Tobias hissed and I lost myself in the feeling of release as it shivered through my body and I called out his name as he said mine, our voices mingling and adding to the song our bodies had made.

OH MY GOD!

Tobias had been right about the 'view' being better from the top. Tobias was breathing as hard as me as he gazed into my eyes and pushed back my hair. I was staring at him in amazement as my body continued to sing and thrum with that energy.

But Tobias wasn't done with me as he moved down to place his lips to the skin of my inner thigh and he began sucking at my skin again. I felt the pleasure begin to sing through me once more as it began to build inside me yet it was only building for the moment without giving hint of breaking.

Tobias moved again until he kissed my lips, then he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me with a smile.

"Would you like to go on top?" He asked.

"Oh." I gasped. "Really?"

"Yes." He whispered, "It is only right that you should have some control."

"Ok." I said.

"Very well." He said, and he gave me a light kiss. "But I must change first." And he moved off me.

I frowned, wondering what he meant by change, but when I sat up I realised that he meant the condom and I frowned as my mouth fell open.

"That was two hours?" I asked.

Tobias looked at me through the corner of his eye.

"Yes." He said.

"But it didn't seem…wow! Really two hours?"

Tobias nodded his head as he climbed back onto the bed and he kissed me once more and smoothed the frown from my forehead with light fingers.

"It was something that I learned of in India. I have been waiting for my perfect mate to make herself known so that I could see if it were truly possible. You have made it possible my Essie." He said intensely before kissing me once more.

Tobias lay back this time and with a little encouragement from him I straddled him and guided him inside me, realising as I did it that this was the first time I'd actually touched his length, he'd never let me before stating that it was too much of a risk. Last night I'd been too in awe of everything to think of it.

I sat for a moment wondering what to do.

"You are in control." Tobias reminded me as he caressed my hips with his hands.

I grinned and nodded my head.

I moved slightly and I felt it, that rush within. I bit my lip and tried again. Yes, that was it, that's what I needed to do. I moved now in a steady rhythm as I allowed instinct to take me and soon Tobias and I were gasping and groaning our voices mingling in a way that had anyone been listening through the door they would have been in no doubt of what we were doing.

The rush came sooner this time, but we both arrived at the same time, and as I felt my body go slack I lay down on Tobias and he pulled me into his chest. He embraced me and stroked my hair, placing kisses to my neck as I slowly got my breath back and my body continued to hum.

"Do you wish to continue?" He whispered into my ear.

"Yes. But like before." I replied as I thought it impossible for me to sit up at the moment.

"Very well, but only until four."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have a date planned for us tonight and we must prepare." He explained as he lightly stroked my hair.

"Date?" I asked and I propped myself up to look at him.

"Yes. We are in Seattle and I plan to take you to see an opera." He declared.

"Opera?" I asked doubtfully.

"You will enjoy it." He assured me.

"Why the hell not!" I declared. "We should try everything at least once."

He looked as if he was about to say something, but then he didn't and I realised he was gonna make some quip about misplaced remarks and I got the odd thing from his mind that I was most definitely not inclined to try. Although it was some comfort to know that he had no intention of asking me to try any of those things either.

"Once more before we go?" He asked.

I nodded my head and he rolled us over so that he could enter me again.

Even though we didn't climb that mountain this time the orgasm was still sweet and I truly felt as if I could fly today as he turned us around once more to cradle me against his chest. I allowed the heat to rise through my body since the penetration part was over and now we just had to wait for the…the side effects.

After fifteen minuets Tobias rose with me in his arms and he whipped the top sheet off the bed to wrap around me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"This is to protect your modesty while we adjourn to the bathroom to wait."

"Why can't we wait here?" I asked as he transported us to the bathroom.

"Because I wish us to have a long relaxing bath after our…shower." He said, and we both looked at the shower.

"That sounds nice." I said as he placed me on my feet near the tub.

"Yes. And I did not want to leave you alone at this point in time." He said as he turned on the hot tap. "I will wait with you through this entire process every time we make love." He promised me.

"Even in a hundred years?" I asked.

"Even in a thousand." He declared, giving me a serious look.

"Wow. That's hard to think of." I said.

"Not when you're my age." He said as he gave me a grin and I laughed. "Now which would you prefer?" He asked holding up two different bottles of bubble bath.

"The purple one." I declared.

"Now why does that not surprise me?" He asked as he poured the purple liquid into the steaming water and the scent of juniper filled the air.

"Because you know me so well." I stated.

"I hope so." He said as he turned to kiss me. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Not quite yet." I stated since I knew that this was what he wanted to know. "I have the niggle in my back and I feel the first flutters but it's not yet."

Tobias nodded to me and then he turned toward the bath and I could almost feel him willing the water to run faster. The water was nearing the top of the big tub when I felt the first true twinge.

"Now." I gasped.

Tobias nodded and he turned off the tap before he whisked us both into the shower cubicle, throwing the sheet out at the last minuet as the water washed over us.

Again it lasted half an hour and we stood up and rinsed off afterwards. Then Tobias turned off the water and led me to the big tub. The water was just the right temperature now since he'd just run the hot half an hour ago. I could feel my body already relax as we climbed into all those scented bubbles. We had to push some aside so we could see each other, but I felt good again and I smiled at Tobias as he picked up a bottle of body wash and a scrunchy.

"May I?" He asked.

"Of course." I said and sat forward.

He then set about washing me. He was very sensual in his movements while at the same time very thorough, although he avoided a certain area because he was worried I was still tender there. Other than that it was probably the most meticulous wash I'd ever had.

Once he was finished I felt squeaky clean and I took the scrunchy off Tobias and held it out of his reach when he went to take it back. "Now I'll wash you." I informed him. "It's only fair."

"If that is your wish." He said, bowing his head solemnly.

I chuckled as I squirted some of the body wash onto the scrunchy and lathered it up. I set about washing him and ok I probably wasn't as thorough as he'd been, but by god did I make sure it was sensual. I hope! Anyway, he was purring again by the time I'd finished and I placed a kiss to his lips.

"Easy my dear." He whispered, pushing me away slightly. "We do not have the time for such a dalliance before this evening."

"Oh. Yeah." I said, feeling my cheeks burn slightly as I realised what I'd actually been intending to do with washing him, and it had nothing to do with cleanliness.

"Now I will wash your hair." He said, "Please turn around."

I did and he guided my head back gently before he began pouring water over my hair from a beaker, soaking it through. Then he applied the shampoo, massaging it into my scalp with his cool supple fingers that not so long ago had been busy massaging other parts of my body. I smiled as my cheeks burned at the memory and he washed the shampoo from my hair before he applied the conditioner.

Once he was finished I washed his hair, despite the fact that vampires didn't really need to do this. But again it was just for the feelings rather than the hygienic benefits.

Then we climbed from the tub and dried each other off before wearing bathrobes and going to the vanity unit. Tobias made me sit while he blow dried my hair and managed to get a few good curls in there before he pinned some of my hair up while leaving other bits to flow free.

Then he sat in the chair and I dried and styled his hair. Although to be honest I wasn't very good at it. But Tobias smiled at me in the mirror as he assured me that however I styled it would suit him fine. Well the end result was good, although it was curly and not held in the neatness he usually sought, but then his hair always suited him better when it was a little messy.

Then it was time to dress and Tobias left the bathroom while I rooted through my suitcase for something to wear. I found a plain set of underwear, black boy shorts and a bra since I didn't want to see lines beneath my dress. There was also a nice silky slip that would aid me in this matter. I pulled them on along with sheer stockings, and then I took out the dress that Marlin had managed to pack in a way that stopped it from creasing.

It came to just below my knee, which appeared to be a cut Louis favoured on me and it was a very deep purple, almost black until it caught the light in a certain way. Again Louis had gone for a very feminine cut and the skirt glided effortlessly over the curve of my hips.

I couldn't quite reach the zipper to pull it up though so I went into the bedroom.

I tried not laugh as I noticed that Tobias had already changed the sheets of the bed and if I listened carefully I could hear a washing machine starting its cycle somewhere in the house. Tobias himself was in his shirtsleeves and boxers as he pulled on his pants, which were a lot more dressy than normal.

He smiled at me when he noticed that I was watching him.

"A little help please?" I asked, and I turned around so that he could see the zipper.

"Of course." He said, and with those two words he was directly behind me and pulling up the zipper.

He stroked his hands over my shoulders and kissed the side of my neck again as if he couldn't help it.

"So how do I look?" I asked as I stepped away from him and gave him a twirl.

"As beautiful as ever." He murmured before gathering me in his arms and giving me a deep kiss. I returned it before stepping away.

"I need to get some shoes on." I informed him.

"And I need to finish dressing." He said with a smile.

I nodded my head before I went back to my suitcase and pulled out a pair of nice dress shoes that had a very small heel. Well I am six foot three and my boyfriend is only five foot eight, I don't need to add more to our height difference.

Then I pulled out the little box that was stowed away at the bottom that I had packed just in case. Since I wasn't likely to fursplode tonight I thought it safe to wear some jewellery. So I opened the box and regarded the little jewellery I possessed. There was the bracelet Grandma Bella had given me last Christmas so I placed that on my left wrist and since that was silver I took out a silver chain that held a small amethyst pendent. This I put on also. I'd never had my ears pierced and I hated clip-ons so I left my ears bare.

Now that I was happy I stepped back out of the bathroom.

Tobias was sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed as he fiddled with something in his hands. He looked up and smiled nervously at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have something to ask you." He murmured.

"Well go on." I said after a minuet's silence.

"We are to be together for eternity." He stated.

"Yes."

"I wish the world to know that we belong together." He stated.

"I think the world already does." I pointed out.

"That is why I would be most grateful if you would consider wearing my ring." He said, holding up the little velvet box in the palm of his hand. "I know that for the most part you will not be able to wear it, but on occasions such as tonight…" He trailed off.

I was gob smacked for a moment, but then I found my voice.

"Why Tobias Hannigan, is this your way of asking me to marry you?" I remarked.

"It is more of a promise of a proposal of marriage." He conceded. "A ring to show that we have considered the possibility that we will live our lives together."

"Hey, that's not too bad. Like, maybe we will marry one day, but we're too young yet. That doesn't mean we can't show how serious we are."

Tobias smiled.

"So do I get to see the ring?" I asked.

"Of course." He said as he handed me the box.

"No." I said. "You have to open it. But you have to get down on one knee first then you open the box and then you say the words."

Tobias gave me a questioning look.

"Hey, if you want me to wear your ring you can do this the proper way mister. It's not everyday I get nearly proposed to so it has to be right." I grinned as I thought of his words from yesterday. "Please indulge my romantic side?"

"For your romantic side." Tobias replied as he slid off the bed and got down on one knee.

I smiled, feeling a little nervous as he cleared his throat and looked up at me.

"Essie my dearest." He said as he took my left hand. "You are the most beautiful, intelligent, funny, beguiling person I have ever had the pleasure to meet. You make my cold heart feel alive with your warmth and vibrancy and I long to stay near you for the rest of eternity. Will you please marry me?" He said solemnly as he opened the box. "At some point in the future." He added with a grin.

"Sure." I said as I held out my hand for him to slide the ring on.

Tobias looked at me expectantly.

"I mean…yes, oh god yes. Of course I will marry you my darling beloved."

Tobias chuckled as he placed the ring on my finger, then I drew him to his feet so that I could kiss him. We kissed for a long while before Tobias pulled away and I smiled at him feeling a little dazed.

"Come, or we will be late for dinner." He said, taking my hand and leading me through the house.

"Dinner?" I asked as I looked at my ring properly.

It was white gold with a single diamond. It wasn't big or overstated, yet it seemed to hint subtly to the fact that it was expensive. Exquisite I think was an apt description. The diamond caught the light as we moved through the house and the light danced over the faceted surface.

"Yes. I booked us a table at Le Angélique before the opera starts. It is close to the theatre we are to attend and is rumoured to be one of the best restaurants in the whole of the North West." Tobias explained.

"Cool." I observed.

"May I drive tonight?" He asked as we entered the garage.

"If you really want to." I observed.

"Thank you." He said and kissed my hand.

I was glad I had agreed for him to drive when he led me to his car, a sleek black Bugatti that had always seemed unused in the corner of the Hannigans' garage back home. He opened the passenger door for me and I made no comment as I slid inside and fastened my seat belt. If he wanted to act like a gentleman for tonight then I was willing to tolerate a little door holding, provided he didn't make a habit of it.

Then we drove down into Seattle with the music blasting from his sound system and I looked at my ring, admiring how the light flashed across it as the street lights sped by. Soon we were pulling into a multi-story car park and Tobias found us a space on the first floor.

The restaurant was extravagant and I ate while Tobias watched and we played footsy under the table. I had to stop myself from sniggering as he simply gazed at me lovingly without giving away what was happening beneath the tablecloth.

Once we had finished we made our way to the theatre and we were half an hour before the start of show time. We waited in the bar pretending to sip mineral waters until they gave the call and we were led to our seats in the stalls.

Can I just say opera is not boring at all? I thought it was gonna be all singing in high voices in languages I couldn't understand, but it was great. How they manage to convey emotions with those powerful voices, wow. I was glad that Tobias had brought me here and I was dancing about with elation by the time we got back to the house.

I glided through the house throwing in the odd pirouette as I sang, 'The Phantom of the Opera…' at the top of my voice.

"That's not what we went to see." Tobias observed with a grin.

"I know, but it's the only nearly operatic song I know." I replied lightly before I gave another pirouette and collapsed back onto the bed giggling.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself." He observed propping himself on his elbows as he lay down next to me on his stomach.

"Yep." I declared.

"I am glad." He said, as he slid his arm over my stomach and placed his lips to mine and we kissed for a while.

Then he rested his ear against my chest as he listened to my heart. I ran my fingers through his hair, marvelling yet again at how soft it felt and I was starting to relax. My eyes started to feel droopy as I lay there with my lover in my arms, our breathing matched in a steady rhythm.

I was at peace, bolstered by all the different energies I'd experienced today. It was funny how many different types of pleasure there were and what you could draw it from. I concentrated on the flow of energies in my body and I noticed that there was something that was slightly off.

"Tobias?" I said urgently.

"Hmmm?" He replied, sounding half asleep.

"Do you think we should hunt before we go home?" I asked.

He propped himself up on his elbows once more so he could look at me.

"If you need to then we will." He said. "We can hunt in the morning, or right now if you feel you have the energy."

"Now would be good." I said.

"Then we will go hunt." He said, leaping from the bed and drawing me to my feet.

"Not in this dress." I said with a laugh as I kissed him before I went to the bathroom to change into shorts and t-shirt and remove the clips from my hair.

I also removed my jewellery, except for the ring. Somehow I couldn't bring myself to remove it and I was determined to find a way to keep it on me at all times when I got back to La Push.

When I returned to the bedroom Tobias had changed into cut-off jeans and a t-shirt and he was barefoot.

I gave him a questioning look.

"I want to try hunting your way." He declared.

"Ok." I said, and I grabbed his hand and led him outside to the enormous wooded grounds at the back of the house.

It was strange that night; we were like one being as we flittered through the darkness sniffing at the air in order to detect a scent. Finally we caught one and it led us to a bear that was foraging for food. Well tonight the hunter would become the prey.

In the heat of the hunt I forgot how hard it had been to bring down that bear at Christmas and I leapt at it with wild abandon. Latching on to its left flank and biting into its neck as Tobias simultaneously did the same on the bear's right.

The bear soon fell as we continued to feed; Tobias' hand covered mine as I tangled my fingers into the bear's thick fur to keep my purchase. Soon the bear was dry and I pulled my mouth away licking at my lips to try and savour the last drops of blood that clung to them.

I had no warning as Tobias suddenly pulled me over the cooling body of the bear. He pressed his lips to mine as he twisted around until I was lying on the carpet of pine needles as his lips moved hungrily against mine and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I let out a moan as he pushed his hips against mine and my legs wrapped around his waist to draw him closer as he moved his mouth to my throat, nuzzling there while I become lost in ecstasy as those energies started to sizzle through my body once more.

The energy seemed to be intensified by the blood as Tobias continued to move his lips against my throat. He seemed to be drowning in these feelings too and I wondered how long our clothes would last if he was really determined. Especially when his hand slid up beneath my t-shirt to play lightly with my breast. I let out a gasp and placed my hand beneath his chin to guide his mouth back up to mine and I chose to wrap my hands in his hair as he met my lips with that wild abandon once more.

Was I ready for sex right here in the outdoors?

Yes!

My body seemed to shout out as Tobias began to pull at the waistband of my shorts, but then he froze. He looked into my eyes with shock before he disentangled himself from my limbs then sat away from me with his knees pulled up to his chest as put his forehead against them.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He was whispering over and over again.

"What for?" I asked, trying to get him to look up.

"It was wrong of me…I very nearly…" He trailed off mournfully.

"I wasn't exactly stopping you." I pointed out. "In fact I was willing you on."

"Yes, but you are a hormonal teenager newly awakened to all of this where as I should know better."

"No." I said determined to ignore the teenage thing. "You're a vampire full of instincts. Hunting awakens the primal in us and we just took that beast down together, that's gotta be some kind of aphrodisiac for our kind. Do you know the others refuse to hunt with Rose and Em together anymore because they always end up getting carried away, and they're not exactly quiet about it either."

"I heard mention of it."

"It's just something to do with the flow of the venom and the blood. You said yourself that there were some vampires who like to get a human worked up first before they feed."

He looked up at me then but he still seemed sad.

"Come on." I said, taking his hand. "I'm still hungry."

Tobias nodded and rose to his feet.

We hunted in silence for the next two hours and Tobias was almost painstakingly careful not to take prey the same time I did. It worried me that we'd lost the connection we'd had earlier and I was determined to feel that oneness with him again before the weekend was over.

As we were heading back to the house I finally had enough and I stopped abruptly and folded my arms across my chest. Tobias had gone a few paces ahead before he stopped and turned to see what had detained me.

"We're gonna talk about this." I said in a low serious hiss. "Or I'm not going anywhere."

"What do you wish to talk about?" He asked as he kept his distance.

"Why you've suddenly gone all cold on me." I said. "Being careful not to feel anything. It's ok to lose control now and again."

"Even if it means that I risk your life?" He demanded.

"I know we have to be cautious. But there are ways to find release without full intercourse you know? I mean, you think I'm like this innocent little girl or something. But newsflash Tobias, I'm not. I know a hell of a lot more than you think. Me and the girls, we do chat. You'd be surprised at the little snippets they've told me, especially Layla. So you know, there are ways for us to be intimate without all the precautions or the aftermath." I raged.

Tobias regarded me carefully for a moment before he moved so fast that he seemed to have teleported to right in front of me.

"Do you not think I know that?" He demanded in a low intense voice. "That your hand could give me satisfaction." He added as he took my hand. "But I know I would not stop at your hand, I like to feel you around me and I rather wait for times when we can be one properly than settle for less appealing substitutes. Besides, I have my own hand in a crisis. And before you mention another substitute, I would never ask that of you. I would never." He hissed as he placed his finger to my lips as if to silence me.

Ok, so now I was really conflicted. Because I wanted him so badly, but what he said made sense, absolute sense, and I hadn't even considered the 'other' substitute as he put it, but it was nice to know that he had dismissed it for me. As adventurous as I was that was something I could never contemplate doing.

"Please forgive me." He murmured as he placed his hand lightly against my cheek. "I wished to make this weekend special for you and now I have upset you."

"So we had an argument?" I said with a shrug. "We are gonna have them from time to time." I pointed out. "Besides, we need to let each other know what we feel comfortable with. Otherwise neither of us will be entirely happy. You don't like it when we go too far when we can't have our release the normal way, so I'll try not to get your motor running."

Tobias laughed lightly and I smiled at him.

"So tell me Fang Boy." I said as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders once more. "What is permissible?" I asked as I teased at the hair by his ears. "Is this ok?" I asked.

"Yes." Tobias answered.

"How about this?" I asked as I placed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

Tobias nodded.

"How about this?" I asked as I moved one of my hands down and around his waist until it rested against his butt.

"Yes." Tobias murmured.

"So what is your limit?" I asked.

"I am uncertain until I reach it. I rate it at the time I feel the need to tear all your clothes off and have you in that exact spot. The trigger can come in many forms, but once it comes I must have that distance from you lest I give in to desire."

"So this isn't turning you on?" I asked with a slight pout.

"Of course it is, but I am not lost in the heat of the moment with your body pressed beneath me on the forest floor." He said before he frowned. "It was wrong of me to put you in that position so early in your sexual explorations but I believe you would have gone through with it had I asked you."

"I would have." I said, "I was as much in the moment as you."

"Would you like to try again, if we went to retrieve everything?" He asked as he stroked the hair around my ear and looked intensely into my eyes.

"Maybe next time we're here." I said because I knew he was just trying to placate me now and I didn't want it for that reason, I wanted it because he wanted it too. "The moment's kinda passed. Besides, I'm feeling tired and I don't fancy another shower again today."

"Oh. Ok." He said quietly, and he looked both relieved and disappointed at the same time.

Well that was confusing, but really I was tired now and once was enough to go through that unpleasantness in one day. So I removed my arms from around him and took his hand before we headed back to the house.

We settled down quickly that night. Kissing for a while before I settled against Tobias' chest and began to drift to sleep.

I woke with a start and it was still dark out. I wondered what had awoken me at first, but then I realised that Tobias was on full alert, even if he was still lying down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Tobias put his fingers to his lips then pointed to his ear.

I listened hard to the outside noises and then I heard in the distance footsteps moving toward the house. They were vampire footsteps that I didn't recognise. I sat up as carefully as I could and removed my ring, placing it on the bedside cabinet just in case.

I touched Tobias hand so I didn't have to strain my telepathy.

_Should I go vamp?_ I asked.

_No. Stay as you are. You smell more Quileute than vampire._ Tobias replied.

_Ok._ I said as I slid off the bed and Tobias did too.

_Can you read their mind?_ Tobias asked.

_I'll try_. I said.

I reached out a tendril of my mind toward the direction of the noise and I touched on the mind. I pulled back quickly when I got the information I needed.

_One male. Nomad. Travelling west and was curious about our scents so he came to look_. I informed Tobias.

_Then we should go out to meet him._

_Why?_

_In case it becomes a fight_. Tobias pointed out as he took my hand and we headed outside.

There wasn't much of a moon tonight, just a thin sliver of crescent, but since it was clear there was enough light for me to see the whole of the yard and a little into the trees beyond.

Off Tobias' instructions I monitored the individual's approach until he emerged from the tree line and ghosted across the small stretch of grass, stopping a comfortable hundred yards away from us.

He was short, five foot four at most, but he must have been in his fifties when he died if the lines of his face were anything to go by, too deep for even the venom to fill. He had black hair with signs of grey around the ears and the starting of a bald patch on his crown.

"Welcome friend." Tobias said in a light friendly voice.

The vampire gave us a cautious glance before he ghosted toward us and stopped only a few feet away this time.

"What brings you to Seattle?" Tobias asked conversationally.

"Just passing through when I detected your scent. Thought it only polite to come say hi." The vampire replied. "The names Munson." He said, holding out his hand.

"I am Tobias." Tobias said shaking his hand. "And this is my friend Kate."

"Pleased to meet you miss." Munson said with a bow.

"Likewise." I replied coldly, despite the vampire's chipper appearance I was starting to get a bad feeling about him, especially since Tobias had used my alias.

"Where are you headed?" Tobias asked.

"This little town what's near here, it's called Forks. I heard they got a bit of a wolf problem there so I thought I'd go hunt me some werewolves."

"Wolf! Problem!" I growled, as the heat began to rise.

"Have you hunted many wolves?" Tobias asked drawing Munson's attention away from me.

"No." Munson said. "But I want in on the Wolf Hunters of the Volturi. I hear they got a cushy number. So if I go and sort out this problem then the Volturi will ask me to join them."

"You are not with the Volturi yet?"

"No."

"Do they know what you plan?" I asked quickly.

"No. I just thought I'd show some initiative." Munson said as he gave me a self-satisfied smile.

I snorted.

"The Volturi don't like initiative." I stated.

Munson gave me a sidelong glance.

"You do realise that the Quileute wolves were given a reprieve by Aro himself? They are no threat to us unless we pose a threat to them." Tobias commented.

"Yeah." Munson said, returning his attention to Tobias. "But the way I see it, the Volturi would like to see the Cullens' pets destroyed, but can't do it themselves without probable cause. So if I take out the wolves then the Cullens will lose their greatest weapon. They won't be so cocky next time they break the rules."

"You are not Volturi?" Tobias repeated.

"No." The man said.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Tobias said a little gleefully.

"Do you really think you can take one of us out never mind the whole pack?" I demanded as I took that as a cue from Tobias that I could reveal myself, well part of me.

"Stay out of this human." Munson growled and made a grab for me, but Tobias caught his hand as the heat burst from me and I phased.

There was a metallic screeching noise and Tobias had Munson's hand in his own. Munson roared and went to round on Tobias, but I leapt at his unprotected back, tearing a chunk of flesh from his shoulder with that same metallic shrieking noise.

Munson turned and made a grab for me, but I leapt out of the way. He still managed to grab hold of my tail so I spun and snapped at his wrist as Tobias got him in a headlock and in one swift movement yanked it from his body.

In a matter of seconds we were separating the rest of his body and then I sat growling at the pieces as they inched toward each other while Tobias had returned to the house. When he returned to the garden smoke was rolling lightly out of the chimney.

Tobias gave me a wordless look before he picked up a couple of the limbs and I grabbed what was left of the torso in my mouth and dragged it inside, following Tobias' scent into what looked like a front parlour with some comfortable looking chairs. There was an enormous fireplace in which a fire blazed and the first lot of vampire was starting to char.

I hoisted up the torso and with a flick of my head threw it on the fire where it immediately began to burn. I made my way back outside, passing Tobias on the way as he carried the head. I gathered up the last bits in my mouth and carried them into the house and through to the parlour and added them to the pyre.

I whined slightly, my ears flat against my head as I watched that body burn, and the sweet cloying scent of burning vampire filled the room. Tobias placed his hand on my head and scratched me absentmindedly between the ears. I pressed closer to him, trying to draw comfort from him.

"Shhhh." Tobias comforted me as he wrapped his arms around me and patted my neck. "Shhhh, it's ok to feel frightened. You should not have had to witness that."

I whined again as I leant my head on his shoulder and nudged it against his cheek. I was too miserable at the moment to phase back or to reach out my mind, so that left me with limited options for communication.

"I know." Tobias said. "He may have been out for your blood but he was still a sentient creature. You can cry for him if you want."

I felt stunned for a moment; did I really want to mourn that vampire who'd been bragging about killing my pack mates? Then I realised that I did. Tobias was right, he had been a sentient creature, he'd looked like a little old man and we'd torn him apart as if he was nothing.

I slumped down and put my snout between my paws as I let out a whimper, trying to erase the image of the head coming away from the body as easy as someone popping the head off a dandelion. Yes vampires were the enemy, but how did you harden yourself, turn off that part of your brain that thought of them as people? Did the fact that he had red eyes instead of gold really mean he deserved to die?

Of course he did! He was a monster who had killed countless humans and been bragging about intending to kill my family in order to worm his way into the Volturi. But still, if he deserved to die, then…

I couldn't finish that thought as I tilted my head up to look at Tobias and he sat down by me. He held out his hand to pet me and I nearly flinched away from it because of where my thoughts were leading. I forced myself not to as he began to stroke my head. This was Tobias, my imprint, how could I be afraid of him?

I felt so conflicted…

I let out a howl that sounded strange inside the house.

I cut the howl off quickly before I lay my head in Tobias lap and allowed him to stroke my fur. It was soothing, but I found it hard to relax with the smell of burning vampire in the air.

"We could go to a different room if it would help." Tobias said.

I lifted my head enough so that he could see me shake it. No, Munson may have been a monster but even he deserved witnesses at his funeral. I put my head back in Tobias' lap and turned my head until I could see the fire. I watched, as it burned bright until it finally started to burn down as the embers smothered the flames.

They were nothing but a smouldering blur when I must have finally dropped off to sleep. It was the first time I'd ever slept as a wolf and it brought strange images that seemed to play out the story of the first time my people came into contact with the Cold Ones. As those three brothers were torn to shreds I imagined them as Harry and the Twins and the Cold One was Munson. Suddenly I realised that if we had not intervened this could very well have happened. I'd be feeling a lot worse if it had been one of my pack that had died, or what if it had been my father?

That strange dream shifted things into perspective for me and my mind felt more at ease when I awoke in the morning.

I was curled up on the rug in front of the fire with my head still resting in Tobias' lap, but it was only when I noticed the rich burgundy of the walls that I realised I was human.

"When did I phase back?" I asked.

"The last time was about ten minuets ago." Tobias informed me.

"The last time?" I asked with a frown.

"Yes. You've been phasing all night." He said softly.

"Really?" I gasped as I turned my head to look at him.

Tobias nodded his head.

"Guess it was cause my mind was so screwed up. I got really conflicted." I said, as I regarded the pile of ash in the fireplace. "You see, I've never had that thing in my mind that the other Quileutes have that see vampires as monsters first, people second. I've always seen them as people first, monsters second. And then there are those vampires I know who have dark histories and I've forgiven them. That confused me, but my dream made it clear. The people I love chose to be better, to get beyond the lot they were given, that monster had decided to keep on his path of destruction. He had wanted to kill my friends and family in order to get chummy with the Volturi and he wouldn't have stopped until he had killed us all or we killed him. At least this way nobody got hurt." I concluded and I smiled at Tobias, but then I noticed the bite mark on his arm.

"You got hurt." I gasped, grabbing his arm and inspecting the wound that was starting to fade into two embossed crescents on the inside of his elbow. "He got you?"

"Not him." Tobias said lowly.

"Then…" I trailed off with a gasp. "You mean I did it?"

"At least we know you really are venomous now." He said with a laugh.

"But how? Why?" I asked in agitation.

"Because I tried to move you." Tobias said. "You do not like to be moved when you sleep."

"Why were you trying to move me?"

"I was worried Esther. You were shifting between your three states so much that I thought there was something seriously wrong with you. I wished to get to the phone in order to ring your parents, but when I tried to move you, you bit me."

"I'm really sorry." I said, feeling mortified.

I took his arm and began to lay kisses on the wound I had inflicted on my beloved. How could I have done that? I was a monster!

"Um…Essie dearest?" Tobias said in a slightly strained voice.

I looked up at him expectantly.

"Remember the discussion we had last night about provocation without release?"

"Yes."

"This would be one of those situations." He said meaningfully.

"It doesn't have to be if we take the precautions." I pointed out. "We have to head back this afternoon so we may as well make the most of this morning."

"Really?" Tobias asked.

"Yes." I said, placing a kiss to his lips.

"But here? Would you not rather we return to the bedroom?" He asked as his eyes drifted uneasily toward the fireplace.

I followed his eyes with my own and I felt a shudder run through me, as if Munson was watching me from the fireplace.

"I think that would be for the best." I said, giving him a kiss and rising to my feet.

I headed toward the door and didn't care that I was naked this morning as I sauntered through the house with Tobias beside me. He held my hand until we reached the door of the dining room, then he motioned for me to go on ahead to the bedroom while he made a detour to the kitchen.

When I reached the bedroom I remembered what Tobias had said about liking the unwrapping, so I rummaged through my suitcase and grabbed the first panties and t-shirt I came to before slipping them on. Then I returned to the bedroom and sat on the bed to wait.

I saw something glint on the bedside cabinet and I picked up my ring and placed it back on my finger where it belonged. Then I gazed at it for a moment before Tobias entered carrying a glass of water and the pill.

I took the pill then pulled Tobias to me by the waistband of his jeans.

"Now where were we?" I asked, as I removed his jeans since they would be uncomfortable for me. "Now sit back and relax." I said, guiding him onto the bed. "I have to make up for the hurt I caused you."

Tobias sat back against the headboard as I moved to straddle him and I took his left arm in my hands before I started kissing his wound again. Stroking it as well for good measure before I placed my lips against his and ran my tongue over his lower lip. Then we kissed like that for a while before I moved my mouth to his ear and began teasing his lobe because I knew it was something he really enjoyed.

I went to unbutton his shirt but then realised that he was wearing a t-shirt again.

"Are you attached to this t-shirt?" I asked breathily into his ear.

"No." He replied a little unsteadily.

"Good." I purred before I took hold of his t-shirt in both my hands and ripped it open.

I tended his chest as I'd done before; only I tried to refrain from grazing him with my teeth this time since I was trying to make up for biting him. Tobias was completely lost in the feelings now as he tangled his fingers into my hair or stroked down my arms lightly.

I returned my lips to his for a moment and his hands trailed down to the bottom of my t-shirt. I straitened up and pulled my t-shirt over my head, my hair fell loose around my shoulders as I glanced down at Tobias. He looked at me with hooded eyes as he laid a hand against my breast and caressed it lightly with his thumb. I gasped as I felt that thrill run through me and I placed my hands against his stomach as my eyes closed for a moment.

When I opened them Tobias was on top of me kissing and sucking at my breasts and I was lost for a moment before I remembered something.

"Hey…I was trying to make it up to you." I pointed out.

"Then you can do that by letting me love you. I know that when we return to Forks you will not allow me to explore this part of your body, so I would like to do so now."

"If…if that's what you want." I replied, my voice catching slightly as he brushed his thumb along the inner most part of my thigh.

"I love your scent." He murmured as he skimmed his nose over my skin. "And I love the taste of you." He added as he followed that trail with his tongue. "I find this as enjoyable as when you tend to me, only I gain more satisfaction for it leaves you satisfied too." He concluded as he sat up and trailed his fingers lightly over my body.

My body was thrilling at his touch but I felt a little dubious about his explanation. I smiled at him lightly as I took his hands and pulled him to me once more so that he'd kiss my mouth. Once he was caught up in the kiss I turned us around until he was the one beneath me and I pulled away slightly and smiled down at him.

"Don't you think that I get just as much pleasure from pleasuring you?" I asked before I started nibbling at his ear because it was something that he _really_ enjoyed.

He moaned softly as he ran his hands over my back again, following the line of my spine all the way down to the top of my underwear. He placed both hands firmly against my butt and before I could react he stood up with me still wrapped around him. I held on as he carried me to the wall and propped me against it.

I hissed slightly at the unexpected cool of the wall.

"Do you really wish me to have all the pleasure?" He asked as he stroked my hair back from around my face.

"But your pleasure gives me my pleasure." I pointed out as I placed my lips to his cheek, "Don't you know that? Maybe it's to do with my telepathy or maybe because we're imprints but haven't you noticed that our thoughts and feelings kinda affect each other. So we should be equal in this. But you always seem to lead."

"What do you mean?" Tobias asked.

"Well…I…nothing." I trailed off, not knowing quite what I meant myself.

"Now, now Essie, you brought it up."

"Yeah, and I've decided I want to drop it." I shot back.

Tobias regarded me for a moment, but then he sighed and remained quiet.

I began to laugh, it was one of those uncontrollable things, and I leant my forehead against his shoulder as my body shook. It wasn't because I found anything funny in particular, I just felt like laughing.

"Essie?" Tobias asked cautiously as he bounced me up and down in his arms.

"Look at us arguing." I gasped through my laughter as my eyes filled with tears. "This is stupid. We won't have time to do anything at this rate."

"Then what do you suggest?" Tobias asked.

"That you let me have my own way this time and I let you pleasure the pants right off of me the next time we're here." I whispered huskily into his ear.

Tobias shivered slightly before he pressed his lips to mine. Then he stepped away from the wall and transported me back to the bed. Before placing me down on the edge. He knelt down in front of me and placed his hands on my knees before he looked up at me with his sweet smile that he only ever used on me. I liked to think of it as his genuine smile, the one he would have had as a human before all the Volturi crap and the guilt set in.

"That sounds like a reasonable compromise to me." He said.

"Then you need to get up off the floor and get back on the bed." I said, indicating the pillows with my thumb.

"And you are in charge?" He asked.

"You'd better believe it." I said, standing up and pulling him to his feet.

I kissed him passionately for a minuet or two before I turned him and pushed him down gently so that he sat on the edge of the bed.

"We will leave here today satisfied." I said, as I climbed onto his lap and wrapped my legs around him as I pressed my body closer to his.

I kissed him once more, lingering my tongue in his mouth as he supported my back and with his hands and I felt those delightful tingles start to spread once more as his hands fluttered over my skin. I was caught up in the kiss as I tangled my one hand in his hair as my other hand slid around his waist to move against his lower back. I could feel his muscles ripple beneath my hand as he moved and I pressed my pelvis into his, which made him hiss, and when I felt that bulge I realised why.

Ok, so I was in charge. That meant I had to deal with all the precautions.

I moved my mouth from his and placed it to his ear.

"It is time for the precautions." I said a little breathlessly and he nodded against me as he placed a cold kiss to the top of my breast.

I gave him a light kiss just below his ear before I climbed off him and as he sat there looking a little dazed I pulled off his boxers and reached for the little square packet on the nightstand. As I picked it up Tobias blinked and grabbed it off me.

"This is the only time I will overrule you when you are in charge." He said firmly.

"Ok." I said, since I'd been worried that I wouldn't put it on him right anyway. "Just means I can get on with the second precaution."

Tobias nodded, and as he put the condom on I pulled back the heat and let the cool rise through my body. I turned to him and called his name softly and when I was sure I had his full attention I slid my fingers beneath the elastic of my panties.

"Remember, I'm in charge." I said, as I slid them down slowly and stood before him naked and unashamed.

He seemed mesmerised again, as if he was seeing my body for the first time. Or perhaps it was because I'd never been so provocative when I was naked before; it had always been at the moment he was about to enter me. Always when I was lying down and bashful.

I stepped closer to him and he put his arms around my legs and kissed the spot just above where my hair began.

Oh boy! That felt good and it took me a moment to remember my motive here.

"No cheating Fang Boy." I said, moving his arms from around me lightly. "I know you're just trying to distract me so that you can regain control."

He grinned at me.

"Now. Wait." I said as I placed my fingers to his lips.

It took a little shuffling on my part, which I thought might have spoiled the overall sexiness of it, but I climbed back on top of him, lowering myself carefully this time so I could guide him in. I wrapped my legs around his back and rested my hands on his shoulders as I waited for a moment to build my nerve back up.

I looked him in the eye with the most lustful look I'd ever used and I moved my lips until they were almost touching his.

"Are you ready Fang Boy?" I whispered, knowing that he really loved it when I called him that.

"Yes." He said as he placed his hands firmly on my butt, I didn't say anything about this because I couldn't deny him instinct.

"Then…" I moved a little and that was good, especially my breast sliding against his chest.

Then I started moving with a rhythm in mind, up and down, pressing closer to him. It was after a couple of minuets that I realised Tobias was actually guiding me with his hands but by that time I was too far gone to care as he teased my nipple in his mouth.

Our cries fell out together as I felt that tension fall from my body again and I leant my forehead against Tobias' as I fought to steady my breathing, my right hand stroking the hair at the back of his neck as my left hand rested lightly against his chest. Tobias moved his hands so that they rested against my shoulder blades and could tangle in my hair at the same time.

He pulled me closer to him and I arched my head back reflexively as he began to kiss along my breasts, moving between each one with the slow lazy air of someone who had all day while I still gasped to retrieve my breath, unable to while he was starting the whole process over again.

"Please." I gasped. "I can't."

Tobias kissed each breast one last time before he moved me gently and lay me against the pillows. I lay there for a moment catching my breath and I felt him pull one of the sheets over me. I curled into it as I allowed the heat to rise through my body and my eyes drooped.

"Perhaps we should not have done anything so exhausting this morning since you had such a restless night." Tobias whispered as he lay down behind me and placed his arm over me.

"No." I murmured. "It was nice. Besides I can have a little nap now, we haven't got to leave for hours yet."

"We may not have to leave for hours but you can not sleep just yet." Tobias said softly, as if he was afraid to remind me.

"Oh yeah." I said despondently. "We have to have a shower." I added as I forced myself to sit up. "Let's go get it over and done with."

"Yes." Tobias said and he sat beside me watching anxiously as I made my way to the edge of the bed.

"If you wanna carry me just do it already." I said a little grouchily.

I was feeling annoyed for no particular reason and I wonder if this was what PMT felt like. If it was I was glad I only had to suffer it for half an hour as Tobias picked me up and carried me into the bathroom.

Without waiting for instructions from me he turned on the shower and stepped under it with me.

After our shower I dressed and I had a nap while Tobias packed everything up. He wouldn't let me argue about who was in charge this time. He said that if we were equal then there was times when I would just have to listen to him and do what was best for me, just like he would when the time came for him to listen to me.

To tell you the truth I was too tired to care, but him packing while I slept was my idea, he would have stayed with me otherwise and that would have just been a waste of time. At least this way everything would be done out of the way and he could come hold me afterwards if he wanted. At least that way there'd be no messing around when it was time to set off.

He was holding me when I woke up and I turned to him to give him a kiss.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "Just what I needed."

Tobias smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Come my love we must make haste for the evening is fast approaching."

"Evening?" I asked. "What time is it?"

"It is four in the afternoon."

"I overslept?" I gasped.

"Not really." Tobias said as he rose from the bed. "I have packed everything into the Escalade. I thought it better that we leave the Bugatti here as our Seattle car, that way we can return home together."

"That sounds good." I observed as I sat up.

"Although I will ask you to allow me to drive?"

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because I have been driving longer than you and I know how to handle these roads while driving fast."

I gave him a look.

"Besides, if I drive you can eat while we are on the move. We can be back home faster and therefore stop your parents from worrying."

"That sounds like a better argument." I said. "Ok, you can drive. But you better have a packed lunch ready for me."

"Of course my dear." Tobias said with a slight bow.

"Then let's go." I said, jumping from the bed.

"Just a moment please." Tobias said as he quickly made the bed.

I watched him without comment until he was at my side, then we made our way through the house to the garage. We were on the road and headed back toward Forks by half past four and as I ate the food Tobias had packed for me I couldn't stop the smile on my face as I thought about the time we'd had. I grinned even wider when I realised that it would be the first of many such weekends.

I couldn't wait until next month…

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading

**Please Review**

**Gemma x**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**First of all a big shout out to Noble Korhedron :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, LordXeenTheGreat, Rickmer, Nikki and Minschen**

**Ok, so this took a little longer, but finally I finished. Sorry about that :/ **

**I hope you enjoy…**

* * *

Of course going home in the same car meant that we had to drive up to the House first and then when Tobias got out, giving me a kiss before leaving, I had to scoot over to the driver's seat and drive down to the Res. I was feeling a little exhausted from the travel by the time I pulled up outside my little red house and I felt like falling strait into bed as I pulled my suitcase from the Escalade. Although I knew I didn't have that choice, I would have to find the energy from somewhere to go patrol tonight.

The house door opened as I closed the door of the Escalade and I glanced up to see Jake blocking out the light from the door.

"So you went through with it?" He demanded with a growl.

"Should you even ask me that question?" I asked, as I dragged my suitcase up the ramp.

"Well did you?" He demanded, not letting me pass into the house.

"I don't have to answer that." I said feeling the heat rise despite my exhaustion.

"Jacob Black step out of the way this second." Renesmee demanded, and Jake moved to let me pass.

I entered the house and carried my suitcase through to my room and dumped it before I made my way back to the living room since I knew I'd have to talk this out with Jake sooner or later. Billy made some excuse to leave when I entered, despite the fact that this was technically his bedroom now that Max had moved in. He said that he needed to go see Charlie for something and told Max to drive him up.

Jake was clearly fuming as he sat in the armchair with a dark glower on his face. Renesmee rolled her eyes as she dressed Hunter ready for bed.

"Hey there Bro." I said as I tickled his belly.

He gave a laugh but it wasn't as happy as usual.

"What's wrong little guy?" I asked as I bent down to him and reached my mind out to him.

He gurgled as he held his hands out to me and with a glance and Renesmee I picked him up. He hugged me tightly around the neck as if he was afraid I was gonna leave or something.

"What happened?" I asked Renesmee, but then I got a wave of apprehension from Hunter, as if he was worried for me.

"He had a restless night last night." Renesmee said quietly.

"He did? Did you have bad dreams?" I asked Hunter and I felt that worry from his mind again.

"I think he may have. He kept waking up crying and then it took a while for him to settle. I can't think why."

"Well if it happens again maybe I can look in his mind." I suggested.

Hunter gurgled again before he buried his face in my shoulder and grabbed my hair in both his hands as if he was afraid to let me go. He'd missed me this weekend, despite the fact that I'd been away from him for the same length of time before. I had no idea what was wrong with him but I got the impression that he didn't want me to leave.

"I'm sorry Hunter, but I've got to go patrol tonight." I said softly. "I'll only be out in the woods, not all the way in Seattle."

This made Hunter feel better, although I was unsure how much of it he actually understood. Whatever he understood, it was enough to relax him so that he left my hair go and wanted to go back to Renesmee.

I handed him back before I turned to the still fuming Jake.

"So chew me out already." I said as Renesmee left the room with Hunter in her arms. "I know you won't feel better until you tell me how stupid I am. That I'm reckless for letting Tobias kiss me never mind…well you know. Let's get this all over with so I can just go patrol."

Jake glanced up at me as he let out a little growl.

"We were safe and he was the perfect gentleman the entire weekend. I mean it was a much better first experience than most high school girls who let their boyfriends screw them in the back seat of their car in Lover's Lane. He was gentle with me at all times and he made sure we were always safe."

Jake still didn't talk.

"Look. We used protection and I'm not pregnant so you can stop worrying now. Just accept it. I'm going to patrol." I declared before heading out to the garage where my pack was waiting.

We exchanged a few greetings before we headed out to the woods, happy for a moment that they didn't seem overly curious about my weekend, they obviously had their game heads on.

I knew that I'd have a barrage of questions from Susie at some point, but since she didn't ask me anything as we moved through the silent forest I thought I was safe. I should have known better than to trust that thought. Susie didn't ask me any questions. Not one damn question, until we were in wolf form. I was glad I had my shield up before she asked, _Did you have a nice weekend?_, in an innocent enough voice but I knew better.

_It was great_. I said. _He took me for a meal and then we went to the opera_.

I could feel the prying of Susie's mind, the eager anticipation for details, but I wasn't gonna give her anything. Especially in visual and audio, it was bad enough at the lake and that was nothing compared to this weekend. Actually it was really mean of Susie to ask when we were in this form.

_Stop trying to pry it out of my mind or I'll lower your shield and ask you about Tuck._ I warned.

Go right ahead. I don't care. What Tuck and me have is beautiful and natural, why should I be ashamed of it? I mean if you are ashamed of what you have with Tobias…

_Look, I'm about to lose my temper if you don't stop bugging me._ I warned and I took a snap at her.

She yelped and jumped out of the way.

_Oh! So you didn't do the deed. Guess that's why you don't want to share, cause there is nothing to share._

I let out a sigh.

_If that's you're attempt to get me to blurt out what happened over the weekend in anger then it's not gonna work. I'm not gonna share it with you, especially with Harry here. It's not exactly fair on him to have a me eyed view of Tobias._

_Don't mind me_. Harry said_. I'm interested to see old Fang Boy's technique. _

_Well you're not_. I said firmly. _Or shall I lower your shield as well and we can all see what you and Nikki get up to?_

_No! You can't do that! _Harry replied.

_See, you don't want us prying into your love life so why should I give you all ringside seats to mine?_ I demanded. _Now stop hassling me, and head out to your posts._

We split up.

_Don't worry Boss. I'm with you on this one._ Sammie said as we headed in separate directions_. I'd hate to share all the intimate times I have with Max with you lot because they're my intimate times and nobody else's. Also I don't want to see anybody else's intimate times because that's just gross._

_Thank you._ I said lightly, taking it as backing me up rather than insulting me with the gross comment.

_You don't mind watching it in movies._ Susie pointed out.

_But that's just made up, it's not really happening. It's like when you see them kill someone. You know it's all fake so it doesn't bother you so much_. Sammie pointed out.

_That's true._ Harry said_. Remember that movie we watched last year with all them vamps and wolves fighting, that was nowhere near realistic. _

_Yeah, but the humans haven't really got anything to base it on to make it realistic. _I pointed out. _To them we're make-believe anyway, so there is no way to get it wrong._

_I suppose. _Harry conceded_. __Although it was kind of funny to see that one vamp gush blood everywhere when he got his head ripped off. _

I stopped in my tracks as I suddenly had a picture of Munson being beheaded and all blood gushing everywhere, just like in the movies.

_What the hell was that?_ Harry demanded. _That wasn't the vamp from the film._

_No._ I replied. _That was the vamp from last night. The one me and Tobias had to kill._

_You bagged a vamp!_ Susie gasped, sounding impressed.

_Was it really that messy?_ Sammie asked, sounding worried.

_No. It wasn't messy at all. That was my imagination getting the better of me. In fact it was disturbingly clean. One minuet he's standing there bragging about how he's gonna wipe us all out so that he can win favour with the Volturi and the next thing he's a pile of rubble on the floor._

I let my memory of the encounter play out for them to see since it might be of use in the future.

_Damn! Toby can fight. Remind me never to get on the bad side of him._ Susie observed.

_That's the Volturi training._ Harry said sourly. _Bring down the enemy quickly. No fuss._

_So what was it like?_ Susie asked.

_Disturbing._ I said. _To think I reduced a sentient creature to nothing in a blink of an eye. His head just…_ I shuddered before I could finish that sentence.

_Really? But he was a vampire and he would have killed you, or at least seriously injured you if Toby hadn't been so quick off the mark. What if he hadn't stumbled across you guys? We would have had a breech last night and the olders would have got all uptight on us again. Remember all those restrictions after Timmy up and left. Do you really want to go through that again_? Susie said at length.

_Hell no!_ I said with feeling and my sentiment was echoed by the others. _I guess they do say that first kill is the hard… _I trailed off as I stumbled over a scent.

It was sickly sweet, the unmistakable scent of a vampire. There was a slight tenor to it that I recognised from Munson last night that set it apart from the scents of the vampires I knew and loved. Also, I didn't recognise this scent and it had crossed onto our territory.

_What the…_ That's what I was getting from the others.

_We've got a crosser._ I stated, to get the message across. _Sound the alarm and zero in with me._

We all howled at the same time. Loud and sharp that let no room for misunderstanding. I followed the scent trail as I felt the others moving in on me, we would soon have this vamp surrounded.

Funny, caught up in the hunt like this I felt the flow of adrenalin that leant an almost relaxed mind state as I closed in on the trespasser. Maybe it was the fact that it was so close to home and my people really were in danger this time, but I felt ready to tear this vamp apart.

When I knew I was far enough behind the vampire to tell that it was a she but she was unable to detect me yet I let up on the urgency. Keeping a safe distance behind her until I knew the others were in place, and then I struck.

I was like lightening as I shot forth until I hit the vamp to the ground and pinned her face first into the deadfall. I had her pinned beneath my heavy body but I knew it wouldn't be long before she managed to buck me off.

_STAY STILL!_ I thought angrily as I sent my mind burrowing into hers searching for clues.

The vampire stilled beneath me and I suddenly got a view of everything, bombarding me all at once so that I knew her whole life history without needing to learn it. Yeah, it was just suddenly all there in my head and I can't tell you how disturbing that was.

I saw the murky memories of her human life…

…_Dressing in gowns that engulfed you and shaped you into what was considered to be the epitome of beauty. Basically what the red head on the throne dictated, despite the fact that she was clearly aged beneath her mask of white lead that due to breeding you had not needed as of yet._

_To be sent to wait on the whims of the most powerful unmarried woman in the world. Her Great Majesty, Queen Elizabeth, the Virgin Queen. Although there was enough tattle among the ladies in waiting to make you question the title. _

_But despite the fact she was a cantankerous old biddy, it was fun to be in her service, to be her chosen dancer. It was like the honour bestowed on a man to be champion for his king at the joust in by-gone days. Then the unthinkable happens…_

_Your family makes a marriage match for you, but not to the handsome young son and heir of the Earl of Hamley, who you've had your eye on for quite some time, but to the Duke of Barrigcroft. Not only is your husband twice your age at forty six(although even at this age it would be his first marriage which makes you question how many wild oats he has sown and if all these were within women or if he preferred boys as the court gossips were in no fear of telling you) but also the borough of Barringcroft is so far away from the Queen's court in London you know that it will be a long while before you can return to join in the revelry with Her Great Majesty._

_So you go to your new life unhappy in the knowledge that your husband tends to you but once. On your wedding night when it is required of him and then you are left to wander his cold castle while he entertains all those boys. If only he would let you have your fun with one of them._

_You ask him of this but he forbids it, this husband of yours who does not love you enough to commit to his duty at least once a month in the hope that the marriage is fruitful. Then as you sit there feeling miserable you notice the mistral who plays the lute is looking at you most appreciatively. _

_After a few dalliances you hatch a plan to run away together and on the night you seek your happiness you wait under a tree for your true love. But he does not show._

_Instead there is this tall handsome fellow with sorrel hair and a build that makes a heat flash through you that you have never felt before. So you go to him without thought and he likes you so much that he ignites in you the fire that brings you forth into immortality…_

…And here the memories became a lot sharper…

…_You awaken a new vampire and go through all the horrors that accompany the first year of your existence, and then you are truly lovers, sharing the night together. But after a few decades you begin to drift apart until one night you decide to go it alone. This lasts for a century and a half until one night while hunting you come across a man. He looks to be twenty years your senior were you but human, yet there is something about him that you find most appealing, so rather than feed from him you turn him._

_He is your other half, this 'true mate' you have heard tell of and you know that eternity is spread before the both of you to enjoy. You got through the changing years, never straying from each other until your lover formulates a plan, a plan that will bring you into the Volturi fold. But before you can bring this plan to fruition your lover is killed. Torn apart and burnt and you have the scent of the wolf who did it. You want revenge…_

Without thinking I pushed back the heat until I was crouching on this woman in my human form. I turned her quickly so that I could see her face before I said, "He brought it on himself. If he hadn't been after my kin, I wouldn't have killed him. If he hadn't tried to attack me then my mate would have had no quarrel with him."

The woman, Blossom, looked up at me with a frown.

"If he hadn't come after me and mine he'd still be alive now." I simplified.

"You killed him?" She growled.

"I helped." I said, feeling the shame hit me again. "And there would have been no need if he hadn't been after my people. Just as there'd be no need for us to kill you now if you hadn't crossed on to our land."

Blossom looked at me with fear as she suddenly realised she was surrounded.

"I'm sorry, but you should not have come here." I said quietly, before I allowed the wolf to rise within me once more.

It took less than a minuet for my pack to tear her apart. Then we were waiting for the old pack to come meet us so we knew what to do with the pieces.

I took that time to ask the others not to mention Munson or the fact that Blossom was connected to him. They had their reservations, but when I pointed out how restricted we would be if the other pack knew of the connection they soon agreed. After all, there was no more threat than John Munson and Blossom Harris. Munson had been working off his own agenda, he'd never been anywhere near the Volturi, and Blossom was avenging the death of her mate, so there were no further repercussions.

So we agreed to keep silent about the link to Munson when the other pack came to help us with the permanent disposal of Blossom.

And so I watched the bonfire burn, which wasn't as bad as it had been with Munson. Was this because the fire was outside, or because the kill had been carried out with my pack? Maybe it was as simple as this was the second time I'd taken out a vampire and that made it easier? Who knew?

All I knew was that I felt good that night as I howled with the packs before we returned to our patrol. It felt good that another disaster had been averted.

And so the months rolled on and the seasons changed.

Christmas was another extravagant affair and I couldn't believe the amount of gifts that my family bestowed upon Hunter even though he was too young to comprehend yet.

Christmas led into the New Year and soon the days started to bleed together until Spring Break had passed me by and we seniors were suddenly gearing up for the last weeks of our High School career.

It was the week before finals began and I had a History paper to hand in, it was a Friday and it was the week that Tobias and I went "camping" at the weekend, but I needed to hand in this assignment. So I went during my lunch break before I took off.

You know, I really should have just placed my assignment on the desk when I found Wilcox room empty and left safe in the knowledge that he wasn't there and I'd handed my work in. But a noise caught my attention, a rhythmic noise broken by the occasional moan or groan that meant only one thing. It was coming from the storeroom.

Without a thought I strode over to it and whipped the door open. My eyes widened as I took in the entwined couple within.

"Why do I always find you in closets?" I asked Olivia lightly.

"Technically this is a store room." She said a little breathlessly as Mr Wilcox tried to bury his head in her shoulder.

"Yeah." I agreed. "And don't worry Mr Wilcox, I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Is that some kind of threat?" He asked.

"No. I was just saying that I'm good at keeping secrets. Not like I want to mess up Olivia's life cause you took a shine to her. Talent like that deserves to flourish. I just wish I'd known sooner so that I could have saved me some of the animosity you seem to hold against me for no reason. Oh well!" I shrugged and closed the door.

Tobias and I had a good laugh about it later. Although Tobias said I should have blackmailed him, but honestly, what would I have gained from it now? So I left that alone, although I secretly hoped that the prospect of my revealing something might cause Wilcox the odd sleepless night. I knew that Olivia wouldn't care, she had the ability to come out of anything smelling of roses.

And so finals came and the old pack agreed that the members of the new pack should get our rest during our exams and we would resume border patrol after Finals were over. That suited me fine and I made sure that I had an early night every night before my exams so that I would be refreshed and alert for them every day.

Then it was Thursday night and I had one exam left, History tomorrow morning and it would all be over. It was nerve wracking and liberating all at the same time as I settled down into bed that night and set my alarm clock for six so I could wake up enough by the time of the exam.

I settled down beneath the covers and drifted to sleep.

The alarm woke me much earlier than I was anticipating, until I realised it was my phone and I fumbled blindly for it as it rang shrilly in the darkness. On the second go I managed to hit the call button.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Hey Ess, it's me Alex." Alex said, sounding a little rough as if his throat was raw.

"Alex? What the hell are you doing calling me at this hour? I'm trying to get some sleep. I've got an exam tomorrow morning." I said in annoyed tones.

"I know, but this is an emergency." He replied.

"What do you want?" I asked with a sigh.

"I need you to come pick me up from Port Angeles."

"What?" I exclaimed, feeling suddenly awake.

"Please Cuz. I wouldn't call you if I wasn't desperate." He pleaded.

"Ok. Where are you?" I said with a groan, not looking forward to the drive down.

"Do you know the Fists of Flesh club?" He asked.

"The place with the fake cage fighting?" I asked.

He growled slightly as if I'd offended him with that remark but his voice seemed light when he said, "Yeah, that's the place."

"Ok. I'll be there as soon as."

"Great. When you come in ask for Lone Wolf." He said in a serious voice.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Just do it. Tell them your name and say you're there to see Lone Wolf." He replied, sounding a little agitated now.

"Ok." I said, my face contorted with a questioning look. Had Alex gone Mad? "See you when I get there."

It was in an almost dazed state that I pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. At the last moment I remembered my sneakers before I went out to the Escalade. The night air roused me enough so that I was able to drive.

Half an hour later after violating a couple of speeding laws I was pulling into the main parking lot in Port Angeles which was more or less deserted this time of the morning. I parked up and made my way toward the dingy part of town to the door of the club. There was a sign above it with flickering neon lettering that read 'Fists o' Flesh' and a picture of someone being punched in the face picked out in moving LED.

There was a man sat at table just inside the door with a box of money and a clipboard in front of him. I patted my pocket and was thankful that I had my wallet with me. How much was it to get into this crummy joint anyway?

"It's nearly closing time." The guy said gruffly.

"Um…I'm Essie and I'm here to see Lone Wolf." I said, remembering Alex' instructions.

The man pulled his shades down and regarded me over the top of them before he glanced down at his list. He pushed his shades back on before he picked up the phone and pressed the intercom button.

"Alphonse get your ass out here now." He said before he slammed the receiver back into the cradle.

The inside door opened and a big burly man appeared and he looked me up and down, probably sizing me up. I hoped Alex hadn't volunteered me for cage fighting or something. If he had I was gonna kill him.

"This is the one Lone Wolf wanted to see." The door guy said.

Alphonse nodded his beefy head before motioning me to follow him.

I followed him through the door and down a narrow staircase that led to another door with a little window through which lights were flashing and a loud hum was emanating. Alphonse pushed the door open then held it for me to go through.

I stepped into the fug and gloom and immediately felt the pressure on all my senses. My nose was filled with sweat and blood and stale beer mixed up with whatever godawful grease pile that passed for bar food in this joint. The noise was a roar, a battering ram against my sensitive ears as it echoed off the low ceiling. My eyes were working overtime with the strobe of the lights and the dark shadows where grubby men skulked.

Why would Alex want to meet in a place like this?

Alphonse led me around the corner of the bar until we came to the source of the sound. The big steel cage surrounded by chicken wire. I stopped dead as I stared at the two men fighting within the inner circle beneath the strong lights.

One must have been a customer, the challenger if you like. He looked like a yuppie, he was wearing dark grey chinos, but he had lost the shirt and jacket and had placed his tie Rambo style around his coiffure blond hair. He had good muscle tone, he obviously kept his temple in shape, but he was no match for what was obviously the in-house champion.

This guy was well over six foot five with dark skin and big muscles that looked as if they could rip through stone no problem. You couldn't see his face because he was wearing a mask that a Luchador would be proud of. There was a howling wolf head emblazoned on the side.

"Is that Lone Wolf?" I asked Alphonse.

The big guy nodded his head.

"Oh." I remarked before Alphonse motioned for me to continue.

So what? Was Alex exploiting his natural gifts to earn some extra cash? I hoped he was going easy on those guys, although I worried what would happen if he came up against an opponent who might just beat him, would he fursplode? What if a vampire decided to throw his hat into the ring?

Alphonse led me through another door and then another after about five foot of corridor. This door led into a room that was a lot quieter than the bar had been and looked more like a private function room complete with its own little bar, although it was locked up at the moment.

Alphonse motioned for me to sit down and I did. He handed me a drinks menu, I placed it to one side and said, "I'll have a still mineral water please."

Alphonse nodded and he went behind the bar and brought me a bottle of Evian, and a tumbler. He offered me some ice but I shook my head, the water was cold enough, besides I was starting to wonder at this special treatment.

Alphonse left me to my musings and I must have been there for about ten minuets when the door opened and the cage fighter entered, his skin glistening with sweat. This must have been why his scent seemed off at the moment, or maybe it was because I was tired, after all it was silly o'clock in the morning.

"Hey there 'Lone Wolf', you got anything to say?" I demanded as he sat down opposite me.

"Yes. I'm sorry Essie."

I frowned as the voice penetrated my mind, it didn't sound like Alex.

"What?" I demanded as I suddenly felt the heat rise within me as the wolf went on the defensive, growling a warning in my head.

"I said I'm sorry." He said as he removed his mask.

"What do you want?" I demanded as I felt a sick lurch in my stomach as I quickly tried to formulate an escape plan. There had to be another exit, somewhere for deliveries to come in or in case there was a fire or something.

"To talk." Timmy said simply.

"Last time we met you tried to kill me." I pointed out as I contemplated how much damage a broken tumbler could do him. Maybe I should vamp out on him and bite him in a pre-emptive strike?

"But I was confused. This explains it." He said, and he pressed a button on the remote in his hand.

I cringed slightly as if he had a deadly laser hidden in the ceiling and that switch would activate it. I relaxed slightly as I heard a familiar intro being piped into the room. I felt my foot start to tap in anticipation of the beat as I frowned at him.

"Space Dementia. Really?" I asked.

"Listen to the second bit." He urged.

I rolled my eyes but went along with it anyway, listening to the song as he watched me quietly. Then as the second verse cut in I remembered the words before Matt even sang them.

**'You make me sick**

**Because I adore you so**

**I love the dirty tricks**

**And twisted games you play**

**On me'**

"What are you trying to tell me?" I demanded.

"Why did you have to go imprint on a vampire? Why did you have to go imprint at all?"

"So are you saying you tried to kill me because, you what? Fancy me?" I demanded.

"No. Because I loved you." He said without a hint of sarcasm.

I glared at him.

"Yeah. Messed up, I know." He declared.

"Wait! Loved? As in past tense?" I asked as I suddenly realised what this meant.

Timmy nodded.

"So you imprinted." I said with a smile.

"Yep."

I snorted and shook my head in wonderment.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I said at the time you'd stop bugging us if you just got laid." I said with a laugh.

"Guess you were right. As usual." He said.

"But wait! Space Dementia? You love me so much it makes you sick? In the good, makes your stomach all gooey kind of way? Or because it makes you feel physically sick to love a mutated little freak like me?" I demanded feeling my temper rise again.

Timmy didn't answer.

"Because you couldn't stand to be in love with a vampire." I said, grimacing in disgust. "Well gee, thanks for that." I spat, rising to my feet. "It was nice to have you insult me at four in the morning but I really must be going now." I said, getting ready to leave.

"No Essie wait." He called, taking hold of my left wrist.

I looked down at that hand, then up into his eyes. I growled a warning as I felt the heat rise. The last time he'd touched that limb he'd tried to rip it off and the wolf didn't forget.

Timmy let go and shrank away.

"I didn't come here to insult you." He said, slumping in his chair and placing his hands over his eyes. "I came to apologise for what I did to you. To ask your forgiveness. And to…to ask for a favour."

"Why should I do you any favours?" I demanded.

"You shouldn't. I have no right to ask you for anything, but you're the only one I can turn to."

"The half blood mutant freak?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry for ever calling you that." He said sincerely.

"Wait a minuet." I said with a frown. "Who exactly did you imprint on?" I asked, sitting back down opposite him.

"Her name is Tish." He said with a smile as he handed me his wallet.

Inside was a picture of a woman with rich café-au-lait skin. Her face was small and sat atop a long slender neck. Her hair was big and messy, but it was obvious that it had been styled this way. She was blowing kisses at the camera with laughter in her light gray eyes.

"She's pretty." I said as I handed the wallet back. "Is she a half vampire?" I asked.

"How did you know?" He gasped.

"Just call it an educated guess." I said flatly. "So you imprinted on a half vampire? Woo-hoo! Let's crack-open the champagne! What has this got to do with me?"

"I need you to get me back on the Res." He said.

"What?" I demanded.

"I need to protect my Tish and you're the only one that can do it."

"How do you figure that?" I asked.

"Because it was you I hurt. You're the only one who can absolve me." He said softly.

"You tried to kill me! Why should I do this for you?" I demanded.

"Because it's not just Tish I need to protect." He said, looking down at the table.

"There are others?" I asked.

"Not yet." He said pointedly.

I grinned as I worked it out before I burst out laughing.

"Talk about poetic justice." I chortled. "After all the hate you gave me you're gonna have your own little half blood mutant freak."

"That's why I need to protect them." Timmy said lowly, unamused.

"I don't know how you expect me to get the Pack to agree to your return. You shouldn't have run, you just made things worse for yourself."

"I know. But I was scared shitless about what they would do to me."

"They wouldn't have killed you." I stated.

"But you're the Chief's daughter and I attacked you. That was wrong and deserved severe punishment."

"What? We would never have done that. It's against pack ethos to kill a fellow wolf, regardless of his crime. Do you know I was gonna fight against them if they suggested you be exiled, I was gonna say about you being banned from duty for a while or something. But you had to go and run." I said sourly.

"See, that's why I rang you. Because of your compassion." He said, looking suddenly hopeful.

"You mean because I'm soft. Well I'm sorry Tim, but there's really nothing I can do about it. Now if you'll excuse me I've got school to get to. It's finals and I really don't want to fail."

"Please Ess, you gotta help me." He pleaded, falling to his knees.

"Why should I?" I demanded.

"If not for me then do it for Tish."

"I don't even know her." I said, trying to sound as cold as possible, but damn it his pleas were starting to get to me.

"Then come meet her." He said eagerly.

"What?" I gasped.

"I can take you to her right now." He said.

I gaped at him for a moment, shocked beyond belief that he would even suggest that.

"Like I'd go anywhere with you." I retorted. "Besides I've got an exam in four hours and I'd really like to get back to Forks in time."

"Then come back this evening. We'll meet you wherever you want." He said as if he were uttering a last desperate plea for help.

I scrutinised him for a moment, then sighed in defeat. I am such a pushover.

"Ok. I'll meet you this evening. Five o'clock in the Port Side Café. But I'm bringing Tobias with me, just so you know. I'm not coming back here alone." I said, using my cold voice again.

"You're really gonna bring the leech?" He asked in disgust.

I let out a warning growl.

"Ok. Whatever. We'll meet you at five."

"Right. Well I'm going now, and I'm not promising anything." I said primly and left.

I sat my History exam and actually managed to concentrate, despite the whole Timmy incident whirling in my head. The problem was that I knew I was gonna go back there, but I wasn't sure how Tobias would react to it. He'd accompany me I knew that but what would he say about the fact that I'd driven blindly into what was so obviously a set-up?

I should have taken advantage of the fact that I had a valid reason to spend some time with him, but then it hadn't occurred to me last night to ring him and ask him to come along. I'd been roused from sleep and not quite able to think things through logically.

I handed my paper in at the end of the exam feeling that my achievement would be as good as giving Wilcox the finger. I gloated a little in my head as I made my way out, but it quickly dissipated when I got outside and I remembered what I had to do.

"I feel that exam went well." Tobias said cheerfully before kissing me on the cheek.

He smiled up at me, but then frowned when he noticed my preoccupation.

"Did it not go well for you?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"The exam, did you find it bothersome?"

"No, no. The exam was ok." I assured him.

"Then why are you looking so sad? This was our last exam, we are finally free of our High School education. Is this not cause to celebrate?"

"Yeah. But I need to tell you something." I said with a sigh.

"You do?" He asked, looking slightly worried.

I nodded my head.

"Then we should go talk." He said as he took my hand.

As we crossed the parking lot to the Escalade I noticed that there were clusters of people, those who had ended with the History exam, congratulating each other with hugs. I hoped none of them would come corner Tobias and me. I really needed to talk to him and the last thing I needed was any emotional scenes of a good-bye nature. I mean that's what Graduation was for. Right?

We climbed into the Escalade and I started driving while Tobias watched me in silence waiting for me to talk.

"I need to find somewhere for us to park first." I whispered.

"Very well." Tobias murmured and his frown deepened.

I drove until I reached a cleared piece of land that acted as a parking lot to one of the many trailheads. Thankfully this one was empty and I turned off the engine and looked strait ahead of me into the trees as I tried to think of the best way to phrase what I had to say.

I took a deep breath and turned to Tobias to find that he was watching me quietly although there was a growing hint of worry in his face.

"Don't get mad." I said quickly.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked.

"I did something stupid last night." I admitted, dropping my head.

"What did you do?" Tobias asked, sounding calm.

"I…I got a phone call from Alex and he asked me to pick him up from Port Angeles. I just did it without thinking, and I realise now how stupid it was to go alone at that time of the morning, but I was still half asleep. Only, when I got there it turned out that it wasn't Alex…" I trailed off as I tried to determine how Tobias would take the news.

"Then who was it?" He prompted.

"It was…it was Timmy." I admitted.

Tobias went very still and I could see the dark anger settle in his eyes as he looked past me. I reached out tentively with my mind, then wished I hadn't as I felt the anger roiling inside him like the threat of a storm.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, looking down at the steering wheel.

"For what?" Tobias demanded. "For helping your cousin? There was no way you could have anticipated that cur would be there. I am angry toward him for exploiting your compassion by lying in such a way. Did he hurt you?"

As Tobias demanded the latter I was in no doubt that he would have gone strait to Port Angeles, ran all the way if he had to, to tear Timmy apart if he had hurt me. Tobias was in a dangerous mood, he always was when he thought I was in danger, and therefore I had to be careful with what I said.

"No. He asked for my help." I informed him, which was the truth.

"He…He what?" Tobias asked incredulous.

"He asked for my help." I repeated.

"After what he did to you?"

"Yeah, well he kinda figured I was a pushover and I'd help him cause of a new development in his life."

"What new development?" Tobias asked, although from the look on his face I figured that he was close to guessing.

"He's gone and imprinted himself on a half vampire." I said with a slight laugh.

Tobias looked startled for a moment, but then he laughed.

"Oh the poor girl." He mused. "And what has this to do with you?"

"He wants the Pack's protection since she won't be his only dependent much longer."

"She is with child." Tobias said knowingly.

"Yep. And now he thinks that I can just forget all those things he ever said to me, and the fact that he nearly killed me, because he's had an epiphany and doesn't see me as a monster anymore. I'm determined not to help him, but he begged me to reconsider, to do it for Tish instead. He wanted me to go meet her last night, but there was no way in hell I was going anywhere with him on my own. So I told him I'd meet him somewhere public and that you'd be with me."

"Meet him where?" Tobias asked.

"At the Port Side Café." I answered.

Tobias frowned slightly as he considered my words.

"You expect me to break bread with the man who very nearly killed you?" He asked.

"We won't have to be there long. Just long enough for me to get a read on this Tish and to find out if Timmy is sincere. Then I'll decide if I'll help or not." I replied.

"Why would you even consider helping him in the first place?" Tobias demanded.

"I'm not doing it for him. I'm not even doing it for Tish." I stated.

"The child." Tobias said with a nod of his head.

I nodded my head.

"It was bad enough for me growing up as a mixed up kid, but at least I had people around me who knew at least half of what I was going through. Can you imagine what it would be like to grow up in an entirely human environment, unable to tell anyone of your extra dietary requirements? What would it be like to grow up as an uncertainty out there and at constant risk from the Volturi without the protection of the Pack? Can you understand why I want to at least give them a chance?" I asked as I finished my explanation.

Tobias sighed before he forced a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

I looked at him hopefully and then his smile did reach his eyes.

"My brave, compassionate, foolish Wolf Girl. One day you will be your own undoing." He crooned as he kissed me lightly on the lips. "Of course I will accompany you, and although I will keep my anger under control you can not expect me to be civil."

"I wasn't planning on being civil myself." I said as I turned the ignition and we drove to Port Angeles.

It was only three when we reached Port Angeles and since I hadn't had any lunch Tobias insisted on taking me for a meal. I wasn't really in the mood or even dressed for anywhere up market, so we ended up in a gastro pub where we ordered enough from the menu so that it looked as if we were both eating.

We tried not to think of why we were here, so Tobias got playful as he cut off a forkful of stake and held it out to me. I ate it while giving him a flirtatious look as my cheeks burned slightly when I remembered our first time. I cut off a bit of the lasagne I was massacring and leant across the table to offer him the fork, a moment of uncertainty crossed his face, before he leaned forward as if to eat it. I pulled it away at the last moment and placed it in my mouth, sniggering through my nose as I chewed.

It was nice to have this little playful time, even if we were only here for something that could very well be unpleasant. It was rare that Tobias and I got such alone time and I was gonna make the most of it.

I slipped off one of my convers and moved my foot stealthily over to his leg. I found the bottom of his trousers and began to work it up until I could feel his bare flesh through the material of my sock. He quirked an eyebrow at me and I smiled innocently as I caressed his leg with my foot.

Tobias leant across the table until his mouth was at my ear.

"We should have found a hotel instead." He whispered and I giggled as he kissed me just below the ear.

"We haven't brought anything." I pointed out.

"Shame." He said, sitting back.

He reached quickly under the table and lifted my foot up into his lap where he started to message it absentmindedly while I curled my toes, caught somewhere between pleasure and the feeling of being tickled. My feet were sensitive to his touch and he knew it as he gave me an impish grin and started working his fingers at a particular point in my foot that sent a rush of heat through me. It made me glad that I was wearing my sock as I tried to eat my food as if nothing was amiss.

Then he contented himself with relaxing me, and it was working. Once he was done with my right foot he made it clear that he wanted my left foot instead, so I kicked off my other shoe and gave him that foot also.

By the time the meal ended and I was discreetly pulling my convers back on I was feeling relaxed and ready to face the man who had tried to kill me but now wanted my help.

We settled the bill then made our way out into the afternoon drizzle.

It was now a quarter-to-five so we made our way to the Portside Café, where I ordered a hot chocolate and Tobias ordered a Cappuccino. Then we found an empty booth toward the back of the place that would allow us some privacy but also enough room to run if we had to.

It was exactly five, according to the café's clock, when they came in together. Timmy stopped at the counter and pointed toward me. Tish nodded her head and made her way toward the back, her white dress flitting around her gracefully with just a hint of her baby bump beneath.

I stood as she approached, and so did Tobias.

"Tish?" I said in both greeting and question.

"You must be the famous Essie." She said, shaking my hand.

"I'm Essie, but I'm not so sure about the famous." I conceded. "And this is my Tobias." I said, indicating him.

"Pleased to meet you." Tish said, shaking his hand before sitting down. "But I still say you're famous." She said as she nodded her head at me.

"Why?" I asked as both Tobias and I sat.

"Because all he ever goes on about when he talks of home is Essie this and Essie that."

"Did he tell you he tried to kill me?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Yes, and he said it was the biggest mistake of his life."

I exchanged a look with Tobias before I turned back to Tish.

"I'm glad he's being honest with you then." I conceded. "And maybe you can understand why I'm a bit hesitant to help him?"

"But you're a wampire, what danger could he pose you?" She demanded.

"Enough to leave a scar!" I declared in a low hiss, and I was glad that I'd worn a shirt today so that I was able to reveal that uneven flesh of my left shoulder where he'd continually bit.

"He did that?" Tish asked in disbelief holding up her hand as if she meant to touch it.

"Yes." Timmy answered. "I did that and I wish I hadn't. I acted out of hate and I wish I'd stopped to think, but I didn't." He said, looking down at the table as he sat next to Tish and pushed her drink toward her.

"I'm sorry. We can't involve you in this." She stated as she stood to leave.

I looked a quick question at Tobias who shrugged slightly.

"No Tish, wait!" I said and I placed my hand on hers.

I could feel the anxiety in her mind as she turned her grey eyes on me and I looked solemnly back as I looked into her mind. There was nothing bad about her, not more than you would find in the past of any other half blood. Actually less, she had been one of the lucky few whose father had actually loved her mother. He had not been quick enough with the venom to save her, but she had lived long enough to make him promise to look after their daughter. He had named her after her mother and had cared for her until she wished to roam alone. She still kept contact from time-to-time and he'd raised her vegetarian.

"You didn't hurt me and neither did she." I said, placing my hand on her stomach and I got the flutter of the foetal mind that wasn't so much thoughts as patterns. "I can't punish you for what he did."

Tish smiled at me.

"I can't promise anything. God this is gonna be difficult, it would have been so much better if he hadn't run. I'll speak to the packs at the next meeting and put it to the vote. That's the best I can do. I can't just tell them to do it and then they'll do it. You know that." The last bit was directed at Timmy who nodded. "But I'll try to give you a fair trial, but Jake is so not gonna go for this. Like you said, you tried to kill his daughter."

"A hope is better than nothing at all." Tish said as she squeezed my hand.

"Yeah." I answered. "Well I guess there's not much more to say. I really should be getting back now, they probably think Tobias and I are away somewhere celebrating the end of our exams." I said standing up. "Well it was nice meeting you Tish." I said, shaking her hand. "And I hope that someday I'll be big enough to forgive you completely." I said to Timmy.

He nodded his head.

"It was nice to meet you." Tobias said curtly, very obviously excluding Timmy from his statement.

Well he did say he wouldn't be civil, and who could blame him. Timmy had very nearly taken me from him but hours after he had discovered our connection. Something like that was hard to forgive, especially since it was the double whammy of imprint and true mate.

The other couple said their goodbyes and we made our way swiftly to the Escalade in silence. We got in and I sat for a long time just staring out the front window. It seemed like an eternity before I said, "What just happened?"

"I believe you just agreed to help your would-be murderer back onto the Res along with his half-vampire lover and their unborn child." Tobias said.

"I'm a pushover." I groaned as I dropped my head against the steering wheel.

"Essie, you are not a pushover." Tobias said, placing his hand against my cheek. "You want to help people, and as you said, you cannot punish Tish and the child for Timmy's mistake."

I wasn't convinced by this.

"Essie look at me." Tobias said.

I shook my head stubbornly.

I heard movement beside me and I felt Tobias' cheek against my arm as he twisted his head to peer beneath it.

"Essie, there is nothing wrong with being forgiving and compassionate. Please do not despair over this. You need not do anything today. Let us return home so that we may partake in the celebrating you suggested."

"Ok." I said with a chuckle as I sat up.

"That's better." Tobias said with his warm smile before he gave me a kiss on the lips that I returned desperately.

I guess it was the sense of relief that it was over, but now I had a new obstacle, how would I convince the packs? Did I really want to? Was there a way that we could allow Tish and the baby to live on the Res under our protection while Timmy remained banned. That would be the best scenario.

But Tobias was right, I didn't have to think about it right now.

We broke from the kiss and I gave him a smile before I set off back to Forks in order to do a little celebrating with all our friends. Just us kids tonight, although I knew that Marlin and Alice were planning a big family get-together for after graduation. Still I was looking forward to some time hanging with my friends.

We had a great time that night, although they all wanted to know where Tobias and I had got to. We said that we'd gone to catch a film in Port Angeles and hadn't realised the time. They didn't really buy this, but what else could we say?

I knew my pack would flip out if they knew I'd gone to talk to Timmy and I don't know how the vampires would react. All I knew was that I could tell the pack tomorrow and tonight was for celebrating and we got down to some good hard celebrating.

It was a great night and for the most part I forgot all about tTimmy and looked forward to the fact that I was staying up for the night, not that I would be doing anything other than sleeping, but it was still nice to sleep with Tobias.

When I awoke the next morning the first thing I did was phone home. Renesmee answered after two rings.

"Hey Mom. Is Dad back?" I asked.

"He just came in." She replied as I heard the door open and close in the background.

There was a brief moment of muffled sound when they were obviously exchanging the phone.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Dad. Can we call a pack meeting this morning?"

"What for?" He asked and I could imagine him frowning.

"I'll tell you at the meeting, I think it will be better if we're all together." I said with feeling.

"Ok." He said, sounding uneasy.

"And also it needs to be off Quileute land so that Tobias can attend." I stated, wondering how viable this suggestion was.

"Why does he need to be there?" Jake demanded.

"Because it has to do with him too." I said quickly, not thinking in my agitation.

There was dead silence on the other end of the phone as I realised what I may have accidentally implied.

"It's not THAT!" I exclaimed. "What I meant was that Tobias can help me explain what I have to discuss cause he knows as much as I do about this and it'll help for a different perspective when we're discussing this."

"What do you want to talk about?" Jake demanded.

"I'm not gonna tell you over the phone. Or when you're in the house. I'd prefer it to be outdoors with the pack at the ready just in case you take it the way I suspect you will."

"And it's definitely not that you're…" He asked.

"NO!" I cut him off. "No. It's not that at all. I just need to talk to you all. It's a matter of pack security but Tobias needs to be there and I don't want to call a meeting to work out if Tobias can cross onto Quileute land before we can discuss what I really want to discuss. So I think we should just skip all that and find a clearing near the border."

"Is it urgent?"

"Extremely." I declared.

"Ok. Give me half hour to go talk to everyone and I'll give you a ring back with the details." Jake stated.

"Thanks Dad." I said cheerfully.

"No problamo." He said.

"Bye Dad." I said quickly.

"Oh Ess, one more thing." He said in a tone that I didn't like because I just knew what he was gonna say next.

"Yes?" I sighed.

"If this is about you being pregnant tell Tobias to start running now cause I'll hunt him to the ends of the earth." Jake all but growled into the phone.

"It's not about that." I said firmly before hanging up.

I let out a sound of exasperation as I dropped my phone onto the bed and placed my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asked, stroking my shoulder lightly.

"Did you hear what he said?" I demanded.

"I heard everything." Tobias confirmed.

"Then how can you be so calm about it?"

"Because your father is wrong so we've nothing to worry about. He is merely being a concerned father gleaning what he could from the cryptic message of his sexually active teenage daughter. That is how I can be so calm."

"Cold hard facts." I murmured.

"Cold hard facts." Tobias said with a nod of his head.

"Ok. Well I guess I should go have a shower now and get dressed."

Tobias nodded again and I made my way into the bathroom.

I was out of the shower and dressed by the time Jake rang back. He assured me that the packs would meet Tobias and me near the border in a clearing we'd used before. That left me at a loose end for half an hour, so Tobias made me eat breakfast, which I had almost forgotten about.

Shows how worried I was right? Me forgetting my appetite!

So after a quick breakfast I couldn't be contained in the house any longer so Tobias and I headed out for the clearing. We arrived way ahead of schedule and I spent the next five minuets pacing back and forth irritably while I tried to think of the best way to start.

"Relax." Tobias said soothingly. "Just take a few deep breaths and relax."

I nodded my head and tried to do this, but it was no use, I couldn't relax until I'd imparted my message, regardless of how it would be received.

Jake was the first to appear, followed by the Old Pack. My pack had slunk in behind me without me realising and suddenly everyone was in place for the meeting.

After all the preliminaries everyone's attention shifted to me.

"So." Jake said. "What's this about?"

"Ok. Well the other night I got a phone call. It was from Alex." I said.

Alex looked at me with a frown.

"I didn't call you." He said. "I've been out on patrol every night this week."

"I know that now." I said a little more aggressively than I intended. "But at three in the morning I wasn't really thinking. I got this phone call from Alex, asking me to meet him at the 'Fist o' Flesh' club, but when I got there it wasn't him. It was…" I paused, biting my lip as I wondered how to proceed.

"Who was it?" Daphne urged.

"It was…It was Timmy." I said softly closing my eyes since I didn't want to see the backlash.

I was met with a wall of silence that lasted a good while before I opened my eyes. They were all looking at me in a disbelieving way.

"It was." I said defensively. "It was Timmy and he asked for my help."

"Timmy asked for your help?" Jake demanded.

"Yeah." I said. "You see, there's been a new development in his life."

"What new development?"

I didn't know the best way to put this.

"He's imprinted on a half vampire and now that she is with child he wants somewhere where he knows they will be safe." Tobias said for me.

"What?" Jake demanded.

"Timmy imprinted on this half vampire." I said. "She's real nice and she's gonna have a little uncertainty. A girl just like me." I added a little over the top with the cheerfulness.

Jake gave me a dark look, I was unable at this point to focus on the reactions of the others.

"He wants our help but not for him." I said flatly. "Now I know he broke the rules, but it was me he tried to kill. And he was the one who tried it, not Tish and not the baby. So why should they be punished because of him? Believe me, if it wasn't for the fact of the baby I would have told him to get lost. But I can't leave the kid out there in the world to go through all I had to without the advantage of the Res."

"But he tried to kill you." Jake pointed out. "He broke pack law."

"So punish his ass, I don't care about Timmy, but you can't punish the kid for what he did. You can't leave her out there to figure stuff out on her own like I had to. It was hard enough for me, but at least I had my friends around me. Ones I could actually tell about what I was going through. She won't have that."

Jake looked thoughtful for a moment.

"This is gonna take some figuring out." He said after a long while. "We're gonna have to bring the whole council in on this since it will affect the village having another half-vampire here. And this isn't something we can just make a snap decision on. I think we should all go away and think about this and we'll reconvene in a week and put it to the vote."

"Well I've done my bit." I said with a shrug as the others agreed to Jake's suggestion.

"Then we'll meet back up in a week." Jake said.

The others wasted no time in leaving after that, but Jake and my pack hung around with Tobias and me until they were all gone.

"So how are you gonna let him know?" Jake asked.

That was a good question, in all my conflicting feelings and confusion I hadn't actually got a contact number off Timmy.

"Go back to the club I guess." I said with a shrug.

"Then I'm coming with you." Jake said firmly.

"What? Do you think you could hold it together in there?" I demanded.

"Ess. I've had years of practice keeping it together. The only reason I still phase is so I can stay with your Mom forever. If she was aging too then I'd give up on the wolf this second."

That was very noble and all, but I still wasn't sure. He had been so angry at Timmy, he probably still was in danger of fursploding if things got too intense. It was a bad idea for him to come with me and I must have been broadcasting it on my face because Jake scowled at me as he said, "There's no discussion. I'm coming with you. Period."

I sighed in defeat knowing that I wouldn't be able to talk him out of it.

"Then I guess we should go as soon as." I said quietly.

"Not without us." Harry said firmly.

"Oh no." I said, "It'll be bad enough having to keep an eye on Jake, never mind you three as well." I said, turning to my pack, who were all looking determined.

"Yeah. Well this is a pack matter and we put it to the vote. Three to one we're going." Harry said folding his arms.

I gave a little growl of annoyance, knowing that I couldn't actually stop them from coming now. After all, it was pack business.

"Tobias, you coming too?" I asked.

"Of course." He replied, shocked that I'd had to ask him.

"Thank you." I said.

"He gets thanked?" Harry demanded.

"I need a cool head in there since this looks to be getting too close for comfort with five werewolves ready to fursplode at the wrong word uttered." I stated.

"And you think having vamp scent in there will help matters?" Susie demanded.

"Maybe it will give you some perspective." I said lowly. "Well since there's so many of us I guess we should take the Escalade. It's up at the House."

So without another word we all headed up to the House and were soon heading toward Port Angeles.

The area around the bar looked no better in the day but it was already open for business, although I wondered what sort of people would go into this type of bar at one in the afternoon.

I don't know how formidable a crowd we looked as we approached the door, but the guy didn't even card us. He just charged us a dollar's each admission, which was knocking four dollars off the usual price for this time of day.

We entered into the dark gloom, Jake making sure he was at the front as if he was expecting Timmy to jump out at any moment and attack. I rolled my eyes as we made our way around to the cage.

The room was more or less deserted, just the bartender who was cleaning glasses with a rag and Alphonse who looked as if he was snoozing in one of the booths.

There was no sign of Timmy but that didn't mean he wasn't here.

"Hey." I said to the bartender. "Is Timmy here?"

The bartender looked at me in confusion.

"Ok. Is 'Lone Wolf' here?" I asked, actually making the air quotes with my fingers.

"He don't fight girls." The bartender said dismissively.

"I'm not here to fight." I said indignantly.

"How much?" Jake asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Thirty dollars." The bartender said. "And you have to sign a waver. We don't cover hospital expenses. You enter into this of your own free will."

"Oh I won't be needing the hospital." Jake assured him with a grin as he removed the notes from his wallet.

"Dad! Are you insane?" I hissed, grabbing his wrist.

"I won't hurt him." Jake said as he slid the notes across the bar. "Much." He added as the bartender rung up the money on the till and pushed a clipboard with papers attached toward Jake.

I shook my head in disgust as Jake set about filling out the forms.

"This is stupid." I growled as I pushed away from the bar and turned my back on the scene.

Tobias squeezed my hand and I gave him a sad smile before he pulled me into a comforting embrace.

_This is going to be so bad…_ I thought toward him.

_I'll step in if I have to_. He promised.

_And you get hurt too?_ I demanded, pulling away and looking at him.

_They cannot hurt me_. He said seriously.

I sighed and turned back to see Jake handing the papers back over the bar.

"Idiot." I muttered, and if Jake heard me he ignored me.

"So what can I get you guys to drink?" The bartender asked a little bit happy now he was getting money from us.

My pack and I had some orange juices, but they were the fancy type that came in glass bottles and looked like alchopops. To my surprise Tobias ordered a beer and so did Jake. I waited until we were making our way to the seats closest to the cage before I grabbed the bottle off him.

"Ess." Jake complained.

"No way." I said. "It's bad enough you're doing this, but I'm not gonna let you in there with your brakes loosened by alcohol."

Jake snorted as we all sat down and I kept a tight hold of his drink. I was aware now of more people flitting in. Not many, but it was enough of an audience that nothing supernatural could occur. I was more determined for caution now.

A small rat like man with greasy hair beneath his porkpie hat and wearing a grubby shirt open over a t-shirt that was once white came up to us. He leant on the table near Jake.

"You're the one gonna fight Lone Wolf?" He asked.

"Yep." Jake answered.

"Well you're on in five. What's your fighting name?" He asked.

"Just call me The Chief." Jake said with a wide grin and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok. Well prepare yourself." The rat man said as he tapped Jake on the shoulder, then he disappeared through a door near the cage.

I glared at Jake as I sensed the anxiety of the others grow.

"This is a big mistake." I said coldly. "Look at all the people coming in. You have to keep it human."

"I will." Jake shot back.

"Ok. Then you have to make sure that Timmy keeps it human."

"He will if he knows what's good for him." Jake declared.

I growled under my breath and shook my head.

The rat guy was gone for about five minuets when the lights went down around the room and those big floodlights suddenly highlighted the interior of the cage. A siren sounded as the lights flashed and dry ice was pumped from three separate sources as the rat man got up onto the outer rim of the cage.

"That's right folks, we have a challenger. Some newbie who thinks he can just come into our club and take down our undefeated champion. When Lone Wolf heard this he had to defend his honour. Some say he was raised by wolves in the Olympic Mountains, but pack life didn't suit him. Some say he left his pack to seek out the fast life in the big city. Whatever, all we know him as is…Lone Wolf." Rat guy's words were enthusiastic, as if he were on WWE or something, but he was met with half hearted applause.

"Now I know there's not so many of you out there today, but surely you can make more noise than that. Now give it up for Lone Wolf."

This time the applause was greater and there was even some cheering as Timmy came through the door and climbed up into the ring. He was wearing the mask again and he played to the audience by clawing his hands as he dropped into a hunting stance and growled like a wolf.

"And who is this challenger? Well he's new in town but calls himself 'the chief' so let's make him feel welcome." The rat man said in sardonic tones that were met with laughter.

"Come on chief, don't be shy." The rat man coaxed.

The crowd began to boo and heckle before Jake stood up, unfolding out of the chair to his whole six foot ten as he removed his shirt. The crowd fell into stunned silence for a moment, but then they started cheering Jake, this looked like a challenger with a chance of winning.

Jake kept his face a stoic mask as he climbed up into the cage and you could tell the point when Timmy realised who his opponent was because his gulp was almost audible.

"Hey 'Lone Wolf'." Jake said in a low menacing voice.

"Hey Chief." Timmy replied, his voice a little shaky, well as long as it wasn't his body.

"Let's give them a countdown." Rat man called.

The crowd did and as they reached one rat man jumped down from the cage and gave the go.

Jake and Timmy began to circle each other cautiously.

"Look Jake I'm sorry." Timmy said so low that only us with sensitive hearing could actually hear him.

"Sorry?" Jake snarled just as lowly. "You tried to kill my daughter and you're sorry? Like it's supposed to make it all better?" Jake demanded, before he lunged at Timmy.

"I can't undo the past." Timmy replied as he jumped out of the way.

"No. But you could have stayed to face the consequences." Jake pointed out as he dodged the attack Timmy had been planning and caught him in a headlock. "The guy at the bar said you don't fight girls." Jake said before he spun Timmy around and slammed him into the bars of the cage. "No, you don't fight girls." Jake continued as he advanced on Timmy again. "You just attack them from behind so that they can't fight back." Jake growled as he slammed Timmy to the floor.

"It was a moment of pure stupidity." Timmy growled, rolling out of the way before Jake could pile drive him. "I wish I'd been thinking that day but I had so many things going around in my head."

"Like wanting to kill a pack mate?" Jake demanded as they both rose to their feet.

"It wasn't like that." Timmy said in exasperation before he ran right at Jake and tried to tackle him to the ground.

Jake pushed him away as easily as if he was a rag doll and he connected a fist with Timmy's face. Timmy's head lolled a long way back before he managed to right himself. He spat out blood from his mouth and turned to face Jake with a dark light in his eyes, which quickly subsided.

"Go ahead and kill me." He said, his voice a little distorted as he spat out more blood. "I don't care just as long as you promise to care of Tish for me."

"I'm not gonna kill you." Jake said, "I wanna make you suffer. Just like you did Essie."

"I don't care." Timmy said defiantly. "As long as you talk to me after."

Jake let out a snarl and launched himself at Timmy, crushing him against the bars before he began digging his fingers into the flesh of Timmy's left shoulder. Timmy let out a grunt of pain.

"No, Dad no!" I gasped, launching myself at the chicken wire as my shoulder twinged with sympathy or remembered pain.

I felt someone try to grab me.

"No spectators on the wire." Rat man hissed in my ear.

I batted him away absentmindedly, as if he was a fly.

"Please stop!" I begged, but they didn't listen as Timmy let out a growl and pushed back against Jake until they were grappling once more in the centre of the cage.

"Please stop!" I cried and I felt the tears leave my eyes as with a blur of movement Tobias was suddenly between them, pushing them apart.

This was met with booing and it surprised me that the audience didn't think it was strange or even awesome that someone as small as Tobias was holding back these two muscle bound giants without any apparent effort. It was without effort that Tobias held them back, but it was clear that it wouldn't be for long as they tried to get around him.

I had the strange feeling that they would tear Tobias apart to get at each other now.

"_WILL YOU ALL JUST STOP_!" I yelled, throwing my mind as well as my voice.

Suddenly everyone stopped, and I mean everyone in the place just froze as if they'd been put on pause. They stayed that way and didn't show any sign of moving. God it was eerie the silence and the stillness.

I looked at the tableau in the cage with a sick feeling in my stomach.

Why weren't they moving, or more importantly why could _I_ still move?

I made my way into the cage until I was standing in front of Tobias.

"Tobias?" I called, but he didn't respond.

I waved my hand in front of his eyes but there was no response.

"Tobias?" I said, grabbing hold of his shoulders, "For god's sake speak to me!"

Tobias blinked then he focused on me.

"Oh thank god." I gasped, pulling him into my arms. "I was worried. Everything just stopped."

"What?" Tobias sounded a little disorientated. "No, not everything." He said. "Everyone."

"Huh?"

"The people have frozen." He stated frowning at Jake and Timmy in turn. "Essie, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" I exclaimed.

"Think Essie. Did you say or do anything just before everyone stopped?" He asked as he regarded me carefully.

"I…I shouted for everyone to stop." I said as I tried to remember exactly what I did in the heat of the moment.

"Anything else?" Tobias prompted.

"I may have used my mind speak just a little." I conceded.

"Hmmmm…" Tobias hummed before falling into a thoughtful silence.

I watched him nervously, biting my lip.

"Very well. Essie, I need you to take a deep calming breath."

I did this.

"Now, I want you to tell everyone to start moving again, with your mind voice also." He said calmly. "Can you do that?"

I nodded my head while I wondered at his tone. It was as if he was talking someone back from the edge of a cliff, afraid they'd jump at any minuet. I decided I'd talk about it later since I just wanted to stop all this freakiness around me now.

"_WOULD YOU ALL WAKE UP_!" I shouted as I sent my mind out also.

Suddenly the babble rose again and I realised that I was standing between two snarling werewolves. I glared at them both and they seemed to calm some and stepped back.

"This fight is over." I declared.

The crowd booed.

"Boo me will you?" I yelled at them. "Do you really want me to come down there and kick all your asses?" I demanded.

This got some laughs.

"Now I'm stopping this fight cause it's wrong for pack brothers to fight. He calls himself Lone Wolf, but he chose to exile himself from his people. Now we come to offer him forgiveness and it turned into a fight. Is that right?" I demanded.

The crowd didn't think this was right.

"So, do you think this should stop?"

They all cheered.

"Well there we go then." I said. "Come on you two, let's go get some lunch." I added as I exited the cage with Tobias.

Jake and Timmy glared at each other one last time before they too exited the cage and made their way to the tables we occupied.

"We could go into the other room for a bit of privacy." Timmy said without sitting down.

"Lead the way." Jake said, and we followed Timmy into the function room I'd met him in yesterday morning.

"Is the news good?" Timmy asked as he removed his mask and touched his lip gingerly. It had been split but it was already healing. Now it just looked puffy, as if it happened a couple of days ago.

"Basically? Well we have no answer yet." Jake said. "We're having a vote in a week so that everyone can have time to think it through properly."

Timmy nodded his head.

"Now I think you should give us a phone number so that we can get in touch with you to let you know. As you can understand, I don't want my daughter coming to this dive again."

"Yeah." Timmy agreed. "Just let me get a pen." And he went behind the little bar and came back a moment later with a piece of paper that he handed to Jake. "Well I guess I'll just have to wait a week to find out."

"Yeah." Jake said, rising to his feet. "And don't try contacting us before hand. I don't like how you went through Essie to get to us."

"Ok." Timmy said softly.

We all left after that. I was lost in a thoughtful silence as I walked hand-in-hand with Tobias. What had happened earlier when everyone froze?

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Ok, so sorry this has taken two weeks but I really had to think hard about what to put in it and what not to put in. I think I made the right choices in the end.**

**I'd like to give a credit to the awesome Noble Korhedron for helping me with some of the song choices in this chapter. Honestly, beyond Muse I'm somewhat hopeless. Just kidding ;)**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Rickmer, LordXeenTheGreat, Nikki, Noble and Minschen.**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

"So what happened at the bar?" I purred as I looked down into Tobias' golden eyes, as I lay flat on top of him.

"What do you mean?" He asked a little breathless since we were currently post-coital.

"You knew I was responsible. How?" I demanded as I placed my hands against his shoulders, firmly but gently as if to keep him in place.

"It was a guess." Tobias admitted. "After all, you have managed to make suggestions to people in the past."

"Yeah. But I've never done it to a room full of people before."

"Perhaps your powers are growing, or perhaps it was your agitated state of mind. Perhaps you lowered all your shields without realising it." He surmised.

"Hmmm…." I hummed as I considered this.

"Perhaps you inadvertently used your alpha voice." Tobias suggested.

"No. It only works on other wolves, and only those in my pack." I stated.

"How can you be sure?" Tobias asked. "I believe the alpha voice works only in wolf form because it is most effective when said with the mind."

I nodded my head.

"But you do not need to be in wolf form in order to speak with your mind."

"No I don't." I said, biting my lip. "Ok, so maybe I could use the alpha voice when I'm not…" I trailed off as I felt the first twinge. "Can we continue this in the shower?" I asked.

"Of course." Tobias said as we moved into the bathroom and he switched the shower on.

We knew our timing better now and he didn't treat me as if I was a fragile thing during this time anymore, for which I was thankful. I mean it was part of the whole shebang and I was just used to it now.

We even talked to pass the time and if there was nothing to talk about we would sing. Tobias was a good singer; I was bad, although the acoustics did wonders for my voice. So today as we sat down under the water we carried on the discussion we'd already been having.

"So to continue." I said, trying to keep my voice light while I ignored the pain. "Even if I can use my alpha voice when I'm in my human form how did it work on the humans, or Jake for that matter? I'm not his alpha. What about you, how did it work on you?"

"I have no idea." He said softly. "You must not forget that the rules apply differently to you. You are after all an uncertainty."

"Ha ha." I said dryly.

Tobias tightened his arms around me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"The reason behind your abilities is not important, as long as you know of them." He stated.

"I suppose." I conceded.

"And does anybody truly know where our extra abilities come from?"

I shook my head.

"Then accept the gifts you have for what they are. Now that you know the extent of them you can try to control them and perhaps you will be less prone to using them automatically."

"That sounds reasonable." I said with a shrug.

"And think of the advantage it will give you should you ever be in danger for your life."

"Yeah. But I need to work out how I did it first. There's no point in me having all this power if I can't access it voluntarily." I pointed out.

"However, it appears to kick in when you're agitated and I believe that if you are worried for your life then you would be very agitated." He reasoned.

"Ok, so it might kick in then, but what if it's too late by the time I get that agitated? What if I'm being my normal sarky self and tell them to go right on ahead and do it at the moment it kicks in? What if I've got no control over what happens?" I babbled on as I realised how many ways this power could hinder me.

"Then you must practice. See if you are able to access the powers willingly. That is all I can think of to advise, something I'm sure you have already considered yourself. I know that you will work it out regardless and you will have the hang of it before the week is out." He said as he stroked my hair back from around my face in a comforting gesture.

"Sure, because I have such a hang of my powers as it is." I said sullenly.

"This coming from the girl who could barely touch people but a year and a half ago, let alone look them in the eye for fear of reading their mind. Do you really think you can not master your powers?" He demanded.

"I've not exactly mastered them now." I said.

"Really? So when was the last time you read somebody's mind by accident?"

"I…well there was…I'm not sure." I admitted grudgingly. "Ok, but I still haven't got a handle on my projection."

"You only project accidentally to me now. You have not projected to others since that incident at the lake last year, and I put that down to the fact that you were distracted." His voice fell to a purr by the end of the sentence as he placed his lips to the left side of my neck and I shivered slightly as my body started its thrumming once more.

I had been so distracted by our conversation that I hadn't even noticed I'd stopped bleeding. Why were we still sitting in the shower?

"Shall we go for a swim?" I asked.

"If that is your desire."

"That's not an answer. Do you want to go for a swim?"

"I would love to go for a swim with you." He said and kissed my shoulder.

"Then we will." I said, rising to my feet, "But I'm wearing my costume this time so I can do some proper swimming."

"If that is your wish my love." Tobias said lightly before kissing me on the cheek.

I changed into my swimming costume and Tobias slipped on his trunks. Then we swam lengths for a while as I tried to arrange my thoughts. Tobias didn't interrupt which I liked; he knew when I wanted to think. Although I was hard pressed as to what to think about first, or whether it merited thinking about at all.

My mind was just a jumble, a kaleidoscope of conflicting thoughts. I wondered if this was what it was like to live inside Layla's head.

In the end I decided to disregard them for now and merely enjoy the free time I had with Tobias since we weren't sure when we could get down here next. So I got down to enjoying my time with Tobias for the next two days.

It was a Wednesday when we got back and I had pack duty, not that anything of interest happened. It was a rather slow night. I was glad to snooze a little in the morning although I was up and about by midday.

Not that I had anything in particular to do as such, I just couldn't stay in bed any longer. If truth be told I was feeling rather jittery over this whole Timmy thing. As much as I hated him for what he did to me and would love it if he never came back I kept thinking of that poor child growing in Tish's womb, how would she feel to grow up lying about what she was to everyone she knew? It made me thankful that I had my friends to confide in and it made me hopeful that she would have this too.

My hope for the child outweighed my anger for the father, which made me almost pray that the packs would relent and allow the Timmy to return to the Res. If only for the sake of his family.

About five times I had to stop myself from getting into the Escalade and driving to Port Angeles. In the end I ran into the woods and headed to the House. Tobias was in the living room sorting through the numerous DVDs in the cabinet when I burst in.

He looked up startled, but then he smiled.

"Good afternoon my love. I did not expect you so soon." He said, rising to his feet and greeting me with a kiss.

"You gotta stop me from going to Timmy." I said quickly.

"Pardon?"

"Please distract me or I might just go into Port Angeles to track Timmy down to talk to him." I said, grabbing onto Tobias as if he were a life belt.

"Why?" Tobias asked as he took me in his arms.

"I don't know." I replied forlornly. "I just feel I have to. I feel I owe him."

"But you don't owe him anything." Tobias pointed out.

"I know that, but my heart is begging me to go and talk to him. To try and figure out the best argument to get the pack and the Elders to allow him back on the Res. I have to help that little baby. It's weird, but I feel a connection to her." I said, frowning as I muttered the latter.

"You looked into her mind." Tobias stated.

"I did." I admitted.

"Perhaps you are merely experiencing a few after effects." He reasoned because he seemed to have a better grasp of what my powers were and their effect on me than I did.

"Maybe." I said. "Or maybe us uncertainties will form our own pack in the future."

"That I'm afraid is uncertain." Tobias said with a grin.

"Very funny." I stated, before I moved my lips closer to his.

"At least I made you smile." He said before he kissed me.

I kissed him back passionately before I sensed someone enter the room. We broke apart and glanced to where Marlin and Will were coming in.

"Don't mind us." Marlin said with a smile.

"We were going anyway." I said. "Unless of course you want to hang?"

"Why not." Marlin said with a shrug. "What would you like to do?"

"How about a trip into Port Angeles." Tobias suggested.

"What?" I gasped.

He took my hand and I felt the call of his mind. _Trust me my love_. He said into my mind.

"Port Angeles sounds great." I said cheerfully. "Maybe we could catch a movie. There's that new one out this week, what's it called?"

"Knights of Cydonia." Will provided.

"Yeah, that's it. It's that film inspired by the Muse promo. It's about cowboys on Mars, it sounds great."

"It most certainly does." Tobias agreed.

"Then that is what we shall go see." Marlin declared.

"And since Will chose it rather than me then I don't think we have to worry about it sucking." I said with a light laugh.

"Although we will not complete our record for the longest run of consecutively bad movies chosen by two people in the history of the world." Tobias pointed out.

"I'm willing to give up on that title if it means we get to see this film." I conceded.

"Then let's go." Marlin said cheerfully.

The film turned out to be good, which was a change for us obviously. Although it did make me wonder about Tobias' intensions of why he chose Port Angeles right up to the point where we arrived back in Forks.

When I questioned him about it later he replied, "I wanted to distract you while at the same time proving your restraint."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If you can resist going to see Timmy when we are right there in Port Angeles and so near him you could run to him in a minuet, I am sure you can resist him when you're all the way here in Forks or down in La Push." He pointed out.

"Oh. Ok. I think I can keep my mind on that. That'll keep me rooted for the next few days. I didn't give in in Port Angeles. I won't give in here." I said, uttering the last part like a mantra. Then I grinned at Tobias as I stepped closer to him. "Of course I'm gonna need an awful lot of distracting."

"Oh I intend to be very distracting over the coming days Miss Esther." He purred as he placed his arms around my waist.

"Is that a promise Fang Boy?"

"Of course." He replied as he grinned at me before we kissed until we were making out.

Tobias kept his promise and distracted me over the next few days when I didn't have other things to keep me occupied down on the Res. Finally it was Saturday and the day of the big meeting. I felt as nervous as if I was the one on trial.

Maybe in a sense I was. This was the future of a little girl who would be just like me at stake here. I really wanted to ensure that Timmy got back on the Res just so that Tish and the baby would have their safety. How would I have felt if I had been denied the best possible childhood for someone like me because of something my father had done before he even knew of my mother?

I was the first to arrive at the meeting place and I took my seat at what was the centre of where my pack would sit. Jake was the next to arrive and I rose to my feet to greet him. We nodded to each other, but remained in silence as we both sank down to sit opposite each other. We waited in that heavy silence until the rest of the packs and the town council to fill the clearing, everyone was silent and solemn.

We'd never had a meeting like this before. Especially about allowing a pack brother who had turned on one of his own back into the pack, or even onto the Res.

Once everyone was seated Jake raised his hands, although he didn't really need to call for silence.

"I think we can skip the preliminaries for today and get strait on with what we're here for. Now I take it you've all got a good idea in mind of what you're gonna vote, but I think we should have one more chance to hear both sides of the argument. So who wants to come in on why Timmy shouldn't be allowed back?"

All eyes turned to me and I scowled.

"I'll take this one." Alex said, getting to his feet. "Why are we even contemplating allowing Timmy back onto the Res? He tried to kill a pack member, for which there is no forgiveness. We can't just let him back like that, he would have been exiled anyway."

"Yeah. When he was a threat." I said, rising to my own feet. "He only attacked me because he had some weird obsession for me. It was a case of, 'if I can't have you then no one will' as far as I can make out. It was an idiotic moment where he let his emotions get the better of him."

"He can't control his temper?" Alex challenged. "That's such a good argument."

"We've all had slip ups." I pointed out.

"But we haven't got to the point where we actively set out to hurt one of our own." Daphne said.

"Yeah, but I don't think it was exactly premeditated." I said, as I began to pace the circle. "I think it was more an attack of opportunity. He saw an opportunity and he took it. Something came over him that day, something in his mind that wasn't there the other day. He has changed a lot since that time he attacked me. For one he found someone to love who loved him back so there's no danger of him becoming all obsessy again. I can vouch for that."

There was a lot of murmuring between the others.

"Anyway, this isn't really about Timmy, if it was just him then I'd say tough luck, you broke the rules, go to hell. But it's not just about him. There are two other lives we have to consider here. We have to think about Tish and her daughter. Are we to leave them to the mercy of the Volturi?"

"But isn't this Tish a half vampire?" Paul asked.

"Your point being?" I demanded turning to glare at him.

"Well…" Paul began but trailed off under my glare.

"You were just gonna say something about her being dangerous weren't you." I accused.

Paul shook his head.

"So are you saying my Mom's dangerous? That I'm dangerous? That little Hunter's dangerous?" I demanded, feeling the heat rise ready for if he gave the wrong answer.

"No."

"Neither is Tish. She's actually really nice and I didn't get one horrible thought from her head. She just wants what's best for her kid, I'm sure you can all understand that. She wants what's best for a child that will be born with a big target over her head if she doesn't have the protection of her kin." I pointed out.

"But we don't owe Timmy anything and Tish is nothing to do with us." Leah said flatly.

"But the baby is Quileute with every possibility that she will grow up being able to phase. Can any of you guys imaging going through phasing and not be able to tell anyone about it or know what the hell was happening to you?" I demanded.

"I know exactly what it was like and it's not an experience I'd wish to repeat let alone wish upon a child." Sam said solemnly. "I think the child would be better off here."

At least I had one person on side but I tried not to show my elation over this.

"And this isn't about Timmy rejoining the pack or anything." I pointed out, since this seemed to be everybody's biggest fear, "We don't have to risk him anywhere we'd need to trust him fully. We could just have him back on the Res for now. Give him a probation period. If he can behave himself up until his daughter is two months old then we'll consider other possibilities. But he needs to prove himself first."

"This probation idea sounds better." Jim conceded.

"Yeah." I agreed. "And if you're worried about him jumping one of us we can just ban him from the woods until he's proved himself."

"That sounds like a proposal we can work with." Jake said. "Much better than making a hasty decision."

I nodded my head in approval.

"So I think that's the choice. A complete refusal or the prospect of absolution once he's proven himself." Jake summed up. "So I guess it's decision time."

"Well you know my vote." I declared. "I think we should give him a chance." I stated before I sat down.

The Twins whispered before they stood up.

"We vote to give Timmy another chance." Susie said as Sammie nodded in agreement and then they resumed their seats.

Harry took a breath and stood up.

"I got to say that I hate Timmy for what he tried to do, but Essie's right, we can't punish the kid for that. So I vote to give Timmy another chance." He stated then sat back down.

So my pack had backed me, but we were hardly a majority here and I was anxious as it went around the other pack and the council. In the end most of them decided to give Timmy a chance, but mainly for the benefit of his unborn child. The only ones to object were Alex and two of the ordinary humans on the council.

"In that case I'll phone Timmy and arrange a meeting so that we can tell him the terms of his return. The non-negotiable terms." Jake announced.

We all agreed to this and after a few minuets of rounding up we disbanded until further notice.

I walked back with my pack and we were all deep within our own thoughts before we reached the garage.

"Thanks for backing me you guys." I said as we took our usual seats. "I really appreciate it."

"What else would we have voted?" Sammie asked. "We know how much this means to you."

"Yeah. Like you said, it's not just about Timmy. There's others involved in this now." Susie added.

"I'm glad that little baby won't be left out in the cold." I said with a nod of my head.

"Just a shame that means having Timmy back." Harry said and we all agreed.

"If only there was a way to keep the kid here and take Timmy out of the equation?" I said with a laugh.

"Yeah but Timmy would never allow that." Susie pointed out.

"He would if he thought it was the only chance for his daughter's safety." Sammie said quietly.

"That's true." I said, "But it would be unfair on every member of that family. Would you really want to force imprints to live apart?"

"You have to live apart from Tobias." Susie pointed out.

"Only for now." I said without thinking.

"So you're planning to move in with him?" Susie gasped; as if the notion was the most scandalous thing she'd ever heard.

I shrugged, I hadn't really thought about it but I knew I couldn't live separate from him forever.

"But what about us and protecting the village?" Sammie asked in a small voice.

"I can live with Tobias and still do that." I said, sounding a little derisive due to the fact that she could even think that I would abandon them.

"How? How will you hear the calls and such?"

"We'll just build a house right near the border so that I'm on hand in an emergency but I still get to be with my imprint." I said, liking the sound of that idea.

"No." Harry said emphatically. "I don't like the thought of you being stuck out there on your own with him, even on the border. What if he turns on you?"

"In what way?" I asked with a frown.

"What if he snaps and drains you?"

"My blood doesn't appeal to him. There's too much of the wolf about me, about all of us. We could empty our veins in front of him and he wouldn't want to drink it." I said primly.

"He can hurt you in other ways." Harry pointed out.

"Only as much as you could hurt Nikki or Sammie and Susie could hurt Max and Tuck, so stop trying to find fault where there is none." I snapped, tired of this cross-questioning.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll alpha you on that one if you carry on." I warned.

Harry gave me the old 'I'm quaking in my boots' routine and I sighed as I turned to face the Twins.

"So girls, what have you got planned for this summer?" I asked with brittle brightness as tried to regain my calm.

"Relax some before we have to get jobs." Susie said sullenly.

"I like the sound of that." I said with a smile. "God, can you believe we've finished school?"

"I can't believe we're now officially adults." Sammie said.

"Speak for yourself, I'm glad I'm finally an adult. Now I can do what I want." Susie said a little haughtily.

"And what exactly is that?" I asked with a laugh.

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet." She said with a shrug. "But that's my decision too."

We all laughed at this and settled down to a comfortable afternoon of chatting and just hanging out, all the while contemplating what our futures would hold. Even though we all secretly wished to be able to do all the other stuff kids our age did, like going to College or heading further afield we knew it was hopeless. Our futures were all tied to the Res, mine more so than the others.

My imprint was immortal which meant that it was better if I didn't start aging again, I didn't want to leave Tobias behind, he had me for eternity. The rest of my pack had human imprints; ones who were still aging as we spoke while my pack remained the age they are. It was in their interest to stop phasing and start aging again. When they did the Res wouldn't have such a hold on them and maybe they'd decide to leave.

I knew that Tuck preferred Hawaii but was willing to settle here while Susie was needed, and I knew the only thing keeping Susie here was the fact that we needed her, but she was the most likely to leave once there was nothing holding her here.

Harry and Nikki were the most confusing. Nikki understood that Harry had to remain here while he still phased and when she was here she seemed happy enough. She seemed to fit in well enough with us and she didn't seem too fazed by Res life so it made her hesitation to move here all the more baffling. I was determined to find out what her secret was even if it killed me.

Sammie was the only one I could imagine staying here forever with Max to keep her company. Growing and aging as they watch their children, grand children and great-grandchildren take their places among our people. Sammie would stay here not because she had to, but because she wanted to.

These thoughts stayed with me long into the night and they coloured my dreams something chronic. I saw my pack, the four of us as a whole and yet we were set apart by our imprints.

In my dream Nikki was some form of air elemental who swooped around distractedly, never holding her shape as she enticed Harry into the blue above where they turned into stars. Tuck was some ocean god who surfed the waves, enticing Susie to him where they rode together on his golden board until they disappeared into the salt sea foam. Max was this being of earth, wrapping the wild around him as Sammie succumbed to his lure. She was the earth, the rocks, the plants as surely as Max was. And then there was Tobias, a being of fire, but that fire died and we were left in the cold, just the two of us. We were not natural and we didn't fit anywhere. All we felt was unhappiness…

I awoke with a start, dripping in sweat as if I'd just experienced the most horrific nightmare ever. But seriously, what was so terrifying about that dream? It wasn't as if anything tried to kill me. Just an eternal cold as everything I knew slowly vanished, consumed by the flames of time and fate. But right at the heart of the furnace it felt cold, even as you burned away…

I turned my face into the pillow to muffle my sobs as I felt the foreboding descend upon me. As I curled into a ball, trying to push away these strange thoughts, I heard Hunter cry in the next room. I was up on my feet and going to see to him before I could think.

When I entered his room he was standing up in his crib as the tears streamed down his face.

"Hey there brave Hunter." I crooned as I picked him up. "I'm here. Essie's here."

"'Sss 'Sss." He said as he buried his little face into my neck. "'Tay."

So the words weren't so obvious but I knew what my brother meant.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here with you."

Hunter's arms tightened around me and I got the message that he didn't believe me.

"Honestly bro. It'll always be us, Essie and Hunter running the Res." I said lightly as if he could understand every single word.

"No!" He declared and I got the feeling of his agitation.

I frowned while I thought what to do.

"Hunter want to sleep in Essie bed?" I asked lightly.

"'ss." He hissed as I got the affirmative in my mind.

"Come on then bro. Let's go get some sleep." I whispered as I carried him into my room.

I lay down on my bed with Hunter still in my arms and I tried to make him as comfortable as possible as he settled down on the crook of my arm. I pulled the blankets over us as he glanced up at me with his bright green eyes.

"Sleep now." I whispered.

Hunter yawned before his eyes began to droop and soon his breathing was steady as he dozed on my arm.

I smiled and kissed him on the forehead before I settled down for sleep. I drifted off quickly and found myself in a dream where Hunter was a little older and we were running out in the forest. He was enjoying it out here, using his own legs rather than having to be carried. He loved the speed and I hadn't realised that before. He grinned at me as he led me all around the forest, or what he thought the forest was beyond the comfort of the Res. I swear I saw an Igglepiggle or two running around, not to mention an Uppsy Daisy and Makka Pakka, it was at this point I decided Hunter had been watching way too much 'In the Night Garden…'

But I guess it could have been worse. It could have been my dreams we spent the night in and that was no place for any baby let alone my little brother. So by morning I awoke feeling a little agitated by those little creatures that inhabited the garden while at the same time feeling grateful that Hunter appeared to have enjoyed his sleep.

He was gurgling as I awoke and he gave me a smile when he saw that I was looking at him.

"Ready for the day bro?" I asked and he smiled again. "Come on then." I said as I stood up and picked him up, sitting him on my hip before heading for the kitchen.

"Oh!" Renesmee said as we entered. "I didn't hear him stir." She added as she held her hands out for Hunter.

"He had a bad dream last night so he slept in with me." I explained as I handed him over and he gurgled happily to be reunited with our Mom.

"Oh. I didn't hear him." Renesmee said lightly as she made faces at Hunter.

"I was awake anyways and I heard him so I went to see to him rather than disturb you.  
I know you haven't been sleeping well lately." I commented as I sat in my chair at the table.

"What do you mean?" She asked, shooting me a suspicious look.

"Mom I know how much you worry about me, but seriously, there's no need to." I said lightly, knowing that this was contributing to her insomnia. "I'm an adult now and I can take care of myself for the most part, and when I can't there are people here to help me. So please stop worrying so much?"

"I know you can handle yourself, but I got this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen and there will be nothing I can do to stop it." She said with a frown and Hunter went quiet as he noted her serious tone.

"Maybe your just fretting cause I'm older now and I might fly the nest." I pointed out.

"Perhaps." She said with a shrug, although she looked unconvinced, and then she looked up at me with question. "You're not actually planning on moving out are you?"

"Not yet. But I'll have to one day, unless of course you want Tobias to move in." I said with a grin.

"Jake and Tobias living under the same roof? I shudder to think of the consequences." Renesmee said dryly and we both laughed.

"Wherever I move to it wouldn't be too far away anyway, probably within mind talking distance." I said.

"That's some comfort." Renesmee replied with a smile. "So have you got any plans for today?"

"Other than going up to see Tobias? No not really. I'm just gonna take it easy until after graduation and then I'll see where to go from there."

"Maybe you could do a couple of hours at the Garage." She suggested lightly, already knowing what my answer would be.

"Yeah. I'm sure Dad would just love me being there under his feet." I snorted. "Don't worry, I'll find something, even if I have to go into Port Angeles."

"What type of work are considering?"

I shrugged, "Whatever's available for a high school graduate with no hope of furthering her education."

"Maybe some day you can go to college." Nessie said. "You could have gone this time around if you'd really wanted to."

"But it doesn't really work like that. I'm needed here on the Res and because of that I have to stay here. Maybe one day I'll be able to leave, once there are a few more wolves to take my place, but right now I can't." I said, feeling deflated suddenly.

Nessie sighed and placed her hand on top of mine.

"Sometimes I wish that you'd been a plain human so that you could have led a normal life…" She began.

"And miss out on all the fun? Hell no! I like being an uncertainty, I was born to be one." I declared with a grin and Nessie chuckled. "I think I'll go have a shower and get dressed." I added, rising to my feet and stretching my arms above my head.

"See you later." She said lightly.

I nodded my head and made my way to the bathroom, grabbing some clean clothes on the way. After I was clean and dressed I made my way back to the kitchen where Hunter appeared to have bathed in baby oatmeal and was playing drums on his highchair tray with a spoon.

"Having fun Hunter?" I asked lightly.

He gurgled and hit the tray harder, which sent the rest of his breakfast flying over the floor. I laughed as Nessie sighed and I thought I should help out a little, so I grabbed some cleaning stuff when she took Hunter away for his bath. It was all cleared away by the time Renesmee got back and she gave me a questioning look.

"Tobias likes things clean and it's kinda rubbing off on me now." I said with a shrug as I put the mop away.

"Will this extend to your bedroom?" She asked with a laugh.

"Not a chance." I replied, "I'm gonna head out now."

"Ok. Take your phone with you, I know your father is arranging the next meeting and I'm not sure when that will be."

"Ok." I said, grabbing my phone and car keys. I decided to drive up today; maybe we could go out somewhere, although not too far in case the meeting was for today.

Outside I bumped into Sammie coming to call on Max.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Up to see Tobias, I was gonna hang for a bit. You wanna come with?" I asked, suddenly craving the company of my friends as well as my lover.

"I'll see if Max wants to go with me, I'm not sure if he's planned anything for today." Sammie said looking a little regretful.

"Oh. Well I'll wait for you." I assured her.

She smiled before she went to my house and knocked the door before entering.

I got into the Escalade to wait, turning on the radio and humming along to Paul Young's 'Love of the Common People' while I waited. The song was nearing the end when Sammie and Max came up to the car and Sammie tapped on the window, startling me slightly.

"We'll come hang out." She said cheerfully.

"Then jump in." I said as I buckled up.

They got in behind me and before I pulled off I asked, "Do you think we should ask Susie?"

"No. She's making up for lost time with Tuck right now. Believe me, you don't want to interrupt that." Sammie said darkly.

"Ok I won't." I chuckled. "So I suppose we can assume the same for Harry and Nikki?"

"Pretty much." Sammie agreed.

"Then I guess we should head strait up."

"We could see if Will needs a lift up to visit Marlin." Max pointed out.

"Good idea." I said, before pulling off.

I stopped outside Will's house and Max got out to go knock on the door. Will rode up with us we had a great afternoon hanging out at the Hannigans. We spent the morning in the garden listening to some music and chatting about the upcoming graduation ceremony. Even Tobias and Marlin were excited since this would be the first time for them to graduate. Layla and Masen drifted over around midmorning to join us and we got into playing the word association game for a bit.

We ate dinner out on the lawn, although we hadn't been expecting it. Sarrin just suddenly appeared with a load of fried chicken and potato salad and savoury rice. There was a load of crusty bread as well. Ebony came to join us while we ate and the vampires began a game of long distance I-spy to while away the time.

After enjoying a few more hours just being out doors we went inside to watch a movie. While we all settled down Tobias went to set up the DVD player and I knew he was up to something by the suppressed humour clamouring in his mind.

As the disc began to whirr he stepped away, turning around with a case that was white with the back of the heel of a pink stiletto stomping down on the film's title.

"Oh no!" I gasped in mock horror.

"You enjoyed it so much in the cinema I knew I had to buy it for you." He said with mock sincerity and I snorted. "Very well, it was such a 'lame ass' movie I thought we should have another go at giving it our own commentary, we have other people to help us this time. Or at least laugh along with us. Does this not sound like a grand idea?"

"Go on, let's give it a go." I said as the DVD ran through the trailers.

Tobias used the remote to flick through them before getting to the menu screen and clicking play.

"Hey, isn't this the one with the female assassin?" Masen asked as the studio logos flashed across the screen.

"Assassin?" Sammie, Max, Tobias and I all exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, I read the synopses of this. It's a rom-com about a female assassin who falls for the man she's meant to kill. Her code name is Pink Stiletto because the blade is her weapon of choice."

"I don't remember her killing any one." Sammie said with a frown. "Kat Perez just seemed to fall over a lot."

"Yeah. Cause she's always tottering around on those stupid heels." I added.

"They said the movie was bad in the review." Masen said with a chuckle. "But I didn't realise it had nothing to do with its description."

"That's Kat Perez films for you." Marlin said solemnly. "They make no sense whatsoever."

With this new information in mind it made our commentary and additional dialogue all the better. I liked Will's 'death by be-wigging' and the observation that Marlin made about the follies of assassinating a plane. It turned into a good hour and a half, something I never expected to think when Kat Perez was involved.

It was six o'clock when Jake phoned to say that the meeting was at seven, so after saying good-night to Tobias I made my way back down to the Res with Sammie and Max in tow. Will had decided to stay up with Marlin but Max didn't see any point in staying up there since Sammie would be on the Res anyway.

We headed back down and after Sammie exchanged a brief good-bye with Max we headed to the meeting place, although it was a different one this time. It was closer to the edge of the forest so that Timmy could be better guarded when he came in and it wouldn't be so far for Tish to walk either.

There were already a few others here although not everyone had turned up yet. Then I noticed that this was not a normal meeting. There were people here that were not pack or council, some of them were imprints and some were parents, siblings or children of wolves. It appeared to be a family affair and I felt saddened for a moment that Tobias couldn't be here with me.

I felt Sammie's eyes on me and when I turned to her she had a sad expectant look on her face.

"Oh, go get him." I said and she wasted no time in running back to my house to get Max.

I noticed that even though there were others here tonight there was still a semblance of order. The pack and the council were making the usual circle while the others formed into an informal ring around the outside. I went and took my usual place, sitting down on the floor. It wasn't long before Harry joined me.

"This should be interesting." He said, looking around at the others.

"I know. I just hope this doesn't turn into some kind of circus. I don't want that for Tish, she doesn't deserve it." I said sadly.

"What about Timmy?" Harry asked.

"They could make him wear a red nose and pelt him with custard pies for all I care, I just don't want this to seem intimidating to Tish. We're not like this usually."

"I know. But they're just curious about Timmy coming back and this new half vampire who'll be joining us." Harry pointed out.

"I hope that's just it. I swear I'll go ape on anyone who even thinks about throwing a stone." I hissed.

"Who's throwing stones?" Sammie asked as she took her place to my left.

"Nobody hopefully." I replied. "But if the wrong thing is said things could get ugly."

"You'd swear the circus was in town." Susie said, taking her place between Sammie and me.

"Yeah. And we're the entertainment." I stated.

"Maybe we should have put on a buffet or something." Susie said sarcastically.

"Would have been better if we made them bring food." Sammie said. "If they each brought a dish of something we could have had a real shindig."

"I think a welcome party would have been more welcoming than a bunch of nosy neighbours." I concluded.

"Hey, she wants to live on the Res she'll have to get used to it." Harry pointed out and we all sniggered at the thought of our nosy neighbours.

Jake entered the clearing and he gave a growl of annoyance before he strolled into the middle of the ring.

"So I guess you're all curious. That's great, but remember only the packs are allowed to talk during the meeting and the decision has already been made. This is just to inform Timmy of our decision so nothing you say or do can change that in any way.

"Now he will be arriving in about five minuets accompanied by Seth and Quill, this is just because of custom, I doubt he'll be a threat. So remember this when you see him. Also Nessie will be escorting Tish since they are both half vampires. I hope you're able to give Tish the same understanding you've shown my wife over the years. She will need our support over the coming months regardless of your views on Timmy.

"Now please try and behave. No booing or catcalling when Timmy gets here. This is a serious matter after all."

Jake finished his speech then went to take his seat at the head of the circle while we waited for Timmy to arrive. It was a few moments later when Quill and Seth appeared with Timmy walking between them, you could feel the tension in the clearing build as Timmy was led into the middle of the circle and Quill and Seth resumed their places amongst the pack.

"Ok. I'll cut to the chase." Jake said and Timmy nodded his head.

He was worried about why the crowd was hear. It was screaming so loudly out of his mind it made me wonder how the others couldn't hear it. I felt a little relief to know that his worry was for what would become of Tish and the baby rather than his own neck.

"You're back in." Jake said.

Timmy visibly relaxed but a hiss went around the others, this wasn't the decision they were expecting.

I slowly let my mind unravel around the clearing so that I could listen out for trouble, so I didn't pay much attention to what was going on in the ring. Jake was only telling Timmy what I already knew anyway and I thought it was better that I keep an eye out for potential danger. There didn't appear to be anything that deserved too much worry but you could never be sure.

I felt someone nudge me, it was Susie and I blinked, returning my attention to Jake who was looking at me expectantly.

"Could you call Nessie and tell her we're ready for Tish now?" He asked.

I nodded and sent my mind toward the village until I came across Nessie's mind.

_Mom, Dad said it's ok to bring Tish here now._ I thought toward her.

_Ok. We'll be right there._ She thought back.

I pulled my mind away and returned to the clearing.

"They're on their way." I declared.

A few moments later Nessie entered the clearing with Tish in tow. I was surprised to see Hunter in the papoose on Nessie's back, but maybe it was a deliberate thing. Maybe it was trying to send the message that Nessie was so sure of the fact that Tish was harmless, she trusted Tish enough to be near the baby.

Nessie led Tish into the clearing. Tish went to stand beside Timmy while Nessie took a position behind Jake. She touched his cheek as she passed and I couldn't help but wonder if she was telling him something in secret.

I tuned out again then, it really was just a repeat of what had already been said and I didn't understand the point of all this pomp and circumstance. Jake could have just told Timmy all of this over the phone.

I was glad when I could leave, even if it was for border patrol. As soon as I thought it was late enough I pointed out that we had to do our duty and so we left the whole thing behind before it had finished.

"Thank god for that!" Susie said once we were out of earshot. "I thought I'd fall asleep if they ran through all the terms one more time."

"I know. What part of, you got our protection, stick to the village, no in the woods, is so hard to grasp?" I stated as we neared a handy bush where we could stash our clothing.

We ran the border that night with Sammie and me sharing our views on Kat Perez, which Susie was more than happy to give her views on. Harry regaled us with a story he read on line about when Kat Perez met the pope and she asked him if he pooped in the woods.

_That can't be real!_ Sammie gasped.

_Well it was on MSN's Stupid things Celebrities Say. _Harry stated.

_Then it must be true._ Susie replied.

_Actually I could so see Kat Perez doing that._ I said. _She probably thought it was a hilarious joke or something._

That led to a discussion about bad jokes as we carried on guarding the border. This light banter carried on well until morning and I was almost surprised that dawn had come so quickly. We were doing our final sweeps when I was struck by the sweet smell of vampire. But this one I recognised well and he hadn't crossed the border, it was just the breeze carrying it to me.

I gave a wolfy bark of welcome when I saw him standing there smiling at me.

"Morning my love." He said lightly. "May we talk?" He added, holding out a robe to me.

I reached my mind out to his. _Let me just send my pack home._ I informed him. _Guys head back. I'm gonna talk to Tobias a minuet._

They replied along the lines of 'yes boss' before I felt them moving away toward the Res.

I stepped over the border so that I was closer to Tobias, then I closed my eyes and pulled the heat down. I stood up and took the robe off him, swinging it around my shoulders and tying the cord around my waist.

"This is a nice surprise." I said as I hugged him.

"I wanted desperately to see you this morning." He said, burying his nose into my hair and inhaling deeply before letting out a contented sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I suddenly had this strange notion I had lost you. It was similar to that feeling of waking after a nightmare and you are yet to comprehend what is truly reality." He said, sounding a little panicked.

"But you don't sleep." I pointed out.

"That's what makes this so baffling. I had to hold you to be sure you were real." He whispered into my ear before he inhaled my scent once more.

I chuckled as I pulled back slightly so I could look him in the face.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." I said lightly.

He looked sad, as he looked back at me, sad and worried.

"I know not what I would do without you." He stated before he buried his face in my hair once more and pulled me so close that I felt the pressure on my ribs.

"Tobias, I'm not going anywhere." I promised, wrapping my own arms around him as tightly as I could, and I kissed the top of his head thinking calming thoughts towards him. "And even if I was you'd come with me right?"

"Of course I would." He stated right by ear and if I wasn't so anxious right now I would have been melting into him.

"No matter where?" I asked.

I felt Tobias nod.

"Even if it was somewhere you didn't want to go? Somewhere you really didn't want me to go? If there was somewhere really dangerous but I had to do it for the sake of my family you'd come with me right?" I asked as I suddenly felt my own wave of fear.

Tobias pulled back and looked at me solemnly as he pushed my hair back from my face.

"Did we not agree to face everything together?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I would go anywhere with you, even if it was into Hell itself." He stated so intensely that my breath caught.

"What if it was worse than hell?" I asked as I thought of one place worse.

"Give me an example?" Tobias asked, although I think he already knew.

"What if it was Volterra?" I whispered.

"I'd accompany you to the feet of Aro himself. I would become his slave once more if that was your desire." He stated and I had no doubt of his sincerity, but I had to be sure.

"Do you promise?" I asked.

Tobias put his hands either side of my face and gazed into my eyes as he said, "I will follow you anywhere, regardless of our destination."

I smiled and we kissed for a long long while. By the time we'd finished I was feeling dizzy. He was too; I was getting that back across the link I'd inadvertently formed with him. I was swimming in the essence of Tobias once more and I felt so light headed.

He pulled away and looked up at me with concern.

"You look as if that is actually a possibility." He said as he stroked my cheek. "I will never allow the Volturi to take you."

"I know." I said, "Guess I just caught your dose of the panics."

"Perhaps." He conceded with a smile. "Really we should forget this nonsense and look forward to the merriment of this week."

"Of course! The rest of my family are coming for graduation. Have any of them arrived yet?" I asked, feeling excited now.

"Not yet. But they are due today." He informed me.

"Do you know what time?" I asked softly as I ran my fingers through his curls.

"This afternoon sometime as far as I can tell." He conceded.

"So a long time yet." I whispered, moving my lips closer to his ear.

"Yes." He replied.

"So we could make out for a bit?" I asked huskily as I continued to run my fingers through his hair.

"If that is your wish." He said, despite the fact that I knew he wanted this more than me.

"It is." I declared, before pressing my lips against his.

So we made out for a while, eventually sinking onto the forest floor, our limbs wrapped around each other as the sun climbed higher into the sky. In the end it was a chore to pry myself away, but I knew I had to if I wanted to go and get cleaned before I met with my family today.

It was one by the time I arrived up at the House with Nessie, Jake and Hunter. The family were already there and they all crowded around to greet us. I was subjected to many hugs and kisses before we all sat around on the sofas to catch up on what had happened since the last time we met up.

At one point I found myself out in the garden with Alice when suddenly she stopped dead.

"Is something wrong Auntie A?" I asked.

"What?" She asked, sounding a little distracted.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Where are Masen and Layla?" She asked, ignoring my question.

"I think they were heading into the forest." I said with a frown, wondering what they had to do with this.

"Oh no!" Alice gasped.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"The other day I had a vision that Holly was going to come here, but I didn't worry too much because I thought I could cut her off. Talk to her and confirm her findings whilst being able to do damage control. Damn Layla and Masen for being spontaneous! We need to phone them." She babbled quickly as she took the phone from her pocket.

She let out a growl as she cursed under her breath.

"Switched off." She stated.

"So what did you see?"

"Holly is coming here to find out if what Louis told her about Masen and Layla is true. When I saw all this it was Jasper and me who she bumped into and I was able to talk her out of anything irrational she might contemplate. But that's not going to happen now." Alice said forlornly.

If Alice didn't intercept Holly then did that mean she would come here? I thought through this whole scenario. What would happen if Holly came to the House while Renesmee or Jake was there? What would any of my family do if they came face to face with her? What would I do if I ever saw her again? Alice said she would have spoken to Holly, but what if Holly had said the wrong thing, how would Alice or Jasper react?

I found myself once again contemplating protecting someone who had tried to kill me. There was something very wrong about that. Why did I feel the need to protect Holly? It wasn't as if she had a pregnant wife who needed protecting. She had nobody because she had chosen to lie to us.

Then it struck me why I wanted to help Holly. It was precisely because she had nobody else. She was all alone, and I guess a lone vampire could be just as dangerous as a lone wolf.

"She's coming to the house?" I asked to clarify.

"No. She's gonna run smack bang into Masen and Layla while they're spending some alone time in the woods." Alice said quickly, her gold eyes darting about as if she was still watching her vision.

"Let's go and try to head her off." I said without a second thought.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked, startled back to the now.

"Yes. Come on." I stated, grabbing her arm to entice her into the woods.

"We should at least take Jasper, just in case." Alice said, holding steadfast against me.

"Ok. I agree with that. You go get him while I call Tobias." I said quickly, wanting as much as anything to head Holly off.

"Very well. But no going after her alone." Alice warned.

"I won't." I promised. "I'm not that stupid."

While Alice went to fetch Jasper I called out to Tobias and he arrived a moment before the other two. Then without another word we followed Alice's lead in the hope of heading Holly off.

We ran swiftly through the forest, but after ten minuets Alice suddenly stopped.

"We're too late." She said. "She's seen them and she's fled. There's no way we can intercept her now."

"Oh. I hope she's ok." I said, thinking only of Holly's feelings.

"You know I only see their actions and not the thoughts behind them." Alice said, sounding a little disgruntled.

"I know." I said softly, putting a comforting arm around my Aunt, "I was just wondering aloud."

"Could we perhaps catch up with her?" Tobias asked.

Alice closed her eyes and concentrated.

"No." She said, "Holly has too much of a head start for us to catch up to her now and she has no destination in mind so all I'm getting is jumbled flashes of where she might be."

"Do you think this will be a problem for us?" I asked, feeling an odd sense of dread settle upon me.

"No. I'm not sure. I'll keep an eye on what Holly's doing then maybe we can try and help her." Alice replied.

"I think that sounds like the best plan." I agreed. "And maybe she'll go back to that coven she was with and they can offer her comfort."

"I doubt she will find much comfort with the Child Coven but we can only hope." Tobias observed, "For there is another coven she might chose to re-join, or even merely return for a brief period. Either way it will not be advantageous to us."

"She'd really go _there_ for comfort?" I asked, wrinkling my nose at the idea.

"There is a great sense of family there so it is a possibility that Holly would chose to return." Tobias answered me solemnly.

I nodded my head while I digested this. This was worrying because Holly knew way too much about our family. Things that only a few knew because it would mean death to all of us involved, especially me. If the Volturi ever found out about me, well I wouldn't have to worry about uncertainty again, that was for sure. Would Holly really be so stupid as to go back to Volterra? Did Holly hate us all enough to do it on purpose?

We had to stop her!

"Do you know where she's going yet?" I asked.

"No. She's running blindly, although it does seem to be in an eastward direction but she keeps changing course now and again so she's actually heading south now." Alice said, frowning deeply as she tried to track Holly's future course.

"Please keep heading south." I prayed, closing my eyes and crossing my fingers.

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her." Alice assured me. "Now let's go back to the House. We have a lot to sort out before tomorrow."

"Oh right. The graduation ceremony." I said, I'd almost forgotten this milestone that marked the normal course of my life, it seemed almost mundane compared to everything else that could happen.

"Come on." Alice said, taking my hand and she pulled me back toward the House.

It was hard trying to act like nothing was happening, but I had to. I couldn't have my parents worrying needlessly, they'd need it soon enough if Holly did decide to hook up with her old friends. However by the morning it was as far from my mind as it could possibly be as the excitement started to set in.

This would be the only type of graduation I would get since I couldn't go to college and I was determined to get as much enjoyment from it as I could. I mean it was a rite of passage, and it always looked like fun in films. I was really looking forward to chucking the mitre in the air and getting one of those little scrolls.

There was so much excitement in the air when I arrived at the school in my very fetching yellow robe. I went around to the back of the school with Max to where our fellow graduates were waiting while my parents went in the front entrance. Everyone was chatting nervously or caught up in their own little world of silent contemplation. I took my place in the line and felt myself do the silent contemplation thing.

I felt my mind wander around all the heads here, I wasn't trying to pry but it seemed to be like a nervous thing. I was really nervous and my powers were doing things of their own accord. At least I was skimming rather than projecting; god knows what the people around me would think about that. Although I'm not sure they would notice how jumbled everyone was today.

"Doesn't it feel strange?" Someone asked, cutting into my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, looking up at Hannah who'd been the one to ask. "Strange? Yeah, just a bit."

"To think we'll all be going off to different parts of the country?" She said, her face alight with excitement.

"Yeah. All of us." I said despondently.

"You're not going away to college?" Hannah surmised.

I shook my head.

"You couldn't get into one?" She asked in surprise.

"No. I didn't apply." I informed her.

"Why?" She asked with a frown.

"I knew it would be impossible for me to go to college so what was the point in even applying. It would be the worst kinda taunting, having those acceptance letters mock me from the bedside cabinet while I'm pulling on my waitress outfit. Not to mention the other reasons I can't leave the Res for the present future. I'm needed there."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She said as if this was the worst fate in the world.

"There's no problem. I have my place in the world so I don't need to go away to find it." I said with a shrug.

"I suppose that's another way to look at it." Hannah conceded.

"So where are you headed?"

"Harvard." She said with a smile.

"Wow! Congrats. I know you'll do well there." I said, feeling genuinely pleased for her, Hannah had worked hard for this and she deserved it.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Principal Greenway appeared at the door to lead us all in to the gym at this point and we all filed in silently to take our seats. Surprisingly Olivia was valedictorian, it made me wonder how she'd managed that, and after she finished her speech we all went to gather our diplomas.

There was the throwing of the hats and then that was it, school was officially over and everyone was hugging and congratulating each other. I made my way through the crowds to my group of friends and we all exchanged congratulations as our relatives came to join us and then we filed outside to the fresh air.

We chatted briefly before we got into various cars to make our way up to the Cullen House for the big party. Although it wasn't officially due to start for a few hours yet we decided to start a little early, especially since Nikki had already brought Harry and Sammie up. Susie arrived not long after with Tuck. We were all here now and we hung out in the back yard while Malice did all their last minuet prep for the real party.

The lazy afternoon was nice and I felt very relaxed by the time evening descended and Alice prompted us all to go inside. I rose to my feet pulling Tobias with me. I'd been lying with my head on his chest as he played with my hair. I was feeling quite lethargic until the thought of the party hit me and suddenly I was crackling with energy.

This was going to be epic with my wolf family and my vamp family just getting along. I was very excited for the evening ahead...

The party was in full swing. Who knew that with only a handful of people you could make it look like it was a real swinging shindig? Hurricane Malice had outdone themselves this time and they surely deserved an award. Honestly, they should go into the party planning business together.

I spent a lot of time dancing with Tobias or we danced as one big group. There was no structure to the dances other than what we thought was best at the time. Which in my opinion are always the best ones if you're just out for enjoyment.

Then as the night wore on Alice pulled out a karaoke machine. We all took turns, even me. After everyone had a go on their own Tobias tried to convince me to do a duet, but I simply didn't want to. It wasn't so much singing in front of my collective families but it was the thought of singing a love song with my imprint in front of my collective families.

In the end he managed to convince me to get up and sing with him if I chose the song. I chose 'Dead Ringer for Love' but I made him sing the Cher parts while I sang the Meat Loaf parts. This bit of messing around stopped it seeming too much like an over the top sickly sweet PDA, which was just not my style. We had everyone in stitches, especially Emmett, who insisted that Rose do 'Summer Lovin'' from Grease, but with the roles reversed.

Rose glared at him in a definite no while Em pouted a little. Eventually Jasper stood up with a sigh and said he'd sing it, but Emmett had to do the Sandy parts. Everyone was laughing by the end, even Rose.

Then Edward and Bella got up to sing 'Endless Love' which had Nessie cringing behind her hands as her parents looked at each other all gooey-eyed on the little platform.

I chuckled at my Mom's reaction and she noticed, so she paid me back by getting Jake up to sing 'Time's a Wastin', an old Country and Western ditty that was just so bad seeing my parents sing it. I cringed and hid my face behind Tobias shoulder while he chuckled.

_I'll get you later._ I thought toward him and he chuckled some more while I cringed and seethed. To make up for it I allowed Alice, Marlin and Nikki to pull me up on stage to sing 'It's Raining Men'.

It was while we were in the middle of this song that Alice went suddenly still and the mike fell from her hand with the sound of feedback.

She became the focus of everyone in the room as she looked ahead blankly. Both Edward and Masen gasped as Alice shook her head.

"Oh Holly, what have you done?" She whispered, but it was loud enough to carry across the suddenly silent room.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the cliffy, especially to Noble, but I had planned this a few weeks back. I just thought it a dramatic note to end on before we go into the finale.

**That's right, next chapter is the last one.**

**Incidentally, if you'd like to know what Holly has done and get a heads up on the next chapter there is a new chapter posted in my outtakes entitled 'Holly and the Child Coven' but I'll leave it up to you to decide whether you want to read it or not.**

**All that's left for me to say is, thanks for reading, please review, and tune in next time folks for the finale…**

**Gemma x**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**So here we are, the final chapter. This dedicated to everyone who has read, thank you, thank you, thank you…**

_

* * *

_

She became the focus of everyone in the room as she looked ahead blankly. Both Edward and Masen gasped as Alice shook her head.

_"Oh Holly, what have you done?" She whispered, but it was loud enough to carry across the suddenly silent room._

"What has she done?" I demanded, too mortified to even contemplate reading her mind.

"She's gone to Aro." Alice said forlornly. "And I've thought it all ways, but we won't stop her. Even if we left right now she'd reach Volterra before us. The only thing to do now is to batten down the hatches and prepare for the storm."

"They're coming here?" Bella demanded.

"Yes." Edward replied. "But we'll be ready for them."

"What?" I asked.

"We'll fight them if we have to." Edward declared.

"But what are they coming for?" I demanded.

Alice caught my eye so it was only her eyes I saw as she said, "You. They are coming for you."

I caught it all from her mind, all that she could see and I didn't like it one bit.

"No. You can't face them. They'll slaughter us!" I exclaimed.

"We faced them once, we can do it again." Emmett declared.

"But…" I trailed off.

"Have no fear. We will prevail." Carlisle said in soothing tones.

"But…"

"We will call on our friends once more." Esme stated as she hugged me.

I felt no comfort in her words, was it right to bring more people into the danger zone? I didn't want anyone to risk their lives for me when there was one simple solution, but I couldn't utter it here in front of my family for they'd lock me up rather than allow me to go through with it.

"I need some fresh air." I said a little mesmerised. "Tobias?" I added, holding out my hand to him.

Tobias, who had been silent since the incident had begun, took my hand almost robotically and I led him outside. I towed him behind me, running until I was sure we were far enough away so that they wouldn't overhear us.

I sank to the floor and buried my head in my hands.

"I can't believe they'd all risk their lives when there's a simple solution to all this." I murmured.

"What solution?" Tobias asked as if he knew what the answer would be, and knew he wouldn't like it.

I took his hand and showed him with my mind.

"You can't possibly be serious!" He gasped.

"To protect the lives of everyone I love?" I demanded, "Of course I'm serious."

"But what about me? If you go I'll go." He said in a small voice.

"I thought you said you'd follow me into hell? Or worse." I pointed out.

"I did." Tobias said and I could almost hear his mind as he settled it.

He sat beside me and pulled me against his chest.

"If this is your decision then I am with you one hundred percent. I want what you want, and if that means protecting your family over your own happiness or even your own life then I will do my best to acquiesce to your wishes. However, you can not blame me should I chose to jump in front of the bullet for you."

"When you do, I'll be right there taking the next one and we'll arrive in heaven together." I whispered, running my fingers over his chest. "I don't care what happens to me, but I know I could never live with myself if any of my family were to die trying to protect me."

"I know. I know." Tobias said, stroking my arm lightly. "I just wish that there was another way."

"I know." I said, bringing my hand up to his cheek as the tears threatened. "God! Why did Holly have to go back there?" I asked and the tears spilled down my cheeks. "She's been with the Cullens long enough to know how forgiving we are. Why would she chose the Volturi as a better brand of family over us?"

"Because she is foolish." Tobias stated, but his voice was cracked and when I took a moment to listen I realised that he was sobbing.

"Why didn't I just listen to my parents?" I asked in exasperation.

"If you had you would not be my Essie." Tobias declared in a broken voice.

"But at least Holly wouldn't be with the Volturi right now planning my demise." I pointed out.

"But you would not be the woman I fell in love with."

I sighed and buried my face in his shoulder.

"What am I gonna do?" I asked in a muffled voice.

"I have no idea." Tobias answered. "I wish I could think of something, but Aro has heard of you now and our only hope is that he will covert you enough to want you alive otherwise…"

"Otherwise?" I prompted as the silence dragged on.

"Otherwise we are all dead. Anyone who has known of you and neglected to report your existence to the proper authorities."

"So Holly could be dead right now." I gasped as I felt a sudden wave of terror.

"What do you mean?" Tobias asked.

"Well if Aro just wants me dead and he found out about me from Holly through her mind rather than her actually telling him then…"

"Yes, that is a possibility. However, I think Aro would wait until after she saw us all die, to witness the consequences of her betrayal before he had her killed. He likes vindictive little justices such as that. Holly is not destroyed yet, but if there is a price over our heads then there is one over her own and she will know this as she scuttles through the halls of Volterra. She will know her days are numbered."

"Poor Holly." I murmured.

"Are you seriously going to pity the woman who has ended your life?" Tobias demanded.

"But I might not die." I pointed out.

"If you do not die it will merely be because you are prisoner in Volterra. Either way your life is ended."

I let out a moan of despair as I buried my face in his shoulder once more and I wept for all I was worth. Tobias held me close, wrapping his arms around me, and I could feel his body shake as he cried too, even though the tears would never come. We clung to each other in desperation, knowing that our days were numbered.

As Tobias pointed out, whether I lived or died my life would still be ended if I choose to protect my family.

I couldn't return to them, not yet. So I remained wrapped in Tobias' arms as my tears gave way to sobs and then somewhere in the midst of my misery and exhaustion I fell asleep.

_I dreamt of a black mass drifting like silent death over the country, slowly but with the relentless step that promised it would get me eventually and when it did I would be consumed. It reached me and sucked me in, but I wasn't destroyed, not completely. Instead I became part of the darkness, another cog in this machine of destruction as we continued on our relentless quest around the world…_

I awoke with a start feeling disorientated. I had no idea where I was and it took a moment for me to remember what had happened. I clung to Tobias and he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"No matter what happens we'll stick together right?" I murmured into his shoulder.

"Of course we will." He said fiercely, "Nothing will part us."

I remained there in his embrace for a long while.

"What's the time?" I asked.

Tobias moved slightly so that he could look at his watch.

"It is four in the morning." He declared.

"Right. I think we should probably get back before they start to worry." I said as I got to my feet.

"Yes." Tobias said as he stood up beside me.

He took my hand and we ran back to the House together. The party was clearly over but everyone was still here looking busy.

"What's going on?" I asked as I entered the House.

"Essie your back." Renesmee said with relief as she hugged me.

"I needed to clear my head." I explained as I hugged her back. "So what is going on?"

"We're calling on everyone we know to help us. Alice thinks the Volturi will be here in two weeks."

"WHAT?" I demanded.

"I know it's not much time, but we've already got Tanya and her family on board so we're sure to have the numbers." Alice said, thinking that she was reassuring me.

"No." I gasped, "You can't bring anyone else in on this. It's bad enough you're all willing to risk your lives for nothing. I don't want to have to worry about other people too."

"Don't be silly Ess, we all want to help." Alice assured me.

"But…"

"I think you're a little overwrought because you haven't had a chance to think about this properly yet. I'm sure that once you've had a nice sleep you'll think differently." Renesmee soothed. "Now come on. I'll take you back down to the Res and you can have a nice sleep."

"But…" I protested and looked to Tobias feeling mortified.

I didn't want to go down the Res. Why would I when my imprint was here? If I only had a week or two to live then I wanted to spend every moment of that time with him.

"Esther Marie Black I won't tell you again." Renesmee said sternly as she hustled me out of the door.

I went with bad grace knowing I had no choice to comply but willing to show how much I didn't like the idea. We were silent as we drove down to the Res. I was clearly in a bad mood and Renesmee knew I wouldn't respond at the moment. I sat with my arms crossed glaring out the window as the sky showed the first signs of dawn.

I didn't say a word as we pulled up outside our little red house. I got out of the car and slammed the door before I ran into the house and headed strait for my room. I fell down on the bed and buried my face in the pillows as I felt the separation from Tobias more keenly then ever before.

I felt the bed give under Renesmee's weight.

"There's no need to worry. We'll sort this." She said as she stroked my back.

"I'm not worried about me." I said. "I don't care what happens to me. But how would I feel if someone dies trying to protect me? I don't want to live with that knowledge."

"Ess it's not going to come to that. We'll sort this out."

"Yeah." I sighed. "Can you just let me sleep?"

"Very well." Renesmee said, sounding unconvinced.

She got up off the bed and shut my door behind her. I curled up on the bed and squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block out all sound as I escaped into my mind. Maybe if I wasn't here then the others would see no point in protecting me. If I was just an empty shell it would be much easier for them to hand me over.

_I found myself in that strange apartment again in Seattle. There I was sitting on the couch with Tobias._

"_Hi." I said, slumping down into one of the chairs. "Don't mind me."_

"_The real me." Esther said, "I haven't seen you for a while." _

"_No. My life has been good for the most part so I haven't needed this retreat."_

"_Then what has happened to bring you here now?" Esther asked._

"_Something major is happening in the world out there. Something that might affect you too actually. The vampire police have found out about me and they're coming here. Soon. They might kill me unless Aro wants me, in which case they'll take me to Volterra to live out my days as his own personal weapon." _

"_And this has made you worried?"_

"_Of course it has. You can't possibly understand who the Volturi are. You're just a figment of my imagination of what my life would be if I were a normal human being. Although I do like the fact that I imagined Tobias here, and now I know why."_

"_Why?" Tobias asked._

"_Because you, I mean the real Tobias is my imprint."_

"_Imprint?" Esther prompted._

"_He's my, well let's just say soulmate for the sake of argument. He's the one I'm meant to be with and I guess I must have known that before I _knew_ that to have imagined myself with him in my dream. It's nice to see what you might look like if you could actually age past thirty."_

"_What do you mean?" Tobias asked._

"_In real life you're a three thousand year old vampire, frozen forever with the visage of a boy in his late teens, early twenties." _

"_I'm a vampire?" Tobias asked._

"_Yes. See." I said and I closed my eyes and drew on the image of the real Tobias. _

"_Essie? Are you in trouble? Why have drawn me here?" Tobias asked with a gasp._

"_I pulled you in?" I asked, taking his hands. "I thought I was just imagining you." _

"_No. I am here. Wherever here is?" He informed me, looking around._

"_You're the vampire me?" Tobias, well let's call him Toby from now on to save confusion, said._

"_I am Tobias and you appear to be an older looking version of me. The one from Essie's dream if I'm not mistaken." Tobias said, eyeing his older self cautiously. "This is somewhat of an odd occurrence considering I will never look like you. At least she thought my eyes the right shade." He said, looking himself in the eye. "And you! Essie will never reach your age because of her genes. She will not age beyond how she looks now." _

"_You really will not age?" Esther asked me._

"_It's true. I've done all my growing." I said. "This is how I'll look for the rest of my life." _

"_How awful." Esther observed._

"_Not really. I'll never grow old, I'll never get sick and I'm gonna live forever. All this without having to go through the burning. What's so bad about that?" _

"_I would hate to live forever." Esther stated._

"_Well I guess you're my opposite in every way. I bet you're even bosom buddies with Olivia."_

"_Olivia Johnson?" Esther asked dismayed. "Why would I be friends with that career stealing whore?"_

"_So I guess there are some things we agree on." I said with a chuckle._

"_I guess there is." Esther replied. "Why are you here?" _

"_I don't know." I shrugged. "I really don't know. I mean there's no point hiding out in here."_

"Exactly my love." Tobias said, kissing me deep and long.

_He pulled back and I felt a little breathless as he gazed at me. _

"_Return to the real world so we may face this peril together." Tobias instructed._

"_Yes my love." I whispered and I felt the pull of my body._

I awoke slowly, feeling the sleep flow from me like treacle. I was sluggish as I sat up with the sun streaming through my window turning the air into a thick warm fug. I stumbled to the window and threw it open, although this didn't really help much. The air was heavy and warm, as if the sky itself was preparing for a big storm.

I felt all hot and sticky as I gathered some fresh clothes and moved robotically to have a shower. The water cooled and refreshed me, but it was only a matter of minuets before I felt all sticky again. I left the house in a foul mood, made even worse when I realised I had no transportation up to the House.

I was going to have to run through this heavy humid air and I just couldn't find the energy. I would have to if I wanted to make it up there though.

With a heavy sigh I left the house and felt the air press down on me. The sky was a pure ceiling of white that seemed to close everything in, giving the whole world a claustrophobic edge. I could feel it weighing heavily on me and I tried to push against it. But who was I kidding if I thought I could fight the elements themselves?

I was in a bad mood as I stalked out of the house and along the road to the village store. I was hungry and yes there was food in the house, but I fancied something a little different right now. I deserved a treat, didn't I?

Well I think I deserve a treat after all the crap I've had to put up with these last few days and all the crap that was yet to come. I was storming along the footpath, not really paying much attention to what was happening around me, I only had my destination in mind.

"Essie wait up." I heard a voice call.

I stopped dead when I recognised that voice and I turned to greet him.

"Timmy, this is not a good time." I growled in warning.

"Not a good time? It's always a good time to thank somebody." He said cheerfully.

I glowered at him in annoyance.

"I really don't want this today." I warned.

"Well I'm gonna thank you anyway. You don't know how much this means to me." He said, holding out his hand.

I gave his hand a disgusted look before I let out a snort.

"I didn't do it for you." I declared. "Now seriously. Get lost."

"Not until I've thanked you properly." He persisted.

I shook my head in despair, fighting back against Miss Wolf and Miss Vampire who were just itching for a fight. Any fight to use up our anger. But I had to stay calm. Just focus Essie!

"The best thanks you can give me is looking after that wife and kid of yours. That's the only reason you're back. So don't read anything else into this, just leave me alone. I've got too much on my mind to deal with this right now." I growled and I tried to push past him.

He stopped me by placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Essie, what's wrong?" He asked.

"None of your business." I growled in warning, he really shouldn't touch my shoulder.

"Essie. Tell me."

"None. Of. Your. Business." I growled once more, trying to break from his grasp. "Now let me go!" I demanded, feeling the fingers of my left hand twitch.

"Not until you tell me." He stated.

"Timmy, this is your last chance. Let me go or so help me god I'll…" I trailed off as I tried to fight back the wolf; she really wanted me to let her have at him since he dared to touch our left shoulder.

"Or you'll what?" He prompted.

"This." Miss Vampire hissed as she brought our left fist around in a perfect punch that connected with his nose and he staggered back as he clutched at his streaming face.

I held my breath trying not to inhale the rich tempting Quileute blood that was streaming over his lips.

"Never touch me again." I hissed. "I only helped you for the sake of Tish and your daughter, that doesn't mean we're suddenly gonna be buddies. Just stay out of my way or I don't know what I'll do."

He was looking at me in shock but I didn't really care as I strode away from him on my way to the shop once more. I bought a few candy bars and ate the whole lot quickly, washing it down with a soda. I know, soda makes me hyper, but if you had a death sentence over your head wouldn't you want to just spoil yourself for what might be the remainder of your days on this earth?

I was jazzed up on candy and soda and that gave me the energy I needed to fly through the muggy air and make my way toward the Cullen House. I was still a mile away when I felt the buzz of new minds and I felt angry that they hadn't listened to me.

Tobias met me half a mile from the House and he didn't look happy.

"I'm sorry my love but they arrived half an hour ago." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The Denali clan."

"Great!" I grouched as we headed on toward the House.

When we arrived everyone was gathered in the main room and I couldn't help but think that it was a good job it was open plan. It would have been very claustrophobic in here otherwise. I took a moment to muse over the fact that I felt closed in everywhere today. Was this because the air was so heavy or because I was worried about the Volturi coning to get me?

"So you made it then." I said, directing it at the Denali in general.

"Of course we have." Tanya stated. "We are here for our kin."

"I wish you hadn't come." I said.

"Esther!" Renesmee hissed as the others let out shocked gasps.

"If you are worried that I will try anything with Tobias then I can assure you…" Tanya began.

"Are you suggesting I'm some petty jealous teen?" I demanded. "I wouldn't care if you did try anything with Tobias because I know he wouldn't reciprocate. I was referring to the fact that you're all risking your lives needlessly. What's the point? The Volturi either want me dead, which means everyone in this room is dead. Or they want me prisoner, which means anyone who tries to stop this will be dead. I don't want to be responsible for so many deaths."

"Not this again!" Renesmee said with exasperation. "Essie, we're helping you."

"But I don't want anyone to die because of me." I declared and I felt tears leave my eyes again. I brushed at them angrily as I growled at my foolish family. "How do you think I would feel knowing that any of you lost your life so the Volturi wouldn't take me?"

"How do you think we would feel if we merely stood by and allowed the Volturi to take you?" Carlisle countered. "Essie, we have no choice but to help you, you are family."

"But…it's…this is stupid." I declared, balling my fists at my sides. "We have no chance in winning. The best thing we can do is for me to just hand myself over to the Volturi and hope like hell they don't find out about the others."

"Essie, we're not going to let you do that." Bella said firmly. "We've faced them once, we'll face them again and if the worst comes to the worst we'll fight them."

"And destroy them?" I prompted.

"If we have to." Bella conceded.

"Well that's great. But who's willing to take the place of the Volturi in policing the vampire world? Cause I sure as hell ain't."

"We'll face each problem when we get to it, but we're not just gonna let you hand yourself over."

I sank down into the chair feeling as if I was drowning as my world shattered around me. I had a death sentence and my family had decided to jump in front of the firing squad for me. I was grateful, really I was. But they shouldn't risk their lives for me. I rubbed at my temples as I felt the pressure pound against me once more; it was so hard to breathe in here with all those sweet scents around me.

"I need air." I murmured as I rose to my feet and ghosted outside.

I sank down onto the picnic bench and lay my head flat on the table as my mind whirled with agitation. Tobias sat beside me but didn't say a word. He knew I needed my peace and space right now, but he didn't want to leave my side either. There wasn't enough time left in the world for us to spend time apart. The nights were gonna be killer if I had to return to the Res.

I turned my head so I could smile at Tobias and I reached for his hand. He took my hand and kissed it and I heaved a sigh. He gave me a little smile before I closed my eyes and I tried to ignore the pain that was slowly building, I could really do without a headache on top of everything else.

"I need to get away from here." I declared sitting up. "Let's go do something."

"Such as?" Tobias asked.

"What would we be doing right now if Alice hadn't had her vision?" I mused.

"Today we would take it easy, spending time up in my room, or considering your family is here we would have absconded to the woods where we would find a nice quiet spot for some privacy." Tobias answered softly.

"I like the sound of that. Just get away and not think." I said wistfully.

"That would be nice, but we do not have the luxury." Tobias replied sadly.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because if your family are determined to stand against the Volturi then you can not face them unprepared. You must learn how to fight. We should all train to insure we're all at our best possible standard should it come to a fight."

"But I don't want them to fight." I stated.

"I know my love. But if they are determined how can you possibly hope to stop them? You can not tell them what to do if they will not listen." Tobias said apologetically.

"No. I can't." I said, but I was suddenly thoughtful.

"I would not try it." Tobias stated firmly.

"But if it'll save them…"

"They would never forgive you." Tobias said darkly.

"But they'd be alive, so I'd be happy." I said with a shrug.

"I suggest you build your skill before you attempt it on them. You do not wish to give them prior knowledge. If they think you'd attempt such a thing then perhaps your grandmother will attempt to shield their minds from you." Tobias said in a quick rush as if he couldn't quite believe he was giving me tips on this.

"Ok. I'll test it on people down on the Res. I think we won't talk about this again now. We don't want Edward or Masen to hear our thoughts."

"No." Tobias said subdued.

"Then let's go and encourage everyone to train. If we're really gonna do this then we might as well be prepared." I said happily.

"That's the spirit Miss Esther. We will be an unstoppable fighting force." Tobias said, joining in.

"Oh yeah! Bring it on!" I exclaimed, trying to psych myself up for this.

I had to act like I really wanted to fight for this or I was gonna give away my plan. I kissed Tobias to steel myself before we walked back into the house.

"Ok. So we're gonna have to take a stand against them. But if we do it might come to a fight and if it does I'm gonna need to know how to defend myself. So who wants to teach me?" I asked the room full of vampires.

"I will." Emmett said, rising from the armchair he'd been occupying while flipping through the TV channels. "I'm bored out of my skull here anyway."

"Come on then Uncle Em, let's see what you've got." I said, motioning with my hand before I went out into the garden.

"Are you sure Wolf Girl?" He asked as we faced each other.

"Show me what you got Big Bear." I said, dropping into a fighting stance. "Or are you too chicken?"

"Well you got the heckling down pat." Emmett guffawed, "Now show me if you got the fight."

Emmett won the first few rounds and I was proud of myself for not giving into the wolf since she didn't like being thrown around by a vampire. After the third time I ended up on my back, this time with Emmett's foot on my neck as he pulled at my arm, I was starting to feel a little bruised and bashed about. Even if I was in my vampire skin.

When Emmett stepped back it was Jasper who helped me to my feet.

"Now this ain't gonna help at all." He stated. "You need to learn how to fight, not how to get beaten to a pulp by Emmett. Now this time watch him closely, look for your opening and don't attack until you see it. You understand?"

"Yeah." I said as he showed me the strategy in my mind and I grinned at Emmett. "Ready for round four?"

"Ho yeah!" Emmett announced.

I grinned as I faced him, dropping once more into my fighting crouch. This time I watched Emmett carefully; allowing my body to do what it thought best while my mind planned the action without me. Under Jasper's instructions I soon had Emmett subdued and he laughed as he stood back up.

"We'll make a fighter out of you yet kid." He announced as he punched me on the arm.

"We sure will." I said; punching him back and we both chuckled.

Ok, so I still didn't want my family to be risking their lives in this fight we couldn't possibly win but I really did enjoy the play fighting. I would have enjoyed it even more if I didn't have the constant nagging that this might be for real in two short weeks.

I was feeling the fatigue by lunch, but after eating a big meal and resting for half an hour I was ready for the fight once more. I was up on my feet and ready to take on Emmett again, but this time Jasper said I was to fight him since he was more skilled.

Jasper is one mean fighter and I never once won against him. He was too quick, like deadly lightning, but he didn't put me down. He encouraged me and told me I was improving and how fast I was learning I would be ready by the time the Volturi came. I know I was nowhere near ready to face the Volturi, but I was feeling a lot more confident in myself since it was taking Jasper longer to beat me by the end of the session.

What I didn't understand was why they hadn't asked me why I was learning to fight as a vampire. Wouldn't they think I'd be better off sticking with the form that was more adept at tearing chunks out of living stone? But maybe they'd thought of my argument already, in my vampire form I was less fragile. I might be more adept at fighting in my wolf form, but all I'd fought so far were two careless nomads, and they were hardly the elite fighters that made up the Volturi guard.

I fought well into the evening until Renesmee ordered me to stop and go and have a shower before we settled down to discuss some strategies. So I went to have a shower and changed into some spare clothes before I went to join everyone in the living room. They were all sat around in their couples and it showed the seriousness of the situation that Jake didn't give me so much as a stinking look as I went to sit next to Tobias and took his hand.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Our best plan is to merely discuss this predicament with whoever Aro sends as his representative." Carlisle stated.

I felt Tobias' astonishment that Carlisle could be so naive. He knew better than anyone what Aro and his minions were capable of and he was surprised that Carlisle still had faith in him after all this time.

"Did the fact that Caius was looking for any excuse to destroy us the last time not make you think that perhaps Aro would prefer us all dead if he could only find a way to do it that didn't make the Volturi look like the vicious evil bullies they are?" I asked.

"That was a misunderstanding." Carlisle said.

I rolled my eyes but didn't reply to that.

"So what if the talking doesn't work?"

"Then we will have to fight." Carlisle said sadly.

"We frightened them the last time so it shouldn't be too hard to beat em." Emmett declared.

"But they know all our advantages this time. They've probably thought of a way to take us all out long before now, even factoring in Grandma's shield and the pack. They won't just turn up like the last time if they didn't think they'd win for definite."

"What are they gonna do?" Emmett demanded.

"I don't know, but we can't just do the same thing as last time and hope it'll work. We should have planned for this. How stupid were we not to think of this before? I mean it was inevitable they'd find out about me eventually and we'd end up having to fight them. I wish they'd just disappear, but then I think of all those bad vamps they've taken out. Unfortunately for us the Volturi are a necessary evil. We can't just take them out…"

"As far as I know there is only a small contingent of the guard coming." Alice said softly.

"And if we destroy them we give Caius the ammunition he needs to convince Aro to go to war on us. Especially if little Jane is among those destroyed." I pointed out.

"Why are you so dead set against fighting?" Esme asked with a frown.

"Because I know we have no chance of winning. If we fight them we die. Maybe not all of us, but some of us will definitely die. I don't want that." I stated.

"We all want a peaceful outcome, but we will not let them push us about either." Esme said softly.

"But…"

"Think about it this way Ess. We let the Volturi scum take you this time then they'll think they can just come back and take Hunter when he's a little older, and maybe they won't stop there. The only way we can do this is to stop them dead. Either they give up or they die." Jake stated and that made me pause for thought.

If they did take me then maybe they would come back for Hunter one day. But by that time I'd be in all cushy with the Volturi and I could convince Aro that he didn't need Hunter, that having both of us in the same place would hinder my power rather than enhance it.

_Now who's being naïve?_ That voice in the back of my mind asked, I almost smiled as if welcoming back an old friend since she had been silent for so long.

_Then if I have to, I'll destroy them all to protect my brother._

_But you won't destroy them to protect you?_

_No, but it's just me. Hunter is my baby brother and he deserves to be protected from that scum, even if it does mean I'd have to become some sort of cop. Besides, I'll build on my powers and they'll be much stronger then._

_That sounds like a great plan, but you're strong enough to do it now._

_No I'm not…_

"Essie?" A voice cut through my inner dialogue.

"What?" I asked, a little distracted.

"I said you look tired, maybe you should go get some sleep." Renesmee said.

"Maybe I will. Come on." I said, grabbing Tobias' hand and pulling him toward the stairs.

Jake cleared his throat.

I stopped and let out a growl.

"I'm eighteen, so you got no say in this. All I'm gonna do is sleep but I want my imprint there since I might not have much time left." I stated.

"Jake, leave her alone." Renesmee and Bella said at the same time and they both laughed.

I sighed and continued on up the stairs, "Goodnight everyone. See you in the morning." I murmured.

Tobias said his goodnights as well as we ghosted up to the second floor.

I was five minuets, if that, getting ready for bed and then I was settling down under the covers as I curled into Tobias.

"How am I supposed to sleep?" I asked, "I'm tired but I can't switch my brain off."

"You need to conserve energy. It will do you no good to face the Volturi exhausted." He replied.

"I know. But I don't want to waste my time with sleep. I want to spend it with you." I said sadly.

"And you will my love. I will remain here with you while you sleep. You know that."

I nodded my head against his chest.

"Now shhh." He soothed. "Sleep my precious girl and get your rest. I am here, always and forever at your side."

"I love you." I said. "You know that right?"

"Of course I do. And I love you."

"But sometimes I feel I don't tell you it enough." I murmured.

"The words mean nothing Essie, they are just words, believe me I should know. I don't need you to utter them for me to know you love me for you show it to me every second that we are together with your actions. Do you doubt that I love you?"

"No. I feel it in every fibre of my being. Our bodies sing together in a way that lets me know we can never be apart. I don't need to hear the words cause they're already there."

"Exactly." Tobias exclaimed as if I'd just proven his point.

"But it is nice to hear them spoken now and again even so." I conceded as I traced my fingers over his pyjama top.

"Do I not tell you often enough?" Tobias asked. "If so I will make it my duty to tell you so in every language I know. I love you. Tia amo. Je t'aime. Ich liebe dich. Te iubesc. Aku mencintaimu. Rwy'n dy garu di…" He said, kissing me between each language change.

"Ok, ok, I get it, you love me." I giggled. "I don't need it every day and you do say it enough. And like you said, they are just words. Words that are empty without the right actions behind them. I'd rather action over empty words any day."

"I know that full well." He said in a low suggestive voice and we both laughed at this.

"I'll go to sleep now." I said before I yawned widely. "And I'll look forward to more of those 'I love you's tomorrow."

"As will I." Tobias whispered, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

I settled down once more, playing lightly with the collar of his pyjamas. He run his fingers through my hair and his motion was soothing. I soon drifted to sleep…

_…I dreamt of the black mass again. It drifted like silent death over the country, slowly but with the relentless step that promised it would get me eventually and when it did I would be consumed. It reached me and sucked at me, but I felt a hand in mine. I gasped and looked to my right to find Tobias smiling at me. He was shining as if he'd just stepped into the midday sun and without uttering a word he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. As we kissed, the darkness crashed around us, but we remained apart from it even as it absorbed us. Together we were too much for it to take us over completely because we were already lost in each other._

"_Together we're strong." I whispered._

"_Together they can not break us." Tobias replied and we spent an eternity just holding each other._

"_No matter what happens I know I can handle it if we face it together." I observed._

"_And we will." Tobias said firmly._

_I smiled feeling safe in this knowledge. It carried me through a restful sleep until morning…_

I awoke still snuggled into Tobias, just as I'd gone to sleep last night.

"Morning." I murmured, feeling in a blissful state for the time being.

"Good morning my dearest." Tobias replied and kissed my forehead.

I moved into a slightly more comfortable position and Tobias moved his arms accordingly. I tightened my arms slightly in a hug before I sighed and just lay in the comfort of his arms for a long while. He stroked my hair and now and again he would run his hand over my arm or down my side, as if he were trying to commit everything about me to memory.

_What did you think of that dream last night?_ I asked with my mind since I didn't want to disturb this blissful still state we were lying in.

_I think it spoke for itself. Yes we have dark times ahead but as long as we're together we will remain invincible._ Tobias replied as he continued with his gentle caresses.

_We can face anything together. _

_Yes._

_Then the Volturi will not grind us down._

"Nolite te bastardes carborundorum." Tobias said aloud.

"As long as you help me." I replied.

We had studied Margaret Atwood's 'A Handmaid's Tale' in English, so I knew what that meant.

"We will never be lost to them." Tobias declared.

"No we won't." I said with a smile. "Do you think we should get up now?"

"Why? Can we not lie here until we are required to face the Volturi?" Tobias asked, tightening his arms around me as if reluctant to let me go.

I chuckled.

"That would be nice, and if I was full vampire I would." I replied.

"If you were full vampire we would not be merely lying here." Tobias pointed out.

"That's true. But anyway, I have human needs, one of which I need to attend to right now." I explained as I sat up.

"Then attend to it and come back." He suggested as he propped himself up on his elbows.

I gave a slight laugh before kissing him on the cheek, then I went to the bathroom to freshen up. I dressed into a t-shirt and a pair of cut-offs after I had done everything else.

I had expected Tobias to be up and dressed and with the bed all neat like usual. But he was still lying in the bed with his hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. He looked at me when I entered and frowned.

"You got dressed." He stated.

"Yeah." I said with a frown. "You were being serious?"

"Of course I was." He said, also frowning. "What made you think I was joking?"

"The fact that it would be irresponsible of us to just stay in bed all day." I pointed out.

"Is that so?" Tobias asked.

"Very." I stated.

"What would you say if I told you I was feeling very irresponsible today?" He asked with that rare wicked grin.

"I'd say, sure you are?" I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"That sounds like a challenge to me." Tobias declared, he gave a growl before he moved quickly and pulled me down on the bed.

I landed with my head on the pillow and Tobias smiled down at me. He stroked back my hair then kissed me. We kissed for a very long time and I could just about imagine spending the next two weeks in this bed with my imprint. I'd only leave it when I needed the bathroom, or to fetch something to eat.

But I was human and if I wanted to stay in peak condition then I had to train. I moved and Tobias lifted his head.

"I need to go train. I have to keep in shape."

"Very well." Tobias said. "But I will train you today. I will show you all the fighting techniques of the Volturi and what is the best way to counter them. I was after all one of their strategists."

"I'd like that." I said.

"Then go and have your breakfast while I dress and straiten up in here, then we will meet in the garden for practice."

"Ok." I agreed.

I got up off the bed and made my way down stairs. All the vampires were still up and they looked as if they'd been discussing things all night. I moved through the main room quickly without them noticing me as I made my way into the kitchen. Ebony was in there poking at a bowl of cereal with a spoon.

"Are the Volturi really coming here?" She asked as I opened a cupboard door.

"Yes." I sighed as I pulled out the box of cereal. "They're coming for me."

"No!" Ebony gasped. "I won't let them take my sister!" She declared and suddenly her arms were thrown around me.

"Ebony…they won't." I said.

"I hate them. Why can't they leave us alone?" She demanded, rather overdramatically.

I shrugged.

Ebony sniffed but wouldn't let me go.

"If I want to beat the Volturi I'll need to know how to fight them." I pointed out.

"Oh. Of course." Ebony said, standing back from me.

I made myself some cereal and ate it quickly as Ebony went back to poking at her own breakfast. I swilled out my dish and placed it on the rack to drain. I said a quick "See you later" to Ebony before I made my way back into the main room.

"Good morning." I called.

Everyone turned to me and frowned and I realised my tone was a little cheerful for what was happening at present. I let my face fall slightly as I slunk down into one of the chairs.

"So what's the great master plan then?" I asked.

"We haven't got anything nailed down yet." Carlisle admitted.

"It would help if we knew which of the Volturi were coming." Edward said in a terse voice.

"I told you I'm sorry." Alice snapped. "They're blocking me somehow. It's as if they've got their own half blood and I can't see around him."

"Do you think the Volturi would really make their own half vampires?" I asked shocked.

"Do you really think they wouldn't?" Tobias asked as he entered the room.

"But Caius is so dead set against half bloods."

"But Aro is open to the idea and Caius would exploit half bloods if he thought it would give him an advantage. You can always have them disposed of once they had served their purpose." Tobias said. "It would not be the first time he has employed such tactics."

I shook my head in disgust as I thought of one particular story from Volterra that I'd heard. Tobias was right; you couldn't put anything past Caius.

"Remember Fenton Bloodwell?" Eleazar asked.

"Among others." Tobias agreed.

"Who was Fenton?" I asked.

"He could create images for humans that were so real they could touch them and it felt solid. To us immortals it was not as real, we could tell them for the falsehoods that they were. Eventually. Caius never liked Fenton, but after the werewolf incident he loathed him." Eleazar said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because in life the werewolf had been Fenton's brother." Tobias supplied. "And Fenton knew the curse that had befallen the poor creature but he could not bring himself to kill his blood kin."

"Instead Fenton hid his brother away, feeding him and allowing him out during the day, but at night the Child of the Moon would be locked up." Eleazar continued. "Until the night Caius followed Fenton to find out what he was up to. Caius detained Fenton long enough for his brother to escape. Caius came across the bedraggled creature attacking a group of humans; of course Caius had no compassion for the humans other than a farmer would for his chickens being attacked by a fox. He tried to subdue the wolf, but this was on the night of the full moon when a wolf is at his strongest.

"It was a brutal fight, the wolf managed to tear Caius' arm off. It was only by chance that there was a number of the guard nearby, and they managed to get the wolf off Caius and kill it. As you can imagine Caius was not best pleased and he would have killed Fenton then and there, had they not needed his skills for the next 'problem' that required our attention.

"The mission went well and as we were heading back Caius took Fenton aside and we knew what for. But that was life among the Volturi, you obeyed the rules or you were destroyed." Eleazar finished.

"I don't want to be a Volturi." I said with feeling.

"And you'll never have to be." Esme assured me and gave me a hug.

"We'll stand against them." I said firmly.

"That's right." Esme agreed.

"Then I need to learn to fight." I stated, rising to my feet. "Come on Fang Boy, show me these super duper Volturi moves of yours."

"Yes Miss Esther." Tobias said and we grinned at each other before we headed out into the back yard.

"May we watch too?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah 'Fang Boy' can we?" Emmett teased.

"Only if you behave yourself." Tobias said lightly as he squared up to me.

A grin spread across his face and then he winked at me.

"Actually 'Big Bear' I think it would be more instructive if Essie were to watch me kick somebody else's ass first. Would you care to volunteer?"

"You kick my ass?" Emmett chortled, "This I gotta see."

I looked between Tobias and Emmett, still in my fighting crouch. Then I straitened up and went to stand next to Jasper as Emmett took my spot opposite Tobias.

"I don't know why Em keeps walking blindly into these things?" Jasper said lightly.

"You don't think he's gonna win?" I asked curiously.

"He ain't got a cat in hell's chance of winning. He really should apply his brain more." Jasper observed.

"Do you think you could beat Tobias?" I asked, eyeing him speculatively.

"With practice, and once I've seen him fight." Jasper informed me. "You should always get a good reading on your opponent if you have the opportunity beforehand."

"Is that why you let Emmett fight me first yesterday?" I asked.

"Partly. I wanted to see how good you were, but I also wanted to see which parts you needed the most instruction on."

"Oh."

"Very well." Tobias said to Emmett. "Are you ready to fight a real Volturi?" He asked. "Not one of these namby-pamby present day ones who hide behind the power of the twins?"

"Bring it on V-man." Emmett enticed.

"Then we begin." Tobias said with a small smile and he dodged easily as Emmett ran at him.

Within a second Emmett was on the floor with his face in the mud as Tobias sat on his back with his hands positioned as if to take Emmett's head clean off.

"Too obvious newbie." Tobias hissed. "I could see you coming a mile off."

"Hey, let me up." Emmett complained.

Tobias chuckled as he stood up and Emmett got himself up off the floor and towered over Tobias.

"How d'ya do that?" Emmett asked.

"With practice dear boy." Tobias replied. "Years and years of practice."

"But we ain't got years." Emmett pointed out.

"No. That is why I will give you all a crash course and hope for the best." Tobias stated. "Now I think a little instruction is in order."

We worked through the morning under Tobias' tutelage and by lunchtime I had actually managed to beat Jasper in a fight, although no one could come close to beating Tobias. Apart from Marlin, but even she couldn't defeat him.

The others carried on practicing while I went to get some lunch.

"Are you having fun?" Renesmee asked as she dished up sweet and sour chicken and rice.

"It's very instructive." I conceded as I ate my food quickly. "I'm learning lots. You should come join us."

"Maybe tomorrow." She conceded.

"You really should learn how to fight." I said with my mouth full.

"I will." She assured me. "But I have much to do today."

"Ok." I said, as I finished off my food. "I'm gonna train some more."

"Shouldn't you leave your food settle first?"

"Probably. But I can still watch." I stated, before I headed back outside to watch for a while.

I was taking notes without realising it. I must have done because I knew for sure that Tobias had no intentions of holding back when he called me into the 'arena' and motioned for me to face him.

I crouched low, watching him carefully as he began to circle me. I circled him also, waiting for my opening. But I was also ready when he charged at me and I was flipping him over my shoulder. He landed on his feet behind me and I spun around quickly to face him. He grinned as he came for me again and I stepped aside quickly as if we were caught up in a dance of some kind and my body knew the steps even if my mind didn't.

"That's right." Tobias encouraged, before he came at me again and I was ready with my leg, looping it behind his knee.

It didn't make him fall as it would have done a human, but his fumble was enough for me to get him on his back and I was caught up in the moment as I reached down with my hands. It was only Tobias saying, "That's my girl!" that made me come to my senses enough to not actually tear his head off.

"I beat you?" I asked, feeling elated.

"Yes, you did." Tobias informed me.

"Yes." I said, then I paused as I felt the presence behind me.

I moved quickly to flip the person over my shoulder and they landed heavily on their back as I reached down to position my hands around Emmett's head.

"Awww!" He complained.

"Need to be faster than that Uncle Em." I said joyfully.

I felt good as I stood up, almost invincible. I felt that if I faced the Volturi now I'd actually be able to defeat them all. The way I was going I probably could if there wasn't for one important matter. I needed to rest, they didn't. I could already feel the pull on my energy resources after only tackling Tobias and Emmett; they were hardly a Volturi regiment.

I sat out the next fight, but our training continued until darkness descended and we returned to the House once more. I ate a big dinner and then we sat around to watch a film. I can't really remember the name of the film, I wasn't paying much attention, but after it finished I stood up, bringing Tobias with me, and said my goodnights to everyone before I retired to the room at the top of the house.

After changing I settled into bed with Tobias.

"You were very good today." He remarked as I settled once more against his chest.

"Yeah. I know." I said sleepily.

"I think you are ready to face the Volturi."

"Nah." I said, brushing it aside.

"Seriously Essie, I think you would do well in a fight against a number of the Volturi." Tobias stated.

"What about Felix?" I asked.

"Perhaps not Felix, but he is the main fighter for a reason." Tobias pointed out.

"Would you take on Felix?" I asked.

"If I had to. I have threatened him in the past, although not in a fight to the death." Tobias informed me.

"You threatened Felix?" I gasped.

"He was acting outside of the parameters of our orders and it was my job to keep the guard in check when the Masters were feeding. We had rules that had to be obeyed to keep the order."

"So you were some kind of prefect?" I asked.

"Yes. It was mainly because I had more control over myself when feeding…Essie, this is really not important." Tobias replied.

"It's your past, of course it's important." I said.

"Not as important as your future." He said quickly, as if he hoped I wouldn't hear him.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

He placed his hand against my cheek and looked into my eyes before he thought, _You can't possibly be serious about handing yourself over now that you've seen your potential. We can defeat the Volturi, of that I am certain. They have grown too fond of employing the twins, who are useless against us. Not to mention the fact that you could hold them all with your voice while the rest of us dealt with them…_

"Shhh…" I said and placed my fingers to his lips as if he'd been speaking allowed.

_As much as I'd just like to get rid of the Volturi for good we can't. You know all the bad kinds of vampire there are, can you imagine what they would be like without the threat of the Volturi? Unfortunately for us the Volturi are a necessary evil or I'd go to Volterra right now and slaughter every last one of them for even thinking about coming to get me._

Tobias was unconvinced.

_Would you be willing to take the place of the Volturi?_ I demanded_, Because we'll have to if we remove them. I don't really fancy being a vampire cop._

_But that's what you'll be if the Volturi take you. _

_If Aro wants me he'll only pull me out on special occasions. He'd keep me close to Volterra so that I won't be tempted to just disappear. I already considered these things. Besides, I thought you'd support me in whatever I do._

_I will, but I was hoping you'd change your mind._ He replied sadly as he pulled me into his chest and buried his face in my hair_. I don't want to lose you to Aro._

_But you won't._ I pointed out. _Not if we stick together._ "Now if you don't mind, I should get some sleep."

"Yes my love." He said, and kissed the top of my head. "Sleep and rest."

"As long as we stick together." I murmured and settled into his chest.

I had a blessedly dreamless sleep and I awoke feeling refreshed and strangely happy. I was feeling reassured by the fact that I could probably fight the Volturi, but I had no intention of fighting unless they wanted me dead. Well I guess that's why I liked the thought that I could fight them. It was there if I needed it.

"Have you decided to fight for your freedom?" Tobias asked in a hopeful voice.

"No." I said and shook my head.

"I think we should get up." Tobias said bluntly and he sat up.

"Ok." I said with a shrug and went to do my morning ablutions.

When I came back the room was neat and tidy and Tobias was sitting on the edge of the bed frowning at the wall but otherwise showing no signs of life. He didn't even turn to me to acknowledge the fact that I'd entered the room.

"You're gonna be all quiet at me aren't you." I stated. "I know. I deserve it. I'm being horrible to you. I should try and fight for my freedom cause I guess it's our freedom. But I can't. I'm sorry." I whispered as I sat next to him.

Tobias face twitched but he stayed where he was. I dropped my head and sighed, this was the hardest part of my decision, dragging Tobias back into the world of the Volturi. If I could I'd leave him behind I would, but I knew Tobias would follow me anywhere.

"If there was a way to split myself in two then I would send half of me to Volterra while the rest of me stayed here." I murmured.

"You could do that." Tobias said suddenly.

"Do what?"

"Send part of yourself to Volterra. Use your astral projection to make them believe you've gone with them and then when they are safely back in Volterra you return here." He said with a smile.

"I'd never be able to keep it up that long and you know my image gets fainter the further I am away from my body." I pointed out.

"I know." He said forlornly. "It was merely a foolish hope."

"If I thought that would work then I'd do it." I said and I placed my hand on his.

"I know." He sighed as he clutched my hand and brought it up to his lips. "I know."

Suddenly he clutched me to him as if he was overcome by the urge. He was breathing in my scent again, running his fingers through my hair and down over my shoulders.

I can not bear the thought of allowing Aro anywhere near you to poison you and turn you into something you are not. You are my Essie, my sweet and loving Essie. But there you will be crushed and consumed and hollowed out…

He trailed off but I got a picture from his mind of how he imagined I would look if the Aro had his way with me. I shivered and I tried to forget it, but it was lodged there in front of my eyes as if this…this creature had suddenly come to life.

"I will never be like that." I said firmly. "No matter what they do to me."

"Then keep this image with you as the reminder you need of why you will fight them every day."

"I will." I promised. "Not that I would let them anyway."

"But you might feel differently one year down the line, ten years, a hundred…"

"I could be there that long?" I gasped.

"Aro kept me there for over a thousand years until he discovered the twins and my powers were no longer of great importance. It was only for the fact that life outside of the fold appeared barbaric that I was hesitant to leave."

"As long as I have you I can keep a hold on myself." I said, "Regardless of how long Aro requests my company."

"But what if I succumb to their ways once more? What if I become that creature I was in my early days?" Tobias asked, sounding scared and desperate.

"I thought you left him behind long before you left the Volturi. You won't become that person again because that wasn't you. That was a product of Volturi teaching that led you to believe there was no other way. You were never truly that person." I pointed out.

"You can believe that all you want, but I was that person. I lived in his head for three hundred years. The memories are still here; clear as if it were only yesterday I was tearing humans apart with utter enjoyment as I sought out that magical liquid that would quench the fire of my throat for a brief period of time. I was every bit the perfect Volturi son as Demetri or Felix. Never doubt that."

"Ok. So you were bad at first. But then you developed a conscience, and that was right there in Volterra. And yeah you can put the majority down to Marlin, but the truth is you were already sick of that life before your raiding party came across Marlin's village. You won't go back cause now you know better. Besides, I won't let you." I said the latter with fierce promise.

Tobias gave a small laugh before he kissed my temple.

"I have no doubt that you would." He said softly.

We sat on the edge of his bed for a long while with our arms around each other. I felt peaceful again and I really didn't want to be doing anything, but I had to. I had to at least make it look like I planned on fighting. Although I had to cut back a little today since I had pack duty tonight.

Oh god! I hadn't seen any of my pack since I'd found out about the Volturi. What would they say? What would they think because I hadn't tried to talk to them? What if they found out about my plan? I had to make sure I shielded my mind properly.

"Let's get some practice in before I have to return to the Res." I said, cause you know, it gave me more to work with when I came to think up my cover story.

"Why do you have to return?" Tobias asked, looking startled.

"I have border duty tonight." I said with regret.

"Surely under the circumstances…" Tobias began.

"I can't shirk my responsibility to my people because the big bad vamps are coming to get me in two weeks. They need our protection now more than ever because we don't know if the Volturi will send scouts ahead." I said, cutting him off before he got into his speech.

"I am going to help you tonight." Tobias stated firmly.

"On border patrol?" I gasped.

"If you are right about the scouts you can not expect me to sit idly by while they slaughter you. I want to be there in case you need my help." He insisted.

"But you can't cross the line. You know that."

"I have no need to cross the border in order to patrol it. I will run the line parallel to you whilst keeping in vampire territory." He pointed out.

"Hey, that might be a good idea actually." I stated, rising to my feet and heading to the door.

"What idea?" Tobias asked, keeping up with me as I ghosted down the stairs.

"Who's up for a little border patrol tonight?" I asked as I entered the room.

Everyone looked up at me with a mixture of curiosity, miscomprehension and disbelief.

"What do you mean dear?" Esme asked kindly.

"Yes, that is a good idea." Edward said softly. "It would strengthen the boundary, but have you considered bringing it further east so that we can ensure Forks is protected as well."

"It's not really possible with my pack, there's only four of us so we'll have to keep it tight this evening, but perhaps you can expand the border on the nights Jake's pack is on duty. I mean Dad's pack." I corrected quickly. "There's more of them so they can handle a bigger area."

"For those of us who can't read minds, what are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"Essie had the idea that we should form a double barrier of protection. Wolves and vampires working together to protect the humans."

"I got the idea from Tobias." I said modestly. "Really, I wouldn't have thought of it if he hadn't offered to run parallel with me tonight when I patrol."

"It's still a good idea." Alice said with a smile. "Although you can't ask me to check because I just won't know."

"Cause of us wolves getting in the way." I stated.

"Yes. Not that I would have seen trouble anyway. At least this way we can have more certainty over whether the Volturi have sent someone ahead. Not that I've seen them do this." She conceded with a frown.

"But they might do. They've scrambled the signal remember." I pointed out.

"Yes I do." Alice said, looking down sadly.

"So this is the best way to make sure they don't sneak past." I assured her.

"I suppose." Alice said. "But I'd be much happier if I could know the outcome."

"Welcome to the rest of us." I said with a grin and Alice rolled her eyes. "Anyway, while you lot sort out who wants to run the border tonight I'm gonna go practice some more with Tobias. Unlike you lot I need to exercise to keep in shape."

I grabbed Tobias by the hand to pull him outside as they all laughed at my comment.

"So come on Fang Boy, give it your best shot." I challenged as I dropped into my fighting crouch.

"What is the point in this if you do not mean to fight?" Tobias demanded in a very low voice directly into my ear.

"Because if they've come to kill me I will fight. Do you want me to be completely defenceless?" I demanded in a hiss.

"I do not wish that, but I beg that you fight for your freedom also." He said, wrapping his arms around me. "Do it for me."

"If I can get my freedom without risking the lives of my family I will, but otherwise…I've told you all this all ready." I said, a little angrily.

"You wound me Esther, deeply. You make me think that my opinion counts nothing."

"Oh don't start this again." I begged, placing my face in my hands. "Of course I appreciate your views, but I…"

Tobias gasped and buried his face in my shoulder.

"_Please! Don't!"_ I begged, with both voice and mind.

Tobias went quiet, but he pulled back and looked at me with betrayal.

"I'm sorry. But I can't do this right now." I said. "I've already tried to explain to you. I can't anymore." I sighed. "We should practice now."

Tobias stepped away from me with a dark look but then he slipped right back into his teaching mode from yesterday. We spent the morning practicing, along with the others. However after I had some lunch Tobias made it more than clear to the others that he wished to spend some time alone with me. They complied with good nature and I had no choice but to follow Tobias off into the woods. He led me for miles away before he stopped.

"Please do not use your power on me again." Tobias said without looking at me. "I do not appreciate my will being taken from me. Especially by you, the one person I should be able to trust entirely."

"I'm sorry…I…I didn't even realise that I'd done it until you were obeying me." I said. "It just happened. I can't help being all over the place at the moment. Why…I…" I broke down crying. "I'm sorry." I gasped and sank to the floor.

"I know that you are anxious, but you must gain control of yourself. If you are adamant of following through with your plan then you need complete mastery of your emotions. Volterra is no place to allow them to get the better of you. Neither is it a place where you can just wish away your confrontations. How long do you think you'd survive if Aro thought you could control him? Regardless of how useful your power might be to him he would not let you live knowing that you could make him do your bidding."

"I'm not ready for this." I stated flatly, all my tears gone as the shock hit me. "I'm not ready for any of this."

"Nobody is ever ready for the Volturi to take them." Tobias said darkly, but he sat next to me and put comforting arm around me. "Some try to fight but nobody can guess at the true might of the Volturi until they face them on the field of battle and by that time it is too late to amend your plans."

"Maybe I should fight them." I said suddenly. "I mean, how hard is it to police the vampire world? We could all do it between us and we're bound to get a reputation as badasses if we managed to defeat the mighty Volturi."

"Yes, and it would make them more open to the thought of the vegetarian lifestyle. Not that we would impose it as an official rule but we could make it so that vampires would look down on those who partake in the blood of humans." Tobias said happily.

"That would be great." I said with a smile.

"So does this mean you are willing to fight for your freedom now?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm open to the possibility. Who knows? By the time they get here I'll be ready to take them on." I replied, feeling suddenly optimistic.

"And think about it. You are an Alpha with your own separate pack. You could make it so that vampires will be telling their newborns, 'be a good little vampire and stay in line or the wolves will come to get you.'"

"As opposed to Magarax the Weather Witch?" I asked with a chuckle.

"We have so many strong people on our side, why would it be impossible for us to take the place of the Volturi?" Tobias asked.

"I'm not saying it's impossible. But it would be too much to ask everyone to give up their future freedom. How would any of our family continue to live as humans if we had to go running off to tackle the bad vamps every so often? And Carlisle would be offering second chances left right and centre, so would Esme and, well heck all of the Cullens apart from maybe Jasper. I'm sure most of the Denali would feel the same too.

"If there's one thing that makes the Volturi efficient it's because they're ruthless bastards. I know it's not exactly gonna help us right now, since we're the ones on the receiving end. But at least it keeps some of the others who would set out to rule this world from doing so."

"You have talked yourself back into your original plan." Tobias pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." I said. "I can't help it." I sighed. "Why did Holly have to come look anyway? Why didn't she just phone? It would have been a lot simpler. Of course it might have been better if Masen had called her to let her know he'd found someone else."

"Although one might argue that since they are divorced then it has nothing to do with Holly. Besides, she may have thought he was rubbing her nose in it if he had phoned her." Tobias pointed out.

"But why go to Volterra?" I asked in despair.

"I have heard tell that the Child Coven can be quite bothersome and they would not understand her suffering or offer much in the way of support. I believe that Holly went to the place where she thought she would get the sympathy she craved."

"Sympathy? From the Volturi?" I asked incredulously.

"They have their moments." Tobias replied. "Especially with the loyal members of the fold. Or if they are looking for information. Think on it, Aro knew Holly had been with the Cullens but he knew she would not give the information willingly; loyalty to your clan is instilled in you when you are Volturi. Of course in time Holly would have revealed all her secrets once her loyalties were to the Volturi once more, but why wait that long when all you need do is offer comfort to your upset friend?"

"Oh. Cause if Holly had been thinking she might have avoided his touch some how?"

"If she had been thinking straight she would not have gone there at all. But think of the inadvertent spy Holly became because she thought she would receive comfort in Volterra? Perhaps she will do the same in the future if she goes off wandering again."

"If you got your heart broken or something bad happened to you would you go running back to Volterra?" I asked.

"No. I was there long enough to know the workings of Aro's mind and to know that he has no real love for anyone apart from Sulpicia, and that is merely because she is his true mate. He plays at being the benevolent Brother, but only while he is getting his own way." Tobias said darkly.

"That's terrible." I said.

"Now do you see why I want you no where near him?"

I nodded my head.

"We will discuss this again." Tobias said, rising to his feet. "We should go back now so that you may return to La Push in order to perform your pack duties."

"Yeah." I agreed, standing also. "Let's go."

When my pack arrived I was feeling a little sheepish. I really didn't know what their reactions were gonna be. What I didn't expect was for Susie to slap me then hug me.

"Where have you been?" She demanded. "You should have been confiding in us."

"I was discussing strategy." I said.

"We're your pack." She said.

"I know. But we work as one. Our strategies are formed in an instant; the vamps need something in place so they don't have to give too much away with communication on the day. Besides, I was learning some vampire style fighting."

"Why?" Susie asked, stepping back.

"Because I want to be able to defend myself in both forms." I explained.

"Why would you when you could just rip them apart as a wolf?" Harry asked.

"Well, I think it might be best if I'm in my human form to begin with, you know, just in case. They'll probably want to see me and I think I can probably represent myself a little better if I'm in my human form if all they want to do is talk." I argued.

"The Volturi wanting to talk?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Now that I got to see."

"Be sarcastic all you want, but a peaceful outcome is the best outcome. If it came to a fight then we might win, but not without suffering casualties. Could you handle it if one us were to die?" I demanded.

Harry shook his head.

"Then we have to go through the whole diplomatic route first. Which means I need to be in my human form to start off with and then I can change later if need be. But if we're fighting in close quarters won't it be better if I at least know how to defend myself?"

"Yeah." All three of them agreed.

"I don't want them to come at all." Sammie remarked and clutched around me.

"I know, but there's not much we can do right now. The Volturi are coming and we have to face them. Well I have to face them, you lot don't if you don't want to. And I'm not gonna guilt trip you in to it. Actually I'd be happy if you guys didn't show up, I don't want you any where near the Volturi…"

"Are you kidding? Sit out the best fight we're ever gonna get? It'll be like the Newborn Battle or the Great Standoff again. I've seen it in the minds of the Olders, it was amazing! I want some of that." Harry said firmly.

"Then I won't stop you going, but I won' make you go either."

"We're not gonna stay behind and let you face them alone." Sammie stated.

"I wasn't gonna face them alone." I said with a shrug.

"We're not gonna let the leeches have all the fun either." Susie stated.

"So you're all going?" I asked, sounding relieved but feeling anxious.

"Yep." They all three agreed.

"Then I think you should get some training in too."

"But we already killed that one vamp. It was a piece of piss." Susie pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was one unskilled nomad out for vengeance and not thinking straight. We'll be facing the Volturi, a lot of highly trained killers who know everything there is to know about taking out and subduing the enemy quickly. These are vicious killers with centuries of experience, we have to be ready. That's why I think it might be best you drop by the House at some point and get some pointers in how the Volturi fight."

"I don't mind getting the inside scope on the enemy." Harry said with a shrug.

"Right, well we'll nail down all the details tomorrow. Right now we got to go patrol." I declared.

They all agreed and we headed out into the woods.

"And one more thing." I said as we were jogging through the trees. "Some of the vamps are gonna be running parallel guard with us tonight for extra protection. We're to meet them at the border."

"What?" Susie exclaimed. "We're running with vamps?"

"It'll be Tobias and probably Edward and Masen since they can keep in contact cause they're mind readers. All I'm certain of is Tobias though. We'll find out soon enough."

"You could have checked with us first." Susie said a little moodily.

"Look. The Volturi might send some scouts ahead to scope us out, find the weak spots in our defences. Wouldn't you rather the extra protection?" I demanded.

Susie shrugged.

"Besides, who's Alpha of this pack? I know I mostly consult you guys on everything but I am allowed to make my own decisions when it comes to protecting the village. Now stop your bitching and get changed." I commanded.

Sammie gave me a cautious look and opened her mouth to speak, but then she let the breath go. She shook her head and began to pull off her clothes while Susie glared at me.

"I mean it." I snapped as I pulled my clothes off and phased quickly so I could protect my mind before they joined me.

Sammie was the first to join me.

_You're scared aren't you? _She thought quickly. _It's ok to be, but there's no need to take it out on Susie._

_I wasn't taking it out on Susie._ I replied, _Was I?_

_Maybe a little. _Sammie conceded.

_I'll try not to. But you're right I am scared._

_Why?_ Harry asked as his mind joined ours.

_Because the Volturi want me. Me personally. They know me by name and by sight, or at least how I looked two years ago. Look, we haven't got time to go over this now. We have our duty to perform._

They grumbled on in their minds but I silenced it when I bound them, and both Sammie and Harry were done by the time Susie joined us. I bound her mind also and then we were away without any command as they followed me to the point at the border where I told Tobias I would meet him.

He was standing there waiting with Masen, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Eleazar and Garrett.

I hooked a link onto all their minds.

_Why so many of you?_ I asked.

"We thought it would allow us to cover a bigger area." Tobias answered. "We can keep a mile from the border on all sides."

_Even out at sea?_ Susie said with a snort.

"If we thought it was necessary we would." Edward answered. "But the Volturi wouldn't come in by sea, they like their style too much."

My pack sniggered at the thought of this. Then I noticed another voice, it seemed obtrusive since until now the pack mind had only consisted of the four of us.

_Who's that?_ I demanded.

_Hi Essie, I decided to join your pack._ Timmy replied.

_God damn it you idiot!_ I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asked, suddenly on alert.

_Timmy's gone and linked himself to me._ I replied sourly. _Well you'd better stay out of the woods. Patrol along the beach but whatever you do don't get spotted_.

_So I have to stay out of the woods but not get spotted_. Timmy replied sarcastically.

_Don't get smart with me. I should haul your ass in front of the council for just thinking of turning into a wolf._

_They didn't ban me from doing so._

_Ok, as your alpha I give you permission to enter the trees, but only the ones that run along the beaches. If it wasn't for the fact that we're under threat right now…_

_What threat?_ Timmy asked quickly.

_The Volturi!_ Susie replied bluntly. _I mean, I understand why you don't know because you know the whole town have been talking about something else since Tuesday._

_That's what's going on?_ Timmy exclaimed.

_Yeah. Now, just shut up and do what I told you. In the morning…_ I trailed off, I was too, well I had too much to deal with right now without the added annoyance of Timmy.

_Sorry boss._ He said.

_Just keep quiet._ I replied angrily. _Ok._ I said, turning my attention back to the vampires. _Your plan sounds great. I'll try and keep the link open between us, but I'm not promising anything. I don't know how good my power will hold up over a mile, but we can only hope. We'll be running until a little after five, so shall we reconvene here afterwards for a debriefing?_

"That sounds like the best option." Tobias conceded.

_Well I guess I'll see you all in the morning then._ I said brightly.

The vampires said their various forms of goodbye before heading off.

_Ok gang, usual posts._

_Yes boss._ They replied and headed off as I began the patrol of my section.

I had no time to think tonight, even behind the safety of my shield. I had too many voices drifting through my head with my pack and the vampires combined, oh and not forgetting Timmy.

_I'm not part of your pack?_

_Not yet you're not._ I thought back angrily. _Just cause you've linked to me doesn't mean I have to accept you. Now concentrate on what you're doing and stop invading my head. _

_Yes Boss._ He thought in what I considered a slightly insolent tone.

God why did Timmy decide to follow me? It was the stupidest idea ever. So now I had to deal with all the turmoil I had over the impending visit of the Volturi, the worry and excitement of my friends over this piece of news. There were the mind voices of the vampires out in the distance, all crystal clear and clamouring with all different thoughts at the same time, yet they appeared to be able to think through the cacophony. I was getting a bit of feedback from Masen and especially Edward; I just knew I'd have a headache by the morning.

I wished that I could just shut them all out, but I didn't have that option tonight. I just had to carry on and hope I didn't go mad by the morning. I tuned out from my upper thoughts and let them stream above me, ready to alert me when need be, and concentrated instead on my animal instincts.

I ran my line back and fore becoming nothing more than my ears and nose and eyes.

This worked, and the night soon passed and dawn came before I realised that I'd survived the cacophony.

_Ok guys; come back to the meeting spot._ I called to my pack.

_Yes Boss_. They replied.

_Timmy, go home._ I added as an after thought.

_Yes Boss._ Timmy thought sulkily and a few moments later his mind left ours.

_I'm glad he's gone._ Susie thought. _He was starting to bug the hell out of me._

_I can't believe he's got the nerve._ Harry growled. _Why would he think you'd want him in your pack?_

_Because he's an idiot. _I replied. _Now let's just forget about him._

They agreed and I pushed him from my mind as I got to the spot where the vampires were meant to meet us. I didn't need to hurry my pack along because they were already heading toward me anyway.

Tobias was the first to arrive.

_So no trouble then?_ I thought toward him.

_Not last night._ He replied with a smile.

_Glad to hear it._ I replied. _So how goes it on the eastern front?_ I asked as Carlisle joined us.

"I discovered a trail but I believe it is very old. It was not fresh regardless."

_That was probably Blossom._ I conceded_. She crossed back in November, but she was just a random nomad, she was no match for us_.

"You fought a vampire?" Carlisle asked.

_Two._ I corrected_. One here and one in Seattle._

"Why were you in Seattle?"

Tobias and I glanced at each other.

_Cause that's where…_

"Where Essie and I go when we want a break from Forks."

"And not just for a break." Emmett chipped in and he guffawed before tapping Tobias on the shoulder.

_Well we got nowhere to go around here._ I said before I could stop myself and Emmett laughed hard. _So how was it your end?_

"Boring." He said, "Nothing interesting happened. I wasted time I could have been spending with Rose."

_Well you know what they say; absence makes the heart grow fonder_. I replied lightly and Emmett scowled slightly.

"Have you been winding my granddaughter up again?" Edward asked as he reached us.

_Trying to._ I replied. _But this bitch bites back._

There was a wolfy snigger behind me.

_Nice one Boss._ Sammie observed.

_Yep_. I agreed.

_I got to remember that one._ Susie said as she neared us.

_I don't think it would really work for me._ Harry commented and we all laughed.

Edward laughed too.

"Yes, I can see how that would be a problem for you Harry." He said.

Finally everyone arrived and it was determined that there had been no breach last night or even the suspicion of a breach. I guess we hadn't needed all that caution after all but the vampires seemed determined that it was a good idea and suggested that we do it again.

Well the old pack were on tonight so I told them that they'd have to take it up with Jake. After a few random pleasantries they disbanded and I was left alone with Tobias and my pack.

_Tell you what guys, you head home and have a nap. I'm going to sleep up at the House. Why don't you all come up around two and we can do some training._

They agreed, although a little reluctant, but they left without complaint. I nudged Tobias with my head and he stroked behind my ear.

_Did you bring me some clothes?_ I asked.

"Yes." He replied and removed a backpack from his back and handed it to me.

I took it in my mouth and carried it to some bushes where I changed quickly. Tobias had packed a nice pair of shorts and t-shirt for me, something a bit more designer than I usually wore. This was similar to what Tobias always picked out for me, although he'd sneak in a skirt if he thought he could get away with. As I pulled on the clothes I guessed that he must have had some idea of my intentions this morning.

"Keeping tabs on everyone last night drained me." I said, trying to keep my breathing steady as the wolf scent around me burnt my nose. "I need to go hunt."

"I thought you would." Tobias said. "Come, we will keep it local for today."

"Exactly what I was thinking." I said, taking his hand, and we began to run through the forest. "I need to feed like yesterday. I shouldn't have tried that last night."

"I will take you to feed." Tobias stated and drew me on faster.

I lost myself in the hunt and the blood of the animals was enough to perk me up. I didn't need a nap after that and Tobias and I made our way back to the House. The others were already practicing and I sat on the garden table watching them for the remainder of the morning. Despite the fact that the blood had invigorated me I thought I should take it easy before my pack arrived.

I went to grab something to eat around one and was just finishing up when my pack arrived. The afternoon was spent with them watching the vampires fight since Tobias thought it wouldn't be a good idea to play fight in case things got out of hand. I joined in now and again and it felt good when my pack cheered me on.

This became our routine over the course of the last week of my life. At least life as I knew it. It was like the last half hour of one of those really tense action movies where the clock is ticking toward zero and you just hope the hero will save the day.

I found myself lying to everyone about wanting to fight. I got so caught up in the twisting turns that I had to remind myself often of what I really intended to do. I pretended to be ecstatic when Nahuel and Huilen turned up and I was just as gracious when I greeted Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina when they appeared also. Luckily these were the only ones, along with the Denali, that my family had been able to contact before I'd told them not to bring anyone else in on this.

That's not to say I didn't like Nahuel and his Aunt or the three Amazonians, but I did wish that I could have met them under different circumstances. I really liked Zafrina's gift for illusion and I would have liked to discuss it with her more, but there just wasn't any time with training and sleeping and carrying out border duty.

Two days before the battle I took time out. I was determined to spend some time with my little brother. I strapped on the papoose and we went whizzing around the forest. I took the directions directly from his mind, although he was quite disappointed that there were no Igglepiggle or Uppsy Daisy in the woods. But he did like to see the deer and the squirrels; they made up for the lack of blue rattling babies.

We spent some time paddling in one of the streams before we headed back. Then it was time for a hunting trip. Nessie and me went with out vampire family to hunt big game while Jake stayed to look after the baby.

Carlisle had done his homework, finding a place where there was an over population of predators. I was almost sloshing by the time I'd finished and Tobias was the most rosy I'd ever seen him. The blood also made him very horny, which wasn't so good here in front of my family, but I made up my mind that we should get in one last thrill before doomsday.

That's why I went home that Friday morning and got a lot of things together and drove them out to the lake. Then I went up to the House to give the pretence of waiting. I sat on the sofa next to Tobias and stared at the TV screen without really seeing it as I bided my time.

Finally I had enough of just sitting here waiting for fate. I could very well die tomorrow and if that was the case I knew a few things I'd rather be doing than sitting here twiddling my thumbs. Obviously my thoughts were similar to other members of my family as they made their excuses to leave in their couples.

"I should go get some sleep." I said, standing up. "Do you wanna run me to the border Tobias?" I asked, despite the fact I hadn't slept Res side since this whole thing began.

"Of course my love." Tobias said, rising to his feet without catching my intention from my mind.

Once we were outside and running from the House I thought to him, _You know we're not Resbound. _

_We're not?_ He thought back, taking my hand.

_No. I have a plan. Come on. _And I led him to the place I wanted to be.

"We are at the lake." He said, looking around with some interest.

"So we are." I said as I went to gather the camping equipment I'd stashed here earlier.

"Why?" He asked.

"Help me set up camp and I'll tell you." I said lightly. "If you haven't already guessed by then."

"Do you think it wise?" Tobias asked as he began to erect the tent.

"Do you think it's not?" I countered as I helped him. "This might very well be our last day on earth and if not it's our last day of freedom. Don't you want to make it memorable?"

"Then why are we fooling with this tent?" He demanded and I was suddenly in his arms as he kissed me almost ferociously.

_Because I'll need somewhere to sleep later._ I pointed out since my lips were currently busy.

"Of course." He said, pulling away. "We will construct the tent and then…"

"And then we enact that fantasy you thought up last year on this very spot." I finished.

Tobias looked at me as if in shock for a moment, then he worked much faster than usual and soon the tent was set up. I rolled out the sleeping bags inside the tent then I began unpacking the other things we would need tonight.

We didn't build a fire because we could both see well in the dark and neither of us needed the warmth. The fire would only attract unwanted attention. I set the towels within easy reach before I took the pill with a mouthful of bottled water.

Then I stood up and unzipped my jacket, but Tobias stopped my hands.

"Please, may I?" He asked.

"Yes." I said as I felt the tingles begin at his touch.

He slowly moved my arms until they encircled his shoulders then he kissed me in that slow deep way of his that had the heat flashing across my skin. I decided that I would let it all go tonight and I trailed my left hand down his body, slowly down his side and he let out a little growl as I brought my hand around his waist to rest against his butt. I pulled him closer to me and wrapped my body around his as we continued to kiss, although my body was starting to demand more now.

Tobias worked his hand between us and he soon had the zipper of my jacket undone and he was sliding it gently off my shoulders. I undid the buttons of his jacket before pushing it off him. We were still kissing as I quickly undid the buttons of his shirt.

I pushed it off his shoulders and turned my kisses to that point on his neck that just drove him wild as I pushed his shirt all the way off to fall in a pile on the floor. He was lost for a moment but then I felt his cold fingers trail along the hem of my top and he whisked it up over my head.

I looked up quickly and gazed into his eyes as he pulled my pelvis in closer to his before he placed his mouth to first my left breast then turning his attention to the right. He carried on for an age and I was out of my mind with lust by the time he ran his tongue up my cleavage and met my mouth with his once more.

He caught up a bundle of my hair and held to the back of my head as he tried to pull me closer than was physically possible. I felt the same desperation to draw him closer and I wrapped my arms around his back, and tightened them until I could feel his body pressed so tightly against mine.

I moved my hand to the waistband of his trousers and ran my thumb along the inside. He let out a moan before he stood back enough to allow me to reach his button and zipper. He decided that we didn't have enough time to take it in turns as he reached for the button and zipper of my cut-offs.

We both wriggled out of our bottoms and now we were both naked.

_You take care of the second precaution while I do the third_. Tobias thought to me.

_Actually about that, I was wondering if you could, for just this once let me be in my human form. I want to feel the rush when I'm warm at least once in my life._

"But it's for your safety." Tobias pointed out.

"Yeah. But I might die tomorrow, so it will hardly matter if I got pregnant tonight. Not that I think I will with the other two precautions any way. The vamp skin was just extra. But I want to feel it when I'm warm. Is that too much to ask?"

Tobias regarded me for a moment as he argued with himself in his head. Finally he sighed and he stepped toward me and took my both my hands in his.

"If that is your wish then how can I deny you?" He asked as he looked into my eyes.

He lifted my hands to his mouth and kissed them.

"I want you to feel fulfilled." He announced and he pulled me to him, "I have longed to make love to you when you are warm." He whispered in my ear, "But I've always had to consider your safety over what I want."

"Well I guess we both get what we want tonight." I whispered, brushing my lips against his.

"Yes. Now what were saying about a certain fantasy?" He prompted.

"Well you're the one who imagined it so take it away." I declared as I ran my hands down over his shoulder blades. "It's your time to be in charge." I added with a grin which he returned before he pressed his lips lightly to mine.

"And you will do everything I say?" He asked.

"Within reason." I answered with a shrug.

"Very well." He whispered as he brushed my lips with his once more, then he lifted me into his arms and carried me into the water.

The water was cool against my skin, but not as cold as my lover felt as he cradled me against his chest. This was a new sensation, feeling that heat flash across my skin and knowing for once it would be allowed to fully blossom rather than be forced into the electrifying cool.

Tobias stopped when the water was up to his chest. He kissed me for a long time, running his tongue so sensually over mine before he lowered me into the water and I felt the bottom beneath my feet.

He smiled at me sweetly, but his eyes were burning with lust as he ran his hand gently from my temple to stroke my face down to my chin. Then he continued with his hand, trailing down the side of my neck, over the swell of my left breast. His hand submerged as it glided past my waist, down over my hip, around the curve of my butt cheek and finally along my thigh. His hand reached the back of my knee and he drew it up until my leg was curled around him.

He drew up my other leg as I clung around his shoulders and then he entered me and we were moving together. The rush was so different this time. Warmth seemed to radiate from my centre and it started shooting around my body as our rhythm increased, pushing me toward that high.

My body was really hot by the time we let our calls out into the air. I'd never felt so hot, but I'd never felt so good either. I was breathing hard as I brought my head down to rest on Tobias' shoulder and he was breathing in my scent. He rubbed his cheek against me and purred as he nuzzled my neck.

"So warm." He murmured.

"Ah huh." Was all I could manage for the moment as my body continued to thrum.

"So divine my lady of the lake."

I hummed dreamily as I continued to cling around him and he didn't seem too inclined to let me go either. It felt so good just to be held by him now as his hands skimmed over me. He placed his lips against my throat and began to kiss it slowly, which made my breathing pick up again.

Tobias gave a small gasp and he swung me around until he cradled me once more. He began moving swiftly through the lake and up onto the shore. He snagged something as we passed the tent and then on into the forest. He stopped a little way in where there was a patch of fairly flat ground and he threw what turned out to be a blanket down on the floor.

Then he lowered me onto the blanket and showed me an even better time than we'd had in the lake as he worshiped my body once more. His cold fingers fluttered over my body as his lips left their own trail and I writhed and let out a moan when he sucked at a particularly sensitive spot.

By the time he entered me again I was jelly, hot tingly jelly and Tobias was more caught up than usual. He was delighting in the feel of my heat all around as he guided us up that mountain once more. I felt I would die this time as the heat burst through my body, burning delightfully through my veins. I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat or two as my body shuddered and the scream I let out into the forest air made birds take flight in a rustle of wings.

Even Tobias had trouble breathing this time. He remained on top of me, looking down into my eyes as I gazed up at him, unable to move for a moment. Tobias looked in shock as he pressed his cold body to mine.

"So much heat." He murmured before he dropped his head and placed his ear against my chest. "And to hear your heart in that rhythm." He commented.

I smiled as I slid my right arm down along his back and wound the fingers of my left hand into his hair. I held him to me as my breathing steadied and he seemed just as content to lie there as his body absorbed the heat from mine until eventually he could have passed for human how warm his skin felt.

I could have fallen asleep like this, but then nature had other ideas. As soon as I felt the first twinges Tobias was sitting up without me needing to say anything.

"We must go to the lake." He said, standing and raising me quickly into his arms.

We were ghosting back to the water before I could respond.

We emerged half an hour later and Tobias wrapped me in one of the big fluffy towels I had brought before he wrapped himself in the other. I yawned as I began to wipe.

"I think it's time for sleep." Tobias said with a smile and I nodded.

I pulled on a pair of comfortable shorts and t-shirt as Tobias quickly gathered up our discarded clothes from earlier before he dressed into some shorts and t-shirt also. We climbed into the tent and settled down.

"That was amazing." I whispered.

Tobias merely kissed my hair in reply.

"I want to feel it again, that rush of warmth, but if the Volturi take me then I won't be able to."

"What are you saying?" Tobias asked.

"I've decided. I'm gonna fight for me freedom."

Tobias was silent for a while.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I am waiting for you to talk yourself out of it again."

I raised my head and looked into his eyes with a smile.

"I'm not gonna change it this time. Tomorrow the Volturi will leave me alone or I will destroy them." I said firmly.

"Thank you." Tobias gasped, as he pulled me to him and kissed me deeply.

I was more than dizzy when he let me go, but I really didn't care.

"Now get your sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

I nodded and settled back down against his chest. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep imagining a life free of the Volturi threat…

We gathered on the old baseball ground as we looked out toward the east. I felt the nerves in my stomach as I considered where this day would lead. The others were forming into various groups behind Tobias and I, forming into the 'ranks' that they'd decided on. I was feeling excited, certain that we could handle whatever the Volturi threw at us. Tobias gave my hand a gentle squeeze and I smiled at him before we both fixed our gazes on the far side of the clearing.

There was a ground mist this morning as if nature herself wanted to set the stage for this conflict. Even nature wanted me to fight! That had to be a good sign.

Then they emerged from the trees, the mass of dark robes with Alec and Jane in the lead. Felix and another of the beefy guard flanked them, as they seemed to glide over the ground. I shared in the moment of relieved disbelief, as I believed for a moment that this was all that Aro had sent to take me, but we were wrong.

I felt their minds shift again as another group emerged from the forest, these were not in the robes of the guard but they clearly weren't here to witness, they looked ready for a fight and so far that brought the Volturi number up to ten against our thirty-nine. The odds were still in our favour, or so the others thought.

I could sense more minds coming and suddenly I didn't want to fight any more. I didn't want to put the life of my family at risk. Tobias glanced at me and I gave him an apologetic look. He sighed, but gave my hand a little squeeze.

_You decide I'll follow_. He assured me.

Another group emerged from the trees and I recognised four of them immediately, if only because Holly had always had such a good mind for pictures. It was the Child Coven of London, although they appeared to have two new members I didn't recognise.

So now they were up to sixteen but there was still more to come. Various little groups who offered allegiance to the Volturi in some way or form and had been rallied into duty to bolster their numbers while the majority of the guard could remain in Volterra.

Their number was now twenty-six, which matched the number of vampires and half vampires in our group, excluding me. I could feel the joy of the wolves; we still outnumbered them by thirteen.

But there was one final group to emerge from the trees and among them I caught the blood red hair of Holly, although she was looking at the ground as she moved among the group in their long grey trench coats as they took up position either side of the main guard. My eyes caught for a moment on a pair of red eyes that gave me a brief flashback to an alley in Port Angeles and Tobias growled lightly beside me.

Darius winked at me and held up a bundle of what looked like strips of ragged material, but then my vision focused until I realised with horror that they were wolf tails.

"Wolf Hunters." I murmured and suddenly the packs were wary.

They stopped and faced us as the tension began to mount, you could almost feel it crackle in the air between the opposing sides.

Jane held her hand up in a gesture before she and Alec made her way towards our side alone, stopping mid-way in no-mans land.

Carlisle went to step forward.

"No!" I commanded, and to my surprise he stopped dead. "I must do this. It's me she wants to speak to."

And I knew this because my powers had gone a bit haywire in my stress and I was reading the thoughts of everyone on the field.

I tugged at Tobias' hand and we made our way slowly toward the waiting twins. When we reached them I felt a little like a giant since they were so short.

"If you wanted to talk to me all you had to do was pick up the phone." I said softly.

Jane regarded me curiously.

"Why do you reveal yourself?" She asked. "We could kill you."

"No you can't." I said firmly. "Aro gave you orders, if I come quietly you have to let everyone else go unharmed. So here I am, handing myself over so that everyone else may live."

"How do I know you're not a decoy?" She demanded.

"Jane, Essie is the child of Renesmee and Jacob." Tobias said firmly.

Jane turned her red-eyed gaze on him.

"Why should I believe you?" She demanded.

"Because this is a very serious matter and I would not lie under such circumstances." Tobias hissed back, his voice like ice.

Jane arched an eyebrow and then smiled.

Tobias let out a groan of agony but he managed to stay on his feet.

"_Stop it!"_ I yelled with both mind and voice and Jane stopped.

She looked a little shocked at herself as she turned to look at me suspiciously and Tobias managed to regain his composure next to me.

"Now I'm willing to go quietly but you try that on Tobias again and I'll tear you apart." I growled, feeling my body vibrate. "And no your power won't work on me, I have my own shield."

Jane stared at me for a lot longer than was comfortable, but I stared back, willing myself not to blink. Finally she turned her gaze away and seemed to consider things from all angles.

"Very well, if you are to come quietly then no one needs to die. But I think they might disagree with you." She said, pointing behind me and I turned to see the anxious faces of my family they were holding the line but they looked about ready to break at any moment.

I turned back to Jane with a grave face.

"I'll go talk to them." I said solemnly.

"You have an hour and then we attack." She said sweetly.

"Thank you." I said, feeling it best to be polite.

I turned my back on the Volturi and made my way back to my family. I stopped near Bella and took her hand, trying to see if I could find that pathway into her mind that I had taken once before. If this was gonna work I needed to control all of them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"They're waiting." I answered as I eased my mind through that small chink in her armour.

It was almost unnoticeable; it was only because I was touching her hand that I was able to get through.

"Waiting for what?" Bella asked, but I didn't have time to answer as a noise from the Volturi line made my head whip around quickly.

"It's a trick!" Darius yelled as something brown shot out of the woods and launched straight at him.

"Timmy no!" I yelled, but it was too late.

Timmy already had his teeth sank into Darius' hand and was tearing it off. If it had just been him and Darius I think Timmy would have won, but even as I started running across the field, shouting to the others to stay back, I knew he was doomed. The Wolf Hunters swarmed in around Timmy and there was the awful sound of bones snapping and flesh tearing and loud yelping howls of pain that cut off when I reached the group.

"_Get back!"_ I shouted, even though I knew it was too late for Timmy now, I wouldn't leave them do anything more to him.

The Wolf Hunters jumped back as if electrocuted and I fell to my knees by the bloody mess of shredded flesh and fur. I saw a pale hand reach down quickly, I growled and slapped the hand away. It was Darius who was going to collect Timmy's tail as a trophy.

Darius stepped back looking worried and I continued to growl at him until the remains on the floor were human and there was nothing for Darius to take as a trophy.

"You didn't have to kill him." I hissed.

"He attacked first." Darius said with a shrug.

"You had him down, you could have let him live."

"The Volturi do not let people live when they have attacked one of our number." Jane said coldly. "Now this is an interesting development. Distract us with false promises then have your other mutts attack us from the rear."

"Mutt." I corrected. "Just one stupid mutt who was told to stay home. He shouldn't have even been here. Idiot!"

"Well he's a dead idiot now and you are trying my patience. You now have half an hour to do the necessary or you will be mourning the rest of your disgusting family as well as that smear there." Jane said, looking disdainfully at Timmy's remains as she pointed at it with her toe.

"I'll do it." I said harshly, wiping away tears as I got to my feet.

I walked back along no-man's land feeling wretched. It was only when I reached them that I realised they all looked as if they were straining hard against something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking between them all.

"We think the Volturi have some form of new power. We were unable to come to your aide." Carlisle explained.

"None of you?" I asked. "Not even you Grandma?" I asked Bella.

Bella shook her head.

"They got through my shield somehow." She said, looking disgruntled.

"Not they. Me." I informed them.

"What?" The vampires gasped while the wolves all whined.

"It's part of what I can do and I never thought it could be this powerful. It makes this a whole lot easier. They have orders from Aro that they can't hurt anyone if I go willingly. So I'm going with them to protect you all. I know you won't let me go if I don't do this so…sorry…" I took a deep breath before I began in earnest. "Tobias, go and get our bags, I've hidden them over there." I instructed.

"Yes my love." He said and ghosted over to the clump of ferns where I'd hidden the bags a few days before.

"_I know you're all gonna hate me for doing this, but I couldn't live with myself if any of you died when there's one simple solution to all of this. I'm sorry, I really am but I can't let you try and stop me or talk me out of it. You're not gonna try coming after me or avenging me either otherwise my sacrifice will be for nothing. They could kill us all in a blink of an eye and I'd rather protect you all. Now go, look after the kids who need looking after. Make sure they grow up right and forget all about the vamp wolf brat named Essie. As far as you're concerned I'm no more. Now you can stay to watch me go, or if you can't handle that I understand if you want to go, but none of you are to come after me. Period._" I stated with both voice and mind.

I felt the struggle in their minds as my words warred with their own desire to protect me. But I had put all my will behind my words, both spoken and in their minds, and there was no way for them to disobey me.

I gave them a small smile as Tobias joined me with our bags.

"I'm sorry." I said, trying to hold back the tears. "But this is the only way."

"Essie! Please!" Renesmee managed to get out before my command clamped down on her.

"I'm sorry Mom." I gasped as one tear managed to escape and I brushed it away quickly.

She looked like she was struggling against a high wind but she managed to close the gap between us and threw her arms around me. She hugged me tightly and sobbed onto my shoulder.

"Please!" She gasped.

_I have to do this. For the sake of the others. One day you'll thank me for it. Do you think it right that Hunter should grow up without his parents because his sister was selfish? You're needed in the community, much more than I ever was. You know this is the best way._

_But…_

"Please Mom. I'll keep in touch. I'll write and e-mail when I can. Aro said you can all live if I go to Volterra, so that's what I'm gonna do."

"But they killed Timmy." Both Edward and Masen said at the same time, and I knew it was because of the wolves.

"He attacked them first." I said softly. "At least I stopped Darius getting his trophy.

The wolves let out a growl. They could see my logic but that didn't mean they had to like it.

"So I guess this is goodbye. I'll see you all again…someday. But for now I must do my duty for my people. All my people."

"But this is just giving up." Marlin said through gritted teeth.

I shook my head.

"This is being sensible." I stated. "Now I have to go. Jane's getting impatient."

There were sobs now as they all realised they couldn't fight my will and that I would be going with the Volturi.

"Goodbye." I whispered, and turned away.

Tobias said goodbye to his family but Marlin began to tell him off.

"Don't." I said. "I'm making him do this."

Marlin gasped and I felt her incredulous eyes on the back of my head.

"Don't blame Tobias, this is all me."

I felt Marlin watch me for a moment longer.

"Farewell big brother I will miss you." She said quickly.

"And I will miss you little sister." He replied.

"Don't forget who you are." She whispered urgently. "Don't let Aro destroy you again."

"I won't." Tobias promised and I felt the horror descend on me as I realised what Tobias was sacrificing for my sake.

The tears were streaming down my face but I forced myself not to make any sound. I didn't want my family to see me in this state. They needed to think that I was going into this willingly, bravely, that this didn't scare the living shit out of me.

But it did and my legs felt weak as I started across the field with Tobias at my side. He took my hand and I gave him a small smile, even as I continued to weep.

Jane gave me a look of disgust when I neared her.

"You're crying." She said, as if it were the most vulgar thing in the world.

"Of course I am." I growled and I wiped angrily at my tears. "This is like dying, leaving everything I know behind."

"You have Tobias." She said flatly.

"That's the only reason I'm able to do this." I admitted.

She made a small derisive sound, but I ignored her as I wiped my face with my sleeve.

"Well I guess we should be going." I said, trying to smile.

"Yes." Jane said. "Shame."

"Why?"

"I was looking forward to a fight today, but successfully completing the mission is some comfort. Aro will be pleased with you." Jane said, and she smiled at me as if she'd given me a great compliment.

She gestured with her hand and the other groups began to disband.

"You should look at this as if it is an opportunity." Jane observed. "This is your chance to see the world."

"Sure it is." I said, trying not to sound too sarcastic.

"If you must wave or show some other endearment of departure then I suggest you do so now. We are about to leave."

I turned to see that everyone was still standing there. I felt warmed to know that they had stayed to see me off. I pulled on the best smile I could manage and waved at them. They waved back but even from here I could tell they were not happy about this.

I turned from them and took my bag from Tobias, swinging it up over my shoulder. I took his hand as Jane and her guard turned around and then we were moving swiftly away.

I had no idea what awaited me in Volterra but I was leaving behind everything I knew. My life was over, I was nothing now, I was no longer alive, with this knowledge I was finally certain…

**

* * *

**

Ok, so I guess this probably didn't end how most of you was expecting, but I have my reasons. Most of them Essie gave throughout this chapter. Plus it left the way clear for the sequel I have planned.

**So this is the end of 'Uncertainty' but not the end of Essie's story. Now I'll be taking a break from Essie for a few weeks while I write a short story called 'After the Flames' about what the Cullens got up to after Mike Newton tried to burn down their house. This is also the story about how they met Nikki and you can finally find out her secret if you're interested.**

**If not, I'll leave 'Uncertainty' uncompleted for now and when I'm ready to post the sequel I'll post a sneak peek chapter to let you know if you've only got me on story alert rather than author alert.**

**Well I guess this is it, I'd be happy to answer any questions if you want to Review or PM me. You can also contact me on Twitter, just follow Gempire1.**

**Thank you all for reading; I'm glad you stuck with it,**

**Gemma x**


	49. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**So this is not a sneak peek, I decided to write an epilogue instead. I hope it gives some clue of what's to come**

**This is dedicated to everyone who's willing to follow Essie's story all the way to the end**

* * *

We ran for hours and I could feel my energy start to drain. The vamps, well they could go on forever like this if they wanted to, but I needed to rest. I was determined not to show weakness though and I pushed myself further than I would have normally.

I tried to keep going, but it was useless. I stumbled and Tobias caught me. Without a word he lifted me into his arms and carried on running. It was at this moment Jane looked back and she frowned. She stopped, forcing Tobias to stop as well.

"You look foolish." She said. "You are too small to carry such a tall girl. It will look too conspicuous should we need to carry her past mortal eyes."

"Essie needs sleep." Tobias hissed.

"And I will not deny the girl that. Aro wants her in perfect working order and I will deliver. However you cannot carry her. Felix!"

Felix was suddenly at her side.

"Carry the wolf child." Jane ordered flatly.

Felix and I looked at each other; we were both in agreement over this idea. Neither of us liked it, but it wasn't a good idea to anger Jane.

Tobias glared at Felix and his arms tightened around me protectively.

_It'll be ok._ I thought toward him, desperate for him to just do what Jane said since I couldn't bear to see her use her power on him again.

Tobias gave me a questioning look.

_Now's not the time for us to demand._ I said and Tobias nodded.

Without another word he walked over to Felix and passed me to him. I actually felt a little dwarfed by Felix as he cradled me to his chest. This was a new experience for me outside of the Res, but Felix was just so BIG.

I wasn't sure I could drop off as Felix carried me. He was too big, his scent was wrong and the entire feel of him just didn't seem right to me. Well I guess the biggest thing was he wasn't Tobias and to make matters worse he had that slight tint to his scent that marked him as a carnivore. Miss Wolf was going wild, but I willed her into silence. The sooner I could sleep the sooner I would wake refreshed and I could run again.

With this in mind I drifted to sleep in the arms of the enemy haunted by dreams of what awaited me in Volterra…

I awoke with the sky still flashing overhead and the sound of steady running footsteps. As soon as I stirred Felix stopped and placed me on the floor. Jane seemed to have a sense for this because she stopped too and turned to look.

"Where are we?" I asked, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Coming upon New York City." Jane answered as Tobias came to my side and took my hand.

"Already?" I asked shocked.

"We wished to make quick progress in order to catch our flight." Jane observed. "However we will need to feed before we embark on such a journey. I suggest you two do the same."

"But…"

"I know you are vegetarian. You will find animals enough in these woods. We will be back at this spot in an hour, insure that you are too." Jane stated.

"Yes Jane." Tobias said quickly before I could speak.

Jane gave a little smile before she turned from us.

"Come." She said and Alec, Felix and the other vampire formed in around her.

They floated away through the trees leaving Tobias and I standing there.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We hunt as quickly as we can or face punishment form Jane." Tobias said softly. "Come, there is game nearby."

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"For protecting our families? No. You told me over and over that this was your wish, I just wish we had more freedom."

"I'm sorry." I gasped, throwing my arms around him.

Tobias hugged me for a moment but then sighed.

"We must hunt now. Jane and the rest of them will not be long."

I nodded my head sadly and we broke apart.

Tobias kissed my cheek before taking my hand and leading me into the trees. We found a prey quickly and fed in silence, feeding more than usual because we didn't know when we'd get the next chance.

I was drinking some water from the steam while Tobias buried some of the carcasses since there were too many for the local scavengers to take care of. I had the warning of him a moment before he reached me and I turned to find Darius grinning down at me.

"Well hello Katy dear." He crooned.

I growled and turned quickly, dropping into a stance that would allow me to protect myself.

"Well this is a turn up for the books." He said, reaching his hand out as if to stroke my cheek.

"Don't touch me." I warned, jumping back to avoid his touch.

"But what about that wonderful night we spent together?" He asked in mock hurt tones.

"Step away from her." Tobias growled in a low threatening voice.

"Why if it isn't the mongrel lover himself." Darius teased as he turned to face Tobias. "You're on the bottom rung now old man so I'd watch me back if I was you."

"I do not hold with the Volturi hierarchy, I am here only for my beloved. If you so much as look at her the wrong way I will have no compunction in tearing you apart." Tobias said in a cool icy voice that sent a shiver down my spine. "Come my love." He said, holding his hand out to me and withdrawing all attention away from Darius. "We must return to Jane, the only Volturi authority present here."

"Ok." I said, moving around Darius and taking Tobias' hand.

Tobias kissed my hand and I kissed his cheek while ignoring the gagging sounds that Darius was making. Tobias and I smiled at each other, each trying to be reassuring to the other before we ran off back to where Jane had left us.

We got there a second before Jane glided into the clearing looking satisfied and I shivered a little at the thought of how many people were now dead to make little Jane smile in that way.

"Shall we continue now?" She asked lightly.

"Should we not wait for the others?" Tobias asked as he still held my hand.

"They'll catch up." Jane said simply. "And if they don't they know their way to Volterra."

"Of course." Tobias said.

"Are you good enough to run now child?" Jane directed at me.

"I'm good for the day." I assured her.

"I hope so. I should hate to damage you in any way. Aro would be most vexed with me. If any of our employees have done anything to upset you, please let Aro know and he will deal with them as he sees fit. Until we reach Volterra and Aro has got the measure of you, you are a guest of the Volturi. You will not be harmed."

I looked to Tobias.

_Say nothing of Darius yet._ He said into my mind.

"I just fed my fill of blood. I'm good for the day. Although I will need human food at some point. I need to keep the balance of my two sides."

"That must be most vexing." Jane said, putting her head on the side and looking sympathetic, but I was reading her mind and I could see it was an act with no true sentiment behind it.

"I don't find the feeding so bad. It's the confusion of what creature I am at the moment that totally bugs me. So are we going to stand here chatting all day or do we have a plane to catch?"

"Are you always this bossy?" Jane asked in slight amusement.

"Essie is the Alpha of her pack. Being bossy is part of her nature." Tobias said in a way that made him seem proud of the fact.

Jane laughed melodiously, "I see you ar still the joker Tobias." She said. "And you are right child, we must be getting on. Follow." The last word left us in no doubt that we were to obey and we followed her as she began to run, slower than I would have liked.

Tobias kept my hand and it was his constant warning in my mind that stopped me from challenging Jane to a race. I just wanted to be at our destination already, but I knew that was never gonna happen. We had to go at Jane's pace, she was in charge. I hated not being in charge, but every time I was about to complain Tobias warned me not to.

After ten minuets Felix joined us along with Alec and the guard member I didn't know. Jane picked up the pace, but not by much. It seemed a ridiculously long time before we reached the airport.

"I take it you have your passports." Jane said as we stood overlooking the busy terminals.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Good. Now follow us." She said, as if there was any need to.

Tobias and I looked at each other before we followed the Volturi down toward the busy airport and into the rest of our lives.

**

* * *

This was just to round of Uncertainty. I will be posting the prologue for 'In Darkness' strait after, so expect it up really soon**

**Thanks again for reading  
**

**Feel free to review**

**Gemma xoxo**


End file.
